


Hollywood Undead| One Shots|

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Death, F/M, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 586,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: A collection of boy x boy one shots for Hollywood Undead. I accept requests for a lot of pairings so leave a comment or pm me to send one in. Most are Danny x ---- as that is who I write the most but I do accept the other pairings too.WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON. I do a lot of types of one shots so there will be a few angsty ones mixed in with happy ones.Please note: I am reposting this after I had fallen out with a former co-creator.. I have peoples requests noted down but feel free to send more.





	1. Go on, Hold Me Close DM x J3T

Hey guys it is Airia. This is a new story I have decided to make because I have at least three one shot ideas already made, this one and another couple in the draft stage and I really wanted to share them with you. Don't worry I am not abandoning the other stories they will be updated when I have written the next chapters or Lana finishes chapter 10.

This is set in about late 2009 maybe early 2010.

enjoy

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Danny has only just joined Hollywood Undead. Unfortunately for him he was requested to join right in the middle of a tour. Danny was flown out from Los Angeles to join them and replace their now former front man Aron aka Deuce. Deuce had only just been kicked out of the band and they had no one else to turn to so Danny was chosen. The guys never talked about why Deuce was kicked out and they often were angry about it. Danny being thrown into the mess didn't want to push their tempers further and avoided asking them about it.

He has known and been friends with most of the band for a while. He had met Dylan and Jordon at high school and met the rest through them. He has also filled in for Deuce during other gigs in the past where Deuce refused to turn up. This new job suddenly put a lot of pressure on Danny. He had to choose between American Idol and the band (he obviously chose the band and dropped out of the competition). He also had to completely stop his commitments to Lorene Drive the band he was in before and learn all of Deuce's lyrics in a short space of time.

This also made Danny really stressed out. Having to deal with al the pressure that has been mounted onto him and the fact that the other members of his new band are acting like five extremely deadly bombs that could blow up at any moment didn't help much. He was happy that they didn't make any nasty comments when they found his panda plush on his bunk. They accepted when Danny told them that it helps him deal with homesickness. They didn't know the real reason.

When Danny gets too stressed he tends to have serious nightmares and the occasional night terror if the stress gets really unmanageable. He hasn't had any so far around the guys so they don't know. This is one of the few things that the guys don't know about Danny. He was worried that due to the stress he is going through lately will end up in him having a horrible nightmare and then the guys would hate him.

Johnny lays awake in his bunk, the others were fast asleep in their bunks and two of them were snoring in sync which was strange but you quickly got used to it as it was less annoying then people snoring at different times. He was one of the closer people to Aron and was personally hurt by his behaviour and often stayed up late thinking about it He also thought about his little baby Ava who he missed and couldn't wait to see her when he got home.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a black and white lump on the floor. He leans out of his bunk a little and shines his phone light onto it to find out what it is. It is Danny's panda plush. The big green eyes freaked anyone out at first. Why is it on the floor? Everyone one the bus knows that the plush always stays on Danny's bunk and if it wasn't there then they would have to suffer the adorableness which was Danny when he was annoyed and it kind of failed.

Johnny gets out of his bunk and picks up the teddy. He is about to open the curtain to Danny's bunk and return the panda to the man before he wakes up but the sound of whimpering makes him freeze. It was really quiet and first but as you get to Danny's bunk it gets a little louder. He decided that he was going to wait a little before giving the plush back as he knew how easily Danny could be startled and he didn't know if Danny was awake or not.

The whimpering now known to be coming from Danny got a little louder and continued for about ten more minutes. Then it just stopped like nothing happened. It freaked him out a bit due to how quickly and suddenly it cut off. The rapper's curiosity began to peak and he was now determined to check on Danny and to make sure he was okay.

Suddenly a loud fear filled scream woke everyone on the bus and startled Johnny. The scream then died down and Johnny could hear light sniffling, like someone was crying. The guys all popped their heads out of the bunks except for Danny. They all stared at Johnny and the teddy he was holding.

"Danny had a nightmare and I found this on the floor.I'll calm him down don't worry." Johnny told them. They accepted it and disappeared to try and get some more sleep. Soon the in sync snores could be heard again and he knew that the four men where asleep.

Johnny slowly opens Danny's curtain and his heart shatters. Danny was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down his cheeks with the occasional sniffle. He seemed out of it and unaware of anything going on around him. Johnny feels sorry for him. He is a high unfair expectation of him and his life has just been turned upside down by all of this. Johnny couldn't even begin to imagine the stress that the younger man would be feeling right now.

"Danny, can you hear me." Johnny asks quietly so the others are not disturbed and Danny is not startled. Danny blinks a couple of times and turns his head to look at Johnny. He moves backwards so he is on his side with his back to the wall and starts wiping his tears away.

Johnny gets onto the bunk keeping a little distance from Danny and places the panda by his hand. "I found him on the floor." Johnny says when Danny shoots him a confused look. Danny puts his hand on the panda plush and starts playing with one of it's ears which helps him calm down a bit. Johnny just watches at how much just one little thing can calm him down so much in a short space of time.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Danny mumbles once he is calmer. He doesn't think johnny heard him but he did. Johnny gently places his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You didn't wake me. I haven't slept yet I was thinking about Ava." he replies. "Do you miss her a lot?" Danny asks almost regretting the question as it sounds stupid. "Yeah, I don't get to see her everyday now since I have broken up with Asia." Johnny says with a hint of sadness which makes Danny regret his question even more.

Danny is known for being the least affectionate on the bus when he is sober. When he is drunk however he will want his friends to know how much he loves them until one of you leaves or goes to bed. Danny shuffles forward a little and places the panda behind him. He then hugs Johnny tightly. Johnny doesn't hesitate in hugging the smaller younger man back.

The reason for Johnny breaking up with Asia was because she knew that his heart was destined for someone else, Danny. She knew that Johnny had fallen in love with Danny and less in love with her. She was angry at first but realised Danny could make him happier than she could and they split up and allows Johnny to have Ava for a few days a week.

"Danny, what was the nightmare about?" Johnny asks him. Danny tenses up. He never talks to anyone about them ever."It was about fucking up and you guys hating me forever." Danny says after a few minutes. He didn't want to go into too much detail and he hoped that Johnny wouldn't push for details.

"I don't think we would hate you. That is if you fuck up which you won't because you're perfect." Johnny says with a blush, which Danny doesn't notice. Danny also didn't notice that talking about the nightmare made the tears come back until Johnny cupped his cheeks and wiped the fresh tears away.

"I only get nightmares like that when I am really stressed out and I don't have three tears." Danny says mumbling the last part as it is unusual for a twenty-four year old to still sleep with a teddy bear. Johnny picks up the panda looking at it's big eyes. "You named him three tears?" he asks a little in awe. "Yeah, I didn't know what else to call him." Danny says making eye contact with Johnny.

Johnny smiles. "That's cute. Don't be embarrassed by it we all need to embrace our inner child somehow." he says. He hands three tears back to Danny who hugs it tightly. Johnny chuckles quietly and that makes Danny look up like a little meerkat. Johnny takes a moment to stare at Danny's cute face and the look of pure innocence he has.

He then leans forward and makes his lips connect with Danny's. Danny makes a small squeak of surprise before he kisses back and pulls away. "you just broke up with Asia." he says. Johnny wraps his arm around the younger man pulling him just a little bit closer. "I know. It was because she found out that I have fallen for you more." The rapper admits.

"Why me?" he asks quietly. Johnny keeps his arm around Danny's waist and is slightly squashing three tears between them. "Because you are so adorable and impossible to resist. Also I love you for being you even if you do say I love you to everyone else while your drunk." Johnny says and Danny's cheeks instantly turn red.

Danny presses his lips to Johnny's and smiles when the older one kisses him back. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon"? Danny asks him. "Of course Danny, I haven't been in love for longer than I have been labelled single." He says. Danny wraps his arm around Johnny's waist but keeps his other arm cuddling three tears.

Johnny shifts them in the bunk so that they will be more comfortable when they fall asleep and wake up in the morning which is in just a few hours time. "Will you be my boyfriend Danny?" he asks the younger one. "Of course I will, just lets not tell the others yet. They'll tease us for ever." Danny says yawning a little at the end.

"Of course. Go to sleep Danny, I am here now to fight those nightmares off." Johnny replies to the younger one who is now dozing off slightly in the embrace of his lover. Danny finally falls asleep in minutes with a smile on his face and all the puzzles in his life seem to be falling into place.

He would never tell Johnny that the nightmares used to be about him coming out to Johnny as bi-sexual and that he loves him. It always ended in rejection, being thrown out of the band and being beaten near or to death. The muscles on the older Irish man are quite intimidating and they could probably do some serious damage if used.

Johnny fell asleep to Danny's breath tickling his neck and the peace of the quiet bus.

††††††††††††††††††††††††NEXT morning††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

J-dog is the first up, he looks up to Johnny's bunk and finds it empty. He assumes that his friend had gotten up earlier than him. He then remembers he said that he was going to settle Danny after the nightmare that the younger new member had last night. J-dog also felt sorry for Danny, they could have been a bit more welcoming to him but the former front man left them feeling so angry.

J-dog checks on the younger one who is in the bunk above him and smiles. Danny is fast asleep on top of Johnny with his panda plush firmly in one arm and his other around Johnny. Johnny had both of his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller man and was also fast asleep.

J-dog quickly unlocked his phone and got a few pictures of the two. J-dog is happy for the two of them. Johnny told him just before Danny joined that he loved the Costa Rican and was sure that if he told him that their long friendship was over. J-dog told Johnny that he was sure Danny was more open minded then that and he probably loved him back.

"Johnny, Danny wake up before the others or you will never hear the end of it." J-dog whispers to them and gently shakes Danny's shoulder. "Morning Jay." Danny says sleepily. "Hey Danny, what's the panda's name if he has one?" J-dog asks him. "Three tears. Don't ask why." Danny replies. He puts three tears on the pillow by Johnny's head.

"Cute, are you two a couple now?" J-dog asks. Danny nods. "I figured that he was going to ask you sooner or later because he told me that he loved you." J-dog says. "You're okay with it?" Danny asks him. J-dog nods.

"Wake up Johnny." Danny says kissing the older man's jaw as he can't quite reach his lips from the position he was in. Johnny wakes up and smiles at Danny and also at J-dog who is grinning like a cat that got the cream. "Morning Jay." Johnny says before kissing Danny on his forehead.

"Morning love-bird now get moving before the others wake." J-dog replies. Danny gets out of the bunk first and makes his way to the kitchen to make himself tea and the others some coffee. "You owe me."J-dog tells Johnny. "I know I'll give you the money in a bit." he replies. He hugs Johnny before joining Danny to make the three of them breakfast.

The other three are not up yet so they will have to fight it between themselves who makes breakfast for them. Johnny sits on one of the more comfier seating arrangements on the bus and watches the two members goof off a little as J-dog hits Danny's nose with a spoon covered in syrup. Danny gets his own back by smearing nutella all over his face. "Ewww Danny why did you do that?" J-dog exclaims while trying to wipe the nutella off but instead he rubs it in a bit.

Danny starts laughing a little and Johnny also laughs at J-dog trying to wipe it off but he ended up spreading it all over his face. "You put syrup on my nose." Danny replies. Danny gets a cloth and wipes his nose. Johnny pouts. "Sorry Johnny but I saw movement in the bunks." Danny explains. J-dog cracks up and nearly falls on the floor laughing. " Were you going to lick his nose?" he asks in between his fits of laughter. 

Johnny nods. Danny grabs his tea mug and Johnny's coffee mug and walks to sit next to him. "Shut up and make food already." Johnny says as he hears sounds from the bunk. "Okay okay." J-dog replies and gets on with making the waffles he started earlier before the mini food fight. A slightly hungover Charlie Scene emerges in the doorway from the bunk room.

"Morning Charles." Johnny says greeting the new arrival. Danny was mid sip of tea so he didn't have a chance to say good morning yet. "Morning Jonathan, Danielthan." He says to the pair. He hadn't noticed J-dog and his nutella face yet. "J-dog what happened to your face?" he asks when he finally sees the rapper.

"Danny smeared nutella on my face when I put syrup on his nose." J-dog says. Charlie looks at Danny who gives him the most innocent face possible. "Yeah okay but I don't think he managed to cover your entire face before fleeing." Charlie says. "He did that himself trying to wipe it off." Danny says. J-dog uses his phone as a mirror. His face is completely covered in nutella. He puts their food on the table and runs to the bathroom.

"Strange girl." Charlie says while he gets his hangover cure which surprisingly is not more alcohol it is pain meds and water. Danny tries to stop laughing but soon he nearly falls off the chair and has to be helped by Johnny. "Do you really think Jay is a girl?" Danny asks once he calms down from his laughing fit. "Without a doubt, no man would run to the bathroom that fast with nutella on his face." Charlie says with a smile to the slightly younger singer. He is happy that Danny seems to be settling in and less shy then he was a few weeks ago.

When J-dog comes back from the bathroom (geez how long does it take to get some chocolate spread off your face?) the others are up and are in a casual discussion after eating breakfast."Are you okay now Danny?" Da kurlzz asks. " I don't often have nightmares they just sort of happen and they can get quite bad but I'm okay now." he replies. They all ruffle his hair a little, much to his annoyance.

"Since you won the bet here is your $20." Johnny declares after a while and throws the $20 dollar bill in J-dogs direction. J-dog ignores the strange look from the others and he puts his earnings into his wallet. "Why did you take so long in the bathroom?" Dylan asks him, not noticing how cuddly the new couple were getting.

"I couldn't get the nutella off my face for a while, it kinda started drying on my face." J-dog explains. He sends a little glare to Danny who just smiles at him. "My nose still has syrup on it so." he says to J-dog who stops glaring. Johnny has to resist the urge to lick Danny's nose as the other members of the band are sitting with them and would ask a lot of questions.

Now Charlie Scene has been dubbed the dad of the group. He is the one you go to when you have a problem and he will try and solve it. He also looks out for the older and younger members of the band and anyway he can help them he would do it. He walks to the sink and grabs the cloth and runs it under the tap so it is damp.

He walks over to Danny and grabs his to wipe the syrup off his nose. Danny did not expect that and he certainly did not like it. He let out a squeak of surprise and tried to wriggle out of the older, larger man's grip however because Danny has a smaller build than Charlie escape was impossible. The guys laugh at the antics.

Danny pouts once Charlie finally lets go of him and Johnny feels a little sorry for him. Charlie has a habit of babying the younger ones and Danny would be no exception to that. Most people think that Danny will be babied by all the members a bit more than funny man as he looks adorable and a natural target.

"Guys we are going to be on the move for the next few hours as we are heading to our next location." The bus driver announces to them. "I suggest you use the next few hours to relax and catch up on any sleep you might not have gotten in the past few days as we will be very busy once we get there." he adds. The guys nod in understanding.

The six males move to the back room to the flat-screen TV to watch a film. It helps pass the time and helps them to relax. It also helps them get to know each other through what movies they like or dislike and they can find out which ones they all love and watch them. They knew that Danny doesn't like many horror films but there are a few that he can watch.

The settle for a comedy movie that was playing on one of the channels. They have never seen it before and they hoped that it would be good and they were going to have a laugh. Halfway through the move they learned that it turned out to be completely shit. There were clear comedic moments in the film that were not actually that funny. It managed to put Charlie, J-dog, Da kurlzz and Funny man to sleep.

Johnny and Danny were still awake and snuggling on the sofa. Danny got up and grabbed some blankets to cover the members while they slept as the heating didn't work and it was getting slightly colder in the back. He grabs a blanket for Johnny and himself and returns for his cuddle. They left the film playing but they didn't pay any attention to it. They had some time to themselves where they could snuggle and kiss each other as much as they like until the other members wake up.

Johnny gently presses his lips to Danny's and smiles when he feels Danny kiss back. Johnny thought he was dreaming this whole thing and that he would wake up in the bunk room and Danny wouldn't be dating him and that he would still be the little shy guy they were only starting to get to know. A little bite on his lips bring him to reality.

Danny was staring at him with his head tilted to one side after he bit Johnny's lips. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. Johnny smiles and tries not to internally melt at his boyfriends adorableness. "Nothing important baby." he says and hugs his boyfriend tightly. They spend an hour like that just cuddling each other.

Then Johnny starts leaving a trail of kisses on his boyfriend's face pausing at the collarbone and starts making a hickey on his boyfriend's skin. Danny has to keep himself from moaning otherwise he could wake the others up and the game of 20 questions would being and they would constantly tease the couple.

Johnny stops once he made the hickey and resumes cuddling Danny tightly in a protective hold. The smaller male is sitting on Johnny's lap with the blanket being held close to him by Johnny's hands which are wrapped around him. Danny rests his head in Johnny's shoulder and he tries to watch the film which was nearing its end and a better film should hopefully follow that.

Johnny smiles once he sees Danny looking so relaxed and chuckles once Danny lets out a little yawn. "This film should be played every time we need to sleep." he comments. "Yeah maybe." Danny says and yawns again. Johnny coos at his boyfriend. "Go to sleep if you want baby, I don't mind." Johnny says after Danny starts fighting sleep and tries to stop the constant yawns.

Within minutes of Johnny saying that Danny is fast asleep on his lap. Johnny gets a selfie with the cute little member. Danny looked way to adorable when he slept not to get a picture of it. He debates whether or not he should post it on his instagram page. He is happy that Danny was sleeping okay now after last night. He ended up not actually getting much sleep as he went to sleep then kept waking up then falling asleep again only to wake up an hour later before finally falling asleep and staying asleep at five am only to be woken again at seven am. Johnny stayed up with him for most of that time, telling him that everything is okay and to go back to sleep.

As a father Johnny was quite used to getting hardly any sleep as Ava was not quite at that stage where she slept through the night. Johnny would probably end up falling asleep himself after a while as everyone else was sleeping and he wouldn't see the harm in catching up on a couple of hours of missed sleep.

Johnny eventually decided that he was going to save that picture for a later date where they were able to tell the guys about their relationship and he could use it as a throwback Thursday picture or something like that.He was sure that J-dog now has some potential bribing material as he saw that his phone was in his hand when he woke the pair up instead of in his pocket where it normally lives.

He thought Danny was so cute when they woke up. The smaller male cuddled into his chest with a firm grip on three tears almost like a child would with their favourite teddy bear. He hadn't realized that the twenty-four would still rely on a stuffed animal like a child but for him it made Danny even more cute than he was before.

He was a little upset that he couldn't lick the syrup off Danny's nose but then again that could be creepy especially when Charlie was in the room and then the other members who didn't know about their relationship. He would be teased relentlessly by Funny Man and then Charlie would join in after a while.

Funny man was not a good person to tell your deepest secrets to or your fears for that matter. Johnny was certain that as they get to know Danny that the male would learn this the hard way. He once told Funny man his fears about becoming a father and he took the piss so much that Johnny nearly went to pulverise him if Danny hadn't shown up. Danny managed to calm him down within minutes with just a simple touch on the arm.

He was called in to fill in for Deuce as he didn't show up for rehearsal and they needed a lead to take his place as it was looking highly likely that Deuce wouldn't turn up for the main performance. Danny was exhausted from the tour he had just completed with his band Lorene Drive but he couldn't turn down the offer to help his friends.

They had known Danny since high-school. Jorel never went to high-school but he had met Danny when he was invited to the skate park for the day.They had become close friends during the high-school period of their lives but drifted apart when they formed Hollywood Undead without him and Deuce hated him. He thought it was best to start a band of his own and try to have success with it. He did have some success but it came with a ridiculous touring schedule which seemed to never end.

He actually started touring in the band a few years before he actually joined as an official member. He got on with the guys amazingly well and he adapted to the new situation pretty quickly. He joined in on a few parties and got drunk but he didn't get as drunk as the others often. He was a cuddly drunk and that made it an annoying time for drunks who are the opposite but funny for anyone else.

He was so lost in his thoughts about the new member that he hadn't realized that J-dog had woken up and was watching the couple. "He is so cute." J-dog comments. Johnny looks down at Danny. He had snuggled a little deeper in to Johnny and his lips were slightly parted. Johnny held Danny just a little tighter. "Yeah, I'm happy he is sleeping now. He didn't get much after the nightmare last night." Johnny says.

"Did he tell you what happened?" J-dog asks him. Johnny nods. "He said it was about fucking up and us hating him forever." Johnny says. J-dog lets out a little aww. "I don't think he would fuck up ever but I guess the stress would make you think that." J-dog says. J-dog ruffles Danny's hair which makes him stir a little bit but he remains asleep.

"I guess we have been so wrapped up in our anger of Deuce that we forgot that we need to support our new member as much as possible." Johnny says. Johnny presses his lips to Danny's forehead. "Yeah, maybe now we can forget about that son of a bitch." J-dog says. The guys start waking up a little bit.

"Take him to the bunks for a snuggle.The other will probably wake up soon and I can distract them with films for a bit." J-dog tells Johnny. Johnny carefully picks up Danny as he is getting up. Danny doesn't seem to wake up with this and remains just as deeply asleep as he was before. He makes his way to the bunk rooms just as the others wake up.

He closes the door with his elbow and places Danny down on his bunk and crawls in with him. Exhaustion seems to hit Johnny like a tidal wave and now he can't stop yawning. He covers himself and Danny with the blanket and settles three tears in one of Danny's arms. In his sleep he seems to recognize the stuffed animal and snuggles it to his chest.

Johnny snuggles up to Danny and three tears and falls asleep once again to the quietness of the bunk room. 

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Well that is the end of my first one shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it and it was not shit. The next One-shot I have coming up soon is a lot sadder than this one so you might need tissues, and possibly a weapon to murder me with. 

I am starting to come up with some more ideas of one-shots but I am happy to accept requests from you guys with a pairing you might want to see. I might start writing Tp x member soon as I am starting to get an idea of what he is like.

Do you like three tears??? I have a Panda teddy I actually didn't have a name for until this story and I chose Three Tears and he looks exactly like the one in the story. I have freaked myself out with it before.

I am so excited that in just over a week college starts back up and I start a new course which I know I am going to enjoy. I can use any free time I might have there to continue my writing. It will probably slow down how frequently I update and I do babysit now on a bit of a regular basis. 

Stay Undead my fellow soldiers.


	2. Coming back down JD X DM

Hey guys this one shot is one of the sadder ones that will get written and posted but there will be a lot of happier ones as well. This one is actually based on a role-play I did with a close friend of mine online and he helped me write this as well.

College is starting back up for me soon so I won't post as often but I will try my hardest to get updates for these books when I can, the ones that have been discontinued will not be updated for the foreseeable future

WARNING!!! WARNING!!!

◉ This chapter does contain a lot of angst and a potential major character death and a truck load of swearing◉

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

J-dog p.o.v

I hold Danny close to my chest as he wakes up. He is not a morning person so it usually takes him a few minutes of cuddles and kisses to convince him that we have things to do and he will have to get out of bed to do them. Today we are going to the studio to record a few vocals for our new album so we have to be there at 9am and it is currently 7 am. I tend to give him a bit of time just to wake up a little bit.

"Come on babe we have to work today." I tell him as he snuggles deeper into my chest. "why, this is so much better." he whines. I chuckle. "Because babe we have to make a living the only way we know how, by making songs." I tell him and I lift him up slightly to get him to wake up just a little quicker.

He pouts at me but sits up and rubs his eyes a bit. I kiss his neck "I'm sure you will survive babe, I will be there with you and we can go and kiss during the breaks." I tell him. The others don't yet know that we are dating and for now we want to keep it that way. Our old management were very picky when it came to Johnny and Charlie's fake relationship and we are not sure if the new management will be the same.

Danny makes blueberry pancakes for breakfast which are amazing as always. He is such a talented little cook I think he could really use it as a new career path if this one ends. Yes I call him little, he is shorter than me and the others so I just state that fact a bit. The others say it a lot more than I do and it does annoy him.

I used to date Aron and we were secretive about it as well. But that was because he wanted us to remain hidden as he wanted to be the big macho ladies man. He hated the thought of people knowing that actually he would never date a lady even if he had three surrounding him at a party and they were all drunk. He would never bang them either. I broke it off before we kicked him out as I felt that he wasn't being the best partner in the world and I could be a lot happier with someone else.

That someone else is obviously Danny. Danny and I started dating each other about a year or so after he joined the band. We had feelings right from the start and it took him a while to open up to us and for him to tell me how much he actually loved me and he was paranoid because he was thinking of me telling him I was still in love with Aron and that we could never be.

I proved him wrong and we have been together ever since. We show little displays of affection around the guys like I would hug Danny during films and things while one tour and during breaks in studio and rehearsal work. We have had little kisses in front of the guys but they haven't noticed them yet. Well to be fair on them they were always really drunk when it happened so they don't remember if we kissed or not.

Hmm... I wonder what Aron is doing with his life right now....

Aron p.o.v

I am currently heading to the guys new studio. No I am not going to beg for my place back, I know they gave it to fuckboy pretty much as soon as they kicked me out. That is not important right now though. I am here to see if I can get Jorel back. We used to date but he dumped me saying that he didn't feel right with me. I will show him.

I see him walk in to the doors with fuckboy following close behind, Jordon was there too but he was having a cigarette so he stayed outside. I slide into the alley next to the building before he can spot me. I am not having myself seen and beaten the shit out of thank you. Although I could probably beat them up on my own without Truth or Yumma backing me up. Fuckboy looks the puniest out of them all so he would be the easiest to go for and then take the others on one by one. But if they saw me they would know I would go for their "precious" fuckboy and they would unleash their fury on me before I so much get to touch a hair on that guys head.

It doesn't take long before they have the first of many breaks. Sometimes one of the guys would leave to smoke while he isn't recording anything. It is Jorel but he isn't alone. Well there goes my chance for a one on one confrontation ad my plans for today have been ruined. I can't quite see who he is with as they are in an oversized hoodie with the hood up covering their face. "Are you sure they won't see us here?" the voice asks. I don't recognize it but it was a male voice so it could be fuckboy. I have never heard him speak and the male voice obviously was in the building with Jorel.

"Yes Danny they won't see you at least, my hoodie will keep you covered unless the hood falls down." Jorel replies pulling fuckboy close to him. So he is dating the fuckboy then?? I thought he said he didn't feel right dating a man. Hmm this is interesting, I hide behind the dumpster but I can still see them from where I am. They just hopefully shouldn't be able to see me. Fuckboy wraps his arms around Jorel and is now hugging him.

I don't believe it, Jorel dumped me for him?? what the fuck??? I could give it to him a hundred times better than fuckboy could ever do. Jorel hugs him back and kisses him on the lips. It is slow at first but then turns out into a small make-out session in the alleyway. I feel like I am gonna be sick. How dare he dump me for that bitch. I felt sick because of the fact that he is making out with fuckboy in the alleyway but angry at the same time because it should be me that he is kissing not fuckboy.

Their little make-out session ends and they spend a couple of minutes getting their breaths back in the alleyway completely unaware that I just watched the whole thing. I could reveal them online and expose their little secret. It could ruin their careers and I could finally get back at them. However I have heard that fans actually ship them without knowing the truth.

I have to think of something else, another way to eliminate my little competition without Jorel knowing it is me so we can finally get back together and I could be happy again. But he hates my guts and boy do I know it. They never talk shit about me in the interviews but I know they hate me. They aren't rising to my low level. Hmm what does Johnny say in One More Bottle... Got some paper and a lighter, time to set it all on fucking fire... (a/n: One More Bottle actually was playing when I wrote that bit :D)

I am going to have to do a little stakeout and find out a little bit more about little fuckboy. I need to see how I can get into his house with him in it and carry out my little plan successfully. A week should do it. Then I will spend another week getting my little plan together and get all my little details perfected and when I am done they will wish they never had kicked me out and more importantly Jorel will wish he never dumped me.

Danny p.o.v ~one week later~

It has been a week since our little make-out session in the alleyway and I felt someone was there but I just passed it off as one of the many homeless people that call the many Los Angeles alleyways their homes. I have been staying at my house a lot but I have also been to Jorel's and spending a couple of nights with him. The guys still don't know about us yet.

I have kept the oversized hoodie that Jorel has given me for allowing us to kiss in public without being spotted. It is just a simple blue hoodie with some writing on it that doesn't even fit Jorel so it was perfect to cover my tattoos and my face. We have been to the studios a few more times since then and I always bring it with me so we can go to the alleyway and kiss. I noticed someone was watching the first time but strangely I haven't felt it since.

Actually I have felt like someone is constantly watching me when I am at home. It is like someone is stalking me and hanging out in my backyard. I have send Louie outside to see if anyone is there but he never finds anyone. I must just be a little paranoid since our fame has increased. There is always a chance of a fan finding out where we live and they can be better than the FBI when it comes to finding out information about us.

Jorel is currently at mine and we were watching a film but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I have seen it before so I know what happens in it but I would still pay more attention to it then I am doing at the moment and Jorel notices. "what's bugging you baby?" he asks allowing me to snuggle into his side. I let out a little sigh.

"I'm probably just being silly but in the past week I have noticed a feeling that someone is constantly watching me and I can't shake it. I have sent Louie out to see if there is anyone outside lurking but he never finds anyone." I explain. Louie is sitting on the floor always close to me. I guess he senses my paranoia and wants to stick close.

"okay baby if you are that worried I'll do a quick check." Jorel says kissing me before getting up and opening my back door and walks around my backyard. I get a little worried but I know he can defend himself if he needs to. I'm just being stupid right?

"There is no one there baby, if there was then they might of gone by now." he says once he returns and lets me snuggle into him again. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I feel a little more at ease. "There is nothing to worry about, you know I will protect you if there is a creepy stalker out there." he says kissing the top of my head. I still feel like someone is watching but it isn't as bad now.

"I know babe, I feel a bit stupid now but I still can't shake it completely." I tell him. I reach up and kiss his lips hoping that I can relax a little more. It kind of works but there is always a little feeling that someone else is here. "You aren't stupid baby everyone can have their worries about something and the fans are incredibly good at finding out things about us we want to keep hidden." Jorel tells me and snuggles me a little tighter.

He always makes me feel better about myself and that is one of the things I love about him. He makes me complete. It is cheesy but he is like the missing piece of the puzzle that is my life. I have dated a few women and men before now but no one can make me feel like how Jorel makes me.

I hope this feeling turns out to be nothing more than just a stupid little feeling that will go away. I hope nothing bad happens.

~Aron~ strike~

I have been waiting for two weeks to get my revenge on fuckboy. I have had a few close shaves with that mutt Louie and Jorel wandering around fuckboy's backyard to see if anyone was there however I managed to avoid being detected. Poor little fuckboy must of gotten a little paranoid about someone watching him.

Tonight I know that he is staying in as he is expecting Jorel and George over for a little movie night with alcohol and popcorn, maybe a few pizzas. This is the perfect opportunity to strike. I will set the fuckers house on fire and he will be dead before they can get here to save him. It will be like one of those English soap operas I may of watched once. Then I will come when they least expect acting all nice and saying sorry for the loss and if there is anything I can do to help and worm my way back into his heart.

One thing I have learned about fuckboy is that he never leaves his backdoor locked. Foolish little fuckboy will regret that little mistake. But then why would he lock the door? He has a little guard dog that will bark like mad if there is an intruder in his house. Still always should be locking that backdoor, especially if you live in LA like we do. You never know what could happen to your beloved pooch.

I have managed to get a solution to this little problem. I will throw the bomb into the window of his living room right by his backyard. Louie will have a little bit of string attached to him when he goes to sniff the object. Fuckboy will send Louie out to pee or whatever and then.... I will get the string from the dog and ignite it. That will then send a flame down the string to the bomb which will go boom and fuckboy will be trapped inside his burning home. I can't be bothered with the timed bombs.. They could always fail and you would hear the constant tick or beep. My way will guarantee success for me. He will be completely oblivious to the whole thing.

I made the bomb myself and got the amounts just right for what I need to do. I only want to set fire to the lower level of his house while he is either on the stairs on on the second floor. I don't want there to be no body.. noo that is just too messy.

There is one con to my little plan. I know that Jorel loves fuckboy a lot more than he ever loved me and he could always run into the house and try and save him, he could also end up dead. I don't want that. I just want fuckboy to end up in a nice little wooden box at least 6 feet under. And then they could find out it was me and I could end up in jail or Jorel could just straight up reject me which would make this whole thing a waste of time.

I threw it in and it is not long before me plan starts working. Louie has been sent out and I can see my little string on his paw. I manage to quietly get him over to me and I remove the string. Fuckboy has closed his backdoor leaving Louie out here with me. That's good, I don't want him finding out that I am here. I get my little piece of paper and my lighter. I light the paper and use it to light my little string. The flame races up the string and heads towards my bomb.

This is going too good. I grab the mutt and retreat a little. Don't want little poochie getting hurt by the windows of his owners house exploding now do I? I could get charged for animal slaughter as well as human and I would never be able to own a dog myself after. Soon just like the classic soap operas of England the back windows of the ground floor to fuckboy's house explode leaving bits of shattered glass everywhere.

I must admit, I love my handiwork and my plan has gone just how I want it too. Now I must retreat back to my house and wait for the right opportunity to talk to the guys. They are going to upset for sometime.. why I just killed their lead singer. Of course they are going to be upset and angry but I will be there for them and I will try and be a better friend and win Jorel's heart back.

George p.o.v~ 5 mins later~

Jorel and I pull up to Danny's house for the movie night to find it in flames. Thick black smoke is rising from the back of the house and you could see the flames in the windows which haven't blown out yet. I am sure that the back ones have. Currently the fire has taken all the first floor and has left the second floor and the garage alone for now.

Jorel is distraught. "Now might be the worst time but Danny and I have been dating for the past two years." he says in a little rush but I heard every word he said. "I kind of figured that out myself. You act a bit like Charlie and I used to. We don't do it as much now but Danny won't treat you like trash like a certain bitch did." I say referring to our former front-man Deuce.

We leave my car and we stand at the front of the house in his front-yard just watching and feeling a bit helpless. I doubt that his house is safe for either of us to go in and rescue Danny or Louie if they are trapped in there. I am right as his front windows blow. The fire looks like it has been burning for a little while and I don't think that the neighbors know yet. If they did then the re would be the fire brigade here by now.

I hold Jorel in my arms for a few minutes to shield him from the flying glass as one by one the windows explode. I know he wants to go in there and save Danny but I am not sure he can. "Jorel don't, I know you love him but it is too dangerous the house could go at anytime." I tell him as I grip him tighter when he tries to leave my grip.

"I can't loose him George." Jorel says. He tries to wriggle his way out but I stand my ground and keep him tight. "I know, but I can't loose the two of you." I reply. We have become like brothers over the past few years and I can't stand to see him like this.

I quickly weigh up the pros and cons. Jorel could get in there a bring Danny out and they would both be fine. Danny would need hospital treatment regardless as he has been trapped in his smoke filled house probably since the fire started. But then I could loose them both. I sigh and tie Charlie's spare bandana over Jorel's nose and mouth "That should protect you from most of the smoke but just get in and find him and come straight out with him." I instruct the slightly younger man. He nods and I let him go and run into the house.

I call 911. I get through to the fire department and I quickly explain that we were headed to a friends house for a movie night and we found the house up in flames and that there are two people inside. I wasn't sure if Louie is there but I haven't heard any barking. I gave them Danny's address and they said that they would be there as soon as they could.

I hung up and sunk to the ground. By now the neighbors had noticed what had gone on and had left their homes. They didn't come up to me but they went to the houses closest to Danny's and got them out. I heard barking coming from the gate which lead to Danny's backyard. I carefully made my way over and opened the gate. Louie came running out and straight to me.

I guess that he was left in the backyard when the fire started. This was obviously a deliberate attempt on Danny's life as I know that Danny is not stupid and he wouldn't start a fire in his own home and trap himself. He wouldn't even start a fire. The sounds of the fire brigade are heard getting closer and soon ambulance and polices sirens joined them. The neighbors moved to gather to the other side of the street and seemed to be praying to the lord that anyone trapped in there got out alive and safe.

I forgot that Danny lived a few doors down to one of the priests who always manages to stay calm and get people to pray together in crisis moments. I quickly mutter a prayer for my friends that they make it and the person that has done this is caught. Louie has been whimpering and whining for the past five minutes and he looks nervously to his house and back. I pet him, he is worried about his owner.

Firemen and a police man approach me. The firemen are setting up their equipment and are preparing to enter the blaze and find my friends. "Can you tell me what happened here?" the police man asks me. "Jorel and I were here because our friend Daniel who owns this house was hosting a movie night and invited us to come. When we got here the house was on fire. Jorel went in to try and find Daniel but he hasn't come out yet. I found Daniel's dog Louie barking at the back gate and I had to get him to here so he is safer." I explain. The police man wrote down everything I told him.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to cause harm and kill Daniel or Jorel?" the police man asks me once he has finished writing in his notebook and reviewing what he wrote. He is already treating it as arson. "There is only one person I could think of. Aron used to date Jorel and used to be in the band with us until we kicked him out and Daniel took his place. He wouldn't want to kill Jorel, he would want to get back with him." I explain. Again he wrote down everything I said and reviewed it once he was done, he had to make sure he got what I said right.

Jorel comes out of the house holding Danny's limp form tightly in his arms. I couldn't see any movement from Danny's chest at all and Jorel looked even more devastated then before. I could see the tears building up in his eyes. Danny looked like he was dead. The color of his skin was a slight bluish color and I swear I could see that his lips were blue as well. The firemen rush past them to get into the house and tackle the blaze which had now moved to the second floor and threatened to blow those windows out.

Jorel walked towards me and then sunk to the floor still holding Danny's body in his arms. Tears poured out of my eyes just watching them. I couldn't loose my little brother, he is still so young not that much younger than me but still. Jorel pulled the bandana from his face and let out the most grief filled sobs I am going to ever hear in my life. The tears from both of us fell thick and fast as we mourned our friend, brother, lover.

The paramedics finally sprung into action but I held them back. "Give him a minute. He won't let you near him otherwise." I tell them. They seemed a bit offended by the way in which I told them this but the way that Jorel held Danny showed them that I was right. Louie ran over to Jorel and Danny and whined more as he started nudging Danny's hand, trying to get his owner to pet him. He won't understand that he isn't coming back.

The paramedics watched the two intensely. A few of the neighbors that had gotten quite close to Danny started mourning like we have been. Charlie rings me. I answer but I don't speak. I am trying to stop sobbing so I can explain. "George what's going on, all over the news they say there is a fire on Danny's street and someone died." Charlie asks, panicked.

I take a few deep breaths. "Are the others with you, I am not repeating myself." I tell him. I wipe a few of my tears away but they are still falling. "Yeah, hang out let me put you on speaker." he says and I can hear a few buttons being pressed. "explain." he says once he is done.

I need to take a few more breaths as I struggle to contain the sobs. "um, the fire it was at Danny's and he is gone guys." I manage to say before breaking down once more. I hear gasps on the other side and a few chocked sobs. "Noo, not Danny. George this can't be true." Matt says desperately hoping that I was lying. "I wish more then anything that it was false but sadly its true." I say managing to compose my self for a couple of minutes.

I hang up, I don't want to hear my brothers mourning I could still hear Jorel from where I was siting. The paramedic set up an oxygen tank and seemed to be staring at a specific spot on Danny's chest. The paramedic walks up to me never taking her eyes off Danny's chest. "I can see tiny little movements from Danny' chest. "You are probably the only one who can get close enough to them to help him out by giving him this. I have set it up for you all you need to do is get close to them and get this over Daniel's nose and mouth." she explains to me handing me the tank and mask.

I nod and make my way over to the couple. By now I had managed to stop my tears for now. As I get closer I notice the tiny little movements from Danny's chest but there is a long gap between every three or four movements meaning I had to get closer faster and get this oxygen to him. I know that once Jorel allows medics close that Danny will eventually be intubated and that will help him a lot more than the mask but it is all we can do for now.

Jorel looks up at me when I reach them and raises his eyebrow at me. His sobs had stopped while I was making my way over but the tears were there. "Danny is breathing a little bit and this is going to help him until you allow medics to take him to hospital." I explain. Jorel looks down to Danny's chest and sees the tiny movements that have been seen by both the medic and I minutes ago. He loosens his grip on Danny and allows me to place the mask on Danny and we watch as Danny's breaths get a little stronger and a bit more natural. He was also loosing the blue color in his skin and lips but it was still there.

"Come on Jay, let the medics help you two. You both need it as you both have inhaled smoke. The quicker they work the less amount of time you are separated and the better the chance Danny has of making it." I tell him. It may sound like a harsh comment but I know that I need to get it through his head that Danny isn't dead yet and if he receives help in time then he will be completely fine.

Jorel lets go of Danny completely and I pull him back a little. The medics run over to us and try to get a response from Danny before placing him on the stretcher and rushing him to the emergency room. I now had Jorel in my arms and I instinctively worked on calming him down and stopping the tears. Another team of medics rush over to us and ask Jorel questions on his health and his breathing. As he had been sobbing a lot and he had inhaled a bit of smoke he had minor difficulties so they took him to the emergency room as well just to observe him and treat him before he could get reunited with Danny.

I had to go and update the guys and leave Louie with Asia before I can go and be with the couple in hospital. I know that they are both going to be okay but I need to know how bad this has affected Danny's health and what kind of condition he was going to be in so that we could keep an eye on Jorel and make sure he was taking care of himself and support our brothers through this.

"Come on Louie, we are going back to mine for a little bit." I tell Louie before getting him into my car and driving to mine where it seems the others had gathered. I walk in with Louie staying close to my heel. All the heads turn to me, Ava was in bed and it was nearing 9pm. They had all been crying and they could see that I had been as well.

"Jorel is in hospital they just want to check him over and make sure he is okay as he ran into the house to find Danny. He is going to be fine. Danny started breathing again but I am not sure if he is going to be okay, I am going to the hospital in a minute to get you updates." I tell them. They all let out a sigh of relief and start hugging each other and me.

"yeah we will visit them tomorrow I think, it is going to be a long night and I'm already tired." charlie says stretching. Asia pets Louie who wags his tail a little. "i guess we are dog sitting for now?" she asks me. "Yeah, I think that is the best thing for now. I will text you guys more about Danny when I get there." I reply.

The guys leave for their own homes relieved that we still have our little (or big in funny's case) brother. It doesn't feel like it is only 9pm, it feels a lot later than that but then again it has been a stressful night as well. I sit down for a moment. There was no rush for me to get to the hospital as they would be working on stabilizing Danny and I wouldn't get any answers from them until then.

"Are you okay baby?" Asia asks me, pausing in her attention giving to Louie to look at me and wrap her arms around me from behind. "I think so, I really thought that we lost Danny when I saw him in Jorel's arms looking so lifeless and the grief sobs from Jorel. I don't think I want to go through that again." I tell her. The news was playing in the background. The breaking news was the story of the fire saying that they believed that the fire was started deliberately and that the two men in the house were in hospital one in a critical condition and the other being treated for minor injures. I am surprised they know so much so quickly. Danny and Jorel's names weren't mentioned but we knew who they were talking about.

I relax a little in Asia's arms. "I know, that must have been so stressful but I'm sure Danny will make it. He is a little fighter and he will pull through this." she says. She presses her lips against my temples and I can't help the little smile. She is right, Danny is one tough young man and if anyone can make it then he can.

I know that the images of the fire and the images of Danny's lifeless body are not going to leave mine or Jorel's minds anytime soon. I am sure Danny is going to have the memories of being trapped in his own home as it is damaged by flames to deal with as well but as brothers we will get through this together. I can't help thinking about Aron. I know that he dated Jorel until Jorel ended it but would he really believe that killing Danny would make Jorel fall back in love with him?? there is no doubt in my mind that Aron is the one behind this.

But thinking about it more how would he know that Danny and Jorel are dating?? hell I didn't even know until tonight and I have been with the guys for so long. Well maybe I guessed they were dating because of the way that they acted towards one another but that was only a guess.

I get up and go back to my car and make the short drive to the hospital. I go up to the desk and ask about Jorel first. They tell me that he had been treated for smoke inhalation and that he had been discharged ten minutes ago. That's good, I text that information to the guys.

"What about my friend Daniel Murillo. He was also in the fire and we thought we lost him." I ask the lady at the desk. She types on the computer again then looks at me and reads things off the screen. "Daniel was admitted just before Jorel in respiratory distress as a result of smoke inhalation. He is currently in the ICU unit room 25." she says to me. "Thanks, I can go see him right?" I ask her. She nods and I walk calmly to the elevator to go to ICU.

The guys have messaged me about Danny. I can't tell them as much as I know about Jorel.

Me: Guys I don't know about Danny. It is a little harder to get info. All I know is that he was admitted in respiratory distress and he is being treated in ICU... I will text when I know some more xx

I sent it to them and Asia while I was in the elevator. They quickly sent replies saying okay and charlie said that he has informed management of what is going on as they called him because they saw the news and all they saw was Danny's street name and his house number was mentioned once but the news was quite bad at giving them the information they wanted.

I see a few nurses rushing around as I enter the ICU unit. I get one of their attention. "Excuse me I was told that my friend Daniel Murillo is being treated in room 25." I tell her. She takes me to the room but makes me wait outside for a minute. The doctor that must be treating him walks out. "You must be George Ragan, I'm Dr. Butler and I was told by your friend Jorel that you might visit Daniel Murillo." he says. "Yeah, I was there at the fire at the same time Jorel was but I never went into the house and I'm worried about Daniel." I tell him.

"We are fairly confident that Daniel will make a full recovery from the smoke inhalation and the second degree burns he has sustained on his legs and some burns in his airway. As he was admitted in respiratory distress we have decided to medically induce him into a coma so that it could give his lungs the best chance of healing. We will be keeping an eye on the burns to his airways and he should be in the coma for a minimum of a few days." he explained.

"i can see him though?" I ask. My head is going at 100mph trying to figure out how I can fit that into a text that will be understood by all the guys. I am also quite desperate to see Danny and Jorel. "Yes you can see him, Jorel is in there as well." Dr. Butler says and then goes to see one of his other patients.

Me: Got the info on Danny. He has smoke inhalation and burns on his legs and airways. They put him in a coma to give him best chance of healing with his airways and they are confident that he will make a full recovery. He will be in coma for a few days though..xx

Again I get the texts saying they received the information and that they understand. They said that they would take it in turns to visit and they assume Jorel is by Danny's bedside already. Charlie said he has updated management and they will release an official statement sometime within the next few hours.

I walk into the room quietly. Danny is lying perfectly still on the bed. He no longer looked so blue and lifeless, he started getting color back in his skin. He looks like he is peacefully sleeping if you ignored the tube coming out of his mouth and connected to the pump that would be helping him breathe and all of the other wires and tubes doing various jobs to help keep Danny alive. Jorel is holding one of Danny's hand and his other hand is running through Danny's hair.

"Hey, how are you coping?" I ask him as I take the chair next to him. Jorel stops touching Danny's hair and he turns to look at me. I know he cried a little more since I saw him at the house. "I don't know. I know that Danny is going to be okay but the images in my head of finding him lifeless just won't go away." he tells me. I hug him tightly. "I know how you feel. I keep seeing the images of you walking out and holding him while he is lifeless. The others know about the fire and they said that they are going to take turns visiting him over the next few days. We will get through this as brothers." I tell him.

The next two days are quite stressful as Danny as a few minor declines in health but overall is doing okay now. They found out it was Aron that set fire to Danny's house with a bomb that the remains of were found in Danny's living room. He has been charged with attempted murder and arson and he will probably be in jail for a long time.

We have all taken turns in visiting Danny and dragging Jorel away so he could eat, shower, change clothes and get some decent sleep. We all took care of ourselves as well. Ava was a bit confused as to why Louie was staying at ours but I told her that Danny is too sick to look after Louie right now so I offered to take him until Danny is better.

The fans have been amazing with the love, support and get well messages that they have been sending to us and Danny after management made their official statement on the bands Facebook page. All the Aron supporters soon changed their minds once they learned that Aron had tried to kill Danny. They said that they respected Aron until he did that and that was a move too far in the wrong direction.

I just finished my visit to Danny's room. We have also been busy repairing the fire damage to Danny's house. Luckily he hasn't lost everything he owns there are a few personal items like pictures and stuff that he has lost but we can easily replace those. Also some of his furniture was destroyed but we can replace those too.

I am exhausted because we were painting Danny's living room and finishing the repairs in there which was really the last thing we had to do to fix his house. Then straight after that I drove to the hospital to see Danny while Jorel went home to take care of himself. I left when Matt showed up to visit. We all talk to Danny when we visit, even if we don't think he hears us. We got told that it helps coma patients when we talk to them as they hear a voice they recognize.

I hug and kiss Asia. They guys now know that Jorel and Danny are dating but they are really supportive about it. "How is he now?" Asia asks me. I smile. "He is doing so much better than yesterday. They have started weaning him off the vent today and they said that he could be brought round within the next two days if they can wean him off the vent completely without complications." I tell her, the smile on my face getting a little bigger. Asia smiles as well. "that is brilliant news, he seems to have done a complete 360 on yesterday's issues." she says.

"I know one step closer to being home. We managed to complete the repairs today as well. We mostly needed to repaint and replace the things that were smoke damaged and a little burned. I'm surprised that he never lost all his personal papers or clothes and things like that the damage was less than we expected." I tell her. "He will appreciate what you have done so much once he finds out." she says. "yeah, he will be shocked a little. He never complains and never asks for much so once he knows that while he was ill we repaired his house, replaced lost things and looked after his dog then he will think he owes us forever." I tell her. "we'll tell him there is no need as he is a brother and we look after our own." she says. I kiss her again before I decide it is best that I take a nap or something right now and head to bed.

Danny p.o.v

It is black. I can't see or move and I can barely feel anything. I can occasionally hear the voices of the guys. They talk to me and sometimes I can't understand what they are telling me but other time I do. They talk about the fire and that Aron started it. They talk about how I should get well enough to wake up so as Jorel is struggling mentally with all of this. They also say that they are struggling to cope mentally with the whole thing.

They never mention Louie or what state my house is in but I think Louie was outside when the first explosion happened. I was upstairs trying to find the DVD that George recommended that we watched that night. I heard the boom and then the flames I ran to the stairs and was assaulted by thick smoke. The flames and smoke raced through my house. The second explosion I heard was in the kitchen as the fire reached my cooker. The flames were getting closer to me at the stairs and before I could escape them I felt them burn my legs.

I ran into my room and got down to the ground hoping that my breathing would get easier as the smoke couldn't get me there. I must of inhaled too much as before I could get help I blacked out. The next thing I can remember is being in ER and paramedics telling the team what they knew about my condition. I was carried out of the house by Jorel. I was found dead, I had no pulse and my chest was still. They also said my skin had a blue tint in it and my lips had the same. They couldn't get to me for a while as Jorel had a tight grip on me and wouldn't let me go or people near.

When I started breathing again they managed to get George to give me an oxygen mask to help me breathe a bit easier and one of the first things they did when I was in the ambulance was intubate me and take over my breathing as I couldn't do it on my own. Then the doctor tried getting a response from me, I tried to move or make a tiny sound even if I did have a tube down my throat but I couldn't.

They started saying medical terms that I just couldn't understand and then it went completely black and that memory ends as I guess they sedated me to keep me from waking up when they couldn't get a response and they thought I could wake up during a treatment and freak out or something.

Now I can feel them remove the tube down my throat and they put nasal prongs in my nose I guess to give me bit of help as I can breathe on my own now it is just a little difficult. They did said I suffered airway burns so they are expecting it to be hard to breathe right now. "Daniel sweetheart can you hear me?" the nurse asks. I can feel another grip on my hand. Jorel was holding one of my hands and I guess the nurse is holding the other.

I manage to make a little noise to let the nurse know that I could hear her. "It's okay Daniel you're in hospital and everything is okay now." she says to me. I heard the beep of the heart monitor increase as I guess my heart rate sped up as I got a bit nervous and scared. She managed to calm me down a little bit.

"Daniel do you think you can open your eyes for me?" she asks me. I try but it still feels like my eyes have massive weights on them and it is really difficult to open them. "Keep trying when you feel ready sweetheart there is no rush." she tells me. I wait a couple more minutes before trying again and this time I am a little more successful and it works but I had to close them again as the lights were really bright.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" the nurse asks me once I manage to open my eyes and keep them open. She keeps hold of one of my hands and gives me a smile. "My legs hurt and my chest hurts a little bit." I tell her. My voice is really hoarse and scratchy from it not being used for a few days. "Okay, I'll get you some pain relief in a moment. You have burns on your legs and in your airways so it will be painful." she tells me.

She buzzes for the doctor. I glance to the side and see Jorel fast asleep on the chair with one of his hands extended and loosely gripping mine. "Your boyfriend has hardly left your side since he was allowed to see you five days ago. Your friends have been here during visiting hours and he went at those times to care for himself but he has been so worried for you." the nurse tells me looking to Jorel and back to me.

The nurse stays by my side when the doctor comes in. "Hello Daniel, good to see you awake. You have had a rough few days but we believe that you will be okay now, how are you feeling?" the doctor says. They all talk to me slowly and in a way that I can understand which is good because I am not sure if I would know what is going on otherwise.

"He has said he has some pain in his chest and his legs." the nurse tells him. "Where in your chest does it hurt?" he asks me. He lifts the blanket down a little and lifts the gown away so he can see my chest easier. "like the top half of my chest." I tell him. He gently places his hands on the top half and asks me at each place if it hurts more when he presses there. "It doesn't hurt to touch it but it hurts when i try take deep breaths and some of my lighter breaths hurt." I explain.

He puts the gown back. "with the burns you have I'm afraid it will hurt for a few days but we can easily fix that with pain medication." he says. He turns to the nurse. "can you get some morphine please nurse." he asks her. She nods and leaves the room. She returns with the bottle of morphine and a needle. She gets the medication sorted and injects it into the IV line in my hand.

The doctor waited for a few minutes. "Do you feel in any less pain?" he asks me. "Yeah it hurts a lot less now." I tell him."That's good. I'll come and check on you later." He tells me. "Okay." I reply. He leaves the room and the nurse follows him leaving Jorel and I alone. Jorel is still sleeping in the chair.

I wonder how he can sleep like that. He is curled up in the comfiest looking seat in the room. Although those are uncomfortable too. He must of picked it up off me. I somehow manage to fall asleep anywhere if I am tired and left alone for five minutes. His hand is still reached out and gripping mine. He looks so peaceful. If I wasn't weak then he would be sharing the bed with me and we would have snuggled.

"Danny you're awake??" Jorel asks sleepily as he wakes up. "Yeah babe I am." I tell him. My voice is still a bit scratchy but with more use it is improving. I grip his hand as tight as I can. I can see that he is worried about me. He gives me a little squeeze back. "I was so worried about you babe, you passed in my arms when I was halfway out the house." he tells me holding back tears but he fails and the tears fall.

"I know you're worried but I will be okay. I have the best man in the world to look after me." I tell him. I reach out with my other hand and wipe the tears away. "Oh yeah and who is that then?" he asks. I chuckle, trying not to let the fact that I have died then come back get to me. "You, you Muppet." I tell him. He laughs a little. "You are a charmer you know that." he tells me.

I grin. Jorel decides he wants to join me on the bed and lies down next to me. I wrap one arm around him. I would be completely snuggled into him by now but I am still feeling really weak so I am trying not to push myself to hard. 

Joel is being as gentle with the hug as he can. The morphine was working but I am still in a little bit of pain. Jorel got his phone out. I just stare at him. "Just updating the guys. If you want I can ask them to visit tomorrow instead of now."he explains. " yeah I think I would rather them come tomorrow so I can rest a bit." I tell him.

He lets me see what he is typing in the group chat. The last message was about how successful the weaning was. All the other messages were about the couple of declines that I had a couple of days ago.

Jorel: Hey guys. Danny is awake now. He woke up about five minutes ago and was in a bit of pain but he is a bit more comfortable now. No more ventilator but he still needs a little bit of help. Best come see him tomorrow as he is trying to fall asleep on me at the moment. Xx

I realise that the last part of the message is true. I am really tired and I was trying to sleep as cuddled up to Jorel. I look up to Jorel who just smiles at me. "You can fall asleep if you want you know. The past few days have been really tough and I wouldn't mind if you did." Jorel tells me. He presses his lips to my forehead.

"I know but I am curious as to what the guys are going to say. I know I will end up being called cute again." I reply. Jorel's phone buzzes a couple of times as he gets texts from people. "Time to find out I guess." Jorel says. He unlocks his phone and checks that they are the replies from our other band members before he shows me.

J3T: That's great news. I'll see if Ava wants to come with me tomorrow after school to see him. One step closer to being allowed home. Cuddle him nicely Jorel no tight cuddles. xx

Jorel: Yeah that will be nice. I take it Ava knows Danny is in hospital sick then. Don't worry I am being really gentle with the cuddle. xx

J3T: Yeah I haven't told her about the fire yet but she does know Danny is unwell in hospital. She made a little card for him in school today which is very cute. xx

Charles: Great, our little bear can come home soon. I know it has only been less than a week since the incident but fans are starting to bother me when I am out in public about how Danny is and when we can go back on tour. xx

Jorel: Danny says to tell them he is getting better but it is going to take some time as you know he has some nasty burns on his legs and they need to heal first before touring can even be considered. xx

Funny man: Great I'll probably come the day after tomorrow as Anna wants to go on a little overnight trip with me so I won't be in LA tonight or tomorrow. Tell him to take it easy and we all love him. Our little goofball. xx

Jorel: I have done but to be honest he is my little goofball bear and I don't want to share him. He says he loves you too. Have fun dude xx

Matt: Awesome. Bet he is cute as always. We love him as a brother so you don't need to worry about that dude. I'll come visit him when he gets discharged. Don't want to overwhelm poor cutie. I'm going to spend some time with Austin and update him on what happened. xx

Jorel: Yeah that's okay matt, tell him we say hi. He is adorable. I was just making sure. He is falling asleep again. Bless him, he is trying so hard not to sleep but I think he might be napping soon. xx

Jorel puts his phone down on the bedside table. "My house?? Isn't it destroyed??" I ask after yawning. "No there was a bit of fire damage but we worked hard to get everything fixed and the house looks like no fire happened. Louie is also staying with George." He tells me.

I smile, it is good to know that Louie is in safe hands. I know he was in the back yard when the fire happened. I have to thank the guys with something awesome for repairing my house. They didn't have to do it. I could do it when I am better.

"I gotta thank you guys somehow soon." I tell him. I manage to get myself comfy in Jorel's arms. "You don't need to do anything special for us. Your our brother and my bear. We did it out of love. We don't want mega expensive presents or anything like that. Just a simple thanks letter or something." he tells me.

I give him a kiss. They have been such good brothers to me since I joined the band. They were quick to make me feel like I belong and they still do. I don't think I would still be here if they weren't around when I needed them the most. Jorel kisses me back.

"Now sleep bear. I'll be cuddling you when you wake up don't worry." He tells me. I let my eyes close and I drift off happy.

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ 

That is the end of the first sad one shot. There will be more like this but also a few happy ones. The next two I have as drafts are happy ones. I am now in college as I started writting this with a good friend before the holidays ended.

I am in college for four days a week, my day off being Friday. But I have some time to do work and some free time to write during the day at college so I will try and stick to posting at least one story update a month. I say try so no shouting if I fail.

If i made you cry then I suggest watching captain America and Avengers crack videos. They will make you laugh. Enjoy and see you next chapter.


	3. Happy Anniversary CS x DM

Hey guys this is a more happy one shot than the last one. I tried to write all of this in my free lesson this morning as college just started and I don't really have any assignments to do yet.

Enjoy.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
Danny point of view

I wake up with my little girl snuggled into my side. Charlie, my husband of one year wasn't in bed with us but he left the blanket tucked in on his side. I can't believe I have been married to the man of my dreams for one year today.

"Scarlett wake up you have pre-k t today. "I say to my sleeping four year old. She wakes up but she remains snuggled into my side and doesn't want to move any time soon." so you're in a daddy huggles mood?" I ask her. She nods and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pick her up and we make our way downstairs to the kitchen/dining room. This is where I find Charlie. Shirtless but wearing an apron and making breakfast "morning papa." Scarlett says as I put her down. "morning sweetheart." Charlie replies.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "morning babe." I say. "good morning Danny." he replies. "happy anniversary." I say. "happy anniversary baby." he says, pausing in his cooking to turn around and kiss me.

"I'll set the table. " I tell him while he plates up the food. Today we have one interview then we have the rest of the day off to relax and be a family. Our management was so nice by giving us all the rest of today off after they found out when Charlie and I got married.

" I'm glad the fans and the lads accept us." Charlie says after we finish breakfast. "me too, I was so nervous." I say. "turns out you didn't need to be. Now let's go." Charlie days kissing me once on the lips and once on my neck.

-at the interview-

"today I am joined by Hollywood undead. Hello guys." the interviewer says. Johnny is staring at Charlie and I. "hi." we say. Charlie discreetly holds my hand like he normally does during interviews.

So anything interesting to update fans on?" she asks. "well today is Danny and I's first wedding anniversary." Charlie says proudly. I smile. "Aw congratulations you two and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day."she says." thank you. I'm sure we will." I say.

I have something simple yet amazing planned for tonight."when is the new album coming out?" she asks. "we hope it will be in January but we want it to be perfect and we have had a few issues." Johnny says.

"I know you must be sick of this question by now but what do you think about Deuce's music aimed at you? " she asks." we are but we know that the fans deserve an answer."funny man says. "his music is unoriginal. He had copied a few if our songs and tried changing them to sound different but failed." j-dog says. "he could save his career if he moved on. We have made no songs with hate in them and look how far we have come with our career." Charlie says.

Soon the interview is over. We were asked questions we have heard multiple times before. "dudes you could have said that it was today." matt tells us. "we just want to spend some family time with Scarlett and relax so we didn't tell you. Charlie says.

I did post on instagram that a year ago today I married one of my best friends and the love of my life. I had a lot of happy anniversary messages off fans and my brother Kyle.

We arrive at pre-k just in time for our little girls class to be let out for the day. "daddy and papa ." she shouts running towards us. We get a few strange looks from some of the other parents but their children don't run shouting like Scarlett does. "hey sweetie enjoy your day?" I ask. Charlie picks her up. "yeah, I asked teacher to help me make this." she says.

It is a little paper card with happy anniversary written on it and a cute little picture of us as a family on the front. There are a lot of love hearts. Inside reads:

To daddy and papa

Happy Anniversary

Love   
Scarlett

"aww it's beautiful, thanks baby bird. " I say kissing her cheek. Charlie puts her in the car seat. I give him the card while I drive us home." as that's so cute thank you baby." Charlie says smiling at her. Scarlett giggles in the back seat. She is so adorable it's so hard not to melt.

When we arrive home Charlie takes Scarlett to play in the living room and I put the card on our wall. I can now put my little plan in action. It will be a small romantic picnic in the garden with Scarlett but it is still something.

Halfway through preparing the little picnic I hear giggles. "Danny help me." Charlie shouts. I grab my phone and open instagram. I know this has to be good.

When I enter the living room Charlie is on the sofa on his back with Scarlett sitting on him. I snapped a few pictures. I choose to post one on instagram. No filters used. Description: @therealcharliescene defeated by a four year old who is half his size. # whatcanIsay. #taughtbythebest #dialed >.<

"nope you got defeated by a four year old. I'm sure you figure out something." I say walking back into the kitchen.

Johnny texts me.

Johnny: aha can't believe that Charlie never gonna live that down.

Me: haha nope I still can't. I was in the kitchen and he shouted help me. Wasn't expecting that.

Johnny: ava found it funny. Enjoy whatever you plan on doing together tonight.

I put my phone away. The food is done and packed the food into the basket. "tiny assistant I need you." I shout. Scarlett came running into the kitchen. "let Louie in to the living room and grab the blanket please." I tell her. She let's Louie into the living room before grabbing the blanket from the table. Louie would distract Charlie for a little bit.

~half an hour later Charlie p.o.v~

"put this on, since I'm too short to cover you eyes myself. "Danny says. I put the blindfold on and reluctantly allow Danny to lead me outside to the garden.

" papa look funny." Scarlett says. "thanks, it's a blindfold honey." I tell her. Danny stops and I feel him struggling to take the blindfold off me even on his tiptoes.

There are tealights surrounding a blanket which has different plates of food on them. "away baby this is incredible." I tell him. I get a picture and kiss him before joining our daughter on the blanket.

We make small tall while we eat. Once we are done I put all the plates back into the basket and sit a bit more relaxed. Danny lies his head down on my lap. Scarlett rests her head on Danny's chest. "thanks for giving me the best year of my life. I'm sure we will have many more." I say. Scarlett has fallen asleep on Danny.

"You're welcome. Thanks for saving me, when Theresa left I got really depressed but you were there for me and saved me." He tells me. "Aw, I just wanted you to be happy again because I thought you were sad not depressed." I say. I run my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"I love you Charlie-bear." He says. "Love you too Danny-boy." I say. He quickly falls asleep because I ran my fingers through his hair and I relaxed him so much he couldn't fight the little nap he wanted. It shocked me to find out that Danny was depressed. I knew that when he was in the I have just been dumped stage he was very upset and so cuddly at times but I never knew he was depressed because she left him.

He looked so cute lying on me with Scarlett cuddling up to him.I have to get a picture of them. I get a few of the three of us and a couple of just the two of them. I open Instagram and post the first one.

Therealcharliescene: my baby girl snuggling with her daddy on our first anniversary. #ohshitnice   
Then I post the second.  
Therealcharliescene: I love my bear so much I am so happy that a year ago today he said yes to being my husband, haters can hate but I'm in love.

It is getting a bit colder as it is later on in the evening. I move Danny off me and pick up Scarlett. I carry her inside and up to her room where I change her into her pajamas and tuck her into bed kissing her forehead once before I leave.

I pick up Danny next and carry him into our room and put him on our bed. I dash back outside and get the picnic things to bring them inside. I clean all the dishes and put everything away.

When I get back to Danny he was only just waking up. He was rubbing his eyes and looking adorable in general. "Hey baby did you have a nice nap?" I ask him. "Yeah thanks." He replies.

We get changed into our sweatpants and snuggle on the bed. I start kissing him starting at his lips then trailing down his face and neck. I pause at his collarbone and I start to give him a hickey.

He let's out a little pleasure moan while I work. Once I feel I am done giving him the hickey I stop and admire my work. Yeah I have chosen a place where it will be visible but this is my way of saying back off he is mine.

Danny decides to give me a more viable hickey on my jaw line along with a few places on my chest where they won't be seen unless I take my shirt off. I give him a couple on his chesty but then we decided that it would be best to tone it down to a cuddle.

"I love you so much Daniel Rose Murillo."I tell him, holding him tight. He gives me the smile that will always end up being the death of me. " and I love you Jordan Kristopher Murillo."he says.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

And that is where I leave this one shot.

I hope you enjoyed it guys. It took me a bit longer than I thought it was going to be but it should be worth it.

I am not going to update this book for a few months as the next one shot is Christmas themed so you will have to wait until then. Also I want to focus more on the other stories like to love a teacher , demon inside and undead puppy and add more chapters to them before this gets another update.


	4. Rain DM X FM

Hey guys I know I said that I wasn't going to update this book until Christmas, but I got a request from one of the best writing duo in the Hollywood Undead fan fiction universe and I had to complete it for them. So Awoken Monster this is for you.

I hope it is cute enough for you.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

FM.p.o.v

I look outside my kitchen window to see it is raining quite heavily. I know it's not normal for it to rain that often here in California, but I am not going to freak out every time it does rain here. We are currently on a tour break and so far no ones have met up with each other and all we do is a group text chat about how we should meet up soon but we never act upon it.

A set of loud, rapid knocks on my door interrupts my thoughts. " Dylan, let me in please." the person on the other side of my front door pleas. I feel like I recognize that voice from somewhere, but I don't know who or where from. It might be one of the guys, but they would tell me before hand and the wouldn't need to plea would they?

I hurry to open the door and find out who is on the other side. I gasp when I see who it is. Danny is standing at my doorstep; soaking wet, bruised, bloody and scared. He was looking a bit frantically to see if he had been followed. I gently put my hand on his arm and get him to come inside my house. His skin was cold, probably from the fact that it's raining and he doesn't have a coat on.

I leave him standing in my hallway so I can get a towel to dry him off. Fortunately, I had just done a load of towels and they had just finished drying. They are still really warm, so it should help Danny warm up a bit. I head back to Danny, who seems to be in a state of shock.

"Hey Danny I'm going to get you dry now." I tell him. I start drying his face and hair carefully with the towel. I really need to get him changed into some dry clothes otherwise there is no point of me doing this. I also need to clean any cuts I will find on him. Poor dude, I wonder what happened to him.

I gently take his hand into mine and I explain everything I do as I am doing them. He seems pretty out of it, but you can't be sure if he can hear things right now and if I said nothing then it could scare him. He might suddenly snap out of the shock and be really scared and attack me which is something I don't want. If there is one thing I know about Danny is that he is a skilled boxer and he could whoop my ass any day of the week if you gave him the chance.

I lead him into the living room and I manage to get him sitting down on the sofa. I need to get him out of his soaked clothes and into some dryer ones which will have to be mine. I don't have any clothes that are his size exactly, but my size should be close enough. I won't push him to tell me what happened, but if he tells me then I will listen to everything and help him where I can.

He suddenly snaps out of the shock and the tears start to slowly fall down his face, but then gain speed and he is sobbing. I put the towel down and get him to look at me. "It's okay now, Danny, you're safe here no one is going to hurt you." I tell him. I wrap my arms around him and hug him gently as I don't know how badly he is hurt. He hugs me back tightly and sobs into my shoulder.

I rub circles into his back and try and calm him down. "Danny, calm down buddy, I am going to make sure whatever happened won't happen again." I tell him. "I know that's why I ran here." He says once he calms down a little. I keep rubbing circles into his back until he calms down completely. "I need to see what injuries you have and I need to get you some dry clothes." I tell him.

He nods and allows me to help him get his shirt off. There were a lot of cuts, bruises and burns littering his torso and his back. I take his shirt and put it into my washing machine. I grab a clean long sleeved top, boxers, Tracksuit pants and socks. I also grab the first aid kit on my way back to my smaller friend.

Danny was looking towards the floor when I got back to him. "Danny, these might be a bit big for you, but it is better than nothing." I tell him. "Thanks Dylan." He tells me. I open the first aid kit and start cleaning the cuts and the burns on his back. He lets out a few hisses of pain, but I squeeze his hand to reassure him. "You're doing really well Danny I know it is going to hurt a little." I tell him. I finish cleaning his back and move on to cleaning his torso. Soon he has band aids and bandages all over.

I gently put my shirt on over the bandages and band aids and I am being careful not to knock the cuts or burns with my hands. It will be painful enough as it is for him already without me, causing him any more pain. " Danny you know I need to take your pants and boxers off now, right?" I ask him. He has a little blush. "Uhh, can I change my own boxers?" he asks me probably feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure thing. I won't look." I tell him. I help him get out of his trainers, socks and trousers. I take the wet clothing to the washing machine to give Danny some privacy to change his boxers. I get back to him and clean the cuts he has on his legs. I then help him put the trousers and socks on. I put the towel and the boxers into the washing machine and put them on a cycle.

I return to Danny and allow him to snuggle up to me on the sofa. "Relax, Danny, you don't have to tell me what happened yet." I told him and put some random film on. I play with his hair, which is now really fluffy. "I know, but I feel like I should tell you." he says after a few minutes of silence. We both sit up straighter. "Well, if you feel like telling me then I will listen." I tell him.

He goes into full detail of how he was mobbed in an alleyway and severely burned, beaten and raped before he knocked a couple of them out in self defense and ran. The gangs around here are ruthless and it is one of the things that gives Los Angeles a slightly bad reputation. I listen to everything he has to say and I don't interrupt him.

By the time he has finished telling me what happened he is in tears again. I hug him again to calm him down. "The worst part of all this is that I will never be able to date anyone because of what happened." He says in between sobs. This is where he is wrong, I have loved Danny for a long time now and I feel like he will always be my special little bear no matter what happens.

"Well, Danny, this might not be the best of times for confessions but I don't care. I love you more than a friend. I don't mind being here for you when you need it most. I will help you through anything that happens in our life. I will calm you down when you're upset, I will hold you tight when you scream at night. I will be your knight in shining armor if you will let me." I tell him feeling a little relieved that I got all of that off my chest.

Danny calmed down completely and then thinks a little. I give him time because this is a lot to take in first he was attacked, then he ran here to my house where I have just helped him out by cleaning his injuries and allowing him to change and then I confessed my love for him. He needs to think things through and decide what he is going to say about this.

He looks at me. " Dylan, I appreciate everything you have done for me so far since I joined the band. I never knew you felt so protective over me and I will let you be my knight." He says, with his heart warming smile finally making an appearance. I wipe away the last of his tears and I pulled his lips to mine and the kiss we shared was searing. I tangled my fingers in his hair and it felt like the universe had shrunk so it was just Danny and I now. The fire of our lips together was feeling so amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

However, we are only human so we need to breathe and we had to pull away. "That was amazing." Danny says a little breathless. "I agree, do you want food?" I ask. His stomach growls in response and he blushes. "I take that as a yes then, anything in particular?" I ask. He looks at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Grilled cheese??" he asks. "Of course Danny, no need for puppy eyes." I reply.

I go into the kitchen and get the toasted sandwich maker out of the cupboard. I also grab the cheese bread and butter. I open the cutlery drawer and get the little knife you use to eat with and I grab the cheese grater from another cupboard. I make the sandwiches for the both of us and put the butter on the outside of the bread instead of the inside. I do this because it makes the sandwich taste just that little bit nicer. *

I just put them into the sandwich maker that I turned on before I made the sandwiches so that it could warm up. Danny then runs into the room like a startled cat and runs right into me shaking. "Hey, what's wrong buddy there is nothing to be scared off." I tell him, lifting him up and holding him tightly. "I thought I saw one of the attackers walk past but I wasn't sure." He mumbles into my shoulder where he hid his face.

"Well, if it was them, then I would protect you 'till the end of the line you know that." I say planting a little kiss on his ear. I hold him for a few more minutes before I need to check on our food and put it on plates when it is ready. "Danny, I am going to have to put you down while I get the food okay?" I tell him. "Okay." he replies. I decide to let him sit on the counter and watch.

He looks so cute just sitting there on my counter swinging his legs a little. I get the perfect cheese toasties out of the sandwich maker and cut them in half on the chopping board before putting them onto plates. "Come on bear, let's sit down at the table and devour these." I tell him. He grins before jumping off the counter and taking his plate off the side. I love how I have managed to get him to perk up a bit since I let him in an hour ago.

Once we are finished eating Danny takes our plates and washes them in the sink. "Aw Danny you didn't have to do that I would have done them." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't mind doing them, you made the food and helped me out today so it kind of is payback." He says, turning around and standing on his tiptoes so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"You might need to invest in a step." J-dog says startling us both but making Danny jump a bit. "Jeez Jorel stop sneaking up on me like this." Danny says, glaring at J-dog. "Sorry Danny, I came to check on you. I saw a massive brute in the streets, knocked out cold and when he came round, he was asking where to find you and I told them I didn't know you. He said they beat you up a lot and I can see that." He explains.

"Do you think he is going to leave me alone?" Danny asks. I look to Jorel, who shrugs as he doesn't know. " Maybe, it depends on why they are after you." I tell him. Jorel walks a bit closer to us and tries to get a look at some of the cuts on Danny's ear I hadn't cleaned yet. "I don't know why." Danny says.

Jorel grabs my first aid kit which I put back in the kitchen. He opened it and got the antiseptic wipes and stood behind Danny. He cleans the cuts on Danny's right ear, which makes him yelp. "Sorry bud but you have cuts there and they need to be cleaned." I tell him holding him tighter so he doesn't squirm and make it worse.

Jorel stays for about ten minutes before he has to go back to have a date with Vanessa. They are such a cute couple probably like how they think we are cute. I take Danny back into the living room and then we watch some films to waste time. I get a notification on my phone from instagram. It has a Jorel's profile and the other guys on it. I had been tagged in a picture and in some comments.

I unlock my phone and tap the notification. The picture was of Danny and I snuggling in the kitchen. The caption was: Danny and Funny being #relationshipgoals. The comments from the others were stuff like congrats on being a couple guys. There were a few who asked what happened to Danny's ear and all the fans were supportive.

I added a comment saying that Danny fell and cut his ear on some broken glass, but he is okay now and we are relaxing. All the comments made me smile and I showed Danny, who gave another heart melting smile. "I'm so grateful that they accepted us already." He says. I squeeze his shoulder, " I know they would eventually, but it is so good that they accept us from the start." I tell him. He kisses me on the cheek and blushes.

He is so dang cute. Why would anyone want to hurt someone who is so adorable like my little bear. He is also incredibly innocent and always tries to see the best in people even if they are assholes and he would never hurt anyone unless he had to. These are some of the reasons why I love this guy. His brown hair, which went blonde a couple of times, those adorable chocolate colored eyes that would make everyone say yes. Oh, and those kissable lips.

"Aw Danny you are so adorable." I tell him. "Noo I'm not don't lie." he replies hiding his head in my shoulder once again. "Yes you are and is it comfortable there? You seem to enjoy hiding your cute face there." I ask. "Maybe, but I am not cute." he says. I get a picture of us for instagram.

My caption: Yes guys Danny and I are together now!! Isn't he the cutest?? He keeps hiding and saying no but I want to know what you think, Is Danny cute or nah?

I quickly get comments saying Yes OMG he is so cute and you can see him blushing. All the comments were stacking against Danny, who doesn't think he is cute. "Sorry Danny I asked the internet and they all agree with me on this one, you my friend are cute." I tell him. He looks at my phone and reads all the comments. "Okay, you win this time." He says.

I pull him onto my lap and kiss him on the lips. "Oh, I will win the cute fight all the time, You are too cute for it to be false." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and kisses me back. "Fine." He says. He is a lot happier and more bubbly than he was a few hours ago which is good. "How are you feeling now, are you in any pain?" I ask him. "I'm feeling okay, no pain, yet, but I am sure I will feel some tomorrow." he says.

"I'm sure pain meds will work just fine." I tell him. He snuggles into me and makes himself comfortable on my lap. I glance at the clock, it is five pm. We should think about getting dinner sometime soon. "Danny what do you want for dinner?"I ask him. He is getting a bit sleepy, but once I mentioned food he perked up a bit. "Pizza." Danny says.

I order the pizzas and we wait for them to arrive. It doesn't take that long before we are now sitting in my living room and enjoying the pizzas. "Dylan, thanks for saving me today." Danny says. I put my pizza slice down and make him look me in the eyes. "You don't need to thank me Danny, I would have done it anyway, I love you and you know I am right beside you when you need me." I tell him.

I take a second to stare at him, my clothes are not too big on him, but they are a little big so it looks like he is wearing baggy clothes. The top was just some random top I have had for a while now, but it suits him better than me, I might let him keep it. The jeans are bigger around the waist than the leg on Danny so if he wanders around in them without a belt they will probably fall down.

We continue eating the pizza until there isn't any left. Danny takes the boxes to the recycling and I see him pulling the jeans up as they slip down. "Are you okay with those jeans?? They are bigger than I thought." I ask him. "Yeah, I might use a belt if I ever wear these again, but I will be changing soon." He replies once he returns.

"Yup, I have sweats that are yours. You left them on the bus so I picked them up before they were thrown away." I tell him. "Thanks, I love you too." he says. I grin. I lift him up and carry him upstairs to my room. He is starting to get a bit tired now, he had a rough day bless him.

I give him his sweatpants and I offer him a T-shirt should he want it. I also tell him where the bathroom is so he can get changed and clean his teeth. He returns with his pants on but not his shirt. " I can't sleep with a shirt on." he tells me. "That's fine." I tell him. While he was changing I got changed, but I needed to clean my teeth. I go and do that while Danny gets settled into bed.

When I return Danny is half asleep. I get into my bed and Danny snuggles up to me. "Night Danny." I tell him as I know he isn't going to stay awake much longer. "Night Dylan." He says before falling asleep on me. I kiss his forehead and decide to check my phone for texts.

I have a few, mostly from the guys asking about Danny, who hasn't answered his phone all day. I saw Danny put his phone on charge so the battery must of died at some point during the day. I set up a group chat because I can't be bothered texting everyone individually.

Me: Danny is at mine and is fine. He got a bit beaten up by some thugs, but I know he is going to be fine. He is currently sleeping on top of me. I think the battery on his phone died.

J3t: It's good to know he is safe. Take care of your boyfriend now Dilly, You don't want Danny's brothers given you the beat down now do you??

Me: Yeah, I will take care of him. His brothers know I will look after Danny and keep him safe from now on and they won't need to give me a beat down.

CS: How is his ear?? It looked really painful in Jorel's picture of you two.

DK: Who's clothes was he wearing?? They look a bit big.

Me: He says he doesn't feel any pain and we cleaned his ear so the cuts look a bit better now. The clothes are mine, when he arrived at mine he was soaked so I let him borrow mine.

JD: I didn't see those cuts until I looked at the pic. He hated it when I cleaned them. I hope he is sleeping okay.

Me: Out like a light, he looks so peaceful. I'm going to sleep now night guys.

J3T: night

CS: Night

DK: Night

JD: Good night sleep tight, don't let the dead bite. Seriously, they can be little shits.

I put my phone on the nightstand and fall asleep holding my bear.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

 

* I learned this little tip off my dad, trust me it makes the toastie just that bit nicer

That is the end of another one shot.


	5. First Christmas DM X J3T

I think by now you guys know my main pairings are Danny with one of the other members.I will be writing other pairings soon but for now, I already have most of these written down so I feel like I should be updating these first then the ones where I have to start from scratch...

This one is set in 2014 and I think I wrote this one way before I wrote the others, but I didn't remember I had it until now.

And as it is the Christmas season why not have a festive one shot... this one is slight AU btw

Also, I got noticed by J3T on Instagram this week and Theresa liked a picture as well. I might have screamed.

Happy Christmas!!!!

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Danny p.o.v

I watch Scarlett and Ava play together nicely. They love being sisters from the moment they found out. They didn't care that their dads were marrying each other. George is putting up the Christmas decorations around the house. I am sitting on the armchair with Louie on my lap, watching my husband go around our living room making it look more festive and put all the decorations on the tree.

I look to the countdown on my wall, Christmas eve. We sure left decorating late this year. Might have been because we have been too busy getting our house redecorated as Ava and George only just moved in even though we have been married for six months now. It had something to do with Asia not wanting her daughter to live somewhere else but eventually she caved.

I have never really celebrated Christmas as my parents never cared and Theresa always had Scarlett this time of year. "Danny, are excited for Christmas?" George asks me. "Not sure, never really celebrated it," I mumbled. He still heard me. "Why didn't you?" he asks quietly. "Parents never cared and Theresa had Scarlett," I reply just as quietly.

"Well, I will make sure that your first Christmas is amazing," He says, hugging me tightly before continuing with the decorating. He is at the point where the angel or the star would be placed on the top of the tree. Traditions would have the parent hold the child up to the tree so he or she could put it on top.   
George walks up to me with the angel in his hands. " you can put this on the top." He tells me. I look at our 6ft tree, there is no way I can reach the top. " I'm too short," I tell him. He lifts me up high enough that I can now get to the top. I place the Angel on the top and Scarlett and Ava cheer.

George puts me down and I kiss his cheek. I scoop both girls into my arms and kiss them. George gets our phones and takes several pictures of me with them. I allow him to put one on my Instagram.  
Danny_rose_murillo: my two little angels. I love them to pieces. #lovethemangels

"Papa, can we make cookies?"Ava asks me." Yeah, I don't see why not." I reply and carry them both into the kitchen which they found funny. I put them down on the chairs and George puts daddy's little helper aprons on them. They look so adorable in them, I should bake with them more often.

I grab the ingredients and George grabs all the equipment we will need and the recipe book I had hidden in one of the cupboards thinking that I won't use it ever. "I didn't realise you had a baking cookbook, Danny," George says as he puts the items down and looks at the book. "I was given it years ago and thought that I would never use it so I put it away and forgotten about it," I tell him.

We didn't have any festive cookie cutters in the house so George decided he was going to go and get some from the shops. I know it won't take him long and it could take us a while to mix everything together. "can we make gingerbread too please daddy?" Scarlett asks me as she looks through the book George left on the table. "Let me check if we have the ingredients," I tell her.

I look in the cupboard for the golden syrup, cinnamon, and ginger and, of course, it is on one of the higher shelves. I reach out on my tiptoes to get them. "Victory!" I cheer as I reach the pots of cinnamon, golden syrup, and ginger. I nearly fall over as I turn back to the girls. I put the pots on the table. "Yep, we can make gingerbread," I tell her.

She smiles and I start making the dough for both the cookies and the gingerbread with their help. Ava helped me make the cookies as she asked to make them and Scarlett helped me make the gingerbread since she asked to make those. I put the gingerbread dough in the fridge like the recipe says. George shows up as the girls ask to play together for a bit while I do all the things that they aren't sure of. Basically, I am making the shapes and putting them onto the tray and cooking them.

They will help me later when it is time for decorating. "Did they make you do all of it??" He asks while he opens the new cookie cutters. I prepare the cookie dough as the gingerbread still needs some chill time in the fridge. "No, they measured and poured all the ingredients out, I stirred them and will be putting them in the oven," I tell him. George cuts the dough in half and takes one-half to do. I get the other half.

"Bless them, they're good girls," He says. I make some reindeer and elf shaped cookies and put them on the tray leaving enough space between each one so they don't stick together. "Yeah, they are," I say while I get the gingerbread dough out of the fridge. "Danny did you forget something?" he asks me as he goes to the oven. "No, I don't think so?" I say, a bit confused.

"You forgot to pre-heat the oven, they might take a bit longer while we wait for it to pre-heat," He tells me once he has turned the oven on. "Oh, whoops," I say giving him a little smile. "You're making gingerbread too?" he asks when he sees me making gingerbread men with Santa hats. "Yeah, Scarlett asked and I couldn't say no, she has my eyes and I know what you can do with them," I tell him.

He wraps his arms around my waist. " So do I, your eyes could make me melt within seconds and Scarlett and Ava have the same effect on me, it's irresistible," he says, kissing my neck. I start blushing and I go to put the treats into the oven. "Aw is my little Danny blushing?" he asks grabbing me by the waist and spinning me into his arms.

"No, what are you talking about?" I mumble into his chest which was hiding my blush as it got worse. "I'm talking about the blush you have on your cheeks, my little bear," He says making me look him in the eye and he grins. He is teasing me and I'm powerless. My blush gets worse the more he points it out and touches it.

I try and hide it by burying my head in his neck. He starts chuckling, he knows he has got me with his teasing. He also starts rubbing my back. "Aww my little adorable bear, this is why I love you. You are so cute," he tells me. I try and hide more. "I am not cute," I tell him. "Well to me you are and I think the cookies are done," he says.

I take the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling racks. They will probably need half an hour or less to cool down so we can put the icing on without it melting off again. I go into the living room and watch the girls play again. They had some dolls out and were being really careful with the way the moved them and brushed the hair of the girl ones and changing their clothes.

I noticed that there were two male dolls sitting next to each other and there were two small girl dolls on their laps. "What are you doing there girls?" I ask them, curious. "We made our family," Scarlett says happily. "We have you and daddy and us, see," Ava says, also very happy with what they had done. "Aww, that's so nice of you girls," I say.

"Do you want to play with us, daddy?" Scarlett says. She was about to use the puppy eye look on me, I could tell. "Yeah sure, the cookies won't be cool enough for a little while." I say and I join them, listening carefully to their instructions on where they should go, what they should do and what they should say. They enjoyed some of the sillier voices I did.

George was being the not so secret photo taker. He forgot to put his phone on silent so you could hear the shutter going off every time he took a picture. "Having fun there guys?" he asks us. I look up to him and smile. "Yeah papa is the bestest dolly player ever," Ava says. "Even better than me?" he asks. Ava and Scarlett nod, making him pout. "Aww did papa become better than daddy at something?" I say to tease George.

"Maybe, but I will beat you at decorating now," He says. I put the doll down and get up. "Okay, you're on," I say, smirking. Ava and Scarlett jump up and race into the kitchen with us following closely behind.  
I split us into two teams, George with Ava and Scarlett with me. I give George the cookies and take the gingerbread for Scarlett and I.

It takes us twenty minutes to decorate all the treats and they all looked really impressive. "You win Danny I could never make Santa's look like that even if I tried," He said.

I make a simple dinner for the four of us and George takes them for a bath once they are done. Then they come back downstairs to leave the cookies and milk for Santa and the carrot for the reindeer.

Once both girls are sleeping we bring their presents downstairs and leave them under the tree so they can be opened tomorrow morning by our two excited little girls.

I snuggle into George when we get into bed. "Sorry for teasing you earlier Danny, I saw the opportunity and I couldn't resist," He says. I kiss him softly. "That's okay George I actually liked it," I tell him.

"Night Danny bear," He says, holding me tightly in his arms. " night George," I reply.

~next morning~  
"daddy wake up, Santa's been," Scarlett says, waking me up by climbing onto me and George I refuse to open my eyes as I am still tired and I really want to go back to sleep. I have no idea what time it is. "Has he?" George asks her and squeezes me a little bit. "Yeah, Ava is up too," Scarlett says. Scarlett gets off us allowing George to roll over taking me with him. "Its nine o'clock Danny, I'll take them downstairs if you want to have some time to wake up," he whispers to me.

Nine o'clock in the morning? I was expecting them to be up earlier than this to be honest. I get into a sitting position and rub my eyes, I am not good this early in the morning. "Come on Scarlett, let's see what Santa got you while daddy wakes up," George says. Scarlett hugs me and then goes to find Ava so they can open their presents.

It takes me about five or six minutes to feel like I am awake enough to actually get out of bed and do things with my family. Before I married George, today would be like any other day in my life and I would stay in bed until lunchtime and do nothing special all day apart from facetime Scarlett and tell her merry Christmas. I didn't get her during the holidays and I didn't see her very often until Theresa gave me full parental rights.

I get out of bed and walk downstairs to join my family. Scarlett and Ava had already started unwrapping their presents and were happy with what they were getting. "Good morning guys," I say. I walk over to George who pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheek."Good morning little bear," George says. The girls pause in their unwrapping. "Morning daddy," Scarlett says. "Good morning papa," Ava says. They get back to their unwrapping.

Scarlett has some books and new barbie dolls. She also has new clothes and teddy bears. Ava got a new backpack and pretty much similar things to Scarlett. "This present has your name on it, daddy," Scarlett says holding a present out for me.She gives it to me and It has her name on it as well. I open it to see it is a dog tag saying "The best daddy in the world love from Scarlett,". George helps me to put it on. 

"I love it, thank you, Scarlett," I tell her, making her smile. Ava hands a present to George which is like mine, but it has Ava's name where Scarlett's was. "Aw thank you, Ava, I really like it," He tells her which makes her smile too. Then our daughters hand the other parent a present. My present from Ava is a book that I have been wanting for a while. I recently go into the Mortal Instruments series and I had been reading the books during tour as someone lent me a copy. " Thanks, Ava," I tell her.

Scarlett had gotten George a war novel, which is something he has been into recently as well. "Thanks, Scarlett," George says. We say that they got them for us, but I know that George helped Ava pick out that book for me and I helped Scarlett pick the book for George. There are just two presents left. Mine for George and his for me.

George opens his present off me first. I got him a Tetris light set which he asked for a while ago as those kinds of things have always interested him. "Aw thank you boo," he says kissing my temple. Now it is my turn to open what he got me for Christmas. He got me a little teddy bear. "Thank you, George," I say reaching to kiss his lips.

"Now didn't I tell you that your first Christmas was going to be amazing," George says hugging me tightly and smiling. "Yeah you did," I tell him, also smiling. Christmas was a lot better than what I was expecting to be honest. Surrounded by people I love and having a lot of fun. Louie let out a surprised bark and I had to laugh when I saw why. Scarlett had stuck a bow on the top of his head. "Oh Louie, you're a present," I say after laughing a bit.

George moves me off his lap onto the chair and grabs Louie. While he is holding him Lion king style, he looks at me with a cheeky smile. "Yeah we also got you this dog that you have had for a few years," he says handing me Louie. I laughed, "Aw thanks, I have always wanted my dog." I say which makes George crack into fits of laughter.

"Are daddy and papa being silly?" Scarlett asks Ava who is laughing as well. "Yeah, they are sis," She says hugging her younger sister. They are so cute together, it is like they were born to be siblings. Over the past six months, I have grown to love Ava like she has always been my little girl. I put Louie down as he didn't want to be held anymore, I also took the bow off him in case he spent the next ten minutes trying to take it off and failing.

I made everyone breakfast, a simple fry up. Everyone seemed to like it as it was quickly eaten. "Girls why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, we can go for a walk in the park," George says. They look to each other with massive smiles and race each other out of the kitchen and up the stairs. George and I also go upstairs to get ready for the day.

I decide to wear a gray and white check shirt with a cat nap t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. I also wear my red converse trainers. (an/ my outfit today apart from the shoes) George is wearing a black t-shirt and a Hollywood Undead Christmas jumper with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. I manage to style my hair into a quiff and George brushes his hair a little bit and then puts a snapback on.

I walk to Scarlett's room to see her struggling to get a dress over her head. She can mostly dress herself it's just sometimes she struggles a little bit and I usually help her. "Are you a bit stuck there baby bird?" I ask her. She turns to my voice, but she is stuck still. "Yes please daddy," She says, her voice muffled a bit by her dress. I walk over to her and pull the dress down so she is no longer stuck. "There you go, nearly had it there," I tell her. She jumps towards me and I lift her up. "Thanks, daddy," she says hugging me tightly. "No problem baby girl," I tell her.

I put her down and we head to the dresser so I can do her hair. She has a little bow necklace on which is quite cute. I grab her hairbrush from the top of the dresser and carefully go through her hair and try not to hurt her at all. "Do you want your hair in a ponytail or down?" I ask her, her hair was easy to manage and the brush was going through like a dream. "In a ponytail please daddy," she says. I gather her hair into a ponytail and tie the bobble around her hair a few times until it was tight enough not to fall out.

She hugs me again and runs out of the room. I go downstairs where George, Ava and now Scarlett are waiting. I watch as Scarlett puts her boots on without any problems and the same for her coat. I put my coat on and grab my Undead beanie from my shelf. George takes it from me and puts it onto my head adjusting my hair where necessary. "Louie, walkies," I shout.

Louie runs towards us and started getting really excited. I haven't had the time to take him on a walk recently. I clip his lead onto his collar and put a little Christmas coat on him. Then we set out on the walk. I had Louie's lead un one hand and George's hand in my other. Ava was holding George's other hand and Scarlett was holding onto the lead.

As we were heading to the park we had some homophobic comments thrown at us but we didn't pay attention and prayed to whichever god that is not George who was listening that Scarlett and Ava didn't hear some of the hurtful things that were said. Explaining why our relationship is hated so much is very difficult and I know our children are really sensitive little girls.

The rest of our walk was really nice some people commented on how cute our children are and that they found our relationship really sweet. Louie was happy to have some time off the lead and was running around like a crazy dog. Scarlett and Ava were playing in the children's area and I was more than happy to snuggle up to George on a bench.

My mother was out for a walk at the same time it seems as she stands in front of me. " Hello, Danny," She says. I get and hug her tightly. "Hey, mom. How are you doing?" I ask. She hugs me back just as tight. "I'm good baby, how are you?" she says. "I'm great. Have you met my husband?" I ask her. She looks behind me to where George is sitting. "Yeah, I think I met him once or twice and I was at your wedding," she tells me.

"Oh yeah, sorry mom, I have been tired lately," I say. She sits with us on the bench and I sit on George's lap. "Hey George, how are you?" she asks. George plays with my hair. "I'm good, it's been a crazy six months but good," he says. Louie comes back at the same time Scarlett and Ava wander back. "Mimi!!" Scarlett says and runs towards my mom who picks her up and lets her sit on her lap. "Hello, Scarlett, my you've grown," she says smiling.

Ava has gone a bit shy. That's understandable since she hasn't really met my mom and doesn't know her as much as Scarlett does. "Ava, come here sweetheart it's okay. This is mimi, Danny's mama." George says as I hold my arm out for my eldest. She comes closer and snuggles into my arm. "Hello Ava." my mom says. Ava is still really shy, but she manages to wave to my mom.

We spent some time chilling with my mom for a while and Ava warmed up to my mom a little bit. My mom was overjoyed to spend Christmas with me as we haven't spent time with each other for a while and the meet up in the park was a very lucky accident. I had no idea I was going to see her today as nothing had been arranged and we did plan a boxing day buffet for tomorrow so she is looking forward to that.

When we got home George was making dinner as we had lunch will we were out and it was getting quite late in the day. I fed Louie and gave him some treats after I took the coat off him. His lead has now been hung up where it belongs. Louie starts following me everywhere I go and it was pretty funny. Everytime I turned around he was sitting down like butter wouldn't melt and I started laughing. Ava ran into the living room where I was. "What's so funny pappa?" Ava asks me. "Louie keeps following me and every time I turn around to see where he is he stops and acts like he hasn't done anything," I tell her.

I then walk towards her and stop after a few steps and turn around to see Louie had moved a bit closer to me and again he was acting like nothing was done. I was laughing again and Ava starts laughing. God bless my crazy dog. I think Scarlett is busy playing with her new toys or she would have been laughing with me while my dog chases me around my house.

I get an idea. I start jogging around the living room and Louie starts running after me. Ava finds this, even more, hilarious than before and I smile. At one point I don't look where I'm going and end up tripping and sliding across the living room until I end up hitting the wall on the other side. I stare at the ceiling feeling a little dazed. "PAPA!!" Ava shouts and runs over to me. This also alerts George who comes running in and Scarlett who had run down the stairs after hearing her sister shout.

"Are you okay Danny??" he asks, coming closer to me and looking really worried. Louie puts his paws on my chest and starts licking my face. This brings me out of my dazed state. "Yeah, I am fine. I tripped over and slid across the room, I'm fine, though." I tell him. I manage to push Louie off me. George helps me sit up since I was struggling a little bit. "Are you sure you're okay, daddy?" Scarlett asks me.

"Yeah I'm okay, just give me a minute," I tell her. I have never really been dazed before and it does take a little while to be completely okay after that. I wasn't expecting to go all the way to the other side of my living room, but I had laminate flooring put down so it is a lot more slippy than if I had real wooden flooring. George goes back to the cooking at the girls stay by my side both very worried about me.

"Don't worry about me girls, I am okay. I wasn't expecting to fall over that's all." I say pulling them in for a hug. They hug me back and we just stay like that for a while. "Dinner's ready guys." George calls. Ava and Scarlett go and sit down at the table while I struggle to get up. George seemed to sense that I was going to struggle and came into the living room. "Would you like some help baby?" he asks me.

I go a bit red with embarrassment. "Yes please babe," I say. He holds his hand out and I take it, then he pulls me up to my feet. "I think I hit my back, it hurts a bit," I say once I am stable on my feet. "Aw baby, I'm sure I can make it better," he says and starts kissing my shoulders. Surprisingly a little bit of the pain goes. "Thanks, babe, let's go eat," I tell him and we join our girls for dinner.

I put my little girl into bed after helping her change. "Did you have a good Christmas baby girl?" I ask her. "Yeah, it was the bestest Christmas ever," She says and yawns. Today has been busy. "Why was it the bestest Christmas ever?" I ask her. I am sure she had a lot of fun with her mother when she was there. "Because I got to spend it with my Daddy, papa and big sister," she says. "Aww, that's really sweet Scarlett," I tell her. I tuck her in tightly and kiss her forehead.

I go into my shared room with George to see him already changing for bed. "What's got you so emotional?" he asks me. I wipe tears away that I had only just realised were falling. "Scarlett said something really nice and it just got me," I tell him. He comes and wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder. "What did she say?" He asks me. "I asked her if she had a good Christmas and she said it was the best one ever and when I asked why she said it was because she spent it with all of us," I say.

"Aww, that is really sweet of her. You know why she said that don't you?" he says. I turn to look at him, shaking my head. "Because this is her first proper Christmas where she can hug her dad instead of seeing him on an iPhone screen. She really loves you, anyone can see that we are just bonus love for her," He says, which brings tears into my eyes. " I have never thought of it that way before, I always thought that she preferred it with her mum," I say.

me. "That's because you have never actually spent the day with your daughter around christmas time. Now come on let's relax for a bit," he says pulling me gently towards the bed. "I'm not changed yet," I tell him and he lets me go so I can change. When I got back to bed George had my new teddy in his hands and was taking the tags off it.

He handed it to me when I snuggled up to him. I played with one of its ears, amazed at how it stayed when pushed it back and then fixed it. "I knew you would like it." he says kissing my temple. "Yeah, I like teddies like this." I tell him. I sit on his lap and start kissing him. I start at his lips and make my way down his face.

I then start working on kissing his neck and leaving m little mark on him. He really likes it and I can hear him trying to moan as quietly as he can so the girls don't wake up. "Is this payback for yesterday?" he asks me. I pause in my work and give him a cheeky grin. "Yes, you teased me yesterday and now it's my turn," I say.

"Oh, god," he says as I resume in leaving my mark all over his chest. We would go futher than hickies but I know we would wake the girls up if we did so that shall wait for another time. I finish and sit back to admire my handiwork. I don't get long as George flips us so I am on my back and he is over me. I am now the one trying to control my moans as he leaves his marks on me.

I snuggle into his side once we are done. "So was this the best Christmas ever?" he asks. I grin. "Definately," I say.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3 

And that is the end of another one shot.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, I like making little one-shots and I hope to get some challenging pairings soon.

Anyway nice reviews are welcome so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas.


	6. Love You Better Now DM X TP/DK

Okay so this was a kind of I had a random idea during the night and decided to roll with it. If you don't like the subjects discussed, then don't read it. I realised that I had lot of one shots with Danny the rest of the guys but I didn't have one with Matt so I figured that was a pairing I needed to write about and this was also the idea I came up with...

Actually I don't need to explain myself to you so if you don't like it then don't read it. It is that simple, go read a one shot with rainbows and glitter everywhere if you want.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

19th July 2014

I love him right? I mean we had a lot of date nights together and we always told each other I love you at least once a day. He just couldn't let go of one thing to make our relationship complete. It was my co-workers, he hated them with a red, hot and flaming passion. He always let it get in the way of us having fun and a good time. I hated this about him he couldn't just forget the past and leave it behind.

He was possessive over me, he always needed people to know I belonged to someone. Like how an artist would leave their signatures on a drawing they had done, he would leave a mark on me. It had been going on for five or six years now, it didn't mean I liked it, I had just gotten used to it. There would be days where he was nice to me, those are now few and far between.

My co-workers didn't even know I was dating this guy, why was he so keen on marking me this way? My co-workers didn't like me in that way, yeah they thought I was a cute person but everybody does when they see me. My brown eyes that looked like pools of melted chocolate, the way I'd get all shy if someone complemented me. This was just the way I was, and the reaction of people was to call me cute.

He used to call me cute too, he doesn't now. He rarely has anything nice to say about me. Once in a while he'll look at the progress my job has made and say that I have done well or have done a good job and he'll praise me and treat me nicely. He still hates my co-workers though; he wants to murder them. He'll murder me if I ever told them what he has done to me, that's why I can't leave him, I can't escape this cruel fate.

I write it down in journals and diaries like this, it helps me collect my thoughts, feel like I have told someone even if it is just down on paper. He doesn't know I have this, neither do they. If I told the co-workers, then they'll come and beat him up. If he knew I told anyone then I'd end up in a box six feet under. Yes, he used the stereotypical killing threat on me. It worked, it scares me into silence, I can't tell them.

My name is Daniel Rose Murillo, I am twenty-nine years old and this is my story of how I was domestically abused by Aron Erlichman. My co-workers are the band he used to be in, the members of Hollywood Undead, George Ragan, Dylan Alvarez, Jorel Decker, Jordon Terrell and Matthew Busek. Let's just pray that I can get out of this relationship with Aron before I lose my life.

Danny p.o.v-

I quickly slammed my journal shut as I heard someone enter the room. "What are you doing?" Aron asks me, looking at the journal in my lap. "Nothing important, I was just going through an old journal from high school," I lied, it took him a minute to accept what I said, by then I stuffed it under the bed. I'll put it in it's true hiding place once he has gone. "Okay, I just came to let you know I am going to the studio for a bit, don't do anything stupid," He says walking over to me and pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back.

He left the room and a minute or two later I heard the front door slam. "You've gone to the studio to get wasted and fuck Yuma again," I mutter under my breath. He rarely did work when he was at the studio, he just went there to get buzzed and fuck nine lives. According to him I was absolutely useless in bed so he went to them because they were better than me. I lift up the loose floorboard and hide my journal there, in its true hiding place.

I walk into our bathroom to see the damage from yesterday. The guys know I'm taken by a guy but they know nothing else. Last night I cancelled the meal out with them in favour of spending a quite night in with Aron. I didn't tell them it was him and it certainly was not a quite night, he got angry thinking the guys are getting suspicious and he hit me a few times, 'til I started crying telling him I wanted to spent the night with him like we used to, I had hung out with the guys more than him recently and I just wanted one night with him.

I broke him then, he pulled me into a hug he cried and said he was sorry and he forgot and that he should have asked first. We managed to calm down and turned the night into a more enjoyable one, kind of like what we used to do. Well there was some obvious tension between us as he had just hit me but I tried to look past that as he was being nice to me, enjoy the moment while it lasts.

I lift up my t-shirt to see dark, blue and purple bruises littering my torso, most of them around my chest as he decided not to kick me last night. I knew the guys always went for my waist when the hugged me or messed around so I was going to have to be careful about what I do. There were some painful bruises there. My face was clean this time, no scratches or bruises I'd have to cover up with make-up.

Now my arms and hands were a different story. My hands had blue bruises and a lot of scratches on them, it looked like I whacked it hard and then let my kitten go have fun on it. My arms were the same, I'd have to cover them up somehow, avoid suspicion. I mean come on, how many times are they going to accept cat attacks as a reason to why I'm constantly all scratched up? The answer being not a lot of times.

I have no idea how I am going to hide these, I suppose I could bandage the cuts and say I had an accident or something, I don't know if that would work though. I'd have to think about it some more before I see the guys again. I knew Matt was texting me, wanting me to come over and watch films with them tonight. I couldn't though, they'd see the injuries and question me, then it would be all over.

Matt: Danny are you up for a movie marathon tonight?? You can bring the bf if you want.

Me: Sorry Mattie, we had plans for tonight he doesn't want to cancel them, maybe next time.

Well that wasn't the whole truth but I couldn't tell him the real reason. My stomach growled as I looked at the clock. Five pm, I was unconscious for most of the day, I passed out at 11 pm last night due to the pain from the beatings and then stayed out until twelve or thirteen hours later. Aron was being a loving boyfriend when I came round of course, he wanted me to feel better, he wanted to make sure I wasn't telling anyone what he'd done.

I leave the bathroom and head into the kitchen. I was going to ignore my phone for the rest of the night unless Aron called, drunk. I made myself I microwave meal as I wasn't up for cooking or eating a proper meal tonight. I took it up to the bedroom once it was done and looked at my phone. A few messages of the guys and a text off Aron.

Nora: Hey baby, I'll be home at six. I'm not drunk this time and I just wanted to treat you nicely tonight xx

Me: That's great baby, don't plan a meal though, I already ate thinking you were going to be gone till late. Xx

Nora: That's fine baby, I already ate too. I decided you were more important than work tonight, I can do the recordings another time you are all that's on my mind right now xx.

So my lie turns into truth, great. I was grinning like a cat who had got the cream. I got to spend a lovely evening with my boyfriend like we were supposed to be doing. I was definitely going to milk these moments as much as I could. I was on his mind, I couldn't be happier it was beginning to turn around, maybe it would be like before, maybe it could be like the start of our relationship when it was just pure love.

I took my plate downstairs and washed it and put it away. I headed back upstairs, briefly made myself look more presentable and sat down again. I needed to answer the texts and get them to leave me alone for the night if I was going to save myself from another beating.

J3T: Matt told us you bailed on the movie night. That is completely fine, use protection you two.

Me: don't worry if we were going to do anything like that we would, it's just another cosy night in.

J3T: Okay I'll leave you to it and I'll see if the guys can leave you alone tonight, don't want to spoil the moment.

Charles: Hey Danny-boy, we'll see you tomorrow in work right? We have studio time.

Me: Oh yeah sure, I'll make sure I'm there tomorrow.

I said a few messages but when I checked it was actually missed calls of the two members I had just replied to their texts. I did completely forget about tomorrow's studio day, but if everything went to plan then I was going to be able to make it and I'd hide my wounds. I wonder what he had in mind for tonight. Was it going to be simple or was it going to be something different?

"Danny, baby I'm home," Aron shouts as he enters the house. I ran downstairs and tackled him in a hug, to which he picked me up and held me close. "Snuggly tonight then my little baby?" he asked, kissing my head, I made a little noise of content. I loved it when he just hugged me. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter.

He got the first aid kit out and I just cocked my head to the side. "I'm making your arms better baby, I'm sorry for yesterday," he says. He starts working on putting cream, dressing pads and bandages on my arms. "It's okay babe, I forgive you already," I tell him, I then kiss his nose. "Tell the guys that my dog went a bit wild when you see them tomorrow," he says, making me squeak in surprise.

"How did you know? I forgot I had studio time until now," I asked him. I let him pick me up again as he takes me into the living room. "It was on a planner on the wall in my studio, I didn't know you had forgotten," he said, unusually calm even though he mentioned the guys a minute ago. Of course he has information on what I was doing with the guys and when. I should have known that.

He turns the TV on and lets me snuggle deeply into his side. We don't focus at all on what is playing on the TV, instead I snuggle him for a bit. Then I get up and sit on his lap, I pull him into a deep kiss and he enjoys it. I then make a trail of kisses before pausing at his collarbone to make a hickey there, he's left his marks on me so I guess while he is being all sweet and everything it is time for me to make my mark on him.

We then have a heated make out session and once that's over, we just watch whatever is on the TV. "I love you so much Daniel," he says kissing my temple. "I love you to Aron," I say, snuggling into him and dozing off into a peaceful sleep. It may be true now right at this moment but truthfully it is a lie.

4th August 2014

Okay so the 19th of July was probably the best day of my relationship with Aron so far. He was so kind and caring then. When I woke up at seven the next morning, I was snuggled up to him in bed, he carried me up after I fell asleep on the sofa and changed my clothes before putting me into bed and snuggling me until he had fallen asleep. It was an improvement but it only lasted for that day.

I left before he woke up, leaving him a note and some freshly cooked breakfast. He didn't like the fact I didn't wake him up before I left but he never said he wanted waking up the night before. The guys asked what happened to my arms and I told them that my boyfriend's dog went wild. I told them that my boyfriend got rid of his dog and made sure I was okay afterwards.

It all went downhill from there, the beatings became daily and I was struggling to hide the evidence from the guys. They had met Aron, disguised so they didn't know who he was and he changed his name and accent for that. They made me bring him on an outing with them, they were getting suspicious of me. They didn't think I had a boyfriend since they never saw him. So to get them off our backs Jackson Evans was created, he was to be my boyfriend and he made an Instagram account on which he posted a lot of couple pictures of us and told the world how much he loved me and how much I meant to him.

It was lies, the lot of it. He didn't love me at all, the only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because the guys would definitely know then. I'd be labelled as missing and then as the police search mine and my boyfriend's house they'd discover my corpse. It would be too late for me and the guys would kill Aron in revenge. It's too risky for me to tell them but it's too risky for him to kill me out of rage.

I'd say I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. I was in a very dangerous relationship I needed to get out of, but if I did then I'd be killed. However, if I stayed for much longer I feared that I was going to be killed anyway. I don't want to die, but I know that I can't stay here any longer I need to escape and I need to run away from him.

I have bruises all over my skin, everywhere visible is now dark blue or purple. Aron told me to get the day of work or some time off until they heal. This will be the first and probably the last time I am going to defy him; I can't afford time off this close to a tour. I'll get my ass booted like he did. I can't lose my job either, I need the money to keep me a float since Aron stopped working.

He is angry, nine lives left him once they found the Instagram account he made and the pictures on mine. They did a lot of digging and found out Jackson's true identity. Then they confronted him with their information and he caved, he told them we were dating and that he hurts me, we had a big argument that night. So it's okay to tell your fuckbuddies that we are dating and you hurt me and it's not for me to tell the guys? That's messed up.

Today I am going to change all of that. They are going to find out today, I can't hide it any longer, it's hurting me inside to keep this hidden. I know they care so much about me so I know I am safe with them if I tell them. They will make me feel better and take away the pain the dark hearted man has given me. Although having said that this might be my last entry I will ever make.

I shy away from him, every time I see him I can feel the fury raging inside of him, just waiting for that one thing to push him over the edge and explode. I know I will be there when he does explode and it will probably be the last thing I ever do in my life. All that rage is going to be taken out on me, I will probably die from the injuries I receive from him. I doubt the guys would find me in time to save my life anyway.

He hasn't found this though; he saw it once but I covered it saying it was from high school. I got told by multiple people if you can't talk about your problems then write them down. I have around six of these laying in hidey holes around the house. One for each year of the hurt and the pain he has put me through. It didn't make it any easier but I do feel slightly less alone.

So if this is to be my last entry then... Goodbye

Matt p.o.v

Danny has been acting strangely all day, first thing we noticed was the bruising on his skin. We asked about it and he refused to tell us why. Normally he would come up with something, like the last time we saw him he had bandages on both his arms and he said Jackson's dog attacked him, he got away lightly from that, only had a few scars.

Then we noticed that he was shying away from us and being quieter than normal. Something had to give, sometime soon he has to tell us what was bugging him so much right?? Three hours after we left him to have some alone time while we recorded some vocals he caved. He sobbed as he told us how his boyfriend was actually Aron and he was being abused by him all the injuries he has had and currently has was caused by him. I held him while he sobbed and tried calming him down.

It didn't really work as he got worse. Aron said he was going to kill Danny if he told anyone so he was now scared to go home at the end of the day because he knew his life was going to be over. No one was angry at Danny for what he told us, if anything we were all glad he told us and we were going to help him no matter what. They were angrier at Aron for hurting our little bear.

I managed to calm him down and I told him I was coming over to his after work. I was going to make sure he was okay. If Aron was there, then he was going to get the taste of his own medicine. I know George and Jorel are desperate to give him the beat down. They had been pacing up and down for ages.

Then we had to part ways at three pm as work was over for the day, we couldn't stay at the studio any longer much to Danny and the rest of the guy's despair. Management asked why we were so desperate to stay longer today so we explained Danny's situation and they tried so hard to give us an extra hour so we could get the right protection for Danny maybe have him stay over at one of our houses but it failed, now all we could do is rush over to Danny's and hope to god that he was okay and he wasn't dead.

George and Jorel were in the car with me as I probably broke all driving laws and speed limits to get to Danny's house. Luckily the cops didn't see me driving like a slight maniac. "We'll get there and you'll have Danny. We know how much he means to you," George says as we pull up to Danny's house. I hope he is right I hope we aren't too late.

When we got in it was silent, no sounds of a fight although there was plenty of evidence to suggest one happened. Jorel called the cops on the way and explained everything we knew about the situation. Now we had to find the two people involved and pray one hasn't killed the other.

We went into the living room after looking through the rest of the house and that is where we found them. Danny was lying unconscious on the floor by the fireplace, no obvious signs of life from him. He was also a lot worse than when we last saw him which was an hour ago maybe more, he was covered in blood and bruises. Aron was standing near him, still angry. He took most of it out on poor Danny and probably killed him but he was still angry.

I looked to the two stronger males, we seemed to form an unspoken plan of action. I was going to see if Danny needed reviving and they were going to restrain Aron until the cops and the paramedics showed up. "Ah so he did tell you I was hurting him," he said, sounding exactly like Jackson Evans sounded like. "So what if he did. We're smarter than you think we would have figured it out eventually," Jorel says, his hands balling into fists.

"It still would have been too late for my poor little Danny-bear," he says sounding incredibly fake. It made me want to gag, how could Danny put up with this scumbag for so long? Then again how did we put up with Aron for as long as we did? George got angry and struck, grabbing Aron roughly and slamming him into the wall. This made it safe for me to get to Danny and check on him.

I ran to Danny's side and put two fingers on his neck, I was looking for any sign that he was alive. Jorel had come towards me and looked on nervously as I check to see if Danny was alive. I found a pulse but it was so faint, I knew if the paramedics didn't get here soon then he wasn't going to make it. I needed to get Danny in the recovery position and make sure his airway was open.

I put two fingers on his chin and my hand on his forehead. I then tilted his head upwards and opened his mouth. His nose was blocked by blood so he was bound to be struggling to breathe through it. I put my ear to his mouth and looked down. His chest was now moving better than before and I could feel his breath against my ear. I turned to Jorel, "He is alive but only just," I told him.

Jorel joined me, "It's probably not a good idea to move him then, just make sure his airway is open, I'll go wait for the cops and the medics. They should be here by now," Jorel says, touching Danny's hand before getting up and leaving the house. I took one of Danny's hands in mine, George still had Aron pinned to the wall and I was surprised that he wasn't pummelling the former band member yet.

It was an agonising ten-minute wait for the cops and the paramedics. Every two minutes I checked Danny's pulse and breathing. I had to, if he deteriorated while we waited for help then I would have had to have done CPR on the younger, small man. His vitals didn't change much, his pulse got stronger during one check then by the next it was weak again, his breathing remained stable throughout.

The paramedics asked us what happened then loaded Danny onto a stretcher and taking him away so he could get the life-saving treatment he needed. The police wanted statements from the four of us still in the house as other people went around collecting evidence from the fight. Aron denied that he had ever hurt Danny, that was until they discovered the journals written by Danny. The last entry had today's date on it. He was arrested and we were allowed to go to the hospital to be by Danny's side.

Jorel had called the other two members to inform them what happened and we were waiting for news on Danny's condition. We also called management who needed to put a formal statement on our social media page's and probably cancel the tour that starts in a month. Danny wouldn't be fit enough to do it even if he did make it through this, we were all in doubt that Danny would survive due to how bad he was when he was found.

"Matt, we have known Danny for how long now? If anyone is the strongest then it's him. I am sure he'll make it," George said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Daniel Murillo?" a doctor called out, see if any family and friends knew he was here. George put his hand up and Jorel and I did the same. He walked over to us and straight away I could tell this was not good, he looked like he was sorry for us.

"How is he?" I asked nervously. "Daniel Murillo is in critical condition, he slipped into a coma while we were treating him, the next twenty-four hours are going to be critical. There is a high chance his body won't be able to recover from his injuries." The doctor said, we all looked at each other heart-broken. The doctor then led us to the intensive care unit and right up to the room where Danny was going to be lying. "I'd suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes," he said then left us.

I broke down and Jorel held me tight, tears forming in his eyes too. We couldn't say goodbye to him, we couldn't even go in there. The thought of losing him is just too much. The others needed to know too. George joined us as we sunk to the floor.

Danny p.o.v

It was all dark; I couldn't do anything all my senses weren't there. Did I die? Had Aron finally gotten his wish. I couldn't hear anyone talking, I couldn't hear a heart monitor beeping or anything like that. I couldn't feel anyone holding my hand or trying to comfort me. How long had it been since the attack, was it days? weeks? Months? I had no idea.

Were the guys okay, did he go after them next? So many questions and I had no idea on where I was going to get this information. All of this was scaring me, I didn't want to die but then again when does anybody want to die when it is not their choice.

Then like light breaking through the darkness almost all my senses returned. I couldn't open my eyes but I heard the rapid beep of a heart monitor to my side. I felt someone holding my hand and someone else running their hands through my hair. "Danny, calm down buddy you're okay now, you're safe now," Matt was telling me. As I listened more to the beep I realised I was actually freaking out, there was another hand on my chest, right above my heart.

"I can feel his heart racing against my hand, Danny calm down it's okay. We don't want the nurses sedating you before we get the chance to see you awake," George said, rubbing my chest a little, trying to keep me calm. So Matt was playing with my hair and George was holding my hand.

I managed to bring my heartrate back down to a normal level and the calming efforts slowly stopped. I survived, that much I know now. The guys were okay, I only heard two of them but I knew that if they were okay then the others had to be okay as well. I heard the door open and close.

"Is he okay now?" Jordon asks them as he walks in. I still couldn't open my eyes so he couldn't ask me. "Yeah, I don't know why he started panicking like that but until he is brought round completely then we won't know," George replies. He let go of my hand and someone else was holding it now, it was either Matt or Jordon. "That's good, the panicking was something I've never seen him do before. His heartrate was nearly in the two hundred," Jordon says from my right. So it was Matt holding my hand. I had an Iv needle in my right hand I could feel it.

"I think he calmed down once he was able to hear us, maybe he couldn't before and it freaked him out but once he heard us talking then he got better," matt says voicing his thoughts and for me hitting the nail on the head. I freaked because I thought I died and once I heard them I could calm down. "So you think he can hear us now?" George asks, this little conversation was interesting. I got to know more about the guys when they think I'm out.

"I think so, there is only one way to find out though," Matt says, his grip on my hand tightens a little. "How?" Jordon asks. Matt squeezes my hand again; I think I know. He is going to ask me to do something. "Danny can you squeeze my hand?" he asks me. This might be difficult. I try as hard as I can and it doesn't work. "He can't hear you then," Jordon says, disappointed that I wasn't showing him signs of response.

If only he knew how hard I was trying and that I heard every word, he said to me. I kept on trying and then I surprised everyone by squeezing Matt's hand, yeah my squeeze was weaker than Matt's but if you have been in a coma then it will be. "You might want to take that back," George tells Jordon. I wish I could have been able to see what is going on around me, I felt a tube in my throat so I knew I had to rule out talking for now. Maybe if I can hold someone's hand then I could open my eyes.

That took a lot more effort but then it suddenly went brighter as I opened my eyes. They shut because of how bright it had become but then I opened them again and looked around the room. Matt was by my side; he has looked better, but then again as I looked to the others so did they. They must have been worried about me.

"Hey buddy," Matt says quietly, his hand going back to my hair. I couldn't smile because of the dam tube but I looked at Matt and he knew I was glad to see him. Jordon pressed the button for the doctor, maybe they could take the tube out. I looked to George who was smiling at me, all of them were. I had no idea where Jorel and Dylan were but I am sure they'll visit me later.

The doctor came in and shooed the guys out. He took the tube out, helped me drink some water and did a head to toe examination, asking me if it hurt or if I could feel certain parts of my body. Aron had royally screwed me up. I had a severe head injury, all my ribs had been broken and my spine was broken in a couple of places. The doctor was confident I was making a good recovery and that there was a possibility I could walk again.

He didn't tell me how long I was comatose for though, I can ask the guys when they come back in though. He adjusted the level of pain medication going through my Iv and left. Allowing the guys to come back in. Jorel was here now, with Vanessa. They were both happy to see me awake. "How long have you been awake?" Jorel asks after hugging me carefully. Vanessa hugged me too. "Not long, ten minutes I think," I answered, my voice was still a bit scratchy but I hadn't used it for a while so I was expecting it.

Jordon, George and Matt then took their turns hugging me. With the tubes gone it was a lot easier for them to hug me and it was a sign that I could breathe on my own. Well I am still having some help but it is less than before. "How long was I out?" I asked, I couldn't care less about Aron. He can go rot in some dark cell for all I cared. "You've been out for two months it's October 6th today," Vanessa says.

Two months, okay that is a lot to take in but I can handle that. I mean my body needed time to heal and what not so it was bound to be at least a month, they'll want to keep me in another week or two to make sure I am fit enough to go home. "Are you okay Danny? You've gone a bit pale," Jorel asks me, concerned. They all were more concerned now than before. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting two months to have gone by that's all," I say, looking down at my hands. I was sitting up a bit with the help of the bed.

"It's okay Danny, we weren't expecting you to be awake today and it is a bit of tough news to take in," Vanessa says, Matt was squeezing my hand again. There was an elephant in the room but I knew they didn't want to talk about it. Neither did I to be honest, I'd just come out of a coma I didn't want to mention him yet, even though he can still go rot in a cell.

"Does Dylan know Danny is awake yet?" Jordon asks George, who shrugs. "I don't know, these two were going to visit anyway so I haven't texted anyone," George says, they then turn to me. "Do you want to text Dylan?" Jordon asks, George had his phone out but he says he is texting management. "Sure why not, he'll crap himself though," I said as I was handed my phone.

Me: Hey Dylan, I woke up today!!

Dylan: Danny!!! Got dam you scared the living shit outta me, please don't do that again.

Me: Sorry, I didn't mean too I love you, bro :3

Dylan: I know you didn't, hey at least you're getting better now, Anna and I will come visit tomorrow

Me: okay see you tomorrow xx

Dylan: See you tomorrow bro, rest up now xx

"He freaked out at first but he is okay now, he is coming to see me tomorrow," I tell them, I might of chuckled when he said I scared him. "That's good, we don't want to overwhelm you too much," Jorel says, they stay for a while and then one by one they leave, leaving Matt and I alone. He was nervous about something.

"Danny there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he starts, uh oh that doesn't sound good. I hate it when people start conversations like that. He sees my reaction and looks down. "Danny, I have liked you for a long time and I was jealous of this Jackson guy until I knew the truth, I love you and I know it is too soon and everything but I needed to tell you," he said rambling towards the end.

I was stunned, I never knew he felt this way, is that why he gets teased all the time? He loves me, I had a confession to make as well. "I have something to tell you, I love you too. I have known it for a while but I was too afraid to leave him to be with you," I told him. He looked into my eyes and I saw the love he was talking about. I gave him my first genuine heart-warming smile. He smiles back. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to see that smile," he says.

I pat the little space next to me for him to join. I would move but he wouldn't let me and I don't even know if I can move. He got on the bed and I shuffled a little bit to give him more room. It was painful and he wasn't that happy I moved. "why'd you move?" he asks. "to give you some more snuggle space, I don't think I can go on my side yet," I tell him.

He rests his head on my chest and I play with his curly hair. He enjoys the moment. "So, what does this make us?" he asks me. Looking up at me, blue eyes meeting my brown ones. "Well, what do you want us to be?" I asked him, I was enjoying playing with his hair. It's so soft and fluffy. "Well, I want us to be boyfriends," he says, sighing happily at me, he likes me playing with his hair too.

"If you want us to be boyfriends then that's what we are, I know you'll be better to me than him," I told him. He grinned, and then frowned, then grinned again. "Anyone can treat you better than that shithead, I love you Danny-bear," he says, kissing me on the lips. This kiss was different than any other kiss I've had, even the ones Aron gave me when he was nice weren't like this. It was like little fireworks were going off. This was meant to be; I can feel it.

"I love you too Mattie," I said, I woke up in the afternoon and by now it was evening. They had eaten but I didn't want to. I wasn't hungry, they were giving me nutrients through the Iv anyway so I was going to be okay. The doctors want me to start eating tomorrow anyway.

I was dozing off. "Go to sleep little bear, I'll be here when you wake up," he says. I smile and fall asleep.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Hey guys, that's the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed it.

The whole diary/journal thing is an experiment I am trying so I am very interested to see what you think.

You guys can request pairings for me to do.

I am not sure I want to write ones with Deuce in them unless they are like this, I am not keen on the guy to be honest.


	7. Dark Places DM X J3T

Hey guys can I please have some pairing requests??? You can send me any that you want I will do X Deuce ones but I won't do sex scenes. I am choosing to do x Deuce ones because they are a challenge and I like a good challenge now and again...

Anyway I noticed that a person following me on Instagram whose name has escaped me but they wanted more Murgan so that is what I am going to do for them....

Idk if you read these anymore.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

13th of January 2010

Ever feel like someone is scaring you without really trying? Well unfortunately for me my major crush happens to be like that. Let me explain it to you, well I'll try to anyway. It all started in a small café in Los Angeles and it involves one band, Hollywood Undead and they managed to turn my life upside down just over two years ago. I am still deciding whether or not it was for the better or the worst.

I was just a simple fan, I loved how they performed and their whole band works and the level of creativity is amazing. I knew my own band was a flop, I mean I did a lot of tours and I got to see a few fans but the audience participation was never there, there wasn't much money in it either and I always stressed out at the touring schedule.

I gave up and decided to work in a café, it gave me a steadier income than I got from my other job and it was nice to do something different. I'd been to a few shows of them, I was in awe. I was a music graduate so I could perform to their level and everything but I didn't have half the fans they did. Then I met them, they came to the café just like any other person would. Little did I know how much my life would change....

They ordered their coffees and I was busy making them. One of them recognized me from high school and asked how I ended up in a café when I was talented musically. I told him that my band failed, something had to pay the bills. He chuckled and gave me their numbers, telling me if they saw me at a show then they'd see what they could do to help me out.

One of them, he looked so intimidating and to be honest I was really afraid of him at first. I still am a little. He just stood there, listening to his friend talk to me about stuff. He never gave any input into the conversation, he just listened. I handed them their orders and gave them all small smiles, even the scary one. I got called cute then they left.

They started texting me, one by one I became friends with most of them. I knew that one of them hated me so he wouldn't bother texting. I was surprised when the scary one texted me, he asked me a lot of questions about what I was into and we got to know each other, I still found him intimidating if I saw him in real life but in texts it was okay.

Then around six months after I got to know them all, well, all but one I got a phone call saying one the members didn't show up so they needed someone to fill in for him and J-dog mentioned I was perfectly suited for Deuce's lyrics. So I went and I sang my heart out, it didn't go unnoticed by any party involved.

It was also the day I realized I had a major crush on Johnny 3 tears. No, it wasn't a phase, I remember liking him in high school as well but it wasn't until I hung out with him that I realised who he was. Yeah I saw him unmasked but I didn't remember him by face, I only knew his name and I hung out with his friends as like he did in the conversation I had in the café just looked on.

I am determined to keep my crush a secret that goes with me to my grave. I can't tell people I have crush on someone who is in a relationship and has a child with that other person. What are you crazy or something? Saying that I am if I am talking to myself in a book.

Anyway I got asked more and more to fill in as Deuce kept dropping out. Then I got called out as he dropped out of a tour. They welcomed me like a friend but George still intimidated me. I sometimes played with his daughter if she was there and he had to go and do an interview. He thanked me for it and offered to pay but I refused, her smiles and his gratitude were enough for me.

Anyway Deuce eventually got kicked out, they couldn't cope with his behaviour anymore and his lack of passion for the band that he helped create. It all blew up in a big argument I was a spectator of, let's just say some nasty things were said and I was mentioned and attacked verbally during it.

Now I am in a dream job, I feel a little happier than before. Still stressed but I am sure that it will all calm down once I get used to being in the role and everything settles down. When I joined them they were all welcoming. Well George was a little hostile but they said he was always like that until he knew the person better, he didn't like forming false relationships or friendships with anyone.

Recently George's girlfriend broke up with him and took their daughter with him, only granting him limited access to her. He was moody to everyone but I felt he took it out on me more. I also felt a bit guilty for some reason, was I the cause of the break up? Not sure to be honest, like I said no one was to know about my crush on him.

Danny p.o.v

I stopped writing as I was getting emotional. I really felt like I was to blame but I wasn't even sure if I was and how I'd done it. The others keep telling me it is because I am the new guy and he wants to find out what boundaries he could push to their absolute limits. Well I guess I am really weak as he found them easily and manipulated them so well I reached breaking point within days.

The hate I am receiving at the moment doesn't help either. A lot of people didn't like the fact that I took Deuce's role in the band. They didn't mind so much when I toured with the guys before and I performed. Then again Deuce wasn't stirring things and making allegations out of spite. He was really angry that I took his role, but I was the only one who do it in such short notice and I apparently fit in more with the guys than anyone else they tried.

I couldn't feel more alienated even if I tried. Yeah Jorel, Jordon, Dylan and Matt tried to make me feel welcome and like I was naturally a part of their group and even if George didn't try I knew he meant well but I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't fit in at all with them. I was just a music grad who can sing a few songs and play some instruments there is nothing special about me that makes me stand out as the perfect guy.

"Hey, what are you getting stressed about?" George asks me. I jump in surprise and try and get a poker face working. I didn't want to whine and cry like a baby in front of him. I couldn't show my weakness to him. "Oh hey, it's nothing I won't be able to handle," I tell him, trying to keep as calm as possible. He wraps his arms around me and gets me out of my bunk so he could hug me properly. "Are you sure?" he asks. I hug him back, smiling at the comfort I was receiving. "Yeah, I'm sure," I tell him.

"Sorry if I haven't felt welcoming to you recently, it's just with everything going on it is hard to adjust sometimes," he says, squeezing me then releasing it. "That's okay, I wouldn't be happy if I was in your situation," I tell him. I pat his shoulder as he puts me back into the bunk. "don't forget anytime you need to talk to us, you can," he says, he walks into the main living area and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't even realise I held my breath until I took another one. What was he doing to me? I didn't even know why he decided to talk to me, I am not even sure he knew he what he was doing to me. I knew sooner or later we would have to talk to each other and try and get along. Jorel appeared in front of me and I struggled to not jump for a second time. "Hey Danny, what's got you puzzled?" he asked jumping into my bunk and hugging me.

"George, he is so hard to work out. One day he ignores me and gives me death stares and the next he is hugging me and trying to ask me if anything is wrong," I explain, I didn't want to tell him about my crush yet. I know I can trust Jorel. "I know but he wants to be that way, I kind of asked George to talk to you and stop blocking you out. We all need to get along if we are going to get anywhere," he tells me.

I tilt my head to one side. "I know but it doesn't help that I have a major crush on him," I told Jorel, my voice barely above a whisper. He still heard every word I said and his eyes went wide. "You like him?? How long?" he asks, keeping quiet in case George heard us. "Since high school, I haven't told anyone about it, especially not him and especially not now," I say, keeping my voice quiet.

"That's okay, I won't tell anyone, if you need help to get with him then I am your cupid," he said, acting a little goofy. I smile and laughed a little, he was accepting all of this better than I expected him too. Then again I know Jorel is kind of the agony aunt of the group so he would be willing to help anybody no matter. The cupid thing is a bit weird if you picture him in the outfit commonly associated with cupid.

"Yeah but I feel like I am going to get rejected by him, he is not a bisexual or a gay guy Jay, it is just going to be a crush, nothing more and nothing less," I tell him. I was getting emotional now, the walls I have put up around myself will be torn down easily by anybody who even tries. They aren't that strong. Tears were building up a bit, "I wouldn't be so sure Dan, he might have his eye on you," Jorel says, winking.

"Anyway come and socialise with us for a little bit. We have the show later." Jorel says getting up and pulls on my sleeves. "Do I have a choice?" I ask him. He pulls me up and picks me up, making me squeal. "Ha-ha nope," Jorel says carrying me on his shoulder into the main living area of the tour bus where everyone else was sitting and staring at us. "what are you doing to the poor guy?" Matt asks Jorel as I get dumped onto George's lap who holds me.

"Making him less shy, or trying to anyway," Jorel says, winking at me as George was holding me. I was trying so hard not to blush. I relaxed into George's arms, Jorel was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Was he already trying to set George and I up? Was he being cupid already? I don't think his plan is going to work though, like I said he was a straight man, he is never going to fall for a flawed individual like me.

"Well it is nice to have Danny around anyway, he has improved the atmosphere around here so much," George says. I struggle so much with trying not to blush. He is affecting me again, maybe he does like me after all. "Yeah but that is because he is a cutie," Jordan says. I pout, I hate people calling me cute. "I'm not cute" I tell them, still pouting. They start laughing at me which doesn't help me out at all.

"Sorry Danny you are a bit easy to tease right now," Matt says once he calms down, the others are still laughing. Well George quickly stopped once he saw my face. I was not impressed by the teasing. The guys take a few minutes to calm down and they said sorry for upsetting me. I told them it was fine; I wasn't used to being teased that's all.

While we waited to go backstage for the show we started doing warm ups, it was funny to see how each member did it. I went through the songs I knew I had to do and which bits I might struggle through so I could get them right in front of the fans. There is so much pressure put onto me with being the new member, I had to be either just as good or better than the person who was there before me and if I was worse, well that couldn't do at all. The pressure also meant that I wasn't really sleeping well.

Well I would be sleeping poorly anyway as we keep changing time zones every few locations so I didn't really have enough time to adjust to the time differences. The others slept a little better than I did as I feel like they had more time to get used to it as they have done this before. I've been on a break from touring for a year or two as well so basically I am going to struggle in every aspect of my every day to day life.

The show itself actually went really well so that was a plus for me. The fans started to get a bit happier about my presence. There was a lot more audience participation and I think they are getting used to me being with the guys now. We had a meet and greet and a few of the fans actually hugged me. I was so happy and so were they. They told me a lot of nice things which started to outweigh all the hate I've been receiving lately. It didn't mean that everybody liked me being there but people were being nice so I consider that to be accomplishment.

"well done little lion, I'm proud of you," George says, hugging me briefly then walking away to go talk to some fans who called for him. I was frozen in shock. What does this make us? This is too confusing for me.

20th of January 2010

After the night of the thirteenth I started avoiding George. I didn't really know why, but at the same time I kind of did. He was confusing me, was he in love with me or was he just teasing me like the others love to do? I certainly wanted no part in it if all he was going to do was just drag me along and make me believe we has something when in reality it was nothing and he was just playing me to see how I'd react to it.

I haven't told Jorel about this even though he keeps trying to force us to have alone time. I was appreciative of his efforts to get me with my crush but all this doubt still in my mind over whether or not he liked me took over. I rarely spoke before but now I was completely silent not saying a word to anyone until it got closer to show time. They were worried about me but Jorel was there with the answer that I was still adjusting so just give me some time.

I knew all the stresses and fears were logical. My life is upside down, I'd been uprooted from my little café job and taken all over the states. I was so close to my crush it hurt. Due to these reasons I failed to sleep since that night he called me his little lion. I am regretting that decision so much, I am not constantly yawing but I know I am exhausted and I might do something bad soon.

I haven't slipped up on my lyrics and more and more fans are getting used to me being there and supporting me. Well they might not really like me, they guys did get mad during an interview and said I was here to stay so if they didn't like it then they knew what to do. They could leave, they didn't want people who supported the guy who they had to bend over backwards to accommodate.

I think the guys know I haven't been sleeping. They keep encouraging me to sleep during the long journeys to the next location. I just shake my head and tell them I am fine; I don't need sleep. They didn't believe me but they haven't forced me into taking a nap or sleep or anything like that. They are a lot stronger than I am so it would be easy for them to pick me up and place me in my bunk or make me lie down on the sofa and cover my eyes until they know I am asleep.

They were capable of those things but why didn't they do it. I have no idea why they didn't, but if I told them I was fine enough times for them to get a hint that I wanted them to leave me alone. Part of me wanted them to help me but I knew they were still angry over Deuce and they weren't sure what to do with me as I have told them little about me and I have changed so much since high school if some people saw me they wouldn't recognise me.

I am losing my mind over something that I will look back on and call myself an idiot. I feel like a teenager in high school again. I feel like I am going down on a rollercoaster and I can't see the way up. It is like I am in a dark tunnel and I am nowhere near the light that's at the end. I take one little step forward and too many steps back. I am getting nowhere. Will I end my life over these little worries? No, I will be a lion and come back strong.

It is like a song I wrote. "But damn I could write a book about every little hook that kept me up all night," That quote was from Showing Bones. It describes my life almost perfectly. I mean this journal is a book and I am currently writing every little thing that has or is keeping me up every night. It completely works. The amount of time I spend staring at the ceiling wondering why on earth I can't sleep then start worrying about all the little things in my life that might not be going so well.

I have no idea what is going to happen. I am not sure if I am ever going to be able to fit in with the guys of Hollywood Undead. I am nothing like them, I am just a shy newbie who doesn't fit it with them at all. I have tried so well to fit in with them and I am falling at every little hurdle I come into contact with, flat on my face and I don't know if I am strong enough to get back up and carry on anymore.

Would I be able to allow myself to be picked up and helped by the others? I don't know, how could the help me even? How would I tell them that I need help? I need someone to help me find who I am and what I am supposed to be doing with my life. Where does my heart belong, where am I meant to be? All these questions in my mind and no way of answering them. No way of figuring out what I am supposed to do. I'm so lost.

"where'd you go, where's your home, how'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light, there's no sound, hard to breathe when you're underground, can you hear me now?" these new lyrics for a song we are working on also sum up my life right now. That's probably why I wrote them, it is how I feel right now and it might be how some of the fans feel so it makes it more relatable.

I close the journal once more, rubbing in between my eyes as I get a bit light headed again. I open it just to look over what I have written before putting it under my pillow. These sleepless nights aren't doing me any good and I should really sleep but we have been so busy I always get scared I am going to be yelled at if I do manage to nod off. Well I know at night I can sleep but that is when the thoughts are most active, I have come down from the adrenaline from the show and now the doubt comes in.

The guys had left me and George so they could party, George wanted to read and they stopped me from going. They wanted me to sleep so I headed to the bunk rooms and tried pleasing them. I can't sleep, my mind is too active. Well it is less now that I wrote down all the things that have plagued it. I am supposed to be avoiding George but there is not point to it, he might get mad if I disturb his reading but I can't sleep and I don't feel like being alone anymore.

He noticed me almost straight away when I walked in, it was like he was expecting me. Or maybe he was taking a break from reading his book. "Hey Danny, you okay dude? You look really pale," he asks me. He looks like he is about to get up and hold me or something. "Uh, yeah. Can't sleep and I didn't want to be on my own," I admit to him, his face softens. "How long have you not been able to sleep?" He asks, avoiding asking why I have been avoiding him. "A week," I say, the light headed feeling I had been feeling is still there and getting worse. He walked up to me and stood behind me.

All of a sudden it feels like either I or the room are getting warmer. Black spots appear in my vision and I have to put my hands on the counter to support myself through a major dizzy spell. It was like the whole room was spinning and I had no control over my symptoms either. I feel myself falling to the floor and my vision fades to black.

George p.o.v

Shit!! I reacted quickly enough to catch the poor new member as he falls to the floor. I knew he had fainted as soon as I caught him, he was limp I didn't even need to see his eyes which are closed. I carefully placed him down on the sofa where I was reading moments before. Why didn't I act sooner? I had a feeling he was suffering from insomnia and wasn't sleeping much but as he avoided me I couldn't really do anything about it.

I push some hair out of his face and get a feel of his skin, he was feverish. There are some napkins and a bottle of water in the fridge, that should bring it down. What else can I do at this point to help him. I scan both him and the room with my eyes as I start working on the fever trying to work out a plan. He might not appreciate it if I called the medics so I didn't. He had a thick jumper on so I carefully took it off.

Jorel came in completely sober and his face fell when he saw me trying to cool Danny down. "Jeez, what happened, I thought he went to bed?" he asks, coming a bit closer but at the same time keeping some distance. "He fainted, he hasn't slept in a week and couldn't sleep earlier so he came in and then we started talking then he fainted, he has a fever too," I tell him, putting the napkin to the bottle to make it cold again so I could put it back on Danny's forehead.

"A week with no sleep, that's bad. He won't want medics around so we'll have to wait for him to come round and make sure he drinks plenty and rests. It really isn't easy having your life turned upside down," Jorel says, he starts pacing a little, glancing back to me and Danny every now and again. "Are the others still partying?" I ask him, watching as he gets his phone out. "They weren't before as we couldn't find a decent club but they won't be now. They are worried about him as much as we are," he says as he texts.

There are a few minutes of silence as Jorel sets his phone down and I still work on Danny's fever. "He hasn't told you has he?" Jorel asks eventually, his voice breaking that silence. "Told me what?" I ask, confused, was Danny supposed to tell me something? Am I missing something important here? "He will hate me for saying this but you needed to know before it eats him, one of the reasons, mainly the only reason he has been avoiding you is because he likes you, a lot and he is terrified of rejection," Jorel explains.

I take a minute to kind of crouch and study the perfect figure of Danny lying in front of me. I knew he was intimidated by me; I knew he was scared of me at first but I would never have guessed he liked me. The perfect brown eyes like melted chocolate, currently hidden behind closed lids. Then I moved to his lips, they looked so kissable, his small yet muscular frame which is amazing to cuddle when you need it.

I liked him back, that's why my girlfriend dumped me. She knew I looked at him the same way I looked at her and she got jealous, she didn't have to be so mean when it came to our daughter though. I'll have the last laugh, Ava refuses to call the new guy in her life daddy. She is a sassy baby, she will only call me daddy and I hope that lasts.

"I never knew he felt the same way, he doesn't have to worry anymore. I'll be there for him, he won't be in dark places anymore," I tell Jorel quietly. He smiles, "I know you will, I knew you would get together someday with or without my help," he says, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The guys are wasted; they won't respond to the text. Well they said they found a club." He says after his phone buzzed.

Jorel takes Danny's hand and Danny starts responding a little. He was starting to come round ten minutes after he fainted. His eyes slowly flutter open and he looks very disorientated. "hey buddy, welcome back, you fainted," I told him, keeping my voice calm and quiet. His eyes go from me to Jorel. "He knows Danny; you should have told us you were having sleeping problems. We can help you," Jorel says, squeezing the younger man's hand.

"I like you too Danny, if you were wondering," I said, kissing his cheek. He blushed and I saw the amazing melting smile I saw at the café which helped me fall in love with him. I played with his hair so he had the chance to process everything that just happened to him. His blush started fading but he looked deep in thought as he becomes less disorientated. I helped him sit up a little and Jorel helped him drink some of the water we had when we tried to break his fever which has now been broken and he should be okay.

"How are you feeling now?" I ask him, some of the colour had started to return to his cheeks but he still looked pale and ill. "tired, I love you George, I was so scared of it and the stress of the band and the hate didn't help so I guess I didn't get much sleep," he says, his voice quiet. "I know; I love you too. We will help you start sleeping again and ease some of the stress" I tell him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

I kissed his cheek but he moved so I ended up kissing him on the lips instead. Something neither of us seemed to mind. Our lips sealed and fireworks were going off in our heads. We had almost forgotten Jorel was still in the room, almost. "I ship it," he says. We break our kiss and turn to look at him, "ship it?" Danny asks, just as confused as I was. "It is when you like the idea of two people being in a relationship," Jorel explains.

So we are in a relationship now, we didn't need to ask each other. I feel like the kiss was enough and I'm sure Danny did too. "I like that idea," Danny says with a smile, looking up at me. "I like it too bear," I say kissing his temple. He is still smiling but then he yawns, he is still tired. He needs to go to sleep soon. "Come on sleepy, bedtime," I tell him. I pick him up and he doesn't struggle, he wraps his arms around my neck and snuggles into me.

"Night you two," Jorel says, smiling at us. It was actually late evening and Danny had been hiding from us all day, this was the first time I had seen him. Jorel went and talked to him briefly to say the plans for the day. "Night Jorel," I say, I was expecting Danny to say goodnight or something but when I looked to him, he was peacefully sleeping in my arms. He is to damn adorable, I'm so happy he is here with me and mine to care for.

I carefully get him changed and lie him down in his bunk. He didn't stir from that but I get the feeling he might do soon from lack of cuddle contact. I quickly get changed and lie down next to him, holding him close and covering him with the blanket. Jorel came in with my book and put it in my bunk. "Go to sleep if you want, I'll handle the drunkards tonight, let the adorableness which is Danny be your main concern for now," he tells me.

I smile, Danny will have a rocky start in this band, the hate will never truly go away but there was one thing I did know. He had his four brothers and his lover's support no matter what we go through during the next few years. He stirs in his sleep but it is only to cuddle into me some more. I am sure he will feel a lot better in the morning, he might be tired still but at least he has started sleeping again.

I love you Daniel Rose Murillo.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

And that is another one shot done.

I hope you enjoyed.

I did the journal format again as I am really starting to like it.

I don't really know what happened during the beginning of the one shot but it got better as I starting writing more.

Please leave requests for me as many as you want.

I have two CS X DM one shots coming up so look out for those.


	8. Fall for me DM X JD

I don't even know how I came up with this to be honest. It was another late night idea which happens to me quite frequently. I have been asked to do this pairing so I am going to do it. I am currently feeling a little ill so I might write either the best one shot ever or the worst. I have a feeling it might be the worst but oh well.

Keep the requests coming guys, I appreciate them. Also as well as pairings give me like a word to base the story on, those are fun to do.

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Jorel p.o.v

During free time on tours most people would catch up on sleep, not us. Here on the Hollywood Undead tour bus we like to prank each other. Also by we, I mean Matt, Jordon, Dylan and I. Sometimes George will join in but it is rare, he often likes to stay and protect my little bear who wants no part in the pranking. Danny has hated pranks ever since he first joined and the guys broke him with the worst things they could think of at the time, which was a bucket of ice water then flour to be poured over him.

I accepted my boyfriend didn't want to participate in the prank wars so my team made him be the main judge. That way we wouldn't feel tempted to prank him as it would take away points from our team. It didn't mean he favoured me either. He sometimes picked the other team over us which was fine as it wouldn't be fair if he picked us all the time.

We are currently doing an American tour and the prank war started a while ago. Currently team king, consisting of Matt and Jordon were winning by 5 points. I was on Team Muffin with George and Dylan and we were planning on getting our own back on them and a little series of pranks to get us in the lead again. We just needed the perfect opportunity that we could do it without getting Danny in the process. As his boyfriend I could warn him about what was to happen so he was out of the way, but would it be classed as cheating? I don't know.

I knew Matt was up to something, he kept mentioning the time when George tripped and fell off the stage during one of our shows. We took this as a hint he was going to re-create something similar and stayed away from the edge. We didn't look at the edge of the stage and we didn't warn Danny either. That might have been a mistake.

Danny was snuggled up to me reading his book, City of Lost Souls if I read the cover correctly. I bought him the mortal instrument series for his birthday and he loves them. I love him, the way he gets into the story and his little reactions when something dramatic happens. I had my arm around his chest as he read and we were having a conversation. "Do you think Matt is going to do anything on stage to us?" George asks.

"Um, I don't know. Surely he wouldn't do it in front of everyone," I say, suddenly feeling unsure. We had agreed not to do the pranks in public or film them but it doesn't mean that those rules will be followed by everyone. Danny wasn't paying attention; he was too into the story to even know we were talking. "Maybe he will do it during a rehearsal or sound check, there aren't going to be any fans there and it makes sense," Dylan says.

We quickly stop talking as Matt and Jordon enter the room. They don't yet know that we know about their planned prank and we like to keep it that way for a while. They look to Danny who is reading still, he'd been no use to them. He was privy to the conversation but he didn't know what was said as he wasn't paying attention. "What part are you up to Danny?" George asks.

Danny looks up from his book. "uhh, the part where Clary is in Europe with Jace and Sebastian," he answers before going back to the story. That made no sense to me as I haven't read the books yet, but to George it made complete sense as he has read them all which lead to Danny's interest in the series. When he is in the zone it is hard to get an answer from him unless it is about the book.

"We have sound check today remember," Matt says, going to nudge Danny but George stopped him. Once you got on Danny's blacklist you would regret it horribly and if you disturbed him reading with anything other than the book he was reading then you would end up on that list and suffer. "I'll make sure he goes Matt, why are you so keen on the sound check?" I ask him. "No particular reason, just want to play the drums soon," he says, his foot bouncing.

I was sure that our earlier suspicions were right but there was no way to prove it until someone fell. That or something else happened during sound check. You could never really know what those two were planning. To be fair on them the pranks got us good so Danny had to pick theirs over ours those five times. Ours have been good two, we had five points but they had ten out of fifteen pranks so far. No one has lost any points so far either.

Danny and I have been dating for three years now and I couldn't help fall in love with him more and more every day, he is just so adorable and so irresistible. I mean have you seen those eyes of his, amazing. I knew he loved me back and he said there was a very slim chance of me ending up on his blacklist. "Danny baby, we have to go sound check now," I said kissing his temple as I saw management make the signal to leave.

He put his book down with a little pout. I kissed him on the lips and that pout quickly went away. "Don't worry bear, you can read later." I said scooping him up and holding him. "Okay Jay-bear, you sure you don't want a date night?" he asks me. "well, if you asking then sure, I'd like a date night," I tell him as I carry him towards the stage. A few fans saw us and cooed saying we were the cutest couple ever. Danny got embarrassed and tried hiding.

"Don't be embarrassed Danny it makes you cuter." I tell him as he tries hiding his face in my shoulder. We soon pass the fans and he calms down. Once we get backstage I put him down as we get all our equipment sorted. We all put on our special earpieces and got the mics with our mask stickered on the bottom. I was getting a strange feeling and Danny knew it as he naturally got close to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice quiet. I look into his milk chocolate orbs seeing the concern and worry in them and manage a tiny smile. "I don't know; I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong." I tell him, keeping my voice to just above a whisper. He stands on his tiptoes to hug me tightly. "just tell the other team members to be more careful, hopefully everything will be fine," he whispers into my ear.

"I know baby, I'll go do that now," I tell him and I allow him to watch me as I tell Dylan and George to be extra careful today and I had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong and they said they would and they hoped I wasn't right. If I was right about this, then I wasn't sure what I was going to do someone was going to get hurt but I didn't know who and I don't know how or when either. Most of the time you want to be right but this time I don't want to be right, I want everyone to be okay.

The sound checks had started great, we were all having fun going through it like we always do. Then it all came to a halt. Our worst fear had happened; team kings prank was to make one of us fall off the stage. However, they were in for a shock when they found out who had fallen. I was still on stage, so was Dylan and George. Danny was the poor innocent victim who went tumbling over the edge of the stage, he had hit his head on an amp as he fell so I wasn't sure if he was even conscious at this point.

George helped me get down the small ledge which was the stage so I could get to my boyfriend. Management were so angry at Matt; they knew about the prank wars but they also knew Danny was not supposed to be the victim of any of the pranks. This might lead to them being disqualified as management overruled Danny's decisions when needed. There was a large bruise forming on the side of Danny's head and he had his eyes closed so I wasn't sure if he was conscious or not.

There were bound to be more bruises and even a few grazes on him but I was more focused on if he was awake or not. I carefully lifted his head onto my lap and made sure it didn't move. Everyone was now less angry and more concerned. Danny's eyes fluttered open after a few agonising minutes which felt more like hours. I could see in his eyes he was in a lot of pain. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet in case his head was hurting him which was likely.

"Everything hurts," he replies quietly then whimpers as he tries to move. I knew medics were on their way, I had to keep him still until they showed up. I didn't want his pain to get worse or any injuries he has. "Don't move baby, it's going to make the pain worse." I tell him, keeping my voice quiet. George had dropped down and made his way over to us. He went to the left hand side of Danny, so he had his back to the stage, he took one of Danny's hands in his and started rubbing circles.

"Try and relax Danny, we know it hurts but we are going to get you all fixed up and you're going to be fine," George says to him. Danny tried to move his head to look at George but the pain and my hands stopped him. "Baby don't move your head; I know you want to see George but you hit it really hard on the amp." I tell him, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead. I look to George, who sees the worry in my eyes.

"The medics should be here by now, but we know he will be okay," he says to me putting his free hand on my shoulder. "Yeah but I hate being right about this," I tell him and Danny. "I know but you couldn't have known it was going to be me taking the tumble, it could have been you two or Dylan. Maybe even Matt himself or Jordon," Danny says quietly, giving me a little smile. "Danny's right, there was no way we could have predicted who was going to fall; don't feel guilty about it Jorel," George says.

The medics showed up and made us back away. They put a neck brace on Danny and put him on a spinal board before putting the head blocks on and rushing him to the ambulance. They didn't give us much time to explain what happened and they didn't let any of us go with him, he was going to be so scared, he hates being on his own. George guides me backstage where the others were directed to not long after I went to Danny.

"We are going to cancel tonight's show, there is no way we can perform with Danny so injured. We also know you guys want to be there for him so I am going to send Jack to take you to the hospital as soon as. As for Matt we need you to apologize to Danny and we need to think of a suitable punishment as that prank went way too far," Paul, our manager said, using air quotations around prank. The others were nervous and Matt looked very guilty.

"Anyone could have been seriously hurt by what you did and the fact that it was Danny who fell makes it even worse. You don't put trip wires on the edges of stages Matt, you should know better than that. We are lucky Danny isn't facing a broken neck or being paralysed. We are lucky he is so far getting away with minor injuries," Jack says as he walks in, clearly not impressed by what had gone on. He was never a fan of the pranks but we convinced him to let us do it by saying we weren't going to hurt each other.

I was getting worried about my boyfriend, I really wanted to see him. I had no idea how he was doing or what injuries he had for sure. Yeah I saw the bruise on his head but there was probably more on him when he hit the floor and maybe some internal injuries we didn't know about. George's hand was on my shoulder again; I was an open book to him. He knows how much Danny means to me.

Jack said the hospital would probably want only two people there to see him so he wasn't overwhelmed and stuff. He also had a small chance of getting out of hospital today, I thought this was highly unlikely since he has hit his head quite hard they are going to want to keep him overnight to observe him in case he had a major concussion or head injury. George obviously pushed me in Jack's direction and they knew I wanted to see him.

"George do you want to come as well, he'll want to see you I think," Jack asks. George shrugs, "I don't see any harm in it, I want to see him too," he says and we head off to the car to go to the nearest hospital where Danny had been taken. The fans now knew there had been an accident and one of the members had been taken to hospital so the show couldn't go on but they could use the tickets for the next show or get a refund. They hadn't been told who was hurt yet but they were praying for a speedy recovery whoever was hurt.

"When do we tell the fans it was Danny?" I ask Jack as we make our way through traffic. "When we get the full report on him, it will put the fans at ease when we can tell them who was hurt and how badly they are hurt. It is better to tell them with the full information rather than half," Jack explains. "So no social media posts until then?" George asks, Jack nods. "Yeah, just until we know Danny is okay," he says.

We arrived at the hospital and were told to wait in the waiting room until a doctor came to speak to us about Danny as they were still running tests and things on him to see what was wrong. "This feels familiar," George says to me once we sit down. Jack and I look to each other and nod. "The last time we were in a room like this was when another incident happened involving Danny," Jack says, getting his phone out to update the rest of the team.

"Yeah but that one was Dylan's fault and it spanned the entire tour last time," I say. I was so tempted to get my phone and make a social media post so that the fans knew I was okay but if management tell us to wait until we know more than that is fair enough and their reasoning is justified. We had been to a hospital before with Danny but it was right at the end of a tour so we didn't need to tell the fans what had happened.

I wasn't paying attention to the clock so I had no idea how much time had passed until the doctor finally showed up to talk to us. All I know it was a while and it passed with a lot of awkward silences and awkward one sentence conversations. "Daniel Murillo's friends?" the doctor asks. We got up as he walked into the room so we were closer to him. "I am his boss, one is his friend and the other is his partner," Jack corrects the doctor, who pays little attention to the correction.

"Daniel is a very lucky man, all signs indicate he is going to get away with only minor injuries and a slight concussion from the nasty hit to the head. We x-rayed his head, neck and spine and found no broken bones whatsoever. He will be sore for a few days due to bruising and the concussion means he will have to stay in at least overnight but all signs so far indicate he will make a full recovery," the doctor explains.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in; my little bear was going to be just fine. I will look after him until he was completely better. "Can we see him?" I ask the doctor. He could say no saying Danny needs rest and to come back tomorrow. "Only two of you can see him tonight, the pain killers we have had to give him have had a slight sedative effect so he is sleeping right now but as he was a bit upset earlier it would reassure him to know that someone he knows is there. He has a head injury so we have to make sure he rests enough." The doctor explains.

So I could see him. He didn't make much sense though. "You never said he had a head injury, I'm confused," George says. "A concussion is classed as a head injury and the fact that he hit his head so hard during the fall that he lost consciousness can class as a head injury. The only thing that we don't know yet is if he has any form of amnesia as he hasn't answered any of our questions apart from his name and date of birth," The doctor says, clearing things up slightly, however the potential for amnesia is worrying me a little bit, what if he forgets who I am?

"That's okay, you two go, I need to do some explaining to the rest of the guys and the fans," Jack says. I look to George and smile a little. I was less worried before he mentioned amnesia now he has sent my mind into overdrive. We waved bye to Jack who was going to pick us up when Danny gets discharged, the doctor was taking us to the observation ward where they had moved Danny to. As we have some fame we got our own room. "Don't worry Jorel, I am sure he will remember you," George whispers to me, squeezing my shoulder.

The doctor opened the door and allowed us inside Danny's room. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. There was an IV line in his hand leading to the bag on a stand. There were monitors on his chest hooked up to a machine measuring his heart rate and things like that. There are no other machines in the room. Danny is lying on the bed with the blanket up to his waist. He was covered in bruises and a few dressings where he had grazed the concrete floor. His head wasn't bandaged but the bruise I saw forming earlier looked pretty nasty now. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted, they also kept the neck brace on him.

I took the seat next to his bed and took one of his hands into mine. "Hey Danny, I'm here now and so is George," I tell him even though he was sleeping. You never know, he could have heard me. George didn't say anything and simply sat down on the other chair in the room. "We aren't going to leave you Danny don't worry," he says, after a few minutes of silence passes. Danny doesn't respond but if the pain killers were strong enough then he wouldn't for a few hours at least.

"We might as well try and get comfortable, it is going to be a long night," I tell George who was reclining slightly on the chair. "Yeah and you should try and sleep while he is. I know you are worried about him but he'll get worried about you if you don't get any rest." George tells me. I saw a notification on my phone from Instagram. Management had posted to say Danny was hurt in an accident but he is doing okay and will be back on shows soon, he might have to miss a few shows while he is getting better.

I tried settling down and relaxing but it was too stressful, I couldn't calm myself down enough to be able to sleep. It was approaching ten pm and George has managed to fall asleep within moments. I got myself into a position where if I did manage to fall asleep tonight then my hand would never leave Danny's. I felt a little bit of comfort with keeping his hand in mine so I knew that he was still he and he knew I was there for him so he wouldn't be scared.

A nurse came in to check on Danny and had blankets for me and George in case we got cold during the night. "Why don't you get some rest?" she asks me after she covered George with the blanket and then gave me mine. "My mind is going overboard, I can't get the images of my boyfriend falling off the stage out of my head and everything else is just keeping me up," I tell her. She gave me a sad, sympathetic smile. She went to check his vitals and see if he showed any sign of responding to pain, he was too under to notice her checks. "It's always tough when you see a loved one hurt and in hospital but you know it gets better even if it looks hopeless right now." She says.

She leaves the room which leaves me in almost complete silence. The only sounds I had with me were George's light snoring and the constant beeps of the heart monitor, telling me my little bear was still here and fighting. I awkwardly cover myself with the blanket and manage to fall into a sort of restless, dreamless sleep. Please be okay my sweet bear.

~next morning~ J-dog p.o.v ~

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I felt my hand was still in Danny's but it felt different somehow. "I think Danny is coming round, he started holding your hand," George says with a smile. I was still half asleep but I felt Danny's weak grip on my hand. I smiled at George, he had been awake for a while I could tell, then again he rested a lot better than I did last night. I didn't dream about anything but I could tell I didn't have a great sleep either.

"Yeah I noticed, it is a good improvement," I tell George as I sit up to make myself more comfortable. "So you managed to sleep eventually?" George asks me, he had gotten up to put the blankets somewhere else. "Yeah, it wasn't long after the nurse came in the first time and gave us blankets, didn't sleep great though," I tell him, rubbing my eyes with one hand. Danny still had my other hand in his.

I look to his face to see his eyes fluttering a little. "Come on Danny you can do it," I softly encouraged. I knew he was on medication for the pain but I still kept a little quiet when speaking to him. George stood at the foot of the bed like the god he was. Danny was going to have a harder time seeing me as he can't move his head at the moment, they said they'd take the neck brace off once he had woken up and they were sure he hadn't hurt it in the fall.

Danny opened his eyes but then closed them again before slowly opening them for a second time. "Hey baby, I was so worried about you," I said, making sure he could see me and I ran my fingers through his hair with my free hand. "I know Jay, I feel a little bit better than whenever I fell but still not a hundred percent yet," he says with the smallest of smiles. George chuckled when Danny said whenever he fell. "That's good, you only fell yesterday so obviously we aren't expecting a full recovery so soon. Management are so mad at Matt though," George says.

"It was only yesterday? It feels like it was longer," Danny says, furring his eyebrows in confusion. "They gave you pretty strong meds last night which made you sleep so I can understand why you'd think that," I told him. The doctor walked in, did a head to toe examination of Danny and took the neck brace off. "Mr. Murillo why don't you tell us some basic information about yourself," the doctor says.

"My name is Danny Murillo. I'm thirty years old and I was born on the twenty first of November nineteen eighty-five. I live in Los Angeles." He says, not completely understanding why he had to do it. I understood and so did George, the doctor is seeing what he can remember. "Okay, so do you know why you're here and who these people are?" the doctor asks, Danny did know this and we both knew it.

"Um, I fell off the stage at sound check yesterday and the guy with the gauges is my boyfriend Jorel Decker and the other guy is George Ragan and I work with them both," Danny says, he was getting confused again. I was chuckling, guy with the gauges??? Come on Danny you can do better than that. The doctor seemed satisfied with Danny's answers. "Thanks for answering those questions Danny, I was just testing to see if you had amnesia after the fall yesterday and I am confident that you don't" the doctor says.

He left the room without telling us if he was going to discharge Danny today or if they wanted to observe him for a little while longer with this dam concussion. "So uhh what exactly did the fall do to me yesterday?" Danny asks us. "You got a couple of head injuries and a few grazes and bruises too," George tells him. Now that he can move his head, he slowly looked at himself seeing the gauze pads where he grazed his skin and some bruising.

"You have a nice big one on the side of your head where you hit the amp on the way down," I add. I get my phone out and use the camera to help him see the bruise. "wow, no wonder my head hurt so much yesterday," he says. Then he did something which surprised me, he reached out and held the phone before kissing me and pressing the button to take a picture.

When I pulled away from the kiss he had his heart warming smile back to which I couldn't help but smile back. He was already starting to act like his normal self which was nice. He was still very much out of it but there were moments like the smile where he was starting to act like usual. "George do you feel a bit left out there?" I ask, he was standing at the foot of the bed still watching us act all lovey dovey.

"I feel more like a third wheel but I would like a hug," George says walking up to Danny who hugs him as soon as he could. They were both really careful about how they hugged but they were also both happy to have hugged each other. Yesterday was a really scary day and I don't think anyone was going to forget it. The fans were sending us message after message of support for Danny and telling us that they don't mind missing a few shows while he gets better.

There were a few haters, there always will be but their comments were swiftly deleted or the people who made them were burned by the Danny defence squad. George and I did selfies with Danny for Instagram so the fans got an update on the golden boy. They were happy he was awake and they hoped he was out of hospital soon.

The nurse from last night came by with some decent food for the three of us and did a little check on Danny. He wasn't in as much pain as he was yesterday but he was still in some pain and the medicine had worn off now. She gave him a lighter pain killer than the one yesterday, because of the concussion they didn't want him to spend the whole time sleeping as there was a risk he could go into a coma so they were avoiding it.

If he did sleep, we were told to wake him every two hours to make sure he was okay. He was going to hate us for it but it was a necessary thing we had to do. The nurse said she thinks they will keep him again overnight but he should be able to leave tomorrow morning. We didn't have a show tonight anyway and management were working on tweaking the schedule to accommodate the injuries Danny had and what time off he needed with it.

"Jay can you lie down with me please?" Danny asks me, he was about to use the puppy eyes on me too. "Sure thing Danny no need for the puppy eyes," I tell him and join him on the hospital bed, letting him snuggle into my chest and take a nap. He was getting tired, I could let him nap for two hours, I was quite tired too as I didn't sleep so good last night so I might end up napping too.

"Jorel did you sleep last night?" Danny asks me, he had a better look at my face now so he probably saw how tired I was. "Yeah I did eventually it's just I didn't sleep too great," I tell him. I run my fingers through his hair. "You two take a nap, I'll wake Danny in two hours like the nurse asked us too," George says. I had just started dozing off and I knew Danny was doing the same.

A knock on the door startled our dozing. George let a red, puffy-eyed Matt into the room. He looked like he didn't get much sleep either. Danny immediately tried to sit up, worried for Matt but I saw the pain in his eyes as he tried so I made him lie down again and I made the bed rise so he was kind of in a sitting position with me. "Matt, you've been crying, why?" Danny says, always so innocent.

He knew management were mad at Matt but I realised he had no idea why. He had no idea Matt was behind the fall yesterday. "Danny, I made you fall yesterday evening. I have been so guilty about it. I'm really sorry," Matt says, on the verge of crying again. It struck a chord in me, of course Matt would never mean to hurt my little bear it was just an accident.

I got up and hugged Matt. "There has been no real harm done Matt, I'd probably have given myself these injuries by falling at some point. I forgive you already," Danny says, opening his arms for a hug which Matt goes for without hesitation. I join Danny on the bed again. "You shouldn't Danny, everyone should be mad at me. It could have been any of you and it could have been worse. It was a stupid idea," Matt says, George hugs him next.

"Yeah it was a stupid idea but we can't be mad at you," George says, prompting my statement. "You feel guilty about it and you know that's enough for us. We'd be mad if you didn't feel bad about it," I tell him. I smiled once I knew Matt felt less guilty. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. What would I do without you guys?" he says. Danny was having a drink of water but he wanted to say something. "You'd be a garbage truck man," Danny says, kind of like a question.

It was so out of the blue and so random we all started laughing. Typical little Danny, always here to light the room when needed. "Yeah probably," Matt says, then sets of laughing again. I hugged Danny and kissed him which made the others feel slightly awkward but we are a couple and couples kiss each other because they are supposed to be in love with each other. Danny was also getting tired again, he needed that nap soon.

Matt noticed. "I'm going to leave you to rest, see you later," he says and before we get the chance to say goodbye he is gone. I made the bed flat again so we were lying down and I played with his hair, chuckling as he starting dozing off again. "That was nice of Matt to come and say sorry," Danny says, sleepily. "Yeah, I'm not so keen on how he was letting the guilt eat him so easily but I am sure he'll be okay once he knows that all has been forgiven and Danny is okay now." George says.

I had managed to get Danny asleep within a few minutes just by playing with his hair. It was so soft and fluffy, I loved it. He was peacefully snuggled into me with his arms loose around my waist and his lips were ever so slightly parted. He was adorable and better yet he was mine, no one could take him away from me. I have my own little adorable person to snuggle the living daylights out of.

"Go to sleep Jorel, like I said before Matt walked in, I'll wake Danny up in two hours then let him sleep more if he needs. I had plenty of rest last night I'll be okay, you didn't so you need this," George says, ruffling my short hair. I had to admit that I was getting as tired as Danny was and George was right, I can trust him to wake Danny in two hours.

I shifted a little bit to make sure I was comfy. Compared with the tour bus bunks the hospital beds were nice but they were nowhere near as comfortable as a hotel bed or better yet your own bed at home. The beds were also slightly more comfortable then the chairs that the visitors and patients had to sit on but beggars can't be choosers and swings and roundabouts and all those kinds of things.

George covers us both in the blankets that Danny was covered in since he was put into this room yesterday evening and then he added the blanket I was given on top. They were only thin blankets so it was easy to get cold in here. I wrapped my arms protectively over Danny and managed to fall in a better sleep than last night.

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

Hey guys that is the end of another one shot.

I hope you enjoyed the one shot and keep them ideas coming please.


	9. A kiss won't make this better DM X CS

Hey guys I had this idea for a while but I wasn't sure which pairing to pick for it until the friend that made the fire one shot with me suggested that I did another Danny X Charlie one and make one ill so here it is.

I hope you enjoy. love you all

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Charlie p.o.v

I notice that Danny has had a pretty nasty cough for the past few weeks. At first I put it down to that fact that he hasn't screamed in a while and he is joining Da Kurlzz during his scream parts in some of the songs we have. However, that was about three weeks ago so I don't think it's that any more. He has also had a few headaches and he hasn't been eating much lately.

Danny and I have been dating since he joined the band and I would say that I know him pretty well by now. I think this is something more serious than a common cold. We currently have a few days off to explore the city we are in so I could take him to a doctor and get him checked out before we have to perform again.

"Morning Danny-bear." I tell him when he walks in to the main living area of the tour bus. My poor little bear doesn't look well at all this morning. He sits next to me and buries his head into my shoulder a little. "Morning Charlie." He says before going into one of the many coughing fits he will probably have today. I rub little circles into his back until the coughing stops.

"Danny I think you need to go to the doctors." I tell him. He doesn't answer for a moment. "Yeah, I think I do." he tells me. I get him to let me go so I can get up. "how are you feeling this morning?" I ask him while I make a cup of tea with honey in it for him. Management had a list of numbers that we could call if we needed, one was a doctor's surgery.

"My head hurts a bit, my chest hurts, I've been more tired than normal and I'm not that hungry." he tells me. "okay baby drink the tea when it has cooled a little more and I'll get you an appointment with the doctor for today." I tell him placing the steaming mug in front of him. He sounds like he is wheezing a little bit today as well.

I grab the list of numbers and find the doctors one. I get my phone from my pocket and call the number. "Hello this is the doctor's surgery how may I help?" the receptionist answers. "Hi, I would like to book an appointment for Daniel Murillo." I tell her. I hear her typing away on the computer. "Yeah that's fine, will eleven thirty be a good time for you?" she asks me. I look at the clock; it is currently nine o'clock. "Yeah that is a great time." I tell her. I hear her type some more. "Okay see you later." she says. "See you later," I tell her and then hang up

"We have an appointment for eleven thirty." I tell Danny when I get back to my seat next to him. He has drunk a little bit of the tea. However, I think he wants cuddles more as he rests his head on my shoulder again and I wrap my arm around him. "I don't want to be sick any more Jordon." he tells me.

"I know bear, I promise that when we go to the doctors they will find out what's wrong and make you better." I tell him and I kiss his forehead. Jack, one of the many members of the crew that helps us out on tour walks in and sees us cuddling. "Danny still not well?" he asks me as Danny has closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm taking him to the doctors in a little bit." I reply. Jack ruffles Danny's hair. "Well I hope he gets better soon." he says. "Thanks dude, I'm sure he will." I say.

Then Alex, one of the tour managers walks in. "You got Danny an appointment yet?" he asks me. "Yeah it is for eleven thirty today," I reply, I look to Danny who seems to have fallen asleep in the short time I have been talking to Jack. "That's good, I'll take you two considering neither of you know where it is." he says. "Cheers Alex." I say.

He goes to talk to any of the other members who might be awake right now. If we have days off and we aren't planning anything, then you won't see us out of bed until two o'clock in the afternoon. I adjust Danny without waking him so he is a bit more comfortable. I will probably let him sleep for about half an hour maybe an hour if I feel like it.

George enters the kitchen and heads over to the coffee machine to make himself a drink. "Do you want a cup Jordon?" he asks me. I look down at Danny, he looks peaceful for a change he won't wake up anytime soon. "Yeah go on then," I say. He makes us coffee and joins me on the seat. "Hey, how is he feeling today?" George asks, handing me my coffee. I take a sip. "Still really ill, I am taking him to the doctors. He only fell asleep a few minutes ago and I think he was up most of last night coughing" I tell him.

George ruffles Danny's hair. "He does feel a little warmer than normal as well." George says. He gets up and gets some medication to bring down Danny's fever when he wakes up. I take a few more sips of my coffee. I notice that Danny was feeling really warm against me and where he is sleeping is getting warmer. "I hope we can find out what is wrong with him and make it better, I hate it when he is ill." I say.

"Everybody doesn't like it when Danny is unwell." George says. I shift Danny so he is back to sitting upright with his head resting on my shoulder. I really need to wake him up. I start shaking his shoulder gently to try and wake him up. "Come on Danny wake up muffin," I tell him, still trying to wake him up. Danny makes a little noise of discontent but at least I know he is waking up now.

"How long did I sleep?" he asks me, rubbing his eyes. "A few minutes but you have developed a really bad fever and I need you to take the medicine to make it go away and maybe you can sleep some more before the appointment." I tell him, squeezing his shoulder and kissing his temple. He looks around and notices George sitting on the other side. "Hello George," Danny says, sleepily. "Hello Danny, still feeling ill?" George asks.

"Yeah, my chest feels really sore." He says, rubbing his chest a little. George gets up and gets a spoon out of the drawers and opens the medicine bottle. He walks back over to Danny and I and pours the medicine onto the spoon. "This should bring your fever down a bit and might take some of the pain away." He says feeding Danny the medicine. Danny doesn't complain about being babied this once and accepts the medicine.

"Thanks George," Danny says. "You're welcome Danny, get some more sleep if you can, I would want you to eat something but I know you're probably not hungry," George says, hugging our smallest member gently. "I think we should try to get him to eat something, even if it is a little bit of a chocolate bar or something like that. The medicine will work quicker and he might even feel a little better," Alex says when he walks back into the main living area.

"Are you up to eating a bit of a cookie or something Danny?" I ask him. He nods he his head, but he is also really tired and really wants to fall asleep again. Alex goes to one of the cupboards and gets the bag of cookies with Danny's name written on them, these cookies have no nuts in them or near them. He takes of the smaller cookies and breaks it into halves. He then puts them in front of Danny. Danny picks up one of the pieces and slowly eats it. He eats another couple of pieces before giving the last one to me. "I can't eat anymore," he says. I rub his shoulder.

"That's okay Danny, you ate more than we expected you too and that's good enough for us." Alex says. I eat the piece Danny gave me and then pull him onto my lap. "Go to sleep now baby," I tell him and kiss his temple. He snuggles up to me and his breathing evens out quickly even though it still sounds bad and like he is wheezing a bit. "His fever's gone down a lot," I say, pushing some of his now damp hair away from his face.

"That's good, wake him up in an hour and then get ready, I'll take you guys at eleven," Alex says and he leaves to where the other tour managers are, probably to tell them how ill Danny has gotten over the past week and also the past twenty minutes. It is twenty minutes past nine right now so an hour will take us to twenty past ten and it will probably take us till eleven to have Danny awake completely and ready.

"I'm surprised at how quickly that fever came on, he was completely fine when he got up. He had a coughing fit but that was it," I tell George. Danny was now completely out for the count like he was before I had to wake him up to bring the fever down. "Yeah, that got me too. Then again if he has been ill for a while and it is quite serious then his body must be tired of fighting it and starting to let it get him," George says.

I nod, "That sounds about right, he has had the bad cough and the coughing fits for about three weeks now and I don't think he has done much about it, it is only within the last week or two that he has had all the other symptoms appear," I say. I keep an eye on my little bear, making sure his breathing is okay. He still sounds very wheezy and I feel very sorry for him. It doesn't sound very good to hear him wheezing all the time.

Danny briefly wakes up and goes into another coughing fit. I rub his back a little to see if that helps him at all. It doesn't really help him but his coughing fit ends after five minutes. He is still awake so I play with his hair. "aww poor baby, don't worry we'll find out what's wrong soon." I tell him. George looks at Danny sympathetically and then Danny has another quite bad coughing fit. "Danny's still really ill then?" Jorel asks as he now enters the main living area. "Yeah, this is the third coughing fit this morning and he has only been up for half an hour, we are going to the doctors today," I tell him.

Danny looks up at Jorel once he finishes his coughing fit. Jorel comes and joins us on the sofa and Danny goes to get a cuddle. I don't feel jealous or anything because I know Jorel loves Danny he like is a little brother and Danny looks up to Jorel like he is an older brother. Jorel plays with Danny's hair a little bit. "I don't like this Jay," Danny says, snuggling into Jorel. "I know buddy but Jordon got you a doctor's appointment and he is going to make sure you get better soon," Jorel says, hugging Danny gently.

Danny soon falls asleep again in Jorel's arms this time. So at the moment he probably hasn't had much sleep during the night and it is looking to be the same way right now. This was probably what his night was like as well, poor little bear. Jorel holds Danny for a couple of minutes before carefully lifting him and placing him into my arms, this doesn't wake Danny who is quite happy to just sleep through this.

"I might be a big brother figure to him but you're the one he loves the most out of all of us, he'll appreciate waking up in your arms," Jorel says and he goes to make himself a drink and something to eat. I just look to the sleeping boy in my arms, even though he is still wheezing he looks so peaceful and that is one of the things I love about him, anyone in the band can snuggle him and he will be happy but only a select trio can make him truly happy.

I am hoping now he can finally get some rest instead of few minute bursts. Yeah, I woke him up the first time but I really needed to work on the fever before it got really bad. He still has just under an hour left before I need to wake him up so he should feel a little rested and better when he gets up again. "I was going to get a longer lie in today but Dylan's snoring kept me from sleeping, how do we sleep through that?" Jorel asks once he sits down with his food and coffee.

"I don't know, I guess it is because we mostly fall asleep before he does so we don't really hear it at night but he is quite the loud snorer," George says. I look to the bunks where Matt and Dylan are either still sleeping or Matt's moved to the back. "I think Matt snores to but other than that we are all quiet sleepers. Danny is only wheezing cause he is ill and even when he is awake he wheezes a little," I say. Jorel wrinkles his nose, we could hear Dylan snoring through the now open door. "Jesus he needs help for that," Jorel says then carries on eating.

I would say how the next fifty minutes went but they were really boring, we just made small talk while Danny slept in my arms. Well the most interesting things were that Jorel did the dishes and George went to go flick Dylan's ear and take Matt's lotion again to go and hide it somewhere new where he wouldn't find it. I loved seeing how mad we could make Matt while he looked for the lotion, I think he knows George does it but it is funny to see him run around the bus looking for it.

Danny naturally woke up just as I was about to wake him up. Jorel had made him a fresh cup of tea and honey as the other one was cold and probably not good. "Have a good sleep bud?" George asks Danny as he reaches for his tea. Danny nods and drinks a bit of his tea. He puts his cup down and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you too buddy," I tell him then kiss his lips. He tastes like honey, and that is something I don't mind.

"Do we need to get ready now?" Danny asks me. I nod, "Yep, Alex wants us to leave at eleven so if you quickly dash to the bathroom and have a quick wash and a change of clothes, I'll get changed in the bunk room and we'll be ready for the day." I tell him as Jorel helps him to his feet and steadies him. He walks into the bunk room and we hear Dylan shout hey as Danny manages to get into the bathroom before him.

"Leave him Dylan, he is still unwell and he needs to cool down a little," I tell the Mexican as I enter the bunkroom. Dylan turns to face me as I start changing for the day, "Really, three weeks later he is still sick?" he asks me. I quickly got changed and I noticed Danny took his clothes into the bathroom with him. "yeah, my guess is he has a chest infection or something similar. He is wheezing constantly and the bad coughing fits he has been having aren't helping him either." I tell the Mexican. He hugs me, I hug him back instantly. "Damm, I hope he gets better soon you getting him checked today then?" He asks me.

"Yeah we are going to the doctors in a little bit." Danny says hugging Dylan from behind. Dylan spins him around and into my arms. "That's good, we hate it when you're ill Danny," Dylan says. We all walk back into the main living area. "speaking of the devil, did you know you snore really loudly?" Jorel asks Dylan as they see us. "no, I didn't but I'll see if I can stop snoring for you alright?" Dylan says and he goes to the fridge for whatever he needs.

He then goes to the bathroom like he was going to do before Danny got there first. Alex walks in smiling at everyone. "You boys nearly ready then?" he asks us. "yep, just need our shoes and a jacket," Danny says, smiling back. He still looks unwell even though he has freshened up a bit so he isn't as warm as before. "Good, I heard you coughing earlier dude, it sounds really painful and a lot like a chest infection so if the doctor confirms that and gives you antibiotics you should be back to normal in a couple of days," Alex says.

Shortly after that we head out and arrive at the doctor's surgery. Danny did have another coughing fit in the car and it was really hard for me to watch as it was the worst one he has had since this whole illness started. "Hmm, I really don't like the sound of that cough, I'll see if I can get you seen sooner," Alex says. We all head into the building and he points out two seats in a quite quiet corner.

I take Danny's hand and we sit in the corner, while Alex talks to the receptionist. While he talks he points to Danny, who is snuggled into me. I rub his chest a little to see if it reduced any of the pain that he was going through right now. He had his eyes closed and really looked ill at this point. "I hope you can get in sooner baby," I tell him. I was also hoping he didn't need to be sick because up until now he hadn't been sick at all he just had all the other symptoms.

I knew that the doctor would probably have sick bowls handy in case that he does get sick. Alex returns to us. "I managed to convince the receptionist to get you in as soon as a doctor is available, they consider your symptoms to be quite severe and you look really ill," he tells us. Danny still has his eyes closed and he is resting against me. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Danny says, he wraps his arms around his stomach a little bit.

Alex is also concerned at this new symptom. "Okay I'll see if I can get a sick bowl or something just in case," he says, quickly dashing to the receptionist to see if he can get what we need. He dashes back with the bowls that you typically see in emergency rooms and other rooms in a hospital. He hands it to me and I hold in near to Danny in case he does get sick between now and the time the doctor called him.

His fever was also creeping back, so today is probably one of the worst days of the sickness Danny is going to have. "Daniel Murillo?" the doctor calls around two minutes after we got the bowl. Everyone turned to stare at us while Alex helped Danny up carefully. Out of all the people there Danny looked the most like he should have been in the emergency room than the doctor's.

The doctor took us to the nearest available room since he saw how ill my little bear looked. I got Danny to curl up a little on the bed and Alex and I took the chairs. Danny seemed a little out of it and confused so the doctor turned to us. "So what seems to be wrong with Daniel?" the doctor asks, she seemed very nice.

"Danny has had a really bad cough for the past three weeks and within the past four days it turned into wheezing, fevers, headaches, he lost his appetite, he has also been confused at times. Within the last few minutes he has been feeling really nauseous as well," Alex explains to the doctor who writes the symptoms down on some paper so she could add it to the record or something. I glance back at Danny just as he gets sick. I calmly walk over to him and keep his hair out of his face while he is sick, not his day at all today.

"I see, so the cough has been bad for three weeks and then all the other symptoms appeared this week?" she asks, just to confirm she heard him right. She also looked back to us while I was caring for Danny. "Yeah, we have tried to manage this while we have been on the road but it is at that point now where he needs to be looked at," Alex says. She nods and scribbles down that he has been sick. "This does sound like it could be a chest infection but the nausea and being sick doesn't really fit into the symptom category associated with it," she says.

She then walks over to me and Danny. He has stopped being sick for now and I moved the bowl to one side, she'd probably want to look at it later. "Danny I need you to sit up for a minute and take your shirt off so I can have a little listen to your chest see what's wrong," she says, she was being really kind and she didn't call him Daniel this time. I help him do the things she asked as he got a bit weak after being sick.

"This might feel a bit cold against your skin okay?" she says getting the stethoscope from her neck and putting it on. She placed it on his skin and listened at different places on both his chest and back. "Now I want you to breathe as deep as you can okay?" she says and bless him he tries his best. She then does the same as the first time. Finally, she asks him to cough while she was listening.

Next she got the thermometer and took his temperature. It was around 102°f which was a fever. I sat next to Danny and once she had finished those tests he leaned against me again, I rubbed his back a bit, hoping my cool hands cooled down his skin. She took the bowl to her desk and wrote down her findings then started typing on the computer.

"That is a chest infection I can confirm that, I will prescribe Amoxicillin for it and also a Ventolin inhaler for the wheezing to open up his airways a little more. As for the nausea symptom, that should go away on its own, it seems to be a cold symptom mainly," she says and prints the prescription out.

I forgot to mention what city we are in right now, currently we are in the UK on tour and we are in Birmingham, so the healthcare here is a bit different then if he was home. I help Danny put his shirt back on and his jacket. "How long do you think he will need to take these before he is better?" I ask her. "He will need to take them three times a day for five days but he will start feeling better probably by day two," she says handing Alex the green paper.

We say thank you and head to the pharmacy to get the medication listed on the prescription. Alex hands the pharmacist the prescription and he tells us we have to wait ten minutes. Alex tells me to take Danny to the car and see if I can get him to rest as much as possible. That will help him get better and he looked like he was ready to fall asleep again. "Don't worry Danny now that we have everything we need you'll be better in no time." I tell him. I help him put his seatbelt on and let him rest his head on my shoulder

He fell asleep again within minutes. Alex returns after fifteen minutes and has a bag with Danny's medication in it. "I'll give him the Ventolin when he wakes up then the amoxicillin later," he says and drives us back to the bus. Danny was still asleep when we got there so I carried him into the bus. The others just stared at me as I carried the younger member into the main living room. "He fell asleep in the car and I don't want to wake him up yet," I explain to their questioning gazes.

Alex walked in not long after and set the medication on the table in front of me. "So I take it we know what's wrong now?" Jorel asks as I sit down and keep the younger one in my arms. "Yeah he has a chest infection, should go away within five days though. We might have to postpone a show or two," Alex answers. "He won't like that, I think we have a week off shows though, we might have an interview or two coming up," George says.

"We can still do interviews but Danny would have to either stay behind or stay in the bunks, he needs as much rest as he can get right now. The fans will understand," Alex says before disappearing again. I opened the paper bag given to us by the pharmacy with his name and address on the sticker sealing it. I got the box with the inhaler in it out and left the pills, he didn't need to take them yet but the inhaler he probably would. He woke up with another coughing fit about fifteen minutes later. "It's alright buddy take it easy," I tell him, I rub his back as well to see if it did anything to help the smaller male.

"I really hate this infection," Danny says, with a little pout. "I know, you'll be better soon now we have the medication for it," Jorel says. I help Danny take two puffs of the inhaler like he was told in the doctor's office. "That feel any better?" I ask him once I put the inhaler away, he couldn't have any more for a little while now. "Yeah, my chest feels less tight now," Danny says, he had a smile on his face and I could tell he was relieved.

"That's good, you'll be back to your bubbly self in no time," I tell him. He was sitting on my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I love my little bear so much. It started off as not being his day at all but it has started to improve a little bit now as we get towards the afternoon. The managers had gone somewhere else leaving the bus open for us to use different rooms as we see fit. Matt was still sleeping in the bunks so the five of us who were awake were wondering what we can do.

"When Matt gets up the four of us are going sightseeing but we can watch some a film or two until then," Jorel says, we all agree to the films as we had nothing better to do with our time. We were all going to go sightseeing but we had to change our plans once Danny got sick, I was going to stay behind with him while the others went. Danny wasn't very happy about this but he knew he was too ill to go out. "Don't worry Danny we'll take you sightseeing when you're better and we will probably get you something while we are out," George says, which improves Danny's mood a little.

I carry him to the back living area, the rest followed shortly after and we all get settled on the sofas there. I was lying on one with Danny snuggled into my side, he was probably going to fall asleep again which is not a bad thing, everyone has different methods of coping with illness and Danny's was to sleep through it. It was a good way of making sure he got enough rest too. He was going to be fine in a couple of days I knew it.

We had really bad horror film playing, Danny wasn't scared throughout the film as he had fallen asleep within the first fifteen minutes. George covered the two of us in a blanket he had in his hands. "Did you know he was going to fall asleep again?" I asked him as he looked at us like we were the cutest couple ever. "Kind of, Danny's way of coping with illnesses is to sleep through it and he hasn't been sleeping well recently so today is catch up day." George says.

The rest of Danny's little chest infection kind of went the same. We'd get up and he'd have his first dose of medication and then we'd do something fun or read until lunch time when he'd have the second dose then we'd watch a film and he'd kind of nap through it until dinner where he'd have his last dose of medication for the day. He only needed the inhaler for the first three days when his cough was really bad and it affected his breathing.

By I think the third day since we went to the doctors he had started getting back to his bubbly self and he was looking a bit healthier overall. The guys went sightseeing for two of the four days it took for Danny to get better and brought us back teddies and the kinds of things we'd have gotten if we had gone with them, which made Danny feel a little bit happier. I knew he loved exploring and seeing all the different sights and the UK has a lot of good tourist destinations.

We did have a couple of interviews that Danny had to miss, but to be honest I don't think Danny minded at all. He rarely talks during them when he is there so why not miss a couple. We were asked why Danny wasn't there so we told them the truth, that Danny was ill and he was getting better. The fans all spammed his twitter and Instagram telling him to get better soon and not to push himself too hard, something which brought a smile to his face each time he checked his phone.

I posted a lot of pictures on his and my Instagram while Danny was getting better. That surprised fans since I only post on Instagram once a month usually. It was just a lot of cute couple pictures of Danny and I snuggling together usually with an update about Danny's health at that current moment in the caption somewhere. He was awake for some and fast sleep during others but the fans didn't really mind which they saw more, they were equally cute in their eyes.

I was so relieved when Danny was finally completely better and the chest infection was gone. He was so much happier and back to his normal self which made me happier, we could finally go out and have fun and my little bear wasn't stuck on the bus feeling really ill anymore. The first thing we did was go on a sightseeing adventure or date day as Danny called it.

We went to a few tourist locations and a couple of little cafes nearby which reminded me why I love Danny so much. He was so curious about a lot of things and he was also adorably innocent at the same time. We did get a lot of pictures for our own memories and for Instagram too. By the time we got back that day we were told that we had work starting back up tomorrow, we could do shows again and there were going to be a few more interviews.

Danny was really exhausted by the time we got back as well so he only half payed attention to the conversation going on which no one really minded as we could tell him again tomorrow when he was more awake and able to concentrate. He was dozing off on the sofa so I decided to take him to bed. I picked him up and without a word to the others I carried him into the bunk rooms and got him changed as he had fallen asleep in my arms.

I snuggled up to him in his bunk and decided to get a picture of us for Instagram, he was too adorable to resist. My little bear was perfect in every way I could see and now that he didn't have that stupid chest infection it made it better for me. He wasn't spending half the night in massive painful coughing fits which scared us, he wasn't constantly getting fevers or being sick anymore either. He was only sick for two of the five days but it still wasn't nice when he was.

-

SirCharlieScene: Cuddles with this guy are the best. I am so glad he is better now @Danny_rose_murillo #ohshitnice #couplegoals

It was a little cheesy but I loved every minute I spent with him.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Hey guys that is the end of another one shot.

I love all the requests I am getting so far for one shots so keep them coming please.

See you next time


	10. The Best Day of My Life CS X DM

Danny p.o.v

What if he changes his mind?

What if we get there and he says no?

What would I do with my life?

I love him so much but I am really freaking out.

Today I am marrying Jordon Terrell aka Charlie Scene. Nobody ever expected that the party animal of the band would ever settle down and nobody expected that it was going to be me that tamed the wild crazy party animal. Yet here were are on my wedding day in a room getting ready for the day ahead.

"Are you okay Danny?" Kyle my older brother asks me. Jorel, my best man turns around to look at me after Kyle spoke. "Yeah, just got wedding day nerves I guess," I tell him. It's not the whole truth but then again it is not a total lie either. "Are you scared that it isn't going to go right?" Jorel asks me. By now Kyle had his arms around me, trying to keep me from losing it. "Yeah, what if this is just a lie?" I ask, going quiet.

"Danny, I have known Jordon all my life. He told me about how he felt about you for years, he isn't going to change his mind now, he isn't a total dickhead," Jorel says, hugging me from the front as Kyle was hugging my back. "Don't worry little bro, everything is going to be fine, you'll see, now let's finish getting you ready and go and find Scarlett," Kyle says messing my hair up completely.

Jorel got the hairbrush and made me sit down. He then took five minutes styling my hair until he thought it was smart enough for the event and put some hair gel in. I was getting the tuxedo jacket on when there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys presentable?" Theresa, my ex-wife asks from the other side of the door. "Yeah Reese, you can come in," I say, my voice back to a more confident tone.

She walks in with Scarlett holding her hand. Theresa has been very understanding throughout the whole time. She knew that my heart was no longer in the relationship and we broke it off on very good terms. She allows me to have Scarlett whenever I am able to and she made sure that I knew everything that was going on in her life and face-timed whenever we were on tour.

"You look amazing Danny, you still can't tie ties though," she says with a chuckle. She sorts my tie out for me and Scarlett waits patiently for me to be available for a cuddle. I love my daughter, she looks so pretty in her little golden dress and her curls fell on the side. She was going to be the ring bearer and we decide to include Ava by making her a flower girl like she asked to be. Scarlett runs to me for a cuddle, "so is Uncle Charlie going to be my papa now?" she asks. I smile, "Do you want him to be?" I ask her. "Yeah, but you're still my daddy," she says snuggling into me tightly. Everyone in the room laughs at her cute antics.

Then Theresa leaves Scarlett with me and my mom walks in. "My beautiful boy, I can't believe I am going to be walking you down the aisle today. I am so proud of you," she says hugging me gently and kissing my temple. "Hey mom, I am a bit sad that dad can't be here to see this," I says, hugging her back. She gives me a sad smile, "Well you know what your dad is like. I am not sure he would have accepted this to be honest with you." She says.

"That's a shame but let's focus on today where it is all about Danny and Jordon," Kyle says. "Yeah, it's not every day a mother gets to walk her son down the aisle," my mother says with a smile. She gives Scarlett a cuddle. "Do you have the rings Scarlett?" she asks her. "Mommy has them, she said she was going to give them to me before we go," Scarlett says. That's okay I know that Theresa will keep them safe.

The nerves had started coming back. It was never this bad when I was getting married to Theresa, I was a little nervous but I knew that she was in love with me and there was no fear of rejection that time. "Are you nervous again Danny?" Kyle asks me. Scarlett hugs my leg, trying to comfort me. "You'll be okay Danny, I'm sure everything will be fine," my mum says. She rubs my back and the nerves calm down a little bit.

"It's show time, is everyone ready to go?" Theresa asks once she re-enters the room. She has the ring box and the cushion in her hands. She walks to me and sorts my jacket out. She then holds the cushion out for Scarlett to hold carefully she then places the rings on them. "Hold that very carefully now darling, okay?" she says kissing Scarlett's temple. "Okay, mummy," Scarlett says.

Theresa holds onto Scarlett's hand and leads her out of the door. "I am going to sit down, I'll see you in a bit," Kyle says and leaves the room. My mum checks Jorel's suit out. "Yep, everyone is good to go," she says after adjusting his suit a tiny amount. She checks my suit out one more time just to make sure that it was presentable.

I take her arm and we walk out of the room towards the aisle. Scarlett walks just a little bit head of us, holding her mother's hand. She looks so adorable. We head towards the end of the aisle where Jordon and the priest are waiting. Jordon looked amazing, that man should wear suits more often. He looks so good in them; he doesn't realize how much people like him wearing suits instead of the cholo outfits he keeps wearing.

Ava was with Scarlett and throwing her petals everywhere. Our wedding theme was black and gold, Charlie's idea since he wanted it to be about us, the gold of my mask and the black of his bandana. He decided he was going to plan the whole wedding based on us and make it very personal. He has been very excited about planning this since I said yes to him.

He was watching me walk down the aisle, holding onto my mother's arm. His parents were gone but he had the other guys standing in a row next to him, Jorel included. My brother was also standing with them, instead of bridesmaids we had groom's men. Seemed more fitting since we are both males getting married. My mom walked me right up to Jordon and placed my hands into his.

My mom, Theresa, Scarlett and Ava went to their seats and sat down. Now it was crunch time, I was getting nervous again. The vicar was uneasy about it but since gay marriage is legal in America now so he was getting paid to do this. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this man in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He starts.

I was thankful that Aron knew nothing about me and no longer cared enough about Hollywood Undead to show up, he would definitely have something bad to say about our wedding. Everyone else here was very supportive of my relationship with Jordon. No one spoke up if they did have any issues either. No dramatic entrances from former partners telling us to stop the wedding.

 

"Marriage is the union of husband and husband in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." He says, changing everything that was supposed to be about a straight couple to our couple.

"Through marriage, Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." He said, replacing the bride's name with mine. 

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jordon Terrell and Danny Murillo. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this man begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this man in marriage to this man? "He says, you can see the trend here.

"His family and friends gathered here today do." My mom says, standing up. She was very proud of me and that was something everyone could see who was with us in the church. The people would probably have been confused by the two men, but as my name was replacing the bride's name with mine. 

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs." He continues, man I forgot how boring this was.

"These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." He says. 

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." He says.

Now the last statement is not true for some people. I was happily married to Theresa for a few years before we naturally split as we knew the love was no longer there and we just weren't happy anymore. We tried so hard for so long. Jordon and Randi were never really happy together, they always fought with one another.

"With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. From the day I laid my eyes upon you, I knew I had to get to know you better, you were this shy guy who never spoke unless spoken to and now you are this amazing individual whom I love to the moon and back and more." Jordon says, that's his wedding vows to me.

"Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever my soul mate. I always sat, often in silence wondering if there was ever a way to tame the great Jordon Terrell all it took was for me to fall head over heels for you and show you how much you mean to me," I say, my vows are nowhere near as good as his but they were mine and I managed to bring tears to his eyes.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the vicar asks. Scarlett smiles and walks up to the vicar and shows the vicar the rings, smiling proudly at him. He guides her to stand to the side so she was holding the rings for us to put on each other's fingers. We then do the ring exchange, this was getting really long winded and boring so I left it out.

"You may now kiss the groom," he announces once we are done. Jordon cups my cheeks and pulls me into a very nice kiss. Everyone starts cheering for us. We are now husbands, and I was so happy. I am positive that the fear I showed earlier on was just wedding jitters and I shouldn't have been nervous. Now we are together and I am hoping this will last.

The wedding party after was amazing. Everybody was dancing and eating and having so much fun. We had our first official dance as a married couple to a lovely slow dance and I never enjoyed a dance so much in my entire life. The whole wedding was being filmed for memories and I know I was going to be amazing to show our children in the future. Scarlett might still remember the day her daddy got married to another man but if we have any more children they will not have been around to see it so it would be nice to for them.

Of course it was also an opportunity for the fans to see our wedding and gush over how adorable our relationship is and the guys could use it to tease me for the slight height difference because sadly those guys have nothing better to do with their time. Well they might have but they chose to waste it by being complete muppets and tease me over something so insignificant, well I keep saying they when it is mainly funny man who tries to be the joker of the group but fails.

Scarlett was having the most fun with Ava on the dance floor and they took the show. Everyone decided to start watching my little girl and her friend just dance around and have so much fun and show the world how innocent they were. Then they ran to George and I and asked us to dance with us which we couldn't refuse. I took my daughters small hand in my own and we danced around the dance floor not having a care in the world.

Then I danced with my mother while Jordon watched from the side-lines. While we danced together she held me close and allowed me to rest my head on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Danny," My mum says to me while we dance. Scarlett was tugging on Jordon's trouser leg trying to let him know that she wanted his attention but he was too busy watching me to pay any attention to his new step-daughter.

Once my dance was over I picked Scarlett up and walked over to Jordon, who smiled and hugged us. "Well hello my sexy husband and my cute little cupcake," he says. "Hello Jordon," I reply and Scarlett made grabby hands for Jordon who took her in a cuddle. "Daddy and papa dance with me?" Scarlett asks us so innocently. Jordon and I share a look and we go to the dance floor with her and dance with her in between the two of us.

The best man speech made by Jorel had to be a highlight. He did it just before we started dancing. "Hello everyone, I am Jorel. I have known Jordon since high school. He was the only guy that I knew that could make both girls and boys swoon at his feet. I remember the time when we were only talking about making a band and now we are superstars. When he met Danny he totally changed he always seemed happy but even more so when little Danny was around. He also drinks slightly less than before," he says, pausing for people to laugh when appropriate, both Jordon and I laughed because it was amazing.

"I can tell, Jordon and Danny are very much in love and will have many happy years together. I would like to tell them both it was a special honour for me to be asked to be part of this amazing day for them both. I and the rest of the wedding party would like to propose a toast to the happy couple and wish them years upon years of blissful, happiness and our best wishes. Also I have got to stop being so cheesy," he says making me laugh. Speeches are never his thing and I could tell he was nervous at the start but once he got into it he was just as confident as ever.

The speeches made by the best man were always the funniest thing to listen to as he always tried to embarrass the newly wedded couple and most of the time it does and makes us smile. Jorel was playing safe so he didn't actually embarrass me or Jordon. Well maybe the swooning might have embarrassed Jordon a bit but he didn't show any signs of being embarrassed at the time of the speech being read out.

It was starting to get later on in the day and slowly but surely the guests left as it was time for them to go home and put little children to bed. The only people who are left are the rest of the guys and some of my family. Scarlett was in my arms and was dozing off. She was really tired and the day was so busy and long for her. I was surprised that she wasn't sleeping by now. "We are going to leave in a little bit but we just wanted to chill with the newlyweds before the honeymoon," George says carefully hugging me while Scarlett was in my arms and Ava was in his.

"Yeah these little ones need to go bed soon," I said, motioning to Scarlett who was starting to fall asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and shifted her ever so slightly so she could be comfortable while she slept. "Go to sleep now little angel, it's okay you've had a busy day," I tell my daughter. Jordon had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and hugged me. Scarlett was out within seconds.

Jorel and Vanessa were hugging each other on our other side. "Your wedding next then," Jordon says while Dylan nudges the couple. They chuckle and smile. "Yeah, have to wait a little bit though, don't want them to be to close and you guys to miss out on Danny's turn to be best man," Jorel says with a grin. I let out a shocked sound, they hadn't said who they had picked to be their best man yet.

"Yeah sorry we didn't tell you before now but your best day was coming up so we wanted it to be a stress free and as smooth as possible." Vanessa says with an apologetic smile. "It's fine girl, I just wasn't expecting to be picked that's all, I'm happy though," I say with a little goofy grin which sends the guys into a giggle fit. Well it had to be a quite giggle fit since we had two sleeping children in the room. We didn't want to wake them.

The guys started to clean up and Jordon was about to go and help them but he was handed Ava. "It's your big day dude, no cleaning up for you two," George says, pointing in my direction. Jordon walked over to me holding Ava as we watched the rest of the guys clean up the little mess left by the party. "This is what we would look like if we had two children and they fell asleep," I told him, once it had been silent for a few minutes.

"I know, it would be great to have another little one to call our own running around," Jordon says. I smiled, well I was happy that I was married to someone who is family-orientated and doesn't hate the idea of having more children. I don't think I would marry someone who is not comfortable with me already having a child. I hold Scarlett a little bit tighter, she is so precious to me.

Theresa came up to see us and smiled at the sight of me holding our daughter while she slept so peacefully. "Hey, I'm going to head off now but I'll come pick Scarlett up in the morning so you two can enjoy the honeymoon." She says, then goes to kiss Scarlett's head. "Thanks Theresa, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us," I told her. She shakes her head and hugs me and Scarlett.

"Danny it's fine, your heart wasn't in the relationship and I am happy that we ended it as close friends for her sake. I see how much happier you are with Jordon and all I can say is I wish you two the best and just be happy together," she says, with a sad smile. Jordon hugs her next. "Thanks Theresa, don't forget you are just as important as Danny. There will be someone out there waiting for the amazing lady with a child who happens to be the daughter of the lead of Hollywood Undead." Jordon says. "Thanks Jordon," Theresa says with a chuckle. She then walks away.

I felt a little sorry for her that it didn't work out between us. There was love there at the very beginning but once I got closer to Jordon in just kind fizzled out. Thankfully when she found out we mutually agreed to divorce and sort out what happened with Scarlett's care and custody without a mega fee or mega issue. She decided when I was on tour while part of it was going on the she moved out instead of me, she said she didn't want me to go through any additional stress if I was to return from a tour and find myself homeless.

Anyway the guys where finished with the little clean-up they decided to do and we all decided now would be as good a time as any to go home. It was starting to get late and Jordon and I had a flight to get tomorrow afternoon so I wanted to get some rest then squeeze in a much daddy daughter time with Scarlett before she went to her mum for the two weeks we were going to be away for. Jordon gave Ava back to her daddy before we left and I put Scarlett in her car seat.

I was surprised that when we got home Scarlett was still fast asleep, but then again it was approaching ten pm when we got through all the traffic and the party was over and everything so I should have expected her to be down for the night. "I'll put our daughter into bed, you go and get changed for bed," Jordon says as he gets out before me and gets Scarlett out of the car.

I let him do this as I was getting quite tired myself and I really wanted to get a shower done before we left and as I wanted to spend some one on one time with Scarlett before the honeymoon flight I wouldn't have time to do it in the morning like Jordon would have. I also liked the way he said our daughter, to me it meant that he was accepting his new parental responsibilities that came to being married to a single father.

By the time I was done with the shower and I had out my suit away and I was ready for bed, Jordon had done the same and he was lying on our bed. Shirtless and in one of those draw me like one of your French girl positions. "Like what you see?" he asks, with a sexy grin. I blushed, he got me there. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I tell him, the blush totally gave away that I liked what I saw. "I know you do like it hubby, so come here," he says.

I sat on the edge of the bed and then felt his arms around my waist and pulls me over so I was now next to him and our skin was touching. I look up at him with a wide smile. "Do you love me Danny?" he asks me; I give him the really look. "Of course you ding dong, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I hated your guts," I tell him. He kissed my neck and I wasn't so keen on that so I wriggled a little to get out of his grip.

Then he started kissing me more, going from my head down to my waist, occasionally stopping for a moment to leave his mark on me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and started a deep, passion filled kiss. We kissed until we really needed to breathe so it forced us to stop for that moment. "Wow, that was amazing, you've been holding back on me haven't you Danny?" he says, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I had to. I didn't want to give you a kiss like that only for you to break my heart," I tell him, also slightly breathless. He holds me protectively. "Well, like I said today, I am going to be there for you for ever, whenever you need me. I am not going to break your heart for as long as I live," he says, resting his head on top of mine.

He makes us lie down and I snuggle into his protective hold. "You know I love you and the little one with all my heart Danny," he says, making me look into his eyes. "I know and I love you and Scarlett with all my heart too," I tell him, my heart-melting smile appearing. "You know what that smile does to me," he says. "Yeah well I can't help that my smile melts your heart and makes you go weak at the knees," I tell him.

This was how life was supposed to be.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hey guys I know if you saw my schedule on Instagram that this is actually a day later than I intended for it to be posted but I had some technical issues and this wasn't actually quite finished and I ran out of time yesterday but it is done now.

The next one shot is hopefully going to go up Sunday sometime but I am also working on Demon inside's sixth chapter so I don't know if it will definitely go up then but I will try my best to stick to the schedule.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are very welcome. I enjoy reading them when they don't contain hate for me. >.< I might not always reply to them but fear no I have read them and any suggestions have been noted down so they will be written at some point.

Also ten oneshots officially, this will probably be the shortest and boring one but I have never written a wedding before and my memory of weddings i have been to is not that great sorry.


	11. Coughs and Sneezes DM X FM

D.p.o.v

I'm ill and home alone, two of the worst things that could happen to a person who hates being alone. It started off as a little stomach bug which I could deal with easily but it has no gone to a full blown flu bug. My chest was hurting after I had the fifth coughing fit today, I rubbed my chest to see if it would take the pain away but it didn't. I was just going to have to power through the pain and do my best to ignore it.

I thought about calling one of the guys, see if they'd come over and help me feel less lonely and maybe take care of me. I think about it for a good few minutes. If I did call one of them; it wouldn't be likely that any of them would come over. They have better things to be doing with their day then hear me whine about a little flu that got me down. I should be capable of taking care of myself by now, not relying on others. I decide against calling any of them.

I am currently in the living room and I decide to make my way up the stairs and get back into bed. It would be comfier than falling asleep on the sofa right now as I ache all over. Louie knew something was up with me and followed closely behind as I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed, curling up a little on top of the sheets. Louie joined me on the bed and lay down by my chest and put his paw on my arm. I really didn't feel good so I was hoping that this little nap would help me feel just a little better.

A loud set of knocks on the front door accompanied by barks startle me awake. I looked to my alarm clock on the bedside table. It had only been an hour maybe a little more since I had fallen asleep. I didn't feel much better; I was less sore than before but I still feel pretty crappy overall. Nobody had arranged to come and see me and the mailman had already been today, so who could possibly want to see me?

As I made my way down the stairs the knocking got more intense. Judging by the know whoever was at my door was either getting really impatient because no one was answering or they were getting really anxious about something. Louie's barking didn't help the situation either. "Okay, okay I'm coming," I half yell, my voice was going so I couldn't really yell. I managed to make it to the door before the person left.

I give Louie a little pat and he wanders off to go eat or something. Speaking of food, I really hope that my stomach wasn't about to go weird now. I've been spending the past day and night throwing up with the stomach bug and I managed to feel up to eating something earlier as I hadn't been sick for a little while at that point. I hope it doesn't come back now. Someone is at the door and I have to answer it before they get impatient and leave.

I open the door to see funny man aka Dylan Alverez standing there slightly out of breath like he did a marathon or something. He looked very relieved to see me at the door but he was also really concerned. "Hey Danny, you missed the party last night. You weren't answering your phone and we were really worried about you so I ran here to check to see if you were okay and no axe murder had got you," he says, hugging me tightly.

The party? Oh yeah George planned a little party for the six of us at his place last night. It was to celebrate the success of our latest album and just a chance for us to relax a bit after tour. There could have been more people like our family and friends but he was sure that he only wanted the six of us so we could relax and have fun without being on a stressed out tour. "Yeah, sorry I have been really ill since yesterday and I haven't looked at my phone since the day before," I tell him, after he let me go.

He looks me up and down, probably seeing how pale I was and I was only dressed in sweatpants and socks. I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't want one, it was only going to get soaked in sweat from the fever I developed. "I see, well have no fear Dilly is here," he says, going from concerned to cheerful as he walks into my house and closes the front door behind him. I wasn't going to complain about him inviting himself in, I need the company.

As I feared my stomach turned and I had to run to the nearest bathroom. Dylan followed me but he stayed outside the door as I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He waited until he was sure I wasn't going to throw up any more before he walked in and wiped my mouth with tissue before flushing the toilet and putting the lid down. "Aw dude, it'll be okay," he said after I whimpered in pain.

He got my damp, sweaty hair out of my eyes and picked me up and put me down on the now closed toilet lid. "Why didn't you call one of us and tell us you were this ill? One of us would have been here looking after you by now," he asks while he looks around my bathroom looking for something. He found a clean flannel and he made sure the water was freezing cold before wetting it. He looked to me, expecting me to answer his question. Should I tell him why I never tell them any complaints I have had? Would he want to know? Probably not.

He used the flannel on my head and torso wiping them down before wetting it again and keeping it on my forehead, the freezing cold water cooling my burning skin. "I, uh, didn't want to bother any of you, you have better things to be doing," I tell him, looking down towards my feet. I made him gasp in shock, he wasn't expecting that answer from me, he was probably expecting me to mention that I hadn't checked my phone all day. He used his free hand to stroke my cheek and make me look into his eyes.

"Danny, you never bother us, why on earth would you think such a thing?" he asks me, concern and sadness clearly visible in his eyes. Crap, I didn't want to upset him, tears start to build up in my eyes. "I don't know, maybe it is because I'm useless I can never do anything right. I'm a failure, always have been and always will be," I tell him, my voice very quiet and the tears which had only just started to build up now spilling down my cheeks. Dylan uses the flannel to wipe the tears away gently as he sees them.

He stops trying to cool me down and wipe away the tears. He lifts me gently into his arms, cradling me like I was a small, fragile child or a butterfly. "Daniel, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have any of the success that we have now, our place on the charts would be non-existent as we wouldn't be able to continue making music. You saved the band, all our success is down to you and no one else. You're a success not a failure." He tells me and makes the tears disappear as quickly as they had shown up.

He knew I was still in a little doubt but I accepted what he said after a few minutes. I rested my head on his shoulder and his colder hands were rubbing my back. "Come on, I'm going to help you get better," he says, standing up and carrying me into the living room and lying me down on my side on the sofa. He grabbed the throw blanket from the chair and went looking for a bucket. He then brought them over to me, the bucket went on the floor right next to the sofa and he covered me with the blanket.

He lied down behind me with one arm around me, he also turned the TV on and put it onto some random channel. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up I promise," he tells me. I try to pay attention to what is on the screen but I felt Dylan's fingers in my hair which was working any knots out and making me doze of as I became more relaxed. He was making me sleep and there was nothing I could do about it other than let him win and fall asleep.

Funny man p.o.v

I smiled once I knew that Danny had fallen asleep and my little last second plan worked. He looked really tired as well as ill, so I knew some sleep would be good for him right now. Then again he was probably resting when I knocked on the door, he did look like he had only just woken up when he answered the door. Had he really felt like a failure this whole time? We were at most twenty-two in the charts when Deuce was around, with Danny on the team now we had gone straight to the top 5 and we couldn't be happier and we knew our success was down to him.

I decided to leave the TV on even though I knew I wasn't going to pay any attention to what was on. It was there to make the silence less awkward and I could always change it to something I was interested in if I felt like it. I couldn't stay at George's house or even go back to my own today. When Danny didn't show up and the party we left a few messages on his phone hoping that he'd see them and at least answer one of them. However, he never did which worried us a lot, Danny always answers his phone, well almost always.

I told George before I left telling him that I was going over to Danny's house and I was going to see if he was there and if everything was okay. He said that was fine and he'd message me later if I wasn't back to find out if there is anything wrong. I looked down at my sleeping friend, he looks so much more at ease now he is asleep. Yeah he still looks ill but he also looks like he is getting some decent rest now.

I notice that he still has the fever so I carefully get up and without disturbing the sleeping one I manage to get back to his bathroom and get the flannel I used before. I get a bowl full of cold water to go on the coffee table so I can keep the flannel cold and it works to bring the fever down and get rid of it. I walk back to the living room and get back to my place behind Danny. He was still fast asleep but now Louie was in the room watching his owner and I from a distance.

I started working on cooling Danny down again, hoping that I don't wake him while I do it. He doesn't seem to stir as I put the cold, damp cloth onto his forehead so it looks like I am in the clear for now. It was finally starting to have a long term effect, I felt his fever was starting to break. I keep working at it for a further ten minutes until I was certain I had broken it and he was going to feel better.

I feel a lot of sympathy for Danny, it must be really horrible to be as ill as he is and not get much rest from it. I also felt upset that he has been feeling like he hasn't been good enough for so long. I know how hard he tries to please the fans and keep everyone happy with what he does and it came back to hit him in the face, management have had goes at him for being too quiet during interviews and some people hate him for taking Deuce's place.

My phone buzzed as I got a text message. That's probably George asking if I had found Danny yet, I looked to the wall clock in the living room and I saw it was the time that we had agreed to message each other by and I hadn't done it yet. We all stayed at George's house last night so I was guessing that everyone else would still be there now, I wouldn't have to text them all the same thing if I could get George to pass on a message to the others.

J3T: Hey, have you found Danny yet?

FM: yeah he is at his house, ill. He didn't check his phone at all yesterday or today so he wouldn't have gotten our messages. I'll stay with him until he is better, he is currently sleeping next to me. He didn't get a good night's sleep yesterday it seems.

J3T: Aw with you on care duty he'll be better in no time. The others know now as I have just told them so don't worry about texting them or anything just make sure Danny gets better. Search party has now been called off, we were so closing to reporting him missing.

FM: Well it was a good idea for me to go to his house then wasn't it? Did you know he looks at himself as a failure? Like this whole time, he feels like he can't do anything right? I'll make sure he gets better in no time.

J3T: No I had no idea, poor dude. We'll change that when he is better and we see him next. He has done so much for us and it's time to pay him back for it.

FM: Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I think he'll appreciate it and hopefully stop seeing himself as something he isn't.

J3T: Yup, that's the ideal outcome anyway, talk to you later dude, I got three dudes with mega hangovers to babysit, enjoy the cute cuddles.

FM: Ha-ha I will, have fun with the babysitting.

I put my phone back in my pocket, I didn't need it anymore. I'll probably message George later on to let him know if Danny is feeling any better or worse. Danny rolls over in his sleep and snuggles into me a bit. I chuckle and hold him a little closer. "Don't worry dude I haven't left you," I tell him, even though he probably didn't hear me as he is very deeply sleeping. He was being so adorable so I didn't understand why he felt like he was a bother. I love the cute moments he has.

Louie wanders over and jumps up onto the sofa. He sniffs me and Danny before retreating slightly and lies down, watching us constantly. "Don't worry Louie, I'm here to make Danny better," I tell him. I love the close bond that these two share. I often get videos from Danny when he gets back from tour and how happy Louie is to see him. I reach out with the hand that I had over Danny to pet Louie to make him feel more reassured and he gets some attention.

Danny wakes up around two hours later, I had put a film on during that time and only payed attention to half of it, it got really boring and it wasn't what I was expecting. "Hey Danny, you feel any better now?" I ask him while he rubs sleep out of his eyes. "A little bit, how long did I sleep for?" he asks. He turns over and Louie goes to get attention from his owner. "Two hours, George texted me while you were asleep by the way," I tell him, while he pets his dog.

"Oh, what did he want?" he asks me, turning back over to face me. "Just wanted to know where you were and if I had found you yet. They were about to call a search party on you and report you missing," I tell him. Danny's eyes widen at the mention of search parties and reporting. "Did I worry them that much?" he asks me; I notice he is worried now. I smile reassuringly at him. "Maybe, but it is only because they care about you. Once they heard you were at home and safe then they were okay," I tell him and then I hug him.

"I would have called or messaged to say I wasn't going to be there but I was mostly in the bathroom or trying to sleep so I didn't think about the party," he says, frowning a little. "It's okay Danny we understand, we know you're ill so you don't need to worry about it all is okay now, we just need to get you better," I tell him. He gives me a small smile, and snuggles into me. "Thanks for coming today Dylan, I really needed the company," he tells me, his voice muffled by my shirt and the fact he was mostly hidden.

"It's okay dude, I would have come if you asked anyway no need to thank me," I tell him. I also rub his back a little. It was breaking my heart to think that he has ever been upset and he has felt the way he has done about himself. Well I was sure that I was going to be the one to change all that. I was going to make him feel loved and wanted. He was never going to feel like a failure again. I love him and I need him around.

I wasn't going to admit my love for him yet. I knew he was going to think it was a fever dream or I was just saying it to improve his mood. I was going to do it at the next available opportunity. It won't be now or even a few days from now. I have to do it when he is least expecting it and least likely to reject me. Now wasn't the best time to do it so I was going to patiently wait for the next time, it's not like I haven't been doing this for a while now.

"You know it's been a while since you were last sick, want to try drink a little bit of water?" I ask him. He looks really unsure and I feared I asked a stupid question. "I can try suppose, it won't hurt. I got the bucket nearby in case it all goes wrong," he says after a minute. I get up and walk into his kitchen to get a small glass of water. We also had some Gatorade which helps when you're sick, I decided to leave it for now.

I walk back to the living room to see Danny had managed to get himself sitting up and Louie was now on his lap, loving the attention he was getting. "He really loves you doesn't he?" I tell him, setting the glass down and sitting next to my sick best friend. "Yeah he does," Danny replies, smiling. Louie was always there when he needed it and like I said before adored Danny probably as much as I did but mine could be classed as creepy.

I handed Danny the glass and watched as he took a small sip of it. I was about to grab the bucket so I could give it to him if his stomach turned again. He put the glass down again. "It's not immediately disagreeing with me so there is a potential that I'm in the clear," he says, with a little smile. This is what I liked about him, here he was sick and he was still smiling through it. Yeah it wasn't his heart warming smile but beggars can't be choosers.

I watched as he took another sip of the water. All signs look good so far. I wouldn't recommend that he eats anything for now. Stupid bugs and viruses leave my Danny alone. He put the glass down again. "I should get my phone and answer those messages," he says, about to get up but both Louie and I stop him. "You don't have to, the guys all know where you are but if you really want to I'll go get your phone," I tell him when he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

The teamwork Louie and I showed was completely unintentional. However, we both had the same intentions, make Danny rest as much as possible. Well Louie probably wanted more attention, but I wanted Danny to stay on the sofa for a while longer. I figured if he was going to be sick again then moving around was not going to help him very much.

"Can you please get my phone," he says, once he realised I was not going to allow him to move. "Yeah sure, is it on your bedside table?" I ask him. He nods and I leave the living room to go upstairs. It wouldn't take me long to find his room or his phone. I walk into the master bedroom and sure enough there was his phone lying face down on the table. I pick it up and walk downstairs back to Danny.

Louie has fallen asleep to the side of Danny and Danny was so close to falling asleep again. "Here you go Danny, it was face down so you probably didn't see that you were getting messages," I tell him, handing him his phone and sitting down next to him again. I put my arm around his shoulder and pull him into a cuddle. He unlocks his phone and starts going through all the messages and deleting the voicemails.

"Wow, I really did worry them last night, the messages go all the way until eleven o'clock this morning," Danny says, whilst replying to the messages to say he was sorry and why he never answered yesterday. "Yeah, they did get drunk so that probably made them more worried than they would have been and the would have been calmer if they were sober," I tell him. He shows me some of the messages and it started off with us being calm and then as the night went on it got a bit hectic before it paused while they slept and then started calmer again once they woke up.

I saw some of my messages there but I was too busy drinking to make any sense during the messages. I did show that I was worried about Danny and there was also a message send about twenty minutes before I ran over here and it was just to tell him I was going to come over and check on him after he didn't show up last night and everyone was a bit worried about him but I was sure he was okay and it was probably a minor issue that could be taken care of easily.

I silently prayed as I didn't see anything to do with announcing my love or crush on Danny there. That would have been a disaster, I am not ready to admit to him yet and I know that when I get drunk I can say stuff that I will regret later and I would have probably told him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him.

Danny had a few more sips of water while I went to get his phone. "The water keeping down okay Danny?" I ask him. He looks to me with a little smile. "Yeah, I think so, I'm not sure I'll be able to eat anything yet," he tells me. "That's okay Danny I wasn't going to suggest that yet anyway. I was thinking of giving you some Gatorade now we know you can keep water down," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'll be able to keep that down I think," he tells me. I get up once more and head back to the kitchen. I open the fridge where he had his Gatorade. I grabbed a bottle and opened it then closed it. I know that when you are sick you'll probably have weak hand strength so I was doing him a favour by opening it for him. I look to Louie's food bowl and see it is empty. I didn't think he has been fed since yesterday so I decided to top up his food bowl.

As if by magic Louie heard the sound of food hitting the bottom of his bowl and he came running into the kitchen looking at me with his little tail wagging like crazy. "There you go Louie," I tell him and rub his head a bit. I leave the kitchen and walk back to the living room where Danny was now lying down on the sofa. "You tired still Danny?" I ask him, which startled him as he was dozing off again.

"Just a little bit," he says, followed up by a yawn. He is so adorable. "Have a little bit of this then you can take another nap if you like," I tell him, helping him sit up and placing the Gatorade bottle in his hand. He opens the drink and takes a little sip of it, once he finished he put it down on the coffee table. "Cuddle with me please," he asks, the puppy eyes starting to appear. How could I refuse such a cutie like Danny? The answer is I can't.

"Sure thing Danny," I tell him and I lie down with him again on the sofa, pulling the throw blanket over the two of us. He snuggles up to me and manages to fall asleep again within seconds. I had my arms wrapped around him and I realise that I am also tired. Joining Danny in a nap wouldn't be that bad now would it?

I wake up over two hours later to Danny being sick again. I rub his back and make sure his long hair is out of his eyes and face. "Aw Danny, it's okay buddy calm down," I tell him, while he whimpers in pain. "I had a little bit of toast half an hour ago, I thought it was going to be okay, apparently not the case," he says after he stopped being sick, he curled up slightly and held his stomach.

"I know, we may be at square one again but it will be okay we can just take it easy like we did before but maybe push eating back till tomorrow," I tell him, I haven't stopped rubbing his back yet but slowly I do. He lies back down still holding his stomach. "Okay," he says, giving me the best smile he could manage at that point. "I'm going to clean the bucket now okay so take it easy and rest, I'll be back in a minute or two," I tell him.

I get up and take the bucket into the bathroom. I tip the contents into the toilet and flush it before washing my hands and cleaning the bucket out. I don't bother drying the bucket so I walk back into the living room and find Danny had fallen asleep once again. I would wake him up but he was getting rest and I didn't want to disturb him. I quietly set the bucket down and got behind him.

George had texted me again.

J3T: Hey, is he feeling any better now??

FM: Not yet unfortunately, he's been sleeping on and off but he has been sick more as well. I'm hoping he can just sleep through the rest of it and will be okay tomorrow

J3T: Yeah poor dude, it sucks being that sick, he texted me earlier and said how he was sick most of the night so he was feeling pretty crappy so sleep is a good thing for him right now.

FM: Uh huh, he got a little worried that you guys freaked out so much last night over him not showing up, he's so adorable.

J3T: Yup that's our little Danny. Always putting us before him, if he actually got those messages do you think he would have gone to the party last night?

FM: He might have done but I would have sent him home while I was sober. He was too sick to party last night and it would have made today worse for him I think. It was a good thing that he didn't attend the party.

J3T: I've talked with the guys and we are having a re do of last night in a couple of weeks, hopefully no one is ill then so we can all have fun and relax. I am going to try and keep it so we don't get as shitfaced as we did last night and who knows, you and Danny might finally get together.

FM: That sounds like a good idea, wait a second what???

J3T: I can only imagine your reaction right now. I know about your crush on Danny, don't worry I am the only one. It is obvious to me, you two should get together soon. You two are destined to be together, you'll be the best couple ever and also the cutest.

FM: Uh yeah thanks George, I don't know if I'll be able to ask him out.

J3T: Who said it was going to be you?? Danny might do it; he has a crush on you too.

FM: He does??

J3T: Yeah, he came and told me a week ago, he said he might ask you out the next time he had a chance, I'm sure I can assist you guys some way or other.

FM: Thanks George, by the way if we do get together and it all goes tits up, you're getting blamed.

J3T: Yeah, yeah, sure thing, whatever, I don't see it failing

I locked my phone and but it down. George was going to get me and Danny together at the next party which is in a fortnight. This would either go amazingly well or horribly wrong. I was hoping for the best outcome possible. I loved this guy I am holding so much and it took a weight of my shoulders that he felt the same. Now we just have to act on our feelings and the party would be the next best place.

Danny will get better pretty quickly; stomach bugs usually don't last long so by the end of two or three days I know he is going to be back to his usual self. It is just going to take a little bit of time and a bit of him being taken care of by me.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The end of another one shot.

I hope you guys enjoyed.

Anyone who says I have made a fact about Danny or the others wrong, I am only going off what I have seen or what I know. As far as I know based on all the pictures and videos I have seen. Danny is the shortest in the band. I don't appreciate comments like that very much. If I say something about the guys; I am only going off what I know and just stop.

Anyway now that is dealt with please leave reviews of my story but please don't take the above comment the wrong way, I am only justifying why I said Danny was the shortest. I am not keen on people judging my writing style or my knowledge on the band.


	12. I'm the Gay One!! DK X J3T

Hey guys, sorry I haven't exactly updated when I was supposed to but I have had a few minor issues but I'm alright now. This is the first one where it isn't Danny-centric so it might not be as good but I need challenges.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

14th March 2013

I know that my life will soon be over. You see I have a crush on someone. Yeah, I can feel the judgement, a crush is nothing to get worried about but my problem is I am a guy and so is my crush. Also, there would be nothing wrong with that except that he is probably straight and gay people are not generally accepted by anyone. I don't think that it will be accepted either anytime soon, people just don't like men falling for other men.

I mean it's not like I can control who I like, it just happened. I fell head over heels for this guy who probably won't even like me back in the same way. Yeah, I am basically acting like a teenage girl over him. I can't help it; I didn't choose to fall in love with him. I bet cupid is up there laughing his little diapered ass off. Well, I hope he is proud of himself as I feel like my life is going to be over.

I am probably going to look back on this and say back then I was overreacting. Well, I hope that I can look back on this and say I was overreacting. I have no idea how he would react if he found out how much I have fallen for him. Would he reject me and start homophobic remarks, or would he feel the same way and calm these stupid fears of mine? I doubt very much that he'd accept me, I'd probably have more luck if I was female.

He is a single dad with an adorable little girl, the mom walked out shortly after the baby was born. I knew he was devastated by her leaving him and he was trying to get over it so he could raise his daughter right. No one knows if his ex-girlfriend is alive but we assume so. We also helped him get over it and they said I helped the most. I went over to his house and stayed most nights to look after both him and his little girl so they could both sleep at night.

I am talking about George Ragan also known as Johnny 3 tears if you didn't know. I could have been talking about Danny but he is happily married and they are probably going to be together for a long time. Their daughter Scarlett is adorable too. Ava, George's daughter is growing up beautifully and even though her mother left them four years ago she doesn't know any different than being raised by her dad and her five uncles from her dad's band.

My name is Matthew Buesek and I am also known as Da Kurlzz and we are from the band Hollywood Undead. People always assume that I am gay after all the comments that Charlie scene has made about me during the shows. They aren't completely true though as I see myself as a bisexual guy, I can still have a crush on a woman but I have this one crush on a man and it is getting harder to ignore it.

George has no idea that I have this crush on him. I know he has the fake relationship with Charlie but I can't trust that, it's fake. He could be pretending to like guys just to make the fans laugh at their antics. To be honest, with you I have no idea what I am going to do. I can't tell him about it but I can't keep it hidden for too much longer. I am struggling enough with it at the moment, I just want to be happy with someone.

No one makes me feeling like what George does when I think about him. Those eyes, his obsession with butterflies. Just everything about him is so amazing, he is such a model. Just like most models I've ever seen, they are rarely available for dating and they'd never date anyone like me. I'm just the lonely little drummer who no one really cares about. It is all about the main five who sing all the lyrics and play the guitars.

The only time I ever feel like I matter is when we do interviews, even then I only answer a small handful of questions. Even then someone manages to take the piss, like the time we were played on the radio and we were called about it and I cried. It's not my fault I got emotional, being played on the radio is a big deal for any artist, and it shows they are being noticed in the industry.

I don't know why I am even writing this. People are not going to read this. It's my personal diary, no one knows where it gets hidden. I guess I just needed to organise my thoughts a little bit. Having said that someone will find it eventually, they always do. George will probably find it when he is looking for my lotion so that he can hide it. I have no idea what they would think if they ever saw what I have written in this diary over the past five years.

All I can do is hope for the best and hope that they will accept me for who I am and they won't hate me for it. I am not Gay like I wrote earlier but they seem to accept that so I am hoping the truth will be accepted just as well. Well I know Danny would accept it without issues, he just wants to be friends with everyone and is a very accepting person which is nice to see. It is the others I'm worried about. They might not be as accepting as our lead is. They might react differently to him and everything could go wrong. They just love to take the piss.

I am probably just overreacting like usual. I will come to regret ever having these stupid thoughts inside my head. Then again I might come back to say I was right all along and I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm the gay one, the gay one in the band that no one really talks about and if they ever found out the truth then I'd probably end up in a pine box six feet under and I am not kidding. There are so many homophobic people around.

As a result, I have been building a wall around myself and I am hiding behind it. I don't spend much time with the guys anymore. To most of them all I am good for is to have jokes made about what I've done and what my sexuality could be. I'm getting tired of it all now, I just want to get on with my life and to be accepted for who I am. Is this too much to ask? Probably.

Da Kurlzz p.o.v

I slowly close the journal and stash it away in its hiding place. I had finished writing in it anyway and I saw movement from one of the bunks. A very tired, slightly pale Danny emerges from one of the bunks, the one I saw movement in a moment ago. "Oh hey Matt, I thought you'd left with the others," he says, rubbing his eyes a little before going to the free bathroom. "Nope, didn't feel like going and I can keep you company. How are you feeling today?" I ask him.

I get off my bunk and watch as Danny puts his contact lenses in. "Better than yesterday but still not completely better," he replies. He had an allergic reaction last night and you could tell it was bad because he is still affected by it. "That's why we are taking it easy today," I tell him, he turns to face me with a smile. "That sounds like the best idea someone has come up with for today," he says, making me chuckle. The others had left to get rid of all the food Danny could react to and replace it so he doesn't get as sick as it made him yesterday.

I walked with him into the back living area where the TV is so we could pass the time with that or he could cuddle up to me and we could watch one something on my laptop which I got him hooked on. "I hate feeling like a bother," Danny suddenly announces while I was in the process of putting the film channel on TV, it made me drop the remote. "Danny why on earth do you think that?" I ask, turning to face him.

He was shaking a little bit and I could tell he felt like crying so I changed my body language and I took his hands in mine and rubbed them. "It's because of the allergies, I have to make you and everyone else change your diets just so I don't get sick," he says, still getting upset of it. I decided to hug him gently because he was still a little sick. "Danny it doesn't bother us; it was our idea in the first place. We care about you so we don't want you to get sick," I tell him.

We were relaxing on the sofa and the guys still weren't back ten minutes after that little incident. "Matt, you know you can tell me anything right? I am not going to judge you," Danny tells me, like he was reading me like an open book. "I know Danny, it's just there's something I don't know if anything can be done about it," I tell him. We were on one sofa and Danny was resting against me so his back was on my torso. "I'm sure I can figure something out. What's been bothering you lately then?" he asks me and I had to smile.

He is just here to help anyone and has been doing since he joined to help back in 2008 so I know I can trust him with this. Who knows maybe he'll get me and Johnny together. "Charlie was partially right about the gay bit, I do like dudes but I like chicks too and I have a crush on someone in the band," I tell him. His eyes widen a little but he smiles. "It's George isn't it? He has been looking at you a lot more than what's considered normal these days." he says, probably feeling proud of himself.

"Yes but what can we do about that?" I ask him and I was almost scared by the smile he had. "Leave that to me Mattie, I know what we can do to get you together," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him, I don't think he can see it from his position but oh well. "Go on then smartass what are you planning in that evil little mind of yours," I tell him. "Well we know George likes you back so I'm going to make him jealous and maybe you'll end up together," he says.

So what Danny is saying is he openly wants to be a band slut or something like that just to get George jealous of what we are doing together and for George to get with me so he can stop Danny making him jealous. Sounds absolutely crazy if you ask me but if it works then I am not going to complain about it. "What will Theresa say about this Daniel, pictures of us kissing and stuff will end up online where she can see them," I tell him.

"I know that, that's why I am warning her beforehand, I've done this before for a friend of mine and she was there. They are still going strong now," Danny says with a smile, he has his phone out so he was going to implement this plan straight away then. "So Theresa's okay with this kind of slutty behaviour you do?" I ask him. He looks up at me and I could see he took some offence to that. Oh no I didn't want to drive him away. "Sorry Danny I didn't mean it that way," I say, trying to save myself.

"It's okay, I've been called worse by people who I thought were my friends but I did that and they fell out. She is fine with it because she knows I'm not cheating on her and I'm just acting. We wouldn't still be married if she thought anything else," he tells me, he was sad in the beginning but perked up towards the end. "Okay fair enough, well if you're prepared to help me so much by doing this for me than I am up for it," I tell him.

We would say anything else but we heard the doors open and close. "Matt, we are back now!!" Jorel shouts, then we hear him say ow. "Dude what if Danny's still sleeping, he was really ill all last night," Jordon says. Danny smiles and mouths just go with it to me. Then he snuggles up to me getting really comfy. George walks in, surprised to see Danny and I this cuddled up in the back. Danny decided he wasn't going to fake being asleep but he was resting against me.

"Hey you two, did we wake you guys?" he asks thinking we both slept and he was talking in a softer tone than usual this had more care and concern in it. "No, I've been up for an hour now," Danny says, I wrap my arms around him, playing along. "I haven't taken a nap so it's all good," I say. George raises his eyebrow. "You feeling any better Dan?" he asks. Danny shrugs. "It's going to take me a couple of days to be back to a hundred percent but I am a little better than yesterday. I just wanted a cuddle off Mattie," Danny replies.

George picks up the remote I dropped earlier and puts it on the table where it normally lives unless someone is using it. "That's alright then, we have gotten things as peanut free as possible Danny so hopefully no more reactions," he says. Danny's face drops and I could see he was still upset over it so I start rubbing his arm. "I didn't want to bother you guys this much," he says, we know he is thankful over it. "And I told you Danny it's fine we are doing this because we want to help you, we want to minimise the amount of reactions you have," I tell him. George crouches down so he is eye level with Danny.

"No one is forcing us to do this Danny. Last night really scared you and it scared us too. If it wasn't for Matt knowing what to do then we might have lost you, we don't want to go through that again. It's more unreasonable for us to ignore the fact you have this serious allergy than for us to change our diets a little bit so you stay okay," George says and I nod. "He is right on this one Danny," I tell the smaller male. Danny stays silent but I think he knows that it is useless to argue against this, his health is more important than a few foods we fancy.

Last night was probably the scariest night we have had on tour so far. We were in the main kitchen area of the bus and we were eating some cookies Dylan made for us. He forgot to mention to us that they contained peanut butter. We didn't even know Danny had an allergy until it happened. He quickly developed a rash on his skin and it went downhill from there. I noticed he was struggling to breathe and I put my hand on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat racing. It had to be an allergy there was nothing else it could have been. He told me he was feeling dizzy and his throat felt tight. His voice was hoarse as well but I managed to get the pen to fix all the problems he had in time.

He spent the rest of the night being quite violently sick and we all took it in turns staying with him so he wasn't alone. We couldn't take him to a hospital last night because he kept refusing and we had no idea where the nearest hospital was or if they'd understand us or how the health system works. He'll probably refuse to go to the hospital today if we asked him to go and get checked over. We'll just have to keep an eye on him for now and see what happens.

George was the one to confirm my thoughts last night on the allergy. He went to get the epi-pen from Danny's bag after he managed to tell us he had one and where it was. There was also a little card with Danny's name on it and it said he has a severe allergy to peanuts. Dylan was so upset once it was all over but Danny told him that he was forgiven and they hugged so he was feeling better about the whole thing and we all hugged Danny.

George ruffles Danny's hair before he leaves the room. "It's working already; did you see how he reacted to me being all snuggled to you?" Danny whispers, he didn't want George to come back in and for the plan to be ruined when it only just started. I sort Danny's hair out for him since he hates it when it gets messed up. "I did, let's just wait and see though," I tell Danny. I didn't whisper but I didn't think I needed to at this point, George is probably occupied with what he is doing.

"Danny do you think you can eat or drink anything today?" I ask him. He shrugs, "Usually I avoid it the day after because one time I had a second reaction, so I am not sure," he says. I squeeze his arm. "Well I suppose if you feel up to it later we can try some water but if you don't want to then it's okay with me," I tell him. He wriggles a little bit on me but then stops, probably getting himself more comfortable since he kind of rushed it earlier.

"Yeah I am up for that; can I nap first though? I'm tired," he asks, being adorable as Danny usually is. I smile and reach for the spare blanket left on the top of the sofa in case someone wanted to sleep on the sofa last night and I cover myself and Danny with it. "Sure you can, no need to ask Danny," I tell him. I saw George out of the corner of my eye so I kissed Danny's temple as an extra measure. I watched as he dozed off into a sort of peaceful sleep.

~two weeks later~

Our plan seems to be working better than expected. We showed little amounts of affection to each other in front of the other guys and it was obvious each time we did it that George was getting jealous of Danny. George wasn't angry at Danny or me and he didn't hit Danny yet so it is safe to say it is going to plan so far. The others asked us about what we were doing; we just said we weren't doing anything but show each other some love and lied about why we were doing it.

I think the desired outcome of the plan is going to come a lot sooner than we were both expecting. George seems to have a short fuse and it is only a matter of time before he comes to us about what we are doing. In my dreams I keep seeing him making the cutest little love declaration to me and we get together and everything is all nice. Then I wake up in a cold sweat and go into Danny's bunk for comfort. He knows about the dreams and tries his best to comfort me but at the end of the day no matter how much we act like we are in love around others we know it isn't meant to be.

We have sound check today and I can't help but think George is up to something. He is planning something and no one but him knows what. Jordon walks in on Danny and I kissing each other in the kitchen area. I was holding Danny so he felt a bit taller than he actually is. Bless him, it's not his fault he is the shortest in the group. "Ugh get a room you two jeez," Jordon says but stays in the room we were in anyway. "Well we were all alone until you walked in," I tell him as I put Danny down.

"Such a mood killer," Danny mumbles as George walks in and George hears him. "What did you say Danny?" George asks him, curious. "I was just mumbling about how Jordon killed the mood," Danny says and I wrap my arms around his waist and hope I was sending a signal for George not to hurt Danny. "Only because I interrupted your make out session," Jordon says, rolling his eyes, George was once again showing us he was jealous. I knew Danny was smirking against my neck.

Fair play to Danny he said he had a plan to get us together and it seems it is working. I have to admit that I shouldn't have doubted him. It was all falling into place. Now all we need is the confession from George and for him to ask me out and it will all be good. It could still go wrong even though it seems to be working so far. He could have found out and is playing along and he'll be breaking my heart into tiny little pieces. That would be the worst case scenario.

George was acting all nervous as we walked over to sound check. Danny was holding my hand as we walked together. "Don't be so nervous George, we have done this plenty of times before," Danny says with a smile. "Yeah George, stop being nervous," Jorel says. The guys have kind of gotten used to our little displays and Jorel managed to find out our plan and is keeping quiet about it and even offered to help us if we need it.

Sound check went okay, the power went out at one point and Danny's microphone broke so he was losing his voice trying to get it heard. Our manager made us stop after the little break because he heard how close Danny's voice is to actually going so he was put on emergency voice rest to see if we can save his voice for the show later. I decided I was going to go get Danny a bottle of water and George decided to follow me. Maybe he wants a beer or something.

"What's going on between you and Danny?" he asks once I had gotten Danny's water bottle and he had gotten himself a bottle of water. "What do you mean what's going on? Isn't it obvious?" I ask, slightly irritated. Is this all he wanted to ask me? What's going on between Danny and I? He seems so blind to what I have been doing this whole time and it made me slightly angry. I want to push past him to get back to the others but he is blocking my way.

"Well yeah it is," he says, I keep trying to get past him but he won't budge and he grabs my wrist as if to stop me from going anywhere. "Then why'd you ask?" I ask him. "Because I didn't know if it was true or not and Danny could have been pranking you," he says, kind of making sense. Was he thinking that Danny fancied me or I fancied him? Well if he does then he is wrong and I fancy him, not Danny I know the relationship with Danny is all fake.

"Since when did you care?" I ask, hoping he'd spill and reveal his undying love to me or something. Then again I could still be daydreaming. "Since I realised that I have fallen in love with you," he says, I almost didn't hear him. "You have fallen for me?" I ask him. He pulls me into a hug. "Yes Matt, I've fallen for you and I was jealous of what you are doing with Danny. Is there a chance for me?" he asks, he was acting all weird and I couldn't help but smile.

"Danny and I aren't really going out. You know he is a married man, so yes there is a chance for you," I tell him. He hugs me again, tighter this time. "I won't mess this up I promise," he says. He then presses his lips to mine and I swear the universe shrunk to just the two of us. It was amazing, the best kiss I have ever experienced, sorry Danny. I knew by then I wasn't dreaming, this was real. He was really kissing me and I wasn't imagining any part of the day.

We walked back to Danny holding hands. I guess the chance was basically him asking me out and I did accept and kiss him so it is official I am dating a god. Jordon and Dylan must be so confused as they have been seeing Danny and I act like a couple and now George and I are doing the same thing. Speaking of Danny, I need to pay him back somehow for helping George and I get together. He said he was going to do it and fair play to him he did.

I got out a $50 bill and offered it to him. He didn't take it and showed me he was confused. "It's to say thanks for helping me out," I tell him, only George was privy to this conversation. "I didn't do it for money Matt," he says, his voice a bit scratchy but improved from before. "I know but I'm offering it to you anyway since I don't know of a better way to pay you back for the amount you've helped me," I tell him, still holding out the fifty dollars.

George looks to Danny with a smile. "You better take that offer Danny, I don't think Matt is going to willingly give out fifty dollars again," he says. Danny debates it for another five minutes before he takes the money I was offering him and puts it into his wallet. George hugs Danny tightly. "Thanks for helping Matt and I get together, you know you could do this if the band ever fails," George says and Danny raises one eyebrow.

"You're welcome but I don't think I would make a career out of it, one Theresa won't be happy and I got enough shit the first time I did it so I am not likely to do it again. This is probably the last time I am going to use that method to get people together," Danny says, making me chuckle. George also chuckles. "Wait you did that before?" George asks him. "Yeah it was before the band and those two are still going strong," Danny replies.

"You know what you could be?" George asks Danny with a smirk. "What?" both Danny and I ask, looking confused at each other. "You could be mine and curly's love child," George says, trying to get the three of us to hug. "How about heck no." Danny says, managing to get free and running to the other side of the room while the guys look at him and we all laugh. George starts chasing Danny around the backstage area and I laugh because of how George is determined for Danny to be our love child and Danny is dead against it.

"George leave the poor man alone, he should be resting not running for his life," I say, grabbing Danny so he could calm down and get his breath back. George comes back to us and hugs me. "Sorry Danny I was only messing with you," he says, I look up to see if he was being genuine and he was. I shake my head. "Dude why'd you even suggest that?" I ask him. He shrugs, "It popped into my head and slipped out, didn't mean it," George says.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yay I am mostly caught up now..


	13. Love my enemy TP X DM

Anyway let's get this done

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

This is so wrong I am going to be so dead when I get back to the bus. I didn't mean to meet him, I had no intentions of ever seeing him, it just happened. I needed to get out, have some space and a chance to breathe without all the questions or the teasing. I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into him, falling on my butt. He didn't catch me, but he wasn't nasty to me either so I wasn't going to complain there.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going," I tell him, managing to get back onto my feet without any problems. He was shorter than me by an inch or two but he was skinnier yet stronger than me. I had heard stories from the others about him, I didn't pay much attention to them though, it wasn't my fight I didn't and still don't know the guy so I couldn't defend either team. "It's okay, tours are stressful so you needed to get away for a moment, happens to the best of us am I right?" he says, his tone just as nasally as I had heard from a few interview clips I had watched.

"Yeah, just need time to try and get your head cleared," I answer, he was being friendly and it made me feel awkward. He wasn't as nasty as the guys said he would be, or he might be playing me. He could be pretending and as I always try to see the good in people it would lead to my downfall, he could try and turn me against the band. He stuck out a hand. "You have probably heard a lot of stuff but I'm Aron," he says. I put my hand in his and shake it. "Yeah a bit, I'm Danny," I tell him.

He leads me to a little coffee shop nearby, I had passed it a couple of times and wanted to go but never had the time until now, it is right around the corner from the bus so I wasn't going to be lost. He orders two hot chocolates, paying for them both. I was getting suspicious and even though he knew it, I tried not to show it. Once we got our order he pointed out a little booth where it was quite secluded, no one could see us easily.

The last thing we wanted was for fans to see us and get pictures. They'd be all over social media and create so much shit for the pair of us. If he wanted to get to know me and be my friend, then I didn't want it spoiled. I also didn't want the guys to find out I was talking to him, they'd probably yell at me, beat me or kick me out, they might even do a combination of those options. Deuce was a hard topic and I knew all of them hated him, they never mentioned him and I hear low growls when he is mentioned by interviewers.

"Thanks Aron and I appreciate all of this don't get me wrong, but why are you doing this?" I ask him, after taking a sip of the hot chocolate which was amazing. "You're welcome Danny, I know you are suspicious but I want to get to know you, it's time to forget the past and move on," he says, drinking his hot chocolate too. "They still hate you though, if they find out I have even seen you I feel like I'm going to be a dead man walking," I tell him, I want to be honest with him, he sounds like he is being genuine.

"I gathered that, I did some pretty stupid stuff but as long as they don't find out until I can get them to at least talk to me without giving me then beat down then you should be fine," he says, while I was drinking. "Wait, you're not using me to get back with them are you?" I ask. He chuckles, "No, I know there is no way back into the band and they are doing better with you than they ever could with me there, I just want us all to get along maybe collaborate in twenty years or something," he says, making me chuckle.

"That's alright then, I guess. I mean I could try and get them to listen to me, I am a very good persuader I have been told," I tell him. He puts his hand onto mine. "Go on then golden boy, persuade me to like you," he says making me blush. He was trying to flirt with me and as I am single and stuff I didn't mind so much in my heart even though my head was screaming what the fuck!!

"Well, I can get on with pretty much anybody, I'm not afraid to fail or get hurt if something fucks up. I am also able to see past the mistakes people have made in the past and give them a second chance where others wouldn't," I say, telling the truth, hoping he would accept it and not think I was doing it just to humour him. "Danny, you got me convinced. I like you dude, you're an awesome person and I hope we can be friends," he says, smiling.

"I am sure we can be friends Aron, you're a nice guy. Let's just pray for both our sakes that the guys don't find out anytime soon," I tell him, smiling back before finishing my drink. I kind of stormed out of the bus after a mini argument with Dylan two hours ago so I knew the guys were going to get worried about me soon and look for me. "Yeah listen, give me your number and I'll text you later. Put me as Nora or something for now in case the guys see a notification or something," he says, handing me his phone.

I put my number in and saved it as Rose. He was confused when he saw my contact. "It's in case nine lives see it, they could beat me up just as HU would if they saw you," I tell him. "Oh yeah, sorry I almost forgot about that, anyway I should make a break for it, I see George entering." He says. I quickly hug him while I see George looking around. "Nah, you stay here he hasn't seen you. I'll go. Talk later," I tell him.

I get up and he watches me walk towards the exit where George spots me, he jogs over and picks me up to spin me around. "Why'd you do that?" I asked. He hugs me tightly. "Just relief I guess, Dylan told us you left two hours ago, we couldn't contact you so we came out looking for you," he says, I hug him back. "I left my phone on the bus, I needed to clear my head but I'm okay I can defend myself," I tell him.

"Sure pipsqueak, you can't hit a fly," he says, teasing me like the big brother figure he was to me would do. "I'm not a pipsqueak," I tell him, hitting him quite hard on the shoulder. He rubs his shoulder before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer as we walk out. "Yeah I know that now," he says. I grin, "Good. You're a baby, I can hit harder than that," I tell him. "Okay dude I believe you, but save it for Dylan, he did piss you off a bit from what I hear." He says.

We walk back to the bus where I am hugged by everyone else but Dylan, which was okay because I didn't want a hug off him. "Where were you dude?" Jorel asks. "I was at the little coffee shop around the corner. I went for a walk first tried to clear my head a little," I tell him. "Okay, tell us next time though, we worried a bit," he says. "Well, if I am not totally pissed of next time I will do," I tell him. I walk up to Dylan and punch him really hard, slightly harder than I did with George on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dylan asks, rubbing his arm and glaring at me. "That was for pissing me off earlier and also I am not the pathetic little weakling you think I am," I tell him, getting slightly irritated, I walk to the bunks and close the door. I take a deep breath and go to my bunk to lie down. I had a few messages and missed calls off the guys which I deleted as it was okay now I am safe, I also had a text from Aron already. I saved his number into my phone as the name he asked for. I only just realised it is his name backwards, if the guys look they might figure it out so I added a couple of emojis on either side just to throw them off. I picked a lion and a unicorn cause why the hell not, it would confuse them for sure if they saw it.

(A/N: REMEMBER CODE NAMES ARON= NORA AND DANNY= ROSE. It will be used for all text conversations in this one shot. Well Nora in Danny's p.o.v and Rose in Aron's if I include it. Also using squares for Nora because I don't have emojis)

□Nora□: Hey, I saw u getting all friendly with George what's that about?

Me: Oh yeah, he is just a brother figure to me and he got a bit worried since I was gone for two hours and I didn't tell them I was leaving the bus. Nothing romantic at all I promise.

□Nora□: That's okay then, just messing. I know it would be really difficult now to see each other but I was thinking maybe meet up after tour, we can talk more then but I'll keep texting u.

Me: Yeah, that sounds cool, we have three weeks left of tour I think but I'm most likely to sleep through most of the first week back home, jet lag and lack of sleep doesn't work well.

□Nora□: Okay that's fine, I wasn't going to arrange it during the first week anyway it'd be riskier as they are more likely to check up on you then. You have insomnia?

Me: Think so, some nights just can't sleep so spend half of it staring at the ceiling of the bunk room. It doesn't bother me as much as it bothers the others for some reason, they get really overprotective and sometimes Charlie will try and get me to nap.

□Nora□: Seriously?? That is really strange, does it ever bother you when you get babied?

Me: Yeah, well it helps when I haven't slept in three days to get a couple of hours of sleep and it only really bothers me if it gets too much and they don't allow me to say no or they do it constantly. I think they know now when it bothers me.

□Nora□: The three days' bit helps me understand a little more but still weirds me out. Is that why you left earlier?

Me: Kind of, got in a fight with Dylan and he called me a baby because Charlie made me sleep earlier on today, I didn't sleep in four nearly five days and they didn't want me passing out on stage from exhaustion.

□Nora□: Did he know that?? It sounds like you've had a rough few days. I wouldn't want you to pass out on stage either, I know I made a few haters.... Sorry.

Me: Not until I yelled it at him, yeah just couldn't sleep for whatever reason but I think I'll be okay and sleep tonight. It is okay I think I understand why.

□Nora□: Go on then wise guy, let me hear your theory.

Me: Well I figured it was because you were angry, you didn't think you did anything wrong and got upset when they kicked you out and tried to take it out on us. I forgive you already btw.

□Nora□: Wow, I only just looked at it that way, thanks dude. That sounds right, I was an idiot thou.

Me: Yeah, but at least u know what u did and feel sorry about it.

□Nora□: I never knew u were so sympathetic to people, it's good

Me: yeah well it is 'cause I always give people second chances even if they don't deserve them. U do deserve it thou.

□Nora□: Ha-ha I know thanks. I am going to try not to blow it.

Me: It's fine. I'm actually giving u a first chance since I don't actually know u that well.

□Nora□: oh, yeah ha-ha. I forgot that we have never met before, it feels like I have known u for longer than a few hours.

Me: kind of, I still don't know u that well but you seem less like a stranger than before, it is like the friend I didn't get to know much of.

□Nora□: Probably, well most of what you have heard about me is true. There are only a few things wrong, I never stole any lyrics, I just made them bend over backwards to accommodate me and got a p.a.

Me: Yeah I figured until when we ride came out u never did, they just said it 'because they were angry too, ur not like that now are u?

□Nora□: God no, I'm a lot better now, anyway what about you??

Me: Well there is just the basics like my birthday is November 21st 1985 making me 28. I was in Lorene Drive first but we didn't get very far and then I applied to American idol for a joke and I got to the boot camp stage but I dropped out to join the boys.

□Nora□: Sweet, u must be very talented to get to the boot camp stage. Wonder what u would do if you continued and won.

Me: Disappeared of the face of the other along with most of the other winners, probably Hollywood undead won't continue without a sixth guy, not sure. I thought it was 'cause I looked like Adam Lambert at the time that got me through, then again there were a few of those kinds of people there and not all of them got through.

□Nora□: Ha-ha no way, an Adam Lambert lookalike? This I am googling later. Yeah but they might have continued but we shall never find out.

Me: Yeah way, I had longer hair then and I think I was still in my emo phase tbh. I was 23 thou.

□Nora□: I can see that in the pics, still looked awesome back then.

Me: Wait you saying I don't look awesome now??

□Nora□: No, you look more awesome now but you looked awesome then too

Me: Ha-ha thanks, you look awesome too dude

□Nora□: You're welcome and do you really think I look awesome?

Me: Yeah, your new masks look incredible too

□Nora□: thanks dude, you should get some sleep soon thou, if you haven't been sleeping good then I shouldn't keep you up.

Me: I will do probably in a min, been dozing off for past ten mins. Think someone watching me >. <

□Nora□: probably one of the guys keeping an eye on you and making sure you sleep tonight.

Me: Yeah it is Charlie, weirdo. He just asked me who have I been texting for the past hour and I said no one important and he just told me to go to sleep then.

□Nora□: I knew he was weird. Are u saying I'm not important.

Me: no you are important. I can't tell him yet and if I said yeah then twenty questions would begin and not stop till he knew who I was talking to.

□Nora□: I know I was just messing again. He is right thou; go to sleep I'll text you later. Night, night.

Me: Night, night.

6 months later~

Aron and I have been getting a long for six months now and only three months ago he started dating me. We have managed to keep it secret from everyone who it needed to be kept secret from. I had to tell my ex or else I couldn't see my little girl. She had to know I was allowing someone safe into my home while Scarlett was around. Scarlett wasn't scared of him or anything and they are starting to get along quite well.

"Is Scarlett coming over today?" he asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist and then kisses my neck. "Yeah, today is the start of her winter break with me so she'll be here for most of it," I tell him. I turn around in his grip and kiss him on the lips. "I got to get ready babe, I also need to find out if Ava is coming because George asked me earlier, and I didn't reply," I tell him, breaking his grip and going to my drawer to grab the first t-shirt I see.

He sits on my bed watching me get changed. "Liking the show there?" I ask once I get my skinny jeans on. "Maybe," he says, grinning. I grab my phone and George is calling me. "Hey George," I say, once I answer. "Hey Danny, can Ava come over to yours tonight? I got a date night," he asks me. I bite my lip and glance at Aron, I knew he liked to stay over whenever possible. "Uh not really, Scarlett is coming today to spend the holidays with me and as it is my first day with her in a while I kind of want to have some one on one time, sorry dude," I tell him.

"It's fine Danny, I should have known, my mistake. We have a babysitter anyway but Ava keeps mentioning Scarlett so just thought I'd ask. You have fun with her." He says. "Yeah I will. I can probably fit in a day this week for a play date or something for the two of them so you can have more couple time it's just I can't today," I tell him. Aron stands up and walks over to wrap his arms around my waist again. "That sounds great, I'll arrange it more later, see you Danny," George says. "Yeah see you George," I tell him and then he ends the call.

I put the phone down. "You okay Danny?" he asks me, I kept biting my lip during the call so I probably messed it up a little. "Yeah, I was just thinking of how close that was, I know Scarlett won't tell Ava about you or anyone else but I know if Ava saw you then she won't keep quiet about it for long and I know I arranged for you to stay over tonight first," I tell him. He squeezes my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. "Aw baby you didn't have to, I know he is a brother figure and Scarlett loves her like a sister," he says.

"Yeah well he already had a babysitter for Ava so I wasn't going to cancel my plans for that, she can come over sometime while you work at that coffee shop nearby this week," I tell him. Nine lives broke up so he decided to get a proper job which was at the coffee shop and he loves working there. It keeps him on his feet and keeps a roof over his head whenever I am away, I don't trust anyone at my home when I am not there.

I drag Aron over with me to the dresser so I can sort my hair out, I have short blonde hair at the moment and I love styling it into a quiff and other styles that I feel suit me. I quickly brush my hair and manage to get it into a quiff and keep it there with a bit of hair gel, I am spending most of today inside so I didn't need to be too presentable but I did need to look decent.

Then there is a knock on the door. Aron lets me go and I head to the door, he goes to the kitchen in case it is one of the guys. "Hey Danny, nice to see you. I see you have changed your hair again," Theresa says, we are still close friends even though we dated a while ago and had Scarlett together. "Nice to see you too Reese, I just fancied a change really and since the guys kept saying I acted blonde I thought why not be blonde," I tell her. Scarlett pops up from behind her mom and comes running into my arms.

"Daddy," she says as I catch her and pick her up. "Hello Scarlett," I tell her, I tickle her a little bit which brings the giggles. "Well you two have fun and say hi to Nora for me," she says. "Will do thanks Reese, see you in two weeks," I tell her. Scarlet waves "Bye mommy," she shouts, she is so adorable. Theresa gets into her car but waves to the two of us before she leaves. Scarlett didn't have a bag this time as I still have a lot of her stuff so she didn't need it.

"Is Nora here daddy?" she asks me. I put her down and we head towards the kitchen, after I kicked the door closed. "Why don't you go in there and find out," I tell her, Nora is what Aron asks her to call him so that when she mentions him to people she won't get the insults we get and the guys won't find out if she tells Ava I am seeing someone named Nora. She also says that I am dating a lady so it will be funny when we have to go out in public at some point.

"Nora!" she shouts and runs to Aron who hugs her. "Excited to see me then?" he asks her. She just nods her head. "Mommy says hi," she says before walking over to me for another cuddle. "Well, I'll message her later," he says. Scarlett looks at me with a puzzled expression like she was trying to work something out. "Daddy, your hair is different" she says, poking my quiff. "Yeah daddy dyed his hair blonde, you like it?" I ask her. "No you killed the brown hair, bring it back," she says burying her head into my neck.

I chuckle "Aww sweetheart it's going to come back; I didn't kill it." I tell her. Aron chuckles too "He went to the hairdressers who put some stuff in his hair to change its colour, mommy did it once." He tells her, putting a hand on her back. "You'll get used to it, it is like when mommy had the red hair remember?" I ask her. She looks at me and nods. I put her down and she heads into the living room to play with some of her toys I had left in a box there. "See, I told you she'd warm up to you eventually," I tell him. "well I am dating you so she was going to see me a lot but I didn't expect that greeting," he says.

"Well I think she figured out you're going to stay in my life for a while so she is starting to love you, you make me happier than I have been for a while," I tell him. He kisses my cheek. "Well I am glad you are happier now I have bumped into your life," he says, making me giggle. He pokes my side making me giggle even more. "You seem awfully giggly today Danny," he says. "Maybe I am; does it matter that much?" I ask him, trying to calm down. "Nope, because I like it when you're all giggly," he says poking my side and tickling me.

"Aron, stop it," I tell him as he starts tickling me more. "Why should I? You're having fun right?" he asks me. "Well, y-yeah but, I want to play with Scarlett, you can tickle her," I tell him. The stutter was because I talked and nearly giggled but I managed to calm down a little. "Aw but I want to tickle you," he tells me. He didn't have his arms around me this time so I managed to escape to the living room where Scarlett was playing with her teddy bears quietly.

"Hey Scarlett, what are you doing?" I ask her, she spins around to face me. "Just playing with my teddies daddy," she says. I sit next to her and look at her teddy bears, I have gotten her so many over the tours from the different countries I've been too. "Okay, mind if I join you?" I ask her. She looks at me "Daddy wants to play with me?" she asks me. I feel my heart break a little, does anyone play with her? "Yeah daddy wants to play with you," I tell her.

Her face lights up. "You can have this one and we are playing chase," she says, handing me a golden teddy bear. It looked so much like my mask and it was one of the ones I found on tour. "Cool so how do we play chase?" I ask her. She grabs a blue teddy and gets up, "Like this daddy," she says and starts chasing my teddy bear and I around the living room. She starts laughing while she chases me around and I can't help but laugh with her.

We chase each other around for an hour before I finally give up and flop to the floor. She grabs the teddy I was holding for a brief second with her own. "I win daddy," she says, feeling proud of herself. "Yep, you win baby girl," I tell her, then I pull her down onto me and I start tickling her. She squeals then starts giggling as I tickle her. "Daddy stop please," she says when I give her a little break from my tickle attack. I tickle her for another minute before I stop.

"What do you two want for lunch?" Aron asks us, appearing from the kitchen. I knew he watched me play with Scarlett but he didn't join us. "Uh grilled cheese please," I reply and Scarlett nods. "You want the same then Scarlett?" he asks her. "Yes please," she says. He nods and disappears probably to make the food. "Does mummy play with you at home then?" I ask her, going back to her reaction earlier. "Not really, she always says she is too busy to play with me," Scarlett says, playing with her teddies ear.

"Well, Aron and I are here if you want someone to play with," I tell her. I also kiss her forehead and give her a little cuddle. She turns around and hugs me back tightly. "I love you, daddy," she says. I pick her up and hold her close to me. "I love you too baby girl," I tell her. I carry her to my kitchen dinner where Aron is making the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Did you have fun chasing your daddy around?" he asks Scarlett. "Yeah he good at chase," she says, smiling at him.

"Well lunch is ready now so can you please sit at the table and I'll bring them over," he says, pushing me gently towards the table. "Okay," I say and put Scarlett down on her chair and sit down on my own. He then brings over three plates, each with a grilled cheese cut in half on. He puts mine and Scarlett's down in front of us before he sits next to me with his own. I take one half and take a bite out of it. "Damn, this are amazing. Better than mine," I tell him.

He smiles. "Well I did what you told me you do for them, don't know why they could possibly be any better than yours," he says. Scarlett didn't say anything she was too busy enjoying the food. "I don't know either, it might just be because I didn't make these," I tell him. "Yeah it might be, but yours are good too," he says. I decide to wash the dishes once we are done eating. Aron took Scarlett into the living room to play while I did the washing up and putting the plates away.

Once I was done I walked into the living room to see them playing with the teddy bears again but this time they were having a tea party. "Daddy join to?" Scarlett asks as soon as she sees me. I didn't want to ruin the one on one time she was having with Aron. "No you keep playing with Aron sweetheart, I'll sit here with Louie," I tell her, going to the chair where Louie was sitting and I sit down with him.

I watched as she played with Aron and just had a good time with him which was nice. I had a feeling that the guys were going to find out about us soon and it left an uncomfortable feeling behind. They still don't like Aron so what were they going to do to me once they found out I was dating the "enemy" as it were. They weren't very likely to give him a second chance like I have as I didn't have to deal with what they did.

"Danny, is something bothering you?" Aron asks, making me jump a little. They had both stopped playing and were looking at me. I zoned out while I was thinking again. "Uh, no," I say, trying to avoid bringing the subject up in front of Scarlett. "Okay if you say so, I'll ask again later," he says. They go back to playing, he didn't mean that in a nasty way. He is generally concerned for my health and wellbeing so he would ask me later because he knows I'd tell him what I have been thinking.

He kept looking at me every so often while he was playing with Scarlett just to make sure he knew I was okay. I felt like I had a mask on as I was hiding my true emotions from him, I didn't want to worry him with my stupid little brain working overtime again, worrying over nothing. I felt really uncomfortable and stressed out, so I got up and left the room. I knew Aron would be desperately trying to think of a way to keep Scarlett entertained on her own so he could come and talk to me.

I had gone from the living room and straight to the porch in the backyard. I hoped that if I smoked I would be able to calm down and I wouldn't feel as stressed out. I had no idea why the fear and worry over our relationship being discovered by the guys was here now, I should be spending time with my little girl and not have to worry about stupid things like this. I got my cigarette and lit it. The instant relief from all my stress was like it was dropping off with the ash as I smoked.

I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Aron managed to find me and ask what is wrong but I didn't want to talk about it right now. I'd explain more probably when Scarlett had gone to bed so I could just go for it in one rather than start and then have to stop halfway to look after my daughter. I also wanted to give her some full attention from me as this would be one of the rare few times that I can actually have her for more than a night or a weekend, I have my baby girl for two weeks.

As I was about to go in Aron came and found me. He wrapped his arms around me and I was more than happy to return the embrace. "Danny, baby what's wrong, it worries me when you walk out like that," he says, resting his head against mine. "I'll explain later, I want to spend more time with Scarlett," I tell him. He walks inside, taking me with him in case anyone saw us outside together. I know I have some nosey neighbours.

"Well as long as you tell me later on though baby. I care a lot about you and I hate seeing you worked up and stressed like this," he tells me. He gives me a squeeze and the leaves to go further into the house. I went back to the living room and resumed playing with Scarlett, who was more than happy to have her daddy playing with her. I heard some pots being messed around with so I knew that Aron was probably making dinner. He is so nice to me, I should be making dinner as it is my house and he is a guest here.

"Aron are you sure you want to make dinner, I mean you are a guest and you made lunch for us," I tell him, Scarlett on my hip as she just wanted a cuddle off me. "Yes, you need time with the little one and I honestly don't mind making food for us," he says, hugging Scarlett and I and then kissing the top of our heads. "What did I do deserve you?" I asked him. He grinned, "You bumped into me," he says.

I took Scarlett into the living room and we watched some cartoons while Aron made our dinner. She was enjoying herself so much and all we were doing was sitting together in the living room on the sofa. "Daddy, why does mummy have me more than you do?" Scarlett asks suddenly, taking me by complete surprise. "Well, daddy has a different job to mummy. Daddy often travels a lot around the world and I can't always look after my baby girl," I tell her, pulling her closer.

"What do you do while you travel around the world?" she asks me. This child is seriously adorable. "Well, I sing for a lot of people with uncle George, Jorel, Matt, Jordon and Dylan," I tell her. She smiles. "Do you make people happy?" she asks next. "Yeah, when I sing I make a lot of people happy, that's why I do it," I tell her. She snuggles into me. "I wish you could hang out with me more," she says sadly. "I know baby girl and if I could then I would." I tell her.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Aron announces around an hour later. Scarlett runs into the kitchen for her dinner. I just chuckle and follow. Aron had made us all sweet and sour chicken with egg fried rice. "Scarlett what do you think of mine and your dad's relationship?" Aron asks. It was a question that I have been meaning to ask my four-year-old for a while now but I never had the courage to actually say the question. I wasn't even sure she knows.

"Are you dating daddy like mummy did?" she asks him. "Yeah, I'm dating your dad. What do you think about it?" he says. I was still eating my dinner so I didn't contribute to this little conversation. I was nervously waiting for her answer. "As long as daddy is happy with you and you love us all then it's okay with me," she says and goes back to eating her dinner. Aron looks to me and then her and smiles. "Well Scarlett, I love both you and daddy to the moon and back maybe even further," he says.

It makes me blush a little bit. "Why do I have to call you Nora when your name is Aron?" she asks. I did explain this before. "Well the uncles don't like Aron so we have to keep it a secret. He did something silly a few years ago and they haven't made friends again," I tell her. It is the truth but I had to simplify it for her. She is only four, I am not expecting her to have the same level of understanding that I have on the situation.

"Oh okay, do you think they can make up?" she asks. I shrug, "They don't want to talk to me or see me right now so I don't think it will be anytime soon Scarlett," Aron says, before I could even think of a good enough answer. She pouts but goes back to happily eating her dinner. I helped to create such a fudging adorable human. Her personality can mirror mine a lot of the times but it can also be the same as Theresa's. Either way in my eyes she was the cutest little girl I've seen.

I bathed my daughter and Aron watched as I was reading her a story in bed. I tried my best with all the voices but I probably failed miserably, Scarlett thought they were hilarious anyway so it didn't really matter how bad they were. She was sleeping before I finished my story so I quietly left the room and walked right into Aron who wrapped his arms around me before I could fall. "You should really watch where you're going," he says with a smirk. "Well maybe I like you catching me," I say.

"Ha-ha, I think you do. Come on we need to talk," he tells me, lifting me up and carrying me to my room where he was going to spend the night with me. "Okay," I tell him once he puts me down. I take my shirt off to get ready for bed. "What was wrong earlier baby, I've never seen you act like that before," he asks me. I let out a small sigh and sit on the edge of my bed. Aron kneels down on the floor and takes my hands in his. "It's something stupid," I tell him.

"I don't think it is stupid if it has you worked up like this Danny," he tells me. He squeezes my hands tightly; he then loosens them but still holds my hands. "I just got worried about how the guys would react, they are going to find out soon and I can feel it not ending well," I tell him. He pulls me off the bed and onto his lap. "Aw baby don't worry about that. I've got it covered," he says. I raise one eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and how does Einstein think he can pull it off without losing either his or his boyfriends lives," I ask him.

"I have to get some finishing touches done but in two weeks you shall see how I plan to meet the guys without anyone being killed," he says. I buried my head into his shoulder. "You better make it a good plan if you are going to meet them," I say, getting slightly worried. He didn't mention meeting them before now. How the fuck is he going to pull this off? "I will do baby, I promise I won't fuck it up," he says, rubbing my back.

He pulls me up and we just stand on my bedroom floor. "I love you Danny, I will make this work one way or another. We will stay together," he tells me. "I love you too Aron and I believe in you, I am just paranoid I guess," I tell him. He presses his lips to mine and I don't hesitate in kissing him back. "I know and you have every right to be but I will make this work for the pair of us," he tells me.

~Two weeks later~

Today Aron is going to reveal his master plan on meeting the guys and revealing our relationship. To be honest with you I was shitting myself inside. I was way too nervous, way too afraid it is all going to go the wrong way and be fucked up. I haven't seen Aron since last night, he made me some lunch for today and told me he would see me later today. If I was going to see him was I going to call him Aron or Nora? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.

I've been working in the studio all morning and it is now lunchtime. I look into my bag only to discover I have left my lunch behind again. "Guys, I might have to go buy some lunch. I forgot mine," I say, getting their attention. "This is why you get up earlier in the morning Danny," Jorel says, scolding me like he was my dad. I roll my eyes and act like a typical teen. The door to the studio opens and a few jaws drop in shock.

My boyfriend was there, only it didn't look like my boyfriend as my boyfriend doesn't have tits last time I checked. Aron had this weird ensemble on which gave him tits and a more feminine face. He also was wearing extensions and all his tattoos were covered up. I have got to admit he is a hot lady and fair play to him, his plan worked. My sexy boyfriend is still sexy and I hope the guys don't suspect him. I didn't know what he was going to change his surname to so I'd just have to call him Nora for now.

"Danny you rushed out again and forgot your dinner didn't you?" he says. His voice was completely different and I had to hide my shock from everyone, they think I've seen her before as I have been dating her for a while. I also have to change which pronoun I use when it comes to my partner. My boyfriend who I thought was hot anyway is now a hot girlfriend. "Yeah, sorry baby," I say, with a little grin. She holds out the lunchbox she made me last night. I walk over to her and take the lunchbox from him.

"And Danny's girlfriend saves him from potential starvation," Dylan says, I flip him off, way to make the situation worse than it is. I would have been fine, I just told them I was going out to buy lunch. "I would have bought lunch Dylan stop being a drama queen," I tell him. I put the lunchbox down and grab my girl by the waist and pull her in for a hug. "Thanks babe, I appreciate you bringing it for me," I tell her.

"It's okay baby, I was going shopping and was going to pass here anyway so I thought I'd bring it to you," she says. I smile and kiss her lips gently. It felt really different to when I've kissed Aron. He is using cleverly concealed prosthetics like they do in films to transform his face and I'm sure there is some make-up out there to cover tattoos up with. I like this look on him though, even if I originally dated him because of who he was. This is necessary because even though the guys have moved on and mostly forgotten about him they are still hurt by what he did.

I led her to the sofa I was working on before so that the guys could me her and get to know her a little better. "Obviously guys this is Nora. Nora meet the crazy people I work with, "I tell her, waving a hand in the male's direction. They all told her their real and stage names which she already knew but she wasn't going to tell them. If they ask questions, then she was going to have to tell some white lies so they don't figure it out. The surname would be a dead giveaway as would the birthdate so she would have to lie about those.

"So Nora how old are you?" Matt asks, I ran my hand through my blonde hair but kept my other arm around her waist. "I am currently thirty-one," she replies cool as a cucumber as always. "So, when is your birthday?" Jordon asks, I could tell he was piecing it together but the fact that Aron looks and sounds feminine will throw him. "I was born on the seventeenth of May nineteen eighty-three," she answers, keeping calm but taking my hand and squeezing it. I was so nervous.

"Do you have a surname or is it just Nora?" George asks and I could tell he was also suspicious but why would they think I am dating Aron even though he was sitting in front of them. "My name is Nora Grace Ferguson," she answers, she is taking this in her stride why the heck am I freaking out inside. "Do you have a job? is that why you can't visit Danny while we do the day of the dead promo tour," Jorel asks her next. Even though she has this cover on she wouldn't be able to keep it up while we are on tour so she opts out of visiting me while I'm away. I am okay with that because she can come see me when I play a home show and she still keeps in contact with me while I'm away.

"Yeah, I work as a barista in a little café. There aren't many staff working there so the boss won't let me have some time off to come see Danny," she says, as she is sitting next to me she decided she was going to rest her head on my shoulder and start tracing little patterns on my arm. Whatever she was doing was working on me, I was becoming more and more relaxed and they bought her cover. They had no reason not too, she is a new person in their life to them anyway.

"Why so tense Danny?" Dylan asks me, they all turn to him like he was crazy then back to me where they saw what Nora was doing on my arm. "You guys are like my brothers and this is the first time you've properly met my girl, so I guess I'm nervous about what you guys think. You'd be honest with us right?" I ask. Nora kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine and making me smile. If only she knew what she was doing to me but she probably does. "Well, she is a very nice girl and I think you two are a good match for each other." George says, patting my free shoulder as if to say it's okay.

The others nod in agreement. "Thanks guys," I say. Nora sits on my lap and kisses me a couple of times. "I've got to go baby, I have to do the shopping remember," she says. I kiss her back and nod. "Yeah, that's okay. I'll see you later sweetheart," I tell her. She gets up and passes my lunchbox to me in case I forget where I left it which was likely to happen. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys," she says. The guys smile, "Nice meeting you too Nora," Jordon says.

Once she left our studio all eyes are on me while I eat my lunch. "What?" I ask them, the nerves creeping back. "Why didn't you tell us how hot she is dude. Good catch there," George says, sounding like he was proud of me. "I wasn't ready to reveal all about my relationship with her because I was afraid it wasn't going to last but we feel like we will be together for a while," I tell him. I went back to eating my lunch but they were still staring at me and it was starting to put me off.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I ask them. I couldn't eat anymore because they were staring at me so much so I closed my lunchbox and left it on the table. "We just can't believe that," Matt started. "Our adorable little Dan-bear," Jorel adds. "Managed to get such a hot lady," Jordon finishes. I eye roll, I am not as adorable as they make out I am and I am perfectly capable of falling in love with a hot lady and going out with them.

"Dudes, Theresa's hot too. You're making it sound weirder than it is," I tell him. They stopped the staring and went to eating their lunches but I still couldn't finish mine so I went outside for a cigarette, telling the guys where I was going obviously. I didn't know until I turned around that Dylan had followed me outside. "You okay Dyl?" I ask, he hadn't said much during that whole thing and it made me a little uneasy.

"Yeah, a little jealous that she is so hot and I am supposed to be the one with girls after me yet I can't find a single girl to go out with me," he says, feeling a little sad. I hug him as best as I can with a lit cigarette in one hand and my height difference with him. "Don't worry dude, the girls will come for the funny money soon enough. It has taken me a while to get with her to be honest. We have only been going out for three maybe four months," I tell him, sending him my best 100-watt smile.

"Really, it has only been that long, seems like longer to us. I hope you're right about this Danny," he tells me. I flick the butt of the cigarette onto the floor once I have finished smoking and crush it under my shoe to make sure it went out. "Dude, I will be right about this one. It does seem like we have been dating longer though, I guess it is just one of those relationships," I tell him. He pulls me into a hug as we start walking back to the others. "Come on Romeo, this album won't finish itself now will it?" he says, making me hit his chest and roll my eyes. "I am not Romeo," I tell him

~Two years later~

A lot has changed since that day the guys met Nora/Aron. He decided he preferred it to be a lady and underwent a full sex change with my support to become Nora full time. She now visits me on a more regular basis and we never have to be afraid of people finding out who she used to be. There are only really three people who know Nora's true identity as Scarlett forgot there ever was a man named Aron in my life after we explained to her why Aron had left and there was a lady there now.

She looked pretty much the same as she did when she was a male with the prosthetics on, only she looks a little hotter. The guys noticed a slight difference but didn't think much of it as it is common in Los Angeles for people to have plastic surgery and that is what they were told she had done which is part truth. She still works at the café and she sorted out all the legal documents required to become this new person.

As for nine lives? They never found out Aron was dating me. There was an unfortunate accident in their studio and all of them, including Aron have died in that accident. Well Aron isn't really dead as she is lying next to me and is peacefully sleeping. No one needs to know about the fact that Aron isn't really dead. People finally stopped asking about what went on between Hollywood Undead and Deuce which is something we have been waiting a long time for.

"Danny?" she asks me, sitting up in bed. She looked to the clock and it is currently 3 am, not unusual for me to be found awake at this time and I quite often leave to go to another part of the house and she'll find me asleep in awkward positions there. I think yesterday she found me asleep sitting upright with my head on the kitchen table. "Yes baby?" I ask her, I knew she worries about me when she knows I am awake at this hour because usually I haven't slept and I'll only get three hours sleep then need to get up for work and to take Scarlett to school if she is home.

"Go to sleep, it's three am and you've only been sleeping an hour or two for the past couple of weeks so I don't want you passing out, I don't even want you in work later," she says, sounding really worried. "Okay babe, if I am awake later I'll call in sick. You won't need to worry if I sleep all day," I tell her, lying down and holding her tightly to me. I kiss her forehead as she wraps her arms around me. "If you do end up sleeping past then, I'll call in for you. You're the reason I keep going so of course I am going to be worried about you," she says.

How did I become the man who would change Aron in so many ways, all of them for the better? I don't know but I do know how blessed I am.

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

I have got to admit this is probably the weirdest one shot I have ever written.

That's alright since most of my roleplays with my friend turn out this way.

Anyway I have been talking to a person who I feel has become a really good friend to me in the past week or so and they know who they are.

Please leave a comment if I either did a really good one-shot or this is the worst one I have written. I swear to J3T when I started this Aron was not going to end up that way but I keep basing these off of roleplays I've done so that happened in a roleplay and it had to be in a story.


	14. Watership Nope DM x J3T

I made a decision and it is a terrible one. I watched Watership Down, a film which I don't recommend unless you like gruesome bunny murder. Having said that this is one of the more mature ones I will write so WARNING SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRUESOME STUFF...

I am using a lot of the dialogue from the film in this. I don't own any of this and I am not making any money from it.

When it is not in Italics it is copied from the film so it would be what the bunnies are telling each other. I have mixed it up so the italics are the persons thoughts and feelings during the events. I am also aware that I might be mixing the characters names up but I am not really sure who is who.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look around, something's different. I am not yet sure what it is but I don't think I fell asleep in a field surrounded by bunnies. I also seem a lot smaller than I used to be, the bunnies around me seem bigger than I am. Did something happen to me during the night?? I hope not. Last time I checked I was a human named Danny.

"I think it's safe now, Fiver." a bunny next to me says, sniffing the air."There's still something strange about the warren this evening." I seem to be saying, wait I am a bunny named Fiver?? "Is it dangerous?" The bunny asks. "It's not exactly danger. It's... I don't know. Something oppressive.Like thunder. It seems safe enough now, though."I answer.

"Come on, see if you can find me a cowslip. If you can't, no one can." The other bunny says and I follow him. I start looking around for the cowslip I was asked to find."What's going on? " Another bunny asks as I hop past him looking for the plant."It's only that runt, Fiver, jumping at bluebottles again." A bigger bunny says. I don't really like him, he seems like he is a bully.

I happily thump my foot on the ground once I find the plant I am looking for, probably to tell my friend I have found it. The bully bunny as I have dubbed him stops me from having a nibble on the plant I had just found and stuck his big ugly paw on it."Come on. Hurry up." the bully bunny tells me. "Fiver found it, Toadflax." my bunny friend tells him."And we'll eat it.Cowslip are for Owsla. You know that." Toadflax says and they start to nibble on it. No fair, I found it.

"Tell you the truth, I'm getting sick and tired of it.Sometimes I feel like clearing out of the warren altogether.Never mind. Let's forget it, and try to enjoy the evening." My bunny friend says as we hop away to look for some more of the plant and try and enjoy the evening like he told us to. I feel as similarly frustrated as he was. I feel myself scratching my ear before we set off down the field a little bit.

My bunny friend seems to have found something he likes so he starts nibbling on it. I continue on a little bit further away from him. I bump into something, slowly I look up and see a gate. I never knew gates were this scary but then again I am a bunny. I hop around scared and I sniff the ground only finding a cigarette someone has carelessly thrown to the ground still lit. A strange yet familiar feeling comes to me.

"Hazel? Oh, Hazel, this is where it comes from." I hear myself saying. So that is what the other bunnies name is. If I am Fiver then I should have known that. I return to Hazel with a sense of dread that I can't seem to shake."I know now that terrible thing is coming." I tell him, he stops eating and watches me nervously hop around. " What do you mean?" He asks me, I look at the field next to us. We are only separated from it by some barbed wire.

"Look. The field! The field!It's covered with blood!" I tell him, sounding really shaken. As I was telling him this the field I was staring at was beginning to get increasingly coloured red.With this blood, I was talking about. "Blood? Don't be silly." Hazel tells me, he was looking where I was and I guess he couldn't see what I was seeing. The field was getting more and more like a nightmare as the blood ran down and the trees changed.

"All right, All right , Fiver. It's getting dark. We should get back to the burrow." Hazel tells me, trying to calm me down as I was shaken and disturbed by what I was seeing. "Back to the burrow?It'll come there. Don't think it won't.It's all around us," I tell him, freaking out a little bit as I hop around in a circle. "Now, stop it, Fiver," Hazel tells me, trying to calm me down, stop me from freaking out. It didn't seem to work on me.

"We've got to go away from here. All of us," I tell him, hoping away from the barbed wire fence I stop to look at him as he turns to look at me, "Go away? What, the whole warren?" he asks me, my behaviour must be weirding him out. " Yes, before it's too late." I tell him, pacing around like a crazy person or in my current situation a bunny. "You're being silly. They won't come, they'll think you're out of your mind." He tells me and a large part of me wishes I was going out of my mind and I didn't see that.

"You must listen to me, Hazel. Something very bad is going to happen."I tell hi, trying to get my point across. Even if he didn't see it, I did and it has upset me quite a bit. They probably won't take any notice as I am smaller than they are. "Well,We'd better try and see the Chief Rabbit. You can tell him about it.I don't expect he'll like the idea at all. " He says and we hop away back to the others. It fades to black.

I see bits of our travel through the night and the next morning. We learn a lot of new things and have a few near death experiences with cars and a badger, as a human I wouldn't have been scared but as a small bunny, you would be. We finally got to rest in a field with flowers in it which would have kept us out of sight, sound and smell of any of our enemies. It was also where we lost our only female companion. Violett was the first one to die, bless her.

She went to sniff some flowers and a bird took her away from us. We assume she is dead because after that we haven't seen her. Birds kill us easily, especially with their long talons. We then found a barn and spent the night there, only to be attacked by rats as we were sleeping so we couldn't stay there any longer. We stopped to eat grass in the rain and there was talk about going home, it didn't make any sense to me, we left the home because it was too dangerous to stay there.

It turns out that we were on top of someone else's burrow. His name was Cowslip and he offered us a place to stay for a while. There was a little debate but we decided to go there and stay. It had a weird smell which reminded one of us of men. A man throws the other bunnies out food and he seemed like a really strange man. He didn't really want to answer the question. I got a bad vibe from the location and then we got asked to tell them a story.

Cowslip was telling us how we should accept our fate then started reciting a poem, it didn't really interest me. I decided to leave and I got asked if I was going on my own. Then Bigwig decided to come out and have a go at me, saying that I was being stupid and making the whole thing about myself because I was having weird vibes and feelings about certain things and locations. He told me he was done with me and he was going to make sure the others were too.

"Bigwig, listen. You're in a snare. A snare. Now, what did they tell you in Owsla? Think." Hazel tells Bigwig who was indeed trapped in a snare, well I suppose that is karma for treating me the way he did. Hazel tried to bite on the wire that is now around Bigwig's neck. "No good biting wire," Bigwig tells us and he really struggled to say that due to the snare's tightness. It is meant to kill after all. "Run to the warren and get the others. Blackberry, Silver and Cowslip. Be quick. He'll die," Hazel tells me."Blackberry! Dandelion! Come quickly!," I shout, running back towards the others, who hurry and follow me back up to where the other two bunnies are. "Come on. Hurry up. It's Bigwig," I say, slightly out of breath from running so quickly. "He's still breathing. What can we do?" One of the bunnies says. "We've got to loosen the wire somehow."Hazel replies."Yes, but how?" the first bunny asks. "Is Cowslip coming? Maybe he knows"Hazel asks the new comers. I doubt Cowslip would help us very much if at all. "He wouldn't come. He told me to stop talking about it." Dandelion says, no why am I not surprised he said that, he was talking about how we should be accepting our fate. "He told you what?" Hazel says clearly is a lot of disbelief, he decideds to study the wire leading from Bigwig's throat and Dandelion joins him. "This is it. The wire's on a peg. We've got to dig it out," Hazel says, and Dandelion starts digging the peg out. "The peg's narrower down there. It tapers. I can't get my teeth into it."Dandelion says. "Pipkin, you go in." Hazel instructs and Pipkin, our smaller companion takes over from Dandelion. "The splinters prick you." Pipkin says as he tries. "It's hard to breathe. The peg's nearly through." He adds after he stops trying. it was too difficult for him. "Fiver, you go in. " Hazel tells me and I try to break the peg."I can't hear him breathing." One of the bunnies says, making it more urgent to get him out. "It's broken in two. It's free," I say once I manage to break the peg. "Bigwig, the peg's out. You're free." Dandelion says, shaking Bigwig slightly. Bigwig doesn't respond and it seems like he died."I think he's gone,"One of the other bunnies says as we check to make sure Bigwig was okay. It does seem like he died after everything. "We've got you out, Bigwig. You're free. Bigwig, please don't die." Dandelion says, still trying to get Bigwig to wake up but we had a feeling he wouldn't. "It's no use," Hazel tries to tell Dandelion, who seems like he doesn't want to believe it, none of us did. "We got you out. " Dandelion says, and I think he knows now. "What shall we do without him?"Blackberry I think it was, asks. "My heart has joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today." " Dandelion says and we all join in towards the end, it was a death ritual kind of thing."You pay for it. The food, the warren. But no one must ever ask where anyone was or speak of the wires. The whole place is snared, everywhere. " I tell them, feeling slightly annoyed that I wasn't listened to earlier, look what happned to Bigwig. "They left Bigwig to die." Silver says angrily, the other warren didn't come to our aid at all. "Silver's right." Dandelion says. "Let's drive them out, take their warren and live there ourselves. " SIlver says, the anger getting the best of him and wanting to rally the other bunnies. " Yes.Back to the warren." Some of the bunnies say after each other.

I can't believe this was happening."Embleer Frith, you fools!That warren's nothing but a death hole. Yes, let's help ourselves to a roof of bones." I say a bit sarcastically and I guess that Embleer Frith is the way of saying for fucks sakes or something like that. "Who killed them?" Bigwig says after groaning quite a bit, well I think he said that I couldn't really tell. "Bigwig! You're alive!" Dandelion says excitedly. "Are you all right?," Pipkin asks him. "We thought you were dead." another bunny says.

"Let him alone. Let him rest," Hazel tells the others, I stay back a little although part of me wants to be closer. "I don't have to rest. " Bigwig tells them, trying to get out of the snare with some difficulty. "What do we do now, Fiver?" He asks me, the near death experience must have knocked some sense into them, or at least I hope it has. "Go away from here," I tell them, then I see it. "Look. Look. That's the place for us. High, lonely hills where the wind and the sound carry, and the ground's as dry as straw in a barn. That's where we ought to be. That's where we have to get to." I explain to them and it once again fades to black.

It is like an out of body experience, I now see like a fly on the wall what Hazel and Pipkin do as they talk to the female bunnies who are trapped in a cage. Their plan gets foiled by a cat who after getting pissed off by Hazel chases after the two who manage to escape with their lives. The cat was distracted by its human owner so they had a lucky escape. We continue on our travels and we find one of our old warren friends.

It turned out to be Captain Holly who tells us of his encounter with the men and people who attacked him. The bad thing I saw coming was the destruction of our warren. They filled in the burrows and trapped all the other bunnies and killed them. He barely managed to escape with his life and he has been looking for us for days before he found us. I was back in my own body at this point and we continued on to the hill we were going to have to climb to get to the other side of.

Holly was now well rested and he told of another overcrowded warren who didn't like him very much and it gave him the chills. We were so happy once we got to the top of the hill. We were amazed by what we saw, several green fields, seemingly untouched by humans. It was like heaven for us bunnies I suppose. I had quickly discovered a warren we could move into which seemed amazing and it was good vibes all around it, then we met an interesting character to say the least.

This bird was injured and at first we didn't think it could understand us. It told us to piss off, so I think it understood us. I am now starting to think Frith is a god. The bird got attacked by the farm cat. We spent a few days resting and I had a feeling it was all too good to be true. We have no females in our group if we don't have any does then we can't have any kittens and we would loose our warren once we die. We decided to ask the bird to help us look for does.

He calls us stupid bunnies and his accent would make me giggle if he didn't piss me off. He told us he would go and fly to find us some does. I was starting to think he is a crazy bird and he chased us a little before he went flying off. We didn't see the blasted bird afterwards making us think he had gone back to the pond or big water he came from. Bigwig said we couldn't trust him and I suppose he was right, Hazel said he was going to go back to the does.

I had another out of body experience as I saw Hazels attempt to get the hutch rabbits free. I saw the farmers and their pets. Fair play to Hazel he managed to break them free and then some of them managed to leave I think. The farmers saw Hazel and Dandelion as they were in the barn with the others and Hazel's leg got shot at when they tried to escape. Just before I went back into my own body I could hear the farmers talking about it.

"Fiver, there's been some trouble," Blackberry tells me once they get back, I had a bad feeling about it. "Hazel's been shot." He tells me, even though I saw it when I was out of body, I still couldn't believe my ears. "No," I say, still in disbelief over the whole thing, "The Black Rabbit serves Lord Frith but he does no more than his appointed task." He tells me, I see the black bunny of death in the sky, "Hazel's not dead." I tell them and I follow the black bunny down the field.

I need to find my brother, he couldn't be dead. I have to find him alive. I have to. While I look it is like I have been taking drugs as the whole thing looks kind of trippy with this black bunny I seemed to be following and everything not looking as it seemed a second time. I can't lose my brother, I need him, I love him. He has to be around here somewhere I know he is. I just have to keep looking for him. I found him and brought him back to the warren.

Our birdy friend returned the next morning. I told him that Hazel was wounded and he mentioned something about the gun having black stones. I had no idea what he was talking about but he followed me to Hazel and starting to take out these black stones from my brother's leg. He was talking about a group of bunnies he found, they might have females. He said there were too many bunnies. Holly was telling us about the time he was attacked by warren and how he was helped by the doe there.

He managed to escape but he told us the people who chased them were run over by a train. Pretty gruesome way to go if you ask me. Hazel had a plan to go and get the doe from the other warren. As we headed out, we found a fox. Bigwig chased it and led it to the other rabbit group that was going to hurt Bigwig. We were notified of a patrol and Bigwig told us he'd go and see if he could get into the group and figure out what we can do to get a doe.

I had another out of body experience in the eyes of Bigwig who was accepted and given any doe he chose to mate with. He was given a mark and told he could join a patrol. I didn't like the look of the Efrafa or their General Woundwort but we had to to what we had to do in order to survive and to have a warren of our own. I had a brief moment back in my own body when we descovered a boat, it could help us get across rivers and I am sure the humans wouldn't mind if a group of bunnies stole it.

The bunnies if the Efrafa are more like bullies than the other bunnies in our original warren. I didn't like captian Campion either, I didn't like any of them apart from the poor doe and the other bunny who got injuried for trying to escape. I was back looking through the eyes of Bigwig as he sees the bunny who was injured and he was scared, they beat him into submission. He would probably do anything they asked him too so long as he wasn't not hurt again.

He found a doe called Hyzenthlay and was told to stay away from her, she was trouble. I knew different, she was the one who helped Holly escape that time so Bigwig could trust her. When she spoke it was like she a sumbmissive bunny. She said yes sir and no sir and denyed knowing who Holly was. He talked about escaping and managed to convince her to get some others so that they could escape and be free for a change.

He met the damn bird at the kale field and told them of his plan to get a lot of them to meet him again at the iron bridge at sunset. The bird wouldn't be quiet for a while and nearly jepordises the whole mission. It manages to go okay and he goes back to Hyzenthlay and tell her of the plan. She said somethings which Bigwig said reminded him of me. He goes out and then General Woundwort questions him about the bird he saw.

He manages to bluff his way through it and got away with a warning. He knew the genral was suspicious about him but he didn't know about the captain being sent to follow him whereever he goes. He goes to say early silflay has been cancelled and manages to distract someone so he could escape with a crowd of bunnies. He manages to escape but I knew he had been reported to Genral Woundwort who would probably kill him if he saw Bigwig again.

When they went to the bridge to wait for the bird and it starts raining. Something seems about it seems off. They should have been at the warren by now and there was a massive thunderstom rolling in. The genral nearly attacks Bigwig and they manage to escape because the bird managed to distract him long enough to start running and catch up with the others, knowing full well the Elfrafa was behind them.

The general tries to give us an ultimatum. Bigwig could either escape at the river or the genral would tear him to pieces. We managed to get the boat free in time and start sailing down the river. We tell the bird that we are going to our warren with our new companions. The bird decides he is going to the big water and we thank him for everything that he has done for us and invite him back anytime. It all seems to be peaceful once again but I doubt that this will last for long.

The Elfrafa decided they want to try at round two. General Woundwort was coming for us. I knew Hazel was going to try and solve this diplomatically. The genral wants all the deserters to be returned to him and Hazel wasn't having any of it. General wants them to be there when he is or he'll tear out everyone's throats. We would all die by his, er paw and I hoped Hazel has a plan that can help us keep our lives as we prepare ourselves.

I seemed to slip into a trance and started to moan. I kept saying it was cold and I didn't really seem with it at all. It was worrying the others, maybe even scaring them. Hazel was trying to get me to respond to him but I wasn't able to. I mentioned something about a dog being loose in the woods and it seemed to give Hazel a plan and he said that he needed runners and I bet it had something to do with the dog I was mentioning.

It went all crazy from there on in. I kept going between what was going on with me and the others who were behind and what my brother Hazel was doing to the dog. I saw the General ripping one poor bunnies throat out and we went into hiding away from the general. Dandelion set the farm dog loose and Hazel got pounced on by the cat who was swiftly told off by her owner. I kept seeing us run from the general and his bloody paws and mouth and the others trying to escape the dog and leading him back to the warren it seemed.

I was also seeing the bloodly battle between the general and Bigwig, both are viscious and cunning fighters when they want to be so I knew the battle was going to be a tough one and quite close. Both are quite capable of murdering the other so it was really a question of who was going to kill or be killed. I hope Hazel's plan works, I saw the tag team of runners leading the dog right towards us and the two males were putting up quite a fight.

The general always thought that Bigwig was the chief of the warren but it was actually my brother Hazel. Meanwhile the dog had managed to reach our warren and the Elfrafa were being murdered by the vicious dog. One of the last things I saw from the battle was the general jumping towards the dog and we never saw him again. The general became a story the mothers would tell their kittens in the hopes that they'd behave. Our adventures made great stories for us to tell our children as they grew.

It finally fades to black after Hazel dies naturally of old age.

~Danny p.o.v~

I bolt up from the bed, hearing the scream die on my lips. I hear shuffling from my left side and my boyfriend George is there instantly trying to comfort me. "I knew we shouldn't have watched that film," he tells himself, rubing my back. I probably mentioned some of the characters names during the nightmare thing I had just had so he knew what it was about without even asking me. I hadn't even realised it made me cry until he was gently wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I bury my head into his neck while he holds me, trying to figure out what the heck has happened. I had just dreamt or had a nightmare about the whole film Watership Down, in Fiver's point of view for some of it and then kind of drifting between his, Bigwig's and a third persons. It send shivers down my spine thinking about it. George kept rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ears, trying to get me to calm down and stop crying.

"It's not your fault," I mumble when I feel a little calmer. He lets out a little sigh. "My sweet bear, of course it is my fault, I agreed to us watching the film and it caused you to have a nightmare," he tells me, playing with my hair and smiling when I blush, he always gets me when he calls me his sweet bear. "I also agreed to watching the film, I could have said no,"I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and cuddling him quite tight.

I don't want him to feel guilty about it because he had no reason to feel this way. No part of this was his fault. They could have picked a different film but they didn't, I could have gone to a different room but I didn't. I am to blame for this, I could have easily gone to a different room and stayed there until the film was over and gone back to George and the others for a little bit before we left. I had a vauge idea on how bad the film was with all the murders.

I should be able to handle it, I mean I am an adult male and this is the respone I give to watching it and it was given the rating which made it suitable for our children to watch it. I'd expect them to react the way I had done, I didn't expect I would react this way to it at all. "I know and I still feel responsible for it," George tells me, kissing my neck. I start feeling calmer now and I was greatful for my boyfriend being here and calming me down.

"Can we forget about it for now George?" I ask him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Sure we can sweet bear, It's three am so we should go back to bed and try and go back to sleep," He tells me, lying down and taking me with him. "What time is it?" I ask him, sleepily. I bet he was thinking about how adorable I was. "It's three am bear," he tells me.

I can feel myself dozing off on top of him and he smiles. "I'll keep the nightmares away, just sleep now," he tells me. He plays with my hair, the trick that they all use if they want me to fall asleep. I have no idea why it relaxes me so much I end up falling asleep but I am currently feeling really tired and I just wanted to sleep so I wasn't about to complain. "I love you George," I tell him, I also give him a kiss. "I love you too Danny," He says, kissing me back as I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know I had to the others I kept mentioning but I had to do this one first. I have never done this kind of one shot before so it is a little experiment for me but I think it turned out okay. I hope you weren't permenantly tramuatised by it and you leave something nice as a review.


	15. How to Save a Life- DM X JD

Trigger warning!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something is wrong with Danny and I am determined to find out what it is. We are on tour after the release of American Tragedy. We all try to spend time together, however, Danny spends a majority of time on his own, in the bunk room. He only comes out for food, bathroom breaks or when he is needed for band stuff like rehearsals, sound check, shows, and interviews. Yes, I know he is the new guy and he has only just joined so he would be shy, but he knows us well enough by now considering we have been friends for years.

He has spent more time with us on the other tours he has been on with us. Like he'd hang out with us at every waking moment and we wouldn't find him in the bunk room as much as we do now. This behaviour is very unusual and I want to make sure that he is okay. The fact that I might have a little crush on the lead singer has nothing to do with my concern. Everyone is worried about Danny, his whole life has been turned upside down.

"So Danny isn't coming with us today?" Matt asks as they get ready to go sightseeing while we have the day off. I love the sightseeing part of days off, especially in the newer places with really interesting buildings. "You know he isn't going to go, he rarely leaves his bunk when we are around, it's been that way for months now," Dylan says, he didn't mean it to sound bad or nasty but it is true and we know that we don't like it happening. We don't know what to do.

"I know, that's why I'm planning to change all of that," I say, all eyes in the room fall on me quickly and it makes me a little uncomfortable. This is also slightly awkward, I should have prepared myself for that. "How are you going to do that?" Jordon asks me. "I'm staying behind today to talk to him," I say. "What if he refuses?" George asks a valid point made there. " Well, I'm not going to give up, one day he'll be out and it will be just like before," I tell them, showing them how determined I was.

"We can only wish you luck dude," Dylan says. They say their goodbyes to both Danny and I. They get a little reply off Danny and they leave the bus. I'm going to look busy and see if he'll come to talk to me. If he doesn't then I'll go to the bunk room to see if he'll want to talk to me. I won't force him to tell me anything if he doesn't want to, but I have a feeling that if he lets me in on what's going on then he might feel better and will want to hang out with us more.

Half an hour passes and Danny appears, not even noticing that I had stayed behind. He walks into the kitchen are but I keep my head down and scribble on my notepad. He looks really bad like he is really unwell or something. He is so pale and looks a lot like he could be easily startled. "Danny, are you feeling okay? You don't look too well," I ask him, which startles him a bit. "Uh yeah, I'm fine," he says in a tone which tells me he is a bit unsure.

Before he can go into the bunk room and hide again until after we have gone to bed I reach out and grab his wrist. I don't grab him too harshly but he doesn't break from my grip. "Come sit with me, we need a chat, Danny," I tell him. I have to know what's wrong with him, he is a lot worse off than I thought and I think the rest of the guys would agree with me. He sits down next to me and picks at the edge of his sleeve. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks, I can tell he is feeling nervous which isn't like him. 

"I just want to find out how you're coping, I've not seen you for a while," I say, keeping calm and relaxed in hopes that he'll be relaxed as well and he will talk to me so that he helps me help him. He looks down to the ground and his feet and I have a feeling I know what his answer is. " You're not coping well?" I ask and he nods. "I'm sorry Jorel, it's been a lot to get used to," he says and I put my hand on his shoulder. "No need to say sorry, we knew it was going to be tough," I tell him. I guess it runs deeper than what he was telling me.

He was starting to open up to me now and it was better than I was expecting. I was expecting him to just stay silent and then leave. "Theresa left me three months before the tour. She's been seeing someone else," he says and he has tears in his eyes which made me feel really sorry for him. We obviously had no clue that this was going on. "Aw dude that must suck, I am here if you need me," I tell him, I also pull him onto my lap for a hug which he appreciated a lot. I felt his tears dampen my shirt as he cries on me, I rub his back to try and comfort him.

It took him a few minutes but he managed to start calming down. I kept rubbing his back while he was calming down. My guess is that he has been bottling it up since she left him. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't told anyone since it happened," he tells me, wiping his tears away. "It's fine, let it all out," I tell him which might have been a little too late to say that as he seems to have calmed down now. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask, just to be sure, he could have another problem that we are not aware of.

"Um, there are a couple of things," he says and he pushes his sleeves and I see the criss-cross of fresh cuts and scars littering his skin. "The hate I've been getting from the fans, as well as everything else going on at the moment, got too much for me," he says and I feel really sorry for him. If anyone deserves hate for what is going on with the band at the moment it certainly shouldn't be Danny. He is the one who has saved us and is keeping us from falling. American Tragedy has done so much better than Swan Songs and I owe it to Danny with his songwriting and vocal abilities.

"Aw Danny, you can come to us anytime with things like this. We can help you through this, just ask," I tell him, gently tracing the scars on his arms. I pulled him into another tight hug and just held him for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the fact that I managed to get Danny to talk to me without any force. I had to grab his wrist because it was the only way I could have made sure that I didn't loose my opportunity to talk to him. The hug was very comforting for Danny and he wrapped his arms around me which allowed me to hold him tighter.

"Thanks, I should have come to you guys earlier but I was too nervous and I didn't know how to cope with it and I thought that hurting would be the way out," he says, now relaxing against me and looked like he didn't want to leave anytime soon. "It's okay Danny,"I tell him, rubbing his arm and making sure that he was relaxing more. We didn't really talk after that, we just sat on the sofa together for a couple of hours. The guys were surprised when they returned to find Danny on my lap dozing off a little.

"Hey guys," George says, trying to keep Danny from being disturbed and woken up as he tries to sleep. "Hi, I think my plan worked," I tell George. Danny had fallen asleep on me now. "I can see that. Go on how'd ya do it?" George asks me. Danny's cuts were hidden by his sleeves now, I pulled them down before I cuddled him. "I talked to him, I only needed to grab his wrist once. He was very willing to talk to me, he even came to me," I explain to him. "Very good dude," Jordon says, I'll ask him if he wants the others to know about everything later.

Danny still looked pale but he looked a little bit better than he did when I first saw him today. Telling me everything must have lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. I'll help him out in any way that I can and I am sure that the others will be the same and want to help Danny out as much as I do. We all love Danny, well I'm the only one whose love is more romantic than brotherly. No one knows about it yet and I don't know how long I plan to keep it that way. I really want to tell Danny soon, though.

Matt brought a blanket into the room and covered Danny and me with it. "Thanks," I tell him. Danny's head was resting on my shoulder and after the cuddle we had he was sitting on my lap sideways like I had just carried him bridal style and sat down. He looked very comfortable although I had to admit I was worried. I just don't want him to run away once he wakes up, I'm sure I can convince him to stay. I just don't want him to get upset when it isn't needed and I know he'll get better eventually.

I guess what I'm trying to get at here is I don't want to take one step forward only to take two steps back. I've only just started making progress with him, I don't want it to all be for nothing. He is already starting to come out of the shell and be like the Danny I know and love so much. Some of the guys will help me out with this for sure. Others, however, I am not so sure. I'd say Jordon and Dylan are the ones who are most likely to take the piss if they get a small amount of information about the problems, but Danny might not want them to know everything,

I could also be overreacting. Danny has just told me a lot of personal information. It's a lot to take in and to process. I knew his relationship with Theresa was going through a rough patch, but I thought that they were working through the issues. The hate and the self-harm, I had no idea that was going on with him. Deuce is stirring things but as I as I knew he went for the five members who have been here since the beginning and left Danny alone. Now that I think about it, Danny took his place in the band so Deuce would be going after him.

I hope that I can now show him how much he means to me. Maybe he'll give me a chance to show him that there is someone who has been there all along for him. I'll care for him as long as there is still breath in my body. He deserves someone who isn't going to cheat on him this time. I don't want to see him be upset anymore, he deserves to be happy for once and enjoy the fame he is getting. I should have been there from the start but I haven't had the chance until now and I swear that I will make it up to him.

Dylan, Matt, and Jordon decide to get up and go to the back living area to watch TV leaving Danny, George, and I in the front living area. "How is he?" George asks, gesturing to the sleeping lead singer. "Not too well, he is going through some really rough things right now," I reply. George smiles sadly at Danny, he just wanted the newbie to be okay. "Can you talk about it?" he asks me and I shake my head. "Not sure, I didn't ask him but I will when he wakes up," I tell him. George walks over and gives Danny's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He then returns to the other side of the room where he was sitting before. "Whatever is bothering him and going on in his life has to be seriously bad if he is affected by it like this. I just hope we can show him he doesn't need to away and how much we are all here for him," George says. "I'm sure we can do that, even if it is just something simple it will make a difference," I tell him. Danny is out for the count on my lap and I don't think he has been sleeping much if at all lately by the looks of things.

We spent a total of two hours talking quietly while Danny took a nap on me. He didn't really stir during his sleep but he didn't really move around too much either. He looked so angelic and peaceful so it felt like he never lets it affect his sleep. He was starting to show signs he was waking up now, though. "Hey Danny, feeling okay now?" I ask as he rubs his eyes. Bless him, he is so adorable. "A little bit, thanks," he says, his voice affected by the little nap he had just taken.

"Hey little Danny," George says and Danny looks at him with the smallest of smiles. Yeah, it was barely a smile but it was an improvement for sure. "Hey George," Danny says. I am waiting to see if Danny is going to disappear into the bunk rooms again like he usually does. It would be a miracle if he stayed, he doesn't look desperate to leave just yet. He decides to rest his head on my shoulder, he did lift his head up when he woke up and was looking at George. Ugh, why does Danny have to be such a cutie?

I adjust the blanket a little to cover us a bit less since we aren't sleeping anymore. The bus is kind of cold though so I don't want to take it off completely. I've only done a small amount to help him, I let him tell me everything and the improvements from that are very clear to see. "Danny, do you want to tell George or should I do it?" I ask him and I give him some time to think about it. George hadn't heard us. "Uh, can you do it please?" he asks me. I rub his arm, "Of course, I can. Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"Theresa left him three months before the tour started and she was cheating on him. He's been getting a lot of hate and he's self-harmed," I explain to George while Danny was still on my lap. Danny was getting upset and I was trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work. "Aw, don't worry Danny, we're going to help you through this, just come to talk to us and we'll help you," George says. He seemed to get more distressed and I was still trying to calm him down. I should have expected it because it is still upsetting for him as he only told me two and a half hours ago.

He gets up, walks over to us and scoops Danny into his arms. Danny snuggles into the arms of the rap god. I was glad George was able to help me calm Danny down. I always knew he'd help me from the start. George has a very special place in his heart for Danny and most people who get to know Danny like we do have that. Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around George's neck and his head was resting on his shoulder. The way his torso moved showed me he was crying. "Danny please don't cry buddy," George tells him and rubs his back.

Danny should be proud of the improvements he is making in such a short space of time. He's gone from hiding to coming and telling me what is wrong so we can figure out how we can help him. For now, I think a lot of cuddles and words of encouragement should help him. George puts him down once he stops crying and he returns to me for another cuddle which I am more than happy to allow. "Danny, have you cleaned your cuts at all?" George asks him and Danny shakes his head, that's something which is going to be changed.

"I'm going to clean them for you okay?" George says, I look at Danny and I try to figure out what he is feeling right now. He seems pretty calm at the moment, let's just hope it stays that way. "Okay," Danny replies and I smile baby steps. George grabs the first aid kit from one of the cupboards which also has any medication we might need to take on tours like hayfever tablets or Tylenol. George then crouches down in front of us and I roll Danny's sleeves up to show George the pattern of Danny's cuts both new and old. There is no immediate sign of infection which is good.

George gets the packs of antiseptic wipes and uses them to clean each cut on Danny's left arm, which will get rid of any infection starting and prevent any new infection taking hold. He then puts some cream on some gauze pads and places them over the cuts. The cream helps with the healing and also prevents infection. These are kept in place with bandages and I hold Danny protectively while Goerge does this to both of Danny's arms which are the only thing affected by the issue as far as I have been told, but I think Danny would tell me if he did it anywhere else.

He rolls Danny's sleeves down and unless they rode up when he was stretching or something then you wouldn't be able to tell he had bandages there. "Thanks, George," Danny says. I didn't let Danny go but I wasn't holding him too tightly and he hasn't been struggling to get away from me. "You're welcome Danny, I'll do this at least once a day until they are better," he replies, I'll probably be there to hold Danny while George does it. Danny knows we aren't trying to hurt him but holding him would probably comfort him somewhat.

"Do you two want something to eat?" George asks us. Danny's stomach growls in response which answers for him. "Yeah go on then," I answer. George got a pack of sausage rolls from the fridge. He opens the pack and joins us at the table. "Do you want to sit on the sofa or stay sitting on my lap?" I ask Danny. "Uh, can I stay on you if I'm not hurting you?" Danny replies. I smile, he was actually too light for my liking but I wasn't about to mention it. He probably hasn't been eating much if anything either. "That's fine, you're not hurting me," I tell him and he lets out a little cheer.

We start eating just as Dylan walks in, he decides he wants to grab a sausage roll and join us. "Afternoon Danny," Dylan says, smiling at Danny when he sees him awake. "Afternoon Dily, sorry if I worried you at all lately," Danny replies, again taking another step in the right direction. "Don't worry about it, you're doing well considering your lives been turned upside down," Dylan says, giving Danny and one of the most awkward hugs that we are going to have. We managed to hug him back anyway and continued eating afterwards.

A little while later we went into the living area in the back so we could have a movie night for the first time in a long while. We kind of stopped them while we were dealing with Deuce and Danny was never around long enough and it felt wrong to leave him out. Danny stayed really close to me the whole time and it was something I didn't mind at all. He stayed by my side, he didn't go retreat back to his bunk like I have been anticipating him to the whole time. The others noticed Danny was staying around and Charlie Scene was the one to notice how Danny is snuggled into my side and I had my arm wrapped around him and Danny was awkwardly holding my hand.

"Hey Dan-bear," Charlie says. Danny looks to him and smiles. I was so proud of him and I am sure the others are too. "Danny, if the others ask do you want me to tell them what's wrong?" I whisper. He snuggles a little deeper into me. "Yes please Jorel," he whispers back. I adjusted myself a little and made sure that he was comfortable. "Alright then let's get this thing started," Matt said and put on a comedy film. There would be a horror film but only the ones that we know Danny will sit through and not get scared by.

Then again Danny has a habit of not being able to stay awake for very long during movie marathons. He will fall asleep during one of the films for sure and he will probably be out for the count when he does. This also means I wasn't surprised when halfway through the third film we were watching that Danny's grip on my hand went completely loose. I looked down and smiled, he was once again sleeping peacefully. I wonder if I am helping him with that in any way.

"Did he tell you what's been up with him lately?" Matt asks me. He had brought back the blanket that we had used earlier and we were all covered in a blanket so we were warm. "Theresa left him three months before the tour started and he has been getting a lot of hate which he has been struggling to deal with," I explain, glad everyone was in the room so I wouldn't have to repeat myself again. They all looked shocked when they heard about Theresa and they didn't know what to think when it came to the hate.

"Poor Danny, that has to be the worst start to a tour that anyone could go through," Jordon says, smiling sadly at the sleeping person cuddled up to me. "We are going to make sure he has fun and support for the rest of this tour and whenever he needs it," Dylan says, looking determined. "Danny should be proud of himself, by coming to us and telling us what is wrong then we can help him get better. He has taken big steps," George says and we all nod in agreement. Danny shifted in his sleep and got even closer to me if that was possible.

"He's quite attached to you there Jorel," Matt says, making me look at the Costa-Rican man who was snuggled up to me. He has hardly left my side since I made him chat. I needed to go to the toilet once and he was waiting for me when I got back. "He is, but it's probably because I'm the one he opened up to," I tell them, "Maybe," Charlie says and I shrug. "Well it's better than him hiding in the bunks all the time," Dylan says and we all nod in agreement again. We continue watching films until we decide it would be a good time to go to bed.

I stayed behind with Danny while the others went into the bunks to sleep. I was debating whether or not I should wake him up or carry him to bed. He is light enough for me to carry him pretty much anywhere and he can be a heavy sleeper. Danny answers for me because he wakes up, confused as to why everyone but me has gone and the TV is now off. "Movie's over, it's time for bed," I tell him. "Oh okay," he replies, I pull him up to his feet. "I'm so proud of you, the others are too. You've taken big steps in getting better," I tell him.

He gives me the first genuine heart-warming smile that I have seen for a while. He is still way too cute. "I couldn't have done it without you," Danny tells me. I smile back. "I don't think that it is over just yet but I'm glad I can help you and I always will be here to help you whenever you need it," I reply. He looks at me and I saw he was about to do the puppy eye trick on me. "Jay, can you stay with me tonight?" he asks me. I chuckle. " Yeah, sure no need for the puppy eyes Dan," I tell him.

He climbs into his bunk and I follow and allow him to snuggle up against me. He has his left arm on my chest and is snuggled in my right side. I knew I had to get a picture of this, he was just way to adorable like this. He was quickly out for the count and was starting to look better than he has done for months. Poor dude, he should have come to one of us earlier but at least he has done down and he is improving. I get my phone out and I get a few pictures of us cuddling. Eventually, one will go up on Instagram but there is a time and a place for that.

I just hope that one day I can reveal my true feelings for him. Maybe it will be soon, who knows?

+The next morning+ D.p.o.v 

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in last night. Snuggled into Jorel's right side with my left arm on his chest. I noticed that he was already awake and he'd probably been watching me sleep for a little while. "Morning Danny, sleep okay?" he asks me. I try and rub the sleep from my eyes with little success. "Morning Jorel. I slept great thanks, better than I have done for months," I answer. His grip tightens on me and I didn't mind. I don't feel like moving this morning, Jorel is too comfy and this snuggle was comfy too.

He seemed to notice my reluctance to move. "Comfortable there then?" he asks me and I smile at him. I was also fighting back a blush but he doesn't need to know that. "Yup, can we just stay here today? I don't want to move," I tell him, he chuckles and rubs my arm. "I wish but I think we have a few interviews later and the show tonight," Jorel tells me. I rest my head onto his chest. "But that's later, we can stay here for now?" I ask him, making him chuckle again. "Well I don't see a problem with it if it is only for the morning," he tells me.

I let out a little yawn and Jorel smiles. "You'll feel more awake soon," he tells me. Ever since Theresa left me my insomnia went really bad, that mixed with the exhaustion that you get on tour made it very difficult for me to sleep and I rarely slept the full night like I did last night. Theresa left because she was sick of me going away all the time and in her eyes it was for no reason. Lorene Drive wasn't generating the fans or the money and the touring schedule was ridiculous.

If only she knew how successful Hollywood Undead is and how we are rising to fame now. I mean number 4 in the charts is a huge success if you ask me. "You okay little lion?" Jorel asks me and I hide my face because he made me blush. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I answer and luckily Jorel doesn't make me show my face. "Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" he asks and I shake my head. "That's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he adds as an afterthought.

He can't know about my crush on him. I mean I have been friends with him since high school but it wasn't until recently I discovered my crush on him. Theresa might have known that but she never said and I never really hung out with Jorel around her anyway. The worst thing about my break up is she took my baby girl away from me and hasn't given me the chance to develop my bond with my daughter further.

"Jorel, I have a daughter," I tell him and he gasps. "No way dude that's awesome," he says and I sigh. "Scarlett is a year old and it isn't that good because Theresa won't let me see her," I tell him and he growls, I might regret this now. "When we get back we are going to make sure you get to see her again," Jorel tells me and I smile. Always the helpful guy. I felt my phone buzz and I wondered who it was. I unplugged it from my charger and unlocked it.

1 new message from Theresa.

"She's texted me," I tell Jorel, who makes his grip on me tighter. "What does she want?" he asks me. I shrug "I've not opened it yet so I don't know," I tell him. I then go to my messages and find the unread message from my ex-wife. She sorted all the divorce stuff out and left me with a lot of it but not the custody of my daughter. I don't think I am going to understand her anytime soon. I was so good to her and she just threw it back in my face. I'll get over it eventually and her dark heart didn't break, it bruised.

Theresa: Danny, there is no way that I can take back what I have done and for you to forgive me completely. My selfish desires have left you heartbroken and for that, I am truly sorry. I also know I have stopped you from seeing Scarlett. She misses you more and more and I know that I can't replace her dad with another man. I am not asking you to take me back but I am asking for enough forgiveness so that we can co-parent Scarlett together without issue.

Me: I can't forgive you completely yet you're right but I do accept your apology. I miss Scarlett like crazy and I hope that we can work something out with both our hectic schedules that we can raise this little girl together. I feel partially responsible as I didn't really tell you how bad the touring was going to get but now I am in Hollywood Undead and making a decent amount of money then the schedule should calm down enough to grant me quality time with my baby girl. I am heartbroken but I feel like I am moving on now.

Theresa: Why don't I bring her over a week after you get back from this tour? For now, we can do face time once a day so she can see you again. She has been crying to see you since we broke up and it was foolish of me to try and keep her from you. 

Me: That sounds great, face time will be really nice so I can see her when I am away. I love that little girl like crazy so no doubt she would be upset. Mistakes were made but we are talking and working something out which is better than before.

Theresa: What did I do to deserve you, I know you've done so much for me and I've thrown it all back in your face. I know you don't forgive me completely but I can tell you forgive me a little bit which I am grateful for regardless.

Me: What can I say, I am a person who gives second chances but I don't think we can ever get back together. Facetime in ten? I have a concert later and we might have interviews today.

Theresa: Yeah sure just give me that ten minutes to sort something out. 

I put my phone down and I was grinning, I was able to see my baby girl again. She just turned one in November and Theresa and I broke up just before my little girl's second Christmas. Jorel notices the improvement in my mood. "What's got you smiling? What did Theresa say?" he asks, I think he was happy that I was getting happier. "Theresa is allowing me contact with Scarlett and she is going to face time in ten minutes," I tell him, barely hiding the excitement I was feeling. He gets up leaving me confused.

"She doesn't need to know that we are dating yet, she might turn the tables and accuse you of cheating even though she knows she did," he explains and I look at him in shock. "Well, I mean if you want to date me then it's fine and I uh fucked that up didn't I?" he adds, getting really nervous. "That's fine, I'd love to date you Jorel. I've had a crush on you for a while but it wasn't why Theresa was cheating on me," I tell him, taking his hands in mine and looking at him with a smile. "Get a room you two," George shouts.

"NO," I shout back and we start laughing. I was so glad Jorel is helping me tear down the walls that I built around myself and he returned my feelings for him. Then my phone started ringing with face time. "Hello Theresa," I said, being as happy as possible, she chuckles. "Hello Danny, do you know what a shirt is by any chance?" she says and I laugh. "Yes I do know what a shirt is, I just don't sleep in one, you should know that," I tell her. Jorel stays out of sight but he was still close to me because I didn't want him to leave.

"Scarlett, do you want to talk to daddy?" she asks our daughter and I hear the excited little attempts of Scarlett trying to talk. She can say a lot of words and some basic sentences but I think she is too excited. Then I saw the face of my one-year-old girl. "Hello Scarlett," I tell her and all I hear is her excited squeal. "DADDY!!," she shouts and I smile. She is way too cute for her own good and she is a total mini-me. "I miss you, Scarlett," I tell her and she pouts at me. "I miss you, daddy, when you come home?" she asks me.

"Soon baby girl, I don't live with mummy anymore but when I come home you're coming to me for a little bit okay?" I tell her. I wasn't expecting her to understand everything I told her but I think she understood a bit of it. "Daddy not with mummy?" she asks me and I shook my head and I think Theresa told her something but I wasn't paying attention. "I want Daddy to come home," Scarlett tells me with tears in her eyes. "I know you do baby bird but I am going to be home soon and you can spend a lot of time with me then," I tell her and she seems to perk up a little bit.

"Did you get the teddy I sent you?" I ask her and she runs off and comes back with the teddy I remember getting her for Christmas. "Yeah, it my bestest teddy ever," she says and I smile. "She rarely goes anywhere without it Danny," Theresa tells me and I chuckle, I think I did the same when I got a teddy when I was her age. "Well if she is taking care of it then that's okay," I tell Theresa and she nods. "She is so careful with it and I have to tell people it's her special teddy from her daddy when she doesn't share it," she says.

Scarlett appears on the screen again. "I love you, daddy," she says with a smile which was similar to my heart-melting smile. I smile back and she giggles. "I love me too, Nah just kidding I love you too," I tell her and she laughs so much that I joined in. I could see Jorel resisting the urge to laugh with us because my daughter's laugh was so contagious.It didn't take him long to crack and start laughing with us. It made me miss home but I knew I had to do this so I could have the money to give her the best childhood possible. 

I talked with Scarlett for an hour before Theresa said they had to go and do things with grandma so she had to hang up. It was tough because Scarlett started crying when she heard that I had to go but I promised her that I was going to call her tomorrow and Theresa said she would try and arrange for me to call Scarlett at bedtime but it depends on if we are performing at her bedtime or not. I had no idea because we are in slightly different time zones and we are a little bit ahead of them but it was only by an hour or two.

I got up and wrapped my arms around Jorel's neck as his snaked around my waist. "It was good to hear you laugh again Danny," He says. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips against his, he was surprised but he kissed me back a little stronger than I kissed him. He dragged me into the main living area so we could have something to eat before the interviews. I was still kissing Jorel when we entered the room. "Seriously get a room you two," George says, chuckling.

"Nah, we had a room earlier," Jorel tells him, sticking his tongue out. "You talked to Scarlet then?" George asks me. "Yeah, Theresa let me have an hour and a half to talk to her and we're going to do it at least once a day while I'm away," I tell him. Jorel looks at the pair of us and I knew he was confused. "Danny told me before Scarlett was born that he was going to have a child because he was worried about it, but a year later she is doing great," George explains and Jorel smiles. "Well, she does have the best dad ever," Jorel tells me and I hide.

I can't take compliments from him without blushing like crazy it was just a natural reaction for me. "Hey, what's Vanessa going to say if you two keep kissing?" George asks and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I was too busy being happy to realise the consequences of that kiss and Jorel calling me his boyfriend. Was he cheating on Vanessa with me? "Vanessa couldn't care less, we split up ages ago, Danny and I can date if we want, it has nothing to do with her," Jorel says and kisses my forehead. The sinking feeling leaves as quickly as it showed up.

"That's okay then, just watching out for you two and you know what will happen if you break his heart Jorel," George says, making me chuckle. "I know and if I ever do anything to hurt Danny or break his heart then you are going to break my face," Jorel says, holding me tightly. At least we have George's support or blessing on our relationship and I think the others will be okay with it too, I mean Charlie and Matt are dating so they should have no problem with it. Funny Man should be fine with it too so we will have the other four members support.

I led Jorel to the seats and sat down on one once I got out of his grip. I looked at him and he already knew what I was going to do. "What do you want to eat little lion?" he asks me and I have to fight the blush. "Poptart please Jorel," I answer and he goes to make them. I think he is wrapped around my little finger already, why do I have that affect on people? Like one look and they melt into putty around me. I have used it to my advantage before but never really understood why I could do it. It just sorta happens.

"Danny?? You've gone to fairyland again,"George says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Probably sorry George," I tell him and he comes over for a hug which I happily return. "Nah it's fine, we are proud of you for not hiding in the bunks anymore and your laughter this morning was so good, didn't realise I missed it so much," he says and then he starts tickling me, making me squirm and laugh, I am also a smaller build than him so it would be futile to get away from him. "So Danny-boy is ticklish then?" Jordon asks with a mischievous grin, I can't flip him off since I am too busy trying to get George off me.

"Looks like it didn't think it would be this easy, to be honest with you," George says. Jorel watches and makes no move to help me. He had made us both breakfast as well. The others soon joined in the spectating. "F-fuck all of you," I manage out in between laughing. They all laugh at me. I was helpless against the rap God who showed no signs of wanting to stop tickling me. "George I think he has had enough now, he needs to breathe ya know," Jorel says, walking over to the two of us with breakfast.

"Yeah we can't loose our little lead, he is too important to us," Jordon says and I manage to flip him off. Asshole, I am not that much smaller than he is. George finally stops tickling me and I find myself struggling to get my breath back. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed being carefree and laughing for once but not tickles and the breathlessness it causes. I was tickled for at least five minutes and he was relentless and never paused. I sat up and Jorel was there in an instant, making sure I was okay and rubbing my cheek.

"I'm fine Jorel," I tell him once I get my breath back. I eat my pop tarts and he just shakes his head and chuckles. "Are you sure you're not part cat or something Danny?" he asks me. I look at him "What do you mean part cat?" I reply, I didn't talk with a mouthful of pop tart although I was hungry so I could have done it. "Just you are so like a kitten with your personality," he tells me and ruffles my hair. I fix my hair, I hate when people ruffle it. "A kitten, he is more like a Lion cub or something," Matt says, making me look at him.

"I am a lion, hear me now," I say then roar like a screamer. It made everyone laugh after they got over the initial shock. Matt looked amazed by my screaming talents. "I did scream in the songs for Lorene Drive," I tell them. Dylan was, I think the only one who has heard those songs since he went to the guys and mentioned that I could cover Deuce's parts and he has seen me in concert a few times. "Yeah I remember that Danny, just wasn't expecting that," Dylan says and I smile. "Well, I am sure you and Matty can share the screaming from some of the Swan Songs stuff," Jordon says.

"Yeah I'd love to scream with you Danny, that is amazing, what range do you have?" Matt asks me, for him it is like Christmas to be able to work with another screamer, the others don't really do it as much. "It is basically the same as my normal vocal range so I can go quite deep or really high," I tell him. I had finished the pop tarts now but the scream made me thirsty. Dylan threw a water bottle at me and I just about caught it. "Thanks, dude," I tell him and I open it and take a long swig. I should have done a warm up first.

"When are the interviews?" I ask, and they look a little concerned. I guess I usually ask that then go hide until ten minutes before. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he sticks around this time," Jorel says, his arm around my waist. "Did we miss anything yesterday?" Matt asks the two of us. I look at Jorel who smiles at me. "I asked Danny out this morning and he said yes, so I guess you missed that," he says and they all cheer for us. It might seem a bit soon to some since I only announced that Theresa broke up with me yesterday but it was months ago that the breakup actually happened.

I had fallen into a depression from it, I loved her so much and she meant everything to me at the time. It was tough and I locked myself away from everyone for months on end, trying to cope and accept it. It took a lot of time but finally I feel like I can move on from it now and look back at the time I had with her as my girl with happiness and count myself lucky that I have a guy like Jorel who will love me forever and love Scarlett like she is his own. "The interviews are in twenty minutes by the way so you two better get ready," Jordon tells us and we head back to the bunks.

Jorel went to the bathroom to get changed for the day but I decided to stay where I was. I grabbed my clothes from a bag and started taking my shirt off, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. "Liking the show?" I asked Jorel, knowing full well it was him. " You caught me, how could Theresa just say goodbye to such a hottie?" he asks, coming closer and I allowed his hands to explore. "Well maybe I was saving it for you," I tell him. I stepped away from him and sprayed deodorant at my armpits then I put my t-shirt on.

"Since when did you become such a tease?" he asks me, I changed into my ripped jeans and smirked at him. "Maybe I've always been a tease, you just haven't noticed it yet," I tell him and he pulls me towards him. "I love this side of you, Daniel,"he tells me. This time, I can't fight the blush that appears giving my cheek a red tint. Jorel chuckles and presses his lips to mine gently. "Seriously you two? It is time to have the interview," George says making us jump apart. "Okay George we'll be there now," I tell him.

"You're still red baby, you wanna go wash your face or something?" he asks me. I could hear the guys laughing in the front living area as they heard George interrupt the kiss. "Yeah, I also need to do my hair," I tell him and he chuckles. "Okay, don't take too long baby," he says and he goes to join the others while I go to the bathroom. I look into the mirror to see the stubble and the red cheeks. I also had massive bags under my eyes from the sleeping issues. To be honest I looked like a complete mess and it was all my own fault. I should have taken care of myself better.

It took me ten minutes to make myself look decent. I shaved and washed my face then got my hair into a quiff. I was still a mess but the shades would hide the bags and the pale skin will get tanned once we get time to just lounge around in the sun. When I got back to the interview, I found that they hadn't started yet because they had camera issues. I asked if I could take a look and I managed to get the camera up and running.

The interviews were not worth writing about because I just felt so out of place. I am still quite new to the group and the whole fame thing so the questions made me feel uncomfortable. They were asking about Deuce and how I felt taking over his role and things like that. I managed to hide my discomfort from the interviewers since they didn't really know me but the others knew as soon as the questions started. I don't really know Deuce either so I couldn't really give them a proper answer and I swear I pissed the second one off by avoiding some of her questions.

As soon as the interviews were over I went and grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, taking a long swig. "Damn, that was intense," Jordon says and grabs the beer I offered out. "Yeah, I agree with you on that," I tell him. Jorel joined us and passed out beers to the other three guys. "Are you okay Danny, you seemed uncomfortable the entire time," he asks me. "Yeah, I was because I don't know an awful lot about the stuff she was asking me and I am still new to being this famous," I tell them and Jorel hugged me. "Just pass the stuff you don't know to us and we'll give you the stuff that you know," he tells me.

"Of course, it might still be awkward because you are quite new to this level of fame but I know you'll get used to it in time," George says with a smile. "We are still proud of you anyway, helping the man with his camera and answering the questions. Don't worry about that second woman, we always make her pissy cause she hates our stuff," Matt says, making me smile. I took my shades off since they only people around knew how bad my sleeping has been lately, "Damn Daniel, them bags are bad," Dylan says.

"I know, once I start sleeping properly then these should disappear," I tell them and Jorel rests his head on my shoulder. "Yeah don't forget you can have naps if you need to as well, we don't want you to pass out on the stage or anything," he tells me. I don't think I need one today but I know that I could use that option in the future or something. "I know, and I am seriously grateful for everything you guys have done for me lately I tell them and they chuckle,they knew that I meant it. "Are you sure that you are not drunk?" he asks me and I chuckle.

"I'm perfectly sober thanks, this is the first beer of the night, I'm not even tipsy," I tell him. I downed the rest of my beer and decided not to have any more until after the show otherwise I would get drunk and start getting all sentimental on them. I don't think I want to get drunk to be honest, I know Jorel is already protective of me and he would probably get super jealous if I started saying I love you to everyone, he does know that I love the guys like brothers anyway. I reserve the romantic love for him, as my teasing earlier shows.

Jorel kisses my cheek and then goes down to my neck. "Is this payback for earlier?" I ask him. The guys don't even think anything of it. Matt and Charlie show displays of affection around us all the time, it just means that the straight dudes miss out until their girls show up in a few days time. That is one of the benefits of having a boyfriend who is in the band with you, never apart from each other unless you want to have some alone time. "Yes, you were such a tease," he tells me. I turn to face him and I put my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm sorry if I upset you babe but I couldn't help myself," I tell him and I kiss him on the cheek. Well, I tried but he moved so I ended up kissing his lips and turning it into a heated make out session with the four others watching us. They didn't seem that affected by it but they weren't the ones who were enjoying it the most. It was never like this when I kissed Theresa, now it felt like everything was right and there were fireworks. This was one of the best kisses that I have ever had in my life. Then since we are only human we had to breathe.

"I love you Dandelion," he says and I look confused as they all burst into fits of laughter. "Dandelion?? I mean I love you to Jorel but the fuck?" I ask him. "Well, you're Danny and my little lion and I tried to put them together," he says, his cheeks heating up. "No offence Jorel but that is a plant, it doesn't really fit with Danny," Matt says and I rest my head on Jorel's shoulder. " I'm sorry little lion," he tells me and he squeezes me tightly.

"I know you are muffin," I tell him and I kiss him again. Let's keep those two nicknames for each other instead of Dandelion. I am not a plant, never have been and never will be. "I love you little lion," he whispers to me. "I love you too muffin," I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And they made love after the show.

Anyway I have new videos on my channel now so if you go to Liesel Diamond on you tube there should be two videos about the concert that I went to see about a week ago. It was amazing and I recommend that you go and see HU live. If the second one isn't up when this goes up then it should be soon ish.

I have no idea when the next one of these will be up since I am not really in the mood for writing a lot at the moment, got some things bothering me but I will do some more one-shots and the next chapter of Demon Inside this month.

As always leave me a little comment on what you think and what I should do next.


	16. Scars will heal DK X DM

Yay, I have the second one shot with Da Kurlzz in it being shipped with someone. I had written this out before then decided to scrap it because it was going to be boring and I wanted to change the focus slightly. I am still open for requests so you can leave those anywhere.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

DK.P.O.V

I groan as I wake up to what I think is the sound of my alarm. Wait a second; I never have an alarm because Danny usually wakes me up with his amazing cooking. Danny has been missing for three months now and I miss my boyfriend terribly. Someone was calling me and I felt the urge to answer it as soon as I could. Maybe they will have news on where my lion is. Maybe it is him calling to say he is on his way home. He doesn't have his phone, though, I do.

I was shaking when I answered the phone. "Hello?" I say, unsure of who it was on the other side. "Hello is this Matthew Buesek?" a woman asks and my heart sinks. I can't be doing with another interview about my boyfriend's disappearance. We have done enough by now for people to know he was taking while running and that we've been looking for the last three months. "Yes it is why are you asking?" I tell her, feeling a little more confident although I wasn't expecting the answer I was going to get.

"I am calling from UCLA Medical Center, we have been informed that you are an emergency contact for Daniel Murillo," She says and my heart starts racing, which has got to mean that they have found him at last. "I am his boyfriend so I guess I would be, so they have found him then?" I ask her and I hear some papers rustle as she looks through notes I guess. "Yes, he was found in an abandoned warehouse and he is in a critical condition. We recommend you call your friends and come and visit him soon as it isn't likely that he will make it through to the night," She says and my world literally shatters into a million pieces.

I will have only just got him back only to have the fear of losing him forever. "Okay, I will let my friends and his family know and I'll be there as soon as possible," I tell her and I hang up. I felt the need to cry but I had to stay strong. I have a lot of people who need this critical update on Danny and I need to get into my car and drive to see him. I get out of bed and quickly get dressed. I'm going to a hospital so no one is going to really care about what I am wearing since I will be like many people who are more worried about the person lying in the bed.

Me: Hey everyone, I have just received a phone call from UCLA medical center. They have found Danny and he was rushed there. From what I was told it does not look good for him at all and I got told to go and say my goodbyes. They don't think he will make it to tonight at all. :'(

As soon as I sent it I was getting so many replies back. Danny's mom said she'd meet me at the hospital and others all sent crying emojis and said they will make it as soon as they can. Management said they'd make the official statement and ask for our community to pray for Danny and that he will recover from his injuries and whatever is taking his life away from us. I never felt more upset in my life.

Danny is the light of my life, my world and means everything to me. I would die without him and it seems like our lives are going to be cut short and no surprises that it was Deuce behind the whole thing. The man could never get over us kicking him out after the fame went to his head. I feed Louie before I leave to make maybe the first and only trip to the hospital. I hop into my car and drive as quickly as I can to the hospital they told me Danny is in.

I meet his mother at the reception and she had been crying it was clear on her face. I pulled her into a hug and allowed a few tears to escape. "They haven't told me what room he is in as they are still stabilising him. We can't see him until then," she says with a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "He'll fight to come back to us, he is stronger than we give him credit for," I tell her, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

The guys show up five minutes after I did and I was told that we'd be taken to see Danny once they had managed to get him stable, he was stable when I got the phone call but he deteriorated slightly. The four other people I call my best friends assumed the worst seeing us sitting on the chairs with tears in our eyes. "He's still with us for now, they have to get him stable," I tell them and George pulls me up into a tight hug.

I let all the tears free then, breaking down into sobs in George's arms. He held me and didn't say anything like Danny will be fine because no one could say that. No one could know for certain. We stayed like that for ten minutes before I finally calmed myself down. Today has already started to become an emotional rollercoaster and it was only going to get worse.

I decided to see how the fans were doing on social media. I know we have been trying to keep them updated on Danny but since for the past three months we haven't known much then we hasn't been able to tell them much. Management has made the post telling people Danny has now been found and they needed prayers and there were so many comments on it.

Hollywood Undead: A little update guys, Danny has now been found. It's not all good news though, he is in a critical condition and as far as anyone knows it's not looking too great. Please send us some love and prayers but also respect that this is a very difficult time for us and we might lose a much loved brother today. #PrayforDannyM

The fans all replied with support for us and told us to take our time with everything and if we needed a break then take one. They also prayed for Danny and on twitter the hashtag quickly became the top trend worldwide as all our friends we had made through festivals and other shows were tweeting their love. I felt the need to make an Instagram post but I decided it would be better if I posted once we knew more.

It seemed like forever when in reality it was probably an hour and a half. A doctor approached us after talking to the lady at the desk who pointed to us. "You must be Daniel Murillo's family and friends, come with me," he says and he takes us to a room with a lot of chairs for us all to sit down. He was going to talk to us about what was wrong with Danny before he lets us see him.

"We haven't been told a lot on what happened while Danny was taken for the three months but we can tell he was severely beaten on multiple occasions and there is evidence of more traumas to his body. It is clear he has lost a lot of blood and he was starved for quite some time. All this has led to his body beginning to shut down on him meaning the next twenty four hours are crucial in if he survives or not. If he can make it to this time tomorrow then chances look slightly better for him," The doctor explains and we all look down.

"We can see my baby boy?" Danny's mum asks and the doctor nods before getting up and showing us to his room. They have given him a private ICU room based on the fame and everything. "I suggest two go in at a time at first and we don't mind more than one of you staying with him at all times," he says and then he goes to his other patients on this ward.

"I suggest Matt and Mum go first," Jorel says and I take Danny's mom by the hand as we walk into the room. Danny was lying on the bed covered up to his waist by the thin blanket. There were bandages everywhere and machines keeping track of his vitals and another keeping him alive by breathing for him. He was deathly pale and so thin, there was an IV pumping drugs, fluids, blood and nutrients into his system.

He also had a feeding tube in his nose so the doctors were doing their best to make sure he could survive. The rest is up to his body really and how he copes with recovering. "Hey Danny," his mum whispers as she takes his hand. I took the other one and we both sat down. "Hey little lion," I tell him and I give his hand a squeeze. I hoped he would know that we were there but chances are he is under a heavy sedation and not aware of anything going on.

We decided to make some small talk and then I decided it was time for one of the others to come in instead of me and talk to Danny for a little bit. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye but I told him I was going to come back later. When I left the room I came out to Jordon singing I'll be there and George walked in to the room.

I walked over to Jorel and just sank to the floor. I couldn't stop the grief filled sobs that escaped me again and he hugged me. Jordon stopped singing and also hugged me. Dylan was texting someone but he was crying too. "We know it hurts you Matt but Danny is a little fighter and I bet he is giving everything he has into this," Jorel says as he hugs me tighter.

George came out half an hour later and Dylan walked in. Danny's condition probably won't change for a while unless it goes downhill again. If you edited out all of the hospital things then he'd look like he was just peacefully sleeping and was only pale and very skinny. Dylan came out half an hour later and Jordon took his turn.

Kyle showed up while Jordon was in the room and he looked confused. He knew a lot less than we did. "Danny's in there. It's not looking good; his body is shutting down after all the bad stuff that he endured for three months. They are letting two at a time for now but I think tonight we all can see him at the same time," George explains. "Dylan and your mom are in there now," I add. Kyle joins us on the floor since there were no chairs in the halls.

"Why would someone hurt such an innocent guy like my big brother?" Kyle asks himself. I decided to sit down next to him instead. "Deuce did it because he is trying to get revenge on Danny taking his place in the band," I tell him. I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "All Danny ever talked about when we were growing up was achieving his dream of performing for the world and the world seems like it doesn't want him to achieve that," Kyle says with tears in his eyes. Jorel let out a little sigh.

"Well I think Danny is determined to prove the world that he can do anything," Jorel says and I nod. "He has worked way too hard to give up now," I add and give Kyle's shoulder a squeeze. Dylan walks out and Jorel was going to go next but he sat back down. "Kyle you should go," he says and Kyle looks to him as he slowly gets up. "Are you sure, you've been waiting longer than I have," Kyle says.

"Yeah and you've not seen him yet Jorel," George adds. Jorel remains on the floor. "It's fine; I can wait another half an hour. Family first I insist," he says and Kyle goes to join his mum in the hospital room. "No change," Dylan says as he sits down on the floor. "Should we update the fans?" I ask and George shakes his head. "There isn't much to update on so no point, we'd only be repeating what management said before. The only change is that we've seen him and he is comatose," George says.

"Fair enough," I reply and I decide to scroll through and reply to some tweets giving thanks to my famous friends for their support and tweeting to the fans saying we appreciate the love and there is no change yet. I'm going to be waiting another hour before I get to see my little lion again if everything goes well. It was approaching evening time and I didn't want to eat. I also don't want to leave Danny's side once I get back.

When it is Jorel's turn Danny's mom comes out. "I'm giving Kyle another half an hour. I'm going to look after Louie while you stay by my baby boy's side," she tells me and I stand up to give her another hug. "Are you sure? I mean he is your son and he needs you," I tell her and she nods and gives me a smile. "You are the love of his life and I am sure you can text me if anything changes. I don't feel like I am doing much by sitting by his bedside all day," she says. She leaves the ward once we said goodbye.

"I'm getting everyone food while we wait. We'll all go in once Kyle comes out. I think they'll let us," George says. I nod and he disappears. I'm sure he stopped briefly to ask a nurse about if we can stay with Danny and that we could eat in there and she seemed fine with it. Well George texted me that. She walks in to Danny's room saying she'd set up some cot beds for us to sleep on tonight and we could stay as long as we were quiet.

It was just Dylan, Jordon and I in the hall while we waited for food and to see Danny again. "Selfie guys?" Dylan asks and I shrug. "It' wouldn't hurt to update snapchat," I say and we get close together. I film a little snapchat video saying that we were waiting to see Danny again since there were only two people allowed in his room for another twenty minutes. We all looked like complete shit but we didn't care. Danny was more important to all of us.

George came back just in time as Kyle was leaving. He asked us to keep him updated by text too and we agreed. We entered the room and I took my position by Danny's bedside while the others made themselves comfortable on the beds. "I know it might seem hard but eat something tonight Matt," George tells me and he hands me a sandwich and some coffee. I was too tired to argue with him so I ate the food I was given.

Danny remained stable the entire night and even improved ever so slightly. We all managed to get a few hours of sleep but I was light sleeping tonight because of worry so when the nurses came I kept waking up. They were very happy with the progress Danny had made overnight. I secretly had pride; my lion is strong and fights till the end. Dylan convinced me to fall asleep again once the morning rounds were over. I did sleep for another two hours, my hand never leaving Danny's.

~1 week later~

My little lion has beaten all expectations of him and they were going to wean him off both the sedation and the ventilator today. He improved so much and only had a couple of declines. We kept everyone updated and he was starting to look a lot better. A little less pale and slightly less skinny than when we first saw him. They stopped the blood transfusions after a couple of days as he didn't need them anymore. The rest of the meds he still needed so they kept them but he will be taken off the fluids and the nutrients once he proves he can keep liquid down and possibly some solids.

They said they planned to keep the feeding tube in for a little while because he would need the additional calories to get to a healthy weight as he is still dangerously underweight. They allowed me to help with the sponge baths and giving him a shave since he needed one. They also told me I was likely to be helping him a lot once he was allowed to go home. At least they sound a heck of a lot more optimistic than they did seven days ago.

I did post a couple of pictures of mine and Danny's hands when I gave people an update on Instagram. The doctor has lowered the amount of sedation Danny was being given and his ventilator settings were at fifty percent, they can't go any lower while he is still heavily under so they need to wake him up a little bit before they can reduce it down and then completely wean him off it. They did say he'd been given the nasal cannula because he was likely to have a minor issue with breathing on his own.

I rarely left his side the entire week. I was sent home a couple of times and I needed to change my clothes and have a shower. I took care of myself and only needed reminding to eat a few times. George would usually bring me something to eat, Jorel would be the one to send me home to get some rest because I kept having nights of just being a light sleeper which doesn't work when you are in the intensive care unit.

I needed to go to the toilet while they were taking him off sedation completely and I walked back in to find him moving his finger a little bit. The strangest thing about it was he was only moving the fingers on the hand I had been holding like he was trying to figure out if I had gone. "Sorry I needed the toilet," I told him and the fingers stopped moving. I held his hand again and gave it a squeeze. Danny surprised me with a squeeze back. "Someone is very responsive now," The doctor says and I smile.

"Yeah, looks like it," I reply and then I watched as Danny's eyes opened. He shut them again because he surprised himself with the amount of light in the room and then he opened them a second time and kept them open. He was trying to focus on me but I could see he was struggling. "Hey little lion," I tell him and I move closer to give him a kiss. Danny still had the ventilator but I know it isn't going to be too long before they take that out. I run my fingers through his hair with my free hand. He didn't want me to let go of his hand either.

"I'm here to stay Danny don't worry," I tell him and I give him another kiss to the cheek. I sat back down on my chair and took my phone out. I have become an expert at one handed texting now. I had to since I refused to let go of his hand at first. I have six eager people waiting for an update on him since everyone knew he was going to be brought round today. I'll update the internet after. Friends and family come first. We have a group chat dedicated to the hospital updates and it was made on day two.

Me: Danny is now awake and he seems okay although he is still on strong pain medication and stuff. They are now going to wean him on the ventilator after he has woken up a bit more. Still sleepy bless him. He also seems to be attached to me and has a pretty good grip on my hand. Doctors are happy with his progress today and so am I to be honest. A lot of relief now I can see them brown eyes again.

They were all happy and his mum said she was on her way to see him. The guys said they'd wait a couple of days so he isn't too overwhelmed and Kyle would visit tomorrow. I then sent out a tweet saying Danny was awake and doing okay. Everyone was happy and the hashtag was still trending. I guess it is because he is not completely better and they would still pray until he is recovered fully. The doctor gave Danny a once over and asked for hand gestures to let him know how he was feeling.

He was off the ventilator completely when his mum entered the room and he'd even had a small drink of water. "Mum," Danny says when he sees her which made her smile. He'd finally let go of my hand because he couldn't hold it anymore and he had the strength to hug his mum back when she hugged him. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" she asks him and she sits down. "I'm okay, the pain killers seem to be working because I'm only hurting when I take a deep breath at the moment," he says.

"Well you know the answer to that then, don't take a deep breath," his mum says when sends him into a brief set of giggles. The sudden rib pain made him stop. Not many people will understand that his mum was only joking and she says things like that quite often. Danny patted the space on his bed next to him and I climbed on carefully so I didn't make his pain worse. He decided to snuggle up to me so I suppose he wasn't that bad off. They are still giving him pain medication continuously.

There is an elephant in the room and I had no idea if Danny was ready to address it. No one has any idea what happened to him during those three months he disappeared. Yeah they caught the culprits when they found Danny, however none of them have said anything about what they have done and have only admitted to taking him. There is evidence of a whole lot of abuse in all sorts of forms on his body and clothes.

The police would need to come and ask for a statement, which is the only way they could get conformation. Then they could use that to further back up the charges they brought against the group. They said Danny could drop the charges but he doesn't have Stockholm syndrome so I doubt he was going to drop them. A female police office walks into the room followed by a male. I guess they were here to get the statement.

Danny wasn't sure and neither was his mom. "Hello Daniel, we are here to get your statement," the lady says. Danny's mom stands up. "It's a bit soon isn't it? He only came round less than an hour ago," she says and the cop looks slightly offended. "He's been gone for three months and was only found a week ago, he was induced into a coma for that week until now. What if he isn't ready to speak about it?" I add, trying to keep Danny's interests as my reasoning.

"Well it is in his best interests to tell us now and get it out of the way," the lady says, seeming pissed off at the both of us. Danny looked exhausted and a little paler than he was earlier. "Matt, mom I'll be okay. Whatever it takes to get them off my back, they won't stop until I tell them and I will be able to forget about the whole ordeal sooner and not have to bring it up for a while," he says. He was resting against me and I thought he was dozing off.

When he said get them off his back and that they wouldn't stop pissed the cop off some more and the male cop stepped in. "I'm sorry about her, she is very insensitive when it comes to getting the statements from victims. I'll do it and I only want what you are willing to tell me, I am not going to push you," he says and I felt like I was going to get along with him better than I was with the woman who kind of stropped into the corner.

Danny, fair play to him told them everything that happened and it was tough to hear. They tortured him every day and it was all the things you heard about if you watched a crime documentary with the vilest individuals on the planet. My poor little lion, he held my hand the entire time and he did end up in tears at the end which I was cradling him as gently as possible to calm him down. "Shh, it's all over now my little lion, you were so brave," I tell him as he cries into me.

His mum was desperate to comfort her son. It was tougher for her to hear what went on than it was for me. She gave birth to and raised the man I love. Of course hearing the cruel things Danny went through were going to upset her. The cop put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me everything Danny. Matt is right you are a brave man and I hope you will recover soon. I will make sure that you get the justice that you deserve for this," he says and he drags the woman out of the room with him.

Danny's mom put her hand on his back and I switched with her for a moment so she could calm her son down. He was getting worse with the tears never seeming to end and it was affecting his breathing and he was panicking too. A doctor entered the room and kept his distance, he saw the cops leave the room. Danny soon managed to calm down but he was still struggling with his breathing so the doctor adjusted the amount of oxygen he was getting.

"We have a plan of action; get Danny off the oxygen and medication in a couple of days. We will also be reintroducing food and if everything looks good then we can send him home in three or four days from now so he can continue his recovery at home. He will need a lot of rest and I'd recommend limiting how much he does for at least a few weeks," the doctor tells us and I nod. "He'll be staying with me and I will make sure that he either stays in bed or on the sofa and everything he needs will be taken care of. He won't be on his own either as I am sure the others will be helping out too," I tell the doctor.

"That's good as he will need all the support he can get during the next stages of recovery. We are anticipating nightmares and sleepless nights and minor freak outs but you can always go to the doctors to get something to help him if you feel that you can't help him," the doctor says and then he leaves the room once he checked Danny over again. Danny was dozing off and barely knew the doctor was checking on him.

The doctor said that a nurse would be along in an hour to do the daily dressing changes. I helped with those because I was going to have to do them when we get home so getting all the practice in now will make it painless when we get home. He suddenly felt more awake as his mum gets up and heads towards the door. "No leave," he says, he was still exhausted. "I'm going to take care of Louie bud, Matt's staying with you," She says, walking back to give him a kiss and a cuddle before she left the room.

I got back onto the bed and allowed Danny to snuggle up to me as best as he could. "Go to sleep little lion, I'll still be here when you wake up again I promise," I tell him and I give him a kiss which he weakly returns. "Pinkie promise?" he asks and I smile as we link pinkie fingers. "Pinkie promise Danny, now go to sleep," I tell him and bless him he is out within a minute or too. I kiss his hair and I saw him smile in his sleep.

He was quite content during his sleep and telling the cops and us his ordeal hasn't led to nightmares so far so I was counting my blessings. The male nurse Jayce who has been with us this past week walks in with a smile once he saw me cuddling my boyfriend. "See what did I tell you? Snuggling within a week or two," he says and I smile back. "Yeah, it feels so good to have him in my arms again after so long," I tell him.

Together we take the dressings off and sort all the cuts and burns on Danny's body. He got a sponge bath and seemed to be out for the count because he didn't even stir the entire time we did it. Within half an hour I was back snuggling him. "I honestly thought he was going to wake up during that because he isn't sedated anymore and he did wake up but he has always been a deep sleeper," I tell Jayce. "I know, the doctor told me another three or four days and he is out of here if he continues this improvement," he replies.

He binned all of the old dressings and some of the things that we used to clean Danny up since they couldn't be used again. It was weird seeing Danny in the paper thin gown but he has been wearing it since day two and he will be wearing it until the day he leaves. He had a lot of infection in his wounds but that seemed to have cleared up now which is a good sign. Many of wounds will scar but scars will heal eventually.

I felt tired too and thought maybe joining him in his nap won't be such a bad idea. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me. I finally knew my lion was safe and going to be fine.

~5 days later~ DM p.o.v

I have been home for one day after three months of hell and to be honest it felt so good to be back. While I was in hospital I was given my phone back and I was allowed to look through and respond to messages people have been sending me. It surprised me how many people cared about me, Deuce said a lot of nasty stuff during the hell and made me think that no one loved or cared for me. I know that's a lie since I have seen the entire band and my family several times and all my friends who couldn't make it sent their love and prayers.

The fans were amazing too, they had found out which hospital I was in and I got some flowers, a lot of balloons and lion teddy bears along with cards filled with nice messages. When Matt gave them an update on me he always called me his little lion and because we have a song called lion the nickname has become official but it won't replace the fact that I am called Danny and that's my stage name.

Matt has probably been the most supportive during the whole recovery so far. I heard him at least once a day while I was comatose because I had moments where I could hear people talking which is why they encourage it so much. It kept me calm and I knew I had survived and I was going to get better. The whole three months seems so long ago now even though it isn't. I am glad that it is over now though, I am strong but I can't go through that again.

I've had a few nightmares already about some of the abuse that went on but someone was always there to calm me down whether I was in my hospital bed or my bed at home. Matt is also making sure I am always comfortable and I have everything I need. He won't let me get out of bed often but he will let me go to two places. Those were the bathroom and the living room. I don't mind this since I need to rest. I find myself sleeping for at least half of the day.

I am currently lying on the sofa watching a film on Netflix while Matt made cheese toasties with chicken for lunch. I heard that George was coming over in a little bit. He said he wanted to hang out and just relax with us for a bit and I was hoping I could use the hammock in the back yard for a little bit. I am still underweight so they could easily carry me there and back and I needed the sun. I've been three months without it and I was ghostly pale and that needs some improvement.

"Here you go little lion," Matt says giving me my plate as he walked in and he sat on the chair while we ate. I put my plate on the coffee table once I was done. "Thanks Matt, do you think we could spend some time in the back yard today? I thought since George was going to come over we could just use the hammock and relax in the sun," I ask him and he smiles. "Yeah sure, I bet you are starting to get a little stir crazy and the sun will be good for you so long as you don't burn," Matt says.

I was happy he agreed to my plan. He wasn't very strict on where I could go and what I could do but I have my own limits since I was still recovering and trying to get stronger. I can walk from the living room to a few locations in the house unaided which includes some rooms upstairs. "A little bit and I thought the bus was bad," I tell him and he chuckles. "Well it's good to have you home, I am sure management will arrange a tour when everything is better," Matt says and he takes the plates away to wash them.

The doorbell rang while he was doing the dishes and I knew George had showed up. I got up on unsteady feet and walked to the door to open it. "Hey George," I greet the taller man who hugs me. "Hey Danny, I thought you'd be in bed still," he says as I hug him back and let him into the house. "Nah, I've been on the sofa. I am getting there slowly and I think I could be out of bed a lot more next week," I tell him and he laughs. We walk into the living room and I decide I can sit up on the sofa for a little bit.

"We are going in the garden in a little bit anyway so this guy can finally get the sun," Matt says pointing to me as he walks in. "Sounds good to me, as long as we relax then I'm all good," George says. "Stressed out?" I ask and he nods. "Just a bit because I've been doing a couple of interviews with the others and for the Highway film. They are going crazy over the fact you're not back in the interviews yet and we've been hiding you," George says and sighs at the end.

"Well I still need recovery time. I only got out of the hospital yesterday so they can't expect me to want to do anything public. I never speak in interviews anyway," I tell George. "Yeah but the media has been going crazy over the whole ordeal we have all been through. They will be asking you questions about it that you will not be able to hear the end of." Matt says and I nod. I have seen some interviews and some news articles about the whole thing. Feels like they are invading my privacy but hey welcome to the world of fame.

"I'll deal with that when it happens and say as little as possible. They don't need to know every little detail of what I went through," I tell them and they nod. Matt told the others what I went through when they had a management meeting which I was too ill to attend since I was still in hospital and I slept through the time anyway. My mom brought over a lot of home cooked meals and stocked my freezer with them so I have some comfort food to eat for meals and put some weight on.

I have been putting weight on but I have always been in smalls and mediums for clothing and I have a fast metabolism even after I was starved for two months. I'm trying not to think too much on it though. George lifts me up and we move into the garden when I lie on the hammock snuggled into Matt. "The bright light in the sky is the sun Danny, try not to stare into it," George says and I flip him off. Matt found it hilarious but I didn't and when he knew it he stopped.

"I do know what the sun is George," I tell him and I let my skin soak up the sun. The hammock was in an ideal location because it was in the southern Californian sun for pretty much the entire day. It did make it a bad idea to fall asleep on it though as I learned the hard way. I didn't have sunscreen and I burned. People still insist that southern Californian's never get sunburn so it was slightly embarrassing. If I do fall asleep now then I know Matt or George would carry me back into the house before I can burn.

"One thing I don't understand is why Deuce did that to you," George says and I move slightly. "He said I wasn't good enough for the band and he was going to take his place back," I tell them and they both growl at the same time. "Well tough tits, we have the best lead singer and front man ever. We don't want Douche back anyway," George says and I laugh, I loved pissing him off by calling him Douche once in a while when he had me.

"That's it," Matt shouts suddenly which makes us look at him like he has lost his mind. "What's it?" I ask him and he looks at me. "I know why Douche changed his name from The Producer to Deuce," Matt says and we all grin. "He realized he was turning into a douchebag and he changed his name to embrace what he had become," Matt says in a way which sends me into a fit of laughter.

I was hurting because I shouldn't have been laughing so hard. "That was a good one Matt," George says and even he laughed at Matt's declaration. "Can that just be a thing for us now?" I ask him once I managed to calm down and I was now trying to get over some minor pain. "Yeah sure, it could be an inside joke for the band," Matt says and he got his phone out. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, Matt must have texted the inside joke to the rest of the band.

While he had his phone out he decided he was going to go on Snapchat and as I was snuggled into him I could see the front camera. He put the bunny filter* on and I smiled. "You know this chic is a Funny's bunny. She work that ass for the funny money," I say and Matt laughs. "And my bunny gave me the best caption ever," he says and I watch him type it out before he posts that.

"I thought it would become a meme to be honest," George says and I smile. "Just give it a little time, it will become one eventually. Someone will have to make it," I tell him and he smiles. We had a few minutes in silence just enjoying the peace and the hot sun. "Why can't life be like this?" George asks, breaking the silence. "Because we claim to have lives and we have a job which we love," I tell him. "We joined this job knowing the chance of becoming famous so we have to deal with the fact that we might never be able to live without the perks of being famous," Matt says.

"What perks, you mean all those tits that you can't sign because Charlie scene gets there first?" I ask and the two men I am with just crack up with laughter. "Yeah but I have all of Danny all to myself to sign," Matt says, making me hit him playfully. "I am not a tit," I tell him and George falls off the hammock because he was laughing too hard. "I missed this banter," he says before laughing more.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you were a tit, you are my little lion and you always will be," Matt says. "Okay Matt," I tell him and George manages to calm down after a minute or five. "Send me a postcard," I tell George who smiles. "Nah, it's boring down here Danny. I could make you join me if you want," he says and I shake my head. "I'm good, it's not boring up here," I tell him and Matt shakes his head.

"And you call yourself normal," Matt says and I look at him. "Define normal Matt, I don't think it exists, I just call myself normal because I am not as mental as other people," I tell him and George decides he'd rather be back on the hammock with us then on the grass. "Fair enough, what were those two lackeys like?" George asks.

"They were incompetent for a little while, like when they took me they didn't knock me out. The driver which was Yumma had to do it. They were called Lennie and George and Lennie was the stereotypical dumb guy in a duo like that and George was pretty smart," I tell them and Matt looks at me with slight disbelief.

"You sound like you are describing the characters from Of Mice and Men, are you sure that's what they were called?" Matt asks me and I nod. "Yeah, not long after I came round from the chloroform Douche said both of their names and I remember it was those two," I tell him, I didn't really want to talk about it anymore. "Fair enough, I'm sorry Danny," he tells me and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Its fine Matt, we don't apologise remember," I tell him.

George stays until around eight or nine pm. We stayed in the garden for a few hours then moved back into the living room because I had fallen asleep. When I woke up they were watching a TV show, I think it was Jessica Jones. I didn't pay attention but then we watched a few films and we ordered take out. Mum made the meals with Matt and I in mind, she didn't really make enough to divide it between the three of us.

I had to take the pain medication I was prescribed and Matt had to change the dressings I still had on. Most of the wound I got from the ordeal had scared over by now but there were a few nasty ones which I had received just before my rescue so they were going to take some time to heal but they were healing nicely. It hurt when he changed the dressings and George was holding my hands but I knew it had to be done.

I can't really remember much else because I think I fell asleep again just as George left. It was nice though, just to have a peaceful day and just get that change to relax since life had gotten a bit hectic for everyone for the last three months and I was the one to blame. Well, technically it is Deuce's fault since he took me and everything but it felt like my fault because I was the reason why a tour had to be rearranged before they announced it. I was also the reason why all my family and friends were worried and I hate that.

The one thing that kept me going was the fact I was going to be found and the guys loved me, even during the times that Deuce tried telling me otherwise. I also had one song quote which kept me from worrying too much about the scaring. "Scars will heal but were meant to bleed"- J-dog – Believe. To me it means that things will get better it's just sometimes we have to suffer a little bit first. The cuts and burns all over my body will get better and scar over but they had to bleed first.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Can someone please make that a thing for me? I'd love to see Danny with that snapchat filter on or the puppy one. I'm not fussed. I can't do fancy edits like that. I hope you enjoyed the one shot, I definitely prefer this version than the original. How's everyone doing? I'm alright but I know I have been better.

Never mind I did the edit and you can find it on Deviantart under AiriaHU4L


	17. We are family J3T X CS

Hey guys, I am on a train to a concert so to pass the time I decided I was going to write a little alternative universe one shot. It is just something random that is going to help me survive the journey. There are going to be two adults and four children in this one shot.

Johnny 3 tears- Dad

Charlie Scene- Papa

J-dog- Seven years' old

Funny man- five years' old

Da Kurlzz- six years' old

Danny – Seven months

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Johnny 3 tears p.o.v

I wake up snuggled into Charlie's side with our seven-month old son crying in the co-sleeper. Our youngest has a lot of issues with sleep at the moment and I think Jordon stayed up most of the night with him as he cried and was teething. I lift the infant up and onto my chest to try and calm him down. "Shh Danny, it's okay buddy the pain will stop soon," I tell him and I rub his little back. "He is still crying?" Charlie asks sleepily. He also puts a hand on our son to try and stop the crying.

"I think so but I only just woke up as well so he could have been crying for a little while or only just started, he is really having issues with teething," I tell him. Danny managed to calm down a little bit and I quickly reduced the cries to sniffles. I sit the seven-month old up so I could get a look at his teeth. "Yup one came through last night and another is almost through," Charlie says looking into Danny's mouth. I put some teething gel onto the gums and handed our little one a teething ring.

He started chewing on it immediately so I knew that it was the teething that was bothering him. "What time is it?" I ask, I couldn't check my phone because I was holding Danny upright so he wouldn't go tumbling off me and onto the floor or something like that. He doesn't think about balance when he is busy chewing the living daylights out of his teething ring. We have three other sons and I don't recall the teething being this bad with any of them. Yeah they had problems but it was nowhere near the scale I am seeing with my youngest.

"It is like seven in the morning," Charlie says sleepily. Danny finally seemed content after at least six hours of trying to keep him calm and quiet. "Go back to sleep, I'll handle the four of them and get them ready for school," I tell my husband. He yawns. "But Danny will want you to hold him the whole time?" Charlie asks. I glance at my baby boy then back to Charlie. "I'll babywear Danny either front or back and then he'll be close to me and it leaves my hands free to help them get dressed," I explain.

Danny takes the teething ring out of his mouth to show me and Charlie. "Yeah buddy, you got your teething ring," Jordon tells him and Danny starts chewing on it again. I put Danny down for a brief moment so that I could get up. He wasn't very impressed with being in the co-sleeper again but he was still chewing on the teething ring. He was happy again once I picked him up. I carry him into his older brother's room where all three were awake and waiting for me. "Danny had another bad night, come on you have school soon," I tell them and I grab the Ergo from the drawer.

I put it on my torso and put Danny into it and then helped my three older sons get dressed for kindergarten. Danny let out no complaints and I think he was still tired from the bad night he had. I follow my three energetic boys downstairs and I put some cartoons on while I make eggs for their breakfast. I need to get Danny to sleep before I take the boys to school. He hardly slept so he is going to be very cranky soon. He was happy chewing on his teething ring for now.

"How was your night boys?" I ask my older children. "It was okay dad, I did wake up and hear Danny cry at one point but I think we got more sleep than you did," Jorel says looking at me with concern; bless my eldest he is always looking out for us and his younger brothers. "Yeah but daddies are meant to stay up and try and help their babies. I might take him to the doctors if this keeps up," I tell him. Jorel thinks about what I've told him and dashes out of the room. I continue cooking the eggs for them.

I am just about to serve the breakfast when Jorel returns with Danny's car seat and puts it on the counter. "Danny go night night?" he asks me. I smile, like I said he is so considerate of his brother. "Yeah, that might just work thanks Jorel," I tell him and ruffle his hair. I serve their breakfast first and I lift Danny out of the Ergo and I place him into the car seat. He really doesn't like this and starts crying. I turn the fan on to make white noise to try and get Danny to fall asleep. Jorel and his brothers look at Danny; they don't like it when he cries.

"Danny shh baby, go to sleep now," I tell him and I stroke his cheek. Poor little baby, he is not having a good time at the moment. I rocked the car seat as well to get my youngest to sleep. It took me five or ten minutes to rock him to sleep with the white noise above him. The teething ring dropped onto the counter when he fell asleep. I grabbed a fresh mug of coffee and joined my other children at the table. I was so tired and I knew today was going to be a busy day, maybe when I got Danny to take a nap after lunch I'd take one with him.

"Daddy, is Danny okay?" Matt asks me, I take a sip of my coffee. "I don't know, he is teething a lot and it is hurting him a lot," I tell them. Matt eats his breakfast and looks to his little brother who has finally fallen asleep. I'm going to bring him with me when I drop the boys off so he can stay asleep. He needs the sleep, then I'll take him to the doctors and see if it is just him teething. I wash the dishes once they are done. I also leave a note for Jordon to see if he wakes up before I get back with Danny.

I grab make sure Danny is strapped in and I take the car seat and plug it into the car. He must have exhausted himself last night because he didn't wake up like I was expecting him to. The boys followed me out and got themselves strapped into their seats. "You are such good boys," I tell them and they all smile. I get into the driver's seat and head towards their school. It has kindergarten and first grade as well as all the other ones leading to middle school which is handy for me since two are kindergarteners and one is in first grade.

Once I drop them off I head towards the paediatrician's office for Danny. I ring them, first to get an appointment. "Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asks once she answers. "Hi, it's George Ragan, I'd like to make an appointment for my son Daniel as soon as possible please," I reply. I can hear typing on the keyboard and I quickly glance in the mirrors to see Danny still sleeping. "Will half past nine be okay?" she asks me. It is nine now so it will be a perfect time for me to get there and try and settle him should he wake.

"Yeah that will be a perfect time for me," I tell her and she types a little more. "So it is Daniel Ragan, your seven month old?" she asks me. "Yeah, his teething has been causing him more bother than my other children so I need to check in case it is something else," I tell her. More typing and I knew she was writing the information onto Danny's file. "Okay so see you at half past nine," she tells me and I agree before hanging up. It takes me around twenty minutes to drive to the doctor's office and Danny stays asleep the entire time.

I hoped he will stay asleep while I carry him into the office and before he gets seen. I don't want him to cry anymore and I left his teething ring in the fridge at home. "Come on buddy let's go," I tell him, even though he is sleeping and I take the car seat out and carry it into the doctor's office and walk to the desk. "Hello, got an appointment?" the lady asks me and it was the women on the phone earlier. "Yeah it is for my little baby," I tell her and she recognises my voice. "Little Daniel Ragan?" she asks, peering over to see my son sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he doesn't wake up soon because he spent all night crying, we could barely soothe him long enough for him to sleep," I tell her. She smiles at me. "Well the doctor should be able to help you, just take a seat and he will see you soon," she says and I walk over to the seats and sit down, putting Danny's seat right in front of me. I was being stared at because of all my tattoos but I couldn't really care. I just want my little baby to be okay.

A woman brought her baby in a car seat and sat down next to me. I tensed up a little because I thought she was going to be judgemental about me and how I might be raising my son. Danny was in a little short sleeve onesie and jogging bottoms with blue socks on. "So is he here for his six month shots?" she asks me and I shake my head. "He is seven months and having a few teething problems," I tell her. "Is it really bad, my daughter is only six months old and not teething yet," she asks me. "I think it depends on the child, I have three older boys and they all had an easier time with it then Danny is at the moment," I tell her.

I didn't want to scare the woman off with teething, yeah all children have at least a few sleepless nights but it wasn't as bad as Danny is having at the moment all though I have read on the forums that some babies have had bad experiences with teething. "At least he is sleeping though right? I can never get Lily to sleep the whole night yet," she tells me. I smile at her, "He sleeps the whole night but his teething has kept him awake recently," I tell him. She smiles sadly at my sleeping little one.

Her daughter was awake and looking around, she was very cute but my baby was cuter and of course I'd be biased and say that. "That's probably why you are here then, I hope everything goes okay," she says. I smile at her, "Yeah I hope so and I am sure Lily will be fine too, maybe co-sleeping will work for her for a little while?" I ask her and she looks surprised at me. "What is co-sleeping, I've never tried that," she asks me. I hoped that I could teach her something. "Well, you get a co-sleeper and put it next to your bed and they hopefully sleep through the night because they are closer to you than if they were in another room and is quicker to soothe them if they are right next to you," I tell her.

"I'll try it, because she sleeps when I rock her but keeps waking up and she is in her own room," she tells me and I smile with her. "I am glad to help you; it might not work but at least you say that you gave it a try," I tell her. We then hear the doctor call for my little one and we part ways for now. I might see her again later. I grab his car seat and walk towards the doctor and he seems not wanting to wake up. "Come with me," he says and leads me to the room. "So what seems to be the problem with Daniel," he says sitting down and I do the same and place the car seat next to me.

"I don't know if the lady told you but Danny seems to be having the worst luck with teething and it is a lot different than what my older boys went through," I tell him. The doctor looks to my son who is content to sleep through it. "What about it makes it different than your older boys?" he asks me and shows concern. "He screams and cries during the night and a few times throughout the day and hardly sleeps unless we drive or I stick the car seat under the kitchen fan but I can't always keep it on all day or at night," I explain.

"Do you use teething gels and that kind of thing with him and has he been having fevers and pulling on his ears?" the doctor asks me. "He hasn't been pulling on his ears but he has had a few fevers here and there and I've been giving him teething gel, and cold teething rings and medicine to bring down the fevers and try and relief him of the pain," I tell the doctor. Danny lets out a little noise and I knew he was awake, I felt a little panicky because I didn't bring the teething ring but he seemed okay.

"Well let's take his little cutie to the bed and take a little look to see if it is just teething because you know every child is a little different," he says with a smile. I liked this guy; he didn't take my concerns over Danny like they were nonsense like the other doctors I have talked to over the weeks about it. I took him out of the car seat and to the bed and the doctor followed us to the bed. "Hey little one, I'm just going to check inside your mouth to see why you are hurting," he says to my son and I liked him just a little bit more.

Danny let the doctor put a gloved hand in to feel his teeth and for the doctor to look at his gums. He did let out a little complaint when he got touched but I rubbed his arm and back. "It's okay Danny bear," I tell Danny. He seemed a little calmer, but I picked him up and sat down on the bed with him on my lap and he was a lot more content. "He is also a little clingy at the moment but I think it is because he is going through a lot and he wants to be relieved of the pain," I tell the doctor. The doctor nods in understanding.

"Yeah he is cutting a couple of teeth and it will be painful but I'll give him a quick once over just to make sure nothing else is bothering him. Sometimes with teething you just have to wait it out," he says to me. He checks Danny's temperature and looks inside his ears and check's his breathing and heart rate he also looks at Danny's body for any marks that could indicate another condition. Danny stays calm throughout this but I knew he wanted to cry or I was the one keeping him calm. I kept rubbing his back anyway.

"It seems like it is just the fact that he is cutting two teeth at the same time, the only thing I can suggest really is that you keep doing what you are and that the will come through within the next day or so and he should be back to his usual little self and come back if he still cries," he tells me. I let out a little smile, "Yeah it will be tough and he already has restless nights but I will keep doing what me and my partner are doing," I tell him. Danny seems to be in a lot of pain again as he starts the cry I have heard way too many times before.

The doctor listens to the cry. I lift Danny up and hold him to me a try and calm him down. "Does he cry like this all the time?" the doctor asks me. I shake my head, "It's only been with these teeth coming in the past couple of weeks that he has cried like this, he doesn't do it for anything else. He has a different cry for other needs," I tell the doctor. I have no way to soothe the pain on his gums and I felt terrible. Danny has his two front teeth in the top now and I think the bottom two are coming at the moment.

The doctor has a different brand of teething gel and I think it is called Dentinox, I couldn't see the thing clear enough but he applies it to my little one's gums and he is calmer instantly. "Thanks, I forgot the one that I usually use and it never has this effect on him," I say and Danny's little head is now resting on my shoulder while I rub his little back. "This one is Dentinox and I'd recommend switching to this as you can tell it is pretty instant with the soothing and keep using a teething ring and he should be a lot better while those bottom teeth cut through," the doctor says and I smile.

Once we leave the doctor's office I make a quick trip to the store to buy some of the teething gel the doctor recommended and Danny was happier than I have seen him in days. He was cooing now and making all the cute little babbling noises he usually does. Then I get a call from Jordon. "Hey babe, where are you?" he asks me and I could tell he has only just woken up. "I'm at the store getting some new teething gel for Danny, I did leave a note babe," I tell him and Danny perks up a little, he loves us both equally.

"Yeah I'm talking to dada," I tell Danny quietly. "Oh yeah I see the note now, is Danny okay?" Jordon asks me. "Yup, he seems a bit more like his usual self now, the doctor said it's because both his bottom front teeth are coming through at the same time. Danny cried in the office and the doctor tried a new teething gel on him and I can tell the difference since Danny has not stopped making his little noises," I tell Jordon who cheers which makes me chuckle. "Put Danny on, I wanna hear my little man happy again," Jordon says and I laugh before placing the phone by Danny's ear.

I could hear Jordon talking to Danny who was talking back in his own special way while I was waiting for the pharmacist. A woman walked past and cooed at my little boy who was being his adorable little self. "Talking to his mama?" she asks me; this is getting awkward. "Um no, he doesn't really have a mum since I'm married to a guy," I tell her, my hand rubbing my neck. "Aw well he seems happy to be talking to his other dad which is still cute," she says and I let out a sigh of relief and a smile. "Yeah, it's nice to have people accept us as well," I tell her and she smiles before continuing her shop.

I get this new teething gel and Danny tries to offer me my phone back. "Aw thanks bud," I tell him and take the phone off him. "He was chatting up a storm wasn't he," I tell Jordon as we walk around to get a few more bits and pieces we are short of. "Yup, but I am glad he is feeling better, we should sleep to celebrate," Jordon replies making me laugh again. "Yeah well I know I am taking a nap when he does today, staying up with him has made us all tired but I am sure he will be okay from now on," I tell him.

"Okay, I managed to get enough sleep so I don't think I'll need a nap so I can get the boys if you sleep long enough that you miss pick up time," Jordon tells me and Danny was just cooing to himself. "Thanks babe, he is just cooing to himself now but for the lack of sleep he has he is a lot more alert than I am," I tell my husband and he just laughs. "Well Danny does have that thing where nothing bothers him for long and he loves shopping with you," He tells me and Danny startles me with one of his noises.

"Don't worry Danny I haven't forgotten that you're here," I tell the baby who just smiles at me. This kiddo will be the death of me one of these days. "I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your shop," Jordon tells me. "Okay babe, see you later," I tell him. "See you later babe," he says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and tickle Danny a little bit. I love hearing him giggle and it is a lot better than when he is miserable with his teeth coming in but I am sure they will cut through either tonight or tomorrow sometime and it will be like nothing happened.

We are doing baby led weaning with Danny as well, since he has two teeth through now it makes it more interesting for him to try new foods and see what happens. We already gave him a lemon and his face was priceless. He seems to love them though, after he gets over the initial sourness of the fruit. We feed him formula anyway but when we eat we usually leave a bit on the highchair for him to try and he will eat it. At least he isn't a fussy baby like Matt was, well he got worse when he was a toddler but he eats pretty much anything now.

Jordon and I have been married for ten years now and all of our children were born through surrogacy. We could have gone for adoption but Gay marriage wasn't really accepted when we were looking to adopt a baby. We are overjoyed and blessed to have four perfectly happy and healthy boys and no one really minds that we have children as we love them so much. One of our surrogate mothers, Megan was also doing her shopping and spotted me instantly. She was the one who carried Daniel for us.

Well we call him Danny pretty much twenty four seven but his birth name is Daniel. "Hello George, you look well. How are you doing?" she says hugging me, she has yet to spot the seven month old. "Hey Megan, you look well too, I've had a few sleepless nights with this one but otherwise we are fine," I tell her, pointing to the baby who smiles at her. I think he recognises the sound of her voice but I am not sure since we haven't seen her since he was born. "Aw hey Danny, are you causing daddy trouble?" she says making me chuckle when Danny says Ah in reply.

"I take that as a yes then, how has he been?" she asks me. I smile, "He's been great, just got teething problems since two of his teeth have decided to show up at the same time," I tell her and she seemed shocked. "I've never known a baby to have that problem," she tells me. I let her lift Danny out of the seat for a cuddle and he seemed happy with the attention. "Well I didn't either but my little heartthrob is full of surprises, he is already starting to attempt walking," I tell her and she smiles.

"Your little superstar, you have to send me a video when he does," she says, putting Danny back into the car seat. He was still getting all the attention from people passing us so he was quite content. When he grows up he is going to have so many girls after him I can already tell, all my boys will. "How are the other boys?" she asks me. "They are doing great, big helpers with Danny and they will play with him and encourage him to walk and all sorts," I tell her. We keep talking until I reach the checkout.

"Well it was nice to see you again," she says. "Yeah, you should come over sometime, Jordon will be upset that he missed seeing you," I tell her and we part ways. Then I pay for the shopping and take it and Danny to the car. Danny was still okay which made me happier since he would probably be crying again by now. Of course on the drive home he falls asleep but I knew he needed some more since he probably got just under an hours sleep this morning and three hours last night. Jordon was happy to see us both when we got in.

He left Danny in his seat and back under the fan so he could sleep some more. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Hey babe," I tell him. I put all the shopping away. "So all these sleepless nights have been cured by one change of teething gel?" he asks me. "Seems like it, Danny has not cried since the doctor used it on him like an hour ago," I tell him. I was exhausted, even though last night I slept a little more than Jordon it was only by an hour so I needed a nap.

"I saw Megan today," I tell him. He was happy then pouted. "How is she?" he asks me. "Good, she was happy to see Danny and hear about how advanced he is. Danny loved the attention," I tell him and he chuckles. "Well our little heartbreaker will do, I swear we need a shotgun for when they get older, guys and girls will be knocking on the door for them," he says and I like how he said guys. We will support our boys either way, if they wanna date girls then that's okay and if they wanna dates guys like we did then that's also fine.

"Well yeah we might have too, we also need to teach them to treat the ladies and the fellas right," I tell him. We sit down on the couch. "Who do you think will get a partner first?" he asks me. I think about it. "Jorel, he has his sights set on Vanessa already, have you seen the two of them together?" I ask him. He smiles. "Yeah our little boy is growing up fast," he tells me and I snuggle into him. "Have you ever wondered if they get bullied because of us?" I ask him and his grip tightens. "Yeah but the world is a lot more accepting than it was when we were growing up so there should be no issues," he tells me.

"I just can't help but worry about it, I saw a lady in the shop while Danny was babbling to you and she asked if he was talking to mama and it was awkward when I told her he doesn't really have one," I tell him. He kisses the top of my head. "Well try not to worry about it too much baby, all that really matters is that we are a family and we love each other, it isn't a concern to anyone else about our structure or that it is all male," he tells me. I sigh and he rubs my arm. "You're right, we should focus on what we have because it might be strange but to us it is perfectly fine," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Yup now go take a nap, you need sleep and I'll take care of the boys now, they don't need picking up for a while and I am sure Danny will sleep the entire afternoon if we let him," he says and I chuckle. I then go upstairs to our room and lie down, I am sure I was fast sleep before my head hit the pillow.

~ 4 hours later~

"Wake up dad," I hear Dylan whisper as I start waking up. "Hey Dylan, had a good day at school?" I ask him. He seemed really excited and happy which was nice. "Yeah, we played with lots of toys and I drawed a picture," he says which made me smile. "Are your brothers downstairs?" I ask him and he nods. "Danny's crawling around trying to get Jorel's socks," he says and it makes me smile more. I am glad to hear Danny is getting back to his usual self.

"Let's go make sure neither of them hurt themselves or each other," I tell him and I let him pull my hand as we leave my room and go downstairs. Sure enough we find Danny crawling after Jorel. Jorel stops when he sees me and Danny seizes the opportunity to have a victory and grabs his brother's leg. "I think he wants a cuddle off you Jay," I tell him and Jorel looks down to his baby brother and then picks him up. Danny was in a very huggy mood it seemed and he grabbed onto Jorel's t-shirt in case he was going to get put down.

"Yeah, I love Danny cuddles," Jorel says and he decides to spin a couple of times while holding his baby brother who starts giggling. Danny loves it when his brothers play with him. I love it when his brothers play with him. They love each other so much. Jordon has ordered dinner for us and he tried to sneak up behind me for a cuddle. "Hello Jordon," I tell him and chuckle when he says Damn it under his breath.

"How did you know I was coming up behind you?" he asks me and I smile. "Because I knew you were talking over there a minute ago and you do love trying to scare me," I tell him. The boys were happily either playing or watching cartoons in the living room. I turn around and wrap my arms around Jordon's waist. I kiss him and he eagerly kisses back. "I love you George," he tells me. "I love you too Jordon," I reply. We spend a couple of minutes just watching our boys get along.

The older ones were chasing each other around the living room so Jorel had put Danny in the stander so he wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire or they wouldn't trip over him. "When did we have a perfect family?" I ask. He smiles when I rest my head on his shoulder. "The day we brought Danny home, I can't see us being anything else than a family of six," Jordon says. "Yeah, they seemed to accept that they had a little brother straight away," I tell him.

Dinner went like it usually does when you have a seven month old and children under ten. It was very mess and we had to give Danny a bath since half of it ended up on himself rather than in his mouth. He didn't mind since he loves bath times anyway. I was helping the boys out with homework while Jordan was bathing Danny in the sink. Danny got a little cheeky and Jordon ended up wet when Danny splashed him.

"Just be thankful you didn't do it in the bath," I remind Jordon when he grumbles about how his t-shirt was a little wet in patches. "Yeah I suppose that would have been worse," Jordon says. Once the boys have done their homework I put it into their bags and send them upstairs to play for a little bit before bed. It is Danny's bedtime now since he is only a baby and he was falling asleep while Jordon was getting him changed.

I carry Danny upstairs and stop by the boy's room so they could say goodnight to their baby brother. Then I walk into mine and Jordon's room and settle down on the rocking chair with a bottle of milk. I fed him the bottle while rocking him and it sent him to sleep without a fuss. He was so tired that he didn't finish the milk but he would probably wake up during the night for a feed so he wasn't missing out on anything.

I then put some more teething gel on his gums and was surprised to find one of the two teeth had come through. I'm sure this is the last of the current teething problem and by the morning he will have another tooth and we won't have to worry about it until the next teeth come in. Then the sleepless nights would stop for a little break too. I can't really complain since the result is a beautiful well-mannered child who I love dearly.

The older boys also went to bed without a fight tonight, I think they could see we were a little bit tired and they had a fun day. Jordon took them to the park after school so they could burn some energy and Danny and I could sleep a little longer. Jordon did take Danny with him but he slept almost the entire time. It will be so much fun to see Danny running after his brothers in the park when he is a little older.

We would have gone downstairs to watch a film once we knew all four children were asleep but to be honest we were exhausted so we decided to go to bed a bit earlier instead. We both got changed into our pyjamas and lay down on the bed and snuggled. "We'll have a movie night soon. Danny will be back to sleeping all night and so will we," Jordon mumbles, already half asleep which makes me chuckle. "Yeah but we did decide we wanted children so this is our life now," I tell him.

"I actually can't imagine our life without them, it is weird how much your heart can grow just when you think it can't get any bigger but I think four children is our limit," he tells me. "Yeah and then they convince us to let them have a little sister to protect," I tell him and he smiles. "Oh okay we'll have five, we'll look at adoption when Danny is a little older," he tells me and I chuckle again, he is such a pushover.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a pushover you are?" I ask and he would have sworn if there wasn't an infant in the room. "No, what makes you say I am a pushover?" he asks me. I kiss him and look into his eyes. "Because it is true, a minute ago you said four was the limit then I say one sentence and it changes to five," I tell him and he buries his head into my shoulder. "I am a pushover," he says and I rub his back.

"It's not a bad thing Jordon, I have you wrapped around my little finger and the boys have us wrapped around theirs. There is nothing that we wouldn't do for them and each other," I tell him and I feel him kissing my chest. "This is why I married you, you are so damn perfect," he tells me and I kiss him. He kisses back and it turns into a brief make out session, we didn't want to wake Danny up or the boys.

The rest of the night went by uneventful since we fell asleep and everyone in the house slept the entire night. Well I woke up at two am to feed Danny but that always happens. He is a growing baby and he still relies on milk as a large part of his diet. Yes he is baby led weaning and on solids but he doesn't actually eat much. They don't need much solid food until they are one anyway.

To other people our family is strange and it might repulse them slightly but to us it is our normal. We are a family and we stick together no matter what. It would be like if I went around and yelled at straight couples or straight families because they are different to me and my family, stupid and pointless. People need to accept no one is the same and everyone is different. You don't yell at a single mom or dad so why yell at two dads or two moms? Just accept and move on and the world would be slightly better off.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

This was a little hard to write after a while since an event happened which involved my roleplay friend but I got it done eventually.

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Like always I am still accepting requests so you can leave them if you want and I will see it and they will be done eventually. I have two chaptered stories to write in between these too.


	18. You Can't Buy Love DM X J3T

Hey guys, I don't think this one was requested but I need more Murgan and I know other people do and this actually came from a comment on another one-shot because I get ideas from pretty much anywhere at the moment.

Slaughter will be finished eventually, I am just taking my time on it and making sure it is perfect before it gets to be published. I am thinking of something for the DK X JD someone requested but I have not got a definite plot yet so that might take a while too but uploads should become a little bit more frequent during the summer holidays which start soon unless I am busy.

This is an alternate universe where the band doesn't exist but the stage names do.

· Jorel Decker is J-dog

· Daniel Murillo is Danny

· Jordon Terrell is Charlie Scene

· George Ragan is Johnny 3 Tears

· Matthew Buesek is Da Kurlzz

· Dylan Alvarez is Funny Man/ King Kong

Ӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂ

Danny. P.o.v

I never ever believed that they saying "you can't buy love" is true. That is probably because of the fact that my good friend Jorel owns a dating agency where you pay to date people. Usually no relationships come from the blind dates we are sent on. My aunt also used to own one and she showed me it quite often as I was growing up. I told Jorel as we grew up together and then he decided when he became twenty one that he was going to create one. It is fair to say that in the five years that he has owned it that it is a success and he is making a lot of money from it.

I am currently twenty four; three months shy of turning twenty five. I have been employed by Jorel since I was nineteen and I honestly like the job. I work with Jordon and we get along well and work together on double dates sometimes. I say that no relationships result from the dates Jordon and I have been on because a lot of people just do it for a dare and don't take it seriously or they don't like us enough to ever arrange a second date. Well if you have more than a few dates and it becomes serious then you get fired because you would be cheating on your partner and it is against the rules.

I sigh as I stare at the celling at four in the morning. I had a date which didn't go to well last night. The woman was looking to cheat on her boyfriend and the boyfriend had seen the messages we had sent each other and showed up to the date. I am not a completely innocent party since I agreed to the date but I had no idea that was her intentions. I ended up getting beaten up quite severely and I passed out when I got through the door. I barely made it to the sofa.

I came round an hour later and managed to go to bed at around midnight but insomnia kicks in and the pain woke me up ten minutes ago and I know I can't go back to sleep but it is way too early to get up. Another hour would be a better time to be honest but I know I am not going to be spending this hour sleeping. The pain is a bit unbearable so I suppose it will be okay to get up and take some pain pills.

I manage to get out of bed with minimal complaint and manage to stumble into the kitchen. Her boyfriend got me good and I think he did some damage to my knee but I will be fine. It does mean that I look a mess and might not be able to go on dates this week. I turn the light on and squint at the sudden light. I realise my contacts are still in because it isn't blurry like I was expecting. I get a pack of cookies and the orange juice from the fridge. I also get the Tylenol from the cupboard.

I sit at the breakfast bar and take the pills before I start eating the cookies. My phone seemed to be on charge on the coffee table in my living room but I don't remember how it got there. I might have done it before I passed out because that is the only part of the night I can barely remember anything from. Eating the cookies wastes twenty minutes of the sixty I have before I can actually get up at a decent hour.

Running is out of the question so I return to bed to see if I can actually try and fall back to sleep. I manage to doze off but I can't fall asleep but dozing wasted enough time so I decide I can get up for the day now. I might need a nap at some point but I know that Jorel might send me home early after he finds out what happened. He might call me later and decide to make me stay off until the bruising heals and get my knee checked out at the doctors.

I get to the sofa and turn the TV on, it is at an awkward hour where nothing is on and the news isn't on for at least another hour. The news never usually interests me but it is something to watch at the end of the day and I might learn something from it, who knows. Somehow I manage to fall asleep after ten minutes and it lasts for three hours. My phone blaring out Awake and Alive by Skillet is the thing that wakes me up. I don't feel like either of those things right now so that is not a good ringtone.

"Danny! You finally picked up, I was getting worried about you since the last message I have is that you left for the date," Jorel says and I could hear the slight panic in his tone through the relief. "Yeah, sorry about that Jorel, it didn't go to plan last night and I was asleep until now. It was a mess," I tell him, I even sounded tired. "Well, I'm outside your flat, can you let me in? You can tell me all about it," Jorel says and I look to the clock. It is half past eight in the morning; he should be at work soon then again so should I.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute. I fell asleep twice with my contacts in and passed out once so I need to take them out," I tell my friend, who let out a little gasp when I said I passed out. "Sure do it, I'll be at the door when you are done," He tells me and then he hangs up. I leave my phone on the table and quickly go to the bathroom to take my contacts out. I then go to the bedroom to get my glasses and change my outfit.

I did get into my pyjamas last night eventually but now I need to be dressed in case I go out. It looks like I will be making a doctor's appointment since my knee is bruised and swollen. It is also giving me a slight limp and it's a bit painful in general. I walk to the door as normally as I can and open the door for my friend. It turns out he has been here since seven judging by the texts and calls so he has been here waiting for me for an hour and a half.

"I am so sorry Jorel, I would have replied if I was awake," I tell him and he hugs me. He then pulls away and takes in my appearance. We walk to my living room and sit down, I am sure he picked up the slight limp I have developed overnight. "It's fine, you need the sleep to be honest. What the fuck happened last night?" he asks me and I sigh. This is going to be a long story and I am shortening it for him.

"Long story short, the girl only wanted the date so she could have a one night stand on her boyfriend and cheat, I didn't know that until the date. The boyfriend read all the messages we had sent each other about the location of the date last night and followed her there. He then confronted us and beat me up because I was taking her lady away. I got home at eleven and barely made it to the sofa before I passed out and somehow I managed to get my phone on charge. Then I woke up an hour later and managed to go to bed after getting changed and fell asleep until four am then the pain woke me up and I took meds and fell asleep again at half five," I tell him.

He looked shocked as he listened to every word I had to tell him. He also seemed angry at the fact I was used as a way for her to cheat on her current partner instead of splitting up with him and finding a new partner which is what I would have done. "Damn, that is probably the worst date you've ever been on. How are you feeling?" he asks me, I think he was guessing what my answer was. I'm not usually one to complain out loud to people if I'm hurt or ill. "Sore but I think I'm okay. My knee is giving me the most concern," I tell him.

"You would be sore, do you want me to take you to the doctors? Jordon can open the agency today," Jorel asks me and I consider it. I doubt I will be able to drive and I luckily escaped my face being bruised so I could get away with just doing office work and maybe a date or two. "Yeah, I'd like to find out what's wrong with my knee," I tell him and he smiles. "I'll text Jordon before we leave but mind if I take a look first?" he asks me.

"Sure go ahead, just don't move it too much, it is painful," I tell him and I think about calling my doctor. They would just send me to urgent care or the emergency room. "No point going to the doctor, they'd just send us to urgent care so go there instead," I tell him as he rolls my trouser leg up gently and takes a look at my right knee which you could see was swollen. "Yeah, there is not much a doctor could do for that at the doctor's office," Jorel says.

I get up once he rolls my trouser leg down and I go to get my shoes. "You shouldn't be walking around too much either until it gets checked out," Jorel tells me, he was texting Jordon. "I'll survive just walking one meter to get my shoes Jorel," I tell him. I walk back to the sofa to put them on. "Besides I need to walk out of here to your car then to the urgent care place," I tell him, whilst putting my shoes on. He sighs, "I knew you weren't going to let me carry you there but at least lean on me and take some of the pressure off," he says.

"I will lean on you Jorel, just didn't want to be carried or put in a wheelchair unnecessarily," I tell him. He smiles and helps me out to his car and I can get in it without any issues. My knee was still sore and the pain killers were starting to wear off. I made the chair go back so I had a bit more leg room and I could straighten it out. "Who was the girl and I'll ban them from the agency this is completely fucking ridiculous. I am not having this ruin either of our reputations because you and Jordan are my most valued employees and like brothers to me. I am not putting up with any bullshit," Jorel says and I can feel the anger.

"She was Tiffany Thompson. The blonde chick with the big tits that was flirting with every male in the agency when she signed up," I tell him and shudder at the memory. That should have been warning signs in hindsight because she was throwing herself on every male there and trying to get a reaction, "Oh yeah I remember her, Randi said she was a trouble maker. Why didn't we listen to her?" He asks, slightly calmer than a minute ago. "Because we were being nice and not refusing her which she could have kicked up a fuss about and ruined you," I tell him.

"Yeah true, what if she kicks up a fuss when she realises that she has been banned from the site and the office?" Jorel asks as we crawl through the traffic to get to the urgent care place. There are a lot of people trying to get their children to school and buses around. Rush hour traffic sucks. There are also people trying to get to work too and I can see the frustration. "Well you might need to make a statement in the notices on the site or I might do it and we can explain the situation without mentioning names and say the broke your rules which they have done," I tell him.

"Can't argue with that but I'll do it if I have to and it can be a little reminder for others who wish to try and break my rules and my brothers," Jorel says and we both smile. "Okay big brother. I'll be fine though, nothing can keep me down for long," I tell him and he grins. "I know you are bud, are you still bisexual?" he asks me and I look to him. It is no secret I like both men and women so I have been on dates with both. "Yeah, are men asking for males like me now?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"I had a meeting with Matt Buesek and he mentioned trying to get his friend to sign up and his type sounds like the exact description I would give of you to a stranger," Jorel says and I get an interest. "Sounds interesting, I wonder what he is like," I tell him and he smiles. "I am sure that his friends will encourage or dare him to do it," Jorel says as we pull into the parking lot for the urgent care center. "Yeah let's hope that turns out better than my last date," I tell him and we chuckle.

The appointment took a little while and then I discovered that I sprained my knee and I have to wear a knee support for the next six weeks. Jorel decided I was fit enough for office duty and I was the best at paperwork so I am happy to do that instead of going out on dates for a few weeks. I wonder if this friend will show up at any point. Jordon is waiting anxiously for us when we get into work around an hour or two later than we should have been.

"Thank god you're okay, Jorel said the date went bad and needed to take you to urgent care," Jordon says, hugging me tightly. "Yeah, only lasting damage is that I've sprained my knee and I'll be bruised for days but I'm lucky it's just that," I tell him as he takes me into the office part and gets me sitting down. I relied on him as a crutch as I refused to get crutches and while Jorel is around he is going to order me to put little pressure on it as possible. Jordon got a stool so I got prop my leg up and as his desk is next to mine sits down.

Let me take a minute or two to explain how the Undead dating agency works. So the ground floor is divided into two sections. One is a reception area with a nice sized waiting room and the other is where all the registrations take place so they sit at a desk where we talk about the agency, go over the rules, confirm all the details in their application forms and even do a free professional photo to go on their profiles. There are also bathrooms which accommodate the men, women and people who are Trans.

We are currently on the ground floor since Jorel really doesn't want me to go up the stairs just yet. The first floor is where our offices are, like the personal ones where we oversee all the paperwork and we can manage the profiles which are created downstairs, we also do reports on every date that we go on. Often people come in and they need to change their details or take their names off the system as they have found someone either through us or someone else. There is also a little kitchen and the staff bathrooms.

I might move upstairs since I can't really stand up and take the pictures right now or I could do all the typing and Jordon does the pictures for the two of us. We haven't had a chance to figure it all out yet since I only arrived ten minutes ago. "Dylan Alvarez is here to change his address and update some other things," Jorel says and sure enough Dylan comes in a minute later. I grin when he sits in front of me instead of Charlie; I have done all of his paperwork so far.

"Hey Dilly, here to change a few details then?" I ask him. He smiles but I can tell he is looking at a few bruises and how my posture is a little different. "Yeah, Mattie and I moved in together so I need to change my address and I got a few new tattoos that I need to add to that bit," he says. I look as he shows me some cool new tats he got. His hair was also a little longer than on his record. "Would you like Charles to update your picture too? Your hair is a little longer now," I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah sure, the ladies need to know what King Kong looks like now," he tells me and I chuckle. He scribbles down his new information in the way that I can read. "You sporting glasses all the time Danny-boy?" he asks me as I start typing up the info. "Not all the time, date went bad and I ended up sleeping in my contacts last night, not recommended. I'll probably have my contacts back in tomorrow," I tell him. I knew Jordon was listening; he wanted to know what went down last night.

"What went down last night then?" he asks me. Dylan and I have actually been friends since high school since he was friends with Jordon and Jorel who dragged me to meet him and his friend Matt one day. We are quite close so I can explain what happened without worrying. "Turns out the girl I was meant to be on the date with was in a relationship and wanted to cheat. Boyfriend found messages and came to date. He then beat me and I managed to get home before I passed out and he has broken a couple of ribs and sprained my knee. I'm covered in bruises and basically can't go on a date for until my knee heals under Jorel's order," I tell them and they both gasp in shock.

"It was Tiffany Thompson right?" Jordon asks me and I nod. Dylan was still processing everything. "Wasn't she dating Aron Erlichman?" Dylan asks me as I try to remember the dude I saw last night. "Yeah I think she is, I only remember what I told you, I would be shit in the cops place 'cause it's all hazy after he showed up and threw the first punch but I would say it was him I saw last night," I tell them. I was still typing his information in while I was trying to remember the dude but he largely fit the description of Aron.

"Shame, Matt and I are planning to dare George to join up. He said guys like you were his type," Dylan says and I smile. "Yeah Jay mentioned Matt said that, what did you tell him about me?" I ask, suddenly fearing it. George Ragan from what I heard is a guy who is taller than me and a lot more muscular than me and intimidating as fuck. He has done a lot of things which has gotten people talking in the past and he is a known player in the dating community. I don't want to talk to him then get played like a fool like I was last night that's for sure.

"We just said there was a cute, shy and smart blonde guy who works here. He has some muscle, chocolate brown eyes and an amazing sense of style. He is openly bi-sexual and an all-round great guy to be around," Dylan tells me and I look down. I hate two words being used to describe me, they are cute and adorable. Lots of people say I am but I never think so. I'm just average and nothing special really. Yeah the dyed blonde and brown eyes kinds of makes people think I look ridiculous but I am not one for really giving a damn about people's opinions. You either like me, love me or hate me. Nothing about me is going to change for you.

"And that is his type? Shy blonde male screw ups?" I ask, I never really think highly of myself and last night has reduced my self-confidence just a little bit more. When you get to know me I am outgoing and stuff but if you are new then I am quite quiet and I would say very shy and not really willing to make much contact. "No, his type is blondes who are cute and smart who work out and dress well. His type is also people who he can get along with because they are great to be around which you are once you get over the shyness," Dylan says, not impressed by me calling myself a screw up once again.

"Your self-confidence took a blow last night didn't it Danny," Jordon asks me while he checks over the information I had just put into the system and was about to save. "Yeah, I screwed up so badly last night," I tell him and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "You had no idea she was a taken girl, she was very persuasive and all the other dates will be better, you didn't mess up. You were left in the dark the whole time," Jordon explains. I hope he doesn't tell Jorel about this. Jorel worries about my confidence enough as it is.

They went to go and do the pictures and I went through another application with a girl called Melissa Davies. She was a red head, not ginger and nice. Her personality is the only thing that puts me off slightly. She isn't exactly a golden girl and her bitchy side tends to last a while. "So you have read and agreed to all of the rules on that paper including the fact that you cannot be in a relationship before you join and you cannot use this service to cheat on people and you will be honest at all times or else you will be banned from both the site and the office and your small sign-up fee will be refunded," I tell her.

She has spent the most amount of time I have seen a girl look at the rules and I was worried she might be a slow reader and that I am rushing things a little bit. "Yeah, I agree to all of them and I don't have a partner right now," she says with a smile. She hands me the laminated sheet of rules and I give her a small smile. "If you would like a professional photo will be taken by my colleague Charles and it will be added to the profile with no additional fee," I tell her and she goes to sit by Jordon's desk which allows me to go through another person's application.

I went through about five people before Jorel called lunch break. Jordon helped me up to the elevator to get to the private area where he would make lunch for me and I could sit somewhere else and relax. We were the first people there but when the ladies came in they were a little shocked at my appearance. It was clearer to them then the people downstairs that I had been beaten up and I was wearing looser clothing than I would normally and I put less effort into my hair.

"Told you she was trouble didn't I?" Randi says and I nod. She didn't mean to be rude. "Yeah I know that now Aron Erlichman took a few swings at me last night, I had no idea what she was meaning to do and we always try to give people a chance," I tell her and Theresa sat next to me with her lunch. We did date a little bit back in high school but ended on mutual terms. We are still good friends though which is nice. "Well we don't have to deal with them anymore so it is alright," Theresa says.

"True, we have to be a little stricter on the no relationship before joining rule and subtly get confirmation that they are single but no one died, they just broke their ribs and sprained their knee but they will hop back into the game in no time," Jorel says which makes some people laugh because he would have said jump but I sprained my knee so jumping would be out of the question. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head a little.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I stayed upstairs to organize all the paper work I had processed during the morning and I needed to type up my report on the disaster date last night. The paperwork is the easy part. I just have to get some folders and write the new people's name on them and store their application form and proof of payment. For Dylan all I need to do is find his folder and put the sheets in that he gave me. I log onto the computer and start writing the report out.

Jorel has taken the action against Tiffany and Aron that is needed. Her profile has been taken down and her IP address is banned from accessing the site. The report didn't take me too long but I hated how formal I had to be and writing about what happened once I got home and how I was taken to the urgent care. This is like my written statement so I can get Aron arrested for assaulting me last night, I think Jordon is going to take me there later. I also need to go to the pharmacy because they prescribed some strong pain medication.

I haven't had a chance to get it yet since it was going to take a while and Jorel really needed to get to work. He has to oversee everything that goes on during the day and who gets in or not. Jordon is going to take me to the pharmacy before we go down to the station just so I can be a little more comfortable while I have to sit in a room and have my statement either written down or recorded. I will bring a copy of my report anyway; surprisingly assaults can be linked to dating agencies quite frequently if they are cheats in them. I know a couple of rival companies who don't have the same rules we have so it is more common for them than it is for us.

Rest of the day was even more boring than work, ugh adult stuff. Going to get your prescription filled is always a bore. You just hand the slip in, wait a bit then get the bag with your medication in it. The police station was worse. So much waiting around, I went up and said I needed to file assault charges. It took twenty minutes for me to get to talk to someone and explain what happened then they made me wait some more to get a room set up so they could record my voice telling them how I was assaulted at the restaurant I went to last night.

They took it seriously and got some photo evidence of all the injuries I have before they let me go home. They'd call once they got him in and they would keep me updated on it. Once I got home I really wanted to go to bed but it was now to early considering it was like six pm. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch really so I needed to either make or order myself dinner. I decided to get a takeaway pizza delivered and the rest of my night had boring night routine stuff.

~ two months later~ 7pm

This guy gives me feelings I have never had before. I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about the date I am about to go on. George Ragan had signed up and because I was the only match for his type we started talking. The more we got to know each other the weirder it all felt. I am so nervous and more so than usual. He was told to make the account on a dare but it felt like there was a tiny something there between us.

I could just be imagining things because he is a really nice guy and giving me a chance. I had a crush on him back in high school but I buried those feelings long ago. Now I fear they are resurfacing and it is only going to lead to heart break for me. I had to fall for one of Los Angeles' biggest players didn't I? This is going to go so wrong I can feel it. No one goes for a guy like me, I have made to many mistakes in the past with general things.

We picked a nice little fancy restaurant, not the one I was assaulted at two months ago though. He said he was paying for the dinner which is nice of him. I dressed up smart yet casual. I have a very nice red button up shirt with some plain skinny jeans. I have my trusty blue converse and I tried to get my hair all nice and ended up with a decent quiff. Agh, he is making me act like a teenage girl and I'm not even out of the freaking door yet. We are going to meet at the restaurant so we can both get home if it all goes pare shaped.

My phone buzzes and I have a feeling who has texted me. It wasn't George, he texted me to let me know he was going to wait for me there at half seven. It was Jorel, probably going to have some cheesy message in there like he is my dad or something. I know he has been there for me since I was little but I don't need the dad figure now I am an adult and capable of making my own decisions and mistakes. His messages when I am about to go on a date are always weird.

Jorel: Hey Danny, tonight will go fine don't worry. Just relax and have a good time with your crush. Who knows, he might even want date two ;)

Danny: Your so called good luck messages never cease to make me cringe. I'll be fine even though I doubt he will ever want a second date. Don't remind me of the crush, I thought I buried all those feelings I lost sleep over but they are still here and making themselves known.

Jorel: I know how bad it was, I stayed up as you cried because he bullied you one time when someone probably Aron told him that you had a crush on him. Let's hope everything goes smoothly and breathe little brother. Tell me about it later.

I get into my car and make it to the date with ten minutes to spare. Let's hope he isn't there already. As I walk towards the restaurant I find my date waiting outside with a smile on his face. His smile gets wider once he sees me. "Danny, you're a little earlier than I expected," He says, giving me a gentle hug which I return. "Yeah, I usually show a little early and try and beat the traffic because it can be a nightmare sometimes," I tell him, I was smiling but not my usual heart-melting smile. I was still nervous and getting shy.

He ditched his usual beanie or snapback and his hair was short but I liked it. He was dressed similarly to me but he has a black shirt and black jeans whereas I went for red and blue. He had vans on and I knew he was looking at me as much as I was looking at him. "You're looking sexy tonight," he tells me and my face heats up. He knows what he is doing to me, it's obvious. "You're not looking too bad yourself," I tell him.

We reach the doors of the restaurant and the little walk there wasn't awkward as I thought it was going to be. "After you," he says, holding the door open for me.

~ELEVEN PM~

"So how did it go?" Jorel asks as I answer the phone. I was now in my sweats, without a shirt and lying on my bed like a typical teenage girl. "It went a lot better than I expected, it was probably the best date so far," I tell him, trying to contain the excitement. Yeah it got awkward when he apologised for bullying me back in high school but after that it only went up. I got hear Jorel laughing on the other end of the line.

"Let it out sis, does he like you is there going to be another date? I want the gossip Murillo," he says acting like a big sister which made me laugh. "Yes he said there is potential and he wants to see me again in two days," I tell him, I was grinning but he couldn't see that. I may be excited now but I am cautious because I know how he plays the game. I could fall into his trap and get my heart broken after two dates. "Damn Danny, two days. That is a new record," he says and I roll my eyes. Of course he would say something like that.

"He said was sorry for bullying me and called me adorable several times and he called me sexy just after we met up," I tell him. I get a slight blush when I remember him calling me sexy just a few hours ago. "Glad you had a great night, just be careful. You know what he is like," Jorel says in a serious tone, it calms me down a little. "Yea, I don't want to fall into the trap and get my heart broken," I tell him. He also always tells me to be careful when someone asks for a second date.

I just want this to turn out right. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness and I believe he is my chance to be happy in life. If I was a jigsaw puzzle then he could be the missing piece that completes it for all I know. I just hope to god it doesn't all go tits up because for once I have a slight selfish desire to be with him and he just brings the whole new side to me I didn't know existed. I have to stop being so paranoid.

~Two weeks later~

"Danny, we need to talk," he says and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. You know that first date I talked about? Well it has turned into three or four. There is something there and I know there is but I don't feel like he feels the same way I do anymore. I think I have fallen into the trap and he is playing me for a fool. What if he says he doesn't want to see me anymore and he humiliates me? I said that he gives me a minor confidence boost but if he humiliates me then I am never ever going to leave my flat again.

"Okay, let's go into my living room and talk," I tell him and let him into my flat. He sits down and I get us cans of cola. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask, I am nervous and I make sure he knows about it. "We need to talk about us. We've had four dates now and I think it is time I asked you something," he says and my heart beat speeds up, please don't break my heart, please don't break my heart now. This can easily go the way I am expecting.

"Danny, will you be my-"he starts but my phone ruins the moment. Jordon was calling me and I had a bunch of unanswered texts. I put my phone on silent and ignore the call. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" I ask, feeling like the complete idiot I know I am. I might have just ruined it. "Nah its fine," he says and he goes to walk out the door. I had to know what he wanted to ask so I could answer him. I quickly follow him and grab his wrist to prevent him leaving.

"It's not fine, you were about to ask me something which is the whole reason why you turned up. Now tell me what you were going to say," I tell him, making him look into my eyes and a sudden confidence boost was back again. He looked mad but when he looked into my eyes I saw his gaze soften. I knew deep down he was a big softy. I manage to lead him back into the living room and back to the sofa.

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" he asks me and I have to keep from squealing. This is a dream, just a dream. I smile at him, I hadn't answered yet and I was not about to pinch myself in front of him. "Yes George, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and he picks up and spins me around which lets the little squeal of joy I had been holding in out. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me," He says and I kiss him. We have kissed before but this felt different, it felt more magical than the other ones.

"I can believe it," I tell him and then someone knocks at the door. Jorel knows what's going on up until this little surprise visit. I am a very talented singer so losing my job at the agency isn't going to be much of an issue. George went to my kitchen, out of sight from my door after he put me down. I look through the peep hole and Jordon was standing there looking mad. I haven't answered his messages all day and Jorel gave me today off. I open the door and back up; I don't want to get punched while George is here.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Ignoring me while I have been trying to contact you all day, I thought the worst happened to you Daniel," Jordon shouts and I sigh. "Calm down Jordon, I am clearly alive and fine. Jorel gave me the day off and I'm not returning to work anymore," I tell him and I kept as calm and as civil as I can. George was in the kitchen watching in case he needed to step in. I have no idea why Jordon is acting like this. It kind of scares me to be honest.

"What do you mean?" he asks, suddenly calmer and quieter. "I'm in a relationship now; I'd be breaking the rules if I stayed. I mentioned the possibility of a relationship to Jorel who is fine with me leaving and there is always a place for me should I ever become single again," I tell him and he looks around and finds George standing there. He looks back to me and figures everything out. "Well I guess that's okay with me, I don't control your life. Just don't break my little brother's heart or you'll find you face broken," Jordon threatens George and walks out.

He leaves me a little stunned then I remember what Jorel says. He likes me more than a friend; maybe he was going to ask me out today too. No, I am happy with George and it is all going to go fine. George wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Are you okay my little bear?" he asks me and my heart flutters. He called me his, making the relationship less like a dream. "I'm fine baby, just wasn't expecting him to be so moody," I tell him.

We spent the rest of the day watching films after I emailed the official resignation to Jorel. That will be his way of knowing I am in a relationship. I went through all the messages and left one big reply. He said nothing of his love for me and he was even angry in the messages that I wasn't in work. Jorel seems to be the most supportive one out of the two because he left me a voice message saying how happy he was and how I'm still going to see him and he sounded a lot happier than Jordon did.

"I don't know what I did wrong," I tell George after dinner. He knew my mood had gone the sad route and he tried everything to get a smile out of me. He got a few weak ones and I was more than content to just stay in his arms for a while. "He is just upset and jealous because I've got you not him, he'll settle down in a few weeks. Just wait baby bear," he says and I give him a brief kiss. "What did I do to get you?" I ask him as I trace random patterns with my finger on his chest.

"Showed me love, you are my drug and the best thing that has happened to me," He replies and I blush. "I love you George," I tell him and it felt right to say those four words. I've said I love you to people before but it meant something new when it comes to my butterfly. "I love you too Danny," he tells me.

Ӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂ

It's weird how this is the twenty first one shot I have ever posted on this. It's good because I can get them out whenever they are done and I can keep people with material to read while I prepare the main chapter updates.

I might take a tiny break just while I nail the last few assignments in college and then I will get back. It will only be less than a week if I do decide to take some time off. I will have chaptered stories and one-shots throughout the summer don't worry.

Anyway what did you think?

Should I do more like this??

"


	19. Slaughter DM x FM

Hey guys, I said I would post this so long ago and it is my own fault that I haven't. I just needed the right idea for it and to make it perfect so here's hoping that it turns out alright. It is an AU and set in 2012, none of the guys ages, heights and little mask or hair details are going to be 100% accurate because in AU's we can make them however we want them to be.

I still am working on the DK X JD and that will go up when it is done. I do have an idea for a CS X DM and you might hate me for it but I had the idea and I had to write it.

Anyway let's get the ball rolling.

⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂

The short male sighs, another job over. He had eliminated his target but there was a tough fight between the two. His shirt was all bloody and his hoodie had tears in it. There was also a cut on his arm and he felt blood on his torso. He'd need to get them checked out when he returned to his HQ. At this moment in time there were some more pressing matters at hand then his own health. "Got some paper and a lighter, time to set it all on fucking fire," The male says and shortly after the room went up in smoke and flames.

He returns to the headquarters and is rushed to the infirmary before he gets the chance to speak. "Tough target?" the nurse asks him. The male winces as he removes his bloody shirt and hoodie, leaving his nicely toned torso out in the open. "Yeah, he has been eliminated, though he managed to get a few good hits on me," the male replies. The nurse checks the male over and takes care of any injuries that she finds on him. "You were right about good hits, anymore and we'd have to take you off duty," she tells him.

"I'm off duty soon anyway," the male replies. He hisses in pain when she cleans one of the deeper cuts. "Oh, how come?" she asks the male. "I've got a tour coming up soon so I need to keep my low profile," he says. "Oh yeah, fair enough. What will you say about the cuts? You need stitches on a couple," she asks and then gets up to get the things she'd need to do the stitches on his chest and arm. It gave the male some time to think about his answer.

"It depends on where the cuts are, I can easily think of something to tell them if they ask anyway," he says, confidence clear in his tone. The nurse stitches the smaller cut on the male's forearm. The larger, slightly deeper cut needed more stitches but she managed to do it all without getting up again. The male was calm and patient the whole time although he was in a lot of pain after being hurt. The nurse tried to numb the two cuts but she was pushed for time so it didn't really work.

The male was needed for a meeting as soon as. He needed to give his debrief on the latest target. He was late; the kill took a bit longer than necessary because he wasn't expecting the fight back. He would have been in the meeting by now but he was injured for the second time ever in his career. He needed medical attention first. He couldn't be passing out on the job now. The first time he was injured was not long after he joined the assassin organisation.

The male had a partner at the time. They worked together and that was their relationship, co-workers. It all went fine until one day the target was a little tougher than usual and way out of the male's capabilities of fighting. The partner got cold feet and fled, leaving the male alone with the target. If it wasn't for a random stranger who took him and brought him to the hospital then he would have died that night. He has never had a partner since but he didn't really want one. He can't trust them with his life after that person left him for dead.

The male still has the scars from that night. It wasn't long before the band he was in asked about the scars after they see each other shirtless a lot. He told them it was a gang attack and that he was an innocent victim caught in the middle of the crossfire. It took him by surprise once they accepted it without questioning it at all. Then again it is common for people to get caught in the gang violence that goes on in Los Angeles. He could use it as an excuse this time, but would they really believe him a second time? He wasn't going to put money on it and he doubted so he wasn't going to do it.

The male was helped by the nurse into a loose hoodie and she watched as he painfully limped to the bosses' office. The male really wanted to go to the apartment he lived in and go to sleep; he had tour rehearsals in a few hours. He also really didn't want to be told that they were going to give him a new partner. He had been working there since he was twenty and even though that was only four years ago he was one of the most skilled workers there. He didn't need a partner; he was like a young winter solider.

The male goes to knock on the door but the boss sensed he was outside and opened the door. "Come in," he says, taking a look at the poor state the male ended up in. The boss decides he'd help the male to the sofa in his office so the male would be comfortable. He was worried as his mind flashed back three and a half years when the male was comatose and they told the boss they didn't think he was going to survive at all. "What happened?" the boss asks, making the male a strong drink. "He was stronger than I anticipated but I eliminated him," the male replies.

The boss returns to the male and passes him the drink. "It's good that you accomplished the mission but what did he do to you?" he asks. The male downs the drink, the alcohol taking away the pain and the shock slightly. "Few cuts and a lot of bruising, I am going to be sore for days," the male says. The boss puts his hand on the male's shoulder. "Go home and take it easy," he commands.

The male was helped to his car. He gets in and starts it up; he needed to know what time it was. He looks to the clock on the dashboard as the radio plays. "Three AM already? Oh no," the male says, adding a groan at the end. He was now looking at only getting two maybe three hours of sleep considering he would get home at half three. He speeds home, hoping the little time he saved resulted in a little more rest. Cai, his roommate was waiting for him as he stumbled in. The pain and exhaustion was taking over.

Cai used to be a slave but was freed by a friend of the male and asked for the male's help rehabilitating the former slave. In return Cai kept the apartment clean and helped the male out whenever he asks. "Master!" Cai shouts, helping the male to the day bed and out of the uncomfortable clothing he was in and into some clean clothes he could sleep in. The male lied down and closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. The pain was intense and he didn't even have the energy to tell Cai off for calling him master,

"What happened tonight?" Cai asks, worried for the man's well-being and health. He never seen the man looking so beat up. "I got a little bit beaten up," the male replies, exhaustion and pain evident in his tone. Cai makes the man comfortable and gives him some pain killers and water. "Take these," Cai says and the male complies. "Thank you Cai," the male says with a small smile.

The male quickly drifts off into dreamland. Cai finishes cleaning the apartment which was what he was doing before the male came home. Cai knew what the male did as a side job but he never spoke of it when the band came over. They weren't to know, no one else was. He walks back over to the day bed and covers the male with a blanket which he forgot before. The male seemed to be peaceful in his sleep.

The events of that night have not seemed to affect his dreams yet. Cai knew the male would be safe and fine to sleep on his own in the living room. He would find Cai if he woke up during the rest of the early morning and needed him. The male hardly slept peacefully anymore, he has a double life to lead and the side of him which he had to hide from pretty much everyone he cared about. It took its toll on the male but Cai knew the male would be fine. He copes well with everything. Cai went to bed, hoping the male would be fine.

? p.o.v- The next morning.

The first thing I am aware of is that I am in the living room, on the day bed with Cai and George watching me. Then the pain is the second thing I am made aware of as I try to sit up. Cai instantly gets up to help me sit up, propped up on a few cushions. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. "Definitely sore, but I'll be fine," I tell him. Bless Cai; he has always been so helpful and caring ever since his rescue two years ago.

"What happened exactly? Cai will only tell me you had an accident last night," George asks and I send a thankful look to Cai. I hate lying to George but I have to do it. "I don't remember, I blacked out a few times last night," I answer. Of course I knew every detail of what happened last night but he can't know what I do. I look around for a clock, I am slightly worried by the fact that he is here and how late it might be. "What time is it?" I ask, showing my confusion. "It's ten AM, I tried to wake you up but I couldn't," Cai answers.

I look to George, slightly panicking now. "Relax, it was cancelled last night, we have a meeting at two instead," George says, sitting with me on the day bed. "Why didn't I know about this?" I ask, going quiet. "You said so yourself you blacked out a lot last night so even if I had told you, you wouldn't have remembered what I said. I kept you in here all night too so you haven't been near your phone," Cai explains. George carefully hugs me. "Don't worry we can always cancel the meeting to if you aren't feeling up to it," George says and I shake my head.

"I'll be fine, once I've eaten and had pain killers," I tell him. Cai leaves, to the kitchen I am guessing. He will probably not allow me to do much today or until I stop wincing when I move around. Not that I will complain, I offer him a safe secure place to live for free. This is the least he can do in return. "Were rehearsals cancelled because of me?" I ask George, who shakes his head this time.

"No, the meeting was more important anyway and Jorel hurt his foot last night, we had no idea where you were and if you were this bad. If Jorel hadn't injured himself and we found out that you had such a band night then we would have cancelled because of that, it isn't your fault," George answers. It doesn't do much to calm me down but I am always on guard and a little tense, I can't have them learn about the assassin side. Cai returns with my breakfast, some orange juice and pain killers.

"Thank you Cai," I tell him and I dig into the food after I have taken the pills. "George, would you like something to eat?" Cai asks. "Nah, I'm okay, but a drink would be nice," George replies. I smile at Cai; he is doing well this morning. "What drink would you like?" he asks the rap god. "Orange juice please Cai," he answers. Cai leaves then returns with the drink. "Thanks Cai," George says when he gets his drink.

I look down at myself and notice that my clothes had been changed during the night. I then vaguely remember coming home and Cai helping me get changed. Cai takes my plate away once I am finished eating. "What time do we have to be at the meeting?" I ask George who turns on the TV. "Well it starts at two so we should leave at around half one to get there one time," he replies.

The news came on. One of the main headlines it played was the fire which I had started last night. I was a little apprehensive but I know my boss has my back and they won't know it was me. "In other news, police are looking for a suspect wanted on an arson attack which happened last night on sunset," the reporter says and then a blurry CCTV image comes up showing a hooded individual with no real identifications.

Cai left the room once more, probably to get my phone as the boss will have texted me by now. "Do you know anything about this?" George asks me, he was watching my reaction to the story. The only reason I knew that picture was of me was because that was the location I was at and the outfit I was wearing. "Nope, stayed here all night from what I can remember," I tell him. Another lie which he believed about me but I was protecting myself.

"Here is your phone," Cai says and I thank him as I take it. I press the home button and sure enough the boss has texted me. There were a few more texts and notifications from apps like Instagram and Twitter. George was now focused on what was on the screen more than on me so it allows me to be able to open the message, read it and then reply to it without him knowing the truth or being confused.

Boss: Hey, if you saw the news today don't worry about it. I've got someone lined up who is going to confess to the crime and has the same outfit you can just about make out on the CCTV. Just keep resting and we'll see if I have another mission for you before you go away on tour.

Me: Thanks, I knew you'd have my back like usual. I woke up really sore but the pain meds are helping and rehearsals were cancelled. Another member of the band hurt themselves too so I don't know when the next rehearsal date is so I'll rest as much as possible between now and then.

I put my phone down. The pain was fading like it told the boss, the whole ordeal last night left me exhausted. I let out a little yawn. Passing out at three in the morning doesn't really count as sleep. "Tired?" George asks me, looking at me and wrapping his arm around me. I rest against him, something the often happens. "Yeah, just a little. I didn't get any actual sleep last night," I reply. George looks to Cai who nods in confirmation. "He kept passing out and then coming back round ten to twenty minutes later," Cai says.

"Well you can always take a little nap now, the meeting should take an hour or two so you can get even more rest once it is over," George says. He cares about most if not all of the band like he is our big brother and I don't have a crush on him. I have a crush on someone else in the band but once he finds out what I do then there will be no chance for a relationship. He will find out once we get together because I'll be leaving without explanations at crazy hours of the night or the day. Being an assassin is really tough, you can't talk to many people about it and ones who are outside of the job will call you a murderer once they find out.

"Dude, you there?" George asks me, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking a little bit that's all," I tell him. He is on his phone now and rapidly tapping onto the screen. "I'm letting the others know you are alive since you didn't reply to any messages or answer any phone calls last night," he explains, I look back at my phone and see fifteen missed calls on top of the twenty messages that I'd need to go through. "Sorry," I mumble and his arm is back around me.

"It's fine, don't panic over it. You were in safe hands with Cai and you'll get back to being a hundred percent soon," he tells me. He then shows me the group chat I was added into and let me read all of the messages from this morning so far. Jorel was the only other person active this morning and I assume since rehearsals were cancelled then they will still be sleeping now. I would probably have gone to sleep myself but I have a guest and it would be rude.

Jorel: Any news on the missing one?

George: Yeah, he is at home and I think he is unconscious. I can't seem to get him to wake up at all.

Jorel: Oh no, do you know what happened?

George: Not sure but he looks like he was beaten quite violently. Cai will only tell me he had a bad accident last night.

Jorel: So if I hadn't have messed my foot up last night then we'd have to cancel rehearsal anyways. Will we have to cancel later too?

George: I don't think so. He is starting to show some signs of responding to touch now. I think he might wake up before the meeting.

Jorel: Fair enough, would he be fit enough to attend though? Sounds like he is really hurt...

George: If I know him like I do, then he'd show up anyway, not really caring about how he feels or the amount of pain he is going to be in. He is covered in bruises as far as I can see and there are some stiches on his arm and chest.

Jorel: Sounds worse than a bad accident if you ask me, might have been attacked on his way home. You know what he is like when it comes to trouble.

George: Yeah, could have been. Cai told me a little more and said he went out then came home like this and he had a bad night from there. He told Cai he had an accident.

There is a little break in between the messages and I think Jorel went back to sleep. It was early in the morning when they were chatting so it wouldn't surprise me. It was also weird to see that I was the subject of conversation. Everyone must have been worried about me last night. I hate it when I am the cause of anyone worrying for whatever reason. It was interesting to see their theories of what happened and I can't deny or confirm anything since I have said I can't remember last night at all.

Jorel: Sorry, I fell asleep. Any updates on him?

George: That's okay; he woke up half an hour ago.

Jorel: Phew, what a relief. How is he feeling?

George: He was in a bit of pain when he first woke up but seems fine now. He is tired and doesn't remember anything that happened last night so we only know as much as Cai has told us. He kept passing out and coming round during the night too.

Jorel: How strange, he might have hit his head really hard. Don't know about the passing out part, are you really sure he shouldn't be in hospital right now?

George: You know what he is like; he'd refuse to go until he was on his deathbed. Even then he'd be avoiding it. Maybe we can convince him to get checked out later on, he is showing signs of being concussed and everything.

Jorel: Wait, how does he have stiches if he didn't go last night?

George: Cai knows how to do it. He was taught at some point during the time before he moved in with our friend.

Jorel hadn't replied and neither had anyone else. It is around half past ten and they might be sleeping still or doing something. Cai had left the room again while I was looking at the messages. "So, what's up with you and Cai? He called you master when I first showed up, is he your sex slave or something?" he asks and I give him a look of horror. "Hell no, we are just roommates and friends. He used to be a slave but he was rescued and I am helping him out. He shouldn't be calling me master though," I explain.

"It's a habit he is trying to break right?" George asks me. "Yep, all I have to do to help on that is praise him when he goes for long periods without saying it and remind him if he does," I answer. George looks around for Cai but he can't seem to find him. "Where did he go?" he asks me, all I can do is shrug. I don't control any part of his day to day activities. If he is taking care of me it is because he wants to do it.

"He'll probably be in his room. He was looking after me all night so I don't think he got much sleep either," I tell him just as a very exhausted looking Cai appears in the doorway. "Master, is it okay if I go to bed now?" he asks me. He was doing so well. "That's fine Cai; you can go if you want. I know you stayed up with me last night. Try not to call me master anymore okay?" I tell my friend. "Yeah sorry, I try not to say it," he tells me.

I smiled and he walks over to give me a gentle hug. "I know you do bud, just get some sleep now. I might be gone when you wake up but I will be with one of the guys," I tell him whilst I hug him back. He gives me a sleepy smile and leaves. I need to leave a note before I go in case he doesn't remember that last bit. "Bless him he is trying hard, first slip up all day," I tell George who nods. "Speaking of sleep, do you need a nap? I know you're tired too," he asks me and I shake my head.

"I'm not that tired right now and it would be rude of me to leave you alone in my house," I tell him. "Liar, why don't you get an hour or two? We don't want you passing out again or falling asleep during the meeting. I'll be fine to keep an eye on you and watch TV," he tells me. I forgotten how equally stubborn we are. So this might end in a little verbal fight. "Nah, I'll be okay. I could always have coffee during the meeting," I tell him, hoping to persuade him that I would be okay.

He sighs. "Fine, you win this time kiddo, but you should sleep more than you do," he tells me. I snuggle up to him as much as I can, trying to make a compromise. "I know, I'm trying to do it but it is really hard," I tell him as he traces the various tattoos on my arm. I really want to have a shower before the meeting but I remember being told I can't until the stitches are at least a day or two old. I am going to have to swallow my pride and get George to help me out with a sponge bath or something.

"George, I need your help. I can't have a shower while the stitches are so new" I tell him. He seems to have understood what I was hinting at. "Sure thing, don't be embarrassed by it dude," he tells me. He leaves the room and comes back with a bowl filled with warm water, two large towels and some clean clothes. He helps me stand up for a moment then puts one of the towels down on the day bed and sits me back down on it. He then took the clothes I had on, off. I was now naked in front of him and he didn't seem in the least bit bothered.

There are a lot of bruises covering every inch of my chest and there is some dried blood on my torso which didn't get cleaned last night. George is careful while he cleans me with the sponge until I was completely clean. Then he dried me off, changed the dressing that were placed over the cuts and the stitches and helped me get dressed for the day. He cleaned all the stuff and sorted my hair out so it looked a little better.

"Thanks George," I tell him and he smiles. I wasn't too embarrassed by what just went on but it would have been worse if it was a stranger. "You're welcome. Let's just relax and try and waste three hours," he says and he decided to put a comedy film on. He lets me relax against him while we watch the film which hopefully should take up all of the three hours we need to pass before we leave for this meeting.

~ at the meeting~

"Danny, what the fuck happened to you last night?" Dylan asks as we walk into the waiting area ten minutes before the meeting is due to start. Everyone is looking at me and Jorel has a cast and crutches. I have a couple of bruises on my face and my lip was split. "I don't really remember," I tell him and they all show an alarming amount of concern over me. "Dude, are you sure you should be here?" Matt asks. It looks like they didn't see the messages. "Jorel and I have both asked that, once in the group chat, he claims he is fine," George says and goes to sit down with Jorel.

"What happened to you Jorel?" I ask him. I didn't see any messages about his little accident but I'm guessing they all knew about that. I had messaged the group chat saying I was okay but no one has seen it. I did the same for the messages and listened to the voicemails. "I fell down the stairs," he says. Matt and Jordon were on their phones, probably looking at the group chat from last night and this morning.

"Hey Danny, do you think you can let Dylan take you to the ER? You must have hit your head pretty hard to have the symptoms you've got. I think you could be concussed too," George asks me and I look down. I don't really like the hospitals and I don't know if I can be with my crush for that long without fucking everything up. "Okay, I'll go. If it stops you guys from worrying so much," I tell them and Dylan wraps his arms around my waist and leads me to a chair where I sit on his lap.

"Danny, you are my big brother and their little brother. We are always going to worry a little bit when you are hurt this bad and can't tell us why," Dylan says. My heart sinks as he says big brother, knowing that my crush is really all in my head and not a reality and that it will never happen. "I know and I've been trying to remember what happened but I just can't," I tell him. I rest my head on Dylan's shoulder and I feel something different.

It couldn't be. He doesn't like me in the same way so why can I feel his heart against my back. I could be imagining this. "Danny you really should be in ER, you look so confused and out of it," Matt says, making me shake my head a little. I spaced out and now all of them are looking at me again. "I'll be fine for an hour or two," I tell them. Dylan rubs my arm and it sends sparks shooting up. "We know you're a little scared of doctors but your health is a bit more important," he tells me.

"I will honestly be fine for an hour. I feel okay, just a little sore," I tell him. I did feel confused, tired and probably had all the symptoms of a moderate to severe concussion but I really wanted to do this meeting first. Hospital can wait a little bit; we will be waiting a long time before I get seen even if my head injuries make me a higher priority. They don't believe me but they know how stubborn I can get over these things so they leave me be.

I get given a pack of cookies and a bottle of coke by Jordon. "Eat these and drink that during the meeting as well as right now, should keep you from passing out again if you have a bit of sugar in your system to boost you," he tells me. Dylan was probably confused when Jordon says again. He hasn't seen the messages yet. "Thanks Jordon," I tell him as I open the cookies and start eating them, it did help a bit.

"Danny kept passing out and coming around until half three this morning from around midnight," George tells Dylan. "If it was twenty minutes in between each time he passed out for ten minutes then... He would have passed out at least eight times during the night before being out completely," Jorel says using his fingers to work it out. George must have told him while I spaced out the times of last night. "Yep, he shouldn't be here," George says but no one argues further.

The meeting went well as it could have. The guys kept looking at me with worry and even the managers wanted to know what happened to me last night and even more odds were on me being taken to hospital before the end of that day by one of them. We did manage to pick the tracks for Notes From the Underground which was the main objective at that meeting. I only spaced out one during the entire three hours of the meeting.

Dylan took me to his car considering I came in George's and I knew where he was going to take me. No amount of arguing will make him take me home instead of this place. It was the rest of the band against me with management backing them up. There is not another way out for me at all. I messaged Cai to tell him where I was going and I wasn't going to be home until at least 8 possibly 9 pm.

"Danny you might feel like we are doing this because we know you're scared and we want to cause bad things. It's not like that at all. I love you and I care about you, the others care about you too and well you need to get checked out, we don't want it to get worse," Dylan says and he pulls out of the parking lot refusing to look at me for a moment while I took that in. He said he loves me, but it can't be true. He just wants me to see that they are only looking out for me. We stop and some red lights and he makes me look at him.

"I mean it Daniel. I love you, more than a brother would and more than a friend. It is scaring me to see you this bad. You look ready to pass out at any given moment," he tells me. We would have kissed if there wasn't a green light there now. "I know and I am sorry for all the worrying I have caused everyone over the past twenty four hours. I love you in the same way. Always have done," I tell him. It doesn't take long for us to get to the parking lot of the nearest hospital.

I take my seatbelt off, open the door and get out. I was slower than Dylan who appeared at my side at the right moment. A major dizzy spell washed over me and I couldn't keep myself upright. He caught me before I could do anymore damage to myself. "You're fine you said, you weren't going to pass out or anything you said," Dylan mumbles as he picks me up to carry me into the emergency room. I looked into the mirror and saw how pale I was and how slightly sickly I looked. That might get me seen sooner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this bad," I tell him and he kisses the top of my head. "I know you didn't, that's why we're here now," he tells me and he carries me towards the emergency department. Paramedics were outside, loading an empty trolley onto the ambulance and they saw us approaching them. There were about to unload the trolley once they saw me but then they saw the good grip Dylan has on me, I wasn't about to be dropped anytime soon. "What happened to him?" they ask Dylan, unaware of me being slightly responsive.

"I have no idea because he doesn't remember. I think he was attacked last night and suffered a serious blow to the head. A friend of his says he passed out eight times last night and he has all the symptoms of a concussion," Dylan explains. One comes up to us and I make eye contact with him. "What's your name sir?" he asks me, talking a bit slower than Dylan has been doing. "Danny Murillo," I answer. At least my memory loss doesn't seem to be too bad. "When were you born?" he asks me next.

"November twenty-first, nineteen eighty five." I tell him and the other guys finishes what he was doing. "How are you feeling Danny?" he asks me. "A bit dizzy, and like I want to be sick," I tell them. I wasn't lying to them either. One of the paramedics rubs my arm and then places their hand on Dylan's back. "Okay we are going to take the two of you into a cubicle. This is bad," the medic says and does exactly that.

The other medic grabs a sick bowl on the way and hands it to me once I am placed onto the bed. Dylan sits next to me and rubs my back. The medic who didn't ask me anything calls for a doctor to come and one rushes over to us. My stomach turns and I throw up just as the doctor walks into the cubicle. "Okay so what's going on here?" he asks.

"The patient is Danny Murillo and is twenty six years old. He has been attacked last night and suffered a bad blow to the head, showing major signs of a concussion as well as not remembering what happened to him. He passed out eight times during the night and has recently been feeling dizzy," the paramedic explains while a nurse joins the team. Dylan was rubbing my back and telling me soothing things. Then I started feeling strange and my eyes roll back into my head. "Danny!" Dylan shouts as it all goes black.

~later on~

I wake up in a new room with a hospital gown on and machines monitoring my condition and an IV needle going into my left hand. Dylan was on his phone but I was grateful he hadn't left my side. It was dark outside; telling me it was night time. I felt a little better but more confused than I was before. It seems that this is going to turn into at least an overnight stay if not two nights. I am definitely a lot worse off than I thought I was.

"Danny, how are you feeling now?" Dylan asks once he sees I am awake. "A little better, what happened back there?" I ask, referring to the emergency room because the one thing I do know is I am not there anymore. "You had a seizure just as the doctor was about to examine you and ask you questions. I put the sick bowl done just before it happened and they say you have a severe concussion and head injury. They are keeping you overnight and said that whoever took care of you last night did a good job with the injuries. No one is sure how it happened so the police haven't been called," Dylan explains, talking slow to me like the paramedic did.

I sigh, this means I am going to be woken up at least once an hour if I do fall asleep so that I don't slip into a coma. I reach for my phone and Dylan hands it to me. "You're staying with me right?" I ask him. "Of course I am what kind of a boyfriend would leave their lion while they are ill?" he asks. I dropped my phone in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm making assumptions here aren't I?" he says quietly. "I would have said yes if you asked Dylan," I tell him, smiling and he smiles too.

I pick my phone back up and I got another message from the boss.

Boss: The cover up also covers your injuries. She gave a detailed account of how she did it to you and the police tried talking to you at home but they were told that you weren't there?

Me: Yeah, Dylan took me to the ER and it all went downhill from there. I had been showing signs of a concussion through the day then I got dizzy once we got to the ER. When I was about to be seen I threw up and then shortly after that I had a seizure. I just woke up and Dylan told me I have a severe concussion and head injury. I don't know where I am in the hospital but it must be an observational unit or something. They won't let me leave till at least tomorrow morning or afternoon.

Boss: That is a lot worse than I was expecting but it matches the injuries you would have received off her. I'll tell the cops that are in front of me and they will be seeing you probably tonight or tomorrow morning, please be careful Danny and let your boyfriend take care of you. I don't think I can cope if you go into a coma again like you did three and a half years ago

Me: Fair enough, I'm surprised they are accepting her as a suspect. Then again the pictures they have are really bad. Boyfriend? How did you know? He only asked me out a minute ago. I know you won't and I am sure that I will be taken care of and back to usual soon.

Boss: I know everything; Cai called Dylan and told the cops that your boyfriend wouldn't pick up. It seems like the love between you was obvious.

Me: Probably was knowing me.

Dylan watches me type my messages. "May I ask who you are talking to?" he asks me and I smile. "You can, it was friend who found me last night and took me home. He says that I was attacked by a woman last night who then went and started a fire on sunset. She went to the police and they want to talk to me, Cai tried calling you but you didn't answer," I explain. I still can't remember the attack. "And she hit you hard enough to give you slight memory loss," he says.

"Considering the trauma his head has suffered it is quite common for people with Danny's current conditions to not remember what happened during the accident," the doctor says as he walks in. He looks at the monitor to get my vitals then uses the blood pressure cuff and the thermometer to check those vitals. "How are you feeling now Danny?" he asks me while he writes all the information down on my chart. "A little better than when I was first brought in but not a hundred percent," I tell him, finally feeling like I can think a bit clearer.

"You do look better and I can see some of the symptoms you have a clearing up now, we are going to have to keep you in for the rest of the night but we are sure by tomorrow afternoon you'll be at home resting," The doctor says, I gave the doctor a smile. It has been a scary twenty four hours but it is beginning to look up now I was still tired but I probably won't get any decent sleep until I am home tomorrow.

The group chat had become active again just as the doctor ordered me to rest up as much as possible and try and get some sleep. They said that they wouldn't come in too often because Dylan was there to just shake my shoulder every now and then to see if he would get a reaction out of me and if he didn't then he was to try again then press the red button to call one of them in. He also said that I shouldn't be performing for at least the next month to allow my concussion to go away.

I look at my phone. The messages started an hour ago. They are still going on now and I bet they are talking about me once again. I don't actually know if they have been informed on how I took a slight turn for the worse earlier but I am starting to recover now. I have got to be more careful on the job now since I have a boyfriend... Ah shit; he is going to find out everything soon. Then he is going to call me a murderer and leave me like everyone else has done, I might even get kicked out of the band.

George: Hey Dylan, how is Danny doing? It's been at least three hours since you took him to the ER.

Dylan: Not too good, his symptoms got worse when we pulled up to the hospital. He got really dizzy then fell down. I had to carry him and he didn't even bother trying to hold my shirt or anything he was that weak. Two paramedics made sure that we were seen straight away but then he threw up and not long after that he had a seizure, a really bad one. He's got more bruising and they did all the scans and tests. They told me he has a severe concussion and head injury as well as all the injuries that we knew about including some broken ribs. He hasn't come round yet.

George: He'll wake up soon, just like he did this morning. His body needs time to heal and recover from the trauma he has been through. Just stay with him and take good care of him. Help Cai out as much as you can when Danny gets discharged. He seems to have trouble find him wherever he goes.

Dylan: I will do, it is strange how the worst things happen to him. Remember that time three and a half years ago when we thought he went missing for two weeks because he never replied to our messages.

Jorel: Then we found out later that year he was a victim of a gang attack and comatose for those two weeks. Trouble should be his middle name instead of rose if you ask me.

Jordon: You fell down the freaking stairs last night Jorel. You have trouble as your middle name too.

Jorel: Aw come on man, this is the first time I've hurt myself.

Matt: Why weren't we more stubborn when we wanted him to go to hospital sooner??

Me: Because I would have refused until the seizure probably happened in front of you. If not then I wouldn't have had the doctor in the room at the time I had the seizure. It was like a minute after the doctor saw me for the first time today.

Dylan: What he said and also I would have freaked out because I forgot how to call the doctor so if he had the seizure than it would have been a lot worse.

Jorel: Fair enough and hello Danny, is it too early to say I told you so?

Me: Yes. I didn't die and you know how stubborn I can be.

George: Are we just going to bicker all night? Danny is better now and recovering, he should be trying to get some sleep now. He hasn't had any for ages.

Dylan: Trying to fall asleep as I type, he's had a rough 24hrs. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow and so will he.

They were both right. As I saw the message pop up I noticed how heavy my eyelids were becoming. Lack of sleep makes you feel even crappier than before. I let out a yawn as Dylan smiles at me. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up I promise," he tells me and I reach out for him. "Can you please snuggle me?" I ask, trying not to rely too much on the puppy eyes which make people fold everytime.

"Of course we can baby," he replies and joins me on the hospital bed. I moved a little bit to make some space for him but I knew I was going to be snuggled up against him for the rest of the night anyway so all I needed to do was roll onto my side. Dylan made sure that we were both comfortable. I let out another yawn as Dylan ruffles my hair. "I'm yours forever Danny. Sleep now," he tells me and I let my eyes close.

I wasn't quite asleep though. He said he's mine forever but forever will be until he finds out that I am an assassin. That is going to be so difficult to hide from him. Fear bubbles up inside when I think about the arguments that are going to follow as soon as he discovers what I do and when the others discover what I do. "Danny calm down, nothing is going to happen to you here," Dylan says. Oh yeah, I have the heart monitor on and my heart is racing a little bit with fear.

I open my eyes briefly to meet Dylan's concerned gaze. "Do you remember anything else from last night Danny?" he asks, concerned as to why my heart rate's just spiked seemingly out of nowhere. "No, I still can't remember anything. It's being in hospital, it scares me," I tell him and I bury my head into his shoulder. Just picture yourself at home Danny, at home with Cai and Dylan. I'm not in a hospital room; I'm not in a hospital room.

Some light came into the room as a nurse opens the door and walks in. "Is everything okay?" she asks. Then she sees my heart rate is a little elevated. "Yeah, he just doesn't like being in hospitals too much," Dylan says, drawing little patterns on my back with his fingers. Dylan's little plan seemed to work as I could feel myself becoming calmer and my heart rate wasn't as high. "Okay, I was just coming to see if Danny needed any medication or if he managed to get any sleep yet," she says.

"He'll be asleep in a few minutes I should think, he is tired. Danny do you need any pain meds or anything?" he says, directing the last to me. "No, not yet," I tell him and I move a little bit so I am a little more comfortable before I finally manage to fall asleep in Dylan's arms.

~Two weeks later~

He found out, he knows about me being an assassin now. Jorel and I were told to stay at home until we recovered from out injuries from the separate incidents. The others were told to continue rehearsing and writing with us emailing our contributions to the songs. Dylan moved in the day I came home from the hospital. Cai and I thought we were alone because work was due to finish in two hours so we got talking.

We were talking about my side job and how I planned on hiding it before I am old enough to retire. It was going to be one hell of a burden and I told him I was just going to have to keep up what I was doing so far. There is nothing else I could see that I could do differently. What we didn't know was Dylan heard some of it. What he heard was me telling Cai about how I was starting to regret being an assassin because of all the lies I needed to tell to protect myself.

It was safe to say that Dylan was in shock. I knew he was eavesdropping because of the skills I learned. That and he was there when I opened the door to go back to my room for a little bit before he was due home. He hasn't said anything about it but he was still taking it all in. Cai led him to the living room and I sat away from Dylan. He is not going to want me near him now. "So when did you think you were going to tell me all of this?" Dylan asks.

"I wasn't, my own mother doesn't know what I do Dylan. It is not something that can come out in a conversation," I tell him. He was getting angry; Cai was preparing himself to defend me. "So is everything about you a lie Daniel?" Dylan says. He stood up, his hands forming fists. "No, that is the only thing I have to keep from you, from everyone I care about," I tell him. This is more than your average couple fight. I think this might end up in a break up, great job Daniel you've royally fucked your life up. After this you will have no one but Cai.

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU DANNY? HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME NOW," Dylan shouts, Cai flinches and I want him to not be watching the argument in front of him but I doubt somehow he is going to leave me on my own with Dylan this mad. My heart broke just that little bit more; he is willing to suffer through flashbacks of his own abuse just to keep an eye on how this fight progresses.

"Because I am not that kind of person, do you know how stressful it is to not tell anyone because you know that you will lose everything you have?" I tell him. I can't be bothered to raise my voice to match him at this point. I was also trying to keep the tears back. This is the start of my undoing, when he goes to work tomorrow he is going to tell them and I know they will vote to kick me out like they did with Deuce.

"How do I know that you truly love me Daniel? How do I know that that isn't a lie?" he asks me. His voice suddenly going softer after what I told him, he must have thought about it and took in what I said. I look to him and suddenly I can't stop the tears that start streaming down my face. "I have had a crush on you since high school. I've always looked up to you and had such awe and love for you. I love you Dylan and I don't want to lose you, I can't lose anyone," I tell him as I break down.

"I think I understand now, just let me in Danny. I want to help you now. I know you have killed people but I am sure it was for a greater good. I have always wondered what you'd be like as my hot spy," he says, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me, allowing me to sob into his shoulder as he tries to calm me down. "You mean you aren't going to break-up with me?" I ask him. He rubs my back. "Yes I am not breaking up with you Danny," he says and kisses the top of my head.

"How could you love a murderer like me?" I ask, getting up and wiping all my tears away. "All I see in an adorable little lion, a lion who can kick butt," he tells me. He doesn't think I am a cold blooded killer like others would if they knew. "I am not going to tell the others either unless you want me to," he tells me. He cups my cheek then rubs his thumb on my cheek before bringing his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and I didn't want it to end.

He carried me to the day bed and made me stay on his lap. I didn't fight or protest this. "So you are like a self-defence expert?" he asks me. "Yeah, when they don't do something unexpected to fight back, the last guy I had was the one who cause the whole concussion thing," I tell him, deciding to come clean. I can trust him not to tell anyone. "Hey Danny, it might seem a bit too soon, but you know how you always complain about the people higher than the boss wanting you to have a partner when you go on missions? Dylan could be your partner, I mean you trust him and all," Cai says.

I feel Dylan's grip on me tighten. He only just found out about what I do as a side job. He would probably never want to join. "To protect my little lion, yeah sure but not anytime soon Cai. I just got told all of this, let this sink in a little bit first," Dylan tells us and I rest my head on his shoulder. Maybe he will be the ideal partner for me. Just got to give it some time. "I love you," I mumble, I rarely have emotional break downs like I did earlier so it made me a little tired.

"I love you too Danny," he tells me and I think he knows I'm feeling tired. I haven't been sleeping well since the whole hospital incident two weeks ago either. Sometimes I only get four hours during the night and just going into my little studio to play the guitar until I feel like the other two people I live with are up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Danny, I didn't mean to shout, I got shocked," Dylan tells me.

"You would do baby and I am sorry for keeping it from you and not telling you directly," I reply. It seems like we both had something to apologize for and we don't apologize. If ya know what I mean. It all worked out okay in the end because I am not a single pringle and he accepts what I do. Just as I was about to fall asleep and take a little nap I hear this into my ear. "Being an assassin would be awesome," Dylan whispers.

⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂

And that is the end of this one shot. When did you figure out it was Danny?? I am still accepting requests so if you want to leave one down below then that's fine. Sorry it didn't go up yesterday, it wasn't finished on time and I got tired.


	20. 3 Tears for you DM x CS

Hey guys, one thing before I start this is please have tissues if you may need them and please don't plan a mob for me after.

My roleplay buddy and I have started coming up with ideas now that he is over the personal problems he suffered from a week or two ago. We have come up with this idea and we are writing it together.

WARNING DOES CONTAIN DEATH AND DESCRIPTIONS OF DEATH SKIP PAST THIS ONE IF THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Charlie p.o.v

I let out a groan as I roll over, desperately wishing to go back to sleep yet something feels... off. I open my eyes to see the other side of the bed looks like no one slept in it last night. Better remind Danny to go get some sleeping pills for his insomnia or something. As my eyes adjust to the light some more I don't seem to find any pictures of Danny and I from the official couple photo shoot we did a year ago. There seems to be nothing of Danny's in this room.

My phone manages to provide some distraction as I try and process what the fuck is going on. I grab it and press the home button. The date is wrong. It's the 15th of May 2016 not the 21st of November. Shit, its Danny's birthday then, I don't think I have anything for him. What kind of a boyfriend am I? A bad one is the answer. I notice I have the usual twitter and Instagram notifications you get once you have some fame.

I unlock my phone and get nervous once my thumb hovers over the twitter app. Why am I so nervous? I've opened this app a billon times before this time shouldn't be any different to the last time I did it. Then I saw the tweets that were being made today.

Theresa Murillo @ReeseMurillo: Five years ago I lost the man who meant everything to me. Today he would have been 31. Scarlett misses him so much. I miss you so much baby, happy birthday in the sky. xx

Andy Biersack @andyblack: This was recorded just before @Danieldrive passed and I thought seeing how it is his birthday today that I would release it in his memory. Enjoy Stay Alive guys and fly high Danny, we miss you.

Hollywood Undead @Hollywoodundead: Happy heavenly birthday to the Golden beast himself @Danieldrive. Hope you're partying hard up there dude. We miss you.

My Danny is dead? There is no way can this be happening. This cannot be real I have got to be dreaming or done way too much drugs. I must be in some horrible alternate dimension or something similar. My little lion can't be dead, he can't be. I'm lost without him. I don't hesitate in downloading the song Andy made with him. Well it was a guy called Matt who made it but right now anything is possible. I play the song.

Your thoughts become your enemies

When you're locked inside this cage

Life can feel dead to me

And all that's left is rage

Regrets for all the time we wasted

Thinking of ourselves

Holding onto pain you tasted

Living in this hell

Don't wanna go back home tonight

So I drive this road alone

[Chorus:]

Stay alive for the good times

Stay alive through the bad

Stay alive for the hopes and the fears and the dreams

The best that we ever had

I keep telling myself I can take you

From this God-forsaken place

Stay alive for the good times

Stay alive through the bad

Stay alive

[Danny:]

Your fear controls everything

Never let you turn the page (Let you turn the page)

We end up only settling

For when we both felt sane

Reaching out for something that

You can't quite hold onto

Say goodbye and start it over

When there's nothing left for you

Don't wanna go back home tonight

So I drive this road alone

[Chorus]

I keep telling myself I can take you

From this God-forsaken place

[Chorus]

Stay alive [3x]

I was in tears at the sound of Danny's voice. My journal was left out on the bedside table. If anything can help me try and understand what the hell is going on then that will be the book. I decide to read from the beginning and find nothing about what went on until I reach July the 8th 2012. In this I write about how a devastated Theresa had called me saying that Danny was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from the festival we played the day before. He didn't survive the impact despite all efforts made.

The next time I wrote was the day of his funeral. The 16th of July 2012. I wrote about how shocked and devastated everyone was at his sudden departure. He was twenty six years old and had so much more to give to the world. I was surprised that we continued and made the decision to make two more albums. We would finish and release Notes from the Underground and release it in 2013. It will be the last album to have Danny's vocals in it.

It was lucky that we pushed Danny to get all his vocals down for those songs. That means that Day of the Dead which was released in 2015 is the last album Hollywood Undead will ever make. I flip to 2015 and find that yeah Hollywood Undead has disbanded now. I wasn't expecting us to last three years without Danny but we did, I have a feeling Danny would have wanted us to try and stay together.

I send out a tweet that just says Fly high little lion. Don't party too hard without us. I was kind of copying the other guys with my tweet but what else can you say really. I had retweeted the band's tweet and everyone else's. Maybe today I'll go see him. I know a few people that will probably go see him today but I wanted to do it before I go. I just can't live in a world without the golden ray of sunshine which is Danny.

I may be slightly selfish here but I know some people who will agree with me on this one. I don't think I could ever get over him dying. If you can't beat 'em join 'em. That is what I am planning to do tonight. This seems like it should be a dream or a nightmare even but I don't know the difference between the truth and the lies anymore. This can't be a drug trip, I promised Danny I would cut back on the amount I use.

I got ready for the day and did my whole morning routine. I am wearing all black clothing, seems fitting for the occasion. I'm not too smartly dressed but I'm not too casual either. I pause once I go into my spare room. I see a lion teddy bear that I got Danny that time he went tumbling off his skateboard a couple of years ago and he was covered in cuts and scrapes with a lot of bruising. He loved that teddy and I know he took it on tours with him. I'll take it with me when I leave and give it back to him somehow.

It is 2 pm now; it was 1pm when I woke up. That gives me enough time to walk down to the flower shop to get some roses and then walk to the cemetery to see him one last time before I jump. I know that it isn't the route I should be taking but the heartbreak you feel when you lose a loved one can just be too much to handle. It's like they own a piece of you and it gets ripped away when they are gone. It leaves a dark hole and a lot of pain with it. The pain can be unbearable and I know I can't move on from this.

I hear the rapid beeps on my phone, the guys already know what I am planning to do it seems. They will try and stop me even though I have made up my mind and I am not going to change it anytime soon. He was my other half and I just can't see myself continuing on without him. I'll look at the text messages the guys are sending me but I doubt that they will be able to change my mind. I am seeing this through till the end and there is nothing or no one that can help me now.

Jorel: Jordon, I know that today is Danny's birthday and I know you are still upset and haven't really gotten over him passing away but I need you to think about this. We still love you and care about you, we already lost one brother. Don't make us lose a second one.

George: Jordon, I know that you have probably already made up your mind on this and won't change what you're planning to do tonight. Just know that we will always love you like a brother and we will always be here for us if you just asked us to.

Matt: No amount of sitting or praying, begging or wishing can bring him back but I know that it is also not going to work with you either. It's been too long now since he passed, four years and I know how much you are struggling. I just wished you would have let us in.

Dylan: So I uh guess you'll be leaving to join Danny today then? Can't say I don't blame you. You never really got over the fact that a drunk driver took away his life. No matter what happens today just know the whole world is going to miss you Charlie scene.

They were a lot more accepting of my decision than I was expecting. I guess four years is a long time to still be grieving over a lost loved one no matter how close you were to them. The emotions are more raw and stronger when you first lose someone. You would spend hours if not days at a time just lying in bed and sobbing your heart out wishing for it all to be a dream. A few people who really worry about you will try and spend all their time with you making sure you didn't do something stupid.

This is why I wrote about how George came over and stayed the first two weeks and locked all the cupboards with things that I could use to end it all with. He didn't want me to end it all so soon, we had just lost one of the most talented musicians we had ever known and if he hadn't of come over then I probably would have gone to join him a lot sooner. I just couldn't cope with the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest then stomped on.

I've had four years to make my decision, four years to try and see light at the end of a tunnel which is filled with heart ache and grief. I have never found that light, no matter how hard I've looked for it or had a few close friends to guide me to it. The whole ordeal made me lose a few friends but that didn't matter too much to me. To me it proved how they only wanted to stick around when it suited them; they had no real interest in me or my feelings.

Its times like that where you find out where the true loyalty of some of you friends lies. The ones who left me pretty early on in the grieving process were only interested in me because I was famous and we were making music and went to all the best shows. While we grieved for Danny we stopped making music for a time and we cancelled any shows we had lined up for the rest of that year. Those people weren't impressed when I said I had no time to go to a gig.

I didn't want to have fun while I was hurting. My bandmate, brother and lover was gone. I can't get over it with a snap of my fingers. We had Theresa and Scarlett as well as the rest of Danny's family to consider too, they needed as much support as we did to try and cope with the loss. They've known Danny for a lot longer than some of us have so they might need a little bit more support but still at the end of the day someone we loved and cared about dearly died, I don't have time to have you sucking up to me because I have fame.

Deuce surprisingly changed his tune too. He was a lot nicer to us but then again someone did his mission for him. Danny handed me several letters one day, all addressed to him by Deuce. All of them were death threats because Danny took his place. He got a little angry once we posted that we were not going to get a third lead singer. We weren't going to be around for too much longer anyway. No point replacing someone when we were all going to be gone from the industry scene in a few years.

There are one or two songs along with Bullet that fit perfectly with how I am feeling and what I am going through. The first is rain, "Like a widow's heart we fall apart," goes so well with how we fell apart after Danny died. The second one is I'll be there. There is no specific part of it which I don't feel like it goes with how you feel, it just matches perfectly which is probably why it was written. Our emotions often are what drives the lyrics. We just write down how we are feeling at the time.

I leave my phone behind; the only things I am taking with me are the teddy, my wallet and my keys. I don't need anything else. I mean I am not going to be around for much longer so why would I need my phone. I am not going to be texting anyone at the end of the day. I leave a note on the table in the hall; it was my goodbye letter to everyone, trying to explain how the heartbreak just wouldn't fade away.

I am not asking anyone to try and live in my shoes and get as much help as I can. The help that people have been offering me just has not been working and I just can't seem to get over it. It's not that I haven't tried or gone to the sessions because I did for a time but they don't seem to be working. I am too far gone for them to try and bring me back now. I am too broken to ever get repaired and be whole again. I get strange looks from people as I walk down the street towards the local convenience store.

Oh yeah, I am a grown man who looks depressed and is carrying around a lion teddy. That will raise some eyebrows. I get a bag once I buy the flowers, just a little bouquet of roses for my rose. The lady who served me didn't question why I was getting the flowers; she didn't really talk to me about it at all. A lot of people in the local area who know me and the guys know how hard today is going to be. The day of the fatal accident is also a lot worse. Until now we used to be a bit more cheerful and just celebrate his life.

I can't go around pretending everything is okay when it isn't. I look down at my outfit. I decide it isn't good enough. When you go to meet god you know you want to look nice. I currently look like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. I need to get a decent suit. It is around three or four pm now so I have plenty of time to pick a nice suit before I go and see him one last time. This was when I got a few strange looks.

A really nice guy came and helped me pick out a really good suit which wasn't too expensive and it fitted perfectly and looked great for what I need it for. It took me an hour which brings the time to five pm. Now it's time to see my guy for the last time before I go to the bridge. I don't know if anyone is going to stop me when they see me about to jump but I'm not changing my mind for anyone.

There was hardly anyone at the cemetery when I got there. Not surprising considering it is a Monday. I've been to his grave every year for the past four years so I know my way there. It surprised me that I never brought the little lion teddy bear along. I guess it had always slipped my mind until now. This will be the last time that I will see him like this. Tonight I will be joining him up there. "Hey Danny," I tell the gravestone.

I learned a long time ago that he is never going to reply but it never stopped me pouring out my feelings to him. I confessed my love for him a year ago. No one heard it and no one is going to now. "I brought that lion teddy I got you, I also brought some roses since it's your birthday and all," I say, placing the two items on the soil just in front of the stone. Yeah chances are the lion is going to be stolen but someone will have it and hopefully take care of it, maybe even Scarlett will take it.

Me: Reese, I left Danny's lion teddy I got him ages ago with him. Maybe Scarlett would like it, just a nice little something to remind her of daddy.

Reese: Aw you're so sweet Jordon. Kyle will go collect it in a little bit because by the time you've had some private time I will need to put the little one to bed. Thank you Jordon for everything, I know what you plan on doing tonight.

Me: It seems like everyone does. They guys all texted me saying they aren't going to stop me this time and that I should know how much they love me and I love everyone back. It's just I can't take it any longer. He was one of the main reasons why life seemed so appealing after she left me and my parents died. He was just so happy all the time.

Reese: Yeah because he wanted everyone around him to share the happiness. I have seen him cry and it hurts when he did but he always bounced back. We all love you and I guess part of that means we have to respect your decision even if we don't agree with it or don't want you to do this. Four years is a long time.

Me: Thanks Reese, I made my choice to try and move on and be happy like everyone else but it doesn't seem to work. I just can't be the happy Jordon people want me to be and are expecting me to be this far after everything. I know this is not the right way out for everyone but I don't have a choice anymore, goodbye xx

I put my phone down with my wallet under the teddy. There was nothing in the wallet of any value to anyone and the phone is just an object which can be wiped and sold on to someone else. I also leave my keys so they have access to my house. "Sorry Danny, just telling Reese about the teddy so Scarlett can have it. She has grown so much and is a mini you. I guess it helps Reese cope a bit since part of you lives on in your daughter," I say, wiping the tears away.

"I guess this isn't really going to be goodbye Danny, I am going to join you tonight," I say, no one is around to react or try and stop me. "I guess I am sick of pretending to be someone I am not. I have tried everything and I mean everything to try and cope with losing you and nothing has worked so this is the only option I have left. I don't want to be the guy who has to fake a smile while he is dying inside anymore," I explain.

I guess by talking to him as long as I did just made me procrastinate slightly. I needed to be certain that the decision I have made is the one I am going to stick with and I am not going to change my mind anytime between now and when I get to the bridge. I would have gotten a bottle of gin and a bottle of pills so I would recreate bullet but I know this method is going to work without those two things.

I leave the cemetery just as I see Kyle enter. He has tears in his eyes as he sees me. "Hey Jordon," he says. I give him a hug which I know he must be desperate for. He was close to his brother like we were and it is just hard on all who knew him well. "Hey Kyle, I'm sorry," I tell him and he hugs me back tightly. "No need to apologize, someone has to keep an eye on him up there, might as well be you," he says. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "I left some of my stuff there too, I guess this is goodbye Kyle," I tell him.

"I guess, but there is no good in a goodbye you know," he says and walks off towards where his older brother is buried. I think about his last words to me. He is right, at a time like this there is no good in the goodbye. Someone is leaving the world forever and never coming back down or home again. It would only ever be a happy goodbye if you were going to see that person again and that you know that you will keep seeing them for a little while longer.

Just my luck, it starts raining as I walk towards the bridge. It doesn't bother me, it just mixes the tears in and I don't look like I am crying as much. I get to the spot and sit down; my legs are dangling off the edge. I use this time to just allow the slight breeze to hit me for a while, this would be the last time I experienced any of this so I gotta enjoy it just a little. An old married couple try and get my attention but I ignore them. I am not going to allow myself to be talked out of this now. It is too late.

I push myself off the edge and I feel myself falling as the edges of my vision get darker and darker. I don't feel the impact of the water at all, it kind of feels like I am floating a little bit. I can hear the woman scream as I pushed myself off the ledge, they always do that, even in films they scream when someone dies in front of them. No doubt it will be on the news tonight and the guys will know that I have done it. I haven't made them proud but I am no longer hurting as much as I was before.

~

I bolt upright in bed, feeling the sweat dripping off me. The first thing I do is look to see if Danny is still sleeping beside me. He isn't and just like the nightmare I just experienced the bed was made on his side. I felt a little at ease since all our couple pictures were here and I could see some of Danny's prized stuffed animals on our dresser. Now I need to find my boyfriend and see if he is okay. That has got to be the weirdest thing that I have ever had a nightmare with.

It made no sense in the beginning but as I went on the more I adjusted to the whole thing. In reality Theresa and Danny did go out back in high school and they did have Scarlett just before we recruited him for the band. He is an amazing dad to the little girl and we see her quite a bit when we aren't on tours. I get more panicked as I look throughout the upper floor of our house to see if he was there. I couldn't find him in any of the rooms.

I let out a sigh of relief when I do find him twenty minutes later at half 3 in the morning. He was in the kitchen, fast asleep at the breakfast bar. He was sitting on the stool and he was resting on his arms on the table. He was ready for running it looked like but peacefully sleeping instead. There was a little note to the side of him. Looked like he planned to do some running since he couldn't sleep then got too tired.

Jordon,

If you are reading this then I have gone out for a run. Or fallen asleep at the table and forgotten to bin this, one of the two. This lack of sleeping at night is making me a bit annoyed now but I didn't want to disturb you with my tossing and turning so I decided to go out for a bit while I still had energy. You seemed so peaceful I didn't want to wake you and complain about the fact that I can't get to sleep easily, anyways I should be back by the time you wake up anyway but in case I'm not then you know why.

Love,

Dan-bear xx

Typical little bear, he started rambling a little bit in the note. He is still adorable to me and I probably wouldn't have minded if he woke me up with all the tossing and turning he's been doing lately. He hardly ever complains, only when he is seriously hurt, ill or tired and currently he is tired. Now I need to get him to the couch or the bed. I know I am strong enough to carry him to bed and get him changed but I don't want him to wake up. My own problem, the nightmare I had can wait till the morning when he feels a little more awake.

I got his shoes off him first and he didn't stir. I put them away in the hallway. "Come on Danny, time for bed," I tell him in case he wakes up as I lift him up with ease. I had him so his head was resting on my shoulder and his arms would be wrapped around my neck if he was awake. I had no issues carrying him upstairs but he woke up just as we got to our room and he made a little noise of complaint. "Sorry baby, I found you at the breakfast bar and I didn't want you to be in pain when you woke up, go back to sleep," I tell him.

Normally I am used to finding him somewhere on the tour bus and carrying him to his bunk. If he woke up then he would do the same thing but would refuse to go back to sleep. He must have been exhausted because a couple of minutes later he was back to being out for the count in my arms. It made it a little easier for me to carry him into our room and get him out of his running clothes. I put him under the covers and I decided I need a quick change of clothes too.

I am soon snuggling my little lion bear and just admiring how cute he looked while he slept. His lips were ever so slightly parted and I could feel the gentle even breaths on my skin as he breathed. I might be the one having a little difficulty sleeping tonight. I was afraid of going back into the nightmare, but when I had it Danny wasn't snuggled into my chest like he is now. I could be fine going back to sleep now right? Well there is only one way to truly know. I close my eyes and managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

~next morning~

I wake up again and Danny is still sleeping next to me. I look to the clock to see it is nine in the morning. I don't want to move and I don't want to wake up Danny just yet. I check my phone just to make sure no other band member has died and what the date is. It's the 16th of May 2016 so everything seems to be back to normal. I just had the usual tweets and Instagram posts I usually see so I don't need to worry too much. That nightmare freaked me out for sure.

Danny started hugging me a little bit as I think he is starting to wake up now. I smile as he looks around the room, probably wondering how he ended up here instead of the kitchen. "I found you in the kitchen at three am fast asleep so I thought I should carry you to bed," I remind him in case he forgot. "I know it's just something is a bit strange, you never usually wake up during the night unless I kick you, what happened?" he asks me.

He can always and I mean always tell when something is wrong with me no matter how hard I try and hide it from him. It is instant for him to know something is off. For me to know something is wrong with him always takes longer unless it is something that is pretty easy to spot like a minor illness or something. "I had a nightmare last night, nothing to worry about," I tell him. He looks at me and I know he saw straight through that.

"What was it about? You look pretty shaken up still," Danny asks me. The fact that I could feel his heart beating next to mine put me at ease a bit but I haven't looked into a mirror lately so I could still be pale. "It was about you dying back in twenty twelve and then it was your birthday this year and I couldn't live without you," I tell him, skipping a few details but I am sure that he would guess the other parts that I couldn't bring myself to tell him because I was crying. He squeezes me gently and then rubs my back while I sob in his arms.

"Why didn't you wake me last night baby? I am very much alive and I would have comforted you then too," he asks and I can hear how concerned and worried he is over me. "You did wake up a little bit but I told you to go back to sleep because I know how much you haven't slept recently and I didn't want to burden you," I tell him. He had calmed me down by giving me quick little kisses all over my face and neck. I knew he wasn't too impressed with the fact that I didn't wake him but when he has insomnia and actually sleeps I don't want to wake him.

"Please wake me up next time Jordon; I don't want to see you like this again. I can go to the doctors to get some sleeping pills for the insomnia. You never burden me, never, I love you too much for that," He tells me, making sure I was looking into his amazing brown eyes. I kissed him and gave him a tight squeeze. "I will do next time Danny, I'm sorry," I tell him. He snuggled into me and his arms never left me. "Good, and you will be sorry if you do it again," he tells me and I set off laughing.

"Do we have to do anything today?" he asks me a few minutes later, breaking the silence which followed my laughing fit. "No, I don't think so," I reply and I roll over, taking him with me so he was lying on top of me, something which he loves. His eyes were already closing and I could feel his breath again. "Sleepy still baby?" I ask him. All he does is nod. "I've not slept in a couple of days, can today be catch up day?" he asks me. "Of course little lion, we can stay in bed all day if you so wish," I tell him and I feel him smile.

"I love you Jord," Danny says, he was so sleepy he didn't even say my name in full. I didn't mind because I knew that Danny needed his rest. I woke up yesterday and the day before and Danny was wide awake at staring at the ceiling, something he only does when he hasn't slept during the night. I felt the grip Danny had on me loosen and his breath slowed down, telling me he had fallen asleep again before I got to say I love you. He knows how much I love him anyway. "I love you my little lion," I tell him and I fall asleep with him.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that.

Leave a review down below if ya want.


	21. That one time when J3T X DM CS X JD

Hey guys I decided that I should do something a little productive while I am bored with nothing else to do. Okay so if the background of this doesn't really make much sense then go and read To Love a Teacher since I am going to do a series of little one shots based off the mishaps which have happened to Danny during his time as being a teacher. At this point there was no established relationship but the crush is there and you can see it.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

D.M.P.O.V

I briefly rest my head on my arms as I sit at my desk. Why does today have to be the day where I feel a bit under the weather? I have five lessons filled with students and I doubt I can get all the classes to be quiet while I suffer with this headache and light-headed feeling. Grace brought me some water because as soon as I walked into the staff room she made me sit down and checked me over to make sure I was okay. She wanted to get me sent home, I clearly wasn't well enough to teach but they couldn't get a cover for me and I managed to convince them I would be okay if I took it easy and stayed in the one room all day so we managed to switch my music lesson so they were all in my English class room.

I was starting to regret saying I was okay now. The light-headed feeling wasn't going away but I had taken Tylenol so the headache was gone and if I had a fever then that was gone too. I was also regretting my outfit choice but no other teachers were dressed down as it were. Everyone was in smart clothing and that meant that I had to do the same to be professional. I didn't have a form group since I am a teacher who was learning to teach but I passed all that work. If I was to get a form group then it would be next September.

This gives me ten to fifteen minutes to collect myself and try and hide my health issues from my classes. I teach English which is a mandatory subject and guitar which was part of the performing arts elective classes which I think means it is optional. The youngest grade is 9 which is when the students start off at 14 years old then they go through 4 years of high school and end at grade 12 by which time most students are 18. I have the ninth graders first then the eleventh graders before a twenty minute break. Then I have a class of tenth graders before an hour lunch break. Those are all English lessons.

My last two lessons are an English lesson with my twelfth graders then a music lesson with a different class of ninth graders. I take another swig from the water bottle and I send a small prayer to whoever listens that I can get through the day. A couple of my windows were open and I rolled my sleeves up and that was the best that I could do. I was too weak to get my tie of so that has to stay on for a bit. I didn't want to go and ask for help either otherwise I would be sent home, I don't even think I am fit enough to drive right now.

The bell rings and I know it will be a matter of minutes before I have 20 over excited fourteen year olds outside the door chatting to each other. I love teaching just not the noise when I feel like complete and utter shit. I let them in and somehow manage to teach them about reading closely and analyzing a character without slipping up or fainting. They had no idea about how sick I was even though I was asked how I was by a student. They always ask and I said I was fine and they didn't ask anything else after that.

The other lessons I had until lunch went the same. Well what I taught the other classes was different but I hadn't fainted and I was actually starting to feel a little better because I was slowly getting my way through a pack of cookies while I was teaching. I had a tutoring session with George Ragan and he did ask but I didn't lie to him. I told him I was feeling a bit off and he replied that I shouldn't be here but it was my own choice really. I was helping him pass his finals but he was struggling so much we had to start early. He was starting to get better and it was a pleasure to help him out.

I had my lunch in the class room so I could avoid the mother hen experience of my life. Grace would definitely send me home even if I looked and felt a little better than I did the last time they saw me. I was so tempted to spend the rest of the hour sleeping but I'd probably sleep for the rest of the school day. George knocks on the door. "Come in," I shout and he does and he had something behind his back and a grin. He had two energy drinks so he stayed in my class with me and we drank them. I felt a bit more energetic but the faint feeling was still there.

Now is my actual lesson with George. I had to briefly send him out so he could wait with the rest of his class. I could have let him stay for that few minutes but I wanted a moment to myself to set everything up and restock on the cookies since I had eaten them all. I had also finished at least three bottles of water during the lessons, break and lunch. Grace walks in with two more bottles of cold water for me. "You're looking a bit better now Daniel but I still don't think you should be teaching today, I can cover these last two lessons if you want to go home," she tells me.

I take the water from her and take a swig from one. "Thanks Grace but I think I will be fine, if I can make it to three then we should be good," I tell her. She gives me an unimpressed look. "I'll call in sick tomorrow if I feel the same," I add. There are certain time and a place to pick a battle with Grace and to be stubborn as fuck but now was not the time. The fact that I told her I was going to call in sick tomorrow if I was this bad made her a little happier so I was compromising. There wasn't much point in going home this close to the end of the day anyways.

"Okay Daniel but I will hold you to that," she says and she lets my class in. I might regret drinking that energy drink once I come down from the sugar rush but it boosted me a little bit as I started teaching them what they need for the final exams. George knew some of this so it was additional revision for him. I am determined to do everything I can to get that kid to pass his exams this year. He is in a similar situation to me so it was a little more personal. He knows something is wrong with me and he didn't tell anyone else but Tai was interested in my health.

"Are you okay Mr. Murillo?" she asks me, without bothering to raise her hand. As one of the school bitches she hardly ever does. She also doesn't do the work which is her luck out. "Yes Tai, I am fine. Get on with the work or texting your fellow bitches," I tell her. The rest of the class act like usual when someone gets verbally burnt. Tai seemed shocked that I knew exactly what she gets up to when she isn't working, but a teacher never reveals their secrets. The look on her face was priceless.

I got to halfway through the lesson when I started feeling worse. George noticed straight away and was about to say something when I shook my head. I didn't want to worry the class. I drank some more water hoping it would help and I sat down. I had set them a task so they were quietly getting on with it. George came up with the paper I had given him. "I just want to see if this is right," George says and I look at him. I take a brief glance over the work. "It seems fine to me, just check over the last one," I tell him.

"You look worse," he tells me quietly. The class was too busy to pay any attention to this. "I feel worse but I told them I wasn't going home now, no point," I tell him. He returns to his seat and someone else comes up for me to check the work. I tell them which questions need improving and a little hint on what the answer should be. Tai didn't do that task and I wasn't surprised. She just comes to the lessons because she likes me. She has a hard crush on me and she didn't hide it all of the time. To her these lessons were just a chance to have some eye candy.

I got up to announce what the next task was going to be but all of a sudden the room got really warm. I had to lean on the desk to support myself and all the students looked towards me. This was going to end badly. I am probably going to pass out in front of all these students and I am not going to hear the end of it. "Mr. Murillo, are you sure you are okay?" one of the students asks. I don't even get a chance to answer before I pass out

~George. P.o.v~

Remind me to not stand behind Tai as she screams. I thought I was going to go deaf for a moment there. I go to catch Danny as he falls but I can't get to him in time and he hits his head on the desk as passes out. I knew that they should have sent him home, he is too ill to teach but everyone knows he is stubborn as anything. He was showing signs of having a fever too. "Someone get another teacher," I shout, making Kevin run out the door to find another teacher to either take care of us or Danny.

Minutes later on of the male gym teachers runs in and straight to me and Danny. "Did he faint George?" he asks me and I nod. The teacher puts his hand on Danny's forehead and then he takes the tie off and opens his shirt a little more. "Grace will flip when she finds out he passed out," the teacher says and grabs the cold bottle of water from the table. "Everyone go and tell no one what happened here," the teacher says. He lets me stay because he wanted help to bring Danny's fever down.

"I think he has worked himself to hard," the teacher tells me as he finds something decent to make into a makeshift flannel so we can bring his fever down. "Yeah he might have done, or he might not have been sleeping to well," I tell the teacher. We try to bring the fever down but it isn't working. "I am going to have to take him to the teacher's lounge soon, wish this fever would come down though," the gym teacher tells me. I turn Danny onto his side in case he throws up. We keep working to get rid of the fever my teacher had and it seemed to be going down slowly.

It had been at least ten minutes and Danny hadn't showed any signs of waking up. He is definitely ill, he should have the day off tomorrow. He should have had today off really but it is too late for that. It is nearly the end of the school day now. He told me earlier that he felt like crap but he didn't think it was bad enough to need a day off. Well now he will need a day or two off to recover from this. The class had left two minutes ago. Some of them were scared; I don't think teachers have ever fainted in lesson before.

In my life I don't think I have seen a teacher or a pupil faint in a lesson or anything like that. Yeah the ambulance was called because a few people broke their bones but no one passed out. This was definitely a new experience for me and I didn't like it. I like Danny a lot, I find him a lot more relatable than the other teachers in the school and I don't think it it's because of how close his age is to mine. He had been telling me about how his home situation was terrible when he was my age and how he worked hard to pass his finals.

I know I am failing my exams currently and I thought it was nice of him to personally tutor me so I would pass them. I am doing a little better but I am not on target to pass all of my exams. I put my hand on Danny's forehead when the teacher goes to put more cold water on the tissue. It did feel cooler. "I think we are breaking it," I tell the teacher as he puts the cloth on again. "Yeah, I'll wait a couple more minutes, see if he wakes up. If not then I am taking him to the staff room, it is nearly lesson end," he tells me.

He does exactly that. Two minutes later Danny doesn't wake up and the gym teacher lifts him up to carry him to the staff room. I decide to skip my last lesson, it wasn't important anyway. I walk right into Tai on my way out of the class room. "You can't kiss him better Tai, he isn't there," I tell her. She stopped and turned around to face me. "And how would you know?" she asks, glaring at me. I keep calm, she can't bully me. "I was there, the gym teacher needed help," I tell her, folding my arms so she knows I mean business.

"Why would the gym teacher want your help?" she asks, being a general bitch about it. "I have the most first aid experience in the class, the gym teacher isn't as confident with his," I tell her, he didn't tell me this but I kind of guessed it since he didn't send me away. He also didn't complain when I turned Danny onto his side. We had no idea how badly ill the teacher was so we had to take every precaution. He could have thrown up and we were lucky that he hasn't yet.

He might need to go to the hospital because he hit his head. I need to go and tell the teachers. I run down the hall to the teachers' lounge and I knock on the door. Mrs. Tripp, my history teacher opens the door. "George what's wrong?" she asks me, she must have seen the worry on my face. "I forgot to tell the gym teacher that Mr. Murillo hit his head on the desk when he passed out," I tell her. She looks a little worried. "Thank you George, you have been so helpful today. I have been told," she tells me with a smile.

"It's okay Mrs. Tripp," I tell her. They might take Danny to the hospital so that he can get checked out and they can find out why he passed out. I leave as she heads back into the teacher's lounge. I definitely have a crush on Danny. We have known each other for a while and he is the only teacher who told me their first name. I never say it around him or the class because I guess it is bad manners since we aren't in college or anything like that. I think that his insomnia caught up with him. I hope he is okay.

~Danny p.o.v~

I wake up surrounded by some of the other teachers and I seemed to be on the sofa in the teacher's lounge. I felt like shit, even worse than before. My head is hurting which I don't remember being a symptom before. The gym teacher was at one side and there were other teachers from different departments surrounding me. It felt really claustrophobic in here and I really didn't like that. "Give the boy some space," Grace tells them without being too loud either. Most of the teachers back off which got rid of the feeling I had.

My head still hurt and I generally felt like shit though. "You were right," I tell Grace who gives me a sad smile. "I shouldn't have to be right Daniel, you should have been at home," she tells me and she plays with a stray stand of my hair. She helps me drink some more water and I winced a little because of my head. "How are you feeling?" the gym teacher asks me. I wanted to swear but that isn't very appropriate. "Not good, my head hurts," I tell him. I didn't want to talk to loud because I didn't want my headache to get any worse.

"We guessed as much, George told me that you hit your head when you fainted," Grace says, the gym teacher had his phone out. "I'm calling an ambulance Danny, you were out for a long time and you hit your head hard," the gym teacher tells me. This I was preparing for, I am not keen on hospitals but it is what has to be done I suppose. I had no idea why I have been feeling so ill today so it might be good to get a professional opinion. "How long was I out for?" I ask him. Some of the other teachers had left for their lessons and possibly my last one.

"At least half an hour," The gym teacher tells me. He leaves the room to make the phone call; signal isn't always good in this room. Grace makes sure I am a little more comfortable than I was but I didn't ask for pain killers, I don't think we have any and I will get treated soon enough. It doesn't take long for an ambulance to show up and they'd give me meds that I need. "I take it you're taking the day off tomorrow?" she asks me. "Don't really think I have a choice, hospital will want me in overnight anyway for observation and the principal will keep me off once she hears," I tell her.

"You're right about that Daniel, why didn't you take today off?" the principal says as she walks into the staff room. Someone must have told her that I had fainted in the lesson. "I honestly didn't think I was going to faint today, it didn't feel that bad this morning when I woke up," I tell her. The gym teacher walks back in. "The ambulance will be here in ten minutes," he says which surprises the principal. I guess she didn't know that I need hospital treatment. "Why has an ambulance been called?" she asks us.

"I hit my head when I collapsed and I was out for half an hour," I tell her and she seems a bit more shocked than before. There were only Grace, the gym teacher and the principal left in the teacher's lounge with me. All the other teachers were elsewhere and soon there will be a couple of paramedics in here to check me over before taking me to the hospital for further observation. "You should have taken better care of yourself Daniel," the principal tells me. She only came in halfway through me telling Grace about the day off I will have tomorrow.

"I will do next time," I tell her. The gym teacher heads towards the door, "I'd best go show the paramedics to where we are," he tells us and then leaves. I hope that the students are kept away; this is embarrassing enough as it is. I look towards the clock and it is halfway through the last lesson. I'm sure the paramedics won't spend too much time with me in the teacher's lounge. If not we can wait until all the students leave, I am not critically ill right now. "Do you think that you could eat something Danny? You could do with some color in your cheeks," Grace asks me.

"Well I haven't thrown up yet so I don't see why I can't," I answer and she helps me sit up so I could eat something. The principal got a pack of party rings out of the cupboard. She got a couple out for me and gave them to Grace. They both watched as I ate them, just making sure I was okay and I wasn't going to throw up anytime soon. "I think I will be fine, I don't feel nauseous at all," I tell them after I finished the biscuits. Then the gym teacher walks in with two paramedics following behind, they didn't have the stretcher, just that wheelchair thingy.

They checked me over and pressed various points on my head and asked if it hurt anywhere. I told them where and they told me I have a bruise there. They put a cannula in my hand so they could give me pain medication and the hospital could give me fluids and other medication if they needed to even though I have been drinking a lot of water during the course of the day. They confirmed my thought that I would be staying overnight and they think I have been suffering from exhaustion. The only treatment that can be done for that is plenty of rest which I am sure that the principal will make sure I get.

They took me to the ambulance and only George saw me, he wasn't allowed to come with me so he passed me a note which I was going to try and read later. I care a lot about that kid and I guess he cares a lot about me. Grace told me how he came and told them I hit my head and the gym teacher said he was very keen to help him with first aid since he wasn't too sure on what to do to help me. The pain meds will also get rid of the fever I had if it is still there. "So Danny, how much sleep do you get at night?" the female medic asks me. I had no shirt now and they were monitoring my heart rate and stuff.

"Usually eight hours but I have been suffering from insomnia recently," I tell her. I have to be honest with these people and it is on my record that I have been officially diagnosed with insomnia within the last year or so. "So would you say that it has been affecting you recently?" she asks me. I shrug, "I keep trying to sleep and I didn't sleep for a few days," I tell her. I probably looked tired to them and I saw bags under my eyes when I looked in the mirror this morning. Well they probably looked more like suitcases.

She didn't look impressed with me at all. "The doctor didn't give me sleeping pills, he didn't think I needed them," I tell her. She was scribbling down notes from what I had been telling her. "They will probably prescribe you some here, you need to manage the insomnia so you don't end up here again," she told me, not trying to be nasty to me. She had a valid point, I could have kept going to the doctors and make them give me sleeping pills so I could sleep at night. I didn't so this one is my fault, I have slipped up, I used to take care of myself so well and now it seems I don't.

It took a while for the ambulance to get through the rush hour traffic to reach the hospital but I was now being wheeled into the emergency room. I got a cubicle straight away and I didn't pay attention to the medic as she told the team that was going to treat me what had been going on with me during the day and what the gym teacher told them happened which made them call the ambulance. I know my head injury is going to raise some questions and they could possibly want to do some scans on me. I might have done some damage to my head but until they scan it then I won't know.

"Danny can you hear me?" a nurse asks, concerned by my lack of attention. I looked at her and she knew I could hear her. The medic had left, probably to help more people. "What can you remember about today Danny?" she asks me. They were putting something, fluids from the looks of it into the cannula in my hand. "I can remember everything up until passing out and then everything after I woke up," I tell her. The day was a bit hazy for me but I can recall most of the events of the day. She asked me which lesson I passed out in and I told her it was the fourth one of the day.

I winced when the doctor pressed the back of my head. I felt sure it was more than just a little bruise. "Is this where you hit the desk Danny?" the doctor asks me and I nod. It hurt to do it but I didn't feel like talking. They waited for the scans to become available and I was taken there and they said I had a small skull fracture. Once he told me I was going to stay the night I was left alone while they got a room sorted for me in an observation ward.

This gave me time to read the note George had given me. It wasn't seen by the medics or the doctors and I had to strip down to my boxers. I left it in my phone case not long after he had given it to me. I am now in that paper thin gown that I really didn't like but it is hospital policy if you stay here I suppose. It is also best for when they need the monitors on your chest like I have. I had the pulse ox thingy on my finger in case I needed help. They diagnosed me with exhaustion and they were going to tell my boss that I needed a few days of bed rest.

Danny,

I hope no one else read this but I skipped the last lesson. I was too worried, I consider us to be good friends now and it scared me when you collapsed during our lesson. I will try and see you tonight but I don't know if I can. They might not let me in or mum might not let me out of the house. I will try my best though. I don't mind if we stop the tutoring sessions for a little while. Your health is more important. I will pass my exams when it comes and I know you will help me with them but right now you need to get better.

George.

I hide the note back in my phone case. He is such a caring guy and I know we get along so well because we are close in age than he is with the rest of the teaching staff. I also have a lot more experience with some of his personal issues because I have been through them myself when I was growing up. "Danny, someone called George is asking to see you once you have been settled in the ward, is that okay?" the doctor asks me I smile. I don't think they are going to restrict access with me; I have no family so it would only be friends who could see me.

"Yeah that's fine, he is a good friend of mine," I tell the doctor. I couldn't tell him that we are student and teacher; it would raise questions and get me fired. It's nice of them to ask me if I wanted visitors. I think some of my friends who are in Hollywood Undead might come to see me once they find out. Jorel was supposed to come over after work and since he will find out I am not there and my car isn't there then he will have to phone me. Then I will tell him I am in hospital and he will drive over to see me, possibly with his boyfriend Jordon.

It didn't take long before I was taken up to an observation ward and they had enough space to give me my own room which was nice. It was ten minutes after that and the doctor escorted George in. George was happy to see me awake. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" he asks me. I smile at him, trying to keep positive. "I'm alright, been better but also been worse," I tell him. He comes and carefully hugs me. "What did they tell you was wrong?" he asks as the doctor left. I was surprised that the doctor didn't tell him on the way here.

"Just exhaustion, small skull fracture and concussion. I'll live," I tell him. Then my phone starts ringing, Undead blasting out of its speakers. I knew exactly who was calling me. I pick it up and press answer. "Thank god Danny, I was getting worried. Why aren't you at home?" Jorel asks me. So Grace didn't tell him where I was. "I'm in hospital Jorel, kinda passed out during a lesson," I tell him and I wait for the yelling he was going to give me. Jorel is over protective of me, always has been from the first day.

"Danny, what did I tell you about taking care of yourself? Jordon and I will come over in a bit," he tells me. I look at George who was trying not to ask anything. "Okay but no making out in front of me please dude, you know it is awkward. I will take care of myself better now, they gave me a prescription for sleeping pills now," I tell him, I wasn't afraid of George finding out. I probably won't take them for long anyway. I hate the thought of having to take medication every day for the rest of my life.

"Well I am staying with you for at least a week after to make sure you start keeping that promise Danny," Jorel tells me. George didn't hear what Jorel told me but it wouldn't matter to him since he doesn't know my friends. Well if he was into Hollywood Undead then he might know their names but not them personally. "Okay and I suppose your boyfriend is going to stay as well? You know my apartment is only one bedroom," I tell him, I wasn't really bothered about them being together it's just I don't have the space for two people if they want me in my own bed.

"No, he is only coming to visit you tonight, I know you don't have the space for the three of us and we wouldn't want you on the sofa, you freaking collapsed today, you need as much rest as you can get even if that means that you end up sleeping until late in the afternoon," Jorel tells me. I could hear Jordon start to protest in the background but he shut up once Jorel started talking to me. He knows I would happily let them stay if I had the space.

"Why wouldn't you want me at the band house? More people to keep an eye on me and make sure I rest," I ask him. He sighs and I suddenly realize who lives there, man I am tired. "Aron still hates your guts even if he isn't home all the time. He would flip if he saw you at the house even if it seems like the best idea right now," Jorel tells me. "Yeah, you're right. It was a little stupid of me to ask that. I know how much that guy dislikes every fibre of my being," I tell him and he sighs again.

"You're not stupid Danny, you had an idea which was the best one but unfortunately Deuce exists. You need to rest and maybe your house is the best place right now," Jorel says and I smile a little bit. You could tell there is a bit of tension between Deuce and the rest of the band right now. Deuce was being a right asshole and walking all over the guys and they had no choice but to allow him to do so. They need him right now since I can't replace him yet, I am the feature artist for swan songs but I am also a full time teacher.

"Yeah probably, I think you are right though, I would be a little restless at your place because I've never been there before," I tell him. George can only listen to half of the conversation but he is very patient with me. "Yeah and we'd best get going so we can see you before the nurse freaks out and kicks us out because you need more rest," Jorel tells me and then he hangs up without saying goodbye. I know I am going to see them in a little while so it didn't really bother me that much.

"So I take it your friend is worried about you?" he asks me. I nod. "Jorel has always been worried about me. He is coming to see me with his boyfriend in a little while," I tell him and he looks a bit nervous. "Do you want me to go then?" he asks me. I shake my head, it leaves me a little dizzy and my head still hurts even thought I am on some morphine for the pain. "Not just yet George, maybe when the other two get here. There is no reason right now," I tell him. I didn't want to be on my own either.

"Okay Mr. Murillo," he tells me and gets slightly comfier in the seats even though you can't really get that comfortable on these chairs. "You do realize we aren't in school so you don't have to call me that, Danny is my first name and I prefer people calling me that to be honest," I tell him. He knows because I try and get all my classes to call me Danny instead of Mr. Murillo but they hardly ever do since they are too used to calling the teachers Mr. Miss. Or Mrs. I've given up on trying to get them to call me Danny now.

Jorel knocks on the door twenty minutes later, he must have stopped at my apartment to get some of my stuff for overnight. "I best get going, see you when you're better," he tells me and leaves the room, allowing my friends to enter. "Who was that?" Jordon asks as Jorel stores a backpack in the cupboard after getting a couple of things out. "Just a student who saw me collapse in the lesson, he wanted to make sure I am alright," I tell him. Jorel hands me my glasses case and the contact box. I immediately took the contacts out and put the glasses on.

Jorel chuckled. "So how bad are you Danny?" he asks me. Jordon sits on one of the chairs and takes a hand as I lean back into the pillow, I was definitely exhausted and ready to sleep. "I have exhaustion, small skull fracture and concussion but I know I have suffered worse," I tell them, they were shocked I got the fracture and concussion just from collapsing during the lesson. "Yeah but you've not had these symptoms at the same time, you've had a skull fracture and concussion before but not with exhaustion added in," Jorel tells me.

"I know, I definitely regret not doing anything about it sooner but I didn't think much about it before now," I tell them and Jorel sits on the bed. "That's why you're here Danny but don't worry you'll get better, we know you will," Jordon tells me and I yawn. They smile. "Go to sleep Danny, we know you are tired," Jorel tells me. I don't even bother fighting him or sleep and just doze.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

That is it for this one shot

Hope you enjoyed.

See you in the next one


	22. High school love DK x FM

This is an AU story because I am messing around with the ages and family dynamics a little bit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§m§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A nervous five-year old waits outside as his parents' rush around with cardboard boxes. The blonde sighs, they were just moving into a new house and he was going to start a new kindergarten. He knows no one in this new neighborhood. He messes up his curly hair and sits down on the grass, waiting to explore his new home. "Don't worry Matt: we'll be done in an hour. Why don't you see if you can make a new friend, plenty of children your age are playing out today," his mum tells him, pointing to the group of similarly aged children playing in the next yard over.

He watches the four children playing, he was sure a couple of them were a year older than him. He wanted to go and talk to them but he found himself to be too shy to be able to just walk up to them. This was a new state for him, he came from Las Vegas, and he had no idea what the children in Los Angeles were like. They could be bullies for all he knew. His parents were now in the house, unpacking all the essentials and they didn't need Matt to get in the way or anything. One of the boys who were playing stopped as he spotted Matt.

Matt watched as the boy talked to his friends and then started walking over to him. The dark-haired Hispanic boy was a little taller than Matt but had a big smile as he approached the blonde. "Hey, my name is Dylan, I'm guessing you just moved right?" he says, holding his hand out. Matt reluctantly shook it. "Yeah, my name is Matt," he replies a little quieter than Dylan had spoken. Dylan pulls Matt onto his feet. "Come and meet my friends," he says excitedly and drags the shy blonde over to the three other boys.

"Guys this is Matt he just moved, Matt this is Jorel, Jordon and George," Dylan says, pointing to the other boys when he said their names. They all waved and Matt gave a shy wave back. He was nervous at first but an hour later he was quite happy and playing with the four males. He learned that Jorel and George are six and Jordon and Dylan are five like him. His mum had finished the unpacking for a little while and watched as her son made new friends. Dylan's mum was also watching to make sure that no one got hurt.

The mums soon got talking and Matt was allowed to stay at Dylan's for a little while so that his parents could finish getting his room ready and a couple of other rooms in the house like the kitchen and the living room. As Matt and Dylan walked into Dylan's living room his mum stopped them. "Boys it's okay to play but keep the noise down. Your little brother just went down for a nap," Dylan's mum tells them. Matt raises an eyebrow once they make it into the living room. "I have one little brother and two older ones," Dylan says.

"Cool, I have a sister," Matt says. Matt sees the blue blanket before he saw the little boy sleeping underneath it. The little boy had lighter skin than Dylan and slightly lighter brown hair. He was sleeping on his side with a little bunny stuffed animal tucked under one arm. Dylan turned to Matt, "That's Danny, he is three," Dylan says, counting on his fingers to remember how old his little brother is. Danny moved a little in his sleep because his name was called.

"What should we do?" Matt asks the slightly older boy. Dylan looks to his little brother, then around the room. The TV was on but it wasn't playing anything that interested the boys. "Let's watch some cartoons, then if little bro wakes up then we can watch them with him and he'll be a bit calmer, it is also the quietest thing I could think off," Dylan says. Matt makes no objections as Tom and Jerry comes onto the screen. Since the sofa was occupied by the three-year old, the boys decided to lie on the floor and watch the cartoons.

Danny wakes up two and a half hours later, Matt was staying for dinner and it was only 3 pm. The boys were content to watch cartoons but Dylan heard Danny making a little noise. Dylan turned around to see Danny rubbing his eye with one hand and his bunny was still in the other. He didn't look to happy to be awake at that moment but he had only just woken up. "Come here little bro," Dylan says, opening his arms to his little brother. Danny slides off the sofa and walks over to his brother and is cuddled. He hadn't noticed Matt was there as he was laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

"He's so small," Matt comments quietly, Danny was smaller than the average three-year old which allowed his brother to have that cuddle with him. Danny looks at Matt who waves at him. "He doesn't do waking up well," Dylan says, rubbing his little brothers back. "Hi Danny, I'm Matt. I just moved next to your house," Matt says and Danny smiles. "Hi Matt," he says, surprising both boys. Dylan knows his little brother is always shy around his friends. Then their mother walks in, smiling at her two boys.

"Do you guys want cookies for a snack?" she asks, lifting her youngest son from his brother. Danny nods before resting his head on his mother's shoulder. "Yes please," the older boys say in unison before the follow Dylan's mum into the kitchen. She makes the snacks with Danny on her hip since he wasn't willing to be put down just yet. He still had his little bunny firmly in his grip. She put him down once the snacks were put on the table and he was happy to eat with his brother and their new friend.

Danny never let go of the bunny the entire time he was eating. "How long did he nap this time?" Dylan's mother asks. Matt shrugs since he wasn't really paying attention to the time. "At least two hours," Dylan replies, he was still learning how to tell the time properly. "It might mean Danny will be tired earlier so he will have a little bit of an early bed time, he didn't sleep last night," their mum says and Danny doesn't object. Cookies were his current favorite food so he wasted no time in eating the ones he was given.

After the cookies were eaten they went into the garden and allowed Danny to join them in a game of hide and seek. Danny did fall a couple of times but he didn't cry and he quickly got back onto his feet and carried on with the game. Their mother was proud that they were including the youngest. It turned out Danny was the best at hide and seek and they ended the game when they were called for dinner which was the time they called Danny the champion of hide and seek.

One of the older brothers had come home when the boys were eating their dinner. Rigo was not so keen on his younger brothers and has a tendency to tease them more than was ever necessary. He saw the grazes on Danny's elbows as he ate. "Aw did the little baby fall down and cry?" Rigo asks, teasing like usual. Danny stopped eating for a moment to look at his oldest brother. "I fell down but I didn't cry about it, I am big boy," he tells Rigo who looks surprised. His brother doesn't usually try to defend himself like that.

"Danny is right Rigo, he is a big boy now. He hardly ever cries anymore, only when you play the bully," their mother says, scolding her eldest son. She hates how her eldest son treats the two youngest at the moment and she has tried everything to get it to stop but it wasn't working. She was going to have to call in super nanny to see if she could do anything. She had already put in the application form she just had to wait for a response. She was fairly confident that it would happen. She just had to wait for some form of confirmation.

"You should stop bullying him so much Rigo," Kyle, the other older brother says as he walks in. Danny was very happy to see him there. Kyle was happy to see his younger brothers and their new friend who had gone silent. "Hey, I'm Kyle. I'm Danny and Dylan's older brother," Kyle says, introducing himself to the new boy. "I'm Matt," he replies, shaking Kyle's hand when he offers it. They had finished their dinner and Danny got off his seat and walked over to Kyle's who lifts him up onto his lap. Danny snuggles into his older brother's embrace.

"Did you have fun today?" he asks the three-year-old who nods, then he yawns. "He had a two-hour nap today and I think he is very tired," their mum says as she serves the pudding which was angel delight. "It just means he will have an early bedtime," Kyle says with a smile. Danny was eating his pudding but he was also falling asleep. He managed to finish eating his pudding but moments later he fell asleep on his brother's lap. Kyle laughed because the youngest had fallen asleep into the mostly empty bowl but there was still some pudding around the edges so it had gotten onto his face.

"Someone was tired," Kyle comments as their mum came with baby wipes to clean her youngest son's face. Danny woke up as his face was being cleaned but you could tell he didn't really mean to wake up then, he made grabby hands for his mum who lifted him up and let him snuggle up to her. "He still is, I am sure he'll fall asleep again," she says and then turns to Matt. "Come on Matt, let's go see if your mum is ready for you to be home," she says, offering a free hand out for him to hold which he does. Dylan follows them outside as they go next door.

The older boys will be playing video games when they get back home but she knew she was putting Danny straight to bed as he had fallen asleep once again. Well she had to change him into his pajamas first but dressing the tot was an easy task for her. She knocked on her neighbor's door and was surprised when it was opened almost straight away. "Oh hey, I was just about to come and get Matt," Matt's mother says as she greets Dylan and Danny's mum.

"I've got to put this one to bed so I thought I'd bring him over otherwise I wouldn't have heard you knocking," The boy's mum says as Danny moves a little in his sleep. "How many boys have you got?" Matt's mum asks, seeing Dylan and her own son talking behind them. "Four, Rigo and Kyle are my teens, they are fourteen and fifteen. Dylan is next at five and little Danny is the youngest at three. They can be a handful especially because I am on my own but I manage and at the end of the day I still love all of them the same," she explains.

"You know Danny and Dylan are always welcome to come over and play with Matt when they want to," Matt's mother says which makes the boy's mother smile. "Thank you, I am sure they will want to," she replies. They turn to the older boys who are still talking and not paying attention to the adult's conversation. They were both happy that their sons had become friends that day and they knew the friendship would last a while. "Come on Matt, it is almost your bedtime," Matt's mum says which makes them stop talking.

They hug and then say their goodbyes as Matt goes into his new house and Dylan walks home with his mum and little brother who was still sleeping. "Can I help you get Danny ready for bed?" he asks as they reach their front door. "Of course you can Dylan," she says and he runs into the house to grab the bunny toy which had been left in the kitchen after snack time. He knows his little brother uses the bunny as a security blanket and never sleeps without it for very long unless someone is holding him like his mother or Kyle.

"Good boy Dylan," she says as she sees the bunny toy in his hands. They walk up the stairs and straight to Danny's bedroom. They could hear Rigo swearing at the game he was playing but they had gotten used to it. He does it every night when he doesn't do part of the game right or gets the slightest bit frustrated. Their mother was happy that her younger two had not yet developed this vile vocabulary all though it was only a matter of time before they did. She lays Danny down on his toddler bed and asks Dylan to get the clothes and the pull up.

Danny was almost fully potty trained and wore boxers during the day time. He was yet to master staying dry during the night so he had to wear a pull up until he did but his mum knew he was not that far off. He was a quick learner and he had a lot of encouragement, he could only do it when he was ready to do it. There was no use forcing him into it because it would make him less likely to be able to do it and he'd refuse.

She quickly got the tot changed and under the covers with his trusted bunny tucked under his arm. She made sure it was completely dark before they left the room and closed the door to, making sure they were quiet. Then she helped Dylan get to bed before going to have some relax time.

~Dylan and Matt 10 yrs. old, Danny 8 years old~

The 7 boys were sitting in Dylan and Danny's tree house and were talking about their school and how much they didn't like it. "Why is he here?" Aron asks, pointing to the youngest of the group which was Danny. "Because he has much more of right to be here than you do, he does own this tree house with Dylan and it's not our fault you are the only one who doesn't like him," George says, to which the others agree. Jorel looks to Danny who wants to hide. "You're not leaving Danny, like George says you own this tree house," He says.

Dylan sighed, he was tired of Aron trying to single his little brother out of everything they did. They were planning their futures and that they would be in a band together but Aron quickly dismissed the idea of Danny ever being in a band with him. Luckily Danny knows some people who would be in a band with him so he wasn't upset by that but it angered his older brother who was always a little protective. The others also didn't like Aron's behavior but since he wasn't violent towards Danny then there was nothing the ten, eleven and twelve year olds could do.

"Aron I am getting tired of this, you always try to single Danny out of everything that we do. It's not fair just because he is two years younger than some of us," Matt says, he had a crush on Danny's older brother and would do anything to stick up for the younger boy. "Matt's right Aron, it isn't like you try and hide the fact that you don't like Danny," Jordan says, trying to stick up for the youngest. Aron didn't like that they weren't defending him. "He is pathetic, he can't even fight, he is a wimp and he is just letting you fight his battles for him," Aron says.

This was the last straw for the youngest of the group, he didn't show how upset he was but they knew those words hurt him a lot. "Well at least I am not an ugly bully like you," Danny says and he leaves his own tree house. Jorel didn't hesitate in punching Aron once Danny had left. "You're really stupid Aron," he says and sits down again, trying to contain the anger. "You know my older brother Kyle is home right Aron?" Dylan says he watches his older brother bump into his younger as he tries to run to his room to cry.

Poor Danny was getting incredibly tired of Aron constantly being nasty to him, Rigo did it to him on a daily basis and he didn't need his brother's friend to do the same every time they saw each other. Aron gulped, he was afraid of Kyle because he was a lot smaller than his victim's older brother and he knew Kyle would defend his brothers no matter what. George smirks. "You should also know that he now knows what you said to his brother," he tells Aron, this was going to be interesting when it all kicked off.

Danny had run into his house and straight to his room, ignoring his mum's shouts and her asking him what was wrong. She would give him some space to calm down before she asked again. Kyle was fuming, the nineteen-year-old hated that his eight-year old brother was being bullied. Danny was reduced to tears by what Aron had called him but his comeback was amazing. Jorel saw Kyle heading towards the treehouse.

"He is coming this way Aron so I think you're in big trouble," Jorel adds which makes Aron afraid. "You call my brother the wimp when he does nothing wrong and yet you are the one in the wrong and you're terrified," Dylan says, beginning to show his annoyance at Aron's recent behavior towards his little brother. Kyle appeared in the tree house and you could see he was angry. "Aron, you are coming with me," he says taking the twelve-year old and making sure he came down the ladder and was going to walk with him to the house where he would be explaining to their mother exactly why her youngest was crying.

"I'm going to check on Danny," Matt says and quickly climbs down the ladder and jogs to the house to check on the youngest boy. He knocks softly on the door and "Go away Matt, I'm not worth it," was the reply he received from the younger boy. "Please Danny, let me in," Matt says and he opens the door. Danny didn't stop him but you could tell that he had been crying. Matt walks over and pulls the eight-year old into a hug. Danny starts crying again as Matt holds him. "Shh Danny, Aron was just being mean. There was nothing truthful to what he said, you're tired of fighting with him every time we meet up," he says and rubs the smaller boy's back.

Danny was still on the smaller than average side of the height scale even with some of the growth spurts he had been having but no one really teased him for that apart from Rigo. Danny was trying to stop the tears but it was useless. "But he is right, I ran away and I'm crying," Danny says while he had a small break from the tears. "Your comeback was the best I have ever heard anyone say to Aron. He is just a bully and we aren't scared of him," Matt says

Matt wiped some of the tears away and hugged Danny tightly. "He is just a bully and we aren't scared of him," Danny repeats which makes Matt smile. "That's great Danny, just think of that or even say that next time and they might back off," he says and they stay there until Danny calms down. They decide to go back to the tree house after Danny's mum told them she sent Aron home with a letter for his parents and he was no longer welcome at this house. Dylan hugged his little brother tightly then Matt.

Jorel pulled Danny onto his lap and it was clear to see who was the preferred person between Aron and Danny. They didn't even protest once Aron was taken away by Kyle. "Thanks for helping him Matt," Dylan says and Matt smiles. He hoped that one day Dylan would return the feelings that he had for him and he knew protecting his little brother was a way to get into his good books. "It was nothing Dylan, we all try and protect and look after Danny when we can," Matt replies and Danny smiles. It was still obvious that he had been crying but his mood had improved.

~High school~

Matt had been worried, his best friend/crush Dylan and his younger brother Danny had not been to school in a few days and today was the day he was due to go over to their house for homework help and he was worried that they had suddenly disappeared and they were never going to come back again. The school knew the reason why the boys weren't there but they didn't tell the friends when they had asked, it made Matt think that Dylan and Danny's mum would have told them by now.

As he walked the few short meters to the next house he saw the car in the driveway which he hasn't seen in a few days. Dylan had to be home now and hopefully Danny would be too. He knew Danny had friends his own age he liked spending time with. He still spends time with his brother and their friends but he also spends time with the people closer to his age. Matt knocks on the door and a tired Mrs. Alvarez opens it moments later. "Hello Matt, Dylan is in his room," she says and lets him in. She even sounded tired.

He walked up to Dylan's room to see him packing some stuff into a backpack. "Hey Dylan, I'm sorry if this is a bad time," Matt says, being as kind and quiet as ever. Dylan turned around and walked over to Matt and suddenly hugged him and then broke down in tears. Matt walked over to the bed and took Dylan with him. He was rubbing Dylan's back and tried to stop the tears. "What's wrong Dylan?" he asks and Dylan tries his best to stop crying. "It's Danny, some bastard attacked him on his way home from his friends, he is in a coma and they don't think he is going to wake up again," Dylan says and starts crying again.

Matt does his best to comfort his crush while keeping his own emotions at bay. He loved Danny like he was his little brother and here such horrible news upset him a lot but he needed to be strong for Dylan's sake. Dylan needs someone to support him and be there for him and that person was going to be Matt. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry Dylan, he is strong though. I think he will pull through," he says, rubbing Dylan's back as the tears slowly start to stop.

"It's not your fault, we all know you care about my little brother and you wouldn't send someone to attack him. I just hope you're right about him being strong. The doctors are not so sure on his recovery chances right now," Dylan says and uses his jumper sleeves to wipe the few remaining tears away. Matt gives him a small smile. "I know he will be and you know something I will always be right here whenever you need me to be," he tells the other boy who smiles despite the amount he had just cried moments ago.

"You'll come with me to see him later then?" Dylan asks, sounding a little hopeful. "Of course I will Dylan, would you like me to tell the others? We are all worried, the teachers wouldn't tell us why you two weren't in this week," Matt says. Dylan looks to his phone which had been lying on his bedside table charging the entire week and it was constantly buzzing from all the incoming texts. "That's okay Matt, I'll do it now," he says and he texts everyone but Aron to let them know what has been going on during the past five or six days.

After the incident with Danny when he was eight the guys slowly started to end their friendship with Aron and bring Danny into their master plan of becoming one of the coolest rock bands out there. It had started with Dylan telling Aron that he didn't want to be his friend anymore then soon enough the rest followed. Danny had never been friends with Aron so that part was the easiest. George stopping being friends with Aron was one of the more difficult ones since they had known each other for a very long time and George had thought Aron was better than his stupidity but he was proven wrong.

Then it was time to go and visit Danny in the hospital, Matt's mother decided to take the boys since Dylan's mother had fallen asleep and no one else wanted to go. Matt was sure that Dylan's family was appreciating the help they were getting at this very difficult time in their lives. The car ride was silent and the boys stared out of the windows. Matt wasn't sure what to expect when he got there but he knew he was going to the pediatric ICU so it wasn't going to be good.

Danny had a lot of dressings on his exposed torso and he was hooked up to various pieces of hospital equipment which was going to be vital to saving his life and keeping him alive as his body healed from the injuries he had received. Dylan went first and held Danny's hand in one of his and let his little brother know that he was there. He spoke for a while and then moved back so Matt could have his turn. Matt held Danny's hand and was talking to him about some random things that would make Danny smile if he was awake.

Then he felt it, the slightest twitch as Danny's finger moved. "Dylan, his finger moved," Matt tells him which makes Dylan smile. "He did it yesterday too but the doctor's never believed me," Dylan says and then they see Danny's eyelids flutter slightly. He had been in a coma for six days so he was bound to be a little weaker than usual. "Come on Danny, you can do it," Matt encouraged. Then Danny opened his eyes for a brief moment before closing them again. He opened them a second time and this time he kept them open.

"Hey Danny, good to see you awake again," Dylan says and Matt smiled. "I'm glad you're getting better Danny," Matt adds. Danny was still hooked up to a ventilator so he couldn't speak or smile but the other boys knew he was happy to be awake and alive still. "I'll go get the doctor, Dylan says and quickly leaves the room. Matt's mum was in a corner of the room, trying to give the boys as much privacy as she could without being stuck in the car for the duration of the visit. She was happy that Danny had improved a lot in the small amount of time she knew about the whole incident.

Dylan soon returned with a doctor at his heels. The doctor was surprised to see Danny had woken up but he was starting to show some signs of improvement and he could be in a coma forever or they would have to pull the plug and that would be another patient lost. He asks the visitors to leave the room for a moment and even though Danny's heart rate spikes with fear the doctor assures him that they would be coming back. He needed to do some checks on Danny and his injuries and didn't really want them to see.

It wasn't long before they were allowed back to see him and Dylan went for a hug straight away. "Oh Danny I was so scared. They said you weren't going to wake again and I can't lose you," Dylan says and the others knew he was close to crying again. "You know me bro, I'm hard to get rid of. They can try all they want but you can't get rid of me that easy," Danny says, his voice slightly hoarse but he had a drink and took another sip after he talked to Dylan. He hugged his older brother back and smiled at Matt. "Hey Matt," he tells his brother's crush who hugs him after Dylan stopped.

Danny hugged Matt back and felt the dark curls tickling his face slightly. "So how do you feel?" Matt asks once the hugging was over. "I'm hurting a little bit but I am sure I will be fine," Danny answers. They would have given him some strong pain killers to help him stay comfortable and he could rest. He only just woken up and he was going to be tired, his body was using a lot of energy to heal and get better. At least they all know he would wake up again if he fell asleep and he was out of the woods. He was a lot better than he was at the start but he still had a bit of healing left before he was a hundred percent.

"Well the pain killers should work better in a minute and you might be able to have something to eat," Matt says and Danny leans back on the pillows. Dylan climbed onto bed and rested his head against his brothers. Danny closed his eyes and snuggled up to his brother as much as he could while he was in a bit of pain. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up," Dylan says, wrapping his arm around his younger brother as he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm getting you guys some drinks," Matt's mum says and leaves the room. This left Dylan and Matt alone to talk. Danny was not going to wake up any time soon so they knew they could talk about anything they wanted to. "I'm glad your brother is doing better Dylan," Matt says and Dylan smiles. "Me too, I was so worried. Listen there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he says which worries Matt a little bit. There is a lot of things someone could want to say at a time like this and they aren't good.

"I have always liked you from the very first time we met, I didn't know why but something about you was just perfect in every way possible. I'm not really good at these kind of things, but I was wonder if you would ever love me in the same way that I love you and if you would like to be my boyfriend," Dylan says and focuses on his brother's face while he waits for an answer off his friend. "Dylan I have been thinking the exact same thing and of course I will be your boyfriend," Matt replies and they share a kiss. They had to be careful so that they didn't wake Danny up.

They loved the kiss and they didn't wake Danny up in the process. Then Matt's mum returns with the drinks. "So you two are finally together then?" Matt's mum asks as she passes them the drinks and leaves the bottle of cola on the table for Danny when he wakes up from his nap. The boys looked shocked but they didn't bother denying the fact they had only just gotten into a relationship. "How did you know mum?" Matt asks as he recovers and takes a swig off his drink.

"A mother always knows Matt, the way that you two are looking at each other is a giveaway," she says. Both boys start blushing and she just chuckles. "The doctor is letting you stay here overnight Dylan but we are going to have to go once visiting time is over," she says after a minute. She had bumped into the doctor who was in charge of Danny's care and told her this when she was coming back with the drinks. She knew they would let Dylan stay after the reaction Danny had to potentially being on his own there but Matt was not yet family so they couldn't.

Danny was clearly scared of being on his own and he had been that way since Matt found him when Aron had beaten Danny up and left him passed out in the tree house. Matt went to the tree house and found him there and stayed until he woke up and even then he stayed with Danny until he was okay to go back into the house where his mum and brothers were waiting and looking for him. Everyone was searching for Danny and were about to call the cops when Matt appeared with an injured Danny following closely behind.

Now they were in an intensive care room and Danny was once again injured only this time it was more life threatening. He was now dating the brother of Danny and it was a relationship which was hopefully going to last a while. This day started out bad at first but it turned out okay in the end. It usually does.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§m§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	23. Darling I need you DM X J3T

Hey guys this is another random little idea I came up with. Some little Murgan fluff for you bitches. I also have some really depressive ideas but I don't know if I should write them up and post them.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱ

George p.o.v

Danny and I have been dating for four years now and we love each other and the tours we do with our band Hollywood Undead. We are currently on a tour and I was sitting on the sofa with Danny sleeping on my lap. "When did he pass out this time?" Jorel asks me and I shrug. "He was asleep when I first woke up this morning, but he was really tired when he came in an hour ago. He snuggled up to me and he passed out pretty much straight away," I tell him. Everything I said was true and Danny has struggled with sleep for a little while now.

"You need to get him to sleep at night now though or he'll be messed up for the rest of the tour and a groggy Danny is a heart breaking one," Jorel tells me. Danny gets really clingy and childlike when he gets really tired; he was starting to act that way this morning when he woke up. When he gets really bad he starts whimpering if I don't snuggle him which is why we call it heart breaking. I think Danny was starting to wake up again because he wriggled a little bit on me, trying to get comfortable.

"Danny stop wriggling, you're like a little worm or something," I tell him and his eyes open. "Sorry George, I just needed to move." He replies and I kiss his cheek, then his nose and finally his lips. He gives me such a delicate kiss, my little fragile butterfly. "It's okay Danny, do you want to sleep some more?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "I slept from one 'til whenever I got up so I'm good this time," he tells me and I smile, he was getting better at this whole sleeping through the night thing.

"That's good because we have sound check in twenty minutes, just making sure all our stuff works before they open the doors," Jorel says, today we play an early evening slot at this festival and they want all sound checks done before they let the people in so they have time to fix everything if they need to. I was annoyed that only one member can play on warped tours out of all of us. As far as we know we are banned from playing but since Danny is in Lorene Drive as well as HU he can still play them. Well that's if they want to.

We go to the bunk room and quickly change into our outfits we will be playing in. We just picked out some casual clothes which hopefully don't reveal how much we sweat when we play a show. Danny picked his black Attila shirt with black shorts since it was quite sunny. I did suggest that he wears a can't stop, won't stop tank top but he didn't pick it. I had one of the three tears co tank tops on and brown shorts. I picked a snapback but Danny just went for natural hair. Our shoes were just our favourite vans which we usually wear on tour since we didn't have a lot of shoe choices.

It was going really well until Danny fell when he tried to stand on the little stage step thingy I remember falling off once. He landed on one of his knees first then went down and curled into a ball. We stopped the sound check and I immediately went to go and check to see what was wrong with him. He was in so much pain I saw tears falling. "What's hurting Danny?" I ask him and I started rubbing his back to calm him down. We were outside so he had some grazes from falling. "Everywhere hurts but my knee is the worst," he tells me and he was about to cry.

"Being curled up isn't going to help you baby, you need to try and sit up for me," I tell him and he does so, very slowly and I felt guilty every time he moved his left leg because I saw in his face how much that was hurting him. The stage manager called for the medics to come over and help us and they were running over as I helped Danny sit up and rest against me. I rubbed his arm and I let him rest his head on my chest since he wasn't tall enough to reach my neck without causing more pain. My little fragile butterfly lion was hurting and it made me feel terrible.

They asked him a lot of questions before they gave him some morphine and put a splint around his knee in case he broke it. They didn't have a stretcher with them but they let me carry Danny carefully to the medic tent where there was an ambulance should anyone need to go to hospital. They led me to a bed on one side of the tent and I carefully put Danny down on it and went back to holding his hand. The others were taken backstage and I have no idea where they are now but we should be reunited soon.

"Okay Danny, we just want to have a little feel of your leg where you fell on it and we are going to clean this grazes up," the female medic explains and I feel his grip tighten on my hand. "I'm not going anywhere I promise Danny," I tell him and I kiss his forehead as an added calming measure. He let them do what they said they wanted to do and I saw his face scrunch up in pain again when they were touching his leg. He must have done some damage to it because it was really affecting him. He was in tears again.

They stopped as soon as they saw the tears start falling and let me cuddle him so he calmed down a little bit. "We are suspecting a sprain or a torn ligament but the only way to know for sure is if he goes to the hospital and gets x-rays done," she tells me and I nod. "I think that should be fine as long as I can stay with him, he gets really upset at that kind of stuff if he is on his own," I tell them and they nod. They had a clipboard which had all the information of the accident and what injuries they suspected he had. "That should be fine, we wrote a little note so they shouldn't really separate you two," she tells me.

Soon I am sitting with Danny in the ambulance and we are headed to the hospital. The medic who I was talking to earlier gave him some more morphine to see if that would help him get comfortable because every time someone moved or touched his leg he would be in agony. They had mentioned putting him under while they did everything but Danny said no. The medic told me that they do it with some fall cases so that they don't feel the pain while the limb is moved around and scanned and poked so I told her he might change his mind in a little while.

I had managed to relax him so much he started dozing off a little bit which was good because I couldn't stand to see my butterfly lion in pain anymore. "Are you feeling sleepy there Danny?" I ask him with a little chuckle. "Yeah just a little bit," he said and you could tell the drugs were now starting to have the desired effect on him. He was comfortable for now which was the main objective at this moment.

Then we were rushed into the emergency room and the paramedic explained to them what happened. The doctors were surprised Danny has not passed out yet either due to pain or when he fell but they were glad he had no signs of a head injury this far. They were concerned because the morphine didn't work the first time but they do suspect a knee injury so he was going to be in a lot of pain. Danny has his eyes closed but as soon as the doctors called his name he opened them briefly to let them know he was still conscious.

I am sure Danny wants to be unconscious right now. I would hate to be in the amount of pain he has been in. I didn't injure myself when I fell but I landed on my ass, I didn't land on my knee like he did. "Danny just relax, it's okay. I'm staying with you," I tell him and pretty soon after that he drifted off either into sleep or unconsciousness. We weren't sure but no one could get a response from him. The doctors were a bit worried but they carried on with all the vital checks and to scan his knee. The tests confirmed that he sprained his knee so they put a support on it and told me to try and keep him from putting weight on it for at least 6 weeks.

We were given crutches and had to wait for Danny to wake up before we are allowed to leave. It was getting close to show time and I don't think Danny was going to wake up in time. I decided to look through my notifications while the doctors gave us some alone time and Danny was sleeping. Once they put the knee support on him, he showed some response to the pain. I had a lot of Instagram, Facebook and twitter notifications. Management has told the fans that I might be a bit late to the performance and Danny wasn't going to perform today.

Hollywood undead: We are one man down today. Danny had a small onstage accident and will not be able to perform. Johnny 3 tears is currently with him in the emergency department so he might be late to the stage. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.

People started messaging their support for Danny and they hoped he could get better soon. I know he'll probably be back on stage tomorrow but today we want him to get as much rest as possible. They also commented on how I was such a good friend to Danny by staying with him and they didn't say anything nasty to the others because they know there is a limit on how many people can visit at a time especially in an emergency room. We can't fit all six guys in one room with doctors coming in and out.

Danny woke up around two hours later and he was staring at the support on his knee. "Hey baby, they said you just sprained it and you're not performing today," I tell him and then I kiss his forehead. I saw him pout and it made me a little upset. "But what will the haters think? I'm a fucking wimp, one little fall and I am out for the tour," he says and I start rubbing his arm. "They say nothing about it Danny. All the fans know is that you had a small accident and you are not performing today, management will let you perform after. You're in a bit of shock baby. There is more support than anything," I tell him.

I got my phone back out and I showed him the messages. He got his phone out and we found out that he had broken in during the fall. He tried turning it on and it wouldn't work. The screen was cracked and broken. His eyes watered a little bit because he knew his mum and a few other family members were keen to check up on him and they were going to freak out. He hates worrying people and he couldn't help this one. "Don't worry Danny. We'll replace the phone as soon as we can," I tell him and that still doesn't stop the tears.

"I can't afford to get it replaced right now since I had to get my truck fixed and the air con fixed before we left for tour," he tells me and I wipe away the tears. Chase, our manager had shown up and he was worried for Danny. "I'm sure we can work something out baby, don't worry," I tell him and I start covering his face in little kisses. I have a little plan but I want to keep it a secret from Danny. I took his broken phone from him and put it into my pocket. I will deal with this later. For now, I let him borrow mine and use snapchat.

He instantly lit up as he went through some of the cuter filters. I encouraged him to post one to my story and to let fans know he was doing okay. He did but he wanted me in it and it was so hard not to kiss him. I know the fans know we are dating but it felt weird since not everyone I knew knows. I didn't want Danny to get any hate while he is feeling this sensitive. I let him use my Instagram as well. His brother Kyle would be the most likely member of his family to see if we posted why he can't answer messages or phone calls.

Johnny3TearsOfficial: If anyone is trying to contact @Danny_rose_murillo unfortunately his phone was the only fatality from the accident he had. He is doing okay; just a minor knee sprain and we should be able to replace his phone soon.

Danny was still curious as to how I was going to replace the phone but I didn't know why he hadn't thought of the obvious. Chase was going to take him backstage to watch the show so he wasn't lonely and the guys were going to take care of him after the show where I am going to go to the apple store and see if we can replace the phone since he is still on warranty, if that doesn't work I can actually afford a new phone for him. I just hope the warranty will work; he didn't get the phone too long ago.

Soon a doctor came in and gave Danny a final once over before handing me the prescription for some pain medication which is stronger than the over the counter stuff. The doctor made Danny use the crutches in front of him until he was confident that Danny would be fine on his own. I knew Danny had other ideas than the crutches but he had to please the doctor for now. We were followed by a nurse until Danny had gotten into the car and he did quite well on the crutches all though I think he may have used them before. He has injured his knee in the past I know that for sure.

"George do I have to use the crutches?" he asks me as we head back to the festival. I look to him; he was still pain free but he wasn't doped up anymore. "I don't think so, why what is your alternative?" I reply. Chase was smiling, he knows Danny quite well by now so he knows some of the butterfly lion's quirks. "Can you carry me?" he asks and he rests his head on my shoulder. I think about it for a minute. They don't want him to put weight on his injured leg and he hates using the crutches. "I don't see why not Danny," I reply and I chuckled at the smile he has afterwards.

Once we got to the festival, we were ten minutes from starting our set and the stage was a few minutes away, because of all the people we couldn't drive there. I lifted Danny out of the car and people smiled at us as we walked past. A few fans stopped us with get well cards for Danny and they wanted a couple of pictures. I loved carrying Danny to the stage because he just stayed still and rested his head on my shoulder. Sometimes he would give me a little kiss and you could hear the fan girls squeal.

The others were so happy to see us once we made it to stage, Danny was reluctant to be put down but I promised him I would carry him later and I think Jorel said he would carry him once set was over. Danny had the best view of us and we kept waving at him and being general goofballs which he enjoyed. Management were talking to the stage crew about getting Danny a little seat or stool he could sit on for the rest of our tour so he could take the weight off his bad knee. Jorel let me carry him to the bus but I had to get Danny's prescription filled and then his phone fixed.

The prescription was the easy part and then I was taken to the apple store by Chase we waited at the checkout for someone to come and serve us. I pulled out the broken phone and we were soon served by someone. "Hello, how may I help you today?" the cashier asks us. I put the phone on the worktop and the man looked shocked. "Hi, my friend broke his phone in an accident today and I was wondering if you could replace it for him. It is still under warranty I believe," I tell him and he takes the phone and gets the sim card and the SD card out of it.

"What is your friend's name?" he asks. He has the SD card and a sim card in an envelope to keep them safe for now. "Daniel Murillo," I answer and he quickly types the name on the system. "Yes that should be fine, we can do a free replacement since his warranty is still valid today," the man says and then he disappears. He comes back with the exact replica of the phone which was just broken. He sets it up for me and puts a protective screen on it. "There you go, is there anything else you need today?" he asks me. I take my boyfriend's phone and put it into my pocket. I was going to keep it safe.

"No, thanks for replacing his phone," I tell him and we leave the store not long after that. On the way back to the bus I did some final setting up so it looked like nothing had changed. When I entered the bus I could hear Jorel talking about phones to Danny who started patting his pockets for his phone. "I must have left it somewhere," he says and starts getting up. I stop him and hand him the brand new phone. "Here it is Danny," I tell him and he looked at it several times before taking it. Jorel chuckled at Danny's reaction to his phone. "Have you not seen your own phone before?" he asks my boyfriend who nods.

"Yeah but the last time I saw it, it was smashed up and unusable," he says and he unlocks it, I used the same passcode thingy I knew he used but he didn't know until now. "Even the back was all bent and stuff, George what did you do?" he asks me and I sit down with him "I took it to the store and they replaced it for you," I reply, giving no hint to whether or not it cost anything. "You shouldn't have, it must have cost a bit," he tells me and I kiss his cheek. He was texting his family to let them know how he was and that his phone had been replaced.

"It didn't cost me anything Danny; it was still on warranty like this one is. Anyway I would have owed you at least that much because the air conditioning was something I was going to fix since I own the house babe, you spent so much on me and you needed to fix your truck, let me spoil you once in a while," I tell him and I let him kiss me on the lips. I knew he was happy with his phone being fixed now. Jorel seemed surprised that Danny paid to get my air con fixed and he needed his own truck fixing. "Some dickhead crashed into it while I was parked on the sidewalk at a mate's house and I needed the air con at the time so I thought it was something I could tick off George's list while I live there too," Danny explains.

This is not a great start to the month for Danny but I think things can only go up from here. He loves touring and the fans have started giving him presents more often and he even has his own Twizzler supplier. I will be the loving boyfriend and carry him anywhere he wants. He carefully moved so he was now in my lap and he started drawing little patterns on my chest with his finger. Matt walked in and held a DVD up, it was the more recent teenage mutant ninja turtles reboot. It was the first film and everyone turned to look at him.

"Movie night tonight guys, obviously the little golden beast needs space to prop his leg up but we should all fit in the back lounge," Matt says. Jordon walks over and takes the DVD from Matt and studied both sides of the packaging. "It's a twelve so funny man can't watch it," he comments and Danny starts chuckling but because he was the only one he quickly stopped. We all took a moment for it to sink in what Jordon was talking about. Then we all started laughing and Danny joined in. Dylan was the only person who wasn't amused by this.

Well we didn't really care that much because he was always pulling crappy jokes and pranks on us and now it is our turn. He is the baby of the group after all. Danny stopped laughing first since he was laughing so hard he was moving his leg a little bit and he wanted to keep it still. "See Danny sympathises with me a little," Dylan says. Danny shakes his head. "No I was the one who laughed first, I just stopped because my knee was starting to hurt," Danny replies. Funny man shook his head. "Traitor," he mumbled and Danny laughed a little more.

I carried Danny into the other living area and I made sure he was as comfortable as possible. Jorel had brought a pillow from his own bunk and put it under Danny's knee so it was a bit more comfortable for him and we gave him the pain killers because the ones they gave him in the hospital should have worn off by now. We also had some leftover takeaway so that we had some food since we didn't eat at the hospital. Danny was probably going to fall asleep during our little movie marathon but he needs the rest.

"Are you sure I am not a bother with you carrying me everywhere?" Danny asks after a while. He wasn't paying attention to the film even though I know he loves this franchise a lot; it is one of his all-time favourites. I am pretty sure that means he has seen the film before as well. "I don't mind at all Danny, I love you and I said when you asked me to that I would do it. I wasn't going to lie to you even if you were doped up a little," I tell him. He doesn't say anything after that and he starts paying a little more attention to the film.

Something was bothering him; Jorel was also looking at Danny with a puzzled expression. By the time the film had ended everyone had picked up on Danny's mood change. He was nowhere near as bubbly as he usually is and he kept zoning out and we'd have to gently nudge him to then repeat a question. "Danny, something's bothering you, what is it?" I asked, I was getting a feeling I knew what it was, he was on social media earlier. Something must have happened while he was on his phone because that's when his mood started changing.

"Nothing's bothering me," he replies and we are all looking at him. We knew that was bullshit, we know Danny to well now to see through the lies. He doesn't tell us many though, only that he is fine when we all know he isn't. "Are people being mean on the internet again?" I ask and I knew I had hit the nail on the head so to speak, he looked down and started playing with the promise ring I got him. He only does that when I got something right and he is upset by it. He always gets a little upset when he receives hate.

"They say I'm not good enough and Deuce is better and that Deuce should have my job. They also say I'm too clingy to you and I shouldn't demand that you carry me everywhere. I am the worst boyfriend ever and you shouldn't be dating me is another thing they said," he says and his shoulders shake as he breaks down into heart-breaking sobs. The rest of us were angry but I decided to focus on comforting my boyfriend. I picked him up and held him close and swayed back and forth a little like you would do with a small child. It works when he is this upset trust me.

"Well if Deuce was better than you then we wouldn't have kicked him out. You have just had a nasty accident which you are still in shock over and you asked very nicely for me to carry you. I am dating you because I know you are perfect for me, I don't know a partner who has spent as much time or shown me as much love as you have," I tell him. The day's events were only just sinking in with him now we have had a while to settle and try and relax. Jorel had his phone out. "I can't take much more of this. I am putting an end to it once and for all," he says and Danny was calming down in my arms.

We watched as Jorel took a selfie, not looking the least bit happy. In fact he looked seriously pissed off with something. We watched as he types a lot before he taps a few more things and puts his phone down. All our phones buzz as we get a new notification. I managed to get my phone out with Danny on my hip and I kept him there in a tight grip as I stopped moving. I think one of us has finally blown a fuse. Jorel has never liked the comparison people keep making of Danny and Deuce. The constant questioning of who is better even though it was clear to see.

Jorel had tagged us all in a post. It was the selfie that we saw him take. I double tapped it and showed Danny who wasn't paying attention. I then scrolled down a little bit to see the caption that he had put alongside the angry selfie. It had turned out to be a mini paragraph or two in which Jorel is having an angry rant aimed at specific people. He only mentioned one name which was Deuce's but he does mention that the rest know who they are. I saw this had a lot of likes and a few comments saying "preach" which made me smile.

Jdog_hlm: I am really starting to get pissed off with all these people who know who they are commenting on anything with Danny and saying Deuce is better or Danny isn't worth it or Danny is a terrible boyfriend. If Deuce was better than Danny then he would still be in the fucking band. Deuce was beginning to show his true colors to us and we kicked him out. He isn't coming back ever.

Danny had an accident today and only had today off from performances. Accidents happen and we can't control them. He has showed up to more performances then Deuce ever has, don't forget Danny has over ten years' experience with tours and this is a rarity for him. Danny asked quite nicely if George could carry him so that he could keep up with the rest of us and he agreed because he cares a lot for his boyfriend. If Danny was that terrible then I wouldn't see the love that they have and the cute little couple moments they have like when Danny goes all red when George calls him cute.

Danny is the best person for the role he has and has been a very good friend of ours for too long for us to change our opinions of him. If you don't like him then use the little brain cells you have left and do something more productive than try and destroy someone's confidence. You don't have to stay because he is here. You can find some other band to like. We don't want to see you guys because we love Danny like a brother and he isn't leaving ever.

Danny was still sniffling as he read the rant Jorel had made and Jorel stood up. "I meant every word I said there Danny, I think you are the best little brother ever," he says and he takes Danny from me carefully. Danny snuggles into him and Jorel chuckles. "I guess that means you love me then Danny," Jorel says and Danny nods. "Best big brother ever," he replies and the others smile. Then Danny returns for another cuddle and I kiss all over his face while Jorel pokes his sides. I chuckled when Danny squealed; we kept his injured leg as still as possible as we tickled him to try and brighten the mood a little bit.

We went back to the movie marathon and after a couple of films Danny had fallen asleep for the night. I was lying down on the sofa that we were on earlier and he was laying on top of me, now on looking like a cute little kid who had fallen asleep on their brother. No, don't go there, no wait get away from that nasty place you. "He never really did come out of the shock from the accident you know," Jordon tells me. "I know, he was always just that little bit out of it no matter how hard he tried," I replied.

"He wasn't expecting that fall and I wasn't expecting all our famous friends to share my rant," Jorel says and I check my Instagram and sure enough a lot of our friends who are in other bands all shared Jorel's angry selfie and the rant that went with it and added their own little paragraph of support for Danny and I. We finished the film that was on and then decided it would be a good idea if we headed to bed. Danny was still out for the count and lightly snoring on me, you couldn't really hear him at night. Jorel helped me get Danny into the bunks without waking him and we got him changed.

I then got changed and joined him in the bunk. He snuggled up to me again and I held him protectively. I love my little butterfly lion so much.

ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱ

Its too hot for me right now, seriously I don't like this heat wave much.


	24. Welcome Home DM x TM

Danny p.o.v

I am beginning to hate airports. I fly in and out of them all the time but I am starting to get tired of it. Well that's the price of fame for you. Today has been particularly bad for flying, I got into some issues at security and they wouldn't clear me for hours. I missed the original flight with the guys and it looked like I wasn't going to be home until early am instead of the mid pm time I was hoping for. I had my prescription medication for my insomnia in my carry on and a note to cover why I was taking it and the guy who was checking me decided that I was going to be a liar and wouldn't let me through.

At least now I am back in LA and I can go home to my wife and daughter. Scarlett will be in bed and fast asleep by now since it is three AM but I am not sure if Theresa will be asleep yet. I have been texting her and keeping her updated on the situation but last time I texted was ten hours ago when I was just about to get on the flight from London. I took my suitcase and put it in the passenger seat of my pickup. I just want to get home and sleep. I need to let her know I made it home even if she doesn't see it until she wakes up and finds me somewhere in the house.

Me:

Hey Reese,

Made it to LA, finally and thank fuck for that. It was a nightmare but I am glad it's over. Will be home soon xx

I know all the other guys are at home sleeping by now, Jorel wanted to stay but I told him to go home and I might have regretted that since I spent a whole day in the airport by myself as they tried to figure something out. I was surrounded by strangers who stared because I was there for so long and my appearance was not the best. I nearly got arrested but thankfully they called my doctor who confirmed what was said on the note and I was put on the next available flight.

The traffic on the way home was worse than I remember it being for this time at night. It took me two hours to get home. So now it is 5am, Theresa will definitely be up now, Scarlett would be up in a couple of hours at least and I have not slept in over twenty-four hours so I know what I am going to do when I get in. As I finally pull into my driveway I could hear the sofa calling me, wanting me to sleep on it because the exhaustion combined with jetlag was making me slightly delusional.

I struggle to get my stuff into the house and I am helped by Theresa who takes my carry-on bag to laundry room. I follow behind and leave my suitcase. "Welcome home baby," she says and I hug her. She notices I was very tired because there wasn't much energy in that hug or the kiss I gave her afterwards. She led me to the sofa and I collapsed on it. "I'm so glad I am finally home," I tell her. Louie jumps up onto the sofa and licks me. "I am too, that has been the worst flight experience you've ever had," she tells me and she plays with my hair.

"I should go get changed and shower," I tell her and she stops me from getting up. "You stay right there mister, I'll get you some clean clothes and you could have a sponge bath, they do the same thing. Right now you'll probably fall asleep before you make it to the top of the stairs," she tells me and I don't bother fighting her, I'm too tired and she is probably right about that. I was dozing off as she was talking to me. "Fair enough," I tell her as she gets up.

Soon I am clean and in comfortable clothes. Louie snuggled up to me as Theresa covered us with a blanket. "Why can't I snuggle with my wifey?" I ask, slightly whiney but I was tired and I hadn't shared a bed with her since she came to visit me on tour. She nudges Louie out of the way and lets me snuggle up to her and I started dozing off. "Happy now my little lion?" she asks me as she plays with my hair again. I made a little hmm to let her know I was.

I quickly dozed off into sleep as Scarlett started coming down the stairs.

~Reese p.o.v~

Finally get to snuggle up to my husband after being away from him for so long. I missed him just as much as he missed me. It didn't take me long to convince him that he needed to stay downstairs because he was likely to hurt himself due to being so tired. He let me help him have a wash and then get changed into some cleaner clothes. I'll wash his tour clothes in a little while, I want to enjoy snuggling him while he sleeps. That flight was a nightmare for him and the managers were going to complain to the airport later because that treatment was unnecessary regardless of his fame.

Scarlett smiled once she saw me snuggled up to her daddy but she was a little puzzled. "Daddy only got home an hour ago and he hasn't been to sleep yet," I tell our daughter who joins us in the snuggle. Danny seemed to recognize his daughter lying on top of him in his sleep because an arm went around her. I had to get a picture for my twitter, we are finally reunited. I loved it when we were all together but I also love my husband's job because we get to see the best places.

I stay with him for an hour before I need to get up and start going through my daily routine. I need to make myself and Scarlett some breakfast and Louie needs food. Then after that is over I help Scarlett get dressed and get ready for the day. While she watches cartoons I decide to do the laundry for Danny which gives him one less thing to do while he suffers from jetlag as well as exhaustion because I know he is going to have a tough few days while he adjusts to being home.

Danny stays asleep for at last six hours and wake up for the first time at lunch time so I make him something nice to eat which I know he would appreciate since he probably hasn't had something decent in a while. "Hey Danny, feeling any better now that you have slept some?" I ask him as he comes to snuggle me again. "Yeah thanks, I know I needed that sleep," He tells me and he gives me a kiss which I had missed. Scarlett hears her father's voice and runs into the kitchen to get a hug from him.

"Hey Scarlett, I have missed you," he says as he picks her up and holds her tightly. "I missed you too daddy," she says as she wraps her arms around him tightly. Danny was still tired but you could tell he was in better spirits then when he first walked in through the door. "I've made lunch," I tell them and I watch as Scarlett runs to the breakfast bar to eat her lunch and Danny wasn't too far behind her. He must have been very hungry. "Did you eat at all yesterday?" I ask him as he digs into the food pretty much straight away.

"Not really, I had snacks here and there but they wouldn't let me leave security until it had been sorted and I wasn't hungry when I got on the plane," he says, taking a pause in eating to think about how he was going to tell me he hadn't and then say eat before continuing eating. "Fair enough all though they should have made sure you had at least one meal while you were in the airport. By the time you got onto the plane all you would have wanted was to be home in bed so I can understand why you weren't hungry," I tell him.

My poor little lion, I would never wish for anyone to have the same nightmarish twenty-four hours he just had. He is back home with me now and he doesn't have to leave for a little while at least. While he slept I put his phone on charge since the battery was almost empty. "You might want to check your phone hun, it's been buzzing all day so far," I tell him as I take his empty plate away. He looks to were his phone was put down and it was still buzzing.

"It must be the guys, they'll want to check that I made it home eventually and in one piece," he tells me. He walks over to his phone and unlocks it. He then spends around ten or twenty minutes answering each and every text from the guys to let them know he made it home and he had a rest and he was fine. "Everyone instantly replied to my text but Jorel he hasn't yet. I don't know why, maybe his phone is off or something," Danny tells me and I shrug. All we can do really is wait and find out.

It doesn't take long for us to find out. I gave Scarlett pudding and then someone started knocking and ringing the doorbell. I went to go answer it as Danny went to discover his laundry was already done. "Hey Reese, is Danny home yet? I got worried," Jorel asks, looking around. I smile, "Hey Jorel, Danny came home at five this morning, he is in the laundry room," I tell him and let him into the house. Danny comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. "Thanks for doing my laundry baby," he whispers.

"You're welcome, I knew you will be exhausted and I had nothing better to do," I whisper back then I let him hug one of his best friends/brother. You could tell Jorel was relieved to see Danny and hug him. "I never want you to go through that again, especially not on your own," he tells my husband who smiles. "I know; I didn't think it was going to take so long. I do regret not asking someone to stay with me while it was sorted out," Danny replies. He never told me all of the story so I didn't know he was on his own all day.

Jorel stays for half an hour before he decides he better go home and spend some time with his fiancé. Danny returns to the sofa and Scarlett snuggles up to him so she could watch cartoons. It didn't take him long before he was asleep again. "Mommy, daddy gone sleep again," she whispers to me as I go to check on them. "That's okay sweetheart, daddy is very tired," I tell her. Jetlag must have caught up with him by now like it has with the others, I need to get him to tell me everything that happened yesterday at some point.

Well I was going to make him tell me what happened when he next woke up. I only know he had a security issue and they refused to clear him until late that day by which point he was exhausted and it had been a whole day there. He got to LAX at three am and then didn't arrive home until five am. He didn't tell me why it hadn't been cleared or if anyone stayed with him but Jorel says he was on his own. Luckily management was able to cover any expenses and stuff like that. Poor Danny was so tired he didn't even need the sleeping pills so far. He just keeps falling asleep on his own.

Scarlett had left her father's side briefly and came back with a panda teddy and tucked it under Danny's arm. She also tried to cover him with a blanket and that made me smile. She loves her daddy so much and she is always looking out for him. I walked over to them and kissed my daughter and then my husband. His phone was buzzing but I saw one of his manager's names appear on the screen so I decided to answer for him. They were probably doing what the band have been doing today, checking up on him.

"Hey Danny, where are you?" Steve asks as I pick the phone up and accept the call. "Hey, it's Theresa he made it home eventually early this morning and is sleeping right now," I tell him and you could hear the sigh of relief. "That's good, at least he got home in the end and is sleeping okay, what time did he get home?" he asks. I decided to go and take all the toiletries and stuff out of Danny's bags. I need to check if he needs his prescription ordering. "Three am was the time he texted me saying he made it to LAX but it wasn't until five am that I saw him arrive home," I tell him and I discover that Danny's medication wasn't in his bag but the note for it was.

"Ah okay and he is still sleeping now? Reese that is a long time for him to be sleeping unless he got ill or something," the manager says, a bit confused. "He slept from six till twelve and I made him eat something. Then Jorel came over at one and stayed until half past. He fell asleep again with Scarlett snuggling him at two," I explain. I go to my laptop and bring up a webpage, I searched for our doctor's office and made sure I had their number on the screen. I wasn't going to use his phone for that.

"Well that explains it, can you get him to call me back later? We need to confirm from his side what happened at the airport before we start talking to them about it and getting an explanation as to why he was held in security all day," the manager says. I bring up notes and write the doctor's number and a reminder to get Danny to call his manager back. "Yeah I will do, I was going to ask him what happened when he woke up again anyway, I can't find his meds in either of his bags and they weren't in his pockets so something must have happened with them," I tell him and he nods. "Danny did mention something about it when they told us Danny wasn't with them and still in security," the manager says.

I hung up on him and returned the phone back to Danny. I then picked up the house phone and called up the doctors. "Hello this is Los Angeles medical center how may I help you?" the receptionist asks. "Hello, I would like to order a prescription for Daniel Murillo," I tell her and I could hear her frantically typing on the computer. "Can you confirm his date of birth please?" she asks. "The twenty first of November nineteen eighty-five," I tell her and she types again. "It says here that it is not due yet," the lady says and I sigh.

"He was recently on tour with his band and came back from the airport this morning without the medication and I know he will need it as soon as," I tell her. The airport must have taken the drugs off him for whatever reason. "Alright, you can come and collect it tomorrow," she says and hangs up. I never liked that woman to be honest. I have always gone to the other lady when we show up to get his meds or we need to see the doctor.

"Mommy!! Daddy starting moving lots in his sleep and I can't understand what he saying," Scarlett says as she runs into the kitchen. I follow her into the living room and Danny was having a nightmare on the sofa. I took the blanket off him and starting shaking his shoulder gently. "Danny, wake up darling," I tell him and I keep my hand on his shoulder. Minutes later he bolts up right and he was soaked in sweat. It took him a moment to realise where he was and Scarlett was hugging him tightly to calm him down.

"It was just a bad dream daddy," she says and Danny wraps his arms around her. "It was so real, it was like a different version of yesterday," he tells me and Scarlett lets him stand up so he could hug me tightly. I felt my t-shirt getting damp as he cried; I rub his back and start trying to calm him down. It worked and I left little kisses all over his face. "What happened yesterday?" I ask him and he sighs. I get him a drink and we both sit in the kitchen. Scarlett was playing in the living room with her dolls, so she would be listening to what we were saying anyway. She was worried that Danny got upset but I told her that bad dreams can even do that to adults.

"The security guy didn't accept the note I had for the sleeping pills and he thought I was a drug dealer or something. He roughly forced me to the ground which made my dodgy knee hurt like hell. I was held somewhere in the airport while they wanted to search me for any illegal drugs even though the swabs on my bags came back negative. So when it was discovered I wasn't a drug dealer they took me back but the sleeping pills were confiscated and they were refusing to give them back. They had to call my doctor just to get me cleared so I could get home," he says and he was tearing up again.

That does explain the bruising I saw on his knee when I was helping him this morning and it does explain the slight limp he was sporting. "Well, you are home now and you can rest your knee all you need. I will get your prescription tomorrow, I called them while you were asleep and Steve called, he wants you to call him back and confirm what happened before they ask for action on it," I tell him and I rub his shoulders. He carefully turns the bar stool around and pulls me in for a kiss. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks me and I smile.

"You treat me like a queen, and you are my king," I tell him and I kiss him back. He called his manager back and explained to him what had happened and I held him tight. My poor baby wasn't having a good couple of days. "Danny how is your knee doing now?" I ask him and he moves the affected leg and winces. "Still sore," he says and I decide to take a look. "Maybe it would be best if we went to the doctors and got it checked out properly and maybe we could convince him to get your meds sooner so you have a better chance at sleeping tonight," I tell him.

The doctor told us was just bruised and it would be sore and stiff for a few days but as long as he rested it then he would be fine. The doctor already knew what had happened yesterday since he was phoned. He had Danny's prescription ready and told us to go to the store to get it filled. So we did and I also got Danny's favourite meal for dinner tonight. Scarlett was keeping her eye on Danny and making sure he didn't move off the sofa when we got home. The doctor recommended that Danny has a couple of day's bed rest and I agreed with him.

He was going to be suffering from jet lag tomorrow onwards until his body clock syncs with the time it is here since there is an eight-hour time different between here and the UK. Louie sat next to Danny and he was happy to receive attention from his daddy. I made dinner as it was approaching six pm and I made Danny eat his in the living room and we all joined him. I was determined not to let him move a muscle from that sofa until bed time. He decided to stay where he was which was good because he has a tendency to not listen to doctor's orders.

We had to ice his knee to help with the bruising and slight swelling he had. I told Scarlett we were going to do this and she ran into another room and came back with her Doc McStuffins outfit on. She was so cute. I smiled and handed her one of the icepacks which was wrapped in paper towel. Danny was wearing shorts after I got him a new outfit because he was drenched in sweat when he woke up. He was dozing off when we walked into the room. "Just going to put some icepacks on your knee daddy," Scarlett says and he opens his eyes.

"Aw that's a cute little outfit Scarlett," he says and she grins. "I'm going to be a nurse when I grow up," she says and she ever so gently places the icepack on the left side of Danny's knee. I did the same with the right and we both held them there. It must have felt good for Danny because he didn't complain once. "So you're going to be a nurse when you grow up?" Danny asks her. "Yeah, I am going to be a special nurse, I am going to make people better and then play guitar to make them happy so I am like mommy and daddy," she says.

We both smiled, we knew that might not be a possibility but it was cute how she wanted to be like both of us. Well she could be a nurse who performs in a band when work is over. Who knows what our little girl will do when she grows up. "I'm being spoiled today," he mumbles when he closes he eyes again. He must be getting sleepy now, it is nearly Scarlett's bedtime and soon he will probably fall asleep. "Well we love our Danny, and you have had a tough couple of days so you need the spoiling for once," I tell him.

I bathed Scarlett and took her back downstairs for Danny to read her a bedtime story. She fell asleep half way through. I carried her up the stairs and to her bed. When I came back downstairs Danny was limping a little bit back to the sofa. "I needed the toilet," he says and I smile. "That's okay Danny; we aren't going to monitor every single thing you do. I just want to make sure you don't move too much and make your knee worse," I tell him and we put on one of the TV shows we were trying to catch up on.

Danny fell asleep during the second episode we watched and his arm was loose around my waist as he snuggled into me. I took another picture for my Instagram and twitter. He is just too cute; he did have his medication beforehand so it was going to help him sleep well tonight. I decided to change the program so Danny wouldn't miss out. I wanted him to sleep a little bit before I wake him up again so he could sleep in bed. Vanessa was texting me as well. I love that girl like a sister and she is perfect with Jorel.

Vanessa: Hey, Jorel told me Danny had quite the adventure yesterday.

Me: Yeah, the airport was a bit of a nightmare for him. He didn't come home until five am. Security had an issue with his meds so kept him for way too long. He got a knee bruise too.

Vanessa: Oh no, is he okay now?

Me: Just a bit of swelling with his knee but it is okay. Doctor's put him on bed rest for a couple of days and he is sleeping. I'm just glad he made it home.

Vanessa: That's alright then, we should have a double date soon. I would hate it if any of the guys went through that or even us. I thought he had a note?

Me: He does but that one guard didn't believe it and thought Danny was a drug dealer. They nearly arrested him.

Vanessa: That does sound horrible, that guard should have action taken against him. You did say he is sleeping right?

Me: Yeah management are working on it and yes he is cuddled up with me sleeping. He looks so peaceful but I need to get him to bed.

Vanessa: I could send Jorel round to carry him up so he doesn't have to be woken up.

Me: I think Kyle just showed up so I could get him to carry his brother. Thanks for offer though hun, just enjoy spending time with Jorel.

Vanessa: I will and tomorrow just enjoy spending time with Danny since it will be a better day for him.

Kyle comes over and smiles. "How long has he been home?" he asks quietly and sits next to his brother. "Since five am this morning, he was stuck in an airport all day because of a security guard not believing the note," I explained. It would have been five pm our time when he got the flight which makes it 1 am UK time if I got it right. Being stuck in an airport all day sounds like it sucks. "Do you want me to take him upstairs?" he asks me, looking at Daniel who was so peaceful as he slept, it was like he didn't have any worries or cares.

"Let's leave him for a little longer, he might wake up if we move him," I tell Kyle who nods. He settles next to Danny and we watch a film. Danny woke up about halfway through. "Hey Danny," Kyle says once he notices Danny rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hi Kyle," he replies and snuggles closer to me after giving Kyle a hug. I kiss the top of his head as his arms go back around me. "Still sleepy baby?" I ask him and he nods. "I think jetlag might have caught up with me," he says. Kyle smiles "It is ten pm as well bro, go back to sleep if you want," he says.

Danny did fall asleep again after a few minutes of trying to get into the film we were watching. It was halfway done though so I didn't think it made any sense to him whatsoever. I didn't expect him to try and watch it either. I thought he was just going to try sleep straight away. He was half lying on top of me and I enjoyed snuggling him. "I love it when he is home," I tell Kyle who smiles. "I think everyone does but he loves his job so much, I don't think he would quit," he replies. We waited until the film was over before taking Danny to bed and I was going to join him.

"I'll come hang out properly soon, I don't even think he'll remember seeing me tonight," Kyle says with a chuckle. "Okay, I don't think so either but we'll see tomorrow," I reply and hug him. He then leaves, I follow to lock the door and then I make sure everything is off and head back upstairs. I get changed into my nightdress and snuggle up to Danny. His arms go protectively around me and he mumbles something in his sleep.

~next morning~

 

"Kyle was over last night babe," I tell Danny as we eat breakfast. I was testing Kyle's theory from last night. It seems he was right because Danny was a little surprised. "Did I sleep through all of it? I don't remember seeing him." Danny says which makes me shake my head and smile. "You woke up and hugged him after saying hi," I tell him and Scarlett laughs as Danny tries to remember last night but forgets. "Daddy silly," she says.

 

Just a little something different to my usual stuff. I wanted to write this so here it is.


	25. Break Up- DM x CS

D.p.o.v

How could he do this to me? Right as I leave to go on tour with all of my friends/brothers he tells me he can't do this anymore. He was the one who told me I should follow my dreams and join the band in the first place. He knew Lorene Drive was a sinking ship so he told me to go join Hollywood Undead and now he can't be with me anymore because I go away too much. I think there is more to that then meets the eye. I purposefully miss my flight, I'll get one later and be there on time. I just need to confirm my theory.

You know how it goes in movies and fiction, your partner starts moaning someone else's name in their sleep and you get a bit suspicious. I know he dated a chick that was either called Paige or Hannah before he dated me but he started moaning her name in his sleep the past few weeks. I know his excuse for breaking up with me was bogus, now I need to prove it. I drive back to his house; my stuff is all in my truck anyway, I can find somewhere to stay while I'm on tour. If it comes to the worse and I can't find somewhere, then one of the guys will let me stay until I find a new place.

Louie is staying with my mom like he usually does when I'm on tour so I slip into the house without being heard. I just hope I'm not right on this one. I don't want to be right, no one likes a cheat. I quietly make my way through the house and put some more of my personal belongings in my backpack. I don't want to come back or lose my valuables. As I get closer to the bedroom I knew my worst fear was being realized, he was moaning her name and she was moaning his. They were having sex so soon after he thinks I'm gone. Nathan was cheating on me and now I am going to ruin his new relationship.

I manage to keep the tears at bay, I'll cry later when I get to the hotel. I walk into the room and they split apart instantly. "Danny? What are you doing back so soon?" he asks me. I try to keep calm, Hannah just looked between us. "I missed the flight so I came to get a few last things and to give you something back," I tell him. He was confused at first but I went around the room to get my last personal items and then I stood at the end of the bed. "You know, I never believed your pathetic excuse." I say.

"What do you mean Danny?" he asks, as if he didn't know. "You don't think for one second I knew you were fucking this hoe behind my back while I was away. You moan her name in your sleep, not mine. You were the one who gave me this promise ring at the beginning of our relationship saying you'll always stick by me and support me while I join the band you said would be better for me than my other one," I tell him, getting angrier at his pretend dumbness. I take the promise ring off and drop it to the floor.

"I don't need that anymore; it has no meaning to me now. You go enjoy fucking your slut; I'll go do my job with people who deserve me around," I tell him and I walk out of the room while Hannah starts asking him questions about why the lead singer of Hollywood undead was in his house and saying he used to be with her guy. I don't know how I managed to keep my composure while I drove to the airport and to security. The guys had texted me, asking why I missed the flight. I told them I had finally slept okay and kinda overslept. They believed it but I didn't want to lie, I can't tell them I just broke up with my boyfriend yet. I need to get over it first.

I swear everyone at the airport knows what just went down. I keep looking up and seeing fake sympathetic smiles and people who just want to tell me it's gonna be alright and it's gonna get better. Even the security guy asked me what was wrong; did I really look that open to them? I managed to get them to stop the stares and put on a poker face. I need to keep this up till I get somewhere private and I am completely alone. I know the tour manager is picking me up from the airport when I land, they texted me about it.

There weren't mad at me for missing the flight, I don't know if they knew where I was before the guys did or not. I know they weren't mad when Jorel and I missed the flight; we still made it on time and didn't miss a show. I didn't sleep on the plane; I know I should have done but there was too much on my mind. I was only going to another state with USA so I should be fine without suffering too much jet lag. I hope that asshole knows he is gonna lose more than a loving boyfriend soon enough.

I couldn't wait to get to the hotel room. We all got our own rooms so I guess the guys don't even know I am here yet. I put my suitcase on the floor and get my toiletries and change of clothes out. I was going to break down in the shower while I clean, it is a way to hide the fact I'm crying when I get out because the water mixes with your tears leaving behind no trace. Chase knew something is wrong with me and tried to get it out of me on the drive here. It was just the two of us and I could have told him but I didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

I don't want to seem weak, not now when I need to prove I don't need that asshole in my life. I managed to have the shower successfully and I felt better after I let it all out. I was glad I said no to getting his name tattooed on me. I lay down on the bed after drying my hair and just stared at the ceiling until there was a knock on the door. I would have told them to come in but they don't have a key card. "Who is it?" I shout, just out of pure curiosity. "It's me George, you gonna let me in?" George says and I get up.

I open the door then walk back to my bed to flop down onto it. "Chase sent me and I wanted to make sure you got here okay," he tells me. I should have known Chase was going to send one of the guys I was closest to and get the information out of me that way. "I'm fine though, just a little unhappy I slept so much I missed the first flight," I tell him, pointless but I was going to deny it anyway. He knows I haven't slept more than two or three hours in a week or two, it's clear to him on my face.

"What really happened Danny? You know I won't tell Chase unless you really want me to," he tells me and sits at the end of the bed, watching me. He was seeing how my chest moved as I tried to hold back more tears, my eyes are watering from the tears and I looked a mess. I think he saw I didn't have my promise ring on anymore and I always wore it everywhere. I was a fool head over heels in love with someone who fell out of love with me. "I caught Nathan cheating on me, he was trying to break up with me anyway but when I saw him in bed with Hannah, everything just died," I tell him.

I hoped he wasn't going to tell Chase but I started sobbing again so I wasn't able to tell him. He stood up and lifted me into his arms so I gripped his shirt. "Aw Danny, I won't tell anyone I promise. That bitch will get what's coming to him, you'll see," he tells me and he sits back down on the bed while I hold his shirt so tightly my knuckles went white. He was doing the usual tricks to calm me down so I could stop crying, this was affecting me more than I first thought. I just couldn't stop crying. "Danny, you gotta breathe for me buddy, calm down," he tells me and he starts taking deep breaths for me to try and copy.

It took me a while but I managed to take my first deep breath and then I calmed down after a few more deep breaths and snuggling up to George. "I'm sorry," I tell him once I stopped sobbing, I was just sniffling occasionally. He made me look him in the eyes and he wiped the traces of tears from my face. "Don't be sorry or blame yourself. You are going through a shit time, your insomnia kicked off and your long term boyfriend just ended it with you. You are going to be emotional and I am going to be here for you every step of the way," he tells me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

I let out a yawn and closed my eyes while I rested on him. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while, so you're not on your own?" he asks me and I nod, I didn't even tell him I am now technically homeless. He is only thinking about staying nearby me or in the same hotel room as me so I don't do something I am going to regret later. I heard both our phones vibrate against the table as we got messages. I was way too tired and comfortable to check mine but George checked his. "The guys wanted to know if I'd seen you so we could all hang out, I am telling them we can do it later, you need a good sleep first and you might want to clean your face again," George tells me.

"Sounds like a plan, I am very tired," I tell him and he chuckles. He used one hand to text back while he held me with the other arm. He showed me the text so I could see if there was anything I wanted changing and I couldn't find anything, he just said that I wasn't feeling too great and could do with some more sleep so we'll all hang out later. It wasn't a lie, but at the same time it wasn't the complete truth either. They don't need to know now so it was going to be fine. "So I take it you didn't really sleep last night again?" George asks, I was starting to doze off but I wasn't totally comfortable.

"No, I purposefully missed the flight so I could see if he was cheating on me. I wasn't expecting him to jump into bed with her so soon after I had left. I needed to get the last of my stuff from his house," I tell him. He knows full well I don't have a place of my own, I was working on saving up with Nathan to get a new place than the little one bed house we did have. "Aw Danny, do you want to stay at mine until you get back on your feet after tour?" he asks, he knew straight away and I knew he feels sorry for me, I don't want him to. It was my fault I got into this mess.

"I can't ask you to do that, you have a wife and child at home, I'd just be a nuisance," I tell him and I heard him gasp and felt his grip tighten on me. He made me look him in the eyes again and I saw that he was upset and he just wanted to care for me like any decent big brother would. "Danny, please don't say things like that. I am sure Asia won't mind another hand helping around the house and a free babysitter for the little one, we love you and nothing is going to change that and we just want you to be safe and with a roof over your head," he tells me.

"Okay, if I can't get somewhere by the end of tour I'll stay with you I promise," I tell him, giving him a small smile. He smiles and lies down, taking me with him. "Good, I only want to look out for you. I really want to punch that guy for breaking my little brother's heart," he tells me and I snuggle up to him, hoping I could sleep a little. "I know you do, thank you for being here for me," I tell him as I yawn again. "Don't even worry about it, just go to sleep. I'll be here holding you when you wake up," he tells me as I eventually manage to doze off.

~two hours later~

"What did you say was wrong with him?" Jordon asks. I was now awake but I kept my eyes closed and played pretend. George must have let him in at some point. "Just feeling a little under the weather, he's not been eating and sleeping properly this past month or so and if he is just starting to now, it's going to affect him," George answers and I feel a cold towel like fabric touch the skin of my face. I have to struggle with not shivering. I guess he's been doing this for a while so he could wipe the tear tracks off my face.

"He should be getting better soon though, right?" Jordon asks, I have never heard him take such a level of interest in my health and wellbeing before. It made butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought. I have had a crush on Jordon for a little while now, but that's all it's going to be. Just a crush, he may sound like he cares now but he won't later. "I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be okay after a little while of sleeping and eating right," George says and I decide to stop pretending. I rolled into George and he chuckled.

"You would have fallen off the bed then Dan," he tells me and gently squeezes my waist. "One of you would have caught me though, right?" I ask, adding a yawn at the end as I open my eyes. Jordon smiles at me and I smile back, it wasn't my strongest smile but I just woke up and stuff. "Of course we would Dan-Dan," he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at the new nickname I seem to have been given within the last minute. I looked to George who seems just as puzzled about my new nickname as I did.

Sure I have had plenty of nicknames before; my name is Daniel so it is very easy to give me nicknames. Danny or Dan are the most common nicknames people have called me. The band gave me the nickname Dan-bear or Danny-bear. Though, having said that the fans could have given me those nicknames and the guys have adopted them. I don't remember any weird ones; maybe Dan-Dan could fit into that category. "Where did Dan-Dan come from?" I ask him, I really wanted to clear up some of the confusion I was feeling.

I knew the sarcastic answer was going to be his brain. "Honestly, I don't really know it just came out. Sorry Danny," he tells me and I sit up so I could hug him. I got hit by a wave of vertigo 'cause I sat up too quickly and I think I have been lying down for a while. "Steady dude, a two hour nap and no food," George reminds me and I hug Jordon before resting against George. I can't remember telling him that I hadn't eaten yet today but I guess he knew that. My stomach was growling a little earlier but I didn't know if he could hear me.

"Do you want room service or takeout?" Jordon asks me, it is five pm now so I guess I should think about dinner. It seems like they don't want me to leave the hotel room and I guess that is fair enough. I am definitely a mess right now and I need to sort myself out. "Take out, I don't really trust room service here," I reply and he leaves the room without asking me what I wanted. I point this out to George. "The guys are getting food from your favourite take-out place here so they kind of know what you would say you wanted to eat," he explains.

"They just want to spoil you because they believe you are unwell, they don't know about Nathan. They want you to sleep properly and start eating three meals a day dude, you've lost weight and honestly don't look too good," he adds, rubbing my shoulder. "I know but all this stress Nathan is making me go through with added stress from Deuce isn't helping keep my mental health well," I reply and itch my wrist, a nervous habit. "What's Deuce been saying now?" he asks, prepared to murder the son of a bitch.

I had respect for Deuce as an artist, sure I know creative differences and fame getting to his head lead to his departure of the band but I respected what his lyrics represented. Since he left he has put out a few unoriginal tracks dissing us because he is salty. I have heard some of his original stuff but he isn't pulling the same amount of fans as we are. "Just the same old shit, there is another Danny v Deuce debate going on," I reply, Deuce wasn't getting directly involved with me but he might as well have been.

"They should all learn to get a grip, you have your qualities and talents and so does he to a certain extent. He can't scream or rap as good as you, his nasally tone prevents him from having as much of a wide vocal range as you and sound good. You studied for this work man, don't let the haters get you down, let them go beat their meat," George says and I smile at the pigskin reference. I get up on unsteady feet to go to the bathroom and George watches until I close the door. He trusts me enough to go to the bathroom on my own which is good.

When I got out of the bathroom, Jorel had appeared with the others and food. "Hey Danny, glad to see you made it in one piece," Jorel says and hugs me gently. I hug him back and sit in between Jordon and George before I was handed my food. "Thanks Jorel, I promise to all of you I'll work through these issues and try not to let them impact the tour," I tell them and they shake their heads before they smile and some started eating. "Just know we are here whenever you want or need us to be," Matt tells me and he starts eating.

The next few minutes were filled with silence while we all ate the food. It wasn't too uncomfortable but I could tell all eyes were on me and how much I was going to eat and how much they guessed I was going to leave behind if I got full. It wasn't likely that I'll get full before I finish all the food I was given; I am very hungry. I guess that meant they were surprised when I kept eating until I had no food left. George was proud of me because I was showing that I am willing to eat three meals a day without any side effects.

I don't think they got desert but it didn't really matter to me, I wasn't going to be fussed either way. They all seemed happy that I was eating and I had finished the food. I kinda stopped eating as much before Nathan split up with me because I was always fearful of people calling me fat. I still have that fear now but I know the guys will help me get through it. I was told that I'm too skinny so I need to put some weight on. Jorel handed me a chocolate bar and just watched me stare at it. "Dude I don't want it so eat it," he tells me. I still stare at it; I was confused because he just gave me his favourite brand.

I stopped staring at it when he took it off me and unwrapped it then stuffed it into my mouth. I did eat it but then I just sent a glare at Jorel. "What? I was guessing you were still hungry which is a good thing," Jorel tells me. They all stared at me. "Yeah I was still a little hungry but I wasn't expecting you to give me your favourite chocolate bar," I reply. He lifted me up easily and hugged me tightly. "Yeah I know, I want my little Danny to put weight on, that was way too easy to lift you up then," he tells me and I hug him back. "I know that too, I am trying to put weight on I promise," I reply.

"To be fair on Danny, tour is not the best place to put weight on. He is a hyperactive midget, he'll burn more calories than he'll consume," George says and we all laugh at the hyperactive midget comment. It is the second time I've heard it today. It does get old after a while but I think they will stop saying it; I don't want to get annoyed by them saying it too much. "Maybe we need to put him on those additional calorie shakes or something, make him consume more than he burns," Jordon suggests.

I have heard of what he was talking about and I feel like it could work. If I eat and consume more calories than I burn off chances are I can put maybe a few pounds on and I am seriously approaching the underweight scale. Maybe I was there already, I never weighed myself so I didn't know for sure but I probably am. It doesn't take much for me to lose pounds, especially on tours. The really short ones I do fine on and there is no weight difference but if we go out for three months I am bound to lose a pound or five. There weren't any leftovers from dinner not that I minded.

"So how's everything back home with you guys?" Matt asks and I feel a pang of pain in my chest. I can't tell them now. I try and get George's attention without it being questionable. He rests his head on my shoulder for a brief moment. "You don't have to answer this, just snuggle up to me. I'll cover for you," he whispers. I was biting my lip to stop the tears and that was gonna be raising some questions if the guys see it. I waited a minute to see if I could hold back the tears on my own.

I couldn't so I sat on George's lap and buried my head into his chest to let a few tears out. "Did I say something wrong?" Matt asks after a minute, George has his arms tightly around me and they knew that question might have upset me. "Nah, he just misses his family more than usual, he didn't see them much before we left for tour. He's okay," George says and that was one of the best cover ups I've heard from him because it is not a total lie. I was a little worried about what he was going to say. He could have made up something ridiculous and made me look like an idiot.

"Aw, I'm sorry dude; I know you don't get to spend a whole lot of time with them at the moment. Maybe we can convince Kyle to come out and see you and maybe Rigo and your mom can come too," Matt says putting his hand on my back. I flinched but nodded. That sounded like a good idea, I need my mom right not to be honest. Sometimes even when you're an adult you need the advice and guidance of your mom through tough times. I might call her later; she has a rough idea on what's going on between me and Nathan.

She knows he was hurting me and forcing me to do things I really didn't want to do. That is something that is evident on my skin but I have had no questions about it from the guys and as far as I am aware they don't know. It was more emotional abuse than physical to be honest, that guy made me feel like a piece of shit on a daily basis and made me feel like I wasn't worth anything. I think Jordon just noticed my promise ring wasn't on my hand. "Dude where is the ring you always wear?" he asks and I have to think of a creative answer.

"I had a shower when I got up this morning and rushed out the door without paying attention to what I was wearing really, then I missed the flight and didn't go back home, I sorted myself out in the bathroom at the airport, the ring is at home," I tell him. A total lie apart from the shower part but it fit into the story that I woke up late and missed the flight which means they are slightly more likely to believe me than if I only just mentioned some of that information. He seemed to accept it straight away. I didn't even sound that upset from the small cry I just had.

It wasn't long before they all wanted to go out and get drunk. That sounded like a good idea to me but it was also like I was going to hit the self-destruct button. I would drink until I passed out and then if I woke up not long after I'd drink more and not really care what happens to me. I whisper this to George who agreed it was better we both stayed here and I could call my mom and explain that I was a broken person now. George was staying to keep an eye on me; I could use any method of self-destruction right now.

"Come on Dan, you'll be fine. It's just a phone call with your mom and nothing is gonna happen to you or her apart from maybe a few tears from you. He will be occupied with his hoe to worry about you," he tells me and rubs my shoulders. I had my phone on the bedside table and I pressed my mom's contact so I could ring her and put it on speaker. He could talk to her if I couldn't and I didn't mind him hearing the conversation. She answered almost straight away, like she was waiting for it. Mother instincts I guess.

D: Hey mom

M: Hey Danny, what's happened?

D: You know how I told you about what Nathan has done? Well I missed one of my flights today so I could go and see what he was up to and he was cheating on me. I broke it off with him before he did it to me and left before he could really register I dumped him.

M: Aw Hun, just know it will only get better from here. You have five guys willing to snuggle you whenever you give those puppy eyes. Who knows, maybe you and Jordon can get together, you'll be happier with him and he will treat you right.

D: Mom, it's just a crush. He isn't going to go for it and so far only George knows so he is giving the snuggles right now. I just don't think I am ready to tell the others yet. I've been a bit shaken and upset by this; I thought I had something there.

M: I know baby, but trust your mama. Jordon will be the one for you and George will help you get together when you are ready. I am not expecting it to happen right away, that would be silly. Do you think I could get hooked up with a V.I.P pack? This mama needs to be with her boy.

D: I could mention it to Chase that you want to come out tomorrow to see me for a bit. I'm sure that's fine.

G: Chase says its fine Mrs. Murillo he has even sorted the flight out for you and you can share with Danny, he has two beds in here. He emailed you the details of the flight and everything.

M: Oh thank you George, the sooner I am with Danny the better. I knew something was up with one of my children when I woke up this morning.

D: I appreciate you dropping everything to come out and be with me mom. I need you right now.

M: I know baby, a good mother knows when her son needs her. I'm going to go pack and prepare for this flight, just try and relax a bit. I'll be there before you know it.

D: Okay mom. I love you and I'll see you later

M: I love you too bear, see you later.

I hugged George once the call ended and another round of sobbing started. I just still couldn't register that all of this had happened and that any of this was real. He held me like before and used the same tactics which calmed me down a lot quicker than before. I was still left emotionally drained. I guess that is to be expected once your heart was ripped out and stomped on before returned.

It was getting quite late and George just lay with me in the bed. Like a big brother comforting the younger one after a night terror or something. I just need someone with me right now; I don't trust myself to really be alone. I manage to fall into a dreamless sleep with George holding me. I know when I wake up in the morning my mom will be there, waiting to comfort me and feed me up as much as possible. He stopped me from seeing my family so she will be shocked to see how ill I look right now.

~next morning~

"How long has he been this skinny? I don't think he's ever looked like this before," I hear my mom ask as I wake up. I opened my eyes but they didn't really notice. "I think it has been at least three months, I had no idea Nathan was abusing him or anything like that. We all thought it was smooth sailing until he told me yesterday," he says and I rub the sleep out of my eyes, making them aware I was awake now.

Mom instantly pulled me towards her and engulfed me in one of the tightest hugs I am probably gonna get so far. I melted into the comfort and just hugged her back. I was craving having family around me. "Hey Danny," she says and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her cheek. "Hey mom," I reply and just snuggle up to her. Then my stomach decided to let them know I was hungry. My mom and George chuckled as my cheeks heated up with embarrassment.

"Come on, I know a great place to get breakfast," George says and gets up. He was in different clothes than yesterday so I'm guessing that he went to his room when my mom got here and I was sleeping. Mom was reluctant to let me get up but I fell over pretty much as soon as I got up so I didn't really get far. "I had vertigo again," I tell George who just goes through my suitcase and throws an outfit at me. I got changed into the outfit and just about made it back onto the bed. Mom was very concerned about me but I know she is going to make me eat good stuff to put weight back on and that feeling will go.

"I'll piggy back carry him if it makes you feel better?" George offers. It's the only way I could think of getting anywhere without falling. At least until I can steady myself, which I probably will do by the end of the day at least. "Yeah, I don't think Danny even trusts himself on his own two feet," my mom says and I nod. George puts my vans on for me and lifts me onto his back; I wrapped my arms and legs loosely around him and let him support me. My mom grabbed a few things we both needed then we walked out.

The café was nice, wasn't too crowded and hardly anyone recognised us. The one or two people who did got told I was too lazy to walk at that point and we had pictures and signed some stuff for them. They liked my mom too which is a plus point I guess. No one really commented on how bad I look but I am guessing it will be all over social media later. It might even become an article I can see it now. Hollywood Undead: Lead singer potentially anorexic following snaps from tour. I'm not even anorexic, I'm just stupid.

I checked my Instagram and saw one of the girls had dm'ed me asking about my health. She said she was too scared to ask when we met. I replied saying thanks for the concern; I am fine I just lost a bit of weight from my metabolism and exercise. She said that was okay and she seemed to accept that answer. I don't even know how she could have accepted that but I guess I'm her idol and she believes anything I'll tell her.

~time skip 1 month~

Mom ended up staying two weeks until she was happy I was on the right track and I had put on enough weight to be healthy again. George stays with me most of the time to make sure I am okay and Jorel found out about two days after the break up. He is super supportive of me, even if I haven't been sleeping recently. I haven't collapsed yet or screwed up. I just over think and can't switch off. I want to confess to Jordon and I play the scenario out in my head and it never ends well.

We are playing a show and my heart sinks and my stomach turns. Nathan was in the crowd watching me, I didn't see his bitch but I didn't want to see him. I was mostly moved on from him. I was ready to confess to my crush and now he is going to screw it all up because he just can't let me be happy. He can't accept that I want to forget his worthless ass. George noticed straight away because to him he saw my mood change. I still had my mask on and I was trying to be hyper active like usual. It just wasn't really working.

He wrapped his arms around me and spun around a couple of times. He has done this before on shows so tonight was no exception. The only thing which made it different tonight was he spun me into Jordon who held me tightly and pretended to slow dance with me. Don't get me wrong, I liked it but it sent me mixed messages. Sometimes he won't leave me alone and other days he ignores me and today was a day where he ignored me. Now he wanted me to not leave his side, he was being protective over me and glaring at the direction of Nathan.

He doesn't know about the break up, neither does Dylan or Matt. Chase knows but he was concerned for my health and wellbeing so he had to know. Jorel only found out because he walked in on George and I talking about it when we thought we were alone. He was concerned about how much time we spent just the two of us since tour started. I assured him that we weren't going to get together and we explained what happened and he comforted me straight away. They might want to kill Nathan now but I doubt he is going to come and see us after the show.

Okay I was wrong, totally wrong. Scrap my last thought completely. The rest of the show went great; we messed around and had fun while singing our hearts out. Then he came back stage and played the boyfriend card even though we broke up a month ago. Jorel and George hid me as soon as they heard his voice which confused the others; I guess that they are learning about the break up tonight. It is nowhere near how I wanted it to go but I guess it was never going to go smooth sailing.

Jorel and George both looked like they wanted to deck Nathan when he walked in. Even Chase looked pissed off and I rarely see that guy mad. "Danny, baby you haven't texted or called all month, I was worried about you," Nathan says with a level of falseness which made me feel sick. The ones who didn't know looked at me with shock. "First of, don't call me that save it for your hoe. Second of, we split up a month ago, why do expect me to text a cheating, back stabber?" I say, feeling angrier.

Now it was out in the open and people had mixed reactions. Mostly protectiveness over me and anger towards him. Only two out of five know about the abuse, well Chase does too but he is the manager not a band member. Nathan tried to advance towards me but I stepped back, I don't want him near me. George stepped in, creating a divide between us so we could see each other but not touch. I felt safe with George that close, Nathan can't do anything to me while the guys are around me.

I was still angry and I wasn't going to calm down any time soon. How dare he just walk in and act like nothing ever happened. He abused and cheated on me, I dumped his worthless ass and I don't want to take him back any time soon. George had one hand on my chest and the other one was on Nathan's. I wasn't going to hit him but we weren't sure if Nathan was going to hit me. "That was a mistake Danny, I'm going to change I promise," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "You're never going to change. Old habits die hard and I talked to some people. I know exactly what you are like now," I tell him.

I wasn't going to accept what lies he was trying to feed me anymore. I have seen the light and the error that I made by saying yes to him. He was going to say something else, try and convince me that he is actually going to change and it was going to be better this time around. I know full well it isn't going to stay changed for long, I'd give it two days before he is back to his old ways. It might even be less than that knowing him. I don't trust him anymore. He had my trust and destroyed it and I am not willing to waste my time letting him earn it back.

I wound myself up so much I just left without saying anything else. I wasn't followed straight away which was good cause I was gonna end up punching someone accidently if it was any of the guys. If it was Nathan I wouldn't mind punching him. I ended up punching the wall really hard and the pain shoots through my hand and up my arm. I whimpered and held my dodgy hand with my other one. Jordon came running out and straight over to me. "Danny, he's gone now. You can come back in now," he says.

Then he saw my hand, it had blood on it and looked like a complete mess. "What happened?" he asks me and had to rush forward to catch me as I fell from exhaustion and other stuff. "Punched the wall, and I've not been sleeping so good," I tell him and I lean against him as he walks back towards the backstage area. "We need to go to the emergency department dude, your hand is messed up," he tells me. We forget to go inside but we go straight to the car which Chase had hopped into the driver's seat.

I'm guessing Chase suspected I had done something, he knows that if I get angry I am most likely to do something stupid. "I knew you were going to punch a wall," he tells us as he drives to the emergency department. "I didn't know until I did it," I tell him. He smiles at me and we get there surprisingly quickly, Chase might have been speeding at some points. Jordon supports me as we walk in and sit on the chairs in the corner.

I got seen really quickly and I learned that I broke my knuckles and I had a weird bandage thingy that included my fingers as well as my arm and wrist. Jordon was unusually silent until there were finished with me. He sat in front of me and took my good hand in both of his. "Danny, I had no idea that it was over between you and him," he tells me and I squeeze his hands with mine. "I know, I was struggling to deal with it myself but I only told Jorel, George and my mom. I didn't know how people were going to react to it," I tell him.

"I was happy that you were free of him, you know I never liked that guy. But I was a little upset that you were left broken by it and you didn't feel like telling me. Listen Danny, I love you and I know I can treat you better than that douche, please let me in," he says and I would have stopped holding his hands if they didn't have such a firm grip. I can't believe everything that has happened tonight. He has just confessed he loves me and I don't even know if I am high on pain killers or anything like that.

"Jordon I had no idea that you returned the feelings I have for you. I only went out with Nathan because I thought that my feelings were just one sided and that there was no hope for me. Of course I'll let you in," I tell him and he gently pulls me to my feet then gives me the tightest hug possible, even tighter than when my mom hugged me for the first time back in that hotel room. "Danny you will make me the happiest cholo if you would be my boyfriend," he tells me, with a massive grin on his face. I smiled back, my heart melting one.

"Okay Jordon, I will make you the happiest cholo," I tell him and then I set off in a little laughter fit. He smiles and I think he knows I accepted and we are now dating. "Danny-bear I love you so much, my little precious goofball," he tells me and wraps his arms around me as I calm down. "I love you too Jordon," I reply and he presses his lips to mine. I swear the room shrunk around us. I couldn't focus on anything else but him. Nathan never made me feel this way even from the first kiss. It was another way that I could tell he was the one.

Then my phone buzzes. My mom had texted me, which brought us out of the kiss and Chase was smirking in the corner of the room. "God damn it Chase," I tell him and he chuckles. Jordon looks confused at me and Chase. "How would you know I did anything?" Chase asks and I sent a glare his way. "I just have a feeling it was you, that's all," I tell him and then I open my phone and decided to read the text message. I know what it was going to say before I opened it but I was going to open it anyway.

Mom: I told you Jordon would be the one for you. I already approve of it. You'll be so much happier with him you'll see. Also what did the wall ever do to you young man, I know Nathan being there made you upset and angry but no more punching walls okay.

Me: Sorry mom, you were right like usual. I just couldn't see it until now. Also I didn't want to punch one of the guys or Nathan so the wall was the only option I thought of at the time.

 

I put my phone back into my pocket and hugged Jordon who hugged me back straight away. "Does this mean I get snuggly Danny all the time now?" he asks me and I felt his lips on the top of my head as he kissed me again. "Yeah, I guess so," I tell him and he makes me look up to see his smile. "I'm glad, cause I am going to protect you and be with you to the end of the line bear," he tells me.

 

And that is a one shot written by both me and my little goofball Danny.


	26. I'm bent, I'm not broken DM x DK

I can't breathe, there is no way out I've been surrounded and I don't like it at all. The tightness in my chest only gets worse as I start panicking. I just wanted all this pain to end. Oh how I wished I was dreaming right now. Although if I was dreaming right now then it would definitely be a nightmare. I want to escape this nightmare and wake up at home, the sharp pain in my ribs tells me I am not dreaming. Now I need to remember how I ended up in this mess in the first place, it won't be too difficult and it will block out the abusive language the thugs have been using with me.

They came from nowhere, instantly cornering me at the dead end of the alleyway and started unleashing their fury. They showed no mercy as they attacked me with everything they had. They also carved my mask design into my face so they knew who I was. They knew my name and what band I was in and what my mask looks like at the moment. It made me wonder if this was actually a planned attack or not, they could have been sent by someone but these kinds of attacks happen anyway around here.

I hear them run away once they were satisfied that they had beaten me up enough and their rage had gone. They're leaving me in the alley so I could bleed to death or pass out and then die from injuries later. I need to go home so I don't wake up in a hospital bed. I hate hospitals with a passion like most of the band. If they find me I could end up in hospital anyway because they'll be worried about me due to the state I'm in. I wouldn't be too happy about it and they know that. I know I have to make it to a place where people could see me. I could get one of the guys to come and help.

I manage to painfully pull myself up to very unsteady feet so I decide to lean onto the wall for support. I limp to the edge of the alley and find myself back at the row of shops I was dragged from. I stop for a moment because any form of movement hurt a lot. People stare at me when I stop, but they make no move to help me. No one really does in situations like these because they get afraid of being shot or hurt themselves. I make it as far as the first shop before I have to stop and sink down to the ground. I really couldn't move any further.

The guys would find me here for sure. This was the shop I said I was going to go to when I said I was getting supplies for the movie night at my place. Thinking about it a little more I probably should have gone to Target or Walmart but my budget was a bit limited and the stuff is so much cheaper here. They probably have cancelled the movie night now since I should have been back roughly an hour ago. They will be worrying about me by now. I would go into the shop and get the stuff we need so they could do it while I slept in the same room or something but I am still in so much pain.

If they needed anything and they wanted to carry on with the movie night then they'd probably go to Walmart and buy it themselves. They'd understand that I am aching all over once they see the horrible state I've ended up in. People would walk past me and stop for a moment, maybe they recognised who I am or maybe they just think I am another homeless guy who was attacked, I mean my clothes are all ripped and covered in dirt and my skin was covered in dirt as well as blood. They might still be stopping and staring but I stopped paying attention to the busyness of the street around me a little while ago.

That's probably why I didn't notice Jordon had come looking for me and he had gotten so close to me until I felt his warm hand gently stroke my cheek. I flinched a little but once I saw him I calmed down. "Hey, what happened dude?" he asks, sounding very concerned. I looked at the ground then back at him, wondering how angry he'd get once I told him what happened. "I got attacked and they ran away," I tell him, my body now shaking from exhaustion as well as the pain. He gasped and then decided I needed the gentlest hug possible.

"I want to go home," I tell him, I had gone quiet. The people around us unnerved me a lot but Jordon gave me a smile. "Sure thing, I'll carry you home buddy," he replies and then carefully picks me up to start walking the short walk back to my house. The others were going to be there by now if there wasn't a search party. I was being carried bridal style but I wanted to focus more on being home and not passing out than the amount of people staring at me. I was a bit unrecognisable with and I rest my head on his shoulder for the entire walk home and I manage not to pass out.

If I do pass out at any point then I know I'll come round in a hospital room. Based on how I feel I know the cuts on my face will need stitches and they will scar. The injuries might leave more permanent damage but until I eventually see a medical profession there is no way I can know for sure. I spaced out at some point because now I find myself on my couch with no memory of getting there and someone was starting to clean me up, starting with my face. "Jesus they messed him up real bad," George says as his worried face appears in my vision while he was cleaning.

They did start the movie night without me as I hear the comedy film playing in the background but not at an excessively loud level like usual. Jordon was watching me and my response to anything happening to my body while George tries his best to patch me up. George was finished on my face and moved on so Jordon appeared in my weak field of vision. "Are you back in the land of the living now?" he asks me. I try and focus on him but my vision was so blurred I couldn't manage complete focus. "Just about," I tell him and he puts his hand on my forehead gently, mindful of any cuts there.

"Try and stay awake for us, we don't know if you have hit your head or not," Jordon tells me. Oh yeah, there is no way that any of them can tell if I have a concussion or not from any head injury. I do vaguely remember metal pipes being involved in the beating. I jump as I feel George's hands remove the remains of my shirt. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you," he tells me. I look in the direction I hear his voice coming from. "It's fine, I am just going to be jumpy I guess," I reply, surprising them with how coherent I seem to be.

"Do you think he should drink something with sugar in it? He seems to be in shock," Dylan asks, I guess everyone is here in the living room of my house. Oh yeah, gotta remember I asked them all to come for a movie night. "It won't do him any damage if I sit him up once I finish cleaning his torso and Jordon helps him have little sips," George says and I knew Jordon was going to add to the conversation. "He has been violently attacked so I am guessing he would be in some level of shock," Jordon adds.

Dylan got up and got me a glass of orange juice. George had me propped up on some cushions and Jordon held the glass to my lips as I took some small sips. I could feel myself being slightly more with it as I drank from the glass. Dylan was smirking as my vision became a little clearer. It was still fuzzy but not as bad as before. I could see a lot more than before so I was hopefully going to jump less and feel safer. I hated all of this but there is nothing else I can do than have the others take care of me and hopefully end up out of hospital.

"He should really be in the emergency department Jord, my first aid skills are good but I don't have the skills he needs for the injuries he has. I can't stitch what's on his face. I can't tell him if he has a concussion or tell him about that other injury," George says once he takes another look at me. He has cleaned me up and stopped the bleeding but that is as far as he can go right now. He is right; I should be over this silly fear anyway. "He's right," I mumble quietly, it would sound crazy coming from me, considering an hour ago I was dead set against going to hospital.

"Well if the injured agrees then I guess I'll grab my keys for the car," Jordon says and leaves, Dylan had taken over giving me the glass of juice and I had nearly finished it. "I'll go grab him a jacket so he isn't going to be so cold, keep him awake Dylan," George says and he leaves for a brief moment. During that time I had finished the juice and I was kind of relaxed considering what happened to me. I don't think I am with it completely considering I just agreed to going to a hospital without putting up any sort of fight.

"Hey, keep those eyes on me dude. I can't let you pass out, not with the head injuries you seem to have," Dylan says and I try and focus as much as I can on him. Something wasn't right with my eyes; I think at least one of them might have been damaged while they carved my mask onto my face. Yeah the orange juice had helped with the shock and my vision was a little clearer but it wasn't completely back to normal. "I'm scared, what if they come back Dylan?" I ask him, I still wasn't speaking as loud as I usually do; I was like a shy quiet person.

"We'll fight them off; they probably think you aren't around. They probably won't come back for you mate," George says as he returns with one of his new three tears co hoodies. "You know they'll cut that off him right?" Dylan asks as George carefully puts it on me like I am a small child that is fragile. "Nah, I'll stay with him. He has agreed to it so far but if he is still scared then he'll need someone to keep him calm so they don't knock him out," George says and then carefully lifts me up. He left my house with Dylan following to the door.

"I'll stay here in case the last of us shows up wondering what is going on," Dylan says as George puts me in the back seat of Jordon's car, I was lying down again and Jordon has his rear view mirror set so he could keep an eye on me in case my body decided that the best thing I could do was pass out. "Sure thing Dylan, we'll text with any updates," George replies and he gets into the passenger side of the car and Jordon wastes no time pulling out the driveway.

He was being as careful as possible during the drive so my injuries weren't aggravated by any of the turns and me hitting them on the seat. They kept talking to me, trying to keep me talking and responding to them so I didn't pass out on them. I was showing signs of being concussed and they didn't want me to fall into a coma while they were driving through the endless amount of traffic while we get to the hospital.

The hoodie George had given me was in his size which was a bit bigger than my own size so I snuggled into the soft fabric. I could hide my hands in the sleeves so I could attempt to warm them up. "Are you feeling cold dude?" Jordon asks me. He was occasionally watching me through the rear view mirror but he had to concentrate on driving so he didn't check to often. "A little bit," I tell him and he pulls over, which confused me for a moment. George gets out the car and walks to the trunk, he pops it open and then I zone out for a few moments.

When I was back with it, George had moved to the back and my head and chest were on his lap and he was finishing sorting out a blanket around me and we were driving again. "Hey, we thought you passed out then, are you okay?" George asks quietly. I gave a weak nod and I could feel Jordon's gaze through the mirror. "Ugh I just want to speed through this stupid traffic right now, we are still about ten or twenty minutes away from the nearest emergency department," Jordon says and he hits the wheel in frustration.

"I know Jordon; I swear LA gets more active during the evening or night time than it is during the day. I don't think it would be good for the injured one if we sped anyway," George says and I felt his fingers in my hair. It was probably full of knots, maybe some blood and dirt as well. "Are you feeling any warmer?" Jordon asks. I noticed the car heating was on as well as the blanket tucked around me. "A bit, thanks Jordon," I reply which makes them both smile. I was seemingly more coherent now.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much the same, them talking and trying to keep me awake. I kept zoning out on them and the length of that kept increasing each time which worried them even more. They were desperate to get me into the emergency room but they could only go as fast as the traffic around them let them, which was almost a snail's pace at this point. We had hit a hotspot which we wanted to avoid but couldn't. We couldn't leave the traffic jam we had entered.

"Dude stay with me, come on," George says and I come back to some form of coherency with George lightly tapping my face. "They're still getting longer George, I think we should let him pass out and deal with it when we get there," Jordon tells him and I heard George start to protest straight away. "We could, but if he falls into a coma now Jordon, we can't help him. He'd die before we get there," George tells him, trying to stress the importance of me staying conscious.

I just listened to them, they were probably bringing that up every time I zoned out on them. I was a mess and I needed help as soon as possible. Jordon sighs moments later and I managed to keep eye contact with George. "I guess you're right George, I really don't want to lose him," Jordon says and he pulls out of the traffic as soon as he was able to. One of the perks of being raised in Los Angeles was that you knew all the sort of short cuts to locations which the mass amount of tourists wouldn't know.

He started speeding as soon as he got to a free patch of traffic. I knew this wasn't going to end well and when we heard the police siren behind us, it only confirmed my theory. "I knew that wasn't going to end well," I mumble as George and Jordon both sighed. The saying "What can go wrong, will go wrong" entered my head as I saw the cop walk up to Jordon's window, he'd seen me and George in the back and I knew he was coming to all the wrong conclusions in his head.

"License please," the cop says to Jordon who remained calm and showed the officer his driving license. "Did you know you were speeding sir?" the cop asks next. He kept looking to me and George. "Yes officer, I'm trying to get my friend back there some medical attention. He was violently attacked in an alley in downtown and he keeps showing signs of serious injuries and passing out on us," Jordon says. It made the officer look at me again but I was struggling to focus and stay awake.

"Okay, I am letting you off with a warning this once and I will give you an escort to the nearest emergency department so you won't get pulled over again. We will get the statement off your friend when he is more coherent," the officer says and we wait for them to get in front of us and they speed off towards the hospital. They probably also radioed ahead to let the hospital know of our imminent arrival so they could be prepared to treat me. I was just focusing on trying to stay conscious for as long as possible.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen," Jordon says once we are speeding behind a cop car to the hospital. "He kept looking at the two of us so he was probably making conclusions in his head, he'll question us more once we get there and this one is being treated," George says, pointing to me at the last part. It was like he read my mind and told Jordon since I seemed incapable of making any sort of noise at that point. Then a thought came into my head and I didn't like the train it was going on.

The cops will want information on what happened to me. They will want to interview both of the men in the car with me to find out what they know before they interview me. I'll be left alone in that emergency department booth thingy; I'd hate that more than anything. I jump when I feel George rubbing one of my arms. "Shh, I am not going to leave you on your own. I don't know anything about the attack that will be any use to them anyway. I know what injuries you have but the medics will need to know that more than the cops," he reassures me and calms me down as quickly as I started panicking.

"How do you know what he was thinking about?" Jordon asks George, he was concentrating on driving and keeping up with the cops. "He's mumbling about being afraid but I can only just hear it myself, he is in a lot of shock," George answers and I realised a quiet sound in the background was me mumbling about being afraid of being alone like George said. I was still mumbling and George was trying to calm me down.

"I can't get the cops to pull over so we can stop him from freaking out; we need to get him help," Jordon says and I feel him briefly squeezes my other hand while he was driving. It was dangerous but he knows what he is doing. My eyes briefly shut as I calm down and I started feeling more lethargic than before, I should have passed out but my fear is keeping me conscious. "Yeah, at least we calmed him down," George says. I suddenly decided I wanted a cuddle off George and somehow started to sit up.

That freaked the two of them out. "Jesus dude, what's up?" Jordon asks. George had his arms steadying me because I was shaking like crazy. "Cuddle," I managed to say and George pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I think he just wanted cuddles, to feel safe and secure," George says. Jordon smiles sadly at me, my emotions were all over the place, and there was pain. I never told them of the agonising pain I was experiencing. At this point I just wanted to pass out so I didn't feel this way, I know they are worried about head injuries but they'll heal.

George grabbed the blanket and covered me with it again. It was getting to that time of year where it was cold at night and Jordon turned the heating off a while ago to conserve fuel. I had stupidly gone out in shorts and a t-shirt as it wasn't that cold when I left. Now I was in shorts and a hoodie with no shirt on. George was quite warm so it helped me warm me up and the blanket was quite soft and I felt like it comforted me somewhat.

I rest my head on George's shoulder and I just wished I had the strength to distract myself by drawing patterns on his chest. "We are five minutes away, do you think you can last that long?" George asks. I have to think about it, I seem to be improving right now because I hadn't spaced out in a while and I was sitting up but it could all change. "I think so," I tell him. I wasn't paying attention the streets around me at this point. The sirens had become one with the background; I didn't even notice they were still going.

I knew it was too good to be true with my current condition. I was bleeding again and George had pressed his sleeve on my face to attempt to stop the flow. Jordon was more anxious and the cops had sped up a little bit. "Stay awake buddy, we are two minutes away now," George tells me and I try and keep my eyes on him. My vision was fading again my eyes were hurting like hell and I whimpered in pain.

"How long is this going to take Jordon? I hate to alarm you but he is worse," George asks, trying to remain calm. I felt him touching my face and trying to gauge my response to his touch. I wasn't very responsive to him. It wasn't my fault that my condition had worsened to the point that I was close to passing out. "It should be a minute now George, I think we'll be going straight to a treatment room and the cops will help us more," Jordon says and I see the blurry outline of the hospital. I saw the lights and knew it was a safe place to be even if I was afraid. George and Jordon are going to look after me and the other guys will come and help too. That's the last thing I thought as I finally lost to unconsciousness. I heard George swear and call my name as it all faded to black.

Danny p.o.v

Stupid alarm, just stop already. Wait a second; I'm not at home anymore. I was at the store, something happened I got back home then I was put in a car and taken somewhere? I am not really sure what is going on right now. There was someone dressed in white at the foot of a bed. He wasn't looking at me at this moment but he would do once he feels me looking at him I guess. While I wait for the doctor to talk to me I realised that I was in a private hospital room. I can vaguely remember everything that happened to me.

I was disappointed to see that I was alone in the room. The guys weren't here; I thought they said they weren't going to leave me. I thought they knew I was afraid of these places and I wasn't going to be calm on my own. "Ah, Mr Murillo, you've woken up earlier than your friends were anticipating. They'll come back in a moment I promise," he says and then checks on my injuries. I couldn't really see out of my left eye. It was covered in a plaster or eye patch, I wasn't too sure which one it was. I think that is going to be the only lasting damage. My mask design which is the cross over my left eye is now permanently etched onto my skin like a scar tattoo.

"Danny, you have to understand that due to the nature of the injuries to your face, you may not completely regain vision in your left eye," he told me and my world almost came crashing down around me. I wasn't sure how I was going to cope if I became partially sighted. I guess I could get used to it and learn to adapt but you rely on having a certain level of vision for so long when it is ripped away from you, you don't know how to act. He left once he was done with his checks and he was satisfied with my current condition.

I waited for ten minutes for the guys to come back. He didn't even say who was in the room before they decided to bring me round. He told me the attack was a couple of days ago but they sedated me because my body wasn't coming out of shock at first. I was unconscious when I was brought in but he told me that I came round and freaked out so they drugged me. I have stitches on my eyelid and the patch forced my eye closed so I could feel them against my eyeball. I hated it, I hated all of this. I just want to be home, having my crush take care of me.

I kept my hopes up for a little longer for the guys to come back and see me. They didn't and I wasn't sure why. Had they had enough of me? Did they want Deuce back? Was I no longer good enough for them? The only thing I knew was I was not going to stick around to find out. I had to escape, I had the urge to run and I couldn't supress it. I probably wasn't in the best of conditions but I had to leave. I won't have long to run once I disconnect myself from the monitors. I took the IV line out first and then the other wires. Once the heart one was off I have a few precious moments to run and hide before the alarms go off.

I ran as fast as I could with one destination in mind. The roof, no one would think to look there at first and it would give me some time to consider my next move. I could end it all there if I wanted to, there would be no one to talk me out of it either. Then again they don't think I could be suicidal so why would they consider it. I was a little disorientated because I can't see out of my left eye. I also realised half way up the stairs that I was wearing the stupid paper thin gown and I was going to freeze on the roof. Oh well, it's too late now.

I made my choice and I am stubborn so I was going to stick with it until the end. Whichever end I may face. There wasn't any cops stationed outside my room which was odd considering I was attacked but I am guessing that they either caught them or they didn't think they would come back for me. They probably thought I was dead but my health status would be all over the news and social media. Oh the perks of having a fan base of at least 3 million people.

~Jorel p.o.v

"Hey, let's get back to Danny before he wakes up and freaks out," I tell George and we jog back to the intensive care room we thought our friend was in. The doctor treating our friend was outside his room talking to two security people which left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Maybe we were too late. He was weaned off sedation when we left for lunch and there was always the possibility that he has woken up by now. We stopped just next to the doctor and hoped he was going to explain the situation.

"He's gone. We were alerted to his room because the flat line alarm went off. When we got there, there was no patient. He disconnected himself from every machine he was hooked up to and ran. He didn't even take the clothes you left for him. I think he was just too scared so he can't have gone far," the doctor says and then takes us to the now empty room. It was true Danny had bolted; he woke up before we expected him to and now he was nowhere to be seen and probably confused as well as scared.

"Shit, George we need to help them look, we know this dude the best," I tell George and he nods. "Matt said he was going to be here by now, maybe we can get him to help, there is no way Danny has left this hospital, he'll have hidden himself somewhere, waiting for us to come and comfort him or something," George says and then an out of breath Matty appears. "I got the phone call from the nurse, Danny bolted?" he asks as he tries to get his breath back, he probably sprinted to get here.

"Yeah, our guess is he woke up when we went for lunch and thought we abandoned him. We know how he feels about hospitals so it would have triggered a flight response in him and he could be anywhere in the hospital by now," George explains while Matt recovers from his little marathon. "We all have our phones on us right?" Matt asks and we both nod. I know where this was going and I wasn't about to disagree with his idea.

"Let's all search the ICU then split up; there are three of us and others looking for him. One of us is bound to find him somewhere and we can message each other if we find him. Each take a jacket as well, he's in that paper thin thing and it's gonna be cold if he has gone outside or somewhere near an open window," Matt says and we nod in agreement. Seems like the best action plan we could put together at such short notice.

Man, I felt like a shit friend. We promised him several times during the whole thing that we weren't going to leave him on his own while he was awake and that was the first thing we did. I didn't stay behind while George got the lunch, I could have stayed and ate in the room. This wouldn't have happened if I did. "I don't think anyone here should blame themselves for his. You couldn't have predicted how long it would take for the sedation to completely wear off," the doctor says and Matt hugs us both.

We walked down the hall, looking for any sign of our Costa-Rican brother. We couldn't find him but we knew he ran down here at some point. He ripped his IV line out, so he was bleeding from his hand a tiny bit. There were some spots of blood I didn't see before on the wall like someone knocked the back of their hand on it. Danny might be blind in his left eye; it was covered in a patch to give it the best chance of healing. He was bound to be disorientated. The most interesting thing was the door to the roof was open.

I turned to the doctor who had followed us. "Was that open before Danny came round?" I ask him and I point towards the door. The three people with me look to me then the door. "No, there is a possibility he has gone that way, that will explain why he can't be found on the other floors," the doctor says. I turn to Matt. "You'll be the best one to go up there and find him, you love him and I am sure he feels the same way," I tell him and he nods. We return to Danny's room while the doctor and Matt try and talk Danny down from the roof.

~Danny~

It must have been a while before I heard voices on the roof. They were quicker than I thought as I sat on the edge of the roof. Feeling the breeze chill me and watching the traffic below. I was dizzy at first but now I was used to it. I recognised both voices, it was the doctor and Matt. They had both come up to find me. Now they were going to try and talk me out of this. I noticed I heard Matt get closer but the doctor stayed by the door. He wasn't attempting to go near me.

"Hey Danny, are you going to let me sit with you?" Matt asks, he was being slow with his approach. I shrugged; I didn't really mind him sitting next to me. I don't think, well I hope he won't drug me now. I trust him, that would destroy my trust in him and I hope he knew that. He sat next to me and put his jacket on my shoulders, it was comforting and I pulled it tighter around me to get the warmth from it. "Why are you here Matt?" I ask him.

"To make up for being a shitty lover," Matt blurts out and I look at him with my right eyebrow raised. Was he confessing to me? "I'm not worth it Matt, the whole world tells me this on a daily basis. I shouldn't have been found that night," I tell him and he gasps and hugs me tightly, I nearly lost my balance so I clung to him. "Danny, no one in the band believes that but you. Please believe me when I tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to this group," he tells me and I try to believe what he is saying.

"When I found out you were attacked so violently and they didn't think you had a chance of making it, my heart broke. Danny, I have been in love with you ever since I first met you. I am going to be here for you every step of the way and I know the others are too, please let me love you Danny, you deserve love," he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek. I held eye contact with him as he poured his heart out to me and then I broke. I just couldn't stop the tears as they came. He held me and rocked slightly to calm me down.

The doctor was watching us but he didn't intervene in the situation. I guess he felt that Matt could handle the situation on his own. Matt had managed to calm me down in five minutes. I was surprised that it too that long for me to calm down. I was expecting it to be long but exhaustion was creeping in as well as pain and the cold. Matt pressed his lips to my forehead and squeezed my arm once he knew I was calm again. "Don't worry Danny, you are not alone anymore. We'll always look after you," Matt says.

"I know you will, I just freaked out when I came round," I tell him. I kissed his cheek in return even though we are not in a relationship as of yet. I suppose by the end of the day today we will be boyfriends. "Come on; let's get you back to your room. You're probably cold, tired and hurting right now," Matt says and he stands up, pulling me up with him. "It's like you read my mind Matt," I tell him as we walk away from the room and toward the doctor who helped Matt support me back to the room.

Jorel and George were in the room when I walked in, I guess they stopped looking for me when they found out I was on the roof. "Goodness Danny, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have left for lunch with you coming round so soon," Jorel says and hugs me gently. Matt makes sure that I stay on the bed because he cuddled me. The doctor hooked me back up to all the monitors I disconnected just hours before. I was given pain medication and I was now feeling comfortable and warmer since I am now inside.

"It's okay now, I overreacted because I guess no one really expected me to wake up so soon based on other times I've been in here in the past," I tell them as I snuggle up to Matt and smile at the other two men in the room. "Yeah, you can now rest easy. The police will want your statement but it is only to confirm the CCTV footage they found near the stop. They found the three people who attacked you and have been arrested since," George says and I breathe a sigh of relief. I know that they will not turn up today to talk to me since I have only just come round.

"What am I going to do if I can't get sight back in my left eye?" I ask them, I wasn't as concerned as when I first came round but it is still something that I have to consider. "We'll help you Danny, we can help you get used to seeing out of one eye. It's not going to be the end of the world and we are always supportive of you," George says and squeezes my shoulder. Matt squeezed my waist and I look to him. "Danny, I would like to be supportive in more than a friend way. Would you be my boyfriend? Remember what I told you on the roof? ,"Matt asks me.

I think back to the little scene on the roof, Matt had confessed his love to me and I didn't say anything to him. I just burst into tears, he must of realised that I do return the feelings for him or something. Maybe the others told him, I remember drunkenly confessing to George a while back. He asked me the next day when I was sober and I said the same thing. "Yeah, I do remember what you told me on the roof. Yes, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and I hug him tightly.

The guys around us smile as they witness us getting together. There were only two of the other four guys here. They didn't want me to get too stressed or overwhelmed. I think I heard Dylan and Jordon yesterday at some point. Matt goes to kiss me on the cheek and I moved so we ended up kissing on the lips instead. I guess at this point they are used to PDA since Jordon and Randi kiss around us all the time and so do Jorel and Vanessa. I realised that I just pointed out one of the people who are in the room right now.

I yawn and snuggle into Matt as much as I possibly could. They all chuckle as Jorel gets up to cover us with two of the blankets that are available in the room. There were two more blankets for Jorel and George if they decided to sleep while they stayed with us. "Are you feeling sleepy then Danny?" George asks me and I nod. I didn't really have much energy left to say anything. "You can go to sleep anytime you like Danny, we'll be here when you wake up this time we promise," Matt says. It made me feel secure but I didn't fall asleep at that point.

I wanted to stay up for a little longer and try on focus less on what happened two days ago. I was happy my new scar didn't scare them away but I don't think they have seen it yet apart from the very edge. I hadn't even healed yet but I already knew it would scar. "Danny, you are going to be a make-up legend by the end of this year," Jorel says, barely able to contain the laughter. George chuckled but Matt and I didn't see the funny side.

"I'm glad you get some fun out of this Jorel," I tell him, Matt opened up his snapchat while we were talking and the puppy filter momentarily distracted me. "Yeah, at least we can doodle some designs on the patch. We could put the dove and the grenade symbol on it," Jorel says, which makes me feel a little better. I saw that Instagram with the little girl with a patch and if you are a good artist you could do any design possible. "Look at this sleepy dude," Matt says as he records a little video for his snapchat followers.

 

"Hey guys, I'm okay," I tell them even if I sounded potentially drugged up and sleepy. "Go to sleep Danny," Matt tells me and this time I do as I am told.

 

Hey guys, I'm still not a 100 percent better and I am catching up on some college work but I hope to post at least once a month from now on. Tell me what you think if ya want.


	27. The price you pay Dm x JD

Hey guys, I have another one shot like this coming up and it will be a two part one since I can't fit it all into a single one shot. It's not going to have the same AU theme or pairing though.

This is an AU set in 2010 and like I usually do with AU's I tend to change the ages of some of the people within the story to suit it.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

J-dog p.o.v

I have never ever owned a slave in my life so why was I suddenly deciding that today would be the best day to buy one. I also don't have a lot of money to spend on a slave; I don't know how much one would cost. I know back in the 1800's it was only for the super mega rich people and now anyone can buy one so it does lead me to believe that the price isn't that expensive. I don't even think I want I slave; I got drunk last weekend after we kicked Deuce out and I lost a bet. That bet involved buying a slave so now I am at the slave market which is in a hidden part of town since I heard slavery is a dodgy business.

I got into the building and met the guy that was going to be taking me around and trying to sell me a slave who would match our household. I live in a large house with Dylan, George, Jordon and Matt so a cleaner would be handy but I keep feeling this isn't right. I might buy this slave then free it, then I get told for the first six months they come by to see how they are doing. So, that destroys that plan, I'm sure I can come up with something. I was also told that any of the slaves here cost $90 but the one he showed me next only costs $60, he even told me they might bring the price down to $30 if he isn't bought soon.

This male slave is 20 and he has been all three types of slave. He was born into the slave life so he was a child slave at first, then when he was old enough he was made a labour slave who would do the housework for someone and he was also used as a sex slave at times. Those weren't the reasons that he was being sold at a lower price than the other slaves. The reason he told me that Daniel Rose Murillo was being sold at $60 instead of $90 was because he was the most aggressive slave that they have ever dealt with and because of that no one really wanted him.

They also kept him sedated most of the time. They didn't really want him awake because he was prone to lash out. So, I was looking at a small male with brown hair styled into a quiff, he had a couple of tattoos he picked out and he had his slave number tattooed on his wrist. He was really skinny because he never ate but there was a drip giving him nutrients and keeping him hydrated. He was currently under sedation so I couldn't see what colour his eyes are but I assume they are brown. Something about him just made me want to buy him, there was no way he is as aggressive as they say he is if he is shown the right care and love.

"So what happens if I tell you I want to buy him?" I ask the guy, just to see how they are going to deal with him. "I would say you are taking a big risk but, if you want to buy him then go ahead. He might be on and off sleeping for the first few days as his body gets used to not being under constant sedation. We will provide sedation drugs free in case you need them and you would be able to take him home today when we wake him up and he knows what's going on," the man says. I get my wallet out and hand over the $60 that I need to buy Daniel, I am determined to help him however I can.

I sign the paperwork which states Daniel is now my responsibility and anything that happens to him will be on me unless it is any condition that the place already knows about which covers the sedation and any side effects he may suffer. I was then taken to a medical room where they brought Daniel and hooked him up to some chest monitors and used a couple of other monitors like blood pressure and pulse ox. They gave him the drug which would wake him up and asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I said I was sure; this slave is my responsibility now. All I have to do now is wait for him to come round and pass a few little tests.

The side effects were only a possibility they might not happen to Daniel. Well, I know sleepiness was going to be one he will go through. They also told me he is going to be groggy and confused, he's voice would be hoarse since he hasn't spoken in a while. He could suffer from: nausea, vomiting, a dry mouth, a sore throat, and shivering. I was hoping for his sake that he wouldn't go through any of those other symptoms. That would just be horrible but I know I would look after him no matter what happens to him. I kind of like him already even though I haven't really met him yet, he's still in the process of coming round from the sedation.

It took ten to twenty minutes before he slowly opens his eyes and while he looks around the room he blinks, trying to adjust to the light and being awake. The guy who I paid to get Daniel was still there and I think he was happy the slave was going. "Daniel, this guy is Jorel Decker. He is your master now; you'll be leaving with him today. Try not to kill him," the guy says and then leaves for us to get to know each other and then he'd come back to do the testing. The fact Daniel might have killed previous masters didn't bother me which was weird, I'm sure he has his reasons to do it.

"Hey, is there any name other than Daniel that you prefer?" I ask, speaking in a calm tone and trying to come across as a friendly person. He tried to sit up and nearly fell off the bed and I gently helped him even though he was flinching an awful lot. This could mean his former masters abused him and didn't treat him right. "Um, I prefer Danny master," he tells me, his voice was a little scratchy but I knew he was slightly scared of me. I don't want him to be afraid of me; I wasn't going to hurt him. I wasn't even going to let him be my slave; it would be for show when they come to check on him.

"It's okay Danny, no need to be shy around me. I'm not going to hurt you," I tell him. He gave me a little smile and I don't think it's me he is afraid of anymore. I am telling the truth about not wanting to hurt him so he should know that. Maybe he fears the master he had before and this guy who just sold him to me. I talked to him some more and allowed him to ask me as many questions about where he is going to live and who is going to be living with us. He was going to be cleaning our house. Well he isn't really but that is what the guy who just walked back in believes.

He checks Danny over and gives him a glass of water. If he kept that down, he could have a sandwich. It didn't take long before he was given the all clear for me to take him home. He did say he would come to the house in a months' time if we weren't dead already to see how Daniel was doing. In the car Danny was clearly tired but he was interested in seeing Los Angeles again since it was where he was born and raised for a few years. "Listen Danny, I am not interested in making you a slave for me or my band mates. I bought you as a dare but now I know what you've been through I feel more inclined to save you and help you get to live a normal life," I explain to him.

I wasn't sure how much of this conversation he was going to remember but I could always remind him if he forgets. He seemed shocked that I was doing this; he has never had a good experience of people I am guessing. I don't think I'd be happy if I had to be a slave since I was five or something. "Jorel, how could I repay you for that?" he asks me, I did explain we'd have to act around those people but it shouldn't be hard. "Let me hear you sing, we need a new lead singer and if you can sing then you can do it," I tell him. I turn the car radio on and soon enough he starts singing along to it.

He sounded like an angel was singing; he was perfect and just who we were looking for. If he gets along with the guys well, then it could be very promising and we could have a new lead singer. All it cost us was $60. I'm saying that now when it could all go horribly wrong from here on in. I am yet to see this guy's angry side and the others haven't met him yet. I did text Johnny to tell him what I had done and who the guy I was bringing home is. Johnny seemed to accept that and my plans and said he would help in any way he could.

I watched as Danny got nervous when I pulled into the garage of the house. It is a six-bedroom house and now six people live in it. I did rub his arm and tell him it was going to be okay. Johnny told the others what was going on and to not overwhelm the new guy and try and help him settle in. If this runs smoothly then that would be the best outcome. Danny stayed really close to me as I walked into the house and was greeted by Johnny. He introduced himself to Danny who flinched at any kind of contact we gave him unless we told him we were going to do it. I decided to take him to the living room and let him try and sleep off the sedation drug because it was still affecting him.

I covered him with a blanket once he was out for the count. He looked more peaceful here then he did back at the place I bought him from. Then again the atmosphere here is different and he wasn't drugged unconscious by anyone. I left the drugs they gave me in my car because I don't think I will need them. He seems to be more shy and scared than aggressive. Someone was lying or we haven't seen that side of him yet, maybe it is too early. Dylan seemed curious as to why Danny needed to sleep at two in the afternoon. "At the place I got him from, they kept him sedated all the time so they told me he is going to be like this for a few days," I tell him.

"Why would they sedate him though? He seems to be a shy and quiet guy," George asks me and I shrug. "He would have been ninety dollars but I got him for sixty because they claim he is the most aggressive one there and he might have killed at least one of his former masters. They said he was prone to lashing out at them so they kept him under and they gave me the drugs they used on him in case we need them but I don't think we will," I explain to them. I also let Johnny look through the file I was given which has all Danny's details on them.

"Well, it seems he is showing signs of being abused in the past, which could lead to him lashing out in self-defence and the fight or flight reaction. They wouldn't have let him run so he would have fought for his life. If we show him love and care then yeah we wouldn't need the drugs," Johnny says and closes the file. The flinching was the only giveaway we knew of to any form of abuse. Then there was the fact that he was a sex slave and I don't think he became one with any kind of free will. I sat down next to Danny's sleeping form and traced little hearts on his hand with my finger being very gentle.

It seemed to comfort him; he was beginning to have a nightmare before I did that and now he seemed to have gone back to a more peaceful sleep. That was another thing that we'd help him with while he settles. He's been through a whole life of abuse from what we can gather about the mistreatment of slaves so he was going to have a few nightmares while he tries to adjust to the free lifestyle he was now going to have. Maybe if I gave him a sock or something he would be a free slave. Matt was already one step ahead of me and had a clean sock in his hands.

"I don't think it works while they are sleeping Matty," I tell him and he pouts. I smiled at him and soon his pout went away. "Were you trying to do the Harry Potter scene?" Jordon asks and I nod. Then I pause for a minute to think. "He wouldn't get the reference anyway at this point; we would need to show him the films first. From my limited research and knowledge slaves don't get any leisure time to watch anything entertaining," I tell them and they instantly feel sorry for him. He did know what music was though so one of his masters or maybe even his mom when she was alive introduced him to it.

Danny woke up briefly three hours later and I made sure he ate a bowl of soup and had a glass of juice, if he needed the toilet he could go too. I will leave the house tour until this drug was out of his system for good. He was probably going to need to sleep at some point during it and I just want him to know that no one is going to hurt him here and get him settled into the house first. Matt seemed desperate to give Danny the sock so he could be a free slave even though I made him a free slave already. I shrugged, he could do it but I still wasn't sure that Danny would get the reference.

Matt walked over and crouched next to Danny. He then handed the younger boy the sock. Danny took the sock and starred at it for a few moments. I think he was trying to understand why he had only been given one sock. "Master gave Danny a sock, Danny is free," he says quietly after a few moments which made everyone in the room chuckle. So he had seen the Harry Potter films, or at least the one that scene was from. "Of course you are free Danny, we'd rather have you as a singer than someone stuck cleaning our house," Jordon says. He picked up Danny's file and read it.

I had also told them of the moment when I made Danny sing for me in the car and how angelic he sounded. To prove that I was going to have to get Danny to sing for them but I had no idea what song he could sing. Well, I suppose I could let him use my phone to listen to Swan songs as those are some of the only songs we have and we currently perform live on stage. If he was going to be our new band member then we need to hear what he sounds like singing our songs. I decided to go for Young as the song of choice.

Danny: We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

In my opinion he made it sound nicer than it did when Deuce was singing it. Deuce's tone when he was singing was very nasally and it just didn't really go well with the rest of the vocal ranges that were provided by the rest of us. The others were also impressed with Danny's vocal abilities. "What range do you have?" Dylan asks Danny who seemed to be stunned with all the attention and praise he was getting. "Um I can go from kinda low to quite high, I can rap to a decent standard and I can scream quite well. One of my masters used to make me sing all the time," Danny answers, again speaking quietly.

I am sure once he becomes comfortable around us he will talk a bit louder. We could hear him since no one was talking at the same time as him. If we were having a group discussion it could become an issue. To be fair on him though the vocal range is quite impressive and it will be a good addition to the ones we already have in the band. We will have to talk to each other about it when he next falls asleep though, just so we had a vote and it was fair since we voted Deuce out we would need to vote Danny in. It didn't take too long before the sleepiness left by the sedation drug took over and Danny was out for the count again.

I adjust the blanket around him and we all walk to the dining room. He will be out for an hour or two so it gave us the perfect opportunity to have the band meeting. Dylan, Jordon, Matt and Johnny joined me around the dining table and I got a notebook out just to scribble down brief minutes for this meeting for our management team when we see them again to discuss if we found a replacement for Deuce. "We all know what I wanna do here. I just need a quick vote to see if Danny should be in the band or not," I tell them.

"All in favour of Danny joining raise your hand now," Johnny says, it felt like de-ja-vu but we weren't kicking someone out this time. Everyone in the room raised their hands including me which made me smile. "This is pointless but all apposed raise your hand now," Johnny says and it could have been that moment in a television show where you hear the crickets. "Well that settles it then, Danny is now the lead singer and front man of this band," I say and Jordon cheers, followed by everyone else. Then Danny shuffles in rubbing his eyes and looking a bit distressed.

"Come here Danny," I tell him and he shuffles over to me. I pulled him down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him. "What happened Danny? We thought you were still sleeping," Matt asks Danny who snuggles into me. "I had a nightmare and when I woke up and I was all alone I panicked," Danny says, speaking a little louder than he did earlier which meant he was warming up to us. That was something I should have considered before leaving him alone in the room. He would be prone to nightmares after what happened to him.

"Sorry Danny, we were having a discussion. We decided that you would be perfect in our band as the lead singer," I tell him and he looks at me like I had told him the best thing in the world. "You guys are honestly the best people ever, first you rescue me from a life of hell and pain and then you are going to help me turn something I love into a job," he tells me and I smile. I also hug him tightly; Johnny ruffles his hair. Obviously, he was very thankful for this. "You're very welcome Danny. We will help you in any way that we can," I tell him.

Danny was still tired and it didn't take long for general discussion to send him back into sleep. I hate what the drugs have done to him but his body was too used to being sedated. He's never been awake at this time of day for some time. I can't wait for him to be used to us and we can find out what his personality is like. I think he will be cute and a bit cheeky. I hope when I move him back to the living room until we get his room set up that he won't wake up. I lift him up and he is out for the count. He was also a lot lighter than I was expecting, he did have nutrients and fluids through the IV but I don't think he had food.

"Are you okay Jorel?" Jordon asks me, stopping at the doorway. I walk up to him with Danny in my arms peacefully sleeping. "Yeah, he's just a lot lighter than I was expecting him to be. I think he needs a few days of Dylan's cooking for sure," I reply and we walk back into the living room and I lie down on the sofa so I cuddle Danny so he was going to be calm and hopefully not have another nightmare. Matt adjusted the blanket around us and I watched as Danny snuggled up to me in his sleep. At least I knew I was giving him some form of comfort.

I do feel something deep in my heart for this guy. I can't act on this since I have only just met this guy, it would be way too soon and I need to know for sure if I really have fallen for him before I make my move. I looked at Danny, noticing he had some muscle on him but you could see his ribs a little bit at the same time. You could see his hips as well which I found to be slightly strange but he didn't really have any clothes apart from the tank top and shorts he was wearing. Dylan and Matt had left to the stores and Jordon and George were in what was Aron's room since they said Danny needs a room of his own.

I was happy to stay with Danny and help him not have any nightmares for a little bit. Maybe when he wakes up again later I can have more of a chat with him and get to know him some more and he could watch a film or something. I know that he is different from other slaves and he might not know what forms of entertainment are out there. It depends on how he was raised and what tasks he was given by his masters or mistresses. I want to know who they are so they can get arrested. No one should be a slave for anyone.

Danny stirred in his sleep and before I could prevent it he fell off the couch when he rolled over. "Jorel?" he asks, I peer over the couch to see him trying to process what just happened. "You rolled off the couch buddy, want help?" I ask him and he nods. I stand up and pull him up to his feet. "Thanks," he says and then he hugs me. Okay so add cuddly to the personality list. I love this cuddliness it means that whenever we just want a hug from someone we are likely to get one. "You're welcome Danny," I tell him and we cuddle on the couch for a bit while the TV plays in front of us.

Dylan and Matt were the first ones to finish their task. Danny seems to be a medium judging by the labels on the clothes he was wearing but I did mention to get a few smalls just in case. Matt sat with him and went through all the clothes that they had gotten and asked if he liked them or not. He didn't like all of them but he liked enough to create a decent wardrobe for himself. He had some Pjs as well. He was going to have to go with them to buy some new shoes since they didn't know what size he was and he said he didn't know what size he was the master never told him. It also wasn't in his file which was weird.

I was half expecting shoe size to be there since they had his height and they did have his clothes size in there as well which was s/m. It is obviously not really a requirement for a slave to have shoes. Danny didn't have a pair on when I got him a few hours ago. He was quite comfortable walking on the sidewalks and the driveway without complaining of pain in his feet. That did unnerve me slightly. If he was used to it then fair enough but surely the soles of his feet would be a mess. A quick glance as he stumbled when he stood up confirmed his feet were not as bad as I was expecting but there were a couple of cuts there.

"Danny, when you come sit down again stick your feet up on that cube," I tell him and he did as he was told almost straight away. Giving him commands was going to make him do them straight away so we were going to have to work on that and also get him to call us by our names could be difficult since he is used to saying master or mistress. Dylan cleaned his feet up and I provided the distraction since he was not happy with having his feet cleaned. It hurt quite a bit since Dylan was clearing some infection out as well. "It's okay Danny; we don't mean to hurt you. We just want to help you and make your feet better," I tell him.

He seemed to be mute, he stopped talking completely now. He was extremely quiet when Matt was asking him about the shirts he had picked out. He was shying away from us, after Dylan has cleaned and covered the cuts on his feet he darted over to the other side of the living room and he was shaking and whimpering a lot. George came dashing down, he was an expert on reading body language and guessing what mood the person was in. "I think he might be going through a flashback, he doesn't recognise where he is," George says. That was bad, we would have to keep our distance for the moment, he could think we are his former masters and lash out.

Jordon learned that the hard way, he went over to Danny and the smaller, younger male kicked out. Jordon didn't get hurt but he knew then it's best to leave Danny to it and comfort him when he was more with it. It was heart-breaking to see but I wasn't going to sedate him now, it wasn't needed in this situation. I think it will make him worse and more prone to lash out at us without meaning to. It will take some time but this will stop eventually. George and Jordon went back to sorting out the new room and enlisted Dylan to help them. Matt and I would stay with Danny and calm him down when he is back with us.

It took ten to fifteen minutes after that for him to come out of the freak out he had gone into. He looked around the room, seeing where he was and who he was with. He was tense at first but when he saw us he relaxed slightly. We were both calm that was going to help Danny become calm. "Hey, do you want to come over here?" I ask, speaking softly to the youngster. Sure he isn't too much younger but we are all in our mid-twenties. Danny can't even legally drink yet, he'd have to wait another year for that.

He slowly walked over to me and I smiled when he hugged me without me prompting him too. Matt joined the hug and Danny didn't mind it. I hugged him back and we waited until we knew he was calm again before we broke the hug. "Are you okay now?" Matt asks him and he nods. "I'm sorry, I thought I was with an old master who liked to cut my feet up sometimes," Danny tells us, explaining why he reacted the way he did after we cleaned his feet. That shocked me and I felt disgusted, how could someone find such joy in doing something so cruel especially to one so young. "It's okay Danny; we understand you will be scared. We would never hurt you intentionally. Dylan was only cleaning your feet so they won't hurt so badly," I tell him.

He looked around for Dylan and I could see his breathing hitch when he saw Dylan wasn't in the room. "Don't worry, no one was hurt. They are working on a nice surprise for you," Matt tells him and Danny goes to hug him. Matt hugged him back straight away and then he went to put the new clothes in the washing machine. Danny felt the urge to do it for Matt but he was reminded he was free now and he didn't need to help us with anything unless we asked him too. I watched Danny look a bit uncomfortable.

I know he has the instincts to clean and help Matt with the chores he decided to do. However, he is no longer a slave so he doesn't have to do it. Maybe we'll let him do one of the chores we hand out once he is a little more settled, for now he should be able to experience what it is like to relax and have nothing to do. He'll probably fall asleep again but that's okay with me. He's stayed awake for longer than I was expecting him to this time. I think he was getting hungry again so Matt brought a few donuts since I would want one and he got himself one. Danny enjoyed the donut; I think he could have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Then again as we got talking he told me just how he didn't have treats growing up unless he was really well behaved and the first master he ever had wasn't very kind to him. He never really had sweet foods or watched much television or films but he only watched the Harry Potter films as he was shown them when he was waiting to get his second master at a weird warehouse with a cinema screen in it. It made me re-think how awful my childhood was compared with his, yeah LA is a horrible place to grow up but slavery is a lot worse.

Then George came down the stairs an hour later and Danny was dozing off. I think his new bedroom was done now. "Danny I know you are sleepy but I want to show you something," George says, Danny rubs his eyes and stands up. He did wobble a little bit but George went and helped him regain his balance before he fell over again. I took Danny's hand and he followed me as we got up the stairs to his new bedroom. It was a simple design which will allow Danny to decorate it to how he will like it and it will feel more personal to him. It was a basic calming blue paint on the walls with laminate flooring and a nice rug which goes with the colour scheme.

He has a double bed with blue bedsheets which matches the curtains in the room and it also has a blackout blind so the room is dark at night. He has a closet and a chest of drawers to store the clothes he just got. He also has a desk with a set of art equipment in case he wanted to draw and he also has a laptop so he could use it for whatever he wants. We will get him a phone at some point but the laptop wasn't being used so we could give him that. He looked in awe at his room, it made my heart break a little bit. He probably never had a decent bedroom with the items in it in his entire life.

"So what do you think Danny?" Dylan asks, he was in the bedroom finishing painting Danny's name on the wall above his door. Danny is still looking around his new room. "This is amazing, I have never had a room like this ever, thank you guys," he tells us and I hug him and then George and Dylan have their turns to cuddle. Jordon had gone out on a date so he would get his thank you hug later. Matt will probably get one after Danny took another nap because he is definitely tired again and he would probably test out his new bed. He has a high-quality mattress from Aron which was left here. We aren't exactly rich people at this moment, our first album only made it to 22 on the charts.

"You can take a nap again if you want. We'll be downstairs if you need us and we'll wake you up if you aren't up for dinner," George says and Danny sleepily nods. We watch as he walks over to the bed and climbs under the duvet cover. He was asleep in a matter of minutes and he had found a lion toy on the dresser and he took it into bed with him which I found adorable. I find a few things about Danny adorable. We decided to leave him to sleep in his bed and hope that he will not have any more nightmares. We walked down the stairs and George decided to order pizza to come for a couple of hours so we can give Danny a chance to sleep off the sedation drug some more.

"I take it Danny has either fallen asleep or he wants to use some of the things in his room," Matt says when we come into the living room and Danny isn't behind us. "He fell asleep again; he was in complete awe when he saw his room though. I don't think he really gave himself time to take the room in before he really needed to sleep again," I tell Matt. Matt smiled, we were doing something good and it felt incredible. We have saved someone's life today and it started as a drunken dare. Totally worth it in my opinion but we aren't going to go it again. Danny is perfect for us and I feel like our brotherhood is complete now.

Danny came down an hour later, he had another nightmare and I heard him scream. As I was about to go and calm him down he came running in and straight to me. "It's okay Danny, no one here is going to hurt you I promise," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and rub his back while he grips my shirt tightly and sobs, that one must have scared him quite badly. My efforts weren't enough to calm him down this time. George came over as he is the tallest he would be able to lift the younger one up and hold him and it would work. Danny jumped at first but George started saying calming things as he lifted Danny up and it started working. I went to sit on the recliner chair so I could cuddle Danny again once he stopped sobbing as much.

He has a strong attachment to me already and that was nice, he trusts all of us here but I wasn't expecting him to be this close to me this early on in our friendship. We've been together for about 7 hours now and he has spent about 5 hours sleeping because of the drug which I hated but had no control over. He must be getting hungry by now as well considering it has been a while since he had the donut and those aren't really that filling. He does have an hour to wait for the pizzas to arrive though.

George placed Danny onto my lap once he stopped crying. I cuddled him and then poked his sides which brought some giggles. I like it when he giggles, he sounds so cute. He was becoming cuddlier over the course of the day and as we get to know him some more he is going to be cuddlier. I don't mind because his cuddles are nice. He was sniffling a little bit but after a couple of minutes he settled down and the sniffles stopped. I showed him some videos on you tube which helped him keep calm while we wait for the pizza to arrive.

Then the pizza arrived and Danny was dozing off again. I nudged him to wake him up a little bit and he pouted. "Pizza's here bud," I tell him. His eyes lit up and I carried him into the kitchen and put him down on the chair. I put a small box of pizza in front of him. Because he hasn't really eaten much in the past few months so we didn't want to overdo and to have him spend the night throwing up because he ate too much. I put a couple of sides near him so he could try them if he wanted to. The pizza on its own might fill him up.

We ate our dinner and Danny did fairly well considering he hadn't had a full meal in a long while. He ate all the pizza and he had a few of the dough balls but he didn't want anymore and he did have a drink as well. We did offer desert but he politely declined. After dinner, we went into the living room and we watched some television to keep everything calm and Danny could fall asleep if he wanted. It didn't take too long before Danny fell asleep on me and had a loose grip on my t-shirt. I think the grip was comforting him because he would know I wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. I want to help him so much.

I kissed his forehead and I saw a faint smile in his sleep. He might fall in love with me and return my feelings for him. I have to wait though, I only just met this guy and I already think it's love at first sight. I'll get to know him over the next few days and I will see more of the personality he has. I don't think he is aggressive at all. He has been very shy and very quiet while he's been awake during the day. It might be because he doesn't know us and it could change but I think he was abused and provoked with the other people. I saw the marks all over his body, the scars and the recent injuries.

They made me feel upset and angry. Danny seems like a genuinely nice person and to have some bastard people hurt him constantly over and over for years and years. He is so affected by them at the moment, the nightmares he has had and that freak out he had when we cleaned his feet. I am sure that he will have more as the days go on and he recovers from the trauma associated with abuse. If we show him love and we take care of him like we are meant to then he won't hurt us and won't get aggressive towards us. I am not sure how this whole visit is gonna pan out but we'll see when it arrives.

We waited until the film was over before I took Danny up to his new room and put him into bed. Danny woke up briefly and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Jorel, can you stay with me please? I don't want to be on my own," he tells me. My heart breaks a little bit and I climb into the bed next to him. He snuggles up to me straight away and I smile. "Of course I can stay with you, you don't have to be on your own anymore because I am here to look after you," I tell him and I get one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen. He let my play with his hair and he was asleep in no time. I'm glad he gets peaceful sleep when he is around other people.

 

It doesn't take me long to start dozing off, Danny's already fast asleep and unless he has a nightmare anytime soon he won't be awake for a while. I don't know how the drugs are gonna affect him but I hope it doesn't get too bad. I think he was feeling a little nauseous earlier but it didn't seem to last too long and he was feeling fine afterwards. If we give him too much food then he will definitely throw up but fingers crossed he will be fine for the rest of the night. It also doesn't take me too long before I fall asleep holding Danny protectively.


	28. Puppy Boy Part 1 DM x J3T

Hey guys, this is my first hybrid one shot for the band and it is kind of a tester to see how it goes down with you guys before I consider making a story with hybrids in it. I will love it if I got some feedback for this one please.

 

Anyway, this is the Deuce era and it is 2009 in the story so Deuce will be in this part but not the next one. Yes, this is a two-parter.

G.P.O.V

Today I decided that I was going to walk to the studio instead of drive. It's a sunny day so I didn't see the point in getting stuck in the endless lines of LA traffic this early in the morning when walking could be quicker. Something in one of the alleyways about two blocks from the studio catches my eye. It felt like someone is watching me, but I couldn't really see if it was a person or an animal. I am early for work right now so I think it wouldn't hurt to see if the person needed any help, if it was a person. It isn't like my day was going to be completely ruined if it turns out that whoever is watching me didn't need my help.

As I get closer, I notice that it was a person watching me and they looked like a hybrid. If this guy turns out to be a hybrid, then I am going to try my best to help him out. It is too risky to be out here in the open if you are a hybrid. From what I know they are all raised in the worst conditions in institutions and if they are lucky enough to escape the institutions then the owners will want them dead. I knew this hybrid is a male because of the tattered boxer shorts and the tattered t-shirt which shows a completely flat male chest. Hybrids are babies who are subjected to animal DNA in utero or shortly after birth and they are taken from their parents under the premise the child has passed away.

They are then raised in the institutions where they will gain the features of the animal they have been mixed with if they survive long enough. The most popular and most likely to survive are the ones with dog and cat DNA, even monkey. Although due to the similarity between the two, you hardly see monkey hybrids. I think I have heard of success stories with mouse DNA and Snake. The features cat and dog hybrids get are the ears and the tail, the cat hybrids don't get whiskers as far as I know. I think the snake hybrids get scales and the forked tongue and the mouse hybrids get the ears and the tail too, they also squeak occasionally.

The hybrid I have found and is crouched right in front of me seems to be a dog hybrid. I couldn't be too sure due to the lack of light his hiding spot has. I also couldn't really be sure but he looked to be an adult who is around 5"3 tall and that surprises me considering most hybrids don't survive to adults or leave the institutions they are raised in. Most of them die quite early on considering we are not supposed to be experimented on this way and it leads to genetic complications. The rest die due to the shocking conditions and abuse that they go through while they are in the institutions.

I know by stopping and trying to help this poor guy I am bordering on becoming late for work but I have a gut feeling that this guy needs my help. I have a packet of cookies in my backpack that I could give him since he probably hasn't eaten in at least a day. I could also use them to convince him that I am not a threat and I could help him survive this cruel fate he has been born into. The hybrid is fully aware that I am watching him but he isn't really making any move to run away from me. That means he isn't too afraid of me at the moment.

"Hey there, I am not going to hurt you," I tell the hybrid, hoping he would believe me. I take another step towards him and he tenses up a little which I was expecting. "You're not going to hurt me?" the hybrid asks, he sounded nervous and he nearly stuttered when he was talking. "I promise you that I am not going to hurt you," I reply, speaking calmly. If I was calm while I talk to him then maybe it would send the right message and he would be calm as well and it would be easier to get to know him and start a friendship.

He allows me to get to arm's length from him before I knew he didn't want me to be any closer. At least he is already starting to trust me which is really good. Now all I need to do is prove that he isn't wasting his trust on me. I get the packet of cookies out and show them to him, making sure he knows they are sealed. The hybrid looks at the bag of cookies with curiosity and he definitely looked like he was hungry. I had wished that I had brought more snack foods with me but I didn't know I was going to be doing this today.

"Are you hungry?" I ask the hybrid just to make sure. The way his little ears perked up when I asked him that question was incredibly cute. He also had his head to one side and he seemed to be confused. He was probably wondering why a stranger like me was asking this and why I was trying to help him out. His stomach answered before he really got the chance to and it growled. I couldn't help the smile I had when a slight a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while," he confesses to me. "You can have this bag of cookies if you want them," I tell him, holding out the bag of cookies for him to take if he wanted them.

The hybrid debated it for a minute or so before he took the packet of cookies from me and I smiled again. He managed to open them without too much of a struggle. He started to eat the cookies that I had given to him, yea they were small but he was eating something. It was making me happy because I was getting him to trust me now. A few minutes later he had finished the cookies and he was now playing with the empty packet. He was looking from the packet to me a couple of times. "Do you have any more food?" he asks me, he trusts me a lot more than I thought he did.

"Not on me right now but I can get you some more," I tell him. Then I decide to tell him some basic things about me. If I am going to help him in anyway then he was going to have to get to know me and make his own judgement. I learn that his name is Danny and he is twenty-two. He is a dog hybrid for sure but he doesn't know which breed he is and he tail needs to be removed at some point. It was just a stump which keeps getting infected. Obviously, he went through some mistreatment with his tail so it is painful and just causing issues.

His ears are a lighter brown then his hair, which makes them stand out a little bit. His ears looked like they could have been a Labrador puppies but even I found it hard to tell what type of dog he was. His eyes were amazing chocolate brown with a black ring along the edge. From what I could see as well he looked incredibly pale but he also had a lot of dirt and he didn't have any access to a shower to clean himself. Like I said before his clothes are extremely damage and they were all too big for him. He was so skinny I saw some ribs and his hips were very visible too. It just made me feel sorry for him and more determined to help him out.

"Hey Danny, I know this might seem sudden, but if you let me take you in, I can help you out," I tell him and he seems to be a little bit shocked. "You want to help me?" he asks me which breaks my heart a little bit. The way in which he said that leads me to believe that he is used to being abandoned and people not really caring about him or helping him in anyway. "Yeah, you're a really nice guy and I have somewhere you can live and feel safe with me to protect you," I tell him.

That seemed to be the only words that I needed to say. Danny moved a little closer to me, I put my hand out for him and he nuzzled it almost straight away. That was another adorable factor. "Thank you, George," he tells me and I smile at him. I know I can clean him up at the studio because there are some spare clothes that should fit him and look a lot more decent. There is also a shower at the studio as well so he can be completely clean. I am sure he will feel better once he has had a shower and some cleaner clothes and some good food.

"I have to go to work now, you could come with me for the day, there is a shower there and some clean clothes," I tell him. I am sure that most of the guys won't mind, we could get Danny to help us out at the studio and on the road so he is not stuck doing nothing while we are working hard during the day. I felt him take my hand like a nervous child when he nodded and agreed to come with me. I help him up to his feet and I take my hoodie off and put it over Danny's head so he has something else on other than the tattered clothes he has. We then finish my walk to the studio with him holding my hand the entire time.

The hoodie went down to his knees almost because he is a considerable amount smaller than I am. The guys were shocked when I walked into the studio with Danny just behind me. Jorel was really curious about the new guy in the room. Aron on the other hand was really angry. "So, you turn up five minutes late and you expect us to let this random homeless guy in, what the fuck?" he asks, he was shouting. Danny was scared by Aron's reaction and he kept a tight grip on my hand. "So, what you turn up and leave when you please. George seems to be helping this guy out which is better than what you've done," our manager Jason says.

I look to Jorel, hoping that he would help me clean Danny up so he looks better and we can see if he has any injuries or something. "Jorel, do we still have those spare clothes in the small size?" I ask him as he looks to Danny. "Yeah, we do. I'll go and get them now," Jorel says and he gets up from the sofa. I lead Danny to our bathroom and sit him down on the toilet seat so I could explain what was going on right now. "I am going to let you have a shower on your own so you get all cleaned up and you could tell us if you have any cuts. I won't be leaving you completely and I'll be just outside the door," I tell him. Jorel brought the clothes in.

Danny had put the hood up while we were walking through the streets to hide his puppy ears. He now takes his hood down, showing Jorel his puppy ears. "You're a hybrid?" Jorel asks and Danny nods a couple of times. I smile at the two, I have a feeling that they are going to get along quite well once they know each other more. "Hey, I am Jorel and I want to help you out as well," Jorel tells our new friend. "Hi, I'm Danny," our little hybrid friend replies. Danny's hair is getting quite long no so he could benefit from a haircut which we could give him.

We give Danny some privacy to shower, we stay outside the door because I promised him I was going to be just outside. He would be worried about us leaving him and being on his own and struggling to survive once more. It left us a few minutes to chat. "Do you think he'll let me cut his hair after?" Jorel asks me. I shrug "The only way you'll know is if you ask him," I reply. It didn't take long before Danny appeared in the doorway. He was in the outfit we had given him but he decided to keep my hoodie on.

I honestly don't mind if he keeps my hoodie, I have plenty more and it suits him and seems to bring him some comfort. His hair is still wet so that would help Jorel if he really wanted to cut Danny's hair. "Hey Danny, can I cut your hair please?? I'll be careful around your ears," Jorel asks Danny. Danny walks over to me and takes my hand again. "Yeah I think it could do with a trim to be honest," he replies, it shows he trusts both Jorel and I a lot already which is really good. I wasn't expecting it to be this soon but I hope we are the people he needs.

He also was completely calm whenever he took my hand. I led him to a chair and I let Jorel get to work with the kitchen scissors and a hair brush. He was so careful around the puppy ears which Danny must have appreciated a lot. Jordon was watching with curiosity, none of us had ever seen a hybrid in person but we knew of them. "Thank you Jorel," Danny says once his haircut is done. Jordon and Jorel then talked to him for a while until they knew they had become friends. Matt is talking with Aron about song ideas so I wasn't going to pull him away and get Aron all riled up and upset the others.

Danny will be friends with Matt in time anyway; there is no need to rush it. I doubt that Danny will be friends with Aron at all but no one will be too fussed with that fact. You can't get along with everyone all the time anyway. Aron is a moody git at the best of times; he also hates it when the attention is not on him. He is such an attention seeking idiot it's unreal, and the stuff he demands us to do like he is some A star celebrity is fucking ridiculous. I can't wait until we decide to drop his ass.

Today is a writing session for our second album so we sit in groups, one group of three and one of four. Danny was with Jorel, Jordan and I and Matt was with Aron and Dylan. The other three had no idea about Danny's hybrid status since Jordon ever so kindly gave Danny his snapback so he was able to hide the ears. Aron was glaring at Danny the entire first half of the day but it was because he wasn't getting as much attention as the new guy is. We gave Danny his first ever hot chocolate since it was getting to that time of year and he really enjoyed it.

It turns out that Danny hadn't heard of many of the things that we know and take for granted. He had never heard of fast food before and Jordon nearly cried. So Jordon made it his mission to get Danny Del Taco for lunch and he gave a dramatic sigh of relief when Danny demolished the taco in no time. It was going to be interesting to find out what else Danny hasn't tried or heard of before. I personally have never been in a hybrid institution before so I don't know how they raise the people there and what they can and can't do. He'll know what the basics are like water but I have no idea what they fed the kids there so they might have had milk, they might not have. It's all a guessing game now.

I'm most certainly going to call a hybrid specialist so I know exactly how to help the little guy out. I need to know how to look after him properly and what could happen if he gets sick. It would be helpful to know if he has any allergies and if he can't eat certain food because of the puppy side. He is going to need an operation sooner or later on the disaster of a tail he has left. A little nudge on my side brings me out of my thoughts and I'm staring at Danny's brown eyes which I can see some pain in. "George, my tail hurts," Danny says quietly to me once he knows he has my attention. I rub his arm to calm him down in case he gets upset. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" I ask him and he nods so I take him back to the bathroom.

I looked at his tail and it looked like it was showing signs of an infection starting to set in. No wonder why it was starting to bother him so much, it looked so painful. "Looks like infection is starting to set in bud," I tell him and he starts whimpering, I guess he doesn't like the infections but who would. I carefully hug him and he hugs me back instantly. I was being so careful because I didn't want to make his pain worse. "I know a nice doctor who could help me," Danny tells me. I'll get the number from him later and then arrange a home visit so that Danny could get looked at in a more calm environment.

"I'll call them when we get to my house so they'd be there a bit later but I can always make it earlier if you need it," I tell him. For now I guess we can only give him some Tylenol wouldn't do him any damage. Before we head back into the main studio area I decide to disinfect his tail with the anti-septic wipes we have in the first aid kit so that I could prevent it from getting any worse before it gets seen by a doctor. It could tell even though I was being gentle as possible it was still hurting him a bit and I was feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry Danny, I don't mean to hurt you," I tell him. "It's okay George, I know how much you want to help me," Danny replies. He is such a sweet kid, and we walk back to the seating area and I get the pills.

I hand Danny the pills and a glass of orange juice when I come back. He took the pills and downed the juice before he hugged me again. I smile at him and allow him to rest against me to see if he could get comfortable. I could see he was moving around a lot so he wasn't going to put pressure on his tail. Matt decided his curiosity was too much to ignore so he decided to come and sit with us and get to know Danny during the second half of our work day. Aron was still being a moody bugger and we all ignored him for the second half and let him have his childish sulk.

I really hope that I can get Danny's tail sorted sooner rather than later. It was really starting to bother him and cause him some problems. Matt noticed Danny seemed uncomfortable and he wasn't really settling in the seat so he gives Danny a cookie to munch on so he could have a little bit of a distraction from his tail troubles. "Danny, what's the doctor's number?" I ask him. I might as well get the appointment set up at my house so I can start getting him used to the house and not have to worry about the doctors too much. He writes it down on a piece of paper and gives it to me. I know he'll be fine on the sofa without me being there as he has Jorel and Jordon and Matt and Dylan to give him plenty of attention.

I make the appointment; the doctor will be at my house an hour after I get home with Danny. This will give me a head start on having Danny settled a little bit and knowing where everything is. I don't waste any time in returning to the seating area back to my new companion. Danny saw me coming back and his eyes instantly lit up which I found cute, he really likes me already. Jorel smiles at me when he sees how Danny reacted and I sit in between the two. "The doctor is going to come about an hour after we get home and I bet you'll be feeling better in no time," I tell Danny who nods and snuggles into me again.

Jorel heard our little conversation but the others didn't since they were discussing song ideas for our new album and trying to come up with good lyrics. I'm pretty sure that Jorel is the only other person who knows about Danny's tail since he has heard us mention it and he might have seen it. Jordon saw his ears so he knows Danny is a hybrid but I assume he thinks Danny has a full tail and it's hidden in his trousers. Matt, Dylan and Aron have no idea about Danny's hybrid status. He might tell Matt and Dylan when he trusts them more but not Aron.

The walk home wasn't very eventful, I bought Danny some clothes and some basic hygiene items like a razor in case he grows a beard, deodorant and a toothbrush. We decided to give Danny some old clothes that no longer fit us tomorrow when I bring him with me again. Aron won't be so kind so we never asked him. I only bought the clothes he would need for overnight and tomorrow and things the guys weren't going to hand down like underwear, socks and shoes. The thing that surprised me most about our growing bond is how close he stayed by me the entire time we were shopping. He was curious as it was a first for him; he has never been shopping before. He never wandered away from me even if there was something that caught his eye. I do believe part of it has to do with his fear of being abandoned so I would reassure him every now and again that I was going to stay with him and I wasn't going to leave.

I gave him a house tour and he really liked the thought of having his own bedroom for once since he told me they always had over five kids in the same room on crappy little metal beds which needed to be replaced. Having said that he might stay in my room with me until he gains some more confidence to be by himself for eight hours even though I am only in the room next door. I found a blue fluffy soft throw blanket in my storage cupboard that I gave him to use when he wants like a comfort blanket and he took to that straight away. He said thank you a lot during the afternoon, which I was expecting. I have done so much to help him.

Then the doctor came, exactly when he was supposed to if not a minute or two earlier. He is a hybrid specialist and knew all about Danny and his tail woes. "I'm going to try and arrange surgery for you as soon as I can, that tail or what's left of it needs to go," the doctor tells both me and Danny as I am now essentially Danny's owner. He also gives me some information on how to care for a puppy hybrid and some information about Danny I never knew. His birth name was Nathaniel Morris and to keep him out of the institution his name would be legally changed to Daniel Murillo. The name Nathaniel will die so the doctor's in the institution won't come looking.

I saw a scar on Danny's arm. It's where he has a tattoo of his institute patient id number and location. He had tried to take it off with a lighter or something when he left the institute I guess. It didn't really work and he only managed to remove a small portion which had his initials and the start of the number. I told him that we could get it covered up with a nicer tattoo eventually and for now we could bandage it to hide it from the public if he chooses to wear short sleeved shirts. I learned that he had managed to escape from the worst hybrid institution in the states, the doctor told me this was going to have a severe impact on how Danny will react around others and how he will behave in certain situations.

It was a fact that didn't deter me from my decision to help the youngster out. I am going to support him in any way that I can. It's not going to bother me in the slightest if he is going to be a little childlike at times or he is going to suffer with really bad nightmares and night terrors. I'll comfort him whenever he needs me too whether he asks me or not. He is my responsibility now and I was going to look after him to the best of my abilities. I was given some anti-biotics which should sort the current infection on his tail for the moment and if I keep disinfecting it then he should be okay before he needs to go under for surgery.

I made a simple dinner, chicken nuggets with fries and some peas and I made sure that I cooked enough for 3 people just in case Danny wanted some more food. He nearly didn't finish his lunch so he might not eat all the food I put out for him. He is not used to eating full meals and three meals a day. "Don't worry if you can't eat all of your dinner tonight Danny," I tell him as I place the plate in front of him. He made a good attempt at his dinner and he ate most of it but I knew when he was done and I didn't force him to clean his plate. I put what he had left to some of the leftover nuggets on the plate so he could eat them as a snack or for lunch tomorrow. I am shocked when I turn around and see Danny had washing the dishes for me.

"Aw Danny, you know you don't have to do those. I would have rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher," I tell him and he tilts his head to one side when I said dishwasher. This makes me think that he hasn't heard of a dishwasher before. "George, what's a dishwasher?" he asks me, so he hasn't heard of one before. I take his hand and show him the dishwasher I own and it was currently full of clean dishes. I dry them and put them away. "A dishwasher is an appliance which cleans the dishes for you," I tell him.

Tomorrow at breakfast time I will show him how the dishwasher works. I know this isn't going to be the only appliance that I will have to show Danny how it works and I didn't mind. I wasn't sure that Danny knows what a TV is but when I turned mine on he seemed to have a basic knowledge but was shocked at the different things I could do on it. "They rarely let us watch TV at the institute and it was only to keep the younger ones quiet," he explains to me as I start channel surfing so we could find out what to watch and what genres he liked or disliked. He flinched when the horror channel came on so I knew to avoid it while he is around.

It makes me feel sorry for the youngster. His upbringing was so much tougher and harder than any of ours and we thought we had it tough. Los Angeles is a rough city to be in at the best of times and it's always a tough fight for survival or kill or be killed. I could not imagine living or being in the worst institution in the states from the day that I would be born until either the day I die or I am lucky enough to escape in my twenties. I would hate to have the illnesses that Danny will suffer with because of the DNA mix up. I settle down with two cans of pop on the sofa and Danny comes over to me and snuggles up to me. I tickle behind his ear and he enjoys it.

I started to watch a new series I started about a week ago and I hoped that if I started from the first episode then I would get Danny interested and it could be something we could talk about. I have no clue what genres he likes or hates apart from my earlier discovery of his fear of horror. This means I am going to have to learn the hard way. While I was setting up the TV Danny had gone and changed into his new comfortable pyjamas and he looked good in them. His hair dried naturally from his shower so it was nice and soft and fluffy to play with. He also looked so much happier now then when he first saw me and I first met him. It was so much nicer to know that I was the reason behind his happiness.

It turns out Danny wasn't really interested in the show that I tried to get him into. So I decided I would let him pick out a show that he might like better. We started watching the show that he picked out and I found it to be quite interesting for the both of us and it would be the show that we could talk about and discuss theories. It was interesting to see how he reacted to the certain situations that happened in the show and his facial expressions were cute. It was starting to get quite late in the day and it didn't surprise me during the third or fourth episode we were watching that Danny had fallen asleep cuddling me. I finish the episode that we are watching before I decide taking the little one to bed would be a good idea. I could tell him how the episode ended if he asked me.

Danny didn't wake up while I was carrying him up the stairs to his new bedroom. He was out like a light and he seemed peaceful which I doubt would have happened while he was living on the streets. I put him under his duvet and tucked it in on one side. He looks so adorable with his hand next to his head. I decide to leave his room and walk into my own; he should be fine if he is out for the count. I hope he will be fine to wake up on his own, he might freak out at first if he doesn't recognise where he is. He does know where my room is and I let him know that he could come into my room at any time if he needed me or wanted me for any reason.

I fell asleep without realising on top of the covers and woke up a few hours later and I noticed there was a little puppy boy in my room. Danny was sitting next to me and he was sniffling quite a bit, like he was going to burst into tears at any second. "What's the matter Danny?" I ask him, sitting up in bed and looking at him. "I had a nightmare, I'm sorry I woke up," Danny mumbles and looks down to his legs. I smile and pull him close to me and hug him tightly. He then burst into sobs and I started rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "Don't worry little pup, I am here to help you," I tell him and he managed to calm down after a few minutes.

I let him snuggle up to me and we went under the covers so he would be warm and feel secure. I might as well see if he wanted to settle down and go back to sleep considering it is three in the morning. "You can stay with me tonight bud, don't worry I am not going anywhere no one will hurt you with me around," I tell him. He looks at me with a small smile but he looked calmer. He rests his head on top of my chest and he puts his hand flat on my chest as I wrap my arm around him. My other hand was playing with his hair to add some extra comfort to him. I don't think he wants to talk about his nightmare so I decide it's best if I don't bring it up.

I felt happy when I had managed to get Danny to fall back to sleep without any issues or any struggles. I already knew Danny would be staying pretty close if not exactly by my side for the next few days while he settles into his new life and I would be taking him to work with me every day because I don't want to risk him suffering any separation anxieties with me. He might be staying home once he is more comfortable to be on his own and he wants to stay at home and not be in the studio with us. I decide to check my phone to see if I have any messages because unlike Danny, I am not going to go back to sleep so soon. Jorel had texted me and the others hadn't but that was fine with me.

Jorel: Hey, how's everything with pup?

Me: Good, he's settling great so far. We've had one nightmare tonight but he is fine now and he is snuggled up to be peacefully sleeping.

Jorel: That's good, he trusts you a lot. Will we see him tomorrow at work?

Me: Yeah, he's not going to leave my side anytime soon.

Jorel: Aww, he is just adorable. You are the best friend everyone needs in their life. Saving a hybrid is the nicest thing you could do.

Me: Yeah, I just knew when I saw him that I had to do something to help him and just couldn't leave him there in the alley.

Jorel: Nice, I can see why. Anyway I am off to bed now, night.

Me: Night.

I decided after talking to Jorel that I should also get some more sleep because I know Aron is going to be difficult tomorrow especially since Danny is now in the frame. We are going to be focusing on helping Danny out and letting him recover from his ordeal. Aron was trying to make us buy him a personal assistant when we really don't need one as a group. We aren't famous enough to warrant one. Having said that he might try and take advantage of Danny and make him the personal assistant instead. The thing I have learned through research is that hybrids are often trained to be slaves to people and then sold to whoever will pay the most money.

I have a large reason to believe Danny has been a slave at some point and either escaped from them or sold back to the institute and escaped from there. In his sleep he starts tossing a little bit away from me and mumbling, often mentioning the word master and don't hurt me. Each time I rubbed his arm he seemed to calm down a bit. He might have another nightmare since I can't rub his arm while I am asleep myself but he might snuggle into me some more and get comfort that way. I decide we should sleep on our sides with him cuddled into my and both my arms are securely around him.

The next time I wake up is a more reasonable time at seven am but only because I heard my pup react to my alarm clock. Danny was definitely scared of the alarm and he was on the other side of the bed just staring at the alarm. "It's okay Danny, it's only my alarm clock," I tell him and he only came to my side once I turned the alarm off and he buried his head into my neck. He calmed down as soon as the noise stopped. "Sorry George," he tells me, mumbling again. I ruffle his hair as a little calming measure even if he was calm. "You don't need to say sorry to me buddy, I should have told you about it last night so you wouldn't be as scared of it," I tell him.

I cuddle Danny for a minute then I tell him to stay in my bed. I'm going to attempt to make him breakfast in bed for the first time in his life. This might not be successful since he may believe that I have left the house and left him alone. He might then decide to come and look for me and then my surprise will be ruined. Hopefully he stays in my bed and I can pull this off. He seemed really sleepy despite his reactions to the alarm clock. I doubt he woke up properly so he might fall asleep again while I am cooking.

The alarm clock didn't help him this morning and I think I will turn it off and get him used to having a song play every morning to help me wake up on time for work. He was half-awake when I was calming him down. That could mean that he would go back to sleep if I left him alone on my comfortable bed. That wouldn't bother me again. I made two plates of breakfast. I ate mine quickly so that I could get Danny his breakfast before it goes cold. I put it on a tray and add a glass of orange juice to take his anti-biotics. I only made waffles and put syrup on them, it's nothing special really but I am sure he'll enjoy it.

I walk back up to my room to find Danny fast asleep curled up on top of the duvet with his thumb in his mouth to calm him. It was the most adorable sight I've seen in a while. I didn't want to wake him up but I need to get ready for work and I can't leave him on his own. I usually leave by eight thirty in the morning to get to the studio for nine and to avoid the bulk of the rush hour traffic. "Danny, come on buddy, it's time to wake up now. We have to go to the studio today," I tell him, and I shake his shoulder gently. A couple of moments later his eyes opened, his thumb came out of his mouth and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

He then looked at me with a little sleepy smile. This was so much better and not to mention cuter than when he first woke up this morning. "Morning George," he tells me and he sits up. I smile as he rubs his eyes and then I hand him breakfast. He seemed impressed by the food I put in front of him. "Good morning Danny, I made you some breakfast. You can have it in bed but it's not going to happen all the time," I tell him. He took his pills first and then dug straight into the waffles. He was confused at first but he found out that he liked the food.

"Thanks George, I've never had waffles before," he tells me, we didn't bother mentioning that he had his thumb in his mouth when I brought his food in but I said I was going to accept his little quirks. Then I took him to show him how the dishwasher works. He was so curious and I told him that he could load and unload it every day if he wanted it to be his chore while he lives with me. "It's the least I can do after everything you are doing for me," he replied and I smile. I might give him another task or two to do but the cute kid needs to learn how it feels to just relax as much as possible.

I know for now that he is limited on outfit choices. He only has two outfits he could wear and because he is so much smaller than me I know any of my outfits wouldn't fit him. The hoodie I gave him yesterday goes down to his knees so our sizes are completely different. He puts his new outfit on and he looks to the hoodie which is lying on the dresser after I let him get changed last night. "Do you want this back George?" he asks me as he picks it up and offers it out to me. I shake my head and gently push his hand back towards him.

"Nah, you can keep it buddy, I have other hoodies I can wear don't worry," I tell him and he smiles and puts the hoodie on straight away. I could tell it was like a wearable comfort blanket for him, he wasn't going to take the blue blanket everywhere with him so this was something that if washed often enough would become his comfort item he could wear pretty much every day. He was thankful for everything I've done for him for sure. My next task or challenge was going to be Danny's first car ride with me. I don't even know if he has ever been in a car before now but if he was a slave then he might have done. It would be easier if we travelled to and from work with the fact he would be getting five bags full of clothes at least and it would be easier to put them in the trunk then carry them home.

I think once we made it to the studio it was safe to say that Danny did not enjoy the car ride one bit. He was scared when the engine started, it turns out it was his first time in a car and he would be knocked out and put in a van if he was being transferred to slave place. The puppy ears would not have helped the poor lad with the noise and coping with some of the drivers you would see around. I couldn't hold his hand while I was driving and that made me feel bad. I even felt a bit guilty even though I know it isn't my fault. Once we got to the studio parking lot I went and hugged him and calmed him down again. He'll get nervous again when we go into the studio but at least he will know I can hold his hand now.

I made sure Danny had the snapback on before we went in to cover his puppy ears. I am not one hundred percent sure that Aron will be there or if Danny wants him to know about the hybrid status. Danny had a tight grip on my hand when we walked into the studio and I sighed in relief when I discovered Aron wasn't here because I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. Everyone else was there and there were a few bags of clothes for Danny to have. Swan songs had come out a year ago and desperate measures has only just come out, that means that Danny would have only just celebrated his birthday. Today is the 25th of November.

"Danny, this weekend we should do something special considering your birthday was for days ago," I tell him and he gives me a smile. I guess he will love the party I will throw him even if it is just a movie night with a couple of beers. They wouldn't really celebrate the birthdays with the kids in the institution; they would just write down that the kid survived another year of life. "Wait, how would you know when his birthday is? You only just met him yesterday," Jordon asks us. Danny wasn't bothered too much by his tail today as I put cream on it and a big band aid on it the doctor gave me so he would be comfortable while the infection goes. He was very close to me and cuddled quite comfortably on my side. "I needed to take him to the doctors and they told me a few things about him," I tell him.

We all then said happy birthday to Danny even though it was four days late. We'll get it on the day next time. Now we decide should have small celebration in preparation for the weekend's events. We could either get him a full birthday cake which we would all share or we could get him a little cupcake and put a candle on it and we'd all have a cupcake too. It will be a strange thing for Danny to get used to but I feel like he will enjoy having birthdays and getting presents, having a day where he will be spoiled and loved on by friends and family.

We decided today that we would get a pack of cupcakes and he can have the full cake of his choice on his party on the weekend. Aron didn't show up at all today so Danny decided to take his snapback off. He did mention to me earlier how hats make his pup ears feel weird and that would be expected since they are not used to having hats on puppy ears. On the plus side it gives him a chance to hide his ears from the world. They also block out a little bit of the noise so it could help him on the car ride home. He knows we are going home by car since it's the way we came. Hopefully we will have a better reaction and experience this time around.

Today went by really quickly and I felt like it was because it was the most fun we have had during the day at the studio in years. It might be because of two reasons, one Aron wasn't there to spend the eight hours moping like he usually does. The second was because of my little pup, he has brought such a nice atmosphere to the place and we were constantly having a laugh and messing around while getting work done at the same time. It was a lot of fun having Danny around and I had only found him yesterday. We all get along with him so well and it was nice to have a sixth guy who was a happy soul.

He did cope better on the car ride home from work then he did the car ride to work. Which was nice and I suppose it was because he was starting to get used to riding in a car and he trusts my driving abilities. I am sure he will be fine once he has been in the car a few more times throughout the week as I teach him new things. Matt and Dylan discovered Danny was a hybrid when they saw his ears and his snapback was off. They didn't mind at all when they discovered this fact, in actual fact they found that it was quite cute that we had a puppy hybrid. His puppy ears were soft to touch and every time you would touch them they would twitch.

I decided that today we would have Chinese takeout for dinner so I could introduce Danny to more food and eventually find out his favourite food. The doctor told me that Danny has a peanut allergy so I take that into account when I order or buy food in. He doesn't seem to be too fussy about what he eats which is good and it makes him easy to cater for I guess. He did enjoy the sweet and sour chicken with noodles he got. Again he was still getting used to having those three meals a day. He did leave a little bit of his dinner but that was perfectly okay with me. After dinner we snuggle up on the couch and I put the TV on so we could continue watching our show.

 

Danny falls asleep at 10:30pm right at the end of an episode of the show and tonight I decide to take him straight to my room to spend the night. It might help his nightmares if he gets to stay close to me during the night. I also do see a chance that in the future once Danny is completely settled into new life then me and him will go out and be a happy couple. Only time will tell with that and for now I am happy to snuggle up to him as friends.


	29. We are family 2 J3T x CS

Basically this is set when the older boys are around 17 and 18 and Danny would be around 11 or 12. This is going to focus on the boys as well as their dads and there will be some high school in it but I will focus more on the relationship and maybe a little more on Danny. I'll see how it goes.

@_Dark_Chan_ asked for this and I hoped that I did it okay, might make a new one if you don't like this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

G.p.o.v

It is nearly time for all the boys to get home from school. Our daughter Jessica who we adopted when Danny turned 4 had the day off because her class didn't have any cover teachers for the day. Danny is now 11, Jorel is just about to turn 18 and is happily dating Vanessa, Dylan is 16 like Jessica and they basically act like twins, Matt is now 17 and he just came out to us and will always have our full support and so far he hasn't been bullied by anyone but I don't think he has come out to his classmates yet. As far as I am concerned I have not got many worries about any of my children and how they are getting on with school work.

I do however have one concern over Daniel; he is not the bright bubbly boy I am used to seeing. He seems to treat school as somewhere he doesn't want to go at all. He is doing well in his classes and his teachers have noticed that he doesn't really show much confidence to them. I think I need to get to the bottom of this before I lose my youngest forever. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jordon, my loving husband asks me as I stand in the kitchen. I turn to face him. "If it's about Danny then probably," I tell him and he nods. "We need to figure out what is going on with our little bear, he maybe a couple of years from being a teen but he's never acted like this before," Jordon tells me and I nod.

"I will go and speak to him when he gets back; I do not like this at all. This isn't teen behaviour, this seems to be more like he's being bullied or something," I tell Jordon. Our youngest son has always been smaller than average and I see him being in the football team when he eventually goes to Victor Valley High school. (A.n. check out Danny's Instagram to understand why I mention this) He is short but he will be muscular when he starts doing the training and workouts with his brothers. "Yeah, he needs to remember that we will help him through whatever and if we need to then we will change the middle school he currently goes to, he is only in sixth grade and he can easily catch up if he needs to," Jordon says.

Then I hear the door open and I know my youngest is home. You could hear him try and kick off his shoes as quickly as possible and then you hear him run up the stairs and close his bedroom door. I am going to wait ten minutes and chat with the other boys and see how they are doing to give him some time to try and calm himself down. A moment later my eldest tackles me in a hug. "Hello Jorel, did you have a good day at school?" I ask him and he nods. "I asked Vanessa to the homecoming dance and she said yes," he said and I smiled at him. He treats her like a queen and I was so proud of him and how he has taken on board everything that I have been teaching him. I then hugged Matt and Dylan and asked them how their school day went. They all had a good day and it seemed like Danny had the bad day out of my children.

I decide to go up to my youngest son's bedroom and see what seems to be bothering him so much while everyone else does their homework. "Hey Dan, can I come in?" I ask after I softly knock on his door as to not startle him too much. I hear an okay in reply and my heart breaks at the sight I see once I open the door. He was lying on his bed and I could see he was crying even though he wasn't facing me. I close his door and sit right next to him on the bed. "My sweet bear, what's wrong?" I ask him and I rub his back a couple of times. He's always been attached to me ever since he was seven months old. He sits up and then crawls onto my lap and holds onto my shirt tightly as he cries.

"They all hate me," he says in between cries. I rub his back and give him a kiss. "What do you mean they all hate you?" I ask him. He tries to stop crying and I could see some marks under his shirt on his back. "My class and the school, they bully me and the teachers don't do a thing to help me," he tells me and I calm him down. "I am taking you out of there okay buddy, this has gone on for too long. How have they been bullying you?" I ask him and he takes off his shirt. There were loads of scratches on his skin and dark bruising around his chest, abdomen and back. "They call me names, they hit me and the girls use their long nails to scratch me," he tells me. Jordon knocks as I look at the marks covering my son's small skinny frame.

"Hey, do you need anything?" he asks, he too saw the marks on our youngest and I nod, "The first aid kit and a few ice packs please babe," I reply and he dashes off to get them. I was hoping that the ice packs can help with the bruises he got today and maybe some of the ones he has had for a few days and the first aid kit will sort out the scratches. Kids can be vicious when they have no discipline involved in their upbringing and they think hurting innocent kids is okay. A minute or two later Jordon came back with the things and he looked at me and Daniel. "Want me to call the school and pull him out?" he asks. I give an icepack to Danny who holds it to his abdomen. "Yeah, and call the school the boys went to and see if they'll take him but try and get his starting date to be Monday so we can help him through this," I reply and Jordon leaves again, leaving me with our son.

I quickly cleaned him up and got a fresh clean shirt on him. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to shut you out," he tells me and I pull him close and kiss the top of his head. "You don't need to be sorry, bullying is a new thing to you and you wouldn't know that you can come to us at any time to tell us. We love you Danny, we always have and always will so there is no need to worry about asking for help," I tell him. He gave me a smile and I knew with our love he will be back to his usual self in no time. "Wanna have a dad movie night tonight? Just you, me and Papa?" I ask him. He looked at me and his eyes lit up. "Yes please," he replies with a big smile and I smile back.

"Do you want to come down and spend time with your brothers and sister?" I ask him, they are so protective of their little brother and his hiding worried them a lot. They just wanted him to be okay and mess around with them at the skate park again. "Yeah," he replies and I help him to his feet and wrap my arm around his shoulder protectively, no one will hurt my baby boy again while I still breathe the same oxygen. He follows me down the stairs and is immediately hugged by Jorel and I could tell my eldest was happy to see his baby bro again.

I let them have their cuddles and let Danny have some fun with them while I go and talk to my husband, he knows he is safe in this house and I'm only in the kitchen if he needs me. "How did we let this happen?" I ask Jordon who was doodling on some paper. "Danny didn't want to upset us or worry us, you know how he is. He thought he could handle it on his own," Jordon replies and hugs me gently. I know Danny could potentially hear me and come and hug us. I sighed and leaned against the counter. "We have done the best thing we can, we are supporting him and we pulled him out of the school and placed him in the other one," Jordon tells me.

"I know but I felt like I should have done this sooner, the marks on his body were just devastating and this is going to have a lasting impact. I feel like this is my fault because we are gay and people still can't accept that," I explain, finally getting it off my chest. One of my children being bullied, regardless of the reason has always been my worst nightmare and then it came true when my youngest was being bullied. Jordon hugged me again, tighter than before. "George, baby we can't think like that. We don't know for sure why Danny's been bullied, it could have been because he's smaller than everyone else and they see him to be weaker. The nightmares and stuff he may have, we can deal with, a bit of snuggling in bed at night never did him any harm," Jordon explains, once again bringing me back to my senses.

I kiss him and he smiles and kisses back. "What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?" I ask him. I saw Danny out of the corner of my eye and I knew he wanted to talk to us. "You show me love and care and you are the best father to the kids," he tells me and I smile. I then hold my arm out for Danny to come and hug me. He runs over to me and I hold him tight. He was getting upset again and I wanted to calm him down. Jordon hugged us and I felt my youngest son's tears on my shirt. I ruffle his hair and let Jordon tell Danny things that could calm him down. I think he might have told his brothers about the bullying and possibly told him more than he has told us so far.

"What's got up upset little dude?" Jordon asks Danny once he stopped crying for the moment. "Jorel asked about the bullying and I told him everything and he got mad at the people that did it," Danny says and I picked him up and put him on the counter. I hope that he feels as confident to tell us what happened as he did with his brother. He took a couple of deep breaths and then he told us the whole story of all the bullying that has been going on and how long it has been going on. He told me and Jordon even more then he told Jorel and I could tell 'cause he got more upset the further into the story he got. We both listened to him and kept reassuring him that he is okay now. The bullying was because he is smaller, not because he has two dads.

He knows that he will be moving schools and people are going to hopefully be a whole lot friendlier to him now. I want to let him know that we are here and he shouldn't be afraid to come to us with his problems. I lift him up again and calm him down. I know one thing he does like is to help me out with little tasks and he was always daddy's little helper. It was approaching the time that I would start making dinner and I was going to let Danny help me make it. Danny was so excited to help me make the spaghetti bolognaise and he cooked the mince and made the sauce himself. I made the spaghetti because Danny wasn't so sure on it. Then we put it onto plates and called the rest of the family to dinner.

Dinner went great, Jorel and the other boys were making Danny laugh and smile a bit while they were being a bit silly and Jess was helping him feel better too. After they have done their chores, they went outside and chased each other around until Danny fell over but he quickly got back up and joined back in again. They kept an eye on him so he won't fall over again and he did okay after that until we called them back inside so they could make sure they did their homework and I could have the time with Danny I promised him that me and Jordon would have. We decided that Danny didn't need to do his homework since he was not going to that middle school anymore. He got changed into his pjs and came back to snuggle up to me on the couch.

"When papa comes back from the shops we'll start the movie night," I inform my youngest. He nodded and stayed next to me. Jorel came in after he finished his homework and sat next to Danny. "Hey buddy, Papa and I are going to have a movie night with Danny later if that's okay?" I tell Jorel and he smiles. "That's fine, I know Danny loves movie nights with you," he tells me. Danny didn't want to leave my side at all and I didn't mind that. Jorel was the closest to him out of all his siblings but tomorrow is another day and they could have the brother time that they might want or need. Jorel decided to stay for a few minutes to play with Danny's hair before he decided to go upstairs to his room.

Jordon came back about twenty minutes later with some popcorn and some new films that would interest our eleven year old and we would be able to watch with him and not get completely bored out of our minds. It was likely that after a little while he would doze off and fall asleep between the two of us. Danny saw Jordon and climbed onto his lap for a hug which Jordon happily returned. He loved the fact that we had gotten Danny out of the little shell that he had gone into and it would only improve as the next few days go by. It is currently Wednesday night so Danny would have the next 4 days to see if he will feel better and ready to go to school. If not I was sure that the school would let us give Danny another week or for him to slowly get into school.

We could let him start with half days and as he improves then he could go to school full time. I know the middle school that he would now go to would allow us to do this as they were more supportive then the school he used to go to. "Don't worry my sweet boy, you will be okay now. We are here now and we will support you no matter what happens," Jordon says and plays with his hair. A few minutes later the first film was on and Danny returned to sit in the middle of us and we had one arm wrapped around him. We gave him his favourite throw blanket and covered him with it. He was comfortable and if he needed any medication for the pain then he would get it. This movie night was going to be all about Danny and if he wanted to watch a different movie then we would change it to one he would like.

He seemed to love this film we were watching because he couldn't take his eyes off the screen and we fed him some popcorn. We did have bottles of Pepsi and coke on the table which he could drink whenever he wanted. He didn't really take his eyes of the screen often to get his cup and drink from it but he did. Danny was comfortable between us and he loved it when we ruffled his hair every now and then. He watched the film and stayed awake the entire time which was good but I wasn't sure he would manage to stay awake through the second and third film we had lined up for him to watch. He managed to get through half of the second film and then he was out of the count and he had his head on my shoulder.

"This feels so good," I tell Jordon quietly so we didn't disturb our youngest son. "It does, I am glad we have finally found out what was wrong with our little man and he will be on the way to get better soon and he might not have too many nightmares from this," Jordon replies. I had missed having any kind of contact with Danny because for the last four months he has be going to middle school he only came down to eat and that was it, we hardly ever saw him and I did feel a little guilty I didn't talk to him about it sooner. Jordon looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. "We can't blame ourselves for this; we are still new at some aspects of parenting like if our child gets bullied. Danny is still here and we know that he doesn't want us to worry about him," Jordon says and I smile.

We didn't even start the next film because it was approaching eleven pm and it was time that our little guy was in his own bed. He was still out for the count and I was treasuring this moment where he was in between us like he used to do before this happened. I carried him into his room and Matt came out of his room to see his little brother sleeping in my arms and he was worried about something. I put Danny under his covers and kissed his head before making sure the room was dark and going out to talk to Matt. "What's up Matt? You should be in bed buddy," I ask my son who hugged me tightly. "Is Danny going to be okay dad?" Matt asks me, I knew they were going to be worried about him.

"I am sure he will be perfectly fine Matt, he just needs some hugs but he'll bounce back, we know he will," I tell him, I know by saying he needs hugs then his older siblings will protect him and cuddle him until he complains it's too much. "We'll look after him dad," Matt says and then he hugs me again and heads back to his own room. I walk to mine and Jordon's to see Jordon in bed already. "Matt wanted to know if Danny is going to be okay," I explain as I crawl into bed next to him. I was hoping Danny sleeps through tonight okay but we can only be sure once he wakes us up or something.

"I love you George," Jordon sleepily tells me after we got settled and he told me of course our youngest will be fine with the loving family he has. "I love you too Jordon," I tell him and I hold him close to me as he falls asleep and I fall asleep not long after with his breath tickling my neck.

Next morning....

I walked downstairs to make everyone breakfast like I normally do and I see Danny sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked really tired and he wasn't really focusing on his doodles. "Hey, why didn't you wake me last night buddy?" I ask, knowing he was only down here because he had a nightmare last night and he didn't want to disturb us. He looked scared and really sleepy at the same time which I didn't want. "You and Papa were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb the cuddle you had," he tells me. I hug him and then start making his breakfast since he is up first and I wanted to ask Jordon to make the others breakfast so I could get the kid sleeping.

"Danny you know we wouldn't mind if you came to us for a cuddle. It's better when you cuddle us anyway," I tell him which makes him smile. Jordon came down next and made his own breakfast as I gave Danny his and ate mine which I made at the same time. "Babe, I'll make the other four breakfast, Danny looks like he needs more sleep to be honest," he tells me and I nod. "Yeah, maybe if he gets some cuddles he won't have another nightmare," I reply and Danny was nearly falling asleep in his eggs. I chuckled and shook his shoulder before he could get egg all over his face. "I know you're tired but try and finish your breakfast instead of wear it," I tell him and he starts eating again.

Jess was the second child that got up and hugged Danny first before she hugged us. I picked Danny up with ease while Jordon was making our only daughter breakfast and I carried him to the living room where I would hopefully get him to sleep again. It doesn't seem like it is going to be hard since he was already falling asleep in my arms. "Don't worry Danny, I'll chase those nightmares away," I tell him as we sit on the recliner chair in the living room. He had a tight grip on my shirt as he was lying on top of me and it slightly loosened when he fell asleep about ten minutes later. I smiled knowing this must be comforting him in some way but I couldn't move to get the throw blanket we left last night to keep him warm.

Dylan got it for me when he came to find me. He was being super quiet and covered Danny in the blanket. "I don't like the bullying he went through," Dylan whispers as he sees Danny move a little in his peaceful sleep. "No one does dude, he'll be okay now it's stopped," I tell him. I have one issue with the age gap between the children, no one will be able to help him through high school which is the next challenge he'll have when he turns 14 and there will be a high chance of bullying there too. I suppose I could suggest to Jorel to be Danny's teaching assistant or something but we'd have to see. I hope that the boys leave a good reputation at Victor Valley so they would leave Danny alone when he goes there.

Dylan kissed me and Danny before he had to rush out of the door and get the bus for school. Now only Danny, Jordon and I are left in the house until the other kiddos come back from school at three. Jordon walked into the room with the phone in his hand. "They want to have a meeting at Danny's new middle school. They want to know how bad the bullying was and what would be the best way to settle him in," Jordon tells me when I tilt my head to one side. I was thankful that Danny seemed to be out for the count at this point. "When is it and do they want all three of us there?" I ask him, he saw Danny sleeping on top of me and came over to ruffle his hair. Then he asked my questions to the person on the other side of the phone.

"The meeting is at eleven thirty and yes they do want all three of us there. I guess it will be easier for them to know how Danny feels about going to school so they can help him," Jordon says and I nod. It is currently quarter to nine in the morning and Danny could have two hours of sleep before we need to wake him up and go to this meeting. "Yeah, we can make that. If it was any earlier then we'd have to deal with Danny falling asleep again while we are there," I tell Jordon who briefly walks out and then he comes back without the phone and he sits on the edge of the chair so he could put his hand on our son's back. "I think Danny will like it at the new school. I was surprised that the other school haven't called to ask for names but it just shows they don't really care about the welfare of their students," he says and kisses Danny's head.

I watched as Jordon started doing some light chores while Danny peacefully slept the early morning away. He's probably been awake since 3 maybe 5 am so I am sure he'll be fine once he wakes up in ten minutes. I played with our son's hair as he started waking up just in case he felt a bit upset and nervous. He doesn't know about the meeting yet and he was about to very shortly. "Did you sleep okay little man?" I ask him. He smiled at me as he sat up. "Yeah, I slept a lot better thanks dad," he tells me and Jordon plays with his hair too. "We have a meeting with your new school soon buddy, they just want to see how you feel about going to school so that they can tell us how they want to get you settled in," Jordon explains and Danny got a little nervous but he seemed to accept the news.

He disappeared up the stairs and came down fully dressed a few minutes later. I did the same while Jordon was doing Danny's hair. Danny was capable of doing his own hair but he was still struggling to master the art of having his hair quiffed. He asks us to do it and we happily oblige, all though we have not had the chance to do it in a little while. "I'll be ready in a few minutes and then we can get going," Jordon says and he leaves me and Danny alone for a little while. I know Danny is nervous but it's for the best that we go to the new middle school. "Don't worry too much buddy, this new middle school will help you and you won't get bullied anymore," I tell him and I snuggle him gently.

"I know dad, the bullying was so bad though I am scared they'll do it again," Danny replies and I kiss the top of his head. "They won't do it again on my watch I promise," I tell him and we head out to the car just as Jordon appears. Danny hopped into the back of our minivan type car. This is what happens when you have five children and you can't really fit everyone in a standard car. We'd have to take two cars if we wanted to go anywhere with all five. We could have taken my truck since it was the three of us but the minivan was easier. It was just because we are too used to having more than one child with us.

It didn't take us long to get to the new school and Danny stayed close to me the entire walk that we had from the parking lot to the reception desk. He is still nervous and that was understandable. I let him stay close because I wanted him to try and stay as calm as possible. We waited ten minutes before we were taken to the principal's office and during that time Danny wandered around and looked at some of the frames on the wall. He saw some awards that his older siblings had won and were proudly displayed in a case. I hopped this helped him realise that he was not likely to get bullied. Teachers would know who his siblings are and protect him.

The meeting itself was a little boring for Danny as it was mainly for me and Jordon to know how they plan to integrate Danny into their class since it was the second semester and they needed to know how Danny would do academically. They would probably make him to a few tests when he first starts. The principal noted that Danny was nervous and said that it would be best for him to start with half days for at least the first week to see how he does and if he copes fine then he could start full days after. The tour went well even though Danny was starting to show signs of getting separation anxiety. This could hopefully be solved in a few days or it could ease slightly with the half days and me going to pick him up.

We decided to treat our youngest by taking him out for lunch and we decided to replace his skateboard which snapped a few weeks ago. Danny was happy just to spend time with us and he was so happy when I went into the store, picked out the skateboard he'd been looking at for a long time and he was saving up to buy it himself. Then we took him to a skate park so he could try it out and then he could show us the tricks he had learned off his brothers. He did show off a little bit with the kick flips he did and some other tricks. We got home before the other children did and Danny seemed happier about the new school.

They said that his bullying was the worst case of bullying that the principal had ever seen in his career. That's why they are going to take every measure to help Danny settle into the new class and prevent any bullying that could happen. He wasn't introduced to his new class today but that will happen Monday. From what the principal told me about Danny's new class they should be welcoming and help him out more then we could. He could only go on Monday if I was confident that the pain isn't too bad and he's been sleeping well. I think he'll be okay in a bit if we make sure he keeps calm and relaxes for the next few days.

They gave us a few of the tests that they wanted him to do when he starts so we could do them with him at home and it would be less stress on him once he starts so he doesn't worry about having too much work when he has only just started the new school. I was helping him work through one when the older children came home. Jess smiled when she saw Danny kneeling on the stool to reach the table with full concentration face as he was working through his test. They allowed us to help him as much as we could with it and explain anything he wasn't sure on so he could complete the test. We didn't give him the answers to it because it was for him to show his abilities and what the school might need to work on with him.

"Well done dude, I think most if not all of those answers are right," I praise when he completes the test an hour later and he looked at me with a big grin on his face. The other children have done their homework so they played with Danny in the living room to see who could not crash in Mario Kart and it was pretty clear it was going to be between Danny and Jorel. Maybe they would make him win even if they had the chance to make him feel better and help him get his confidence back or maybe Jorel would win since Danny isn't a sore loser like some of the boys. Jess would cheer on whoever was winning at the time she was watching them while she was texting her boyfriend. Yes, we let our sixteen year old get a boyfriend but we met the guy first and he was pretty respectable around us and we hoped this wasn't just a façade to get us on his side.

She would tell us if he was being a total douchebag anyway. Thursday nights are usually take out nights in this household so we ordered from the local Chinese takeaway and ordered all the favourites for all the kiddos and ourselves. Danny was struggling a bit with pain after a while so I gave him some Tylenol while we waited for the food to be delivered which wouldn't take too long. They were playing in the front yard with their skateboards. Jess was learning from them and getting there slowly. They are having fun so I don't have any concerns about them playing out in the front. They shouldn't have any issues apart from tricks failing and them falling over. It could be a lot worse so I was counting my blessing.

Well, it was good until I heard my eldest son shouting at the top of his lungs. I couldn't hear what he was saying exactly so I had to run outside and sort the situation out. Danny was on the floor and shaking a little bit and his brothers were protecting him while Jorel was having a stand-off with one of the boys that must have pushed Danny over. Then a woman came running out as well, probably hearing the two boys shouting and looked at me with disgust. I went over to Danny and pulled him up to his feet, checking him for any new injuries he might have gotten but I'd have check in the house with better lighting.

I made Jess take him to the front door so he was out of the line of fire and Matt went to protect them just in case but I am pretty sure Jordon will come out and check on them. No one will get them if there is an adult there; they get too scared and act like pussies. Now to figure out what went on and see if I need to discipline the boys which at this moment in time doesn't seem likely. "What's going on Jorel?" I ask, knowing I can get the best and honest answers from him. "This kid and his friends are some of the kids that bullied Danny and they tried to do it again," Jorel said as I put my hands between them to stop any punches being thrown. The kid's mother that looked at me in disgust quickly changed her tune.

"Wait a second, so this kid that all his siblings are protecting is the one that you mention you kick the shit out of when you come home from school?" his mother asks. Danny did mention he was kicked a few times but he would never give names. Danny really wanted my comfort but he was too scared to come near that kid. "Hey Dan, it's okay. Come here," I tell my youngest who comes running over and I hold him tightly. The woman felt sorry for Danny and I walked back from the kid that bullied him so Danny could calm down. I don't think it will work until the kid leaves and we get Danny inside but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, that's the idiot," the kid replies and the mother drags him back. Jorel was fuming and I couldn't hold him back if he decided to strike at the kid. "Well, that kid seems to have more intelligence that you so I don't think you could say that," the mother replies and I smiled. She seemed to be horrified that Danny was being bullied by her own son. "We only found out that Danny was being bullied yesterday but he hasn't told us much about who has being bulling him," I explain to the kids mother so she knew I wasn't delaying in trying to get the kids that had been hurting Danny disciplined. I don't think I could really get all the kids disciplined but if one was told off and they all stopped then that would be good.

Then again the only time Danny would see them when he was playing out in the front yard and the boys and Jess would protect him no matter what. "Fair enough, he seems like a good kid and I promise that you won't see these kids again," she said and gestured to the bully kids which were standing behind her son. She was definitely a respectable person and we might be friends but we knew the kids would never spend any more time with each other. I watched as the mother dragged the bully kid away and then the other bullies soon followed as the mother shouted that their parents would find out.

I could now take Danny into the house and figure out if the bullies managed to land any hits on the poor kid. Danny was still shaking but he was getting better once the bullies had gone and he was inside and they knew he was safe. I took Danny into the kitchen and put him on the counter so I could look at our smallest child. He had a couple of grazes on his back but that could have been from anything. "Did he hurt you at all this time?" I ask, just to be on the safe side. Danny just shook his head and didn't say anything. I sorted the grazes out and then hugged him close to me. The boys went to get their skateboards from outside while Jordon was getting the food.

Jordon took Danny from me when he walked in and put the food on the table which I was going to put onto plates for everyone. The youngest was still shaking and nothing really seemed to calm him down for a while. Even Jorel tried his hardest to get a smile out of Danny but it didn't work. He was really upset by the confrontation he had with the bullies. It probably brought back some memories that he wanted to forget even if it is not going to be straight away. I smiled as I saw Jordon finally bring a small smile onto our sons face. Dinner went down quite well and we managed to get a few smiles from Danny. Sure it isn't anything like we used to see but baby steps are being made here.

Danny had a good night until three am where he had a nightmare and I heard him scream but before I could go and comfort him, he came running into our bedroom and right into my arms as I sat up and he started crying. Jordon was still sleeping but he rolled over and we could let Danny be snuggled in the middle of us if we needed to. "Hey, shh shh shh Danny, it's okay now," I tell him. I rub his back and let him snuggle into me and try to stop his tears. He calmed down after a little while and I just started telling him stories that I did when any of my children had a nightmare at any age to try and settle them back to sleep.

I let him snuggle in between me and Jordon and he seemed to be happy snuggling with his papa. Jordon wrapped his arm around our son naturally in his sleep and with my help we got him back to sleep in no time at all. I didn't find it as easy to get back to sleep and I just felt horrible about letting Danny being bullied for so long and not being able to do anything about it. Even though I admit that we didn't know about this until just yesterday afternoon I still feel like something should have been done sooner. For now though I was glad that I had found out and we were able to do something even if it's just helping him with his recovery and getting him into a new school. I felt like I was repeating myself a little but it's hard to get over information like this especially since it's been going on so long.

Eventually I manage to fall back to sleep even it was a lighter sleep than it was before. I wanted to make sure my baby boy was okay and if that meant I was going to have a couple of sleepless nights again then I was more than happy to do that. Sure this is different than our teething scenario when he was seven months old but as a father you would do anything for your children and age makes no difference to it in my mind. I even stayed up late with my eighteen year old when he had a bad case of the stomach flu which kept him up all night. Our children are complete daddies children and that was perfectly fine with us. Jess was our little daddy's girl, feisty and beautiful. Our boys are our daddy's boys, respectful and handsome.

When we woke up in the morning Danny was still peacefully sleeping peacefully in between us with a red tint to his cheek from having it pressed against my chest. Jordon was awake and staring at Danny, I think he did stare at me at one point. As he looked up he smiled when he saw that I was awake. "Morning babe," he tells me and we tried to kiss but the small preteen in between us made difficult and we didn't want to wake him. "Morning darling," I reply and we both looked down to our son. "Had another nightmare?" Jordon asks me and I nod. "Yeah it was about three am when he had it but he came running in here before I could get out of bed," I answer. I decided that the kiddos were capable of making their own breakfast this morning and they seemed fine with that. Jorel came in and saw Danny sleeping and then left.

Well, he did say good morning to us and hugged us. It's Friday now so Jorel didn't have long to wait before it was the weekend and he could spend as much time with his brother as Danny would let him. I am still not sure that Danny will be ready for school on Monday but one day at a time. He could make a drastic change between now and then and I would be more confident in letting him go. I don't want to leave this bed while we have our little man so peacefully sleeping in between us and any movement seemed to make him stir a little bit. He woke up at lunch time and even I took a nap while he slept snuggled to me. It made me feel a bit more awake when I saw my son's eyes open and the smile appear on his face.

"Good morning Danny," I tell him and he hugs me and then Jordon tightly. "Morning dad," he replies and I saw a hint of him feeling better. That smile never left his face. Jordon disappeared and came back with Danny's breakfast and mine on trays. "Thanks babe," I tell him and Danny was too busy eating to say thanks at this moment in time but he would do once he finished. Jordon had made pancakes and Danny's were covered in golden syrup which didn't faze him. He has a really sweet tooth which we discovered when he started eating those types of foods. "Thanks papa," Danny says once he finished his breakfast. "You're welcome Danny," Jordon replies and takes the plates away to clean them. I got dressed and we decided to let Danny stay in his pjs if he wanted to.

This afternoon was spent helping Danny completing more of the tests that he was sent home with when we went to his new middle school yesterday. If he doesn't go in on Monday I will still drop of the tests and explain why Danny was not there. These are all what ifs at the moment because only Danny knows how he really feels and it would be better for us to ask him on the morning than the night before. Danny seemed to be feeling happier today like I thought so when he woke up. He was working through the tests today with a lot more confidence and he didn't need much help from me and Jordon which made me feel proud of him. He was working so hard to make sure that he wasn't going to fall behind in class when he starts.

"Danny, take a little break buddy you've been working so hard with the tests and everything so far," I tell him and he hops off the bar stool and went to watch some cartoons in the living room before his brothers and sister come home from school. I put away the tests and I would let Danny finish them tomorrow. He had finished two tests today which was good and he didn't really need to do anymore. Jordon sat with him while he was watching TV and Danny had snuggled up to him. Jordon had his arm around Danny and I let them have the one on one time together. He needs the comfort and the fun which Jordon could bring with jokes and tickling our youngest. Soon I could hear Danny's sweet laughter as Jordon had started tickling him.

Jorel was smiling when he walked in and heard the sweet sounds of Danny's laughter. Jorel and Danny are definitely the closest out of all the brothers and even Jess was close to them. They've been practically inseparable since Danny was born and the pride in my heart when Jorel was defending Danny last night was amazing. It made me confident in my parental abilities because I have always taught them to fight with words instead of fists. To see that pay off was amazing and I saw the other siblings defending Danny too and that made me think that they would fight with words first and then with their fists after the other person does it first. Jorel did his homework and then joined Danny on the sofa with Jordon and helped Jordon tickle him.

"Dad, make them stop please," Danny cries out after a while when he wanted the tickling to end. I smiled and wondered if the two would stop because Danny was starting to not enjoy himself. They didn't and I had to step in. "Come on guys, he doesn't need tickling anymore," I tell them and they stopped a minute later. This allowed Danny to breathe better cause he couldn't really breathe when he was laughing so hard. They continued to watch the TV after and Jordon came over to me. "It was good to hear Danny laugh again," Jordon says after he gave me a kiss. "Yeah, I love his laugh but he was starting to get upset and he wanted it to end," I reply.

I went to tell the boy's dinner was ready in a little while and when I walked into the living room I saw the cutest sight. Danny was snuggled up to Jorel on the sofa and both boys were passed out holding each other. I decided that they should be left alone and I couldn't bring myself to wake them up when they looked so cute and peaceful. "The boys are out for the count," I tell the others when I walk back into the dining room. I went and put the boy's dinner into the oven which was off but still warm so they could eat it when they wake up. I could always reheat it for them. I had to get pictures of them both as well because they were just too cute to not have a few pictures.

 

They did wake up an hour later and have their dinner and played together for a while before bed time came. I went to check on the kiddo's bedroom when it was unusually silent in my house and I had a big smile on my face. All the kiddos were in one bedroom on the double bed and all snuggled up to another sibling. I got a lot of pictures that time because even if most of my children are now teens they still love each other. A song quote came into my head We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily but we can all agree that, we are, we are close as close can be. It is from an Ice age film but it summed up my family perfectly, we are not the average family but we are close as anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. Yeah I guess it's not like it was asked for but it's focusing more on the pairing then the kiddos, maybe I will do a separate one shot with Jorel x Vanessa in high school but I am not sure yet.

As always any constructive feedback is always appreciated. I work incredibly hard on these stories and I don't always have the time to write them at the moment.


	30. Puppy Boy part 2 DM x J3T

So this is part 2 of puppy boy. I don't think that it is too important to read part one but if you want to understand this completely then you should read it.

 

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

G.p.o.v

It's been two months since I rescued Danny from the horrible life that a hybrid like him could lead. Today is his tail operation and he will come out from it with no tail. I have the day off work to look after him as hybrids react differently to general anaesthetic to someone like me. We wouldn't really be doing much work today anyway as Aron's behaviour has gotten worse to the point where it's too distracting. Since Danny is going under general anaesthetic he hasn't been allowed to eat anything since midnight and to make it fair on him I will eat once he has gone in. Even though he is an adult there are a lot of things about the world that he doesn't understand like why he isn't allowed to have breakfast and how operations work.

We were given a private room on the day ward because he is a hybrid and they didn't want him to get panicked by having other people stare at him because he is different to everyone else. There was also one available for him so they put him in it. When we got into the room he asked me to sit with him on the bed. I happily obliged because I know that Danny is nervous about what is going to happen. I think that I would be too if I was going to have the big operation that he is going to have done. He will be glad once it's over and the stump that he calls a tail will be gone for good. A nurse came in and took his blood pressure and his temperature for the first time today.

Then the nurse gave me a hospital gown and compression socks to let me help Danny into them. I help him get changed into them all thought he seemed familiar with the gown but I don't think he has ever seen the socks which will help prevent any blood clots that might occur. Once he was in the items of clothing I noticed he was starting to get a bit more nervous but one of my hugs managed to calm him down a little bit. I am hoping that I can stay with him until he is completely under but I am not sure what this hospitals policy is when it comes to this sort of thing. If I can't stay with him when he goes under then I will be hugging him once he is brought out of the recovery room.

As I am the person who rescued him and the one who will look after him today I have been told what I should expect when he comes out. I was told by his doctor that hybrids do take longer than normal to be completely fine after the anaesthetic and he will most likely by very sleepy and cuddly for the rest of the day. That is fine by me and I feel happy to cuddle him and make him feel okay. It also means I can snuggle him all day without it being too weird because I know this is what he would want. There is no denying that I have fallen for Danny in these past two months and one day he will know how I feel about him.

They told us that they would come and get him for surgery soon. There are other people on this ward and they have to go before Danny because their surgery is a slightly more urgent then the tail operation he so desperately needs. This just means that Danny and I will have more time to get completely relaxed before he has to go in. I hadn't managed to buy Danny a phone yet because he was too nervous to go into the store and he didn't want me to leave him. We gave him an I pad that no one in the group was using. You tube was a good method for me to distract him and he seemed calmer when I lay down next to him and we watched some Markiplier videos. The nurse came back in and he smiled at us. "Is he a bit scared about today then?" he asks me.

"Yeah, he is a bit scared. I don't think that he has had a good experience with this before now," I tell the nurse. While I was talking to the nurse Danny was completely absorbed with the video that he was watching which was good for me because I don't want him to be stressing out while I can help him. They decided now while I had him this distracted to put the IV catheter in so that they had another option when it came to put him under if he was too stressed for the mask. He whimpered a little bit when it went in but that was his only reaction to it. "Do you or Danny have any questions that you want to ask me now?" the nurse asks us but Danny wasn't listening because I had put the headphones on him to aid with more distraction.

"Do you think that they will allow me to stay with him until he goes to sleep?" I ask, wanting that answer for Danny's sake. The nurse smiles at me. "I am sure that with Danny they will let you stay with him until he falls asleep and I feel like it will be better for him that someone he trusts is there when it happens," the nurse answers. This was the answer that I was hoping for. This means that he doesn't need to feel too scared now once I let him know I will be staying with him until he is sleeping. I did have a feeling that the doctor who arranged the surgery had told the hospital that Danny is a lot more nervous than most adults they would get so they would want to keep him calm. The nurse did another check on Danny's blood pressure and temperature before he left.

I knew that half an hour later it was Danny's turn to get his operation done. I had to take the I pad away for now which Danny wasn't too happy with but he needs to go to have his surgery done. The anaesthetist came in and went over what was going to happen one last time and it was the last chance to ask any questions that we had. Danny is now very nervous as the doctor goes over those details. "Don't worry Danny, I will be with you until you go to sleep," I tell him but it didn't help him calm down at all. This worried me a bit; they wanted him to be as calm as possible before he goes under. I lift him up and try calming him down by rocking him from side to side.

This seemed to work a little bit better but I wasn't happy with it completely with it. They might need to change how they put Danny under but to the team it is no big deal and they had already planned for this with the IV being put in earlier. They gave him some fluids before just to get him used to having it in. I think now Danny is a little more aware of what is going around him. "George is staying with me?" Danny asks the doctor, being adorable as always. "Yeah, I'm staying with you until you go to sleep and then I'll be with you when you wake up I promise," I tell him. This seemed to help him calm down a lot more. I held him like a small child when I carried him down to the room where he'll be put to sleep and he had a tight grip on my t-shirt.

As long as he knows that I am here and he believes what we told him about today with the whole surgery then he should be okay. They allowed me to sit on the bed with him because his grip on my t-shirt was tight and he didn't want to let go of me. In the end they decide to use the IV line to give Danny the general anaesthetic because they think that they could get the mask on him and he would stress out more. They tell him to count backwards from ten with me and that he would be under before he got to one. He managed to get from 10 to 4 before I felt the grip on my t-shirt loosen completely and he was under. It felt weird to hold him as he went limp but at least he was calm.

I get up and work with the nurse to get Danny on the bed and comfortable. They used the bag and mask to help him breathe and keep him sleeping. They also let me give him a little kiss on his forehead before I had to leave him in the hands of the surgeon and her specialist team. Danny will wake up in a few hours' time and he will have no tail and he shouldn't have any pain in that area. One of the nurses told me that they think the removal should take between two to three hours if it is straight forward but if it is harder then they expect then it could take longer. I can get text alerts on my phone so I will know what's going on and when he comes out of surgery.

Now is a good time for me to wander around the hospital, maybe I could find the canteen and get myself something to eat because I was hungry. I walk back to the room where Danny will come back to if there are no complications from his surgery. This is more risky for him and I wouldn't lie if I was worried about him. When I walk into the room Jordon was sitting in one of the chairs and he had a bag of fast food with him. "Hey, did he cope okay?" Jordon asks when he sees it's me not a nurse. I sit on the other chair and relaxed. "Once he knew I wasn't going to leave him until he was sleeping he was fine but until he found out he was really nervous," I tell him and he hands me the bag of food. It had food for me but not for Danny which was understandable because I would be treating him with it tomorrow. "The surgery will take two hours at least," I let Jordon know.

They have an interview today so I knew Jordon wouldn't be able to stay until Danny is out of surgery but it makes the wait a little more bearable for me. Jorel said he was going to visit us today once we get home unless Danny needs to stay overnight for observation. I took my time eating so Jordon could stay a bit longer but he left an hour after the surgery started. Now I just have to wait until the surgery is over to see my little hybrid. I put Danny's I pad on charge just in case he decides he wants it when he is more awake and he wants to watch a video. I am curious to see how Danny will react after he is brought round. He could be really clingy to me and tired or he could be high and funny. The only way we will know is when I see him again.

I'll be looking after him either way so it's not a major problem for me if he is one way or the other. I check my phone to see if they have any updates for me and it still says he is in surgery so I am no closer to being reunited with him. I probably have another hour to wait before he is out of surgery and taken to the recovery room and woken up. Then I have more time to wait before he is brought back here. The time between him being in recovery and being back on the day ward depends on how well he copes being brought round. Everyone reacts differently and it will take a bit longer for him to have it out of his system 100%. The risks are still in the back of my mind as I wait for the surgery to be over.

I get a notification that Danny is now in the recovery room three hours after the surgery started and a nurse comes to fill me in on how it all went. The surgeon was pleased with how stable he was throughout the surgery. The only problems they had was his heart rate because it went high a few points during the surgery and more after. He also had some issues coming out of the anaesthetic and they said he did stop breathing for a moment. That meant it will take a bit longer for me to be able to see him again but at least the tail is gone and he is going to be okay. The doctor who arranged the surgery is keeping the tail to send to the institution so they won't come after him. Nathaniel Morris is no more and Daniel Rose Murillo can enjoy his life.

Twenty minutes later Danny is brought in with hi-flow oxygen under his nose. He was covered in a blanket and he was clearly out of it. "Hey Danny," I say to the sleepy puppy. He looks up to me and gives me a little smile. The nurse who knows all about Danny's reaction to the general anaesthetic helps me get Danny from the bed and onto my lap. We were being careful not to pull on any of the wires that are hooked up to him and the IV line. They gave him a warm blanket and wrapped it around him. There was a pillow under my arm so it doesn't hurt me to hold him. I finally get to hold my little sleepy hybrid and he was definitely turning out to be the cuddly type not the funny type.

His grip on my t-shirt has returned but it was a lot weaker then it was before the surgery. At least he was awake and he seems to be doing okay at the moment. "Hi George," Danny says a minute after he was settled in my arms. I play with his hair and he closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again. "How are you feeling?" I ask my little hybrid buddy. He takes a minute before he gives me an answer because he still out of it. "Tired but at least my tail won't bother me anymore," he replies. I let him have a drink of water and if he can keep it down then it would be one test down, and two more left to go. They have to check off three tests that Danny has to do before he can get home.

Not much longer after I put the drink down he fell asleep which I kind of expected him to do. The anaesthetic is still wearing off so it would be better for him if he slept most of it off and the nurse recommended that he did this. Well I would prefer it if he was sleeping at home but we can't leave until he is off the oxygen support, his blood pressure and temperature remain okay. His heart rate has been normal and he also needs to eat and go to the bathroom before they let him go since anaesthetic can affect his ability to go to bathroom. If all those things are fine then he can go home. I bet if he was more awake then he would tell me that he is very hungry. He will be having food very soon.

He seemed to be fine breathing at the moment but he is still using the hi-flow and no one has come to lower the amount he is using to help him recover. They must think that he is doing okay and that they don't need to lower them just yet. It does mean that we will be waiting in here and staying in here for at least another 3 maybe four hours because they would take their time weaning it off in case he stops breathing again. I have the day off anyway to look after Danny and if I need to then I can take another day off if Danny doesn't feel well enough to go to work with me and he needs to stay resting in a calmer environment then the studio.

Ten minutes after Danny fell asleep the nurse walks back in and they lowered the amount of oxygen he is relying on by a litre or two. "He should be fine to start this process now but let us know if he starts to struggle with his breathing," the nurse tells me. And then he takes down what Danny's vital signs are at that moment. Danny slept through all of the checks but that was fine by us and he seems to be doing okay with the tests and even the change of oxygen settings. Danny should be sleeping for a little while and he will feel better once he wakes up for the second time. I feel like Danny is being really brave with this whole thing. It's not every day this sort of thing happens to you and I feel like he's doing well.

A couple of hours later Danny is off the oxygen support and he woke up again from his little nap. He had also managed to keep the glass of water down so he could finally have something to eat. "Hey Danny, still feeling tired buddy?" I ask him now I know he is a little more alert. "Not as tired as before but I am still a little tired," he replies. That's good for him and he is going to be fine now. The nurse got him a sandwich and I helped him open it and he was okay to hold it on his own. He was eating it slowly and he managed to get completely through the first half of the sandwich before he suddenly stops eating. "George, I really need the toilet," he tells me, he had gone quiet and was quite embarrassed by it.

I help him to the bathroom close to his room and he was okay to be in there on his own, even though I knew he was very unsteady on his feet. There are things in the bathroom that can help him if he feels like he will fall. He didn't fall over at any point which was a relief to the both of us. He snuggled up to me and started eating the other half of his sandwich when we get back to his room and I covered him back up with the blanket. Jorel had texted me to say that he will come and visit me and Danny at 7 pm so I could get Danny home and settles because today is stressful for him. It does look likely that we will be going home today. If he wasn't likely that he was going home today then we would be moved to a different ward.

A doctor came to see Danny when it hits the 3 hour mark. It has now been three hours since the surgery had ended and he came out. The doctor was checking the vital signs and asking Danny how he feels and checked the place where his tail used to be and asked if it hurt to touch it and Danny said no. The doctor is confident that Danny can go home now. We have been here since seven o'clock this morning and it is now three o'clock in the afternoon. Danny's reaction to the anaesthetic hasn't helped him with recovering enough to go home sooner but at least he can go home. Danny has passed all of the tests that the doctor did and said that he was going to get the discharge papers for him now.

"We go home now?" Danny asks me once the doctor leaves the room. I don't think he can quite believe it. I give Danny a smile; he is way too cute for his own good. He was back on the bed and giving me the puppy eyes. "Yeah dude, we can go home now. I just need to help you get changed and then sign the papers," I tell Danny and his face lights up now. I will also be given instructions on how to care for Danny's new wound. I know how to look after simple cuts and grazes so this is new for me. I have to make sure that the stitches stay in and the wound won't get infected. It is also close to his butt cause that's where the tail is so that will be embarrassing at first but he will get used to it and dressing changes should be a breeze after a couple of days.

I was shown how to care for his stitches and Danny was comfortable with me doing the dressing change. That was good because he knows that I will be doing it and no one else and he isn't going to be too embarrassed after a day or two. I had a feeling this was going to happen with him as we are really close now and I was considering asking him out soon. We are practically dating now but we have never made it official. I plan to change that soon but I know it wouldn't be today while he is still out of it as it would make it look like I was taking advantage of him when I wasn't. He is still tired because he was dozing off while I was helping him change out of the gown into his comfy clothes.

Danny fell asleep in the car on the way home so I carefully carried him inside our house and to the sofa. I didn't want to wake him while he was peaceful and he was still wobbly. I made sure that I didn't touch where he had the op. On the sofa was his throw blanket, a big comfort item for him like my hoodie is. I lie him down on the sofa so his back isn't having any pressure on it and his surgery site is easily accessible for me should I need to change the dressing again. So Jorel won't be over at our house for another 3 or 4 hours to visit us. This will give Danny a chance to nap a bit more and then he could have a snack and a drink if he wants when he wakes up.

I make myself a snack while Danny takes his nap. Danny isn't going to eat too much today, probably a little less then he usually would and he will probably sleep more today than do anything else. I need to make sure that I look after myself while Danny is in the early stages of recovering. I need to help him and keep an eye on him because it will be difficult for him especially because he has lost something so crucial like his tail. His tail is what helps him with his balance. That was affected before the tail removed and he did struggle with his balance and it will be a little bit worse until he adjusts to having it gone.

Danny woke up two hours later and he stumbled into the kitchen after he heard me making his snack after I heard him moving around on the sofa. He nearly fell over but he put his hands out and the countertop saved him from falling. "Hey buddy, how do you feel now?" I ask him. He carefully sits down on the bar stool, avoiding where his tail used to be. "Alright I guess. I kind of feel like that whole surgery was a bit of a dream. I don't really feel like my tail is gone yet," Danny tells me. I give him his snack and he slowly starts working his way through it. He was still a little bit out of it so I wasn't surprised he zoned out a couple of times. "Yeah, but that tail of yours is definitely gone now and it will stop bothering you once it heals. Your balance will be fine too once you get used to the fact that stumpy is gone," I tell him. Stumpy was what we both nicknamed his tail because it was basically a stump.

Danny needed to have the pain medication that the doctor prescribed him since the ones that he was given while he was in surgery have probably worn off by now. I got the medicine and went back into the living room where Danny walked after he finished his snack. He was starting to feel the pain and he was whimpering a little bit when I saw him. He seemed better with the pain when the meds kicked in a few minutes later. We were cuddling on the sofa when I received a text message from Jorel to let me know that he was outside the house. I do have a doorbell but Jorel decided to text me in case Danny was sleeping at the time and he didn't want to wake the puppy boy up. I texted him back to say that he could come in and Danny wasn't sleeping.

Jorel is so considerate by thinking of the little puppy boy first. Not everybody would think about the kind of things that Jorel would think of. I swear that Danny has everyone he meets but Aron wrapped around his little finger. This was good because he comes from a background where hardly anyone will do anything for him. It was also clear from day 1 that Aron is jealous of Danny and that there was some one-sided hatred between them. Danny never reacts in the way that Aron expected him to and never said anything to the nasty comments that Aron makes. Then again Aron doesn't care enough to know that Danny is used to being told things like this every day while he was in the institution. "How are you feeling Danny?" Jorel asks the sleepy puppy and Danny looked to him with one of his cute smiles. "Super tired but happy that my tail is gone," he answers. Danny is currently snuggled up to me but he wasn't putting pressure on his tail. I wanted to start cooking dinner since it is nearly 5 o'clock in the evening.

Jorel took over the snuggling Danny duty. I am going to make Danny dinner when I make dinner for myself and Jorel and it will be the same thing that we are having. The only difference I will make to Danny's dinner will have a smaller portion then we will be having. Also if he falls asleep between now and the time that dinner is ready then I will put the plate in the oven to keep it warm for him and reheat it when he wakes up. I won't wake him up if he is fast asleep because I know that he needs as much rest as possible after the day he had. Jorel had carefully lifted Danny up and carried him to watch me cooking because Danny would be a bit more nervous about being left. Danny is a bit attached to me and he is always nervous when he gets sick or hurt that I will suddenly leave.

Danny ate more of his dinner tonight then I was expecting him to because he was dozing off while he was eating his dinner and I genuinely felt that he would end up wearing his dinner. Soon I had cleared all the dishes and I let Jorel give Danny the medications that he will need to be comfortable for the night and he can sleep okay. The medication made Danny very sleepy and I carried him up to our room as he was falling asleep in my arms. I feel that he will be fine to be on his own in the bed while I can go downstairs and have a chat with Jorel. I don't think he will have a nightmare and he was cuddling his little fox teddy bear I won him at a fair we went to one time. Jorel will be here for a little while and he can find out how Danny did today. Danny should know that I have not left him and he can usually hear where I am in the house with his puppy ears.

"So how did Danny cope with the surgery?" Jorel asks me when we get to sit in the living room with a couple of beers. I never explained how Danny coped when I texted Jorel to let him know that Danny would be coming home today and he wouldn't need to stay overnight. "He was quite nervous until I took him down and he went under in my arms. He's been very sleepy and cuddly since he woke up," I answer and Jorel smiles. "I was wondering how he was going to cope because surgery seems like such a nervous and scary thing especially with all the beeps and his ears, he also seems so attached to you," Jorel says. He is also the only one who knows about my crush on Danny. "He would be attached to me since I have saved his life," I say.

"Does he know about your crush?" Jorel asks me and I shake my head. "I feel like he kind of knows. We are practically dating now but we've not made it official yet," I explain. It seems to sound really complicated but I am not sure that Danny is really ready for the relationship. "I am sure he'll accept it and he will be ready for it when you ask him," Jorel says and I think about it again for a moment. "I suppose I will ask him soon. Maybe once he feels better after this operation, I don't want him to feel like it isn't real. I don't think he would accept it right now," I tell Jorel, being completely honest about my whole situation with Danny. I swear that one day we will be boyfriends but it won't be any time this week.

3~Three weeks later~ G.P.O.V~3

Danny has been recovering well from his surgery and he nearly is ready to have the stitches out but he will have to wait another few weeks for that. He has fallen over a few times but that was to be expected. He was comfortable and happy most of the time but if we do something and forget to top up his meds to stay pain free while he does get a little upset but I can quickly sort it out and he will be fine again. I've not had work while Danny's been recovering mainly because we decided to put things on hold with the group for a few weeks. Aron's behaviour is out of control and it is getting to the point where intervention and action is needed. He was trying to get a personal assistant and we'd have to pay $800 a week for them. We said no so he started trying to take advantage of Danny.

It is way too easy to take advantage of Danny and Aron is the only one who tried to do it. Danny will do anything you ask without questioning it because of his past and I am trying to get him to only do it with certain people so he doesn't get hurt. Today I want to make my relationship with Danny official. I feel like no he is ready for this next step, the step which lets us go from close friends to boyfriends. We've been kissing each other on the cheek a thing he knows that what we do, not a lot of friends would do. The feelings are all there and now all I need to do is act upon those feelings. This is the most nerve-wracking thing because Danny can still reject me.

Danny is taking a little nap after he ate lunch which is fine by me since he had a rough night with a few nightmares in last night and he didn't go back to sleep afterwards. Well he fell asleep after the first and the second one but after the third he gave up. I was downstairs in my music room just casually writing some song lyrics while Danny takes his nap. If I did this now then I could spend more time with Danny when he wakes up. It's been nearly three months since I rescued Danny and it is gonna take more time for him to adjust to being in the stable home environment that I was offering him. He has got a lot to learn about life but this will be something I am willing to teach him and he will be fine once he knows the stuff.

I am sure that Danny will get used to it eventually. He just needs the time and love that I have been giving him. I will continue to love and support my puppy boy as long as he will need me to and he wants me. I hear Danny have another nightmare and he came running downstairs to me just as I was about to get up and go to him and calm him down. His puppy ears were flat on his head like they usually are when he is sad. I pull him onto my lap and hug him gently, letting him cry on me and let it all out. I will comfort him the best that I can and he was calmer in no time. He was holding my shirt tightly like he didn't want me to leave him or put him down anywhere. I am not going to put him down while he doesn't want me too.

"Was your nightmare about me leaving you?" I ask my little hybrid buddy. I don't always ask Danny what happens in the nightmares because he will have bad memories from what happened in the institution. The way that he has been acting since he came down makes me think that it was about me leaving him. "Yeah, I have been having similar ones because I always have that fear in the back of my mind because it has always been drilled into me that no one will love me and no one will ever want me," Danny answers, I could hear the sadness in his voice so I hug him a little tighter and give him a little kiss on the cheek. He needed cheering up and I will give him that, even if I have to be a little silly.

"Well, the institute was wrong. We have plenty of people who care about you like Jorel, Matt, Jordon and Dylan. I am sure that our families will love and care about you too. I also love you in a different way. Danny I would love it if you would be my boyfriend," I tell him and then I give him some time to process what I have told him before he gives me his answer. This is the most nerve-wracking moment for our life so far. I don't want to ruin what we have right now; I don't want to ruin our friendship. Danny looks into my eyes. "Yeah I will be your boyfriend," Danny tells me with one of his brightest smiles yet. He knows what a boyfriend is and what role they play in live because I have been teaching him these kinds of things.

"I love you too George," he adds with a little blush on his cheeks and it brings a smile to my face. This will be a new thing to him and I am determined to take this at his pace and we will only do things that he is comfortable with. This will be a whole new learning experience for him but I have a feeling that he will really benefit from this kind of love I can provide him. I carry him into the living room just so he can relax and decide what we will watch on the TV. Now that his surgery site is healing so nicely and he snuggles into me and he lets himself take full advantage of the fact that he can now sit in any position that he wanted and not worry about the tail. He is now getting used to not having a tail.

"George, how does us being boyfriends change anything about us? It just feels exactly the same way like it did before you asked me?" Danny asks a little while later feeling understandably confused because we act like boyfriends already and only just made it official. We've been snuggling in the living room watching the television show that we started nearly three months ago and we have nearly finished it now. We don't watch it every night so that today is a catch up day for us. "It just means that we go from being single people and that our relationship is official now," I tell him. I walk into the kitchen while Danny is absorbed in the show and I get a bowl full of popcorn and that we can go through while we are watching the show and he went through a whole episode before he notices the bowl in my lap and it was a little funny when he finally noticed.

As it approaches 4 o'clock in the afternoon I remember what plans we had for tonight, we said we are going to dinner and meet up with the rest of band tonight. "Danny as much as I love the TV nights with you, we have the dinner with the guys at six pm remember?" I remind my little hybrid boyfriend, who smiles and definitely heard with both sets of ears. He is also so close to becoming best friends with the four guys who don't hate him. "That will be nice," Danny says and I don't think he remembered this was happening until now. As we are going to a restaurant and not one of the guys' houses then we will have to hide his puppy ears either by a hat or how I have learned to style his hair. This shouldn't be too difficult for me because his hair is long enough for me to not really need to give him a hat to wear.

I decided to finish the episode we had just started before we should start getting ready for the casual dinner that we have been invited to. We don't take too long to get into any outfit that we plan out but I want to spend some more time making sure that I do Danny's hair right and that his ears will be covered for the entire evening and we won't have to worry about them being revealed at any point. To do this I have used a lot of hair gel to keep his hair up and then added some hair spray to help back it up. This is the first time that I have used these hair products on him and I think he liked them. I did make sure it never irritates his ears and this seems to be a better option for him then wearing hats.

He will feel quite nervous about the dinner in case Aron shows up to the dinner. I don't think Aron will show up because he was never invited to it and he never showed up to the studio when they planned it. The table is also only reserved for the six of us who are going so Aron couldn't join us if he somehow knew we were going to be there. This is what I tell Danny when he asks me if by all the guys that Aron is included. It was clear to me that Aron is a person that scares Danny and they will never get along. I can't wait until the guys find out that Danny and I are dating now. Matt's been encouraging me to ask Danny out for a little while now when Jorel drunkenly told him about my crush. The others found out that way too and they always back Matt up. Danny wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around him.

"Don't worry pup, it will all go fine you'll see," I tell him when we walk to the car and he seems to be getting nervous again. He was holding my hand tightly and I didn't mind that. "I know dude," he replies, he's still not a big fan of car rides yet and he has recently developed car sick so I never drive like a crazy person with him in the car. His car sickness is also worse for him when he rides in the back of the car. The guys never complain about Danny always riding shotgun but I do worry about how he will cope on the tour bus when we go back on tour. It is looking that more than likely by the time our second album comes out that Danny will be the lead singer and front man not Aron.

Dinner went really well, the guys were so nice to us when I let Danny tell them that we are now boyfriends. I thought about how we were going to announce it to the guys and letting Danny do it was going to be the cutest way and I was right. He went really shy when he said it but all the guys had heard him and understood what he said. "Congratulations you two. George, you better treat Danny right," Jordon tells us. I pull Danny closer towards me and I kissed his head. "I will treat him like he deserves and he knows I will," I tell them and Danny smiles at me. The hybrid specialist told me during Danny's check-up that he has never seen Danny smile even half as much as he does around us and that was amazing to think about.

This is something which made me feel incredibly proud. Saving Danny's life is the best thing that I could have done in my entire life. I never noticed until now how much having a cute roommate like Danny would improve the way things are in my life. The only sound that you can hear most in my house is Danny's laughter usually followed by my own. It's a sound that used to be so rare and that you never used to hear in my house. Now it's heard almost daily like now when we got home from the dinner and I was tickling him when we got into the living room. He falls to the floor because we was laughing so hard and laughing his head off. I loved every minute of it. His laughter is like music to my ears.

I was disappointed when we had to stop tickling each other after a few minutes. Danny was starting to get a little stressed out and he was starting to get a bit upset. Even though I loved his laughter and I thought it was the best thing ever, I hate it when he isn't enjoying anything and he was started to get upset. He snuggled into my side on the sofa once he had calmed down from his laughing fit and he was feeling a little happier. "I'm sorry Danny," I tell him. I play with his hair and he looked up to me. "Why are you sorry George? We had fun today," Danny asks me, being adorable as ever. "I started making you upset and you know that I don't like it when you get upset," I answer him and he gets closer to me.

"I know, but I also bounce back quickly when I get upset and you are never mean to me and you never mean to upset me," Danny tells me. This was another thing that I love about Danny; he always has this ability to make me feel less guilty about something I had done and that I thought was wrong when really it wasn't. I hope this was something that Danny never loses. He then gets up and leaves the room and I am left feeling a bit puzzled. He returns a few minutes later with his hands behind his back like his was clearly trying to hide something from me. I tilt my head to one side which made Danny copy me but he looked cuter. "I got you something," he tells me with a smile on his face. Then he hands me a very nicely wrapped box.

I look at the box, seeing Danny's amazing handwriting spelling my name on the top in case I was to discover this accidentally. I carefully unwrap the box because I don't want to ruin the paper that was used. I carefully lift the lid of the box and remove the piece of tissue paper hiding what is inside the box. I can't help but gasp when I finally see what is inside the box. Inside the box are 10 personalised guitar pics with cute messages on them. "Oh my god, Danny these are amazing. I will treasure this forever," I tell him trying to hold back some tears. Danny was blushing at my compliment. "I just wanted to get you something to thank you for everything even though this will never cover half the things you have done for me," he tells me. I pull him into my arms and then kiss him on the lips for the first time and he smiles and kisses back.

"Aw pup, I wasn't expecting this. Thank you, you don't have to pay me back. I love just being here for you and having you smile and laugh is payback enough," I tell him while he starts dozing off into my arms. "You're welcome," he replies. He knows that I love him to the moon and back and he loves me just as much. I put the box to one side whilst I get to spend some time holding my special puppy boy. "I am so proud of you Danny, you've done so well with everything that you've gone through," I tell him and he gives me a sleepy smile. Soon after he gave me that little smile he falls asleep holding on of my hands in his. Later on in the night I carry my sleeping boyfriend up to bed and I fall asleep with my life looking perfect.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

This is the end of puppy boy. Hope you enjoyed.

I will try and update at least once a month.


	31. I Can See Blood DM x CS

TRIGGER WARNING

I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING

D.p.o.v

I can see blood all over my hands. I didn't mean to go this far or maybe I did. I just wanted to end it all; I wanted to leave this world behind. No one wants people to hate them, but I found that many people hate my guts all because I took one person's job since he was kicked out and he wasn't getting on with the rest of the band. They want me to die and they're right, I should die. Maybe once I do it then all the hate will stop and no one will care, no one will really mourn me for too long.

I'm in my bedroom, sitting on the floor by my bed with tools beside me. I used a broken pencil sharpener this time. I took the screw out and the blade fell out too. I didn't really want to use the small kitchen knife which I have used before. I haven't made any effort to stop the bleeding; it will stop by itself soon. I don't mind the pain I'm going through, I feel numb at the moment. I could just sit here all day and not move a muscle, I have no plans. My wife left me for a guy she works with and I don't get to see Scarlett until after school tomorrow.

I miss my daughter so much and I hope that Theresa will allow me to see her more often when I am home and the tours aren't going on. I could have Scarlett while Theresa works the long shifts at the hospital. I am Scarlett's father and I know she misses me a lot. Then again if I end it all tonight or after my visit with her then Theresa wouldn't have to complain about when I pick our daughter up. I do have a high paying job which I enjoy so I have to pick her up when I have the time to do it which doesn't always mean when Theresa asks me I can just go and get our child.

I might have cut a little deeper than usual this time. It would have stopped by now. I wasn't too bothered but I know plenty of people who wouldn't be impressed by my recent behaviour change if they knew. I don't eat much, if anything when I am home all on my own. I don't really sleep either anymore and then there is the self-harming issue. They would be so angry at me if they knew all of this was going on. There is a high chance that they wouldn't want me in the band anymore and my career would be over before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

All of a sudden, Louie starts barking at the front door. I don't have the energy to get up or go to the front door, so whoever is there will have to either wait for a time where I can get up today or let themselves in. they decide today that they will let themselves in. Louie keeps barking at them. "Louie, shh it's only me," Jordon tells my loyal red English bulldog. I think Louie was trying to tell Jordon something but he wasn't really understanding.

I could hear Louie following Jordon around my house while he was looking for which room I am in. "Danny, are you home?" Jordon calls during his search. I tried to yell but I couldn't, I think part of me didn't want him to find me. I hear his footsteps as he decides to look upstairs for me. "Danny, I saw your truck outside. Are you home?" Jordon asks again and Louie finally leads him into my bedroom. I looked to the doorway and he gasps at the sight of me. "Jesus Danny," he tells me.

He goes to get my first aid kit out of my bathroom. I don't bother moving and Louie stays by my side. Jordon returns a minute later with the first aid kit and a spare towel from my bathroom which he presses to the cuts I have done on my left arm as it was closer to him. I just watch him while he helps me. "You're lucky that you don't need to go to the hospital today," he tells me, making me feel like I have managed to piss him off. I look to the floor. "Sorry Jordon," I mumble.

He cleans and treats the cuts on my left arm but he was careful about sorting the mess I had made on my arm. Then he makes me look into his eyes. "Once I finished cleaning your right arm I want to know why," he tells me. Now he stops the bleeding on my right arm. It gives me some time to think about what I am going to tell Jordon, what my reasoning is behind my actions. I don't feel like he should know everything, he might take me to a mental hospital and I don't want that. He was just as careful with my right arm as he was with my left.

"Danny, please tell me what's going on," Jordon begs. He really wants to know what's wrong with me. "Theresa left me for another man from her work. I don't know what I've done wrong but it was obviously something bad and something wrong," I tell him. Jordon pulls me into a tight hug as I start crying. "You are too good for her Danny, one day you'll find someone who won't leave you," he tells me as he comforts me. I feel Jordon's hand in my hair as I calm down. "But, I am not suitable for anyone Jordon. I'm such a fuck up," I say.

"Danny, I wouldn't say that about you. You are amazing and you have saved this band. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you," Jordon tells me. He lifts me up and puts me on my bed. He then cleans up all the things he used to clean and sort out my cuts. Louie jumped up onto the bed and lays down next to me. Jordon came and joined us on the bed. I snuggled into Jordon and Jordon wrapped an arm around me. "Danny will you let me help you? This has been going on too long and you need my help," Jordon asks me.

He has already helped with the cuts on my arms so I don't see why he can't help me. "I guess you can help me," I reply. I am a bit nervous but I've been divorced for about 3 months now and I am really struggling to get over it. I was so in love with her and she threw all my love in my face and I was lucky enough to get a house for Scarlett and I. "Good, I wasn't going to give you a choice really anyway Danny," he tells me. So if I had said no to him he was going to force his help onto me anyway which sends me mixed messages.

We snuggle up to each other for a little while. My phone is constantly going off, people are constantly texting me and liking my posts on social media so this was no concern to me and it was easy to ignore it. I wasn't really hungry either but I could hear that Jordon was. "Dan, I'm going to make dinner. Do you want anything?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I'm not hungry Jord," I answer. He frowned at me but he didn't really make a comment at the time. "You will have to eat something eventually Danny." He tells me after he has eaten his dinner. "I know and I will when I'm hungry," I reply to him. He was not happy with me but I couldn't do anything.

"I'm so sorry Jordon," I tell him after a minute of silence. He put his hand on my cheek. "It's not your fault Danny. She has really broken your heart and now it needs to be fixed," Jordon tells me. He made me some toast and watched me to make sure that I ate all of it. He took the plate from me and cleaned it once I was done. I never left my room while Jordon decided that he was going to take care of my every need. I don't think he would really let me get out of bed anyway, I feel weak from blood loss.

"Where are the others?" I ask, worried in case there was a meeting with the band I was disrupting or studio time. "We don't have work for a few days so they are probably at their houses right now," Jordon tells me. Okay, so I haven't made anyone really disrupt their day. I might have screwed Jordon's day up but it seems like he would have come here anyway. "So I haven't messed anyone's day up," I say and Jordon hugged me tightly. "We would have helped you out anyway. Your health and wellbeing is more important than a few tracks. If the others knew then I am sure that they would help," Jordon tells me.

I get nervous when he mentions the other guys helping me because they could all vote to kick me out and say that it is too much hard work to look after me and help me with my depression. I'm surprised that Jordon is being so caring towards me right now. Out of everyone in the band, Jordon is the one I was least expecting to come and have this level of concern over me. I was really expecting George to come over first since I have hinted at having really dark thoughts in conversations with him before. "George us going to be here soon," he tells me when I stop thinking of them all leaving me.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" I ask Jordon. I didn't even think that I could look at Jordon at this point. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him and I saw his heart break in his eyes. "You haven't fucked up at all. You are going through a really tough time and we are going to help you deal with all of this," he tells me. I've been going through so many emotions today that I was starting to get tired and Jordon noticed this. He started to play with my hair to help me drift off into a sort of peaceful sleep.

~Two Hours Later~ D.P.OV~

George arrived at my house sometime while I was sleeping and he was lying down next to me in the bed. Jordon looked like he had been crying and I knew that somehow I am the reason he cried and I felt like shit. "How did we let this happen George?" Jordon asks the older male. "You know what Danny is like when it comes to asking for help. He isn't keen on it and he gets so guilty when he does have to," George answers, neither of them knowing I am awake now. I could roll with this until they know I am awake. I never meant to hurt anyone; I never meant to upset anyone with what I have done.

This worked for about ten minutes; I am an expert at fake sleeping so they had no idea. I have been fake sleeping around them multiple times and they never knew the difference. They found out when I grabbed my phone for the second time today. The vibrations on the bedside table were starting to drive me crazy. I was reading and answering text messages when George noticed I am awake now. "Hey, Danny," he says and he hugs me gently. I hug him back. "Hey George," I reply. You could tell when you looked at me since I am only in a tank top that I have done something to my arms, I have bandages covering my arms. I have plenty of ways to hide this from the others if they didn't know. I don't even know if George or Jordon have told them on text messages.

I got this text message from Theresa:

Reese: Hey Daniel, are you still up for picking up Scarlett after school tomorrow?

Me: Sure, I have errands to run in the morning and afternoon so I might have to pick her up from yours, is that okay?

Reese: Yeah that's okay; I was going to suggest that because I am going to pack her backpack for you after she gets home because I am at work tonight until 8 am.

: That's fair enough, I know you work hard.. It's a shame we never worked out.

Reese: I know, I have broken your heart and I can't ever justify what I've done.. I'm sorry.

Me: I have things to be sorry about too, I never let you know what was going on with my job but in Lorene drive it was so stressful we never really got a break. It's all sorted now though. Reese: I know, you always deal with this better then I could. I don't think I could do what you do, travel the world with tours having such a short break in between and still be the best dad Scarlett has. I'll see you tomorrow.

Me: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

"No one outside of this house knows," Jordon says, gesturing to my arms when he notices me looking at him. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I regret it all but the pain made me feel alive when I really felt dead inside. The guys in this room will learn that every time I've been happy around them since she left me is usually a mask unless they genuinely make me laugh or smile. "Hey, I've got a reason for you to carry on living," George tells me, showing me the note that I had written addressed to him.

I was going to end it all after Scarlett's visit is over. "What's your reason?" I ask him. Jordon said nothing but took the note off George and was reading it. "Scarlett, that little girl loves you more than any person she spends time with. She really idolises you and she doesn't want any other man in the world to be her father than you," George answers. It made me think, Scarlett always and I mean always cries and gets upset when our visits are over and she has to leave me and stay with her mother. "I have been really selfish haven't I?" I ask George since Jordon was still reading my note.

"No, you're not selfish Danny. Heartbreak isn't an easy thing to go through and learning you've been cheated on by the woman you love so much is going to hurt like hell," George tells me, grabbing my shoulders like he wants to shake me quite violently but he had tears in his eyes. Jordon was also nearly in tears by the time he was getting towards the end of my note. Everyone in the band and my family has a note, but George had found his first. I left the notes in their houses a while ago and I wasn't expecting it to be found so soon. "Danny, promise us that you'll never actually do this and you'll never leave us," Jordon begs, starting to cry now which made me and George cry as well.

I fell into Jordon's arms and he held me tightly. "I promise," I cry and then I break down sobbing in Jordon's arms. George has his arms around both of us while he cries but he quickly takes on the role of trying to calm the two of us down because we were crying a little harder then him. I am the youngest of the three here and they are very protective of me. "I didn't cry okay?" George tells the both of us, earning a weak chuckle off me. I stopped hugging Jordon and we wiped each other's tears away. There is clearly something between Jordon and I starting to develop. I don't really believe it though; I don't deserve the love that I gave to her. I am not worth all the time effort or money.

I really am just not worth the time and effort these two guys are putting into helping me. I'll just screw everything up and they'll all hate me. They might care about me right now but once they find out about my suicidal thoughts and my depression being as severe as it the doctor told me it is at the moment. I went to the doctors one time because the guys were concerned about how pale I was and how much I hid from them on tour one time. That was when I found out that I have severe depression. I outright refused to go onto anti-depressants or any form of medication because the guys would find out for sure then. Then it would all go wrong and their opinion of me will change for the worst.

I don't want them to take me to the doctors or a medical professional of any kind to get put on medication every day for the rest of my life. "Don't worry Danny, I won't be taking you anywhere tonight," George whispers to me like he has been reading my mind. Jordon wasn't paying any attention to our conversation. With George here too he does not need to keep such a strict eye on me and he was now on his phone. "What do you mean?" I whisper back, acting like I don't know what he is talking about and trying to keep my voice low. Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about but obviously George doesn't know that. I assume he doesn't believe that I have been to any doctors over this.

"I mean that I am not taking you to the doctors. I suspect you have some form of depression but doctors won't help you, Jordon will," George whispers back. Sometimes I forget that George and Jorel have been here before in slightly different scenarios to what I am currently going through. I let George lift me onto Jordon's lap and Jordon wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Don't worry Danny, no one is going to leave you ever again. We are all here for you," Jordon tells me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder. I was enjoying the snuggle that I was having with Jordon and George was so tempted to join in and he caved after a minute or two. We hugged for about five minutes and then it got too uncomfortable.

"I think you two should get some rest. Today has been tough on everyone and now we can finally help Danny while he really needs us," George tells us and watches as Jordon settles down on the bed, taking me with him and let me snuggle into his as much as I wanted. "There is a spare room if you want to stay the night too," I tell George, it is really up to him if he decides to spend the night at my house. I don't think he will stay the night though because he has a wife and daughter to go home to, they will need him too. "Yeah, I'll stay tonight. I'll let Asia know I am staying until tomorrow afternoon and she'll understand that you will need us at this difficult time in your life," George answers.

He left a few minutes later to the spare room just as Jordon started dozing off while he was holding me. "Hey Danny, just know that anytime that you need me that I will always be here for you," he tells me, half-awake but I knew the meaning was still there. "Thanks Jordon," I reply, I wasn't as tired as Jordon because I had the two hour nap before and he has just fallen asleep holding me and mumbling little sweet things in his sleep. I am also over thinking about tomorrow when I pick my daughter up from my ex-wife's house; if she finds out about the self-harm and depression will she judge me? Hate me? Prevent me from ever seeing Scarlett again? So many questions and yet I am scared and don't want to find out the answers.

I am going to hide my arms and the cuts from both Theresa and Scarlett for as long as possible. Hopefully I can hide them for long enough that they heal and don't scar because Jordon would have acted quicker than I would have done. It is going to be easier to hide them from Theresa but not out daughter Scarlett. I'm going to have to figure out how I am going to cover them up somehow. I need to work something out before Scarlett comes tomorrow afternoon. Today's emotional events finally caught up with me and left me feeling exhausted suddenly and I snuggled into Jordon who held me slightly tighter. "I will never leave you again Danny," Jordon mumbled to me just as I managed as I fell asleep.

~The Next Afternoon~ D.p.o.v

This morning was spent laughing with George and Jordon while we got the house ready for Scarlett to stay with me for the next week. Jordon said he is going to stay with me as well for this week so that someone was going to be able to keep an eye on my while I am starting to recover. George told us that he will arrange play dates with Scarlett and Ava so that it wasn't going to be just Jordon helping me through the depression. Both Jordon and George found out shortly before I woke up this morning as they found a leaflet from the doctor while looking for cutlery in the kitchen drawers. They were surprisingly calm about it when they showed me the leaflet and asked me about it and shortly after I confessed that I do suffer with depression.

George said he'd cover for me if we needed to go to work while I was recovering and we didn't think that I'd be ready for the day of work. I am currently on my way to Theresa's new house with a large hoodie on to cover yesterday's self-harming injuries. I held the sleeves down so that there was no way that Theresa could see my injuries. Scarlett was super excited to see me again and that made me genuinely happy for once. She ran into my arms shouting Daddy at me and I held her tightly to my chest. She was really reluctant to let me go and she gave me a kiss on my cheek and then she giggled when I kissed her on her cheek and then blew a raspberry on her neck. Her little giggles brighten my day.

"I missed you so much daddy," Scarlett tells me and gives me another kiss and I kissed her back again. We walked up to her mom to get her backpack for her weeks stay with me. "Hi Danny, are you okay?" she asks me when I take Scarlett's backpack with my sleeves still down and held in my hands with fingers just showing. I also had Scarlett on my hip and she was snuggled into me. "Yeah, I was just taking advantage of it being sweater weather for once. Also this hoodie is a little on the large side," I reply. I let Scarlett say goodbye to her mom before I take her to my truck at the end of her driveway to put her in the car seat. I knew Theresa has her suspicions but she couldn't really prove that I have done anything. She saw that the hoodie I had on was a little too big.

I loved every minute that Jordon allowed me to have my one on one time with Scarlett. He was still worried about me and he wanted to make sure that I was going to be okay. He wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt myself again. He was going to cook dinner for us all and told Scarlett that he was going to be on a sleepover while she was in because we thought I was getting a cold or something. Scarlett said she was going to help Jordon make sure I wasn't going to get sick. She was trying to make me laugh and smile a lot. Maybe she does know more than she is letting on. Maybe my little girl knew I was hiding something and maybe had a feeling that I wasn't my usual self despite all the giggles and the playing.

Jordon made an amazing dinner for the three of us. Scarlett clearly enjoyed every mouthful that she ate and she was a little disappointment when she ate it all and there was none left so Jordon and I donated her some of ours. "Uncle Jordon this is really good, thank you" she tells Jordon and he had a smile on his face. "How good is it compared with daddy's cooking?" Jordon asks Scarlett and I was curious to know what she will say. "Daddy's cooking is always going to be better," Scarlett says and I had a heart-melting smile on my face. It is one of my first genuine smiles for a long time. "Of course it is. Daddy is the best cook ever," Jordon says. I looked down but I was still smiling and it didn't really go away and I did look up after a minute because I knew Jordon would start to get worried.

Tomorrow I will cook Scarlett whatever she asks me to cook her for breakfast. I am starting to feel a bit better today than I have been feeling for a few days, weeks, or even months now. I know why I am feeling better too. It is due to having Jordon, George and Scarlett helping me out and making me happy. Hearing Scarlett laugh because she is enjoying spending time with me is the best sound in the world. George was right with what he told me about Scarlett idolising me and me being her favourite person to spend time with. I will let Jordon keep taking care of my injuries once Scarlett is in her bed and fast asleep. I really don't want her to see me like this, even though knowing how helpful she is she would help Jordon put the gauze pads on me. She did one time put a Band-Aid on my knee when I fell off my skateboard and grazed it.

Then again if I didn't want Scarlett knowing that I have self-harmed in the past and the last time was just yesterday then I should not be doing it to myself but it isn't easy and that's not how it works. I can't control myself at this very moment in time. I am not even sure that I have a will to live at the moment either. Theresa left my heart hurting so badly and the cuts were taking the pain away if only for a short moment. I know that this is not the best solution to my problems but this is the only way that I can think works for me right now. I want to stop doing this to myself, I really do but it's hard right now and it is going to take me some time to get used to being okay and to stop this. I am going to stop by the end of this year I know it and I will take advantage of all the help that I can get or that I am being given.

Scarlett holds her lion teddy tightly as she comes to snuggle with me. I had been sitting on the sofa on my own for a little while. "Daddy, why are you really sad?" Scarlett asks me and I discover I had started to cry a little bit without really realising because I have been crying so much recently. It was also a bit sudden and a bit out of the blue. Jordon entered the room then too. I have to explain what cheating to my six-year old. "Mommy was seeing her new boyfriend before she said that she didn't want to be with daddy anymore," I tell her. I don't think I explained it really well and I don't want to turn her against her mother but she also deserves to know the truth about what happened between me and her mom. Scarlett hugs me tightly whilst holding her lion teddy.

"I don't like mommy's new boyfriend," Scarlett tells me. This whole thing has also has had a negative impact on her as well. "I know, but mommy is happy with him and he isn't hurting you or mommy than that's okay. It might sound really bad right now but if he stays and turns out to be really nice then you'll have two daddies that love you lots," I tell her, she is probably confused but I am trying to be optimistic for her sake. "You'll always be my only daddy," she tells me and I smile at her. She doesn't need to be as upset as I have been recently. I cuddle her on my lap and read Scarlett her all-time favourite bed time story. This will hopefully lighten the mood before she falls asleep and she might not remember our little conversation.

~One Month later~ D.p.o.v~

I am feeling a lot better and I owe it all to the guys and Scarlett helping me out. They've all encouraged me in their own ways to get me to naturally smile and laugh a lot more. Jordon has been especially helpful with my recovery. He has practically moved in the past month, making sure that I don't self-harm again and that I am getting better without the help of medication. It has been very successful so far and I've not had any urges to hurt myself since that fateful day Jordon walked into my house and stopped me from doing the unthinkable. Telling people about my depression has managed to lift a huge weight off my shoulders and it feels so good to know that I am not dealing with this on my own.

They've given me a lot of love and care this past month and I've felt so grateful now that I have opened up to them. Jordon has made me breakfast this morning. "Good morning Danny," he tells me with a big smile on his face. "Morning Jordon," I reply, rubbing my eyes as I sit up in bed and Jordon places the tray with my breakfast on it on my lap. I ate the food without fussing or picking at it since it was helping me put a little bit of weight back on, I was borderline underweight when they found out about all of this. They are all helping and taking turns making sure that I take care of myself not only for me but for Scarlett and no member of the band was looking after me more than the other. Scarlett really needs me at a time like this where her normal family life has been ruined. I love her so much.

I did the dishes while Jordon got ready for the day since he didn't do it before he made me breakfast. He said he was going to take me out for the day and I wasn't to know where we are going until we arrive at our destination. It made me feel a little nervous since I am not really keen on surprises but I have some faith that I am not going to be suddenly abandoned by Jordon today, he will definitely look after me today. Then I quickly get ready for the day as well so he can go ahead and take me out for the day. I know he is really excited for today so I want to get ready as quickly as I can without making myself look like a mess or like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards. I am curious as to where he wants to take me.

~A few hours later~ D.P.O.V~

Jordon has taken me to a really secluded park with a nice gazebo type hut to keep us shelter from the elements and in case the weather changes. We had a really nice, fancy picnic which Asia had made for us. I felt really relaxed around Jordon and that was a really good thing. I was leaning on him while he was playing with my hair and it just felt so right, like we were meant to do this. "Hey Danny, there has been something that I've really been meaning to tell you," he says after a little while. I tried to look up to him and have some eye contact but from my position it wasn't really possible. Jordon decided it would be easier for the both of us if he looked into my eyes and it worked better that way.

"What do you mean Jordon?" I ask, starting to get nervous because there are so many things he could say right now and I don't know what he wants to tell me. He could easily send me straight back to square one with what he could potentially tell me. He must have known I was getting nervous as he takes one of my hands in his free one, his other hand never leaving my hair. "I want to tell you that, I love you more than a brother. It has broken my heart to see you like this and if I was your boyfriend, then maybe I could make you better," Jordon tells me; he is confessing his love to me now. CHARLIE SCENE the guy who sings about showing his weenie and banging all the bitches is telling ME that he loves me. Pinch me I am dreaming for sure.

 

He loves me, he actually loves me. Someone that was not my six-year old daughter or my family cares for me like this and for me it was totally unexpected even though I felt something a month ago with him. I felt a spark when we first met each other as well. "Of course you can be my boyfriend Jordon. You've helped save my life, if you and George didn't come that day and give me a reality check then I honestly think you'd be mourning me right now," I tell him, being honest with him. He was being truthful with me so it was only respectful and fair that I am truthful back. I sit up and he leans in so our lips collide with each other. The whole world felt like it had just shrunk to the two of us. For the first time in a long time I feel like my heart isn't broken any more and Jordon Terrell was the man who put the broken pieces together and fixed it.

 

The end of another one shot. To be honest I think this is the most depressed one that I have ever written and I wrote How to Save a life which was near this level. If you ever have problems like this then feel free to private message me even if you want to do it anonymously and I will try and help you the best that I can.

I hope that this is a good one shot, I feel like it is a little on the short side for me but 9 pages and at least 5,000 words is not too bad. This is a gift for my good friends AwokenMonster. Let me know what you think about it guys and I will upload a DM x JD one shot soonish.


	32. Sad Song DM x TM

I get the most random ideas while doing random things. This little gem came to me while I was playing Euro Truck Simulator 2 and I was listening to this song while driving in my truck with my custom paint job with the ThreeTearsco logo on it. I know it's another Danny x Theresa but this song works with my idea and this pairing...

~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

Danny p.o.v

I knew deep down that my relationship with her was too good to be true. I got a text which said that she didn't want me to see her or Scarlett again. It's breaking my heart, I love those girls and I thought she loved me back. It turns out this might not be the case. I'm currently on tour with the guys and we are only going across North America but I feel completely restless. If Theresa doesn't want to see me anymore then I won't have a home to go back to. Well, my mom will let me stay with her until I am back on my feet but that's not the point. I want to be with her, I want her to love me again. My heart hurts so bad, we have been dating since high school and we were always meant to be together.

The others are all out partying tonight and they invited me but I said I wanted to stay behind. They were a little worried about me but they didn't really say much. I found out about Theresa a few days ago and I've only cried about her when the others aren't around so they don't ask me any questions. Like right now they are out so I can release the pain and my emotions which I have been holding in. I hug my pillow as I sob my heart out into it. No one else was in the bus, not even the driver could hear me cry. I have to calm down before they all come back but that should be no issue for me. I'll end up crying myself to sleep before they come back I can feel it. I am so weak right now but my mask seems to hide it from them at least.

I went to the bathroom when I was done crying and washed my face so it didn't look that I had just spent half an hour bawling my eyes out. I crawled back into my bunk when I heard the door open. Whoever came back was not drunk; they were trying to be quiet while they walked through to the bunks. "Danny, are you still awake?" Jorel asks, calling for me quietly. I open my curtain and he climbs into my bunk to hug me. He was not drunk, not even tipsy which made me curious. Was he worried about me? "Yeah, why are you back so soon?" I ask him as I hug him back. He lies down with me in my bunk and he draws some patterns on my back. "I just wanted to see how you are, you didn't come out and I am a little worried," he tells me.

"I'm okay Jorel, just didn't really fancy getting drunk tonight," I tell him and he accepts it without questioning it. He knows that I don't really want to get too drunk on this tour as I have many tours before now. I wanted to prove to people and to myself that I don't need to rely on alcohol to have a good time. "Okay Dannyboy. You will tell me if something is wrong right?" Jorel asks once he finishes drawing patterns on my back. I look into his eyes, showing as much honesty as I can. "Of course Jorel, if I ever need to tell you something is wrong then you'll be the first to know," I tell him. It worked and he accepted my answer. I hate lying to him but at the same time I can't say the truth.

If Theresa really does want to break up with me like the text suggests then I must have done something really bad in order for her to end it all with me. We had just gotten each other new wedding rings and we were planning how our anniversary was going to go. It was going to be perfect, me and her having a good old date night like we did back in high school. Now I have gone and screwed it all up because I have done something stupid. All though having said that, I am not really sure what I have done to make her decide that we should no longer be together. While I was thinking, Jorel had ruffled my hair and then left to deal with the drunkards who were starting to arrive back on the bus now.

I let out a big yawn as I closed the curtain to my bunk. Exhaustion is starting to creep up on me and I just climbed under the duvet. I turned the pillow over so I wasn't sleeping on my own tears which had dampened the pillow. I was surprised Jorel didn't notice that but my bunk is quite dark at night because when I want to sleep I don't have the light on and I don't use my phone otherwise I would stay awake all night. It's too tempting to just scroll through Instagram and just spend all night on it. I decide to put it on charge for the night and try to close my eyes. I keep the pictures of Theresa and Scarlett on the wall and touch the one of Theresa while I start to doze off again and hopefully fall asleep with peaceful dreams.

~A week later ~ George p.o.v~

About three maybe four days ago we all had a chat. Danny's starting to act a bit strange, he won't come out of his bunk to join us when we got out on our days off or after shows when we want to go out and party. He avoids talking to us when we mention Theresa so I suspect it has something to do with this. I have no idea what is going on though, Danny also has the flu at the moment so he was getting some sleep in the bunks while the rest of us sit in the main living area to once again have a chat about him. "Jorel, do you know what's going on with Danny?" I ask the other rapper who seems to have talked to Danny the most this past week or so. "Your guess is as good as mine, all I know is he is upset and it has something to do with Theresa," he answers.

This time last week he came and told me Danny said he was okay, he just didn't want to party the night before. That night before became every opportunity we had to party and I know he told Theresa he was going to cut down on the parties but she wouldn't want him to do this to himself. He is so miserable no matter how hard he tries to hide it from us. "That is my guess too but I am also not sure what exactly is causing his mood change," I tell them. Danny is out for the count and you could hear his breathing while he slept as he had a nasty cough and it left him wheezing. There is no danger of him waking up and overhearing our concerns for him. We just want our brother to be okay, we want Danny to be happy again.

I have an idea to try and figure out what is going on with Danny, Asia is spending the day with Theresa and I can ask through her what is going on with our favourite couple. "I am going to text Asia after I have checked on Danny and see if she can ask Theresa if anything is going on," I tell the others and they seemed to agree that my plan was the best that we have at this current moment in time. We have no other options; Danny is certainly not going to tell us if we ask him today or anytime soon. "Yeah, that sounds like the best plan so far," Matt agrees and the rest of the band nodded. I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol syrup and the syringe so that I could give it to our lead singer if he had a fever.

As I got near Danny's bunk, I could hear him wheeze and I instantly felt sorry for him. This didn't really seem like the average flu but I wanted him to at least to come out of his bunk a little more before we considered taking him to the doctors. I open the curtain and I give him one of my pillows, which should ease his breathing a little bit. The movement of me propping him up on the pillows woke him up and he looked at me. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" I ask him. I put my hand on his forehead and I knew instantly he has a fever. I sorted a dose of Tylenol syrup for him and he took the doses straight away. "Not great, my chest feels like bricks are on it and it's all gunky," he tells me.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors later?" I ask him. He was really pale ad I knew this wasn't the flu anymore. "Yeah, I need to kick this before we have to cancel performances," he replies, his voice isn't affected unless he has a big coughing fit. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll get that sorted for you Danny, don't worry. It shouldn't be too serious," I tell him and he nods. He struggles out of the bunk and I help him out and give him a little chest rub to see if that would ease the pain. He changed out of his track pants into shorts and a t-shirt after spraying himself with deodorant. I asked Caleb to make the appointment for Danny to see a doctor today and he got it sorted out to be in an hour and Caleb was taking us to the appointment in three quarters of an hour since it wasn't that far away.

Now's my opportunity to ask Asia about Theresa, before I could get some one on one time with Danny. He had finally joined us for the morning and Jorel gave him something to eat and something cool to drink to see if it eases the feeling in his throat after he had a massive coughing fit. Poor Danny, we all feel sorry for him right now but we tried not to baby the second youngest member of the group. He would hide away from us if we did baby him too much and that is not what we want right now especially when it's so hard to get him out of the bunk in the first place. Maybe now we can get him out a little bit more when he starts feeling a little bit better. This should be soon after he goes to see the doctor.

Me: Hey babe, can you just ask Theresa if there is anything going on between her and Danny? Danny isn't feeling too good today but he's been acting a little strange this past week or so.

Asia: Yeah of course I can, do you know what's wrong with Danny? Theresa is a bit concerned now.

Me: We thought Danny got the flu but it seems to be more like a chest infection. He's wheezing all the time and his cough just sounds painful.

Asia: Theresa said her phone is broken and she hasn't been able to contact Danny for a while. It seems like one of her co-workers stole his phone number and did something and broke the phone. Could you pass that on to Danny and tell him Theresa hopes he feels better soon. I can let them use my phone to have a conversation later or something.

Me: Yeah that seems like a good idea. How strange though, maybe there is jealousy between her co-worker and Theresa? Like she is jealous of their relationship and wants to break it.

Asia: This seems to be the most likely cause; Theresa and Danny are seriously the sweetest couple. She had a better idea, then the call tonight, we are coming out to see you guys in a few days so they could have a big reunion with that cover song you were plaining to do.

Me: The song Sad Song by WTK? Yeah that sounds like an amazing idea. We'll keep that part secret from him since he only knows about the male part which he is doing and we said we'd get the female part covered by someone. It would be the best surprise for him and it could make the reunion super cute.

Asia: Yeah, Theresa said that she will learn Elena's parts and she should have her new phone and all her numbers back by the time we come to see you. Please if you find out what she said, let us know. It's upsetting to think what would have been said to upset him this much.

Me: I will do, I am going with him to the doctors in a minute so I'll ask him then. These coughs are so bad, he's left gasping for breath after them now. I hope it's not too serious.

Asia: Poor Danny, I am sure with you guys and the right treatment he should be back to his bubbly self in no time. Talk later

I was rubbing Danny's back and chest switching back between the two as he coughed. I really wanted to know why he was upset but at the moment his health is more important. Caleb looked at him with sympathy, it just sounded so bad. "Come on Danny, time for the appointment," he tells him and I get up with Danny as we walk to the rental car which Caleb would drive us to the appointment and Walgreen's afterwards in. We were going to get some medicine to sooth Danny's cough regardless of the outcome of the appointment. "You'll feel better in no time I promise," I tell him and he gives me a little smile, one of the first I have seen since the sadness creeped its way onto the bus and took over. The Danny we know and love is a lot bubblier than this.

"Danny, have you spoken to Theresa lately?" Caleb asks as we make our way to Walgreen's. It turns out Danny has a chest infection and he was given medication and an inhaler to help get rid of it, since it didn't make his voice bad he was fit to perform unless something changed and Caleb felt he was too sick. "No, she said she never wanted to see me again," he admitted, showing me the text he received, supposedly from his wife. I wrapped my arm around him and I was providing him with comfort. "That's not true," I tell him, sounding really confident. Now I know what was making him upset I can make him a little happier until the day the girls meet up with us at the concert to surprise him. Scarlett can't make it and neither can Ava but we'll see them soon.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks me, not quite believing what I told him. "I talked to Asia since she is hanging out with Theresa today to ask if there was anything going on. We know how sad you are and we want you to be happy again. She told us that her co-worker stole her phone to get your number then broke her phone. She was really upset that that message was sent because it's not true, she loves you and she can't wait until you two are together again. She also hopes you get better soon," I tell him and he teared up. He was going to call himself stupid, I knew it. He usually does when he doubts himself. It's not his fault this happened and it's not stupid if you didn't consider texting a friend of hers, he rarely talks to them let alone have their phone numbers.

The rest of the day went better, I got Danny to have a phone call with Reese and his spirits picked up straight away. Yeah he is still ill but at least he is happy again. The ladies are going to sort out the woman who made him upset and make her wish she never crossed the undead ladies again. Their relationship is too precious to be destroyed now, they are high school sweethearts destined to be together forever. He did call himself stupid but we reassured him that he wasn't, he was upset and calling one of our partners wouldn't cross his mind straight away. I am now even more excited for the performance in a few days' time. Danny should be feeling a lot better then and it will all go smoothly.

~On stage a few days later~ Danny p.o.v

Tonight's concert is going okay, my cough is still there and I was almost completely over the chest infection. Now it's time for the song by We the Kings we said we were going to cover. I met them a couple of times on Warped tour and they are great to hang out with. I still have no idea who is going to be covering Elena's parts and I haven't heard the guys cover it while I have been practising. They just let me sing along to the song from my phone so I guess that they have someone else lined up. There is only one way to find out as the music starts playing.

Danny: You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

I'm just a sad song

Theresa: With you, I fall

It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall

Both: With you, I'm a beautiful mess

It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Both: Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

Both: You're the perfect melody

The only harmony I wanna hear

You're my favourite part of me

With you standing next to me

I've got nothing to fear

Danny: Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Theresa: Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Danny: Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

Both: Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song; I'm just a sad song

My heart nearly leapt out of my ribcage when I heard my wife sing. After everything we have been through these past two weeks this song certainly had a stronger meaning to us than it ever did before and we put all our emotions into it. I had no clue that she was going to be here, but it seemed like all the other members of the band did. I had to hug her as tightly as I could manage once the song was over. She hugged me back just as tightly and then we kissed, her hands moved up to my hair and she didn't want to let me go. She really did love me after all and I definitely loved her back, there was no doubt in my mind about my love for her. "I'm so sorry baby, I should have dealt with this sooner," she whispers as we pass our mics back to the two waiting gentlemen, Jorel and George.

"It's fine baby, it's my fault for believing her, I didn't know what to think. Suddenly I can't get hold of you and I get that text," I whisper back as Jordon says something about us being the cutest couple he has ever seen in his life and that we better not make out on stage in front of everyone. I looked at him, my cheeky grin making an appearance and then I turn back to Reese. I spin her around and then we go for a dip kiss which sent the fans into a screaming frenzy. "I love you so much Danny," she tells me and I give her the heart-melting smile she loves so much. "I love you too Reese," I reply. She has to leave the stage for now and return to watch us as we do our last few songs and then we can enjoy our reunion after the show.

I ran straight into her waiting arms when the show was over and so happy to have her back. She held me tightly and rubbed my back when I started crying. The guys were watching our reunion with massive smiles on their faces; they know how sad I have been recently. "Danny, don't cry babe. Please don't cry," Theresa tells me and I bury my head into her neck as I try to calm down. I was so happy so these weren't upset tears. "They are happy tears," I tell her and she smiles. I was starting to feel a lot calmer; all my fears have been put to rest now. "At least the problem is solved now my love, I will keep my phone on me at all times and never let it out of my sight," she tells me. Her hands were in my hair as I looked into her eyes.

"I know, I am glad it's all sorted now and nothing really changed between us. I would not cope if we were to ever split up," I tell her, feeling confident that I can admit pretty much anything to her and she'd be nice about it. "I know you wouldn't and we still love each other. I can't see us breaking up ever babe," she tells me and then she pulls me by my shirt into a kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss a little bit. This is great when we are together; it gives me great memories to think about when I miss her when she has to leave to go back to work and to our daughter. I count down the days until I get to see her again when she leaves. Now I want to hang out with her and not really let her out of my sight tonight.

It turns out that she didn't really want me to leave her sight either. We walked back to the bus and she had one arm around my waist the entire time. George got us some beers and we were watching some movies in the back living area. I let Theresa sit on my lap since seating was quite limited in the back and there are at least over ten people in the back right now. There are the five guys and three girls with the two of us. We are watching comedy films tonight just to unwind from the stress that comes with being on tour. Theresa rests her head on my shoulder this time and my arms were around her protectively while we watch the film. It's not the best comedy film we have ever watched but it was something to pass the time.

Theresa snuck a little make out session while we watched the film. Some of the guys were a bit iffy about DA and make out session when we are on the bus. Management did have a rule on that type of displays of affection we do. We can't have sex on the bus; we get a hotel room if we want to do that with our partners. We have no rule on the masturbation which is why Matt is allowed to do it on the bus, even if we do have to hide the belts from him when he wants to engage in that activity. George seemed to agree that the film isn't particularly good so he changed it to one which we have all seen before and he knows that we all like. This was a lot better than the other film and we were laughing a whole more.

We are like a big family here and I love it, that's why George was able to find out what was going on so quickly and we kind of know when someone is happy or sad even if they think they are hiding it. Matt gets up and goes to the kitchen area and comes back with my medicine and a drink. I skipped the dinner time one by accident because we were so busy and had to get to sound check. I took my medicine and a couple of puffs of the inhaler because my chest was starting to get a bit tight. Theresa seemed to be a bit more concerned about me, she knew I was sick but she hasn't heard the nasty cough that I have been having. Well, they all heard in a minute later I had a coughing fit during the boring part of the film.

"Jesus Danny I get that that part was boring but that was unnecessary," Jordon says and Randi slapped his arm. One of the main reasons why my cough was so bad is my lungs are trying to get the gunk out and it wasn't quite happening. Theresa climbed off my lap while I was coughing and she was rubbing and tapping my back to try and help me get the gunk out. "Yeah but that was my fault this time," I tell him once my coughing fit was done. I was left exhausted by that coughing fit so I sunk down into the sofa. Theresa decided to sit next to me instead but rubbed my chest and then played with my hair to see if she could get me to sleep. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep just yet since I wanted to spend more time with her.

We went to bed at midnight and Theresa snuggled up to me instantly in bed. I had to be on my left side while I slept because I felt like the wheezing that I have been doing has been bothering the others even if they haven't specifically told me that it was. She put her hand on my cheek and we looked into each other's eye with nothing but love. "Oh Danny, I have missed you so much and I am so glad that we are together again," she tells me and I wrap my arm around her waist. "I really missed you too Reese, I am glad that this whole thing can now be nothing but a bad dream," I tell her. I am beyond ready to class the whole text thing as a nightmare and tonight's performance as being my awakening from the nightmare.

Theresa takes the opportunity to kiss me on the lips while I was a little absorbed in my thoughts. I took a moment to realise what happened and kiss Theresa back. "Keep it to kissing love birds," Matt teases as he climbs into his bunk. He knows that with the other guys around then heated make out sessions are as far as we would go. Maybe we'd leave a hickey or two on each other but we'd respect that rule in place. We only made out a couple of times, I was still kind of exhausted after the amount of coughing and the lack of sleeping I'd been doing lately. "Why don't you go to sleep babe? I will still be here when you wake up in the morning I promise," Theresa tells me. She makes sure that the duvet was covering us both.

"Yeah, as long as you don't leave me yet I need you," I mumble, being half asleep. The warmth was sending me to sleep and that oh so famous hand in my hair. The fingers in my hair usually massage me and relax enough that I do end up falling asleep. "Don't worry my love, I won't be leaving anytime soon," she tells me. That was the last thing I remember her saying before I fell asleep.

~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†

The end of another one shot, hope you liked it. The next one shot is Derillo which was already mostly written to be that pairing so I have an idea for you guys. Leave a request down below and I will do it.


	33. Lion Keeper DM x JD

2009- HU Lion Keeper AU-

I'm sitting in the playroom with one of the cubs lying across my legs. I have been working here at Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens as a big cat keeper for a few years now but I am the youngest in the team. I love being able to play with the cubs here. I only get to do this with the cubs because they get abandoned by their mum at some point. The cub I was playing with was abandoned not long after he was born. "Why am I surprised you're in here?" Chris asks when he walks into the playroom. I love the animals that we look after here and it was always my dream besides being a musician to be a big cat keeper. I did attempt to be a musician and it didn't quite work out the way I was expecting it too and I found out that it was too stressful and I had to throw in the towel.

"I love spending time with the cubs," I reply. The little cub on my lap rolls over and then stretches while he stays fast asleep. It was adorable because he was terrified of us when he first opened his eyes and now he recognizes who is who and he goes to whom he trusts. "There is a guy on the keeper for a day program so enjoy the last few minutes of peace," he tells me. Part of the keeper for a day is about an half an hour where they come to the playroom and meet the cubs. They will always come to see the baby animals that we have here. It is one of the things which appeals to people when they want to be a keeper. They love the little cubs because they look so cute. Well, all cubs are cute until they grow up to be big cuties that can rip you to shreds.

I think it was ten minutes after Chris had left Amy walked in. The guy behind her who is being keeper for the day was a lot different then I was expecting. He has a lot of tattoos and he was one of those people who have gauges and plugs in his ears. "Here is Danny; he is the youngest in our big cat team. The cubs love him just as much as we do as you can see," she tells him. I smile at the guy and he smiles back at me. Kiro, the cub on my lap rolled over again so he is back in the position he was in before. "Hey Danny, I'm Jorel," the new guy says. I know he is only working for the day but I hoped he would stick around or meet up later. He looks kind of hot and I knew we would get along straight away. Well, I hope he would get along with me. He seems like he would be a really nice guy and a good friend.

"Hey Jorel, what made you think about being a keeper for a day?" I ask him. He is really different to other guys we have had here and it is not a bad thing or not because of the tattoos or gauges he was. I also feel like I have seen him somewhere before. Maybe he has been on the television before or he is famous, they often do this to show how nice they could be and how willing they are to do other jobs. "I want to see what other careers are out there in case my band fails and I want to try something else," Jorel replies. That had made me really interested, this guy seems to be doing quite well financially and he was even prepared if the eventuality comes that it doesn't really work. I did want to know what band he is in and if I have ever seen him perform live in concert.

"That's fair enough, which band are you in?" I ask him. It could have been a stupid question but I really wanted to know, if he was in a band that I hadn't heard of before then I could check them out later on in the day and see what I think. "I'm in the band Hollywood Undead," he replies and that name instantly clicks with me. "That's cool, I've seen you perform live a few times," I reply and he smiles at me, I doubt he recognizes me though. I usually ask why people want to do this. It helps me know what to tell them about zoo life. We rarely get adults doing this anymore, it is usually children that get to do it as a birthday present or because of Make a Wish foundation that we see do the program which is fun. I also love doing it with children, especially Make a Wish children. It can be magical when we make a very sick child's day and make them happy.

"Right then, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Danny and I'll be back in half an hour," Amy tells us and leaves us to our own devices. Jorel decides to have a look around the playroom while I was petting Krio. He wanted to see what cubs we have here before he looked at me. "This is the room that we call the playroom. This is where we help rear any cubs who have been abandoned by their mothers until they are old enough to rejoin their kind." I tell him. We have a lion, two tigers, a leopard and an ocelot cub in here at the moment, all at different stages of life and development. None of them are old enough to be with their kind just yet and even if they were then they weren't ready just yet. We might have to wait another month for the tigers to be ready.

We do have a couple of other species of big cat here and more cubs like lions, tigers, leopards and ocelots but they are managing to raise their cubs' just fine. "So who is on your lap?" he asks me as he comes to sit down next to me. "This is Kiro, he is three months old and I found him when he was about an hour old and his mother didn't even want to clean him." I answer. Kiro decided that he wanted to wake up and then he stood up on his hind legs to lick my face. I was his favorite keeper and that was clear to everyone because I was the one who found him. Jorel has a small sad smile on his face as he pet Kiro for the first time. It is always sad when a mother abandons her cub or cubs but we are so lucky to be able to take care of them.

Kiro decided he liked Jorel too and he started liking him once he was done sniffing him. "I am surprised at how friendly he is to you and me," Jorel says. Kiro came back to me after he was done getting to know Jorel. "They are being raised here by humans for now until they are old enough to go back so they'll be a bit friendly," I tell him. Kiro climbs onto my shoulder and stayed there because he loves that spot. He isn't so keen on the ocelot so he usually hides when they get too close to each other. "So he sees you as some sort of a father figure then," Jorel says when he sees how close we are to each other. "Yeah, I did hand rear him for a little while." I reply. Kiro nuzzled me and gave me another lick because he wanted to.

The rest of the half an hour was spent playing with the cubs while we were getting to know each other. He is a great guy and just as he had to leave when Amy came to get him to take him somewhere else, he left something in the back pocket of my cargo pants. Jorel also gives me a wink as he leaves with Amy. I was left to sink to the ground in a blushing mess. Sure he was a bit flirty when he was talking to me but that doesn't mean anything right? That doesn't mean he likes me or does it?? I am so confused by all of this. I wanted to know what his intentions are but he wasn't going to let me know what he was planning to do. I'll have to find on what's in that note and see where I go from there with him. I was alone in a blushing mess for about five minutes.

Chris came in and grinned when he saw me on the floor in the blushing mess. "That guy got you blushing real hard didn't he?" he asks, knowing I am not that into chicks anymore. I now kinda swing both ways, let's just say my last relationship didn't end well. "Yeah, I don't think it will come to anything though," I answer. I've not checked my pocket and I don't want to just yet. I'm tired of people trying to get into a relationship with me and then dumping me when they feel like it and they are tired of me. I have had my heart broken too many times and I don't think I can cope with it being broken again. It would kill me this time and I won't come back from it being broken this time. It took Chris so long to help me recover from the last time.

I decide to clear my head by going to see Simba, my one-year old cub that I also hand reared. He has a very strong bond with me even though he is fully integrated to his pride now. He is also named after my nickname; all the big cat keepers call me Simba. They do it because of my love of lions which got me the job. It doesn't help that his dad is Mufasa either and Simba is obviously their first born. It was way too tempting to have a pride of lions and to not name them after the lion king characters would be horrible. I went into his sleeping area in the den and he came running in from outside towards me. He is always happy to see me when I visit. It makes my day just a little bit brighter no matter what day I am having in the first place.

It feels really relaxing to rub his fur and to get my hands lost in the mane he was growing. His purring was also therapeutic and helping to relax me and calm me down. It was like he knew I was coming and I needed this. I stayed with him for about twenty minutes before I went back to the staff room. Chris was there and so was Amy. Jorel was nowhere to be seen, but I know he is probably with another keeper somewhere. I stand on a stool with Simba written on it to get a glass out of the cupboard. It's a gift from the keepers to take the mick out of how I can't reach that cupboard because of how short I am. It didn't really faze me anymore I had become so used to it by now since I have been working here for long enough that I didn't really care. It was quite helpful for me to reach the cupboard.

"Dude, you have got a note in your pocket," Amy tells when I get down from the stool. I take it out of my back pocket, remembering Jorel had put it there but I didn't see him write the note or anything while we together. I just stared at it until Chris told me to open it. Both Chris and Amy want to know what it says. It has Jorel's name written neatly on the top. Then there was his phone number. It also has this message: "Hey, you're pretty cute! So, call me maybe?" So he did like me then I guess. Well, I might not be the only person he has given this note to. I'm still nervous about it all though, he might like me now but I know how easily this can change. Sometimes feelings can change like the flip of a switch and he can go from liking me to hating me.

"That keeper for the day, Jorel Decker has given me his phone number," I tell them and Amy looked at me with pure jealousy. I can understand why she feels this way, he's a very hot guy and all the ladies would want him in their pants. Chris grinned, but I knew he wants me to be careful with Jorel. "So Simba might have found his Nala?" Chris asks, teasing me. I sit down and hide my face as I started blushing again and Chris can't pinch my cheeks like he wants to so badly. He enjoys teasing me whenever he gets the opportunity and whenever possible. He knows that I don't like it but he loves my reactions to his teasing. He gets such a kick out of it at my expense, but I always forgive him in the end and he never makes me angry for too long.

I might be able to give Jorel a chance. "I don't know what if he is like everyone else? They always end up leaving me eventually," I tell Chris. It makes me think back to the time I was married, yeah I was married once. She was a very beautiful woman and we loved each other so much. It all ended way too soon when she died in a car crash when she was eight months pregnant with my child; I was going to have a little girl. They both died instantly in the crash. "I don't know, this guy seems to be different. He seems less likely to leave you," Chris tells me. He puts his hand on my shoulder to reassure me and comfort me. I am now struggling with the memories which are trying to resurface. Memories which I thought I had buried a while ago.

Amy hugs me from one side and Chris hugs me from the other side. "Just breathe Danny, I know it is really hard right now and you're hurting, but we know you'll be just fine," Chris says. I was crying so hard out of nowhere as I was remembering my wife who is gone now. It took about five or ten minutes for me to calm down. The memories of my wife are so painful now she is gone. I'll get over her completely eventually and move on with my life. I look at the note that Jorel had left in my back pocket. Maybe I should text him at least, see what is going to happen. There is no harm in just talking to him, he is a nice guy and I feel like we could be friends. My feelings of us getting along were right but I wasn't too sure on romantic relationships yet.

Me: Hey Jorel, it's me Danny from the Big Cat section at the zoo. I found your note in my pocket and I thought I might as well text you.

Jorel: Oh hey Danny. I was hoping you would text me at some point. I think playing with you and the cubs was the best part of the experience so far, it was so much fun. I was thinking we should get to know each other more.

Me: Yeah sure, what do you want to know about me?

Jorel: Stuff like, age, hobbies, interests, where you live

Me: Okay so I am 23 years old, my birthday is November 21st. I am a keen artist and musician. I used to be in the band Lorene Drive and I am interested in being a musician again at some point but being a lion keeper has always been a dream of mine. What about you?

Jorel: I am 25 years old and my birthday is May 1st. I am a keen musician too as you know. I think I saw you perform at one point too. I was looking at being a big cat keeper like you because I have a cat called Tiger and I am interested in animals.

Me: Nice, I guess we can't really remember seeing each other until now. I finish work at five so I can text more then. My break is over now, back to work.

Jorel: Okay, talk to you later

Me: Talk to you later.

Chris was grinning when I looked up from my phone after he told me it was time to go back to work and to stop texting. It was lunchtime for Amy and Chris and they decided it was my lunch time too. They both know that I had talked to Jorel. "This still might not come to anything," I tell them. Yes, I talked to Jorel but that doesn't mean we're definitely going to date any time soon. "Might not come to anything, you never know what might happen," Chris tells me. It's still our lunch break so Chris was lying to me about break being over. That means we have five hours left of our work day. I wasn't feeling hungry today so I didn't bring a packed lunch with me. Amy wasn't too fond of my eating habits at the moment when I am stressed.

"Danny, don't you want to eat anything?" Amy asks me as she gets her lunch out of the fridge in the staff room. "I am fine, I will eat later," I tell her. Chris sends a packet of potato chips my way without me protesting. He gave me the look which reads: You'll eat now. I reluctantly start eating the chips before they force me into doing it. I went to feed the cubs after that because they need their lunch too. Kiro ran over to me as soon as he knows I was the one who opened the door. "Hey Kiro, hey buddy," I tell the little lion cub as I put the food down for all the cubs to eat. They are all stating to eat meat now but cubs as young as Kiro still need milk as well and he will get that later. For now he can eat meat with the other cubs.

Kiro really wanted to snuggle up to me after he had eaten his lunch. I sit down and let Kiro climb onto my lap like he loves to do. Kiro started a little purr when I tickled him and rubbed his belly. The purring started almost straight away when I touched his fur. It was very therapeutic, one of the many benefits I had of being a big cat keeper. I feel less stressed when I am at work than when I am in certain situations at home or outside going to the shops. I love it when I get to take the cubs' home with me because it is like bringing the therapy home. I won't get to take a cub home for a while; all these cubs need to learn how to be a big cat. That is a vital skill for them to learn at this stage in their development, if they are to survive in the wild or in the pride they need to try and learn to hunt all though that is their mother's job mainly.

I think I might stay in here a bit longer. I want to make sure that they can all eat and learn a little bit about what was to come when they learn how to hunt. I also couldn't resist the opportunity to play with the cubs again. I am a little rough with them and I actively encourage them to play with each other as well so that they can learn how to be lions, tigers, leopards and ocelots. This will be helpful got when they go back to their prides and they play with other cubs like them. They need to be as little like humans as possible for when they go back. That's always a risk when you hand rear any animals. They should be as wild as possible in case we can ever release them to the wild where their kind originally comes from.

Jorel came back to the cubs after I had been playing with them for an hour. "These are too cute to ignore," Jorel says when he plays with the ocelot cub and I think he hinted at me with the cute comment. Kiro is still a bit afraid of the ocelot. I watch as Kiro runs off my lap as Megan started to chase him around the playroom. He was terrified of her; she is a little bit faster than he is because she's older and more used to being on her feet. "Kiro, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep running away," I tell the three month old. Jorel laughed at my comment and it made me smile and chuckle. The other keepers told him he could do what he wanted for a little while. That's why he came to spend more time with me and the little cubs.

Despite the cubs being a good selling point for the zoo keeper job role, no one usually comes back to me when he or she gets free time. They tend to go and eat or do something else during this free time that they have. Then again I know Jorel is quite interested in me so he would want to spend more time with me and the cubs were a bonus for him I guess. Kiro came running over to hide behind me and crawled up my back and onto my shoulder. I tickled his chin when I saw his little face appear next to mine. "Hey little buddy," I tell him. He might be another Simba to me. That wouldn't really matter to me in the slightest because I love them. Jorel seemed to have a bit of fun with little Megan, she was letting him tickle and rub her belly.

All good times have to end at some point. Another keeper came to get Jorel from the playroom to take him to the next activity he has to do. He gave me a little pout when he had to leave again but he can see me again soon I am sure of it. We will also probably text each other later on today. If we weren't friends at the end of the first visit then he we are now. Kiro was very reluctant for me to leave him at that moment. So I decide to stay for a little bit longer to make little Kiro happy. He's very attached to me to me so it's going to be hard when he has to go. They are likely to have to send him to another zoo when he is old enough to join the breeding program. There needs to be more lions and other big cats in the world and we are helping that.

That won't be for another year or two yet. He'll be used to being in a pride environment by then and he'll be able to adapt to that live when he gets out of the playroom. It will not make it any easier on me and the other keepers when he does have to go. You bond with these animals and you love the animals that you are looking after. Kiro attempted to roar at me but he couldn't do it yet as he was too young and it made me laugh. "You will roar eventually my young buddy," I tell him. He had attempted to roar again and because the same little mewl came out I laughed again. Simba acted exactly like this when he was the same age as Kiro which was absolutely adorable. I felt so glad that I could do this again and have this bond with another lion.

Amy was in the staff room with a drink when I walked in after I had spent some time with the cubs and letting them play and fight with me and each other. "Hey Simba, how was feeding time?" she asks me. I went to go and get another drink. "It was good, Megan chased Kiro around again and Jorel came back for a little while," I tell her. She smiled at me, especially when I mentioned Jorel. She still has a crush on him, you could tell or maybe she was happy for me. "Kiro needs to learn not to be afraid of girls before he goes to another zoo. He needs to make babies with a lady," she tells me and we both chuckle. I stay with Amy for the rest of the work day because we needed to check on the pregnant lioness Sarabi and she was confident with me being there. I have helped give birth to so many cubs in my career and I was dubbed the big cat obstetrician. This is Sarabi's second pregnancy with the first being little Simba and I hope she can look after this one.

I had another conversation with Jorel as soon as I got to my apartment after work. My time in this apartment is running out and I know it. I think the landlord is going to go bankrupt as I am one of the only people who pay their rent on the regular basis we are supposed to do. If he goes bankrupt then he is going to have to sell everything. That means I'm going to end up homeless by the end of this year. While I was texting Jorel I was looking for some one or two bedroom apartments that I can afford and that tick all my checkboxes. I need to be able to keep the cubs when I need to and try not to irritate any of the neighbors. I hope the neighbors would like the idea of coming at meeting a cub without having to pay; it made my current neighbor happy.

I was exhausted to the point that as soon as I got into my bedroom I crawled under my blanket and I yawned a couple of times. I ended my little conversation with Jorel, telling him I was going to bed and I had to get up again at five o'clock in the morning to get to work. It was currently half past eleven at night so I would get five and a half hours sleep roughly. Jorel said that was fine by him and he has work in the studio in the morning so he should go to sleep too. It didn't take me too long to be able to fall into a peaceful sleep, feeling happy that I had made a new friend and that he was going to be a lifelong friend in time. Who knows we could even have a romantic relationship at some point in my life.

~two weeks later~ Danny p.o.v~

Yesterday, marks two weeks since I have been kicked out of my apartment quite forcibly by the bailiffs who understood my position and were quite sympathetic towards me. I have been sleeping in my truck ever since and then I had to get takeout for dinner and I bought easy to make breakfasts which I will make in work. I think my boss knows because he lets me sleep in the staffroom or in a special sleeping area which was there for when we need to stay overnight. I was still talking to Jorel and we met up a few times outside of work. He told me he was looking for a new roommate and I am tempted to take that offer. I am getting along with Jorel quite nicely now so maybe we could move in with each other.

I have today off work so Jorel had invited me to spend the day with him at the studio. He's with his band today so it was my lucky chance to be able to meet them for the first time even though I had seen them perform a few times. I get to know all the guys during that morning and everyone but Deuce was starting to become friends with me. I got on with most of them straight away which was nice. "Danny, where do you live?" Jordon Terrell asks me after lunch. This is where it gets a little bit awkward. "I currently live in my truck and occasionally I will go to stay at work," I tell him, being completely honest with them. Jorel seemed shocked by what I just told them all. "Why?" he asks me after a minute or two of thinking and processing that.

"Landlord went bankrupt and he had to sell the block of flats that I lived in," I tell him. It has left Jorel wondering what he could do. I thought I felt the other's judging me because of this but they aren't living my life right now so they don't know how I feel about everything. "You can come and stay with me for a while Danny," Jorel says when he looks at me and decides what he wants to do. I felt relieved by his offer; I couldn't find anywhere to live which is suitable for me until now. I am sure Jorel and his landlord won't mind any cubs when I get them. It wasn't looking likely that I would find a new home anytime soon despite my searching. To either rent or buy a house especially in Los Angeles is very expensive and a lot of places I have looked at are too expensive for my budget.

Jorel had helped me move in to the apartment later on during the day. It didn't take us too long to get all the things I was allowed to take into the house since I didn't have a lot of things. We were sitting in the living room with a can of beer each. "To a brand new start," Jorel says with a cheer as we had a toast and made our cans touch. "To a brand new start," I tell him, feeling a little happier then I have been doing for months now. "Thanks for this Jorel. I really appreciate everything that you have done," I tell him, we hadn't worked out any arrangements like how much I will pay in rents or bills so I was prepared for anything that he asked me to pay him within reason. I know Jorel won't let me pay too much towards the bills and things.

Jorel decided that he was going to show me to my new room and let me try and settle in. He made me sit down while he brought my stuff from my truck into the house and into the room which will now be mine. It was a very nice thing to do but I hadn't expected him to be this nice or caring towards me. People often do it to me when they find out that I am a young widower. I don't like it because they feel really sorry for me because of what happened to me. If they didn't know I am a widower then they would not be this over sympathetic with me. Jorel noticed that I had suddenly become quieter since I have been in my new room. He crouches down in front of me and he has his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, are you okay Danny?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little bit stressed that's all," I tell him. I was going to start to unpack before I go to bed tonight since I have not a lot of things to unpack. "Okay, don't forget that I am always here if you need me or just want to talk," he says before he leaves for me to go and unpack in peace and quiet. I know he is going to be making dinner in a little bit. I had all my things unpacked and sorted out within an hour or two. I had a picture of Theresa that I always keep close to me. Jorel walked in when I was looking at the picture and he was curious to know more. "Hey, she's very pretty. Who is she?" he asks me when he looks at the picture, I look to him, I was wondering how on earth I was going to talk about my ex-wife to him.

"Theresa was very pretty. I was married to her until she died two years ago and she was eight months pregnant with my daughter," I tell him, deciding to be completely honest with Jorel since he has helped me out so much so soon. He wasn't being over sympathetic with me like I was anticipating he would like so many people have done before. He gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Aw Danny, I am so sorry," he tells me. I hug him and he hugged me back straight away like he was expecting me to need a hug and it was very comforting. I just needed that hug. "It's not your fault Jorel, it was a drunk driver who is now serving life in prison," I tell him. Then we walk downstairs for dinner. Jorel was making me laugh throughout dinner and he was making me feeling happier about the whole thing. He was making me feel the exact same way that Theresa made me feel when we were together and happy.

It was very good that I can feel like I can finally move on from Theresa and I could start again with a relationship. I now feel and think Jorel could have a chance with me now. He'd be able to teach me to love again, I know he can. I did the washing up for Jorel after dinner was over and he seemed very grateful for it. "Hey Danny, come and watch TV with me for a bit and unwind. You could need the relaxation time," Jorel says once he put all the dishes away. I deiced that maybe I should relax for once in my life. I have never really had a chance to properly relax like this before so it was a good thing. I let Jorel put whatever he thought I'd like on the TV. He put on a Netflix show which I was very interested in.

Jorel had made me feel so welcome it almost felt alien to me. "Hey Danny, would you ever feel like you would be ready for another relationship?" Jorel asks me later on that evening after we had finished another episode of the TV show ends. I look towards him and for like a brief moment I tilt my head to one side. "Yes, I have been thinking about it for a while now. I am ready to move on now; it has been two years since my last relationship ended so I have to look to the future and what lies ahead for me," I answer, taking a minute or two to think through my answer completely. It isn't really an easy question to answer but I was telling him the truth. I do now feel like I can try and have another romantic relationship and maybe Jorel could be the guy that could be the one who can help me start over again with love.

Jorel takes me to my new room and sits down next me on the edge of the bed. He also smiles at me." So you want to try and be in that romantic relationship with someone?" he asks me, sounding hopeful. "Yes, and I have someone in mind to be in that relationship as well," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow in question, like he was asking who on earth I was talking about. Well, he was about to find out. "I think that maybe, we could try having a relationship? I feel like we have those feelings with each other and I can't really deny them," I ask him, the romantic feeling between us is definitely there. Jorel's eyes lit up when I confessed to him. "Of course we can try Danny, I love you," Jorel tells me which was a big sigh of relief for me.

I grinned, we will make this work I can feel it. "I love you too Jorel," I tell him and he stands up to face me. He pulls me up to my feet and wraps his arms around my waist like a couple would at a dance. He was smiling at me still and I looked up at him since I was a little shorter than him. He put his finger and his thumb under my chin and gently pressed his soft lips to mine. I stood up on my tiptoes to close the height gap and deepen the kiss. It was magical, a pure magical moment. I have never really experienced a kiss like this in my life so far. I really loved my first kiss with him and I am sure that we will have many more kisses like this in the future. We were grinning by the end of the kiss which was good because it would be bad for our relationship if we didn't like the kiss.

 

"Wow Jorel, that was amazing," I tell him, slightly breathless from the deep kiss that we just had. Jorel was grinning like a Cheshire cat or cat that had gotten the cream. "Well, I am glad that my little lion keeper that you're happy," he tells me. That kiss made me know that this relationship would work. I like the new nickname he has given me, I prefer it to Simba. He climbed into bed next to me when I yawned a few times. I still have work in the morning at 5 am so I wanted to sleep as much as I could. I am going to enjoy this new relationship I really am. Jorel is going to give me a new lease on life and I will love and enjoy every minute of it. I love Jorel Decker and he knows that. I also know that he loves me even though we have only known each other for two weeks or more. It might be crazy but for us it works.

 

The end of another one shot is here. I hope you enjoyed it. I was playing around with this idea for a little while now and I think I am happy with how it all turned out. I might not get everything completely accurate but to be honest with it being a AU one shot accuracy doesn't really matter.


	34. The Loss DM x JD

Okay so this one shot is gonna be based on personal experiences but not completely. Not everything I write in this one shot is what happened with me but it is loosely what happened and it might make the one shot a bit more sad than other ones I have done in the past but this is all I feel like writing tonight at least. To Love a Teacher is finishing this month and on the 11th of March my dad died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I feel numb as a nurse put their hand on my back and led me back to the staff room where they put us before. He can't be gone, he was my hero and he wasn't supposed to leave yet. I can vaguely hear my mom talking to a nurse who wanted us to get hot drinks to get over the shock. I was crying, my brothers and sister were crying and my mom was crying. We were handed tissues and Rigo decided he was going to wipe the tears off my face. "It's gonna be okay Danny. I promise," Rigo tells me and pulls me into a hug as I sob on his shoulder. The nurse left the room as my mom pulled my other brother and sister into a hug and tried to stop them crying. They let us into the room as they tried to save him and then they had to call time on it.

The nurse came back with hot chocolate for all of us and left mine and Rigo's on the table next to us. Rigo was rubbing my back and held me as close to him as he was able to. They knew that Rigo and I were close to dad and he would be very sorely missed by everyone. I wasn't expecting them to let us into the room while the tried to save his life but I am glad that they did. It was a bit of closure knowing that they did everything that they could possibly do to save his life but sadly it didn't work. "How's Danny doing?" my mom asks Rigo once she got Lisa Marie and Kyle to start drinking their hot chocolates. "He's still crying and in shock mom," Rigo answers. I could feel mom's hand on my back and she was also rubbing my back.

"He will be this was very sudden. I'll try calming him down, you drink your hot chocolate Rigo," she tells him. I felt Rigo reluctantly relax his arms, allowing mom to turn me around and pull me into a tight hug. "Come on little man, calm down. I know it hurts but we are going to be okay," Mom tells me. She was rubbing my back and trying to get me to stop sobbing. I finally started to take deep breaths and calmed down for the moment. They said something about us being able to see him one last time once they got him ready for us. I'm not sure I want to see him for the last time. Mom held the drink cup to my lips and made me drink from it. "You'll feel better in a minute Hun, when you have some sugar in you," she tells me.

I was supposed to be meeting up with the guys tonight to have some fun when and take a little bit of a break from work but it is clear that I won't be attending tonight. I'll probably text one of them later to explain my absence but right now I don't even what I want to look at my phone. My mom ruffled my hair and gave me a sad smile as she made me finish the drink. "Good boy Danny, do you feel a little better?" she asks me once she puts the drink cup down again and it was empty. "A little bit," I tell her, giving her a weak smile after it. Lisa came over and hugged me and she kissed the top of my head. "We're strong, we'll get through this won't we Dan?" she says and I nod. Then the nurse came in. It is time to say the last goodbye.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to do this," I tell her as she holds my hand tightly as we are lead to a room nearby where they have put him for us to see him before they move him down to the morgue where we would only be able to see him if we asked. "I know sweetheart, you can always leave if it gets too much," mom tells me and Rigo takes my other hand. "We all have each other's back if one leaves they won't be on their own," he says and we all nod. That was something I could easily agree too. I was probably going to be the first one to leave the room as well, this is all too much for me to take in right now. We had left him an hour before the call and he was doing okay ish. Now he is gone and there is nothing that anyone can do to bring him back.

We walked in and said nothing for a minute. No one went really close to him and no one touched him. He didn't look the same as I remembered him being just hours ago. His face was different, it was like he was someone completely different and yet deep down I know he is my dad. Mom looked to me as fresh tears fell down my face. "Don't forget you can leave anytime you want and come back too, the nurse said we have all the time we need," mom tells me and I nod at her. I managed to stay for two minutes before it became too much for me. I walked out with Lisa and we both sank down to the floor just outside the room at the same time. Nurses who walked by gave us sad, sympathetic and caring smiles.

Another family who were in another room came out with some tissues for us both. "Thank you," I tell them, I didn't want to say what happened but I think they knew but they didn't say anything other than you're welcome to the two of us. Mom and my brothers came out five minutes later and pulled us up to our feet. "Come on, you're staying at mine tonight kiddos," she says, trying to be strong for the four of us. We were given a booklet telling us some information about what to do after bereavement. Rigo borrowed my phone to let Reese know what happened and that she could tell Scarlett in the morning if she wanted. I know they both will be heartbroken but I couldn't really do much, it's not my weekend with Scarlett and Reese and I split up months ago.

I was still numb when I got into the car and mom was taking us back to her house. I knew my phone was going off constantly with the rest of my band wondering where I am and wanting to know if I was okay or in any danger but I didn't have that inner strength everyone else around me seemed to have. I felt so weak and unable to do anything when I should be doing everything for myself. I unlocked my phone and just stared blankly at the screen trying to win the mental battle I was having, I need to text the guys. I need them to know that I am safe and as fine as I could be after what has just happened. The hospital staff were so nice to us and very supportive until the moment we left. Kyle was given protective shoe covers because he rushed out in the wrong footwear for this wet and miserable night.

Me: Hey Jorel.. Sorry about not turning up to the party tonight. My dad was rushed to hospital and he passed away twenty minutes ago.

Jorel: Oh my god Danny I am so sorry, you don't need to say sorry dude. I know how hard this will be for you at the moment. We will all be here for you just message us and we will be at your house within ten minutes.

Me: Thank you so much Jorel. I know you lost your dad too and this just hurts like hell. I feel so numb right now so I don't think it has sunk in yet. I might ask for chats sometime soon, my mom is taking me to her house for the night.

Jorel: You're welcome buddy. I let the others know so you might get more texts from them with support. Try and get some sleep tonight, it might seem impossible right now but it will happen sometime tonight.

Me: My mom said the exact same thing about sleep just as I read yours. I will try my hardest even if I end up lying on top of one of my brothers. I know I need sleep and to get helped as much as I feel comfortable with it for the next few weeks at least.

Jorel: We will all help don't worry. I will come over tomorrow to come and look after you for the day or you can come over to mine for the day and spend the night. The others say you can do the same and it is completely up to you we don't want to force you into anything.

Me: That's nice, I might take up the offer tomorrow but I don't know if mom has anything planned or if any family are coming over since mom is now letting imitate family know so they will probably want to see us and support us. I will let you know in the morning what the plans are when I wake up.

Jorel: Fair enough Danny, I did expect that family would want to see you and give their condolences. Please let us know if you want to come over even if you just wanted to escape for a moment. We will always let you come and visit. I know you were here for me from the very beginning when I lost my own dad so I want to be here for you when you have lost your dad and you are completely devastated.

Me: Once again thank you so much Jorel. I am not really expecting people to be really helpful because what I do is just out of the kindness of my heart and don't do it to get something in return.

Jorel and I talked for the entire car ride and then when I was carried in by Rigo because he saw me texting someone. I was still shaking a little and I snuggled into Rigo when he sat on the sofa and held me tightly. "How are you doing now Danny?" Rigo asks me when he noticed I was finished texting. "Yeah, the guys know now and they are offering their support and condolences. Jorel has even offered for me to spend tomorrow and tomorrow night at his house," I tell him. Mom walked in with the phone in her hands. "Well that was nice of the boys. Don't worry about spending the night here tomorrow. If you want to spend time with the boys then you go. I know you are in capable hands," Mom tells me and she kisses the tops of our heads.

Kyle joined us on the sofa and I think Lisa Marie had gone to bed now. I give Kyle a weak smile and he smiles back. "Don't worry Danny, we will get through this together," Kyle tells me and I nod. "I know we will Kyle, it is gonna hurt like hell for a while but we will get used to this," I reply after a minute. I wanted to consider my answer because our dad had only died an hour ago roughly so we are still trying to get this to sink and to feel any kind of positive emotion. It is too raw and we are devastated. I kinda wish that I had more time to tell him how I felt about him but we did hug yesterday so I know I didn't abandon him. His behaviour was a little off in the last few years anyway but I don't know when he really changed for the worst. I know he was really off towards the end.

I ended up falling asleep on Rigo for two hours and woke up with him carrying me to bed. "Go back to sleep Danny, you were doing so well with the sleep," Rigo tells me and I nuzzle his neck. "Okay, stay with me please bro?" I ask him sleepily. He chuckles as he walks into the spare room that mom probably made us stay in for the night. "Of course I will stay with you Danny, I was going to do it anyway," he tells me as he lays me down on the bed and then joins me. I managed to doze off once again.

~weeks later~ D.p.o.v~

The more time that has passed since my dad has passed the angrier that I have become. Let's just say I have learned more and more things about him which have changed my opinion of him completely. I have been so angry and hurt about the extent of betrayal that has been discovered in the past few weeks. I have so far managed one week back in work helping the guys do the next album but I had to take some time out today because my emotions are all over the place, I am in a constant state of shock and I can't shake it. I have also pushed the guys away a little bit and I know I shouldn't but I need time to wrap my head around what just happened. I can't tell them what I learned because I don't fully understand what happened myself.

Someone was banging quite urgently on my front door. My mom always comes over at least once a day to check on me and to make sure I eat at least one full meal a day which would usually be dinner. Louie was barking at them and I have no idea who is at the other side because I haven't invited anyone over. I got up reluctantly from my blanket cocoon on the couch which I spend a majority of my day on if Scarlett is with her mother. I opened the door and Jorel was standing at the other side of the door on his phone. "Uh, hey Jorel," I tell him and he looks at me. I probably look like a bit of a mess right now because I haven't shaved properly. "Hey Danny, I just came to take care you for once. I know you've started pushing us away and we really want to help you," he tells me.

I gave him a weak smile. "I know Jorel and I am really really sorry. I didn't mean to push you away but after all the shocks I have been having these past few weeks have just taken their toll on me," I admit to him and he hugs me tightly. He carries me into the house and he saw how surprisingly clean my house is at the moment. "How bad have you been feeling lately Danny?" he asks me as we sit down on the couch and I am allowed to crawl back into my cocoon that I had made. "Not too bad, been here most of the day with breaks to the bathroom and stuff and my mom makes sure I eat one proper meal per day," I tell him, being honest with him because it is probably best to stop bottling up my feelings.

"Yeah, I can see that. You look nice and cosy in there," he tells me and I smile. I love the cocoon because I do end up feeling nice and cosy after a while and I don't want to move easily. Jorel spent a few minutes playing with my hair trying to get some knots out of my messy blonde locks. It didn't really work so he got up and came back with a lot of stuff. He gave me a good wash and shaved me and left me clean and very embarrassed by the end of it. "Come on Danny, we've been naked in front of each other before and now you're blushing like mad," Jorel teases when he is done. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I guess I am too stubborn for my own good. I am not used to people doing things for me like this," I tell him and he smiles.

"I was just teasing Danny, don't worry," he replies and I manage to smile a bit wider at him. I do feel that there is something romantic between us but I have never found the right moment to confess to him and he was in a relationship with Vanessa when I wanted to ask him for the first time. I guess never will be the right time to tell him how I feel. I rest my head on my knee and smile at him which made him get his phone out to take pictures obviously. "Only gonna send it to the others so they know that you are in one piece," he tells me and I nod. "That's fine, I should have texted you guys anyway," I tell him. "Yeah, but we know you are going through a rough time right now and it seems like it was worse than when my dad died," he tells me.

I sigh and he wraps his arm around me for a moment. Then he grabs me by the ankles and makes me lie down on the couch. He grabs himself a kitchen chair and a book which he rests some paper on and he also has a pen. I almost laughed at this silly little set up but it was probably going to help me more than any tactic I have used so far. "So Danny, tell me your problems," he says and I try not to laugh at him. I then told him all the lies that I have been discovering about my father and he listened to all of them and looked like he understood my emotions. I am pretty sure when I went silent because I couldn't say what I needed to that he was doodling on that paper. I sneaked a pic for my Instagram. I made the caption something about Jorel being a councillor if he didn't want to be in the band anymore.

"Well Danny, I think there is only one cure for your problems," he tells me, sounding very professional and business like only he didn't call me Daniel like most other councillors would if I went to get some expensive professional help. "Oh, and what cure would that be then Mr Decker?" I ask him and he had to try and stop laughing now. "Well Mr Murillo I have this prescription ready for you to use whenever you want," he tells me and I smile. He hands me a piece of paper all designed like a prescription would be. The only difference was that it was handwritten and I was not being prescribed drugs. Not that Jorel is in anyway qualified to prescribe me any medication because he isn't and he wouldn't.

The prescription he was giving me was for lots of cuddles and care from the band and my family. I gave him a smile and hugged him once he cleared away his little set up. "Can I send a pic to the guys so they know?" he asks me and I hand over the paper so he could get a decent picture of it for the rest of the band to see. He lets me snuggle up to him while he chose a show to watch on the TV "Thanks for coming over Jorel," I tell him even though I haven't invited him over and I was actually enjoying his company. "You're welcome Danny. I should have asked to come over but I didn't want you to refuse and I want to help you," he tells me and I smile at him. He already knows how grateful I am.

It was a few hours before my mom walked in and saw Jorel and I snuggled up in the cocoon on my couch. "Hello Jorel, been taking care of my boy I see," she says with a smile. I am usually in a mess when she comes because I over think and I cry myself to sleep. "Yeah, I decided that I should come and see this guys who seems to have forgotten how his phone works," Jorel says and I playfully slap his chest. "At least you aren't sleeping at this time of day Danny," she tells me and Jorel looks confused at me. "I usually cry myself to sleep at this time and don't really sleep at night," I admit to him and my mom gives me a sad smile before she kisses me on the cheek and heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Danny I should have come here sooner and I could have made you feel better," Jorel says, sounding really sad and I hugged him tightly. "I know Jorel, but you are helping me loads now. I have barely cried since you got here," I tell him and he hugs me tightly back. I think he was feeling guilty that he hasn't been here for me but that is my fault since I haven't really been that accepting of their help in the past few days. "Well I am glad I can help Danny. I really care about you and hearing that you've cried so much makes me sad because I am not here making you laugh," he tells me and I nuzzle his neck like I do with all the guys when I want to let them know I understand. I could feel him chuckle.

I was cuddling Jorel for a while and watching TV while my mom was cooking dinner and he was texting the guys to let them know how I have been doing this past few weeks. "George wants to know if you want anyone to stay over tonight," he tells me and I look at him. "Well, while you're here you might as well stay the night," I tell him and his eyes light up at the offer. "Sure, he will probably want you to stay at his tomorrow night then because he is very worried about you," he tells me. He lets me read the group chat which had the current topic about how I was doing since I stopped talking to them as often as I used to. He also let me type on my behalf but it will show up as him so I added my name to the end of the message to let them know I was sorry and I promised George that I will stay over tomorrow night.

He was happy that I promised that I was going to spend the next night with him. He was older than me and definitely a big brother figure in my life and he was very over protective of me. All of them were protective over me but that comes with having that brother bond that we do in this band. Jorel kissed the top of my head when he thought I wasn't paying attention and I started blushing instantly. He didn't seem to notice I was blushing again as he didn't say anything about it which made me feel a bit better. I wasn't sure how Jorel would react if I was to tell him I have fallen in love with him so I decided to keep my mouth shut. My mom walked in at the point of dinner where she usually wakes me up and smiles at the pair of us.

"How are you Jorel?" she asks, she doesn't have to keep a close eye on the dinner so we usually have a little chat while I try and wake up. The only differences this time is that Jorel is here and I haven't taken the nap which I am now starting to regret. "I'm doing alright, we've all been worried about little bear so I decided that I was going to be the one who comes to check on him and spend the night with him so he isn't lonely," he tells her and she smiles. "At least I have peace of mind that my little boy is being taken care of by people who generally care about him and will stick with him through the whole of the grieving process and further," she tells him. He smiles at her and holds me a little tighter.

"Yeah, Danny saved our band by joining us and he helped me out so much when my dad died and then again when Vanessa left me so I think that it's time that I helped him out for once," he says and I just say nothing. "Yeah, I can tell that he's had a wash and a shave which is a bonus. I don't want to force you into getting out of your comfort place when I don't feel like you are ready for it yet," she tells us both. "I'm going to stay at George and Asia's tomorrow night so I am slowly going to leave the house more often," I tell her, being honest with her. People are offering me help and I am willing to accept their offers because it will be better for me in the long run because I will be helping myself and trying to save myself from any depression that will happen.

There was another knock on the door while my mom was putting the dinner out about twenty minutes later. I crawled out of the blanket cocoon to answer the door, not knowing who was here to see me now. I opened the door and was greeted by Scarlett hugging my legs tightly and Theresa was holding a backpack and smiling at me. "Hey Scarlett, hey Reese," I tell them and Scarlett looks up at me with love in her little bright brown eyes. "Hello daddy, we are going to make you not sad anymore," she tells me and I smile at her. "Yeah, I thought having Scarlett around you would help you. I am so sorry for your loss," she tells me. I pick Scarlett up and hug Theresa. "Thank you Theresa," I tell her and she smiles again.

"Don't worry she's had dinner already. She's been asking to see you daily so I thought a sleepover will be a good idea right now," she tells me. She hands me Scarlett's backpack and gives me another hug. "Yeah, I miss this little one so I feel like it's going to be good. George wants me to stay over at his house tomorrow night," I tell her. She knows all the people that I know are very worried about me right now so she is understanding that my time will need to be split between friends and family because they will all want to see me at some point. I do want to prioritise my family over my friends for the time being without making the friends I do have feel left out and so far I seem to be doing a good job. I think they understand how I feel at the moment if I do decline the offers for them to come over.

I carried Scarlett into the house and put her down at the door so she could take her shoes off and hang her coat up. "Is Mimi over too daddy?" she asks me. I look at her and I smile. "Yeah, she is over and uncle Jorel is over too," I tell her and she grins. She runs into the living room and hugs Jorel. I follow her into the living room and she decides to go and find my mother while I talk to Jorel until dinner is out for everyone. "When was Scarlett coming over?" he asks me and I shrug. "Theresa just dropped her off for the night and I have to drop her off at school in the morning," I tell him and mom walks in with Scarlett behind her with another plate. My mom had two plates in her hands and she gives one to Jorel and Scarlett gives me the plate she was carrying. "I'll take Scarlett to school Danny, you could do with the sleep to be honest," she tells me.

"Yay, I like singing with Mimi in the car," Scarlett says which makes me smile. She knows I am going through the roughest time at the moment and it is the simple things in life which she loves make my day a little bit brighter. I could have the worst day ever and I can have Scarlett over and in less than five minutes if she picks up on my mood she will manage to do something to make me laugh. I am so happy to have Scarlett over for the night. She is the distraction that I need for the moment and I ate my dinner with Scarlett sitting next to me and occasionally stealing a fry from me and the nuggets from my plate which made me laugh. "I thought you had dinner Scarlett?" I ask her and I bop her on the nose with a fry which she then eats.

"I did, but mummy says I have a belly like you so I can eat for America," she tells me and I chuckle. "I don't doubt that baby bird," I tell her and my mom smiles. I got the fast metabolism and the appetite that goes with it and I could eat food all day without putting weight on and sometimes I occasionally lose weight from the exercise that I do and the running around like I hyperactive midget on stage. I let Scarlett feed me the last few mouthfuls of my dinner and she feels so happy to be feeding me and making a mess like I do with her when I want to mess around with her and to make her giggle. "Daddy, I love you," she tells me when my mom takes the plates away and goes to get pudding. "I love you too baby bird," I tell her and she smiles at me.

My mom came back with the pudding for everyone including Scarlett which was nice of her. We had chocolate pudding pots which was so good. Scarlett also decided that she should sit on my lap the entire time which I didn't have a problem with. She even held one of my hands while she happily ate her pudding. Jorel was sitting next to me and then he wrapped his arm around me once he was done and made me relax into him. My mom was grinning the entire time she saw me and Jorel snuggling with Scarlett on my lap playing with my fingers. "Hey Jorel, come with me for a minute so these two can have some daddy daughter time alone," she tells him and he gets up and follows her with the rubbish.

I knew exactly what she was planning; she can read me like I am an open book so she knows everything I feel. She knows that I have a massive crush on Jorel and she will probably want to talk to him to see if he has a crush on me too. I was happy that I can get some one on one time with Scarlett and just play with her until I have to get her ready for bed. Her bedtime is around about half seven but it could be earlier if she gets really tired. It isn't even my weekend with my little girl but Theresa has been kind enough to allow me to have her a bit more frequently than our court order says I am allowed to. That is fine by the courts because we have both agreed to do this and I will have her next weekend as we already planned. She will be so happy to see me when I go to pick her up from school.

"I missed you Scarlett," I tell her and she turns around and hugs me tightly. She had the biggest smile and I love her smile. "I missed you too daddy. I enjoy spending time with you and mommy," she tells me and I kiss her cheek. She kisses my cheek and she was surprised at how baby faced I am compared to when she last saw me a few days ago. "Daddy got no beard now," she tells me and I nod. I enjoy the simple moments when I know that Scarlett is observant to things around her and she isn't upset about changes. "Yeah, Uncle Jay shaved my beard off. Do you like it baby bird?" I ask her and she nods. "I like daddy with our without his beard," she tells me and I smiled at her. She is such an adorable little girl.

"Aww, I like Scarlett with her hair down and in a ponytail," I tell her, just a little something to make her feel good about herself. My job as her father is to empower her and to make her feel good about herself wherever possible and even at an early age like she is now. Then I decided to tickle her and the sound of her laughter made me chuckle a bit and she tried tickling me back but she was too busy trying to squirm away from my tickles so she was having a hard time. "Daddy please let me tickle you back," she tells me and eventually I cave and let her tickle me back which sends both of us into fits of giggles and I didn't mind that Jorel was recording this. I will probably put it on Instagram with a cute caption about how even in dark times that family can lighten my life.

Theresa is right again, Scarlett is so good at distracting me at times like this. She knows I am sad and that my daddy has gone to heaven and I need people to make me happy again. "Yay daddy let me tickle him," she tells my mom who smiles. "Daddy let you tickle him? Oh wow," my mom says and I just smile at her. Scarlett was sitting on top of my chest and she was smiling at me. We decided to recreate one of her baby pictures with me where she was lying on me and I wasn't really topless this time but it didn't really matter. We could do it again another day if we were really desperate. Scarlett smiled when I showed her the picture of me and her that we are trying to recreate. She looks a lot like me in the picture and even now she looks like me.

I played with Scarlett for another hour before I had to get her into her pyjamas and into her bed. I took her backpack into her room which my mom will take with her to school in the morning. I got her changed into her pyjamas which I had in her drawers in her bedroom and she went into the bathroom to clean her teeth before joining me on her bed so I could read her a bedtime story which she might fall asleep during. She hugged me tightly again when she walked into her room and I was on the bed with her favourite book. "Daddy, are you okay?" she asks me when she sits on the bed with me. "I will be baby girl, I just miss my daddy a lot and I am upset that he is gone," I tell her.

It is hard to explain to her what he has done and quite frankly I don't want to right now. I want her to have a good opinion of my dad because despite what he has done he was still a good father to me when I was growing up and he was a good grandad to Scarlett and my nieces and nephews. The things I have discovered about him have made me very upset, hurt and angry but one day I will get over it. Why he would lie about the things that he has lied about is totally beyond me. I do know he had a serious addiction and that will cause people to lie but some of the things he said was very odd and just made me question everything that he has ever told me. Scarlett snuggled under the covers and I read her the story with her helping me.

She wasn't ready to fall asleep by the time the story was over but she didn't want another one. "Daddy, I love you so much and everything will get better I promise," she tells me as I tuck her into the sheets. It made me pause for a second but I kept tucking her in. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she kisses me back. "I love you so much too Scarlett. Goodnight baby girl." I tell her and she smiles. "Goodnight sleep tight, don't let the dead bite daddy," she tells me and I chuckle as I leave her room and turn her nightlight on. I love the little song quotes she comes out with and of course I only let her listen to clean versions of our songs so that she doesn't go around swearing. I don't think Theresa would appreciate Scarlett coming home and swearing after spending time with me.

I walk down the stairs and snuggle back up to Jorel who was waiting for me on the couch. My mom was still here and she was probably going to spend the night as it will be easier for her to take my daughter to school in the morning. "Did she settle down okay?" my mom asks, sometimes when Scarlett comes over she doesn't really settle down for the first night. "Yeah, she didn't fall asleep when I read her the story but she quoted dead bite when I was about to leave the room," I tell her and my mom smiles. She wasn't upset at night like sometimes she gets if her school day has been hard and she gets cranky or she really misses her mother. I love nights like tonight where it goes smoothly. Jorel wrapped his arm around me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I do wonder what my mom was talking to Jorel about but I have a sneaking suspicion that it was about my crush on him or something.

"Hey Danny, do you really have feelings for me?" he asks, which confirms my theory about my mom telling him off my crush in order to find out that he either feels the same or rejects me totally. I look to mom who was sitting there like butter wouldn't melt. "Yeah, why?" I reply, feeling a bit unsure. Why was he asking me this now and why was my mom in on all of this? I don't understand why she suddenly wants me to get with someone so soon after my father died and we suffered from shock after shock which left me with constant shakes and I felt really ill all the time. "I know you've been feeling really off lately with all the shocks you have had and everything but Danny I honestly feel the same way about you," he tells me.

I was in shock for about the fifth time this week. I had no idea that Jorel did feel the same way about me that I do about him. I saw Jorel look at me with a lot of concern and my mom was as well but I couldn't find any words. I managed to put my shaking hand on Jorel's cheek and he held it and I looked into his eyes and tried to use them as my way of showing my emotions. He seemed to understand and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. I kissed him back and my mom was grinning by the time the kiss ended. "You better treat my boy right Jorel or you are gonna feel the pain," she tells him which made me smile. My mom is so protective over me and she always looks out for me even though I am an adult now and she doesn't need to do it as much.

"Danny this might be a pointless question now but will you be my boyfriend?" he asks me when I snuggle up to him again when I was starting to get tired. "Of course I will be your boyfriend Jorel," I tell him. I think they could both tell that I am really exhausted and I haven't really slept in the past few days. Jorel rubbed my arm and when I looked up at him, I could see him smiling like a cat that has gotten the cream. My mom looked incredibly happy for me, she was so upset when Theresa left me but with her help I am very happy. "I think that it should be bedtime for you two as well, you need to get into a proper sleeping schedule Danny," mom tells me. I yawned after she said that which made her chuckle. "Yeah I think it is bedtime for Danny," Jorel tells me and I snuggle into him so I can fall asleep on him.

"Okay, I need to sleep now I think, it is nine pm so that would be a good idea," I tell him and then I yawn again. Jorel rubs my cheek and I let my eyelids flutter closed for a brief second. "Go to bed little man, I'll see you in the morning," my mom tells me. I slowly get up and then go to hug her before Jorel follows me up the stairs to my bedroom. "I am not sure that my sweats will fit you Jorel," I tell him and he smiles at me. "Don't worry Danny; I will be fine in just my boxers for the night. I won't worry about my teeth for tonight either; I can do it when I get home tomorrow," he tells me and we get ready for bed. He joins me in the bed and we snuggle up to each other. "I love you Jorel," I tell him and then I yawn again. "I love you too Danny," he tells me and I manage to fall asleep easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I am not too sure people are going to react to this and it is once again very loosely based on how I have been feeling these past few weeks. I wanted it to not focus too much on that either and I wanted it to end quite cutely. Let me know what you think about this and I am still open to requests which will be done soon.

Let me know what you think about this and I am still open to requests which will be done soon  
This was the recreation picture I mentioned


	35. Why I don't skate DM x DK

Been trying to write this one for ages, but as I was writing the draft the pen exploded and I have been dealing with some difficult times recently so I don't really have the motivation to do any writing all though I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I can't believe the pen exploded while I wasn't even using it. I don't always have good luck with pens.

Let's do this thing

†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~†~

Danny p.o.v

Matt told me that the rest of the band is going to meet us at the skate park this afternoon. It is nice to spend some time together outside of work and tours. It is nice because we get to relax together and have a chance to strengthen the friendships we have without being stressed to the point where we would constantly argue and fight with each other. I know that being on a tour bus with over six people means that eventually there will be fights from time to time. You do get tired of being around each other on a cramped tour bus so you end up taking your frustrations out on other people. Times like today are good because it is more recreational time with each other and the only thing that we could possible argue about is who buys lunch or dinner for everyone and who rides shotgun in a car if we car share.

"Will you be ready to go by half one?" Matt asks me, when he walks into my bedroom with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Matt doesn't live with me just yet. He doesn't want to make it official that we do live together just yet; I think we might want to wait until we get married or we are together longer until he moves in with me. We aren't ready to ready to move in yet. We are only staying with each other every now and then. He does however, likes to make me breakfast whenever he stays over at my house which I don't mind. This morning Matt made me a bowl of Lion cereal since that is the only cereal box I have in the house at the moment. It isn't my favourite cereal of all time but I enjoy it and I enjoy the slightly chocolatey milk that you get once you've eaten all the cereal and it's just milk left in the bowl.

Matt smiles when I drink the milk straight from the bowl by using it like it is a cup or a glass. I am not the only one who does this and I don't really care. "Never grow up Danny-bear," he tells me when I am done drinking from it and he takes the bowl away. I put my glasses on and give my loyal dog some attention while I wait a little while to feel awake enough to get out of bed this morning. Louis always enjoys the belly rubs I give him. Matt comes back and sat next to me in bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. "Good morning little bear," he tells me and I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. "Good morning Mattie," I tell him. He smiles at me and Louie goes to sit on his lap.

I had a shower before I decide to get dressed for the day so Mattie isn't tempted to start a make out session with me which could lead to other things which I am not ready for yet. I am so sure that he wants to go the next step in our relationship but I am not ready and not there yet. I even deny every time he calls me hot or sexy. I'm not either of those things so I can't accept it when people call me hot. I always have a low view on myself; my self-esteem has never been particularly high. "Aw Danny, you should smile a lot today. You're one of the best skaters I know," Matt tells me and he plays with my hair. Matt always tries to make me feel better about myself even if it doesn't work.

He always knows when I am not feeling good about myself and I have the worst days with depression. Like I said he always tries to make me feel better about myself when he knows this. It doesn't always work though, some days I am too down to feel good about myself. He kisses me on the cheek again and I kiss him back as well because I love him and he is my boyfriend at the end of the day. Matt loves me back and it is completely obvious to the whole group that he is in love with me. Matt started talking about anything and everything that he knows makes me laugh including accents that he can put on. It worked, maybe a little too well since I fell off the bed because I am laughing too hard.

"Now you're out of bed you again you can get dressed for the day," Matt tells me as he stands above me with a smirk on his face. He reached down and tickled me for a couple of minutes for a couple of minutes and then he lets me get up. "You're a jerk," I tell him before I get up. I had put some boxers and a T-shirt on before I decided that I was too lazy to get dressed properly and decided to lie down back on the bed for a bit. I got dressed into some casual yet slightly smart clothes. We are only going to a local skate park after all; it's nowhere fancy so it wasn't necessary to wear smart clothes. I also find the outfit that I put on was the best for skating in and I don't feel like I was being restricted by my movements.

"Why do you come with me Mattie? You don't skate at all?" I ask him when we get into the car. "Because I love spending time with you and seeing you having fun makes me happy," Matt replies. I smile at him, there are plenty of things he could do when I am going skating, but he chooses to spend this time watching me have fun and he gets a little kick out of it. I love Mattie so much and I appreciate him just allowing himself to spend this time supporting me doing something that I love. He'll usually sit to one side of the bowl while we skate and not everyone in the band will skate really so Matt won't be on the side-lines on his own. I think only half of the band skate every time and the rest do it on their own terms.

We get to the skate park just as the rest of the band pull up in their cars. We all hugged before we got our boards out of the trunks of our cars. We all brought our skateboards but George and I doubt Mattie is going to skate today. George usually brings a book and makes sure that Matt isn't going to be lonely while we skate. We get so into it that we don't usually take a lot of breaks to drink or eat. Jordon said this is going to be the last time he is going to skate for a while. Dylan and Jorel will probably skate for a long time to come like I will because it is a fun hobby to do and Jorel sometimes mounts a go pro to his skateboard so he can get some sick footage for YouTube and Instagram. He puts it on my skateboard sometimes so he can get footage of tricks I do that he doesn't.

"Hey Danny, be careful today okay? I don't think anyone here would want you to end up in hospital with more injuries," Matt tells me before we start skating in the bowl. "Okay Matt," I reply. He knows that I try to be as careful as possible while I skate. I give him a kiss before I hop onto my skateboard and skate into the bowl to join my friends Jorel and Dylan. Jordon was talking to George and Matt for a moment and then he will join us. In the meantime I decided to show them all a new trick that I have just learned and mastered after months of practising. They were all impressed when I managed to get it right. It was the first time that I have managed to do this in front of people without completely fucking it up.

I'm still learning tricks so it was going to be a while before I can show off everything that I have been learning since I started skating at a young age. When you learn how to skate you do end up falling off a few times which I have certainly done. It resulted in various cuts, scrapes and bruises all over me when I did fall. If I do fall when Scarlett is over at mine then she will make me end up with Hello Kitty Band-Aids on the cuts after she cleans them and she has her own little first aid kit with Daddy written on a sticky note and a little skateboard drawn underneath it. She always is so gentle when she cleans my cuts which is something that she has picked up of Theresa because she was gentle with me when we were together and she does it all the time with all her patients which includes Scarlett. She's always been such a helpful child, which is another reason why I love how Scarlett is turning out as a young child.

~flashback~ 3 months ago

Scarlett is sitting on the front step while I showed her and Kyle some of my skateboard tricks. Louie was watching me skate as well. That was until Louie decided that he wanted to bite my skateboard while I was on it. It sent me flying across my driveway and I landed on the asphalt at the end of the driveway. It felt like it was happening in slow motion in reality it was only a few seconds long. Scarlett and Kyle ran to be by my side in seconds. They were both trying to get me to answer their questions on if I was feeling okay but I know I hit my head quite hard so I am feeling a bit dazed at the moment so I couldn't really answer them.

I could hear Scarlett running back into the house while Kyle keeps trying to get me to talk to him. I'm still very much dazed so it's going to take him some time to get a reaction and response out of me. One of the neighbours had seen my accident and had their phone out and they were standing next to Kyle. They were talking to each other more than me because I couldn't form any words to respond to them and I was sure they are talking about me and my accident. Then for me everything went blank for a few moments then the next thing I could hear and see was Scarlett calling me daddy like she usually does and Kyle was talking to someone on the phone now and the neighbour had left now. I managed to look at my daughter and turned my head to make looking at her easier.

"Hold on, I think he is reacting now," Kyle says to whoever is on the other end of the line. He puts his free hand on my forehead and I turn to look at him now and give him a weak smile. "Welcome back Danny," he tells me and I roll my eyes at him even though they sting because while I was really dazed I probably didn't blink. "I didn't go anywhere?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "He seems to be back to his usual self now, but I am not too sure though Reese," he tells my ex-wife who is on the phone. I guess that she had to be called because she can give Kyle medical advice for treating me and she might have to pick our daughter up earlier. I jumped when I felt something cold and damp sting parts of me which I had a cut or a scrape on. "Sorry Daddy, I'm cleaning the paw paws," Scarlett tells me. I don't really know how injured I am, all I know is that I briefly zoned out.

"Yeah, Scarlett's patching him up right now. It might be worth you coming over and checking him over and stitching a few of the cuts just to be on the safe side. He was in a daze for a while so he might have a minor head injury," Kyle says and he gets some hair out of my face so I can see a little better. I could tell that I am still a little bit out of it at the moment as well. I am also having a lot of Hello Kitty Band-Aids placed on my minor cuts courtesy of my lovely daughter Scarlett and my special medical kit. There are a couple of cuts that need stitches as far as I know. "Danny, are you still with us?" Kyle asks me after I blinked a few times in a row. "I think so," I tell him, moving one of my hands slightly to hold his which was reaching for mine.

Kyle hung up on Theresa so she can come over and check on me as fast as she possibly could. He decided that I needed to stop being on my back and sitting up so it will be easier to get me into the house. I remember landing on my face and rolling onto my back which is why I ended up where I am now. I got light-headed a few times while I got up into a sitting position. Scarlett got me some chocolate from her stash and I was slowly munching on it when Theresa arrived at the house. "Aw Danny, you can't stay unharmed for more than a month can you?" she tells me. I give her a little smile because the pain was becoming more noticeable now. "Not when Louie decides he wants to bite my skateboard," I reply and the mentioned dog was lying by the other side of me. "Naughty Louie," Theresa tells the Red English Bulldog who only wagged his tiny little tail in reply.

I am a little worried that she might cut my weekend with Scarlett short, but that will depend on how I do for the rest of her visit and whether or not I improve enough that she'll be happy with. She did some basic first aid checks that she learned in like basic training and then helped Kyle me get into the house since it was quite sunny and warm out and it will be better for me to be inside. Scarlett got her little first aid kit and stands close to me the entire time I am on the couch now. "I'm so sorry Danny; I was in such a rush that I didn't bring any numbing cream with me for the stitches," Theresa tells me. I shrug and smile at her. "I'm a big boy Reese, I'm sure I can handle it," I tell her. I am used to being in pain after falling off my skateboard so many times before.

"An ice pack will do the same thing as numbing cream right?" Kyle asks Theresa when he walks back into the room. He doesn't want me to be in any sort of pain if he can't prevent it and even if I could handle it and he'd probably give me some pain killers as well. "Yeah do you have one Dan?" she asks me. "Yeah, it's in the second drawer down in the freezer," I reply and Scarlett goes to get them and a kitchen towel to wrap around the ice pack. She's such a cute little helper and I love her so much. Reese put it on my cuts and left it there while she prepared the things she needed to sort out the deeper cuts from my little fall. Scarlett was very gently holding it in place even though she knew it was going to numb my skin and stuff. She's so caring for a young child which I don't think a lot of children are anymore.

All the injuries Theresa has to work on were sorted out within half an hour and that included waiting for the area to go numb with icepacks. It turns out it wasn't as painful as I was anticipating but I was slightly numb in those areas too. "Well, you've been a big brave boy Danny. I'm proud," Theresa tells me and I laugh a little bit. "Daddy is a brave boy," Scarlett says in agreement with her mom and starts to place little kisses on all the band aids all over me. As time was going on I was starting to feel better as I was recovering. "Did I make it all better Daddy?" Scarlett asks me with hope in her chocolate brown eyes. "You did make it all better Scarlett," I tell my daughter who cheers. I love how happy she gets when she knows she has done something which has had a positive effect on people around her.

"You better keep up your good job of looking after your daddy Scarlett," Theresa says as she clears up all her first aid stuff and prepares to leave. "I will mama, he's not going to move from this sofa without my say so," she replies and Kyle and I chuckle. Reese gives us both a kiss on the cheek before she leaves me with Scarlett for the rest of our weekend. Since Scarlett isn't going to let me move unless I need the bathroom I decide to relax with her snuggled into my side carefully. "I love you this much daddy," she says, stretching her arms as far as they can go to the side. I give her a kiss and she has a big smile on her face. "I love you to the moon and back baby girl," I tell her and I feel glad that I'm not in hospital right now and I got off lightly.

~present day~ D.P.O.V

Since that incident Matt has been worrying a little more about me and gets more nervous when I get on my board than he used to. He doesn't want me to get involved in another accident and that's fair enough. If Theresa didn't come that day to check me over and patch me up again then Matt would have come home to me in a worse state than he found me and I would have ended up in the emergency room that night. I have been doing fine since then and I have managed to avoid ending up in another accident. I am not sure I will ever really understand why Louie thought it was necessary to bite my skateboard. I still really enjoy skateboarding even though I have been injured several times while doing it. It makes me more relaxed and I have more fun with my friends. I decided to take a break after I had been skating for an hour.

"You're so talented little lion," Matt tells me when I join them at the fence which surrounds the skate park. "Thanks babe," I reply and I sat down next to him and George making them budge up a little bit so I could fit between them. Matt wraps his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle into his side. "Don't worry Matt, there are no Louie dogs here to bite Danny's board this time," George tells, him teasing him a little bit over his overprotectiveness when it comes to me and falling. I chuckled at the comment while Matt flipped George off. "I can't help worrying over him, trouble should be his middle name I swear," Matt says defensively. I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. "I know babe, I'm a big boy though so if I get hurt then I'm gonna be okay. I won't cry over it," I tell him, which I could tell eased him nerves a little bit. He will still be nervous until we leave the skate park later but his nerves aren't as bad now.

I took a twenty minute break with my boyfriend and George and we were just chatting about our daughters and any proud father moments we have had recently. When I decided to go back and re-join Dylan and Jorel in the bowl, Jordan decided it was time for him to take a break and he wanted to talk to his wife for a bit. Jorel and I decided we were going to start doing some tricks at the same time and it looked really good. It looked like we actually knew what we were doing when in reality we were making it up on the spot as we went along. We never hit each other once while we were doing our synchronised tricks. George was recording us the whole time with a massive grin on his face. I am sure that this will end up on Instagram or Facebook or both at some point. We are having so much fun together which was the whole point of the meet up.

Jorel had a minor fall and I went over to him to protect him in case any of the other people in the bowl decided that they would dare do anything while he gets up. He has a couple of grazes and it took him a couple of minutes to get up to his feet but I am still protective of my older brother so I stayed by his side the whole time. "Thanks Dan, appreciate you having my back like that," Jorel tells me as we get going again on our boards. "No worries dude, I will always have you back and you'll have mine," I tell him. He nods and we watch Dylan take his break for five minutes. Jordon's still on the phone to Randi and I know he will be joining us soon. They just love to talk to each other even though they will be seeing each other tonight and stuff.

Then, just as Jordon was ready to join us, Matt's worst fears come to pass. I got involved in an accident as a wise guy thought it would be funny to knock into my board while I was going quite fast. It sends me speeding in the wrong direction and I hit the railing and went over it before landing in the side of the bowl and sliding down to the bottom. I crashed really hard and I was going to be hurting all over but I managed to sit up just as Jorel ran over to cover me. "Jesus Danny, are you okay?" he asks, slightly panicking because my fall was way worse than his. "I think so, not had chance to check yet," I tell him and I know I am in a bit of shock so I can't really feel much at the moment. I'm sure there is some damage to my knee and possibly my collarbone after I flipped over the rails before I hit the side. "Let's get you out the bowl before anymore wise guys try anything," Jorel tells me.

I cried out when he tried to help me up to my feet by holding my left arm so he let me down again gently to the ground. Dylan and Jordon came over on their boards as fast as they could and they formed a little protective barrier around me and Jorel. George came running over as he is the only one who felt confident enough to lift me up. "What's hurt Danny?" he asks me and I look at him. I try and move my left arm but I wince. "I think I have done something to my knee and my collarbone," I tell him. He rubbed my back comfortingly and then picked me up carefully so he could carry me out of the bowl and back to Matt. The other skaters let him carry me out without issue and Matt greeted us when I was put down on the grass. He kissed me a few times and I kissed him back a couple of times.

"Danny needs to go to the emergency department, I have a sneaking suspicion that his collarbone is broken and there are other injuries," George tells Matt before he goes to call the ambulance for me. My boyfriend is holding me up very gently and tried not to make my injuries worse or hurt me more. I'm still in shock somewhat so I didn't really respond to either of them. I did keep crying out in pain whenever someone touched my collarbone or moved my knee. "Don't worry Danny-bear, we'll make you all better soon," Matt tells me, this was painful for him to see I guess. I was in so much pain I had started to tear up. He also knows how I feel about hospitals so he is going to want to keep me calm before they get here and while I'm in the emergency room. Jorel came up with my board in his hands and took it to Matt's car.

"Maybe Theresa will be in the emergency room today, you'll feel a bit better and more at ease with her there," Dylan teases, knowing full well I am still friends with my ex-wife. I shrug, a bad idea considering the state of my collarbone and it made the pain that I had already worse. "Yeah, maybe she'll be there. I might be too out of it to even notice who is taking care of me, they might give me really strong medication or something," I manage to tell Dylan and man did it take me too long to say that. I was barely with it at this current moment so who knows about how I might be feeling by the time I get to the hospital. I might feel more with it by the time I am in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital. I was starting to feel really lightheaded though so it's looking more likely that I'm going to be worse.

I was right about going to be worse. I passed out before I got to the hospital and I think just as the paramedics arrived to take me to the hospital. "Hey Danny, you and skateboards are starting to become a really dangerous mix," Theresa tells me when see notices I have just woken up from being passed out. "Yeah, I guess but they're not really my fault. I didn't cause the accidents I have been involved in though both times you've known recently," I tell her. She takes my good hand in hers which does have the IV cannula in but she knows how to avoid it. She smiles at me and I manage a weak one back. My left arm was in a sling so they must have done some treatments on me while I was unconscious.

"It's lucky for you that they've allowed me to treat you. I think that your reaction would have been worse if you had woken up on your own," she tells me. I chuckle a little bit. "Yeah, I feel at ease even though I have no idea how long I have been here already and how long I was passed out for," I tell her, letting her know I am feeling a little bit confused. She looks into my eyes for a moment to check if I have a concussion or not. "Based on what Matt told me you have been unconscious for an hour and the doctors have patched up your cuts and grazes and gave you the knee support until they have decided what to do about your knee and they also need to X-ray you to confirm whether or not your collarbone is broken," she tells me.

"Why didn't they x-ray me before I came round? It would have been so much easier then?" I ask her. I know she'll let me see whoever came in the ambulance with me soon once they have finished treating me for the time being. If I have been here for an hour then they must be worried, I know Matt is here but that's it. "They thought you were going to come round while they did the x-ray so they decided to wait until you came round and had medicine because you would have been in so much pain after they moved you around a lot from stretcher to machine and back," Theresa explains to me. That actually makes sense the more I think about it, if I came round while they were transferring me from stretcher to x-ray and back I would have freaked out and possibly lashed out even though that isn't likely. "Who has come to see me?" I ask her. I kinda want to know if Mattie has left me on my own or not.

"Mattie is waiting with George in the family room, the doctor won't allow visitors until the treatment is done," she answers then that doctor who is in charge of my care walks into the room and seemed really surprised that I am currently awake. "Daniel, nice to see you're awake now. How do you feel?" he asks me, picking up my chart from the foot of the bed. "Battered, I honest feel like something hit me not me hitting stuff. I think I'll be okay though," I tell him and he scribbles something down on his chart. I don't really move my arm that much, I made that mistake at the skate park but I don't know for sure if I have broken anything. He did some tests on me to test my memory and stuff like that and I did fine on them. I don't have a concussion or memory loss because I didn't hit my head, I just hit everything else.

Then he told me my knee was just sprained and it should be fine as long as I stay off my feet for a couple of weeks and then start weight bearing slowly and steadily. I will have the knee support on for six weeks to make sure the injuries heal nicely. He also said I might have to wait five minutes for the x-ray to be available to check my collarbone out and then my friends can see me. I need pain medication to work first before they even think of moving me and I know the x-ray is being used by higher priority patients who are all sicker than me. I'll be a good patient and wait even though I really want to leave this place. "Hey, you and Matt can have Scarlett the day after you get discharged," Theresa tells me once my main doctor left. Once Scarlett finds out I have been hurt again and I ended up in the emergency room she'll get worried and want to see me quite soon to make sure for herself that I'm fine.

"If that's fine be you and what you want then sure," I tell her. Another doctor walks in which cut our conversation a little short but he wrote down my vitals on the chart which confused me because I thought the other doctor had done that already. Then I am left completely on my own for two minutes while Theresa updates Matt and George and I get taken down to x-ray. I'll be able to find out how badly I have managed to injure myself this time. It hurt me a bit when they moved me despite being on morphine but I braved through it knowing that it hadn't really kicked in yet. The fall probably has left me with at least one broken bone which would be my collarbone. My sprained/slightly torn knee ligaments will definitely heal without surgery which is good. I am back in my room within twenty minutes and Theresa joined me. Now I just need to wait for the results and then find out when I can go home to my friends and boyfriend.

It was a further five minutes before my main doctor came back and he had the x-ray in his hands. I know they mostly do it digitally but there was no monitor for that here and I wasn't really allowed off the bed to see it. I hope he has the news I have been waiting for, I just want to go home now. "Hello Daniel, I have your x-ray results back," he tells me and he places it on the light screen that would let me see the damage for myself. I smiled at him. "How bad is it?" I ask him and he lets me and Theresa have a proper look and we could both tell I have had a nasty break. I am guessing now they will give me a different sling to what I have on now and then give me medication to manage the pain and send me home. "How long do I have to stay here for now?" I ask him and Theresa squeezes my good hand, she knows I am fed up now and I have done well so far. "Well, we have to give you a new sling to wear for the next six to eight weeks and you do need a wheelchair so you can stay off that leg," he tells me.

So that means I can go home today basically. It won't take them that long to get me those items they mentioned and get a prescription filled out for me. So Matt and George can see me now until I go home and then as long as they want after that because it's up to them when they want to see me outside of hospitals they aren't restricted to a set visiting time. The doctor left again and a minute later Matt and George walk in, giving me sympathetic smiles. Theresa mentioned something about food and left. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" George asks me and Matt takes over holding my right hand which used to have an IV cannula in but they took it out. "Bit battered, not feeling like a truck has hit me much anymore but considering I have a broken collarbone and some sprained knee ligaments I'm alright," I tell them and then Theresa returned with food and a drink for me. I didn't even realise I was hungry until she gave them to me.

"Thanks Reese," I tell her as she puts them on the tray she moved in front of me. "You're being spoiled in here Danny. A room to yourself and a nurse to dote on your every need," Matt tells me and I chuckled at him. They were smiling at me again and it weirded me out a little bit. I am a lot more relaxed here than I have been in the past but that is because Theresa and the guys are here to calm me down. "I know how nervous Danny gets in this place so I decided to stay and be nice to him rather than leave him on his own and be horrible," Theresa tells them and I know she would never really be horrible to me. We didn't have that kind of break up. I get an awkward hug off her because she was being careful with my collarbone. "When can we take him home? Do we have to bubble wrap him first?" Matt asks and I send a glare his way. I so do NOT need being wrapped up in bubble wrap.

Theresa helps me with the drink since Matt wouldn't let go of my hand. "He'll be able to leave when he gets the new sling and the wheelchair along with some prescribed pain pills. He won't need bubble wrapping but he will need to stay off his feet for two weeks and keep the supports on for six to eight weeks," Theresa explains and I paused in my drinking to let out an audible sigh of relief. They understood all of it and Theresa took the cup away once I was done with it. "That's alright, we'll make sure he takes it easy and rests without resorting to bubble wrap," George tells me and Reese. Matt kisses the top of my head and I kiss his cheek without making the pain I was in worse. "That's fine by me, just don't baby me too much please," I tell the guys.

Theresa chuckles at the conversation. She knows that as I am the second youngest in the group they do tend to get protective of me and they do want to look after me whenever I end up getting sick or hurt in some way. I try not to complain too much when they do it because I know they have my best interests at heart even if I don't agree with what they are doing. "Yeah, he does need looking after sometimes just don't go overboard or he'll get mad," Theresa tells them. I like how we have remained as close as we were before we got married even though we are divorced now. A nurse walked in with the equipment and said the pills were gonna be a little while longer because of a queue or something. She fitted the sling on me and showed us how to do it and what way was best for me to get in and out of the wheelchair.

An hour later and I am finally allowed to go home with the medication and equipment I need to recover at home. Matt lets me ride shotgun so I could rest my leg as much as possible. I was told by George that the others went straight to his to wait for us to get back so my room wasn't overcrowded after they saw my eyes roll back and I passed out in Matt's arms with George leaning over me trying to get a response. They weren't even sure I was breathing at that point. They were all scared by how quickly I managed to deteriorate. They don't know the true extent of my injuries but they guess it's bad. George is in the driver's seat and he was being careful to avoid making the pain worse for me. They made me take two of the pills they gave me since the morphine wore off while I was waiting and they made me feel a bit sleepy. "Try and stay awake five more minutes Danny-bear, we are nearly there," George says as he looks over to me and my eyes were shutting on their own.

I blinked a few times to try and stay awake for them. George did speed a little bit so he got us home relatively quickly but then again there wasn't much traffic for once. Theresa arranged for Scarlett to come and spend the day with me tomorrow since they all agreed tonight should be spend just resting. "Oh by the way, you're staying at mine tonight Danny. Asia wants to make sure you're okay as well," George tells me as he pulls into the driveway. I sleepily nod at him; I think one car ride is enough for me right now. I couldn't handle another one tonight. "Hey Danny, you managed to stay awake for the whole car ride just about," Matt tells me and I smile at him. I won't be staying awake for too much longer, I am too tired and my eyes keep shutting when I don't want them to.

George carefully carries me inside and straight to the couch which looked like it at been set up for me to be sleeping on it and I would be comfortable for the night. They left the wheelchair in the car because they were going to take care of most of my needs while I am on the sofa and I am sure I can ask George to carry me to the toilet when I need to go. I can't immediately see the rest of the band but I can hear them talking in the kitchen. Asia saw George walk in the house so she walked over to me with a soft blanket to cover me with. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" she asks me when the rest of the band walks in. "A bit sore but I'll be okay in a bit, once my injuries heal. I feel more like I have been hit by a truck than I have hit the side of a bowl," I tell her and the others hear it, Jorel comes to sit next to me carefully.

"Yeah and you'll be getting plenty of rest while you heal," Jorel tells me and he carefully sweeps the hair out of my face. I knew Matt was smiling at me and felt proud I was accepting help for some things. "Babe, why don't you get some sleep now? You nearly fell asleep in the car on the way here," Matt tells me and he comes to give me a kiss. He gives me a kiss on the lips and I kiss him back. My eyes flutter closed again and I open them again. Jorel helped rearrange the pillows and cushions to make me feel comfortable enough that I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes of trying to sleep. Matt and Jorel will keep an eye on me and George and Asia will make sure I am well looked after while I am here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of this one shot. Thanks for reading this one. I am still open for reviews and I will get to the reviews as soon as I am able to. I might be busy with college work for the next few weeks though and I am working on the last chapter of To Love a Teacher.


	36. Silence isn't always good DM x FM

Okay so the amazing helper for this one shot is Danny, my muffin. If you guys didn't know my boyfriend was born mute so we decided to use our experience to good use and make a story out of it. We use a mixture of the methods used here to talk to each other so we thought it would be cool to show that it's possible to be in love even though only one person can talk. The only difference is my boyfriend was born mute so he will never be able to speak whereas in the story Danny has selective mutism so he can talk.

I also have the following requests:

1\. I found you DM x JD- Derillo_trash

2\. Howl CS x DM- Fanfic

3\. Eyepatch J3T x AB- Fanfic

4\. If I can't sleep CS x DM- A03 Katrina

If you have any requests or I have missed any then leave a review or comment and I will get round to doing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

19th of July 2011

Dear Diary,

George gave you to me as a way of privately writing down my thoughts and feelings while I am on tour or at home. He is obviously the only other person who knows this exists. Life has been strange to say the least lately. About 3 maybe 4 years ago, my friend Jorel who I've known for a while called me for help with his band because their lead singer was giving them issues and he thought that I could help them out. I have no idea why he thought that I would be a good replacement for a lead singer. I have a lot of issues when it comes to talking, but my singing doesn't seem to be affected by my speech impediment. So for now, a singing career seems to be the best choice even though I will struggle during the interviews.

My main problem seems to be that I have been diagnosed with some form of selective mutism and I have been since I was five years old and I started kindergarten. I haven't been able to talk in any social settings when I either want or need to. It's been that way since I was even younger than five but back then they thought I was just a shy child. My mom and dad have been trying to get me help since they got the diagnosis, but none of the methods have really done anything to really correct my speech issues. I have also tried to correct the issue myself over the years and tried to talk to people when I needed to but that hasn't really worked either because the mutism means in those situations I can't make any sounds come out at all. I don't know if I will ever be able to talk what is considered normally for the first time.

There is something else I am struggling to deal with at the moment. I have a major crush on Dylan Alvarez aka Funny Man, the youngest in the band and younger than me by just under 5 months. I have been having the hardest time even saying "Hi" to him since I joined the group as a helper. I think I can't do it in fear of saying something I am going to regret afterwards. I can only just talk to a handful or two of people at the moment and I hope I can increase that soon. I'd love to make new friends and find my true friends and even possibly someone who will love me for who I am and not do it out of pity since I am mute. I just want people to accept who I am even though I know I am a very flawed person.

This diary is a great way for me to get my feelings down on paper. Writing my feelings down daily even helps me make sure that my handwriting stays readable. It's so I can quickly scribble what I want to tell the guys in notes and messages so that they know how I feel and what I want. Now I have all of their phone numbers I could always text them if I want food but they won't always check their text messages when I sent it. They rarely check their phones when we get busy on tours. That's why I always have a notebook to send them notes or show them what I have written when I can't talk to either them or the managers. I have other options available when I can't talk in interviews which will be most if not all of the time since I won't be comfortable in that situation unless I see the interviewer a few times first.

My name is Daniel Rose Murillo. I was born on the 21st of November 1985. I am currently twenty-five years old and other than my mutism I am reasonably healthy. Like I mentioned before, I have always been a shy person, that's just my personality. That might have been a contributing factor in the selective mutism. I have no idea if the help for mutism available will ever work on me. I think I have been mute for too long for that so I might always be a mute guy. It has led to me having depression and severe anxiety at times but I always manage to get over it after a while so I can lead a decent life. I don't want to rely on medication to treat those conditions when it happens all the time or I will end up spending a lot of money on prescriptions because I doubt my health insurance would cover it.

I am very grateful that the guys allow me some private time to write in this or do whatever since they don't really know this book exists. They know I am mute; it was one of the first things they noticed so they give me respect and privacy when I do want to go and hide in my bunk if I get to nervous. They leave me alone until they need me to eat something or to go to the concert and perform or go to an interview. If I want to be left alone in the bunk room they told me I should close the curtains and they'll do it. If they want to let me know something then they'll knock on the side of the bunk until I open my curtain. Or they will call my name until I open my curtain, it depends on if I decide to listen to music while I am on my bunk or not.

Maybe one day Dylan will get with me and we will be happy together. That is a dream that right now I personally believe will never come true. I really doubt it will happen because I know from past experiences that no one will go for a man like me. I am way too fucked up for someone to love me long term. People just barely tolerate me at the moment. I just need to get over these stupid issues first and then maybe; just maybe I will find my true love. I'll always be hoping and praying that one day my life will turn around for the better. For now though, I will just keep on living my day to day life and see what each day brings me. If the day goes well then I will be happy and if it goes bad then I would be upset for a little while but I will get over it.

I should have mentioned before that I am new to the whole diary writing concept but George showed me his when he managed to convince me to start writing my own. His was for the year 2008 so I had a bit more insight on how they felt when their first album was released and how badly behaved Deuce was for myself. I only read it once though because I don't want to invade his privacy completely. I know he let me read it but still I felt like I was invading his privacy and I didn't like it so I stopped reading it after I got to around Christmas time. Now I have no idea what to write so I'll end this. Danny.Rose.Murillo

George knocks on the side of the bunk to let me know that he wants my attention or me to do something. I put my diary in the secret compartment I was provided when I was given the diary. I open the curtain to my bunk so he can join me on the bunk and I can see if I can use my voice today or not. "Hey Danny, are you feeling good today?" he asks me when he sits down next to me in the bunk. I hug him and he hugs me back tightly. "Yeah, I'm feeling alright today," I manage to tell him after a minute or two. George smiles at me and I can feel the pride coming from him. Being able to talk to him shows that I am comfortable around him. This is a good step in the right direction for me and I hope that I can keep it up with him and the rest of the band.

We've only known each other since 2008 so I feel like I have made a lot of progress by being able to talk to him in almost all social situations that I am in with him. "That's good, do you think you can talk during the interview today?" he asks me next. Since American tragedy was released not too long ago, they'll want to ask me questions about how I feel being in the band and how I feel about the album and a bit about my background. "I don't think so no, I can just about talk to you guys at the moment," I tell him honestly, and he knows I am not lying to him. He squeezes my hand and I feel a little calmer. "Don't worry Danny, I will help you get through the interview and so will the others," he replies.

We have started to get a little system within the band which helps me get through the interviews we will have as we grow in popularity. If I can talk to the interviewer then great, but if I can't then there are other methods that we can use. I'll talk to one of the guys and they'll tell the interviewers what I told them or I can use sign language and it will be translated by one of the guys. Sometimes the interviewers are told about my mutism beforehand and they will provide me with a whiteboard so I can write down my answers and show someone. It is the basic solution and it works quite nicely for now and one day I will be able to speak openly for the first time in my life. That will be the greatest achievement for me personally.

"So we'll go with our current usual routine for interviews. Just sign what you want the interviewer to know to either me or Jorel and we will deal with it from there," George tells me. Jorel and George are the ones in the band who know the most sign language so they nominate themselves to be the main translators for me. The rest of the band knows a bit of sign language and they are also learning more as we go along. Hopefully one day I won't need the sign language as often and we can help the fans who might need to communicate by sign language. That would be awesome and show that we are a cool band who can't discriminate against anyone because we can accommodate to each fans needs wherever possible. It will be a nice change to feel normal for the first time in my life.

The interview quickly came and went and I was given a whiteboard and pen to use. They were told by the manager that I had mutism before they agreed to interview us. The guy who was interviewing us was really nice and asked me basic questions and questions which only require short answers so I could fit them on the whiteboard they gave me. The guys made sure that I was calm and comfortable throughout the interview even though I can't talk right now. This is the kind of support that I feel like I need to get over the mutism that I have once and for all. We are going to hang out in the back living area of the bus for a while. We have nothing else to do right now. Matt hugged me when we got into the back living area.

"Well done Danny, you're doing so well now," Matt comments after we were all in the back living area. "Thanks Matt," I manage to reply after a few minutes. I know I keep struggling to get my words out but, I also know it is not something which is going to change overnight and it will take a while to do it. "You'll get better at no time if you manage to keep this up," Charlie says, praising me which felt a bit weird and a bit foreign. Normally the method that was used on me was to beat me into talking to the therapist and as you probably imagined it made it a lot worse because I was constantly hit when I didn't talk and that isn't something that should be done really. That is like the complete opposite of helping me.

I don't know why those people thought that giving me a beating every time they saw me would correct my issues but it obviously had the opposite effect. I was getting better before I saw them and then it got a whole lot worse. Dylan had picked up my change in behaviour and decided he was going to be the one who sits next to me and I snuggled into him. "Don't worry Danny, no one here is ever going to hurt you on purpose," he tells me. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I grabbed my notebook from the table and I wrote: What do you know about that? Then I showed it to him and he read it. I might have worded the question a little wrong but to the guys it doesn't really matter anyway, they understand what I am trying to tell them most of the time.

"You were mumbling very subtly about someone beating you?" Dylan whispers to me. "I thought I only thought about it, I didn't think I was mumbling" I wrote down and then showed him, I did try and talk to him but I found it too difficult. "You were only mumbling very quietly so no one else heard you, but I can still assure you that no one in this group will want to hurt you ever," Dylan tells me, again being quiet. I am not sure what the rest of the band thinks we are talking about. I am sure I am not mumbling anymore which is good. I keep snuggling up to Dylan on the couch because I was comfortable and I really don't feel like moving from my spot and Dylan seemed happy to snuggle with me.

"Are you feeling comfy there Danny?" Jorel asks me when he notices how close I am to Dylan for once. I nod at him and he smiles at me. I still can't feel like talking but he was in close enough distance for me to write a note to him. I wrote: He's comfy! I really can't talk anymore today though. I showed him once I was done and he rubbed my arm. "That's alright Danny. You talk when you are able to and that's good when you can because it shows that you are slowly steadily improving," Jorel tells me and I smile at him. He's so keen to praise me for things I try to say when we have a conversation which is still something I need to get used to and I will get used to it eventually.

I think I managed to get myself a little too comfortable in Dylan's arms. I am starting to doze off now as I didn't really get much sleep during the last two or three nights. I probably only got one hour max per night for the three days. "Nap time for Danny-bear," George tells me when I opened my eyes for a brief moment before I closed them again. I don't deny that I am very tired and about to fall asleep so I get given a blanket which Dylan covers me with. "Just close your eyes Danny and let nice dreams take you anywhere" Dylan tells me. I am not sure he knows that most of my dreams recently have been less than peaceful. I'll try and sleep now and see how my dreams go. If my dreams go bad then I'll just have to deal with it.

~two hours later~

Jorel wakes me up and I am on my bunk and on my own for the most part. I guess Dylan carried me in here while I was sleeping. "Hey, I was going to wake you up for dinner in ten minutes but I noticed you were starting to have a nightmare so I decided to wake you up now," he tells me and I sleepily nod at him. I rubbed my eyes and let Jorel help me out of the bunk. "What is for dinner?" I ask him. He pats my arm. "Chicken nuggets, chips and cheese for you," he answers. We never get home cooked meals while we are on tour because we don't have the equipment to make the dinners here. We can get the stuff to make dinner anytime but we don't have an oven or a stove to cook on so there would be no point.

I walk into the main living/dining area where the rest of the band are sitting and eating their takeaway. I sit in between Jorel and Dylan and I was given my food. I enjoyed every bit I ate of my meal. The guys had looked after my notebook while I was taking the nap so they gave it back to me while I was eating so I could participate in the current conversation. I wrote down little jokes to share with them. After dinner I went back to my bunk since we don't have a concert tonight. I don't really want to write in the diary again today either. There isn't anything else I can really write down about tonight, nothing has happened out of the ordinary and I had down everything I wanted to write today anyway.

I just decide to put my earphones in and blast some music into them to pass a bit of time. I don't want to go back to sleep just yet. I don't know what the rest of the band plans to do tonight but if there is going to be a movie night then I am up for that. I want to watch some films but I don't want to bother anyone who is sitting in the back living area. I decide to play some phone games but I quickly got bored of them. I think there is a games console on the bus so I'll stop playing music on my phone for now. Then I put my phone into my pocket and I get out of my bunk to walk to the back living area and I find out that only Jordon is there which surprised me a little. Usually all of the guys are in the back living area when there is no show on.

"Oh hey, are you bored Dan?" Jordon asks me and I nodded. He hooked up the x-box to the TV and handed me the player one controller. "The guys have gone drinking so we can just relax and you can head to bed before they get back at around 2 or 3 am," he adds. I give him a timid smile and went for my notebook. "Thanks Jordon," I write then I show it to him. Jordon just smiles at me. "you're welcome buddy," he tells me. We then turn our attention and focus to the game that was left in the x-box from last time. I didn't quite catch the name of the game that we were playing but it was fun. It has been a long time since I really had any fun like this. I should do it more but it is having the time and confidence to just go and do it on tour which is an issue.

Jordon lets me snuggle into him while we are playing the game and it wasn't uncomfortable for either of us. I do snuggle up to the guys a lot and when I can because I feel like I am safe and secure in their arms and when I am that close to them. These guys have become like brothers to me and I am so grateful to them for all the support I have been given. "Gosh darn it Daniel, you are too good at this," Jordon tells me when he gets beaten by me once again. I smirk at him and get a pout in return. "Don't be a sore looser Jordon," I write down in my notebook and then show it to him with a smile since I wasn't confident enough to talk. "Yeah sure Danny, I am not being a sore looser," Jordon tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

We played video games for another two hours before we heard that one of the guys was coming back to the bus and he was clearly drunk. I went to go and hide in my bunk before the guy walked in and I was planning on staying there for the rest of the night. I don't really like dealing with the guys when they get drunk. It scares me because I am still learning how to handle and deal with their drunken behaviour. "Night Danny," Jordon tells me and I sign night back to him since there is still some light in the bunk rooms. I snuggled underneath the covers and close my eyes. I hope that sleep will come to me soon and I can do it before any of the guys can disturb me out of sleep.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a weight behind me and that side of the crappy mattress dip with his weight. I could smell the alcohol and the weed on him especially the alcohol on his breath as I turned to face Dylan. I froze in shock as he wrapped his arm around my waist with his hand on my butt. "Hey Danny, you look real cute tonight," Dylan says, clearing sounding both drunk and high as a kite. I felt really uncomfortable by this, it isn't how I wanted our relationship starting. "You're drunk," I signed to him, but he couldn't see it and I couldn't talk because I got too scared. I shoved him off the bunk and he lands on the floor with a heavy thud. Jordon heard it because he came straight over and nearly tripped over in the process.

"Get in your own bunk now Dylan," Jordon says in a low stern tone. Dylan quickly does as he is told and disappears into his bunk. Jordon calms me down and takes me to the kitchen/main living area to make sure that I am feeling calmer and better. My notebook is lying on the table since Jordon must have brought it through when he went to handle the drunk guys."What happened?" He asks me and hands me the notebook and pen. I wrote: "He came into my bunk and got uncomfortably close to me. He told me that I look real cute and I shoved him off the bunk before he could do anything." I show it to him and he takes a minute to read what I have written. "Aww Danny, you'll be okay. I'll look out for you," Jordon tells me.

I sighed, I don't want what happened tonight to ruin my chances of being in a happy relationship with Dylan. "Are you sure you're okay now Danny? You seem to be upset still," Jordon asks me and all I can manage is to shake my head to let him know I am not okay. I am really not okay, if he remembers what happened tonight then all my chances of being with him have officially been ruined. My life would then be ruined and I would rather die than suffer any more than I have been already. "Well, do you want to talk about it some more?" Jordon asks me and I just shrug. "You want to have a hug?" He asks me and I nod. Hugs sound like a good idea to me right now.

Jordon gives me a gentle hug and I hug him back. "Are you sad because you have a crush on someone who might not like me back?" He asks me. I might have written that down for George and it was still in my notebook for anyone to read. However, he also ask stuff like this all the time just so we can get to know each other. I nod and then I look back towards the bunk. Maybe he'll get the hint. "Is the crush in the band?" Jordon asks me and I slowly nod at him. I wrote: "It's Dylan. It has been Dylan since we first met really." I then show my notebook to Jordon who smiled sadly after he read it because of what happened tonight. "I'm sure Dylan will come to his senses soon enough and realise he is about to waste a great opportunity. He is just very drunk and high right now," he tells me.

"Okay, why is Dylan sulking like a child in his bunk?" George asks, sounding a lot more sober then when he first got back to the bus. "He got too close to Danny and he got rejected," Jordon tells George who looks at me. Since he already knows about my crush on Dylan I can show him my side of the conversation I have just had with Jordon. "He creeped you out a lot then I take it?" George asks me and I nod. I am now back snuggling up to Jordon. "Dylan's starting to become a bit of a creepy drunk lately," Jordon says quietly since we didn't really want Dylan to find out just yet but I think he might have gone to sleep now. I don't want to start any more trouble when we already have enough to deal with because of Deuce.

Eventually after a few hours of talking and me completely calming down we decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed since we have a show later on today. I decided that I wanted to be on my own in my bunk with no one snuggling me since I got too creeped out earlier. I tossed and turned for a further hour and a half before I decided to go back to the back living area to see if the bunk was the reason why I can't sleep. I tossed and turned on the sofa for another half an hour before I got the urge to go for a walk. I had to get out of this bus, I feel way to cramped in here. I am not going to be gone for too long, but since it is currently 4 am then I will still leave a note in case anyone does wake up before I get back.

Hey guys,

I couldn't sleep at all so I have decided to go on a little walk around the city. I will have my phone on my so that Life 360 app should work as long as I have data on my phone. Don't worry too much about me though, I will stay safe and I will try and be back during the morning and definitely before the show tonight. I also won't be taking these walks often since I don't want to cause issues.

Danny

I grabbed my coat and my shoes and put them on before I walked out. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. The bus driver wasn't really paying attention and said nothing about my sudden departure from the bus. Since it is still 4 in the morning, well more like ten minutes past four, no shops are going to be open right now so I am just going to go and see what sights might interest me, I might find somewhere that could interest all of us and we could go and see them on our next day off when we come back because I will probably write it down in my diary. I say when we come back because we might not be here after tomorrow but I will still know about it for future tours which would be cool. It wasn't that cold outside which is good and my coat is a light one anyway.

Not many people are out at this time either which is another great thing for me. It means I can just wander around until I find somewhere that I feel like is a good place to escape to and no one will ask why a shy American is wandering around sober at 4 am. The guys will probably end up finding me at some point, they usually do. I found a quiet alleyway after a little while of searching and I use it to hide from the world and attempt to forget my problems for a little while. I can even hide behind a dumpster and not be noticeable. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on them. I still can't fall asleep and I know we have a show tonight so I need sleep. My arms should make a good makeshift pillow but not a comfortable one.

This isn't going to be good for me if I don't manage to get my sleeping schedule back on track. Everyone's and I mean everyone's eyes will be on me more so than the other guys because I am the new guy. It will be the worst thing to happen to the band's already slightly damaged reputation if I faint on stage while we are in the middle of a show. I am really exhausted and I want nothing more than to just sleep right now. I can't rely on the energy drinks like I have been doing to support myself through this tour and be healthy. I left my notebook behind which isn't good. If I cant talk to whoever finds me then I am pretty much screwed.

I stay in my little hidey-hole until I discover than Dylan was the one who was sent to find me and he did find me. I got really nervous since my crush has found me and it is only the two of us. "Hey Danny, the others told me what happened earlier and I am really sorry. I was acting creepier than I should have," he tells me and I signed to him that it was okay and I was willing to forgive him and act like last night never happened. I also hugged him to show him that I was being truthful in the fact that I have accepted his apology and I forgave him for my own sanity's sake and to save the band. We can't hate each other or it will be like Deuce all over again I have been told.

"There was a bit of truth to what I said last night Danny. I do find you extremely cute and also a very attractive and sexy man. I shouldn't have blown my chance for you to love me," Dylan says taking my slightly smaller hands in his which were warmer and felt comforting. I look into his eyes and then after a minute I decide to make the first move. I encouraged him to lean closer to me and I leaned in as well so our lips met in the middle. He was shocked at first and it felt electric but he soon kissed back. "So I didn't ruin my chances of being with you then?" He asks, feeling a bit shocked still and he broke the kiss. "Nope I freaked out maybe unnecessarily last night, I'm sorry," I reply, feeling confident in using my voice.

"I love your voice Danny," he tells me. He's never really praised me on my voice before so I felt really good about it. "Thanks, I know I should speak more but I am working on it," I tell him, feeling this new found confidence I have never had before. Dylan is grinning now as the daylight shines into the alleyway. "This is great because you are taking your time and making sure that you feel comfortable which is more important than you speaking twenty-four seven and not being ready or comfortable," he says, hugging me again this time tightly. Then he carried me all the way back to the bus where the others were waiting for me to return in the main living area where my notebook was left.

"I got a sleepy Danny," Dylan tells the rest of the band and I could tell George had slumped down a little bit in relief and so did Jordon. Dylan kept hold of me when he sat down in the main living area and I held onto him a little bit. I snuggled into Dylan and Jordon smiled at the two of us. He seems to be happy knowing that Dylan and I are on good terms again now. I freaked out last night and it was a pretty weird night to say the least. "How on earth did you manage to wear him out?" George asks Dylan since I was falling asleep on Dylan. "From what you guys have said then Danny must have stayed awake most of last night if not all of it so he is bound to be exhausted now," Dylan answers ad I yawned and shifted in my seat a little bit.

"At least he is back and we know for definite that he is safe now. Last night was the weirdest night we've ever had with him since he joined the group," Jordon says. I was dozing off in Dylan's arms but I suddenly felt more awake when his grip on me got even tighter. " He knows I am sorry for what happened last night and what I did. I should not have creeped him out like that," Dylan says. I reached out and grabbed my notebook to write a little note to show Dylan later on and he was still explaining what he remembers of the night. "I think Danny should go to bed now. He looks like he is ready to drop," George says when I yawn again. God I am so tired right now. "Yeah he probably should," Dylan tells him.

"I go bed now?" I ask the guys, and I rubbed my eyes which were hurting because I have not slept properly for too long. The guys also wanted to coo at me but they held it back. "Yes Danny, you can go to bed now," Jordon tells me I smile at them and then I try to get up but Dylan won't let me do that. "I'll carry you to bed Danny," Dylan tells me and then he stands up and carries me to the bunk room like he said he would. He puts me down on my bunk and I let him join me this time since I felt a whole lot better about the whole situation now. We have both established that we have feelings for each other now and it made the whole thing that little bit sweeter. We haven't established whether or not we are going to be boyfriends but we can do that in time.

"Hey Danny, I have something to ask you," Dylan tells me once I have gotten myself changed and settled in the bunk for my sleep which will probably take me into mid to late afternoon. I got a little bit nervous since I have a vague idea of what he wants to ask me but he could ask me anything at this point. He has time to think about it and change his mind and all sorts. I signed the word What to him and he just smiled at me. "Would you do me the honours of becoming my boyfriend? I think you and I both know we can't fight this feeling," he asks me and I honestly felt like I was in some kind of dream. I know Dylan knows bits and pieces of sign language so I will be okay to give my answer to him that way because there is no way that I can talk right now.

I signed "Yes" to him and he gasped. "Are you serious right now Danny?" He asks me next and I nod at him. "You have just made me one of the happiest men alive right now," He tells me and I grin. He has made me very happy by having the same crush I did with him if that made any sense what so ever. I am very tired right now so I probably won't make much sense to anyone, even myself. "Go to sleep little lion," he tells me and hugs me gently while we are both under the covers. I feel my eyes starting to close on their own and I was lying on top of him so he won't be able to leave until I wake up before the show unless he moves me off him without waking me up which I am sure he will be able to do.

I give him a tender kiss on the lips and then I sign "I love you" to him. He gives me a kiss back "I love you too Danny, never forget that my sweet lion," he tells me just as I fell asleep, feeling blissfully happy for once in my life. Dylan Alvarez maybe my cure to getting rid of the selective mutism. Who knows but one thing I do know is that he loves me for who I am so there really isn't a rush to become a normal-ish person and to be able to speak all of the time. The system I have right now works for me and I don't want to change that for anything. Hater's may hate me for being this way but I was born a lion and I lion I will stay.


	37. Rags to Riches DM x J3T

Okay so this is the last one shot I will add before I get round to doing the requests.. Please bear in mind that I am coming up to the end of my current college course so I am going to update on a slightly less regular basis because I do have a lot of work to finish off and not a lot of time to do it in. You can still leave a request and I will get round to doing it..

This is an AU loosely based around Iron Fist so I am using the whole Dad's run an office together and one set of parents died and that kind of thing...

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

George p.o.v

You'd think that being the heir to a massive fortune and a massive corporation would make you the most spoiled brat on the planet or really happy because you can go out all the time and spend loads of money. Well, I am neither of those things, my parent's never spoiled me and I am twenty-one years old ow. I am rarely happy because people always treat me differently because of how wealthy I am. I don't really have many true friends either. Too many people try to take advantage of my and threaten the reputation of the company so I only have four friends I trust the most.

I went to public school with Jordon Terrell, Jorel Decker, Dylan Alvarez and Matthew Busek. There was another guy called Aron Erlichman but he became a bit of a dick after a while so we kicked him out of our friendship circle. I am currently fed up with being in the office so I told my dad that I was going to go out for lunch and then go and relax with Jorel if he was around and available since Jorel has been sent to boarding school a few times. My dad was fine with that, he usually is. I walked out of the office and to the nearest café to grab lunch. I was just about to text Jorel to find out if he wanted to meet up with me but he got there first.

Jorel: Meet me at the local/nearest park. I would have met you at Bernie's but I am trying to help someone who might need more help than I can give.

Me: Sure! I will be there in five.. What do you mean by the whole helping someone thing?

Jorel: Remember that shy blonde kid in Jordon's class that your dad is the godfather of?

Me: Yeah I do. Didn't he go missing like two years ago after his parent's house caught fire.. Why are you asking this now??

Jorel: I found him unconscious in the park. He needs medical help real bad but you know what hospitals are like when people don't have insurance..

Me: Yeah, I know.. I am on my way as I type. We'll either take him back to mine and I'll pay for a doctor to come look at him or I will figure something else out. Either way dad will help us out for sure especially since it is his godson we are dealing with.

Jorel: Thanks dude, you might just be a lifesaver. See you in a min!

I don't care how weird people will think I am since I am now running to the park and I am in a full suit get up. Jorel was near the entrance to the park with the unconscious blonde in his arm. If I remember correctly the kid was definitely in most if not all of Jordon's classes in high school. The kid looked like he was on death's door if I was honest. "Hey Jorel, do you know what happened to him?" I ask, taking the blonde from him since he was struggling. "Not really, I know he is battered but he was awake when I walked up to him and he recognized me but then a minute later he passed out and I had to catch him," Jorel says as I carried the kid towards the shade. The heat of Los Angeles won't help the poor kid out at all.

"I'll call dad, he'll come and get us I think. This is worse than I thought," I tell Jorel after I laid the kid back down in Jorel's arms again and he made sure that the kid's still breathing. I know dad isn't too busy today so he should be able to help us. I just pray that the kid can survive long enough so we can save his life. I gave Jorel my blazer so we could cover the kid more and see if that does anything to help him out. I take my phone out of my pocket to call my dad, this kid's life depends on this phone call. I press my dad's name in my contacts and then dialed the number. I was relieved that he picked up straight away.

DAD: Hey George what's wrong?

Me: Hey Dad, we found your godson at the park near Bernie's but he looks like he is at death's door and we really don't know what to do.

DAD: Stay calm, even if Danny is at death's door there is still the possibility that he might come round and he doesn't need to panic as well. I will come and get you three and then we will go to the ER and I will sort the costs of Danny's treatment, he is my responsibility and he should be on the insurance by now.

Me: Okay dad, thanks.

DAD: You're welcome George, see you in a minute.

Me: See you.

True to his word he was here in less than five minutes. He parked really close to the entrance and took the kid off Jorel to carry him to the car. This kid hasn't even reacted to anything going on around him. He just lay limp in whoever's arms was carrying him at the time. We all got in and Jorel and I were still keeping an eye on the kid who is called Danny while my dad sped to the ER. We were told to let my dad know if Danny suddenly got worse. I was really worried for Danny now, he really didn't look like he was going to survive the car ride let alone any form of treatment. When we got there, they took my dad and Danny through and left us behind in the waiting room.

~1 hour later~ G.P.O.V

My father walks up to us after spending the last hour waiting with Danny and in another part of the trauma unit waiting for news about Danny's condition. He wasn't happy but he wasn't crying either so I prayed the news was good. "Danny's still alive but they have said that the next twenty-four hours are going to be critical in his chances of survival since they are now at fifty-fifty," my father tells us and we follow him up to the intensive care unit where they have moved Danny to give him the best care round the clock. It wasn't looking too good for him but at least he isn't dead. They said he has pneumonia because he had a chest infection that wasn't treated and got worse and he also has multiple infected wounds all over him which needed treating so a coma was the best way to give his body rest and to heal.

We stay with Danny for a while before we decided to go home. There wasn't really a change in his condition so there wasn't much point in all three of us staying there. My father said we'll go home and he'll go back to keep us updated on any changes in his condition over the next 24- 48 hours. He let's jorel stay over for the night as well since we were supposed to be hanging out together and we decided to save a life. "I have faith that Danny is going to recover from everything he is going through" my father says in the drive home. "Yeah and he can stay with us when is well enough to be discharged from the hospital," I tell him and I know that he is happy.

"Thank you George, I was going to suggest that Daniel moves in with us when he is available to leave the hospital," my father tells us and I smiled at him. My father told my mom that he had to leave work in a hurry so she was waiting for us when we got home and she was looking to see who else had come home with us. She hugged me and my dad really tightly and then hugged Jorel tightly too. "Where did you go? I got so worried," she asks us. "The boys found Daniel at the park near Bernie's today and had to take him to the hospital. He is in a coma but we have faith he will pull through just fine," my father tells her. She was very shocked that Danny had been found and how ill he is but seemed relieved that her godson was alive and not missing anymore.

"Go and be with him Kevin, I'll look after these two," mom tells dad and then he gets back in the car to make the drive back to the hospital and Danny's intensive care room. I wonder how long it will be before we get to hear anymore news about Danny's condition and when he will be able to come home to a new life. I guess no news will be good news and that his condition would have remained stable and he hasn't become worse but ideally we would love it if he recovered well because he is the only surviving member of his family and he needs us now more than ever.

~1 week later~ D.P.O.V

"He should be waking up anytime within the next half an hour now he is completely off the sedation drugs," I assume a doctor is telling whoever is with me now. I can barely remember anything that has been going on since I saw Jorel whenever that was. It could have been days, weeks or even months since that day. The last thing I can clearly remember is seeing Jorel for the first time in two years and then it all went black and I passed out on him. I felt a warm hand grip the hand without the IV line in it. "Hey Danny, it's Kevin Ragan," the other male voice in the room tells me. I've heard the name Kevin Ragan before. I think he is my godfather, my dad picked him on the day I was born because of how close friends he was to my parents before they died in the fire at the estate.

I manage a weak grip back on his hand to let him know I could hear him. He jumped a little at first but that was because he wasn't expecting me to hold his hand back. "Hey buddy, take your time waking up. You've been through a lot this past week," Kevin tells me and I know now that it has only been a week since I last saw Jorel. I want to focus more on opening my eyes now. They feel a lot heavier than usual so I am struggling a lot more to open them. "It's okay Danny, take your time. There is no rush for you to wake up," Kevin tells me as I struggle to open my eyes. I achieved victory after probably five minutes and after having them adjust to the light I managed to keep them open.

I looked at Kevin and then to George who is sleeping on another chair in my hospital room. "How are you feeling?" Kevin asks me, I tried to talk to him but I found that I couldn't so I gave him a thumbs up and a smile. I am surprised to find myself in an intensive care room with no one else around and in a private room but I am guessing that Kevin is paying this hospital bill on my behalf. "That's alright, don't worry about anything but resting and getting better I have everything else covered," Kevin says and I sigh in relief. So there is a slight possibility that I am not homeless anymore. I can't get the money out of my parents will until I turn 18 and that isn't till next year. I should have gone to Kevin sooner for help but I got too afraid.

"Dad, is Danny alright?" George asks as he wakes up from his nap. I saw a clock on one of the walls and it said it was about 3 in the afternoon. "I'm okay," I managed to say at last and George came running over to the other side of my bed. "Danny! I am so glad that you are okay now," George tells me and I smile at him. "Tell Jorel I am glad that he found me," I tell George after Kevin helped he have a drink because I thought I would have dropped the plastic cup. I knew Jorel had recruited George to help him out and he knew I was thankful for that. They told me everything that happened after I had passed out on Jorel and I thanked them for their help too. I am still expecting to end back on the streets after this short stay in hospital is done. I only have a slight hope that they will take me in.

"Danny, how would you feel if I told you that you would be moving in when you get out of here?" Kevin asks me once George and I had hugged each other. "That would be amazing Kevin," I reply. We do have to wait for the doctors to let us know when they think I am going to be well enough to go home. I know it wouldn't be today since I have only just come round from a coma so they will want to keep an eye on me for at least 24 hours. "Awesome, I wasn't going to let you go back to the streets now that you have been found and since you are under 18 the hospital wouldn't let you leave unless you had somewhere to go anyway," Kevin replies. I smile at him, I need to pay him back for this somehow.

"I'll get you two a drink. Back in a minute," Kevin says and shortly after he leaves George and I alone. I couldn't hide my feelings from him, my heart monitor and respiratory rate would give it away at every breath hitch and every time my heart starts to beat faster. "I missed you a lot Danny," he tells me as he takes his dad's spot and holds my hand. "I missed you too George," I tell him. Even though we didn't hang out a lot at high school I was still a friend of his. He was happy and I was happy knowing I am safe and I have a chance of having a decent future now. I am getting tired but I want to talk to George more so I force myself to stay awake.

"So you have been living on the street for the whole two years since the fire?" George asks me. I have to think about this one a little bit. "Pretty much, I have been on the streets since the funerals really since my relatives didn't want me around. I didn't know what to do after my parents had died and I certainly didn't want all of the fake sympathy," I tell him. I had no idea at the age of just 15 what to do and how to life an independent life. I would have ended up at a child's home until I turn 18 and wait to be either placed in foster care or get adopted by someone. That's one thing I didn't want, no one really adopts a teenager, they all want babies and toddlers mainly.

"You wouldn't have gotten it from us, we'd still support you through everything," George tells me. I never should have doubted for one second that they would be supportive and not overbearing. However, there was still that fear of it only lasting so long before even they can't cope with me. I doubted that they would support me full time. "I know but there would be all the teachers, parents and other students at the school. I get that being the other heir to Murgan enterprises means that I will be in the spotlight a lot but I wasn't ready to deal with that two years ago," I explain to George who listened to the whole thing.

"So you would be ready to work there full time now and get tutored on the side to pass high school?" George asks me. I am not sure, would I be able to handle working so close to my crush? Probably not but we shall see how it goes and cross that bridge when we get to it. "Yeah, I have got to find a way to pay you back somehow for saving my life," I tell him and he smiles at me. "You don't really have to pay me back and I wouldn't accept it if you did. Danny, you are my legal responsibility and I promised that I would look after you no matter what," Kevin tells me when he walks back in carrying a bottle of Mountain Dew for me and a bottle of Coca-cola for George.

"Okay, so I'll do my best to make you proud," I tell Kevin. He had a smile so I guess I was already doing a good job. "You would make me proud anyway Danny. You are a very good young man," he tells me. I don't know how to respond to that. No one has ever said that about me for two years but then again I think I am still missing, presumed dead to most of the population of Los Angeles right now. "Uh thanks, I guess," I tell him and he gives me a gentle hug. "The doctor says you can go home tomorrow, they just want you to take it easy for a few more weeks, you are recovering from a lot of injuries and pneumonia and those don't just disappear overnight," Kevin say and he sits on the chair George fell asleep on earlier.

"I'm sure Danny will rest," George says and he sends a cheeky wink my way. It took everything that I had not to blush like mad at the wink. "I know he will, he doesn't even have to start work at the office until that time has passed," Kevin says and I interrupt them both by yawning. I definitely feel too exhausted right now to stay awake and to even do anything. "Go to sleep Danny, we will both be right here when you wake up again. I promise," Kevin tells me and I feel like he is telling me the truth for once. I feel like I have people in my life again who really care about me.

~1 week later~ D.P.O.V

I am now one day away from saying that I have been staying with the Ragan's for a week. Despite a couple of protests from my godmother, I started working in the office three days ago because Kevin said I was well enough to do some light office work and start on finishing my high school education. George has been teaching me the ropes and helping me grasp the basics of working here successfully. "Hey Danny, how are you doing today?" George asks me when he walks into our office for the first time today, he had a meeting to go to first thing. "I am alright, I think I am getting the hang of working here now," I tell him and he smiles.

"That's great Danny. I am glad that you feel like you are settling in nicely," George tells me. George and I share an office while Kevin gets my own office set-up to suit my style and what I will need it for. It will only take a couple more days to complete but it is nice to have George here to help me settle into my new life. This feels strange to have people around me who want to look after me and they really want me to do well in life. Jorel even came to see me at one point and it was nice to have him around and be stronger and not pass out on him.

Sometime this week George and I will meet u with the rest of our little friendship group who haven't seen me in two years. I miss them but at the time I felt that I couldn't go back to them for help. I don't feel like I can tell George how really feel about him. I do have a massive crush on him and I can't act upon those feelings. He's not bi-sexual like me so he will never accept me when he finds out. He might get angry or even disgusted at me which is why I don't plan on telling anyone about it anytime soon.

"Dan, do you want Pizza for lunch?" George asks me when he gets his phone out. "Oo, yes please George, I've not had a good pizza in ages," I tell him and he chuckled at my reaction. He usually buys pizza from dominoes and occasionally Pizza Hut. I let him decide on the toppings because he makes the best choices and I take a bit too long making my decision. "Alright, I'll order you one as well," he tells me.

"Do I owe you anything?" I ask George who looks at me like I have gone completely insane or crazy. "No, you don't owe me anything. If anything Danny this is payback for when you bought me lunch all those times I couldn't," he tells me. I vaguely remember buying him lunch a few times throughout high school and when he was at home sick and he wanted food he didn't have at home. "Thanks George, but you don't have to pay me back for that? I was just being a good friend," I tell him. He showed me the order for our lunch and I gave him a thumbs up so he knew I approved of the choices.

"You're welcome Danny, lunch should be arriving here as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?" He asks me. My belly answered before I could and growled very loudly. I blushed. "I think that's perfectly fine by me, not sure my belly has the same thought though," I answer and George chuckled at me again. "Well, your belly will be very happy when the food shows up," he says, teasing me slightly. Kevin loves how George and I are getting along now. He mentioned that if George and i ever do get together then he would be fine with it. I think that was good and he probably read me like an open book.

George left to go to reception to pick up the pizzas when his phone let him know that the order had arrived. I was getting really hungry so I felt grateful that the pizza had shown up now. At the moment George left, his dad Kevin walked in. "So, when are you and George getting together officially?" He asks me while George is still out of the room. It was so straight to the point it caught me off guard. He didn't dance around the subject. "Uh, maybe later on today. I don't really know because I just feel like he is going to reject me," I tell him. He looked to the door and then back to me to make sure George wasn't about to come in. "I know for a fact George won't reject you. He worried a lot while you were really ill in hospital. My boy is in love with you," Kevin says and I can't stop the blush.

"I'll ask him after work today and see what happens from there," I tell him and he smiles. "That is the only thing that you can do," he tells me. We had no chance to discuss the subject any further because George had come back with the pizzas. My eyes lit up, I was definitely ready to eat now. "Yay food, I am starving," I say and both George and Kevin chuckle at me. "Yup, you are definitely hungry Dan," George tells me. He passes me my lunch and I wasted no time in tucking into it just as Kevin left the room. George didn't question his dad being in the room since he usually checks up on me once a day to see if I was over working myself or not.

George was worried that my appetite had been changed when I got out of hospital because I didn't really eat much the first day or two. Then he learned that I haven't eaten three full meals a day for the last two years. I will now be eating three meals a day for hopefully the rest of my life. George wasn't the only one who was happy to see me eating properly again. "Do you want anymore Danny?" George asks me when he sees that I have finished my lunch before he has. I feel quite full right now so I think I am going to say no this once. "Nah, I am stuffed now," I tell George.

"Alright, just making sure that you've had enough to eat. Don't want you to feel hungry still Dan," he tells me. Myabe Kevin is right, George seems to be a lot more caring towards me than he used to be. I don't know if that is because they thought I was dead for the last two years or because he really does feel the same way I do about him. I guess I am going to be finding out later on. "You okay Danny? You seem to be deep in thought a lot" He asks me when he finished his pizza. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about how different my life is now," I tell him.

"A good kind of different or a bad kind of different? He asks me. I hope he wasn't getting worried. "A good kind for sure. This time four weeks ago I was homeless and on the street thinking I had no one who cared about me and I had no future that I could see," I tell him. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. "Aw Danny, I am glad that we have been able to help you and give you that future you deserve," he tells me. My heart flutters and I feel my stomach do a somersault. I feel there is something between us. "I am so grateful for all the help you have given me," I tell him and he hugs me again. "Danny, I have been meaning to ask you something," he tells me.

I'm getting really nervous now. I hope what he has to ask me doesn't change anything between us for the worst. "Danny, what would you say if I told you that I loved you more than a brotherly kind of love?" He asks me and I swear I could have fallen off my chair at this point. My eyes got really wide and he was nervously waiting for me to say something. "You feel the same way about me that I do about you?" I reply still feeling like he might be lying about his feelings. I am not very trusting for a while towards people considering everything that has happened to me these last two years.

George knew I felt upset so he grabs my hands. He rubs my hands as well to try and get me to calm down. "Of course, I love you Danny. I know you have not had a good life recently and I want to change that. I want to show you that someone out there really does love you," George tells me and I really want to break down crying. "Oh my god, I love you too," I tell him and he lifts me into a hug. "I'm glad, I have always wanted to have someone like you as my boyfriend. Well, that's if you would like to be my boyfriend that is," George says, starting to ramble a little bit.

"I would love to be your boyfriend George," I tell him and he smiles at me. I know that Kevin is going to be happy when he finds out that George and I are now in a romantic relationship and we are dating each other. He probably talked to George to find out about his little crush on he while I was in the hospital and probably a little while before that. We have a few more hours left of work before we get to go home for the night. A personal assistant from our floor walked in and we made ourselves look like we were doing very important work. Well, I did need to do my school work for today but I am a bit confused by the work I have to do. "Mr Ragan, you have a meeting at half three today. Mr Murillo, you tutor is going to be coming everyday starting tomorrow at nine," she tells us.

"Thank you Megan," George says and then Megan leaves since she doesn't really need to stay in our office. I look at George once I know she is gone. "Hey, can you uhh help me with this maths problem please? I don't understand what I have to do at all," I explain and George walks over to my desk to look at the maths problem that I was really struggling with. He then managed to explained how to solve the problem in a way that made it easier for me to understand. I then managed to solve the questions on my own which was good. "Thanks George," I tell him as I complete my maths work for the day. "You're welcome Danny," He replies.

I was left on my own when George went to the second meeting for the day and another meeting that I wasn't needed for. Kevin said that it would be better for me at the age of 17 to focus more on my education then making a commitment to the company full time which I wouldn't be able to fulfill. George is slightly older than me since he is 21 and it is kinda his job to help run the company anyway. When I turn either 18 or 21 then I will take my position as shareholder and stuff within the company. By then I would have learned everything I need to in order to be able to work in the office efficiently so I will make Kevin proud.

George came back from the meeting at half four so we have half an hour left of the work day since office jobs are usually nine to five. I have done all of my school work for today to the best of my abilities. George looked incredibly bored when he walked in but he gave me a hug and quickly lightened up. "Be thankful you don't really need to go to these meeting yet Danny," George tells me and I chuckle. We both can get bored easily so there are some meetings that are just not what we are interested in. I have already proven that I struggle with Maths so things to do with accounting and numbers would not make any sense to me and I would really struggle in those meetings.

"Yeah, I have another two years of education first," I tell him. When I say two years I mean it because I am including this current academic year into it since it isn't anywhere near over yet and we have at least another two semesters to go through. "Lucky you then Danny, I am sure that you will graduate high school and be in the top percent next year," he tells me. I don't doubt that I will pass all my exams in high school but maths is going to be my main problem unless I learn how to solve all the problems or I can get George's help. That way I will have a higher chance of passing those exams. "Yeah, I will," I tell him with a smile.

~At home~ 7pm~ Danny p.o.v~

Now George and I are at the apartment since work ended about 2 hours ago. We just lazed around after we had dinner at 6 pm. Kevin does have his suspicions that something is going on between us but he doesn't know exactly what is going on between us yet. I am all cuddled up to George on the sofa while the TV plays some random show that I am not interested in at all. "Are you bored there Danny?" He asks me when he saw that I was staring at him and I wasn't looking back to the TV. "Yeah, I am very bored George," I tell him. Kevin is sitting on the loveseat with his wife who wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her.

George made sure that I was sitting on his lap and I was facing him. He had his arms around my waist to make sure I wasn't going to fall off his lap and end up on the floor. We both weren't phased by the fact that his parents were still in the room and they were going to be present for anything we do until we go to our own rooms or they leave the room. "Well, I know how to solve that boredom problem of yours," he whispers into my ear and I blush straight away. He slams his lips onto mine and it took me by surprise so that's why he had his arms securely around me. I kiss him back now I am over the initial shock. "I love you George," I tell him. Kevin had watched the whole thing and was grinning like a cat who go the cream. "I love you too Danny," George replies. "I KNEW IT!" Kevin shouts.


	38. I found you DM x JD

Okay so this was requested by Derillo_Trash and I am trailing something with this one. It starts with the guys being quite young and then going to where Danny joins the tour in 2009. So they way I wrote the draft was that every 4 pages it was a new year.

Should be good

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1992

Jorel: 8 years old

Danny: 7 years old

J.p.o.v

I'm walking with my mom from a shop she took me to back to our car which is parked on the street nearby. I stopped outside an alleyway because I thought that I heard something coming from inside it. "Jorel, come on sweetheart we have to go," my mom tells me. I pointed to the alleyway and my mom stopped too. Suddenly we hear a lady call out "Help me." I look towards my mom and she looks at me. "I heard someone say help me mom," I tell her and she nods at me. "I heard it too Jorel," she tells me and then she tells me to stay where I was and wait while she goes into the alleyway and finds out why someone needs help.

Then about like four minutes later my mom comes out of the alleyway holding a kid who looks about five years old but he could be older than that. The kid's mom follows behind mine and she looks really worried for the little one in my mom's arms. The kid himself just looks like he is sleeping. "This is Margo and her son Danny and they will be staying with us for a while," my mom says and I just nod and smile. I helped my mom do something good and help some people who might not be here without the help. To get Danny back to ours safely we had to put him in the only spare car seat we have which he shouldn't have been able to fit in by the did and I kept an eye on him to make sure he was okay and to let my mommy know if there was a bad change.

We got back to our house and Danny's eyes were still closed. He didn't look any more bad than he did when we were outside the alleyway to me at least so he might be okay. Both him and his mom are covered in dirt and blood but his mom told mine on the way here that they have been homeless for a little while now. My mom said she would make a bath so that they could get cleaned up one at a time. Danny's mom was still worried about him and I don't know why. When my mom came back, Danny's eyes were still closed but he looked a lot cleaner and his paw-paws had Band-Aids on them now. "Margo, I'll call my friend to come over later to give you and Danny the once over. Danny will definitely need it I think," my mom tells her.

"Thanks Jennifer I owe you one," Danny's mom tells mine. I sit next to Danny on the sofa so that he won't be lonely when he wakes up. I wasn't paying any attention to what the grown-ups were talking about. I think I will be good friends with Danny when he wakes up. He needs a friend so I think that I should be his friend. Maybe some of my friends will be nice to him and be his friend too. "Jorel, are you okay sweetheart?" my mom asks me when she stops talking to Margo for now so she could get all cleaned up.

"Yeah, I'm okay mom. I was thinking about how cool it would be if Danny was my friend," I tell her. I noticed that after I had said that Danny's mom came back down all clean and they were both proud of me and really happy. "That's really good Jorel, Danny will need friends when he gets better," my mom says and I nod at her. Soon there is a doctor knocking at the door so he can come in and make sure than Danny and his momma are okay. I stay by Danny's side the whole time even though he slept through the entire thing and I don't think that he is going to wake up anytime soon.

The doctor told me and his momma and my momma that Danny might end up staying asleep until tomorrow because he was really poorly but he was going to get better. I told my momma that I was going to stay with Danny to help him get better unless I really need to go toilet or I need to sleep. Danny's momma is also poorly but the doctor told us they'll both get better soon. I had lunch on the sofa while Danny is still sleeping but I didn't want to leave him alone for one second. Then Danny's momma went to go and lie down in the spare room because she wasn't feeling too good. "I hope Danny and his momma get better soon," I tell my mom.

"They will do sweetpea. I am so proud of you darling, you have saved their lives today. One day you will realise how important today will be in their lives and yours," my mom tells me. I hugged my mom while I was still on the sofa and she hugs me back. I might not fully understand what my mom meant with what she said right now but one day I will probably get it. I want to cuddle Danny but he might wake up or get scared so I want him to happy and wait until he is awake and calmer before I give him a cuddle. I decide to draw in my colouring book in the meantime.

He started to wake up while I was eating my snack about two hours later. The doctor said he might sleep until tomorrow but if he wakes up now then I guess that's okay. "Mommy!" The little guy cries while he is waking up. My new friend was getting really upset I guess he doesn't know where he is so I run to the spare room to get his mommy to help him calm down. "Miss Murillo, I'm really sorry if I woke you up but Danny is waking up and he is crying for you," I tell her. She didn't seem to be mad at me for waking her up so I felt like I was doing something else good. "Thank you Jorel, I'll be down in a minute," she tells me and I go down the stairs back to Danny to see if I can help calm him down.

Soon his momma was snuggling him and he was feeling better cause he was calm and he knew he was safe. "Danny, this little boy is Jorel and he helped his mom find us so we are safe now," his momma tells him and he gives me a little shy wave. I wave back at him and he smiles. I know he'll be a bit shy and quiet around me until he feels like we can be friends. I started talking to Danny about my favourite things so I'm not a stranger to him for long. He even started talking to me which is good. I know my momma is happy with me and so is Danny's momma with the both of us.

My momma gave Danny a snack since his belly was growling quite a lot. I giggled a little bit with how much Danny's belly was growling. He was really hungry. "Danny, your belly is like an angry lion," I tell him before we both crack up laughing. "Roar" Danny says and he starts laughing with me because he timed it perfectly with his next belly growl. I might start calling Danny lion when he is friends with me. I don't want to tease Danny for it since Danny probably hasn't eaten in a long time because he has been living on the streets for that long.

When you live on the streets, it's hard to get food or drink but you make do with what you got cause there is nothing else you can do. Sometimes when you are a little kid you can go out and earn the money for your daily food and drink although it won't be much. Danny is definitely able to get a decent amount of money with his looks and his charms. I am glad that danny and his momma are safe now. Then there was another knock on the door and my momma went to answer it. "Hello Mrs Decker, can Jorel come out to play?" My friend Jordon asks my mom. "No today I'm afraid Jordon, we have family over today," my momma tells him.

I didn't mind that my mom said no this time because I'd rather stay inside and look after Danny. I'll see Jordon when I go back to school after the weekend is over. That's only a couple of days away. "Okay Mrs Decker, I'll see him Monday," Jordon tells her. "Okay Jordon, he'll see you on Monday," my momma tells him and then he leaves and she closes the door. Danny got scared by the door and when I looked at him, he was snuggled into my side and shaking a little bit. "It's okay Danny," I tell him and I rub his arm to try and stop him from shaking as much.

He didn't leave my side when he stopped shaking which I counted as a win towards friendship. "I think Danny feels safe with you Jorel," his momma tells me when she notices how close Danny and I are together now. "Yeah I want Danny to feel safe with me Mrs Murillo," I tell his momma and she smiles at me. "Call me Margo sweetheart," she tells me. I know she's been friends with my momma for a while now so it might not be weird to call her Margo. My mom and dad always tell me to call their friends Mr or Mrs whatever their last name is.

"Are you feeling alright now Danny?" I ask him when he makes himself more comfortable sitting next to me with his head on my chest. "Yeah, I am okay now Jorel," he tells me. I know that dinner will be coming soon and then he can go to bed and sleep so he'll feel better by the time he wakes up in the morning; although he might not be completely better by then. Danny and I get to eat our dinner on the sofa and I smiled when Danny snuggled up closer to me and he started to doze off a little bit after dinner. "Danny might be able to share a room with you soon Jorel," my momma says. It would feel good to have someone sharing a room with me again after Evan left and my other brothers share a room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1994

Jorel: 10 years old

Danny: 9 years old

J.p.o.v

I rescued Danny two years ago yesterday. I don't see anyone in my family regretting this decision, not even my brothers Tyler or Michael who didn't like Danny at first. Danny and I are close friends now, but not everyone in my friendship circle gets along with Danny. Aron does everything in his power to turn people against Danny and to make sure that Danny knows how much Aron hates his guts. Today we have a meet up at mine and Danny's outdoor den with our friends. Danny is feeling nervous like he does every time we see Aron, but he'll be defended by us and George if he needs us to.

"Ugh, the hobo is here again," Aron says as soon as he walks into the den and sees Danny sitting next to me like always. Danny ignores the older boy since Aron does this every time that he sees Danny and it no longer affects him as much as it used to which I see as a good thing. Danny and his momma were only homeless for about 3 months before we saved them. Danny was often beaten up by his father since the day he was born at home and then they left and now his father is in prison for beating up his kids. Rigo and Lisa Marie were brought into the house next door which was then knocked into ours.

"You don't have to be here you know Aron," the second youngest member of the group, Danny tells me and Aron. "Yeah Aron, you can go home anytime if you don't like being here," Jordon tells him and Aron goes to sulk in the den at his little sulking spot. Danny did the artwork for the sulking spot which we can take down at anytime. As you can guess, everyone but Aron likes the artwork. It's funny when Aron gets all wound up unless he gets violent which is not good and doesn't happen often or else his momma will stop letting him come over.

"I don't get why Aron has to mae this so awkward every time he comes over. You saved Danny's life and he has been a friend of ours for two years now," Matt says, knowing how fed up most people are with Aron and his current behaviour at this point "I don't really care anymore, let him say and do what he pleases," Danny says. Even though the ages range from 13 as the oldest and 8 as the youngest we all act older than our age unless we are Aron. Being raised in the cit of Los Angeles makes you this way. You have to be tough while you live here or else you are probably not going to survive long.

"You'll start caring when I beat your blonde ass," Aron tells Danny who still doesn't care but he was starting to get nervous slightly. He is still dealing with memories of what his father has done to him so threats like that will trigger a little bit of fear into Danny but he would get over it with my help. "You beat Danny? Yeah right," George tells Aron, showing his big brother protectiveness over Danny. We'll probably go back to ignoring Aron after this. All the threats that Aron makes are just for attention. He never usually follows through with his threats but we are always prepared just in case.

Danny always sits next to me every time that there is an empty seat next to me and the guys always make sure he has one. Yeah, I know he is a grade lower than me so inside of school it is usually lunch time that he gets to sit with me and out of school. I wrap my arm around Danny so that he wouldn't feel too upset by Aron's behaviour towards him again. He rarely shows his emotions outside of the house. It might be when he get back into the house that me might show his emotions and need some calming down from me but it won't be now.

"Hey Danny, show everyone that drawing you did in art class yesterday," Jordon tells Danny who looked confused for a minute. Then he got out of his backpack a really detailed drawing of all six of us together looking really happy but he wasn't on it. "Wow, that's amazing Danny. Why aren't you in this drawing though?" George asks Danny who looks down. "At the time I drew it, I didn't feel like I belong in the group so I just drew you guys," Danny says. I felt sorry for him, I tried to make him feel welcome in the group but it doesn't seem to have worked.

"Do you feel like you belong with us now Danny?" Dylan asks Danny. This all felt like a really strange day but it is a typical day when Aron is with us. Aron always and I mean always leaves us feeling in a worse mood then when we arrive. That's why I don't personally see our friendship lasting long outside of school. I doubt that Aron is going to change his ways and I am not going to be willing to put up with this asshole forever. Danny's mood has already gone down to sad so I want this to end as soon as possible.

I looked to George who seemed to understand me and what I wanted without us actually saying anything. He grabbed Aron by the back of his shirt and threw him out of then den and then locked the door so he couldn't get back in after he recovered. "Finally, why couldn't you have done that earlier?" Jordon asks, sounding so relieved that Danny and I chuckled at him. "I didn't feel like it was the right time to do that until now," George tells us. Danny's mood was already beginning to lighten up and Aron has been gone for about two minutes now. "At least we know that is an option for next time," Danny says. I hug Danny tightly and he felt a lot better. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be friends with Aron for much longer," Matt tells us.

"I'm sorry that you guys have to go through with all of this," Danny tells us, he feels guilty about Aron's behaviour and he really shouldn't. "It's not your fault Danny, we would have stopped being friends with Aron anyway, my mom and I chose to save you that day and I wanted you to be friends with us," I tell him and he gave me a weak smile. He only turned nine yesterday so he should feel happy right now but I know he isn't happy. "Wasn't it your birthday just yesterday?" Jordon asks Danny.

"Yeah, I turned nine yesterday," Danny tells them. This is going to get better if we make it happier and more about the person who makes us calm and brighten their day. "Happy birthday Danny," the guys tell Danny who smiles at us. His momma said he's never had a good birthday until last year because it was the first year we got to celebrate it properly. I'm sure he'll have many more happy birthdays to come. "Ignore all the bad stuff Danny, you are stronger than you think," George tells him. "It's hard but I'll try" Danny replies just as him momma walks up with cupcakes on a tray. We let her in and Aron is no where to be seen.

"Hey boys, I made these for you guys," his mom says and places the tray on the table in the den. "Thanks, momma," Danny says and his momma hugs him. "You're welcome, Aron's been sent home now," his mom replies then she leaves. The others were impressed with his momma's cooking skills. Danny's momma has worked so hard to pay her share of the bills in the house. "Wow, your mom is so nice dude," Jordon tells Danny. "Yeah, she always been that way," Danny replies.

We all grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. It was the best cupcake I have ever had in my life. "Can your mom bake these all the time? These are amazing," George asks, everyone was impressed with her cooking. "Uhh, I can ask her to make them more often if you want," Danny replies. Then he lies down on his seat with his head on my lap like we have done since he was 7. He always looks like he is around two years younger than he really is and he is the shortest in the group.

"Are you feeling sleepy there Danny?" Matt asks, noticing Danny was falling asleep. "A bit," Danny replies. His dad still gives him nightmares and he had three nightmare last night and I was there every time that we woke up screaming. "Then take a nap Danny, no one here will mind," I tell him. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes but I'll be here to calm him down should he have a nightmare again. "Okay," Danny says after a minute. He was drifting off into dreamland as I was talking.

Soon Danny was asleep so we quietly talked amongst ourselves. We just had a chat about the possibility of being in a band when we are a bit older than we are now. Maybe in like 10 or 11 years from now. I am not sure who is going to be in the band or what we are going to be called but it depends on who is friends with who once high school is over. "Is Danny really okay Jorel?" George asks when I stop a nightmare from starting. "Yeah, he is okay. He just needs to get over the bad memories his dad left behind," I reply. They all know what happened to Danny, well everyone but Aron. He doesn't need to know anything anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2009

Jorel: 25 years old

Danny: 23 years old

D.p.o.v

I softly sing Aron's lyrics for the set list while I am on the plane to join my old friends on their state wide tour. They chose Aron over me when I was ten years old but now he's gone back to his old ways and turned on them again. Now they ask me for help so they can complete their tour and I get Aron's pay check for my part in it. I can't help but feel angry about the whole thing. They forgot that I existed for the last thirteen years of my life and now they've come crawling back because they want something from me. I repaid Jorel and his family for saving my life and my mom's when I was seven but the massive fight we had when I was ten and we fell out felt like the biggest stab in the back for me.

George was at Arrivals with a sign with my name on it when I got off the plane. I walked over to him and we hugged, but it was clear for a lot of people to see that it was an awkward hug. "I know you're still angry about that fight we had Dan," he says while we walk to baggage claim and wait for my suitcase. "I guess I shouldn't be angry still because it was thirteen years ago. After Jorel and you guys defended me when Aron was getting nasty and when Jorel saved me from years of being abused by my dad it felt like everyone had just gone and stabbed me in the back," I tell him, feeling like just venting to him like that took a huge weight off my shoulders. George hugged me again and it wasn't as awkward and he was trying to comfort me.

"You're perfectly fine to feel that way Danny, you've been through hell multiple times and we didn't really help with that in anyway. I am so sorry for my part in all of it and I hope we can leave all that behind us," he tells me when I grab my suitcase from the baggage claim bit. "I accept your apology George and I do hope we can all move on from that stupid fight," I tell him as we walk out of the airport to the car which will take us to the tour bus I am going to be staying on with the guys. I don't know how the guys will react to seeing me again after so long.

Jorel and I would have the most awkward encounter. I have a massive crush on the guy and I have never told him about it. He left me feeling so hurt after the fights we had way back then that I wanted to bury those feelings but now they are all coming back to me. I might end up like a high school girl being around my crush if I am not careful. "Are you alright with the songs? Your first performance with us is tomorrow," George asks me when we are about halfway there. "Yeah, I should be fine for tomorrow. I just need to rehearse the songs a bit more during the time between the concerts," I tell him and he smiles at me. "That's alright then, don't push yourself Danny," he tells me.

"I'll try not to George," I tell him, feeling comfortable around him. It was starting to feel like the old times before we had the fight. George smiles at me and then his phone starts to ring. He pulls over to answer it and set it up on the holder. "Hello Jorel, you alright?" He asks the person on the other end of the line and I swear my heart started skipping beats. George then looked at me with a knowing smirk on his face. "Yeah, I've got Danny now and we are on our way back to the bus. We shouldn't be too much longer," he says and I couldn't hear what was being said by Jorel. I respected their privacy by not asking. Then I start singing softly for George one of the songs I was sure I knew all my parts to.

I know Jorel is still on the phone so he might be able to hear me sing for once. "No Jorel, I brought an angel into the car. Of course it is Danny singing you doof. He is singing very quietly though," George tells Jorel and they talk some more before George hung up on Jorel. "Danny, you do sound like an angel, I am glad to have you as our singer now and not Aron," he tells me and I smiled at him. "Thanks George," I tell him. He grins at me and ruffles my hair before he starts driving again so we could get to the tour bus.

I was so nervous when I saw our tour bus in the distance. George must be borrowing the car off the manager so he could pick me up from the airport. George also knows I am feeling really nervous so he took my suitcase and stored in in the bus and put my backpack on the bunk which is going to be mine while I stayed in the car. "Come on Danny, nothing bad is going to happen and you can hide on your bunk if you want," he tells me and he manages to encourage me to leave the car and walk towards the tour bus. He might be telling me the truth but I am still nervous. In the end he took hold of my arm and I followed behind him like a little lost puppy onto the bus.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked onto the bus behind George and he let go of my arm. Everyone had changed a lot since I was ten and I wanted to hide from all of them. "Hey Danny, thanks for coming on such short notice," Jorel tells me and I shrug, ignoring all my feeling for him for now. "Had nothing else to do," I say and then George shows me which bunk is mine. I got one of the middle bunks which surprised me. At least they didn't give me one of the bottom bunks like I was expecting them to do. They could have easily taken that bunk and given me a bottom one. I guess that they were comfortable on their own ones and that was the only one left for me to sleep on.

I decide to waste some time by trying to make my bunk feel like it is going to be home away from home for me like I have done with the bus we had one time with Lorene Drive. I was nowhere near ready to face the awkwardness waiting for me in the main living area. It was so awkward when I looked into Jorel's eyes when he was talking to me. What on earth am I going to tell them if they ask what I have been up to since they last saw me? I have been a failure just like Aron said I was going to be. "Hey Danny," Dylan says as he spots me in my bunk as he was on his way to the bathroom. I jumped because of how quiet it is in here. "Oh hey Dylan," I tell him and he decides to join me in my bunk.

"Did George tell you that we all want to apologise to you? We were all dicks to you back then and I am really sorry for my part in all of this," Dylan tells me and I give him a hug. "No he didn't but I accept your apology Dylan. You know I wouldn't be here helping you guys out if I hated any of you," I tell him and he sighs in relief. He hugs me back and I could tell that he really missed me since we went our separate ways. "I am so glad that you're back Danny. I really am," he says and I saw Jordon walking towards us.

"Everyone is glad that Danny is back in our lives now," Jordon says and he takes me out of my bunk with ease and I didn't complain. He hugged me really tightly and I hugged him back. Then he carried me towards the main living area and dumped me onto Jorel's lap. Jorel wrapped his arms around me and after a few minutes I found myself being able to relax in his arms. Matt and Jorel apologised to me at the same time. I told them both that I forgave them and then Matt left us to be on our own. "How have you been since I last saw you?" Jorel asks me. "I've been alright I guess. I have been struggling with the memories still but I am mostly over it now," I tell him and he tightens his grip on me.

"That's alright then Danny. At least it doesn't sound anywhere near as bad as when you were younger," Jorel tells me. It was so much worse when I was younger. I barely slept at all due to the horrific nightmares I would have and I kept going through every night and then I couldn't go back to sleep after them. My heart is racing because of how close I am to Jorel and I am sure he noticed this. He hasn't said anything about it just yet though. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing that he hasn't said anything. I'll find out soon enough I guess.

Jorel ever so gently touched my cheek with a finger. I had to fight so hard with myself not to blush in front of him. "Hey Danny, mind if I ask you something?" Jorel asks me. I feel J3T's butterflies inside me. "Yeah Jorel, you can ask me anything," I tell him. He grins at me and that unnerved me slightly. "Don't worry about anything Danny. Just follow me," he tells me and then takes my hand. We leave the bus and Jorel starts running while he holds my hand, meaning that I was running with him. I have no idea on where he plans on taking me but I have a high level of trust with him so I didn't even question where he is taking me.

We ended up at one of the cities landmarks and Jorel made me face him once we had got our breaths back from running. "Danny, I love you more than a brother would. I want to make things right between us. Danny, I would love it more than anything in the world if you would be my boyfriend," he tells me, getting down on one knee like he was proposing marriage to me. There was a crowd gathering around us, waiting to hear my answer. "Awe Jorel, you have always been a nerd. A cute nerd but still a nerd. Of course I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and everyone around us said awe.

He stood up and pulled me into our first kiss. People all around us started cheering and I think people might have started crying. It was like fireworks were going off between us. It was an amazing first kiss if I am honest and it was my best first kiss I have ever had. "That was amazing Jorel," I tell him and he smiles at me. "At least I know you don't hate me now," Jorel says as he takes my smaller hand in his and we walk back towards the bus. It was only the two of us as he headed back to our new temporary home. "I never hated you Jorel, I just felt like some bad choices were made," I tell him.

"Fair enough then Danny. I love you lion," he says and it sends me right back to when I was seven years old and I was so hungry that he said my stomach was growling like a lion would roar. I kiss his cheek. "I love you too pup," I tell him, sending him back to when I called him J-puppy for the first time when I was not feeling good and I think I was 8 at the time. The guys grinned when they saw us walking into the bus holding hands. "Well then, they definitely kissed and made up," Jordon says which led to Jorel throwing a cushion at him. "Yeah, we kissed and made up," I said with a cheeky grin and Jorel playfully slapped me on my chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is the end of the first request, hope you enjoyed.

Please be patient with me while I get through the last 2 weeks of college and I do 6 days of summer work with the BBC. I will do more requests so if you leave them in the comments then I will add them to the list.


	39. All I Ever Wanted J3T X CS

Hey guys, I have no set summer schedule worked out yet but I am back with another one shot. I got the title from the Basshunter song also called All I Ever Wanted. It might not be all like the song but if it fits my one shot then it will. This is an AU where HU doesn't exist and Danny is the son of J3T and CS. They might not even all know each other!

Enjoy!!

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

February 22nd 2012- George p.o.v~

I walk out of my apartment I share with my husband Jordon, holding our one year old son Daniel in my arms and all of our belongings in the trunk of my car. He should never have cheated on me. Danny doesn't really understand what is going on as he looks around before his sparkling chocolate brown eyes stare into my dull blue ones. I can tell Danny loves me and he just thinks we are going on an adventure. Jordon won't know we've left until he wakes up tomorrow morning. He is currently passed out drunk on our bed with his phone open and he was texting this girl called Randi and he was leaving all these messages saying he loves her and he wants to be with her. I can't be with my man if he is going to be like this.

I put Danny into his car seat and buckled him in. I gave him his pacifier and his blanket too since he would probably fall asleep by the time we find somewhere to stay the night. I have the travel cot in the trunk so I could go anywhere really. I want to call some people first to see if they will take us in. Maybe one of the other guys will take me in or my ex Asia. If they won't then I know for sure my mom will but I want to ask other people first. Jorel called me just as I left the parking garage of our apartment for possibly the last time. Danny is already dozing off in his seat so I know it won't be long before he is out for the count. I will answer his call and see if he will allow me to stay with Danny. I know Vanessa will love Danny.

Jorel: Hey George, is everything okay?

Me: Not really Jorel.

Jorel: Oh, I knew something was going on. Do you need anything, someone to talk to? That kind of thing?

Me: Yeah, Baby Dan and I need some place to stay for now. I can't believe Jordon cheated on me for so long.

Jorel: Come over, Vanessa and I will be happy to let you two stay for as long as you need. Man Jordon is going to lose something good if he can't save himself from this.

Me: Thanks Jay; knew I could rely on you at least. I don't know at this point if our relationship can be saved this affair he's been having has gone on for at least a year if not longer.

Jorel: Damn, well just come over and have a chance to chill. We can deal with the whole cheating thing in the morning when you're not as shocked.

Me: Yeah, I'm on my way now. Danny will probably be sleeping when we get there. He's already dozing off.

Jorel: Aww how cute, can't wait to spend time with you and the little guy. See you in a min.

Me: Yeah see you in a minute.

Danny was fast asleep by the time we pulled up to Jorel's house. He wasn't peacefully sleeping like I hoped but I can probably settle him down if he wakes up later. He might even settle when I carry him into his house and then to the carry cot. Jorel came out and grabbed our bags and Vanessa grabbed the carry cot and I picked up my son. I should have known Jordon was not interested in having a child. My mistake; that I am paying a hefty price for now. Danny snuggled into me while I was carrying him into Jay's house. From now on Danny will be my main focus, everything I am going to do is for his best interests. Even if that means our marriage is ultimately over. Once a cheat always a cheat.

"George, the travel cot is set up in the spare room if you want to put Danny down for bed," Vanessa tells me when she comes back down the stairs. I had Danny in my arms with his blanket around him and his paci in his mouth. "Thanks Vanessa, I think I want to hold him for a bit longer," I tell her and she smiles. We walk into the living room and I knew Jorel wanted to know how our marriage ultimately has led to this. "He's been texting this girl called Randi for months, saying he was single and that he loved her and he wanted to be with her. I only found out when he passed out drunk tonight and left his phone unlocked and on the messages," I tell them honestly and instinctively hold Danny a little tighter in my arms.

"He's been a bit off ever since the birth of Danny to be honest with you George. Do you think it's the right thing to end the relationship now and try again with someone more loyal?" Jorel asks me. I am tempted to agree with him but at the same time I want that tiniest of hope that Jordon would want me back. Whatever I do though, I have got to make sure that I do it for the good of both me and my baby boy. "I know but I just hoped that maybe a baby would make Jordon feel like he could have a good family life with me. It's clear to me that it is the best moment to end our relationship and Danny and I can move on with our lives and he can enjoy his," I tell him. I should have relaxed like Jorel said in the call but I wanted to get the talking over and done with now.

I can face Jordon in the morning, by then at least he should know that I have left him and taken my son with me. All of our belongings are gone and I left him a note; whether or not he reads my reason for leaving is up to him and his stupid hangover he will have. "And Jordon may soon realise how much of a fucking idiot he has been. You are the best partner he could have had and your little man is the happiest baby I have ever seen in my life," Jorel says, no one mentioned the swearing because the little baby is sleeping in my arms. "Anyway, it's been a stressful night for you George. Why don't you head to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow?" Vanessa asks me seeing how tired I was and Danny was still sleeping in my arms half an hour after I said I was going to put the tot to bed.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind," I tell them and they shrug showing that they didn't mind. I said goodnight to them and then carried Danny into the spare room and I carefully placed him down into it. I have been blessed with a deep sleeper as he didn't stir once and he looked peaceful in his little cot. I got changed and put my phone on charge before I climbed into bed. This didn't feel right; no part of today feels right to me. I should be in bed with my husband while our son sleeps in his nursery but instead I am in my best friends how because my husband my "love of my life" has cheated on me and has cheated for as long as Danny has lived. I end up crying myself to sleep knowing full well Jorel and Vanessa probably heard me but I was too upset mourning the relationship I have lost. There will be NO second chances for him.

Next morning~ George P.o.v~ 23rd February 2012

It's quiet in my room as I open my eyes. I get hit by a brief moment of panic when I look to the travel cot and see Danny isn't in it anymore. Then I remember where I am and who I am with, they would have taken Danny out of the cot to feed him and play with him and let me have a lie in considering it is now 11 am. I haven't received anything of Jordon and deep down I knew this was going to be his response to me leaving him. Ever since Danny was born on the 21st of November 2010 Jordon has acted differently and I finally have the answers even though I really hate them. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. Now I am going to give my best friend a break from my energetic tot who has probably worn them out by now.

When I got into the kitchen I was surprised to see Danny sitting still and focusing on his little scribbles on the paper. He never does that around me usually. "Morning," I tell him and Vanessa who was making some food. "Morning George, sit down and I'll make you some toast," she tells me and I go to sit next to my child who looked cute in his highchair drawing. He didn't notice me until I sat down next to him. "Dadda!" he shouts and he starts getting excited to see me. He stopped colouring completely now and all he wanted was to be in my arms. I lifted him out of the high chair and cuddled him. I loved his little grip on my shirt as he snuggled me. "He hasn't been any trouble for you two has he?" I ask Vanessa as she gives me my breakfast. "No, he's been a little angel George," she tells me and tickles Danny who giggled at her.

I ate my breakfast and shared a bit of it with Danny since I was always encouraging my little one to try new foods. Jorel had gone out to get baby stuff for Danny that I didn't get when I was in my devastated state last night, I completely forgot to get him diapers and wipes and our changing matt but I had everything else I needed until I find my own place to stay with the little guy. I took Danny into the living room to help him learn to walk since he hasn't quite mastered it yet. He can couch surf like a pro but when he tries to walk towards me he usually falls over and gets a little upset about it. Jorel walked in just as Danny took his first steps on his own from Vanessa to me. "Well done little guy," I tell him and I lift him up in the air.

He giggled and smiled and me. I looked to Jorel who seemed to be angry but it was melting away when Danny was laughing. He calms people down so easily. "Danny, wanna play with Auntie Vanessa?" Vanessa asks my tot so I can talk to Jorel. "Yeah, play!" Danny says excitedly and I let him go and play with my good friend. I walk into the kitchen where Jorel walked into while I was teaching Danny to walk. He was pacing up and down the kitchen and he was visibly frustrated with something. "Are you okay there Jorel?" I ask and he stops for a moment and then starts pacing around again. "Not really George," he tells me and I stop him trying to wear a hole in the kitchen floor.

"What's wrong Jorel? You know you can tell me anything," I tell him and he stops pacing and looks at me. "Jordon really doesn't give a shit. I went to get the diapers and wipes for little man after I went to get a high chair off my sister early this morning and realised when I got home I forget them then. I walked into Target to get those honest diapers in his size I saw Jordon there, with that new girl holding her hand like he didn't care that he has just destroyed your life," Jorel says, starting to get really upset. He knows that I cried myself to sleep last night and I could tell that from the way he was talking to me. "I can forget Jordon, if he wants to move on with that girl then fine. He will realise that he lost the best thing that happened to him when I send the divorce papers to him and he realises he can't have contact with Danny," I tell him, making my mind on the spot. Jordon has proven that he no longer loves me and I will show him I am stronger than him.

"Wow George, you really are a strong guy. I am willing to support you through all of this and you can stay as long as you need," Jorel tells me and I hug him. "Thank you Jorel. I have got to be strong, it's not just about me, I have that little man to look after now and he is important to me," I tell him and it's the truth. I have to look after Danny and then take care of myself. "Yeah, Danny is a good reason to stay strong, just remember to look after yourself as well," Jorel tells me. Then we saw Danny walking towards us on very wobbly legs. "Aw hey Danny, good job of walking buddy," I tell him and then he makes grabby hands towards us. I pick him up and he smiles at Jorel who suddenly wasn't angry anymore.

"Aw man, I missed Danny walking for the first time?" Jorel asks when he processes that Danny walked into the room and didn't crawl for once. "Yeah, he started walking just as you got back. Vanessa filmed it all don't worry," I tell him. Then he hands me a diaper and the pack of wipes so I can change my son who was getting really fussy over it. When I got back to Jorel in the kitchen there was lunch for all four of us on the table so I sat Danny down in his high chair and he started eating his sandwich straight away getting spready cheese all over his little face. It was so cute just watching him be himself. He didn't ask for Jordon once which I thought was a bit weird but then again he's had more interaction with me and the other guys then he has his own second father.

When lunch was over I decided to make cleaning Danny's face a little fun for him. I wiped all the cheese off his face and then bopped him on the nose with the wipe which made him laugh. Then I took him out of the high chair so we could do something else. It was nearly time for Danny's nap but he wasn't quite tired yet. I know Vanessa makes you tube videos and she went to her recording space to do that and Danny wanted to go with her. Then he started yawning but he always put his little hand over his mouth when he did, something he picked up off me. "Aw do you want to be my little helper?" Vanessa asks when she sees Danny and I followed her. I was just keeping an eye on my son.

"Me help," Danny says and she lets him sit on her lap and help her do an unboxing video. He gave pretty honest opinions until he fell asleep towards the end. He said cool to the items he liked and said boo to the things he didn't like. I picked up my sleeping son from Vanessa once the video was done recording. "Aw he did so well bless him, he's a little cutie," she says when he shifts in his sleep to be comfier in my arms. "Yeah I was surprised he was talking so much in that video. He only knows a few words right now," I tell her as we walk to the spare room to put Danny in his travel cot where he will be for the rest of his nap. I covered him with his blanket and he found his teddy on his own. He is so freaking adorable, I can't believe he is mine. I'll leave his paci nearby for now he doesn't seem to need it.

There was also a baby monitor in the room which I didn't notice when I was in here this morning so I am guessing that Jorel bought it while he was out or something or maybe he got it from his sister when he got the high chair. I decide to walk back into the kitchen and I see Jorel's sister standing there and talking to him. "I didn't know you were thinking of having children already Jay," she tells him and she didn't notice I was in the room. "Not yet but the little guy currently staying with us is making us consider having children in the future," Jorel tells her and he saw me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh so he isn't yours then?" she asks him and he points towards me. "He's my son, I recently left my partner and I needed a place to stay for a while," I tell her and she gives me a sad smile.

"Aw, well I am glad I can help you out with some essentials until you can get yourself sorted in your own time," she tells me and I smile at her. "I am very grateful for the help, it's hard to get my head around everything but as long as I have my true friends and my son by my side then I don't need anything else," I tell her. I am glad my son is okay with everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Then again children as young as he is can adapt to things pretty easily so in reality I shouldn't be surprised. "Yeah and at least Danny gets on with Tiger, I can see those two being friends soon," Jorel says and I chuckled. Danny always gets along with animals, they all love him and he does get upset when we have to go and the animal can't come with us.

While Danny is taking his nap I decide to do some research on solicitors to see what I am going to do when I take the next step. If Jordon is happy to be with Randi instead of me then I will make it easier for him. I will divorce him and leave him the house and the Cadillac and I will keep Danny and we will make a new life for ourselves while we stay in Los Angeles. One day I plan to move somewhere else and start over completely but it is going to be helpful while I raise Danny through the toddler stage I have family and friends around me. I also think I would not cope so well dealing with the fact that Jordon has cheated on me if I didn't have such amazing friends like Jorel and Vanessa in my life. I found a company which looked promising in the reviews.

I decided that I should send the guy called Matthew Busek an email to see if he agrees with what my current plans are. I just want a no fuss divorce and no arguments over the custody of Danny since Jordon really hasn't showed any interest at all in being a father to Danny since he was born. I can remember now that he used to pick walking his husky or going out with his "mates" then staying and taking over caring for Danny so I could sleep. Those should have been warning signs to me but I really was blinded by love then and have only just seen the light and the error of his ways. I know Jorel is still talking to his sister and Danny is taking a nap but Vanessa is on standby so it gives me the chance to write this email now before Danny wakes up and wants me to play with him.

(made up emails btw)

From:GeorgeRagan@gmail.com

To: MatthewBusekLawyer@gmail.com

Subject: Help with Divorce?

Hello,

My name is George Ragan. I am Thirty years old and I was wondering if you could help me. I have been married to my husband Jordon Ragan for the last six years. Then when our son was born through surrogacy on the 21st of November 2010 I noticed a change. My husband wasn't interested in spending time in the house with me or our son and recently I have discovered why. He has been seeing someone else behind my back and now our relationship is over. I have taken our son and left the house and now I just want a divorce so I can move on with my life and he can move on with his. All I really want is to see if you can help me make this divorce as quick and painless as possible. I am happy for him to keep the house and his car. All I want from this divorce is my own car and my son Daniel.

Thanks for spending time reading this and I hope to hear from you soon.

George Ragan.

I was nervous as the pointer of the mouse hovers over the send button. Do I really want to start talking about divorce now when Jordon and I haven't even talked things through properly and I left only last night? Well if he's moved on so quickly then why can't I? The bastard hasn't even messaged or called once to ask why I wasn't home and why Danny and I have left with our belongings. Just as I think that my phone lets me know I have a message and it is from Jordon himself. I feel my hands getting sweaty and I feel nervous. I feel like someone should be here so that we can discuss his pathetic attempts at making an excuse to those messages I saw last night. Jorel walked in and saw my hands shaking with the nerves. "George are you okay?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Jordon's sent me a message, I don't know why I am so nervous to open it," I tell him and he puts a hand over mine. If I shake this bad when I get a stupid text message off him then how on earth am I supposed to be strong for Danny's sake. He needs a strong stable household and right now I know I can't offer him that. "It's okay to be nervous George, you only found out Jordon cheated on you last night and it is a hard thing to get your head around. You know me and Vanessa are going to be here for you no matter what right?" he asks me and I nod my head. I decided to leave the email for another day, I am sure Matthew will still be a lawyer this time in like three weeks when I am ready to go through with the thought of divorce.

Jordon: Hey, why are you and Danny gone?

Me: Cause I saw those messages you've been sending Randi. You've been cheating on me since Danny was born haven't you?

Jordon: Yeah I am sorry George but when I met Randi I fell for her. I wasn't ready for a kid either.

Me: You could have you know TOLD ME when we were talking about surrogacy. I trusted you and now you've completely destroyed that.

Jordon: I know but that was the happiest you have been in years. I just wanted you to be happy.

Me: YOU WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY? I WANTED A HAPPY FAMILY WITH YOU JORDON. That's the reason why I fell in love with you, why I wanted to be with you and why I wanted my baby boy.

Jordon: I'm sorry George I really am.

Me: Yeah I bet you are... we are over Jordon. I am filing for a divorce in the next few weeks. You can keep the house and your car. I am quite happy just having full custody of Danny and my car.

He didn't text me back after that and personally I didn't care. That argument over text has left me devastated. I was back to bawling my eyes out and Jorel was hugging me telling me it was okay. Jorel took my phone off me and read my messages before telling me he was going to block Jordon so he couldn't turn nasty on me when it comes to the divorce and everything. I wasn't crying as hard when I felt that Vanessa had walked in with a half-awake Danny and she placed him on my lap so we could have cuddles. "Dadda no cry," he tells me and I rub his little back while I calm down and he gives me the cutest smile. "Okay little man, Daddy's not crying now," I tell him but man I was tired. I lie down on the couch and hold Danny close to me. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

~A few hours later~

"Should we wake him? It's been four hours now and he needs to eat something. I can't let him turn self-destructive," Jorel asks Vanessa. I don't feel a weight on my chest so I am guessing Danny has woken up already. "Maybe Jorel, we aren't having dinner for another hour though it's only 5 pm," she replies and I decide to answer for both of them by moving and rubbing my eyes so they know I am awake now. "Hey George, how are you feeling now?" Jorel asks me. When I looked at him I saw Danny in his arms and then my son made grabby hands for me. I took Danny from Jorel and held him close to me. "I'm alright, it still hurts but I think I can start moving on from now," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't stress yourself out too much because you are important. If you need to take a break and want some time to yourself don't worry about it. Both of us are prepared to look after Danny if you need us too," he tells me and Danny smiles at me. It was like he was trying to tell me everything is going to be alright even though he can't say a lot of words right now. "Thanks Jorel, not sure yet if I will need that but I know it is there if I need it and I appreciate that," I tell him and he hugs me and Danny. I hug him back but Danny still wanted to cuddle me which was fine by the two of us. Judging by his face I think Danny's already had dinner and it was spaghetti bolognaise because he still has some of it on his face.

Vanessa came and cleaned Danny's face up, much to the tot's displeasure. It's nearly his bed time cause I don't think I want Danny staying up until late again tonight. He will sleep for at least 12 hours which is nice. If I put him down tonight at 7 he will be asleep until at least 7 the next morning. For now it's fine to play with him and wear him out. He loves Tiger and started chasing the poor kitty around the house while we watched to make sure he didn't fall over or hurt himself on something. Then Tiger ran off where Danny couldn't find him and sure enough, my sensitive little boy started crying. He just wanted to give the kitty a cuddle. "Aw Danny, it's okay buddy. The kitty will come back in a bit," I tell him and I lift him into my arms to stop him from crying more.

"Kitty," Danny tells me and he sounded so sad. I just rocked him a little bit while Jorel wandered off somewhere. "I know buddy, the kitty will come back," I tell him and I wipe the last of his tears away just as Jorel came back holding Tiger in his arms. "Kitty!" Danny says happily and Jorel held the Bengal close to Danny who just gently cuddled the cat so he wasn't too pissed off and not tempted to scratch the toddler. Danny wasn't upset when Tiger got put down and he ran off somewhere else since Danny was content with the cuddle he just had. Such a sweet little boy I swear he is going to be like me when he's older.

I play with Danny while Jorel is making dinner for the three adults. I still plan on wearing Danny out before he goes to bed so he falls asleep pretty quickly. I know when he gets tired he does fall asleep pretty quickly but still it doesn't hurt to make sure he is definitely tired before bedtime because it might be between half 7 and 8 depending when my dinner is done and I can get Danny ready for bed tonight since I don't really remember where my bags ended up after we arrived last night. I am sure I can ask Jorel where our bags are if I can't find them myself. I am sure that I can find the bags if I look hard enough. The only problem I might face is when Danny gets tired he gets really fussy and only wants to be held by me so trying to look for a new outfit for him while holding him might be a challenge.

Dinner was good, Jorel has learned how to cook from Vanessa and he is pretty good at it. I gave some of mine to Danny cause he wandered in and said he was hungry. I didn't give him much since he had dinner already and he didn't really like the chicken we had for dinner. That's okay because he likes other chicken foods like nuggets but not the grilled chicken we had. I knew Danny was starting to get tired when we were watching TV later; he wasn't even interested in the face that cartoons weren't on. I decide to leave him in the safe hands of my friends while I look for one of his sleeper outfits while he is at the stage where he isn't too clingy to me right now. I found the bags no problem and I changed Danny's diaper as well as his outfit and I snuggled him close.

He was out for the count when it was 10 at night and he has been sleeping in my arms since half past 8 because he got really fussy for some reason and I couldn't calm him down for a while. "I think I might call it a night guys. I am shattered," I tell them and they smile and tell me that it's okay. I also wanted to give them some couple time. I carry Danny into our temporary room and I place him down into the travel cot and covered him with the blanket and gave him his paci because of how fussy he was earlier. He held his teddy bear in his sleep and I just smiled at him. I am so thankful that he is just accepting that we are in a new house for now and we aren't in the house he was raised in for the last twelve months with the man I said was my husband and his papa not coming with us.

I briefly think back to the email that I am planning to send Matt. Jordon didn't even react to me saying in the next few days I was going to start considering divorce proceedings and it just proves to me that Jordon really doesn't care about me or Danny and all he wants to do is be with Randi and now I am going to let him. It doesn't mean I am going to be thrilled with it but I don't have a choice really. I can't force a man who isn't in love with me to be in love with me and that would be happening if I was to stay with Jordon. I decide to have a shower before bed since Danny will be fine to stay sleeping for now and I am not far away if he needs me for something. I'll feel cleaner and I can sleep with my mind clearer.

I climbed into bed after my shower and then didn't feel so tired so I decided to grab my laptop and do some research. Danny and I need a two bedroom flat and although Jorel and Vanessa would disagree with me but I feel like I can't stay here for long. I feel like I am infringing on their privacy and their couple time which they deserve. I don't know when I can find a new place to live but it's best to start looking now. I would probably need to go to work for a little while to make sure I have the money to make the deposit and support myself and my son but I can't right now. Maybe if these two get fed up of me then I can move in with my mom for a little while and she can help me find a home suitable for me and a one year old.

I close my laptop and lay down in the bed. Hoping and praying that everything works out for the best and that I can live a long and happy life with my son by my side the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot

This was requested by Lizzie_Emo so I hope they enjoyed it.

Keep giving me requests as I am now starting to get through them even though I have the chaptered stories to do as well.


	40. Movie Night DM x DK

Hey guys I will get to the three requests I know I currently I have soon but in the meantime I feel like writing something else. I currently have 7 one shots on my to do list so far which includes this one. I will get to them once I feel up to it because I am suffering a lot from lack of sleep.

 

I have the following pairings

DM x CS x2

 

AB x J3T

 

DM x J3T x2

 

TM x DM

 

DK x DM(this one)

 

If you would like to see a different pairing to the one above let me know and it shall be done at some point.

 

~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ

DK P.O.V

It is movie night on the bus and that usually ends up in arguments because everyone likes different genres of films and we usually spend a stupidly long amount of time picking a film and genre to watch and then halfway through the film we decide if we like it or not and if we don't like the film and then it is a whole lot time wasted. Danny is in the kitchen making himself a drink because he nearly lost his voice after the show yesterday due to issues with his microphone and we are trying to get his voice back before the next show tomorrow night. "Hey let's watch a horror film," Dylan says and I shrug. I don't really care what we watch but I know my boyfriend Danny doesn't like a lot of horror films.

 

"Yeah sure, just lets get a 6/6 vote on the film we watch," George tells everyone, ever the guy in the group who looks out for everyone. "But how will Danny vote? His voice is gone," Jordon asks us, a pretty valid point since when Danny woke up this morning he didn't have a voice. "I can kinda talk now and I could just give a thumbs up or down," Danny says, it was clear in his voice it was just about back but we understood what he was telling us. He should really be on voice rest but he would be okay with a little bit of talking. Then we had a vote of what film we are going to watch tonight and then plan the film after that if everyone stays awake for that long. We decided on the Basket Case series of films because they are hilariously bad.

 

Danny went to go and put his mug away once he was finished with his tea and by the time he came back Dylan had decided on a different film that none of us had voted to watch. He picked the IT film and I know Danny doesn't like that film at all so we are most likely going to watch him walk away pretty soon. Danny came back and he knew the film we voted for wasn't on but he decided to stay since he didn't see the opening credits to find out what film was actually on. Then when he did find out what film was on he ran off to the bunk room as fast as he could to hide in his bunk. Dylan got slapped on the back of the head straight away and the TV was turned off for the time being.

 

"I'll give him a minute before I go to calm him down," I tell George who nods. Danny might lash out unintentionally now because he is freaking out. "Yeah that's fair enough, we'll let him chose a film later once he calms down a bit," George says and we all agree because it is fair on Danny since it was unfair of Dylan to change the film to what he wanted and a film that he knows full well upsets Danny because of his fears. I gave Danny 5 minutes before I decided I really needed to go and calm him down because he was probably needing the comfort while he is freaking out. "I'll be back in a bit," I tell the other guys who nod.

 

I heard Danny cry as soon as I got near to his bunk. The door between the bunks and the back living area is always closed during movie nights because some people might want to do something else and not hear the film being played. I climbed into the bunk. "Shh Danny, it's just me. It's just Matty," I tell him and I run my fingers through his hair and try to calm him down. He looked up at me with the tears falling down his face. Then he wrapped his arms around me tightly and started sobbing his heart out on me. I started rubbing his back instead because he was getting really worked up and he wasn't going to calm down with me running my fingers through his hair at the moment.

 

"It's going to be just fine Danny. Nothing bad is going to happen to you I will make sure of it," I tell him. He was starting to calm down after five minutes of sobbing. I continue to rub his back until he is completely calm which didn't seem like it was going to be until a few more minutes pass. "I'm such a baby," Danny says after he has finally stopped crying. I am still going to stay by his side because he is my boyfriend and I love him. "You're not a baby Danny, everyone has their own fears and their reactions to it are similar to yours," I tell him and then I kiss his temple. He snuggled into my side and he is still sniffling a bit. I rub his arm a bit to help those sniffles stop. "And anyway you're my baby bear and I love you for who you are," I tell him and he manages to give me a little smile.

 

"I love you too Matty," he tells me. I smile and we have a sweet kiss. His voice wasn't sounding too good but it wasn't fully back and he's just cried for a while so it will take some time to get back to his normal. I was going to get Danny a bottle of water but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "I don't want to be on my own," he tells me, he spoke very quietly and I could just about hear him. I sit down with Danny again and he snuggles into my side straight away. "Don't worry Danny I won't leave you. I was just going to get you a bottle of water," I tell him. Then I heard the door between the bunk room and the back living area open and then close again. George walks past and stops at Danny's bunk to check up on him. "Hey buddy are you okay now?" he asks Danny.

 

"I'm still freaking out but I'm not crying now at least," he tells George who lifts Danny out of the bunk and snuggles him tightly. This is my opportunity to go and get him a bottle of water and maybe I can get my laptop so we can watch something else in here. "You can pick what we watch in a little while if you want Danny," George tells Danny when I come back into the bunk room with what I needed. "Maybe, but I don't know if I want to," he tells us and George squeezes him. "Don't worry Danny, you deserve a chance to watch what you want after Dylan did that to you on purpose," George tells us and I nod. George puts Danny back in his bunk for now though. 

 

"Maybe later though, I don't feel like choosing one right now," he tells us and I give him the bottle of water which he opens and takes a decent sip out of it. I bet his throat was hurting him quite a bit. "That's okay Danny, we'll stay in here for now until you are ready to go back into the back living area," I tell him and George seems to agree with our current plan. "Yeah, I'll let the others know as well," George says and then goes to the back living area. I sit with Danny in his bunk and we snuggle together. "Would they mind if I fell asleep for a bit first?" Danny asks and I knew his insomnia was acting up as well. "I'm sure they won't mind Danny," I tell him and I open my laptop up.

 

I know my alien mystery programs bore most of the guys but Danny seems to be interested in them and we will watch them together and he says what he remembers from them when we talk about them the next day. He also falls asleep to them more often than not so I use this to help him sleep when he has issues falling asleep at night or his insomnia has been bothering him for a few days. It somehow also helps keeping nightmares away for a little while. It doesn't always work but I am grateful when it does work. I give him both earphones as it is an episode that I have watched before and memorised. I played the episode and watched as Danny stared at the screen and absorbed the information he was being told. He's such a cute little nerd sometimes. I guess it was one of the reasons why I started dating him.

 

Not long after the episode started, Danny had fallen asleep. I smiled at him and I decided to leave the earphones in and the episode playing because he might wake up again and it could calm him down. I covered him in a blanket and quietly left the bunk room to see what the rest of the band are watching for now. "He's fallen asleep," I tell them when they wonder why Danny didn't follow me into the bunk room. "Awe hopefully the bit of film he did see doesn't affect his dreams too badly," Jorel says. Dylan looks extremely guilty but at the end of the day I didn't think that he really felt sorry for the way Danny feels and the nightmares he can have after this. "Yeah, he fell asleep to the alien thing and I left it running so maybe he will dream about aliens instead of clowns," I tell Jorel and he smiles.

 

"I hope so for his sake, I don't think his voice needs him to scream in terror right now. We might just about get it ready for him to perform tomorrow night if he stays on voice rest for the rest of today and most of tomorrow," George says. We weren't paying attention to the film any more and we are just focusing on talking about Danny. Jordon looked towards Dylan. "You have got to really make it up to Danny for this one," he tells the youngest member of the group. It was a lot worse than other pranks Danny has been the victim of because of Dylan because of how it makes Danny feel in the long term but it wasn't as bad as the time Dylan traumatised Danny with items of Clown stuff each day throughout a month or two of touring and it progressively got worse until Danny quit sleeping altogether and ended up in hospital for it.

 

I went to go and check on Danny after an hour had passed and he was awake and looking at me with tears in his eyes. He took the earphones out and I lifted him up and held him close. The others were looking at us since I left the door open and Danny burst into sobs again. I just kept him close to me making sure his racing heart beat next to my steady calm heart beat. "It was just a nightmare Danny, nothing to worry about," I tell him and I start rubbing his back. George came up to us and started rubbing his back, taking over from me so I could make sure I was holding him up properly. "Don't cry Danny, we are all here to support you and there is nothing to be afraid of right now," George tells Danny and the film that caused all of this was switched off now.

 

"Do you want to sit on Matty in the back living area and pick a film now?" George asks Danny once Danny has stopped crying again and I give him his water bottle to help his throat and his voice. "I don't know," Danny tells us and I just hug him. "Don't worry Danny we will just do what you would like baby," I tell him and he hugs me back. He is calming down nicely now and all we need is for no more clown appearances and for Danny to not have another nightmare. He didn't scream as far as we know with this nightmare which is good for his voice. George walked towards the back living area and I followed him carrying Danny in my arms. I sat down on one of the sofas and I knew Danny didn't want to let go of me anytime soon which is fine by me.

 

His nightmares get so vivid and lifelike so he reacts like this once he has one that means it will take some time for him to wake up properly and realise that it was just a dream. It all seemed to real for him and it shakes him up. Danny has a tight grip on my t-shirt and I keep rubbing his back to help him through the shock the nightmare has left behind. Dylan looks even guiltier than he did before which might help him realise just how bad Danny's fear of clowns really is. "What do you want to watch Danny?" Jordon asks the blonde who still doesn't want to make a choice just yet. This is okay and Jordon just scrolled through the comedy films which are on Netflix until I saw Danny's eyes light up.

 

The film that made Danny's eyes lit up was Hot Fuzz. I swear Danny just loves Simon Pegg films because I know we have watched a few of them together since we first started dating. Jordon saw the look on Danny's face and smiles at him. Then we start watching the film and Danny sat comfortably on my lap as eyes stayed glued to the screen the entire time. He was definitely calmer by the end of the film and he was tired as well. He didn't get much of a rest when he had the nightmare.

 

We decided that the film Danny had chosen would be the last film that we watch tonight because everyone is getting tired and I doubt any of us would stay awake through another film this time. "Matt can you stay with me tonight?" Danny asks me when everyone else went to bed and it was just the two of us in the back living area. I know he is still feeling scared about clowns appearing in his dreams, turning them into nightmares. "Of course I will stay with you baby bear," I tell him and I head into the bunk room to move my laptop to my bunk so we can lie down on Danny's bunk together. Danny followed behind me, still afraid to be left on his own so I took his slightly smaller hand in mine as I showed him what I was doing.

 

Then I helped him into his bunk and climbed in after him. He snuggled up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. "Don't worry Danny, I'll protect you," I tell him as he starts to fall asleep in my arms. "I love you Matty," Danny says and his voice gave away how tired he currently is. "I love you too Danny," I tell him and we have a little kiss before he falls asleep. I love how adorable he looks when he's sleeping, he just looks so peaceful and like nothing is bothering him until he has a nightmare. I just want to watch him sleeping for a little while to reassure myself that he is doing alright now and maybe he isn't focusing on his fear this time.

 

Dylan came and watched Danny sleep for a few minutes. "I really fucked up today didn't I?" he asks me and I shake my head. "You didn't Dylan, okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea for Danny to see that and freak out but I know you thought he was going to be somewhere else while the film played. He also doesn't really hold grudges against people so I think you're safe," I tell him, and he gave a sad smile as Danny snuggled closer to me in his sleep. "I still need to make it up to him though," Dylan says and he ruffles Danny's messy blonde hair. "Well we have some time before the show tomorrow, maybe you can go out somewhere and get him something as an apology. Just promise to me that you won't do it again," I tell Dylan who nods. "I swear I won't do it again," he tells me and I smile.

 

"Night Dylan," I tell him as he goes to climb into his bunk which was above mine. "Night Mattie," he tells me and he goes into his bunk. I manage to close the curtain to the bunk while holding Danny in my arm. He seems to be peacefully out for the count right now. Let's hope for his sake that it stays that way. I really hope his voice is back to normal by the time it is show time tomorrow night. I start to close my eyes and hope that everything sorts itself out in the way that it's supposed to.

 

~the next morning.. Danny P.O.V~

I woke up screaming and my throat felt really sore. All I kept seeing in my sleep last night were fricking clowns so I didn't get a good night's sleep. Matt didn't wake up when I screamed but Jordon did. "Damn and I know you said you were a screamer but damn," he says and I roll my eyes at him. I tried to tell him I was fine but I couldn't make a sound. He went from being all jokey to try and cheer me up to being dead serious in a matter of seconds. "That's not good," he says and I shake my head to agree, this is not a good situation. My voice is gone, completely gone. Not like yesterday where it was really hoarse and barely there. Now I can't talk or sing at all which means I might have to pull out of tonight's concert.

 

"It's gonna be just fine Danny. You need to calm down," Jordon tells me, even though I can't talk I was still pretty panicked from the nightmare I just had and now that added to my panic and I didn't even realise my breathing was so rapid. I tried taking some deep breaths with Jordon and I started to calm down and then I was kind of back to normal. Jordon made me some toast and a cup of tea with honey in it. "This might help, I'm not sure," he tells me and hands me a notebook as well. I write down "Thanks" in it and pass it to Jordon before I start eating my breakfast. I hope this works.

"Morning Jordon, Morning Daniel," George says as he enters the main living area five minutes later and I wave at him. "Morning George," Jordon says and he comes over to sit next to me but leaves the other side for Matt when he wakes up. "Are you going to be fit to perform tonight Danny?" George asks me and I shake my head. "He woke up screaming ten or fifteen minutes ago and as far as we both know he has no voice whatsoever," Jordon informs the rap God. He seemed just as shocked as us at this new piece of information. "No you can't speak at all?" he asks me, just not quite believing it himself. I tried to tell him "No I can't," but no words came out so I kinda proved my point there.

 

"You're not going to want to lip-sync tonight either so unless your voice miraculously comes back between now and when they have to decide if you are performing tonight or not then you're going to have to stay behind on this one and sit this one out," George says. I agree with him on this one, there is no way in hell that I am going to lip-sync during the show. If I can't talk then the fans are going to have to be told I'm not performing tonight. I start drinking my tea since I finished my toast when George walked in. I'm hoping this helps my throat and maybe my voice will come back by this evening but now even I am starting to doubt it. The others are still sleeping as far as I am aware. 

 

Jorel is the next one to come out of the bunk room nearly an hour later and George is showing me some videos to keep me distracted for the time being. That just leaves Matt and Dylan sleeping in the bunks. I wonder if Matt realises that I am not snuggled up to him any more. "Morning," Jorel says and everyone but me says morning back. "Still on voice rest Danny-boy?" Jorel asks me when he sits down with his coffee and cereal. "Kind of Jorel, as far as we all know Danny has now completely lost his voice," George explains as I can't really explain myself right now. I think shock is going to be a common theme this morning. "What, how?" Jorel asks us and I went to grab my notebook.

 

"He woke up screaming from a nightmare two hours ago so that was the thing that pushed his voice overboard. Our main guess is that Danny isn't going to be able to perform tonight," George tells Jorel who hugs me tightly. I hug him back and he sits down opposite from me again. "Yeah, that's gonna suck but if we have to stop Danny performing then that is what we are going to have to do," Jorel says and I nod. My tea cup is empty now and Jorel took it away when he took his coffee cup to was it in the sink. "So I think the game plan for today is to have Danny checked out by a doctor to see how his throat is doing and then I will make the decision to see if we need to pull him out of today's concert or not," Caleb, our manager says and we nod. He knows by now that Danny can't talk at all but there is still hope.

 

"If Danny can't talk at all, wouldn't that mean he can't perform anyway?" Jordon asks Caleb who looks at me and I try and talk again but I can't. This concerns Caleb because I don't think that he realised himself that it has become this bad. "Well that depends because his voice might suddenly come back but the only way we can know for sure is when the doctor comes over and tells us whether or not Danny is fit to perform and then let fans know if he isn't," Caleb explains to Jordon and that makes sense, something like this could happen to anyone and it could easily sort itself out by this evening if I am very lucky. "I'll call the doctor now and I'll let you know when she is coming over," Caleb says and then leaves the room.

 

I really wanted to say something but knowing I can't I got my notebook and wrote: Don't get mad at Caleb, he is just being optimistic and he wants to ideally have all 6 of us on the stage tonight even though he knows it might not be possible right now. I passed the notebook to George who read it out to the rest of the guys who are awake. "Don't worry Danny, we aren't mad. Maybe I'm just not as optimistic as Caleb is today," Jordon tells me and then Matt and Dylan walk in together and Matt sits next to me. I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Morning baby bear," he tells me and I have to show him the notebook where I had written good morning on it already. I think Matt might have heard us talking about the fact that I can't talk any more.

 

"Can I take you out somewhere after the doctor's appointment Danny?" Dylan asks and I nod. I don't see any problems with us going out for a little while and then coming back so I can watch the guys perform or stay in the bus and watch whatever film I want. At the moment I feel like I should stay behind because if the fans know I am there but not performing then they might think that I am faking my current vocal issues. "Maybe you can take Danny out for lunch or something to make up for yesterday," Matt says, making sure that they know that it is just a friendly lunch outing and not a romantic date because I doubt that Matt would be willing to share me with anyone else like that and I don't want him to either.

 

"The doctor is coming to see you in half and hour Danny," Caleb says and I give him a thumbs up. Then I go to the bunk rooms to quickly get ready for the day since I think Dylan will want to take me out for lunch pretty much straight after. Now it's just a matter of waiting and seeing what is going to happen and what the doctor is going to say. I sit down next to Matt who pulls me onto his lap instead. I get given a cold bottle of water and it helps soothe the slight burning I have in my throat right now. "You'll be back to your bubbly self in no time Danny and you'll talk again," Matt tells me. "Yeah and we won't be able to keep you quiet," Jordon jokes even though they all know I am pretty quiet most times.

 

"You and I both know that isn't true," George tells Jordon when we hear that the doctor is only a few minutes away. "Yeah but I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit," Jordon says even though I am not that sad about my voice being gone. I am just bummed that I have to cancel my performance with the band tonight and how disappointed the fans will be because of that. Maybe we'll learn that I need a new microphone once this tour is over. "Danny's not that sad right now though, he knows if he can't perform then he can't perform," Matt tells them like he is reading my mind and speaking on my behalf. "Hey guys, I'll let you know my decision on whether or not Danny can perform a little later I just need to go out for a minute and get some stuff," Caleb tells us when he brings the doctor in.

 

"Okay," George says and then Caleb leaves the tour bus and we are left with the doctor which I might have seen before but I can't really remember. She checks me over and has a look in my mouth and at the back of my throat to see what is going on. "So I have some good news and some not so good news," she tells us when she has finished examining me. "What's the bad news?" George asks her. I think it's best to get the bad news out of the way first and then move on to the good news to make the bad news not so bad. "Danny has laryngitis as a result of overusing his voice during that concert the other night so I have to say he isn't fit to perform tonight but he will be able to perform in a few days if he rests his voice and keeps drinking water and taking care of his other symptoms," she says, telling us the good and the bad news in one.

 

"So Danny just needs voice rest and plenty of water and he should be fine right?" Matt asks the doctor when she starts packing away her things. "Yes, Danny should be fine as long as he takes care of himself and when he finds he can talk that he talks softly until his voice has completely recovered and he doesn't whisper because that could make it worse," she says and I saw George write it down so he can remind me if I start going off course. She leaves her number with us in case it gets worse or doesn't improve over the next few days. Now I guess it's time for me and Dylan to go out for lunch and to make up for yesterday which is something I don't really feel is necessary to do.

 

"Come on Danny let's go, we'll bring your notebook along too," Dylan tells me as I put my trainers on and we head out to go out for lunch. "I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday Danny. I thought you were going to lie down or something," he says as I follow him to where we are going to have lunch and to mess around a little bit probably. I write down that: it doesn't matter and I am over it and I forgive him. "You shouldn't though, I wasn't considering you and your fear and I've ended up making your voice worse," he tells me and I hugged him. I write down that: don't worry about it, I would probably have lost my voice anyway like this if I have laryngitis so I don't blame you. He hugs me back.

 

I was aware my last sentence didn't really make sense but because I am walking and writing it got a bit messy but Dylan seems to understand what I was trying to say. "Yeah but the nightmares wouldn't have helped with your laryngitis anyway," Dylan tells me as we walk down town towards a little geeky sort of cafe and a book store all under one roof. It looks very nice in here and like my ideal place to relax for a little while. "I'm paying for lunch by the way," he tells me and I shrug because I left my wallet on the bus by accident. We walk into the cafe and we get a table while a lady hands us a menu. I decided that I wanted a grilled cheese sandwich and some tea and Dylan went for the same sandwich and coffee.

 

Dylan did the ordering for the two of us because I am still on voice rest and I can't talk still either. "I'll buy you a cookie and you go and check out the books, see which one you fancy reading tonight or something," he tells me and goes up to the counter so I can explore the book store side of the building. I was looking for big novel books that might last me the few days I have to have off from talking or doing interviews and even performing in shows. I saw the Game Of Thrones series of books and I look at the first one which is self titled and then looked at A Clash of Kings which is the second book. Maybe I can start off with the first book and maybe by the end of this tour I would have finished the second book and I will get the rest of the series when I get back home.

 

Dylan came over with the warm cookie in his hand and gave it to me. I take it off him and take bite. "Did you find any books that tickle your fancy?" he asks me and I nod but I was eating the cookie so I couldn't write down which books I had my eye on. "Just take the books out and I will get them for you," he tells me and I shake my head. I put my cookie in the bag it came in and put it in my pocket and grabbed my notebook. I write down: I can't ask you to do that, I'll buy them myself before we leave this town. I show this to him and he smiles. "Well just this once let me buy you the books and if you want more books then you could get them yourself. Let me treat you to this after the shit I put you through last night," he tells me and I cave.

 

I write: Okay just this once Dylan. I don't really think that it is necessary for you to do this for me though. I show it to him and he plays with my hair. "Just pick the books you want Danny-bear," he tells me and I show him the two Game of Thrones books I was interested in before. "Do you want those buddy?" he asks me and I nod. People were looking at me weird because they only heard Dylan talking and not me. He took the books to the till and paid for them and then came back to take my hand because it was time to go back to the bus because they didn't want us out for too long. I am more relaxed now and what happened yesterday isn't really on my mind right now and I am trying to focus on getting my voice back to normal.

 

"Hey Danny, Hey Dylan," Matt says when he sees us walk in the bus around ten to twenty minutes after we left the cafe and book store. "Hey Matt," he says and I sit down next to Matt to finish off the cookie I had started to eat before we decided to get the books. "I bought Danny lunch and the two books he wanted so he isn't bored while he is on his own during the show tonight," Dylan says. Then Caleb appeared. "Yeah sorry Danny, I know you are not going to want to lip-sync tonight so you're staying behind until your voice is back to normal," Caleb says and I nod. He then shows us that he got me a new microphone and Dylan and Matt started laughing. It has my mask engraved on it so everyone knows who it belongs to. I write down: That's fine by me and thank you for the new mic!

 

I show him the notes and he smiles. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me and then he disappears to wherever he goes when he isn't needed. I am a little nervous about being on my own for the length of the show but I know the guys aren't too far away from me at all times and they all said that they weren't going out to go party tonight so they could get back to me and I would feel less nervous. "What books did Dylan get you?" Matt asks me once I finished my cookie and Dylan put the two books on the table in front of me so I could show Matt. "Nice Danny, I am sure I can get you the rest of the books when we get back from tour," he tells me and they laugh at my facial expression. I am not one for being spoiled and now I am being spoiled left right and centre.

 

We watched some TV while we were waiting for the time to pass where the guys have to go to the concert and I am left on my own for a few hours to read in peace. I was sitting on Matt's lap for the entire time and he kisses my neck from time to time. He keeps making me blush and the other guys were noticing it and teasing me which made the blush even worse. I can't even tell them to stop it and that I don't like it. Then we had dinner and I kept up with drinking a lot of water like the doctor told me too. My throat still doesn't feel too good but I know it is on the mend now and I am going to be just fine. "Are you going to be okay on your own Danny?" George asks me when he notices it is near to them leaving. I nod and grab my notebook. I write: I will be just fine. I am just going to be reading until you guys get back. I show this to him and he smiles.

 

"Yeah try not to trash the place while we are gone okay?" he says jokingly and I roll my eyes at him. "I'm sure Danny will not move from one spot while he reads for three or so hours," Matt tells him and then kisses my neck again. I kiss his cheek and he goes red for once. "Aw you are such a cute couple you are like my OTP," Jordon says, ever the fangirl of the group which makes PDA very embarrassing at times. "OTP?" Matt asks and I tilt my head to one side to show him I was confused as well. "It means one true pairing and it is the word people use about their favourite couple," Jordon explains which clears it up for me a bit. I knew Jordon was a weird person but damn this takes the biscuit.

 

Then it was time for them to leave and I gave Matt a kiss. We did let the fans know on our social media sites that I could not perform tonight because I have laryngitis and my voice is gone and I opted not to appear on stage and lip-sync because that is not who I am and not what I am about. All the fans were supportive and told me to get better soon which was night. I was a lot more nervous when they actually left then I thought I was going to be before they left but I started to read so I could take my mind off it. I picked up the book A Game of Thrones and I started to read it and quickly found myself imaging the world and the characters within that world.

 

~Time skip to the end of the concert and back on the bus~ DK P.O.V

I wonder how Danny is doing, now that the concert is over and we get to go back to him. He didn't text me to let me know how he is doing but I guess it is because he is too busy absorbed into the book that he was going to read when we left to keep his mind off being alone on the tour bus for the four hours that we were gone. I couldn't help the aww that left my mouth when we walked in to the bus. Danny was sitting on one of the sofas in the front living area and he was fast asleep with his head on the table. "Since when did we get such a cute lead singer?" George asks me and I smile. "We just found him and I am glad that we did," I tell him and we just creepily watch Danny for a few minutes.

 

I got George to carry Danny to his bunk and I placed a bookmark on the page he was reading before he fell asleep and I put them in my bunk since I almost always sleep in his bunk with him. Danny got changed into his pjs before we left and now it is our turn to change into our pjs and go to bed because that concert wore us out. I climb into the bunk next to Danny and hold him close to my chest and kiss the top of his head before I fell asleep. I know he is going to be just fine when he wakes up and he is going to get his voice back eventually he just has to rest and recover like the doctor told him. I love my little bear and all his quirks, I will never want him to change ever.

~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ

 

And that is the end of this one shot. I hope you liked it and Howl one of the CS x DM one shots is coming very soon.


	41. Howl DM x CS |SMUT|

Hey guys I am finally starting to get around to doing the requests. This is my second attempt at writing this one shot because my first file got corrupted and we tried to save it but it didn't work unfortunately and now I have to write it all over again.

This is an AU story so the band doesn't exist.

Thanks to the person who wrote the smut scene for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I wake up with a sigh and I pushed my alarm clock to the floor. I don't want to get up today but I know I have to and I am going to work tonight. My name is Danny Murillo, I am 24 years old and I work at a strip club. I've been working here since I was twenty-one years old and I haven't gotten into a relationship since. They just want one-night stands with me and then they never come back. I am just that much of a failure that people don't want to come back for more. I roll over and cover my head with the blanket. It is just one of those days today where I just don't want to get up for anything or anyone. I hear someone walk into my room and sit on the other side of my double bed.

"Is it one of those days today Danny?" Jorel Decker, my roommate since we left high school asks me. "Yeah, I don't wanna leave the bed," I tell him and he places his hand on my back over the duvet I was hiding under. He was rubbing my back and I know he is going to convince me that going to work today will be worth it. "Can I come in?" he asks me after a few minutes and I shrugged. He can do what he wants and it isn't up to me. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I turned over and buried my head into his chest. "Don't worry Danny. You will have a good day today I promise," he tells me. He isn't dating me because he is more like my big brother. "But what if I don't?" I ask him.

"You can't live your life on what if's Danny, just try and go to work in the mindset that today is going to be a good day and you can deal with whatever happens during the day when it happens," Jorel tells me. I sigh, he is right as usual and he somehow always brings me out of this mood and tries to bring my self-confidence up even though it doesn't always work and I do have days where I am just depressed the entire day and nothing helps me. "You're right as usual," I tell him and he chuckles. "I know I am right buddy. Now come on, I can see why you don't want to leave this bed but we have to. I'll take you to Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast," Jorel says knowing he will get me up and the mention of Dunkin' Dounts.

"Curse you and those donuts," I tell him and he chuckles. He gets out of my bed and pulls me out of it just to make sure I wasn't going to roll back over and spend another day hiding under the duvet. "You know you love me really Danny," he tells me as he goes to my closet to get an outfit to throw at me. "Yeah, but only in small doses on a Saturday morning," I tell him as I check my watch to find out what the day and the date was. He chuckles again before throwing the outfit at me. I had to get boxers myself, but he chose my black ripped skinny jeans and a blue Dodger's t-shirt. "Get dressed buddy. We are leaving in five," he tells me and I nod. "Yes, sir," I tell him sarcastically and he smiles. Then he left to get himself dressed for the day.

"Don't even think about getting back into bed Murillo," he tells me while he is getting changed. "I won't." I shouted back and decided that I should have a shower this morning because I had a night terror last night and I'm all sweaty and gross this morning. I dashed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel on the way and shortly after I hopped into the hot water and just quickly washed myself because I know we are on a time limit here. I was ready to go and waiting in the kitchen with a minute to spare and I felt proud of myself. "Come on let's get breakfast," Jorel tells me and I smile at him and I went to grab my wallet but I knew he was going to pay like always but I bring mine just in case.

"Do you have work tonight Danny?" Jorel asks me as we head towards Dunkin' Donuts. I played with the sleeves on my hoodie for a minute. "Yeah, it's just going to be the same though, Aron harassing me and trying to get me to fuck him and no one else really giving a shit about me," I tell him, finally being open and honest about how I felt about work. "Have you told your boss about Aron yet?" Jorel asks me and I felt his hand grip mine tightly. "No, Aron's been working for longer than I have. No one is going to believe me over him, are they?" I ask Jorel, even though he has never worked in a strip club he knows a lot about things like this. "You can never know unless you try Danny. I'd say try and talk to your boss tonight, they have to take any reports of harassment very seriously and it might work in your favour," he tells me.

"I guess so but I don't have any evidence of him doing this to me, it's just my word against his," I tell Jorel, and I felt sorry for him. I am just giving him problem after problem and I was just being so negative today. I know we made it to Dunkin' donuts now and we are just sitting in the car in the parking lot. "I bet you, it has been caught on the security cameras around the building. I'll come with you tonight and back you up. I have photos of the bruises he left on you because you refused to have sex with him and he grabbed you when you tried to leave," Jorel says and then he gets out the car. He goes to my side of the car and drags me out for a hug. "Now let's get these donuts you love cursing in the morning," he tells me and I had to chuckle.

Jorel got me a hot chocolate while he got himself a latte. He got me the Caramel Chocolate Duo donut like usual and today for a change he got himself a Crème Brulee donut. "Going for something new for once?" I ask him, knowing he got the Tutti Frutti one every time we came here for the last three years and I had only recently started getting mine regularly. "Yeah, I've had the same donut for the last three years, it's time for a change," he tells me and we make a silly toast with our cups and start eating our breakfast. "Is that going to become your new favourite donut?" I ask him and he smiles. "It could be, do you want to try a bite?" he asks me and I nod. It looked really good. We couldn't have looked more like a couple if we tried.

"I hate you," I declare when we got back into the car and Jorel was grinning. "Oh, do you now?" he asks me and I nod. "I can't believe the freaking donut place we always go to makes me feel happy," I tell him and he laughs. I couldn't even stop myself from laughing with him. "Well I am glad that the donut place we always goes to makes you happy," he tells me as we get home. My boss was waiting there when we got back and I wanted to sink into my seat. She never comes over, never so why now? Am I being fired or something? "Don't worry Danny, I'll be here," he tells me and even he was shocked to see my boss in our driveway at the door. "Hey Danny, wondered why you weren't answering the door," she tells me and she seemed way too friendly.

"Morning Kate, am I in trouble or something?" I ask her and we walk inside the house and into the living room. Jorel stayed next to me and had his hand on my shoulder. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about the incident that our CCTV man picked up on the camera last time you were working," she says and I went pale as I remembered exactly what had happened that night. Jorel gripped my shoulder, he knew too but only because I came home that night shaking and I cried myself to sleep on him. "Don't worry Danny, all I want to know is if it was Aron and has he been bothering you before then. I don't need to know what happened from your point of view because the video is plenty of evidence," she says and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Aron's been harassing me since just after I started working and Jorel has some photos of bruises he has left on me when he wanted me to have sex with him but I refused to," I tell her, being honest with her and feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jorel got his phone out and showed her the pictures he has of the few times I have come home with bruising on my arms and sometimes my legs when he pulled me off the sofa one time. My boss Kate was looking at all of the pictures and she looked so shocked when she saw just how bad the harassment had become before the incident three days ago. "Oh my goodness Danny I am so sorry. You will get justice for this I promise," she tells me and I give her a weak smile.

"I was going to come with Danny tonight to report this to you but it seems like you were one step ahead of us," Jorel tells her. I was starting to calm down now knowing I am not in trouble and it seems like my issues are going to be solved now. "I had been meaning to talk to you since the day it happened but I knew at the same time you needed some time to get your head around the whole thing," Kate tells me. I am so grateful this woman is my boss. All of this time I was thinking that she didn't really care much but actually she does way more than I was expecting. "Thank you, I am going to work tonight but I don't want to see Aron again," I tell her and she looked surprised. I was going back to the place I was assaulted three days after.

"Are you sure you want to go to work tonight? Aron got arrested this morning for what he has done so you don't have to worry about him being around tonight," Kate tells me and Jorel just hugs me. I was holding back tears and I was surprised that behind the scenes Kate was working so hard to keep me and the rest of my colleague's safe from him because I don't think I was the only person that he has done this too since he started working there long before I started. "I want to go to work tonight Kate, if he isn't there I am sure I will be fine," I tell her and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "I think you are the bravest man I have ever met and I am going to give you a much-needed pay rise," she says and shortly after she left.

I hug Jorel tightly and a few sobs escape. "Shh Danny, it is all over. He isn't going to hurt you again," he tells me and he wraps his arms around me tightly. "I know, I just wasn't expecting her to do something about it," I tell him once I felt calmer. He gave me a squeeze and smiles. "Well if I was in her position and I saw my employee assaulting another employee then it is my duty to report it and take the correct action on it," Jorel tells me and I smile at him. He was right, I just wasn't expecting her to actually do it and file a police report on him on my behalf like that. Tonight, is going to be interesting for sure, most of my colleagues will probably know about what happened and I might need to leave work early if it gets too much for me.

~ Later that evening~ Danny p.o.v~

I was right, most of the staff that have known me the longest knew what went down since they saw Aron get arrested as he showed up. The girls gave me hugs and my boss even allowed me to skip wearing the freaking red laced thong that was part of my uniform. "I still can't believe you have come back to work so soon," Megan says when she sees me. I shrug, "I gotta prove that he won't knock me down and keep me down. I have to move on and keep doing this job," I tell her and she gives me another hug. I knew my outfit I had picked was alright, I just needed a plain tight t-shirt to wear instead of my Dodger's one. "Are you sure you should be on the pole tonight?" Kris asks me when he found me in the practice room after I had gotten changed.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. It's been an emotionally challenging three days but I am okay now Kris I promise," I tell him as I wander towards the music player after making sure the pole was good to go. I started playing Howl by Florence and the Machine. Then I started my routine on the pole that I do for the song. I didn't know that Sienna Spalding was watching me until I had finished my routine and she was clapping at me. "Well done Danny that was amazing," she tells me as I came down from the pole and walked towards where the towels are. "Thanks Sienna. I didn't know you were here," I tell her and she gives me a gentle hug. "I am only here for tonight just to do my observations on the dances like usual," she tells me.

I don't think that she knows about what went down three days ago. She doesn't really pay attention to much of what goes on around here, she just teaches us how to dance on the pole. She was telling me about how she was working with Markiplier that one time and then she did it again with the game grumps and Markiplier recently and she was excited to show us that and record our routines.   
"So Danny I think sometime next week we can record your routine for Sienna Spalding TV," she tells me and I smile at her. I was on her show before and they loved me the first time around so when they find out I am coming back they will scream. "That will be awesome," I tell her and she grins and hugs me again before she leaves.

"Yay well done Danny, that means your routine is perfect now," Kris tells me and I nod. "I am glad because I worked so hard on it for the last few months," I tell him, I had the song Howl on repeat because sometimes I wouldn't be happy with the routine or I would mess up a part and have to start all over again. "I can see that and you should be proud of yourself," he tells me and then pats me on the back. "I will be once I know that people like my routine other than you guys," I tell him and he wasn't hurt by it at all. He knows I would say that because I think he is biased and he has to say that because he knows me. Then again, I think people say nice things to me because they have to all the time.

"Oi Murillo, someone wants a private one on one with you," Steve says, the guy who took charge of the payments for people to use the private booths here. Hardly anyone ever requests me in a booth. I walk towards the one that Steve had reserved for whoever was paying me and the strip club to use it. I held in my gasp when I saw who it was. It was Jordon Terrell, another one of my friends from high school but most of us went separate ways when high school ended. "Hey Jordon," I say and he smirked when he saw me. "Hey Danny, rocking the blonde I see," he says and I give him a sheepish smile. "I didn't want to be brown haired anymore okay," I tell him and he chuckles. He points to the pole.

"So, you uh know how to work your way around that thing?" he asks, a bit awkwardly but he was being distracted by my abs through my tight t-shirt. "You wanna see me work my way around that thing?" I say with a smirk and I just watch his face go red and he blushes. "Uh yeah," he tells me and smiles. I played Howl and did my routine for him making sure I had eye contact with him for the majority which was the difficult thing because I know I have never done the routine like this before and I have been concentrating more on myself then, anyone else. I knew Jordon's jaw would have been on the floor by the time I finished my routine. Not many of my friends know I work here and if they do then they don't come and see me like this.

"Wow Danny, I don't know what to say," Jordon says and even then, he was having trouble getting his words out. "Then, don't say anything," I tell him and then I make sure he gets a boner by straddling his lap like a little slut and putting my hand on his chest while I look into his eyes. "Yeah, but damn you were so fucking hot on that thing," he tells me. I grinned at him and he looked into my eyes. I knew it was nearly time up but I wanted to make sure that he was going to see me again. "So, are you going to come back?" I ask him. He nodded so fast I thought his head was going to fall off. Of course, I am going to come back Danny. See you again in two weeks," he says when the time ran out

~two weeks later~ Danny P.o.v

I have never been more nervous to go to work then I have been today. Today Jordon is actually coming back for round 4. He came back three times during the last two weeks to see what other tricks I had up my sleeve and he freaking loved them all and couldn't get enough. Maybe today we will go for the next step because there is something there between us and I could feel it but I don't know if he can feel it too. Kris was smirking when I walked into work today. Now that I had recovered from the ordeal two weeks ago I was no longer exempt from the thong rule in our uniform's dress code. "Maybe Jordon will like it," I tell Kris who went red as I was handed my thong.

"Damn that is the first time I have heard him be happy about wearing the damn thing," Megan says as I head to the changing rooms. "Well haven't you heard? He has a customer that keeps begging for more, he has gotta impress him," Kris tells Megan fully aware that I could hear them both. "I haven't heard that but then again I don't pay attention to who is booked in the booths this week," she says and I walk out. "This might actually work out in my favour for once," I tell them and they smiled at me. "And if it does we couldn't be prouder," we are just nervous and want to keep your best interests at heart," they tell me and I hug them. It is weird how it took that incident with Aron to make people care about me but now I just shrug at the mention of his name.

Jordon arrived ten minutes earlier than he booked so he went to the bar. Steve told me he was dressed in a dress shirt and pants. "It's like he wants to get with someone," he jokes with me and I smile. When we got into the booth I started off with the Howl pole dance which Jordon said was his favourite of all of my routines he has seen so far. Then I gave him a lap dance followed by a heavy make out session. "We should take this back to my place, I don't think I want a lonely night tonight," Jordon tells me. "I couldn't agree more," I tell him. I felt his lips press against mine and then he smirks. "I am glad you agree with me Danielthan," he tells me.

"You are going to have to wait until twelve when I get off work though Jordon. I can't leave early even for someone as hot as you," I tell him and I had to hide the smile as he pouted. Before the time was up I went to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Jordon, the wait will be worth it I promise," I tell him and it sends shivers down his spine. "You better make it worth the wait Daniel," he tells me as he has to leave to wait another two hours before I got off work and then he could let the fun begin. I went back to the practice and break room to waste those two hours since I doubt anyone else will want me in a booth until it was time for me to go home for the night. "So why did Jordon leave like he was a sad puppy?" Kris asks me when he sees me.

"He wants to take me home tonight but I had to tell him he has got to wait until I get off in two hours. They aren't gonna let me get off early because some dude wants me to get laid at his house really," I tell Kris who smirks. "Maybe one-day Kate will make that a thing, who knows?" he tells me and I just shake my head at him. "More likely she is gonna make a room that is like a bedroom for use to have sex with our clients," I tell him and he pouts. "But then we could get busted by the cops," he tells me and I sigh. "We always have a chance at getting busted if we go home with our clients and we get paid to do so," I tell him. I still hadn't heard anything about Aron but I didn't want to.

The two hours couldn't have come fast enough for either me or Jordon and he was waiting eagerly by the door and grinned when he saw me. "I will take you to heaven if you let me," he tells me and I smile at him. "Well, what are you waiting for then, take me to this heave of yours," I say and he chuckles before opening the passenger door for me and then closing it after him. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow at him. "Lead on gentleman," I tell him and we both cracked up laughing as he took me to his house.

Third person p.o.v

The door to Jordon's apartment slammed open as Jordon dragged Danny into the room and held him tight. "This is going to be the best night of your life Danny," Jordon mumbled as he pushed Danny towards the sofa. Danny grinned, lust filling his eyes as he showed Jordon just how sexy he could be by slowly and teasingly taking off his shirt in front of the other male who almost started drooling at the sight and show he was getting tonight. Tonight, was both of their lucky nights. Danny then went and took Jordon's shirt off him and then Jordon made sure Danny knew just how much he wanted this by slamming his lips onto the blonde's. They were having the best make out session Danny ever experienced in his life so far.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Danny suggests once their lips break apart for a moment. "Sure, I'll lead the way," Jordon says and pulls Danny to his feet before lifting the blonde up and carrying him the short distance to the bedroom so that they could continue kissing each other. Danny had both of his hands on the other man's cheeks as he was being carried and their lips were hardly separated for long. Once they reach the bedroom Jordon throws Danny onto the bed and takes a minute to admire the perfect body of the man lying in front of him.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jordan muttered as crawled on top of Danny. "I'm sure Jordan, now shut up and fuck me already", Danny threw out as he felt Jordan's hands grip his hips. "God you are so perfect" Jordan whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips against Danny's, slightly tightening his grip on the other man's hips.

Danny moaned and Jordan just grinned into the kiss as he found Danny's weak spots at his hips. He pulled back and let Danny fumble with his Jean buttons. He had already managed to undo Danny's, before they both even hit the bed, during the heavy make out.

They slipped off each other's jeans before connecting their lips together once more. "Dammit you look so hot in this thing" Jordan muttered as he pulled back and eyed up the red lace thong that Danny was wearing. "Well I would assume so" Danny muttered sarcastically, referring to his job.

"Shut up" Jordan growled and pressed his lips against Danny's once more but a lot more forceful. He forced his tongue into Danny's mouth and Danny just moaned and wrapped his arms around Jordan's back and neck and held him as close as he could manage. Jordan's hand ran down Danny's torso and caught hold of the thong before ripping it off him and throwing it into the corner of the room. Danny detached himself for Jordan's lips so he could reach to yank Jordan's boxers off whilst Jordan just settled for making a load of sloppy kisses on Danny's neck. 

Danny couldn't quite reach far enough to get Jordan's boxers off so Jordan him a helping hand before immediately going back to Danny's lips. He couldn't help himself, he loved the man's lips.

Just like he couldn't help but moan when Danny caught a handful of his hair in a tight grip and bucked up against him. Their dicks being ground together and they both groaned out loud at the pleasure that shot through them.

"Jordan...I....I need you" Danny just about whispered as Jordan gripped his hips again and ground him against Danny.

"Okay" Jordan groaned but just started kissing Danny's neck, looking for a certain spot. "Is..this...your...first ...time?" Jordan asked between kisses and Danny let out a chuckle. "No" Danny muttered and moaned quietly as Jordan found his soft spot with a gentle kiss. "Found it" Jordan said with a chuckle. Without warning, he bit down as hard as he can on that spot, causing Danny to scream his name. "I think I found myself a kinky slut" Jordan quietly muttered in Danny's ear, causing him to groan as he licked over the spot that had started to bleed.

"F... fuck me.p.. please" Danny whined as he bucked up against Jordan. "Well, because you ask so nicely I think I just might" Jordan growled in his ear.

He pulled back for a second and caught hold of Danny's wrists in one hand. And he sniggered when he saw that Danny wasn't all that with it and didn't want to break free of Jordan's hold. "Damn. Danny, you really are a slut" Jordan growled and lined himself up. He didn't wait for permission and just thrusted in as hard and fast as he could, causing Danny to cry out loud as he was brought back to reality.

Jordan thrusted in again, and once again received a cry from Danny.

"Please Jordan!! Faster!!" Danny screamed as Jordan hit his prostate right on. And so, he did. He picked up his pace refused to give Danny any form of relief with his own cock as he wants Danny to come purely just by his ass fucking. "Please, Jordan!!" Danny cried as he tried to rip his hands away from Jordan's grip but he had no luck as he has become weak with the pleasure. The pleasure of Jordan fucking his ass senseless.

He could feel that Jordan was close as his dick was throbbing and harder than hard every time it slammed against his spot. "No!" Jordan growled and bit down on his neck once more, causing the man to scream out loud as he nearly came then and there. His precum making a pool on his stomach and he knew that he couldn't last much longer. "Jordan" Danny moaned loudly and Jordan just growled lustfully as he licked at the new bite, doing all sorts of things to Danny's senses.

"I'm close!" Danny cried as he felt that he was seconds away and Jordan just moaned and bit him again, somehow harder that the other two bites and this pushed Danny over the edge and he screamed out Jordan's name as his cum squirted out all over his stomach and chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the shock of coming so hard took over him, leaving him moaning uncontrollably for a second, pushing Jordan to the edge as well. He just about heard Jordan cry out his name as his ass filled with cum and this just added to shock of it all.

Jordan pulled out and collapsed next to Danny on the bed and they both just lay there, breathing heavily, slowly coming down off their highs. "Oh my god Danny that was amazing," Jordon tells Danny who was still catching his breath. "Yeah, now I can see why you waited until we saw each other more like that," Danny tells the older male. Jordon just smiled at his new love. He is determined to make the boy smile and feel better about himself and gain more confidence. "You know this is going to be more than a one-night stand?" Jordon asks Danny who looks at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right? You want to date me?" Danny asks Jordon who smiles at Danny.

"Of course, I want to date you Danny, you are perfect to me and I want you to be mine," Jordon tells Danny who hugged Jordon tightly with tears in his eyes. "I'll be yours Jordon," Danny say and Jordon spends a few minutes just holding his new boyfriend tightly to his chest. When their cuddle ended Jordon looked into Danny's chocolate brown eyes and smiled as their foreheads touch. Danny started back into Jordon's blue eyes and then they locked lips. It was like someone was watching them and let off fireworks. "Are you going to spend the night with me Danny," Jordon asks. Danny lies down on the bed and laughs. "I bet you've made my ass hurt so I can't walk so sure," Danny says.

"Sure, whatever Murillo. Just make sure that Jorel knows you're staying here tonight and you will be back tomorrow," Jordon says and Danny mock salutes him. Danny gets his phone and texts Jorel to make sure the older male knows that Danny is safe and okay but he is staying the night with Jordon and will be coming back sometime during the next day. Jorel replied saying that he was fine with that as long as Jordon was going to take care of Danny and not abuse or use him like so many other males and females have done in the past. Danny tells this to Jordon who chuckles. "Tell Jorel I will look after you until the day we die," Jordon says and Danny does as he is told. Danny waits a few minutes then starts chuckling.

"He said he is going to hold you to that Jordon," Danny says and Jordon rolls his eyes. "He knows how I treat my partners and he shouldn't worry about it. I am going to treat you as if you are a god walking this earth," Jordon says and he pulls Danny closer to him in the bed. Danny responds by resting his head on the slightly older man's chest. "I thought George was the God out of the six of us?" Danny asks after a minute, he had come down from his high and now he was ready for sleep. "He is the rap god yes, but you are my God," Jordon says and Danny had a smile on his face. "Okay, just this once I will be your God," Danny says, sleep catching up with him. Jordon kisses Danny's temple. "Go to sleep Danny, I will be here holding you when you wake up," Jordon says and within minutes Danny is fast sleep in Jordon's arms. Jordon soon follows into the land of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of my first request I hope you enjoyed it.

So I have 7 one shots that I have yet to type up and two of those are requests so feel free to leave the pairing you would like to see and what you want to happen down below and I will get it done.


	42. Shut Up and Kiss JD x CS

Hey guys, I have a little bit of writer's block on We Are so I am working through more of my requests. This lovely request has come from Awoken Monster and I hope I have made it good for them.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

J-dog P.O.V

Most of us were sitting in the living area of the bus while we are heading to our next location which will let us stay in a hotel for a night which is nice. Danny came shuffling out rubbing his eyes with a Day of the Dead t-shirt on and shorts. "Danny, since when did you wear our merch?" Jordon asks as Danny came over to sit next to me. "Since I ran out of clothes because my suitcase was lost by the airline like Jorel's was," Danny says. We both had the joys of complaining to the airline that three days ago had managed to lose both of our suitcases. "Maybe before we go to the hotel we can get you both some clothes to tide you over until they give you your suitcases," George suggests because the situation was getting desperate by now.

"Yeah, but Danny didn't have to go and give me his clothes," I tell them and Danny smiled at me. He had given me a couple of his t-shirts so now he had to wear our day of the dead one that we sold on the UK tour last year. "Yeah but I can't exactly let you borrow a pair of my shoes since our feet are different sizes so I thought I was helping by giving you my shirts," he tells me and I pull him into a hug. "Yeah well it was my fault that I spilled wine on them and I also didn't prepare for the situation of losing my suitcase," I tell Danny. Hopefully we get our suitcases when we get to the hotel sometime in the next couple of days. I noticed that Jordon was staring at me but when we made eye contact he looked away.

Jordon has been acting strange around me for a while. I split up with Vanessa a while ago and Danny pulled me through the sadness that went with it and he also did the same with Jordon when he divorced Randi last year but this tour has brought a strange version of Jordon on board. Like he will avoid me and then we have the awkward eye contact moments and the hugs don't feel like bro hugs anymore. "Hey Jorel, can you get Dylan to stop singing Meghan Trainor please? If I hear me too one more time I swear I will murder someone," George says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stayed in my chair for a minute and then heard Dylan very badly singing along to the song and everyone looked to me for help.

"Yeah sure," I say and I accidently nudged Danny out of his dozing when I got up which earned me a whine and a pout from the lead singer. "Danny there are energy drinks in the fridge ya know," Matt says when Danny tried to fall asleep again. I just shook my head and walked towards the back-living area to stop Dylan torturing everyone with Meghan Trainor for one day. I laughed when I saw Dylan dancing around in the Giraffe onesie but I also knew he was probably high as well. "Oi Dylan, I think that is enough Meghan Trainor for one day," I tell him and he stops but he pouts. "When you get to your hotel room later you can sing Meghan to your heart's desire," I tell him and he perks up a little bit.

When I got back to where the other guys are I saw Danny with an energy drink can in his hands and the rest of the band chanting that he should chug the can down in one. I am sharing a room with the blonde tonight so I am either going to watch as he stays awake all night long or he passes out as soon as we get to the hotel room. For his sake, I really hope it is the latter and not the former. "This is just going to end up badly for you Danny," I tell him as he gives in and chugs the can. "I know and I am probably going to regret it later but for right now I don't really care," he tells me. They did look grateful that Dylan had stopped with the singing for now. He didn't seem to be acting like he is going to be bouncing off the walls at this moment in time.

We were getting closer to the next location and Danny still wasn't bouncing off the wall but Jordon had started to ignore me. He wasn't keen that I had chosen Danny to be the one to share a hotel room with me but to be honest I wouldn't be able to stand the awkwardness that it would bring between us. That and I want to talk to Danny about my feelings for Jordon without the chance of him overhearing us and finding out when I am now ready to act upon those feelings just yet. If I find the staring and the new hugs awkward then I am sure as hell going to find telling Jordon that I have a crush on him awkward. "So, how much is everyone going to bet that Danny will pass out as soon as he gets to the hotel?" Matt asks and I chuckled because I already thought about that.

"Hey, no fair. Why do you have to make bets about me like that?" Danny says, and I sit next to him and rub his arm. It's not the first time we have made bets about Danny and his behaviour while he is drinking but I think this is the first time he has been in the room while we have made them. George bet $10 that Danny would be bouncing off the walls, Matt bet $20 that Danny was going to be bouncing off the wall. Jordon and Dylan weren't around to make bets and I bet $10 that Danny was going to pass out when we got to our hotel room. "I can't believe you Jorel," he mumbles when I declared I was going to bet the ten dollars that he was going to be asleep. "You know, I love you really Danny. I just know you are going to have a mega crash after that energy drink," I tell him.

Danny pouted and we just laughed at him. So, if I win the bet then I get $30 and if the other two win the bet then they get $5 each which means I stand to get more if I do win. Danny then went back to his usual self and he has no signs of bouncing off the wall. I wanted to smirk but I will wait until we have the answer before I make a comment on it. He might surprise us all and act the same as he does now. "What happens if I don't do either of those things anyway?" Danny asks and I know he is probably going to try and stay awake until we go to bed. "Then I guess you get the bet money," George says. Then he would be the winner for sure and be $40 richer than he was at the start of the day.

"Okay that settles it, if Jorel wins the bet George and I hand over the thirty dollars. If we win then Jorel gives us five dollars each and should Danny manage to not do either of those things then he gets forty dollars," Matt says as he writes it down on a paper which we all sign so that the bet is official and no one can change their minds last minute and we make sure that the bet is paid to whoever wins. Then Jordon walks in as Matt takes a photo of our little bet and sends it to the group chat so we would all remember it. "What did I miss?" he asks as he sits down next to George. "Just these three betting over how I am going to be acting when we get to the hotel soon," Danny says and Jordon pouts now.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?" he asks and Matt chuckles. I think he would have contributed about $50 to the bet if he knew anything about it. "Because you weren't in the room at the time and we just did it on the spot," Matt tells Jordon who is still not too happy but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe if he wasn't ignoring me then he would have been able to participate. "So, say you were to participate in the bet which you can't. How much would you have bet?" I ask Jordon, just to make sure that my estimate was right or not. "I probably would have bet $50 that Danny would pass out in the hotel room," Jordon says which would have complicated things even further. It would mean that we both get $15 each and we would keep our money.

But if Danny was going to win then he would get $90 if my maths was right because it was the forty dollars he would have won and I added the fifty dollars that Jordon would have bet to the total. "What shop would we go to for clothes anyway? It's not like we have an unlimited budget and we are getting our suitcases back any day." I tell George who was the one planning all of this. He wanted to make sure that we had enough things to survive being without our luggage and not being smelly because we have to wear the same things day in and day out. "We'd probably go to a store that has cheap clothes because you only need a few of the basics until your suitcases are found and delivered back to us," George says which is far enough.

We only need a few pairs of boxers, a few pairs of trousers and socks and more tops. The airline hasn't told us when they will be giving us our luggage back but we are only going to be in the city for a few more days and then we are moving on to the next state in the tour so we are running out of options now. We can't keep telling them we will be in a different city on a certain day, we just want our luggage back. I looked to Danny who wasn't showing signs of either feeling like he was going to be bouncing off the wall or being super tired. Looks like he is winning this one for now at least. He was looking at his phone and probably texting his wife and trying to update her on the madness which has been our tour so far.

"So, Danny, you tired yet?" Jordon asks Danny after a few minutes of Danny browsing on his phone and not paying attention to everyone around him. "Nope, not tired yet," Danny says, looking up from his phone for a brief moment before doing whatever he was doing before. I decided to be nosey and see what Danny is doing. It turns out now he was wasting some time playing Crossy Road while we head to the next city where the AC on our tour bus will be fixed, hence why we are spending a few nights in a hotel while we are here. Oh, the joys of being on a stuffy tour bus with no working air conditioning. "Let's hope he stays that way," George says and I roll my eyes because he doesn't want to lose the bet.

"It's not up to us what happens to Danny, it's up to Danny what happens to him," Matt says, tapping George on the back of the head. I knew we had made it into the next stop of our tour because the bus had stopped outside of a clothing store. "Right lads, grab your backpacks with all your stuff in it and I will see you when this bus is fixed," the driver says and we nod and dash to the bunk room to grab our stuff. Then half of us went to the clothing store and the others went straight to the hotel to dump their stuff. George and I were keeping an eye on Danny while we were getting stuff to give us more of an idea on where the bet was heading and we also didn't want Danny to pass out in the middle of the store. "Guys, I'm fine. I am not in the slightest bit tired," Danny says but his eyes were starting to tell otherwise.

"Sure Danny, we aren't going to be here much longer don't you worry your pretty little blonde head," I tell him and he frowns at me. I could see him getting tired with every minute that passed and I knew I had won the bet but I didn't want to rub it in just yet. Let's make sure Danny is safely tucked up in the hotel room before I say anything. We managed to get the basics we need for a few days and we paid for them before walking back to the hotel with George starting to hold Danny upright. He is so ready to pass out on us but he just has to wait a little bit longer. "Looks like you're winning here Jorel," George says as he hands me the hotel key and focuses more on keeping Danny up who was well beyond the point of return now.

"Maybe, I just know what Danny is like after these drinks and a rough time with insomnia," I say as we get into the elevator and Danny was resting his head on George's shoulder. "Are you tired now?" I ask the blonde, teasing him a little bit. "Shut up, I'm just resting my eyes," he says and he mumbled the last bit with how tired he really was. George looked pissed off in my opinion but he was holding up a guy who was making no effort to help himself. "Just a couple of minutes and you can dump him on the bed to sleep of his mistake," I tell George, who gives me a grunt. "It's almost like you are describing him when he is drunk," George tells me. I smile "There is only one difference, when he is drunk he hangs off you and says he loves you until you punch him in the face and he cries because he thinks you hate him," I reply.

"I am still here you guys," Danny says, finally managing to stand on his own for a minute and I know he is still on the crash but man this was the worst crash I have ever seen from him. Then again, I do think he is running on a few days of no sleep or an hour of sleep so the fatigue he is suffering is going to be worse. "We know Danny-boy," I tell him as the elevator reaches our floor which was one lower than the one George is going to. "I'll come by later," George says when I help Danny out of the elevator and I wave at George before walking towards our room. "You good to stand for another minute?" I ask Danny who had gone into the really tired state again. He could barely keep his eyes open. Then again it is like 9 pm now and we've been on the road all day with little chance of peace or a break.

"I think so," he says and I can't really give him any support because I gotta see if this key card works and then open the door as quickly as I can before he falls. When we get into the room he drops his backpack by the closet bed and sits on it. "You good Danny?" I ask him, a bit nervous because his eyes are still closing on their own. "Yeah," he says and I watch as he struggles to take his shoes off. I went to put my backpack down and use the toilet because I really needed to. Just as I was about to walk back into the room I hear a thud which makes me run the short distance instead of walk in. Danny passed out and fell off the bed but he was too close to the bedside table so he hit his head on it on the way and those corners can be sharp.

Of course, Jordon has the freaking first aid kit in his bag. Stupid band for making Danny drink the stupid energy drink and stupid Danny for falling off the bed making me have to text my crush to get the first aid kit to clean the cut on his head. I texted Jordon who was sharing with Matt that Danny had passed out but hit his head and we needed the kit and he replied straight away saying he was going to be there in a minute. I decided to lift Danny onto the bed while I wait for Jordon and it wasn't much of a struggle, he's quite light for his size and muscle mass. Then Jordon knocked on the hotel room door which led to more butterflies in my stomach than George has tattooed on him.

I opened the door and Jordon handed me thirty dollars and went to sort the little cut on Danny's head and stuck a rainbow band-aid over it. I lifted Danny up again and Jordon lifted back the covers so we could cover Danny with them once I put Danny back down onto his bed. Mine and Jordon's hands touched briefly when I put Danny back down and it felt like there was an electric shock running through my body. I was sure Jordon noticed it too because we had a non-awkward moment with eye contact for the first time since this damn tour started. I stuffed the thirty dollars into my pocket for now, I felt too lazy to put it in my wallet at this moment. "Mind if I stay here for a while? Matt was watching his alien thing again," Jordon says and I shrug.

"Sure, it's not like I am gonna get much conversation out of Danny right now," I reply and we move to my bed so Danny isn't surrounded when he eventually wakes up. Jordon chuckles and just looks at Danny for a brief moment. "Hey, do you think that we could ever get love like Danny and Reese? They still act like teenage sweethearts and they've been successfully married for years now," Jordon asks me. I think everyone gets jealous of Danny and Theresa's relationship, she's stuck with him from when they started going out in high school through the time he was in Lorene Drive and he did the audition for American Idol a week after his honeymoon and then dropped it all to be with us. "All I can say is Danny is one lucky bastard to have someone like her and maybe one day we will," I tell him.

Jordon and I sat and talked about everything but our feelings for each other for the next three hours and I was starting to lose my patience, I want to confess to him before the night is out. I have decided this now and maybe the blonde will be useful for once today and help us out. He started stirring about ten minutes ago and he was getting a bit restless. I have some Tylenol on me for the pain he is probably going to be in but I don't have anything to help him take them. "I'll get him a drink for when he wakes up. I'll be back in five," Jordon says and I curse under my breath. I am supposed to confess to him God Damn it. I think only Danny can save me now. Shortly after Jordon left Danny started whimpering.

"It's gonna be okay Danny. Jordon has gone to get you a drink since we don't have a minibar in here and you can have pain meds soon," I tell him, keeping my voice low so I don't make the pain worse. "That was one hell of a crash," Danny says quietly and his eyes were only open a little bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of first sentence when he woke up. "Yeah you crashed off the bed and your head lost a fight with the bedside table," I tell him and he smiled at me. "God damn it, that's why my head hurts," he says. He knows when I said he lost a fight with the bedside table he fell off the bed and hit his head but it was funnier to say he had a fight and lost. Then Jordon returned with a few bottles of water. "I only sent you out for one?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"We'll probably need more during the rest of this night because I doubt Danny will be willing to sleep yet," Jordon says. I gave Danny the pills which he took and downed about half of the bottle of water he was given. "What time is it anyway?" Danny asks as he carefully sits up in bed and props himself up with pillows. "It is about five minutes past twelve at night," Jordon says and he looks to us. "So, you mean to tell me you two have been practically alone in this room together for three hours and you haven't snogged each other?" Danny says, he didn't even care that he passed out after that energy drink and hurt himself. He was more focused on the two of us which got a surprised squeak from me.

"What do you mean we haven't snogged each other?" Jordon asks, he was more over the initial shock of Danny's words then I was at this point. Danny gives us both the "Are you fucking kidding me look" and I just look down. "Jorel, what the heck is he on about?" Jordon asks me and I was starting to question myself. "I am talking about the way you both look at each other like the way Reese and I look at each other and before you ask I didn't hit my head that hard," Danny says and I chuckle. He really is trying to help me get with Jordon but I am too fucking awkward to speak right now and save this moment. "Not like it matters anyway," I mumble, potentially screwing everything up but right now I don't know how to feel. I love Jordon I really do but I don't think he loves me back.

"Of course, it freaking matters Jorel," Jordon says and he pulls me off Danny's bed so we are standing in between the two beds. Jordon couldn't see Danny but Danny sent me a little thumbs up and mouthed "Pretend I am not here,". I rolled my eyes at the blonde and then looked into Jordon's blue eyes. "Now, tell me what that crazy blonde man is talking about," Jordon says, and it didn't feel like Danny was really in the room although that fact was still in the back of my mind. "I don't think I can," I said, almost stuttering my words out. Danny must be hating me right now. "Well, I disagree with you there," Jordon says and we kind of went back and forth for a few minutes and Danny was getting fed up.

"Will you two just shut up and kiss already?" he says, his voice giving away how fed up he was. He was probably getting tired as well and we are keeping him up. "Can't argue with an angry blonde," I said as Jordon slammed his lips onto mine. I was stunned at first but I kissed him back as Danny shouted Finally. "Happy now little cupid?" Jordon asks sarcastically and Danny just shook his head and rolled his eyes. That kiss didn't really have much meaning to it, we got told to do it by an angry blonde guy. I mean I loved the kiss but I don't know if the man I just kissed loves me back in the same way that I love him. "Do you want to know why I kissed you Jorel?" Jordon asks me when we went back to staring into each other's eyes.

"Because we were told to by a very frustrated blonde who watch us have a mini bicker session for five minutes," I said, not stating it as a fact but saying it more like a question. "No, it was because I love you Jorel," he says and then he lets that sink in. "I love you too Jordon, I was just afraid of what you were going to say if I told you," I reply and he leaned in for another kiss. We are aware that Danny is still in the room so we didn't take it too far. "So, what does this make us?" I ask after a while, we were just starting into each other's eyes and Danny had gone quite probably after our first kiss. "Well, what do you want us to be Jorel?" Jordon asks me. I think about it because the words sound foreign in my mind. I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"I want us to be boyfriends," I tell him. I think Jordon texted Matt to say he was gonna spend the night with us to keep an eye on Danny since Matt was more oblivious to the looks we have been giving each other this tour then Danny has. "Well then Jorel, you are my boyfriend and I am yours," he said and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then we turned to see what Danny thought about us finally getting together and the dude was fast asleep sitting up. "I guess we are on Danny sitting duty tonight," Jordon says and I chuckle. "We can tell him in the morning," I say and we make sure that Danny was comfortable in bed before we head to mine to share for the night. "What did Matt say about this?" I ask, referring to the whole Jordon staying in the same room for the night.

"He was more concerned about Danny and his little bash on the noggin than he was about us staying together. I bet he thinks we are gonna share a bed with Danny or something," Jordon replies. I chuckle "Yeah, I am glad Danny is here though," I say, knowing that without Danny around or George we wouldn't be dating each other right now and we would still be awkwardly avoiding each other and making eye contact that sends shivers down my spine or those hugs that were no longer bro hugs when we thought we were still bros. "Yeah we have a lot to thank him for. Let's hope he really didn't hit his head too hard," Jordon says. I nod, the last thing we need right now is to cancel shows because Danny's head makes him not fit to perform. "He'll be okay though," I tell Jordon confidently.

~next morning~

I was awake before both Jordon and Danny. It is nine in the morning and Jordon's legs are tangled in mine and he had his arms around me. I carefully untangle myself and head to the bathroom. When I came back I left two Tylenol pills next to a bottle of water for Danny so when he wakes up he can take them and he will feel alright. "Where did you go?" Jordon asks groggily when he sees that I am out of bed. "I just went to the bathroom and then to make sure Danny has some Tylenol on hand for when he wakes up soon," I reply and I sit on the bed and kiss Jordon on the lips. "I knew it," Danny says quietly when he woke up and saw us kissing. "Morning Danny, how do you feel?" I ask as we watch him reach for the pills and down them with the rest of the bottle of water he had yesterday.

"Better, what did I miss last night expect the obvious," he replies. We smile at Danny and I knew Jordon wants to do something to repay Danny for this. "Well, I think you fell asleep just before we asked each other out so the only thing you really missed was us becoming boyfriends," I tell him and Jordon gets up and throws an outfit at me and Danny a minute later. "Get dressed losers I am taking you to breakfast," he tells us and we just get changed. I bought new shoes yesterday and now is a great time to break them in. "You want me to third wheel?" Danny asks as he struggles to get his vans on. "Yeah, and we wanna repay you for what you've done for us. I don't think we would be together if it wasn't for you," Jordon says and I nod in agreement.

Danny gets up to change his contact lenses for his glasses and he comes back into the room his eyebrow raised. "A rainbow Band-aid, seriously?" he asks and we just laughed at him before we dragged him out of the room for breakfast.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

So that is the end of this one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Here is a bit of information, this took me twelve hours to write. It is 7 word document pages long and exactly 5,000 words including the notes.


	43. Let Me See DM x FM

Hey, this is a random one I came up with at 1 in the morning and started writing it on my phone. I really do need your opinion on part of this...  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

D.p.o.v   
"How come we never see you in shorts Danny?" Dylan asks me as I lie on a sun lounger topless and in my skinny jeans while the others mess around in the pool. "I just choose not to wear them," I reply, hoping he will just accept it and drop the subject. "Okay, one day I'll see you in shorts just you wait," Dylan says before jumping in the pool. I just shrug and go back to trying to get a tan on my back for once. Jorel and the others have gotten used to me wearing skinny jeans all the time but the do sometimes wonder why I never wear shorts. They'll just have to accept my reasons until I feel confident enough to show the guys the true reason why I don't wear ripped jeans or shorts around them.

"Danny, come join us," Jorel shouts while I am still trying to get tanned. I shook my head but he couldn't see from where he was. "I don't want to," I shout to him and I turned back to lying on my stomach. I would love more than anything to go into the pool and join in with them but there is just something holding me back and I can't get over that yet. "Leave Danny alone, if he doesn't want to go into the pool then he doesn't want to. Let him get his tan for once," I hear George say when I hear someone get out of the pool probably to try and throw me into the pool. I decide to block them out for a while by wearing my earphones and blasting music. I know that they are never truly going to drop the subject but they don't bring it up as often now.

After a while I roll onto my back so that I can get an even tan on my front and back and I don't get a sunburn on my back. I still have the music playing in my ears and I know I won't get a tan line from the cables. I just watch the guys mess around in the pool, one day I will be with them but I don't think that will be any time soon. They don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know if I want them to know right now. I must have fallen asleep because I open my eyes and my sun lounger now had a shade cover on and George was sitting at the edge of it like he just woke me up. "Come on, the rest have gone home now and I said I'd make sure you got home alright since your truck is out of action," he tells me as I rub my eyes.

"I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep," I tell him and I get up and gather my things. I don't think they know about my disability yet because George hasn't asked me yet. "Yeah, you did look tired when you arrived so I wasn't surprised that you took a nap. Don't worry everyone falls asleep sometimes so calm down," he tells me and pulls me into a hug so he could rub my sides. He doesn't know why I am panicking but him not mentioning it makes me calmer so I will let him help me out this once. "I thought my truck would be fixed by now, it's been in the shop for at least three days and they haven't called me about it," I tell George as I climb into the passenger side of his car. "I'll call them for you when we get back to yours," he tells me, knowing I am not confident with those types of phone calls.

There was one thing I did tell the guy fixing my truck not to mention, I need some slight modifications to my truck but I don't want the guys to know about them and he promised me that he wouldn't. I hope he holds to that one because there is no way in hell that I can reveal that right now. That and my truck is truly broken after I got front ended 4 days ago. I was fine after it but my truck was almost about to be written off. I drive an automatic but I need a couple of adjustments to make me feel more comfortable at the wheel. "Thanks George, I owe you one," I tell him as we get to my house. Louie was waiting for me at the door, patiently wagging his little tail. He follows me to the kitchen where George was making the phone call.

"He said you can pick it up tomorrow at the earliest, there was something about some parts needed ordering in that made it take so long," George says once the phone call is over. I think I knew what parts he was talking about but it is common for garage mechanics to order in parts that they probably don't have to hand. "Awesome, I'll ask Dylan to take me there tomorrow. You need some time with Ava," I say and hug George as my way of saying thanks. "Are you sure Danny? Ava and I won't mind taking you to get your truck and then we'll go off on a playdate and you can go back home," George asks, knowing Ava loves to come and see me because according to Ava I am one of the best uncles. "Yeah, I'm sure, maybe when I have Scarlett next weekend we can meet somewhere like the zoo or something together," I tell George.

"Yeah that would probably be better actually. Ava will see you next weekend when you have Scarlett. I will probably text you with where we will be going and stuff like that," he tells me after he hugs me back. "Fair enough George, I only had a rough plan in my head anyway. I know I am having Scarlett next weekend but as for any activities I am not ready to plan anything yet," I tell him. I have no clue what the weather is going to be like then so how would I know what to do with my little girl, it might be pouring down with rain and we would have to stay inside. "Alright Danny, talk to you later," George says and I say goodbye and then he leaves me all alone in my house. I sent a text to Dylan asking him to take me to get my truck back tomorrow and maybe we could hang out afterwards.

We are dating and we have been for about three months now and we are taking it very steadily and at our own pace. I want to be completely open with him but at the same time I fear his reaction. After all I am not perfect dating material, that's the reason why my last partner left me. I am just not Mr Right for anyone. Dylan texted me back straight away saying sure and he was going to take me out for lunch before we went to get my truck and then we could watch films or something at my house afterwards. I enjoy spending time like this with Dylan, just me and him and I feel really comfortable around him but not that comfortable where he can know what my disability is. I replied to his text and said it was a date and I sent a cheeky little winky face to him.

Then I get this text from him a little bit later, "It's going to be hot tomorrow, are you sure you are going to be fine not wearing shorts." I love that he is looking out for me but I am not sure if I can wear shorts in front of him. My lower legs aren't the nicest looking things on the planet. I replied and told him I'll be fine, the truck and my house have Air con if it gets too hot and I am already well adapted to the Californian heat by now. I felt like I had pissed him off but he replied with a smiley face and said that he was only looking out for his little lion. I sent him a love heart and he sent one straight back so I know I haven't pissed him off this time. Next time though, I might not be as lucky.

I make myself some dinner and I made sure that Louie has some food and water. "Hey buddy, Dylan's coming over tomorrow," I tell him and he let out a happy bark. I chuckled and then rubbed his head. My dog really loves Dylan, it's like he has accepted that we are together and he gets excited every time Dylan comes over. I decide after dinner to catch up on Rick and Morty since I had only seen season 1 and season 3 is going to come out next year so I wanted to catch up. Louie stayed faithfully by my side the entire evening as I started my catch up which will take at least two nights. I am already tired and I am not even halfway through season 2 yet. The cutest thing happened when I did finally decide that I had enough for one night and it was time for bed.

Louie walked over to his dog basket and lay down before pulling his blanket over himself and covering his eyes with his paws. "Yeah Dylan is still coming in the morning dude don't worry," I tell him and I chuckle as he lifts his paws off his eyes and then covers them again. He knows if he goes to sleep then it will be morning and then Dylan will be over soon. I teased him a little bit but I recorded what my dog is up to and sent it to Dylan. I got a reply a few minutes later from Dylan which was a video for Louie, reassuring him that he would be over tomorrow and that he should look after me until he gets there and Louie barked at the phone. "Okay buddy, goodnight," I tell my faithful companion and I walk up the stairs to my room. Louie usually joins me in bed once I have fallen asleep and he helps keep my nightmares away.

I strip down to just my boxers and stand at the full-length mirror which was left in my room by my ex-wife and she hasn't asked for it back yet. I spend way too long just staring at myself and all of my flaws. I am so disgusted by the way that I look and my legs are the worst part of the whole thing. I stare at all the disfigurements covering the lower half of both my legs. I wish that the whole disfigurement thing never happened as I still suffer the memories from it and I have to life with the scars for the rest of my life. I got changed into some sweatpants and I climbed into bed and I closed my eyes. I felt Louie join me on the bed a lot sooner than I was expecting and he snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him as I fell asleep.

~The next morning~ D p.o.v~

"Morning sweet bear," Dylan says, playing with my very damp, sweat soaked hair as I open my eyes. I must have had a night terror just as he showed up to my house. "Morning Dylan," I reply, wondering if he has seen what's wrong with me yet although my room is quite dark with the blackout curtains and it is probably around 9 or 10 in the morning now. "I'll give you some space to shower and what not. Breakfast will be ready by the time you are done," Dylan says and it stuns me a little. He doesn't usually say that he will give me space, I usually have to ask for it. "Oh, okay then," I say as Dylan kisses my cheek and gives me a tight hug. "You usually ask for space to get ready so I thought for a change that I'd be a nice boyfriend and make you breakfast for once," Dylan says and I realise in the dark you can't see my disability and he was on the wrong side of the bed to see.

"Alright baby, thank you," I say and he goes to down the stairs to make breakfast. I get up and limp over to the shower and I turn the water on and let it heat up first. I had a change of clothes all ready to get changed for the day so I can chill with Dylan before we go out for lunch and to pick up my truck. I know I need some supplies if we are going to have a movie day because I need more soda and I need more snacks because I am out of both of those things. Soon I am sitting in the shower because I don't feel like I can stand right now and I let the hot water soak into my skin. I wash myself and I am soon feeling a bit better and more like I can take on the day. I could smell the breakfast before I even left my bedroom which was a nice change.

"Oh my god that smells really good Dylan," I say when I finally make my way to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar to get my food from my loving boyfriend. "Only the best cooking will do for my Danny," he says and I smile and blush. I was so hungry I didn't notice that I had just started eating it as soon as he put the food in front of me. "I can make you more if you want Danny? You seem really hungry this morning," he says when he sits down with his own breakfast and I was already finished. "Thank you but I'm okay, I guess I was hungrier than I thought and we'll be going out for lunch at some point so I can wait that long," I tell him and I kiss his cheek. I was going to leave to feed Louie but Dylan pulled me back down with his free hand so I waited until he was done.

I even did the washing up much to Dylan's dislike. He stopped me from drying our dishes and putting them away so he kind of won there. Then he picked me up from the abdomen and carried me into the living room and onto the sofa where he sat next to me and I snuggled up to him with my legs in a position where I was curled up next to him. Dylan wrapped his arm around me and we just watched the television for a while before we leave for lunch and to go and get my truck finally. I got a call to say I can definitely pick my truck up today and all of the right modifications have been made for me to drive comfortable for once. "So, I take it that the truck is ready then?" Dylan asks after he had been studying my facial expressions throughout the entire conversation I had been having.

"Yeah, today was the earliest that I could pick it up but he made sure that it was ready for me today and I honestly can't wait even though my insurance hasn't covered all of the costs but that's no big deal," I tell him. The insurance company was never going to pay the full cost of the damage anyway I will get that back from the dickhead that smashed into me and it wasn't up to them to pay for the minor modifications I realized after the accident that I needed and I never bothered with a courtesy car for the last 4 days anyway. "I'll cover that bit of the bill if you want," Dylan says and I kiss his cheek. "It's okay, the courts have ordered the guy that hit me to pay the rest of the damage and that will just go into my bank account soon so I won't be short of money for long," I tell him, he seemed to accept the answer which was good. I don't really want Dylan to be spending thousands of dollars on me.

"Well, if you are ready to go once you have put shoes on then I will treat you to lunch and then we will go and get your truck," he tells me and I smile. I let him buy me lunch because he will make a scene of it if he doesn't and I learned that the hard way quite early on in the dating. "Okay, remind me we need to buy some snacks and drinks before the movie day thing and you can get some new films or a TV series if you want to," I tell him before I go and put my shoes on. Dylan followed once I had my left shoe on and watched me struggle with balance trying to get my right shoe on. He was standing quite close so if I was to fall then he would easily catch me and help me out. "You still struggle with that?" he asks as I walk to his car and I had my keys in my pocket after locking the front door.

"Yeah, I still have a lot of weakness in my left leg especially the lower part so I am always going to wobble a bit while I put shoes on standing up," I tell him as I get into the passenger side of his car and he drives off to wherever he wants to treat me for lunch today. Even though I accept him buying me lunch each time we go out I am always conscious about him spending a lot of money on me because I personally don't believe I am worth him spending all of this money on me. I think he knows that because I often get little gifts at times where other couples will be making a big dent in their bank accounts for the other partner. I loved how Dylan didn't make lunch a big deal and he wasn't saying how much he loved me every other minute like another couple a table across from us did.

Then we went to go and get my truck and Michael, the guy who did this all for me pulled me to one side. "I'm taking the modifications off the bill and the court has told me to send the bill to the guy who hit you so he can pay the money for the damage he did to you and you are also getting some compensation for what happened," he tells me and I smile. "Thanks dude, you didn't have to do that for me, I was quite happy to pay to have the stuff done," I tell him and he pats my shoulder. "I can't do that to a friend, I make enough profit so I can do this every once in a while," he tells me and then hands me the key to my trusty pick up. "It's out front, come with me," he says after a minute and Dylan sees us walk and watches us as I get in for the first time since the accident.

It felt even better than ever to be in my pick-up truck again. I rely too much on this baby for my independence, I'd be getting lifts from the guys or my family to go everywhere and I don't want that. Dylan followed in his car to the grocery store because I didn't see the point in going home just to go back out again a couple of seconds later. We got some popcorn and Doritos and we didn't choose a movie because Dylan said he wanted to watch a TV series with me on Netflix so I was all for that. It was something that we haven't done before and I am all for trying it, something new and exciting. Now we head home and Dylan watches me perfectly reverse into the garage and then as the door closes he parks in the driveway.

My leg was starting to bother me and I suddenly come to the realisation that I am going to have to come clean to Dylan today. I am going to have to tell him the secret that I have kept from them since we have first met and I still believe that it will end my relationship. "What's bothering you Danny?" Dylan asks me when he joins me on the sofa with the drinks and the snacks of choice for our Shadowhunter marathon. "Nothing," I tell him as I accept the drink and my bowl from him. "Are you sure Danny? You can tell me anything you know that," he tells me and I sigh. He stops the marathon and puts everything down on the table. "Please tell me Danny, I don't like seeing you upset," he tells me and I hug him tightly as if we were never going to see each other again.

"If I told you then it would be the end of everything though, you wouldn't want to see me again and the band would want me gone," I tell him as Dylan hugs me back tightly but not as tightly. "I have an open mind Danny, please tell me," he says, pleading with me and I am going to cave in the next five minutes I know it. "I uhh, lost my lower left leg in an accident when I was about sixteen years old and I have been wearing a prosthetic ever since, that's the reason why I don't wear shorts," I tell him. I let this settle in with Dylan and I shuffle away from him a little bit and he whines. He seems to be accepting of the whole thing that I have just dumped on him and he wanted to hold me in his arms.

"Oh baby, I am still going to love you regardless. I know the guys aren't going to kick you out for that, you've managed to successfully hide it for this long so you have proved you can perform," he tells me and I shuffle forwards before holding onto him tightly while I bawl my eyes out. He rubs my back and then holds me gently on his lap while he tells me he is texting the guys so that they know and I was still crying but he was managing to calm me down which I appreciated. "The guys say that it wouldn't bother them and feel free to wear shorts and join us in the pool now," he says and I smile. "I don't deserve any of you," I tell him and he chuckles before kissing the top of my head. "Well we want you around whether you like it or not Danny," he says and I smiled again as the tears went away.

He wiped them off my face and then kissed my lips and I kissed back straight away. "Danny, this might be a weird question but, let me see?" he asks me, referring to the prosthetic. I nod, he deserves at least that much and I really wanted to take it off for a bit. I rolled up my trouser leg and let him see the prosthetic which I had grown to be ashamed of over the years. "Aw Danny, you're still perfect to me," He says and pulls me back onto his lap because I had gotten off to show him my leg. "Thank you, Dylan," I tell him. I take off my prosthetic and just rub the stump where my leg ended and it felt better straight away. "You're welcome baby, now put your foot up and let's relax for a while," he says.

The way that the guys have reacted to the news has been better than I anticipated. I was anticipating anger and hatred not love and compassion. I had received several text messages saying the guys were going to get Danny Strong tattooed on their leg where mine was amputated and they were going to have a prosthetic leg tattooed next to it. I was full of this lack of self-confidence and somehow telling them this big life changing thing has made everything in my life ten times better. I now feel at ease with who I am and how I have to live my life. I had to send them each a thank you text because even though they are doing that because they want to support me, they have actually done a lot more.

"I am so glad you are happy now Danny," Dylan says while we are halfway through an episode. I look up to him with a smile on my face. "I think you guys have healed me, I was so broken after the accident I thought I was never going to like the way I am living now. I never told you guys because I was too afraid of rejection to speak up. Now that I have I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I feel more confident," I tell him and he kisses me again. "That's good Danny, I like seeing you happy. The guys are all getting their tattoos tonight and I will get mine tomorrow," he tells me and I was shocked. "They are getting them this soon? I thought they would have at least waited to make sure they knew what they wanted," I say.

"Well it seems like they really want to do this for you Danny," he tells me and even I knew there was nothing else I could do about this. "Fair enough, I could always get the dove and grenade painted on the leg in honour of you guys and everything," I say and then a minute later I let out a yawn. I was very tired again and it was approaching 11pm now. "Bedtime for you baby," he tells me as he turns the television off and scoops me up into his arms. He gives me time to grab my leg and he carries me to bed. We both get changed because I knew he was staying for the night. I was already in bed and Dylan snuggles up to me and my arms go around him. "I love you Danny, goodnight," he tells me. "Goodnight Dylan, I love you too," I tell him and soon we are fast asleep in each other's arms like we were meant to be.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I did have other ideas for this one shot which flew out of the window as I was writing but you know what I can just roll with this if I like.

Please let me know what you think of this, feedback is greatly appreciated along with any pairing requests you may have. HU4LIFEBITCHES I am working on the Eyepatch request don't worry darling it shall be done soon I promise. If not feel free to yell at me if you want.


	44. If I Can't Sleep DM x CS

So, this one was requested by Katrina on AO3. Eyepatch is coming up next and then I will continue going through other requests as well as other ideas that I have come up with before I start back at college in September. I think I might have 2 or 3 one shots this week depending on how I work since I just need one thing done for Eyepatch and then it is ready to go.

Enjoy Katrina!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I look to my right and see my husband Jordon peacefully sleeping next to me. It’s four in the morning and I haven’t managed to get any sleep yet. Scarlett is at her mother’s because it is not my weekend with her yet. I toss and turn in the bed and after a while I decide to give up and go to the kitchen to have a cigarette. If I can’t get any sleep right now I might as well use my time awake to be productive. I smoked my cigarette and replied to some emails from the management team about the next tour we are doing. They seemed surprised that I was awake this early in the morning but I told them I had only just woken up for the day.

They would be really worried about my sleeping habits if they found out that in reality I hadn’t just woken up and that I haven’t actually managed to sleep at all for a week. My insomnia has become really unmanageable recently. I tried to take medication for it to help me sleep at night but I kept having nasty reactions to the pills the doctor kept prescribing me. It took a severe reaction which ended up in a trip to hospital which caused me to stop taking medication for my insomnia. At this moment in time I have been awake for about 168 hours straight now. It’s definitely left me feeling exhausted the last few days.

I need to think about what I should do for now until Jordon wakes up in a few hours’ time. I decide to waste my time by going into the living room and maybe attempt to fall asleep on the couch. Louie follows me into the living room and lies down next to me on the couch and he rests his head on my arm. I rub his little head and he just sniffed my fingers. I think now that it is nearly half four in the morning. That means Jordon will be awake at either 7 o’clock or 9 o’clock depending on whether or not he has an alarm clock set. I mean I could wake him up now but I feel like it wouldn’t be fair on him so I am not going to.

I know when Jordon does eventually wake up he will ask me why I didn’t wake him up. I know when it reached day 3 or 4 he asked me to wake him up when I couldn’t sleep. I don’t know what to tell him if he does ask me. I’ll probably tell him the truth and then ask for help to actually sleep at night. I don’t know what else can be done about my insomnia anymore. I’ll just see what happens when Jordon wakes up I guess. In the meantime, I will just watch some youtubers like Stumpt on the TV until I either fall asleep or Jordon wakes up, whichever one happens first.

~9 am~ Danny p.o.v~

“Danny, you haven’t slept again have you?” Jordon asks when he joins me on the couch. I spent the last 6 hours watching different youtubers on the television instead of sleeping since the two attempts I tried in between playlists didn’t work out. “No, I tried several times but it didn’t work out,” I tell him. He kisses my cheek and I kiss him back before we spend some time snuggling on the couch. “Awe babe, maybe I should take you to the doctors to get this sorted out,” he tells me. “Yeah this needs sorting out. I have been awake for seven days straight now,” I tell him.

“Okay, I’ll go get you an appointment set up. You just lie here and rest your eyes and see if we could get you to sleep at least an hour,” Jordon tells me and all I can do is nod tiredly at him. He decides to stay with me for a moment and play with my hair. I did as Jordon told me to do and I closed my eyes. Maybe know I will sleep for a little bit. I hear Jordon talk to the receptionist about getting me an appointment to be as soon as possible and their next empty slot was at 10:30 so she put me in there. That was fine by me and I went with Jordon upstairs to get ready for the day and then rest until we have to leave for the appointment at 10 since the doctor’s office is nearby and it doesn’t take long to get there.

“Do you think that you could get at least ten minutes shut eye before we have to leave?” Jordon asks me. I snuggle into him when we sit back down on the couch. It wouldn’t hurt to at least attempt to get some sleep. “I can try and get some sleep at least,” I tell him. He smiles at me and then covers me with throw blanket which is on the back of the couch. I had finally started to doze off and then a knock on our front door snaps me right out of the nap I was about to take. Jordon grumbled and then got up to answer the door. It was his ex-wife Randi and she had a tot in her arms. “I know, I haven’t seen you in a while, but meet Jayden. He is your son Jordon,” Randi tells him.

I sigh and roll over on the couch to snuggle into my blanket a bit more. He is so going to leave me for her and their son I know it. “Now is not a good time Randi. I have a sick husband to take care of right now,” he tells her and then out of coincidence I sneezed very loudly. It was a complete fluke accident but it helped us prove a point to her. “Okay, I’ll come back when he is better. You can’t avoid me or Jayden for ever Jordon. He is your son and you need to spend time with him,” she says, god she is such a bitch. I sighed again as they said goodbye. I do think that Jordon will leave me eventually. The door closes and I hear Jordon walk towards me and I close my eyes.

“Hey Danny, are you okay?” Jordon asks me and he rubs my shoulder. I open my eyes and I look at him. “I guess so. I didn’t even know Randi was pregnant when you left her,” I tell him. He pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tightly and I gently hug him back. Then I shuffle off his lap and look into his eyes. “Well, you know you are my one true love. I’ll raise my son but only if I have you by my side. I don’t want to get back with Randi, she is an ex for a reason,” he tells me. It is like he knows what my worries are before I have even told him what they are. “I love you Jordon, I just thought that Randi wants to use the child to get back with you and what would happen then,” I tell him.

I am so tired that I don’t think that I am making much sense anymore when I am trying to have a conversation with Jordon. Jordon picked me back up and held me close to him as tears started to build up in my eyes. He rubs my back. “Even if she does want to get back with me she will be very disappointed because it isn’t going to happen. You are my one and only. Now let’s go to your appointment and make you better. Then when we get home it is couple time,” he tells me. I wrap my arms around him “That sounds like a good plan,” I tell him and I rest my head on his shoulder. Jordon carries me to his car and puts me down on the passenger seat and does the seatbelt for me before kissing the top of my head.

He goes to lock the front door and then comes back to the car. “Don’t worry about a thing Danny bear,” he tells me when he gets into the driver’s side of the car. “I’ll try not to Jordon,” I tell him. Now we are headed for my doctor’s appointment. I don’t think that I will be able to take a nap in the car his time. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep on my way back from the appointment if I am lucky. “Let’s hope that your doctor knows what to do,” Jordon tells me and I smile at him. “Yeah, I hope he can get me sleeping again,” I tell Jordon who nods.

“Me too Danny, all we need now is for you to get better and start sleeping at night,” he tells me. I started dozing off again as Jordon started playing a sleep playlist he found on Spotify. His little plan was starting to work but I might not actually fall asleep now. We are nearly at the doctor’s office so there is no point in sleeping right now. “I might have a new tactic you get you to sleep when we get home,” Jordon tells me. “Yeah, this playlist might send me to sleep at some point when we get home,” I tell him as we get to the appointment. “Yeah, that could work out,” Jordon says.

~After the appointment~ Danny p.o.v

The doctor recommended that I can try at least one more variation of sleeping medication before we move on to a different method to get me sleeping. There is a drug that would force my body into sleeping but he doesn’t want to go far that yet since he knows there is at least one more sleeping tablet I haven’t tried yet. Jordon took me to get the prescription dropped off and then he took me home because it was going to take at least ten minutes to get the prescription filled and I was very tired. It takes a little longer than ten minutes to get there from our house and from Target to our house so by the time we get home then the prescription will be ready to collect. Jordon told me he would go on his own back to Target to get some things while he gets the prescription and I might sleep while he is gone.

“Please try and get some sleep while I’m gone Danny,” Jordon tells me as he crouches in front of me with his car keys in his hands. “I’ll try to sleep Jordon,” I tell him as my eyes finally started closing on their own, showing that my body knows I am very tired. “I’ll put that playlist on for you and we can see if that helps,” he tells me and then we kiss. “Okay, thanks Jordon,” I tell him. He sets up the playlist and hands me my earphones when it was ready to go. “You’re welcome bear,” he tells me as I put only one earbud in since I didn’t want to be rude and I wanted to hear if Jordon had anything else to say. “I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?” he tells me.

“Okay Jordon, I might finally be asleep by the time you get back,” I tell him and he covers me with the throw blanket again. “That will be perfectly fine by me baby. Have a good rest Dan,” he tells me. We have another kiss on the lips and then he walks out of the front door. I put the other earbud in my ear and close my eyes as the music starts playing. Hopefully I will sleep while listening to this playlist. I start to doze off and I pray that no one else tries to visit before I manage to fall asleep. I wonder if Randi will come back with her child again and try and get Jordon to spend some time with him.

I really don’t mind Randi giving Jordon a chance to see his son and have custody of the little guy but I really don’t want him to fell forced into dating her again. From the way Jordon described Jayden to me while we were in the car, Jayden is a little cutie. I hope there are no issues from Randi over this whole co-parenting thing with Jayden. At the end of the day, the father in me says that Jayden needs to spend time with his father just like Scarlett needs to spend time with me but I don’t want the toxic relationship between his mother and father to get in the way of anything important.

~40 minutes later~ Jordon p.o.v

I have just arrived at home after getting Danny’s prescription for yet another variation of sleeping tablets. Hopefully when I walk inside the house I will find Danny finally sleeping in the living room where he was when I left a little while ago. I have a bag of food for dinner tonight because I do want to spoil Danny. He’s not slept in just over a week now so I am really worried about it and the impact on his health it will have. I quietly walk into the house and put the bag down on the kitchen counter. I stay quiet as I walk through to the living room to see how my husband is doing. I see Louie sleeping on the chair. Also from what I could tell Danny is still on the couch because I could hear the music playing in the background.

Danny is fast asleep as I walked around the couch to see if Danny was finally asleep. The playlist is still going on his phone and he looks like he is peacefully sleeping now. The blanket I gave him is down to his waist so it seems like he was tossing and turning before he actually fell asleep. I move the blanket so it is completely covering him now. I decide to leave the playlist going so I don’t wake him up because I don’t think he has been sleeping for very long and I don’t want to chance him waking up. I secretly thank the lord that Danny has finally managed to fall asleep since I did think I was going to have to call 911 saying that he passed out and he was really ill if he didn’t fall asleep in the next 24 hours.

While Danny is still sleeping I will go into the kitchen and start trying to arrange contact with Jayden so if he is mine I can be the father I need to be. Randi was being difficult as per usual and she was asking for more things that I wasn’t going to give her. I’m going to pay child support and visit him in a contact centre first and then have him over at my house with Danny but that is it. She wants me to go straight to picking him up alone from her house and dropping him off and her house but I said no to that. I want Danny to be with me every time I have contact with this child for safety reasons. If she tries to make any false allegations against me I will have Danny to back me up on them. She would not be able to get away with anything that she used to do with me.

I am also going to let Danny sleep for as long as he needs to sleep. He might end up sleeping for the rest of the day because of the amount of sleep his body has not had up until this point. I am making sure that all of Danny’s needs are taken are of until I know he feels better and he has had some decent sleep for at least 3 days. Matt texted me to ask if Danny and I are up for a little meet up with the rest of the band. I explained to Matt what Danny has been going through for the last 7 days and then he changed his mind. Matt then told me that I should stay and look after little Danny and we will have the meet up some other time. Danny’s health is more important to us right now than a meet up which could make him worse.

I sent Matt a picture of Danny peacefully sleeping his earphones just in case he thought I was lying to him about me finally managing to get Danny sleeping. I know some people in the band mainly Matt think I am lying but he never says it to my face. George texts me and he says that Danny was starting to look better than when George last saw my bear the other day. Danny rolls over in his sleep and nearly rolls off the couch if I wasn’t there to catch him. “Careful Danny,” I tell him but he wasn’t awake and he still has his earbuds in so he wasn’t able to hear me. I made sure that Danny is in a position where he won’t roll off the couch if he decides to roll again. The last thing I want right now is for Danny to wake up when he doesn’t need to.

He seems to still be out for the count which is something that I consider to be a good thing. It is now 1:30pm so I will give Danny until about 5 or 6:30pm to sleep so he would have had at least a few hours of sleep by then and then I will make dinner for us both and hopefully I can get him back to sleep tonight so we can start working on the sleeping schedule. If he sleeps too long now then there is a chance that he won’t be able to sleep tonight. It is so difficult to get Danny to sleep at the moment so it would be so annoying if Danny sleeps and then straight way when he next tries to sleep he can’t. Danny starts to stir in his sleep and he looked like he was just about to go into a nightmare.

“Shh Danny, please don’t have a nightmare baby,” I tell him and he still couldn’t hear me. I didn’t want to take his earphones out right now and wake him up but I am starting to run out of options. My poor little lion can’t seem to catch a break recently and it was breaking my heart. I play with Danny’s hair to try and calm him down a little bit. It wasn’t going to work out it seems, he is too far into the nightmare now. All I can do is help calm him down when he wakes up. That is the only thing I can do to help him all and it was so frustrating. I love him so much and all I want to do is help him and look after him and right now I can’t really do anything.

I go to get Danny a drink and a cookie so when he wakes up I can give him a little snack which might cheer him up a little bit. It should be really easy for me to calm him down when he wakes up, he likes cuddles and me; so, if I am the one cuddling him then it is a win-win for us both. Today is going to be all about him and whatever he feels up to doing today with me. Even if that is just cuddling on the couch all day. I am going to try and be the best husband that I can be to my little Danny-bear. Danny is definitely having a nightmare now, I can hear him whimpering and mumbling about whatever is bothering him in his dreams. I need to wake him up now and I really don’t want him to have any more sleep problems.

~Danny p.o.v~

I wake up with a cold sweat and I ripped my earbuds out of my ears and bolted up on the couch. At least I didn’t scream this time. Charlie Scene aka my husband Jordon was right next to me as I woke up so I knew he appreciated me not screaming down his ear. I was bawling my eyes out though and he was right by my side trying to soothe my cries. I am so desperate to actually sleep decently for once. “Aw shh baby, it was only a dream. A really bad dream but just a dream,” he tells me and he picks me up and holds me close again. I hold onto him tightly and I try and stifle my sobs. “Jordon, I just want to sleep for once,” I tell him and he rocks me slightly. “I know baby. I know, we’ll try those new pills tonight and see if they will help you,” he tells me.

I am really nervous about trying these new sleeping pills after all of my previous reactions to similar drugs. I just want something to work for once and for my insomnia to be more manageable. Jordon gave me a cookie and a drink when he finally got me to stop crying. He smiled when he saw me starting to perk up almost straight away. He knows what makes me happy and he makes me happy whenever he can. It is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him. “Thanks Jordon, I don’t know how you put up with me,” I tell him and he hugs me tightly.

“Danny, I love you bud. Your health and happiness is my main priority. I am with you until death does us part remember,” he tells me and I kiss him on the cheek. He kisses back and I snuggle into him. “I love you too Jordon,” I tell him and he smiles at me. “If you have a reaction to the pills then we will deal with it,” Jordon tells me. He is already looking out for my best interests and it was amazing. He tries to prepare for most possibilities. If I would have an allergic reaction to the drugs it would be dealt with relatively quickly even though I don’t want to keep Jordon up and I don’t fancy a trip to the hospital.

“Thanks, I don’t want you to stay up all night for me though. I don’t want to be in hospital again,” I tell him, being completely honest with him. Something I always knew I could do with him right from the start. “I know and I won’t stress out or worry too much Danny. I can deal with whatever happens Danny,” he tells me. I believe him because I know he tells me the truth. I know my doctor is going to be keeping an eye on me over the next few days to make sure that I am going to be okay. The doctor knows my number so he will be checking up on me and making sure I don’t have a reaction to these pills.

I relax in Jordon’s arms, hoping maybe I could fall back to sleep. Jordon knew I was trying to go back to sleep so he turns the music off and covers me with the blanket for a third time, I kicked it off when I was having the nightmare and now we are going to see what happens next. “Try and sleep some more bear, if you have another nightmare you will be right here in my arms,” he tells me. “Thank you Jordon,” I tell him and I close my eyes to try and take another nap because I was starting to feel better after that small amount of peaceful sleep I did end up having while Jordon was out before.

~ 3 hours later~ Danny p.o.v

I woke up naturally this time, feeling a heck of a lot better than when I woke up from the nightmare whenever I had that. Jordon was quietly watching the television when I woke up. I decide to be quiet so I don’t disturb Jordon. I looked at my watch and it read 4:20 pm which wasn’t too bad considering I have been trying to sleep since 12pm. Jordon rubs my chest every now and then which sends shocks down my spine. I am going to try and sleep without taking the pills tonight to see how I do. Maybe I will do okay tonight, I am doing alright with falling asleep so far. Jordon still doesn’t know that I am awake right now. I will see how long I can keep it this way. It might be a while by the looks of it.

I guessed right when half an hour later, Jordon finally noticed that I am awake and staring at him. “Hello bear, how long have you been awake for now?” he asks me and I kissed him. I smiled when he kissed me back. “Only half an hour boo. I feel good now that I have managed to sleep a little bit longer than before without having a nightmare,” I tell him. Jordon looked like he was happy with the amount of sleep I have had. “That’s really good Danny. You do look a lot better now,” he tells me and I smiled. “Hopefully I stay like this now,” I tell him.

“Yeah that would be the best thing to happen to you right now,” he tells me. We just spend some more time relaxing, we have nothing important to do today because Jordon told me that today for some reason it was going to be all about me and my health today. I have no idea why he would do this for me. I know Jordon loves me and he cares about me but no partner of mine that I have had before would do this for me until now. They always make it about them first. I know now that Jordon is the one for me.

Then my phone started ringing and looking at the ID flashing on my screen and it was George. Now that I have been awake for a while so there is no harm in me having a chat with George. “Hey dude, what’s up?” I ask him and Jordon hugs me again. He shifts me off his lap and he leaves to go and get us some drinks for now. “Hey Danny, just wondering how you are feeling right now,” he tells me. “I’m alright now that I have managed to sleep a bit. I honestly thought I was going to end up in hospital and sleep was never going to come,” I tell him. He sounded relieved on the other end of the phone. “That’s good, at least you have slept a bit,” he tells me.

“Yeah, Jordon helped me after the nightmare I had a while ago,” I tell George, being honest with him. Honesty is the best policy in my opinion. “Aw bless, make sure he takes good care of you Danny,” he tells me and I chuckled at the protectiveness being displayed by my older brother figure. “Don’t worry George, Jordon is going to take good care of me,” I tell him and Jordon pulls me back onto his lap and hugs me very tightly. George chuckles now because he knows what Jordon has done without being able to see or hear it. “I bet he us holding you very tightly right now,” George tells me and I chuckle again. “Yeah, he is holding me very tightly right now,” I tell him.

We talked for a while longer before George decided that I need to rest and that I shouldn’t be talking too much. I am not sure I want to go back to sleep just yet. I am still sort of tired but it is important that I get some sleep tonight. That made me decide for sure that I won’t sleep till night. If I get my sleep routine sorted then I will be alright. “Aw, still so sleepy Danny?” he asks me. I am a bit relaxed because Jordon is playing with my hair. “A little bit Jordon, I’m very relaxed as well,” I tell him and he smiles. “I’m glad you are relaxed now,” he tells me.

“I’ll make you some dinner in a bit and then you can go to bed,” he tells me. I snuggled up to Jordon again since dinner won’t be for a little while and I have nothing better to do. “Okay, I might not want to sleep so soon after dinner though,” I tell him. Then something on the television which caught my interest. A baby or toddler matching Jayden’s description almost perfectly was shown on the screen as being a missing child. Jordon also noticed as quickly as I did. “Hey, that looks like Jayden,” he tells me. I noticed as his facial expression changed from calm to angry in a minute. “Ask her about it,” I tell him, referring to his ex-wife and the kid’s mom.

“Yeah, I think I need to. If that is Jayden then this is scary,” Jordon tells me and I hold his hand tightly in mine. “Yeah, it might not be Jayden though because I don’t see his name on the screen,” I tell him, trying to calm him down. He holds my hand back just as tightly. “She says the child isn’t Jayden but we aren’t the only people to ask that and people will pass that judgement on her,” he tells me and then he shows me the text messages. “Yeah, I hope she isn’t lying about it, you know what she is like,” I tell him. I really don’t want her to break his heart because somehow Jayden isn’t his. I hope Jayden is Jordon’s child for his sake and the child’s. “Me too Danny, I really hope she isn’t lying to me,” he tells me.

I am still in Jordon’s arms so I take this as my chance to snuggle with him and not to worry about anything for the time being. First, I change the television channel so that the news story isn’t on anymore. Then Jordon looks at me. “I want the rest of today to be worry free. We can deal with anything else and our problems another day,” I tell him, kinda milking the fact that Jordon wanted the day to be all about me. He smiles at me. “Okay bear, anything for you,” he tells me. I am fully aware that I might be just delaying the inevitable but I can deal with things when they happen.

“I love you Danny,” Jordon tells me, happy that we seem to be getting some control over my insomnia at this current moment. “I love you too Jordon,” I reply and he smiles at me again. “I don’t want to take the pills tonight,” I tell him and now that I have voiced my fears and he knows I am scared he is going to make everything okay. He rubs my arm reassuringly. “Don’t be scared Danny, if you do end up taking the tablets tonight then I will watch over you,” he tells me. I am still scared of having a nasty reaction but I do trust him. “Okay, maybe tomorrow night I will take them. I think I can sleep on my own tonight,” I tell him. Jordon kiss the top of my head.

“Okay Danny, I will make dinner now if that is okay,” he tells me and I smile at him. I didn’t realise I skipped lunch so I am quite hungry now. “Okay Jordon, I will just stay here on this comfy, comfy couch,” I tell him. He touches my cheek very gently. “Yeah, you stay right here and be adorable,” he tells me and then he leaves the room before he can see me pout. “I am not adorable,” I shout to him and I could hear him laugh from here. “Sure Danny,” he shouts back before I hear him start to make our dinner for tonight while I relax on the couch.

I suddenly felt very nervous about being on my own so I walk into the kitchen as quietly as possible. I wasn’t interested in what was on the television anymore either. Jordon was busy cooking so he wasn’t really up for chatting but being this close to him was enough to ease my nerves. I sit on the nearest bar stool and I hug my knees. I look at Jordon but I don’t want to call his name while he is busy cooking. “Oh Danny, why aren’t you on the couch resting?” he asks me when he notices me sitting there. “I didn’t want to be on my own,” I tell him. He takes a break from cooking to give me a cuddle. “Aw don’t worry. I will look after you,” he tells me.

I hug him back and I rest my head on his shoulder. He rubs my back but then he has go back to cooking our dinner before it burns. I go back to hugging my knees while Jordon cooks. I was fairly content to just watch my husband cook. I felt like we could eat dinner in here tonight for once which would make us start to feel like a family. I know we are missing our children but that will be another day. “I take it that you want to eat in here tonight then,” Jordon asks me when he sees that I haven’t moved from my seat. “Yes, please Jordon,” I reply to him with puppy eyes and a smile.

Soon we have dinner at the table. Jordon put a candle in the middle of the table and it kind of looked romantic and cute. Yeah there could have been more effort if we had planned a date night but it was all last minute. I enjoyed it anyway because I love being around Jordon. When dinner is over Jordon started to clean up before I could even say that I wanted to do it for him. “Danny, sit down. You’re on rest as much as possible today,” Jordon tells me when I went to get myself another drink. I had my drink in my hand by then.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take your pills tonight?” Jordon asks me when we get into bed a few hours later. I am very tired and my eyes keep closing on their own again. “Yeah, I think I can get away without taking them tonight,” I tell him. I am falling asleep while I am sitting up in bed and Jordon noticed. “Let’s lie down baby,” he tells me. “Good plan,” I reply and I shuffle down so I am lying on my side in bed facing Jordon. He snuggles up to me in bed and wraps his arms tightly around me. “Goodnight Danny I love you,” he tells me. “Goodnight Jordon I love you,” I tell him as I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. I will be posting Eyepatch later on but it is one in the morning and I am very tired right now. Leave your comments and requests down below.


	45. Eyepatch AB x J3T

Hey HU4LIFEBITCHES so sorry that this one has also taken too long for me to make but I wanted to watch Highway to Havasu in it's entirety so I could see how funny I can make this one shot in case you need something to cheer you up.

Also might be a one sided DM x J3T and a bit of DM x TM... hope ya don't mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asia p.o.v

I don't fucking believe this, I know George is helping Jeff out by doing the two roles in this film but I didn't think it meant this. He has been wearing this damn eye patch ever since he got the role and I am starting to get sick of it now. Danny and Reese were over with Scarlett so she could have a playdate with Ava and George is at the film shoot. "So, he's really been wearing that damn eyepatch for two weeks straight now?" Danny asks me, I know they have a tour coming up so hopefully he will stop wearing it now. "Yeah, every day for at least two weeks now. He even sleeps in it and it is driving me insane," I tell him and he did look pretty shocked at that. "If he even tries that on tour I know at least three people will just straight up deck him, especially if he gets into character as well," Danny says.

"Oh, he always gets into character until I get mad at him for it. I wouldn't mind if he was just learning his lines but he is full on method acting with this role and not the other role he has in the film. It gets old after a few days," I tell them and Theresa gives me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and probably gives Danny a look that reads don't even think about it. "Don't worry Reese, that's never going to happen," he tells her which made Theresa breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm glad baby but I you know I'd still love you regardless," she says. Then she walks over to Danny and hugs him tightly. Danny hugs her back and it was adorable. "I love you too," he says and Theresa starts blushing.

Then George announced his arrival home by walking into the kitchen in part of his costume he hugged and kissed me and then he did the same to Danny who was in just pure shock afterwards. "Was that necessary?" Danny asks him once he recovers and I just give George the WTF look. "Probably not but it just kinda happened," George says, Danny had gone a bright red colour on his cheeks and Reese had her arms protectively over him. Then George leaves to go and get changed into his regular clothes, hopefully the eyepatch gets left behind as well but this is a thing that I highly doubt. "I have to say though, the gun lighter is pretty cool," Danny says when George comes back with the lighter and the eyepatch was still there.

"If you smoke outside you can use the lighter," George tells Danny and the boys went outside because who can resist that lighter. "Boys and their toys," Theresa says when she watches the boys leave together and I chuckled. "Yeah, I think Jeff is going to have a hard time taking that off George once filming is complete," I tell her and we just make some small talk while we wait for the boys to get back. I enjoyed hearing about stories from the set sometimes. I know he has to do a few night shoots for this as well with the boys which will be a bit strange for me because he will be sleeping through the day and then going away in evening to shoot for the whole night. His character Jonathan is the badass guy who acts high and tough as shit.

His request for the guys to call him Sire Jonathan did lead to us being asked to call him that but it only lasted for one day after he got to sleep on the sofa for two nights in a row. His other character Ronathan is absolutely hilarious for a little while but then then it gets annoying. He keeps lifting the eyepatch up and then putting it down after a minute but at least he doesn't spit chewing gum everywhere. I did like when he took my hand like a true gentleman and kissed up my arm a little bit. I hope to God he doesn't ask to be called Sire Jonathan now that he has used his lighter with Danny. Speaking of the boys they should be back in a minute because they don't take too long to smoke when they do.

"Man, I gotta quit after this film is over. I can't tour much longer after this with my lungs the way are right now," I hear George say as he walks into the room. "Yeah, maybe you could start using a vape to help you quit," Danny tells him as they reach the table. Danny had the gun lighter in his hand and he was twirling it around without making it ignite which was cool. I know Danny has anxiety sometimes so that seemed to be helping him out. Then he gave the lighter back to George and Theresa wrapped one arm around his waist. "We have to go soon babe, I don't think we can leave Sadie and Louie on their own for too much longer," Theresa says and then Scarlett and Ava run into the room and the girls hug their dad's leg.

The boys wrap their arms around the girls. I bet I know what the girls are going to say now. They are either going to ask for a sleepover or they are going to say that they are hungry. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Scarlett tells her father and Ava nodded at George so I knew she was hungry too. "I guess we can take them to MacDonald's for dinner and then Scarlett, Danny and I can go back to our house afterwards," Theresa suggests. The girls were really excited because they haven't been for a while. "I don't see a problem with that but as long as George takes that damn eyepatch off while we are there," I say and the girls got really excited. George sighed and took the eyepatch off. "I know you get into character and you enjoy it but it is embarrassing when you go out in public with it on," Danny says.

"You make a good point, I can't keep this thing on forever," George says and he is used to the light now. Hopefully Danny has made a point and we won't see that eyepatch after filming ends because he won't need to be that character anymore. We can't fit into one car because we don't have 6 seats in the car and we only have 5. "If we stick Danny in the trunk then we could fit all six into the car," George says and Danny looks mortified. "Don't Danny we wouldn't really stick you into the trunk," I say before anything bad happens. Theresa has a tight grip on his hand and Scarlett was holding his other hand. "Anyway, we are going home after dinner so we would need to take two cars anyway," Theresa says and Danny calms down as he was slightly panicked after George mentioned the trunk.

Danny didn't say much even when we got into the restaurant which worried George but Theresa rubbed Danny's arm as she went to go and order their food. Scarlett was chatting to Ava since they decided to sit next to each other. I swear they are like joined at the hip most of the time. Bit like their fathers and me and Reese if I am honest. George walked over and sat next to Danny and hugged him and I saw there were no hard feelings between them. Then George walks over to me and kisses me in front of a lot of people who were watching us and some people started clapping for us. It's not like he has proposed to me or anything. We just kissed in front of people because we are in love with each other.

Theresa walks towards Danny with the food for them and George goes up to order our food. Scarlett was now eating so Ava talks to me about what they did today. They played with dolls mostly but they did have a game of house where they were both mummies to some of Ava's baby dolls which I found sweet. I swear if they had the opportunity to then they would totally be sisters by now. Then about five minutes later George came over with our food so it was quite while we ate but there was some small talk because we didn't like how quiet it was between our tables. The girls got a Mc Flurry after they finished their food and we decided to sit outside while they ate their ice creams. Danny sat next to Theresa and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"How long have you got left of this shoot thingy anyway?" I ask George while we are sat outside. "Umm another two weeks I think so it would have been a month. I did tell Jeff if he needs to reshoot what my touring schedule is so he knows to do it when we've been back in town for a week or so," he says and Danny frowns. "But all the sets aren't here dude, they are in Lake Havasu so it doesn't really matter when you are back here because you have to travel there?" he asks. That makes sense because Lake Havasu isn't in California, he'd have to drive to Arizona to get to set and stay away in a hotel. "I could just travel straight from tour to Arizona when I need to," George says and I knew Danny was holding back in an oh. "You wouldn't get any rest and don't forget George, I let you do this because you promised me that we would still have family time," I tell him.

"I know, I don't even think Jeff will want me for reshoots anyway so I think we are good when the two weeks are up," he tells me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turned around and hugged him. Ava offered George some of her ice cream but I noticed Scarlett was already feeding Danny some of hers so I knew she was copying but it was cute all the same. Ava managed to get more of the ice cream on George's face than in his mouth but I heard her giggling so she was doing it on purpose. I went inside to go and get some napkins so that once their fun is over George can wipe the ice cream off his face. George was trying to wipe it off with his hoodie sleeve when I walked back to them so I just handed them the napkins so he could finish it off. "I don't know who's the messier one here," I tell my family and Ava giggles as she points at George.

"Hey, no fair Ava, you did this to me," George says, trying to defend himself from our six-year-old. "Daddy's right Ava, you put the ice cream all over his face so you are the messy one around here," I say before I tickle her. Soon it was time to part ways from the Murillo family for now and take our daughter home since it was nearly her bedtime and she has school in the morning. She wasn't happy to be parted from Scarlett but Danny told her she could come over next weekend to spend some time with Scarlett for a play day if she wanted to. George hugged Danny tightly like there weren't gonna see each other again for a long time but they do this quite often. I swear this was the Ronathan persona taking over for a moment. Danny gently hugged him back and patted his back like he was saying there there to George.

George said he was going to bath Ava and put her to bed tonight and that he wanted me to slip into something a little naughty. I walk upstairs and I hear Ava laughing as she splashes George in the bath. I decided to get into the naughty little outfit that I thought George was hoping to see me in when he mentioned that so now it was just a matter of time before he walks in. I could hear George reading a story to Ava and he was putting on voices for each of the characters he was reading as and she was loving every minute of it. I wasn't going to get impatient with him because I know he's just being a daddy and I love him anytime of the day. I raised an eyebrow when he walked into the bedroom shirtless with his boxer on and he had that eye patch on.

"Sire Jonathan is here to make you go to heaven," he says and he wraps his arms around me and I rest a hand on his bare chest. "Oh, really sire?" I ask, knowing Ava is probably not asleep yet so we are going to have to wait a little while before the fun can begin but we can start now. "Yes, my darling queen, I will take you to heaven," he says with that badass attitude that he had when he was playing Sire Jonathan. I rub my hand up and down his chest and his grip on my waist got tighter. I love it when he calls me his queen. Our daughter is our princess so it is only right that I am the Queen and he is the King in our little family. We keep our little act up until we knew Ava was fast asleep and not about to wake up anytime soon.

........................

George grinned at Asia before pulling her against him, chest to chest. Soon George was pressed down against Asia as their tongues battled for dominance. Even though they were wearing whatever clothes they had left, they felt everything the other person did to the other, every time they touched it would send a shock to both of them but it was a good shock and it only ever made them want to go further.

Asia fumbled to get George's boxers off whilst George just bathed in the site of his wife in her outfit. "God you are so gorgeous" George muttered before moving to take the lacy items of clothing off his wife once she had succeeded in freeing him of his boxers. George turned them around so that Asia was the one on the top and George's hands roamed down Asia's back and Asia moaned into George's mouth as George ran his hands down further, cupping Asia's butt cheeks with his hands. Their tongues moved around each other's mouth and it was George's turn to moan as Asia massaged his mean boner. Asia grinned and kissed a trail across George's stomach and started to make a hickey to the left of George's belly button. As George moaned, Asia felt George trying to thrust himself against her but Asia was holding him down with her weight as she knew just how needy George could be.

"Well, I'm glad you got a condom on already, 'cause i don't think i would have given you a chance to sort yourself out otherwise." Asia told him quietly and George just chuckled. "Babe, will you stop teasing me and just let me fuck you already" George groaned and grabbed Asia's hips in a tight grip and guided over his prized possession. Asia went in for another kiss and it almost immediately turned into something more than just a sweet kiss.

As their tongues leapt at each other, Asia ran her hands down George's chest and then back up on George's side and as she did this, she grinded herself down against George's cock and George moaned in Asia's mouth, causing her to grin. "Please Asia, I need you?" George begged her and her toes curled up, somehow more than possible, as she just absolutely loves how George admits how much he needs her.

She positioned herself above George before, at George's quick nod, thrust herself down and moaned as George's dick went in her and filled her up. George began bucking his hips up as Asia kept moaning, George releasing his own deep husky moans to match hers and soon George couldn't prevent the cry as he came, filling Asia with cum as he groaned in relief. Asia soon followed with her own hushed cry as she reached her climax just as powerfully as George. She stayed still as she slowly came back down and George pulled them apart.

They just lay there for a while, catching their breaths from the high. They also hoped that Ava had managed to stay asleep while they had their fun in their room. They didn't immediately hear the pitter patter of their daughter's feet down the hallway so it sounds like they are in the clear for now. "That might have been a close one," George tells Asia who nods tiredly. "Yeah, I didn't really think that Ava would wake up during this though but it is always in the back of your mind," she tells him and he smiles. "Let's go to sleep before she does wake up," he tells her and they both fall asleep a few minutes later holding each other tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to Jess as always for helping me with the smut and I will see you in the next one.


	46. Slave DM x FM

Hey guys, so as far as updating goes I will still stick to uploading one shots at least once or twice a week for the next three weeks and see how I feel when college starts but I will be updating at least once a month from September to June.

This could also be a ten-part short story if you guys want to see more so let me know if ya do want that.

This is also an AU where I have made the guys the following ages in 2010

J3T: 35

J-dog: 34

Charlie scene: 32

Funny Man: 32

Aron: 36

Danny 24

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jorel asks me as we slip our masks down to cover our faces. Someone betrayed us in a big way and now it's time to get our revenge and collect some items which could be sold on to cover the losses that we have suffered due to the betrayal. "Yeah, I'm sure this is the one. It's where I kept picking the bastard up from every day," I tell Jorel as I slung my backpack onto my back. It had all the supplies we need and some extras just in case there is something there that we aren't expecting to be in the house. I know very little about his house and what lies within it but we are hoping to at least score something while we are here. I doubt this will be a wasted mission. "Fine, let's do this our usual way then," Jorel says and we make our way to the back of the house.

Robberies happen so often here that the neighbours here stop paying attention as several houses on this block are regular targets for thieves like us who constantly get away with it. Jorel skilfully picks the lock as I stand on look out just in case there is someone out here about to call 911 on us. No one does and we are in the kitchen/dining room straight away where some of the stolen goods are lying on the table. "Right, let's quietly start here because I don't know if that kid he kept making me promise not to hurt is here," I whisper to Jorel as it is 3 in the morning so if that kid is here, hopefully he is sleeping. Our van is right at the back-yard gate so we can take some of the larger items straight away without taking up too much time.

We are getting a lot of the items that were stolen back so we can sell them to the rightful owners to cover the losses because that is how our gang must work for now until we get back on our feet. Now we need to quietly walk through the house to find some other items. Then Jorel who is walking ahead of me stops. I stop before I walk into him and I look at him. "Can you hear that? Someone is here and I think they are awake," Jorel says and I listen for a few minutes and I could hear a television playing in the living room but it was kinda of quiet so I could just about hear it. "I have chloroform just in case," I whisper back and we go and investigate what could be in the living room.

I think we have hit the jackpot. There lying on the couch out for the count was who I hoped to be this Danny kid. He didn't look anything like I was expecting but then again, I was expecting Aron to have an 8-year-old by the way that he talked about him. This kid did look innocent for what Aron has done around him. "This is the jackpot, if we take the kid then it would really hit Aron where it hurts," I tell Jorel keeping my voice down as to not wake the sleeping kid up just in case he would raise the alarm. "Right well, let's check the upstairs out first and make Danny the last thing we grab," Jorel says and I agree with him. It would be very suspicious if we just carried him out of the house and left him in the van while we grab more items we know Aron has that he shouldn't. We haven't woken the kid up so far which is good.

"Right, you know the drill. We might need him awake for this bit though," I tell Jorel once we were finished looting the upstairs. I have never used Chloroform on anyone who was already asleep but Jorel is a master in this so he will make sure the kid is under and I will carry him out of the house. "It's gonna take five minutes to knock him out but he would probably wake up as soon as he feels his mouth and nose are covered because it will be instinct to fight for survival because the body thinks it's being suffocated," Jorel says as he prepares the right dosage for the kid lying in front of us. "Yeah, fair enough. Want me to swipe anything else while you do that?" I ask him, because a quick glance around the room showed promise for the last couple of stolen items we haven't found so far.

"Yeah go on, take the kids phone and laptop as well as the rest of the stolen stuff in here," Jorel says and he lets me take those things and shove them into the van before he does attempt to knock Danny out because it would be very strange for him to see us robbing him. He could still panic and call 911 on us. "Alright kiddo, light's out time," Jorel says and clamps the cloth over the kids mouth and nose which wakes him up a lot quicker than I was expecting. "It's gonna be just fine kiddo. Relax and count backwards from 100 in your head," Jorel says and I knew the kid wasn't going to count but he started calming down. Jorel shifts so that he is behind Danny and he could support him when he eventually falls unconscious.

Five minutes later we let out a sigh of relief as the kid goes limp against Jorel. "That was close, now let's get out of here before someone suspects us. We have been here for 2 hours now and Aron might come back," Jorel tells me and I nod. I pick up the kid gently in my arms and carried him out to the van where he would be in with us at the front so Jorel could monitor him while I drive us back to the hideout. He could have a nasty reaction to the chloroform so he will need monitoring carefully until he comes around. No one paid attention to anything going on here and I didn't spot any cameras so that is a win-win for us until Aron comes home and finds Danny gone along with a few other things.

We did make it look like he had moved out suddenly by the way we took things and we made sure to take some of Danny's clothes and his personal items so it didn't look like a straight up kidnapping which is what it actually is. "Are we really doing our first kidnap for personal benefit?" Jorel asks me as I drive back to the hideout. "Yes, we could have Danny doing little jobs around the house and make him one of us if it bothers you that much but we couldn't leave him there. Aron also needs to feel the pain and frustration he has left us in," I tell Jorel who nods before he checks Danny's pulse and breathing for the first time since the kid was knocked out. "I swear Aron sold us this kid as an actual kid who couldn't take care of himself," Jorel says after a minute.

Danny's vitals are fine. "Yeah Aron made himself sound like he was taking care of an eight-year-old child not someone who seems to be about twenty-three or twenty-four," I reply. We need to get to know this kid a bit when he wakes up later to find out exactly why Aron thinks he should be talking about Danny this way. "Maybe he has some form of additional needs or something? I don't see why else he would make us believe this one is eight," Jorel tells me as I get onto the freeway and we are nearly at the hideout. "Yeah, but he would say Danny is eight to make us back off him because he knows we don't hurt kids. I think Danny doesn't have any form of additional needs but we shall see," I reply.

I called Jordon to make sure that the spare room we have would be suitable for someone to sleep in by the time we got back and I didn't tell him anything else. I just told him to he would find out soon when we got home. Jordon and Dylan are the only ones who don't know of Danny's existence because Aron only ever told me and Jorel. Matt knew because he eavesdropped one day but Aron found out and it ended very badly for Matt. "How long before kid wakes up?" I ask Jorel as I get onto our street about five minutes later. "Probably a couple more hours at least but he's doing well so far," Jorel replies after he checked Danny's vitals again. It was just his pulse and breathing but they are important. We don't particularly want the kid to die on us.

"Right, the goods will go back to the Italian Mafia tomorrow or the day after I gotta call Mario tomorrow to let him know we recovered them but for now we just keep them locked up and focus on the kid," I tell Jorel. He nods and waits for me to walk to his side before he gets out as the kid fell sideways and I had to catch him so I could carry him into the house he will be living in. We converted an old warehouse into a fully functional 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom house complete with modern kitchen and living room. We recently got a gym and a study room too so we could keep fit and keep smart. We have managed to create a decent life for ourselves but if we didn't act now with Aron then we could have easily lost all of this.

I carried Danny into the spare room and he was still pretty much out of it. We took the blanket he had when we found him so I covered him up to his waist with that to make him hopefully a little calmer when he does come round. I just realized he never had a shirt on when he fell asleep so he is probably going to be a little cold. "Leave the shirt off for now, it would make it weirder for him and it's easier for me to monitor his breathing when I can easily see his chest rise and fall," Jorel says when I grabbed one of the t-shirts from the closet which was in here. "Yeah, fair enough. Just didn't want him to wake up and whinge that he is cold because the heating here doesn't work," I tell him and I hand him the t-shirt anyway just in case.

"Give me a call when he starts waking up Jorel, I am going to explain to the others why we are back up to five now. I'm thinking Danny could be our little slave until he becomes a fully-fledged part of the gang," I tell him. I have no clue what we will get Danny to do yet but I am sure that we will figure it out. "Yeah, okay George. Have fun," he tells me and waves as I leave the room to explain to Jordon and Dylan why we have the enemy's precious in our house now. "So, you gonna explain the brown-haired dude to us or not?" Jordon asks when he sees me as I entered the living room. "He was in Aron's house when we raided it so we took him. I believe that Danny is quite important to Aron so this is gonna hit him where it hurts. Danny's going to be working for us for a little while until he proves himself to be worthy of the entitlement to be part of our way of life," I tell him.

"Where is he now?" Dylan asks me as he looks around expecting Danny to appear behind me but he didn't because Danny is still unconscious upstairs. "He is in the spare room right now because to get Danny out of the house we did have to use the chloroform that I brought with me. I don't think he was going to come willingly when he suddenly wakes up and sees that two people in masks are robbing his house," I tell them. I don't know why I keep using this kid's name so much. I am only assuming his name is Danny because I am assuming Aron would want to keep his precious close by. We did grab a wallet that could be Danny's though. I decide to have a snoop through it and then we'll make sure Danny has it back at some point after he has woken up. I did find some identification in there so we are all good.

I found his current driver's license. I can see why Aron calls him a kid. Danny is so much younger compared with the rest of us. We are all in the early to mid-thirties and Danny is only 24 years old currently. His birthday is coming up in a few months so when November 21st rolls around the kid will be 25 but he is quite young to be exposed to as much as he has and even now we don't know how long he has been with Aron but he could have been with him for at least ten years maybe more or maybe less. "Yeah, I'd freak out if there were two men robbing my house if I am honest. I would hit them if they asked me politely to come with them too," Dylan says. At least they seem to accept Danny being around this far.

"I don't know if it would have been polite exactly and we wouldn't even know what Danny's response would have been. He was sleeping when we found him but we knocked him out in case he was going to freak out and he was only awake for like five minutes," I tell them. Dylan smiled when he saw the ID which belonged to Danny. "I think I mentored him in high school so having him settle shouldn't be much of a problem," he tells me and I raised an eyebrow at him. I think there was more to it than that but I am not going to force the information out of him if he isn't going to tell me. "How have we not lost the side of the Italian Mafia yet? Shouldn't we all be dead by now because of what Aron's done?" Jordon asks while I wait for Jorel to shout that Danny was coming round from the chloroform.

"We aren't dead yet because we have the son of the leader as our second in command. He had to swear on his life that we could return the goods to him to spare our lives," I tell them, remembering how angry Jorel's father was when he discovered that Aron had stolen the stuff the was getting from his allies. We are going to be paid quite a bit as a reward for returning those items for him. "That does make us very lucky people and Aron could still could get in trouble and possibly killed for what he has done and Danny could have been caught in the crossfire," Jordon says and I had to think for a minute. Danny would have been killed if Aron was found in that house because the Italian Mafia always leave no witnesses behind when they kill.

"I think Aron would have probably left Danny on his own if he knew the Italian Mafia was after him," Dylan says. If Aron did to Danny what he did to Matt then there was every possibility that Danny would be abandoned while the Mafia look for Aron. It's always going to be that way with everyone he meets. Aron is just a very selfish person and always put's himself above others. "Yeah and I'd feel sorry for the kid if he knew nothing about the world his friend lives in and then suddenly some scary mother fuckers show up to kill him," I tell them. Then I just about hear Jorel shouting my name from the spare room upstairs. It's been at least a few hours since Danny was knocked out so I am glad he should be starting to wake up now.

I walk up the stairs and to the spare room where Jorel had his hands on Danny's shoulders to keep him down on the bed. "He's been like this for about five minutes now. He's been freaking out for some reason though. It's like he fears something," Jorel says and I go behind Danny's head and place my hands on the kid's shoulders instead. "I'm not surprised Jorel, last thing he remembers is two masked guys at his house," I tell him and he shakes his head at me. "No, I don't think it's that. Most people we have done this with are groggy as all hell until they open their eyes. No one I have done this with has freaked out like this," he tells me. I can't really argue with that, he is the expert on this after all.

"Come on kiddo, open those eyes for us," I tell him, keeping my voice in a tone that should relate to being kept calm and I didn't want to be the one to scare the poor kid anymore. Danny started to try and open his eyes which was good. It was showing me that he could hear what we were saying and he was awake-ish. Tonight, has been the weirdest night off our lives since Matt's disappearance a couple of years ago. I personally believe that he was killed and it's a cover up but nobody has been found this far so I must accept he might have just left us.

~Danny p.o.v~

Oh no, I left the Television on as I fell asleep again. My ass is so going to get handed to me as soon as he gets home. Maybe he is home and he's calling my name. Wait a second, his voice is different to that one and I have never heard the names that are being mentioned here. All I heard was the name George and they kept calling me kid, then I heard a different voice say Jorel so I am guessing the first guy's name is Jorel and the second one is George. Someone had their hands on my shoulders, probably to keep me down so I don't swing at them. Now, what's the last thing I remember. Oh yeah two masked dudes in the house and one of them put something on my face, it smelled sweet but I got sleepy and that was the last thing.

"Come on kiddo, open those eyes for us," I assume George tells me. I guess I have to comply or they will hit me like he does. I start trying to open my eyes but it was quite hard at first. I think it took a few minutes before I did open my eyes and I was met with a pair of concerned blue eyes right above my face which made me let out a fearful squeak and I tried to hide but he was keeping me in one place on my back. "Danny, right?" the guy asks me, not even bothering to call me Daniel like everyone else does. I fearfully nod my head. I didn't wanna say anything in case I fucked it all up. "It's okay Danny, no one here is gonna hurt you. You're just going to be working for us from now on not Aron okay?" George says and slowly takes his hands off my shoulders. I took a few deep breaths and I look to the other guy.

He seemed to be more worried about me then about to hit me so I try and calm down. "Okay Masters, I am at your service for as long as you require me," I say, wanting to be good and not earn myself a beating. I was sitting up now and looking down at my feet which still didn't have shoes on since they took me while I was sleeping. They didn't say anything after I called them both Master and I feared that I had massively screwed everything up right there and then. Then I saw as the other guy moved towards me with his hands up like he wasn't going to hurt me. "You don't need to call us Master Danny, just call us by the names we tell you too," Jorel tells me and I nod at him, too scared to say anything else.

"Anyway, do you want something to eat? I know it's 6 am right now and most of us might go to bed now but we have to look after you," George asks me and I don't think they mean anything sinister by it so I could trust them not to poison me. "Yes please," I say and I am proud of myself for not stuttering while I was talking to him. "Alright then, come with me," he says and he stands up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. I follow him as he takes me to the kitchen which had no other people in it. I don't know why at 6 am I thought there would be other people in here, I don't even know if it is just Jorel and George in this big warehouse. "You'll probably meet the others a bit later on. I think they have gone to bed," Jorel says as he followed us into the room and went to the phone before walking out again.

I didn't even realise I was comfortable shirtless around them until now either. All though my scars and bruising is on display right now. They haven't asked about it yet either but I am probably not going to tell them yet, I barely know them so why would I talk about something like that? "How many others live here? This is a big house," I ask him. George handed me my toasted waffle and some syrup with a smile. "Well there is Jorel and I, then there is Dylan and Jordon. Now there is you too," he says and I give him a small smile before I take a bite of the waffle. So, I have met two out of four already, that's good to know. "Are the others as nice as you?" I ask, feeling curious because it isn't every day that your captors are nice to you like this.

"I guess so. I mean I wouldn't exactly call myself nice to be honest with you Danny. I have done a lot of nasty things to a lot of people," he tells me. I guess that is the nature of the job he has to do but I am going to be a bit more open minded to them because they are being nice to me right now. Obviously, I knew that they are part of a gang because that's what Aron told me. He told me that he was in a group of people and that they hurt others and do jobs for certain people. I was still eating my waffle and George was watching the door that Jorel had gone through. I think he was waiting for him to come back. I had just finished my waffle when Jorel came back and put the phone back from where he took it. "They said to meet at Kieran's warehouse at 3pm today to return those goods," Jorel tells George knowing I was in the room.

"Cool, I'll take the newbie with me," George says, pointing at me as I go to wash the plate which had some syrup left on it from my waffle. "Me, are you sure I am worthy of that?" I ask, the stutter nearly making an appearance but I did quite well in hiding it. "Yes, you just need to stay by my side and answer the questions he asks you and you will quickly prove yourself to us," George says. I nod, I have to do as they say, right? I mean after all they are my captors and I am the one they kidnapped tonight even though now it's early morning. "Okay, I'll do exactly as you tell me too," I say and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Danny I am sure it will all go fine later. Now, we are going to bed. You don't have to if you are not tired, feel free to roam the house but leave the other bedrooms alone. They aren't exactly morning people," George tells me.

"Okay, I'll try not to," I reply and then they leave me to my own devices. They were pretty relaxed but I knew the doors are locked so I couldn't escape, not that I want to. I know he has basically given me the freedom to roam around and do as I please until they all wake up but I don't really want to in case I managed to piss one of them off and then the beatings will start all over again. The only thing I really feel comfortable with doing right now is going to find that bedroom which I guess is mine and go back to sleep for a little while. I quietly walk up the stairs and find the only door which is open that wasn't a bathroom was the bedroom I woke up in so I walk in there and crawl under the covers.

I don't know if I am ready to back to sleep yet. I have had a pretty decent sleep leading up to this point so I might just lie here and see what happens. My phone and wallet are on the bed which is odd to me, I didn't think kidnappers cared for that sort of thing but everything about this is odd so I guess I just have to deal with it. I saw my laptop on the desk and I felt too lazy to walk over to it. I don't have Aron's number on my phone do I? The last thing I need right now is for him to call me and freak out. If he ever sees me again then he will most likely kill me on sight for even leaving without his permission. Maybe these guys will protect me from him once I get the confidence to tell them what I have been through.

I shouldn't let these thoughts of Aron get to me like they are trying to do. If I have to cry I am going to make sure that it is quiet so I don't wake up the others. They have been up all night I am guessing so they are going to need some sleep. I felt the tears roll down my face without me even bothering to stop them. I was just glad that I wasn't loudly sobbing. I grab the pillow that my head wasn't resting on and hold it close to my chest as I try and let sleep take me, even if it is just for a little while. The tears kept falling thick and fast and I buried my head into the pillow just as sleep finally came to claim me for the rest of the morning until someone needs to wake me up for the job.

~A few hours later~ Danny p.o.v

"Are you sure he's breathing Jorel?" I hear someone ask as I wake up. My eyes felt weird from falling asleep while crying. I didn't recognise the new voice in the room and I certainly didn't feel like moving. "Yeah, I can see his chest moving. Plus, he would not have that skin tone if he was dead," I hear Jorel tell the new guy and then I felt someone's slightly cold finger touch my cheek. I resisted reacting to it in case something happened. "Also, he's skin's warm probably from having his head buried in the pillow for a while," Jorel adds once he was satisfied that I am alive. "Okay so if he is alive then shouldn't we wake him up. It's 11 am and George wants to prep him for later," the other guy tells Jorel who I couldn't really see cause my face is still mostly stuffed into a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he isn't awake already but he seems to be a deep sleeper," Jorel says and then I feel him shake my shoulder gently. "Danny, wake up," Jorel says and I roll over and rub my eyes before opening them to see Jorel and the new guy. I was a bit wary of the other male although he had a baby face which was very weird to me. They were a bit concerned about my face because it looked like I had been crying which is what happened last night. "Danny, this is Jordon. Don't worry, he won't bite much," Jorel says and Jordon sits down next to me on the bed. "Are you really that afraid of us?" Jordon asks me when he saw up close that I had been crying. "No, you guys have been nice to me. Why would I be afraid of you?" I ask Jordon.

"You've been crying, so I assume something is wrong," Jordon says and I felt safe around them which is something I haven't really experienced before now. I can't tell them yet, I don't trust them that much. "I'm okay honestly. Just last night was a bit much to be honest," I tell them, fully aware that I was lying to both of their faces. I am not sure that they know I am lying to them. Jorel hugged me gently and I hugged him back. "Right, time for some lunch and then George is going to brief you on the job you have to do with him today. Don't worry it's gonna be a piece of cake," Jorel says and I smile at him. He meant that it was going to be easy and I doubt I am going to get cake out of it.

"Okay, I should wash my face first though," I tell him and Jordon smiles at me. He patted my shoulder and then they both let me get off the bed. "Okay, I'll tell George you'll be a few minutes," Jordon says and they both leave the room while I am left to find a bathroom. I don't see a door to indicate that I have an en-suite bathroom in here so there should be one on this floor at least I saw one last night. I quickly found the door which led to one bathroom but I think I saw two downstairs. I wash my face quickly and keep glancing in the mirror until I am confident that it doesn't look like I have been crying anymore. Hopefully no one else knows that I cried last night, I don't think that they would tell the others unless they asked me about it.

"Hey Danny, did you have a good look around this morning before going back to bed?" George asks me when he sees me and I just shake my head. "I didn't have a look around. I just went straight back to bed," I tell him, being truthful. There was a grilled cheese sandwich placed in front of me. "We'll have to give you the house tour when you've finished eating," George says, not sounding the least bit mad that I didn't do what he suggested I do earlier this morning. I took a bit of the sandwich and nodded. At least if they give me a tour of the place then I will know which rooms could potentially be out of bounds to me and which ones I would be able to go into anytime because I am not exactly sure on my position here.

Then I got a tour of the house. George said that they were going to let me go into almost every room in the house which is pretty lenient to be fair. I am going to be doing little things around the house for them in between the gang jobs that they want me to do. I am told that when I meet the Italian Mafia I am to wear a mask which is gold with paint splatters and to call them by the different names. I am getting the nickname Golden Beast because of my mask colour and George is called Johnny 3 Tears when we are doing gang related activities. I will learn the other's names when it is relevant for me to learn them. Because today I am going out with George on my first gang related mission I have to learn his now.

"Danny feel free to relax before we have to go," George tells me as we get back to the living room which is where the tour started about half an hour ago. I didn't go into the other's rooms but I now know which bedrooms are which and they said they were redecorating one for me which again makes this whole thing weird. Yesterday I wasn't allowed out of my room for hours and starved because in his eyes I did something wrong. Now I am being treated like I am actually worth something to people. What fucking drugs am I currently taking? I bet I am going to wake up and be back in that house with more bruises than ever. He might even kill me this time, he must be really mad at me.

"What ya thinking about Danny?" Dylan asks me and I nearly jumped off the couch. "Nothing," I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "You were dude, I called your name three times before you listened to me," he says and I look down. He shuffles up the couch so he is sitting next to me. "It's not a bad thing Danny, for as long as I have known you, you have been thinking up incredible things," he tells me and I sigh. I am a different person than when he knew me. That will become painfully clear to him when they eventually find out what I have been through. "I know but what if it happens and I need to go? I can't mess anything up here," I tell him. I have always been able to talk to Dylan, I don't know why but I feel safer when I talk to him then I do anyone I have met so far. I know he is about 8 years older than me so he has those years more experience than I do at life.

"You're not gonna mess up, George will make sure you a ready to go about ten minutes before you need to leave and we'll probably been chatting away so you might not space out as much," he tells me. Back when he was tutoring me in high school, he would have this very same calm voice when he spoke to me. I wasn't being abused back then but I had severe anxiety which I still have now and maybe over the years it has gotten worse. "Okay but you do know if it goes bad I am blaming you right?" I ask him, trying to make light of it like I usually do when he was being my mentor. "Of course," he says and George walks up to us. "We have about ten minutes Dan," he says and I nod.

"Okay, I'll quickly get dressed and come back. Do you have any shoes that might fit me?" I ask him. I didn't see anything else belonging to me when we were touring the house and he showed me my room. I have a closet with some clothes that fit me in it. "Yeah, we should do, we have a few different shoe sizes in the closet just in case," he says and I hurry to get changed. No one has asked about the cuts and bruises on my skin and I thought they would have by now. I found an outfit easily but the shoes took me longer because I had to find my size and my typical style in the mountain of shoes they have. I got dressed in five minutes and then took two minutes to sort my hair out.

I don't know if they want me to wear anything specific with my mask but I am going to do exactly as George tells me to. He comes to get me and we walk to the van which I was taken in last night. It didn't feel weird actually being awake in it with a lot of stolen goods in the back which we are returning to the Italian Mafia and our masks are in the glove box and we will pull over a minute away from the location to put the masks on. We won't speed to get there because we don't need the police attention on us right now. I have been told that we have thousands of dollars' worth of goods in the back of the van so it's not a good idea to attracted that attention right now. I am not the one driving so if anything happens I can safely blame George.

"Right masks on now Danny, you know what to call me when you see the Mafia guy?" George asks as we pull into the lay by a minute away from the location. "Yep Johnny, I got it," I tell him. I know the Mafia guy is called Miles but he probably wants to be called Mr Decker or something. George smiled at me so I had gotten it right and I wasn't messing up. "Very good Golden Beast you may be a promising student," he tells me and I smiled behind my mask. He didn't have his on when he smiled. He put my hood up and sorted my hair out so it looked okay. "We might have to dye your hair soon and for today pull the sleeves down and hold them to hide those tats. Aron would know by now the stuff is gone and so are you so he is going to start looking," he tells me and I nod and do as I am told.

"I don't want to go back to him," I admit to George as we start the short trip to meet the mafia. I knew my little statement just shocked him and there wasn't really much time to talk even though we were ten minutes early. "Why's that then Danny?" he asks me and I shrug. "I didn't like it there. You kidnapped me and I already like my life better than it was there. I wasn't allowed as much freedom as you have already given me because he always wanted control over my movements so gangs wouldn't get me," I tell him, partially twisting the truth because I am not completely ready to tell him how I really got treated there. I had left George speechless with my admission I could tell that by the look in his eyes.

"Yeah I always wondered why Aron had you because he was a real douchebag while he was with us. I don't think he has actually hurt anyone but one of our original members has been missing for a few years," he tells me. I think I heard about that one because Aron was quite angry that people were blaming him for Matthew's disappearance and the cops came around a few times to talk to him and only found me. They were concerned about me too when they came around but he would always assure them it was because I had a condition where I would fall quite a lot which was total bullshit. "His little excuse for not having people over at his house to hurt him maybe? I don't think he described me well to people," I tell George who nods.

"Yeah, I agree with that, he did lead us to believe you were eight until last night when we took you," he tells me which I kind of guessed because most of these gangs wouldn't touch someone if they had a kid to look after and there was no one else around. Then again, they probably would because they don't care that much. "I think he told me that once but I didn't think people would actually believe him. He isn't really capable of looking after a toddler or a child to be honest," I say and then we have to cut our conversation short as the Mafia van pulls into the location. "It's show time Golden Beast," he says and we both get out of the van at the same time the Mafia do.

They don't wear masks and skinny jeans like we do, they are far more sophisticated than that. They wear the finest suits money can buy and have the best cars and the best shoes. I try not to stare in awe too much. "Johnny, I hope you have the goods as promised," the main man says which leads me to believe he is Miles Decker. "I do indeed Mr Decker," Johnny replies and he allows the henchmen to take the goods from one van to another under the watchful glare of Mr Decker. I was aware that he was scrutinising me the entire time as well but I just stood next to George and kept a calm stance. "I didn't know you were recruiting newbies Johnny, well at least J-dog never told me," Mr Decker said once he had all his items.

"Yeah, well this is a one-time only thing. He used to be what kept people from going over to Aron and trying to knock some sense into him. We thought he would be more use working with us," George says and Mr Decker walked over to us so he could get a better look at me from what he could see under my mask. "He's older than I expected and he has been through a lot. Are they taking care of you nicely?" he says, aiming the first half at George and the last at me. "Yes, Mr Decker. Johnny and the others are being very nice to me," I tell him and I had said the right thing.

"Good, I think you'll do great things working with George and the others," he tells me and then turns to look at George. "Take care of the kid Johnny," he says and then he leaves to get back into the van before George could reply to him so we took that as our cue to leave. Just after we had left we saw a police van speeding in that direction but we had taken our masks off as soon as we had left so we wouldn't get pulled over. "You did amazingly well there Danny. Miles doesn't like a lot of people so to have him like you straight away is pretty good," George says. Mr Decker did mention while business was going on that the payment would be in the gang bank account by the end of today which is cool for them.

"You do realise that technically the reward we got today splits in three right?" George asks me when he called Jorel to say that the deed was done. "No, who else does it go between besides you and Jorel?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "You, since you helped me today make sure that it all went smoothly it's only right that you get a cut of the rewards and we did kinda break into your house and kidnap you as well," he tells me. I am not quite sure what relevance the kidnapping and break in have to do with the money he is giving me but oh well. "Well, uhh thanks I guess. I wasn't expecting you to pay me for just standing there as back up," I tell him. He ruffled my hair while he was driving so he didn't notice the flinch that I did unintentionally.

"Yeah well, gotta give compensation to the little brunette we could have permanently traumatised last night when we broke into the house he was sleeping in, woke him up just to knock him out again and then took him away to a new house with strangers," George says, not being very serious at all. It took me all of a minute before my composure dissolved and I was laughing my head off. It is definitely the first time that I laughed in years without any fear. "I'm not that little. The giants took me on a freaking beanstalk to their castle," I reply and then he started laughing. "I think that is what we are naming the van from now on. I might get it spray painted on the side of the van next week," George says as he arrives at the house.

"You are kidding right?" I ask him as we get out of the van and walk into the house where the others are waiting. "Nope, I am being serious. We are naming the van the Beanstalk from now on thanks to you," he says and the others turn to look at us. Thanks George now I want to go and hide for eternity. "I guess you two had a good mission then," Jorel says and George nods. "Payment by the end of the day and it's going to me, you and Dan," he says and the others didn't protest. Dylan picked me up and hugged me and I was struggling to react to it but eventually I hugged him back and he put me down on the ground again.

"Well done Danny. Lucky, you weren't here earlier, Aron's been searching for you and we don't know if he has gone to the police about it yet," Dylan says and Jorel went to the van and brought my backpack out of it and handed it to me. There were a few of my outfits and the two pairs of shoes I own, one of which need binning because they are that badly worn. "But George told me on the way to the thing that it looks like I left on my own accord at the same time the robbing happened," I say, feeling a bit confused even though I know why Aron has come looking for me. "Obviously it didn't fool him it seems," Jorel says. I felt really scared now but I tried not to show it in front of them. "We need to get some hair dye or bleach for Danny and we will need to get it done sooner than I first thought," George says.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit," I suddenly announce and they let me go quite freely and don't really question it. Fuck I am so dead once that dude comes back for me. I don't know what to do. I am going to have to tell them sooner or later that my life is in serious danger. They are looking after me in the first 24 hours than he has ever done for years. I get that I am young and naive but at 24 I don't need to be treated like I was done before I got taken. I don't wanna die. I really don't wanna die.

~two weeks later~ Danny p.o.v~

I sigh as I bolt up from the third nightmare tonight. Now it's 7 am and I can hear voices so some of the guys must be up already. I run a shaking hand through my now very sweaty blonde locks and decide to grab a shower before a bathroom of the four we have are taken up and I don't want to face them like this. They are worried enough about me at the moment and I don't want to give them another reason to panic. I have been barely eating, barely sleeping just like I used to but now there are people who care about me and want me around so I have to show my face at least once a day or they will come into my room and carry me out of it so they can watch me eat something and have me socialise with them.

"I'm worried about Danny," I hear George say to someone right outside of the bathroom. "I know, we all are George but what can we do? It's not like we can force the kid into talking to us," Dylan says and I was in the shower so I thought it wouldn't do any harm to do a little bit of eavesdropping. "Yeah, but we can force Aron. Something was going on when he was at that house and I have reasons to think Aron is to blame for the broken Danny we have," George says and I nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo I was holding. George is so close to finding out the through and it scares me. I know he deserves justice for what he has done to me but I don't know if I want him to die for what he has done to me since I was a teen.

"I'll talk to Danny first, if I can get it out of him then maybe we don't have to go to Aron. He's dangerous when angry just think about what happened to Matt when he crossed Aron's wrong side. We don't want the same thing to happen to you as well," Dylan says and they left before I got out of the shower. I am just going to act like I didn't hear all of that when Dylan does come to talk to me but I don't know if I am going to tell him what happened yet. It's a lot to get my head around and I have only had two weeks of freedom and it is taking me some time to adjust to surviving the abuse that I went through. I am still terrified by the amount of freedom I now have. They rarely see me outside of my room now.

I was sitting on my bed and browsing the internet on my laptop when Dylan walked in with a tray of food. "Hey, I brought you some food Danny," he tells me and he sits on the bed and places the tray in front of me. The food looked tempting but my head was screaming to refuse it. "Thanks but I'm not hungry," I tell him, not looking up from my laptop because I bet if I look into his eyes I am going to start bawling my eyes out and then the whole truth will come out followed by a massive man hunt. "Come on Danny. I know you're lying to me, at least eat one of the things on the tray please," Dylan asks me and I turn to look at the food. There was a sandwich, some chips and a bar of chocolate. It looks like they are trying everything to get me to eat more.

I picked up the chocolate bar and that was soon gone. I looked up to Dylan who pushed the plate with the sandwich towards me. That was also soon gone and so were the chips which proved me wrong and Dylan right but he wasn't relishing in being right. He looked really upset when he watched me eat like I wasn't going to get fed for a while which is usually what happened when I got given food before freedom. "You feeling better now?" he asks me and I nodded. I forgot there was the lightheaded feeling when I hadn't eaten for a while. I decide to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Good, we care a lot about you Danny. We don't want to see you destroying yourself like this," he tells me and I sigh.

"I know, I can't help it though. I have been like this for years, it's not going to change overnight," I tell him and he hugs me tightly. I managed to turn around in his arms so I could return the hug and he started drawing patterns on my back. "Talk to me Danny, maybe if we know what's bothering you then we can fix it and make everything better," Dylan says and I rest my head on his shoulder. I guess it won't hurt to let him know what happened now. "You promise if I tell you that you won't judge me or interrupt until I am done? I don't know if I can tell you all of it though," I say and he was still drawing the patterns on my back. "Of course, I will Danny, if you can tell me then try and tell me as much as you possibly can," he says and I smile.

"Okay, so when you guys kidnapped me two weeks ago you technically saved my life. Aron hasn't been as nice to me as everyone thinks he has. He took me from my home when I was just fourteen years old and he has had me ever since. My mom has tried looking for me but never found me and when I got a phone I texted her to let her know I was okay but I couldn't come home just yet. I need to go see her at some point. Anyway, he didn't really treat me very well while he had me. I barely ate because he never fed me. I could only leave my room while he wasn't home," I tell him, pausing to catch my breath and stay calm. Dylan was listening to every word and I know he has questions but he was keeping them back so I could finish.

"That wasn't the only thing Aron would do. He would get mad at a lot of the things he found annoying about me. If I was caught doing something he found wrong then he would beat me for it. If he was angry at someone then he would take it out on me and if his day went bad then he would also take it out on me. I nearly died a few times but he never really cared," I tell him, getting too upset to tell him anymore and then Dylan cuddled me tighter and I started to cry on him. "Aw Danny, he's not going to be able to hurt you anymore. I will love and protect you like a I dunno a lover would do," he tells me as he is trying to calm me down. I just realised a minute after he said it that he just confessed to loving me.

I pulled out of the hug so I could luck into his eyes. I swear the butterflies from Johnny's tattoos were inside of me. I was just going to say I love him back like I wanted to since high school and he tutored me. "Are you okay Danny?" he asks me and I nod. "Yeah, it's just been a weird month. I love you too," I tell him and he smiles. I managed to give him a genuine smile and he gently pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed back almost straight away because it just felt right, it felt like we are meant to be. It was like that kiss was him asking me to be his boyfriend and me kissing him back was me saying yes. It was that unspoken but very obvious bond between us. "Wanna get some sleep? You look pretty tired," he tells me.

"Yeah, but I keep having night terrors that are really bad," I tell him and he hugs me gently. "Well I am here to take those nasty night terrors away," he replied and I smiled. I always felt safe around him so I guess sleeping in his arms won't do any harm. I sat by the pillows as Dylan went to clean the dishes he brought up with him. "Did you manage to get him to eat all that?" Jorel asks from outside the door. "Yeah, it took a minute to convince him but he was really hungry so he couldn't stop himself. I'm just gonna clean this and then he said he was tired so I was gonna see if I could get him to drink something then fall asleep," he tells Jorel and I heard footsteps head down the stairs and then I heard my door creak open.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" he asks me when he sees I was awake. He spoke quite softly to me like he did when I first woke up in this room. My own bedroom here hasn't been done yet and soon there might not be any point in it. "Yeah, I am really sorry for worrying you guys. These last few weeks have been hard for me I guess," I tell him, and he gives me a sad smile. "That's okay Danny we forgive you. We know the transition will be tough but this time next month you are gonna be just fine trust me," Jorel says as Dylan walks in with two banana milkshakes. "Thanks Jorel," I say and he hugs me. I hug him back and he walks out of the room. Dylan handed me a milkshake and then started drinking his own so I drank mine. It was very good, best milkshake I have had so far.

"Thanks Dylan that was amazing," I tell him and he smiles at me. I smiled back and I decided to crawl under the covers because I was really starting to feel exhausted. Dylan decided that he should join me and he wrapped his arms around me. I was starting to doze off in his arms and he kissed my temple. "You're welcome Danny, now just close your eyes and ley's hope you have some good dreams for once," he says and I close my eyes like he told me too. He had started drawing little love hearts on my arms now which felt really relaxing so I easily found myself falling asleep in his arms and finally feeling safe. He was going to protect me from Aron from now on I can just feel it and the others will too.

~One hour later~ Dylan p.o.v

Danny is sleeping in my arms and he just looked so adorable. His hair was quite messy and like he had a shower and just not bothered to style his hair. I saw his eyes move in his sleep like he was in the rapid eye movement part of sleep which happens sometimes but he looked peaceful like he was having a good dream. His face is pressed against my chest and his lips were ever so slightly parted and he wasn't snoring. I stopped drawing little hearts on his arm after I knew he was deeply asleep because I didn't feel like it could help him much. When I talked to Danny it was about 8 o'clock in the morning and now it is about 11 o'clock in the morning. George walked in and sat next to me on the bed, watching Danny sleep for a few moments.

"How is he? Did he tell you anything?" George asks me. He is looking out for Danny and he has been since I mentioned a little while ago that Danny doesn't really need to be around a person like Aron if it was the Danny I was thinking of. I know now I was right but I am not happy that I was right because my little Danny got hurt in the process. "He told me everything that happened to him while he was with Aron and it wasn't very good. He was basically more of a slave with him than he has been with us. Aron has been abusing him the whole time so now we are basically helping Danny rebuild his life," I tell George who rubbed Danny's hair. We initially thought that taking Danny would hurt Aron but it turns out to be completely different.

We saved Danny's life and might get Aron in a lot of trouble in the process. It will take Danny a while to adjust to not being abused anymore because we have to undo ten years of damage and it has only been two weeks. It's gonna be tough but since he has me and the rest of the gang to support him and he'll be better in not time. I watched as Danny tried to snuggle into me more but there wasn't more of me too snuggle. "Don't worry Danny. I am not gonna let him hurt you again," I tell him and even though he wasn't awake at that moment I think he heard me because he became more relaxed in his sleep. "You're right Dylan, no one in this house is going to let Aron lay a finger on Danny," he tells me and I smile.

Then Danny starts to toss and turn in his sleep and he was mumbling a lot of things that I didn't think were words until I heard "No" being spoken quite clearly. Whatever he was having a nightmare about was bad and he was definitely afraid. "Danny, wake up," I tell him and I rolled him onto his back so if he did bolt up no one would be hurt. Danny didn't wake up and he was now tossing and turning in his sleep and we could see the sweat building up. It was upsetting me to see him like this but I was going to do my very best to comfort him when he does wake up. "Come on Danny, wake up mate," George tells Danny and then he suddenly wakes up and then the tears start to fall down Danny's face.

"Don't worry Danny, it was just a nightmare. It's okay calm down," I tell Danny and take him into my arms. Danny started sobbing into my arms and I just rocked him back and forth a little bit to help calm him down and it didn't take too long because he really needed it. "It' was so real, it scared me," Danny tells me and he sounded like he was about to stutter. I rubbed his back and I let him rest his head on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" I ask him and then he saw George for the first time since he woke up. "I don't know if I should," he tells me and he definitely stuttered that time. "It will help you Danny because we can help you stop being afraid of whatever you had the nightmare about," George tells him.

"It was about Aron, he somehow knew what I look like now even though I am more tattooed and my hair colour is different. My eyes were blue in the dream like someone had given me contact lenses to hide my identity. It started at the shop we can walk to from here and I was getting something but I couldn't see what. Then it was the walk home where I noticed Aron was following me so I picked up my pace and so did he. It ended with him sprinting after me but he caught up with me and was just about to kill me," he admits to us before a fresh round of sobbing began. I did the same thing as before to calm him down and it worked. "He isn't going to hurt you anymore Danny we promise," I tell him and George nods. "If anything, we will throw that mother fucker in jail for hurting you," he says and I see the start of a smile on Danny's face.

"Thanks for saving me," Danny says and he places himself onto my lap again which I just happily accepted. "You're welcome Danny. We will always protect you," I tell him and then we decided to go down to watch a movie as a group. I carried Danny and he just let me, he had a really tight grip on my t-shirt so I don't think he really wanted to be apart from me which was very cute. Oh, man I have fallen head over heels for this little cutie patootie. Jorel just watched us with a raised eyebrow as Danny snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around him. "So, uhh, when did this whole thing happen?" Jordon asks us because no doubt it was obvious to all of them that we are in love and dating now.

"About an hour ago," I tell him and I get a high five from him and Danny gets a gentle hug. I wasn't really up for sharing the Danny love but it was heat of the moment so I will let him pass for now. "Congratulations you two, you surely don't need to know what will happen to you if you mess this up," George tells me and I nod quickly. I will get my ass handed to me on a silver platter if I dare hurt Danny or break his heart and I know I am not going to do either of those things so I am in the clear. Danny hadn't really woken up from the nightmare so I knew about halfway through the film he was going to fall asleep. He had hold of my hand the whole time and it was the cutest thing ever. I am so glad we saved his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I am so sorry this is longer than usual but I felt like I needed to have it this long to make it not seem too rushed. I also might plan for this to turn into a 10 chapter really short story but only if you guys want it to be one so let me know.


	47. Struck DM x JD

Danny p.o.v

Jorel is going to love the gifts my parents have gotten him for his birthday even though it has already been but I didn't have time to go out to see them until now. Jorel and I were on tour with our band when it was his birthday so my parents said they would wait until my husband and I got home before he could get his gifts. I just hope I can make it back in time before he goes to sleep tonight because it is getting quite late now and I want to get back before he goes to bed. The traffic doesn't seem to be that bad until I hit the grape vine which is probably the worst stretch of freeway into Los Angeles. I quickly manage to make my way through and turn off when I say the right junction. I know there are a few more intersections and roads to travel before I get home.

"Hey baby," I say when I answer a call from Jorel. I pulled over to answer the call so I am not being an irresponsible driver. "Danny, I want you home," he tells me and I chuckle at the neediness of my loving husband. "Soon, Jorel. I just made it past the grape vine and into town so I would say I have about fifteen minutes maybe more if the traffic is bad," I tell him and I chuckle again when he squeals. He is probably just as excited as I am about getting home and spending time with him put I am more tired from being in this truck on the road for hours. "Okay babe, just be careful okay?" he tells me and I nod even though I know he can't see it. "I'll be careful baby. I might be longer than fifteen minutes because I might go and get dinner because man I am hungry right now," I tell him and he chuckles.

"Okay Danny, go feed yourself and I will see you later," he tells me and I knew he was a little disappointment but it wasn't my fault. "I will baby, see you later and I love you," I tell him and I could hear Louie in the background barking. "I love you too Danny. Please come home soon, I can't survive without you," he tells me. I made no efforts to hide my laugh from him. "I am sure you can survive at least half an hour without me Jorel baby," I tell him and he sighs again. Poor Jorel, I think he really missed me this time. I have not been away from him for longer than 24 hours since we moved in together and I have been away for three days straight. "But Danny, seventy-two hours is way too long for me," he tells me, slightly whining.

I just wanted to be in his arms now that he was whining and I knew he really really missed me. "Don't worry boo, it's not going to be too much longer I promise," I tell him and he cheered again. I decided since he would hang up to make the journey to the nearest fast food place so I could grab some food, eat it and then make it home to my boo before he loses his mind. He stayed on the phone until I pulled up at the drive through and he hung up which was nice. I was starting to get excited to see my husband again and that call didn't help me although it was nice to hear his voice again because I was starting to miss him. I pulled over to eat my dinner because I didn't want to eat and drive either.

I thought the rest of the drive back home was quite uneventful for the most part until I got to a particular intersection when I was about ten minutes away from home. There was a green light for the way I was going but not for the other side so I decided to proceed with going on and then mine and Jorel's worst nightmare happened. I saw the bright headlights coming towards me before I felt the impact of the truck on the side of my little pickup. All I could feel as I got hit was pain on my left side as it was the side that got the direct impact. I didn't roll like I was expecting and I lost my vision for a few seconds. I was more worried about Jorel than I am about myself right now. I just don't want him to worry about me.

I couldn't reach my phone after my truck landed on it's side so I could text him to let him know I love him. I don't think I am going to survive this. The pain has now spread all across my body and I felt sick. I know there is blood, coming from multiple sites on my body as well which is awful. I heard people stop their cars and people were rushing to help. "Sir, are you awake?" someone called to me and I could barely keep my eyes open let alone answer him. "anyone calling the ambulance?" he asks someone else who was there. "Yeah, they said they'd be here as soon as possible which could be five minutes," a woman tells him just as I pass out.

~Jorel p.o.v~

Danny should be home by now. He doesn't take this long to eat his dinner I know this but it was worrying me more that I couldn't get hold of him. If I call him he will pull over and answer my call but he isn't and he should have been home an hour ago. Then the house phone rung and I nearly fell over trying to answer it. "Hello?" I answered feeling more nervous than normal. I have a bad feeling about this. "Is this Jorel Murillo?" a female asks me and I was about to nod but I realised I was on the phone. "Yeah, I am Jorel. Why?" I ask, feeling more and more nervous as the time went on. Something bad must have happened on his way home. "I'm calling from UCLA medical centre, you are the husband to Daniel Rose Murillo aren't you?" she asks.

My heart sank, I was right something bad has happened to Danny and now a million thoughts are running through my head. "Yes, what's happened?" I ask her and I could hear some typing on her computer. "Your husband was brought in after being involved in a car crash and is currently in ICU. We have to inform his emergency contacts and you are top of the list so that's why I am calling you," she says and I held back the tears. He isn't dead, just very injured by the sounds of it. She would have told me if he had passed away. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I tell her and she ends the call not too much longer after that, she told me a doctor would talk to me first and explain his injuries to me and then I could see my baby again.

I was shaking as I called Theresa to let her know so she could take Scarlett to see him if she wanted and she would know why Danny can't have her next weekend like they had planned to do. I don't even know if Danny will still be here by next weekend. She said she'd come and see Danny sometime during the week and she would sort the custody out later when Danny wakes up and is back home. I was talking to George on the phone the entire ride to the hospital because I was afraid and I need someone to calm me down. He did a great job to calm me down and by the time I got to the main entrance I was feeling better. He said it was too late for him to come tonight but he would come and see Danny tomorrow.

I asked the lady at the reception desk where the intensive care unit was and she told me to follow the signs but it was on a different floor to this one. It took me about ten minutes to find intensive care. Then I used the hand gel like they ask you to and I buzzed and asked about Daniel Murillo and told them I was his husband. They let me in and pretty much a doctor greeted me straight away and took me to the family room so he could let me know what Danny's injuries are and what the next steps are in his treatment. They told me that he has mostly bruises and cuts all over with the exception of his head and spine. He has a spinal fracture and a skull fracture and they said they saw swelling and pressure on his brain which was bad.

They said they have done everything to make sure that he has the best chance of survival and the rest was up to Danny while he is in his coma to recover and let us discover what permanent damage this is going to leave behind. I told George all off this so he could pass the information on because I just wanted to be by Danny's bedside and not worry about answering the phone for at least the first 24 hours. They told me I could stay for as long as I wanted providing I did take some time out to take care of myself as well. I walked into the room they have Danny in and I just saw tubes and machines everywhere. He had a neck brace on to keep his head still because of the damage to his spine. I saw a brace on his back as well so it heals in the right place I am guessing.

"Hey Danny, I didn't think that we would be meeting up like this baby," I tell him even though I doubt that he could hear me. I played with the bit of hair he had that I could touch because they had a bandage where they were trying to release the pressure on the brain. I hoped that if he could react then it could let him know that I was there but he was deeply sedated so I doubt that is going to happen but at least I know that his heart is still beating. I kissed his forehead because I could still get to that. I sat down and held his hand just as another nurse came in to write down his vitals at that time. "Hello, are you Daniel's husband?" he asks me and he seemed happy that we were men who were married to each other.

"Yeah, I'm Jorel. I'm Danny's husband," I tell him and he smiles. Danny was not suffering because he didn't really know what is going on to his body. "I am Ethan and I am going to be the main nurse that you will see when it's time to give Danny medication and change the dressings and things like that," he tells me and I smiled at him. My bear is in safe hands here I can feel it. I am not sure that he knows how famous Danny and I are but I kind of like it if he didn't. "Don't worry Jorel, I have confidence that Danny is going to make a good recovery from this," he tells me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He must have a lot of experience comforting distressed partners at the bedsides of their loved ones.

I noted how he said a good recovery and not a full one but even I knew a crash as bad as this is going to leave something behind which is going to affect Danny in the years to come. It felt weird to hold Danny's hand and for him to not hold mine back but I am going to get used to it and one day soon I will be able to hold it again and he will squeeze it back. I told George that I will be staying with Danny tonight and then when he comes to see Danny in the morning I will go home and have a shower and get some food before coming back. I can sleep here, I know it's not the comfiest place in the world but it's better than nothing. I just want to snuggle up to him like we were supposed to tonight but we can't.

I don't think that they will let me lie down with him yet but it is something to ask Ethan. "Hey Ethan, would they complain if I lay with Danny tonight?" I ask him and he came to sit next to me. "As long as you are careful and he doesn't get moved around too much and it doesn't aggravate his injuries. It does sound like you two haven't been seeing each other for a few days," he says and that was fair enough. "Yeah he was visiting his parents three days ago and he was just about to come home when this happened and we haven't been apart like this since the day we got married," I tell him and he found that absolutely adorable. He watched as I carefully joined Danny on the bed and I rest my head on the back brace he has on.

Ethan got a spare blanket and covered me in it before mentioning they might be coming in a few times during the night to make sure Danny is doing okay but for the most part it will be just me and Danny together at last on the bed. I wanted to hear his voice again, see his smile that just makes me melt every time but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a little while. I just kiss his neck before I lay back where I was before, making sure he didn't move an inch to make his injuries worse. "I love you Danny, I hope you will always remember that," I tell him as tears make their way down my cheeks. I can't lose him, I just can't. He means everything to me and I don't think I could survive without him.

I close my eyes, listening to the monitors beep softly in the background letting me know that my husband is still alive. I rest my hand near to my head while I rest on Danny's chest. I manage to fall asleep before the next doctor comes along to check on Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was there watching us when I woke up in the morning and I breathed a sigh of relief when I knew Danny was still alive. "Hey Jorel, I'm surprised they let you sleep up there to be honest but no one who has come in this morning has complained so far," George tells me and I give him the smallest of smiles because I couldn't manage any more than that. "I asked the main nurse and he said it was fine as long as I don't make Danny move and make his injuries worse. He knew that this has been the first time Danny and I have seen each other since he went to see his mom and dad," I tell George who did feel sorry for me. I am glad we don't have a tour coming up for a little while because I don't think I would be able to cope with that.

I carefully got off the bed and went back to holding Danny's hand but he isn't aware of me holding it because he is at the same level of sedation that he was at when I first saw him last night. "Are you going home for food and have a shower and then come back? I'll let you know if they are any changes to his condition while you are gone," he tells me and I agree. I am not going to battle with them and I will take care of myself. "Yeah, I need to feed Louie and make him go potty too before I come back. Did any of his stuff make it? I wasn't really talked to by the police after I arrived here," I ask George and he nodded when I asked the question.

"Yeah they said his suitcase was the only thing that survived and we'd have to go to the police station to pick it up. His truck is not gonna be fixable so the guys and I have suggested that we put a bit of money together and buy him a new model," George tells me. I like the thought behind all of that I wanted Danny to get a new truck. Maybe we could find the money to buy his dream truck. "Yeah, I'll go on my way back here and that sounds like a good idea to get Danny a new truck, he has done so much for us over the years so coming together and buying him a new one would be pretty amazing," I tell him and he was glad that I was on board. I had to let Danny's mom know because she was getting pretty worried but I fell asleep before I could.

I called his mom as I was driving home to let her know that Danny didn't quite make it home safely and he was hit by a drunk driver and recovering in the hospital she was shocked but I told her that they said he should be out of the coma sometime next week and then only time would tell what injuries he will have to deal with then. I also let her in on the plan and she said she would contribute to buying his truck even if he can't drive it he can be a passenger. We weren't going to buy it today, but we will buy it before he comes round. Then it can be a nice surprise when he comes home to see a brand new pickup truck of his dreams sitting in the driveway. I was soon home and in the shower cleaning up.

I grabbed a bite to eat when I got a text from George to say the doctor had told him that Danny was already showing signs of his condition improving which made me do a little victory dance in my seat. I knew my baby was strong and he is going to fight his battle for life and he is going to win. Jordon was there when I returned to the hospital, Danny's suitcase is in the trunk of my car and I was going to open it when I get home tomorrow. I am going to stay with Danny every night I can and I am going to be with him every step of the way, 'till death do us part. Always and forever. "Hey Jordon," I say and I take Danny's hand in mine again. "Hey Jorel, don't worry about Danny. He will recover, the swelling and pressure on his brain has already gone down a bit since yesterday," he tells me and I smiled.

I could see the difference as well considering they took part of his skull to help save his life. "I know. I am ready to look after Danny no matter what the outcome is," I tell them and I kissed the part of Danny's forehead I could touch and I swear there was a little flutter in his heart rate. They say people in comas can tell when their lovers are there and the heart rate does increase a bit. "His mom is going to help us get his new truck," I tell the other two and they smile. "I can't wait for him to see it. I talked to the dealer today and he said he was willing to lower the price because he does that after people have had accidents as long as we can prove Danny's truck is truly smashed." George says and I nod.

"It won't be too hard, it was on the news before because the truck driver had one too many. The cop showed me Danny's truck and I am honestly surprised he has survived the crash. He is so lucky," I say and show them the pictures I took of his beloved truck as it currently stands. It has no roof because they had to cut him out and it was pretty smashed up to begin with. George and Jordon were just as shocked as I was. "You're right Jorel, Danny is one lucky guy and whatever happens we'll support the pair of you through this," he says and I sit back down with Danny holding his hand and praying he wakes up soon. The fans don't know yet and I don't know when we are going to tell them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and nothing feels right. Something is missing from my head that's for sure and something is wrong with the rest of my body too. My eyes didn't like the bright lights from the hospital room but they soon adjusted and I saw George sitting on the chair looking at his phone. One of the weird things I felt was Jorel who is lying by my side with his head on my chest and his hand is there too. I feel very tired and I wasn't quite breathing on my own yet. I didn't have the ventilator in anymore but I could feel that I did have it at some point. There was no nurse to be seen just yet and I was just trying to adjust to everything. Jorel was fast sleep so there wasn't going to be any form of conversation with him just yet.

George noticed after I stared at him for a little while, maybe five minutes. "Oh, hey Danny, how are you feeling?" he asks, his voice had taken on a softer tone while he was talking to me. I tried to talk but it wasn't going to happen until I feel a bit more awake so I gave him a thumb in the middle sign. He ran his fingers through my hair but refused to touch one side of my head. "They might take you to surgery tomorrow Danny," he tells me and that just left me confused. "Why?" I manage to say but my voice was very scratchy and it did hurt to talk at that moment. "You have a bit of your skull missing on the right side just to release the pressure that you had built up in there," George explains and helps me drink some water even though I couldn't really move.

"Oh, that does explain why my head feels a bit weird," I say and I was getting better at talking with each sentence. I am recovering alright from the head injuries I think although it does feel a bit weird to be awake right now. He was surprised that I am recognising him and I wasn't as badly affected as they thought I might be. "Yeah, it will be alright soon buddy don't worry about it," he tells me and I smiled. Jorel was still asleep on my chest and I was just soaking up the time I get to spend with him for a while since I don't think it is the same day as the crash it is probably a few days later. "I'm not gonna worry, I am glad I am not in pain right now though," I tell him and he went to wake Jorel up a little bit.

"I wasn't asleep I swear," Jorel says and I chuckled which nearly made him fall off the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" Jorel asks a few minutes later when he notices that I was awake and I was off the life support. "Because you were finally sleeping decently and I wasn't sure Danny was going to be awake once they took the sedation away and weaned him off," George says to Jorel and then I finally got my kiss from Jorel and I knew that he missed me just as much as I missed him. I couldn't move my neck because of a collar brace and I knew there was a brace on my torso as well. Just as Jorel got off the bed, much to my dislike a doctor walked in and was happy to see me awake and the guys were happy.

"Hello Danny, I am Doctor Rhett and I would just like to ask you a few questions on your memory and just how you feel overall right now," the doctor says and I was quite happy to answer his questions. "First off, what was the last thing that you can remember?" he asks me and it takes me a couple of minutes to think about it. "I can remember the truck hitting me and my pickup landing on its side and someone asking me if I could hear them then I passed out," I tell him and the doctor was pretty amazed by how much I remember. He then asked my how much I could feel of my own body and I said that I could feel up to my waist and any further than that I couldn't feel anything. I was trying to hide how upset I was when he said it was very unlikely that I will be able to walk again.

It was like my trip has just destroyed my career and everyone else's in the process. I could have the neck brace off once I have the surgery to get the plate in my head to hide the gaping hole I have in my skull now. The back brace can come off at night but I have to basically wear it all day and they would get me a wheelchair to go home in in a couple of days. I kept composed until the doctor left and even then, I only let a few tears fall. "Aw Danny, don't cry baby. I'm going to support you through this. The others are too and we will figure this all out," Jorel says and he climbs back onto the bed and pulls me close to him and my head was on his shoulder for once. That hug just broke all my composure and I just sobbed my heart out on Jorel's shoulder and George and Jorel were trying to comfort me.

"But I've just ruined everything?" I ask them and they shake their heads. "It was about time our concerts were disabled friendly anyway. We can figure some creative way to get you on the stage again Danny," George says and Jorel just straight up snogged me. So, I know Jorel is going to support me then. I kissed him back and Jorel has a big smile on his face. So, we know the permanent damage so far just seems to be paralysis from the waist down and that is about it. We have surgery scheduled in the morning so they decided to keep me from eating until then and I was going to be just fine. I will come out of the surgery with a metal plate in my head and no more brain damage hopefully.

George left and my mom walked in and she hugged me gently straight away. I hugged her back and I was trying not to cry again. "Hey Margo," Jorel says and my mom hugs him. "Hey Jorel and hey my little guy," she says to Jorel and I. I gave her a smile even though I am probably about to deliver the worst news ever to her. "Hey mama," I tell her and she was happy that I could talk to her. She sat right next to my left hip but I couldn't feel it and she had my left hand in hers. "I am guessing you didn't get good news baby boy?" she asks me, she wiped the traces the tears had left behind on my face. "They said I'm never going to walk again mama, I can't feel my legs," I tell her and she was shocked.

"Aw baby, don't worry. It's not the end of the world, I know you are upset right now and it will be hard to adjust but you will get through it. I know you are my strong lion for a reason," she tells me. Then she hugged me again and kissed my cheek and let me snuggle up to her as much as I could while she was relaxing me enough I could fall asleep comfortably. I was still quite tired but I was happy to be here with my mom and Jorel and to actually survive the crash because it was quite bad. "Just close your eyes and rest Danny, you have done really well this afternoon," Jorel says and gives me a kiss on the lips and I close my eyes and fall asleep in my mom's safe arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have now been home for about 4 days and I feel like I have adjusted to being in a wheelchair nicely now. Jorel carries me up to bed every night and he said that was his favourite part as well as brining me breakfast in bed each morning before carrying me downstairs for most of the day. Today I get to see Scarlett for the first time and they said they had a surprise for me. Theresa knows I am know paralysed from the waist down and she said that she would try to prep Scarlett for that but it was okay if I explained it better. I can't play with her in the same way I used to but her step father Jorel would be able to and I was okay with that. "Scarlett will be here any minute baby. Are you okay?" he asks me and kisses my lips.

I kissed back and smiled. "Yeah, I am excited to see my little girl again. I missed her a lot these last two or three weeks," I tell him and the doorbell rings. I stayed in the living room because it was easier for me to move around there than it was the front door. "Is daddy home?" I hear Scarlett ask and I was happy, in a few short moments I will see my daughter again. "Why don't we go and look?" Theresa asks and Scarlett loved that idea. It took Scarlett two minutes to find me with Jorel hinting I was in the living room. Scarlett and Theresa were shocked when they saw me but Scarlett ran and climbed up onto my lap so she could hug me as tightly as possible. "Daddy I missed you so much," she says and I hugged her back.

"I missed you too Scarlett, Daddy's all better now though," I tell her even though that is technically a lie. "No you're not daddy, your legs don't work anymore," she says and I bet the hug was weird for her because of the back brace I have on under my shirt makes my chest a bit like it has a lot of plastic on it. George was already working on something to get me to perform comfortably because no one in the band wanted me to leave despite my new disability. "I know but that isn't fixable baby girl," I tell her and she went to get her bag because she said she had something for me and Theresa gave me a hug. "How have you been coping Danny?" she asks me and I am glad we are still friends at times like this.

"It's been a bit of a struggle, but I think I am doing alright now. I am used to the fact that I am most likely going to be this way for the rest of my life but I am not angry. It looked like I should have died that night so to be alive now I am very grateful for that," I tell her, being honest and Jorel knew I was being honest because he managed to get it out of me a few days ago when I had a really bad day. "That's really good Danny, don't forget you can talk to any of us if you feel like you need to rant," she tells me. "Thanks Reese I appreciate it. I just hope this doesn't affect Scarlett too badly," I tell her. Scarlett runs back into the room and climbed back onto my lap and handed me a card which had a guitar on it and it was a cute little get well soon card. "Thank you Scarlett," I tell her and she had a big smile.

"You're welcome Daddy," she tells me and it was time for Theresa to go because she had work and we were having Scarlett for the weekend. "It's nearly time for your surprise Danny," Jorel tells me and I was both excited and confused. He's been hinting at this ever since I left hospital but I have no idea what this surprise is. "You've been saying that for a few days now. Am I actually getting this surprise today or nah?" I ask him and he chuckles. "You are getting it today don't worry Danny," he tells me. Scarlett was excited for me because she said I need to be happy. She says she wants to be a doctor so she can cure my legs.

"Sir, your surprise is here," Jorel says nearly an hour later and I was starting to get interested. I want to see what it is and I am wondering why he has this smirk on his face. I don't trust that smirk. He told Scarlett to cover my eyes and he was going to wheel me out to the front yard where this surprise would be. I was trying to see if I could hear anything that would give the surprise away but I know that Jorel wouldn't be that silly. "Are you ready to uncover daddy's eyes now?" Jorel asks Scarlett and I felt her enthusiastic nodding from where I was. Then she got off my chair and I was just completely shocked by what I saw. The truck of my dreams was sitting in the driveway and Jordon was there with the keys in his hands. "Your new ride awaits my friend," he says and I was confused.

"I can't drive this though?" I ask him and that's when they both smirked at me. "Oh, you can Danny boy, it's an automatic and has been specifically adapted for you. We all pitched in to pay for it: Me, Jorel, George, Dylan, management and your mom," he says and I had tears in my eyes. I wasn't completely screwed up. "Oh my god guys, this is amazing," I say and Jorel picks me up to hug me tightly even though my legs don't work. "Wanna test it out?" Jordon asks and he waves the keys in front of me. "Yeah, I am a bit nervous though," I tell him. Jorel puts me into the driver's seat for first time since the crash and my nerves clearly showed. "Don't worry Danny, I will guide you through all of it," Jordon tells me and I felt a bit relieved.

Jorel let Jordon took me out for the first drive in the car and I had a hand gear thingy which meant I could pull it towards me to for accelerate and push it forward for braking which was pretty neat and I didn't really have to worry about the gears. "Oh my god, this is the best way to get independent," I tell him and I could see he was glad I was happy and back on the road again. I was confident to drive and I did it pretty well and I could tell Jorel was worried about me when we got back but Jordon taught me all I need to know about being able to drive my truck again and I think it is safe to say I aced it.

Jorel greeted us and soon as we got back and he picked me up and held me tight when I was ready to get out of the truck. "How did you do Danny?" he asks me and I had a big smile on my face. "I did really good. I was scared at first but once Jordon told me what to do I was fine," I tell him and I knew he was happy when his little plan works and I was happy that I can drive again. Jorel carried me into the house because my wheelchair is now inside so it was easy for him to carry me there then bring it out and put me down in it. Scarlett was happy to see me smiling when she walked into the room. Jordon was going to get picked up by Randi in a little while. Jordon wants to hang out with me and Jorel and he was happy to spend some time with me.

I was only in my wheelchair for a little while because Jordon lifted me up and placed me on his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you guys for the truck," I tell them and they smiled at me. "Don't worry about paying us back for it Danny. This is us paying you back for all the work that you have done for us during the last few years since you have joined the band which is over due to be honest," Jordon tells me and Jorel agrees with him. I felt a little bit overwhelmed but I knew this was going to happen eventually. Everyone was happy with the influence I have apparently had on their lives and they wanted to repay me for it and my modified truck has got to be the best present ever.

The rest of the day was very relaxed. I managed to figure out a way to play with Scarlett. I managed to get myself from the chair to the floor and we played with her dolls house. She was so happy that I could play with her even though I can't play chase games with her as easily as I used to. "I love playing with you Daddy," Scarlett tells me just I know Jorel was in the room probably about to announce dinner. "I love playing with you too Scarlett," I tell her and I knew Jorel had pictures of us and my wheelchair is right next to my now useless legs which didn't bother me as much as it did as first. "Dinner time for my two-favourite people," Jorel says and Scarlett puts her toys away before she runs to the dining table. Jorel lifted me up once again and carried me to the dining table and we ate dinner.

After dinner I went back to playing with Scarlett and the doll house and she was happy to spend more time with me because she had the time that I was out playing with her papa so she was one very happy and spoiled little girl right now. We played until it was almost bed time and then I got carried up the stairs and I got Scarlett ready for bed and we lay together so I could read to her as she falls asleep and once she was fast asleep Jorel came and carried me back down stairs so I could relax with Jorel and we can watch our television shows or movies if we wanted to watch them during the evening before we go to bed. I texted my mom to say thanks for helping the guys get my new truck and how much I loved it.

She was happy that I love my new truck and that I already tested it out and I was no longer afraid of driving because the crash did leave me feeling afraid to drive because I didn't want to get into another crash. I was happy to snuggle into Jorel's side even though he kept moving my legs around to get them into a position where the rest of my body would be comfortable. "I love you Jorel, I'm glad you didn't leave me," I tell him. He held me tighter and kissed my temple. "I love you too Danny and of course I would never leave you baby. Till death do us part," he tells me and I repeated the last part to him. I do feel like I will be with Jorel for the long run and we will be together when we are really old.

I started to get really tired around 10 pm and Jorel noticed so he turned the television off. "Ready for bed Danny?" Jorel asks me and I nod. "Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't napped today but it's one step to get better right?" I ask him and I know I can never truly make a full recovery from this but this was as close as I can get. I saw Jorel had posted the picture that he took of me and Scarlett earlier with a cute caption saying something like this paraplegic doesn't let his legs stop him from playing with his daughter and people were really supportive even though this was the first time that they had known about the crash and my permanent injury. Everyone hoped we could tour again but we didn't know at this point if we could or not at this point.

"Right then, we'll go to bed now since you are falling asleep on me," he says and I chuckled. He was so comfy and I loved snuggling up to him like this. "Okay, I still wanna snuggle you though," I tell him and he smiles. "Of course my love, we will snuggle for as long as you want to," he tells me and I blushed. He rarely ever calls me his love but when he does I always freaking blush. He noticed that I was blushing straight away and chuckled at me. "I love it when you blush baby bear," he tells me and it just makes the whole thing worse and he knows full well it does. I hid my face in his shoulder and he rubbed my back as he carried me up to our bedroom. He sat on the bed with me and then this fun little game started up.

"Now, where has my husband gone, I swear he was here just a minute ago," Jorel says and I fought back the chuckle that was gonna happen. "He can't have gone far, where is he?" Jorel says and then he pokes my side which makes me squeal and then I started laughing. It gave me away but Jorel will start laughing because he always does. "Oh, there is my adorable husband," he says and then starts laughing. I started laughing along with him and Jorel enjoyed every minute of it. I was so tired at the end of the giggle fitting and I just snuggled up to Jorel in bed as much as my useless legs will allow. "I love you Jorel," I tell him and I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Danny," he tells me. I am falling asleep happy for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of the one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Jess is writing a similar one with the same plot so we can see how a like we are to each other. I wanna know what you think down in the comments.


	48. Prison Time J3T x DM

Hey guys, I am doing a few one shots that are a little different. I had this one in my head for most of the week which is why I am writing it all down now instead of the other ones in the list that I have. I will get through my list eventually but right now I just want to make this one.

This is an AU btw...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

18th of December 2015

Murillo, Daniel

Men's Central Jail

Los Angeles

California

Dear George,

How are you doing? I guess I am alright although I can't wait for this to be over. I miss you more and more as the days go by. I just can't wait to be in your arms again. These last few years have been the hardest few years if our life so far. I can't believe we have been going through this whole ordeal as strongly as we have before the incident happened. I often wonder what life would have been like if that day never happened. Maybe I should have started this letter off differently but, honestly, I don't know what to say. I know I messed everything up and I am truly sorry for that. I don't expect you to continue supporting me when this is all over in a couple of weeks' time.

I fully expect you to move on with your life and not want to contact me anymore. I am sorry for everything that has happened and I guess this is why you haven't been writing me back any more. I have forgotten your mobile number so I don't call you anymore. Please let me know if you want to move on from me and you want to start again with someone new. I think I can deal with that now, I am not worthy of the loyalty you have shown me in the last two years George I am really not. You could even go for that guy Charlie that you keep mentioning, he seems like a better guy than me. I don't mean that in a jealous way, I mean it in an honest way. Most of your friends would be better for you than me.

They gave me an I pod yesterday, they said that you went ahead and released Swan Songs with your band and that you wanted me to hear it so they gave it to me. For the first time in a while I cried myself to sleep last night hearing your voice as you perform those songs so well. They won't give me the disc because it could get turned into contraband so they are keeping it with my belongings until I get released. I suppose it's for the best really. I am not in a good place right now and they know it. Not that they care too much about it or me. I am not a name here or a person... just a number made to serve their sentence and then leave. I'll move back in with my mom when I get released in two weeks' time. You won't have to worry about me then.

You don't know how proud I am of you George, even though I know you are a lot older than I am. 4 years does seem like a long time to me now and I hate it. I hate all of this, I just want to be back with you and not have to worry about my next meal being stolen or someone trying to choke me out on a daily basis. The amount of times in the last 3 months alone that I have ended up in the infirmary worries me slightly. One of these days I am not going to be found in time and I can feel it. I guess it could be a lot worse since I am only medium security and not maximum but still some of these people.

Maybe you and Charlie would make a good couple. I bet he won't make the same stupid mistake I did and he won't end up in here. I think he would treat you a lot better and like the king you deserve. He could buy you things I could never afford, take you to those places that you have always dreamed of that I never can. When you talked about him in the last call you spoke of such fondness when you were referring to him and it makes me happy that you can move on from the waste of space which is me. I know technically we are still going out with each other but I am not expecting this to last when I become free.

I wonder what success the album will have. Your voice is amazing and I can't help but fall in love with it even more as I hear the songs. Then the love turns to misery as I remember you are not mine anymore. This place does some weird stuff to you after you have been here for a while. Paradise Lost is my favourite song from the album so far. It just means so much to me and I can relate to it so much. I don't know if you intended for it to be that way or not but I love it either way. Some of the other songs like everywhere I go will probably be more enjoyable while I am out of here. This place isn't exactly party central.

This place gets lonely when you have to stare at the same four walls for a majority of the day. My current sentence duration means there is not much point in them giving me a job. Exercise time is just another period of time where they can beat the crap out of me until the guards start paying attention. They can't get away with it as much in the main common room because the cameras will always see and they will end up in trouble for it. Not that it really stops them from hurting me because they always get one of their mates to do it as revenge. Or they will steal my food like some loser stole my breakfast this morning.

I also feel like I can relate to The Diary quite a lot. I wish I could go home and I wish I could be with you. My heart melted when you mentioned my name. Damn I miss you too much George. I do openly invite you to come and pick me up when I get released. Sorry it will be after Christmas and I will miss it again but I will still have a present waiting for you as always. I swear I am going to turn my life around now and this stuff won't happen again. I know I never hurt you but I feel like I have done with my actions and for that I will be sorry until you tell me not to be.

I definitely went down the wrong path when I was encouraged to do the things that I was doing with my band mates and I am definitely a new man now I have served my punishment. I won't be hanging out with the same crowd that I used to and maybe you and I can make some happier memories together. However, I am known to be a dreamer so I highly doubt this will happen. I'm always going to be California dreaming I guess. I better end this letter soon; those guys are looking at me funny and I know what's coming next.

If this is to be my last letter to you then, I love you and all the time we spend together as friends and a couple. Try not to miss me too much, I am not worth it. All I want to know is that you are going to be happy when I am gone. I want to know that someone else will love you in the way that I have and always will do even when I am long forgotten about. I love you George Arthur Ragan.

Yours sincerely,

Daniel Rose Murillo

I hastily shove the letter in the envelope as the two men that usually beat me up stand outside the cell waiting for me to come out so they can strike. I know later on I can get the letter mailed out to my beloved but I don't know if I will be alive long enough for George to get to read this and even for him to reply to me. He hasn't replied to me for the last couple of letters that I have sent him so I don't even know if he is getting them anymore. I want to curl up and cry but I doubt that he cares about me anymore. He would have contacted me by now if he didn't. "Murillo, someone is requesting a phone call with you," one of the guards' shouts from the door of my cell which sent the bullies running.

I hand him the envelope since he is the one who deals with the mail as he directs me to the phones. I start to get nervous because I have no idea who was wanting to call me. My mom visited me earlier in the day and I know she doesn't call on visiting days. I picked up the receiver and I just heard the usual stuff about prison phone calls being recorded and stuff like that. "I am talking to Danny, right?" the voice on the other end and my heart started racing. "Y-yeah, you are," I tell him, mentally cursing myself for stuttering while George was finally talking to me. "Aw Danny, I am so sorry I didn't call sooner, things have been a little bit hectic and I have your letters too," he tells me and I just sighed in relief.

"It's okay George, your famous now. You don't need to be hanging out with the likes of me now anyway," I tell him. Feeling glad that he has my letters and he wasn't ignoring me on purpose. "The likes of you? What are they doing to you in that place babe? You are my one and only Danny and nothing is going to change that," he tells me and I try not to react too hard to it because I know the bullies are always going to watch me. "You are to me too George. I guess some things are getting to me now. I am leaving in two weeks' time and I honestly will be so glad to leave," I tell him making sure he is the only one who can hear it. "Aw, I am going to be away then but I swear I will come and get you once I get back. We are doing a little tour which should end in three weeks' time," George says.

"It's okay George, I will probably still be at my mom's by the time you get back. She's desperate to have me home now," I tell him and I could hear him chuckle at the other end of the line and it made me happy. "Well you can tell her when you see her that I am just as desperate to see you. I am so gutted that I am in a different part of the US to you right now," he tells me. I felt my heart race and for a moment all my doubt went away for the time being. "It's not your fault George. You seem to be having fun traveling round the states anyway. I'm not planning on coming back here anyway so you'll have all the time in the world to see me," I tell him and I could imagine George smiling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I will have plenty of time to stare at that beautiful face of yours. You just have to wait three more weeks and then you will probably become sick of me," he tells me and I chuckle. Then we got the five-minute warning as that was when the phone call would end. I saw the bullies waiting out of the corner of my eye, ready and waiting to pounce on me. "I would never feel that way George. Honestly, I was starting to think that you were becoming sick of me by now. Three years have gone by with little contact between us," I tell him. "Honestly Danny, it's made me love you just as much if not more. I can't wait to see you soon," he tells me and I end the conversation after saying that I loved him back.

Then just as I predicted I got pounced on by the people who have tried to make my time in general population a living hell. They started off with the usual punching and making it quick before the guards come to send them away but then I felt the larger man's hands around my neck and he was squeezing it quite tightly with the intent to choke me out. I kicked out in desperation for him to let go of me but it was too late. I saw the darkness appear in my vision just as the guards were alerted to what was going on around the room and the assault that was taking place. I could hear them shouting at the bullies to put me down and to step away from me but I felt it was too late as my eyes closed and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This one is very lucky to still be here all though I am concerned about his lack of response in the last couple of days," a female voice says as I come to my senses. I seem to have survived that beating then luckily. "Not surprised since it took over an hour to revive him and he's been on oxygen ever since," Officer Cole says and I remember hearing his voice before I passed out. I could feel something on my face but I wasn't sure if it was an oxygen mask or the nasal cannulas. "Try and see if you get a response now. If not, we might have to take him to the local hospital. He might have slipped into a coma," Officer Cole says. I could hear footsteps and then I could feel some hands on my shoulders.

"Danny, can you hear me," the nurse asks and I managed a whimper as the pain from the beating hit me all at once. "It's going to be just fine darling. Try and open your eyes for me and we will get the pain sorted in a minute," she tells me and I felt the hands leave as she went to get the pain medication I was hoping. I am going to try and open my eyes for her anyway. It took a few minutes because my eyelids felt heavier than normal but I managed to open my eyes and keep them opened. The nurse came back just in time with the medication that I needed. "You'll start to feel better in a moment," she says and then does a head to toe check on me and asks me questions to which I replied honestly. "He will be fit enough to leave once the oxygen comes off but until then it's best if he stays here," she tells the Officer who seemed to be in agreement with her.

"That's fine with us. We need to reassign him to a different housing unit in general population because these attacks are getting out of control now," he says and I was glad that they weren't moving me to one of the units where we are in our cells 23 hours a day for my last two weeks stay. Maybe there my last two weeks won't be as fright filled as the last three years have been. Then Officer Cole got called outside of the infirmary for a moment so I just lay quite comfortably on the bed as the pain was starting to ease up and wait to see what happens next. He came back a couple of minutes later. "This doesn't usually happen but since you almost died and you can't leave the infirmary we have granted someone's visiting request with you," Officer Cole tells me and I bet it was my mother because she is so worried about me.

The person who was actually here to visit me made my heart race and the nurse smiled at me. My boyfriend George had flown from wherever he was when he made the phone call when all of this happened and he was here in the flesh for the first time. "Oh Danny, thank god you are okay," he says and rushes over to hug me tightly and I hug him back and hide the tears. "They can't get rid of me that easily even though they had a good attempt," I tell him and he smiles at me. We aren't going to kiss or anything because I am not feeling great and I don't think they would let me. "That's good then, when did you wake up because before they were telling me that I couldn't see you," he tells me and I had to have a little think on it.

"Probably less than an hour ago. I think if I wasn't able to wake up then, they would have sent me to the nearest hospital's ICU," I tell him and this conversation felt better than our last because I didn't feel the impending doom of the people who beat me up watching me constantly ready to pounce. "Well, I am glad it wasn't that serious and you are doing alright now," he tells me and I felt happy to be as close to being back in his arms as I can right at this moment. "Won't your band mates be angry that you are here and not with them?" I ask him, remembering that he is on tour with his band for their first album swan songs. "Not really, Jorel, Jordon, Matt and Dylan are all supportive and send their well wishes to you. Aron is a bit moody but that's to be expected with him. I got management to give me permission to let me have a couple of days off to come and see you and then I have to go back but I am not missing any shows," he explains and it made a lot of sense to me.

"That's nice of them, I have missed you quite a lot and I didn't know what they would say when this kinda stuff happens," I tell him. I am still kinda new to the whole music scene even though I did some album releases and ep releases but never had a loved one rushed to hospital when I was in the middle of a tour so I am learning something new. "Yeah, it's nice that the managers let me come to see you but when I was called by the prison not long after it happened they said they were still resuscitating you so they weren't sure if you'd live so obviously they would let me come. They thought I was coming to say goodbye to you and to be honest so did I," he tells me and I hug him again. He hugs me back gently and I really tried hard to not cry.

"I really missed you George," I tell him and I let a couple of tears fall down my face. Those couple of tears joined until I was full on crying into George. He climbed onto the bed so we could hug better and I didn't care that he was sitting on my lap I just needed his comfort. The seriousness of the whole thing hit me like a freight train. "I missed you too Danny. Please don't cry, you're okay and everything is going to be fine I promise," he tells me and I had my arms wrapped around him tightly. He started to rub my back and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. "I'm trying not to George," I tell him as I start to calm down. I wasn't sure how long George is going to be able to stay with me for but I am currently assuming that it would be for the normal visitation duration.

The Officer left the room when George walked in and the nurse went to go and tend to another patient. So, we could kiss if we wanted to then I guess. George looked around to make sure that we are alone and then he gently kissed me on the lips and I instantly kiss him back. No one was here to watch us and it just felt blissful. It almost felt like I was back in the outside world and I wasn't currently in the infirmary of Los Angeles Men's Central Jail. Then when the kiss broke I was sucked back into reality and back into prison I am. I only have 11 or so days left in this place and then I will be a free citizen and able to walk the streets. "I can't wait for you to formally live with me Danny, if you would like to," he tells me and he smiled as he saw my eyes light up. "I'd love to live with you officially George," I reply him and I smile at him.

"Awesome. I might have to go to the store and get you some new toiletries and clothes because I don't think you have much at the moment," he tells me and I nod. I lost most of my clothes in the tour bus fire which was almost the reason why I ended up here. "I barely have anything like that. Just the clothes I have gotten arrested in and the stuff I have left at my mom's from the amount times that I spent sleeping there because I never actually bought a house when I was staying with Kris," I tell him. We had a little snuggling session and it felt so good after the months of hell that I have been suffering through recently. I think we managed to spend two hours together before the guard came to take George back to the outside world. I enjoyed every minute I spent with him even if I was on oxygen support the entire time.

Now it just leaves me wondering when I will be able to see him again. I know I leave here in eleven days and George comes back about a week after I am released but he will be tired and jet lagged so I doubt he'll come and get me straight away. It might be a few days afterwards. I am not being released on probation because I have served my full sentence or I will have done by the time I leave so I am not going to be restricted by that when I leave. I have decided not to spend any time with the guys which led me to being in here after they get released from their slightly longer sentences so I don't fall down the same path I am trying to leave. I want to get my life back together and make meaningful memories with George and my family.

"We are keeping you in here just overnight so we can make sure that your oxygen levels stay stable while we finalise your new housing situation but you will be moving to a new housing unit tomorrow at some point," Officer Cole tells me when he walks back in after letting George go home. "Okay. Um thank you for letting George come to see me Officer," I tell him and I saw a brief smile on his face. "You're welcome Murillo. You've worked really hard these last few years and you have turned yourself around and after all of the beatings that you have suffered you should have something to help pick your spirits up," he tells me. It was slightly out of character for a guard but I appreciated it all the same. I am sure there are some exceptions to the rules that I managed to meet but in the end, it was up to the guards and officers to make the final decision. 

I am quite used to being left alone after the nurse came to start weaning me off the oxygen I have been relying on since they got me breathing again two or three days ago. I don't really have a cellmate when I was in my old housing unit anyway. I just had people come in and talk to me every now and then because I was fresh meat 3 years ago when I first arrived and now I had made some friends there who might not miss me as much but they did try and look out for me while I was there. Maybe in this new housing unit I will make new friends and I won't get beaten up as much while I have 10 days left of my sentence. It might not be worth making new friends though because my sentence is now so short I won't be bothering to contact most people in here when I leave.

I know some of the older men in the housing unit I was in up to this point will probably try and contact me before I leave and it would probably be rude to not try and mail them at least once a month so they know I am good and I am keeping myself busy and productive and I am not straying back to the way that I used to be before I ended up in jail. They might miss seeing me and trying to teach me things that they wanted to know themselves when they were my age and that's when their lives went downhill and they want to make sure that other people don't make the same mistakes that they did and that they can teach something which also helps them realise that they have learnt from the mistake which landed them in here as well.

My evening was really boring to be honest. They were making arrangements on my behalf for my new housing unit and my mom got an update on my condition which she was happy about. She did think I wasn't going to pull through and George thought the same thing but I surprised them both and I went from being on a high flow of oxygen to a normal one throughout the evening so I was still proving to people that I am strong and I can bounce back when I have been hurt even if I do hide the mental scaring that these kinds of things leave behind. I know I am not the same person I was when I first entered jail but it isn't a massive change for the worst. I have become a better person but I just have to deal with some bad memories and things like that.

The nurse told me I should attempt to sleep because the last few days have been tough on my body and I should start resting so it can recover quicker than if I kept pushing myself. I have been given food and there wasn't much else I could do at this time of night anyway so I might as well sleep now and then after breakfast tomorrow I will hopefully be able to leave the infirmary and pray to god that it is the last time I end up here before I leave. The nurse did say she was going to miss me a little bit because I was one of the rare few patients that gave her an easy time while she was treating them so she was less stressed out.

I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable and as the nurse noticed I was falling asleep she dimmed the lights so I could fall asleep quicker. I felt safe for a while and then eventually it lead to me falling asleep..

~~~~~~~~~~~ two and a half weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freedom never felt so good to be honest with you. I have been out for three or four days now and I am finding myself able to adjust to life quite easily with my mom's help. She will give me little tasks like going to the grocery store and I can do them just fine. She did warn me that she had a lodger in the house who wasn't aware of what happened with me so it was best not to mention it to him and just hope that we would get along. So far, we have barely spoken to each other but the times that Jason and I have had a conversation it didn't really go so well. He wasn't accepting the fact that I was Margo's son and I had come back to live with her after a few months of traveling around the world. I came back while he wasn't in the house so he was going to have to accept that.

He kept wanting to start arguments with me but every time he did I just walked into the kitchen or wherever I knew mom was at the time and start a conversation with her just so I could avoid confrontation. There were still tell-tale marks on my body from my final beating in the prison but I know they will heal in time. I have a nice bruise on my neck from where I was strangled and it lead to me being clinically dead for over an hour which was a lot to take in and a lot to accept in general. Like I actually died in prison. They nearly called time on me and would have pronounced me dead and the guy that did it would have had a murder charge not an attempted murder one.

I was relaxing in my mom's arms on the sofa when these thoughts hit me and I started to panic slightly. There was no way those guys could get to me in anyway physically because all forms of communication have been cut off but it doesn't mean that the memories can't still affect me every now and then. My mom always manages to pick up on my emotions even before I notice I am panicking or something. "It's okay Danny, try and calm down. You aren't there anymore and they certainly can't attempt to beat you up like that again," she tells me and I was thankful that Jason wasn't in the house at this point. I'll be moving in with George sometime in the next two weeks anyway so he will be happier then which made my mom angry because at the end of the day she takes family over anything and Jason isn't family to her.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't try and think about that afternoon. It just kinda happened," I tell her and she gives me a tight squeeze. "It's okay Hun, you are still recovering from a massive attack which almost cost your life. I am not expecting you to be your bubbly self one hundred percent of the time. I will always be one phone call away when you are with George should you ever need me," she says and I snuggle up to her. I am so grateful that she has decided to stick with me and support me throughout all of this because along with George I don't think I could have done this without her and everything would have been harder to get used to. "What did I do to deserve a mom like you?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"I feel like I am more blessed to have you in my life my boy. I noticed the little vase of roses you left in my bedroom this morning with the little note. You are very sweet and I am so happy you aren't going back to that life now," she tells me and I smiled at her. I was forever doing things like that when I was little. I would save up my pocket money and use it to buy little things for her just to show her that she means the world to me. She would always wake up to roses somewhere with my name on a card nearby. They are her favourite flower and my middle name so that's why I always bought her either red or white roses. "I had to do something to say thanks for the support through the last three years. I thought you were going to leave me halfway through," I tell her quietly and she kisses the top of my head.

"When I gave birth to you Danny, I swore that I would look after you and protect you no matter what happens. That's what a good mother would do regardless of what the child does in their lives," she says. She started playing with some of the longer strands of my hair and she held me quite close to her. "I know mom, all the bullies kept making me doubt everything about myself and they thought my family would abandon me," I tell her. I know Jason will be home soon but I am just going to make sure that my personal problems stay that and he doesn't get his big nose into my business. Not that there is any media evidence that I was arrested or sentenced three years ago, he would have to talk about me to someone who knows about the whole thing and there aren't that many willing to tell.

I was dozing off in my mom's arms when Jason slams the door as he enters. It jolted me awake and for a moment I thought I was back in prison being beaten up again. "Jason, I am not going to tell you again, do not slam the doors. Next time you'll be out on your ears," my mom says while I was just frozen in a bad memory. Jason stormed off to his room and mom was trying to bring me out of the memory but it didn't seem to be working. I still think I am in prison being beaten up but I know I am not anymore and I can't seem to snap out of it. Luckily when this whole thing started I was lying stomach to stomach with my mom on the recliner so Jason didn't see my face. My mom was worried and was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying.

I had finally started calming down about ten minutes later but even I knew I was very shaken by the memories. "Oh my boy, what did they do to you there?" she asks, not wanting an answer from me since she already knew about most of the things that went down there. "I don't wanna go back," I tell her once I had calmed down some more and she had given me a drink. I was literally shaking once I had come out of the flash back and the panic it had left behind. "I know you don't and I bet when George comes back he'll make sure of it," my mom says. We kept our voices down in case Jason was the in eavesdropping mood. He is a strict Christian which got on my mom's nerves slightly, mainly because dinner would always contain him throwing some homophobic slurs at me after he overheard me calling George and I said I love you George at the end of the call.

"Yeah, you don't mind me living with him, do you?" I ask her, feeling more confident than I did when I initially came out to her shortly before I started going down the wrong path. She accepted me straight away because she knew there was something special between George and I and we had her full support. "Of course not Danny. As long as he treats you the way he has been doing then I am perfectly happy with that. You must visit me though and my door is always open in case anything goes wrong and you want to move back in," she tells me and I put my drink down just to hug her tightly. Therefore I think my mom is the best mom on the planet. I don't think I could ever ask for a better mom to be honest.

She will always be saving my dumb blonde as until we are way too old to be doing stupid things but we do it anyway. I heard Jason storming down the stairs and for some reason the fight or flight instinct made itself known within me. Even my mom felt more protective of me then she usually does and this worried me a bit. It was clear to me that Jason was trying to win my mom over and for her to accept him as another son and it wasn't going to happen because of me. She wants her family to love and accept me for who I am and Jason is never going to do that. The last thing I remember was Jason knocking me to the ground and then his balled-up fist heading straight for my face and my mom screaming.

Maybe now those bullies were finally going to get their wish. Maybe now I was finally going to be killed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold streets of Los Angeles in the winter time didn't really bother me as I left the comfort of my little alley to buy a snack since I wasn't really that hungry but I knew I had to eat something. I use a hood to cover up my face after seeing another missing person's poster about me. My phone was left at home and I discharged myself from hospital when my mom went home to sleep and I decided it would be best as long as Jason is still around not to go back there. It once was a safe place for me but I might have outstayed my welcome in my own home it seems. I got off lighter than I was expecting from the attack but it was another harsh memory that I now have to deal with the panic attacks it brings for the foreseeable future. George would have gotten back two weeks ago, I wonder if he is looking for me. I doubt it though, I do seem to be a forgettable person after a while.

It's been two weeks since I left the hospital. Every day someone is missing the less likely people are to find them alive in most circumstances. I managed to get my snack at a self-service checkout so there was less chance of being recognised. The clothes I am in are from the day I was attacked and they weren't really weather appropriate so I was constantly shivering whenever I left the warm comfort of a shop and I was beginning to think hypothermia was starting to affect me. I walk back to my alley and avoided a confrontation after I bumped into someone by running off. I might have recognized the voice but I wasn't about to stop and ask. Back in the safety of my alley I started to eat the snack, hoping my mom was being taken care of by George.

She told me Jason kept coming to her house and threatening her. She did see me a couple of times while I was awake after the 5-day long coma I was in. I discharged myself about two days after I woke up. I know George will protect her until that bastard gets caught. He takes down the phone lines so the police aren't able to be called and he took her phone off her one time. That's why I haven't gone back home. He would probably beat me to death if he got the chance. I am not about to risk my life like that. "I swear I saw someone run in here after I bumped into them. It could have been the guy you were looking for but I didn't see anything to identify them because they were so fast," I hear a voice say at the entrance to the alley. That must have been the person I bumped into before.

"Thank you, either way at least I can say that I explored the lead anyway," I heard George say and my heart started racing. He really did care for me and I now feel horrible for worrying him and my mom the way that I have done. I heard him softly calling out my name as he walked through the alley. I hide myself right at the dead end in the corner because no one bothers coming this far I have learned. I'm surprised my violent shivering hasn't given me away a lot sooner. Soon I am face to face with George. "There you are baby, I've been so worried about you," he tells me and I just stare at him with tears welling in my eyes. "Why though, I am just a massive screw up everyone wants to beat to death," I tell him.

I was still shivering when he pulled me into the tightest hug he could manage and that was almost enough to break me. "Because I love you Danny, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he tells me. I hug him back and I snuggled into him to get some of the warmth from the hug. He wasn't proposing to me but I know he cares about me so I believe him. I wondered how long it would be before George knows that I am shivering so much. "Wow Danny, how long have you been out here, you are freezing," he notices probably about 10 minutes later. "I've been on the streets since I left the hospital," I tell him and George takes his coat off and covers me with it and zips it up so I could be a bit warmer now hopefully. "Okay baby, you are going to come back to my house and I'm going to protect you I promise," he tells me and I gave him a small smile.

He lifts me up and holds me tightly as he walks back towards his house. He couldn't carry me and text at the same time but when we got into the house he put me down on the couch and tucked a fleece throw blanket around me so I could warm up finally. I was snuggling with the blanket tightly around me and I was still violently shivering but I could hear George talking to the cops about my disappearance and that I have now been found. They said they were going to visit to make sure that I was okay and to get my statement on the attack that lead up to the whole thing. Then he let my mom know that her baby boy was safe and sound. I might have lost a bit of weight from only going and buying little snacks to live off for the last two weeks. 2016 has not gone off to a great start for me if I am perfectly honest.

My mom was on her way over and George was making me a hot chocolate to see if that would help me at all. My body temp is a little on the low side but it isn't anything that we can't handle here and I don't need to make another trip to hospital at this point. George walks through with my drink just as the police shows up. He lets them in and I was just snuggled under the blanket still. I answer the questions that they had relating to my disappearance before giving my account of the assault which triggered this whole thing. I managed to feel warm enough to take my arms out of the blanket and I started to drink the hot chocolate about halfway through the interview. I still have George's coat on and I don't think I am taking it off anytime soon.

Then there was a little break from visitors after the police left where I ate some soup and I was fine after that. The coat came off but I kept the throw blanket to at least waist level and then I could adjust it to how warm or cold I felt. "I'm sorry George," I say as he was giving me a warm bath because I was a little on the dirty side. "You don't need to be sorry bear, I know why you did it now and it is completely understandable," he tells me and I knew once this bath was done we were going to have a lot of snuggle time. I think my mom had gone food shopping or something before she comes over and that was okay with us. I can't wait to see my mom again and to apologise to her for worrying her so much.

When my mom came over I was snuggled into George on the couch in the living room and she let herself in because George had told her that she was welcome into his home just as he was welcome into ours. "Hello George, how have you been holding up?" she asks, she hadn't seen me yet and I guess she thought that I was sleeping on the bed upstairs or something. "I'm alright, I just can't believe that Jason turned out to be the bastard that he did in the end," George says and mom walked into the living room and she was so happy to see me and I looked alright. "That's good. Hello baby boy, are you okay now?" she asks me and I got up from my snuggle with George to hug her tightly. I noticed that she looked like she had a few sleepless nights and it was all my fault. "I'm okay mom. I'm so sorry for stressing you out," I tell her and she hugs me back just as tightly.

"It's okay baby boy. I know Jason scared you into not coming home and I am not mad at you. I don't think I would have stayed with Jason being in the house but I had no choice. I am glad that you are safe though," she tells me and I sat on the couch in between the two and we just watch some random film that was playing on a channel. I was comfortable being with the two people that to me were my world. I felt safe and happy being at home and having my boyfriend and my mom snuggling up to me after the hell that I have been through for the last three years. "Don't worry Danny. You are safe now and we will protect you to the end of the line," George says and I smile at them. Hopefully I don't have to deal with any emergency service people now for quite some time.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I opened my eyes to the smell of dinner. I was lying down on my own on the couch as well so my mom and George must be in the kitchen. Then my mom walks in with a plate of chicken and rice and smiles at me when she sees me looking at her. "Hey Danny, I was just about to wake you for dinner," she tells me and I sit up so she could hand me my dinner. "Hey mom, thanks. I was starting to get hungry," I tell her. I haven't had a proper meal since most likely the day I ended up in hospital or a day or two after I woke up from the coma. "I bet you haven't eaten properly in a while," she tells me as I started to tuck into the food straight away. "I've been surviving off snacks every day. This is my first proper meal since the whole thing happened," I tell her.

There is one thing that I think pretty much everyone learns when growing up. You cannot lie to your mother or father and expect to get away with it. They always know, so if I had told my mom oh yeah I have been eating three square meals a day for the last two weeks she would instantly know I am lying. "Oh Danny, at least you are home now and safe and you can go back to eating three meals a day now," she tells me. She sat next to me and she chuckled as my foot bounced slightly as I was eating the dinner. I haven't changed at all since I was a small child in some aspects. I was finished with my dinner in no time and my mom took the plate back to the kitchen as George walked back in. "Did you enjoy that Danny?" he asks me and I nod. "Best first meal back ever," I tell him and he smiles.

The rest of the evening was very relaxed. We got a call from the police to say that Jason has been arrested and they will pursue the matter further. That probably means they are going to charge him for the assault and then hopefully get him put away for a long time. He would hate it in jail if he is a strict Christian like he lead us to believe initially. I am a Christian but not as strict as he claimed and even I hated it in there. George pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into him straight away. I am so grateful to be back in my boy's arms without the worry about him being taken away by police officers. My mom was happy to see our reunion because she still supports us just as much as she did when I first announced I was dating him.

I was dozing off in George's arms a few hours later while a film was playing in the background and I wasn't paying much attention to it though. I think I have seen the film before and it wasn't particularly interesting to me. "Are you very sleepy there Danny bear?" he asks me when he notices that I was falling asleep on him. "Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately," I tell him. He hugs me tightly and somehow, I knew that he was feeling guilty about something and that something involved me. "I should have been here for you on the day you got out and then none of this would have happened," he tells me after a minute. "You can't say that George, no one knew for sure what Jason's true intentions were and we had planned it out so I would be with mom until you got home from tour. You can't beat yourself up about something that you had no control over," I tell him.

I noticed that some of the things I had learned from my stay in jail were being applied here. What the older men who kind of mentored me throughout the duration of my sentence is similar to what I found myself telling George. "You learned quite a bit in there then," George says and I knew he felt slightly less guilty now. "Yeah, some of the older more experienced guys took me under their wing at first because I was fresh meat and I had a lot to learn and to adjust to if I was going to survive in there," I reply. I was still tired and dozing off on his lap. "That's alright then, you had people looking out for you at least," he says. That was kinda the last part of the conversation I took part in because I fell asleep again not too long afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of this one shot! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and on with the next one.


	49. One More Night CS x FM

So this request is for the lovely AwokenMonster. If you haven't checked out their work I suggest you do. They are on AO3 and fanfiction.net, they have a lot of awesome stories to enjoy.

I am aware that this is a TM x DM one as well as a FM x CS one shot, it's just how this has worked out.

This one is title inspired by the Maroon 5 song One More Night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you?" Jordon screams at his boyfriend who had just admitted to him that he cheated on him with a girl down at the local club last night. "I was drunk Jordon, it didn't mean anything. I don't even have her number," Dylan shouts back, mumbling the last part as he tried in vain to defend himself and his actions. "Yeah of course it didn't mean anything, just like it seems the last three years of our relationship don't seem to mean anything to you," Jordon replies sarcastically, feeling like Dylan just didn't care about them anymore. Their relationship could easily be over and he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight for it back.

"I'm going to stay at Danny's house while you stay here and have a long hard thing about just how much our relationship actually means to you," Jordon says after a few minutes of silence went by. Dylan was still not trying to defend himself further or trying to make the relationship with Jordon work. Jordon left the room to pack his bags because the silence became unbearable. He was sure that Danny and his wife Theresa would let him stay with them for at least a few nights. Dylan didn't follow him, he just stood there in the living room too busy thinking about the events which could have juts destroyed his relationship. He knows he has really screwed up this time and he will have to do something really special and unique to win Jordon's love, affection and more importantly trust back.

Jordon wasn't sure exactly how long he is going to have to stay at Danny's for, but he knew it would be until Dylan somehow managed to prove himself as a loyal boyfriend. He wasn't surprised that Dylan didn't follow him up and beg him to stay but it still hurt as he left the apartment. He know that it is wrong to turn up to someone's house unannounced but Danny had told him that his door was always open if they need him for anything. Jordon knew that the advice, support and help Danny has to offer would be very much appreciated and needed. As he drove to Danny's house he debated on calling ahead to the brunette to let him know that he was coming over.

Then again, if Danny would say yes to him anyway Jordon didn't have the need to call him and didn't see much point in calling him. He felt numb, betrayed and hurt yet he wasn't finding himself crying as he drove to the friend's house. Maybe the crying would come later once he made it to Danny's and all his emotions had settled and the acts set in. Right now, though Jordon was just focused on driving safely. He wanted to make it to Danny's house in one piece. He felt relieved as he saw that Danny's house was within sight. He was close to someone who would help him feel like he wasn't losing his mind. Dylan was going to show his true intentions to Jordon soon enough and then they would decide if they would stay together or not.

Danny saw Jordon pull up to the house while he was playing with his daughter outside. He noticed Jordon was struggling with his emotions so he sent his daughter inside to play with her doll house so he could help his friend out. "Jordon, what happened dude?" Danny asks Jordon when the older male gets out of his car and walks towards Danny. "Dylan cheated on me Dan, he went out last night and slept with a girl," Jordon says and Danny just listened to every word that Jordon had to say. "Oh Jordon, I take it you want to stay for a little bit while you and Dylan work everything out?" Danny asks Jordon. It almost seemed like Danny was a bit of a mind reader. "Yes please Danny. The silence between us was unbearable," Jordon says and Danny goes to the trunk of the car and pops it open.

"Sure thing Jordon. Dylan will prove himself as date worthy I am sure of it. In the meantime, you can stay with us and chill," Danny says as he grabs the two bags that Jordon had with him. "You know where the spare room is right?" Danny asks Jordon as the walk into the house and Theresa just smiled at them both. Scarlett probably said she saw Jordon and that he looked upset so she knew what was coming. "Yeah, thanks for this Danny and Reese. I know it is really short notice," Jordon says and Danny just smiles at his friend. "It's okay Jordon we know sometimes things have to be arranged on the last minute and you're our friend who is always welcome," Theresa says and she stops Jordon for a moment so she could hug him. He hugged her back and for a split second his wall starts to crumble and his emotions were starting to show. He follows Danny up the stairs to the spare room where he would be staying. Danny placed his bags down on the floor.

Then he closed the door and pulled Jordon into a hug right on time as the older male started to break down in tears in Danny's arms. "Don't worry Jordon, everything will work itself out. You'll see," Danny says and just started to think of things to say in an attempt to calm down a very heart-broken man. "It's like he has no love for me anymore and like our relationship doesn't matter to him anymore," Jordon cries and Danny does his best to calm him down and make sure that he knew Dylan will be regretting his decision soon enough. It took some time because Jordon's feelings were really hurt by this but Danny had managed to get him calm enough that he wasn't crying anymore but the crying had left him exhausted. Danny took this as a cue to help Jordon get changed out of his jeans and trainers at the least and help the older man to bed. He lay down on the bed and stayed with Jordon until the older man fell asleep.

"Sometimes, I think you are too precious for this world Danny. The lengths you go to just so you can help your friends when they need you most is incredible," Theresa says when she walks in and sees Danny lying down next to his friend who seemed to be at some sort of peace in his sleep. She came and lay next to him and Danny wrapped his arms around his wife. "I had to help him, Dylan's really broken his heart. I wasn't going to say no to someone who saved my life as well," Danny explains and Theresa thinks back to how Danny was back in 2008 and 2009 just before the guys came in and changed his life. He was a very different person back then, maybe a few days away from doing something he'd regret. "I know you did," she tells him and gives him a kiss.

He kisses back and had a heartwarming smile on his face. The next thing he knew he had to do was figure out a way to get the broken couple mended and back together again because they wouldn't be able to go on like this forever and Jordon was not going to forgive Dylan as easily as the younger male was expecting him to. He has to prove that three years of dating Jordon hasn't just gone down the drain in one night or maybe more. Jordon couldn't trust Dylan anymore and Danny knew that it was fair enough, heaven forbid if Theresa ever cheated on him he would find it hard to trust her again unless she proved herself. "Don't ever cheat on me Reese, please," Danny says after a few minutes. They were about to leave Jordon to sleep peacefully for a while. "I would never do that to you my love," Theresa says and the quietly made their way out of the spare room to play with their daughter for a little while.

"Daddy, how do you spell uncle Jordon's name?" Scarlett asks as the couple found their daughter drawing at her little craft table. "Uh, you spell it J-o-r-d-o-n," Danny replies, allowing time in between each letter for his daughter to write them down. She smiled once she was finished and she thanked her father for helping her. "What are you doing anyway?" Danny asks when he sees his daughter was carefully writing on the page. "I'm making a card for Uncle Jordon, he is really sad and I want him to feel better," she replies and Danny smiles at her. He was so glad that she was developing the same caring personality that he and Theresa show. "Okay darling, we'll give it to him in a little bit. He's sleeping right now and I am sure he'll love," Danny says.

He suddenly has a thought and goes to his study, he knew something about this situation seemed very familiar and he wanted to find out why. He was digging through his drawers until he found a leather-bound book which had Jordon and Dylan's names scrawled in cursive writing on the front he read through and found several entries where Jordon had come to him asking for help and asking for his advice on his relationship with Dylan. The amount of times where the pair had taken a break was enough material to become Jeremy Kyle gold. Danny sighed as he pictured the two on the show and Jeremy telling them to either fix their issues or end it. He could also see the lie detector being done and Dylan failing it. There was no doubt he'd fail the lie detector in Danny's eyes. Danny knew Dylan was being more unfaithful to Jordon than what Jordon currently knew and if he were to find out Danny knew it would truly be over.

Danny found one particular entry the most interesting. It was dated just over a year ago and Jordon had come crying to him over something that Dylan had done which almost sounded identical to the story that Jordon had just told him. Jordon would be the innocent one and always and Danny means always Dylan would start the argument and the cheating so Jordon would get upset and angry and then leave after an argument broke out. The police had been called on many occasions for domestic violence and almost always Dylan would worm his way out if he had hit Jordon and only once or twice had he been arrested for it but Jordon's love for Dylan would always result in Jordon convincing the police officers to drop the charges even if they didn't want to and they felt annoyed by the pairs toxic relationship.

21st of March 2015.

Jordon really needs to break up with Dylan, their relationship is just way to toxic and I am always left picking up the pieces. I mean don't get me wrong, I will always be here to support Jordon and pick him back up until Dylan makes Jordon love him again. I mean how many more times does Dylan have to slam the door and throw things at Jordon for him to understand the Dylan does not love him in the way that he wants the Mexican too. How many more times is Jordon going to go to war with Dylan because their relationship is so fucking dysfunctional. I swear every time Jordon comes over he says that he will only stay with Dylan for like another night and then their relationship is over but that never happens. They will never break up with each other.

Theresa walks in with a cup of coffee and hands it to Danny who hands her the book in return. "I still can't believe after everything proving them to not work they force themselves to anyway," Theresa says after she had a quick glance. "Yeah, Jordon seems more heartbroken, less angry this time around but the ending is always going to be the same. Jordon is going to go running back to Dylan after he crawls back to beg for the other one's forgiveness," Danny replies, feeling a little fed up with it all but he promised that he would look out for his slightly older friend. After all, no one else would take Jordon in when Dylan had a spat with him, they got tired of it quicker than Danny has and refused to take him in for him to go back to the man who keeps breaking his heart over and over again. They say love is blind and it truly is in Jordon's case.

"I know, we just have to be prepared for the next time it happens. One-day Jordon will see that Dylan really doesn't care and they will break up but right now you and I both know that is not going to happen and we can't force it," Theresa says and she rubs Danny's shoulders as he drinks his coffee. It wasn't just Jordon being hurt in the fallout of all of this. Danny was being hurt from the stress of trying to put his friend's relationship back together when the pieces just simply didn't fit no matter how you tried to arrange it. He was beginning to run out of ways to put them together and he didn't have the heart to knock the broken man down and tell him that it just wasn't going to work out between him and Dylan. It might have been his personality showing but he didn't want to be the guy that broke the couple up but he was going to at some point.

Danny downed his coffee as quickly as possible so he could be there for Jordon when he woke up so he could comfort the older man and somehow lie to him and say that Dylan is right for him and that they would be working things out and their life would be back to the way a normal healthy relationship should be even though Danny wanted to shout and scream that it wasn't going to work. Theresa was worried for the pair of them, she has seen just how hard it has affected Danny in the past and she certainly didn't want a repeat of it this time around. She followed him out of his study, the book back in it's proper place and hidden. He left for the stairs but Theresa went into the kitchen to wash the mug out and play with Scarlett some more before she was going to plan dinner for the four of them.

"Mommy, why is uncle Jordon being sad making daddy sad?" Scarlett asks, it seems their ever-observant little girl had noticed the slight change in Danny's body language as he moved through the house. "Because daddy doesn't like it when his friend is upset and he can't fix it," Theresa answers, she wasn't about to explain just how toxic uncle Jordon and uncle Dylan's relationship was to her five-year-old but her explanation was enough to make Scarlett happy for the meantime. Scarlett had decided that daddy needed a big cuddle when she next saw him and Theresa smiled. Hugs won't completely fix the problem but her husband would be distracted and his mood would improve for the time being. Even Jordon would be distracted by the five-year-old and the hugs she brings.

Danny was in the spare room and he decided to lay down next to Jordon again but he was going to scroll through his phone and distract himself until Jordon wakes up. It wasn't going to take too long but it was better than staring at the ceiling until something happened. "Hey Danny," Jordon says, about an hour later and he noticed the younger male just playing on his phone. "Hey Jordon, are you feeling any better?" Danny asks, instantly putting his phone away and switching on the caring little bother/best friend mode to help Jordon through this cheating episode once more. "A bit, I mean maybe it is time to call time on the relationship. I bet I am pissing you off now by coming to you so often with it," Jordon says and Danny kept his emotions contained but he was surprised.

"I don't think so, you certainly haven't pissed me off with this. I am always here to help you when you need me the most. It is up to you whether or not you and Dylan break up but I know how much you love him and maybe for this to work he needs to get his head out of his ass and see how much of a great and loyal boyfriend he could be losing if he doesn't change his ways soon enough," Danny explains, half grateful that Jordon was finally seeing the light but deep down he wanted them to figure out a way to make the relationship work and for them to be together without all the dysfunctional baggage which seemed to follow them. "Yeah but he is going to keep cheating on me, isn't he? I mean he has done it at least once before," Jordon says and Danny just pulls the older male into a hug. "Maybe, but Dylan needs to see what it would be like without you to realize just what he is missing on," Danny says, knowing that the pair are on yet another break.

"What are you suggesting here Danny?" Jordon asks, wondering what plan the younger male had in his mind. "Well, since you are on a break for the relationship we could do a little bit of acting. Make you seem like you have moved on so he is going to realize that he needs to change big time in order to win you back," Danny says and Jordon smiled, he was starting to like this plan but he was a bit confused on some of the details Danny hadn't quite explained. "So how are you going to pull that one off?" Jordon asks and this is where Danny smiled. He was talking to a friend of his while Jordon was sleeping and he was putting a plan together which just needed Jordon's acceptance and willingness to participate. "Easy, you and Steve are going to pretend to go out. I'll send some evidence to Dylan making him believe he is losing you and then maybe work with him to know exactly what he does need to do to win you back," Danny says.

Jordon looked at Danny like he was a god who just said a plan that would save the world. "Danny I think that is the best idea you've come up with ever. If this works then I will freaking owe you for the rest of my life," Jordon says and Danny was happy that Jordon was on board. He knew deep down Jordon was desperate for that kind of love that Dylan just wasn't giving to him and he knew Steve would be helping him. "Well I do suppose I gotta pay you back for making me the lead singer of the band somehow. Don't worry about making it up to me or anything for this," Danny replies, he would text Steve back later and tell him that their plan was to go ahead and that Jordon was very eager to participate. A thought crossed his mind that what he was going to do was cruel but it was better than what Dylan was doing. They have broken up for now and it means that Jordon is free to date who he wants.

"Okay, but don't be surprised when I do pay you back Danny," Jordon says and Danny was happy that his friend was genuinely happy for the first time in months, if not years and he knew he was the cause of it. "Okay then, I suppose I can't stop you then," Danny says and Jordon chuckles. Then they heard the little running footsteps of Scarlett and then she knocked at the door. "Come on in Scarlett," Danny says and the five-year-old runs in and climbs on the bed to hug her father tightly and then hugs Jordon tightly before giving him the little card she had made for him. "Aw thank you Scarlett," Jordon says and Scarlett smiles. She was happy that two of the male role models in her life were happy now.

"You're welcome uncle Jordon. I don't want you to be sad," Scarlett says and Jordon gives the little girl another hug. "Don't worry Scarlett. I am not sad anymore, your daddy made me all better," Jordon says, they had to lie to the little one because she was just too young to understand the emotions that he was currently going through. She was too young to know of the heartbreak Jordon's relationship with Dylan could bring. Jordon tackled Danny into a hug which the younger male wasn't expecting and he tumbled backwards of the bed. Scarlett was nervous because Danny landed with quite a thud on the floor. Then she peered over the bed and heard Danny start laughing. Jordon had started to tickle Danny while he was on top of him. "Jordon, you suck," Danny manages to say in between his fits of laughter.

"Well, you still love me right?" Jordon asks when he has had enough of tickling his friend and laughing along with him because his laughter was contagious. Even Scarlett was laughing for a little bit before she left to go and play in her room. "Yeah, only in small doses on a Sunday afternoon," Danny says and Jordon smiled at him. He was feeling confident that the plan Danny had told him about a little while ago was going to work and they were going to enjoy it. It was about time that Jordon got his own back on Dylan for all the hurt that he was put through. "Alright then, what about other days of the week Danny?" Jordon asks as he helps his friend to his feet. "Depends on what you to do me on that day of the week," Danny replies and Jordon lightly shoves him to the side.

Danny shoves Jordon back and they kept doing it until Jordon fell over. Jordon got his own back and pulled Danny to the ground and the younger male fell on top of Jordon and they were laughing so much. Danny was enjoying it because he had found a simple way to make his friend happy and maybe for those moments they were messing around and laughing that he would forget about Dylan for the time being. Once they were done laughing Jordon pushed Danny off him and then got up and then helped Danny up to his feet and they walked down the stairs where Danny and Theresa had a kiss and a cuddle. Jordon didn't feel awkward about it because he knows he will be with Dylan or Steve hopefully soon. He trusts Danny will be the one to save his relationship.

"So, Steve and I will take you to the place you usually perform with Han Cholo because it is more than likely that Dylan is going to go there thinking of you next weekend. This will give us time to invite Steve over so you aren't complete strangers when you go on your first date and it will all help the plan," Danny says after he looks at his phone. "Okay, sounds like a plan to me," Jordon says and Danny smiles. He wasn't expecting Jordon to be so on board with the plan but he was happy that for now at least the older one was accepting it. "You can say no at any time, Steve and I won't get mad at you," Danny adds as an afterthought and Jordon nods. "I know Danny, I don't think I will go back on this though. Dylan needs to know what he is missing," Jordon says.

Danny decided he was going to make dinner for the four of them instead of Theresa and Jordon just sat and watched as Danny put a playlist on and started dancing around the kitchen while he was cooking. Jordon was filming Danny with his permission so he could send the video to Jorel, George and Matt. "Whatcha doing there Danny?" Jordon asks the other male in the room. "Making some dinner, why?" Danny replies and Jordon just smirks behind the camera. "Just wondering, you are doing a sexy little dance over there," Jordon says and Danny turns around with a smirk. "Okay so this isn't totally a little blackmail video then," Danny says and Jordon laughs. Danny knew exactly what Jordon was up to and he didn't mind this once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan had been going perfectly, almost too perfectly in Danny's mind but he had been texting Dylan non-stop trying to get him to understand why Jordon hadn't crawled back to him just yet. Danny had finally made Jordon see the light but he did say he was going to try his hardest to make Dylan see the light to so they could work their grievances out and become that happy perfect couple they wanted to be. Once he had sufficient evidence that Dylan had also seen the light then he was perfectly happy to give Jordon the go ahead to "break up" with Steve and talk it out with Dylan at Danny's house with the mediator being Danny who would almost become a marriage or relationship counselor to make this work between his friends. Once George had gotten wind of the plan through phone calls he would hear with Jordon while Danny was on the phone with him.

George was very supportive of this new approach to sorting Dylan and Jordon's relationship out but he did warn Danny to be careful not to get too stressed out with all of this and he needs to calm down if he gets stressed. Danny promised him that he would be perfectly fine and that George had no reason to worry about him but George would only be happy once the couple were back together for the meantime. He was going to go out with the new little trio and see Danny's little plan in action but he was very skeptical because he hadn't seen the faces Dylan made when Steve gently touched Jordon's cheek or when Steve pressed his lips against Jordon's and they shared a sweet tender kiss. Danny had though, hiding in the background so the new "couple" could have the spotlight.

George had met up with Danny and Jordon at Danny's house and he brought Ava along so she could play with Scarlett for a little while before Danny's mom would come and take Scarlett to babysit her for the night because Theresa was working and Danny was going out. George hugged the two younger males tightly when he first walked into the house. He was worried about Jordon because of the toxic relationship he was in and possibly about to go back to and he was worried about Danny because of the toll that the toxic relationship was having on Danny's mental health. George swore he saw a silver hair in the mix of brown and slight blonde on his head. Danny smiled at George and hoped that he took that as a sign that he was okay.

"So, this uh revenge date thing is working somehow?" George asks, not completely understanding the whole plan because he has only heard snippets of it. "Yeah, all I did was set Jordon up with Steve as a fake relationship and they only display affection while they are at the Crow's nest and Dylan is there every time we have showed up so far. He sees them and keeps texting me about it and asking what he could do to win Jordon back so I have tried to get him to understand why it's not as easy now," Danny explains and George smiled now that he understood. Danny was finally tackling the reason why they kept breaking up with each other and then getting back together. "Yeah, so Jordon you understand why we kept getting annoyed at you breaking up with Dylan so much?" George asks and Jordon nods.

"Yeah, I do now thanks to Danny. I am really sorry about that but I couldn't see what was so wrong other than the cheating," Jordon explains and deep-down George already knew this but he was happy that Jordon was finally seeing what they were trying to tell him all along. "That's good Jordon, let's try and make this the last time that we have this problem though yeah? I honestly think that Danny can't talk anymore of this," George says which seemed to confirm some of Jordon's thoughts and suspicions about how Danny really felt about the whole situation. Jordon gave Danny a hug and Danny gave him a smile, a small one compared to other smiles but he just got rumbled slightly.

"Are you sure you want to be helping me Danny? I seem to be causing more trouble than what this plan is worth," Jordon says and Danny shakes his head and hugs Jordon back. "Yeah, I want to help you Jordon. I just got frustrated before because the last few times that I have dealt with this you haven't realized half the stuff you know now. I was getting slightly stressed and worked up because I hated seeing you walk back into a toxic relationship and he was just going to treat you the same as before and you were going to come back to me as upset as you were before and I hated seeing you upset," Danny admits, spilling his true feelings to his two friends who put their hands on his shoulders to reassure him that everything was going to work out.

"Don't worry Danny. Thanks to you I know what I should have done the first time this has happened and I swear if he doesn't learn his lesson then I am going to break-up with him and we are never ever ever getting back together," Jordon says and the other two males rolled their eyes at the Taylor Swift reference but they were going to hold him to that conversation later on if this was going to happen again. "Okay, we will hold you to that just don't reference Taylor Swift for the love of God," George says and Danny chuckles. "Okay no more Taylor Swift I get it," Jordon says and they head out to the Crow's Nest where they were going to find Dylan and Steve. George was interested to see what was going to happen and he volunteered that he would be the sober one so maybe Danny could let himself unwind a little.

Towards the end of the night George was snuggling a very tired and slightly tipsy Danny and watched Jordon and Steve act perfectly while Dylan was watching their every moment and every touch. Danny was unusually quiet considering Danny was a very sentimental drunk and it showed even when he was slightly tipsy like he is now. He was watching Jordon and Steve, praying that this wouldn't fuck up too badly if Dylan was suddenly to appear depressed or something. Soon the little date was over and George took the slightly tipsy Danny and the sober Jordon home to the younger male's house. He only made eye contact with Dylan for a brief second and all he did was shake his head. Jordon watched as Danny had fallen asleep on the drive home.

"Is Danny okay George?" Jordon asks, worried for their younger friend who seemed to be acting very strange since his little confession about how he really felt about Dylan and Jordon's fucked up relationship. "I think so, he didn't get drunk as far as I am aware but he wasn't acting himself. He was just nursing those drinks while he was watching you. He barely spoke while he was snuggled under my arm," George says, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "I have fucked up so bad haven't I? Danny wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me," Jordon says, trying not to wake Danny who seemed peaceful in his sleep. "I don't think so Jordon. Danny works so hard to make everything right and fix people's problems but he knows he has his own demons to battle and he needs to work out how to fight them safely. I bet he will be his bubbly self again tomorrow," George says and Jordon felt better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny stumbled into the kitchen at 11 in the morning, clutching his head with one hand as he struggled to remember the night before. At least he had George and Jordon to fill him in on what happened and to help him get over the hangover. Even though he didn't remember much he knew he didn't really leave his seat. "Morning Danny, you hungover there?" George asks quietly as Danny flopped into the bar stool and made a makeshift pillow with his arms to block out the glaring California sunlight. "hmm, just a bit. Did I do anything stupid last night?" Danny asks after he received his hangover cure from Jordon. "Nope, you didn't leave your seat. We got a bit worried because you weren't yourself last night Dan," Jordon says and Danny tilted his head to one side to prompt them to explain further.

"You weren't your hug and kiss kinda drunk. You just sat there silent while you tried to snuggle into my side a bit," George says and the memory vaguely pops into the youngest male's head. Jordon puts a hand on Danny's shoulders as Danny rests his head back on his arms. They had thought that for a moment Danny was getting back to being his bubbly self but it turned out to not be the case at that moment. "Dylan is coming for that meeting thing today Danny, we'll give you some time to recover first though," Jordon says and Danny lifts his head up to look into his friend's eyes. "I'm okay Jordon, it may feel like a hammer is having a party in my head but honestly I am okay," Danny tells his friend who believed him. "As long as that's the truth I am okay with that Danny," George says and lifts the smaller male up to hug him.

"It's the truth. I've not had a hangover in a while, it feels weird," Danny says when he hugs George back, his head already starting to feel better. Jordon had his bags packed just in case he could go back with Dylan but Danny warned him not to go back straight away because they needed to know for sure that the underlying issues had been resolved. Jordon decided to follow Danny's advice which had been amazing so far and said he would stay at Danny's until Monday, by then everything should be working out fine. Jordon was nervous, this would be the first time that he would be seeing Dylan face to face since they broke up and they were going to hopefully get back together with Danny and George's help. George carried Danny into the living room but kept hold of the younger male until he was confident that Danny was okay.

"Anyways, I thought you hated it when I got drunk. Why did you let me get wasted last night?" Danny asks. Jordon started laughing as he recalled the several times George has said either in that interview or in times where they have hung out and there was going to be alcohol involved. "I didn't think you were drunk, we thought you were tipsy," George says, but Danny wasn't paying attention, he was too busy laughing at George who actually thought about his answer. Then Dylan knocked on the door and it felt a bit awkward between all four males. They were lucky that Jorel and Matt don't care about this. It would have been more awkward. Dylan hugged Danny and George and then hugged Jordon and it was more awkward between the off couple.

"So, all you have got to do is figure out what makes this relationship work and what the issues are and how you can get rid of them," Danny says and he didn't care if he didn't make much sense, he was still hungover slightly. Dylan smiled, he was glad someone had made an effort to try and get them back together. "Did you get hungover Danny?" Dylan asks and Danny nods as he still had the slight hangover headache. "Yeah only a little one, it's almost gone now. Your issues are more important than mine," Danny says. George smiled at Danny because he was still going through his plan like he said he was going to. Jordon started first by telling Dylan all the parts of their relationship that was wrong and Dylan sat and listened to every word he had to say.

Then Dylan started saying how sorry he was and that he promised that he would not do those things anymore and all of his love and energy will be spent on making Jordon happy. Danny smiled because he felt that this was genuine and that maybe there were going to last longer than 3 months before any form of cheating happens. "That's awesome. Let's hope this lasts this time yeah? Now kiss and make up," Danny says and the couple happily agreed to it, followed by a cheeky little kiss on the cheek for their little relationship hero. Danny didn't know how to react to the kiss on the cheek but he hugged both men before snuggling back up to George who was massaging his temples to help the hangover headache go away.

"I promise Danny that we will make this work this time, I don't think he would even cope if we were to break up again, let alone us," Jordon says. Dylan nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he now knew of Danny's plan and that the whole relationship with Steve was faked but he wasn't angry. "Yeah, I have to admit Danny that was a really good plan you had there, we wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you," Dylan says and Danny smiled. This was how they were supposed to be, all lovey dovey not shouting and screaming like they have been in the past. "You're welcome guys, I had to do it because I know that you are meant for each other. You just had some issues you needed to overcome to see that," Danny says and George was still working on getting rid of the smaller male's hangover and it seemed to be working.

"Maybe you could turn that into a full-time career when this band is no longer together. You could make some serious money from your skills," George suggests and Danny was quick to shake his head at that. "Heck no, I mean I will do it for friends one time but doing it full-time with different couples at once would drive me insane. I would not be able to do it for very long without tapping out due to stress or something," Danny explains and he noticed the couple in the room had gone to his love seat to snuggle. This time had a whole new feel to it than the other times he saw them act like a couple in the same room as him and for the first time it was true love between the two of them. "Fair enough, I didn't think of it like that. The lovebirds over there do owe you for this though," George says and Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "Jordon already said he was going to pay me back for this but I don't want money for it," Danny says and then he quickly dashed upstairs and came back down fully dressed and ready to go.

"I gotta get some food I've run out of and you are coming with me," he says quietly to George while the couple were in the middle of a make-out session. George gets up feeling a bit confused until he saw the couple then he understood why Danny wanted to give them some privacy. "Spare room only boys and be safe," Danny declares which broke them out of their kiss but they smiled at Danny. They shouted we will at Danny just as he and George left the house. Things were sure looking like they were going the way that they were meant to be. Hopefully now after they have truly kissed and made up then they would never break up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. Sorry it is longer than most of my usual ones but I hope you enjoyed all the same. I like how this turned out and I want to hear what you think.


	50. Sticks and Stones DM x J3T

This is the second of three one shots that I planned to explain some of the little storylines that happened or got mentioned in To Love a Teacher. It is not necessary to read all of TLAT to understand this one shot but if you would like to just search for it on my profile and it will be there.

On a side note, who is loving V so far? I know I am. We Own the Night came out just as I started writing this and I freaking love it already like I do all of the songs which have come out so far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I am currently waiting for Jorel to come and pick me up from the emergency department in the UCLA Medical centre. I don't remember exactly what happened but according to Grace who phoned the paramedics on me I got to the top of the stairs and then fainted and fell back down and landed on my left arm which has resulted in a nasty fracture. I can't write anymore but I am still going to go to school and get the students to help me or something. Most of my lesson plans for tomorrow and next week have been written up and have power point presentations for anyway so I could easily use those and just give handouts for the students if I need to. "Danny, how are you feeling now? I got two different calls saying two different things about what happened," Jorel says when the doctor told him which bay I was in. I wasn't allowed to go home until they had someone to come and look after me for a few days as well as drive me home tonight.

"I have no idea, I mean at least I am not in pain right now but I don't remember getting home or anything related to how I hurt myself. Grace does tend to exaggerate things sometimes," I tell him and he comes to sit next to me and rubs the bright yellow fall risk bracelet on my wrist. So, whatever actually happened did involve me and at least a flight of stairs or some kind of fall. "Yeah, the doctor was telling me it was more like you were attacked on the top of the stairs instead of fainting. He said you have a slight concussion from a blow to the head and the CCTV showed some shady mother fucker following you," Jorel explains so it was more like I was knocked out and then fell down the flights of stairs to my apartment. That makes more sense to me.

"I don't really care what happened any more, I just wanna go home now. I have to go to work in the morning and I know I have to wear this bracelet for a few days," I tell him and he just pulled me into a hug. "I know Danny and I think they said they'd let you leave in half an hour. I'm gonna stay with you and Dylan might do a day as well. I only just got here and they want to do more observations on you before they let you leave," Jorel says and I sigh, I seem to have spent half of my life in and out hospitals and today was going to be no exception. It is like nine o'clock in the evening so time wise it isn't that bad. I have had to stay until half eleven at night before because the ER was so busy and I wasn't as high priority as most of the other patients that arrived that day.

"I'm just texting Dylan and Jordon to let them know where I am and that I am staying at yours tonight. I am not too happy to take you to work tomorrow but I gotta do some rehearsals for tour so I kinda don't have a choice. You'll be safe in school right?" he asks me and I nodded. I was feeling fine now, just tired and I was just waiting to go home. "Yeah, Grace would probably have told the principal her version of what happened tonight and they'll all be checking on me throughout the day. I won't be able to be on my own especially since I'll have this fall bracelet on and they'll see it. It's casual Friday tomorrow," I tell him. I can't get any form of long sleeve t-shirt on over this unless I borrow some of someone else's clothes because all my long sleeve t-shirts are tight on me.

"Yeah but by Monday you won't need it anymore which will be fine and if they ask just say you fell down the stairs cause you tripped on your laces, you don't have to say you were attacked or say anything to make them think Grace was telling the truth," Jorel tells me and then he passed me a bottle of cherry Tango from his bag. "I'll open it in a second for you. I just bought it for you when I heard from Grace that you collapsed because I was guessing that you needed some sugar in you," he tells me and my eyes lit up. I love Tango so to get some from Jorel was like it was Christmas for me. I did feel a little embarrassed that he had to open the drink for me but then again this is going to happen for the next 6 to 8 weeks so I better start getting used to it. Jorel took the bottle from me so he could open it for me and then handed it straight back so I could take a big swig from it. I nearly drank half the bottle in one go.

"Yeah, I think you needed that," Jorel tells me and I chuckle at him. I handed it to him so he could put the cap back on and put it on the little table where I had an empty cup with a straw in it. It used to have water in it but they made me drink all of it not long after I woke up. "Yeah, I know I needed that. Thank you Jorel," I tell him with a smile. I watched Jorel shuffle on the bed so he was next to me and I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder with his hand, he knows I always hate these places and it is worse when I am on my own. "You're welcome Danny, hopefully now we can get you home and in bed soon," he tells me as we are approaching 9:30 pm. I am still waiting for a doctor to come back and tell me that I am fit enough to go home now. I was getting sick and tired of waiting in here.

It was ten o'clock before the doctor came back to see me. He did a head to toe check on me and asked me a few questions on my memory and things like that. I passed all of his tests to go home but he was worried about the slight amnesia I have but I don't have a concussion which is good. They said that the police couldn't get a statement off me if I didn't remember what happened but if my memory was to return then I should go to the nearest police station as soon as I had the time to so I could give my statement in even though they will be charging him for assault and bodily harm anyway. I was just happy to go home. I had finished my Tango a little while ago and snuggling with Jorel on the hospital bed was just getting uncomfortable now.

"Do you wanna go to bed straight away when we get back or do you wanna watch a film first?" Jorel asks me as we are now in his car on the way back to my apartment. I wasn't sure because maybe Grace was waiting up for me to get home so she could be the mother hen or something. "I kinda want to watch a film but if Grace comes please don't let her in to mother hen me please," I reply, almost begging for him to make sure the woman leaves me alone for at least a night. Jorel had stopped at a red light so he had the chance to stop and rub my arm for a moment. "Alright Danny, that's what we'll do. We will watch a film until you get tired enough and fall asleep and should Grace wanna stick her witchy nose in our business then you can pretend to sleep and I will deal with her," Jorel tells me and I let out a small sigh of relief.

Getting into my apartment was easy and when I first walked back up those flights of stairs I fell down Jorel was right behind me with a hand on my back to make sure that I didn't fall on him or something. Grace was nowhere to be seen but Jorel swore he saw her little curtain move just as he closed the door behind me and then waited a minute before following me into the apartment. That's a thing that put people off this flat and possibly made the one I live in so much cheaper for me to rent. She had a little window installed so she could keep an eye on her neighbours and call for help if she needed and there are like ten apartments on this floor including ours. I went to sit on the couch straight away while Jorel went to grab my pyjamas and some stuff of his in here.

I was dozing off on the couch almost immediately so when Jorel helped me into my pyjamas it helped with the whole possible pretending to sleep act I might have to do soon. Jorel had put a film on then about 20 minutes into it like we predicted Grace knocks on the door. "Don't make a sound and lie down, also pretend to sleep," Jorel whispers to me and I followed his instructions straight away. Then he grabbed a blanket and covered me with it and tucked it in around me a little bit while Grace was still knocking on the door. Jorel made himself annoyed when he opened the door and I was just going to go with his acting skills. "What's wrong Grace? It's like eleven at night and Danny's sleeping," Jorel says to her, even sounding annoyed. I was going to keep up the pretending to sleep so that if she forces her way in then she could see that Jorel was telling the truth.

"I was just making sure that Danny was okay after what happened after work," she says, not going into specific detail into what happened which is making me believe that her story of me fainting is definitely a lie. "He's fine, he was tired when I met him in the hospital and he has two fractures to his left arm and he is perfectly happy with me and Dylan taking care of him while he needs us," Jorel says which was him trying to hint at her that she wasn't needed. I was still keeping up my acting part which was pretty easy because I was actually falling asleep on the couch. I don't think I am going to last the whole duration of the film before I fall asleep. At first, I didn't think she was getting the hint because she was still talking to Jorel about me and how I shouldn't be living on my own anymore and I should have someone look after me 24/7 because apparently, I can't take care of myself.

This pissed off Jorel the most because he and I both know I am quite capable of taking care of myself as I have had to do it my whole life. The only thing I can't do is defend myself from sneak attacks which lead to one punch knockouts which leads to me falling down the stairs. "Danny is more than capable of looking after himself, he doesn't need someone like you around to mother hen him. He isn't your son, he is an adult who can look after himself," Jorel says and I could feel the anger radiating from him and the hurt from Grace. He burned her good, that stupid witch. I think it took another five minutes of them arguing back and forth before Jorel finally won and Grace gave up. I actually fell asleep a couple of times only to wake up when Grace started shouting.

Jorel closed the door behind him and sat down next to me quietly, in case he thought I had fallen asleep. "Danny, are you awake?" he asks me, speaking quietly to me. "Just about, I got quite comfy and would have actually fallen asleep if it wasn't for Grace shouting," I tell him and he smiles at me. I had my eyes closed until I started talking. He lifts me up slightly so he can sit down and my head will be on his lap. "Do you wanna continue watching the film and then go to bed or go to bed now?" he asks me. Now both sound like very tempting options. "I might as well stay up a little longer and finish watching the film all though there is the chance I'll fall asleep before the film is over," I tell him. He ran his fingers through my hair a couple of times.

"Okay Danny, if that's what you want to do then that is what we will do. I just gotta text Jordon to let him know I am still staying with you tonight, he's getting super whiney," he tells me and I chuckle. Jordon and Jorel are soulmates and are practically joined at the hip most times that I have seen them. Or I could say that they are joined at the lips more often than not. "Okay, he can come over you know if he gets that desperate," I tell him, knowing how much Jordon hates being apart from Jorel. I looked up to see Jorel smile at me and for a moment I forgot that I was hurt and that was the reason why he was over. "Nah, he'll be okay for one night. I'll be seeing him in less than twelve hours anyway so he can suck it up this once while I keep an eye on you," he tells me and I chuckled again.

One of Jorel's nicknames for Jordon is his little buttercup so suck it up buttercup is one of the ways that Jorel can tease Jordon if he needs to. "Okay," I reply, knowing that he is here to help me get changed and then keep an eye out for any symptoms of a concussion and to be my driver. We continue watching the film and I managed to stay awake until it was over before my eyes started to shut on their own and Jorel noticed. "Come on, let's get you into bed," he tells me and he watches me walk into my room before he follows me to help me get changed. Soon I was in bed and fast asleep under the covers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Danny, you have work in an hour," Jorel tells me and I groan as I open my eyes and squint at the light. "Okay, okay I am awake dude," I tell him and he chuckles. I am gonna let him make me some coffee and some breakfast since I can't really do much for myself last night. "I'll be back in a minute Danny. I will just make some coffee and some waffles for breakfast," he tells me and I smiled at him. I went to grab my glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Jordon was calling Jorel and I heard my older friend sigh as he heard his boyfriend's ringtone blare out his phone. "Danny, you talk to clingy for me please? I'll never get breakfast done with him nattering down my ear," Jorel asks me and I chuckle and hold out my hand so that I could have a conversation with Jordon while Jorel cooks breakfast.

J: Jorel, I miss you so much.

D: Morning to you to Jordon.

J: Danny, how are you feeling now?

D: Been better, I am a bit tired and sore but that is to be expected after what happened.

J: Yeah, is Jorel making you breakfast and looking after you?

D: Yeah he is, I can't use my left hand for six to eight weeks now.

J: That's good. Dylan will come over later and then I will come tomorrow to look after you.

D: Yeah, thanks Jordon. So Dylan will be coming to pick me up after work yeah?

J: Yeah he will be, he might come and pick your car up first and then come and get you at half past three or something like that.

D: Cool, I trust he is going to pick me up on time and stuff. I do need to avoid Grace today though. Man she was a bitch last night.

J: Yeah, I heard about what she said last night and what she thought happened.

D: Yep, told the cops I fainted even though everyone else knows I was knocked out and I fell down the stairs and broke my wrist. I felt a bit dizzy but I am alright now. I just don't want to have her mother hen me especially since Jorel told her I am more than capable of looking after myself.

J: Fair enough, you are more than careful of looking after yourself and she needs to know this more than one time. Try and take care of yourself okay Danny? We don't want you to be in hospital again.

D: Yeah, I am planning not to end up in hospital again but you never know with these things.

J: Yeah good, I am sure we will make you stick to it.

D: Don't worry I am planning on trying to stay healthy. I gotta go now though, Jorel's cooked breakfast.

J: Talk to you later Danny.

D: Talk to you later.

Jorel called me through to my kitchen so I could eat my breakfast. Luckily, I got use the fork to eat the waffle piece with my right hand instead of the left once since I can't use the left right now. He smiled at me as I dug into the food right away, not noticing how hungry I was. "It's casual Friday today in school, right?" Jorel asks me, double checking on what I told him last night. "Yeah, just need a shirt and some jeans," I reply. I had trainers on everyday so that wasn't going to be much of a difference in that. Jorel was going to have to help me get ready for school again. He already ate his breakfast and washed the dishes after I had finished mine so we could get ready for the day. I was sipping on the mug of coffee while Jorel was whistling while he washed the dishes.

"Jordon wasn't too clingy on the phone?" Jorel asks me when I handed him back his phone before we walked into the bedroom so we could get changed, I shook my head to let him know he wasn't. Jorel had a change of clothes in his backpack and I secretly hoped he would let me borrow one of his hooded check shirts to attempt to cover up the fall risk bracelet and the wrist cast. "Hey Danny, just this once I will let you borrow my favourite shirt but only this once. I know you want to hide the wrist stuff," Jorel tells me and I have to resist the urge to hug my friend very tightly. "Thanks dude, if no one sees it then no one can comment on it," I tell him, feeling a lot better about the day then when I first woke up this morning. Jorel chuckled at me because he found it funny how I felt that his check shirt had just saved my life.

"Well, I'll quickly do you hair how you normally have it and then I'll let you try and brush your teeth before we have to leave," Jorel tells me and I sit down on the bed. He carefully brushes my hair and works some of the knots out without hurting me too much and I was sitting on the bed calmly the entire time. Then he got some of my hair gel and made a very smart looking quiff before we went to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth with his assistance while he did his at the same time. Maybe I could get George to do some marking for me over the week while we have mentoring sessions so I could get some help there. "Dylan says he'll help with the over the weekend marking for you," Jorel tells me after he looked at his phone.

I went into my room and grabbed my phone to see he had texted me the same thing he had texted Jorel. I fired a quick text back to say that I was grateful and that would be the best help he could offer me at the moment. It was hard to type with just one hand on my phone's keyboard but luckily, I installed a swipe keyboard a couple of months ago so it made it a little easier on me but not by much. I then followed Jorel down the stairs without either seeing Grace or falling so it was starting to be a good morning. Jorel said when Dylan comes to pick me up from work later he would take me to Dunkin Donuts as a treat after what happened yesterday which is nice of him. Jorel was going to take my car but he needs his to get to work and it's a long walk back to mine so he decided to use his car to take me to work and let Dylan drive here and pick up my car later if he wanted to.

Work was going to be a nightmare for me but I was hoping that if I could get through the day without anyone trying to baby me too hard then it should be fine. Something that made my morning a bit brighter was after Jorel helped me get into my classroom the principal walked in and handed me an ice coffee. "Morning Danny, how are you feeling?" she asks me and I smiled at her and took a good sip of the ice coffee she gave me. "I'm feeling okay now thank you, I don't know what you know about last night though," I tell her and she was happy that I seem to be in good spirits. "Grace send me a weird text about you fainting and falling down the stairs or something like that," she tells me and I sighed. I think that woman is close to retirement now.

"I didn't faint, I got attacked and when I got knocked out last night I fell down the stairs and that's how I broke my arm. There was no fainting involved as far as the police are concerned," I tell her, using what the police have told me to help with my memory issues which seemed to be very present at the moment. I still can't remember making it home at all last night after school. "Yeah, all I ask of you Danny is that you tell me when you feel like you need to go home and that you feel like you can't teach. I am not sending you home because Grace is pressuring me too, I will send you home if I see reason to," she tells me and I sigh in relief. I knew she was the sensible one and she knew how to do her job.

"Thanks, I think for today at least I should be fine. I know I have all of today's lessons planned out and most of the resources I need but if I need to get more printouts I can send one of the students to go and get them for me. My friend Dylan will help me plan and make stuff over the weekend I think so I am trying to make sure I stay on top of stuff while I have the cast on for the next eight weeks," I tell her, Jorel had left when I got into the classroom so he could go to work. She told me all my classes would be in here so I wouldn't be struggling to lock and unlock two doors during the day I'd only have to unlock one during break times and lunch if I left the room at all which I didn't think I was going to because of Grace and her mother hen action. She's probably told half of the staff that I have fainted when that isn't true.

"I'll send an email out to all staff to say that what happened to you is a police matter and shouldn't be discussed between staff. I will also say that all of your lessons are in here for the next six to eight weeks since you can't really do much with that cast on and this will be your main classroom from next year onwards anyway," she tells me and I never felt so grateful to have this conversation with her in my life. She was sorting out all of the issues that were going to arise before I had even said that they would become issues. "Yeah, I apricate this a lot. I know that Grace is going to cause a lot of trouble today," I tell her. I hate that the only thing that was going to be an issue was the old lady who should have been caring towards the rest of the staff.

"I know you will Danny, just take it easy today. You can ask me at any point if you want to have someone to cover the lesson if you are in too much pain," she tells me and we talked for a little while longer before it was time to have lessons start since we talked over the time that we would have had if I had a form group this year. She left and I waited for the class to line up outside of the door. My first class of the day was George and the rest of his grade which was nice. The only person I don't like is Tai but I felt it was inappropriate the way that she behaved towards me during the lessons and how she tried to force herself upon me. She is certainly not my type and I wouldn't date her even when she left the school.

I let the class in and for the first fifteen minutes of the lesson no one had noticed that I had broken my wrist and I can't right anything at the moment. George had come up to the desk to ask for me to look over his work and to see where he was going wrong and then he noticed that my left sleeve looked weird because of the fracture and the cast. I let him know that I had fell down last night and landed on my wrist but I was okay. Then I told him how to do the work that he was struggling on. He went back to his seat after I told him to come back at break time so we could start working on some of his tutoring issues but I wanted him to get something to eat first. The rest of the lessons up to break went well and I didn't even see Grace yet which was good for me at the moment. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever though.

She showed up at break time and I tried to make myself not look too annoyed at her because of the comments that she made against me last night and some things I have been receiving in emails from other members of staff throughout the first and second lesson of the day. She is trying to make me out to be someone who is very incapable of looking after themselves and it pissed me off the same amount that Jorel was last night. "Hello Grace," I tell her, neither sounding pleased or displeased to see her. "Morning Daniel, I trust you are feeling better this morning," she says and I was starting to show my displeasure. I hate it when anyone and I mean anyone calls me Daniel, not even Jorel can call me Daniel ever. "I'm feeling fine thank you Grace," I tell her. The way that I answered her even showed how upset I was getting.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it?" she asks me and I sighed. Well I guess that it is rant time. Maybe I could use some of the words that Jorel used last night when she thought I was sleeping when I wasn't really. "Maybe I would be feeling better if I wasn't getting emails from people asking me what happened last night and why I seem to be not able to take care of myself when I full well know that I can. I have been independent since I was too young for that to be a thing. I am NOT your son Grace, I never have been and never will be. The only mother I had left me for dead on a daily basis. I got attacked last night and I fell down the stairs you don't need to be going around trying to get people to treat me like I am an invalid when I am freaking not," I told her, not caring how hurt she got compared with how people's opinion of me has changed over the course of a morning. I hardly ever rant like this. I almost swore which as well is something that I don't usually do but I almost felt like it was needed here.

She was hurt but it was nothing compared to how I was feeling. "Did it ever cross your mind once that people were going to know you lied and what implications your lies have had on me and my already shattered confidence Grace? I can't be living my life always wondering how I am going to be treated next because something is always going to go wrong," I add wanting to leave my own freaking classroom so I could go cry like a baby somewhere because of how much this had hurt me. She was now understanding and knowing how I really felt about all of this and I hoped she was ashamed of herself. "You're right Daniel, I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have said all those things about you. I know it can't repair your confidence but I am sorry," she says and shortly after she left, leaving me in a mess an emotional mess. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or scream about all of this.

George came at just the right moment to distract me from the madness which is going on inside of my head. "Mr Murillo, are you okay?" he asks me and for a moment I didn't mind him calling me Mr Murillo this once. "Been a lot better if I am honest with you George. Grace has been saying a lot of stuff about me which isn't that nice and now I have to deal with that," I tell him, not feeling afraid to tell him stuff like this because I feel like we are becoming friends now even though it is not recommended to become friends with your students. He sat down on the floor with me and we just talked about anything that could make us laugh and to be fair George was pretty good at cracking jokes. He improved my mood which was pretty good and I did teach him some things while we were messing around a little bit.

George managed to pick my mood up off the ground and I was good to go for the rest of the day. He came to my class at lunch time and ate his lunch with me so I wasn't on my own. Dylan came in during my last lesson and helped me teach because I had to do some correct spellings on the board for some for the students and I couldn't do it. They appreciated the spellings being on my whiteboard and I could have typed them up but while Dylan was here I might as well get some use out of him. After school Dylan took me to Dunkin donuts in his car like he promised me and it made my day even better. "Was your day okay then Danny?" he asks me while we were on the way back to my house and suddenly I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Not really Dylan, I feel fucking awful. Grace made my school day a lot harder than it was supposed to be. She just made a lot of lies about me and trying to make everyone treat me differently," I tell him and we arrived at my house in no time. I had tears in my eyes and Dylan took me into the apartment as soon as possible. As soon as he closed the door I started bawling my eyes out. Dylan just picked me up and I cried on him while he was trying to calm me down and get me to stop crying. "Grace was being a jerk Danny. You don't need to feel bad about anything you told her today. If she messed up the on her head be it. You are the strongest most independent guy I have ever met and that is not going to change just because you broke your arm this time yesterday," he tells me and I started to feel a little bit better about myself and the situation in general.

He also helped me feel better with a phone call from the other guys he sings with and they were messing around trying to get me to laugh and it worked. I am so grateful to have these guys in my life right now. I would have done something regrettable by now if it wasn't for them. They even suggested me spending the day at theirs tomorrow then Jorel and Jordon would come back with me to spend the night with me so I wasn't on my own. Dylan made me tacos for dinner and I was so hungry by the time I got them that they were gone pretty quickly. I asked Dylan to help me get changed after dinner and we spent the evening watching cartoons before I fell asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot and almost the end of the TLAT one shot series. I hope you enjoyed. Leave requests below.


	51. Finding Danny J3T x DM

This was requested by Kloe desnoyer on A03 and I hope she enjoys. This one is once again going to be an AU and you will see why when it gets there.

This is going to start off in late 2007 and I might bring it to 2010 and beyond if the story takes me there

Leave your requests below

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

We have a day off from recording our debut album Swan Songs, so I decided late last night that I would spend some time down in Venice beach to clear my mind before I have to face Aron and his demands tomorrow morning. He frustrates me so much but there isn't a lot we can do about it. I currently live with Jorel and since we are unsigned whoever records their lines that days gets to eat so we are going through a bit of a rough patch right now. Jorel has managed to get a job which he said would cover our food bill if I could manage to cover the rent and he is out working today so I thought I would go out and get some fresh air and save a little on our electricity bill. I know a little cove where I can escape the bust life and just chill for a few hours while Jorel is working his shift.

There was a little deep pool of water in here which I saw some crabs and fishes swim in sometimes, but I just loved how tucked away from everything it is. Heck, I even bring Paradise Lost here and get stuck into reading before Jorel comes to interrupt me saying I had been here all day and it was time to go home because we had work or something. I just sit on the flat rock and watch as the sunlight hits the rock in the middle of the pool. It looked pretty amazing and if I ever felt bothered I could get a sun tan just by lying there for a few hours. The rock does get really warm though so there is the potential of getting sunburnt. "Loneliness gets you nowhere in life, trust me on that," a voice says, suddenly cutting through the silence.

I turned around quickly and saw a young man in the water who I have never seen before but from the look of his torso he didn't look like he was a human. "I know but I like the peace and tranquillity of this place," I tell him, and he smiles. I took a closer look at this new guy, wondering what he could be if he wasn't human. He has a human torso which was well sculpted with a six-pack. He has no tattoos on his body, but I don't think that he was going to be able to get to the nearest tattoo parlour. The guy has brown hair that was wet because he just came up from the pool but oh my god he had the most adorable brown eyes. "Yeah, it's nice here but I wish I could go back to the city," the guy says, and he seems to be very sad about being here.

"Why don't you go back to the city then....?" I say but trail off since I have no idea what his name is. "The name's Danny. I can't go back because of this," he says and then hops onto the warm rock to reveal the most magnificent merman? Tail that I have ever seen, and I have only seen them in the books. It was a golden colour and shined in the sunlight. My jaw couldn't help but drop. "Wow, you really a beautiful," I breathed, and I don't think he heard me. "My names George and I gotta admit I do understand why you would be tired of here and want to go back to the city. It does get lonely here," I tell him, and I saw Danny flash me a heart-warming smile. I couldn't get in the water to join him, I didn't have any spare clothes in the car to change into, that will have to change next time.

"Yeah, I guess I could have helped my own loneliness by talking to you sooner, but I kept thinking that you'd never come back," Danny says, and I smile at him, "Yeah fair enough, maybe I could come back once a week to talk to you," I tell him, and I saw that heart-warming smile again with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "You'd really come back and talk to me? We just met, and you know I am a merman?" Danny says, and I could hear the disbelief. "Yeah, I know it shocked me at first that you are a merman, but I am not a judgemental person. I want to get to know you some more and we could become good friends," I tell him, a little honesty never harmed anyone, and I like coming here so I am not making myself turn this into a chore.

"Thank you, George, you can imagine being like this means it is quite difficult to make new friends easily. I think if I revealed myself to someone who wasn't you then I would have been killed long ago," he says before sliding back into the water to stop himself from drying out. I got closer to the water's edge, so I could be a little closer to my new friend. "Yeah, not everyone is going to see a merman and have a positive reaction like I did," I tell him, and I watched as he attempted to style his hair, but it would only get ruined when we have to part ways anyway. "What do you do apart from visit here occasionally?" he asks me, and I was grateful to have his company. "I am a musician in a band called Hollywood Undead. We are recording our first album currently, but we aren't signed so money is very tight for me and my roommate at the moment. We don't always get to eat," I tell him, and he seemed shocked at our misfortune.

"I'd love to hear your music and if I ever could support you then I would for sure. I wonder what I would have been if I was like you," he says, and I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me with tears only just starting to appear. "Aw, I know you would support us Dan. I think if you were completely human like me then you could be anything that you want to be, you could even be a musician like me. The sky is the limit with hopes and dreams," I tell him, mainly to make him feel better. I don't know how much about California he knows so I don't know if he knows how hard it is to get a job in the entertainment area. "Thanks George, maybe one day in the distant future I won't be a merman and I will be performing on a stage somewhere," he says, and leaned into my touch when I rubbed his cheek with my finger before wiping a stray tear away.

"Yeah and even if we aren't in a band together I would support you the way you would support me," I tell him, and I wiped all the tears away and he smiled at me. Man, this friendship has happened quickly. I was even finding myself falling in love with this young man in front of me. He was just adorable and perfect. I have never seen someone like him in my life until now. I know this visit will have to end soon but I will spend as much time getting to know him as possible before Jorel texts me to say that he is out of work and he needs me to go and pick him up. I was telling Danny all about the band and the differences in the other five men that I work with. I had to chuckle when I saw Danny's face show disgust when I was talking about Aron. It's good to know that we aren't the only ones who don't like him.

He even asked why we hadn't kicked Aron out yet, but I told him we would have to wait until we were off the ground and had a suitable replacement for him before we could get rid of him. Even then he would have to do something that would make him worthy of the boot and so far, all he was doing was being a massive pain in the ass when things weren't going his way and getting pissy when another record label rejects us for our lyrical content because they want to censor a lot of it out before they feel comfortable releasing it. We are doing quite well on myspace at the moment, but we aren't really making any money from that, we are just generating a fan base on which we can build our success upon.

I must have been talking to Danny for three hours before I got the text from Jorel to say that his shift is over, and he got enough tips today that we could both eat dinner tonight. Danny smiled when he saw my eyes light up at the news. "Good news then?" he asks, and I smile at him. Oh, how I wish he could come back with me, but I don't think it would be possible. "Yeah, my roommate Jorel just finished work for the day, and he said he has enough money to buy us both dinner tonight," I tell him, and I saw the smile stay on his face. "That's good, maybe your luck might finally be about to change," he says, and I was very tempted to believe him, but I told him that I'd see. Then I said goodbye to him, promising the younger male that I would come and visit him again, but he had no way of knowing when a week or a few days had passed so he would just have to trust me and my word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 months later - 2008~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been six months since I met my special merman and I fell head over heels for him pretty quickly. We finally got signed so he was right that day he said out luck was about to change. I have been visiting him on almost a daily basis for the last six months and he fell for me and in return I asked him out and he agreed. I always wore my swimming trunks under my outfit on the days I would go and see him, so I could swim with him and be that little bit closer to him than I was on my first visit. Now I have to break the news to him that I am going on a short tour which will only last two months, but it will be two months I will have no contact with him and I don't want him to think I have just disappeared off the face of the earth. He isn't going to be happy about it, but I have no choice. It is our big break and we need the money.

I sat down on my little rock and watched as a few seconds letter my little love appeared, but he could tell I was not happy with the news I had to tell him. "Hey George, what's wrong?" he asks me, and I strip to my swim shorts and hop in some I could hold him when the tears start to flow. "I have to go on tour the day after tomorrow and we are going to be gone for two months travelling around America," I tell him, and I don't think he quite understood what this meant. "Oh, well that's good. I thought you were going to break up with me," he says, and I pulled him close to me in a tight hug. "I would never do that to you little love. I am saying that I am leaving for tour because for those two months I am not going to be able to contact you," I tell him, and then I think he realised what it meant, and I felt some tears on my shoulder where Danny's head was resting.

He wasn't as upset as I was expecting, but then again, he wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. "I am going to miss you," he tells me, his voice showing how sad he was. He enjoys me coming over and showing him the love he needs. "I know little love and I am going to miss you too. I am not going to stop thinking about you any day for those two months and I will be counting the days 'till I will be back with you," I tell him, and I kiss the top of his head and smile as his eyes close and I see the faintest of smiles appear. "This is why I hate being a merman, I hate being alone," he tells me, and I felt a little piece of my heart break. "I know, but I promise you now that when I come back I will be coming straight for you. I won't even go back home first," I tell him, and he wraps his arms around me tightly. It was going to be difficult to say goodbye this time.

"I should be happy for you, but I am not," he says, and I chuckle. He is just like a little human. "You will be soon enough little love. It is because you don't get to see me for those two months that you're sad. Usually our partners will get to come with us for some dates of the tour, but our relationship isn't like anyone else's," I tell him, and then I get a chuckle out of him. It made me feel a tiny bit better about leaving him. I still feel pretty awful about it, but the eight weeks that I will be away will fly by and I will be back with Danny in no time. "I know, maybe in another lifetime our relationship will be like anyone else's," Danny says, and I hug my little merman. I am still going to miss my little love when we leave the day after tomorrow.

I walked back to the apartment feeling a bit depressed because I didn't want to leave Danny who cried again when I had to leave today, I felt so bad having to walk away while he was crying. "I take it your boyfriend didn't take it too well?" Jorel asks me and I felt my own tears build up. "He cried so much over it Jorel. He didn't understand at first that I wasn't going to see him for a little while but when he did," I tell him, and Jorel pulls me into a tight hug. I broke down in his arms and it felt weird. I have dated plenty of people before and never reacted like this when I had to go on tour or out of town for any reason. "Don't worry George, he will be able to see you again soon enough," he tells me, and I manage to stop crying after a moment or two. "I know, I'm already counting down the days," I tell him, and he smiles at me and I smiled back.

I decided to finish packing all of my stuff for the tour even though we have all day tomorrow to do it, I just wanted to get it out of the way and see if I can sneak one more visit with Danny in before I truly have to leave, and he won't see me for eight weeks. Jorel was watching me back a few things and I knew he was the kind to do it all last minute. "You going to see him again tomorrow?" Jorel asks me and I pause in my packing to turn around. "Not sure yet, I don't know if I have the time to see him or if I feel like putting him through the upset all over again. He knows I am coming back once tour is over," I tell Jorel, who seems to understand my issue. I didn't want to have to go through little Danny sobbing his heart out because I had to leave.

"Well, it's up to you George. He might enjoy it if you have that one last visit and all you do is snuggle so he has some happy memories to have while you are gone," he tells me, and I smiled at him. Maybe I will go out to see Danny again tomorrow. I want him to feel a little better about me going off to explore America. Maybe I'll bring him something of mine so that he feels a bit better. "I suppose I could give him one of my hats or something, so he doesn't feel as bad about it," I tell Jorel, who nodded. "That's a good idea George, he'd have something which would make him remember that you are coming back for him," he replies, and we looked for something which would be the best to give to Danny that he could remember me by while I am not there.

We eventually settled for one of my snapbacks which had a three on it, so he could remember me that way. I am definitely going to visit him tomorrow, so I can tell him that I love him, and I can give him my snapback. He might feel happier about the whole situation then and I bet he would look good with it on as well. I had to lie to Jorel and say Danny is paralysed at the waist down so that is why he couldn't really leave his house and why he couldn't come on tour with us because he was invited to join us. Maybe if there was a way to cure Danny of the merman life without him dying. It wasn't possible, but I could always dream. I would love to try and have a relationship with Danny where I can take him to meet the guys and boast about how I managed to snag a hottie.

Well, Jorel believes me when I say that Danny is a hottie. I managed to get a few selfies when I am in the little pool with Danny and I tell him that we go to the pool as a sort of hydrotherapy. Little does he know that Danny would die if he was out of the water for too long. I don't think that Jorel is ever going to find out what Danny really is because I somehow get the feeling that he won't react in the same way that I did when I found out I was in the presence of a real life little merman. I keep saying little because somehow, he is shorter than I am, and he fits nicely under my armpit when he hugs me on the rocks. Maybe if he ever was human he would be shorter than me in that scenario too. He probably would be if he was short in his merman form.

The rest of the day I still felt shitty about the conversation and the mess I left Danny in. Jorel suggested that I go tonight and tomorrow afternoon, but I said that I'd just go tomorrow, or I'd leave the poor guy in a worse mess and he would be even more confused than he was when I talked to him today about the tour. He did tell me that he kinda knows when it is the next day by the fact that it goes from day to night and back to day again, but he had no way of keeping track of the days as they all meld into one and he had no idea what the date was or even what year it is, so he likes me to tell him what the date is when I see him. I loved how curious he was about all the different aspects of human life. He even found road rage funny, but I did tell him that if he ever experience it then he wouldn't find it as funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are finally entering Los Angeles after two torturous months on the road with the band. Jorel and I along with Matthew, Jordon and Dylan could not wait to get off the bus and be as far away from Aron as humanly possible. I had an unsettling feeling in my stomach that something was wrong, and I had no idea what it was. I need to go and see Danny as soon as possible so that I can hold him close to me and shower him in all the love that he has missed. "Don't worry George, Danny is going to be waiting for you when you get back to him," Jorel tells me while the others aren't paying much attention. I was just looking out of the window, praying I could get off this bus soon. "I know but I have this feeling that something isn't right," I tell him, and he sits next to me.

"What do you mean something isn't right?" Jorel asks me and Jordon was trying to hear in, but I didn't mind. "I have no clue, all I know is when I think about Danny all I think is that he is in some sort of trouble," I tell him, and he looked at me with slight panic. "Maybe you should just run to him when the bus stops, I'll deal with your stuff for you," Jorel tells me and I feel a little calmer, but I still had this sense of urgency that I needed to see Danny as soon as I could reach Venice beach. "Yeah, but he lives really close to Venice beach, so I don't know if I can get there in time without having to stop to get a car first," I tell Jorel, who looks from the driver of the bus and back to me a couple of times. "Stay there, I will be back in a minute," he tells me, and he runs off to the driver.

He does come back a few minutes later and he had a smile on his face. "You're being dropped off at the beach in five minutes okay?" Jorel tells me and I have never been more grateful for the Italian in my entire life. "Thank you so much Jorel, I will run to Danny as soon as my feet hit the sidewalk," I tell him, and he smiles at me because he cares about Danny almost as much as I do. "Okay, I will pick you guys up from the beach later if you need me too," he tells me, and I nod. Jordon wasn't really that interested once we were talking about Danny, but I wouldn't have minded if I had to help Jordon catch up on my love life drama so far. I watched as we started making the journey towards the beach and my heart was racing.

"I will text you if I need you to come out and get me Jorel," I tell him, and I remember I got picked up from the beach, so my car might still be there and Jorel was getting dropped off at home and he only just realised that as we got there, and my car was waiting for me. "Alright then, just let me know when you are coming back in case you want me to make you dinner," he tells me, and I hug him as the bus comes to a stop. It is peak sun time at the moment which made all sorts of scenarios go through my head. None of them were good and I was wondering if I was going to get there too late to save him. "Will do Jorel," I tell him, as I run out of the bus door and onto the beach and then watched as the bus left so I could run to my little love.

I ran into the cove which had become like a second home to me and has been Danny's home for as long as he can remember, and I was terrified by what I saw. Danny was lying on the rocks, completely out of the water and for a moment I didn't think he was breathing here. I took my shoes off and my socks and shirt off. I jumped into the water and got to the rocks to where Danny was lying. He was still breathing but only just. His skin was way too warm for my liking and his tail was showing that he was dying and drying out. I managed to lift Danny up and I carried him back into the water so that he was hopefully going to make it. My snapback was lying on the rock not too far from where his head had just been, so he had clearly been missing me a lot which made me feel awful, but I was doing it for our own good.

He was completely unconscious when I found him and even when I lowered most of his body into the cool water he didn't respond, and I thought I was too late. "Come on Danny baby, don't die on me please. I am back like I promised," I tell him, and he was not responding to me still and I thought I was watching him take his last breaths in my arms. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on tour after all, it seems like he really wanted to do this to himself and I have no idea how long he has been lying here but maybe it had been a few hours. I could have gotten here sooner, and I knew it deep down. I was just too blind to see it at the time. I keep Danny close to my chest and I start rocking him in the water in hopes I was helping him survive.

"George?" I hear a very weak voice ask me after I had somehow managed to get Danny rehydrated enough about ten minutes after I had found him. "Yeah, it's me little love, I told you I would come back," I tell him, and I smiled when I saw his brown eyes open and stare into mine even if there wasn't much life left inside them. "I missed you, it got really lonely," he tells me, and I felt so bad for him, but he knows I am here now. "I know, and I missed you too little love. Don't worry though, I am definitely not going anywhere for a long time yet," I tell him, he gave me the weakest of smiles and I knew even though I have saved him it might not be enough, and he might actually die on me after all of this. Then I thought of something which would be a long shot, but it might actually work.

During the whole period of time that we have been dating each other so far, we have never actually kissed each other on the lips. I am praying for some really weird fairy tale ending here, but to me it was actually worth a shot since I am dating a merman. I hold him close and then I press my lips to his in a slow but passionate kiss which he returned as if he had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Then that was when the weird thing happened. It felt like the whole cove was glowing when in reality it was just Danny and that kiss had done something to him which might have saved his life and our relationship. Instead of feeling his scaly tail on my arm as I held him I started feeling damp cotton like fabric and I watched as my little loves eyes got brighter as he recovered from his near suicide.

Then we both looked at his legs and they were human. Sure, he wasn't going to be able to walk at first, but I was able to take him home with me and he would never have to leave me again. "Oh my god Danny, this is amazing," I tell him, and I chuckled as he started kicking his legs in the water now that he had them "You saved me George," he tells me, and I felt really good about the whole thing. I had saved my loves live and it was amazing. My little love is coming home with me now. "I did?" I ask, not fully understanding what he meant by that apart from the whole he nearly died bit. "Yeah, about four years ago when I was only nineteen I was dared to do something by a weird witch lady and because I refused she said I was doomed to be a merman for the rest of my life unless my true love saved me," he tells me and it all suddenly clicked in my head.

"Well I am glad that I was the one to save you little love," I tell him, and I lifted him out of the water and I was happy now everything was sorted out. Danny had the biggest smile on his face that he was finally able to leave this cove and come back with me. "Oh, by the way Jorel has been dying to meet you since he found out I was seeing you," I tell him as we head to the car. I have told Danny a lot about my roommate and I hope they will get along nicely. Well, they have no choice because I am not losing either of them. I got both of us changed into the spare clothes out of my trunk in the car. The clothes that I had are a bit bigger on Danny because he is shorter, but he was happy to be in the car and wearing human clothes for the first time in a long time.

"I should have some better fitting clothes for you back home. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," I tell him, as he was looking out of the window as I drove him back to my house which would soon become his too. Well, technically speaking it is a two-bedroom apartment, but no one was asking for specifics here. "Do you think Jorel will like me?" Danny asks as I was roughly about five minutes away from the apartment and I had texted Jorel to let him know Danny and I are okay and I kinda said the kiddo could move in with us. "Yeah, he told me he does, and he wouldn't lie to me Danny," I reply, and I saw the heart-melting smile. His best smile in my opinion. Jorel said he was going to make dinner for the three of us and he couldn't wait for the little bear as he is now dubbed to live with us. "Do you think I could listen to your music?" he asks me, and I looked into his eyes when we reached the red lights.

"Of course, you can Danny. I know you have been waiting a while to hear our stuff. Anyway, are you going to have to learn to walk again or do you think you will be okay?" I ask him and watch as he turns on the radio and smiles when he hears "Everywhere I go" play on the radio. "I think I might have to learn again because I had to spend time learning how to use the tail and it is going to take some time to get used to walking again," he tells me, and I knew that I would be there holding his hands as he takes his first steps back into the human life. He was enjoying the song that was playing, and I knew he would like the rest of the songs on the album when he gets to listen to them. Jorel was texting me and looking forward to meeting the little brunette who is sitting next to me. At the next red light, I managed to sneak a selfie with Danny that I could send to Jorel to keep him quiet for at least a minute since we would be home soon enough.

I carried Danny into the house since he started getting tired during the last few minutes of the drive and tomorrow when Jorel goes out to work I was going to help Danny learn to walk again. He will be fine because he seems to be adapting back into human life quite well considering I have only helped him turn back like less than half an hour ago. He was bobbing his head along to the tune while I was driving just a short while ago and I was smiling at the adorableness. I couldn't wait to bring him on the stage with us after I heard him sing along to the chorus of "Pain". He really did have the voice of a thousand angels and I was so glad that I could call him mine and if we ever plan on getting rid of Deuce that the little cutie I was holding could take his place.

Jorel was waiting with the dinner all ready on the table since it was starting to get late. Danny had his eyes closed while I was carrying him and for a moment I thought we were back in the cove and he was dying all over again. Then Jorel nudged him and his eyes fluttered open so I felt a bit better, but I was going to keep an eye on the little one every time he has his eyes closed until I feel more confident about him being okay and not suddenly about to die on me at any moment. "Welcome home buddy," I tell him, and he smiles at me. Jorel thought it was incredibly cute the way that Danny was snuggled into me and he didn't want to move. "Hey Danny, I am Jorel and I guess I am the live in third wheel now," he says and Danny chuckles.

The only thing that Jorel knew about Danny before was I said he had limited movement of his legs, but he was working on that, so he could move about more freely. I wasn't going to explain to him that my boyfriend was a merman until an hour ago. "I guess you're hungry Danny?" Jorel asks, and we both heard Danny's stomach growl. "Yeah, I am," Danny says, and he had a sheepish smile on his face. Aww, my little merman got embarrassed with his stomach growling. I carry him down to his seat which was right next to mine at the dinner table. Jorel was on the opposite side to me and he was happy to have Danny as our roommate now. Danny said he'd help pay the bills when he gets his job soon which was nice of him. We weren't expecting him to say he was going to contribute so soon.

After dinner we went to the living room, with our signing bonus safely in our bank accounts we don't have to worry about the bills for at least a little while. So, we decided to watch some DVDs on the TV with Danny safely snuggled up to me while he sits on my lap. He was so fascinated with his legs that he was happily swinging them while we were watching a boring movie. Jorel and Danny got to know each other more and I was glad that Danny and Jorel seem to be getting along quite nicely right now. Danny was so happy to be in the house and he didn't even seem to be bothered by the clothes he was wearing since it had been a long time since he last wore any clothes. Jorel texted me earlier saying he left all his clothes that no longer fit him and he never wears in my room in boxes so that Danny could have them.

Danny was getting tired around about ten o'clock at night and to be honest, so was Jorel and I since we spend most of the day traveling through a few different time zones. "You can tell us if you want to go to bed and we can go. Don't worry we are tired too so you wouldn't be disturbing us," I tell him, and he smiles at me. He yawns again and snuggles closer to me so that he felt safe in my arms and no one is going to hurt him now I am here. I did take the snapback with us and it is currently on top of Danny's head while he sits in my arms. Danny knocks the snapback off onto the floor and I chuckled when it landed on his foot and he kicked it off. He was so fascinated by his new ability to move his legs now.

Jorel is still none the wiser that Danny ever was something other than human. He just thought that the younger male was very cute with the way that he was acting. We put a different film on and Danny was getting really sleepy at this point. "I love you George," he mumbles, and I smiled at how cute he was. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. "I love you too Danny," I tell him, and I kiss him on the cheek and he reaches up to kiss me back before he actually started to doze off in my arms and Jorel covered us both in a blanket as Danny drifted off to sleep. I felt a bit nervous about letting Danny sleep, but I know that he is safe, and he is just sleeping, it is not like before when he nearly died. "You are feeling better about that feeling you had before?" he asks, referring to our conversation on the bus before we got to Los Angeles.

"Yea, it was kinda over worrying but he was fine not long after I got there," I tell him, and Danny moved a little closer to me in his sleep. I wasn't about to go into more details and Jorel left it at that which was nice of him. I decided at half eleven at night that I was finally going to call it a night and I was going to carry Danny up to our room and change him into his pjs before getting into my own. He slept the entire way through the film and even when I carried him to bed he was just out for the count. I can't wait to see how our relationship is going to develop as time goes by because after everything we have been through I can't see us being apart now ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I really hope you enjoyed this one. It is something different and I hope the lovely person who requested it likes it.


	52. Stormy Nights DM x FM

Hello everyone, I am bringing you guys a cute little fluffy one shot because I can.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I usually don't mind the different types of weather but there is one type of weather which I can't stand. Thunderstorms, I hate thunderstorms with a burning passion. I am more terrified of them then I dislike them. I haven't told the guys about my fear because they will call me a pussy for it. It is night time at the moment and there is a raging thunderstorm going on outside. I was shaking in my bunk and luckily the rest of the guys are sleeping or out partying, so they aren't going to see my shaking. George wasn't feeling too well so, he was sleeping and Jorel had caught the sickness, so he was also sleeping. Jordon and Dylan were off partying. Matt left the band not too long ago so unfortunately, he isn't here.

Not that Matt would really help me out here either, I think he helped out once but later said he only did it to shut me up because of how loud I was crying because of how scared I had gotten, and he wanted sleep. I am dating Dylan and I have never told him of this fear because I was scared of him calling me a pussy like Matt did the morning after he "helped" me. This did taint my friendship with him for the rest of the time that he was in the band, but it wasn't the reason why he left because we were still good friends. I did give him a good telling off for calling me a pussy when I know about his fears and didn't call him a pussy for them, so he apologised for his behaviour. That's how we stayed good friends. I don't think I would have been able to keep that friendship up otherwise.

Another clap of thunder had me jump and distracted me from my thoughts. I was good at keeping quiet in case someone found out, but I was still shaking underneath my blanket. Unfortunately for me George had woken up because he had the urge to purge so when he came back he checked on Jorel and made sure that the younger (to him) male was okay and then he checked on me. I couldn't hide the shivering because he had already seen it when he looked at me. "Oh Danny, you've got sick now too," he says, making assumptions but I wasn't about to correct him. I was coming down with the sickness going around, but I didn't feel it at that moment. "Sorry for waking you," I say even though I know he was going to be awake anyway.

"Don't be silly Danny, now budge up. I'll cuddle you for a little bit and the shivering will go," he says, and he had a hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever, but he was kinda warm himself, so the results wouldn't have been accurate. I shuffled up and George lay next to me under the blanket that I had, and he was rubbing my arm. The thunderstorm was coming closer, so I kept hearing thunder more often, but I was being a little calmer about it now that George was looking after me. I was not as afraid of thunder when someone was with me like this, but when I am on my own I am a mess. I snuggled up to George and slowly the shivering started to stop. He was smiling at me and I managed a weak one back before I had a little coughing fit. "Dylan's going to look after you tomorrow I bet. He will be so mad he wasn't here right now," George tells me, maybe I was getting sick at the same time as this damn storm.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda knew before they went out that I was getting sick, but I want him to party a little bit," I tell George, convincing him even more that I was sick, and I probably was. I had stopped shivering now and I was putting all my effort into not jumping with each clap of thunder and I could even hear the lighting strike a few trees in the field nearby. "You're really sweet Danny. He wouldn't mind missing a couple of nights of partying to look after you. Don't forget he can party when you feel better, it's not like you're asking him to stop partying forever," George tells me, helping me out like always. I was nice and comfortable in his arms, but not comfortable enough to sleep. The thunderstorm will keep me up and I am going to pretend to sleep when George goes back to bed. It will be more believable now I am not shaking.

"I know, but I still feel a little bit guilty about it even though it's not my fault that I am sick," I tell him, and I rolled over, so I was snuggling up to him more. He wrapped his arm around me and he was happy now that I wasn't shivering. Maybe now I am calmer then I can put my mind at rest and not be bothered by this stupid storm. That is of course only wishful thinking because my fear of the lightning and thunder going on outside wasn't going away, it was only getting worse I was just hiding it from everyone like I always do. George noticed that I jumped slightly but I heard the door bang, so it was technically the storm but not the thunder and lightning. "It's okay Danny, just the wind I think," he says, and I smile at him. At least he wasn't calling me a pussy for being scared by the door.

The others should be back soon, it is about 1 am currently but they don't stay out past 2 most nights. George stayed with me until I started yawing and I had somehow fallen into a light sleep and he was gone when I woke up to the sound of Jordon and Dylan coming into the bus. To be fair on them they were trying to be quite quiet about their entrance, but the storm wasn't helping me with my sleep. George was sleeping, I heard Jordon say so when he was right in front of me. I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was still asleep. "Dylan, I think you should take care of Danny tomorrow. We don't have a show and I think he's getting sick," Jordon says, and he checked my temperature. I felt his cool hand on my forehead. "I know, I am going to whether he wants me to or not. My poor bear, I feel bad for having a couple of drinks tonight," Dylan says, and I had to hide the smile that was going to be on my face.

"I know but you know what Danny is like. The guy never complains even when he is so sick you nearly called the paramedics on him. He only seems to have a fever right now, so I suggest we give him some Tylenol after we get changed and wake him up and then maybe he will feel a little better in the morning," I hear Jordon tell Dylan and I wanted to whine when I felt Jordon's cold hand leave my forehead, but I didn't. They don't need to know that I am awake right now, they believe I am sleeping. "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't get as bad as George and Jorel have had it. It's always a little tougher on Danny and he did only just get over that pneumonia like a week ago," Dylan says, clearly caring about me a lot. Maybe I can tell him about my fear of storms.

I felt someone shake my shoulder after it had gone quiet for a little while and I think I fell asleep again at some point. The thunderstorm is still raging on and getting closer to the bus which freaked me out on the inside a lot. I open my eyes and see Dylan lying next to me with one hand on my shoulder. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he asks me, and I started coughing all over again. It was painful, and Dylan was getting sad. "I don't feel good," I tell him, and he frowns before getting some of my hair out of my face. "I know baby, Jordon's gone to get some Tylenol for you and then we can snuggle," he tells me, and I smile at him. Dylan climbed into my bunk carefully and was playing with my hair which made me feel calmer, even though I jumped at the thunder and I knew Dylan had seen it. He didn't say anything because Jordon walked in with the medicine to make me feel better.

"Here we go, some Tylenol for a sick Danny bear," Jordon says, and then gives me the medicine which I take straight away in hopes of getting rid of this fever and getting some sleep. This storm going on was still just as bad, but I was a little distracted by this attention the other guys were giving me. I smiled at Jordon and said thanks for the medication he gave me. I was starting to feel a little better already. Jordon left for his bunk to sleep since it is really late, and we are performing the day after tomorrow. I snuggled into Dylan who wrapped his arms around me and I was glad the storm was starting to leave but I could still hear it. "Try and get some more sleep baby, you'll feel better once you've slept the fever off," Dylan tells me, and then he kisses me on the lips and I had to kiss him back. I snuggled up to him as close as possible and my eyes started to close on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later – 4 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan is fast asleep, but now I am awake once more. I could hear the storm had made its way back or it never truly left a few hours ago. The thunderstorm was so close the clap of thunder made me start sobbing straight away and for once I didn't care who heard me, I was scared, and I needed someone to comfort me. I was next to Dylan, but he was fast asleep like I knew when I woke up and I don't think he is going to wake up anytime soon. I saw a flash of lighting light up the inside of the bus and then the second clap of thunder since I woke up boomed. My sobs got worse and I just hid my head in Dylan's chest, so I could feel like he was helping me out. I didn't want to check my phone and see what time in the morning it is, but I know it is slightly too early for me to be a big man baby over this thunderstorm.

I was crying for probably ten minutes before I felt Dylan's arms wrap around me and some patterns were being drawn on my back by him. "Oh Danny, what's wrong?" he asks me, I couldn't even answer him because I yelped at the thunder and the lighting hitting another tree nearby. Well, technically the yelp was me answering him, but my mind was slight fuzzy from the sickness. "Oh, you're scared of the storm. Don't worry Danny, I'll protect you, you are perfectly safe with me," he tells me, and I just looked at him with the tears in my eyes rolling down my cheeks. He knows of my fear and straight away didn't push me away or call me a pussy. "You're not going to call me a pussy?" I ask him, and he shakes his head before wiping some of my tears away.

"I will never call you a pussy Danny, it's okay to be scared of thunder. We can sing the fuck you thunder song and you'll feel better," he tells me, being quiet for the other people sleeping around us. He managed to stop me crying and make me feel a bit better about myself. Then he started singing to me the fuck you thunder song which distracted me completely as the storm went by the bus. I wasn't crying, and Dylan was comforting me which made me feel a whole lot better despite the sickness I currently seem to have. I felt worse than I did the second time I woke up today. I was guessing the sickness has something to do with it. "Thank you, Dylan," I tell him, once I was feeling a whole lot better about the storm.

He has a big smile on his face and he gently places his lips on mine and I kiss him back almost as soon as he kissed me. I love that despite the whole man baby thing, he still loves me just as much as he did before he found out. "You're welcome little bear, I will always be here for you," he tells me, and I smile at him. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I have told him how storms make me feel and he can make it better for me. "I appreciate it Dylan and I will always be here for you," I tell him and then I yawned. I was still tired since I haven't had the best night's sleep so far. "I know you will baby. Let's go back to sleep, you need it," he tells me, and I don't argue with him.

I yawned again and felt my duvet cover me and Dylan. I was a lot more relaxed now that I had my thunder buddy by my side. "You're my thunder buddy, now aren't you?" I asked him, then yawned for a third time because of how tired I actually was. "Yeah, I am your thunder buddy for life now Danny. You are never going to get rid of me," he tells me, and I kissed his cheek. I want him to be my thunder buddy for life. "Yeah, I wasn't planning on getting rid of you, like ever," I tell him, and he hugs me tightly. That's the last thing I can remember of my night because I must have fallen asleep in his arms after that sentence. Or maybe I didn't but I was falling asleep, so I didn't hear if he said anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning at 11 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan P.o.v

Danny is fast asleep next to me and he is still feeling sick. I can tell because his hair is all damp from the sweat of the fever he has again. I want to help him out, but I want him to sleep for as long as possible because his night was really bad. I wonder if I could have helped him if I stayed behind and learned about his fear of storms sooner than I actually did. I message his mom when I first woke up and asked about it and she told me he has had it since he was about 4 and a half and he has had it ever since which is a long time to have a fear as nasty as that and to hide it from everyone. George was sick for the past two days and I hope it's on its way out for him now. No one was up particularly early, so I used it as an excuse to hug Danny for longer in bed.

George is always the first one to get up for the day anyway, closely followed by Danny when the younger of the two isn't in his bunk sick. George didn't go straight to the kitchen like I was expecting him to. Instead he walked straight to the bunk that Danny and I are lying in and put a hand on the smaller male's forehead. "Morning Dylan, I think Danny definitely has what I had," George says, and I nod. I made sure that the little blonde didn't have his sweaty hair in his eyes anymore. "Yeah, it was bound to happen eventually. How are you feeling this morning?" I ask him, Danny didn't mention if George was up during the night or not, all though to be fair I did make it more about Danny than I did the other older male in the band. "I feel better today although I did wake up once during the night to throw up. That's when I knew Danny was getting the sickness because he was just shaking in the bunk, but I settled him, and that cough is still nasty," George says, and I held Danny a little tighter.

Danny was shaking in fear and I wasn't here to comfort him. Fuck, now I feel bad, but I know George was here to comfort him and it made me feel a little better. We got Danny out of his bunk and into the back living, area so we could get some fresh bedding down and George was going to get rid of the fever the old fashioned, way since we both couldn't bring ourselves to wake him up to give him Tylenol, especially when I told George how Danny woke up at four this morning and it took a little while to settle him down then. I didn't betray him and tell George that Danny had a fear of thunderstorms. It is up to Danny who he tells and doesn't. Danny is still out for the count which is good for him since he needs his sleep.

I did clean the bunk in record time which allows me to spend more time with my little bear. I walked back into the back living, room and Danny was in a clean outfit and George smiled at me. Danny was looking a bit better, probably because that fever was gone now. "He slept through the entire thing. I am glad we have the day off today for his sake," George tells me, then he picks Danny up and carries him back to his bunk. Danny didn't stir once which was good. We are going to leave him sleeping for as long as he wants to naturally. Since we don't have to perform tonight that could be all day if his body thinks he needs that much sleep. Jorel is probably going to sleep for a long time too as he is as sick as Danny is.

I go into the main living area with George and he makes us both some coffee and toast. He admitted that he was nervous to eat after being sick last night but I told him that it was going to be okay and he seems to be in the clear but nothing bad was going to happen if his body did reject the food. He isn't going to be forced on stage in front of hundreds of people tonight. It was typical that as the tour was getting closer to the end that most of the band was taken down with the flu, a nasty one at that. Jordon wasn't hungover so he was the next band member to make an appearance and get some coffee. "The other two are still sick then I take it?" he asks, referring to Danny and Jorel who are still sleeping the morning away.

"Yeah, Danny seems to have come down with it overnight after the show and he has it bad," George replies, we don't know much about how Jorel feels right now since he isn't awake but he is probably feeling a bit better. "Yeah, his immune system was still down from being sick with pneumonia and only really recovering from that a week ago so I bet it has hit him hard so suddenly," Jordon tells me and then sits next to George. Tyler was fine and he got a little hammered last night so he was sleeping off the hangover. We can waste some time by watching random television shows and movies before we go onto care duty for the two sick ones on the bus.

We have two buckets for them in case they need them and plenty of Tylenol now to keep any fevers at bay for the moment. It all depends on what symptoms they have when they wake up. Since Danny already had a fever when I woke up he is lying on top of his covers which he will find weird but he was still warm when we put him back in his bunk so we thought the cool air going through from the front of the bus to the back would do him some good instead of keeping him under the thick blanket which would make his fever come back sooner. We have lighter blankets on hand if we need them too. "We have a livestream tonight I think, maybe Danny and Jorel should miss that," Jordon says after looking at Facebook and seeing the reminder management left there for the fans.

"Maybe, it all depends on how they feel at the time. I think Jorel might be well enough to answer a couple of questions but I think Danny is going to be in an out of sleep all day so he can be here in body but not answering any questions," George explains, Danny would probably want me to cuddle him when he wakes up and I don't mind having him on my lap all day and even when the livestream is going on just so that my love is okay and he feels happy. "Yeah, I think we can all agree with that. They might find it cute that Danny will be cuddled up to me and fast asleep," I tell them, the livestream now becoming less of a problem than it seemed at first. Jordon sometimes overthinks things which is why they seem worse at first.

It was about half past twelve when we saw Jorel for the first time that morning. Jordon, the dubbed "Dad" of the group had gone out and got the pair some tins of chicken noodle soup and plenty of bottles of Gatorade to last the next few days while they are sick. Jorel went and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade first and there were some plain biscuits in the cupboard he could snack on if he felt that his stomach couldn't handle much. "Afternoon Jorel, how are you feeling now?" I ask, I had checked on Danny and he was still safely out for the count on the covers and I gave him the light blanket because he was starting to get cold. "Better, did Danny get sick or something? I haven't seen him yet," Jorel asks and sits next to me.

"Yeah, he started feeling sick after the show but he's only had a fever so far. Fingers crossed that it doesn't hit him as hard as we are expecting it to," George informs Jorel. Jorel is close to Danny, he was the one to invite the bubbly blonde to the band so of course they were going to be close companions. Jorel had also been the one to get Danny and I together by making us do the seven minutes in heaven challenge one night at his house. "Yeah, the poor guy can't seem to catch a break at the moment with all the sicknesses he seems to be having lately. I hope this doesn't affect him too badly," Jorel says and now we just laze around while we wait for Danny to wake up, hopefully feeling better than he has been doing.

About an hour after Jorel woke up, Danny comes stumbling in because he was rubbing his eye while he was walking. He quickly scanned the room and came straight to sit on my lap. We could tell he was under the weather because all he wanted was cuddles and he didn't even say hello to anyone like he usually does. "Still feeling awful bear?" I ask him, I was rubbing his back while he cuddled into me and he nodded after a minute. "This cough is still lingering and I don't like it. It makes my chest hurt," Danny complains and George gets up. He gets the inhaler the doctors gave Danny out of one cupboard and gets him a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. That would soothe any burning in Danny's throat he might have.

"Two puffs of this will ease the tightness and pain in your chest and the drink will help with your throat," George says and hands the items to Danny. He had shaken the inhaler for Danny so all he needed to do was take the cap off and take the two puffs George recommended to him and then he took a generous swig of the drink. "Thanks George," Danny says, with a weak smile but it was there at least. I couldn't get up to make my bear something to eat but Jorel had that covered as he wanted more food. He toasted four pop tarts in the toaster and plated two for himself and two for Danny. "You're welcome Danny, I think Jorel has this covered for you, but you should try and eat like normal because it will help your body fight more," George says, always on hand with the advice when we needed it.

Soon Danny and Jorel were eating the pop tarts like they had been starved for a little while. It was good that their appetites don't seem to be too badly affected by the sickness. We keep watching more movies and we had started on the South Park movie which would lead to us watching the television show afterwards. Danny was doing well with keeping awake and we gave him some more Tylenol because I felt that fever was creeping up on us again. Jorel had one little cat nap in between South Park episodes, but no one minded that he did. He was going to be fine when it comes to doing the live stream in a little bit but I am expecting Danny to be out for the count in my arms because he had started yawning.

I had guessed correctly when Danny had fallen asleep about ten minutes before the live stream was due to start. Jorel was awake and he said he was feeling better than he did when he woke up so that was a plus, it showed that the sickness was on its way out for him and by tomorrow we guessed he would be like George and back to their normal healthy selves. Danny would take another two or three days before he goes back to his normal healthy self but we are going to look after him the entire time that he is sick. Jorel was desperate to do something else to help Danny out so we let him go to the blonde's bunk to get the throw blanket I covered him with before and we used it to cover him while he slept in my arms. I think we mentioned that Danny wasn't feeling good so he wasn't going to answer any questions, but I can't remember off the top of my head.

Well, they were going to have to deal with Danny sleeping during the livestream anyway because after the night he had. We weren't going to wake him up just for this one hour time slot that he could easily do again when we have another livestream soon. I was thinking back to how upset he was last night during that storm and I just held him tighter to my chest. His mom was texting me throughout the day so she could get updates on her son since I doubt he has been on his phone since last night before the sickness hit him. She was happy that he has four people on hand to take care of him and that I was on hand for constant cuddles. I sent her a cheeky selfie with Danny conked out in my arms. He looked so peaceful while he slept and the storm from last night wasn't even affecting him anymore. I am still keeping that fear of his a secret for as long as he wants me to.

Danny started shivering against me while Jorel was in the middle of answering a question from a fan but he was nearly distracted by the blonde. Danny felt really warm against me so I think he was suffering with fever chills here which wasn't a good thing. George mouthed to me that he was going to get the thermometer so he could check Danny's temp. Jorel recovered his answer perfectly and then he apologised and said that Danny isn't feeling good so we were keeping an eye on him. They all hoped that Jorel and Danny would get better soon because they noticed Jorel sounded a little stuffed up. Danny was definitely having fever chills in my arms, his temp was over 101°f and we had to briefly wake him up to give him more medication cause it had been about four hours since his last dose.

Danny was okay with being woken up for a brief moment to take the Tylenol and then fall asleep in my arms again. He gave Jorel an awkward hug because of the way he was sitting compared with Jorel but I saw the fan comments blow up saying how cute the two of them were. When Danny started dozing off in my arms again, I made sure I was still holding him tightly. "I think Dylan got jealous of JDanny," George teases and Jorel pulls a face. He wasn't too keen on the ship of him and Danny because Jorel only saw the two of them as being brothers more than lovers but I thought it was funny. Danny gets all embarrassed whenever any ship name with him in mentioned. Obviously his favourite is Alvarillo.

"Aw come on everyone knows it is Danny Man for life," Jordon says and I chuckled when the laptop got moved to show the fact that Danny was holding onto my shirt tightly and he was out for the count in my arms. I made the fan girls squeal behind their screens by looking into the camera while I kissed Danny's head. Danny made it worse for them by smiling in his sleep. Then I passed the laptop back to Jorel who was answering more questions about our latest album and the tour that we are currently on. We'd say the tour is going pretty well despite the sicknesses which were going around. Danny stayed asleep for the rest of the livestream and he didn't need any more medication in the meantime. We watched more South Park after the livestream was over and we had takeout for dinner since not everyone was really well enough to leave the bus and go out to spend time in a restaurant.

Danny stayed awake for a long time both before and after dinner which made me smile. He was getting worse with the sickness, we could tell, but he was trying so hard to not let it get to him too badly. "Dylan, I think I'm gonna be sick," Danny tells me, his voice was very quiet even for him and I just nodded and helped him walk to the bathroom right on time. Danny was whimpering, and I saw tears in his eyes. Once he was finished I held him close to me very carefully and started to rock him a little bit just to see if it would make him feel better. Danny calmed down quite quickly, and I carefully carried him to the front living room area, I hope he can fall back to sleep as it is getting quite late in the day and I hope he doesn't throw up again. "Poor Danny," Jorel says when I walked back in carrying Danny bridal style.

Danny looked really ill and I was hoping the fever kept back this once. That's the last thing my little bear needs right now. The shivering he keeps getting won't help with the stomach pain the throwing up has brought him. "Hey Danny, it might seem hard right now but try and get more sleep. It will help you feel better," George says as he walks over to our side of the sofas and moved Danny's hair out of the way of his eyes. Danny looked exhausted and I hope the more rest we can help him get, the better he feels. "Okay," Danny says, and he looks at me, his eyes starting to flutter closed. "I love you Dylan," he tells me, and I let him kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back and I saw the smile on his face which made me feel good about how I have been taking care of him.

Danny fell asleep after about ten minutes of fighting it. He wasn't feeling good, so it took him longer to get comfortable in my arms. I was happy when he did fall asleep, he doesn't seem as affected by the sickness when he is sleeping. We watched some more movies and then we decided to all go to bed since we are performing tomorrow even though Danny might not be if he is still sick like he has been today. I made sure Danny was in just a pair of shorts when I carried him to his bunk to sleep. I lay him down on top of the covers and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I will be making more one shots in between chaptered story updates so stay tuned for that!! Leave nice reviews down below!!


	53. Jumpscares DM x CS

I am doing another kind of fluffy one shot. I am using the knowledge that I have on a certain horror game to make this one shot.

Slight AU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

"Happy birthday baby bear," I hear Jordon say to me and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. "Thank you, Jordy," I tell him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks into my eyes and I press my lips to his. He kisses me back and rolls over and takes me with him. I giggled and snuggled into him. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me, and I didn't want to get up at that moment. I wasn't going to have Scarlett till later. This means I can have a little lie in if I want to. "Do you want to have some snuggle time Danny? I will make you breakfast in a little while," he tells me. I reply to him by snuggling into him and he chuckled. "I take that as a yes then Danny," he tells me, and I nodded at him. "I just want cuddles," I tell him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Then snuggle time we shall have Danny," he tells me, and I giggled. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled at him. I looked up to him and I kissed his chin because at the position I was in that was as high as I can reach right now. "You are adorable little Danny bear," he tells me, and I just look into his eyes. He looks right into my eyes and I could just see the love in his eyes. "I love you Jordy, but I am not adorable," I tell him, and he just chuckles at me. "I love you too Danny, you are adorable my little bear," he tells me, and then he boops me on the nose. I twitched my nose, but I couldn't boop him back because he kept moving back each time I keep trying to get him. "That's not fair, you booped me on the nose so why can't I do the same?" I ask him.

"Because I like teasing you," he tells me, and I used that moment to gain victory by getting him on the nose. He was very surprised but once he saw me with a cheeky smile on my face he smiled. "Okay you got me," he says, and I chuckled. "I will always get you eventually," I tell him, I knew Jordon wasn't going to let me get away with it that easily though. He had a grin on his face and I could only guess what was coming next. "You are not going to get away with it though," he tells me, and I smile at him. "Alright then, do your worst," I tell him, knowing full well what I was expecting to happen next. He is going to tickle me and for once I don't mind. He flipped us so that I was on my back and he had a hand on my chest, so I wouldn't get up.

Then he started tickling me mercilessly and I was like a wriggly worm under his grip. I was laughing my head off and he was so happy that I was happy for once. "Jordon please stop," I tell him after a few minutes. My stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughing and I was starting to have enough of being tickled. "Well, because you said please, I'll stop this time," he tells me, and I let out a sigh of relief and he stopped tickling me. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I settled back down into bed and he looked at me with a smile on his face. "I'll go make you some breakfast and you can have it in bed since you are the birthday boy," Jordan says, and I just use this an opportunity to relax and keep having a bit of a lazy morning.

I was starting to fall back to sleep when Jordon came in with my breakfast about twenty minutes later. It had a candle on it and Jordon was singing happy birthday to me as he brought the waffles over and placed them on my lap. He kisses me on the cheek and gets his phone out to film me blowing the candle out and him singing happy birthday to me, so he could send it to my mom and the rest of the guys. "Happy birthday bear," he tells me, and I blow my candle out and I look at him and smile. He loves recording little moments like this. He says when he is old and grey he wants to look back at all of the cute moments. "Thank you boo," I tell him and start eating the waffles with all the syrup he has put on it.

He knows exactly how to make me happy even if it is something as simple as drenching my waffles in syrup the way that I like it done. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me, and he took my plate away when I was finished. I sat in bed for a little longer before Jordon convinced me to get up, so I could see what he got me. I had presents from my mom waiting for me and some presents from the other guys. My mom always gets me useful presents where the guys can often get me gag gifts which would make me laugh. I got some clothes from mom and some games and books of the guys. I was excited to see what Jordon was going to get me. I am also excited to see Scarlett later on today when Theresa drops her off to spend the night with me.

Jordon got me a virtual reality headset which would work great on my computer. "Oh wow, thank you Jordon," I tell him, and he just hugs me tightly. I hug him back and he smiles. I know he is going to be filming me when I start using this. I sat with him and he wrapped his arms around me while we spend the rest of the morning just relaxing and watching some films that were on Netflix while we waited for my daughter to arrive. I miss her a lot during the times that I am not with her, but we make the times we are together more meaning full and worth it. Scarlett loves the time we get to spend with each other. She does wish that she could spend more time with me during the week but because I only get her during school times when I am not working or touring which isn't often.

I was trying to get Theresa to let me take Scarlett after school maybe if it was just for dinner or something, so she could have some mom time while I get a little more time with our daughter. I was going to ask her to let me have more time when she arrives to drop Scarlett off and maybe she will let it happen. I got up for a moment, so I could go to the toilet and Jordon didn't seem to be very happy, but I told him I was going to be back as soon as possible, but I needed the toilet and he chuckled because he said that it was fine for me to go toilet when I needed to. Soon I was back in his arms and he was happy to wrap his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head as I texted my thank you to the band mates.

I got a lot of you're welcome messages from them and I smiled. They always made me feel the best that I can on my birthday 'because I have had some nasty ones in the past. "I like snuggling with you anytime of the day," he tells me, and I look at him, with a big smile on my face. "I enjoy snuggling with you too Jordon. You always make me have a good day even if the day starts off really shitty," I tell him. He let out a little awe sound and then I was suddenly pulled onto his lap and I was looking into his eyes. He looked a little worried, but I know that I haven't really opened up about some of my emotions with him, but I am able to tell him now if I feel comfortable enough. "Danny, I just do things to make you happy because I love you. I haven't realised that I was helping you with emotions and stuff," he tells me, and I put my hands on his cheeks.

He has only been through break-ups he has never been through a divorce like I have and the emotions that pair themselves up with it and the anxiety I have had since I was young hasn't helped. "I know, and I love you too. I am not that good at opening up about my emotions and the break-up with Reese was hard at first, but you've helped me through that and I am glad that I have managed to stay friends with her in the end," I tell him and then I rest my head on his shoulder as he draws patterns on my back. He started kissing my neck and I was giggling because it tickled me. I know Reese said she was bringing Scarlett at three because she wanted me and Jordon to have some time with each other in the morning because she finds our relationship cute and a bit like ours was. She was going to take Scarlett out for their little mommy daughter date before it is daddy daughter weekend.

Jordon made some mac and cheese for lunch and chuckled when he noticed I had some sauce on my chin. "Hey Danny, you have something right there," he says, and then he dips his finger into his sauce and puts it on my nose. "Hey," I tell him, and then I wipe it off on my shirt sleeve. I haven't gotten dressed yet, but I am going to be all ready for when Scarlett arrives. I love my boyfriend and the cute things that he does. The way that he goes off in a daydream when he looks at me. I did the dishes while he was in his daydream and by the time he had snapped out of it the kitchen was clean. "Oi birthday boy, did I tell you that you could do chores," Jordon asks me when he notices how clean the kitchen was. "Nope, but you didn't tell me I couldn't," I tell him then I run off to get changed while Jordon chases me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My birthday went amazingly well. We spent the weekend with Scarlett and she was so excited to spend time with us. We went out to the science place nearby and Scarlett said she thought I'd enjoy the trampoline park, so we went there, and it was as fun as she said it was. I enjoyed it and now it is the fun part. Now I get to try out the virtual reality headset I was given by Jordon for my birthday which I have been waiting to play for a week now. I don't know why I have been waiting all week, I know I have been busy with work, but we had some time before bed where I could have played with it and tested it out. There is Five Nights at Freddy's game on it which came out recently and since I have played the original games this interests me quite a lot. The Jumpscares are going to be totally crazy now.

"Hey Danny, are you finally trying this out now?" Jordon asks me, and I look at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, been busy and when we had free time I got too tired and I just wanted to go to bed," I tell him, and he smiles. He was going to be filming my reactions and hopefully for his sake he will get some good footage of me getting scared. "Okay, you don't mind me filming you, though right? I might send it to the guys if I find it funny enough," he tells me, and I nod. I gave him a hug before we worked together to get the gear set up to my computer and I made sure that I had the VR version of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, so I could start playing it. I wasted no time getting myself adjusted to the VR experience first before I get stuck in.

I don't want to get stuck into a game to find out that I get motion sickness from the first-person experience. "You can have a go as well you know Jordon, that might be a fun thing to do. It would be nice for you to be filmed when you are playing this game and get spooked," I tell him, and I give him one of the smiles he loves. I played a quick game with the Jurassic park game, so I could see how I felt about the game. "Yeah, that might be a good idea Danny, I wanna see how I react to the Freddy Faber crew," he tells me, and I chuckle. Oh my god, that dinosaur is way too close for comfort. I jumped a little, but Jordon was here to comfort me. "What did you see Danny?" he asks me, and I felt a bit calmer hearing his voice again.

"I saw a dinosaur and it was really close to my face. I'm okay, I just didn't realise how close it was going to be. Those Jumpscares are going to be worse than I first thought," I tell him, and he chuckles, he is going to have some fun with my reactions I am sure of it. I took the VR goggles of for a moment, so we can set the game up, so I could start playing Five Night's at Freddy's. I started recording the game, so we could make some memories with it and some videos for our gaming channel. "You ready Jordan?" I ask him, I could pass him the goggles at any moment when I am done so he can see what it is like to play the game. He enjoys playing the normal games like I have so we can both have some fun with it.

I started playing and I was nervous as the game started and night 1 was about to begin. I take a deep breath and I mentally prepared myself for what is to come. The phone call starts, and I know what is to come from last experiences and I was ready to take on Bonnie and the rest of the team as I try and keep them away from my doors. Bonnie is the worst during the first few nights, but the others can be quite bad as well. I managed to make it successfully to night four before I let Bonnie get the better of me and he scared the living Jesus out of me. I screamed probably louder than when I got jumpscared playing it regularly. Bonnie was one scary mother fucker when he wants to be. I took the headset off once the game stopped and I was shaking quite bad.

"Oh, Danny come here," Jordon tells me and takes me into his arms. I was shaking violently still, but Jordon was here to make me feel better and to make me calmer about the whole situation. "It was so real, it was like he was about to really get me there," I tell him, and he starts to rub my back to help me calm down. I rest my head on his shoulder and after about ten or fifteen minutes I felt a bit better about the scare. "Thank you, Jordon," I tell him, and I felt a lot better now I had a cuddle from my love. "You're welcome Danny bear. Do you want me to have a go now? See how far I can get?" he asks me, and I nod. I someone found a save system, so my progress will be separate from Jordon's which is good.

I sat down on the chair in the gaming room and pulled my knees up against my chest while I watch Jordon play the same game which just got me badly. Jordon was worried about me, but I told him that I was okay. I just needed a minute to gather my strength back and stop being so shaken. "Are you sure you're okay? I made it to night two. I can take a break if you still want cuddles," Jordon asks me, he paused the game and he had the headset resting on the top of his head. He was looking at me too with that worried expression on his face I hated. I hated worrying him. Something deep inside pulled me towards him and before I could stop myself and say I was okay I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow," he says and puts the headset down to carry me out of the gaming room.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow I'll feel better. I am sorry Jordon," I tell him, and he tightens his grip on me. He didn't like me saying sorry because it wasn't really my fault, he made the decision to stop playing the game and I respected that. "Don't say sorry, you knew the jumpscares were going to be bad, maybe not that bad but all the same it was nasty," he tells me. He was able to see what I was playing on the screen of the computer so to imagine that in front of your face when you believe that you are actually in that office and he is there in front of you sends shivers down my spine. Maybe Sister location would have been a better game to start off with because that one isn't as intense in my opinion.

We are now walking into the living room, so he could have some snuggle time with me and I can attempt to forget the horror I just witnessed. We sat down on the sofa and he rocked me a little with a little silly song that he was clearly making up on the spot, but I found it funny all the same time. He was calling Bonnie all the nasty names under the sun, but the way that he was doing it made it all hilarious to me which is what I need right now. There was a knock on the door, but Jordon shouted that he was busy. George lets himself in which we don't mind because I have told him a lot of times that he could just let himself into my house when he wanted unless I told him otherwise which I haven't in this case.

"Hello Danny, hello Jordon," he says when he walks into the living room. I was feeling a bit calmer now and George was happy to see me all snuggled with Jordon. "Hello George," I reply, and I give him a smile. "How are you Danny?" he asks me, and I am going to be honest with him. "A bit shaken because I decided to play five nights at Freddy's on the VR and man those jumpscares are worse," I tell him. George picks me up from Jordon and hugs me tightly and rocks me a little bit from side to side while Jordon pouts at me. He doesn't like sharing me with George even though he knows that it is only brotherly love between me and three tears. "Aw my little brother. You've been taking care of him well though Jordon," George says, and I smile at Jordon.

I don't mind the cooing that George does but it does get embarrassing at times. This time it wasn't so bad because I was now calm and over what happened in the gaming room. Jordon soon took me back into his arms and I was happy. I love Jordon and George, they are always here for me when I need them, and I am there for them when they need me as well. "Yeah, I have to look after this little bear when he needs me. Those jumpscares are nasty though, you really feel like you are in the office and the bear is coming for you," he tells George, he was able to tell him details about the experience that at this moment in time I didn't feel I was able to say what happened without getting upset again.

I bet George wouldn't be scared. He didn't even flinch when he played the game on our gaming channel and he did 20/20/20 mode for each game. That's how we decided to do it, each guy apart from George would go through nights 1-6 and he'd get night 7 so he could complete the 20/20/20 mode and get the three stars which meant we completed the game. Everyone though we replaced him with a robot because of how calm he was. "Don't forget about Danny's past Jordon, he'd get more worked up than us at a game like that because he is a jumpy guy," George mentions, and I felt Jordon's arms get tighter around me. I was doing well and not letting the memories of Rebecca get to me, I am over that now.

"He is never going to be near Rebecca if I have anything to do with it," Jordon says, he hated Rebecca and any mention of her would get him a little angry, but he would calm down for me so that I wouldn't get upset again. I hate arguments, I hate shouting, I hate everything that comes with those two things like violence and anger. They said I would have hated it when Deuce was around, and they had all those fights before he got kicked out. "I know you would keep me safe, I don't think I want anything to do with her to be honest. Reese was a much better lady than Rebecca," I tell them, I knew them in high school, so they knew about the abusive ex I had before I started going out with Reese. Rebecca came briefly back into my life when I was getting divorced but nothing romantic ever happened. I wouldn't go near her like that even with a 10ft barge pole.

"We know you wouldn't Danny, we are just saying it in case she decides to waltz back into your life by force like she did two years ago. You're still recovering from that mentally even though the physical damage is long gone," George says, and I felt Jordon's lips on my cheek. I turned to face him, and I decided to kiss him on the lips. He'll always be my knight in shining armour. For the first time in a long while I said my thoughts out loud and I have managed to make Jordon blush at the same time. "You really are cute Danny, your knight in shining armour will always be here to look after you," George says and then he walks towards the kitchen to help himself to whatever I have in the cupboards. It's usually just me in the house since Jordon hasn't moved in fully yet. He tends to visit twice a week and then spend a couple of nights with me. I don't know what our relationship would be like if we lived together 24/7.

"Hey Danny, do you think I could spend more nights here? Maybe we could start building up towards me moving in when we get towards our third anniversary. I want to take it at a pace you're comfortable with," he tells me and I do have to spend about a minute thinking about it, he wasn't asking to move in fully and when he thinks it is time, is six months away so I feel like that is plenty of time to get to the point where it is only right for him to move in. "Of course, Jordon, you can send more nights here. Who knows maybe we will be living together before our third anniversary," I tell him and his whole face lights up. I am happy with this decision and Scarlett loves having Jordon around when it's our weekends together, she tells all her little friends that she is going to see her daddies because she no longer thinks of Jordon as an uncle, she thinks of him as a second dad which is ideal if we are going to stay together long term.

"Next week we could try me staying an extra night and then see how it goes from there. I am not going to rush you into doing anything that you don't feel comfortable with," Jordon says as George walks in with three mugs and he passes me the one with a panda on it that he bought me for Christmas two years ago and I have kept it ever since even though I don't really use a lot of mugs anymore. I am not a coffee drinker so the only drinks I'd use a mug for is tea and hot chocolate but even then, I rarely drink those. George had made me a hot chocolate and when I took a sip I did detect a hint of brandy in there which I didn't even know I had brandy in my cupboard, so I looked to George for an explanation. "I always keep a little bottle of brandy handy, you never know when you might need it," he tells me, and I just shrug before taking another swig.

It was one of the nicest hot chocolates I have had for a while and I think it only had a tiny amount of alcohol in it, so I wasn't about to get wasted on it, much to George's delight. He doesn't really like my type of drunk and I like to take the mick out of it when I am wasted because I get the funniest stories back from the guys the morning after. That's if George doesn't punch me in the face again, that has only happened a small handful of times because if Jordon sees it happen, he starts punching George and that just ruins the night and I go running off because I can't stand the arguments. Once we finished our drinks I went off to try again with the VR headset and this time I was going to try and play sister location and see how I do with that one instead.

Jordon and George followed me through into the room, so they could watch me. I managed to do all of it this time because I just decided to channel my inner Markiplier and I started using random quotes from him every now and then which made them laugh and I felt calmer. George liked it when I said that there were no numbers on the keypad for the lift. Jordon's favourite quote that I did was when I was in Ballora's vent tunnel and I was doing the sneaking song. Maybe I should have quoted Markiplier earlier, then I wouldn't have been as scared of it. I got jump scared a couple of times, but George reassured me and they both gave me the confidence to keep going. I passed the headset to George next, so he could do the night 7 like he usually does and see how he reacts to it being in Virtual Reality.

"Oh wow, I can see why Danny freaked out so bad before, this is a whole other level of creepy," he says, and he puts his hand out as if he is trying to touch the items around him, but he couldn't because he is not really there in the game. "Are you scared there George?" Jordon asks when we see the game getting a bit more challenging with the amount of checks he was doing and it was 3 am in the game. "No, just a bit nervous because I haven't done something like this before. Once I remember all the patterns these little creeps have then I should be fine," George says, and I believe him, he was acting a little different than usual but then again this is a different method of playing the game then what he is used to.

It's going to take him some time to get used to it. He is adjusting really well though, after Jordon thought he was scared he went back to being fearless and I watched as he completed the night just at the point where he would have gotten jump scared. "Wow, well done George," I tell him, and he smiles at me. He took the headset off and came to sit next to me and Jordon on the sofa that I had bought specifically for the gaming room so other people could join in since I have a television on the wall and a few gaming consoles to play on. "Thank you, Danny, I gotta say though, you did really well too. That did feel like they would actually come and get me," he says, and I gave him a little smile. At least they didn't think that I was going crazy or anything. I wasn't making up how scary that game was. I gave George a little hug because he might have needed it even though he didn't seem to be that badly affected.

"What do you want for dinner Danny? I bet you are hungry now," he tells me, and I was surprised that they didn't hear my stomach growling already. I was very hungry because the last time I ate was hours ago. "Yeah, I am a little bit," I tell him and then they heard my stomach growl for the first time and Jordon chuckled. "Alright, I will make you guys some tacos for food okay?" George says, and I smiled. Taco Tuesday for the win. No one makes tacos or pizzas like George does. They were the best in the United States, no one else's tacos are as good as George's and he says that dominoes makes the best pizza. I do feel bad though, George shouldn't be making the food because he is a guest at the house. I should be the one making it.

"Don't feel guilty Danny, I offered to make you food tonight," George shouts from the kitchen as I walked over there with the empty mugs. "I know, I could have been a better host though," I tell him, and he shakes the pack of minced beef at me. "You've been amazing Danny. You don't need to be waiting on us hand and foot in order to be a good host," George tells me and then taps my head with the pack of mince. I covered my head with my hands before he could do it again and he smiled. "You can do the washing up though," George tells me, and I chuckle. I don't mind doing the washing up for them which is what they don't like most of the time, but because I told them I like helping them wherever I can.

"Yeah that's fine by me. I don't mind doing the washing up. You don't have to because you did the cooking," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I sat on my own countertop and swung my legs as I watched George making the tacos, hoping that somehow, I would be able to pick up some tips and tricks to make mine as good as him. I know it would take a very long time before I feel like I will be able to make mine as good as his. "Danny's having a little cooking lesson I see," Jordon says, when he walks in wondering where I had disappeared to. George turned to face Jordon and made me stir the mince that he was cooking.

"Yep, he really likes my tacos so maybe it's time I teach him," George says, and Jordon tapped my butt as he watched me frying the mince to go in the tacos, the shells were in the oven to be nice and warm. George let me help him make the entire dinner and I still said I was going to do the dishes afterwards. George still makes the best tacos, even with me doing a little bit of assistance. We decided to not go down to the dining table this time because we'd rather watch television together and have a chat while we demolish these tacos. I was happy because Jordon was sitting on one side of me and then George was sitting to the other side of me. I was going to take full advantage of it because it has been a while since we have had an evening like this.

I did the dishes with Jordon and we messed around like we are back in high school which is always good fun. I love spending time with Jordon and acting like we are back in high school it makes our relationship more precious to us because it is quite pure and quite special. We don't bicker and argue like most couples do. I smiled at Jordon and snuggled up to him with my legs on George's lap which he doesn't mind at all. I yawned, and I looked up to Jordon with a smile on my face. I was so tired now after the dramatic events of the day with the game and my insomnia kicked off sometime in the last two or three days. "Are you tired now Danny?" he asks me, and I nodded. "I am very tired," I tell them, and I yawned again quite loudly.

"I am sure you can have a nap now if you would like. I know your insomnia has gone really bad the last couple of days," Jordon says, and I heard George gasp. He hates it when any of us are going through something horrible. I felt George's hand rubbing my leg and I was letting my eyes naturally close as I yawned again, and I couldn't be bothered opening them again for a moment. "Have you had any medication for it?" George asks me, and I shake my head. "I went when it last kicked off really bad last time and they denied me because they didn't think that being awake for over seventy-two hours isn't bad enough," I tell them, and they felt disgusted by it. George rubs my legs again as there isn't much else he can do right now anyway.

"They thought that seventy-two hours wasn't bad enough for you to get medication so that the seventy-two hours doesn't turn into weeks and you get rushed into hospital. Man, you need to change primary doctor. You need to be on some form of sleeping tablets because this is getting ridiculous," George says, and I agree with him whole heartedly. I want to feel better and I want to go back to being able to sleep for at least 8 hours a night, but it doesn't seem to be happening at the moment. "I know, maybe I can go to a new doctor tomorrow or something," I tell him, and I mumbled because I was tired. "I will take you to my doctor tomorrow, so he could take you on as a patient and he would give you the medication, if not maybe George's doctor will help," Jordon says.

I was quite happy with that plan and I yawned again. "Just let me budge your legs for a minute so I can get you a blanket and get you nice and warm," he tells me, and I lift my legs up a little bit, so he could move. He soon returns with my fluffy blanket. I lift my legs up again and he sits down and then covers me with the blanket, so I can fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed.


	54. Life Saver DM x J3T

AUDanny p.o.v

 

"Let's see what happens tonight then," I tell George, my partner as part of the California Ambulance service. I have been working with George for the last four years now and I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else. I went to a little café downtown to get dinner before I left because I knew that it was going to be a long twelve-hour shift. Especially as it gets closer to weekends or paydays, that's when we get the busiest and especially when the bars close very early in the morning. We get a lot of calls about people drinking too much and starting fights with each other. "Yeah, let the craziness begin," he tells me. We walk into the control room to get the keys for the ambulance we will drive tonight. We also need to get out bags which have the medication we might need to give patients since we never store them on the ambulance for safety reasons.

"At least it is only Thursday night going into Friday. I bet tomorrow will be worse for us. It is going to be a lot worse when the weekend starts," George says, and I smile at him. It would be a few elderly people falling over and stuff like that. We get out bags sorted in the ambulance and then hop into the front seat so that we can get our first job of the night. George is going to be spending the night driving for me. I am going to be in the passenger seat, so I could go to the patients and then stay in the back with them as we take them to the hospital if necessary. Not every case we will go to tonight will end in a trip to the nearest emergency room. I know we may get a few regulars who don't really need us, but they repeatedly try calling us anyway.

"First job of the night is here, let's get ready to roll," George says as he watches that we are being asked to go out to a call. I pressed the button and gave our code so that we could take a job. "Got Lindsey on the phone again, she says she needs us because she claims she had a fall and hit her head," the phone operator tells us, and we look to each other before rolling our eyes. It is always something along those lines with her. She will always make up some ailment so that we could go and visit her even though she doesn't need it. "Okay, we'll head over there and see if it is genuine or not. We could never be too certain with her," I tell the dispatcher. We always have to attend even if they are prolific liars because you never know when they might be telling the truth. We have our suspicions, but we can't live our lives based on assumptions.

"Blues and twos or nah?" I ask George and he smiles at me. "Let's go all out, I'll get a kick out of it. I like watching all the cars try and get out of our way and yelling at them when they don't," he tells me, and I just look at him while I am shaking my head. He's the only person that I know that enjoys road rage. I didn't really feel like giving Lindsey another lecture on wasting our time so if that does happen I am going to leave it up to George. She always kicks off and goes to attack you whenever you mention the words "wasting our time". That's why we can't attend the calls from her anymore without at least two policemen present. We are dealing with more and more people with mental health issues that we really don't have the resources for.

"I'm still mentally scarred from the last time we went," I tell George as I turn the sirens on and make sure the lights are flashing. I was also physically scarred from that night, but I don't like to talk about it often because it is weird to say that a little old lady pulled a knife out on me and got me quite deep in the wrist that I needed to get medical attention myself. "Yeah, I don't think anyone is going to forget the time when she stripped and then attacked you. I hope the cops know what they are in for tonight," George says, then we get a call through the radio where the dispatcher just reminds us to stay in the vehicle until we know the police have arrived if we get there before they do. I wonder what the neighbours think, she gets at least 3 ambulances a day now because of our duty of care and she plays the system well.

If we decide not to attend her call, then she will threaten to kill herself and I have been there when she almost succeeded one time because we ignored her. It's not right I know but we really don't have the resources to handle people like her. "Yeah, that wrist still hurts from time to time," I tell him, rubbing the affected wrist as thinking about what happened made the pain flair up a bit. We got there after the police who were waiting for us. "I'm surprised they let us come to this one, especially blondie over there," Kyle, my brother and one of the policemen assigned to this job. He was there when we last visited Lindsey. "Yeah well someone's gotta do it and it might as well be us. She doesn't really scare me," I tell him as I grab one of the kits from the back of the ambulance, we were going to do all the basic observations and most likely tell her to go to bed.

When we walked in, one of her carers was standing near to her and she looked fed up if I was being totally honest. "What's happened Lindsey?" George asks as we walk towards her, the policemen on standby in case she turns aggressive. "I fell, and I hit my head on the table," she replies, and she probably spoke the clearest that I have ever heard her which makes me doubt that she has actually hurt herself. I looked to the carer as George started by checking her blood pressure and her pulse ox. "She's been saying this all day, she hasn't actually fallen as far as I am aware, but she just keeps calling," the carer says, and it confirmed our suspicions. I knew she was lying and wasting our time but there isn't a lot we can really do with her as paramedics, it is up to the cops really.

"If she keeps on calling then it will become a matter for the police to deal with. For now, we will see how she is and then help her either into a chair or her bed. I don't see how this is really a matter for the emergency department when she is speaking fine, and all her observations are fine," George says after I made Lindsey follow my finger with her eyes to make sure she was okay and didn't show any signs of a head injury. She just looking like she had staged a fall, something we were expecting a silly little teenager to do for attention, but I suppose she is just doing it for attention to. I know she is in her sixties, but she never used to be like this. "Lindsey, we aren't going to take you into hospital tonight darling, you don't need to go. You need to stop calling us darling, this is just going to cause you trouble and someone else who needs us won't be able to have help they need," I tell her, speaking a bit slower and clearer than I normally do in the hopes that she hears every word.

"This is why I fucking attacked you last time, I need to go to hospital," she says, I could hear the aggression in her tone and I naturally went and took a step back before she could get the chance to swipe at me. "Lindsey, attacking Danny isn't going to help you. Hurting someone is going to make you go in the back of a police car again and you will spend the night in a jail cell," George says, and she pushes him to the floor. The police are right there restraining her. She hates it when things don't go her way and her behaviour does make me wonder if she actually has any mental capacity left. "I know this might be out of your area, but do you think you could help me make a referral to a home?" the carer asks me, and I nodded.

"I certainly can, I can leave my number with you as well so if they need to contact a medical profession to provide proof she lacks capacity I will," I tell her, she took me out of the room to reduce the risk of Lindsey trying to attack me again. It's time that she goes to a home where she has full time care and people who aren't likely to be ringing the ambulance 5 or 6 times a day at least because they want attention. We've even tried to get her room to look like a hospital ward room because she needed a few items of medical equipment and a bed which would help her going from lying down to sitting up. This obviously hasn't achieved the desired effects. I walk back in to see Lindsey on her chair and George packing up the equipment. We have spent over half an hour battling with Lindsey and now it is time to go.

"Please don't call for an ambulance again tonight Lindsey, we have checked you over and you are fine," I tell her, and she growled at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that her phone has now be rendered useless and there was no other method of her being able to contact us. I looked to the carer who had a slight smile on her face. "Call us if Lindsey becomes aggressive to the point where she might attack you and we'll deal with her," Kyle tells the carer, it is unlikely that he will be needed because she doesn't like going to the police station and being in a cell all night as much as she likes all the fuss she gets in hospital. We leave her house hoping and praying that she behaves for the rest of the night and she doesn't attack her carer or call us back unnecessarily.

I sighed as I got back into my seat and gave a quick glance to George, making sure he was okay before the grin appeared on my face. "What was that look you and the nurse had just before we left?" George asks as we head towards the control station, waiting for our next call because we were not going to be lurking outside of her house now that we are clear and gave our update to one of the dispatchers. "She unplugged the landline telephone and stashed the cables away. Anyone who needs to contact them will contact her on her mobile which Lindsey can't access and doesn't really have the capacity to figure out how to call nine one one on a smartphone," I tell him, and I watched the grin appear on his face. We should have done this months ago really, but we also don't want her to attack Karen because she can't phone 911.

Then we got our first overdose job of the night. A male who was aged around 25 years old was found and said he had smoked too much weed. That sounded familiar to us, but a lot of people smoke weed not just people that we know. "If this is Dylan I swear to god I am gonna throttle him," George says as we got an update that the patient was unconscious. I stuck the lights and the sirens on as George speeds towards where the sat nav told us to go. Someone was flagging us down as we approached the destination on the high street. We often travel around California for these cases but only the ones which we are closest to. It was actually Sunset Boulevard that we had been called to. "I think you might want to keep that promise in mind," I tell George as he hops out of the back with his bag. I had seen the patient already.

It didn't make it any easier that we were having to deal with one of our best friends, but this is the life he chose to lead outside of his band and this is the risk he takes every time he buys weed from his dealer. "So what happened exactly?" I ask, as I turned our friend onto his side. We are really relying on the guy who called us to let us know what happened to Dylan. "I saw him smoking at the bench and then he said he had to get home, but he wasn't steady on his feet and I felt like something was wrong then he just suddenly collapsed here and didn't get up again," one of his friends who called us says. This happens a lot especially since there is a slightly dodgy batch of weed circulating around this area.

"Alright, we are going to get him to hospital and he is going to be fine," I tell his friend, it wasn't really up to me if the friend came with us or not, but we do need to get Dylan into the ambulance as soon as we can. His heart rate wasn't right, it was too high and there were other symptoms like the loss of consciousness which worried me. He's going on a detox from this now I am sure of it. We got him onto the stretcher a few minutes later and wheeled him into the ambulance. "You can't come with us I'm afraid, with him in the state that he is the last thing we need while Danny focuses on making sure he is stable on the way to hospital is someone panicking," George says, as I get set-up in the back. Dylan had an oxygen mask on and I was giving him fluids and trying to get his heart rate to come down a little bit.

So much could go wrong, he could deteriorate to the point where resuscitation is needed and the last thing I needed was someone panicking while I try and focus on CPR. The guy looked like he needed to go home and sober up some. "You okay to go Danny?" George asks me, and I nodded. I was sitting down in the chair with my seatbelt on and I was filling out the information on the little tablet we have been provided for this. He closed the doors on the back of the ambulance and soon we were rushing to the nearest emergency room. I was now focusing on monitoring Dylan's vital signs closely so that I was aware straight away of any changes. I did have some luck as it seemed his heart rate was starting to come down.

It's a small blessing as he is not out of the woods yet. He still has to survive long enough to make it to the emergency room. He does seem to be doing alright with the medication that we have given him so far. He was even starting to wake up while we were on our way. I just hope for his sake there isn't a really long wait at the Emergency room, it still gets busy on a Thursday night. "Ugh, where am I?" I hear Dylan ask, well he said something along those lines he has very slurred speech and he was just coming round. "You're with me in the ambulance Dylan, you'll be okay," I tell him, and he reacted to my voice. I decided to be a nice friend and hold his hand, to help him recognise it was me with him. He knows George is a paramedic, but he had no clue until now that I am one too.

"Danny, is that you?" he asks me, and he opens his eyes to look at me. I smile at him and I felt him squeeze my hand back. "Yeah, it's me Dylan, how are you feeling now? I ask him, and he has a quick look around the back of the ambulance. "I feel terrible," he says, I realised the oxygen mask was also gonna have an impact on me hearing him speak but he needs it on, so I just have to deal with that for now. "Yeah, you will do buddy. You had an overdose on weed," I tell him, being honest with him. He looked shocked at first, and then ashamed. I tried to show in my tone how worried I was about him. "I need to quit this stuff before I end up in the morgue," he tells me, and I nodded at him. At least the words came from him and not me.

"Maybe if you express the desire to quit then they could put you on one of their detox programmes or something, so you can beat this addiction safely. We will support you every step of the way Dylan," I tell him, and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed mine back and it wasn't long before we arrived at the emergency room for the nearest hospital and we were able to take him in straight away. We couldn't really stay with him once we handed his care over to the doctors and nurses at the hospital, but I told him sometime tomorrow if he let me know what was going on then I would go and see him and make sure that he was okay. It was weird dealing with a friend but eventually you know it is going to happen.

We had a few nice little jobs where we were going to some elderly people who had fallen over and there were some toddlers to deal with, but I used my best bedside manner to make sure that all the patients we dealt with where happy as they could be in their situations and that they were going to be calm on the way to hospital when they needed to go. The old lady we dealt with thought I was adorable and I heard George quietly agree with her. I have a crush on George, but he isn't aware of it. The old lady knew straight away and was making all kinds of jokes about me and him getting together as a couple. I was blushing when she was talking about how cute we would be together. I told her that I wasn't sure if it was going to happen. Then she nearly made me cry.

She told me that I was young and there was never a better time to find my true love than now. She told me that I would regret not finding someone that I could be with for life and I would die lonely like she was going to. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I had to take a minute to compose myself before holding her hand and promising her that I would find my true love and when I did I would be sure to let her know. I know she doesn't have long left to live because she is getting old, but I think it would be nice if I see her and I am in a relationship that she can have some happiness in her life. I felt sorry for her, but there is not a lot I can do. I have to move on to the next job which was a fight on Hollywood Boulevard and the police had called because they needed medical assistance as someone was injured.

When we got there, it was a messy sight if I was being honest. There were several police cars and I looked to George. This was one of the most violent scenes I have ever been to in my medical career to date and they were still fighting around us. The police were trying to contain it, but it was clear that even they were struggling against the ten or fifteen angry people. It wasn't really safe for us to leave the ambulance, but I volunteered to go and get out patient and bring them to the ambulance, so we could treat them safely. George was clearly not happy with my decision, but at the end of the day the patient needed us. I had to do whatever it takes to make sure that life is safe. It was a bit of an adrenaline filled blur and we did get attacked but we made it safely onto the ambulance and there were no more injuries and I was okay as far as I was aware.

George and I made sure that the patient was alright enough to go to the hospital to get his knife wounds looked at. I didn't think they were life threatening at this point because the bleeding was under control. I think he also might be one of the last patients we have to deal with on this shift. We came on shift at seven o'clock in the evening and we don't finish until seven o'clock in the morning which isn't that long from now. It is only four in the morning currently. It seems like it has been longer because we have been really busy tonight. The guy kept looking at me with worry on his face and I kept reassuring him that he was going to be fine because he had symptoms of being in shock. "Yeah, but are you going to be okay?" he asks me, and I wasn't sure with what he meant by that.

"What do you mean am I going to be okay? I feel fine," I tell him, and then he points to my body. I was still unsure by what he meant by any of this and I was wondering if he was seeing things. "Are you two okay back there?" George shouts through the little window between the seats and the main part of the ambulance. I had a quick glance at my own body and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah we are okay here George." I shout back, and the guy just looked at me in disbelief. Was he seeing something on me that I couldn't? I guess only time can really tell on that one. "Honestly dude I feel fine," I tell him, and he sighs. I don't really care much for his opinion though, if I said I felt fine then I was fine. If I wasn't fine, then I would say so.

We took him into the emergency room and people were looking at me in a similar way to the patient that is on our stretcher. I had some blood on my shirt, but that was from dealing with the patient and his various stab wounds. I don't think there are any on me. I gave the details of the incident and what we knew of the patient before they transferred him to their bed. One of the nurses suggests that I sit down in the next bay and have someone take a look at me. When I asked why she said that I looked very pale and there was a lot of blood on my shirt and they wanted to know if I had been hurt in the crossfire when I was getting this guy to the ambulance. I told her the same thing that I told the guy and then I went to get a drink from the vending machine while George loaded the stretcher back on the ambulance now it had clean sheets on it.

I was starting to get really warm, but I brushed it off to being inside. I was getting a little bit annoyed with all these stares, but I wasn't about to take up a bed unnecessarily. I felt perfectly fine and I was going to head back to the control room to get my spare uniform and change into that. It would ease everyone's concerns about me for sure. George even looked worried as I joined him on the back of the ambulance, he was having a cigarette break. "Danny, are you sure that you are okay? I am being serious when I say that you don't look too well," he tells me, and he puts his hand on my back which sends shocks rippling down my spine. "Yeah, I honestly feel fine. I got a bit warm when I was getting my drink, but I seem to be okay now," I tell him.

"Okay, we'll be heading back to the control room to get your spare outfit in a minute, but please don't pass out on me Danny," he tells me as he flicks the cigarette butt to the floor and stomps it out with his boot. He pats me on the shoulder and goes to put the butt in the trash can while I took another swig of my drink and took a minute to think about how I really feel right now. Something was slowly clicking in my brain and as I come down from the adrenaline rush it is more of a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it at this particular moment in time. I wasn't feeling any pain anywhere and George was concerned by how slow I was. I didn't want to get up from where I was.

Eventually I decide to move, and I walk towards the passenger side of the ambulance, but I couldn't quite make it to the door before I nearly fell flat on my face and George rushed forwards to support me. "You're fine you say," he mumbles under his breath and I offered him an apologetic smile. He got me into the passenger side and made me sit down so that my legs were in the doorway and he took my jacket off me. "Your shirt is bloodier than it was before," he tells me, and I didn't bother looking down. I trusted him enough to know that he was most likely telling the truth. "I don't feel so good now," I admit to George, who chuckles at me. "Now you tell me Danny, maybe you did get hurt before, but the adrenaline blocked it out," he tells me, and I nod at him.

"Sorry George," I tell him, he just hugs me before he goes to get the medical kit to treat me. Today is a weird shift and now I can safely say that no two shifts are EVER the same. "It's okay Danny, I am not mad at you. I am probably mad at the person who did this to you," he tells me and then he carefully takes my bloody shirt off me and a few tears are revealed which were hidden by the amount of my blood and blood from the patient we have only just really treated. "Ooo ouch, no wonder why they wanted you to sit down twenty minutes ago and get checked out. There are some nasty stab wounds you have there," he tells me. He lets the dispatcher know we were going to be a bit longer and to let the police know there was a second victim in the stabbing.

I was alright to walk shirtless back into the emergency room and I was seen straight away to get my wounds cleaned, stitched up and dressed so I could go back out on duty for the last chunk of our shift. "Wait, I did hear that right? Little bear was stabbed?" I heard the dispatcher call through our radios. I had to reply to her. "It's just a scratch, well a few scratches over," I tell her, and I heard her chuckle. I don't deny or dislike them calling me little bear anymore. That nickname has grown on me and almost everyone who I work with knows that is my nickname and calls me by it now. "He's gonna be fine to finish tonight's shift and go on later today," George says, while a nurse is cleaning my wounds and I tried not to show how much it hurt me.

George put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He was providing a good distraction for me at the moment. I wasn't aware of the nurse stitching my wounds because she put numbing cream around them before she started. The police showed up, they had been to the control room first because they had my spare uniform. Well the shirts will become my main uniform now I guess. They took the shirt I was wearing away with them for evidence and wrote down my account of what happened. Soon we were back on the road again and ready for our final call of the night since it is now half past five in the morning and we only have an hour and a half of our shift remaining and I think we only had time to fit one more patient in because it would take a while to check them over while we are there and then there is starting to be a bit of a queue in the emergency room which will mean it takes longer to transfer a patient.

"So technically, you're a patient yourself tonight," George tells me as we head to the next house where an elderly woman had fallen and couldn't get up. Those were the nicest cases because they are more often than not so sweet and so grateful for the help that you give. "Yeah, I guess I am," I tell him, I felt a lot better now that was dealt with and I know I am on the mend now. Once this numbing cream wears off and I wake up later on in the day I am definitely going to feel the pain of this injuries. George took a moment to pat my shoulder and it kept sending shivers down my body. Maybe there is something more to us then just friendship. It's a long shot but maybe it is a risk I am willing to take.

The lady we went to help was called Doris and she was a close friend to the little old lady that nearly made me cry earlier. "Hello Doris, my name is George, and this here is Danny. What happened my darling?" George says, and Doris smiles at us. We are two well-built men here to rescue her from the cold floor. "I was getting up to see if I could go back to bed and then I just fell," she says, and I crouch next to her, so she didn't struggle so much with seeing us. "Alright then Doris, we are going to get you sitting up here in a moment and then we will see if you have hurt yourself and we can take you back to your bed if you would like," I tell her, and she smiled. We have to be so nice to people like her, it's cruel not to.

"Thank you, my darlings, if I don't need to go to hospital I would like to go to bed if that's alright," she says, and I held back the awe. Some old people are really cute. "That's perfectly fine with us my dear," I tell her, then we carefully help her, so she is sitting up and she won't fall down on us. I checked her over and apart from a couple of new bruises to her skin, she was perfectly fine. "Right then, time for bed madam, but be careful with this one. He is a little broken," George says, and I playfully tapped his arm. We helped her to her feet and waited until she felt steady. We weren't going to let go unless she asked, or she was in her bed all safe and warm.

"What do you mean he's broken? He looks fine to me," Doris asks as we walk towards her bedroom which is on the same floor that we are on. "I got a little roughed up on another job we did tonight, but I am alright," I tell her, and she smiled. "Well you have this other lovely young gentleman to take care of you once you two are finished with me," she says, and I swear she must have talked to that other lady we helped before. It is either that or the love between us is just that obvious to some people around us. "I will take very good care of Danny my darling," George says, sending a wink my way. We got Doris into her bed in no time and she hugged us both before she laid down and we made sure she would be comfortable.

"Thank you, sweethearts for helping me," she says, and we smile at her. I love it when people are so nice to our help. I don't like all the aggressive people and all the unappreciative people who just don't seem to understand how hard we have to work per night just to make sure that people live. It makes George mad with the amount of time wasters and hoax callers we have. "You're welcome my lovely. Have a good night's rest now even though there isn't much night time left," I tell her, and she tells us goodnight and we quietly leave her property, making sure the lights are off and everything is secure. Then we walk back to the ambulance to put our stuff away before we head off to call the end of our shift. It is getting quite close to seven o'clock now. "She was so cute, I like people like her," George tells me, and I smile

"Yeah, they are always so kind to you no matter what time of the morning that we come to help them," I reply, and George pulls me into a hug. I hugged him back, I wasn't sure what was going on and why he decided now that he needed to hug me, but I was not about to turn the hug down. "You know, those two lovely old ladies made me realise something," he tells me, and I was tempted to tease him and say that one day he was going to be old and grey, but I kept my mouth shut. I was very interested in what he had to say. "What did they make you realise?" I ask him, and he now had his hands around my waist. Thank god, the doors on this ambulance are shut right now. I'd never hear the end of the teasing if my friends saw it.

"It made me realise how much I love you, like the love that Kathy was talking about before," he tells me, and I hugged him back. I guess this isn't how I really pictured the two of us getting together but I am not wasting this opportunity if it is one. "Like the way that I have loved you for a while? I would like to find someone like Kathy was talking about," I tell him, being fully aware that most of that sentence didn't make sense but I was becoming very tired at this point. "Yes, if that love you feel for me is romantic. I could be that someone," he says, and I nearly died from love overload. He was basically asking me out here and now. Oh, how I wish Kathy was here to see this, we'd have to let her know later.

"I would love for you to be that someone," I tell him, he had the biggest smile on his face as he carefully lifted me up for a hug. I think it might be a little too soon for our first kiss and George seemed to agree with me although no words were spoken. He took my hand in his as we left the back of the ambulance and then he walked with me to my side and watched me get in before going to his side, he opened the door for me like a true gentleman. We got ready to go and he just looked at me with the straightest face possible. "Let's go partner," he says, and it had a whole different meaning to before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I have had this idea for a little while now and I am really happy with the way it turned out. Leave any comments or requests below and on with the next one!!


	55. Domestic JD x DM

TW/ As the title suggests there is mentions of domestic violence in here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2013

Danny p.o.v

"You ungrateful little shit," he yells at me, like he usually does when I do something wrong or something that he doesn't like me doing. This time it was because I didn't eat the meal he "cooked" for me last night. I wasn't hungry and certainly wasn't risking or fancying getting food poisoning again. People will start asking questions if I keep being sick all the time. They will question my ability to take care of myself. I don't want questions, questions only lead to pain. He always wants details of any conversation that I have with anyone, even if I am just talking to my mom about my upcoming mother and son weekend. It was just going to be me and her going out and she was going to take me shopping and stuff like that.

He made me quit my café job two years ago, he didn't want anyone else to hit on me and he was so paranoid he thought people were trying to take me away from him. Not that I would have minded anyone taking me away from this hell hole. He hates my new job more than he hates my last one for some reason, but I told him if he wanted any of the money that I have then he was going to have to let me work. He couldn't argue with that, so it was a rare small victory for me. I am going to pay for not eating that meal, that's why he started yelling at me. I don't know how he is going to punish me, but I know it is going to be bad. He likes me getting sick, so he can stay home and "take care of me" and I wouldn't be able to leave the house.

Either way, I don't think I am going to defy him again any time soon or in any sort of a hurry. He'll just make the punishment worse each time until he thinks that I have learned my lesson and I am not going to make the same mistake again. He's going out of town from today which is Monday until this weekend which would either be this coming Saturday or Sunday however, which I have to say is a VERY rare occurrence. It will give me a bit of a break from his constant nagging and beating but, he will not leave without giving me a leaving gift before I have to go to work in a few hours. It's about seven in the morning and I have to leave in an hour and a half, so I make it to work for nine which gives him plenty of time to do what he wants, apart from knock me out or it could be game over for him.

No amount of apologising, begging or pleading with him will make it easier on me, so I don't bother doing any more. Crying is another thing that will only make my punishment worse, so I try not to cry which he hurts me over and over again. I thought I'd be used to it by now, but as I have learned over the last three years is that it will only get worse and it has steadily gotten worse over the years. He only gets more aggressive as time goes on and finds more things to get angry at me over and more thinks to hurt me over. It also gets harder for me to leave as time goes by. Trust me, if I had the chance to leave, I would have done so months if not years ago. He always manages to stop me leaving him as soon as he figures out I am leaving.

"You didn't eat your dinner last night you little shit," he tells me, and I don't give him the pleasure of seeing me cower in fear. I want to try and be a little braver so that maybe my punishment won't be as bad this time. "Maybe I didn't want to get food poisoning this close to a tour," I spat, suddenly feeling confident, but at the same time I was regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. He had a blank expression on his face and I tried to hide the fear in my eyes. I am so going to regret ever opening my mouth and speaking against him. I was being smart up until this point and now I have going from being smart to being incredibly stupid. "You know Daniel, you have never been smart," he tells me.

~At work~ Danny p.o.v

I was sitting on the sofa under George's orders, he watched me limp into the studio this morning and straight away he was concerned for me. I got punched and the little "leaving present" my "boyfriend" decided to leave me before he went out of town was a nasty stab would to my left calf. "Danny, what happened this morning?" George asks me, and he brushes two of his fingers on my cheek. He knows I live in a dangerous area which is prone for attacks. "Got slashed in the leg this morning after I left the house," I told him, and I knew I was lying to his face, but he believed me. He would get so much angrier if I told him that my boyfriend decided to stab me in my leg because he might just be a psychopath.

"We might need to get you a bodyguard Danny, now that you are in the band full time Aron might send haters after you," Jorel says, as George rolls my trouser leg up, so he can examine the wound and see what he can do to help me out. It seems like upon first inspection I don't need any stitches or to go to hospital. "Yeah, but I don't think I need one right now. It is a rare occurrence that I get caught up in these kinds of things," I tell him, I was trying in vain to put his mind at ease about current state. "I do need to put in a couple of stitches Danny, you do have a deep cut there. Luckily, it's not so bad and you don't have to go to the ER," George tells me, and Jorel sits with me on the sofa so he could be with me while I get patched up.

Dylan, Matthew and Jordon are running a bit late because the traffic which I just avoided on my way in this morning. The rush hour here is pretty awful so you have to leave at the right times during those hours to beat the traffic jams and stop you getting road rage. I winced as George cleaned the cut with anti-septic wipes and then tried to numb the outside of the wound with some numbing cream that was in the first aid kit before he starts stitching the wound up. He didn't want me to be in any pain if he could prevent it. I was being so brave through it and soon we are all done and Jorel was cuddling me when the guys finally arrived. Jordon looked a bit angry, but he soon calmed down, I think he had road rage.

"Morning guys, what did we miss this morning?" Jordon asks me, while he was taking his jacket off. "Not much, we were actually waiting for you guys to all show up before we get started. I know we are working on the new album and stuff today and picking our set list for the tour," I tell him, and I think he was glad nothing major was missed. I wasn't going to tell them what happened to my leg because there was no evidence around to suggest anything out of the ordinary happened while we were waiting for the other half of the band to arrive. There was some blood and a cut on my jeans but since I was the same size as Jorel, he let me borrow a pair of his jeans. That way no one would ask questions unless I develop a limp or something.

I went to go and get myself a drink, and despite some initial pain I did fine walking there and back. I did take a couple of Tylenol pills as well just because I know a wound like that was going to hurt after a while when I can feel it again. "How are you doing this morning Danny?" Dylan asks, cheerful as always even though he has had an awful morning with the traffic. "I'm alright Dylan, how can you be so cheery after being stuck in all that traffic?" I ask him, hoping to see if I can pick up any tips so I can at least act more cheerful around them now that they are concerned about my wellbeing. There have been moments where I've left the studio and cried for a little while when the heaviness of my situation hits me out of nowhere.

If they knew what my boyfriend is doing to me then they would organise a full-scale man hunt followed by a beating which could land them in jail because it would be six very and I mean VERY angry guys versus one also angry guy. They don't know who I am dating but I doubt that would be a factor in what they do to him since it isn't the former band member Deuce that I replaced just over 5 years ago that is hurting me on a daily basis. I think they would still be angry regardless of who is doing it, but they would hurt him worse because of who he is and what he has done to them in the past as well as what he would have done if he was dating me. "I just think to myself that somewhere out there someone is having a worse day than what I am having so I should be thankful for that, so I try and be happy," he says.

Then he looks at me a little like he was trying to work something out. I appreciate that it is a bit out of the blue for me to ask that question, but it had been a question I have been dying to ask him for some time now. So, all I have to do is think to myself that someone else is having a worse time than I am and try and be happier in front of them. "Why are you asking that Danny? Is there something going on that we should be worried about?" he asks me, his constant cheeriness disappearing for a moment before coming right back. "No nothing's wrong, I am just curious because you always seem to have this constant happiness while I am here struggling to be awake and as cheerful as you at ten in the morning," I tell him, feeling a little selfish, but not really caring about it.

"That's okay Danny, I know you are not really a morning person so that's why you aren't cheerful first thing in the morning. When you are feeling more awake though you are one of the bubbliest people that I know," Dylan tells me, which means that I am doing something right for once. He hugs me gently and I hugged him back. George and Jorel were watching the little exchange while Jordon is busy spitting his gold bars on the mic in the recording room. Dylan walked over to the couch while I was still in the hug, so we were walking together, and it was funny. "You two okay?" George asks me, and I nodded. "I'm alright thanks George," I tell him. Dylan nodded and said that he was okay as well which pleased George since we are both younger than him he cares a lot about our health and wellbeing while we are around him.

"That's good, just talk to us if anything happens alright," Jorel says, and I smiled and nodded at him. He is only older than me by a year and 6 months, so he is not as bad of a worrier as George is, but when it comes to any emotional issues anyone in the band have then he is the best guy to talk to in that aspect. George is the best at parenting advice and medical advice so we all go to him when we have issues in those areas. I sit next to Jorel and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rubs my shoulder while I briefly close my eyes. "Anyone up for going to Taco Bell after work?" George asks, knowing if Jordon was in the room then he would agree straight away, I am really hungry right now. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," I tell them, and they look at me in surprise.

When my boyfriend is here, he makes me go home and I can't spend any time with the guys after work so now that I am suddenly agreeing with a plan to go out after work to dinner is going to surprise them. "Are you sure you can go out tonight Danny? Doesn't Bradley want you home straight after work?" Jorel asks me, he doesn't know just yet that Bradley is out of time so then I can go out and have fun, just as long as he doesn't find out. "Yeah, I can go out. Bradley is out of town for the week so as long as none of his friends see me then it will be fine," I tell them, since they already think that Bradley is a control freak. This doesn't help his image of himself, but unfortunately Bradley doesn't care about the opinions everyone has of him.

"That's alright then, I doubt any of his friends go to Taco Bell anyway, so I think you'll be safe and we'll look out anyway," Jorel says and I smiled at him. At least he looks after me unlike my boyfriend, in fact all of the boys in the band treat me better than my boyfriend ever has done. "I still think that you should dump that Bradley fellow anyway," George says, always the first to speak his mind on these sorts of topics. It's clear to see to anyone that he hates my boyfriend and he would break us up if he could. He would definitely break us up if he knew what exactly Bradley has been doing to me these last few months of our relationship. Maybe when my life isn't in immediate danger I will tell them what is going on so that they could help me break free.

"I know you don't like him and he isn't really helping you guys change his opinion on him but at the end of the day I am in love with him," I tell them, I was lying through my teeth, but he didn't really need to know that. For all they know I am madly in love with this guy, I know for a fact that I was in love with Bradley, but I am not anymore. I can't love someone who is only going to turn my love for him into pain on a daily basis. I don't want to be with him anymore, but it is harder for a man to say he is in a domestic violence situation especially when it is a gay relationship and the person I am currently dating acts like butter wouldn't fucking melt around other people, so no one believes me when I would tell them that something is seriously wrong. There isn't exactly one of those domestic abuse charities for men.

Work was good though, we had a lot of fun and I felt relaxed for the first time in a long while. Jorel was really weird towards me, it was like he wanted to hold me close to him and never let go. I hugged him back and he was sad when I had to go home, but I told him I would see him again when the tour starts on the weekend. I was reminded that tour starts on Saturday today which is perfect for me, I won't be beaten before I go on tour for once. Bradley won't see me now for two months which is as close to me leaving him for good as I am ever going to get at this point. I don't know if he knows about my touring schedule, but I don't want to go home at the end of tour and be beaten for it. I don't want to get beaten just for being on tour and doing my job, so I can get him the money he needs to pay his dealers.

Our last stop on the tour is going to be Memphis, Tennessee and I am tempted to actually stay behind at the end of the tour and not return home, so I don't have a very angry Bradley beating me to death because he has missed two months of beating me because I was on tour. I haven't got anything planned though, I don't have any money to my name because he takes my wages and any other income I get per month. There will be nowhere to stay, and I'll be on the streets until some miracle happens. I don't have any family that live in Memphis so that would be a challenge that I would have to over come in order to feel free from my boyfriend and his evil clutches. It is going to be a hard time unless we stay in a hotel and I somehow convince the tour manager that I need the room for another night or two.

I would also need to manage to make an excuse so that I can miss the flight back home since the band will be keeping a very close eye on me and what I am doing and unless I am really ill or something one of them would make sure that I made it to the flight on time. They would be watching over me like a hawk anyway, they always do when they think something might be wrong with me. Jorel texted me just after he left since he dropped me off at the house. I hopped into the shower and I was all ready for bed. I reassured him that I was fine and that he didn't have to worry about me. I was home alone, and I told Jorel that I was going to be fine on my own. He wanted to come over and spend the night with me, but I said that I just wanted to go off to sleep now and maybe tomorrow he could spend the night with me.

I yawned and crawled under the covers, feeling grateful that I was home alone for once and that Bradley isn't going to hurt me anymore. Well, he isn't going to hurt me until he comes back. He isn't going to stop hurting me completely because that's just who he is as a person. He is just going to keep beating me over and over again. I told Jorel that we could meet up tomorrow if he wanted to and he replied instantly saying that he wanted to if I was allowed and I said I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't available. He was happy to meet up with me and we are going to go out to the café and a bookstore or something like that, so we could do some more last-minute preparation for tour. I wanted to get a couple of books so that I could have something to keep me busy on the long journeys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip the end of tour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I keep getting more and more texts from Bradley telling me what he was going to do to me when I got home because I didn't tell him that I was going on tour at the end of the week, so he was very angry at me. I was the happiest that I have ever been on this tour which surprised them all because I usually am the complete opposite of how I have been this time around and they have been loving it. Behind the scenes though they have yet to noticed that I haven't really slept because of the nasty text messages that Bradley keeps sending me. That made me even more determined to run away tomorrow when the tour ends, no one knows my plan yet, but I think George was beginning to suspect something because I am getting more and more nervous than I was before every time they mention going home.

"Hey Danny, you okay?" George asks me, we are on our way to Tennessee and I am hiding in my bunk because I didn't want to leave the bunk. I didn't want to socialise because even though it would distract me from all the messages I have been getting I didn't want them to make me crack and then all the information would come out and so many bad things would happen. They would get beaten or they would beat him after I have been murdered by Bradley for disobeying him. My days are certainly numbered now. I had tears in my eyes after looking at the new messages I kept getting in my phones inbox. "Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him, and he pulls me out the bunk and hugs me tightly to his chest. "Are you sure, you don't look fine to me Danny bear," he tells me.

He lifts me up and starts rocking me from side to side gently. I wasn't crying but he did see the tears in my eyes, so he guessed that something was up. "Yeah, just been getting some hate again which has been getting me down a little bit, but I promise I will be okay," I tell him, and he grabs my phone and looks on my Instagram and sees the private messages that the haters have been sending me. "Oh Danny, you should have told me sooner, I would have helped you deal with it," he tells me, and he was deleting the messages off my Instagram after reporting each user for the cyberbullying that they have been doing. That wasn't the main issue that I have been dealing with, but it is one minor thing that I can have dealt with.

"I know, but wouldn't people call me a pussy because I can't deal with the smallest bit of hate. Like I bet people go through more and worse hate than I am, and they don't complain," I tell him, he did see the messages, so he knows what people have been saying about me. George held me a little tighter and he looked to the front living area where the rest of the band are watching a film. "I don't know Danny; your hate has been the worst that I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of hate myself. You have every right to complain about those dickheads being mean to you," he tells me, which makes me feel a little better about the whole situation. George took me into the front living area and straight onto Jorel's lap and handed me my phone back.

Jorel looked confused at George who whispered to Jorel that I was getting some nasty hate messages that he decided to deal with on my behalf for a moment. I hadn't told the manager that I was planning on staying behind yet but I was going to have to so he could cancel my flight ticket to get home. I am planning on telling him that one of my friends live around here and I was going to spend a few days with him. On second thought I just decide to text him the information and he said that it was fine by him. I said I would take my backpack and leave my suitcase because I wasn't a fan of carrying that around everywhere. He said that was fine and he would get my suitcase dropped off at home for me.

~next day~

The guys all hugged me as I left to go and meet my "friend" in town, I knew I don't have any friends around here, but I felt a bit better about staying behind even though I was feeling more nervous at the same time. He knows where the last stop on the tour is because all of that information is available on the internet for the world to see. He could easily fly out and come after me and I was terrified of that, so I was determined to hide myself as much as possible before he gets any suspicion that I was gone and that I have done it on purpose. I am still going to enjoy my break from the abuse for as long as possible because for the first time in years, I am not being hurt constantly for everything that I have done.

All good things have to end, I saw one of his "friends" as I walked into a Starbucks to get some lunch before I try and figure out where in this new city I am going to hide myself until I feel like it would be safe enough to go back home. That would probably be when someone files a missing report on me and then the police find me somewhere and then they find out everything that has gone on and I feel like I would be safer because then they would be able to protect me from him and then he would be arrested for everything that he has ever done to me. Not that I think that anything would be done about that because he can lie his way through anything. The guy didn't see me luckily, so I don't think anything would happen because of this.

I made sure that I put my hood up to cover my face when I left the shop and I went to the nearest alley way and hide in it, so I was out of the way for everyone. It's better this way, I am going to make myself permanently scarce for the rest of my days. that is if I manage to survive this ordeal when Bradley inevitably finds me here. There is no way on god's green earth that I am going to get away with anything I have done these last two months. I have been free from his clutches and I have been able to do what I want for far too long now. I have been able to go out and socialise with my friends and I haven't reported every single fucking conversation I have had with every single person on the planet.

I think I did see a homeless shelter on the street somewhere, if I become desperate to hide from the nightmare that is my boyfriend when he inevitably finds me then that should be the place to go. I am technically homeless since I don't own the house I live in, Bradley does and when we split up eventually he will kick me out, so I will be homeless by the end of this. Whether or not I tell the guys that I am homeless when I return is going to be a whole other thing that I don't know if I am going to tell them when I get back to California. I might be able to stay with one of my friends until I manage to get myself onto my feet and stable with all of life's problems. I got a text from George and Jorel, they were both asking me if I was okay and I got to my friend's house okay.

I tell them both that I was fine, and I got there okay, and we were having a good catch up now. I am starting to get tired and I don't have a blanket to cover myself with when I decide to go to sleep but my coat and hoodie are keeping me warm for now. I am going to get colder as time goes on, but for now I am happy with this little last second arrangement. I am grateful that the fact that there are a lot of dumpsters that I can hide myself with by going to the side of them or behind them. It will make it harder for Bradley to find me, but I know that deep down it will happen because that is who he is and he is a stubborn person and if he is going to find me then he will do it no matter how hard I try to hide it is not going to be good enough.

Nothing is good enough for him, nothing I have done, will do or currently am doing is ever good enough for Bradley. I know that there is nothing to help with that, but I have tried to satisfy him and make him happy but if he is in that mindset that he is going to hurt me anyway then it is a waste on time and a waste of energy. I am disturbed by someone walking past and shining a torch into the alley way that I am hiding in and for a minute that it is game over and someone was going to tell Bradley that I have deliberately ran off and I did it to escape him and his abusive ways. Luckily for me the person moved on pretty quickly and they didn't see me, so it is currently safe for me to assume that nothing is going to happen because of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

Danny has been missing for the last three months. We were told by Bradley that Danny never came home on the day that we told him that he would be seeing his boyfriend again. He looked really angry when he told us that his boyfriend is missing, and we are just more concerned about our band member. George and I have just gotten off the plane in Tennessee and we are going to head over to Memphis to see if Danny is still around this area, so we can see if he is okay. We are working quite closely with the local police department since this was the last place that Danny was seen, and they would call us to let us know if they found him before we are able to find the blonde. I am really hoping that we are able to find him soon, it is not like him to go this long. It's not like him to go missing at all.

"Don't worry Jorel, we'll find him, and he will be safe when we do," George tells me, and I almost had to force a smile out. I know deep down when we find him he is going to be okay, but in the meantime so many nasty thoughts are going around my head and they are all centred around Bradley and his anger when he told us Danny has gone missing and he wanted to know where the last location was for the tour. "I know, I just can't help but think that Bradley has something to do with all of this," I tell George, he didn't seem surprised, so I think he had the same suspicions as I do. There is no logical way that Bradley has was not involved in Danny's disappearance. He has changed Danny and it was not for the better, Danny has been shyer and more likely to hide from us than he was when I knew him before he started dating Bradley.

"Yeah, there is no way that Bradley was not involved in this. Just the way that he spoke to us when he reported Danny missing sent alarm bells ringing in my head. If I was dating Danny, I would not be angry that my boyfriend is missing, I would be concerned and doing what we are doing now which is going out and making sure that someone finds him," George says, as we enter a Starbucks near to where Danny was dropped off three months ago. I have a crush on Danny and George knows it, that's why he offered to take me out here to see if we could find him. I have the last picture of Danny we took which was on the last day of tour to see if the cashiers have seen him at all in the last three months, it is a long shot though. He has been missing for three months, the police have told us that it is unlikely for them to find him alive, but they were not going to give up completely on him.

I went up to the cashiers and ordered George and I a coffee each, we are going to need them if we are going to spend all day looking for Danny. "Hey, this might be a little weird, but have you seen this guy at all?" I ask, showing her the picture of Danny I had. She looked at it and really scrutinised it. It is possible he has been here, and a lot of people know he is missing since we did a couple of appeals with his mom on television. We don't want sympathy though, we just want him home. She called over another employee and showed him the picture before handing it back to me when he was done. "Yeah, I've seen him. He was here just yesterday, there was something off though. It was like he was running from something because he was looking behind him every minute and he ran off when we gave him his order. He just about had the money to pay for it, but I couldn't tell you where he was gone. Why you looking?" he asks, he didn't mean to be rude but if Danny was scared about something then I would be cautious about the information I gave out to people.

"We are like brothers to him, he went missing about three months ago and we are desperate to find him to be honest. It is not like him to do anything like this. Thanks for letting us know," I tell him, and he hands us our orders with a sad smile. "You're welcome dude, I didn't know he was missing, then again I didn't recognise him until you showed me the picture. I hope you find him soon," the guy tells us, and we thank him before leaving Starbucks to look around the alley ways near by to see if we can find Danny. I couldn't see him in any of the alleys and then I got a phone call from the cops. They had found Danny half an hour ago and they took him to the local hospital and they had arrested Bradley which surprised me.

I tell George the information and he gets a cab to take us to the nearest hospital. We kept our mouths shut because I didn't quite want the taxi driver to hear our conversation and we just texted our thoughts to each other because it was weird that Danny has been found, taken to hospital and then Bradley was arrested for it. Well at this point I can only assume that he has been arrested regarding Danny's disappearance. I was happy that Danny has been found now and we can go and see him. I texted the other guys to let them know the police have found Danny and we will let them know how he is doing. We go up to the reception desk because we don't know if Danny is still in the emergency room or if he has been taken to a ward yet. They said he is still in the ER, but he was freaking out so now that someone who he would recognise is there they would not have to sedate him.

They were so close to sedating him though and when we walked into the room they put Danny in we could see why they needed to. He was in a full-blown panic attack and he couldn't really see past his tears. I don't think he could see anyway because he isn't supposed to have his contacts in for this long. I have his glasses in my pocket in the case so that he can have them. "Hey Danny, it's going to be okay now. George and I are here," I tell him, and the nurse lets me climb on to the bed, so I can comfort Danny in anyway. He reached out and touched my arm and when I rubbed his hand he scooted over right away so his face was in my chest and he was full on sobbing in my arms. He looked a mess but then again something bad has happened to him. George and I were telling him nice things to get him to calm down and twenty minutes later I swear I heard a nurse somewhere sigh in relief.

"It's alright now Danny, it's going to be just fine," I tell him, and George and I distracted him enough to let the nurses clean him up and they were tempted to take him to a ward for the night to keep an eye on him and make sure that he eats. Danny stayed in my arms the entire time and he turned around once just so he could eat a sandwich and have a glass of water. When he was done eating he snuggled into me and I saw him take a look at me for the first time since the whole panic happed. "Jorel, George I am so sorry I worried you guys," he tells us, and I rubbed his back. He is so fucking adorable I swear, he has just been through hell from what the cops told me so far and the first words that come out of his mouth is an apology to us.

"It's okay Danny, we didn't know what was going on with you and your ex, now we do we aren't mad, and we can help you through this," I tell him, and I saw the tiniest smile from him. It's not going to be the smiles we saw on tour, but it is not going to be a big deal that he is not smiling as much because he has gone through a rough time. Danny just settled straight into my arms and George was rubbing his back until a few minutes later Danny fell asleep in my arms. The doctors said that Danny was going to spend the night in a ward because they were concerned about his health and a little overnight observation wasn't going to do any harm and we could both stay with Danny for the night. They transferred Danny and I to another bed and we were being wheeled to the ward that Danny is going to spend the night in.

I was happy that Danny had spent the ride up to the ward asleep in my arms and he was looking quite peaceful while he was sleeping. George was walking next to me and he was allowed to help steer the bed around corners. Some people walking around the corridors looked at us with a smile because of how comfy Danny looks in my arms. We are going to be texting the guys the update we have on Danny at the moment and we would send a picture of him sleeping since that's when he looks the most relaxed. We aren't going to tell them all of the details the police have told us because it's not nice and it isn't really our place to say because we don't have Danny's permission to say what happened to him and he doesn't know that we know what happened to him, well he kind of knows but he doesn't know how much we know.

I updated the guys and they were happy that we had found Danny and the day after tomorrow we are going back to Los Angles and Danny will be staying with either George or I until he decides he wants to move to his own house or stay with one of us full-time, but that is up to him to decide when he feels ready for it. So much has happened in the last three months that it is going to take some time for him to adjust to being free from not months of horrible abuse, but years of abuse. I know George and the rest of the band are going to be helping my support Danny every step of the way in his recovery. He will be so grateful that we are here to help him get better and get over what he has just gone through and what just ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I have been staying with Jorel for just shy of two months now. I have a hoodie from George which is oversized, and I have been using it as a comfort blanket ever since I have returned home from Memphis. No one has been mad at me once and they have acknowledged that it is going to be tough for me, I don't think that Jorel has realised that it isn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. I am scared to open up to any of them, but I know I am able to open up to them eventually I just have to keep telling myself that I was going to be fine and no one was going to hit me for it. I was holding the sleeves in my hands and I was curled up on his couch and watching whatever was on the television. Jorel was in his studio room, making a video with his ex-girlfriend Vanessa because they remained good friends after they split up.

Jorel told me that he wanted to talk to me once Vanessa had left and it stirred up some fear deep down inside of me. He is going to tell me that I am too difficult to handle and that he doesn't want anything to do with me and the band don't want anything to do with me anymore. I was rocking myself slightly on the couch, but I was trying not to show just how badly this was affecting me. Bradley is in jail now from what I have been told and all the evidence stacked against him from the abuse that he has on his phone from all the abuse he has ever done to me that even included some things that I was not aware of. He didn't even stop when he beat me unconscious sometimes which is probably why sometimes I felt worse than expected when I woke up.

Vanessa left about an hour later when she had finished her video, she did stop to say hello to me and to hug me and she also offered her support me. I was grateful for that although I am not sure how long it is going to last. Jorel was making some hot drinks in the kitchen and he said that he was going to talk to me afterwards. I was so nervous, and I wasn't rocking any more. I was just trying to hide as much as possible from everything that scares me and makes me upset. Jorel walked into the living room where I was hiding on the sofa and sat next to me and handed me the cup of tea. He also rubbed my arm with his free hand and I took a big sip from the mug. "Danny what's wrong bud?" he asks me.

"I keep feeling like everyone is going to abandon me and I am too difficult for everyone to deal with," I tell him, feeling like it was good to get it off my chest. He took my mug off me and put it next to his on the coffee table. "Oh Danny, trust me when I tell you that no one is going to abandon you, and no one thinks you are too difficult. We are going to be looking after you for as long as you need us to and then some," he tells me, and pulls me into a hug so that he was proving his point to me that he wasn't going to abandon me and at the same time he was reassuring me that my worrying isn't for nothing because he knows that people who have been through what I have will have those fears. I think he might have done some research on it which I don't mind.

"So, I am not being stupid then?" I ask him, and he rubs my back a little bit. "Of course, you are not being stupid Danny. It isn't irrational for you to be afraid of bad things happening, but I promise you that when you are feeling better and people show you what it means to be treated nicely then all these fears will all go away," he tells me, and he manages to calm me down and I felt better about it all now. I do want someone to treat me nicely and show me the love that I have been missing since I decided to make the wrong decision in dating Bradley all those years ago. If I had known half as much about him as I did now, then I don't think I would have agreed to dating him in the first place. However, I couldn't have known that in the beginning because he is so sneaky in the way that he works to make me fall for him.

"Danny, there is something else that I think you should know. There is something inside that I can't deny anymore. I love you and not just in the way that a brother loves another brother. I mean the way that Bradley would have loved you if he was a decent human being. I would like it if I was your boyfriend," he tells me, and I take a moment to take that all in. I think I am ready for this though, I think it is time to let a decent man love me for once. I also think Jorel is the one. "Jorel, I would love it if you are my boyfriend. I love you too, you have done so much for me these last few months and I have a lot to thank you for," I tell him, and he makes me look into his eyes. He has a big smile on his face which brought one to mine and made his a little bigger.

He pressed his lips onto mine and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. It was amazing, unlike any kiss I have ever experience up to this point. This was definitely the best decision I have ever made in my life. I kissed him back and it was like magic, it was like there were fireworks going off to celebrate the fact that we have gotten together and someone out there was saying finally. "We're going to get through this Danny I promise," he tells me, and I hold his hands in mine. "I know we are, because this is what true love is meant to feel like," I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review or request down below!


	56. Who am I? DM x DK

TRIGGER WARNING, I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!

This is my first one shot of this type so be nice!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't jump please," a male shouts to his younger friend who is standing on the ledge of a very high roof. Their other friends all stand near the entrance to the stairs, hoping the eldest of the group could convince the male to come down from the ledge before it was too late. "You're not going to change my mind," the male who is standing on the ledge calls back, he takes another step towards the edge and they all hold their breaths to see if he would actually take that fateful step off the ledge. There was a bottle of pills on the floor that were empty next to some beer bottles and one bottle of gin so if they did manage to talk him down they would have to take him to hospital for an overdose. They think about what brought them back to this fateful night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ three months ago G.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm making my way down to the hospital because I was called by a nurse to say someone called the ambulance on my young friend Danny and I was on the top of his emergency contact list. They weren't going to tell me what was wrong, all I know is he collapsed and lost a lot of blood and they took him for surgery. I'm going to be the good big brother figure I am and help Danny recover from this even if it does mean our planned tour gets postponed because I doubt he'd be okay to perform two weeks after major abdomen surgery. I arrived into the main reception because I was called from the emergency department, but they told me that he wasn't going to be in there after surgery, they would take him to ICU for monitoring.

The receptionist told me where to go and she hoped my friend recovers soon. I walked towards the elevator and soon I was on the intensive care floor. I have no idea where Danny is though since I wasn't given a room number. I used the hand gel and told them through the intercom that I was here to see Daniel Murillo and they let me in, it seems they were expecting my arrival. They took me to his room and said he'd wake up soon since he was no longer under sedation and it was up to him if he told me exactly what happened. Danny looked alright, he was just incredibly pale, and he was in a hospital gown. I took his hand in my and rubbed the top of it with my thumb. He seemed to start responding to my touch.

His eyes slowly fluttered open a few minutes later and I smiled at him. He gave me a weak smile back before I saw pain in his eyes. They did say they gave him some pain killers, but I bet movement is going to hurt. "Hey Danny boy, how are you feeling?" I ask him, speaking a bit quieter than usual because Danny has only just come round from general anaesthetic. "Hello George, I'm tired and sore, but I'll be okay," Danny tells me, and he gives my hand a weak squeeze. I still don't know what happened, so I might ask him when he is feeling more awake. If everything goes to plan, then he will go home to my care tomorrow when I can bring him one of his spare outfits because they cut him out of his. A nurse came in and explained to Danny after she gave him a check over that he could go home tomorrow once I brought some clothes and he'd be on bed rest for a couple of weeks.

Danny has been awake for a little while now, so I want to ask him if he knows exactly what happened and how he has ended up in the hospital. "Danny what happened, they won't tell me. They said it was up to you if you tell me or not," I ask him, and he looks down to his hands and messes with the IV canula a little. "You're not going to judge me or hate me if I tell you?" he asks me, and I sit on the edge of the bed and hold his hands to show him that I was going to support him. "I'm not going to judge you Danny," I tell him, and he looks into my eyes. Whatever he was about to tell me was making him really nervous. "I wasn't being completely truthful when I told you I am a guy. I was born a woman and I'm almost completely transitioned now," he tells me, fearful of my reaction to this news.

So today he would have had his womb removed, not by choice it seems, but he would have needed it taken out for his transition to be complete. "Aw Danny, I wouldn't judge you or hate you for that, if you feel that you should have been male then a male you shall be," I tell him, basically confirming my support for him and he looked at me and he was so happy. He needs people supporting him through this because it would be a very difficult thing to deal with on your own. "Thanks George, my mom says I've had gender dysphoria since I was a baby, so I know it isn't just a phase. I don't want to tell the others yet though, not all of them are going to be as supportive of me as you," he tells me, and something about the way he said it made me feel sad. I know Jorel probably will support Danny, but the others I couldn't say for sure.

"I wasn't going to question if it was a phase or not, spending money to have operations to make you feel more comfortable in your own body is definitely not a phase in my mind," I tell him, then I hug him gently so that I don't upset the wound. He hugs me back and I felt tears on my shirt a few minutes later. "Aw Danny don't cry buddy. Everything is going to be fine I promise you," I tell him, thinking he was crying because he was upset about the whole situation. He shuffled back a little bit and wiped the tears away and I saw a smile. "I'm not upset, I guess today's been overwhelming and I never in a million years thought that you would accept this straight away," he tells me, I think he felt relieved that coming out, even though it didn't go the way he planned it, went as smoothly as it could possibly go.

Shortly after Danny fell asleep because he was still under the effects of the anaesthetic, so I decided to let him rest and I would text management to let them know that Danny would either have to come out to tour a couple of weeks later or we start the tour a couple of weeks later than we intend to. Danny is going to make a full recovery, but he needs to rest in the meantime. Management replied and told me everything was going to be fine and Danny won't need to worry about anything. Tour is going to start later, and Danny is going to be banned from lifting anything heavier than his guitar for the entire duration of the tour itself. I had Danny's hand in mine because it was giving him some comfort that someone was there for him, and we all got the same text message from management to say due to an accident one of the band members was involved in tour will start one week later than planned.

Jorel texted me while I was planning on what clothes of Danny's I am going to find when I leave for a little bit during tomorrow morning before they discharge him. He was asking if both Danny and I are okay because he couldn't get hold of Danny who usually messages him back straight away. I told him that I was okay, and Danny has some slight abdomen injuries and he's recovering in hospital overnight, but should be okay soon. Jorel texts back and says that he will go to Danny's house tomorrow when he comes home to help me make sure the youngest of the three of us stays in bed. Something tells me that Danny isn't going to be resisting bed rest. I told him that was fine by me, but I'd ask Danny when he wakes up. It doesn't feel weird to call Danny a male when I just learned that biologically for the most part he is still female.

I talk to Jorel for a bit longer and said he could come and visit Danny in the morning, so the poor male isn't on his own while I go and get him some clothes because the outfit he arrived at hospital in has been destroyed. Well when I say destroyed I mean they cut him out of his outfit because he arrived unconscious and they couldn't lift the shirt over his head. I could repair it by stitching it up, but I doubt that they would be repaired so I might as well just replace the outfit while Danny relaxes at home. I might as well settle down for the night since I am not leaving Danny's side while he recovers from his injuries and I can help him explain to Jorel should he need to. I feel like Jorel would support Danny regardless of anything Danny tells him.

Danny wakes up about an hour after he fell asleep and the nurse offered us both a choice of sandwiches. The blood transfusions Danny was on are working as I see a bit more colour in his cheeks now. We ate our sandwiches and I told him Jorel wanted to visit and I showed him the Facebook announcement for tour. He looked panicked until he read that the name of the person involved wasn't revealed. "Don't worry Danny, it isn't really necessary for people to know who was injured for now anyway. If they start kicking off when they find out it is you then we will defend you," I tell the younger male who looks a little calmer now. "Thanks George, I am just worried that haters are just going to complain no matter what I do," Danny says, sounding sad so I give him a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ next morning Danny p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George spent the night with me after my little incident. He wasn't angry at me for keeping the whole I am female to male transgender thing a secret, but I think Jorel might be when he finds out. George is still here because he is waiting for Jorel to stay with me for a few minutes while he gets me an outfit to go home in. I asked him for a long jumper and track pants because I doubt jeans will fit and be comfortable after the operation that I had yesterday. I don't know when I will be able to wear my skinny jeans again, but I doubt it will be more than a month or so. I also got a text from management saying that I was going to be on a lot of rest when we do go on tour and I am not allowed to lift anything heavier than my guitar.

I don't mind that although I do feel a bit bummed because that means I have to not help out like I sometimes to with the amps and stuff. Not that I am supposed to be helping out, but it is part of my personality to help. Jorel shows up before George was going to call him to find out where he was. As soon as I had an outfit to go home in then I could be discharged. I was off the blood transfusions and the IV now which is good, and I can keep food down. The scar from the operation will be easy to hide as well since my boxers will just cover it up straight away. "How are you feeling Danny?" Jorel asks me, I saw the concern for me written all over his face. He must have been worrying since management told him or George, I can't remember who.

"I'm okay, going to be sore for a little while but I can deal with that," I tell him, giving him a reassuring smile. The others sent me well wishes through their texts since they claimed they didn't want to overwhelm me by all visiting at once. At first, I would have said I didn't mind but then I noticed how tired I was and sometimes I did just want to be left alone so I kinda agreed to that but said they could come before tour if they wanted. They would just have to let me know a decent amount of time beforehand. Jorel was just happy to see me sitting up and looking a whole lot better than I probably did yesterday. "That's okay, as long as you're happy with George and I looking after you," Jorel says and I chuckle. I was going to be forced into being looked after by the two other men regardless of if I wanted them to or not.

Now that Jorel was here, George felt comfortable to leave me while he went back to my house to sort some things out and get me some clothes that I could go home in. since that is the only thing keeping me here really. "I'll be back in a little bit Danny and then you can go home," George says, and he hugs me.I hug him back and the nerves set in, I don't know if the nurse is going to reveal what happened to Jorel and she knows I was really struggling to tell George because I was terrified of his reaction. I am surprised he took it so well to be honest, out of all the members in the band to come out to, I thought he'd be the least accepting. I know at least one of the guys will react badly to it though, I am just not sure who.

My friend who has been helping me through all of this is Theresa, she has known since high school when we met, and my father knew nothing about it, he was not around when my mom found out and supported me through it. Theresa was non-judgemental about it and even used to provide me with the things I needed to get through each month. She works here as a nurse and walked in with a nervous smile on her face, she saw Jorel, so she decided to keep her mouth shut about the transgender thing. "Hey Danny, are you feeling better after yesterday?" she asks, she was there when I collapsed and phoned the ambulance for me. Theresa is the second person I came out to, the first being my mom.

"I'm alright Reese, I'm glad you were there though. I don't think I would have made it if you weren't there. I'm bummed it means tour is pushed back a week, but even I couldn't have prevented that," I tell her, and I was glad that she was keeping it a secret for me still. I am glad I have people like her in my life that I could trust. I don't know what the cover up would be for what happened, but if we needed to we would figure something out. Jorel sits next to me on the bed and takes my hand in his. "You're welcome Danny, I'd always be here for you," Reese tells me and then hugs me carefully. She knows how hard the transition has been for me and now that it is almost over I feel relieved. "Yeah, I was really worried for you yesterday after George told me what happened. I would have been here sooner, but I was worried about overwhelming you," Jorel says and I hug him.

He was starting to put my mind at ease for a little while about coming out to him, but I knew deep down it was going to be a few weeks before I do come out to him. He might have me feeling more confident about coming out, but I wasn't going to do it and then get sorely rejected for it afterwards because he cannot accept who I am and who I used to be. "What's worrying you Danny?" he asks me, when he hugs me back. I noticed the monitor I had for my heart rate was showing that it was going up slightly. "Nothing, I am fine," I tell him, hoping he wouldn't see straight away that I was lying to his face. "He has never liked being in hospital Jorel," Theresa tells him, and I was glad she was on shift and here to help me out.

I think she was going to be changing the dressing on my surgery site and then maybe she could help me get changed because I am uncomfortable changing around Jorel at the moment because then he would find out. George knows and has seen me shirtless before, so I don't mind him helping me out as much but then Jorel would want to help out too. Theresa shooed Jorel out of the room for a moment while she cleaned the surgery site and checked on my stitches before she added a fresh dressing over the top. While we were talking, George returned and was talking to Jorel outside. "When's Jorel going to find out Danny? I know George knows by now, but you can't keep it from them forever," she tells me, and I sigh. I know this is going to have to be something I deal with sooner rather than later.

"I don't know Reese, I was so scared just telling George yesterday, not everyone in the band is going to accept it and I'd rather keep it a secret for as long as possible," I tell her, trying to be as open to her as possible as she has helped me out so much with this transition. She provided me things that I should have been giving her if we were in a relationship like everyone saw us as. I saw us more like brother and sister because I have always been attracted to males. She knows I have been and she accepts it. Before she put the dressing pad on she called George into the room and she explained to him how to care for it he could help me out. "So, you've known about this with Danny for a while then?" he asks, and I look to him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, I was the second person that Danny came out to, his mom knew from quite early on and I did help him out through high school up to now," she tells him, and he smiles.

"I think I could help you come out to Jorel when you are ready Danny. I know he will accept you for who you are," George says, as he helps me into the outfit I could finally leave here in. "You would help me? I appreciate it because I don't know if I could tell anyone else," I tell him, feeling glad that he was on my side and still accepting me. "Yeah, of course I will help you. It probably won't be today though because that would be too much for the pair of you," George says, and then we let Jorel in, so he could hug me. "I'll get the discharge papers sorted Danny," Theresa says, and she leaves the room. It was so good to be in clothes and ones that were a little baggy on me. I was surprised that George knew what to pick for me. I sent George a text message so that he would know how grateful I was for his outfit choice.

Then about twenty minutes later Theresa came back in with the discharge papers so I could finally go home. I signed them, and she handed me a prescription pain killers so that I would be comfortable when I'm back at home and the morphine wears off. "Right then Daniel, the next time I want to see you is when you are back at home okay?" Theresa says, jokingly and I laughed. "Okay Theresa, the next time you see me will be when I am back at home okay," I tell her, and George helps me into the wheelchair which was hospital policy for me to go home. I didn't even mind her calling me Daniel even though it was close to the name I used to have, Danielle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two months later D p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are in my mom's hometown on tour and I came clean to Jorel about a month ago I counted my blessings that he was accepting of me. I am sure that the others are going to find out soon enough and my mom was going to help me. I want to talk more openly about it with Jorel and George, but I don't have any time with the guys finding out. I think the rest of the band are going to find out at the same time, I didn't like that thought but it was the only option that I had. They all needed to know at some point and I was probably going to get kicked out of the band. My mom was here, and she was going to explain everything to the guys about what gender dysphoria is and how it affects me, and she would get protective of me if they rejected me.

She explained everything and an hour later Dylan and Jordon were acceptive of me and they understood what was going on and they didn't hate me for it which was a big relief for me. There was one person that rejected me straight away and that was the one person that I thought would have accepted me to. Matt, he didn't like the idea that I was ever a woman and now I was a man. That means he would never love me for who I am which is a shame because I had a crush on him and I was hoping that one day we would get together. I had tears in my eyes and I quickly brushed them away, no one could see me being weak. We only have two shows of this tour left, I could do whatever I wanted to myself after that. I just have to struggle through three more days, three more days of torture.

"Come on Matt, you're the one who goes on Tumblr all the time. I thought you'd be the most accepting," George says, trying to bring Matthew around to the idea that I was male like he knows me as and not female as he has never known me as because from being six months old my mom always dressed me like a boy. "Honestly Matthew, this has been so hard for Danny. I first noticed when Danny was six months old. I'd try and dress him like he was supposed to be a girl, but he would scream until I put him in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. This can happen to anyone and all he needs is for you to accept him for who he is," my mom says, and it looked like Matthew was about to change his mind, but he changed it back again a second later.

I walked to my bunk and flopped down. How on earth am I going to survive three days with my crush hating every fibre of my being. I held back the tears, this shouldn't be getting to me as much as it is doing. It's no big deal, right? My crush will never go out with me now. I heard the guys trying to defend me in vain. Matthew is never going to accept me now because of what I used to be, or should I say who I used to be. Jorel walked in, being the only one who knew of my crush and I knew he wanted to comfort me. I sighed again, and he sat next to me. "I know this sucks Danny, he'll come round to the idea eventually, he just needs to accept that you were born a female and now for all purposes you are male and that's the way that you want to be," Jorel tells me, and for a minute I believe him.

"He's never going to accept me for who I am Jorel. It's clear to see all over his face. He'll be horrified at who I am never mind the concept of even going out with me," I tell him, quietly and venting my upset at this whole thing. I fucking regret coming out to the band now. I know I have enough people backing me up to secure my place in the band, but the one person I need just isn't going to support me when I need him to. "He will one day, he just has to see sense. Nothing about you has changed, he just need to see past the person you used to be," Jorel says and I give him the smallest of smiles. I was so done with all of this stress and torture I have to go through just to be comfortable with who I am.

"Maybe I should just leave the band, everyone will be better off that way. You know, I could just disappear off the face of the planet and make everyone happy," I tell him, and he pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back weakly because I just didn't have the strength to give him a proper hug, I feel defeated. I heard him call for George and I noticed I was sobbing my heart on his chest. George closed the door behind him and no one had heard my cries. "Aw Danny, we'll bring him round to the idea. You'll see," George says, and he picks me up and holds me close to him. He rocks me until I finally calm down and I start getting tired. All of this is just too much. "Maybe we shouldn't have made him come out to the three at once," Jorel says, noticing my lack of energy in George's arms.

"I think we would have had this problem with Matthew regardless of the timing. The fact that Danny is female to male transgender makes no difference to us and we accept that, and his gender dysphoria and Matthew will learn to accept this in time. It is a lot to take in all at once," George says, once again speaking some sense in the madness that is my life. "Yeah and Danny, you've got to learn that no matter what everyone will want you to stay in this band and on the face of the planet," Jorel says, putting his hand on my back. George made me look into his eyes and he told me that no matter what he'd always be here for me and that I was going to be alright in the end and he would make sure that I don't do anything stupid.

After that they focused on lying down on my bunk with me on either side and calming me down enough, so I could attempt to fall asleep. "Don't worry Danny, everything is going to be fine and it will all work itself out in time and it will be sooner rather than later," Jorel says as I managed to start dozing off. I believed him though, something will work out for me in time. I just hope it isn't too late when that happens though. "Just relax for now Danny, everything will be fine," George says, and I start falling asleep to their soothing patterns on my back and soon enough I am asleep in between the two of them and I feel safe and happy despite the dark cloud looming over my head. That dark cloud is getting darker all the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the roof Matthew p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really fucked up badly that day, four days ago Danny had the confidence to reveal to us a deep secret and the first thing I do is be a douchebag to him. The others were right all along, I was acting out of order and I needed to fix it before it is too late. Now would be the perfect time to do it since Danny is now standing on a ledge on a roof really high up and he was one step away from falling to his doom and his death because I don't think anyone would survive a fall from this high up. He has taken an overdose as well and it almost seemed like the chorus of the song "Bullet" was coming true but I never expected it to be the lead singer of the band to do it. George is desperately trying to talk Danny down, but it wasn't working.

Danny might be too far gone to be saved. I really don't want him to be too far gone. I want to save him and be the one to confess my love to him like I should have done in the first place. "Danny please, I don't care about the whole gender thing, I never have. You be who you want to be," I call out to him and he stopped, stunned by my sentence. "You're just saying that to talk me down Matt, you don't mean it," Danny says, I thought I had almost managed to convince him to come down, so we could take him to hospital and get his overdoses treated. "No Danny, I really mean it. I don't care who you were before. I love you for the man you are now," I tell him, and I saw him shake a little bit. Maybe, just maybe I finally managed to convince him to come down.

"Danny please come down and let me make it up to you, we could go to that restaurant in LA that you like so much. We could do anything you chose," I call out to him, and he turns to look at me. I smiled as he looked like he was going to come down, I was trying to be as genuine as possible to him and I was speaking the truth. Danny started to make his way down and then tripped just as George jumped to grab him. They were both fine when I ran over to make sure they were. Danny was starting to show signs of being affected by his overdose, so I took him in my arms and held him tight. "M-Matthew?" Danny asks, looking up to see it was me holding him. "Everything's going to be okay now Danny," I tell him, and we rush down to the car to get Danny to the nearest hospital.

I kept hold of Danny the entire time we were driving to the hospital and he was just getting worse as the minutes went by. We were all scared for the health of our lead singer. I just hoped he would survive so he could know how much I love him and how much I wanted to protect him. Danny was barely responding, and it scared me. It scared the others too, when the paramedics took Danny off me George handed them the pill bottle and told them he overdosed on it and how much he drank. Then we were told to wait in the emergency department for news while they attempt to save Danny's life. "I'm so sorry guys, I caused this didn't I?" I ask, when we went to the private family room to wait nervously for news. George pulled me into a hug and Jorel patted me on the back.

"No Matt, maybe you could have reacted differently to Danny's news, but I think he might have had depression eating up inside him for some time now and it has reached a point where it is too much for him now," Jorel says, it did little to make me feel at ease, but I know that he was probably speaking the truth, Danny did seem to open up to them more. I felt like an awful individual right now, I slump down on the chair and George sat down next to me and hand one hand on my shoulder. "We are serious Matt, I don't think the whole incident would lead to him wanting to do this. I suppose when he is okay then we can find out why he wanted to do this," George says, and I started feeling a little better about it.

We waited another three hours before a doctor came out to talk to us about Danny. They didn't immediately give us bad news, but it was going to be very lucky if Danny would have survived the amount of pills he has taken. They told us he was alive, but it was very touch and go if he was going to recover completely as he has done a lot of damage to himself, in particular his liver. He would probably need a liver transplant before too much longer. They took us to his intensive care room and let us all in to visit him. Well, George wanted to talk a bit more to the doctor about Danny's future and how long he would need to wait for a new liver if it got to that stage, they were trying to save it for now. He was on a drip and they are doing all they can to save him, for now it is up to him how he does overnight and into the next morning.

I took his hand in mine and the guys made themselves comfortable around his bedside. This is going to be a tough night for sure. Thank god, the tour is over, management was informed, and they said they would rearrange our flight for when Danny is well enough to go home. They were very understanding but they know us inside out. Everyone seems to be more optimistic about Danny recovering than I was. "Don't worry, Danny is so strong, and he will make it through this," Jordon says, even he was confident. I just have to be the only negative one in the room I guess. I rub my thumb on Danny's hand and I just felt like he could feel me there for him, trying to give him some strength to make it through this.

I talk to him, all of us do and I was hoping that he could hear me and that he would believe me when I tell him that I love him and that I will always be here for him from now on and how I was going to keep my promise to make it up to him. I move my chair to be as close to him as possible. When he wakes up I want him to know that I was telling the truth back there on the roof and I was going to support him from now until death does us part and I meant every word. I want to be the one that Danny goes to when he needs me. I want him to tell me that he loves me and that he wants to be with me. George walked back in and smiled by what he saw, all of us supporting Danny the ways that we are supposed to.

"Let's get some rest now guys, it's going to be a long night while we wait for Danny to wake up and he doctor said it is going to be a few days from now at least so that Danny has the best chance of making a full recovery from this," George says, and I am so tempted to agree with him. The days events have left me feeling exhausted and I want to be on top form for when Danny wakes up and needs someone to help him get better. I bet all of us are going to be here for him, I just know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny has been recovering really well this last week and the doctors said they might try and wake him up today. They weren't taking him off the ventilator today, but I would be able to see his brown eyes again. The guys have been taking it in turns to buy us all food and we all took it in turns to rest peacefully while the nurses occasionally check on Danny and how he is recovering. I was the only one awake when the doctor came in and told me her plans for the day. She was going to wean him off the sedation drugs completely and then let him wake up for a little while and see how he does. Tomorrow they would be considering weaning him on the ventilator and in a few days' time Danny could go home and we would be able to go back to Los Angeles, so I could make it up to Danny and even possibly asking him out.

I can't wait to take Danny out on this date day I have planned out. Well, George and Jorel helped me plan it out and I was going to make sure that it went perfectly. A few minutes later the doctor left and said Danny would open his eyes any time in the next half an hour and she would be back to check on him then. I just kept my hand in his and hoped he would soon start showing signs that he would be with us again. George walked in with food and handed me mine and ate his. We ate in silence after I told him Danny should be waking up soon and he would be off the ventilator this time tomorrow if everything went okay. George was talking to Danny and telling him when he could hear his voice to squeeze my hand.

It was about ten minutes later before we got the first sign of reaction from Danny. He twitched one of his fingers against my hand and I jumped for a moment before starting to talk to him and letting him know everything is okay and that I was sorry. Despite all the guys telling me it wasn't my fault Danny is lying in this bed, I couldn't help but blame myself for it. Why else would Danny be in here if it wasn't for my reaction to him coming out? I couldn't think of any reason, his mom said he had severe depression, so I took it as I made it worse. "How many more times do we have to say that it isn't your fault Matt? Maybe tomorrow when this ventilator tube comes out Danny can tell you himself," George says, and he hugs me,

Of course, Danny heard every word since he was waking up and he weakly squeezed my hand and I looked to him and saw his eyes starting to flutter open. Both George and I encouraged him to open his eyes and a couple of minutes later he did. He looked straight at me after he adjusted to the bright lights that were inside the room and he looked like he wanted to say something. "I'll get you a notebook in a little bit Danny, the tube can't come out yet," George says, and Danny just didn't look impressed. He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him, I decided I was going to make my move now. That way the date day can be our first date as an official couple. I can't kiss him on the lips, but I kiss him on his forehead and his eyes flutter shut. Then he opens them again and I could see pure love in his eyes.

"I love you Danny, I am so sorry for what I said when you came out," I tell him, and he squeezes my hand again as if he was saying everything was okay. George got a notebook and pen and gave it to Danny who wrote down that he forgave me and that he loved me too. The doctor came back to check on him and started weaning Danny off the ventilator and told him if everything went to plan then we would be home before he knows it. I was just happy that Danny is awake and alive, and he was going to be fine. I squeezed Danny's hand and we just talked before he fell asleep and then Jorel woke up and we just chuckled because he asked how Danny was and if he woke up half an hour ago then he would have seen Danny awake. He was so annoyed when he found out about Danny being awake and he smiled at me.

George had let it slip that I had confessed my love to Danny and showed the scribbled handwriting which shows that Danny had said that he loves me back. "I'm glad that you accept Danny now Matt, he was really worried, but we told him that you'd come round to it eventually," Jorel tells me and I agreed with him and admitted I probably should have said I accepted it earlier. Now I can make it up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later Danny p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so glad that Matt managed to turn things around. He has really been trying to impress me and make it up to me even though I told him that I was fine, and I forgave him. I am just glad to be home with him now. I was in bed because Matt said he was bringing me breakfast in bed to start our date day off now I agreed to be his boyfriend. He came into my room a few minutes later with a tray of stacked waffles and syrup drenched on it the way that I usually do. I just look at him after looking at the food with awe in my eyes. "Matt, you didn't have to do this you know. This is amazing," I tell him, finally feeling happy inside and out. "I have to Danny, no matter what you say about today. I have to make it up to you," he tells me, and he sits next to me.

I eat my breakfast then put the tray to one side, so I could hug Matt tightly. "I know Matt, I am just happy to spend time with you now and all of that mess that was tour is behind us now. Something wasn't right with me during that time. I think I was in dark places, but you guys showed me the light," I tell him, now feeling confident to reveal my true feelings to them. "Aw Danny. We should have been there sooner for you, but I guess that coming out as transgender is harder than anything you have done before," Matt tells me, and he hugs me tightly. I hug him back and then we decide to get ready for our date day. I am so curious for the other places he might take me to today, I know we are going to my favourite restaurant and he's paying for everything which I can't really deny even though I don't really want him to spend so much on me.

"Danny, you can bring your wallet with you, but I want to spoil you just this once," he tells me, once I get dressed and I was almost ready to go. "Fine, you can spoil me, but only this once," I say, after a minute of thinking. The guys were so worried about me when we were up on the roof that night so the least I can do is let them spoil me when they ask for it. If it puts their mind at ease, then that is fine with me. I am going to let them look after me when I need them too now as well. Might as well use this opportunity to change myself a little bit. I took Matt's hand in mine when I was done getting ready and we walked out to the car, so the date could begin. I was so excited that everything was going well for once in my life.

"Are you ready, my little lion?" Matt asks me, and I smiled at him. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that was just the best feeling. Every touch sent shocks down my spine. "Yeah, I'm ready curly fry," I tell him, and he smiles as me. He made me stop just next to the passenger door of the car and he opened it for me like a true gentleman. I sat down in the seat and he closes the door for me and then he got into the driver's side as I put my seatbelt on. Soon we were off on our first adventure. I know for a fact that this day is going to go amazingly well and whatever happened Matt has it all planned out perfectly. "You're going to have a good day today I promise you Danny," Matt tells me as we near the first location I guess.

The date had gone better than I ever could off planned it to. He took me to all of the places in Los Angeles that I loved, we spent some time together on Venice beach and just spend some time relaxing without the stress of the band and the tour and everything else going on in our personal lives. The highlight was the restaurant, he had gone to a waiter and given them something before we went to sit down at our table. The meal went well and then the waiter came out with this little box. He gave it to Matt who then pulled me out in front of all the people in the restaurant watching us. He opened this box revealing the most beautiful promise ring that I have ever seen in my life. He then got down on one knee and promised me that as long as we both lived that he would love and protect me and that he would be my boyfriend until death does us part. It was kinda like marriage but not really.

I was so overwhelmed I just held out my hand or him to put the ring on and he did with the applause of everyone in the room. Then he pulled me into the best first kiss I have ever experienced in my life, I just had to kiss him back as soon as I got the chance to. "I love you so much Matt," I tell him, and he at me. "I love you too Danny, always have done and always will do," he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy new year people!!

I hope you enjoyed this one shot, like I said I have never done this before so don't go too harsh on me please.


	57. Adoption JD X J3T

Hey guys, just letting you know that is one shot is an AU and I am age bending three of the guys which is a bit similar to when I made the We are Family one shots. However, unlike those one shots Matt isn't going to be part of this one because that's just how the plan formed but there are plenty of one shots around with him in it.

The ages of the "children" at the start will be as follows:

Jordon: Seven years old

Dylan: Six years old

Danny: Seven months old

George: Dada

Jorel: Papa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

This is the day that we have been waiting for, it's Danny's gotcha day. We have been waiting for this day for months now and it's finally here. We have been wanting another baby since Dylan turned five and we realised we won't be having a little toddler running around the house. We have been planning and going through the adoption process for a year now. Now all that waiting will pay off, we will be adopting out little boy today and we are going to be bringing him home and trying to start getting him settled before our older boys get home. It's best to try to and get our little baby settled while everything is quiet. We are adopting a seven-month-old baby boy called Daniel, but we are going to call him Danny since that's what his foster mom calls him.

We had little gifts prepared as a thank you and just out of politeness because they are the ones giving us this cute little boy that we can love and cherish forever. We're currently driving to the orphanage where we will be picking up Danny since we just dropped the boys off to school and I am excited, and I could tell my husband George is equally as excited as I am. "Can't wait for Danny to be in our arms soon," He tells me, and I smile at him. I can't wait to see how Dylan will react to being a big brother and how much Jordon will help now he is old enough to help with some of the daily tasks we will do with the baby. He was only one when Dylan was born through surrogacy just like he was and now they are six and seven.

"We can hold him soon enough, it might be a rough transition, but we will do just fine because we have the best helpers who will be so excited to meet him this afternoon when they get home from school," I tell him as we are making our way to our ten o'clock appointment. We have a little bag of baby clothes because our case worker has told us that we should change him as soon as we can and check for anything like lice and bed bugs, so we have to was his outfit when we get back home which isn't bad for us, Danny has to get used to us changing him as well. We are going to spend as much time as possible bonding with him and getting him used to us because we will be his parents for the rest of his life.

We make it to the orphanage with five minutes to spare so we made sure that we have everything ready for our first journey we will be doing to get our baby home. I held George's hand tightly in mine as we walked in feeling happy for what is about to happen. The lady looked so happy to see us walking in and then we signed in to make sure that they knew we had arrived. The receptionist says she was happy to see a gay couple walk in happy about the adoption that is about to take place. George has the little changing bag and we have our car seat, so we can change the buddy before we put him in the car seat, so we can take him home. I am so excited to meet mine and George's little baby. Then we got called in.

We had a chat and filled out some paperwork just to confirm that the little boy waiting for us in another room will be ours and our responsibility until he is 18 and thereafter. Then she said she was going to bring us our little baby, she did warn us that he was going to be fussy because he has always been fussy for the four months he has been living with them. Danny is hopefully going to settle with us over the next few weeks. "Hey Danny, these are your daddies," the case worker says and the little seven-month-old was in her arms with his little fist in his mouth and tears in his little brown eyes. She passed Danny over to me and I thought he was going to cry straight away. "Hey baby bear, we are going to love you so much," I tell him, and George rubs Danny's little cheek.

"You are going to be so spoiled little baby boy," George says, and we managed to get a little smile out our new baby. It's going to be a tough time getting him to adjust to having two older brothers who will be giving him attention all the time. The case worker looked so happy to see Danny bonding with us straight away. We didn't get much else other than a smile out of Danny, but he just met us and now we are going to take him away from all the people he knows. "I'll come and check on him next week once he has settled to see how he does. I'm sure he will be absolutely fine," the caseworker tells us, and I smile.

Now we get to change our baby into his going home outfit, well I am going to change Danny while George gives the caseworker our gifts for everyone. Danny was happy to be changed and I changed his diaper too. I tickled his sides and I got a little laugh from our baby. George came in just as I got him laughing and he smiled. Once Danny was dressed he squirmed a bit and I just picked him up and held him close to me and started bouncing him a little bit. He was getting fussy and probably sleepy too because we probably have disturbed his nap time. I held him close enough to me, so he could hear my heart beat calmly and it calmed him down. He wasn't squirming as much, and I think he was getting used to being held by me now which is good.

I put him in his car seat and rocked it a little bit. I saw his little brown eyes stare right into mine and I think it was that moment where I felt like he IS OUR son and it's like we've been there since the moment he was born even though we haven't. I never thought my heart could have grown any more with the two we already have but now my heart has grown and accepted Danny straight away. "I love you baby boy," I tell him, and we wave to the caseworker as we leave. The caseworker had tears in her eyes as he waved back to Danny. We all know it is going to be emotional because she has grown a bond with Danny over the last four months and now we are taking him away. We are going to raise him in a loving home.

I put the car seat into the car and Danny was still happy which was amazing. He's adjusting so well to being with us already which might make the transition into our household a bit easier. I have to explain to Jordon and Dylan when they come home that Danny might cry a lot, but he will be okay. He's not used to being in a house. He managed to fall asleep in the car as we drove to the store to get some last-minute things like bottles, formula and baby food since Danny is starting to eat solids and they have him on baby food and haven't started baby led weaning with him. Maybe when he is more adjusted then we can try it. For now, we can take him around the store and have everyone coo and him and quite happily say that he is ours.

"I can't believe he is ours now Jorel. I am going to take a while to get used to saying that. He is so adorable I can't wait for my first cuddle with him when we get home," George tells me, and I smile at my husband. I kinda felt bad that I had the first cuddle, but then I realised because he is ours we get all the cuddles we want and when we want them. "I'm going to take a while to get used to it too, but he is ours and we can cuddle him all we want," I tell him. Danny was cooing to himself in the car seat and I was sure he could see himself in the mirror that we had to check on him with. "Say hi Danny," I tell our seven-month-old who just waved at himself in the mirror. He only just started babbling so we aren't expecting him to say any words.

I let George take him out of the car seat and carry him into the store and around the store, so he could get his snuggle time with his dada for the first time. "We are going to get you some toys and some bottles bear," George says, and he bounced Danny which earned him a giggle. We are going to see what toys he gravitates towards and get those, so we know he will get the most use out of them. I don't see the point in buying my baby toys that he wasn't going to play with. I was glad that he was happy, and he didn't seem too upset to be away from the careers at this point. Maybe tonight when he goes to sleep then the tears will come. He was amazed at all the toys that were in the baby section and I chuckled,

He is going to be one spoiled boy when our families know that he has arrived. My mom and dad and George's mom and dad know Danny was arriving in our family this week, but they didn't know what day this week we were getting our bundle of adorableness. I am going to keep it a secret until this time next week so then we can try and get Danny adjusted to our routine before we get bombarded with family visiting which Danny will not be used to and it will be hard for him, but he will get used to it as we are getting used to the changes in our family life. We are no longer a family of 3, we are now officially a family of 4 and we will be a family of 4 until our boys are all grown up or we adopt another child.

So many people were fussing over Danny while we walked around the store before we let him choose a couple of toys to play with when we get home. He wasn't sure what to think of the attention at first and he whined and hid in George's shirt but with the older people he would at least give them a smile. I am not going to force him to interact with strangers and it is kinda good that he has that stranger danger awareness. Obviously, it is a skill he will continue to develop as he grows older, but right now it isn't much of an issue. I laughed as George held Danny and the little baby reached out for a panda plush he saw and nearly fell out of George's arms and George's surprise. He was more prepared when Danny reached for the lion plush though. We got a couple of toys for babies that are six months plus just, so he has age appropriate stuff.

Now we get to take him home and I think he'll go down for his afternoon nap now. He had his lunch before we left the orphanage and before he was handed to us. He was getting tired as I held him when we were at the check out and he kept yawning while he was in my arms. I took it as a good sign because he feels safe enough with us to fall asleep. I shifted him in my arms, so he was lying down in my arms and I rocked him a little bit to see if I can help him fall asleep and take his nap. George kept look at my while I was at the end of the checkout. The cashier was interesting in our little winks and how cheesy we are with each other. We didn't really want to say Danny was adopted so we just said he is our baby and it kept the questions down.

By the time we got home Danny was fast asleep in the car seat, so we decided to take the car seat inside and try and transfer him to his pack and play a little later but for now sleeping in the car seat is fine. We are going to hold him in our arms later and take plenty of pictures, so that we can share it with our families next week. I can't wait until the boys come home and they can finally meet their baby brother. It's going to be a magical moment and I am going to film every minute of their first meeting. Well it's going to be filmed from when they walk through the door and they see him. I am going to love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jordon and Dylan are now home, and we can finally let them meet their baby brother for the first time. Danny's been playing with me while George went to go and get our boys and let them know we have our bundle of joy. Danny has been opening up to me brilliantly now and he's been babbling to me quite happily. "Your new brothers are coming home soon Danny," I tell, the seven-month-old who was more interested in the lion plush he just threw across the room. He'll be more interested when there are two louder voices he has never heard before entering the house. I watched as Danny crawled over to the lion plush and then he threw it away from himself again which made me surprised. I wasn't expecting him to have reached this milestone by now, usually they have some delays and his background isn't good.

Danny crawled over to me since he threw the lion to be right close to me. I lifted him up and after I clapped to show him I was happy with him crawling. He was so happy, and he had a big smile on his face. I tickled him, and he laughed so much, it made my heart swell with happiness. He's going to fit in so well with this family. I heard Dylan first and then I heard Jordon shortly after. Danny was a little nervous, but we are going to guide him through this and he is going to settle in well. "Guys, calm it down a little bit. Danny's not used to being in a house like this," I hear George say and I smile when I hear the boys say sorry. I held Danny in my arms while I wait for his brothers to walk into the room.

Jordon was the first one to come and see Danny, he was curious and excited to meet his baby brother and I had set Danny down on the floor, so we can film him meeting his big brother for the first time. "Hi Danny, I'm your big brother," Jordon says, speaking quieter than I have heard him in a long time. Danny looked at Jordon and smiled at his big brother. I watched as Jordon picked Danny up in his arms and Danny snuggled up to his older brother straight away. "Aww are you getting nice cuddles Danny?" I ask my baby and he looks and me with a smile. This meeting is so precious, I was so happy that Jordon was willing to be gentle with Danny straight away. Then Jordon kissed Danny on the cheek. "Aw kisses," George says when he walks in with Dylan.

I am expecting Dylan to be a little jealous of Danny. Even though we have prepared both boys for Danny's arrival since we were told that we could adopt him about a month and a half ago. I don't think it has really hit Dylan that he isn't the baby of the family anymore and there is another little guy who we will love just as much as we love Dylan and Jordon. "Dylan, do you want to meet Danny and give him a cuddle?" I ask, Dylan fully expecting him to say no and get upset but he sat right close to me and I watched as Jordon walked over with Danny in his arms which was a little struggle. George took over filming and I reassured Dylan that it was okay, and we still love him just as much. Danny sat on the floor in between Jordon and Dylan.

Then he crawled over to Dylan and put his hand on Dylan's leg and looked up to him. I think I could see it in Dylan's eye when he realised this little baby who has only been in the house for a few hours already loves him and already idolises him. "He loves you Dylan," Jordon says, and Dylan picked Danny up and put him on his lap. My six-year-old was getting along with my seven-month-old and it was so cute. "I love you too Danny," Dylan says, and he kisses the top of Danny's head. "Aw, I am so proud of the both of you," I tell my boys, and George stops filming so we can soak up the love of having all three of our boys together. Then Dylan and Jordon kissed their little brother at the same time. He was surprised by it, but he didn't cry. "Aww Danny, you're going to be spoiled with love," I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years later ~ Danny Five years old ~ Jordon 12 years old ~ Dylan 11 years old~

Jorel p.o.v

George and I take all the time we have in the morning as couple time while our three sons sleep on. They all have school today, but they are not morning boys which is good for us. I like going around and waking them up. Danny likes being cuddled in the morning and carried and because he is a little on the small side for his age I can still carry him. I kissed George on the lips and he kissed me back. We cuddled for at least an hour before we realised that we need to get up and get the boys up. We went to the older two boys first and woke them up which was quite easy. George went to make the three of them breakfast and I went to go and wake up Danny. Something wasn't quite right when I went to wake Danny up this morning. He was quite warm, and it took me a little longer than usual to wake him up.

When he did wake up, I brushed his hair out of his face and held him just like I usually did. "Did you sleep good buddy?" I ask him, hoping I can find out if he is sick or not now. "Yeah, I slept good papa," he tells me, he rests his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back. "Are you feeling okay bud? You feel very warm," I ask him, his hair was a bit damp as well so before we go down for breakfast I take him into the bathroom to cool him off a little bit. I know Jordon and Dylan had a stomach bug last week, maybe that's what Danny is getting. "I'm okay papa, I don't feel any different," he tells me, but he enjoyed the little sponge bath I gave him. I carry him down for breakfast and I check his temperature and it seems fine for now.

"Are you okay Jorel?" George asks me, while we watch the boys eat their breakfast. Danny was picking at his a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried for Danny a little. He was warm this morning, but he says he's feeling okay. I just think he's coming down with what the older two had," I tell George, and he wraps his arms around my waist. I watch Danny start eating his breakfast a bit more, he wasn't picking at it as much. "He'll be okay, if he gets the stomach bug then we will look after him and help him get better. I'm sure the boys will help too like Danny did," George tells me, and it did make me feel better. I don't know why I am so worried about Danny getting sick, he's been sick before and it's been fine. We'll get all three boys dressed and take them to school since Danny seems to be fine now.

Well, Jordon and Dylan get dressed themselves and I help Danny since he still struggles with the buttons on tops and jeans. He looks a little on the pale side, but he keeps telling me right now that he feels okay, and he doesn't feel icky anywhere. I decide to take a towel with me and cover him with the towel while he is in his car seat just in case he does get sick. I put Danny in his seat and after I buckled him in I covered him with the towel. He does have a tendency to get car sick as well, but we have him on medication for this. He wasn't sick on the car journey, but he did look paler when we got to school. I asked him again to see if he would tell me if he felt sick or not. He told me that he was feeling okay.

Then I got home and just started on the housework with George, we decided to clean the house and get rid of all the germs that might be lurking around. It was shorty after 11 am when the school phoned. Danny had been sick, and they are sending him home. The nurse told me he was quite upset over it and I knew that he would be. I told her that I would be there as soon as I could and that he has been upset when he gets sick before, I think it's part of his personality. I grabbed the bowl from the kitchen and told George I was going to pick our youngest up because he was sick. I should have kept him off school, but I just didn't know at the time he was going to be sick so soon. I drive to the school as quickly as I can, so I can comfort my son.

The receptionist guided me in the direction of the nurse's office. I could hear the nurse trying to tell Danny it was okay to get sick and I was going to be there any minute to come and take of him. I knocked on the door and she greeted me. She wasn't phased by how upset Danny was and told me that it has happened before with plenty of other children. I went and set next to him on the bed he was curled up on and rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay buddy. Dada and I are going to make you all better," I tell him, then I carefully lift him up and the nurse hands me a sick bowl. I carried him to the car and buckled him in and then covered him with the towel and handed him the sick bowl I had brought with me.

"I don't feel good papa," he tells me, and I just rubbed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I know buddy, you're going to be resting with me and dada on the couch when we get home," I tell him and then I hop into the front seat to take my poorly boy home. He fell asleep about five minutes into the drive home, so I called George to let him know what is going on. "Hey babe," George says, when he picks up the phone. "Hey baby, Danny's got the stomach bug," I tell him, I looked in the mirror to see our five-year-old is fast asleep. "Aw no, how is he now?" George asks me, Danny's usually quiet in the car anyway so it wasn't worrying that he was quiet. "He's fallen asleep now, but he was so upset when I picked him up," I tell George, I was about ten minutes away from the house now which is good. I can't wait to get him home.

"Aw, well soon you will be home, and Danny get rest on the couch cuddling us and then maybe Jordon and Dylan when they get home," George tells me, it sounded a bit like I had heard this before, but that was because I told Danny almost the exact same thing about fifteen minutes ago. I only didn't say that Jordon and Dylan would be cuddling him. It's up to the boys if they cuddle their brother, but since all three of them are pretty close then I can see it happening later. "Yeah, I told him almost the exact same thing when I put him in the car. I am glad that he has managed to fall asleep though, he needs the rest," I tell George, and I could hear him agree with me. "Yeah, I bet being sick has worn him out, so he will sleep," George tells me.

Then I ended the call because I was so close to the house I didn't see the point in staying on the phone now. When I pull into the driveway George walks out of the door and unbuckles Danny from his car seat and carries him in the house and to the sofa while I carried Danny's school bag in and I went to go and sort that out while George gets Danny comfortable on the sofa which he probably has mostly set up while I was picking Danny up from school. All we need really is the pillows and a light blanket since Danny probably has a fever and that will need bringing down. I walked into the living room and saw George place a flannel on Danny's forehead and the five-year-old has managed to sleep through the transfer from car to couch.

"Poor baby, I haven't checked his temperature yet but I know it's high just based on when I touched his forehead," George says and I get up to get the thermometer to check his temperature, even though there isn't much we can do other than use the flannel until he wakes up and then try and give him child Tylenol to bring the fever down and ease the pain. "Here you go George, it might be worth getting those Pedialyte popsicles when you go and pick up the children from school. If we can't get him to eat toast then he can at least try and keep them down," I tell George, I know we bought some popsicles when the older boys were sick, but I think we did use them all with the boys because they both got quite sick.

"Yeah, they worked a treat with Jord and Dylan so maybe they could work well with Dan too," George says, and we just watch our little son sleep for a few minutes. I want Danny to rest as much as possible and I'll try and get him to eat a popsicle or something later just to keep him hydrated while he's going to be quite ill if it is the same stomach bug his brothers got just a week ago. I get up to get a little bottle that he can try have a little bit of water in since he isn't comfortable with proper cups just yet. When he wakes up in a little while I will get him to try some water and give him the Tylenol but that will be when he wakes up. I am not really expecting him to keep it down at first but maybe if he is only just getting the sickness that Dylan and Jordon have then he might be able to keep it down for a little while.

Danny woke up when George left for the shops about an hour after I brought Danny home at about half eleven. It's now half twelve and the boys will be getting out of school in three hours' time which is good for us and I hope they will behave when they get home. Well they usually do, but they have their moments when they go a little loopy. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling buddy?" I ask him, and he just pouted at me. "I don't feel good," he tells me. I sit next to him and take the flannel off and brush the hair out of his face. Then I tried him to sip of water and see in the next five minutes if he can keep it down or not. I waited five minutes and he managed to keep it down, so I gave him the Tylenol and a little more water.

Then we cuddled up on the sofa while we waited for George to get back from his quick shopping trip to get some emergency supplies for our poorly little bear. He was happy to cuddle up to me and I think it comforted him to have his papa cuddle with him while he watches his cartoons on the tele. I had a little blanket on the back of the sofa which I pulled down so that I could cover him with it when he falls asleep again. He had a couple more sips of the water as well which made me happy because I was feeling a bit calmer about him being ill. "Don't worry Danny, you'll feel better in a few days buddy," I tell him. I know he is worried when gets sick, but we are always here to help look after him and make him all better.

"Hey Jorel, I'm home," George says, when it is one o'clock and Danny was dozing off in my lap. He has kept some more water down and I am hoping that one time is a one off, but I don't think it is going to be the last time he throws up today. "Hey George," I tell him, and Danny woke up and looked at George with a little smile. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now buddy?" George asks, our little one was quite comfy with me. "I feel icky, I don't like it," he tells George, and he had a little pout. George rubbed his cheek. "I know buddy, you'll feel better soon I promise," George tells Danny, then he goes to the kitchen to put the shopping away and to put the popsicles in the freezer, so we can give Danny one if he continues keeping the water down.

"He's managed to keep some water down so far," I tell George when he walks back in and sits next to me. Danny decided he wanted to sit in between us and we let him. I had the sick bowl within grabbing distance just in case. I needed it about ten minutes later when Danny told us he needed to be sick and a minute later he was. The poor buddy started crying after and George picked him up to settle him while I cleaned out the bowl. "It's okay Danny, it's okay, shh," I hear George tell Danny to calm him down. I felt so bad, Danny has a little bit of separation anxiety to both me and George, but it is a little worse with me than it is with George and because he is sick then he will want us both more. I brought the bowl back and I watched Danny cling onto George while he cries.

"It's okay Danny bear, you're going to feel better soon I promise baby," I tell him, and I hug him while George is holding him. He soon calmed down and we sat back down on the couch and I was hoping he would go back to sleep and he could take a nap and feel a little better. "I'll still pick up the others in a little while Jorel. I think Danny needs his papa a little more than he needs his dada right now," George tells me, Danny made a noise to say he disagreed with him. "I think Danny needs both of us right now, but I know at one point the older boys need to be picked up from school, I didn't arrange for the bus when I picked Danny up," I tell George, being honest. I could have arranged them to get the school bus, but I was more concerned about getting my sick child home.

"It's okay Jorel, I will arrange for them to get the bus tomorrow because we know that Danny is going to have tomorrow off school anyway. He can get plenty of snuggles of me later if he wants to," George says and Danny nods at George, but at the same time his eyes were starting to close on their own because of how tired he was getting. He was trying to watch his cartoons but at the same time I was watching as his eyes were just drooping down and then he would snap back up as he wakes himself up. "It's okay buddy, you can go to sleep if you want to," I tell our son and then a few minutes later he dozes off in between us. George passed him over to me when he had to leave so he would be in time to pick the older boys up and arrange bus transport for tomorrow.

While he was out getting the boys, Danny just slept the afternoon away in my arms. I had to lift him up at one point to get myself a drink and he was quite peaceful and content just sleeping. I hope he can sleep for long enough so that we could try again with water and maybe a popsicle just so that he can stay hydrated, the last thing I need for my little dude is for him to end up in the hospital because he is dehydrated. We nearly had to do it with Jordon but he's old enough to understand why that is happening, at this point Danny isn't quite at that stage where he would understand why a doctor would put a needle in him and put him on a drip. He would just get upset and that would break my heart.

When the boys got home they were very quiet and Jordon sat with me and put his hand on Danny's back. He is worried about his little brother and I could tell. "He'll be okay Jord, he just has that stomach bug that you and Dylan had last week. He's not feeling good, so he's probably going to be sleeping a lot," I tell Jordon and then I needed the bathroom and I decided to see if Danny would stay sleeping if Jordon holds him. If Danny wakes up and gets fussy then I told Jordon to put him down on the couch and see if he will fall asleep again. I went to the bathroom and came back, and Danny and Jordon were fast asleep together on the couch. I am so glad that Danny is so close to his brothers and he can't remember the horrible past that he had because he was too young to remember.

George and I have to deal with the information of Danny's past for the rest of our lives. I am so glad we are able to raise him now and give him a secure house to grow up in and we where never going to hurt him like his birth parents did. I would never want anyone to have the brief upbringing that Danny had. I walk into the kitchen, leaving the two boys to sleep and find our other son Dylan who likes to do his homework as soon as he gets home so it is over and done with. "Both Dan and Jord are asleep on the couch," I tell George, Danny was just about asleep when George left to pick the boys up from school. "Aw, I think Danny will apricate waking up with his brother keeping him company," George says.

I hug Dylan and George explained to Dylan why Danny came home so early and why Danny is sleeping so much during the day. I think Jordon has some sleep issues he doesn't want to talk about with us just yet. Dylan was a little upset because he doesn't like Danny getting sick, but I hugged him and told him that we could all help look after Danny the way that he looked after them when they got sick not too long ago. I cooked dinner for the two healthy boys and for George and I. Maybe when I give the older boys dinner we can try Danny with a popsicle. I'm hoping he can keep it down for long enough to stay hydrated while he gets better. I didn't want to wake the boys up when it was dinner time, but I had to.

When we woke up the next morning, Danny was still ill, but I walk into his room to wake him up and he was cuddled in between Jordon and Dylan and they were all fast-asleep holding onto each other. "Our boys are so precious," George tells me, and he wraps his arms around my waist as we watch our gorgeous sons sleep. "Yeah, they are. I am so glad we adopted Danny," I tell George and we kissed each other on the lips. I'm so happy with our little family, I couldn't imagine us having any more or any less children. Our little family became complete when Danny entered our home. "So am I Jorel. Our little family is perfect," George tells me. I enjoy just being in his arms and watching our littlest loves sleep the morning away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot! I hope you enjoyed it. I do believe this is my first one shot with the JD and J3T pairing.


	58. I'm a survivor J3T X DM

Trigger warning

This is different to most of the one shots that I have done before so please be kind when you leave a comment.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

George p.o.v

"Danny stay with me please," I beg, my husband hasn't been feeling well for a while now, but I thought a couple of days ago he was starting to get better. Then I quickly changed my mind when he collapsed in the kitchen. I immediately knew something wasn't right so I called the paramedics and they took him away. They let me go in the ambulance with him but after that they told me to wait until the doctor called me in. They said they had a lot of tests to run to try and figure out what is wrong with him and it's going to take a while. I want to be with him and support him, but I can't and it's stressing me out. He's going to panic so much when he wakes up and they are running tests on him and I'm nowhere to be seen.

Then a doctor came out and the paramedic pointed him in my direction. He walked over with a clipboard. "I understand that Daniel Murgan is your husband?" he asks me and I nod, for a moment I lost all ability to speak. "I understand this is a worrying time for you, but I can assure you that we will do all that we can to find out what is wrong with your husband and make him better again," the doctor tells me, then he asks me general questions on what I have noticed about my husband's general health leading up to today's mystery collapse. I tried to be as honest as I can. He said that it was alright that I was worried about him consider Danny has been ill for over a month now and we had no idea what was causing it.

Jorel knows that Danny has been and so do the others because it has had an effect on our rehearsals for the upcoming tour. Danny would start off and he would be full of energy but he wouldn't be able to continue after lunch and he would end up falling asleep on the stage for an hour or two. I decide to call Jorel to let him know what's going on since he was with the others today and we were supposed to be going in a little while because I had told them that Danny was feeling better, well at the time I told them he was genuinely feeling better but I can't say he is now. He picked up after two rings like he was expecting me to call him or something.

J: You know, we would have accepted if you told us Danny is still ill.

Me: He was fine until about twenty minutes ago, honestly. He had perked up to his usual self and he had more energy than before.

J: What happened then, you should have been here like ten minutes ago.

Me: I don't know, he suddenly went pale when we were talking in the kitchen and then all of a sudden he collapsed onto the floor and I had to call 911. I am scared I'm going to lose him Jorel.

J: I know and I am sorry if I sound snappy, we just want to know what's wrong with him as much as you do.

Me: It's okay Jorel, I know we are all frustrated at this point. He's annoyed that he's been so ill and the doctors haven't been able to give him an answer that he needs. They won't let me see him yet either, they are still doing tests on him.

J: Aw George, want me to come up and stay with you two? Hopefully now if they do a full head to toe check on Danny they will find what's wrong.

Me: If you wouldn't mind Jay, I feel like if they do tell me what's wrong then it's going to be something major.

J: I'll be on my way in a minute. The others say they'll come over when we know more. We will all get through this together.

Me: Thank you Jorel. I hope we can figure out what's wrong. I'll see you in a bit.

J: Yeah, one way or another we will find out. See you in a little bit.

Once the phone call is done I nervously flip my phone around by balancing it on my leg and then run my fingers down to the bottom of the phone before flipping it over to the other side and repeating until Jorel comes. The doctor came back and told me they sedated Danny while they were continuing to do some tests and scans on him. I mentioned Jorel was coming and Danny gets stressed in these scenarios on his own so since I can't be there until the tests are done they are making him sleep until they can reunite me with him. I have noticed that Danny has been losing a lot of weight without even trying which worries me. He also doesn't even eat much in the first place anymore.

He's been tired and at one point I decided to carry him around for the day because he was so weak he could barely hold his head up. His stomach was a bit swollen so at first, I thought he had eaten more than normal but after I observed him for a little while I knew he was actually barely eating. Jorel arrives and we hug, Danny's still being tested on so it's going to be a little bit of a wait. "Have you seen him yet?" Jorel asks, even though he probably knows it's not been long since we talked, and I did tell him that I haven't been able to see him yet. "Not yet, I explained more of his symptoms to the doctor and he looked concerned and said they were going to have more tests done. I think it's something really bad," I tell Jorel.

"Why, how's he been? I know he's been more tired than usual," Jorel asks me. I think about it for a moment, they would have been more frustrated because they haven't seen the symptoms that I have with Danny. "He's been really weak a lot of the time, he's lost a bit of weight all though I am not sure how much and he barely eats anything lately because he feels so nauseous all the time." I tell him, that bit of information was enough to make him more concerned. "That is bad, did you convince him to go the doctor at all before now?" he asks me, and I nodded. "We went Friday, the doctor just told us it was nothing and sent us away even though Danny was desperate to feel better than he has been doing," I tell Jorel.

I would have punched that doctor if Danny wasn't there and needed my support and care. I was just angry that we weren't being listened to. We wanted the doctor to just listen to us and not dismiss our claim outright. If he listened to us, then Danny wouldn't be in the emergency department. "I think you need to change who your primary care doctor is after this is all over. Danny should have been listened to first time with these symptoms," Jorel says, and then we make ourselves comfortable on the chairs and wait for the doctors to finish their testing. It was another hour before the doctor came out to tell us anything else. I saw from the look on his face that it wasn't going to be good news. He came up to us and we both stood up before he led us into the family room.

"So, we have most of the test results back and I think at this point we do have a pretty solid reason as to why Danny collapsed earlier today. The scans around his abdomen area has revealed there is a tumour on his liver, we have reasons to believe that it is cancer, but we are still waiting on his biopsy results," he tells us, something in the back of my mind told me I had suspected him to have cancer based on those symptoms but now that it might be confirmed it worries me. "How bad is that going to be?" Jorel asks, asking the one question I can't bring myself to ask. "Based on the size of the tumour, we plan to start a course of chemo and then once the tumour has shrunk down a little bit we should be able to remove it," the doctor says.

"I think Danny would accept that plan. Will we be able to see him now?" I ask, I just want to comfort my baby and make sure he is okay before we tell him the bad news. "Yes, we are bringing him around now and you should be able to see him now," he tells me and then shows us where in the emergency department Danny is currently in. He mentioned that he was going to move Danny up to a ward once he has woken up until tomorrow morning so that he can get the biopsy results in. He told us not to tell Danny our suspicions, so we don't worry him as we can't say for definite at this point in time whether or not Danny does have cancer. "Danny's husband and best friend are here," the doctor says to the nurse who is monitoring Danny's condition while he wakes up.

"Okay, we're just focusing on bringing him round from the sedatives at the moment. I think if it all goes to plan he should be opening his eyes for the first time in the next five or ten minutes," she says, and it made me think of Danny's ex Reese, she is always this caring with her patients and when Danny gets sick. We can talk to her and we are still close to each other which is nice. I need to let her know what is going on with Danny when we know more so we can figure out the custody while Danny goes through treatment. We know he's going to get worse before he gets better and it's going to be hard to explain all of this to their six-year-old. I take Danny's hand and I hold it, hoping he can recognise that it's my hand holding his as he becomes more aware of what's going on around him.

Jorel is in the middle of updating the other on the little information we have on what's wrong with my husband. We are all worried, but at the same time once we know what's wrong we can easily sort things out. The nurse was right, Danny started waking up about five minutes after we were allowed to see him. He knew I was there because I felt him starting to weakly squeeze my hand back. "I'm here Danny. Don't worry baby," I tell him and I think it made him feel more at ease with himself and what's going on around him. Jorel was playing with Danny's hair to help keep him calm. I was suspecting he might be worried because he doesn't remember much from this morning. "George?" Danny asks, he was struggling to talk but he just had his ventilator tube removed.

"I'm here Danny, Jorel's here too. Don't worry baby I will never leave you," I tell my husband and I felt him squeeze my hand a little bit tighter. "What happened?" All I can remember is being in the kitchen," Danny asks when he feels a little bit brighter. He's been awake for a few minutes. "You passed out in the kitchen, the doctors are now looking into why you've been so ill for over a month now and we don't know why," I tell him, I felt bad for keeping the information about the possibility of him having liver cancer hidden but right now I just want him to chill out and to relax with Jorel and I being here to comfort him when he needs it. When he does find out if it is denied or confirmed. "I don't like that it has taken this long for them to take me seriously," Danny says, and I couldn't agree with him more.

"I would have kicked off the last time we were there if I wasn't so worried about you buddy. It is ridiculous that it's been nearly two months since you first got ill, and we kept going back to the doctors and they kept trying to sweep it under the carpet," I tell him, feeling like I could be honest with Danny about this. It's as close as I can get to talking about the situation with him at the moment. "We'll all help you get better though Danny, maybe today we can finally find out what's wrong," Jorel says and I felt so glad he was here to support the two of us. Danny sort of finally realised that I wasn't lying when I said that Jorel had come to visit him in the hospital. "We still don't know?" Danny asks, then I saw a green tint to his cheeks and Jorel grabbed the bowl right on time. I hate how ill my baby is and I can't do anything to make him feel any better.

"Yeah, they have done a lot of testing and not all of the results have come in yet baby. Soon though," I tell him. I feel so nervous to tell him if he has cancer or not, he's going to be so devastated as he rightly should. Then he is going to get even more upset and say that he's going to ruin our career when in reality he will be on chemo for 8 weeks and then they would take the affected part of the liver away and he would be cured. That's if the doctors confirm that the tumour he has is cancer. It might be benign, and he might still need that treatment route. I'm praying so much that it is benign and that my poor bear doesn't have cancer. Now we just have to wait for the doctor to come back and give us the news.

We are going to be taken to a ward soon, they want to keep him in overnight just because he has been having these symptoms for almost two months and he collapsed so they want to keep an eye on him. The nurse left when Danny started talking so we could have a personal chat and we could keep him calm now that he was going to be alright. She came back in to check on how he is doing and Jorel told her that he has been sick once since he woke up which led to her carrying out a couple of checks and then saying they'd try some water with him later on when he hasn't been sick for a couple of hours and the doctor should be in soon and then we can know for sure what is wrong with my husband. I keep hold of Danny's hand because I can't hug Danny while he's in the bed and hooked up to all the wires and machines.

The doctor came in about an hour later and our worst fears were confirmed. The tumour that is on Danny's liver is cancerous and the doctor explained it all to Danny in a way that he was going to understand. When the doctor left to give Danny time to process that information and consider if he is definitely going for the treatment that they are offering him. He cried as soon as he got given a moment of peace and I decided to mentally say fuck it to all of the wires on my husband and hold him close, so he can cry on my shoulder and we can cuddle for the first time in a few hours. I was so scared when Danny collapsed and even now I am still scared but not as bad. "We'll get through this together Danny I promise," I tell him.

He sniffed in between his sobs and Jorel was rubbing his back to help me try and calm Danny down. It took a few minutes, but we eventually managed it and he was left exhausted. "Do you want to give the treatment a try Danny?" I ask him, the doctor has given him the pros and cons of the chemo and the surgery he will have in a couple of months' time to remove the portion of the liver that has been damaged. "Yeah, I wanna get better. I feel bad that those concerts we have next month will probably have to be cancelled though," he says. I'm glad he's accepted the treatment but I'm less happy with his upset over the couple of shows we have next month. "Don't worry Danny. Your health is more important than a few shows we can do when you're better," Jorel tells Danny.

I was so happy that Jorel is also supportive and more optimistic than I was expecting. He used the words "when you get better" instead of "if you get better" which to me shows that he was confident that my hubby is going be just fine in a few months' time. The treatment is going to be hard for us as a family, Theresa has to know so we can sort out custody with Scarlett while Danny's gone through treatment. Asia also has to know so for Ava because I have her on weekends like Danny has Scarlett and they both will have to find out that Danny is poorly and has to have eight weeks of hospital treatment then a big operation and they won't understand all of it but if they understand enough then that's fine by us.

The doctor came in and asked Danny about his decision with treatment and Danny told him that he was going to opt in for the treatment and I offered to be a potential organ donor if things don't work out the way we want them to since I am a match with Danny. "That's good, I'm sorry we have to give you that diagnosis, but we will make you better. I recommend you get some rest now as you will be staying in overnight," the doctor says and then he leaves after saying that he'd come and check on Danny later on. I saw the smallest smile on Danny's face. I have never heard a doctor say sorry that he had to tell someone they were really ill but that must be how that doctor rolls.

I let Danny cuddle up to me and I was rubbing his shoulder as he rests his head on mine. Once Danny has fallen asleep I am going to let the mothers of our children know the situation, so they can help us through this. "Just remember through this Danny, I love you," I tell him, and I kiss his cheek. He falls asleep not long after that and he told me that he will always love me back just before he fell asleep which was cute. He looked like he was a few hours ago, when I thought he was fine. "Management are postponing the concerts which haven't been announced yet so that we can get Danny better first," Jorel says and I smiled. I am glad they are here to support us as well as the band and our family while we go through this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny has been on chemotherapy now for the last four weeks. We decided to start it two weeks after he got the diagnosis, so we can arrange family to come and help look after him and to let Asia and Theresa tell our daughters and arrange custody dates around the time we go to the hospital to have the treatment through IV with a port they placed in his chest. He was fine the first two times he has had it done now he gets so ill and so tired and his hair is now coming out in clumps which is making him so upset. He had the treatment done yesterday and he threw up so much when we got home last night. I've been looking after him and trying to get him to rest as much as I can. Theresa is bringing Scarlett over today to spend some time with Danny.

He's peacefully sleeping on the couch with his blanket and his beanie on to hide the hair that is barely there now. I want to shave my head to support him, but I haven't had the chance yet and part of me was waiting for the moment when Danny loses all his hair. Jorel and the rest of the guys plan on shaving their heads for Danny too. He has no idea this is all going on though, we've been distracting him from the hair loss with other things like music lyrics. Scarlett knows some of the things that Danny is experiencing because she will see it eventually when he takes his beanie off that his blonde hair is falling out and how sick he has been. Theresa and Asia have been so supportive with it all. Theresa has even come over every week just to keep an eye on Danny, so I can sleep.

I have been sleeping alright, better than Danny most nights, but if he stays up most of the night being ill then I stay up too to look after him and then we both take naps throughout the day to keep us going. Theresa has always remained close with Danny even though they broke up a couple of years ago and I liked seeing their friendship and how her nurse side takes over with us. "Hello George, how's he been this time?" Theresa asks me when I let her in and we go to the kitchen, so she can have a drink. Scarlett's in school for now but I'll pick her up later. "He's been bad, spent all night throwing up so I managed to get him resting on the couch. I think this is the worst he has been since we started this whole thing," I tell her, and we look to the living room where Danny is sleeping.

"Poor Danny, has any more of his hair fallen out since you last showed me?" she asks me, I was surprised that Danny has lost hair in such big clumps, but it was the side effects of the chemotherapy like his nausea and throwing up has been. Once he is done with the treatment though, his hair will grow back, and he won't have these symptoms anymore. "Yeah, almost all of it now. It's started coming out in big clumps last night, especially when I tried to cool him down," I tell her, feeling like I could be honest. He's been so upset over losing his hair and it was breaking my heart to see it when he tries to get his hair out of his eyes and it just falls out and then he cries. "Poor Danny, have you been able to get any medication in him to help with the fever and the pain?" she asks me.

"No, he's been throwing it up again pretty much straight away and he's been too panicked for me to be able to use his port to give him any," I tell her, she is more confident in keeping Danny calm when giving him medicine so she will be able to help me make my poor hubby feel a bit more comfortable while he rests and he tries to get better. She preps the medicine into the needle and she prepare Danny's port while I play with his hair to keep him distracted while he sleeps in case he does wake up while she's trying to make him feel a little better while he goes through treatment. I wish more often than not that I am in his position and I have to go through the treatment and not him, but this is the way that it's gone.

Danny slept for another two hours before he woke up for the first time this morning. Theresa gave him some water through the port to help rehydrate him and hopefully now he has had some anti sickness medication he can actually drink some water and keep it down. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now buddy?" I ask him, I sit next to him on the sofa and rub his cheek to make him happy since I can't touch his hair right now. "I feel a little bit better than last night, but still quite awful to be honest," he replies, and I take his hand in mine and he gives it a weak squeeze and I squeeze it back. I prefer to run my fingers through his hair, but he doesn't have a lot of it left now. It's so weird to feel the hedgehog hair that he has at parts of his head.

We might just shave all of his hair off tonight to make the loss easier on him. Theresa is making both of us lunch and Danny will have a little drink of water. I tried to tell her that I didn't need her to make my lunch for me, but she insisted because she wants to help us, and she thinks I need to rest too. Danny managed to keep the water down for a little bit and I had my lunch while he was resting. I finally got him to sit up even if it was only for five minutes and he was heavily supported by the cushions and the couch itself. Theresa sits on the other side of him and he smiled. I'm hoping now the medicine is working now and he's feeling a little bit better. I know he said that he felt a little bit better when he first woke up but that's just that temporary symptom easing.

He took a little afternoon nap and Theresa asked me if I would take him back to bed so he can have a comfier rest and she suggested that I snuggle up with him while he sleeps, and she would make sure that if I do want to pick Scarlett up later then she will make sure I am up on time. She basically just told me to go and take a nap with my husband and I chuckled at her before picking up the sleeping Danny in my arms and carried him up to our bedroom, so I could do exactly what the nurse orders. Danny seems so much more peaceful when he sleeps, which is a big difference to when he is awake, and he has to deal with the symptoms of the cancer. I think the worse part of it so far was when the hair loss started.

He woke up a little bit later than I did that morning and as he sat up there were big clumps of blonde hair on the pillow. He didn't notice at first, but he did when he went to brush his hair, so we could go out to Walmart to get some shopping done. He called for me and he sounded scared but for his sake I remained calm and I walked into the bathroom with Danny holding his hair in his hands and with tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly and told him everything was going to be okay and that we were going to cover it up if he wanted to and it is all going to grow back when he gets better. That did make it a little easier on him but it's still hard to get used to. I let him borrow my snapbacks to make it a little easier on him and he likes wearing my beanies.

I get Danny settled into bed and I get changed out of my jeans into trackies, it's okay to not look to presentable if I am only going to the school gates and back. I don't think Danny will be feeling well enough to do the school run with me, but I will give him the option if he is awake when I have to leave in a few hours' time. I take the beanie off Danny's head just because he doesn't usually sleep with it on because then his head will be warm and that's not good for the fever he keeps getting. More blonde hair was stuck to the beanie and more fell out with the friction, but I cleaned it all up and left his hair alone, I don't think he is quite ready yet for all of his hair to be gone and for him to become bald. That might happen before his surgery once he is done with chemo. He gets a two week break from chemo before the surgery happens providing the tumour has shrunk enough.

I felt my heart was full that night, both Scarlett and Ava came over. Ava was having a sleepover but since Theresa practically is Danny's personal nurse Scarlett gets to stay the weekend with us. At one point it was the four of us snuggled up on the couch, the girls on the side of either of us. Danny kept his beanie off too and told Scarlett she could take the shaver and shave all his hair off which is a big step for him. I felt immensely proud of him that night, next it's my turn. Scarlett said she wanted to do it, but Danny wasn't comfortable with that, so we told her she could grow her hair really long and we could get it cut and donated to make wigs for little girls with the similar nasty illnesses that Danny has.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ surgery day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today is the day we have been waiting for, the day of Danny's surgery. Hopefully after today he will be cancer free and on the road to recovery and we can go back to doing what we used to do. I have enjoyed the last three months where we have had a break from the stresses of work but we all want to be back singing our hearts out on the stage. When we are able to do that it will mean that Danny has recovered from the cancer he has bravely been battling these last few months. He's had his two week break from the chemotherapy and even made it to one of Scarlett's school runs which made the little one very happy. He's starting to feel a bit better because he's not going through the chemo anymore.

I'm waiting in his hospital room in the ICU for the surgery to be over. They said because of the surgery that they are doing they will be keeping him under for the rest of today just so that he can rest, and they can monitor his liver functions and get his bilirubin levels up a little bit because the cancer has caused them to be a bit lower than they should be. They just want to make sure that he hasn't gone into liver failure because of the cancer and that there has been no damage done to his liver from the surgery he is currently having. We know the part of the liver they are taking away will grow back healthy and even if it doesn't then he can have half of mine. We decided not to let the girls come and see him tonight and they will see him in a couple of days' time when he is awake and hopefully on the road to feeling better.

He's been in surgery for a couple of hours now and the doctor came to speak to me and said they were done and they managed to remove all of the affected area and he is doing fine. They will be bringing him in in a minute, but they just wanted to do some post op checks in the recovery room. I said that was fine by me and I was happy to wait a little longer to see my hubby. I texted everyone the update and they were really happy. His mom was on her way and she told me I could go home and rest if I wanted. They had set up a bed for me in the room, so I told her I'd rather fall asleep when I know my hubby is in the room and he is going to be fine. She said that was okay, but she wants me to get some rest and look after myself as well.

I spent the rest of the day resting and holding Danny's hand and letting him know that I am here for him and he is so brave, and he is going to be just fine. While I have been sleeping his mom has been talking to him just so that he is comforted just in case the sedation he is under isn't as strong as the nurses told us it was. The nurse said they can bring him round tomorrow morning and then in a couple of days he should be able to go home and continue his recovery there with the support of me and our family and friends. Soon enough we can go back to touring and it will be like nothing ever happened. Well, we will explain to the fans if they ask why we suddenly dropped all our plans for shows during these last few months.

~1 month later~

We just finished an interview where Danny explained why we haven't been touring the last few months and I couldn't be prouder. He is a survivor. He is MY survivor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. Leave nice reviews or suggestions below!


	59. School of Music JD x DM

Boarding school AU

Ages at start

Danny 14

Jorel 15

George 16

Jordon 15

Dylan 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

"Are you sure you have everything Daniel?" my mom asks, I am in the car on the way to my new boarding school Los Angeles School of Music. "Yes mom, I have all of my clothes and my school stuff. I even managed to remember my guitar," I tell her, and she smiles at me. She was happy that I had managed to get the musical scholarship and I decided to take it up. I was going to be getting away from my step dad which would be good. I hate my step-dad and it wasn't because he was not bothering to try and make a relationship with me. He also abuses me so any chance I was going to get a break from him I was going to go for it.

"That's good son, I know you are going to have a good time there," she says as we head out towards Los Angeles, it is almost the beginning of term. We have been told to start the week before and move in, so we can get used to boarding if you have never boarded before. I have never spent longer than a couple of weeks without my mom since I would go to my dad's in Costa Rica from time to time and we couldn't exactly walk home. It would be expensive to try and save my pocket money to fly to see my dad, so I can only see him when he is able to afford to buy tickets for me and my brothers and sister. I was glad my step dad didn't come home last night.

I would not have been able to keep my calm if he was in the car with us right now and I probably would have been very angry at him. I would have probably punched him by now as well which would have led to me being beaten and spending most of the car ride unconscious in the back seat. I hate being in the back seat of the car anyway because I get car sick anyway. That is probably why my mom was so desperate for us to leave on the long journey as soon as possible. I knew we would stop once at least for lunch since we had breakfast before we left this morning. I was tired since I got no sleep the last night and I don't think I have established a decent sleeping pattern at all.

My mom noticed the bags under my eyes when she reached a red light and rubbed my shoulder. "Honey, we have a long ride ahead of so why don't you get some sleep now?" she asks me, and I sleepily nod at her. "Is it okay for me to sleep mom?" I ask her, and I thought I heard her heart break a little bit. "Of course, it is honey, I wouldn't have suggested it if you weren't going to be allowed some sleep," she tells me. I yawned again, and she chuckled at me. I was born in Bell Gardens in Los Angeles, but after my mom split from my dad she moved us to Redding and I have been raised there ever since I turned four. "How long have we got left?" I ask her.

"Well we have been on the road for about sixteen minutes now, so I am guessing if the sat nav is correct we have another 8 hours to go," she tells me, I could at least sleep for half of the journey even if mom stops to get us both something to eat when we have a break. I made a sound which was half a yawn and half a complaining whine. I hated being in the car at the best of times, but I knew this was for the best and for my health and wellbeing. My mom rubbed my arm again and chuckled. "I know, but sleeping will waste some of the time," she tells me. I decide to take my mom's advice and fall asleep in my seat to hopefully waste some of the long journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

I wake up to the smell of food. I think it has been a few hours now since we started the journey and mom stopped at least once because I have a blanket over me now. Mom was singing along softly to the song she had put on while I was sleeping. "I love it when you sing mom," I tell her quietly as I reach for my food. She smiles sadly at me, we both know it has been a long time since she last sang to me. "I know you do honey. I didn't know you had woken up. You were so peacefully sleeping so I just pulled over and covered you with a blanket and let you sleep," she tells me. I love when it is just me and her and we have this amazing uninterrupted one on one time.

"I definitely needed that sleep," I tell her, then I take a bite out of my sandwich. It was toasted and warm. I had woken up just after she purchased this for me then. She smiled at me again as I ate the sandwich like I have never been fed in my life. I should have taken my time since I knew deep down my food wasn't going to be stolen by my step father or anyone else, but I was so hungry it didn't stay for long. "You did, we still have four or five hours left to go my boy," she tells me. It might have been a hint for me to go back to sleep after a little while. I smiled at her before we started belting out the songs on the radio at the top of my lungs. I loved singing, even more so since I got accepted into the school of music just as few short weeks ago.

"Oh Danny, no wonder you were accepted into the school. You have always been my gifted child," she says, Rigo and my other siblings are talented in different ways to me which is good in the way that you couldn't have everyone doing the same thing or else it would be very boring. It made us all individual children. Rigo is a business man and he works office hours, Kyle likes mountain biking and Lisa Marie enjoys painting. The people who run the scholarship I won were very impressed with my musical abilities as well as my other academical ones so that guaranteed me the maximum amount possible which was one less thing for my mom to worry about. That was one thing I learned during the hunt for a high school that was private, they are really expensive.

I was sure my mom warned the school beforehand about my severe anxiety and panic attacks, so they can help me with those. I know I am going to have a hard time when mom has to leave after she drops me off at the school and I think she knows too. I have had separation anxiety with her and I have had it since I was little since I spent most of my time with my mom. "Don't worry honey, they will make sure that you settle in just fine and I bet by the time you have been there for a couple of weeks you won't even be worried," she tells me, and she rubs my shoulder. I could feel myself getting a little panicked, but I was trying to be okay for mom's sake. The last thing she needs on this long journey is to pull over just to calm me down.

"Yeah, just look after yourself mom," I tell her, she knows that I don't like what her "husband" does to her when I am not there, and he only does it because I am not there. He never ever hurts my mom while I am at home and not in Costa Rica visiting my dad. "I will baby, and who knows we might even be free of him when you return for the summer," she says, I knew she was giving herself a long target time, so everything would be planned out and she would have all the money needed to move away from him. I keep having a dream that one day my mom and dad would be back together and maybe even get married to each other again. Mom doesn't know of my dream because I keep it secret. I don't want to force them back if they won't be happy.

"Go back to sleep honey, like I said before we still have a long way to go before we get there," she tells me, and I yawn a couple of times before I snuggle back into the blanket, so I can doze back off to sleep. "Okay mom, you'll wake me up in time?" I ask her, and she nods at me. We have another four hours if the time is right, so I can have another 2 hours of sleep if we don't stop again for food and then another hour after that if I want to. It felt weird to actually sleep for four hours in one block, so I know having the first week to adjust to being in the school would be perfect for me to finally get a sleeping pattern sorted out. I will hopefully be starting the school year with an 8 hour a night sleeping pattern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Jorel p.o.v

The new school year has just started, and I have not been able to keep my eyes off one of the new boys who lives in the same house that I do. All I know about him is that his name is Danny Murillo and he just a year younger than me at 14 years old. I know that I could have gone to Harrow school in the UK, but it's a lot more expensive than being a boarder here and I want to study at a school that is more musically oriented like this one. Besides it was this or one of the state high schools, so it was obvious to me which one I was going to pick. "Hey Jorel, quit staring at the new kid would ya? You'll scare him off," George tells me. He is the eldest in the group as he is 16. There were two people who were older, but we stopped being friends with them.

"I can't help it, he's pretty cute. Besides he seems to be lonely, so I might go and talk to him," I tell George. We have been in lessons this last week and since he is a year below Jordon, Dylan and I and two years below George we have not had any lessons with him. Today is a Saturday and I have not seen any of the other new boys come up to talk to Danny or let him do anything fun with him. "Okay, just be gentle with him," George says, he nudges me as a bit of fun. I think I have been told to try and make friends with Danny to help him settle in and he has some anxiety which needs support. We have all been tested when we first arrive, and Danny is no exception. Since he is a first timer it makes the transition a little easier on him.

I get up and walk over to Danny and sit down a little distance away from him on the couch. He was hugging his legs but when he felt the weight of me joining him he looked up a little, but then hid again. "Hey Danny, my name is Jorel," I start, hoping that I could ease him into a little conversation. It wasn't going to be much, just a little question and answer type thing. I would be asking him about when he gets his birthday and anything fun he likes to do. I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but he looked at me again. "Hi Jorel," he tells me, his voice was soft and quiet. It was probably reflective of his personality. I smiled when he answered me because I wasn't expecting him to. I started more of a natural conversation with him.

I was surprised that he was willing to answer all my questions and he moved closer to me. I found out his birthday is November 25th and his favourite colour is red. I told him my birthday is May 1st and my favourite colour is black. I also learned he got a music scholarship because of his vocal skills and his ability to play the guitar. I managed to encourage him to come and sit with George and I for a while before lunch. He got to know George whose birthday is June 24th and his favourite colour is blue. Dylan and Jordon are busy playing American football. He will get to know them a little later I think when he is more comfortable with us. We could both tell he was anxious, but we managed to keep him calm.

It was fun when Danny started to open up a little more to me and George. He was a little comedian as we discovered and the jokes he started telling us were hilarious. Our housemaster walked in and was impressed that Danny had managed to get settled with us and seems comfortable. He smiled at us and took Danny into his office for a moment. When that meeting was done Danny came straight back to us which surprised me. "You don't find us boring then Danny?" George asks Danny who shakes his head at us. "You guys are the first who have made me feel welcome which is a nice change to what I am used to," he tells me. I am glad he feels welcome now, I don't think we tried particularly hard to get him to settle in.

"That's good Danny, there are two more people in our little group who you are probably going to meet later," George tells him. Danny didn't seem too nervous about that which is good. I think he might be more nervous when he does meet them though because he was nervous when he met me, and he met George as well. That is something that he is going to overcome with time. I think there might be more to the blonde then first thought. I think I might be falling for him even though I have only known him for the last two weeks. He shares a room with me and I think he has been settling down quite nicely. Maybe now we know each other a little better he could talk to me more about his worries.

Later tonight I walked with Danny to our room. He gotten changed into his sweats and a blue shirt which fits him quite nicely. That didn't help me with my crush on the younger male. He is super skinny, but he was showing some muscle definition. I can't wait for the time to be right to ask him out. I know I am going to wait for the perfect opportunity to be able to ask him out. I have to make sure that feelings between us both are established before I ask him out since I don't want to be rejected by the younger man. George said he would let Jordon and Dylan meet Danny tomorrow, so he has more preparation for it. I am pretty sure George has a sibling with the same level of anxiety as Danny has so he knows how to deal with it.

I like the fact that when we all had our first night as a full house we got a speech from the housemaster. He said that he actively encouraged people to date if they wanted to just so long as they kept the interactions to being inside the house. He said he knew that some boys would be going through things and that he would be there to help them with their feelings so that no one gets hurt. He was the first one that I came out to as Bi-sexual after my parents. He was supportive of it and he meets with me often to discuss if I have any feelings for a boy in the house and what we can do about it. I have not told him about Danny just yet. I know I am going to the next time the housemaster has a meeting with me.

Danny was doing some of his homework and then nearly fell off the chair when he sneezed suddenly. "You okay there Dan?" I ask him, he looked at me and gave me a little smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting my sneeze to be so loud," he says, and I smile at him. I think today has been the longest I have heard him speak without stuttering. "That's good Dan, I hope you don't mind me calling you Dan," I ask him, and he paused in doing homework. "I don't mind Jay," he says, and I smiled at him. He was picking up George's nickname for me that he has heard. I am called pup occasionally, but I think that only my family really call me that anymore. I helped him out with his homework before we got told that it is light's out time.

"Don't forget if you need me at any time Danny I am right here," I tell him, something I hope which might calm him down if he is a little nervous. I know he is the first one of the two of us to fall asleep at night, but he is always awake super early. "Thanks, Jorel, I appreciate it," he tells me, he yawned first though. I figured he would be tired if he has been on a summer holiday sleeping schedule only to be on a schedule where we are up and dressed before half past eight in the morning then go for breakfast. The drive here must have been tough on him too, he told me he comes from Redding in California which is at least an eight-hour solid drive. My light was still on for another minute and I saw Danny peacefully sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room.

One day, I will be able to say that Danny is my boyfriend and we could share a bed. He is just so adorable I want to hold him close and chase away all his fears. I want to be the one he looks up to with love and admiration. I turn my light off and turn over in bed, I hope that sleep would come and claim me quickly, so I wouldn't be plagued with thoughts of someone who is within reaching distance yet so far. I really have fallen hard for Danny, haven't I? I mean I am not a huge supporter of love at first sight because it doesn't always work out, but I have slight hopes that this will work out for me. I just have to have faith in myself and pray that I will not fuck this up because I fear that I will ruin more than just a chance to date him if I do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days before break – Danny p.o.v

I have settled really well into this school and my mom has come up to see me a couple of times. All my fears about her being harmed have been negative so far. When I have seen her, she doesn't seem to be hurt at all. I think she told me that she went to stay with her sister after she dropped me off because she would have been tired. In a couple of days' time she is coming to pick me up for the one-week holiday we have. She told me that there was going to be a surprise waiting for me when she picks me up and it got me a little excited but at the same time I was very nervous. She is proud of me and the fact I have managed to naturally make four friends and they are good friends to me.

I did meet Dylan and Jordon the day after I met George and Jorel and they were both welcoming to me. I also met this guy called Matthew who is 16 like George is, but when he found out I was already friends with those four he didn't really want to be my friend anymore. It was weird, but when I asked George he told me that their friendship fell apart about a year ago, so he wasn't willing to be friends with anyone who was already friends with them. He hated them for some reason, but I wasn't about to go digging for information when it was really not my business. I think something is up with Jorel, I might go and ask George about it. He is really friendly with me, but he is kinda afraid to be alone with me outside of the evening when he helps me with my homework for half an hour.

"Whatcha thinking about pipsqueak?" George asks, and I jumped. I luckily didn't make a fool of myself and fall off the chair. We are done with lessons for the day which was good so the other boys in the house were making themselves busy. "Nothing," I tell him, and he sits next to me and rubs my arm. "Didn't mean to scare you Danny, you just looked a bit lost in thought, so I thought I might be able to help you," he tells me, I hug him to let him know he is forgiven. I wasn't much of a hug type of person before I met the four older boys which is weird. I guess being abused makes you shut yourself down around people. "It's Jorel, I can't figure out why he acts so hot and cold around me," I tell George, hoping he would have the answers to my mystery.

"Have you ever considered that he might be feeling any romance towards you?" George asks me. I was a little shocked considering I thought of those kinds of feelings towards Jorel and I only thought it was one sided. "Not really, but that might explain it," I tell him, I feel a little confident in telling George that I feel the same way that Jorel does without any risk of it being told to the other boy without my permission. "Yeah because he has a crush on you he would be worried about messing things up," George tells me. We are in the common area so there is a chance Jorel could walk in and overhear this but it's unlikely since he went to practice for an event with the other two. George was talking quietly so that we don't let anyone overhear our private conversation.

"Yeah, I guess my anxiety is preventing me a little bit from telling him how I feel. It's not easy to confess to someone you have known for half a term that you love them," I tell him, feeling a little more comfortable. I trust George a lot, maybe not enough to tell him about my home situation, but enough to let him help me get my potential relationship with Jorel off the ground. "Aw Danny, I am sure that we can sort something out together. It won't be as scary as you think it will be," he tells me. We decide to end the conversation there after I heard Jorel walk back in with the others. I decided to sit close to George and he made it look like we have been reading together for a while even though we had actually just started.

"Had a good training session?" George asks them without looking up from the book. I was trying to make sense of the story that we are reading. "Yeah, you having fun reading?" Dylan says, slightly mocking us. He never was a fan of reading really long novels. "Yeah, it's nice to have a reading partner that actually appreciates the stories and reads along with me," George says, and I was actually engrossed into the novel. I didn't notice that Jorel was staring at me and George wasn't paying attention to the story anymore. I knew that afterwards because George told me. "I think Danny seems to be a little too into it George," Dylan says, then I hear an ow as he gets slapped in the back of his head.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that Dylan. He wants to get into something so let him. It would be like him telling you that your obsession with American football is stupid," Jorel says, in my defence and I felt lucky that I was reading as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Yeah, whatever," Dylan says after a minute. He knew he had been defeated at that moment. I smiled but stayed looking down at my book. That was as close as I felt like getting to rubbing it in Dylan's face that he had been proven wrong again. I think this was the third time this week Jorel had out smarted him. "Anyway, Danny can I talk to you for a moment?" Jorel asks me, the nerves kicked in after I was nudged and Jorel repeated his question.

I slowly nodded and handed the book to George to look after for another time. Jorel took my hands and rubs them. It sends sparks up my hands and up my arms. My heart is hammering away in my chest and I followed Jorel up the stairs to our room, passing the housemaster on the way. He knows that the pair of us have a crush on each other and haven't acted on it, but he smiles at us. Jorel took me into the room we shared at sat me down on his bed. He knows of the nightmares and he would often comfort me at night. "Danny, I know you are nervous, trust me I am too," he tells me and was surprised that they guy that I thought was the bravest man was standing in front of me and openly admitting he is nervous.

I know that teens like us can get nervous, but it is weird for someone who has this persona of being the bravest man is scared. "What are you so worried about?" I ask him, we are sitting next to each other on the bed and he still had hold of my hands. A thought briefly crossed my mind that maybe we wouldn't need George's help after all. "Danny, I have a crush on you," he tells me, and I smiled at him. I still have the butterflies and I could still feel my heart pounding, but I felt the love for the boy sitting next to me. "Danny say something?" he tells me, I had gone silent for a few minutes. "I never thought that you would feel the same way that I do," I tell him. He smiles at me and then suddenly hugs me tight. The relief that we both felt was incredible.

I looked him right in the eyes. We were now sitting so close to each other our heads were touching. This felt right to me. He smiled at me as he stared back at me. "I love you Danny," he tells me. I was less nervous now than I was before. "I love you too Jorel," I tell him, and he smiles. He leaned closer and then I felt his soft lips press against mine. The surprise made me forget how to breathe and how to react, but slowly I came around to the idea and kissed him back. It was such a gentle first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same. It felt like the world has just shrunk to being the two of us. Then the kissed ended and we pulled away from each other. We were both grinning.

"It might be a pointless question now, but would you be my boyfriend?" Jorel asks me. I smiled at him and I think he knew my answer already. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him. He almost squealed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, my mom knows I am bi so telling her I have found a boyfriend before she comes to pick me up will be fine. We walk back downstairs since I knew it was movie night tonight and I sat next to Jorel. George came up to us and sat on the other side of me and smiled. He might know what happened without actually being there. "You two all good now?" George asks us, speaking quietly while everyone else watches the movie. "Yep, everything went fine," Jorel says.

I think that was enough for George to realise what he meant and that we are an item now. "Congratulations you two, just be careful. Don't go breaking each other's hearts," George says, looking out for the two of us like usual. I swear he is like the father figure in the group which is something that I have been missing for a long time. "Don't worry, I don't plan on breaking this precious little person," Jorel says and I chuckle. It is nice to have someone other than my mom care about me like this. Well, I get that the love that I feel for Jorel is different than the love I feel for my mom, but they both care about me the same. "I won't break Jorel's heart either," I say, speaking quietly like usual. I eventually fell asleep resting on Jorel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break day- Danny p.o.v

Today my mom is coming with the surprise to pick me up from school. I have managed to last an entire half term without begging to go back. I think that is largely down to the fact I am escaping my step-father. My mother never remarried after she divorced my dad, but he made us introduce him as my step-dad and he bought rings to make them appear to be married to outsiders. I really hope that the surprise is not my step-dad. Then again, my mother would not be so cruel to do that. We are done with lessons and we just had dinner, so we are waiting for our parents to come and get us. There are a lot of suitcases by the door with our personal clothes to go home with and wash. Jorel and I were cuddled up on one of the couches.

Then the housemaster told me and Jorel that my mom was waiting outside. Jorel's mom and dad know about our relationship and support us. They were out of town, so they said if my mom wanted to let us have some more time together then we could. I walked out with Jorel and held his hand. My mom spotted us straight away with a big smile on her face. She looked better than I have seen her in a long time. Completely stress free and like she had more time for herself which is amazing. Then I saw the surprise, my dad stepped out of the car walked over to my mom and kissed her. I hope this meant my dream has come true. My dad saw Jorel and I and I nearly separated from him, but my dad was smiling at us both.

"Hey bear, why don't you give your dad a hug?" my dad calls out, and Jorel let go of my hand so I could run right into his arms. He picked me and spun me around as I clung tightly to him. The guys mainly Jorel and George know about my background and they said that they would help me out. "I missed you dad," I say, and he puts me down. "I missed you too bear, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you and your mom when you needed me the most," he tells me. My mom was introducing herself to Jorel and I was with my dad. "It's okay dad, you are here now which is what matters," I tell him. He smiles at me and goes to introduce himself to Jorel, so I can hug mom. "Was that a nice surprise baby?" she asks me, and I gave her the best smile.

"It was the best surprise, does this mean that we won't see him again?" I ask her, sounding hopeful. She smiles at me and wraps her arm around me. "Yes, I dumped the douche just after I dropped you off and then your dad came back, and things just fell into place." She said, and basically just confirmed my dream. My mom and dad are back together, and it wasn't forced. I didn't stop smiling when we got into the car to make the long eight-hour journey back to our house in Redding. Well, that's what I thought was going to happen anyway. It turns out my mom got a restraining order taken out on him for both of us and we have now moved back to Los Angeles and my dad has obviously moved back from Costa Rica to be with us.

The new house was amazing. My brothers and sister were there too which made it even more special to me since we haven't seen each other for a few months. It was a perfect meet my partner situation and it could not have gone more perfect. I was getting tired, but I was staying snuggled to Jorel. My mom smiled at me when she saw me cuddled up to Jorel and we were both falling asleep. "Look at our boy with his boo hun. Aren't they perfect together?" I hear my mom ask my dad, I bet they were hugging each other. "Yeah, they are. I think Danny's found a special someone," I hear my dad say, he has pride in his voice. I haven't seen him for a couple of years so to go back to living with him full time was amazing.

"I think he has, we should leave them to rest though. They have had a busy day," my mom says, then I hear footsteps, but I cuddled Jorel a bit more and found he has already fallen asleep. "Goodnight my sweet boy," I hear my dad say, and he kisses the top of my head. I smiled a little, but he still thought I had fallen asleep. He covered us both with a blanket since we are both laying down on the couch. My mom said she wanted me to have creative control over what my room looks like, so we will be painting it and stuff during this week. In the meantime, Jorel and I will be sleeping on the futon for a couple of nights. I haven't quite fallen asleep because I had the fear in the back of my mind that my step dad was still going to come and attack me.

I know it is a little bit of paranoia since my mom told me that he is in prison for abusing the two of us and he won't be out for a while then he will have a restraining order on us both, so he could go back to prison if he comes near us. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard more footsteps, and someone come and sit next to us. "Don't worry my sweet bear, you are safer now. Have peaceful dreams my boy," I hear my mom say and she kisses the top of my head. I think she might know I am awake, so I open my eyes and give her a sleepy smile. "I know mom, just not used to it yet," I tell her and then I yawn. She rubs my shoulder and Jorel wraps his arms around me tighter in his sleep. "I promise baby, I won't let him near you again. Get some sleep, we are going to be busy tomorrow," she tells me then I give her a kiss.

"Okay, goodnight mom," I tell her, then yawn again. "Good night my baby," she tells me. She walks out the room as quietly as possible as I started dozing off again. Jorel was still sleeping and this felt right. It felt like we were meant to be together just like my mom and dad are meant to be together. I love Jorel with all my heart and at this moment I can't imagine being with anyone else. We are going to be childhood sweethearts that stay together until we pass away of old age. I smiled as I snuggled under the blanket that my dad had given us. I cuddled up to Jorel and bury my face into his chest just as I manage to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the end of another one shot, so I hope you enjoyed. This is a gift for This_Is_Alias because she deserves it! You can request a one shot if you would like.


	60. Superhero Landing CS X DM

Superhero AU

Ages Powers

Danny: 23 | Elemental Manipulation & Telepathy

George: 33| Super Strength & Precognition

Jorel: 34|Empathy/ Emotional Manipulation & Animal Morphing

Jordon: 31| Super speed & Illusion Manipulation

Dylan: 30| Control weather & Telekinesis

The first power they have is the one they are born with and the second one they get when they turn 21.

Italics is Danny speaking in people's heads

This is when news programs are on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??? p.o.v

"And in other news, today marks twenty years since the Ragan brothers went missing from their family home as it went up in flames. George and Daniel Ragan's bodies were never discovered at their family home and no one has seen them since." A reporter says, and I sighed. I used to be best friends with George, I was there at the birth of his little brother and we were all really close. Then the fire happened, and they said everyone died. After a few days they recovered Margo and Kevin's bodies, but the bodies of the boys were never found which led to the police to believe that they are alive and out there somewhere, maybe in LA or somewhere else, but no one has found them or even seen them since the day before the fire. I have kinda been mourning for the last twenty years, but since I don't truly know whether or not my friend and his brother are truly dead I can't quite do it.

"That's right, no one has seen them since. The police are launching a fresh appeal to find out what happened to those children. Daniel was 3 when he went missing so if he is still alive he would be 23 now and George was 13 when he went missing and he would be 33 now if he was alive. The police have also released these photos of what the boys would look like now to help people if they decide to assist the police in their search," Another reporter says and as he talks about the boys he shows the last known pictures of the boys then the police generated ones. Danny looked so cheeky and he was a cheeky toddler back then. George was mature for his age, his mom said it was his coming of age power showing already. Seeing the pictures make me miss them more and want to find them.

My name is Jordon Terrell, I am 31 years old and I have the super speed and illusion manipulation powers. I live with two other people who also have powers, but we keep our powers hidden from the world. Jorel Decker was sitting next to me, he is 34 and he has Empathy/ Emotional Manipulation and Animal Morphing. The other person living with us is Dylan Alvarez and he is 30 and he has the ability to control the weather and Telekinesis. Jorel was watching the news with me and he knew about my friendship to the missing boys. "Hey Jordon, wanna go out and see if you can find them later? Like me and you can go out and I'll go North Hollywood and you go South?" Jorel asks me.

"Yeah, might as well try. It has been driving me a little crazy not knowing where they are and now knowing the possibility they might be alive," I tell him. Jorel smiles at me, I have told him about them in the past and he showed a lot of interest in helping me find them or get closure kinda like the police have been trying to do. I have been to Margo and Kevin's graves and I have seen the teddies people have left in memory of Danny and the soccer balls they have left for George's memory. It makes me sad to think they could be gone and I will never see them again. "Yeah, I bet it is. I think they are still alive. We just have to think of where they might have run off to in fear," Jorel says, it makes sense to me.

Margo would have told George to take Danny and get out of the house and run as far away as possible. Danny was only three at the time, so he wouldn't have understood what was going on. I know he has elemental manipulation, but he never started the fire. He was too young for his powers to have fully developed. George's super strength was developed though, I would watch him lift up his dad's car without any effort whatsoever. Matt was with us, he left almost 6 months ago, and he hated my apparent obsession with finding the Ragan brothers. Jorel would always have my back and Matt didn't like that too much. I just want to know if I am going to have my friends back or if I truly need to start mourning them.

"Oh yeah Jordon, if either of us find the boys don't hesitate in bringing them back here. It would be cool to have two more people with us," Jorel says, and I smiled. He was basically offering two people who might not even be alive a place to stay. "Thank you so much Jorel," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "Don't worry about it Jordon, it is about time I started paying you back for all the things you have done for me," he tells me, and I smile back at him. We decide to take two cars since I am going to one side of Hollywood and he is going to the other. Dylan was excited to possibly have two new people joining our little group now. "Good luck you two, I hope you find your friends," Dylan calls as we leave to go look.

I texted Dylan just before I left to say thank you to him since he went back into the house before I could shout back. I'm going to drive to a parking lot near to where I will be looking for my friends and then I will go and look for them on foot. Jorel texted me just as I arrived saying that he had arrived at his destination and was going to start looking for George and Danny. I texted him the same and said I was going to get some food first so that I could give them something to eat when I find them because I doubt they would have the money to get food for themselves anymore. I don't think they are going to be in any of the stores, so I am going to look in the alleyways and stuff next to all of the stores for my friends.

It took about half an hour before I found anything. I saw two people huddled up at the end of an alleyway, so I decided to check it out. Based on the pictures George hasn't changed all that much, but it would have been harder for them to make Danny look accurate because he was so small at the time. "Hello?" I call out, and the one who was sitting closest to the wall looked at me. I smiled when I realised it was actually George and the little one sleeping with him had to be Danny. "Jordon?" He asks me, and I nodded. "Hey George, long time no see huh?" I tell him. Danny was sleeping still, but something worried me. "Yeah, I thought you would have forgotten us by now," George says. I am not sure he knows how long has passed, but it has been a while.

"I would never forget either of you George. It was also on the news since today is the twentieth anniversary. I have been meaning to try and find you for a while now," I tell him. He lowers Danny to the ground on his side and then hugs me tightly and I felt tears on my shirt. "I'm glad you found us Jordon. I have been so scared," he tells me, and I rub his back to calm him down a little bit. Danny didn't really move and I kinda pieced together why George is scared. "Why are you scared George?" I ask him, I just wanted to be sure that I knew before I could do anything about it. Either way they both are coming back to the house with me. "Danny hasn't been well, and he fell asleep two nights ago and hasn't woken up since," George says.

He picked Danny back up and held him close. "Yeah, don't worry too much George. I have food in my car for you and Danny and I am taking you two back to where you will be able to live from now on. Maybe we can even get Danny a doctor to figure out exactly why he is ill," I tell him. I touched Danny's cheek with my finger at it was really warm. Luckily, he was going to have a bath anyway once he got to his new house so that will help with the fever. "You're really going to help us?" George asks me, he sounded like he wanted to believe it, but didn't quite. "Yeah, I didn't come and find you just to let you down at the last moment," I tell him, and he smiles again. I held Danny for a moment while George got up to his feet.

Then I walked with him to my car and let Jorel know that I had found the Ragan's and we are going to need a doctor. Jorel said he would meet us at the house and there would be a doctor there shortly after possibly. "This bag has food for Danny and I right?" George asks me, and I nod at him. "Yep, help yourself. We can probably give Danny food when he is awake and feels a little better since we have plenty at home," I tell him. If Danny was not going to wake up now, then there was no point trying to save the food that I had bought since he is probably going to wake up when we are at home. "Okay, I just hope Danny wakes up soon," he tells me. I think it might be another couple of days yet but that is only because he must be really ill at the moment.

Jorel was home by the time I arrived with George and Danny and he said there was a lukewarm bath and a hot one ready. George reluctantly handed Danny over to me so that he could take care of himself for a little bit. I was being very gentle with Danny, I didn't want to hurt or scare the poor guy if he woke up while I was helping him. I also kept talking to him, explaining to him that George was nearby just in case he woke up. We met back up at the spare bedroom half an hour later and there was a doctor there for Danny. He stayed asleep the entire time, I cleaned him up which was weird. I didn't find any cuts on him, but then again, I wasn't really expecting to. I am going with George's theory that Danny has been sick and since they haven't been able to go to a doctor's office he is struggling.

The doctor diagnosed him with a chest infection and put him on a drip with fluids and anti-biotics to give him the best chance of getting better. The doctor suspects that Danny has pneumonia but there is no way to know for sure unless Danny goes to the emergency room which we don't really wanna do yet. Jorel and George went to deal with the whole missing people's thing and I stay with Danny so that he isn't alone if he decides he can wake up today. I have a cold flannel on his head to keep him cool and to keep away any fevers. Dylan has gone out on a shopping trip, so it is just me and Danny for now. I promised that I would keep George updated if Danny gets any better in the short time that he has gone.

Jorel said he was going to buy both the guys some clothes and phones. George said it was going to be funny to see Danny's reaction to a phone since he was raised on the streets since he was three. I feel really sorry for him, we are basically going to have to teach him everything that he should know by this age. He is not going to know how to cook, or clean or anything like that. It's gonna be cruel to record his reaction to a phone so I am not going to do that. Besides he is going to be learning all of the rime when he wakes up and recovers from the sickness he is dealing with. It's gonna take Danny a few days to feel stronger once he is over the sickness to start these lessons though. Soon the boys were back.

George took his place by Danny's side and held the younger boy's hand in his. You could tell their tragic background has made them basically inseparable. "We can use the drip to get some nutrients and stuff into Danny to give him some help," Jorel tells us, I had already said there was no change in his current condition. I am not expecting a change until at least a couple of days from now. "Don't worry George, you're in the safest place you could be now," I tell him, and he smiles at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two days later – George p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm hanging out in the lounge of my new home after the guys convinced me that my little brother would be okay on his own for a little while. He still hasn't woken up, but that chest infection has taken its toll on him, so I wasn't really expecting him to be awake now. I helped Jorel set up a room for us both since Danny will probably not want me to be away from him until he grows in confidence as a person. It's going to be interesting to see if he remembers Jordon like I do. We are both doubting it though since Danny was three when he last saw Jordon. Danny is improving though, I kept watch over him last night and I saw he was working less to breathe and he looked comfortable. I yawned because I haven't really slept since we got rescued by Jordon and I want Danny to be awake before I can sleep.

I had lunch with them already and we were talking about our powers and how to use them safely and I explained what Danny and I have as powers which we will both need a little training in since we never got taught much in the last twenty years. We were watching a film on the television just to pass some time. "George, where are you?" I hear Danny in my head for the first time in about four or five days. I jumped a little since I wasn't expecting it. I can't talk back to him, but I will try and excuse myself from the film to comfort him. "I'm scared George, where did you go?" I hear him again. Now I have to go and comfort him. "Excuse me for a moment," I tell them, then leave to head up the stairs to where we moved Danny yesterday which is our bedroom.

Danny was looking to the door and he saw me as soon as I got there. I saw that he was calmer and happy to see me. "Don't worry baby brother, I am here now," I tell him, and I climb onto the bed to sit next to him. He buries his head into my chest and I rub his back. "I thought you left me," I hear him say, I guess he is too weak to use his voice right now. "No, I would never leave you Danny. A couple of days ago while you were really sick Jordon rescued us and I was watching a film with him and our new friends downstairs," I tell him, and he relaxed a little more. I kissed the top of my brother's head and he smiled. "So, does this mean we are safe now?" He asks me. I chuckled at how natural this conversation seems to us but how weird it was to someone like Jordon who was at the door.

"Yep, safe and not homeless," I tell him, and I look towards Jordon. He smiled although he was a little weirded out despite knowing what Danny's powers are. "Danny's using his telepathy. I think his voice might be gone with this sickness or he doesn't feel comfortable using it right now," I explain, and Danny hides his face in my chest. I knew he was nervous around new people and he doesn't remember Jordon. "That's okay, I was just checking on you two. It's gonna take some getting used to with Telepathy being a thing but I think it's cool," Jordon says, and walks closer to Danny and I. He was probably going to reintroduce himself to Danny. "Hey Danny, I bet you don't remember me, do you?" Jordon asks Danny.

Danny shakes his head and looks at Jordon. He looked to me and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Can you tell him that I am sorry I don't remember him?" Danny asks me. "He says he is sorry and he doesn't remember you Jordon," I tell our friend. The name might ring a little bell in Danny's head, but it's been twenty years since he last saw Jordon. Jordon sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "That's okay Danny. My name is Jordon and I used to know you when you were really little," Jordon explains and Danny smiles. I was so glad that Danny was awake and feeling better. "I think I might vaguely remember your name," Danny says, his voice was scratchy from misuse, but I was happy he felt confident talking.

We spent a while chilling out in the bedroom and gave Danny some food for the first time in a while. Jorel and Dylan introduced themselves to Danny and I was glad to see them all getting along already. I am happy that our lives have sorted themselves out and we can live happily and not in fear anymore.

One month later + Danny p.o.v +

"So, why don't heroes like us get the same attention as the Avengers?" Dylan asks, we watched another documentary about the battle of New York that happened when the Avengers formed. "We aren't rich like Tony Stark and don't thrust ourselves into the limelight like they do," I tell him. Well, we could argue we are close to the same richness and Tony Stark, but to be on the same level as him might take a few years. "Yeah, and we don't destroy the town or city that we live in because of an incident that we cause ourselves," Jorel says, if they allowed heroes like us to have a say on the Sokovia Accords then Jorel would have probably wanted them to adjust it. The Stark family have a lot to account for when it comes to the superhero mishaps of the word. Tony's father brought the tesseract out which led to the New York thing, then Tony himself made Ultron and everyone knows what went down with that.

The whole Crossbones incident is technically Hydra's fault though. I know we are a little divided on the whole Team Cap or Team Iron Man thing. I know for sure the only one who is undecided is Dylan. The rest of us support Cap all the way. "Yeah, but they aren't going to rename the Sokovia Accords to the Tony Stark Accords. Despite all of his fault and wrong doings he isn't behind everything that went wrong and when you have people like Crossbones wandering around you can kinda see why it needs to happen," George says. I like the way my brother can see the positives in the negative situations. "Yeah, I guess you are right. It just pisses me off how this has all come about mostly because of Tony," Dylan says, and I agree with him. It is mostly his fault that all of this happened. "We don't really have to register though since no one knows we are people with powers though," Jordon says.

"Yeah, soon enough they will bring in measures to make sure that everyone registers," Jorel says. Both men have good points. Since no one knows we have powers and we are out of the limelight we can slip past the radar, but eventually they are going to extend the radar until we are caught in it which is a pain in the ass. I was cuddled up to George and we were still watching the documentary. I looked at Jordon who looked at me back before turning away quickly. "Hey, is Jordon jealous of George or something?" I ask Jorel. He likes me asking what people are feeling cause we can work together to make them happy.

Then he texts me his reply: A little bit, but I sense a lot of love when he looks at you. I was guessing that was the case because he asked George when he thought I was sleeping what he thinks about me and him going out. It feels weird to fall in love with your brother's best friend, but it has happened and there is no going back now. "Thought as much, overheard him the other day talking to George about being with me," I tell Jorel, pretty happy having telepathy as my coming of age power. "Uh Jorel, I can't remember how texting works," I tell him, I could have used telepathy, but I didn't want to creep people out. "That's okay Danny, come here and I'll show you," he tells me. That was one of the things that definitely makes Jordon jealous.

He always wants to help me out and hates it when someone else decides to help me out first. I walked over and sit next to Jorel who wraps one arm around me while he showed me how to text. I am slowly getting my head around things that I need to learn like basic life skills. He said that I should test my skills with sending a text to Jordon, maybe a confession. I was nervous and Jorel rubbed my arm. I have my brother's blessing to get with his best friend which is nice, I just don't have the confidence to say how I feel. I smiled at Jorel as I started to make the text to Jordon and my finger hovered over the send button and Jorel was coaching me on how to send a text at the final stages. I finally hit send and now it was a waiting game.

Jordon looked at his phone as it buzzed and then looked to me. I had made it so he had to open the next to see what I had written like Jorel told me too. I was nervously awaiting his answer and Jorel was trying to send me calming waves with his emotional manipulation powers. Jordon smiled at me and I saw him rapidly tapping away on the phone. I hope it was going to be his reply to me, so I can stop feeling so anxious. George has cottoned onto the plan and talked to Jordon and I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I didn't quite want to eavesdrop on them. I was trying to focus on the documentary even though I have seen it before. I was struggling though as I was buzzing with nerves.

Jordon: Hey Danny, I am glad you feel the same way that I do about you. I am also very willing to start a relationship with you and take our time so that you feel comfortable starting to date someone for the first time.

I was grinning, and I looked at Jordon. We are now boyfriends I am guessing, and I was happy that he was going to make the effort to take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything since I am new to all of this. I texted him back and told him that I was willing to start a relationship with him and that I was going to agree with the fact that we need to take our time with this. "Don't break his heart Jordon I am telling ya," George says, Dylan was out getting snacks for everyone. "I won't George I promise. I will protect Danny," Jordon replies, and I smile at him. I believe Jordon when he says that he was going to protect me and look after me. Jorel was buzzing with all of the positive energy inside the house. He thrives on the happy emotions.

I have been dealing with nightmares about the fire since that is the earliest memory that I have and Jorel had always been there to help me calm down and fall back into a better sleep. Jordon smiled at me and I left Jorel to go and sit with my new boyfriend. Dylan walked in and handed all the snacks out before sitting next to Jorel. I am sure there is something going on between these two. Like something more than a friendship. "So, you and Dylan eh?" I ask Jorel with my telepathy and he looks at me and blushes. I knew it, I don't mind though because obviously no one is homophobic around here. I get a text from him. He was still blushing and trying to control it, but he was struggling. Dylan wraps his arms around Jorel.

Jorel: Yeah, I think Jordon was a bit upset because he was the single one and the lonely one but now you and George are here now everything is okay.

We texted back and forth since neither of us were interested in the documentary that is on the screen anymore. Jordon was so he let me snuggle into him while I was texting Jorel. He was also feeding me snacks every now and then. George thought it was hilarious that Jordon was feeding me and that we had a pattern where I didn't have to even look, and I would get food. I felt like this was a good little system that we had developed in the space of half an hour. I decided to switch it up every now and then and feed Jordon so that it was fair between us. I didn't want him to feel like he was doing all of the work in this relationship. I yawned as it got later in the evening, we have been in the lounge for the afternoon.

It feels weird to be in a house and to be safe and warm. George and I are both used to be on watch during the night to protect each other from the dangerous streets around us. I used to be up from about three in the morning until about nine in the morning when George wakes up. George has the first shift in the night while I am sleeping and then he wakes me up to change shifts. "At least we don't have to take shifts anymore," George tells me a little later when we are eating dinner. "Yeah, I feel bad that you had to so it on your own for so long," I tell him. The guys knew what we were talking about. "I couldn't put a three-year-old on a night shift and things like that. That would be cruel. I had to wait until you were at least twelve," George tells me.

"Our mom had also made me promise to look after you and raise you and everything when the fire was going on and I made sure that I kept that. I was thirteen when we left, and I knew I could defend us when we needed," George adds. That was something I didn't know, but my memories of that night were fuzzy anyway. All I heard was screaming and all I saw were flames. I am going to keep these memories with me for the rest of my life and I was going to struggle with it. "At least your mom had an emergency back up plan for the two of you, even if that means you two were homeless for twenty years," Jorel says, I don't know if my mom knew that we were going to be involved in a fire or she just had emergency plans in place from the moment George was born.

"Yeah, our mom told me on the night of the fire to take the money she offered and run. We have to run and not look back. She didn't say anything about plans or anything," George says. That helped me understand why we could afford food up until around two or three years ago. George and I were very careful about how much money we spend on food and things per week. We needed clothes because I kept growing and so did George until he turned eighteen. "I was just happy that Jordon was able to find the pair of you. I kept seeing the pair of you on the news and I just felt awful that you were homeless and couldn't do anything about it," Jorel tells me and George. It was weird that Jorel worried and cared so much, but then again Jordon lives here and he would know about us through him.

"Well we are very grateful that you have offered to take us into your home and we will do everything that we can to pay you back," I tell him. I was already proactively looking for a job and on Monday I will be starting a full-time job in a café. I am going to be paying some of the wages towards rent and bills if Jorel allows me too. "Danny buddy you don't have to pay me back one penny. We have plenty of money to be allowed to let you live here and things," Jorel says and he said the same thing goes for George. Jordon said I could pay $5 a week to him towards his share of the bills if I really wanted to without Jorel knowing and he wasn't going to force me into it. I am tempted to take him up on his offer, but I would have to see how my first week of work goes.

~ a few hours later~~

I woke up screaming. I went to bed with Jordon since I knew George wasn't that far away and I thought after 20 years of being joined to the hip with him it is only fair that I let him have the night as his own time. "Danny, what's wrong baby?" Jordon asks me, and I started calming down almost straight away. "I had a nightmare," I say, I spoke very quietly, and I was crying a little bit. Jordon rubbed my back and helped me calm down a bit more. "Do you want to talk about it Danny?" he asks me. I was shaking, and I heard footsteps from the other room. I hope that I had not woken George up and that it was just someone going to the bathroom or something. "I don't know," I tell Jordon being honest with him. I yawned and snuggled up to Jordon to try and calm down.

"It might help baby, I am here to listen to you," he tells me. I am debating it again in my mind, quickly weighing up the pros and the cons of what that will entail. I mean there isn't much, I will get upset either way and maybe Jordon can help me. "It's about the fire when I was three, I know that since I was so young it isn't much of a memory, but it is still there, and it still hurts and scares me when I think about it," I explain, and Jordon understands. I yawned again as he kept rubbing my back to keep me calm. "Don't worry baby, I know the memories are bad and stuff, but we are going to help you deal with it," Jordon tells me and kisses my cheek. I kiss his cheek back and get tingles down my spine. George had woken up and walked in to check on me. I hugged my brother while Jordon explained what happened to me during the night. I fell back to sleep a couple of hours later feeling a lot better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is another one shot over I hope you enjoyed!


	61. Too ill to teach - J3T X DM - CS X JD

Based off To Love a Teacher and all events happen before Danny starts dating George, but the feelings are there. Side of JD x CS.

Danny p.o.v

I roll over in bed after the third coughing fit this morning. It's safe to say I am sick, but I am determined to go to work in a few hours' time. It is now roughly five in the morning. Maybe I should text in sick, but then it would mean arranging cover work and ain't nobody got time for that right now. I don't even know what to do in these situations since I am still kinda new to teaching and stuff. I roll out of bed and trudge into the kitchen to make some coffee and maybe try make some toast. I don't know if I will be able to keep it down though because my stomach is not too good right now and I vaguely remember being in the bathroom for a few hours last night. People are not gonna be happy with my decision to go in to work while sick.

I don't feel that bad though, just have a cough and probably a low-grade fever. I have been sick but, in my mind, based on what I have been through I just suck it up and go to school sick. I mean I did it for my entire life up to now so why stop? I am probably driving myself to an early grave, but it didn't really bother me that much. Jorel and the rest of my small friendship circle wasn't going to be happy with me. They want me to take care of myself and rest as much as possible when these things happen, and I know that they are going to come over tonight. I might cancel it because I am sick, but then again, I don't want to be on my own in this house when Grace is only next door and by the end of the school day she will know I am sick.

I curl up on the couch and snuggle under a throw blanket while watching some random show. I had my coffee next to me and I was occasionally sipping on it. Then I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock, it is half six in the morning now. I wonder who is on the other side. I slowly get up and make my way to the door. I open it and see Dylan on the other side. He was very cheery for the time in the morning that it is. "Morning Dylan, what's up?" I ask him, he was surprised that I was already awake at this time in the morning. Usually he knocks, then waits a little while before using the spare key I gave him to come in and wake me up himself since I don't wake up to very much once I am asleep.

"Morning Danny, I was just coming to see if you wanted to come to Dunkin Donuts with us before we all go to work. Are you feeling okay?" he asks me, and he puts his hand on my forehead when he walks in. I was up for Dunkin Donuts, I have kept the toast down so far and if I need to be sick in school I can excuse myself to a staff bathroom. "It's been a rough night, but I feel fine now. I don't mind joining you guys for an iced coffee and a donut," I tell him, I was being honest with him too. I genuinely feel find right now and I did have a rough night. He hugs me, I don't have a fever right now which is good. "Alright Danny, just let me know if you want picking up early from work today. I know you feel fine now, but that could change," he tells me.

I was happy that he was considering me like that. "I will Dylan don't worry. I know that it could change throughout the day and although I feel fine now I don't know if I will be saying this in a little while," I tell him. I hugged him back and got ready for the day. He told me we could come back to get my stuff for work after we go to Dunkin Donuts. I got into the car, feeling a bit rougher than before but I was not about to tell Dylan that. He would force me to stay at home if he could and I know he has the means to do so. I just don't feel comfortable taking a day off when I don't know what to do to take a day off. "You still up for us coming over tonight? We can cancel if you still feel shitty later?" Dylan asks me as we get to the donut place.

"I'm still okay with it, even if I still feel shitty or feel worse later. I wouldn't mind the company and people to ward off you know who," I say and Dylan chuckles. We get out the car and walk into the place to meet the couple. "I swear you make her sound like Voldemort sometimes Danny," Dylan tells me as we find the couple in the booth. "Well, in my defence she does have a weird obsession with me. I don't really fancy suffering a whole school day being mother hen by her only for it to continue when I get home," I tell him, making a fair point. I want to rest as much as possible tonight. "Grace gonna bother you again Danny?" Jorel asks when I join them at the table. Dylan walked to the counter to make our orders.

"Yep, feeling a little bit under the weather today since I had a rough night, and everyone knows that she is going to mother hen me when she knows," I tell him. Both him and Jordon gave me a hug. Dylan came back five minutes later with our food. I don't have to be at work until about half 8 which gives me time to spend with my friends in the meantime. "One French vanilla iced latte and chocolate caramel duo donut for the teacher bear," Dylan says, and he gives me my order. I smiled at him and took a little sip of the latte while he sat down. I don't want to go sick again, but I think I can manage the donut as long as I be careful afterwards and take it easy and don't go jogging up the stairs to my apartment and to the staffroom.

I still had a bit of my latte left which I decided I would keep and slowly make my way through it during the day. It helped my stomach surprisingly and the donut didn't hit my stomach too heavily. Jorel was aware just by looking at me that I was not feeling great and told me to take care of myself and message any one of them while I was at work if I was going to be sent home early because of how sick I would feel, and I promised him that I would. I walked up the stairs with Dylan to grab all of my stuff for the day like a very light lunch and my school bag with my laptop and work. I walk down the stairs and the nausea hit me like a truck. I stopped for a moment and Dylan was right there to support me. "I think you should be back in bed you know," he tells me. I wanted to agree but I have to push past it.

"I'm fine, honestly I can do this," I tell him. He was not approving it, but I was insistent, so he went with it and we made it to the car. The nausea had left as quickly as it had arrived which helped my case a little. He was probably going to talk to the principal when I get there to make sure she is aware I might need to leave earlier. "Why don't you take a day off anyway like have tomorrow off?" Dylan asks me. Now it is the time to admit to him a little embarrassing secret. "I don't know what the policies are for subs and what to make for a sub plan yet. I need the principal to help me out with it at some point, but I never thought I would need a day off," I tell him. He rubs my shoulder and I smile at him.

"Alright, if you want me to then I will ask the principal to come in and help you make plans. You probably need tomorrow off considering how you feel today so far," he tells me. He is making a good point, if my health keeps dipping the way it has been doing and I feel worse with this sickness at the end of the day than I was at the start then I am going to probably need a day off tomorrow. "Only if one of you guys stay with me tomorrow. I know I opted to live in the apartment alone but I didn't know my neighbour back then," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "Sure, I will make tonight a sleepover if you want and then stay tomorrow. I know we don't have to go into the studio until later this week," he tells me, this is why I call him my older brother when I refer to him and the others to people. He always wants to look after me like a brother would.

"Thanks Dylan, I appreciate it. I know I should consider buying a house or saving up to get one at some point now because of the neighbour issues," I tell him. We were almost at the school since he took his car not mine I can't drive home if I need to, but honestly I feel in no fit state to drive right now anyway. "You're welcome, if we ever kick Aron out of the band house you could always move in and stay with us full time," he says. I personally don't think it is going to happen but they have been complaining about Aron more since their album came out and the management was discussing tour schedules with them to help promote the new album. It's their first one and I do feature in quite a few songs so they have a limited set list to work off since I can only really do Los Angeles and Las Vegas shows.

We got to school on time, in fact I think I was a little earlier than usual. I walk with Dylan straight to my classroom for the first lesson and get everything set up. He went to the principal's office to talk to her on my behalf and I had to make my first dash to the toilet. I managed to make it look like I was not about to throw up which would be good for when I need to do it during the lesson because now I know it is going to happen whether I like it or not. I was back in my chair with a bottle of water I grabbed from the staff room fridge with my name on it before Dylan and Kayla arrive. I was dozing off when Dylan knocked and the principal was behind him. It snapped me out of my dozing and I let them in. Kayla already looked like she wanted to send me home.

"Dylan told me you want some help arranging a sub for tomorrow Dan?" she asks, being kind and friendly like usual. She helps me in a better way that Grace ever does. I don't get babied by Kayla she treats me like an adult and helps me make sure I understand all the things I am learning about being a teacher. "Yeah, I should have asked a while ago but I wasn't sick until last night and I thought I might as well struggle through today and then have tomorrow off and see where I go from there," I tell her, covering why I was in today and feeling like death warmed up. She rubs my arm and tells me if Dylan wanted to he could stay and cover me today if I wanted a nap in the staffroom or something. I said that was fine by me as long as Grace left me alone.

"Grace really bothers you doesn't she? I have noticed she is a bit overbearing when it comes to you and your health and wellbeing," Kayla says and Dylan chuckles. He told Jorel and Jordon he was helping me teach today which made Jorel feel a bit better about me being here when I really shouldn't be. "Yeah, I don't mind her when she is being the lovely lady that I know. Sometimes the mother hen bit can be a bit much and especially since I live right next to her it doesn't help when she is overbearing and it continues to being at home," I admit to her, talking to Kayla about it might help me get Grace to back off just a little bit without anyone having to get angry at her and tell her to fuck off because she is too much.

"I'll talk to her today about getting her to back off you when you go into the staffroom. I will only tell her you feel tired and I have told you that you could sleep on the couch if you felt like you really needed it. Then that way when you go home to relax later you can rest because she might get the message to leave you alone if I tell her," she tells me and I smile at her. I appreciate having her around a lot. It just makes the day go by that little bit easier. Then she goes through and helps me make the sub plans for tomorrow and all the paperwork that goes with taking a sick day before the students arrive for their first lesson of the day since I don't have a homeroom class this year. Maybe next year will be a different story.

I have George's class later and George for some tutoring. I will explain to him that tomorrow's tutoring will be cancelled since I won't be there. Dylan helps me through my first two lessons by doing some planning I have asked him to help with or covering me the one time I needed to run to the bathroom to be sick again. I felt awful by the time break came and I rested my head on Dylan's shoulder when George entered. "Hey George, I don't think we are going to do much today. I'm not feeling great and I am also having tomorrow off so you have a free break and lunch then," I explain to my student. He looked worried about me, but I reassured him that other than this stomach bug I seemed to have, I felt fine.

We spend some time going over the work that he was struggling with and I told him that we were going to do some more work on it when it is our lesson later on. Some days I have English lessons all day, others I have music all day and the rest is a mixture of both. Today is an all English lesson day for me which is handy because I only know where the staff toilet is from this block and no one has noticed me throwing up yet which is a double bonus. Grace has left me alone so far today to which might mean I sent a thank you email to Kayla later on when I go home for the day. I was getting close to the point where that nap sounded like the best idea ever, but I didn't know if I should take it since I have George after break and Dylan doesn't know what to teach them, he only knows for the lower grades.

The lesson went alright, I kept having to leave the class to either cool myself down or be sick again since I kept trying to drink water in hopes of keeping it down. I did get an email from Kayla saying she was going to make sure the staffroom was empty after lunch if I wanted an hour's kip then and I reluctantly agreed. I was getting worse and Dylan said that one hour would be good for me and he felt confident enough to cover the lesson for me until I felt rested enough to return. I gave Dylan my lunch since I doubted that I would be able to eat it and he didn't anticipate staying for the whole school day with me. We had another catch up with George and he felt a little more confident on the topic he was struggling with now than he did at the start of break.

After lunch Kayla came and guided me towards the staffroom and put up a meeting in progress sign. She said she had a meeting over the phone and here was the quietest place to do it so she would let me take the hour kip she offered while she was in the meeting that way no one was going to bother me and I could get the rest that I needed. I told her thank you and let her know that Grace had not come to see me all day so far and she told me that was because she told her not to bother me and that I was going to be fine on my own. I was not the first person in the school or teacher for that matter to have those complaints about her and she was taking them all very seriously. She was only giving Grace a warning for now and then see how it goes after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan p.o.v

Danny has been in the staffroom for over an hour and after speaking to Kayla we decided mutually to let him sleep for the rest of the school day. He really was not feeling well anymore and Kayla had a few calls she could make in the staffroom so that he wasn't going to be disturbed by anyone. I hadn't even seen Grace once. I covered for Danny when the students asked where he was and said he had gone home lunch time because he wasn't feeling well but he should be back when he felt better. Jorel and Jordon are going to meet us at Danny's house later on like we arranged and he was even more worried about Danny then he was at breakfast.

Jorel: How's Danny feeling now?

Me: To be honest with you Jay, he feels a lot worse now. Kayla made him go to the staffroom and he is sleeping for the rest of the school day

Jorel: Aw noo, good to know he is getting rest though. It must be horrible for him to feel like that and try and teach noisy kids at the same time.

Me: His classes have been very well behaved. They all respect him a lot and because I am his friend it seems they respect me too.

Jorel: well, that is really good. Grace been leaving Danny alone or nah?

Me: Yep, leaving him alone. Kayla is in the staffroom with Danny so no one can interrupt him and we haven't seen Grace once. We have also made him take tomorrow off to get better.

Jorel: ahh that's a nice change for him then. That was going to be my next question actually. Since he knows how to sort all that stuff out we can actually encourage him to have sick days when he is feeling like this.

Me: definitely I mean tomorrow will be the first sick day he has ever taken since becoming a teacher and he is going to rest. He already asked me this morning to stay with him so he gets the rest he needs and a certain old lady doesn't try and become his mother again.

Jorel: If he ever joins the band full time we are moving him out of there. Either that or get him a cease and desist order or something to that affect.

Me: Haha yeah he needs one badly. Gotta go, got five mins till end of day and then gonna wake a very confused Danny up.

Jorel: Alright, talk to you when you get back to Danny's. Hope he isn't too angry with the extended nap.

Once the last child was dismissed for the day I make my way over to the staffroom with mine and Danny's things all ready to go in the car. Now all I need to do is wake Danny up and tell him he is going home because it is home time. When I knocked on the staffroom door I did see Grace in the hallway but she was not happy to see me there. Kayla let me in and raised her eyebrow at the sight of Grace lurking. Ideally we want to get Danny on his couch without her knowing he is sick. "He's been peacefully out for the count this whole time. I was going to wake him at two, but I just felt like the extra hour and a half was needed," Kayla tells me as I go to wake up my friend. "That's fine, I have a feeling he will be sleeping a lot when he gets home anyway," I tell her.

He slowly wakes up and looks at me confused. "Home time buddy, we gave you a little extra time to sleep because you needed it," I tell him. He sits up slowly and rubs his eyes. "Okay, I think I am glad it's home time now really," he says, and you could just tell he felt a lot worse than he did this morning. I help him to his feet and let him lean on me if he wanted to. "You have a good night's rest tonight and a good day off tomorrow. Message me on Friday if you need Friday off too and I will get it covered," she tells Danny and he smiles. We said our goodbyes to Kayla and made our way out of the school. We saw Grace and Danny managed to pull off looking fine to her and saying he was fine and having her believe him.

I hope that means she will leave him alone tonight. The façade Danny had kept up quickly left when we got into the car. "Don't worry Danny. We will be back at yours soon and you can go to bed if you would like," I tell him, I wasn't going to be fussed if he chose to go straight to bed or to snuggle up with one of us and sleep on the couch instead. Whatever makes him happy I was more than willing to do. I know eating is going to be off limits for a little while, but we can try again with water and see how he does with that. Jorel and Jordon were waiting inside when we got in. Danny went into his bedroom straight away and I thought he was going to sleep then. He proved me wrong a minute later when he came back out in some comfy clothes and sat next to Jorel on the couch.

"I definitely don't feel good," he tells us and Jorel wraps his arm around the youngest and hugs him. "Yeah, at least you know now that you have tonight to rest and tomorrow," Jorel says as I get the poorly boy some cold water to try and drink. He managed to keep it down, and he spent the rest of the evening sleeping for a couple of hours then waking up for half an hour before falling asleep again. I was still going to spend my night here so when Jorel took Danny to bed before he left I said my goodnights to the couple who said they would spend tomorrow here too even if Danny sleeps the day away. It didn't matter much to us because we really care about him and we want to see him better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning – Danny p.o.v

I think it is past the time I should be up. Then all the symptoms of the flu hit me at once along with the memory of Kayla making me have today as a sick day because of how ill I was yesterday. I felt a little embarrassed by it but she made it feel like no big deal and I wasn't at fault even though I should have probably taken yesterday off too. I hear Dylan talking to Jorel in the kitchen, but I felt like I didn't have the strength to get out of bed and join them. I was probably going to spend most of the day in here or on the couch anyway. "I'll check on him Dyl, he might not even be awake anyway because you said when I got here he was out for the count," Jorel says and then I hear his footsteps coming towards the door.

I feel like I have no energy but I am not about to fake sleeping now. I will probably naturally fall back to sleep soon anyway. "Hey Dan, still feeling sick?" Jorel asks me when he sees me awake. I made no effort in sitting up and I let him put his hand on my forehead. "Hey Jay, I feel fucking awful. I think this has turned into a nasty flu or something," I tell him, then explain more of my symptoms to him for his judgement. I knew I had a fever because his hand felt amazingly cool against my forehead and when I looked at him he looked concerned for me. "I bet, that fever is pretty high. Do you feel like staying in bed all day Dan?" he asks me. I yawned again and Jorel hugged me. "Yeah, I don't feel like I have the strength to stand right now," I tell him, and he rubs my arm and I hugged him weakly back.

"That's fine, we can set up the TV in here for a bit if you want. We can balance it on your dresser no problem," Jorel says and I nodded. Even though I felt like a nap was coming I wouldn't mind watching TV while I am awake with the guys. A few minutes later Jorel and Dylan brought the TV into my room and Dylan brought me a bottle of water from my fridge while Jorel was setting everything up, so we could watch Netflix in a little while. "Don't worry Danny, Jay and I are here to make you all better until you feel better and Jordon will be here later," Dylan tells me when I took a cautious sip of my water bottle. "Thank you, guys, I appreciate it honestly," I tell them, and he smiles at me. Jorel smiled at me when he was done sorting the TV out.

"You're welcome Danny. You would do the same for us when we get sick, so we are returning the favour," Jorel tells me and he sits on one side of me and Dylan sits on the other while a film is on. I finally kept some water down which made me feel relieved and I was leaning on the pillows as my support to sit up and watch the film. "Yeah, I am glad everything got sorted today. I would have definitely texted Kayla with the new I wasn't going to be in today if we didn't sort it out already," I tell them. The Friday being a day off is also looking likely at this moment in time. If I have the flu like I suspect I am not going to magically be cured by tomorrow. "Yeah, and you can have tomorrow off too if you need it, you just have to text her, and everything will be sorted," Dylan tells me since he was there with me yesterday.

"I hear you did well with teaching the last three lessons on your own there Dyl, I am proud," Jorel says. I knew I had slept from after lunch time to just past dismissal which means I miss three of my lessons and Dylan covered all of them well. I was a little upset I had missed them, but I knew I needed the rest and Dylan was more than capable of taking care of a bunch of students. "Yeah, I need to pay you back for that Dylan. I had no intentions of making you cover those lessons or sleeping that long," I tell him. He won't want paying back, but I was going to get him a gift card or something when I have more energy and more strength to do this because right now I can't even sit up properly by myself.

"Hey, I had to help a friend out in need. I bet if you were on your own then you would have fallen asleep in class and it would have been quite the embarrassing situation," Dylan says, and I nod. Jorel showed me a $50 gift card which we know Dylan would spend and I nodded in approval to it and he bought it on my behalf since I would pay him the $50 to cover it. "True, or Grace would have come in and ordered me to go home," I tell him. If Dylan wasn't there to help me explain it to Kayla, then yesterday would have been different. "Yeah, surprised she didn't show up before school this morning, but if Kayla told her to leave you alone then she might actually have listened," Jorel tells me. I hope she has finally listened even if it is for this one incident.

I dozed off after a while and woke up to my front door opening and closing. "I brought some soup back from Panera Bread for Danny to see if he can try some," I hear Jordon say, I knew he was coming over and it sounds like he brought lunch. Dylan was sleeping with me and Jorel was probably in my lounge. "Yeah, that might work since he has kept water down so far and soup is quite light. Him and Dylan are sleeping right now though," Jorel says and then I hear footsteps. They will probably prep the meals and bring them in here since I said they could eat in here with me as long as it didn't get too messy. "Hey Dan, feeling any better?" Jorel asks and I shake my head. I had a bit of water, but it wasn't disagreeing with me.

"My stomach is not bothering me anymore, but I still feel rough," I tell Jorel who smiles. Then Jordon walks in with the dinner for the four of us and Jorel decided to wake Dylan up. "Lunch time Dylan," Jorel says and hands our friend his lunch. "Oh thanks, Dan still sleeping?" Dylan asks, he hadn't seen me awake yet, but Jorel put a few more pillows behind me so he could help me try this soup. "Nope, just being quiet like usual," I tell him, and he smiles. Jorel explained he was going to feed me the soup but I had to tell him when I couldn't eat anymore. I could barely hold my phone, so I had no complaints about being fed this one. I was drinking water through a straw as well. I managed to eat all the soup and it didn't hurt my stomach much if at all.

"That might do you some good Danny. Your body needs fuel to fight the flu," Jordon says, and I nod. We have the bucket nearby just in case I need to be sick which I was praying that I didn't. "Yep, I hope it stays down in my belly though," I tell him. Dylan rubs my back and smiles at me. We watched some more TV and we made it passed the clear mark with my soup staying down. To be fair though the last time I was sick was yesterday evening or night time. "We might stick to soups and pastas for you today Danny, so we don't overdo it and make you sick again," Jorel tells me. I smiled at him. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I wanna eat, but I am scared of being sick again and going back to square one," I tell him.

"Yeah, hopefully that bit has passed now, and it is just the flu left," Dylan says, then we spend most of the rest of the day watching TV and napping. Well it was mainly me who was taking the naps and the guys would write songs while I slept. I was slowly getting better, but Jorel and the others advised me that taking Friday off would be best, so I don't send myself back to square one by going back to work when I wasn't ready. This time it was the couple's turn to spend the night with me which was nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This means that I am now done with TLAT based things unless I get another idea. I hope you enjoyed it!!


	62. Zoo Keepers DM x JD

Hey guys, this is a sequel to Lion Keepers, so you might want to read that one first. It will give a little more background to the guys and how they got together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I hate getting up in the morning and leaving Jorel behind as I go to work. For the last five weeks he has been on tour though with his band and I do miss him a lot. He's coming back in one week hopefully. It's five in the morning and I have to get up like usual to go to work in the zoo for the day. I don't know how much longer I am going to work here though, people have been coming up to me and getting quite nasty over the fact that I am dating Jorel and that has gone public. People don't accept us because they think that he should be dating Vanessa like he used too, and I should be dating a woman. Jorel and I have been happy since the day he asked us out and our jobs fit perfectly even though they are quite different from each other.

I was walking through to the kitchen when my phone buzzed with a text message. I was in the middle of pouring cereal into my bowl and making a cup of coffee so I didn't get to read it for about five or so minutes. I was halfway through my cereal when I finally was able to read the text message Jorel had sent me. I smiled instantly, wherever he is in the world he always makes an alarm for when it's five in the morning for me and sends me a paragraph or two about how much he loves me, and he wishes that I have a good day. I love the little things like this, just the simple things that show me that he still loves me, and he still cares about me no matter how many miles away from me he is. I love sending him messages back.

Jorel: Hey my bear, I just wanted to send a message to you saying good morning. You are the cutest and hottest little zoo keeper that I have ever met, and I am happy that you are my boyfriend. I hope that you have a good day and you remember that I love you. I can't wait to be back home in your arms at this time in the morning even if you do have to leave earlier than I do in the morning.

Me: Hey boo, good morning. I think that you are the hottest guitar player/ rapper I have ever met. I hope that you have a good day as well and the concert is fun tonight. I love you too and I can't wait until you are home with me.

I smiled and finished my breakfast before doing some dishes I might have left the night before. I had to get into my uniform before leaving the house this time. I keep leaving it until I get to work because I wake up later than I am supposed to. Luckily Chris understands how I feel with Jorel being gone and he is a bit more lenient then most supervisors. He lets me off as long as I don't do it quite often and I do turn up in my uniform. I rub my face just after I get into my pickup truck. I am not ready to face the day yet. Maybe this job is more suited to a morning person. Chris knows I have a desire to leave at some point, but I am probably going to wait until Simba leaves. Simba is going to be leaving soon to go to a new zoo to help with the breeding programme.

Chris said if I was going to leave then that was going to be the best time to do it. He didn't want me to leave completely and to be honest neither did I, I am going into it part time. My shifts will fit around my music career schedule. Everyone was fine with me doing this and I was happy to consider my zoo keeping career as one I can fall back on when I need it. I walk into the office feeling happier even though I still deeply miss Jorel. "Still missing your boo Danny?" Chris asks me when he sees me. I was trying to be happy for people. "Yeah, he should be coming back this time next week though hopefully," I reply. I could not wait until next Friday morning when I can wake up with Jorel next to me and everything being okay.

I go to see Simba just to spend more time with him before he leaves for the new zoo. He enjoys spending time with me and we do this every morning I am there, and he doesn't like it when I am not in for whatever really. He's so happy to see me and stands on his hind legs to greet me when he hears me talking to Chris on our way to see him. "Hey Simba," I tell him when I see the lion. He was so happy to see me, and I walked into his room and watched as he happily licked my face. I rubbed his mane once he had stopped licking me and Chris smiled at our interaction. He loves seeing me spending time with Simba like this.

We started making a documentary to show what goes on behind the scenes and we were planning on having a segment where we show this relationship with Simba. That will make it an interesting documentary. "We should be able to film your segment with Simba sometime today," Chris tells me, and he smiles. He doesn't feel comfortable and go into the den with me, Simba doesn't trust a lot of keepers. I guess we need him to trust us less, so he is more lion than human. He yawns at me, so I could see his teeth. They all looked good to me even though I am not a big cat dentist. Simba sat down, and I rubbed his chin while he purred loudly at me. "Yeah, let's hope the camera crew aren't scared of Simba and can get some good shots," I tell him.

We decided to walk around the enclosures on the outside to see the animals and answer any questions that people were going to ask. Lots of people wanted to ask about the lions and other big cats do and we were happy to answer them. A lot of the questions I answered that hour were from very interesting small children who wanted to know if the lions were any different then the cats they had at home. A few children wanted to know so, with their parent's permission we went to the seating area next to the lions. "Well, lions are a little more dangerous then your kitties at home. Remember when a little kitty gets mad they might give you a little scratch or a little bite. Well, if a lion gets mad their bites and scratches are huge," I tell them.

The parents looked so appreciative of my explanation. These kids are about 4 or 5 years old at most, so I didn't want to say oh a lion will kill you if he or she gets the chance. The best comparison I knew to make was the one about scratches and bites because they would understand that more. They probably have been bitten or scratched by their pets once. "Has a lion ever bitten you?" one of the children ask me. His parent seems a little horrified, but I was willing to answer and satisfy his curiosity. "Well, the fully-grown lions don't spend much time with us. I have been bitten by cubs a lot of times though," I tell them, no one sees what Simba does with me outside of the staff until the documentary gets filmed.

I actually had a scratch from Kiro on my arm, so I am guessing that is why he wanted to know about lions hurting us. "One of the cubs got my arm this morning, but I feel okay," I tell them when they were looking at my arm. I was going to get a band-aid and cover it up in a little while, but Chris wanted to wander around with me first. "Why do you spend time with the cubs and not the big lions?" a little girl asks me. "Well, sometimes the mommy lions can't look after the cubs, so we look after them until they are big enough to look after themselves," I explain, keeping things simple for the little ones. I answered a few more questions before they went to go and explore the rest of the zoo. "We should let you do the talks on lions and stuff from now on Danny," Chris tells me, he was observing how I did.

"Yeah maybe, I don't think children would be engaged with me for long though," I tell him. The children I just talked to were engaged but it was a very short session. If it was an hour instead of about ten or fifteen-minute session, then I doubted they would be paying attention for the hour session that I would provide them. "Yeah, maybe we can start off with little school sessions and see where we go from there," he tells me. I like our teamworking and how we are trying to plan more activities in the zoo. "That sounds like a good plan to ease people into it and generate more interest in it," I tell him.

We head back to the enclosures because I knew it was nearly time to film the clip of me and Simba. They already had a clip where I fell and knocked myself out in the main paddock a few months back which will make for a very dramatic episode when it comes out just because I was recued by the lions and taken back to the keepers and I got away pretty lightly injuries wise consider how nasty the fall was. Chris made sure he went in with me from now on when I went into the paddock to put up meat for the lions as one of the many forms of enrichment. We just need to make sure that I was not going to fall again. "So, you are sure Simba will be fine with us in the room?" the cameraman asked me. They knew I was going to be the only keeper in there with the lion.

"Yep, I will have control over him the entire time. We have practiced with having cameras in there already, so he is used to it," I tell the cameraman. I have never seen someone so nervous to go in. Then again, he would be worrying about this fully-grown lion to eat him or me at any given moment. They had a camera in the enclosure already to get some footage, but they wanted more. "Danny is very confident around Simba, so you don't have to worry. Their bond is quite unique," Chris says, to help reassure the cameraman called Jake that everything was going to be fine. I smiled at Jake, I was forming a good plan in my head that was going to make it go even more smoothly then he was expecting it too.

"If it's alright with you, just because you are nervous I will go in first and spend a minute just making sure he will behave," I tell Jake, he seemed very comfortable with that and so did the director of the documentary. "That sounds like a good plan Danny. We trust you to keep us safe during this," the director tells us. Chris was also there to observe and intervene should it go wrong. I smiled at them and walked into the enclosure with confidence. Simba knew I was in there straight away and he walked up to me quite calmly unlike he was this morning. I think he knew what was going on as well as we did. "Good boy Simba. Some people are going to film you today buddy." I tell him, fully aware how potentially mad I looked.

Simba stayed calm the entire time and I helped Jake introduce himself to the lion and Simba accepted him straight away and made him feel comfortable and they got along quite while by the end of the segment he was filming. He was going to interview me about it afterwards where I would be explaining how our relationship started and how close we are to each other. I enjoy talking about Simba, its one of the few examples we can give of zoos being beneficial to the survival of lions in the wild. So many people would come and say nasty things about us keeping animals in cages or enclosures like this. Whenever someone says that to me I always replied to them "So you would like the animals we look after here to go extinct then?" They soon shut up after that which made me smile in a kind of I told you so way.

We went straight to where the interviews were being done so I could answer the questions about my relationship with Simba and why we sometimes have to intervene with the cubs. The question and answer session went really well, and they were impressed with how well I was able to answer the questions that I was asked no matter how difficult they might have been at times. Chris was very impressed with me as well and I smiled as he hugged me when we left to continue on with our day. "I have got to say Danny you did very well with that interview," Chris says as we get back to our little staffroom area. "Well, people have questions and I have the answers to give to them," I reply as he makes us both a cup of coffee. I was texting Jorel at every moment I managed to get, and I was enjoying our little chats.

I went to go and feed our current lot of cubs in the playroom. A lot of the cubs who were there when I first met Jorel had gone back to their kind now and we had a couple of new ones to look after. There were no lion cubs now since they were all being taken care of by their mothers. We gained two new tigers two months ago and they were growing just fine, and I think in another couple of months they should be able to go back to be with the other tigers. Kiro is also going to leave soon to a different zoo than the one Simba is going to, to join their breeding programme. I am going to miss both of them, but at the same time I know they need to grow and develop away from the keepers and we might hold them back unintentionally.

"When's Jorel coming back?" Amy asks me, she is very supportive now of my relationship with Jorel despite some jealousy earlier on. "He should be back this time next week I think," I tell her, I was absolutely useless when it came to remembering the dates of his tours. I was excited anyway, the last time that I saw Jorel was when he came back to LA for the night and I was even given the day off to spend with him in Las Vegas and go to that concert as well. Aron doesn't like me, but the others do so that doesn't matter. I met their photographer Brian and he loved being able to take so many couple photos of me and Jorel, so it makes the being away from each other a little bit easier, so we can focus on those memories.

I also finally got the photos from the keeper photo shoot we did and some of them would be spliced together to make the title screen for the documentary and for promo. I am going to send them to Jorel and see what he thinks of them. I know he is going to love them, but the comments he will have on them will probably make me laugh. "You still miss him a lot, don't you?" Amy asks when she sees that I was looking at our little mini couple photo shoot. "Yeah, it's hard being away from him for the best part of three months, but I know he is having fun out there and making people happy and he will still come home to me next week," I tell her. She knows how hard it is to have a family and be a zoo keeper let alone be a touring musician.

"Yeah, luckily Chris lets you have time off when Jorel comes to play in the town and Las Vegas. I would hate it if I wasn't able to see my partner," Amy tells me, and I smile at her. Chris was good when it came to that sort of thing and I was even given a week off when they go to Europe, so I could spend time with him then which is good. "Yeah, I still prefer it when he is home. Since he does have fun though I don't feel like I should be stopping him from having that fun," I tell Amy. Jorel sent me heart eyes when he saw my pictures that I had sent him from the zoo keeper shoot that we did. I sent him some cheeky texts back and I could just imagine his face as he sits in the tour bus reading all my messages.

The rest of the day went alright. Amy wanted me to go with her and the rest of the big cat keepers for dinner out like they did every month. I was going to refuse, but she said maybe going out will help me and I will not miss Jorel so much and it will be a fun time. Even Jorel himself encouraged me to go when he called me like he does before he has a show. "Danny are you coming with us tonight?" Chris asks me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Gonna get changed first and meet you there," I tell him. We might have gone to the Crow's nest but that's quite a drive and we might arrange it for next month and do it on a Saturday instead of a Friday. "That's good, we'll make sure that tonight is fun and nothing bad is going to happen," he tells me and smiles at me.

"Yeah, I don't think I am going to get drunk anyway, so everything is going to be fine," I tell him, and he laughs at me. He knows I get very sentimental when I get drunk, so he tends to keep an eye on me if we have a few drinks together. I have rarely gotten drunk since I have met Jorel, so he doesn't have to worry so much about me anyway. "Okay Danny, I will still keep an eye on you anyway," Chris tells me, and I smile at him. "Thanks Chris, you never know what crazy people might be out there," I reply, and he throws a cushion at me. I manage to catch it which makes him a little mad at me but I stick my tongue out at him and throw it back before running out of the room.

~one week later ~ Jorel p.o.v

Don't get me wrong, I love being on tour, but I love being back at home with Danny more. Today we have flown home and Danny should be back from work. I haven't had any texts from him since his good morning message that he sent me after the one I sent him this morning which worries me a lot. I know he should be fine, but I can't stop worrying about him. "Maybe he's been busy filming all day in work, I am sure he is fine Jorel," George tells me while we wait for the bags to arrive. "Yeah, can't wait to get home to him though," I tell George, he knew I had been nervous and worried all day about my boyfriend. We grab our bags and head to George's car as he was going to drop me off first and then get back to his house.

I got home and felt relieved to see Danny's truck in the driveway. That has got to be good news, right? George got out of the car with me and we both walked into the house. It was silent, no television playing, and I couldn't hear Danny. The nerves were back, and I left my suitcase in the laundry room before exploring the house to see if I could find Danny anywhere in the house. George walked with me into the living room where we found Danny. He was fast asleep on the couch and he had a blanket up to his waist. There was a trashcan next to the couch where he had seemed to have thrown up and there was a bottle of water on the table. "Aw baby," I tell him and move his hair out of his face and pick up the bucket.

George watched me walk into the kitchen then followed me. "So I take it you know why Danny hasn't been texting?" he asks, he was watching me clean out the bucket. "Yep, poor little lion's gotten sick. He's probably been spending most of today resting and his mind would not have been on texting me," I tell him. Once the bucket was clean I decided to go back to my baby and that tomorrow will be spent looking after him like the rest of today will be. "Tell him I hope he feels better soon and I might pop in sometime next week," George tells me, then he leaves to go and finally spend some quality time with his wife and daughter. I sat next to Danny on the couch and rubbed his back. I didn't want to wake him, but at the same time I wanted him to have the comfort of not being alone while he is so ill. I saw that Chris was calling him so I decided to answer.

Chris: Hey Dan, feeling any better now?

Me: Hey Chris its Jay. He's sleeping at the moment but from the looks of things I don't think he is.

Chris: Aw bless him. I am glad he is getting rest. He showed up to work this morning and about two hours later I decided to send him home. He just was not well at all and he should have stayed at home in the first place.

Me: Yeah, but we both know how stubborn he can be. If he gets himself into the mind-set that he is fine and he would be really ill and it would be difficult for him to be convinced otherwise.

Chris: Yeah, gonna give him tomorrow off as well just to make sure he can rest and get better. If either you or he can let me know at some point tomorrow if he is feeling any better then let me know and I can arrange any additional days off if he needs anymore.

Me: Yeah, I will probably text you later on tomorrow. He doesn't know I am home yet because he is sleeping.

Chris: Okay, hope you enjoy the time you get with him Jay. Talk to you tomorrow.

Me: Thanks, talk to you tomorrow.

I smiled once the phone call ended. Danny was slowly waking up and I was rubbing his back to keep him relaxed. I bet feeling awful all day must be horrible for him and he probably didn't get much sleep in the night. "When did you get home?" Danny asks me sleepily when he sees me sitting next to him. "About twenty minutes ago. I talked to Chris for you and you have tomorrow off," I tell him. He smiles at me weakly before sitting up to hug me tightly. I hugged him back and rubbed his back. I knew he missed me a lot. "Ah shit, I was going to pick you up from the airport today," Danny says, then he goes into a nasty coughing fit while I keep rubbing his back. Danny then rests his head on my shoulder.

"That's okay baby, I knew you were probably busy anyway and George dropped me off. He says he hopes you get better soon," I tell Danny. I pulled him onto my lap and smiled as he relaxed into my arms. I reached for his water bottle and handed it to him, to see if he could keep any water down and he could slowly start feeling better. "I was just so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open, I meant to text you and tell you that I couldn't make it to the airport," Danny tells me and I kissed his cheek. I knew that was probably the case when I saw him fast asleep on the couch when I arrived home. "Yeah, that's okay Danny. We can spend some time together while I look after you and you get better in a few days' time," I tell him.

Danny managed to keep the water down and even managed a few more sips. I allowed him to sit with me while we watch some television and he rests. I got some dinner before we got on the plane so I wasn't hungry. Danny and I both believed it was for the best that he tries eating some toast tomorrow. "I don't want to be sick again Jay," Danny tells me as he takes another sip from his bottle. I rub his arm and he snuggles into me a little more. "I know Danny, just rest today and hopefully you won't throw up again today and you can try eating some toast tomorrow. Then we can see where you go from there," I tell him. Some of the fans had given me some gifts to give to Danny so I decided that while he needs to cheer up so that would help.

I place him down on the couch and he pouted, but I told him that I was going to be back in a moment I was getting him something. I hid the bag of gifts behind my back and smile at him as I go back to the couch to spend more time with him. I give him the bag and smile as he sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around him. He opens the bag and smiles as he is greeted by a lion plush a fan gave me to give to him. "Apparently you are very popular with the fans and they kept giving me gifts and drawings to give to you," I tell him and he smiles at me. He hugs the lion plush and then puts it to one side so he can look through the bag and the rest of his things. He loved the drawings that people had made of him.

"These fans are amazing, I didn't realise that most of them loved the partners as well," Danny says before going into another coughing fit where he nearly threw up. "People love you Danny, even if Aron doesn't. They find our relationship adorable and I am happy that they support you and I together," I tell him and we do a little selfie shoot so Danny could make an Instagram post where he can express his gratitude over the gifts that he received from the fans. "Yeah, they are like that with the others too. They don't seem to be too negative towards us," he tells me and I smile at him. I am glad that he is not having anyone send him hate because he is dating me and things along that line. They loved it when he sung with us when he came to see us in Las Vegas while we were on tour.

They want him to join in with us full time and I know that is going to happen soon. He says he is going to part time zoo keeping after Simba leaves the zoo so that it's a natural leave and Chris said he could go back to being full time any time that he wants which is good. "Yep, maybe next tour you can sing both nights you come to see me. They loved your singing, you really fit in well in the band Danny," I tell him. He had not stopped smiling since he woke up and realised that I was home. I love that, knowing the fact that Danny loves me and I am the one who is making him smile all the time. Chris told me when we had a catch up that no one makes Danny smile like I do and he was happy to see Danny back to his usual self.

I made a post about how I loved being back with my boy in my arms and I missed him a lot. Tiger, our loyal Bengal cat was lurking in the background and fans were quick to notice it. I liked a few of the comments and replied he always wants to creep on our photos. "Tiger you being a creep huh?" I ask the kitty who just meows at me in reply. "He's one creepy boy," Danny says, then he yawns. He has not had much sleep. I think he had two hours before he woke up and he didn't sleep at all last night. "You want an early night my little lion?" I ask him. He was snuggled into me and I thought he hadn't heard me. "No, I think I can stay up till about half ten," Danny tells me. It is currently 7 pm now and that is only another 3 and a half hours away.

"Okay baby, if you want to go to bed then let me know," I tell him the he kisses me on the cheek. We watch some more TV while he still manages to keep some water down. I did offer to see if he could keep Gatorade down, but he was a bit too nervous about it, so I decided to leave it. "You shouldn't be looking after me you know. You should be taking care of yourself, you just came home," Danny tells me after a few minutes. I had been playing with his hair and making sure the flannel that we had wrapping an icepack on top of his forehead. "But Danny I want to look after you. We can snuggle tonight, and I will make sure that I take care of myself as well as taking care of you," I tell him, and he still snuggles me.

"Well, if you are sure that looking after me isn't going to be an issue then sure," Danny mumbles and I kiss his neck. I wonder why he thinks that way, he never used to as far as I am aware. Then again Chris told me of his depression diagnosis after his wife and unborn daughter died. I am not sure he is on anti-depressants for it. Then again, he wouldn't take them even if he was prescribed them. He is stubborn when it comes to a lot of things and that is one of them. I kiss the top of his head and feel him shift in my arms so that his head was buried in my chest. I wonder if this is the first time he has been sick and had a partner caring for him since Reese died. "Looking after my precious lion is never going to be an issue Danny," I tell him.

A few moments later I feel his tears on my shirt. He was holding back the sobs I could tell. "Let it all out baby, it's going to be okay," I tell him, and he did. He sobbed and sobbed in my arms and I just held him as he did. I wanted him to let all his emotions out. I am here to look after him and I will always be willing to do so. "I'm sorry Jay," he tells me once he has finished sobbing. "It's okay Danny, it's okay to cry. I know you have been through a lot," I tell him and then plant kisses all over his face after wiping away the last few tears. He giggles even though he is both really tired and feeling really unwell at the current moment. "How do you do this, you are so much stronger than I am?" Danny asks me. He kissed me on the lips before this and I kissed him back.

"I am no stronger than you Danny. You have lost people as have I and I feel like sometimes we pull each other through the rough patches. Like last week when I got all those pictures of MY sexy Danny. I needed those to cheer me up and my cuddles cheer you up," I tell him. He smiles at me and I was happy that that little spell seems to be behind him now. "I'm glad I cheered you up Jay," he tells me, and I told him that I was glad that I could cheer him up as well. It was getting closer and closer to ten pm and Danny was definitely tired. I carried him up to bed and he didn't protest. I quickly got changed and joined him in bed just as he was falling asleep. "I love you Danny," I tell him. He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you too," He tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot! Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one!


	63. Running FM x DM

Sequel to Stormy Nights

Funny man p.o.v

I look outside my window to see last night's storm is still raging on. Something tells me that I should still go out on my run this morning. I have no idea why though, it's the worst weather to go running. I'm still going to go anyway so I can see if that gets rid of the feeling that I have. If it doesn't sort it out, then I have no idea what I should be doing. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my running gear but made sure I had my waterproofs. I sent a silent thank you to George for recommending that I buy waterproof running gear as well as regular running gear. It seems to come in handy during times like this. I just have to make sure to steer clear of any trees and find appropriate shelter when I can.

I get a text from George. We are on a tour break and we have a session in the studio later this week. George now lives in Tennessee, so he has to fly out the day before, so it will be grateful for him to know beforehand if we have a studio session this week or not. I have a bit of time to answer him before I go for my run. We haven't really met up outside of work lately. I want to change that but that depends on when the others have free time outside of work and what they feel up to doing. I really need to answer George's text and then go on my run before the storm gets any worse. I sit down on my couch and unlock my phone to read the message George had sent me.

G: Hey Dyl, are we still going to the studio this week?

D: Yep as far as I am aware we are

G: talked to anyone else yet thinking we could have a Disney day or something this week

D: nope, haven't heard from Danny since the day before yesterday though

G: that's odd usually he texts back within five minutes any time of the day

D: yeah, maybe that has something to do with why I am so anxious to do a run today

G: yeah, maybe. Be safe when you go though Dylan. I heard there was a storm out there.

D: I will be careful George. There has been a storm outside since last night and it's not letting up

G: Jeez Dylan, like I said be careful. Keep me updated if you find Danny

D: I will do George.

I decided after talking to George to take an extra waterproof in my bag because if I do find Danny outside then he is going to need it. Maybe I should ask my boyfriend to move in after this. I know Danny still has his fear of storms because he calls me if I am not with him during a thunderstorm and asks for my comfort. He peacefully sleeps through them when I am there, and his fear has slightly improved. Definitely going to ask him to move in after this. Wherever he is, he must be terrified and as his boyfriend I need to find him and comfort him the best I can. I leave the house and after locking the door and start running down the street to find Danny wherever he might be. I'll go to his house first and see if he is there and see where I should go from there.

After a 20-minute run I arrive at Danny's house and knock on his door for a little while to discover that he is not home. I try ringing his mobile and it rings inside his house, but no one answers. Louie was barking though. I don't have Danny's house keys, so I can't unlock his door and look after Louie. I am going to try look down the street and the other streets around here to see where my boyfriend is. I feel terrible for not checking on him sooner. At least I am checking on him now and I can sort out my mistakes. Danny will probably say something to make me feel better and tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I will still feel like it is because I know of his fear and how it affects him, and I could have done something sooner.

After two hours of searching in the storm I finally found Danny shaking in a makeshift shelter in the nearby park. He was soaked, completely soaked and I think he might have fallen a couple of times. "Oh, Danny I am so sorry," I tell him, and he looks at me with fear in his eyes. He threw himself into my arms and I held him close. "No, it's my fault I shouldn't have gone outside," he tells me. I start the journey back to my house since I know my house is closer than Danny's to the park and I want Danny to move in with me anyway. "You're coming to live with me now Danny since I was a terrible thunder buddy," I tell him and then lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Danny flinched and jumped. I held his hand tightly as we walked back to mine. We had started the process of him moving in and selling his house, but we decided to put it on hold.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Danny says weakly as he realises we are on my street now. Danny must be very tired and hungry as well as sore from the falls he had. He was limping quite a bit which makes me think he must have sprained his ankle. "You're welcome baby. Now let's get you all cleaned up and fed," I tell him as we reach my house. Tomorrow morning, we will go to his and get everything else he needs and restart the selling process. I think we know someone who wants the house, so I will contact them later about it. Right now, I have to make Danny my main concern and make sure he is on the mend. I let Danny lean on me as I unlocked the door and the first thing he did was kick his shoes off in the hallway.

He did wince because of his ankle but I was about to sort all of that out. "I'll get you a towel and while you dry off I will get some clean clothes for you," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I throw a towel at him and he limps into the living room to dry himself off. I walk up the stairs and grab a change of clothes for both Danny and I. I need to get back to Danny as soon as possible so I jog back down the stairs to the living room. Danny's huddled up in just the towel next to the fire I had lit earlier. and all of his damp clothes are to one side. I put our clothes on the sofa and grab some first aid supplies. "Did you fall the other day Danny?" I ask him, I crouch down next to him and look at him. He nods, and then lets me patch him up and get him changed into a clean and dry outfit.

"You can sit next to the fire if you want Danny, I know you are feeling cold. Let me get you a fluffy blanket to help you warm up first," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I do as I promise that I would do before getting changed in front of him. He was impressed and enjoying the show that he was getting. "I'm sorry I didn't call you last night or yesterday Dylan. I got too scared," Danny tells me, he is slowly warming up in front of the fire and I gave him a cup of coffee and a hot bowl of soup. It's quite late in the evening now, I found him late in the afternoon and tomorrow we will get him moved in here. "It's okay Danny, what matters now is that you are here now and safe from any danger," I tell him, and he smiles at me when I kiss him on the forehead.

"I agree with you making me move in here by the way. I think it's time we take that next step," Danny says, I was telling the potential buyer that we could sort everything out tomorrow if he was willing to move then. The potential buyer is very eager, and we will be sorting everything out tomorrow. "That's good, I know I shouldn't be forcing this on you so soon but after this little incident I want to know that you are safe," I tell Danny who smiles. I know I am the youngest out of the two of us, but I can be just as protective of him as he is over me. When he opened up to me a year ago I promised that I would look after him. I know that he would to the same to me if I told him of something I was afraid of so I know I had to repay the favour.

"Thanks Dylan. I have been considering this for a while and I guess the storm is God's way of telling me to do it even if he does scare me in the process," Danny says, and I chuckle. I love Danny's sense of humour and just how he turns a bad situation into a good one. When Danny feels warm enough I take him back to the couch, so we could snuggle. I don't think he has slept since the storm started. "Do you want to have an early night Danny?" I ask him, I know he is tired and he was yawning a lot in the last five or so minutes. "If you don't mind Dylan, and can you come with me?" Danny asks, he was very scared, and I would be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't help Danny out and agree to what he has asked me.

"Of course, I can stay with you for as long as you want me there. I will be here forever if you want me to be. I know you have had a rough couple of days and I am willing to do whatever you want," I tell him, and I help him to his feet and we walk to our room and I can let Danny fall asleep in my arms and I will protect him. "Thank you, Dylan. I love you," he tells me as we get into our room. I love how I can say its our bedroom now. I love that because it's what I have always dreamed of when I bought this house and Danny was in the band. I always said that he was going to be mine and I am happy that he is. "I love you too Danny and you will always be welcome," I tell him as we climb into bed together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning- Danny p.o.v

I am so happy that Dylan came and rescued me yesterday. I was desperate for him to, I was even crying for Dylan to come and find me during the day and the night and I hated that I left my phone behind. I am awake a little earlier than Dylan and I was just enjoying waking up in his arms like we do when we are on tour together. It felt a little different now though, like this was right and that this was meant to be. Now we just need my crazy dog in the house and everything will be perfect. "How long have you been up Danny?" Dylan asks me. I never bothered looking at the clock because if it was too early I knew I would be staring at it until the sun comes up in the morning and that would be a few hours wasted where I could have slept.

"I don't know, not looked yet," I tell him. He reaches for his phone and looks at it. "It's half eight in the morning. Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to get up now?" he asks me. I don't think my body will let me go back to sleep now if I tried so I might as well get up and we can get started on getting me moved in before his friend comes to buy my house and we sort all of that out legally. I think it's time to make that next step and I totally regret what happened the last two weeks with my insomnia and then the storm happened and I ran off and had to be rescued by Dylan yesterday afternoon. "I think I am going to get up. I don't think I can fall asleep again until tonight," I tell him.

"Okay, I am only going to ask you to stay in bed for another half an hour maybe so I can make you breakfast in bed. I want to spoil you after what happened," Dylan tells me and I smile. I will let him spoil me just this once. I don't expect to be given breakfast in bed every morning and there will be times where I will be the one giving him breakfast in bed so that is fair on him. "Okay Dylan," I tell him and I smiled at him. I didn't like it when Dylan had to get up because I was enjoying the warmth that I had from snuggling up with him. "I will be back soon don't worry Danny," he tells me and I just relax under the covers. There is not much else I can do really while I wait for my loving boyfriend to give me breakfast.

He walks in five minutes later with a steaming bowl of oatmeal and I smiled as I noticed he brought his breakfast up as well. "Might as well spoil myself as well," he tells me and he places the trays on the end table before climbing back into bed with me. "Yep, you deserve a medal for putting up with me," I tell him. He passes me my tray of breakfast and he grabs his and then we both start eating it while watching some random cartoon that was on. "I don't put up with you Danny. I do everything for you because I love you," Dylan tells me. Soon we are all ready for the day and we are going to head to my old house so I can move out and finally feed my dog. I feel like I am such a bad dog parent since I have left him for two days straight without leaving him any food.

Louie was so excited to see me when I unlocked the front door. I have a limp from my ankle so it takes me about an extra minute to walk anywhere and it was getting slightly annoying. I feed my dog and then get to work making sure that everything I want is packed downstairs. Dylan said he would sort the upstairs out for me which is good and I am glad that I don't have that to worry about as well. I am not that steady on my feet and I don't think I would be good at carrying boxes down the stairs without falling. Louie is happy to follow me around and he even put his toys in one of the boxes which was helpful. I wasn't expecting him to do that to be honest but I am glad that he was helping. "Danny!" Dylan shouts when we are an hour into it.

"Yes Dylan?" I call back, I was getting on quite well and I was nearly finished packing some of the things that I wanted from the kitchen. I still have the living room and the other rooms downstairs to do as well. "Do you want me to hoover the house for you as well Danny?" Dylan asks me. I know most of the furniture is staying here. I only need to take my office equipment since Dylan has a spare room he said he could let me have as an office like I have here. I need all my music equipment as well and I know we have the storage space for them since Dylan has a couple of guitars at home. "Might as well if you are offering. Don't think I would like for this guy to come here and the house is dirty," I tell him.

When we attempted to sell the house before we have everything legalised, but we went on tour, so we decided to put it on hold until we had more time to go and get everything moved out. I was a bit panicked because we had one evening to do it all before tour started last time. "So glad that guy is still willing to buy this place," I tell Dylan when he starts hoovering here. He smiled at me and continued hoovering around me. I was glad that everything was starting to fall into place now and everything was going to be perfect soon enough. "Yeah, he knew we were busy at the time and once things calmed down a little bit that we were willing to finish it off," Dylan says, he wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle into him.

I still think Dylan would be better off with someone else, someone other than me would be much better for him. Then he wouldn't have to deal with me sobbing like a giant man baby every time there is a storm. I might talk to Dylan a little later about how I really feel and how I have been feeling these last few weeks since I revealed my fear to him. "Are you okay baby?" he asks me, he noticed my mood change straight away like he always does. "Not really babe," I tell him, feeling like I can be honest with him and that I am not going to be in trouble for being honest. He takes my hands and leads me to the couch and makes me sit down. "What's wrong Danny?" He asks me, and I try not to cry right there and then.

"I just feel like you deserve someone so much better than I am. I mean this time yesterday I was pitifully crying out for you in the rain. I don't know how you manage to put up with me, I wouldn't even put up with me if I was dating myself," I tell him, I was barely scraping the surface with my issues. I know Dylan can read in between the lines. He takes a few minutes to fully understand what I am saying to him and then he holds me as tightly as he can while I sob my heart out in his arms. "Aw Danny, I would date you. I am dating you and I feel sorry that you were left sobbing for me yesterday. I should have been there sooner," he tells me, and he rubs my back until I slowly stop sobbing in his arms.

"I promise you Danny, I don't want anyone else. I want you and only you," he adds when I look at him with tears in my eyes. I give him a small smile and I am glad that he is willing to help me through these struggles. "Really?" I ask him, I just have to be sure. He could easily be saying all of this just to make me feel better. "Yes, I really mean everything I have just said Danny. I LOVE you and you mean the world to me," he tells me, then he gently presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his waist. He pulls me closer, so I am on his lap while he kisses me. I love it when he kisses me. It's always magical for me and I never want the kiss to end, but it has to. "I love you too Dylan," I tell him when we break apart from the kiss.

"I'm glad about that Danny because I am never going to stop loving you. Now let's get everything into the cars and get you moved into mine," Dylan says and gently pulls me to my feet once he stands up. I am comfortable enough to drive the short distance from here to my new house but not any further with what happened to my ankle yesterday. His friend is meeting us to get the keys and the lease signed over to him and I get my payment for the house. Considering we live in Los Angeles and he knows houses can be quite expensive he has made a very decent offer which I could not refuse in the end. Louie was already in his dog bed in the front passenger seat, so I don't risk him running off while we load things into my truck and Dylan's car.

We made it to the meet up place with plenty of time to spare. All of my stuff is in the cars and once we are finished here we are going to our house and going through the slightly painful process of bringing all the boxes in and unpacking them. Dylan said we are grabbing lunch first and then we will go back to the house and I was on rest while he does the moving in for me since he kinda knows where I want things placed and stuff like that anyway and I do trust him with that. I am getting exhausted and my ankle is starting to bother me quite a bit. "It's nearly time for you to rest Danny don't worry," he tells me as we wait for his friend to arrive. I was leaning on him in the waiting room and trying to rest my foot as much as possible.

"I know, I owe you for helping me out so much," I tell him. Usually I would be denying the help and trying to struggle through it on my own, but something tells me that I should be sitting this one out. I am exhausted since I have only slept an hour of the days I went AWOL and then managed to get eight hours last night, but I am possibly going to need a nap during the day. "You don't owe me baby, this is my way of showing how much I care for you," he tells me, and I smile at him. The receptionist thought we were a very cute couple. Even Dylan's friend seemed to be in agreement when he arrived, and Dylan decided he was going to kiss me in front of them all. We carried on with the legal proceedings and soon the friend was very happy that my house is now his.

Dylan was equally as happy that I am now moving into his house and we would finally be living together as a couple. We stopped off to get lunch and soon we are at our house. It felt weird to say our house, but I know I am going to get used to it. I have also been texting George since he was worried about me, but he is calmer now knowing that Dylan is looking after me. He's going to come over the day before we have the day in the studio to hang out with Dylan and I. I think there are some plans to go to Disneyland. I think us going to Disneyland as a group would be fun, seeing what rides people do and don't like is a good way to get to know each other even more than we do already.

"So, a toast, to many happy years living together," Dylan says, and we touch our soda cans together like we would if we made a toast. I repeated what he said and smiled at him. After lunch he made me stay on the couch with Louie while he did the dishes and then brought all of my boxes in and started unpacking everything to where they should be. "You rest okay Danny?" he tells me, and he plays with my hair. "Okay Dylan," I tell him, as I make myself comfortable on the couch. I have my throw blanket nearby if I want to snuggle up under it. I wasn't going to disobey him this time, I need the rest and if he was willing to move all my things in for me then who was I to tell him otherwise. I watch as Louie stays by my side and Dylan starts bringing the boxes in.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I am now lying down, with the throw blanket over me. "Yeah, last time I checked on him he was conked out. He's had a rough few days, but he should be fine now," I hear Dylan tell someone on the phone, I think that he is currently talking to George since as far as I know he is the only one that knows what happened to me. "Yeah I think Danny's on board for Disneyland the day after we have the studio day. We might have to have a few rest stops because of his ankle though. He fell either yesterday or the day before and sprained it quite badly," I hear Dylan say and I knew now he was talking to George.

"Maybe, I don't know how he feels about that though. You would have to ask him on the day or I could ask him when he wakes up," Dylan says minutes later. Louie has fallen asleep on my legs, so any movement is impossible until he wakes up. Ahh the perks of being a dog owner, not being able to move while your dog is sleeping on me. "Oh, Danny is awake, hello bear," he says, when he walks into the living room and I smiled at him. "Hi Dylan," I tell him, and he sits next to me and plays with my hair. I hear Dylan talk to George some more and he was letting me contribute to the conversation which is nice. "Danny, George is asking if you mind him giving you a piggy back if you struggle walking when you go to Disneyland with us?" Dylan asks me.

"Yeah, I don't mind that, but only if I can't walk anymore right?" I ask him. George could hear me as Dylan put the phone down and it was on speaker. I yawned as I was still only half awake and exhausted. "Yeah that's fine by me. I will make sure that it's only when you ask me to Danny. How are you feeling now anyway?" George asks, I get nervous. What if Dylan told him about my fear. Dylan holds my hand and rubs it. "I'm okay just a little tired. My insomnia has been acting up again," I tell him, I hope to god he doesn't know about my fear of storms. I sit up and Dylan pulls me onto his lap and rubs my shoulder. "Yeah, Dylan told me about that. Maybe you should try a new doctor to get that fixed," he tells me, and I very quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, need them to cover the medication on my insurance though. I think that was one of the issues that I had last time. The other one was my doctor decided that I don't have insomnia anymore and I just stay up to late," I tell him. I knew that made George angry, he hates my current doctor and he wants me to change to the same one that Dylan has but I haven't had the chance yet. "I am going to take him to see my doctor soon and get him transferred to my primary care doctor," Dylan tells me and George. I can't wait to have the insomnia issues resolved and to actually fall asleep at night like I am supposed to. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea Dylan," George tells me and Dylan. Louie had woken up a little while ago and he had gone to his food bowl.

"Wah, Jesus Louie don't do that!" I say when out of nowhere Louie runs up to me and jumps on me. Both George and Dylan laugh at the scare and Dylan pets Louie who happily wags the stump that is his tail. "Seems like Louie is up to his old tricks I hear," George says, and I chuckle. "Yep, my crazy little dog," I tell him. Louie just barks in reply. We chat to George for a little while longer and then he hangs up because he has to prepare to fly out to Los Angeles to work here for a couple of days and then fly back home. "Want pizza for dinner Danny?" Dylan asks after a little while. I don't think either of us want to cook tonight. Dylan feels guilty about what happened, and I know it. That's why we are still hugging.

"Hawaiian pizza good?" Dylan asks, he brought back the pizza menu, so we could decide what flavour we want and then he can order it over the phone. I am currently watching something random on the television. "Yeah Hawaiian sounds good to me," I tell him. I like it especially when the crust is stuffed with cheese. I think he realised that and he pointed to the stuffed crust option and looked at me as my eyes light up. I don't want him to get the stuffed crust for our pizza if he doesn't want it. "Okay so a Hawaiian stuffed crust it is," he tells me. I listen as he makes the order over the phone. "Are you sure you want that pizza Dylan?" I ask him after he hangs up on the pizza delivery. "Yeah, I like Hawaiian pizza too you know Dan," he says.

"Just checking Dylan, I know you like to do things just for me," I tell him. He rubs my arm as I snuggle into him a little closer. I enjoy evenings like this where I just get to snuggle with him. I have only stayed over here a few times and tonight is going to be my first night of living here full time. "I don't do things just for you baby. I do things for the both of us and if it makes my baby happy that he gets pizza then so be it. It's a little bonus for me," he tells me. I smile at him, I knew he was lying to me, but I was going to let it slide this once. I know he enjoys spoiling me and he wants to spoil me after what happened with the storm. We just relaxed in each other's company until Dylan had to get up when the pizza arrived.

Then he soon sat down next to me again with the pizza that we are about to share. I snuggled into him again and reached for a slice, but Dylan slapped my hand. "I am feeding you the first piece," he tells me when I look at him. I thought he was going to deny me food for a second there. He chuckled as he picked up the piece I was about to grab myself and let me take a bite of it. We continue with this until the first slice is gone and then I do the same to Dylan. After that we eat like normal and it was quite comfortable to be in his arms at our house enjoying our first meal living together. When the pizza was finished, I decided to limp over to the bin and throw away the pizza box and then limp back. Then I sot down on Dylan's lap.

I am facing him, and he has his arms around my waist. "Hello gorgeous," he tells me, and I hide the blush. "Hello there sexy," I reply, and he grins. He kisses my neck and works his way up to my lips. I am enjoying every single second of it. I have missed being able to have moments like this with Dylan. When he kissed me on the lips I kissed him back eagerly until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Typical, just as I get to have a nice private and intimate moment with my own boyfriend in our house someone has to ruin it somehow. Dylan gets up as our kiss is broken and chuckles at the look I give him for getting up. "I'll be back in a moment bear," he tells me, I mumble that he better be, and he laughs as he reaches the front door.

It was Jordon, he saw me asleep in the park early yesterday and wanted to make sure I was found by someone because when he tried to find me earlier today I was gone from the park. "Hey Danny, so glad you are safe," Jordon says when he sees me and hugs me closely, much to Dylan's displeasure. "Thanks Jordon, Dylan found me yesterday afternoon and brought me here," I tell him, and he smiles. Dylan comes over and lets me sit on his lap while Jordon tells us how he went to my house and found out it had been sold and that I seemed okay when I was seen which was better than how I was yesterday. "Yep Danny's living with me now. We both found that it is time that we lived in the same house," Dylan tells him. I was still using my insomnia as my cover up to why I was strangely in the park.

Soon Jordon left after telling me to rest until studio day. We stayed up watching television until about ten o'clock before we decided it was bed time. I was getting tired again and Dylan suggested an early night wouldn't do any harm. I snuggled up to Dylan in bed and he has his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I love you Dylan, I don't think I can see myself with anyone else anymore," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "I am glad Danny because I love you too and I also don't see myself dating anyone else," he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave any requests below!!


	64. Sick Day DM x J3T

Trigger warning for people who are afraid of throwing up

George p.o.v

I received a text from Danny at around three this morning telling me that he might have to cancel our date today because he feels sick. He had been telling me how he has spent most of the night throwing up and feeling horrible. I am deciding that we can have that date another day and I am going to make a little sick day rescue kit for him and come and take care of him, so we still get to spend the couple time with each other that he deserves. I am going to quickly stop at Target to get some soup and Gatorade for Danny and some other little things that I think will cheer him up. I have a spare key, so I can get into his house if I pull up and find that he has fallen asleep finally. He needs the sleep, so I will be as quiet as possible.

I arrive at Danny's house an hour after I left my own apartment. Like I guessed the door was still locked so I unlocked it and quietly made my way inside with my shopping. I quietly put it away and walked up to Danny's room to see where he is. He wasn't in his bed, but I heard a little bark coming from the bathroom and Danny was passed out on the bathroom tiles. He was drenched in sweat and shivering. My poor bear, I am going to grab him some cleaner clothes from his drawers and clean him up a bit before putting him into his bed. It would be a lot comfier than sleeping on the floor and he might appreciate it a little more. "Poor bear," I say, quietly as I get him out of the clothes he was in before and cool him down a bit.

He stayed asleep the entire time and soon he is resting on his bed with a blanket covering him up to his waist. I noticed his house was a little bit of a mess, so I am going to clean it up for him, so he has one less thing to worry about while he is recovering from the sickness. I am going to do any chore that he needs doing over the next few days until he gets over the sick bug that he has. I think it might be a twenty-four or forty-eight-hour stomach bug, but I will only know for sure when Danny wakes up in a little while. Only when he wants to wake up though, I am going to let him get as much rest as his body needs. He has no idea I am here taking care of him, I didn't tell him that I was coming over to look after him.

I just told him that I hoped that he was going to get better soon, and we could arrange a date day for another time. I used a brush instead of the hoover so I could keep the noise level to a minimum for the poor bear sleeping upstairs. Last thing I need is for Danny's rest to be disturbed by the hoover while I can use a good old brush and dustpan. I can even make myself lunch without disturbing Danny which is perfect for me since I forgot to make something to eat before I left the house. I was more focused on coming over to help Danny out then my own needs at that time. He has some sausage and bacon in the fridge, so I use those to make myself some lunch now that I have cleaned Danny's house from top to bottom.

I noticed there was a television in Danny's room and I am going back up the stairs. I can watch that quietly while Danny sleeps next to me so when he wakes up and realises that I am here to look after him. He still has a fever but there is not much more I can do for him other than to stick him in the bath tub all day. I brought the Tylenol with me to see if Danny can keep it down when he wakes up. Well, I guess I can put a cold flannel on Danny's head to cool him down a bit to see if that helps. He has a 102°f fever right now, which I guess is not bad, but it could be better. He has had higher fevers than this before, probably even today when I first got in. I didn't check then, but it might have been 103° or 104° then.

Danny woke up about two hours after I arrived and whimpered in pain. I rub his back and he looked at me. "Hi George, sorry about cancelling the date," he tells me, and I smile at him. His voice was raspy, and he looked very tired. "It's okay Danny. People get sick sometimes and that's unavoidable. I don't mind spending my day here with you and taking care of you instead. We can have our date when you feel better," I tell him. He slowly moves so he can rest his head on my chest. "Did you carry me in here? I remember falling asleep in the bathroom," he asks me a minute later. I let him have a sip of water to see if he could keep it down. "Yeah, I found you in the bathroom and then carried you in here after giving you a bath," I tell him.

"Makes sense, I do feel less clammy than I did before. Thanks George," he tells me. He seems to be able to keep the water down, so I give him the Tylenol to see if he could keep that down to help with his stomach pain and the fever. "You're welcome bear," I tell him. He snuggles up to me while we watch some television. I don't think he really wants to move very far from the bed. There is an empty trash can on his side should he need to throw up again. I was glad that we had this day as a date day and we have no band commitments to fill. I would be texting the guys to say Danny is too sick to go and I was taking care of him which would led to all of the guys being there to look after him. Now don't get me wrong, we love the guys, but we want some time to ourselves occasionally.

We don't really get much time on tour to ourselves as a couple because the guys are always around us unless we plan that we go on a date on our day off, so the guys aren't around. "I enjoy spending any time with you Danny. I much prefer the quite days in then any date where we leave to go out and do stuff," I tell Danny. He knows I like sitting with him by a nice cosy fire and reading a book with him or reading separate books. That's just how it has been since we first met and first started dating three years ago. "I know you do George. If the mail comes I think there is something in it for you," he tells me. He is enjoying my company while he is sick it seems. He doesn't have to buy me anything though, I am happy to have time with him.

"You don't have to buy me anything Danny. You know I value spending time with you over any gifts that money can buy," I tell him as we get interrupted by a knock on the door. I go to answer it and get all of Danny's mail including the package that was just delivered. I give Danny all of the mail and he looks through it before handing me the package. "I think this is what I ordered for you," he tells me. I open the package to reveal a brand-new copy of Paradise Lost. I knew my copy had been destroyed, but I wasn't expecting Danny to buy me a replacement book. "Aw Danny, you didn't have to buy me a replacement of the book. I was going to do it myself at some point," I tell him, and he smiles at me.

"Well I know that the book got destroyed during the last tour and I have been meaning to get you a gift since our third-year anniversary gift never came. I felt bad even though you told me that you never wanted a gift," Danny tells me. I smile at him, he is so precious to me. He has probably been planning this on the side without me knowing. "Well, I appreciate it a lot Danny. I don't think I am going to take this book on tour just in case that happens again. Thank you, baby," I tell him and then I kiss his cheek. He kisses my cheek back and smiles at me. At least he knows that I appreciate anything that he does for me. "You're welcome George. I think you should probably leave the book behind next time. Just as a precaution," he tells me.

I smiled at him and we relax in bed together. Danny is going to feel better soon, and I am going to make sure that he gets the bed rest that he needs while he feels this sick. I don't think I have ever seen Danny this sick in a long time, not since one of our first tours together. It was not long after that when I realised that I was in love with Danny. Then a couple of years later I asked him out on a date night and he said yes. I was a little nervous that he was going to say no but I was happy when he said yes to me. "Yeah I agree on that Danny. It will be safe for the book if we leave it behind," I tell him. I let him have some more water. I think we will give food a miss for today though just in case you throw up again," I tell him.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts enough as it is right now. I can just about keep water down, so I don't think I can handle food," he tells me. Luckily, I bought some Gatorade while I was out, and he can drink some later. It will help him with his electrolytes, he will have lost a lot throwing up all night. "Hopefully the Tylenol will kick in soon and help you out with the pain," I tell him. I knew he was going to be sore because when he has thrown up in the past it has been quite violent, so I am not expecting this time to be any different. "Yeah I hope so George, it was quite violent when I was sick last night," Danny tells me. I was expecting that to have happened last night. I hope he can get comfortable enough to get more decent rest.

"It will happen soon bear. I would have come over sooner but when I got your original message I was asleep, and I needed to go to the store to get some emergency supplies for you. I also cleaned your house while you have been sleeping," I tell him. He seemed surprised that I did that for him. I was going to do it whether he asked me to or not. "I didn't expect you to do that or me George. I could have cleaned it when I was feeling a bit better. I know my house was a little bit of a mess, thank you," he tells me. Danny is still resting his head on my chest and I rub his back as he snuggles up for comfort. "You're welcome Danny. If you want to go to sleep right now then you can, I will still be here when you wake up," I tell him.

He yawns and then rests his hand on my chest. "I think a nap sounds good right now babe. Even though I fell asleep at nine this morning I feel so tired," Danny tells me, I arrived at twelve and Danny woke up at two from his sleep. "I bet you do buddy, you only slept for five hours and it's not the eight or more hours you usually get when you sleep at night," I tell him, he draws little patterns on my chest and it tickles a little. I watch as his eyes close on their own and then opens them again. "True, I think the latest that I have ever fallen asleep is at three in the morning before now and not nine," Danny tells me. Then a few minutes later he falls asleep in my arms. He's so peaceful now that he is not in pain anymore.

I was starting a FRIENDS marathon on Danny's Netflix account. Then if Danny wakes up and decides that he likes watching the show then it will be there for him to watch easily. I had only made it to episode three of the first season by now and there 9 seasons left to watch to complete them. I think Danny will enjoy watching them with me when he feels up to sitting through a twenty-minute episode when he can barely hold a conversation for ten at the moment. I don't mind starting afresh with the seasons when he does feel better. I don't think I can finish season one by the time he wakes up from this little nap he is taking. He will probably sleep for an hour or two and I would have made it through six episodes out of twenty-four.

I am enjoying the snuggle time with Danny. I never get to do this with him that often and I am going to spend every minute with him that I can. Just that private couple time I have been missing. I kiss Danny's head and he smiles in his sleep. I love how precious he is and how adorable he is when he gets more snuggly with me. He wakes up and looks at me with pain in his eyes and then throws up in the trash can. I rub his back and try and comfort him while he painfully throws up. "I know this sucks bear, but it will be over in a minute," I tell him and a minute later he relaxes against me while I rub his stomach. I am trying to do everything that I can to make him feel better about the pain he is in at the moment.

"This is the worst," Danny says, and I could see tears in his eyes. I keep rubbing his back to try and calm him down a little bit more. "I know baby and it's going to be tough because this stomach bug is rough on you and it's going to take a day or two for you to feel better from this," I tell him, and he gives me a little smile. Today will be a long day of resting for him and maybe in an hours' time we can try again with water. I think deep down we are both glad we said no to giving him any food cause it might have made the situation worse. His throwing up has already been bad and giving him food might make it more frequent and just as bad. "Do you want to relax in the bath for a little while Danny? You feel all clammy again," I ask him, and he nods. While he relaxes I will change his bed sheets to make it nicer for him.

"I want to stop being so clammy," Danny tells me, and I rub his back again. I take the trash can to empty it out and clean it in case Danny needs it again. The I start to run the bath for him. While that is running Danny decided to shuffle in because he wanted a cuddle. "It's going to be okay Danny. I am not going to leave while you need me," I tell him, and I get another small smile from my boyfriend. I let him sit on the toilet seat while we watch the tub fill to what I know Danny's preference is when he gets sick. It's a lukewarm bath just to help him bring his fever down naturally. "While you are in the tub I am going to change your bed sheets while you chill in the tub," I tell Danny and he nods at me.

"Thank you, George," he tells me. Then I help him out of his shirt and shorts and help him into the tub. He relaxes and smiles at me while I go and sort out his bed sheets. I am going to do another round of laundry with the bedsheets while I am at it, so I can further help Danny while he is sick. I heard Danny call out to ask for the trash can, and I ran up the stairs and grabbed it on the way to the bathroom. I made it just in time and I hold it in front of him as another round of throwing up starts for him. It was just a little bit this time but the violence of him throwing up was just as bad as it was the first time I have been her while he has been throwing up. It was probably like this when he was sick last night too.

"I really don't like this anymore George," he tells me. I felt awful for him because all I could to was rub his back and reassure him that everything was going to be okay once the sickness was over. I had put the laundry on before I dashed up the stairs and things so all I need to do is put the clean sheets on Danny's bed. "You want to take another nap once you're out of the tub?" I ask him, and he nods almost straight away which I was expecting because he is very tired and in a lot of pain. "Can I nap on the couch instead this time? I think I am getting too warm in the bed," Danny says, and I nod. I think the warm of the sheets isn't helping him in this case. "Yeah you can sleep on the couch instead if you want. I might clean the bathroom while you sleep because I didn't get that far when I was cleaning before," I tell him.

Half an hour later I help him out of the tub and into a fresh pair of boxers and shorts. I then help the now clean and dry Danny down the stairs and onto the couch, so he can get as much rest as he possibly needs. "Can you lay with me until I fall asleep please babe?" Danny asks me, and I lay with him on the couch and he snuggles into my arms. He was very careful with his movements because of how bad the stomach pain is right now. "Thank you, George," he tells me, and I smiled at him. He feels a little bit more comfortable with me snuggling with him on the couch. "You're welcome bear. I am sorry that your sick buddy and I hope that you feel better soon," I tell him, I know that it is not my fault that Danny is sick.

"It's not your fault George I know that I am going to get sick at least once this year. I feel grateful that I have someone like you to look after me when I need it," he tells me, and I smile. I kiss Danny on the top of his head and watch as his heart-melting smile makes its appearance. I turned the TV off upstairs and turned this one on, so I can watch a film with Danny while he falls asleep. "I am always going to be here for you Danny, through thick and thin as well as through sickness and in health," I tell him, and I know one day that I am going to make Danny my husband and we are going to walk down the isle together. One day I am going to have the confidence to buy a ring and make him my husband no matter what anyone else has to say about it.

Danny was starting to doze off again, so I just rubbed his back to see if that would provide him with any comfort. He is in so much pain and the Tylenol he had earlier hasn't done much for him. He can't have any more for at least another three hours or so. Poor Danny is not having such a good day today. I know he is still disappointed that our little arranged date day had been cancelled but it was really no big loss. I hadn't reserved anywhere for a romantic dinner, I was just planning a picnic in the woods, but I can do that at any time really. Danny doesn't know this, and he doesn't know I hadn't actually bought everything I needed for the date. "What were you planning for today anyway?" Danny asks me.

"Not much really Danny. Just some relaxing time outside, might have included a little romantic picnic for the two of us. I didn't want to do anything fancy like we had for the three-year anniversary date," I tell him. I had planned a very fancy date for our three-year anniversary. I had taken him to one of the fanciest restaurants in town and given him a promise ring to promise him that my love for him will be eternal and no one was going to replace him. Maybe if it is still nice outside later on and Danny is feeling up to it we might go outside in his backyard for a little bit and sit together on the porch swing. "Fair enough George, I don't think I would have planned much either," Danny tells me, I know we wouldn't have done much today.

Eventually he falls asleep in my arms and I take a moment to admire his cuteness and how peaceful he was now that he was feeling safe in my arms and as comfortable as he could. I kiss the top of his head and go back to my FRIENDS marathon. I wish I could take Danny's pain away from him. I would hate to be in the same situation he finds himself in right now. Usually Tylenol works the first time and I just have to give him a bit more after four hours had passed because he would have needed it then. This time I am going to try again with the Tylenol when he wakes up and if that does not work then I am sure there is no harm in giving him some ibuprofen instead. It might work better for him, better than the Tylenol so far.

Jorel had texted me to ask how the date went about an hour after Danny had fallen asleep in my arms so I truthfully told him that we didn't have the date because Danny wasn't feeling so good and I sent him a picture of Danny sleeping in my arms. He felt bad for Danny, but he was glad that I went over there to look after him. I don't think Danny would have done much to look after himself otherwise. Or he might have tried to force himself into doing chores when he should be resting and making himself worse than he is right now. Jorel would have probably gone over to spend some time with Danny but he is respecting my request to have just me and Danny time for today and if Danny is happy then Jorel can join us tomorrow.

I'll ask Danny when he wakes up if he doesn't mind Jorel coming over tomorrow to join us and spend the day with us and the one thing I won't tell him is that I want to go and get him a gift as a thank you for buying me the replacement for Paradise Lost. I know he said it was going to be my third anniversary gift, but I feel like buying him something as a thank you. Maybe I can cover it by saying I wanted to get him something to cheer him up because of how miserable he has been today with all the pain he has been in with his stomach. "I love you little bear," I tell him, well aware that he has fallen asleep and is not going to wake up any time soon. He knows how much I love him anyway no matter what happens.

I get up to clean the bathroom like I had originally planned to do when I encouraged Danny to fall asleep. Danny stayed asleep when I got up and quietly walked to the downstairs bathroom to clean the one downstairs and then go and clean the one upstairs. Danny was still asleep when I got back which is good. I put the flannel back on his forehead as his fever crept back up and I am going to help him break that while he sleeps. There is not much else I can do at this point with him really. I can't wait to give him so pain meds that will give him some comfort while he is awake. Then maybe we can spend some more cute time together. I still hope to get him on the porch swing sometime today.

Danny woke up a couple of hours later and I smiled as he seems to be feeling a little brighter. "How are you feeling now Danny?" I ask him, and he smiles at me. He was sitting up on the couch and wanting me to sit next to him again. "I feel a little better now thanks George," he tells me, and I give him his glass of water to see if he could keep that down this time and then give him some ibuprofen instead of Tylenol since this didn't work out well for Danny. "That's good Danny. I am going to give you some ibuprofen in a minute so that might help with your pain," I tell him. I go and get the medication out of the cupboard and give it to Danny now that we know he can keep the water down for now.

Even if he does throw up again if it has been half an hour then it might help him because the medication should be in his bloodstream by then. "Thanks George," he tells me and then he rests his head on my shoulder. "You're welcome Danny. Jorel texted me earlier and said if you were up for it tomorrow then he would come over and spend the day with us," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I know he appreciates any company when he is sick, and he doesn't really matter who shows up as long as someone is there. "That is nice of him. I don't mind if he wants to come over tomorrow to spend some time with us," he tells me, and I smile at him. I know that he would have said that it was fine for Jorel to come over, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I'll let him know in a little bit that he can come over tomorrow. Do you want to go on the porch swing for a little bit with me?" I ask him, I am going to bring the bottle of water and the trash can just in case his stomach does take a turn. "Yeah I want to go outside for a little bit with you George," he tells me, and I help him up to his feet, so we could walk outside and sit on the porch swing together for a little bit. He was okay with walking even though he did feel a little bit dizzy when he first stood up and he held onto me for balance. The weather outside is perfect for him, there is a light breeze blowing while the sun shines on him. He might feel a little better after we have done this for an hour or more. It depends on how he feels and if he wants to go inside or not.

I know at some point I am going to be making myself dinner, but Danny isn't going to have any just in case he throws up again. I will give him breakfast tomorrow though, he just doesn't trust his stomach to keep the food down right now. Maybe tomorrow he will feel a bit better and he will be able to keep down a piece of toast and some soup. I start swinging gently while Danny lays down and puts his head on my lap. "It feels nice out here," he tells me, and I smile. I want him to be happy and to feel happy even if it is just for a little while. "Yeah it does, don't worry about falling asleep again if you have to Danny. I will make sure that you don't get sunburnt," I tell him, thinking back to the time he went out and fell asleep only to wake up with sunburn on his chest.

"Thanks George, I know you will keep an eye on me," he tells me. He wasn't tired when we rocked on the swing. That was okay with me and we are going to rock until he decides he wants to take another nap with me. He took another sip of water and I noticed the bottle of water was nearly empty. "You're welcome Danny. Do you want to have some Gatorade in a bit? Your water is nearly done," I tell him, and he nods at me. Now he is feeling more comfortable and he can keep the water down at the moment. "Yeah, if we have any," he tells me, completely unaware that I had bought him some before I arrived. "I bought you some before I came over because I knew you were sick and you could do with some and some chicken noodle soup so that you could try it tomorrow if you want," I tell him.

"Thank you, George you didn't have to do that, for me. I hope I can keep food down tomorrow because that soup sounds appealing right now," he tells me. I chuckle, I would have given him some tonight but because he has been throwing up quite frequently in the last twenty-four hours, so I want to give his stomach a break. "You're welcome bear, I was going to Target anyway because I was going to get groceries for myself, but I decided that you needed the Gatorade and the soup, so I bought those as well then dropped the stuff at my house first then came here," I tell him. I did almost put the groceries for Danny in my fridge and cupboards until I realised that I was going to be taking them to his house instead.

"For Christmas I am totally buying you a best boyfriend trophy. I seriously think you deserve one for everything that you have done for me since we got together," he tells me and then I kiss the top of his head. He is so freaking cute I swear, I almost want ten of him. Then I think about it and realise that MY Danny only loves me, and that love is special between myself and him and he doesn't love anyone in the same way. "Aw you are so precious Danny. I am just doing what any decent boyfriend would do when their love is sick," I tell him. His relationship with Theresa was amazing and she treated him really nicely, but shortly after they spilt up he got with a girl called Beccy who was a nasty piece of work the entire time.

"I know George, just you know after the whole Beccy think I thought I was destined to be treated badly for the rest of my life," he tells me, and I rub his back. I wasn't expecting him to mention Beccy to be honest, but I feel proud that he has made the decision to talk about it a little bit. It's him showing that he is working hard to move on from the memories left behind. "Well jokes on Beccy cause I am going to be showing you love for the rest of your life Danny bear. I love you so much," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I love it when he smiles, so much better than him being sad or upset. He has such a beautiful smile. I kiss him on the lips and smile as he kisses back. This is much better than a date out somewhere.

Well it is not so great that Danny is currently feeling very sick. I just am enjoying the peaceful time we get to spend with each other. I don't think we have ever just relaxed on the porch swing to watch the sun go down since we got together. I love the more simplistic things in live and I have been like that for a long time. "I love you too George," he tells me. five minutes later he peacefully fell asleep in my arms. I am going to use this opportunity to make dinner. It shouldn't take long, and Danny is going to not get sun burn while he is covered by shade. I made sure he was in the shade before leaving him to go and make something very basic for dinner. While I was there I decided to grab the bottle of Gatorade from out the fridge to give Danny when he wakes up.

I go back outside once my dinner was made so I could eat it while I keep an eye on Danny. I don't want him to get any worse with this sickness to be honest. I know you have to get worse to get better, but Danny doesn't really need this right now. I keep finding myself rubbing Danny's stomach every now and then without thinking about doing it, it seems to comfort him at least. Bless Danny he must have been tired, he hasn't stirred once since he fell asleep about two hours ago and I think it is about time that he goes to bed for the night. He really needs the rest and an early night will do him some good. I wash my dishes from dinner before taking him up to bed. Glad he seems to be on the mend now. He hasn't woken up complaining of any pain and his fever has gone.

Man I truly am in love with Danny Rose Murillo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I hope you enjoyed.


	65. Don't Leave Me DK x DM

George p.o.v

"Hey, I thought blondie got in before you?" Jorel asks as Jordon turns up to the studio. Danny isn't here yet, neither is Matt but the rest of us are now. "Maybe they slept in late, who knows?" I tell him and suddenly Matt walks in a little angry, but Danny was no where in sight. We want to ask where Danny is, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I can always text Danny to ask him where he is. "Where's your boyfriend Matt?" Jordon asks, and Matt just growled. Something must have happened between those two. I was watching Matt's body language while he kinda stormed over to the other side of the room. "He is NOT my boyfriend," Matt says, and I tell Jordon to leave him alone. It's not worth pushing Matt's temper any further.

I mouthed to Jorel I was going to text Danny later. He might not want to talk about what happened. I will cover the absence when Sean turns up and say that Danny told me he isn't feeling so good this morning. "Anyway, let's get on with today's work and see how the day goes," I tell Jorel who nodded. It does look more and more likely that Danny is not turning up today. Poor dude, Matt seems like he has the asshole switch turned on today. I am going to go and see Danny later on to see how he is doing and offer him some support through this as he is most likely going to need it. "Danny got sick?" Sean asks when he sees everyone else but Danny in the studio when he arrives a few minutes later. "Yeah he told me this morning he was up all night with a stomach bug, so I told him to stay home and rest," I said, covering for the younger blonde.

Matt gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head at him when Sean wasn't paying attention to us. If he wants to be an asshole today, then I am going to let him. Though I am not going to let him drag Danny through the mud because of their little lovers spat. "Right, who wants to record their stuff first?" Sean asks, and Jordon immediately jumps up to have his turn in the booth. Matt is sulking in the corner and when Sean came up to me to ask about it I just told him he woke up in a grumpy mood this morning. Jorel and Dylan come and sit close to me so I can quietly keep them updated on what I know about Danny and so we can attempt to write some new lyrics. Just as I am about to text Danny I receive a text from him.

Dan: Hey, mind if I come live with you for a little while? Matt wants to kick me out tonight. I am sure you know what happened by now.

George: Sure buddy, you can live me with for as long as you need. I'll come get you once work is over. Matt's in quite a stroppy mood and he did say you two weren't together anymore. I told Sean you aren't well. Didn't think you needed the questioning right at this moment.

Dan: You truly are a god George. I did question why Sean texted me get better soon but I will happily roll with that for now at least. Matt was angry when he left the house. We broke up last night after a massive argument, but our relationship had gone down hill for months.

George: Aw you're welcome Danny. Yeah, I knew it must have been bad for Matt to be this stroppy over it. If you feel up to it later, we can talk more about it and see what we can do to resolve any lasting issues.

Dan: I don't know yet, honestly George I am still in shock over this. I hope you can help me. I really loved him.

George: I know you did Danny, this is going to be a shock to you. You two have been together for five years and its just abruptly ended in not the nicest of ways.

Dan: Yeah, I honestly appreciate you letting me live with you. I'll pay you back for it.

George: You will always be welcome in my home Danny. You don't have to pay me back, honestly.

Dan: Okay if you're sure. I'm going to start packing my stuff up. I'll see you later.

George: I'm sure buddy, don't worry. I will see you later.

As I was texting Danny, I made sure the others were aware of what was going on. I knew Danny was likely to need a place to stay, he lost his home and Matt took him in when they were at the part of the relationship where they felt it was time to move in together. Danny's going to need a lot of support because if what we know is correct that Matt has been quite nasty over this and Danny can be a sensitive little soul. "Dan's favourite ice cream is cookie dough, right?" Jorel asks me, keeps his voice down in case Matt decided to eavesdrop. I nodded and Jorel had a big smile on his face. "You carry on as normal, I will go and buy a couple of tubs of it and bring it over to cheer him up," Jorel says, again quietly.

"That sounds like a great idea Jorel. I think he would enjoy that," I tell him, and we scribble down more lyrics. I am going to pick Danny up from Matt's house after work then take him to mine where we might meet Jorel and he will give Danny some ice cream which might help cheer him up because he will be very upset over what has happened over the last twenty-four hours of his life. I could tell he was probably holding back tears or crying when we were messaging each other. For me this day is going to drag on slowly, I just want to go and comfort my little brother while he needs us. Instead I am stuck here with a very angry Matt who everyone is wary of and we don't want to trigger a rage fit during today.

Lunch was good though, I told Jorel and the others that I was going to a local café to get food and Jorel, Jordon and Dylan rushed to join me. Matt just grunted and stayed in his little corner. It felt so good to be out of that tense room and I think everyone noticed. "Is Danny going to be okay?" Jordon asks as we make the short walk down the street. He wasn't privy to our conversation while he was spitting gold on the mic. "I think so, we just have to show him that we are going to be there for him and everything will be okay. He is moving in with me tonight because Matt's kicking him out," I explain. I was giving Jordon a moment to take in the new information. Whatever happened which led to this break up must have been horrible.

We enjoyed the slight break from the tension as we ate our lunch together in the café. I texted Danny to let him know if I could leave before Matt I was going to try my hardest so that we could avoid further conflict between the two of them and Danny agreed. He said if I let him know when I was leaving he was going to wait on the corner of the street for me. I told him that was okay by me but only if he felt that it was safe to do so, and he was not going to be in any danger because of it and he told me that he would be fine. He had everything packed and ready to go, he just needed me to let him know that I was leaving. I feel so sorry for him, he has been living there for a while now and now one likes being kicked out of their house.

I went into the booth next and recorded some of my vocals. I managed to leave five minutes early to go and pick Danny up from the corner of the street and then take him to my house. Jorel said he would wait a little while until Danny is a little settled before coming over with the ice cream. We just want to make Danny happy and try and get to the bottom of this. We are not going to ignore Matt entirely either, we are just giving him some space to think about his recent actions and behaviour towards others. If he is angry then we are going to let him get angry and hope that he doesn't take it out on us. He can come and talk to us if he needs to but right now I don't think he wants to talk to anyone while he is like this.

Danny was at the corner where he said he would be when I approached Matt's street. Danny was sitting on the sidewalk and he had a hoodie on and he was holding the sleeves tightly, watching as every car drive past until he saw me. His eyes lit up and I stopped. I helped get his things into the trunk and then pulled him into a hug. He looked a mess, he had really dark circles under his eyes which were also red. He has a little bit of stubble, but his hair was sticking up in a few different directions. "Let's get you back to mine and sorted out yeah?" I ask him, and I felt him nod against my chest. I walked with him to the passenger side and made sure he got in okay before hopping into the driver's seat to take him to his new place.

I put music on quietly for the drive to fill the silence. Danny looked out the window the entire time and looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. I am going to let him cry when he needs to when we get home. I can take his bags up to the spare room, he only has a couple with his clothes and some personal belongings. "Don't worry Danny. You will be at mine soon and you can cry as much as you need to, nap if you need to and we can hug and talk about it all you need," I tell him. He looked at me while we were at the red traffic lights and I saw the weakest of smiles on his face. I reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He must have been tired because I saw him dozing off just as the lights turned green again.

He just needs some time where he doesn't really need to dwell on the events that have occurred within the last three days ish. I don't know, they could have been arguing for three years as far as I know. It's completely up to Danny if he wants to tell me more about his relationship with Matt when he is ready for it. "Is it okay if I go to sleep on the couch when we get in?" Danny asks me after a few minutes. I knew he was tired and he wants to go to bed soon. He probably hasn't had much sleep while the arguing has been going on between him and Matt. "Of course, you can buddy. I'll take your bags upstairs when we get home and you can just go a lie down on the couch and sleep," I tell him, and he smiles at me.

He was dozing off when I pulled into the driveway and Jorel was waiting there. He must have been quicker going to the store and back then I was driving to Matt's street and back. The traffic was quite bad on the way back, so it probably took me a bit longer to get through the traffic than normal. I am going to unlock the front door so Jorel can get in and then if Danny asks me to I can carry him into the house. I got to the front door and told Jorel that Dan's stuff is in my trunk if he wanted to help out a little more. When I got to the passenger side of the car Danny was still falling asleep. "Gonna take you inside now buddy okay?" I tell him and get a sleepy nod off the poor dude. He did make a little effort to help me get him inside.

I put him down on the sofa and cover him with a blanket just as he falls asleep. I got some of the hair out of his face and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. I walked into the kitchen afterwards and Jorel was putting the ice cream in the freezer. "Poor Danny, Mattie has been really mean to him lately, hasn't he?" Jorel tells me and I nod at him. I take Danny's bag to the spare room and then quickly walk back to continue the conversation with Jorel. "He seems to have been. Danny's going to rest and then I am going to help him clean up a little bit and keep an eye on him over the next day or so," I tell him. We just want him to know we are here for him in the rough first few days after the break-up. He's going to be very upset.

"Yeah, I am sure that Jordon and Dylan can help us give Danny distractions until Matt pulls his head out of his ass. Like I want to support both of them, but Matt needs some time to realise what he could loose if he continues to act the way he is doing around everyone. Danny doesn't know about the behaviour today, but I think it's best we steer away from talking about him until Danny starts the conversation himself," Jorel tells me. It is something that I am willing to agree with. We all need to work together to get everybody through this with minimal damage to friendships and relationships. The band might be in trouble if we are not careful, people might want to leave over this.

"Yeah, maybe it would be better for Danny right now to not talk about his break up unless he is willing to tell us the details. You're right though, Matt needs to pull his head out of his ass unless he wants to lose everything he has ever loved or cared about. I don't want him around in the band while he is showing this typical asshole behaviour," I tell him, we decide to go into the living room and watch the television quietly while Danny sleeps. Jorel goes to sit next to Danny's head and play with the blonde's slightly messy hair. Danny was still sleeping which made Jorel feel good. We all want to help the blonde out in anyway that we can. We all want to help Matt out too. Jorel and I just watch a film quietly in the meantime.

Danny wakes up just after the film finished and I could tell he felt a little bit better. He hugged Jorel who hugged him back. "Is it okay if I have a shower and shave?" Danny asks me, he seemed a little nervous about it. I get up and take his hand and lead him up the stairs to show him where I keep the clean towels and then to where we put his bags. "Of course, you can shower, you don't need my permission to do so. Just shout I'm going for a shower and I will be okay with it," I tell him, and I hug him carefully. I pass him a towel from the cupboard and a clean razor from my room and then I am going to give him some privacy. "Thanks George, I honestly thought for a moment I was a guest here. Then I remembered you said I could live here so I guess we are roommates now," he tells me.

"Yeah, we are roommates now for as long as you want us to be Danny. I will help you get back onto your feet if you want," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "I appreciate it a lot George," he tells me. Then I definitely leave him alone to have a shower in peace and he can come back downstairs to spend time with us after if he wanted to. We aren't going to force him to socialise with us of he doesn't want to. He might just want to have some time to himself to try and come to terms with what happened between him and Matt. A few minutes later I hear Danny singing in the shower and he was singing some of his Lorene Drive songs. I love it when he sings those songs, he is so talented in so many different ways.

After his shower was finished I heard him go into the spare room then about five minutes after that he came back down the stairs with tears in his eyes and he was looking at me. Jorel had to leave to spend some time with Vanessa but he said he would be visiting again soon. "What's wrong Danny?" I ask and pat the space next to me on the sofa for him to join me. He sits next to me and I take his hands in to mine. "I've, umm been kinda of damaging myself a bit lately. Matt kept telling me I was not good enough for anyone else and it got to me," he tells me. Then he shows me the various places on his body that he has been harming himself. He was shaking and crying a little bit as I rubbed my fingers over all the scars and new wounds.

"Danny, Matt was wrong. You are a perfect person, and we all think you are too good for us. We often ask ourselves how on earth we managed to find the world's perfect lead singer," I tell him, trying to boost his confidence while I clean some of the newer wounds. It's going to take a while to be able to heal the mental and physical wounds his relationship with Matt has left behind, but I know it is possible to get Danny back out of his shell to the bubbly happy Danny we all know. Once I finish cleaning Danny's wounds I pull him towards me, so he can cry in my arms. I can tell that he has been holding back some tears over his current situation. "Let it all out Danny, it is okay buddy," I tell him, and he sobs in my arms.

Soon he calms down and I smile at him. He is feeling a little better now and I go and get one of the tubs of ice cream in the freezer. He still doesn't know that we have these yet or that Jorel had bought him some to help him feel better. "Jorel bought you some cookie dough ice cream before he came over earlier," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I hand him the pot of ice cream and a spoon. He snuggles up with me while he digs into the ice cream. "I have to thank Jorel for this later," Danny tells me. I chuckle at how his mood has perked up with the ice cream. "He knew you would appreciate the ice cream while you feel a little down," I tell him. Danny nodded at me while he had a spoonful in his mouth.

"I get that I am being a total teenage girl right now, but ice cream is so good," he tells me, and we both start laughing. It was good to see a little bit of his old self appear. I had to laugh along with him because I just found the situation funny. Danny was literally calling himself a teenage girl and I didn't feel that it was right to bully him. "Ice cream is the best cure along side chocolate Danny. It doesn't matter whether you are male or female break-ups are hard and most people assume that men do fine, and it is not always the case," I tell him. I put my hand on his chest while we relax on the couch and he enjoyed some of his ice cream. Then he went to put it back when he had enough of the ice cream for now.

"Wow Jorel really wants to kill me with the amount of ice cream he bought me," Danny tells me when he comes back in and he tells me that he is going to text Jorel to thank him for all of the ice cream. "Yup, he did mention he planned on sending you into an ice cream coma today," I tell him, and he chuckles. I heard him mumble about stupid best friends trying to send him into an ice cream coma to try and cure him of the sadness inside. "Yep, best friends will do that when they care Danny," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I think our distraction tactics are working slightly with him. He let me look at the text he was sending Jorel and I smiled. He is so grateful for everything that we are doing for him even if he is hesitant to ask for help at first.

"Also, gonna change those dressings I put on once a day until they heal, and I promise to you that I will be here if you want to talk about what's bothering you," I tell him. Jorel and I have both experienced what it is like to lose someone to suicide and we don't particularly want Danny to join those who we have lost this way. Danny knows this too and he hugs me tightly. "I promise you George that I will talk to either you or one of the other members of the band besides you know who before resorting to measures which I could regret later on," he tells me, and I rub his back a little bit in case he gets upset of what we are talking about. I know he is going to keep his promise to us and I will let Jordon and Dylan know so that they would be prepared to listen to him.

I let Danny have control over what we watch on the television while I text the two guys I mentioned before. That way if we go back to the studio this week then they could be prepared if Danny decided that he wanted to talk to them instead of me and Jorel about what bothers him. I know what he is like when it comes to this type of thing and he sometimes thinks that he bothers us by telling us about his problems and keeps them inside instead. "I feel so comfy right now, thanks for being here for me George. I honestly thought you would have taken Matt's side on this," Danny says, we had been watching a film when he said that. It was quite sudden to be honest, but I understand he had that fear inside.

"To be honest Danny, we don't pick sides based on how long we know the dude. I would also support you regardless of what Matt says or does. He was an asshole today to everyone and we are giving him some time to chill and figure out what he is going to do when he loses people he cares about," I tell him. I am only mentioning Matt because Danny mentioned him. Poor little Danny bear, at least he knows I am being truthful about it and he feels like he can trust us. "Yeah, I knew Matt was in a bad mood when he left this morning and I knew he probably would take it out on you guys. I did think because you knew him longer that you would be more protective of him over me," he tells me, and I rub his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can understand why you feel that way dude. We kinda knew after he started getting aggressive with Jordon that we should leave him be. I can assure you that we are going to support you no matter what. Break-ups are rough to be honest with you and we can all sympathise with you and we want to make sure you are happy," I tell him. Danny decided that he no longer wanted to sit next to me and that he now wants to sit on my lap instead. He was facing me and lay his head on my shoulder. Then he breaks down into heartbroken sobs on my shoulder. I rub his back and feel happy that I have him here and safe with me instead of out on the streets where he potentially might hurt himself or worse.

"It's all going to work itself out in the end Danny, you'll see," I tell him. I am not sure if all this reassurance I am doing is actually helping Danny or making him worse, but I would like to think I am helping. I snap a picture of us snuggling to make a little sly Instagram post in a little while. I want Danny to calm down a little bit first. I keep rubbing his back until he calms down and then he looks at me. "I know George, it just hurts a lot right now," he tells me, and I wipe some of his tears away with my thumbs. He gives me a weak smile and I smile back. "I know buddy, you know you can come and cry to any of us if you need too. I think we would be more concerned if you weren't upset about this break up. You are only human after all and you will be emotional," I tell him.

Then I told him about what I planned on doing on Instagram, I wasn't going to be cruel and leave him out of a decision that can affect him. "That's fine by me George as long as the break-up isn't mentioned. All though I don't think that Matt and I ever made our relationship public," he tells me. I set up the post and show Danny before I decide to make it public. I keep rubbing his back without really thinking about it, but Danny has not told me to stop. When I got his approval, I posted it with a cute caption about everyone needing a bro snuggle once in a while. Trying not to make it too obvious I was trying to make Matt jealous that I am having the special Danny cuddles now and not him because he done fucked up big time.

Jorel and the other two cottoned onto my plan straight away and commented that they were jealous of the hugs and they wanted some since Danny was not feeling well today and they missed him. Fans said it was cute and once they knew Danny was sick they told him to get better soon. I hope this is what Matt needs to know that he is going to lose Danny and the rest of us for good if he continues down this path. I think we are going to continue this until either Matt decides to apologise and give Danny a chance of friendship or they work their differences out and can go back out with each other again, either way we will support them. "You want an early night tonight?" I ask Danny as it approaches nine pm.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I stay with you instead of on my own for now?" he asks me, sounding a little nervous in the end. I decide to let my answer be carrying him up to my room to show him that I was perfectly fine with it. I quickly get changed and let Danny snuggle up to me in the bed. "Don't worry Danny, you can stay with me for as long as you need. I know you don't feel comfortable on your own right now," I tell him. He sleepily smiles at me and I knew without him telling me anything that he was very grateful with my help. I allow him to rest his head on my chest and I rub his back until he falls asleep a few minutes later. "Bless your sweet heart Danny," I tell him, knowing he is on his way to being fast asleep.

I close my eyes and try not to think too much on how much I am angry at Matt right now for his behaviour towards everyone recently. I will confront him when I am ready to and he will hopefully sort himself out soon. Danny needs all the positive energy around him he can get right now. Matt can be dealt with later if needs be. I'll try and fall asleep, so I am able to help Danny out in whatever way possible in the morning. We can't record tomorrow which I think in this case is a good thing. Who knows what will happen when we are all in one room together after we have learnt about Matt's horrible treatment of Danny over the last few months which they have been together. I think there would be a massive bust up between everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later – Danny p.o.v

I nervously wait outside of George's house with a gift box in my hands. I know if he knew I was planning this that he would not be happy with me. He said when I was diagnosed with depression and he helped me through it and eventually helped Matt and I get back together that he didn't want anything in repayment for his services. He knew I was coming over today and I just had to give him this gift to show how much I appreciated the help and support I have been given. A few minutes later he opened the door and smiled at me. "Hello Danny, how are you?" he asks me, and I smile back at him. "I'm good thanks, you?" I reply, and he invites me inside. I noticed that he saw the box but at this moment he chose not to comment on it.

"Good, you seriously have gotten me something haven't you?" he asks as I set the box down on the table and push it towards him. He nervously unwraps it and I don't look at him. "I felt like I had to, you have done so much for me I had to repay you," I tell him. I decided to get him something world war two related since he is always interested in that sort of stuff. He smiled at me again and pulled me into a hug. "Well, it is a very thoughtful gift Danny. Thanks buddy," he tells me, and I hug him back. I know he appreciates the gift. "You're welcome George. I am surprised you managed to get me and Matt back together and he treats me a lot better now," I tell him, and he was very happy about that.

He was cautious about me getting back with Matt but after he helped us work through the issues we had to give our relationship another try. "I'm glad he treats you better now Danny. When I helped you through that initial period where you guys broke up and it was rough I was really worried for you both. I did it because you came to me with faith that you could talk freely to me about your issues and I could help you solve them," George says, referencing when I confessed to him exactly how bad the relationship was back then. I thought that it was never going to be solved and if I ever dared to go back to Matt that the same thing would keep happening. We talked for a while longer before I decided to go home and spend some time with Matt.

"Hey babe, what did George say?" Matt asks me when I walk into the house. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I was still having issues with the memories of when our relationship was bad. "He said he wasn't expecting me to get him anything, but he appreciated it all the same. He just did what he felt he had to do to help us out back then. Don't think he would be so willing if it happened again," I tell him. Matt does know that I am still nervous, and the memories of our bad times were still there for me and he does feel incredibly bad about it. "Well, I can assure you and George that it will never happen again. I feel incredibly guilty that I ever hurt you and I promise to you that I will make every effort to treat you like the king you deserve," he tells me, and I lead him to our living room couch.

"I know you do Matt. We can't let the past destroy what we have together now. Our relationship is perfect as it is right now. I don't want that ruined," I tell him, and I sit myself down on his lap while wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles at me. I love it when we have little moments like this. I press my lips to his and he kisses back instantly, with a little more force than mine at first. "I love it when we get to kiss like this Danny. I am so sorry that I ever did anything to hurt you or to make you feel upset," he tells me once our little kiss is over. I smile at him, I enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. I just wasn't too happy that he was still guilty over the abuse that went on before which I have forgiven him for.

"I forgive you Matt, I honestly do. I believe now that you have changed, and we can move on and be happy in our relationship where the opinions of the people around us doesn't really count. I love you and that is all that matters to me," I tell him, and he rests his head on my shoulder. "You really shouldn't forgive me that easily you know Danny. George told me what you were like that day I broke up with you and it showed me how much of an asshole I was to you back then. I made you hurt yourself and sent you into a depression when you didn't need those mental health issues," Matt says, I knew that George had told him about what I had done because he asked me if he could tell Matt so that he would at least understand how what he has done made me feel.

"I know, but I can forgive you because you have shown me that you are willing to change, and we have both healed from the scars our first attempt at dating left. I am not going to do the things that I did before, and I got back up just fine," I tell him. I like how we are at a stage where we can talk about it despite the slight repetition that we seem to be having. We talked some more until we arrived at the point where Matt had accepted that we are fine now and that I had forgiven him as long as he doesn't do the same things he has done before and I am to tell him when he is going off course. I was now snuggling in his arms while we watched the television and I was starting to doze off a little bit. "I'm going to make us dinner in a little bit okay?" he asks me, and I just made a little noise to let him know I had heard him and I understood.

I wasn't expecting him to very quietly move me half an hour later when he wanted to make us dinner. I think he thought I had fallen asleep, so he didn't want to disturb me or wake me up by moving me from his lap to the couch. I looked at him and he squeezed my shoulder. "Oh, I thought you were asleep Danny. Just going to make us dinner now," Matt tells me, and I smile at him. "Okay Matt, I'll be here when you are done," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I am just going to quietly continue watching the television while Matt sings to himself in the kitchen. I enjoy this, just having a chance to relax and have my boyfriend enjoy himself in the kitchen and sing any song that comes into his head. He even started singing some of my songs from Lorene Drive.

We are both screamers so when he started singing So Easy I was excited to hear him sing the end part when it was all scream. I know he should sing more for the band now, but he has plans to leave the band and do his own solo music. I am going to fully support him regardless of what he decides to do, and I am sure the band are to, its not going to be like when Deuce left. Matt brought the dinner through once it was cooked and I sat up, so I could take my plate from him and my fork before digging into my dinner. Matt sits next to me and does the same. "You could probably get away with doing a cover album with some of the Lorene Drive stuff you know. You sing So Easy better than I do," I tell him, and he shakes his head at me.

Later on, that evening he asked me if he could join me in bed. We are back at his house now and for some reason at first, he decided he was going to sleep in the spare room and I was to have the master bedroom. "Why on earth would you ask if you can sleep in your bed with me?" I ask him. That was basically my way of saying that it was fine. "I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't want to share a bed with me anymore," he tells me. I roll my eyes and pull him towards me, so he falls down. "Just get in bed, I want my snuggles," I tell him and he grins. Soon he is in bed and I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arms around me just as I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you for the next one.

Leave any requests you have down below.


	66. The price you pay II JD x DM

Sequel to The Price You Pay – highly recommend that you read that one first if you haven't done so already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v – three weeks later

I can see why Danny was labelled as aggressive now. Whenever voices were raised in the house it would set Danny off. He'd become frightened and on a couple of occasions he has lashed out if we haven't stayed a distance away from him and reminded him who we are and that we aren't going to harm him. Jordon was rubbing his leg from when Danny had just kicked him moments ago. Danny never meant to do it, when he finds out after he has calmed down he always gets upset and very apologetic. Danny wasn't calming down so easy this time though and it worried me. I had reluctantly told George to get the sedatives out of my car, if we can't calm him down in the next five minutes I was going to get George to knock him out for a few hours.

"Danny, no one here is going to hurt you I promise. Remember I bought you three weeks ago, and I promised you that you would be free," I tell him, it seems to have fallen on deaf ears. Danny is just rocking himself in the corner of the room. He isn't looking at anyone which wasn't helping. I tried to tell him again who I was and where he was, but he wasn't paying attention. My time was nearly up, I really didn't want George to have to drug him, however it is looking more and more likely that I have no other choice. I look to George and I knew he was feeling the same way. "Sorry Jay, there is nothing else we can do at this point. We just have to hope when he does wake up we can remind him of where he is and that and he won't be this way," George says, and I nod.

I tell him to just do it. Danny's going to be in this mini freak out state for a lot longer if we don't intervene now and it was unnerving how much he was rocking himself and bruising his wrists while mumbling how he should die because he fucked up and stuff like that. It upset me that he felt that way, but right now I am helpless to stop him from feeling this way. George goes behind Danny, who tenses at the person behind him. "Shh, Danny everything is going to be fine," George says and then restrains Danny who screams and tries to break out of George's grip while crying. I winced, and I looked over at Jordon to see him looking at Danny with tears in his eyes. He hates this as much as I do.

George injects Danny with the sedative, now it is just a matter of waiting for him to succumb to the medication. He is still trying to break out of George's arms, but George is a lot stronger than Danny, so it is going to be a futile attempt. Soon I notice Danny's attempts are becoming weaker. The drug seems to finally be working and Danny is calming down, even though it is not in the way I wanted him to. George rubs Danny's chest and tries to relax him before he goes into his medicine induced slumber. After ten minutes since George injected Danny, the young former slave passes out in the older man's arms. "Poor Danny, this is the worst I think we have ever seen him," George says, and I nodded straight away.

"Yeah, I want him to wake up in his room with just me. Maybe then we can remind him of what is going on in his life now and he would be calmer," I tell him, and he passes Danny over to me. It feels weird to hold Danny while he is like this. It's not the same as holding him while he is sleeping like I have done before. I just hold him and look at Jordon. Jordon walks over to me and touches Danny on the top of his head. "I know Danny never meant to hurt me, he was just frightened because Aron showed up again and started a big argument," Jordon says, at least Danny will know he is forgiven when he wakes up. "Yeah, how's your leg feeling now?" I ask him, I hadn't seen the damage done yet.

"It's fine, its not sore anymore and there is a tiny bruise," Jordon says, then he shows me. There is a small yellow-ish bruise on his leg, which is a lot less then I was expecting. When it happened, I was convinced that he was going to have a massive black bruise there. "That's good then Jordon. I'll tell you when Danny is awake, so you get let him know he is forgiven. He is going to be heart broken when he finds out what happened," I tell him. I hope we can find out how to end these freak outs for Danny's sake, he has dark bruises appearing on his wrists from where he was hitting himself and struggling against George. "Yeah, poor dude. I hate seeing him like that and he's hurt himself worse than anyone else," Jordon says.

I decide to carry Danny up to his room and I am going to lay down with him until he wakes up. I don't know how long the sedation lasts with him, so I am going to try and keep the room as quite and as calm as possible. Maybe then when Danny wakes up he will be able to let me talk to him so that he is calm, and we don't have a repeat of what just happened. He is still slightly underweight so, I didn't have any trouble picking him up and carrying him from the living room to his room. "Aww Danny, everything is going to be fine soon you will soon," I tell him, knowing full well he is not listening to me and he is not going to reply to me anytime soon either. I really hope he is calmer when he wakes up.

He is the only one in the house who has a television in his room. We decided to give him one because we thought it might help when he needs his space and some alone time that he could go and sit in his room and watch the television and we can be doing something else elsewhere in the house. It seems to have been working so far. I make him take maybe half an hour to and hour or more a day to do this as a way of helping him through the day and trying to keep him from becoming overstimulated which seems to have happened today before I got that chance because of Aron. Aron is determined to screw our lives over and I am determined to make sure that never happens. He can go rot in hell for all I care.

Now its just a matter of monitoring Danny to make sure he doesn't suddenly stop breathing on me and that he is going to be fine while he is unconscious. It is going to be a long waiting game for him to wake up now. I have never experienced looking after him on sedation. I know he was sedated when I first met him but the rest of that first day was helping him through the effects of the sedation and how sleepy he was because of it. He has been doing really well for these last three weeks aside from the little mini freak outs which don't happen often. We know what triggers them, so we know to avoid said triggers, so Danny can happily get through the day without any issues. Then Aron had to go and fuck all my progress up.

I kiss the top of Danny's head, I love the little bear so much and one day I hope I can ask him to be my boyfriend and he will say yes. It might help him more than any of the other tactics that we have used so far. "One day we are going to figure out how to make you better Danny," I tell him, and I rub his chest like George did, it seemed to work well despite Danny slowly falling asleep in his arms. It might work when Danny wakes up as well. George appears at the doorway but doesn't move any closer to Danny and I. "I researched the drug before I used it, it should last about two hours," George tells me. That kinda makes sense to me, it seems to be a light sedation rather than a general anaesthetic type of drug.

"Thanks George, I didn't think it was going to last longer than a couple of hours. It's good to have confirmation and to know when he might wake up to be prepared for it," I tell him. It's good to have George here helping me as well, I appreciate having his support when I need him as well. This is all a big learning curve. I have never had to have a slave before either. The dare was paying off though, Danny is a good addition to our group when he was happy. He still tries to do different chores in the house even though he gets told he doesn't have to do them. "Hey George, can you stay with me until he wakes up? I am still nervous that he might stop breathing on me," I ask, he will know I am worried anyways.

George comes and joins me on the other side of the bed and puts his fingers on Danny's next, checking his pulse. "His pulse is fine; his breathing is fine too. We just need to keep a close eye on them over the next few hours," George says, it was good to have that reassurance that he is going to be fine right now at least. Its just how he is going to be reacting when he wakes up which worries me somewhat. What if we go back to exactly how it was just before we sedated him, what would we do then? I don't think we could drug him again so soon. "I just hope he will be calm when he wakes up, I don't want to go through that again," I tell George who nods at me. "I am sure that he will be fine now Jorel, we can help him," George says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later

Danny is slowly starting to wake up. I started rubbing his chest again to see if that would help him stay calm when he wakes up. He will be incredibly confused and possibly scared but I am going to be here to reassure him that everything is fine. George slowly left the room about a minutes ago when Danny stirred but he told me that he would come back if I called for him. "Hey buddy," I tell Danny, his eyes had just opened, and I saw the childlike fear within them. He let me keep rubbing his chest as it seems to be working to help him stay calm. "Jorel? What happened?" Danny asks me, and I could hear the fear in his voice now too. I am going to be truthful with him, it would be cruel to hide that from him when he wants to know what happened.

"Aron came over, he got angry and started a fight with us. You got scared and then we couldn't calm you down at all. Jordon went to calm you down, but you kicked him. In the end George had to restrain you and give you the sedative. We didn't want to do it, but we felt like we had no other choice," I tell him, and then I see tears in his eyes and I let him bury his head into my chest, so he could cry. He always cries when we tell him that has happened, and someone got hurt. Jordon is fine, his bruise is barely there but Danny's self-harm bruises are still very apparent on his arms. "I'm so sorry," Danny says and then breaks down into sobs. I held him in my arms and rocked him ever so gently from side to side.

"It's okay Danny, no real damage was done. Your bruises are worse than Jordon's and I am sure that Jordon already forgives you," I tell him. I rub his back and continue to rock him until his sobs turned into light sniffles. I wonder if Jordon is going to come in to check on Danny in a little bit to make sure that everything is okay. Well, I don't have to wonder for long because five minutes after I thought about him, Jordon appears. He was smiling, and Danny looked at him with fresh tears in his eyes. "It's okay Danny. I forgive you, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. You don't have to apologise buddy," Jordon says, and Danny nearly burst into tears again. Jordon showed the little bruise to prove to Danny that it was okay.

Jordon also hugged Danny who hugged the older male back tightly. I saw Jordon rub Danny's back and I thought the younger male was crying again but he seemed to be fine. "It's not okay though Jordon, I hurt you and did everything that got me in major trouble when I was a slave," Danny tells us. I hope Danny goes into more detail on that, it would be interesting to know more about Danny as he talks more about his past. So, lashing out got him in trouble, freaking out got him in trouble and being sedated got him in trouble too. "Well, it is okay here Danny. You are not going to get into any trouble here. It's different from when you were a slave," I tell him, hoping that helps reassure him. It seems to a little bit.

Jordon talked to Danny a little more and we put some ice packs on his bruising to see if it would help. Now I think I want to talk to Danny on a little more personal level and maybe see if we can turn our relationship to something more than friends. I took the ice pack off one of Danny's wrists to see it had done nothing to really help him and then took the other one off too. "Those are going to heal themselves soon enough Danny," I tell him, remembering they are probably going to last a few weeks at most. He smiles at me, I was so thankful that he has gone back to his calm bubbly little self that I have grown use to seeing. George is going to make sure that Aron never comes near us and triggers the same thing again.

"I know Jay, it's happened before," Danny tells me, I felt sorry for him. He should not have to be used to being hurt or having bruising. He is still lying next to me and I don't think at this moment in time he wants to move. I was glad that he felt happy enough to relax with me and that he didn't feel like he was afraid anymore. "I know buddy, it's never going to happen again while I'm here looking after you," I tell him. I want to promise Danny that we will do everything within our power to help him and prevent any more freak outs being triggered. He surprises me by resting his head on my chest and resting his hand quite close to it. "I like cuddling with you," Danny tells me, and I smile. It's the most simplistic things in life that he enjoys.

"I like cuddling with you too Danny, it's nice," I tell him, and I see one of his brightest smiles. I love it when he smiles. I am definitely going to be asking him out by the end of the week, I have to reveal my feelings before it is too late. I know that Dylan has his eyes set on Danny, but I want to be the one he loves. I want to be selfish for once in my life. Dylan has so many girlfriends on a regular basis that he fucks and leaves. I am going to be loyal to Danny, I won't break his heart like Dylan will if he gets the chance too. "Hey Jay, what are you thinking about?" Danny asks me, I suddenly realise I was staring at his beautiful face without saying anything for a few minutes now. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Just random things Danny, don't worry about it too much," I tell him. The television in his room has been a good source of entertainment for me while Danny has been unconscious and now he is awake we can both watch something together. He often wakes up in the middle of the night and can't go back to sleep, so he will watch it quite quietly until he has either fallen asleep or its time for the rest of us to wake up for the day. He has a DVD player and I let him build a collection of films that he would like, and it allows him to have the same opportunities as us and we can give him something that he can say he owns himself. "Okay Jay, you can tell me anything you know that?" Danny says, and I nod.

"I do Danny and I appreciate it. There are sometimes where I just have random thoughts that don't really make any sense," I tell him. He really is a sweet soul despite everything that he has gone through and he always tries to help other people when he really should be looking after himself and put himself first. "Yeah, I have got to say though it has been a weird adjustment from being a slave to becoming free. Usually by now I would have received a beating for what I did, and they might have decided that I should be punished in other ways. I am glad you bought me when you did," he tells me, and I squeeze his shoulder. I know talking about what he went through is a rough topic and he tends to avoid it more often than not.

I am pretty sure that he thinks that he if was still at the location I bought him from that he would not be alive now. The abuse he suffered back then was pretty awful if the snippets that we know of are anything to go by. "Well I am glad that I bought you Danny. I had no idea how much better this place would be until you arrived. Everyone is so much happier here and we are all calm and have a heck of a lot more fun now," I tell him. I also did tell him how I bought him because I was dared to when I was drunk, he doesn't mind it and we both call it the happy drunk accident. Its our little inside joke and the rest of the guys get it but no one outside of this house does which is perfect for us. I wouldn't want them to understand.

Danny is a little tired, but we understand that because we had to drug him to the point where he passed out in George's arms. It took him about a week and a half initially to recover from the constant drugging he had before I bought him. "If you want a nap Danny then go ahead. I know you are going to be tired from what happened earlier which I wanna apologise for. I really didn't want to do it, but I felt like we had no other choice," I tell him. I know exactly how he is going to respond to what I have said. He is going to tell me that it wasn't my fault and that I had to do what I needed to do in order to control the situation. He always has that outlook on life and I respect that, it seems to help him stay somewhat mentally stable.

"I understand why it had to happen Jorel. I don't blame you for it, I was freaking out and you couldn't calm me down by talking to me and the other methods that work other times. You gotta do what needs to be done no matter what happens or what the situation is," Danny says, almost a word for word recount of what I was thinking that he was going to tell me. I rub two of my fingers on his cheek which made him close his eyes and smile. He is such an innocent soul. "I know Danny, I was expecting you to blame me to be honest but that is just me probably slightly overreacting because of what happened. I didn't like what I saw, I didn't like seeing you stressed out and upset and no one could calm you down no matter how hard they try," I tell him.

It's important for him to try and get an understanding of our side of this, I don't want him to think of us as monsters. I know we are different than the slave masters, but Danny might not think that way when he is freaking out and we are begging him to calm down and then grabbing him quite harshly and stabbing his arm with a needle in the same way they did to give him a drug that would make him sleep for hours and have that uncertainty when he woke up. When he woke up and I hadn't have spoken to him and reassured him that everything was okay then he would probably be anticipating a heavy heavy beating from someone. I think that was one of the worst things about it all. The childlike fear in his eyes and in his tone.

It just shows how vulnerable he really is and how much we need to make sure that we can protect him and make sure that he gets the love and care that he needs. "I love you so much Danny. Seriously Danny I do, like more that a brother or a friend might love someone," I tell him, feeling like it was now or never. I heard George tell Dylan something and it went along the lines of "now is not the best time for that Dylan. I think after what happened today that's the last thing he needs." Now I am making a huge assumption that they were talking about Dylan doing exactly what I have just done with Danny. "I love you too Jorel, I kinda felt that there was something different only between me and you and its not the same with the others," Danny says, and I chuckle at his display of innocence. He doesn't really know what love is until now.

"Awe, well let me tell you something about that Danny. We are going to take this nice and slow so that you feel comfortable and we can be happy in love without being forced or rushed into it," I tell him. I want to establish that at the beginning of our relationship because I know that he is going to be very new to all of this and he is going to be influenced by a lot of people outside on what the expectation should be. Dylan is probably not going to be happy when he finds out about all of this but screw what he thinks. Danny and I are happy and in love with each other, at that is all that matters to me right now. He smiles at me and I loved the smile, it felt like I was melting when he smiles at me like that.

I kiss him on the cheek and he smiled again. He wasn't sure what to do I decided to give him some help, I put my lips on his and then he naturally kissed me back which is good. This is a whole new thing that Danny is experiencing, and I am glad that I am the one to introduce this to him. When the time is right we will be able to announce the new relationship to the others, but right now I want it to be our little innocent secret and I want to make sure that Danny is happy before we tell them because the news will be big. It is not everyday that you ask one of your friends out and they agree to it. I also don't want to make Dylan angry, but I am not sure if Danny actually feels the same way about Dylan that Dylan does about him.

Yeah I know Danny said after my confession that he felt something was different between us and not the others, but for all I know he could be saying that to make me feel better. "Jay what's wrong?" Danny asks, even though his voice is quiet like usual it was enough to break my train of thought. I see concern in his chocolate brown eyes and I feel like all my worries melt away. "Nothing Danny," I tell him, and he saw right through my lie. He gave me a look that read, I am not believing this bullshit Jorel. "Okay, I am a bit nervous for the others to find out because I am pretty sure Dylan feels the same way about you that I do," I tell him, and he tilts his head to the left. He is very new to the concept of romance, so he is not going to get it straight away.

"But Jay, I don't like Dylan in that way," he tells me. He sounded a little more confused and I have no idea how to help him out with it really. He has to learn a lot of this on his own. Everyone is going to have a different concept on what love is and Danny needs to discover his own meaning to the word love. "I honestly don't feel the same way about Dylan that I do for you Jorel," Danny tells me, and I smile. He is amazing, he can make me feel better in just a couple of minutes. Now I need to be able to provide the same comfort to him when he needs it. "I am glad about that to be honest Danny. I guess I am paranoid about it all. Dylan has had so many good relationships where he ruins them because he sees someone else. I have barely had any relationships like his and I am scared that I am going to fuck it all up and ruin it between us," I tell Danny, feeling comfortable in sharing that much with him.

"I don't think you're going to ruin it Jorel. You know I am not going to go out with Dylan and we are going to take things nice and slow so that we both feel comfortable. It is just as important that you are comfortable and happy with our relationship as it is for me to be the same," Danny says, then he shows me his heart-melting smile which helped me fall in love with him the first time I saw it. Maybe this is what is meant to be. Danny and I are meant to be together I am pretty sure and one day I am going to stop being so damn paranoid about it. "Okay Danny, I love you bear," I tell him, and I kiss his cheek. Then he kisses my cheek, he was learning more and more and surprisingly quickly too which is nice.

I am glad that I am able to teach Danny things, I know he was a sex slave, but he probably never enjoyed it and never kissed the men or women he was with. I knew for sure he had no experience in kissing because when I kissed his cheek he didn't really react, he was unsure on what to do. Kissing on the lips is easier because you just have to copy the same movement the other person is doing, and he is good at that. A lot of the time he learns things because he sees someone else doing it and he copies it, for example Jordon was doing a silly dance to the song and Danny was watching along. He managed to remember the moves and the timings and one day when Jordon did it again Danny just joined in without any issues and it looked good.

"Jay, dinners ready downstairs. We got Chinese and its just a bunch of thins we know people like. Danny you are welcome to have any of the food that you think you might like. I know you haven't really had Chinese takeaway before," George says, Danny and I were snuggled up close and he did knock first. "Okay George, we'll be down in a minute," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I think he either suspects that Danny and I are dating now, or he knows because he overheard part of our little conversation. "What kinda food is it?" Danny asks, I love all the moments where he tries to figure things out on his own. "Well, we always have rice and noodles. I usually get the crab and sweetcorn soup which is nice, and Jordon gets sweet and sour chicken. The others usually get spicy food and I am not sure if you'd like that," I tell him.

When we get to the dinner table, he decides that he would try a little bit of mine and a little bit of Jordon's. We know he likes the rice and the noodles, so he can have as much of those as he wants. George has some prawn toast which he decides to let Danny try some and see what he thinks of it. "So, do you like it Danny?" George asks after Danny had a couple of bites. Danny nods his head and smiles at George. George gives him a couple more slices which Dylan doesn't like since he has been trying to get some from George for ages now. He could just ask for some of his own when the order is made, Danny doesn't know about these things yet. "Thank you George," Danny tells him, and the older man smiles.

"You're welcome Danny, I am glad that you can experience new foods that you probably never imagined having before," George says, much to Dylan's disappointment. The first meal Danny had when he arrived was pizza, since then we have cooked most of the meals which have included things like spaghetti bolognaise and tuna pasta. Danny loves his food and there are not many things that he doesn't like which is good. It means that we can still meal plan how we used to and not have to change too much about it. It was funny how every now and then Jordon would drop a piece of his chicken onto Danny's plate and Danny would never question where this seemingly endless supply of fried chicken in sweat and sour sauce was coming from.

I am not sure though, if he enjoyed the chicken or the soup more. He was eating both like he had never been fed. At least we knew he was enjoying the food and there is no worry about any of it being wasted. Danny is going to eat every last mouthful of what he had been given. After dinner its Danny and I's turn to do the dishes and then we are going to watch a film and Danny's probably going to want to go to bed after that. He is still a bit tired from the whole incident we had earlier this afternoon. I am going to be very surprised if he doesn't fall asleep during the film he seems that tired now. He has started dozing off in his food and I have been gently nudging him to make him wake up a little more.

"Do you want to go to bed after doing the dishes Danny? You seem very tired," Jordon says, and Danny shakes his head. "I'll be okay Jordon, I am used to being this tired and pushing through it sometimes I would have no other choice," Danny says, revealing a bit more of what he went through to us. I know that the slave masters would not give a shit if Danny was tired or not, their whole purpose was to drive innocent people to their early graves by overworking them. I gave Danny the easy job when we did the dishes together. He'd come up to me while I was washing up something and rest his head on my shoulder and close his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry bear, you'll be in bed soon and fast asleep," I tell him.

"Can you stay with me?" Danny asks me, and I wrap one arm around him. "Yeah sure thing Danny, you just let me know when you want to go to bed and I'll come up with you," I tell him. Then we go into the living room. He made it only about halfway through the film before I knew he was done for the night and he was getting desperate to go to bed. I took his hand as we left the room and I got him all settled in bed. "I love you Jay," he tells me, his voice telling me how sleepy he was. "I love you too Danny," I tell him and shortly after he falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, hope you enjoyed.


	67. Every time we touch JD x DM

This lovely one shot was requested by the also lovely Joana_Carter.

AU- soulmate tattoo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

21st of November 1985

A baby is born with a paw print tattoo with a dollar sign inside right above where his boxers go when he is older on the right side. He is handed to his mother who smiles. Her tattoo is right above her heart and it is the Latin cross. It matches the tattoo that her husband has in the same place, which makes them soulmates. Margo Murillo hopes that one day her newborn son will be able to find a soulmate of his own and he will be happy. It doesn't matter if the new baby's son has a soulmate who is a male or a female, as long as they are happy and treat him with the care and love that he deserves. She wants the world for her son.

"Welcome to the world Daniel," Margo says and kisses the top of her baby's head. Her husband smiles and wraps his arm around his wife. He was incredibly proud of his wife; the labour was the toughest one so far. They thought for a moment that Daniel would not make it, his umbilical chord was wrapped around his neck twice and he would not breathe at first. It was a heart wrenching moment; watching helplessly as nurses rush around trying to revive your son and you can't do anything. They were definitely going to be nervous when they are able to take him home. "I love you two so much," he tells his wife and new son. He could not wait for his two older boys to meet the new baby and they could be the happy family of 5.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1st of May 1984

A baby is born with a paw print tattoo with a dollar sign inside right under his hip bone on his right side. He is handed to his father first, as his mother was having a drink at that moment. Her tattoo was a dollar sign inside a red dripping circle, on the inside of her wrist. Miles Decker, her husband had the exact same one on the inside of his wrist. They matched each other perfectly which was how they knew they were soulmates. Their hearts would flutter whenever they met up and when they were apart their tattoos would burn with the longing to be together with each other again. They both felt aroused around each other and those feelings were hard to deny after a while. They are happy to be together and very much in love.

Miles looks at his son, not even questioning the slightly strange positioning of his son's tattoo. He would probably have a soulmate out there with the same tattoo. He just has to wait and do some searching. "Hello Jorel," Miles tells his son, who looks at him. Jorel has no idea what is going on around him, but he is happy and content. He passes the baby to his mom who feeds him as he is starting to get a little fussy. Miles vowed that there would be no judgement on who his baby's soulmate would be. There is no choosing with whom you fall in love with, it just happens. His soulmate might well be a boy for all they know. Only time will tell, they don't even know if his soulmate has been born yet.

"I love you Jorel. I am so proud of you my dear," he says and kisses the top of his baby's head and then passionately kisses his wife. "Welcome to the world Jorel," his wife says and kisses her son. She had already kissed her husband. She hands Jorel back to Miles for another cuddle before he gets put in the little bassinet for his own little nap. Soon they will be able to take him home, so he can meet the rest of his siblings and see what happens from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

19th of October 2009 – Danny's point of view

"Which airport are you at?" George my friend of ten years asks me. I am currently in LAX at my gate sitting on my backpack as I get told the flight has been delayed another 3 hours. "I am still in LA, flight's been delayed further three hours. I'll probably send a text when I get on the plane," I tell him. I know its their day off on tour right now, trying to give me ample time to travel from LA to Texas to make it for tomorrow's show. I'm replacing their lead singer Aaron full time and to be honest I am feeling extremely nervous about it all. It's not going to be the same as when I did it for Lorene Drive. There are going to be a lot more people out there to judge me and I don't know if I want that or not. The pay is better at least.

"So, the five am flight turns into a one pm flight.. That's alright as long as you don't incur any further delays I guess. We just want you here already," George replies, acting slightly childish at the end which is out of character for him. I guess he is just impatient because he has been trying to get me as a member of his band for so long and now the day is finally here. Almost five years after it started and a year since their debut album came out there is a new lead singer. People are going to hate me for it, I can feel it already. They are not going to be happy that there is such a massive change so soon, they will always compare me with Aaron. There will be nothing that I can do about it to be honest. No amount of time working with the others will make everyone happy.

At least the guys won't see my soulmate tattoo. It's a nice tattoo, a dollar sign within a pawprint. I just hate the placement of it really. It has to be on my boxer line of all places. I guess my soulmate might have the same, I just have to wait and see. I have never met my soulmate before, so I have no idea what is going to happen when I meet them. Mom and dad have told me what happened when they met for the first time. I thought that was going to happen when I met Theresa, my high school crush. It didn't in the end and we split a month ago on mutual terms. We are still looking for our soulmates and we remain close friends. "I am so nervous I just want this plane ride to be over now," I tell him, he chuckles.

"Yeah I know Dan, just keep your chin up and you'll be joining us before you know it," he tells me. He can talk to me for another hour before he has to leave to go and have fun with the guys. They expected me to be here by now so I could enjoy the travelling with them before I get thrown in the deep end and sing tomorrow night in front of hundreds of people. I always sub consciously make sure that either my boxers or my t-shirt covers the soulmate tattoo. I have rehearsed time and time again with the Lorene Drive guys how I would get changed so that they would not see the tattoo. To be fair on them, they never minded it and they would honestly let me know if it was showing. "Yeah, can't wait until this stupid plane ride is done still. I hate planes," I tell him, I am worried, and I get severe anxiety on a plane.

I haven't told anyone about it until now, for fear of being judged and made fun of. "I know Danny, I'll be waiting at the arrival bit for you as soon as you get off the plane. I promise," George tells me. I know he's got my back. He will help me through this. "I know, I just wish you were here now, as whiney as it sounds," I tell him. It's his turn to laugh now. I know he couldn't because he couldn't get the time off to do it. If he did then he would be by my side guiding me through this airport and keeping me calm. We end the call a minute later and I hated it, I wanted to keep talking to George for longer, but he needs to have some fun he will have to leave during some of the fun anyway to pick me up from the airport.

We are going to be playing in Houston tomorrow night. The flight is just as long as the current delay time. 3 hours and 15 minutes, that's how long the flight is from LAX to Houston airport. I would have been there by now. I have been delayed about three times now. This is getting quite ridiculous and my patience is running out. I just want to have fun, the next few weeks are going to be stressful enough with the fans constant judgement of my performance during the tour. I am going to be constantly stressed for here on out. I can't wait to get this out of the way, I have missed George and because we have been doing different things we haven't been able to meet up until now. Today's going to be great when the stupid flight is over.

~4:15 pm ~

I yawn as I grab my carry on and walk off the plane. George is meeting me in arrivals in a couple of minutes. When George was talking about time, he was talking about the time in Huston. Los Angeles is two hours behind Huston. So, the one pm flight his time was a 11 am flight for me. He was waiting at arrivals like he promised. I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could, and he hugged me back. "You survived the flight like I knew you would," George says, and I resist slapping him for the comment. I know that he is only teasing me. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. Did not sleep last night at all," I tell him. The original flight was very early in the morning, so I decided I could sleep when I get there. I am sure that they will let me sleep if I need to.

"Aw, we are going to get take out then go back to the bus. Once dinner is over I am sure you can sleep while we watch films. That airline has wasted most of your day," George tells me, he is right most of my day had been wasted because of the stupid airline delaying the flights and not giving any reason as to why. "Yeah, sleep and food sounds good to me right now. I haven't really eaten either," I tell George, I know soon enough I will be getting good hot food which is what I need after a stressful day. I walk with George to baggage claim and wait to grab my suitcase. I don't have my guitar, it got collected when tour started in case they needed me, so I could play my own guitar which I would be more comfortable with.

George grabbed my suitcase for me since I was so tired on my feet I almost missed it. "Come on, I have a rented car, you can fall asleep now before you drop," George tells me. I smiled at him and then I followed him out of the airport to the rented car. I was super excited to see the guys again. I am going to be meeting Jorel for the first time though. He never went to high school, so I didn't meet him then. Today is going to be the first time that we have ever met each other. I am nervous, but at the same time I am excited. George has said that Jorel is a good guy and I will get along with him quite easily. Jordon and George are soulmates, they have shades with three tears as their tattoo on their bicep. Dylan has a weed soulmate tattoo on his forearm, he isn't currently looking for his mate right now though.

When we got into the bus, my tattoo instantly started to itch. This is weird, my tattoo has never itched before. I need to resist the urge to scratch. Then it will show my tattoo, and everyone will see it. I don't want that to happen. Jorel looked uncomfortable. Well I assume the uncomfortable looking guy is Jorel, I don't recognise him out of the other guys. He introduces himself to me and we quickly demolish dinner. Then George asks if I am joining them for the movie night or did I want to go to bed straight away. I told him that I would stay for one movie and then go to bed because I was really tired from the day's traveling. He said that was fine, I didn't have to force myself to stay awake while my bunk is just metres away.

Everyone said good night to me when the first film was over. I felt welcome, it was nice to be on tour where the pay wasn't going to be an issue. Where the crowds are going to be just as active and hyper as we will be when we before as a six piece tomorrow. Jordon is grateful that I am covering Aaron's vocals. He is dangerously close to loosing his voice because he is singing so much every show. I'm glad I can help out in any way that I can. As I walk further away from Jorel, I notice that the itch was barely there. This is too weird, I don't know what to do as this has never happened to me before. I texted my dad about it earlier, he said it can happen in the presence of your soulmate, but it never happen with him or my mom. I manage to fall asleep before any of the others come in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

13th of May 2012

Dear diary,

First off, please excuse the cringe of today's entry as I am probably going to sound like a teenage girl. I am actually a 26-year-old male. Jorel has been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual my soulmate tattoo still itches whenever I am near him and I think his might as well. The feelings that have developed over the last three years have become almost impossible to ignore. A few months after we first met, we had our first make out session. He was drunk, I was not. It didn't stop either of us though. The kiss sent electricity through my body and I loved the feeling of it. We have done this a few more times since then, but never made anything official by our kisses. My mom has her suspicions, but she refuses to tell me.

She tells me to figure it out on my own, I think I am getting there slowly. Recording American Tragedy in 2010 was awkward too. Jorel would make excuses not to sit with me or to leave the room whenever we sat next to each other for too long. At every interview if we were put next to each other he would run off when it was done. No one has come up with an explanation of this strange behaviour as of yet. It still happens to this day, I might ask George about it. He is my best friend after all and he knows Jorel a lot better than I do. After I have finished writing I might ask him. He found his soulmate, so I am sure he can help me discover if Jorel is mine. George is over at my house today to work on song lyrics. We tried to convince Jorel to join us since Jordon is coming too but he declined.

I have never shown my soulmate tattoo to anyone other than my family. The itching that happens with the tattoo is at its most intense whenever we kiss. I was shocked when he came over to me, slammed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was too good to ignore so I kissed him back, then he led me to a VIP room, handing a bar man a $20 note to let us continue the kiss in there, in private and in secret. He will never talk about the kisses when he is around the other members of the band and we are barely alone for long enough to talk about the kiss and to see what we want to do. I want to know where our relationship is headed. I want to know if we are going to be dating or not.

I am making up my mind now, I am going to talk to George privately before Jordon arrives and I am going to ask for his help. I feel like I am going mad if something doesn't happen soon. I want Jorel to know how I feel if this is meant to be. I don't want my heart broken. It was hard enough after I broke up with Reese, I don't want it to happen again. I don't think I could cope if it happened again. It was really rough, Justin, Kris and Stephen saved me from some really tough times back then. They all helped me equally, I would often stay at their houses when I felt really suicidal. I need this relationship to go well. I have barely slept, and I am writing in here to sort of organise my thoughts and to pass the time until its more reasonable to wake up.

Jorel is driving me insane, I get so many emotions from being around him. It's hard to describe and it's even harder to manage. It might be the same for Jorel, he doesn't speak to me, so I have no idea if it is or not. The only way I will know for sure is if we talk out our feelings. I really hope that George can help me. I have started to draw my tattoo in notepads and sketchpads, so I can see it and show people without actually revealing its placement on my body. My mom say that it is good that I am drawing again, I stopped a long time ago because I would get too frustrated with my drawings and kept scrunching them up and throwing them away. If I can find my soulmate she will be very happy for me.

It's a parent's goal in life to live to see their children get their soulmates. As I am the youngest of my mom's children I am the last one to find my soulmate. Kyle is my half-brother and he hasn't found his soulmate yet either. I know he will one day, just like I will. You need to have patience, it is not often that soulmates find each other right away. It could take several failed relationships before you find the one. That is just how life works unfortunately. Kyle knows the same pain I do when it comes to looking for our soulmates. He is taking a break from the relationship scene for now while I am still searching. One day I will find the one, I just know it. All I have to do is keep hoping and praying that it will happen soon.

Danny Rose Murillo

I sigh as I close the book and put it in my bedside drawer. It was another restless night for me. When I say that I got no sleep during the night I mean it. Sometimes my mind will give me an hours rest but its never consistent. George knows this, he volunteered to take me to his doctor to see if they will prescribe me sleeping pills. I lie down in the bed and snuggle under the sheets, I told George that he could let himself in when he arrived. I might be asleep by then, I might not but it gives him the chance to go in without disturbing me like he has requested. He feels like if he knocks and wakes me up when I am asleep then he is disturbing me, and he will feel bad about it because I barely get any sleep as it is.

"I brought you some coffee Danny, I thought you might need it," George says, my alarm clock reads 9 am and I was very tired. I had managed to fall asleep at six am and three hours of sleep is not that bad. "Thanks George, I definitely need this. I just slept for three hours. I didn't sleep until six am," I tell him, accepting the coffee mug from his hand. He sits next to me, he hates how bad my sleeping issues are right now. I am pretty sure the stress of Jorel's constant kiss and run isn't helping me. "What's going on Danny? You can talk to me at anytime you know that," he tells me, I sigh and take a hug gulp of coffee. "It's Jorel, there is just something about him that makes me go through a whole spectrum of emotions," I tell him.

It's going to be good to get it off my chest. "In what way?" George asks me, I took another gulp of coffee. I am starting to feel more awake as I drink this. I have my glasses on, somehow I managed to fall asleep with them on. "Anytime I am near him, my soulmate tattoo gets incredibly itchy. He keeps making reasons as to why we can't be near each other," I tell him. I went into further detail into what has been going on in the last three years in between more sips of coffee until I drank the whole thing. "So, you think that Jorel might be your soulmate?" George asks me, and I nod. There can't be any other explanation for what I am going through. "I have gone through a few other possibilities but that one seems the strongest. We can't seem to be apart for long no matter how hard Jorel tries," I tell him.

"Right, I have the solution to this. I am inviting Jorel over, I am going to tell him that I have noticed his strange behaviour towards you and I want answers. You and Jordon can be in your little studio working. I will chat with Jorel then come and get you and leave you two to talk it out," George says, sounding as confident as ever. I nodded, that was better than anything that I could come up with at this very moment in time. If we can talk it out then I will feel happier knowing what my place is and what my relationship will be with Jorel. "Please help me George, I need to know what is going on," I tell him. He nods, and I rest my head on his shoulder, it was purely brotherly love between us like we used to be.

I watched as George fired off his text to Jorel, making sure he had my approval of the contents first. "Jordon's bringing breakfast from Mc Donald's. I told him to get our regular breakfast stuff from there," George tells me. I smiled, I can't wait for food. I am so hungry now, I skipped dinner last night because I was so busy. I was writing so many songs I lost track of time. I wanted to do anything which stopped me from thinking so much about Jorel. I know that a lot of the songs that I am writing won't be turned into actual songs, but it doesn't hurt to try anyways. "Also, Jorel has agreed to come over. I don't know if people can sound eager over a text message, but he does," George adds after a minute when his phone buzzes.

"Well, he has been avoiding me since tour ended a month ago," I tell him. It had really been a month with little face to face contact with Jorel. It might be urges that he can't ignore which make him want to come over so suddenly. When I ask, I usually get a no from him. So, for him to agree to come over to MY house and talk to me is a big deal in my little world. Jorel has never been over to mine, to be fair I have moved twice without telling him. "Are you sure he knows where I live now? I have kinda not told him when I moved the last two times," I tell George, my address is kind of an important detail that doesn't need to be missed out. "Yeah he asked for it after I asked if he was going to come over so you two could talk," George tells me.

That's good then. At least he knows where to go now. I'm going to be so nervous when he shows up though, this conversation means so much to me and I really desperately do not need it to go wrong. So many things can happen today, and I don't know how I feel about that. "Do you want some privacy to get dressed?" George asks me. I shake my head, usually I ask them to give me space and leave me alone when I get changed. Today I want to show George my tattoo just in the hopes it might match Jorel's. "Why the sudden change?" George asks, I got out of bed to show him why. I lower my boxers just a little at the top, revealing the soulmate tattoo I was born with. George's eyes lit up and he knew something I didn't.

"You are the only one in the band now that knows what that looks like," I tell him. He knew I keep my body private, I have been that way since I was young. I would do topless shoots in Lorene Drive, but I would never ever show my tattoo. "Yeah, with the placement of it I can totally understand why. I'm sure I have seen that tattoo before. I'll discretely ask Jorel later because I am pretty sure it was in a similar place on him," George says, I hope he knows that he is getting my hopes up and they could easily be crushed if his memory is wrong. I get a top and put it on, no point getting all fancy if I am staying in my house. The guys have seen me in my sweatpants before, it's really no big deal to me. I'm not worried.

"I hope you're right on this," I tell him. We are walking downstairs as Jordon texted George to say that he has arrived with the food and didn't want to walk in, just in case we were having a private conversation or something. "Don't worry Danny, I will be right. Just need Jorel to see what affect his ignoring is having and how much better it would be if you got together," George says as we get to my kitchen/dining room. He goes to open the door for Jordon while I get some things to go with our incredibly "healthy" breakfast. We take the piss out of our diets all the time since Jorel admitted that he wasn't too keen on junk food. "Were you sleeping Danny?" Jordon asks, my hair is still sticking up.

"Yeah, only got three hours sleep this morning," I tell him, then I walk over to a mirror to sort my hair out and make myself look more presentable. He hugs me from behind, he knows what's going on through George since he has been worrying about me quite a fair bit since we have been talking about my problems together. "Bet everything is going to work itself out soon and you'll be back to sleeping somewhat normally," Jordon says, and I smile. I love the positive energy around me this morning. I hope this continues throughout the day. I don't really see any reason why they shouldn't, and we soon demolish our breakfast. I always laugh at how Jordon treats every meal as if he hasn't been fed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

Now is the part of the day that I have been dreading slightly since early this morning. It's now mid-afternoon and I am going to be talking to Jorel privately for the first time in months. George had already spoken with Jorel, telling him the reasons why this chat needs to happen and now it's my turn. My tattoo tingles in anticipation of seeing Jorel again, its happened before. Usually the night before tour or a studio session. We have eaten lunch, I nervously picked at my sandwich until George told me that it was going to be fine and I was going to be okay after I speak to Jorel. Jorel showed up just after lunch and the two older men got chatting in my living room. Jordon did his best to distract me during that.

Now I am in my living room waiting for Jorel to walk back in with the coffee. "Hey Danny," Jorel says when he walks in with the drinks in hand and some biscuits. "Hey Jay," I tell him, my tattoo itching again because I am around him. I take my mug from him and put it down on the coaster, he hands me two biscuits and puts the other two next to his mug. "So, George has told me that I have been a bit of an asshole to you lately and I apologise for that," he tells me. I smile at him, its nice for him to realise what he has been doing. "I accept it Jay, I just wanted to know why without excuses this time," I tell him. He takes my hands and I look in his eyes. "I know, and I want to tell you. I am just nervous about how you might react to it," Jorel tells me.

"What is it Jay? You know I have an open mind and I will listen to anything that you have to say," I tell him. He lifts his top and reveals a tattoo on his right hip, a paw print with a dollar sign inside. Exactly like mine, I couldn't stop the gasp when I saw it. I looked him right in the eyes and showed him mine, making him the second and the last member in the band that I wanted to see it. "So, we are soulmates," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. I nod and smile at him. "That explains how I was so horny around you and that's why I kept leaving, I couldn't resist the urges and they were so strong," he tells me. We both talk about how we have been feeling with these tattoos on our bodies.

I was so excited that I had finally found my soulmate. "I love you Jay," I tell him. We had kissed so many times by now, so we aren't exactly having our first kiss anytime soon. "I love you too Danny. Out of anybody who could have possibly been my soulmate I was glad that it was you," he tells me. I go and sit on his lap, it seems like teasing, but I had a plan. He has been resisting his horny urges for months if not years now. I am going to make that end tonight. I feel his hands around my waist as I wrap mine behind my back. I press my lips against his and he kisses back straight away which I loved. He pulled me closer which deepened the kiss. We have to wait until the other couple leave before we can satisfy each other.

"Guys, we are going home now. Have fun and use protection," George shouts about two hours later. Jorel and I laughed and shouted bye back to the couple. As soon as my front door closed Jorel ripped my t-shirt off me and I did the same to him. Then I got off his lap and grabbed his wrist. I dragged him up the stairs and he was willing to follow. He pushes me against my room door with a kiss, closing it. Oh we are going to have fun tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I hope you enjoyed.


	68. Abandoned DM x CS

For screechingismytalent who requested a bromance

"And don't EVER think about coming back," an adult male shouts, seconds before slamming his front door in a short teenage boy's face. The boy sighs, then picks up his backpack and starts walking away from the place he used to call home. He has no family now, no one will take him in long enough to work through any of the issues the boy has. The system has failed him once again, leaving him alone and defenceless on the harsh streets of Los Angeles. It is a blessing to the young man that he has been homeless enough to become street smart. This is probably the fifth time in the space of 6 months that he has been kicked out of his foster home and the foster carers will lie to the authorities until they find out he has been kicked out again.

He will get used to being on the streets again. He has done this so many times before, he knows the ins and outs and how to earn enough money to get food and to buy some clothes if he needed it. He also knows one of his social workers will find him and put him back in the care home when child protection finds out again. As soon as he is spotted on the streets it gets reported. He is going to return to his spot behind the Chinese takeaway closest to the care home in the meantime. The owner has known the boy for years now, he will be well looked after there. The boy decides he should run there, it is still open, and he might have a chance of getting a hot meal tonight. The owner was outside the alley entrance to the takeaway when the young boy got there.

It was like the owner was expecting the young boy to show up that night. He hugged the boy tightly and gave him a box of his favourite Chinese meal. It was just cooked so it was amazingly hot, just what the boy needed on the cold night. "What happened this time?" the older man asks. Each foster family had a different reason as to why they kicked the kid out of their house. "They found out the real reason why I was taken from my real mom and dad," the boy says after he had a mouthful of food. He didn't each lunch today, so he was starving at this point. "Surely they would react better than this?" the man asks, not quite sure why the kid was kicked out for the fifth time in a year. He knew the boy better than most of the foster families did by now.

"You would think so, but they didn't. Well, my foster mom was willing to help me. She said every child needs love regardless of what happens in their life. My foster dad was not keen at all; hence the whole being kicked out while foster mom was not home," the young boy answers, pausing every now and then to eat his dinner while it was still hot. He didn't know when he was going to get his next hot meal. The foster father would not want the boy back now. So that was now another failed foster placement. It was now looking more and more likely that the fourteen-year-old is going to spend the next four years in the care home until he is given a home. People would not foster him or adopt him now he has a record of failed placements.

"You know something, if I had a room for you in the house then you would be adopted by now. I would adopt you in a heartbeat," the man tells the young boy. The young boy nods, trying to hold back his tears. He just wants a family who will love him and treat him right, not spend the day drinking all different kinds of alcohol and taking drugs when they should be looking after him. The owner takes the empty food tray away and hugs the boy tightly again to try and offer him some comfort. "I am sorry kid, I didn't mean to make you cry," the older man says. They boy wipes his eyes. "I am used to being rejected, but I don't know what I keep doing wrong," the boy admits to the older man. The older man hates how often the kid feels that way.

He just needs a stable household and get the help that he needs to get over what happened during his early childhood. Whoever does end up taking care of him in the long run will have their work cut out in the beginning, but if they stay persistent with the help then it will pay off and the boy will be happier in the long run. Well, this can only happen if someone does adopt or foster him long term. "You can have some blankets tonight, that is the best I can do I'm afraid. Tomorrow I will call the child protection services so that they can get you some place to go, unless someone takes you in," the older man says, rubbing the boys arm. He was not going to make the boy do the walk to school in this weather, he would be invited in for breakfast and then the phone call would be made.

The owner has no place in the takeaway where the boy could sleep and then leave for school anyway. It all had to be locked up because of all the break ins which happed recently. The boy would not get that cold tonight with the blankets, Los Angeles does not get that cold at night in early winter. In fact, the boy could barely remember a winter where it was cold. It was just his body temperature problem messing things up. He knows the takeaway owner is going to call CPS while the boy was in school and he would be taken back into care by the end of the school day. "You have done nothing wrong either, it's all these foster carers not listening to what you have gone through and what you need help with," the owner says.

It made the young boy feel a little better about himself, but he was still in a lot of doubt. He has been told too many times that he has been a failure and everything that has ever happened to him has been his fault and there was nothing he could do or say to make those people change their minds afterwards. "I know, but so many foster carers blame me for their kids misbehaving or me not responding to their half assed efforts at trying to help me out," the boy says. The takeaway owner also knows that the current foster father abuses the young boy. He has a black eye and bruises all over his torso. The poor boy couldn't afford the health care bill to go to hospital so that is up to the care home when he gets picked up.

That is another thing that has to be mentioned before the young boy's social worker comes to collect him tomorrow afternoon. He's going to have to go to the emergency room tomorrow. The young boy tried to settle down on the floor, but his face gave away how much pain he was currently in and he was probably going to have a rough night. "Ahh stuff it, one of my kids is away at university so you can sleep in his bed for tonight, you need pain meds and I can't get any here," the takeaway owner says and drapes one of the blankets over the young boy's shoulder before escorting him to the car. The young boy was so grateful for the help he was being offered and smiled at him. He knew it was only going to be for one night, but it was so much better than sleeping on the cold concrete floor.

"Thank you so much," the boy says when the takeaway owner starts driving towards his house. He knew his wife was going to be a bit sceptical of what he was doing but she had heard so much of this homeless kid that keeps appearing, so it might be nice for her to meet the youngster and see how much the help was appreciated. Soon the car pulled into a driveway and the young boy had nearly fallen asleep despite his car sickness. "Come on kiddo, you'll be in a warm bed in no time. Gonna give you some Tylenol first though," the takeaway owner says, waking the kiddo out of his doze for a moment. His wife looked sympathetic when the owner walked in with the shivering kiddo not too far behind.

"This is the boy I keep talking about. He got kicked out from another foster placement, so I offered him Keith's bed for the night. He will be going to school tomorrow and most likely picked up by his social worker after school," the takeaway owner explains and went to get the Tylenol. The wife introduced herself and the boy did the same. The man gave the boy the Tylenol and a cookie. Then he showed the boy to the bedroom where he was spending the night. "I am so grateful that you have done this for me. You could have left me outside of your shop," the young boy says. "You're welcome kiddo, I know you need help and this is the best I can do right now," the owner says and then the young boy snuggles under the warm cover. He was fast asleep in seconds and the owner touched his head before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Danny p.o.v

"Danny your new foster carer is here to pick you up," my social worker says, and I sigh. I already see this not going well. I came out of the last one two weeks ago with broken ribs and a black eye which are still healing to this day. "Why do you keep trying, you know these don't work out," I tell him, he knows of my frustrations when it comes to this stuff by now. I am tired of being sent back here, I am only fourteen and I have another four years to get passed back and forth before I can have a place of my own. "I keep trying because you deserve the chance that so many other children get. I have actually gone to the lengths of explaining to the man who is taking you on what is going on and he has assured me he will help you. I wouldn't let anyone take you unless I was certain you would not be dumped again," my social worker says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I reluctantly walk with the social worker, called Thomas to the reception area of the home where this new foster carer will be waiting. Apparently this is going to be the best placement I am going to have. There was a man sitting looking towards the entrance and stood up as soon as he saw Thomas approach. "Kevin, this is Danny. Please understand that he is incredibly nervous and doesn't have a positive outlook on this," Thomas says as I hide behind him. He was right, I had a very negative look on what is about to happen. "Hi Danny, my name is Kevin Ragan and I promise you that what has happened before with you won't happen in my house," he says, and I nervously shake his hand when he offers it.

Thomas hands him my backpack with my few personal belongings. I only carry a few clothes, my sketch book and pencils and a picture of my mother and father before they died. I reluctantly walk with Kevin out to his car. He knows everything about me according to Thomas. "Well, I should tell you about myself. My name is Kevin and I have a wife and two sons. I work as a business man. My eldest son George is quite keen to have another younger brother. Connor is not so sure right now, but I am sure he will warm up to you soon," Kevin tells me, and I smile. He does sound really nice and kind. Then again a lot of them do at first and then they turn nasty on me. "Are you really not going to hurt me?" I ask him.

I was well aware how weak and fragile I sounded but I really needed to know his true intentions before I spend the next however long with him before he decides that he is going to kick me out like so many others have done before him. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I flinch from the sudden contact, but I soon relaxed. "I am not going to hurt you Danny. I don't think Thomas would approve the foster part if that was going to happen. You need a family who will show you compassion and love and my family will do that," he says, and he rubs my back carefully. I smile at him, something about the way he spoke made me think that he was different to anyone that I had met before. He felt genuine and he isn't going to hurt me.

I feel like I am going to ask him that question a lot while I settle in. "I trust you," I tell him, and he smiles at me. "That's good Danny. I am not expecting that trust to be complete yet. Maybe when you have settled in you will feel better," he tells me. I smile at him, I hope the rest of his family are as nice as he is. The car ride was okay apart from my carsickness. I told him about it and he said he would be careful and he would show me where the bathroom is if I need it. It turns out when we arrived I did need the bathroom to be sick and he showed me right too it and I felt awful afterwards. This was not how I was expecting to arrive at the house. I want to meet my new foster mom without feeling so ill.

"It's okay Danny, why don't you rest on the couch for a while?" Kevin tells me and guides me to the couch. I will probably get a house tour when I feel a little better. "Is he okay?" his wife asks. Kevin sat next to me on the couch where I curled myself up while I get over this little sickness blip. "Yeah, he is okay, he just got a little car sick on the way here. I am sure if we give him the right meds before he leaves on a car journey he should be fine," Kevin replies and plays with my hair. No one has done this with me before, I feel very comfortable right now. "Aw bless him, I hope with some rest he will be alright," Kevin's wife says, and she leaves the room. I close my eyes and relax a little more. "You can get some sleep if you need," Kevin tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

"I can't believe you have done this. I thought you said we were the only kids you would have," I heard as I woke up. I did fall asleep not long after Kevin said I could. "He didn't Connor, we have known about Danny's arrival for a week now. He needs a supportive family," I heard another voice say. So, the first one was Connor and the second one was George I am guessing. "George is right, Danny needs a family who will support him. He has been through a lot in his life and he needs people to care about him. you don't have to support us Connor, but you will find that it will not work out well in your favour," Kevin says, confirming my theory. I flinched as Connor decided to storm up the stairs and then Kevin and George walked in.

"Hey, are you feeling better now Danny?" Kevin asks, his voice was quiet, so I was not startled, and George was watching our conversation. "I feel a lot better now thank you," I tell him. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before looking towards George. "Hey Danny, I'm George. I guess we are foster brothers now," he says, and I nod. I like the sound of that though I would prefer adoptive brothers. That is just wishful thinking at this point. "Yeah, I hope I don't cause any bother," I reply, and George comes to sit next to me. He hugs me very gently with my permission. "You won't be a bother Danny. You are going to be part of the family and we will treat you as such," Kevin tells me, and I smile. That sounds amazing.

George gives me a drink of water and I take a little sip of it to see how my stomach will cope with it. If I get this to stay down then I should be okay. I get to know George a bit more and I can already see I will be spending more time with him then I will be with Connor. George was amazing, he is passionate about music and he enjoys poetry which is something that I found interesting. He could probably help me with my English homework for sure. "Hey Danny, what kind of stories are you into?" George asks me. I have had a lot of time for reading, but never owned a book of my own. "I like the fantasy novels, like Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit," I tell him, and he smiles. I think we are going to get along better than I realised in the beginning.

"I have a spare copy of the books if you want them. I think I have read them about fifty times now," George says, Kevin was deciding which bedroom I was going stay in while I am in the foster placement. "You'd let me have them? Wow no one has ever given me books to own before, I have always borrowed them for a week or something," I tell him, I am safe with them and I feel like I can open up to him about what I have been through. "I am sure while you are with me I will introduce you to many book series and we will be going to a bookstore a bit to buy you some books to keep," George tells me, and I smile. Everyone but Connor have been so nice and welcoming to me. It has even been better than any of my other foster placements.

I am going to enjoy this placement now, I feel more positive about it. I need to send a message to Thomas to say sorry later and to say that he was right about the Ragans. "George would you mind Danny sharing with you?" Kevin asks, George and I are getting along probably better than his father expects. "I don't mind dad, I think Danny will be great company," George replies and I don't think I have smiled quite as much as I have today. They are so nice to me and it does feel very foreign. My birth parents abused me before dying of drugs overdose which was what initially alerted CPS to me and I was taken into care at the age of 3. Kevin knows all of my history, so he knows what to expect and how to deal with it.

"That sounds good to me too," I say and George smiles. George then shows me around the house. It was bigger than I was expecting, but I have only seen the outside, one of three bathrooms and the living room. There are another two bathrooms, a kitchen/diner, a study room, three bedrooms and a game room. I suppose Kevin has the income to afford a house like this. George has a bunk bed already and he was quite comfortable on the top bunk. I would be fine on the other one. "Feel free to look around and stuff Danny. I don't mind, there aren't many things I keep private in here," George says and Kevin hands me my backpack. "You've not got a lot of stuff have you?" Kevin asks me, and I shake my head.

I barely own any clothes. I only keep the picture because it was before they used drugs, so it is the only picture where I can see them before the drugs took over. I was born going through withdrawals of drugs because my mother used throughout her pregnancy. I keep my sketch book and pencils with me at all times. Mom used to randomly give me between $20 to $50 before she died so I saved it all up to buy good quality artist equipment which has lasted a long time. "Can I have a look inside?" George asks, gesturing to my sketch book which I had taken out of my bag. "Sure," I tell him, and I pass over the sketch book. George carefully looks through it, I was watching his facial expressions and his reactions to my art work.

"Danny these are amazing," George says and with my permission he shows Kevin. Kevin looks in awe at the drawings. Some of them are my childhood memories however fuzzy they are. I think in that sketchbook I have drawn what I remember as a three-year-old seeing my parents on the night they died. I called the ambulance because I was scared, and I wanted help. I was so used to my parents being on drugs I thought that the medics could help them, and I could have them back. That turned out not to be the case. "Yeah, these are really good. Could I ask you a question on this one?" Kevin asks, he sits next to me on the bed and shows me the drawing I was just thinking about. "Sure," I tell him, and I look at him.

"Is this what happened when you got taken into care the first time?" Kevin asks, George was curious about the drawing as well. "Yeah, I was three at the time so my memory of it is not great, but it sticks out. I had no idea that doing drugs was wrong, I was so used to it and it affected me too since my mom took drugs when she was pregnant with me," I tell him, feeling like I can open up about my past to them. It was a shock to both of them, they didn't quite realise how bad my early childhood was. Kevin knows about how I have been badly treated by other foster carers but never was told about my birth parents since I never really confided in Thomas with that information. Kevin rubs my shoulder and George hugs me.

Later on, we had dinner, Connor decided he wanted to go out with his mate instead. Kevin wasn't happy, but he couldn't really do anything to control the situation. "Don't worry Danny, he has been like this since before we knew you were coming here as a foster placement. He's in that rebellious stage," George tells me. It did little to reassure me, but I am going to take his word for it. After dinner I was a bit nervous to go to bed, we had watched a film first. George sat with me on the bed and said that he was going to be there for me whenever I needed him. I just had to let him know. I managed to sleep after three hours of trying. George fell asleep within an hour and I didn't want to wake him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

13th July 2010 – Danny p.o.v

"Wait so you two are brothers?" Jorel asks, I was meeting some of George's band mates for the first time today. "Yep, my dad adopted him when he was fourteen," George says, and I smile. I was so happy that I had the Ragan family in my life, they let me keep my surname Murillo and they helped me through some really difficult times. I rest my head on George's shoulder and he rubs my arm. I enjoy relaxing with him. I don't feel happy sharing with these guys what happened through my childhood yet. "That's good George, Danny is such a good addition to the group," Jorel says, they wanted me to be the on taking over from Aaron who stopped showing up because I get along with them so well.

"He is, he was originally at our house as a foster placement, but they gave us the option to adopt him after a few months and my mom and dad naturally took that option," George says, and I smile at him. The most successful foster placement that I have ever had was obviously this one since I have been in a stable family now for almost 11 years. "Best thing dad could ever do for me," I tell him, and he smiles. I look at Jordon who smiles at me, I am sure there is something going on inside his head. He has not stopped staring at me since I arrived a little while ago. I am sure I will get to know the guys more as the days go by. We are already talking about the second album which they plan to release next year.

The album is going to be called American tragedy and I can't wait to be the lead vocalist for it. I was the only singer in Lorene Drive, but that didn't go so well. I walked over to the guitars and just started playing the first thing that came into my head. They were all watching me, George was the one who taught me how to play so my talent was no surprise to him. The others were just amazing at what they were hearing even though I thought of myself as average if not weak compared with their skill and talent. "Wow Danny, you definitely fit in with us. I can see you becoming popular amongst the fans," Jordon tells me. George already shared pictures of me hanging out with him on his social media and fans have taken a liking to me already.

"He already is Jordon, he is the cute yet hot younger brother of me, so he is bound to be popular," George tells them. I try and hide my face in embarrassment, but George wouldn't let me. "I know, I just see Aron stirring some shit and getting a lot of negative attention towards all of us, especially the one who is taking over from his role," Jorel says, I know that is something I am going to have to consider when I look at my own social media profiles. I am going to receive hate and I am going to do my best to ignore it and rise above it. I am not going to feed the hate to make them think that what they are doing is acceptable. "I'm sure Danny can handle any hate though, he is the strongest kid I know," George tells them.

I have been dealing with hate from a young age through how I was treated by former foster carers and some of my birth family members who refuse to accept that my birth parents took drugs way before I was born and only kept up that habit for the first three years of my life. "I am sure he is, he has a very good big brother to guide him through life," Matt says, George does deserve a lot of the credit as does Kevin for my recovery from all the abuse and bad memories. Jordon looks a little jealous, but he knows now that George and I are brothers and nothing else. "Yeah, him and dad have a lot to do with how I am today. I don't think I would be half the person I am if it wasn't for them," I tell them.

Now it is George's turn to feel the embarrassment. I bought Kevin, our father a really good Father's Day gift this year and he cried when he opened it. He has been so much more of a father to me than my birth father that is for sure and the same goes for my adoptive mother too. Then again it doesn't take much to be better than someone who takes drugs for a living and died of an overdose. The vague memories I have of my early childhood followed by memories of all the abuse means I don't sleep well at night because I don't get a lot of sleep after them. George knows this, I was texting him when he woke up this morning and I let him know that I had a bad night and I was exhausted. "Do you want a nap in a bit Dan? I know that you had a bad night last night," George tells me quietly. I look at him and nod.

"Okay, I'll sort it out in a little while, there is a room that we don't really use that has a comfy couch and blankets," George tells me, again keeping his voice quiet so we don't disturb the guys who seem busy creating lyrics. "Okay George, that sounds good to me. As long as I don't bother anyone then it should be fine," I tell him, and he hugs me. "You won't bother anyone, if anyone asks then I will say you were really tired," he tells me. That is fair enough and it is the truth at the end of the day. I will work hard for these people, but I don't think I will be much use if I keep dozing off into my notebook every five or ten minutes. I was even falling asleep in George's hug I was that tired. "Come on then sleepyhead," he whispers then lifts me up and takes me out the room without the others noticing. I am soon fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May 4th 2015

I don't know what to call mine and Jordon's relationship. I suppose it is a bromance since we aren't quite friends, but we aren't in a sexual relationship either. He comes over and cooks me breakfast every morning. If I tell him that I have had another bad night then he will come and comfort me and help me get some more restful sleep which I am so appreciative of and I am sure George is too. He just wants me to get as much sleep as possible and he is a protective big brother which is what I needed in my life. "Morning Danny bear," Jordon tells me, I had just woken up at 10 am and the breakfast smelt amazing. Jordon will never make me a bowl of cereal, well he will if I ask him too. "Morning Jordon," I tell him.

"Breakfast is served," Jordon tells me, and I chuckle. He made me sausage, egg and beans with toast. I guess since it is 10 am I can call it brunch. "Thank you," I tell him and then I give the chef a kiss on the cheek. We tend to kiss each other on the cheek a lot, but it never goes any further than that really. I think that is mostly because we are still trying to figure out where we stand and what we want our relationship to be. We have all the time in the world and as long as we are not hurting each other in the process then I don't really see any problem with it. I don't think Jordon does either because we keep doing this. "I'll wash my plate," I tell him, I woke up to him washing the pans that he used to cook with.

"Alright then Danny. I was going to do it, but I know when you set your mind to something then it is best to stay out of the way," he says, and I chuckle again. He is learning finally, well it was a bit silly of me to say but he has learnt more about me and what I am like. "Yeah, don't worry. If you stay for dinner then you can wash those dishes alright," I tell him, and he shoves me gently. I was lucky that I was done with my breakfast otherwise that is going to go everywhere. I take the plate downstairs and wash it. "Can I stay for a movie day Danny? I feel like binge-watching something with you," he tells me. "Yeah sure thing Jordon," I tell him, and he smiles. Today is going to be a good day I can feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I might post more often with these during the next month or so for a rough summer schedule as I have some one shots I never posted from a previous years summer lot. Keep the requests coming I love them.


	69. School Run DM x TM

Back at it again with a Reese x Danny one shot

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I leave the bedroom quietly, Reese is still sleeping after a night shift at the hospital. I had a rough night myself, I managed to get the stomach bug our daughter had only the other day. She is fine to go back to school, but I feel like quite the hot mess this morning. I need to get Scarlett ready and take her to school since I want Reese to get as much sleep as possible. I can take care of myself while she sleeps. I can just flop on the sofa and sleep there without disturbing her. "Morning daddy," Scarlett says when she sees me walk into her room. "Morning Scarlett, did you sleep good last night?" I ask her, and she nods. She wraps her little arms around my neck and cuddles me. I hug her back and carry her down the stairs.

"Daddy, you're really warm," Scarlett says, I felt all hot and clammy, so I probably did have a fever. "I got sick last night, I'll be okay," I tell her. She has the personality traits of her mother as well as me, so she tends to try and look after me too. She does have to go to school though, so she will have to wait until after school to give me all the cuddles she wants. "Okay, as long as you get the bed rest," she tells me while she eats her cereal. "Yep, I'll be going to bed after I drop you off at school," I tell her, and she smiles at me. She shouldn't worry too much about me now that I have promised her I am going to be spending most if not all of today resting and recovering from the stomach bug I seem to have gotten.

"Does mommy know that you're poorly?" Scarlett asks me as I give her the clothes she picked out last night to wear to school. "I don't think she does. I was asleep before she got home last night even though I did wake up a couple of times," I tell her. If Reese doesn't know before I pick up Scarlett from school then I am sure that our daughter will tell her that I have been ill all day. I brush Scarlett's hair, ignoring the sudden nausea attack since if I went to throw up now we were going to be late. I send Scarlett off to brush her teeth while I put her packed lunch into her backpack. She prefers me to take her rather than get the school bus which I think is cute. I smile at Scarlett when she came running into the kitchen with her shoes on all ready to go.

On the car ride to school she was happily singing along to any song that came on, even ones she hadn't heard before. I had managed to leave with enough time to avoid the bulk of the rush hour traffic, but I know I am not going to be so lucky when I am driving back home. I hope to god that I do not need to throw up between now and when I am on the drive home. I started singing along with Scarlett which distracted my body from other things. "Daddy, make sure you have a nap when you get home okay?" Scarlett asks me as we arrive at the school. I look at her with a smile on my face. "Don't worry Scarlett, I will be asleep when I get home," I tell her, and we get out of the car and walk to the front gate of the school.

"Have a good day okay? I'll see you later," I tell her, and she hugs me tightly. I hug her back and she smiles. "Okay daddy, I'll see you later," she tells me. She saw one of her little friends and goes running up to him. She is very popular with her classmates which is good, the last thing any parent wants is their child to come home saying that they have been bullied or that they bullied someone else. I smiled as she waved at me and her friend did too. I waved back then walked to the car. I got some strange looks from the parents, but they didn't have a child like mine who was so excited when I came to pick her up from school. She always screams and runs before giving me one of the tightest hugs possible.

Reese was awake when I got back, she had a cup of coffee in her hand and was sitting on the couch. She looked at me when she heard the door close. "Morning Danny," she says, and I smile. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek. "Good morning beautiful," I tell her. She kisses my cheek and I saw a frown appear on her face. She puts her hand on my forehead and the frown didn't disappear. "Are you okay? You feel very warm," she tells me, and I shake my head. I know it is not worth lying to her. "I picked up the stomach bug Scarlett had the other day," I tell her. Then I had to dash to the bathroom. I decided to stay curled up in the bathroom once I had finished as the stomach pain had become unbearable.

Reese had probably realised I wasn't coming back to the living room. She walked into the bathroom and I just gave her a weak smile. "Aw hun, it's going to be okay," she tells me and rubs my back. I feel so bad. I know she is still tired from the night shift, the last thing that she needs to be doing is looking after me. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna lie down on the couch for a bit," I tell her, and she helps me to my feet. I finish what I was doing in the bathroom and slowly walked into the living room where Reese had already sorted one of the couches out, so it was like a bed. I walked straight over to it and flopped down. "Let's have a lazy day today," Reese says, she walked in with a glass of water and some Tylenol for me to take in a little while.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Reese, the only thing we have to do is get Scarlett from school later," I tell her, and she smiles. She probably heard Scarlett this morning as our little one tends to talk to herself in the bathroom. "She'll want to play nurse when she gets home," Reese tells me, and I nod. "She wanted to be looking after me before we left. She must have told me at least two or three times to get a lot of rest today," I tell her, and she chuckles. She knows that Scarlett picked up these behaviours from her since I had a tendency to not always get the rest I need when I fall ill with something. I am so used to just pushing past my symptoms to get the job done that I needed to. Then I would take a day of rest because I over did it the day before.

I curl up on the couch and try and focus on what was on the television before sleep takes me. I am in far too much pain right now to sleep and I was hoping that in half an hours' time I could take the Tylenol and go to sleep afterwards. "Aw, I wish I could take the pain away right now," she tells me. Reese comes to sit next to me on the couch and plays with my hair. It was quite comforting, and I felt myself close my eyes for a moment. "I know baby, I felt the same when Scarlett was sick," I tell her, and I give her the best smile that I could manage at that moment. "Hopefully when you can take Tylenol you will feel less pain and be able to sleep a little bit," she tells me, and I nod. I wonder if she is still tired.

"You can go back to sleep too you know Reese. Aren't you tired from the night shift?" I ask her. It's in my personality even when I feel like death warmed up to put other people before myself and my wife would be no exception to this. "I'm okay Dan, I slept a little bit during work when I had a break and I slept good when I got home," she tells me. I am glad that she feels fine, I don't expect her to spend the whole day looking after me though. Finally, half an hour passed, and I tried a sip of water to see if I could keep it down. I managed it and took the Tylenol. Reese made me once slice of toast so that the Tylenol could get to work. I am so tired right now the rough night was catching up with me for sure.

"Go to sleep my love, everything is going to be okay," she tells me. Then she covers me with a throw blanket we kept in the living room. I was getting so tired my eyes were just closing on their own and I did nothing to stop them. "Okay Reese, I love you," I tell her, I even sounded as tired as I felt at that moment. "I love you too Danny," she tells me, and I smile at her. She is so pretty, and I am so lucky to have her in my life right now. She is perfect for me in every single way. I can go to sleep happily knowing that I am loved and will be loved right into my old age. I am so glad I asked her out back when we were in high school. I know a lot of boys were jealous when they found out that I was dating the prettiest girl in the grade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reese P.o.v

Poor Danny. I hate seeing him sick as he can get quite bad and there is nothing worse than seeing your husband so ill and not really be able to help much. He had thrown up as I got in from work, I heard him. By the time I had had some food and went up to get changed and ready for bed he was already fast asleep, and I didn't want to disturb him then. Then I heard Scarlett talking to herself about making him better when her school day was done when I woke up. By the time I decided to get up he had left to take Scarlett to school so I couldn't talk to him then it was only when he came home that I could ask him about what I had heard last night. He was so pale when he walked in the door and I don't think he realised his arms were around his stomach as he walked across the house.

I'm so thankful that he hasn't thrown up the toast he ate before he fell asleep. He really didn't need that after he had been sick throughout the night and probably a bit this morning. I move a few stray strands on hair out of his face before going to wash the dishes left over from this morning. He washed Scarlett's breakfast dishes, but I noticed a cup full of stone cold coffee which I tipped down the drain. He probably felt too nauseous to drink that, so he left it and forgot about it. The guys aren't needed in the studio today which is a blessing in disguise. Danny would have driven to work from the school even though he felt so ill and probably would have been sent home buy one of the guys before lunch time.

Louie decides he wants to lay next to Danny and rest his paw on Danny's arm. That's cute, I love the little bond that they have with each other. Louie will always come running when Danny comes home from tours and long days in the studio and he follows him around the house wherever he goes. Danny often jokes that Louie is his first born baby and Scarlett is his second. "You look after Danny for me while I go grocery shopping okay?" I ask the dog who quietly yips in reply. I am sure with how tired Danny was before he fell asleep that it will be fine for me to quickly go to Walmart to get a few things and then come back. I doubt he will wake up in the next hour or so and it is only 11 am right now. That gives me plenty of time.

I do have to factor in doing the school run after to pick up Scarlett from school. That shouldn't take me too long and if Danny wakes up then he will probably fall back to sleep again soon. I kiss the top of my husbands head and smile as he smiles in his sleep. I swear he kills me with how stinking adorable and sexy he is daily. I walk to the front door and grab my keys on the way past. I was already dressed before Danny came home. I slip some comfy shoes on and quietly leave the house. I don't want Danny to suddenly wake up with how loud this front door can be sometimes. I successfully leave the house and get into my car to make the short drive from our house to Walmart. I walk in with a clear idea of what I want to get from the store.

Danny will probably need some Gatorade, Sprite and chicken noodle soup while he spends the next day or two recovering from the stomach bug. I'm going to get some ready meals for Scarlett and I for dinner tonight and tomorrow. Maybe Danny's stomach will be kind to him tomorrow and he can join us for dinner. We will just have to see how tomorrow goes, can't be making speculations now but I can buy the meals anyway. He can eat them when he is better. He isn't the kind of guy who would waste food. I bump into Vanessa on my travels who is with her boyfriend Jorel. "Hey Reese, how are you?" she asks me as we hug. "I'm good hun, how are you?" I ask her, and she smiles. I think Jorel was looking for Danny.

"Good, where's Danny at?" she asks after looking at her boyfriend. She also noticed that Danny wasn't with me or nearby. "He came down with the same stomach bug Scarlett had the other day. He is currently sleeping on the couch at home," I tell them. I had only just started the shopping and I had only gotten some milk and bread so far. When I continue my shopping, I will probably end up with nearly a trolley full. "Aw, I think he sent me a message last night saying he felt rough. Tell him from us that we hope that he feels better soon," Jorel says and I nod. "I will do, I don't think he got much sleep in the end. He was dozing off not long after he came home from the school run," I tell them. We talk for a little longer before going our separate ways.

I continue my shopping until I have everything that I need. I met Vanessa and Jorel again at the checkout and we talked some more about what we should do the next time the guys go out to Europe on tour and invite us out too. It's nice to talk to them again, but if I spend too much longer with them I would barely have time to get home and put the groceries away before having to leave again to pick up Scarlett because I want to have some lunch. I was quiet when I got home so that I didn't wake Danny up while I was bringing the groceries in and putting them away before making my sandwich. I sit on the couch next to the one Danny is sleeping on and smile. He is still out for the count and doesn't seem to have thrown up again.

I put an empty trashcan near him, so he wouldn't have to move too much when he does have to throw up again. I think we both knew that the time he threw up before he fell asleep was not going to be the last time that he throws up today. I don't want to disturb him, but I covered him up a little more with the throw blanket I had given him earlier. I have another hour before I have to pick up Scarlett from school and I was so thankful that Danny was managing to get some peaceful rest for once. Danny woke up ten minutes later after I had washed my plate and he sat up with a smile. "Hey bear, how are you feeling now?" I ask him, and he looks at me. He does a little stretch and reaches for his bottle of water.

"I'm feeling a little better, still rough and I think I am not going to be out of the woods completely," he tells me. That's good, I'm still worried about him but less so now that he feels a little better. I walk over to him and hug him on the couch. "You are still having a lazy day hun, so I am sure by this evening you will feel a little more better," I tell him, and he hugs me back. He rests head against my shoulder and I could feel the warmth from the fever that he has developed. "Yeah, might have a shower after I take more Tylenol. The clammy feeling this fever brings is disgusting," he says and then we both chuckle. "Yeah, that is fair enough love. That might help you feel a bit brighter too," I tell him. Then I get up to get him the Tylenol.

When I got back to the couch, he was still there but he was sitting up now. He takes his shirt off and I bite my lip. I married a total hottie and I was not afraid to let him know how hot I think he is. I give him the pills and he downs them with most of the water he had left. He last had a dose over four hours ago, so it was safe to give him some now. Then he gets up and leaves the room to go and have a shower. He definitely looked a little better than he did before, a little less pale. He comes back into the room about fifteen minutes later in just a pair of shorts, his damp hair sticking up from when he tried drying it. He sits next to me and relaxes in my arms. "Do you want me to sort your hair out?" I ask him.

"Yeah, feel free," he tells me, he might regret that decision at a later date but right now all I want to do is make his hair look semi-decent and try and keep it out of his face while he is sick. "My stomach hurts again," he tells me, I had gotten up to get the hairbrush so that I could sort his hair out. "It will do babe; do you feel like you are going to be sick?" I ask him, and he nods. I make sure the trashcan is closer for the moment when his stomach turns. "Just tap me and let me know so I can stop brushing your hair," I tell him. I brush all the knots out of his hair first, it's still damp enough that I can attempt to make it into a quiff when I have all of the knots out. He tapped my leg just as I was about to turn his fringe into a quiff.

"Okay baby," I tell him, and he rolls over slightly so he could throw up into the trashcan. It was quite nasty as he threw up, but I stayed by his side and rubbed his back with one hand while keeping the fringe away with the other. "I'm sorry baby," he tells me when he finished being sick again. "There is no need to be sorry my love. It is not your fault that you are sick. I am here for you regardless," I tell him. Then I finish sorting his hair out while he relaxed against me. We moved back to the sofa he was sleeping on before and I let him cuddle up next to me while he tries to get some more rest. I can't give him any more Tylenol because he is likely to throw it up again. "I love you Reese. You're too good to me sometimes," he says.

"You are the same with me my love. I treat you like you deserve to be treated and you do the same to me," I tell him, and he smiles. He always writes in his little anniversary cards that he is the luckiest man alive to have a women like me in his life. He does it on his Instagram too, he always mentions that I should get a trophy or a medal for putting up with him through all these years. He was my high school sweetheart, I will never forget the day that I saw him for the first time back in 10th grade. We went to summer school that summer and that's probably the point that I realised that I was in love with him. I am glad he asked me out and here we are years later married and as strong as we have ever been.

"You get some more rest my love. I need to go and get Scarlett from school," I tell him, and he sleepily nods at me. I cover him up to his waist with the blanket and he grabs my hand before I leave. I look at him and smile. I know exactly what he wants. "Don't worry I hadn't forgotten," I tell him then kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and smiles. "Thank you babe, I love you," he tells me, and I chuckle. "I love you too Danny," I tell him then I go to grab my car keys again. I have a car seat for Scarlett in my car, so I don't need to worry about getting one from Danny's truck. I quietly leave the house again even though I know at this point that he is not quite asleep yet, but he probably will be by the time I get home.

Scarlett ran straight for me as soon as she saw me, and I took her into my arms. She looked for Danny, but only for a moment as she quickly realised he hadn't joined me on the school run. "Is daddy still poorly?" she asks me, and I nod. "Yeah, his belly is quite sore, and he's been sick again," I tell her as we walk to the car. "I made him a get well card during free time at school," Scarlett says, and she shows me. It looked so cute, with Danny playing a guitar on the stage with get well written on the top. "I'm sure he will love it baby girl. It is very good," I tell her, and she grins. She's going to be joining me in cuddling Danny while he rests on the couch so that he can get better. "Is he going to be asleep when we get home?" she asks me as I make sure she is in her car seat.

"I think so, he was very sleepy when I left," I tell her, and she smiles. She is such a happy go lucky little girl with just the right mixture of both mine and Danny's looks and personalities. She was trying her best to look after me when I got sick when Danny was on tour and Danny has been looked after by Scarlett before as well. Mainly from times where he has fallen over while skateboarding since there isn't a lot she can do when her dad is sick. She can give him a lot of cuddles and help me give him medicine and food. She is definitely going to be my little helper when we arrive home in a short while. Hopefully Danny will be fast asleep, and his stomach won't be bothering him as much when we get home.

Danny was asleep when we got home. He didn't look as peaceful as he did when he first fell asleep. He was much paler than when I left, and it had been clear that he had thrown up again. You could see the sweat from the fever on his skin and I felt so sorry for him. "We need to make daddy better," Scarlett says, and I agree with her. First I take the trashcan and clean it out. When I came back Scarlett was sitting right next to her daddy and keeping his hair away from his eyes. "He's all wet," Scarlett tells me as I put the trashcan down. "Yeah his fever is making him all sweaty," I tell her then I go to get a towel from my airing cupboard and bring it down. I tell Scarlett to take the blanket off Danny and I manage to get the towel under him.

"Are we giving daddy a bath?" she asks me when she follows me into the kitchen. I was just getting a bowl of cool water and a flannel. "Kind of, going to try and cool him down a little bit," I tell her. He did have a shower about an hour or so ago, but fevers will make that shower you had a bit pointless. I give Scarlett a flannel, so she could put it on his head to help break the fever the old fashioned way. "I like helping you mommy," she tells me. I was happy to have her helping me and happy that Danny was still sleeping. If what he said was right then he didn't get much sleep last night at all in between times where he would run to the bathroom to be sick. I use the flannel I had to wipe down his skin too see if that would help cool him down.

It did do some help, I checked his temperature both before and after we did this, and it went down from 102°F to about 98.5°F which is good. Scarlett kept the flannel on his forehead and lay with him while he continues to sleep. She'll do her homework later on, probably after dinner. She's a good girl and she will get it done before the deadline her teacher has set. I get Scarlett a snack and get Danny a bottle of cold water from the fridge, so he could drink it when he wakes up. That's if his stomach will keep it down. I am surprised he hasn't woken up with how much pain he was in right now with his stomach. "I'm going to make sure daddy has all of the bed rest," she tells me with a big smile. I feel safe knowing she will look after us when we are both very old.

"I'm sure you will darling. He needs his bed rest to get better," I tell her. I'm sure Danny appreciates the snuggles or he will do when he is awake. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask her, it is approaching her dinner time and she was quite content to snuggle up to Danny while she watches some cartoons. "Can I have mac and cheese mommy?" she asks me, looking at me in almost the exact same way that Danny does when he wants something. "Sure, then you gotta do your homework okay?" I tell her, and she nods. I know she will get it done and then she can go back and cuddle with her daddy some more. I think Danny woke up while I was in the middle of cooking because Scarlett came wandering in looking for something.

"Can daddy have medication to make his tummy stop hurting?" she asks me, and I let the mac and cheese simmer on the stove. "I think so, has he had some water?" I ask her, and she nods. I give her the medicine and watch her take it to her father. Danny sits up and takes the pills from Scarlett and takes them with the water. "Thanks Scarlett," he says and sends a little cheeky wink my way. I walk over to him and we have a little family hug. "Are you up for eating dinner or do you think it would be worth waiting until tomorrow?" I ask him, I can make enough mac and cheese so that he could have a little bit. There is a high possibility the way his stomach feels right now that he is going to say no tonight.

"I mean I could have a little bit, but I don't think my stomach's going to agree with that plan," he tells me. I feel so sorry for him, I wish I could take all of his pain and sickness away. "Fair enough darling, I'll still make some for you and you can eat it if you feel up to it tonight or you can reheat it tomorrow when you hopefully feel a bit better," I tell him, and he smiles. I leave Scarlett and Danny to cuddle while I finish cooking dinner. I put a small amount out in a bowl for Danny and serve the rest in between two bowls for Scarlett and I. "Dinner" I call, and Scarlett comes running. I think Danny has decided against eating since he didn't walk through to the dining room. "Daddy says his belly hurts too much," Scarlett tells me.

"Aw bless him, the stomach bug does make your belly hurt a lot," I tell her. She knows how it feels to be in Danny's position as we looked after her last week when she had the stomach bug. It involved a lot of snuggles and naps. "I hope he feels better soon mommy," she tells me. She loves her daddy a lot. "Me too darling," I tell her. When we were done with dinner I looked into the living room and saw Danny curled up on the couch holding his stomach while looking at the cartoons Scarlett had on the television. I don't think he minded watching cartoons. I sneak a picture of him while he didn't know I was there. Then I go back to the dining room to help Scarlett with her homework. "Daddy's watching cartoons in the living room," I tell her, and she giggles.

"Daddy's silly," she tells me. He's probably trying to think of anything other than the pain in his stomach, so I guess the cartoons are helping him. "He can be sometimes," I tell her, and we finish her math homework in record time. Danny is hands down much better at maths than I am, but this homework was not as bad as I was expecting. "I can give daddy magic make it better snuggles now," Scarlett says happily and runs off in the direction of the living room. It was cute to hear some of the things that we told her when she was sick come out of her mouth now while her father is sick. "Daddy, I got magic make it better cuddles," she tells him, I walked into the living room to spend some time with my family.

"Oh, have you now?" he asks and smiles as Scarlett gives him a gentle hug. It's moments like these that can make any bad day turn into a good one. "Yeah, I saved them all up, so I could make you better," she says, and Danny kisses the top of her head. I never want Scarlett to grow up, I want her to stay this little forever. "Aw thank you Scarlett," he says, and I take a few pictures of them snuggling together. Their relationship is the cutest and she misses him so much when he goes away on tour which is expected. She does love the presents she gets when he comes back though which makes it worth it in her little mind. "I've put the mac and cheese in the fridge, so you can heat it up tomorrow if you feel up to it," I tell him.

"Thanks Reese, I appreciate it. I might try eating tomorrow, it's just my stomach hurts so much right now I don't think eating will help," he tells me. I decide to sit next to him instead of on the other couch and he rests his head on my shoulder. I play with his hair and smile at Scarlett who was now hugging both of us. "Mommy gets magic cuddles too, so she doesn't get sick," Scarlett says and Danny chuckles. I had the stomach bug first, so I don't think I am going to get it again, but the gesture was really sweet. "Aw thank you darling," I tell her, if I don't get sick again that would be really nice for her to believe her little magic cuddles work. It's nice to give your child that sense of pride that they have done something good.

We relaxed together until it was nearly bedtime for Scarlett. "Daddy can you read me a bedtime story down here?" Scarlett asks, she knows he doesn't feeling like moving too much yet. "Of course, I can Scarlett, just bring the book you want me to read here and I will read it too you," he says. Scarlett goes running up to her bedroom and comes back down in her pyjamas with her favourite book in her hands. She sits on Danny's legs and Danny reads her the story, he didn't have the energy to do all of the voices, but he did his best and Scarlett still found it funny. I took her to bed when it was done then went downstairs to watch a film with Danny until it is our turn to go to bed. Danny finished his bottle of water, so I gave him one of the bottles of Gatorade I had bought earlier.

"Thank you for looking after me today babe, I love you," he tells me when we climb into bed. He's so sweet, I bet I am going to come home the day he is better to a box of chocolate and some flowers. "You're welcome babe, you looked after both Scarlett and I when we were sick, so it is our turn to return the favour. I love you too," I tell him, then we share a sweet yet passionate kiss. I cuddle up to Danny as he falls asleep. He seems to be feeling a lot better now and I am hoping this continues when we wake up in the morning. The stomach bug only lasted 24 hours with Scarlett and I and it seems to be doing the same with him. I love my sweet husband until death does us part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I hope you enjoyed. I feel like I am aiming now to post about two one shots a week, let me know what you think down below and I am always accepting requests.


	70. Every Lasting Scar J3T x CS

Hey guys so this is a second part to I’m Bent, I’m not Broken. To find out what happened to Danny I suggest you read that one first. This was requested by crazy_fandom_obsession who wanted a J3T version, but I decided to turn it into a whole series

TW-

Enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

It’s now been 3 months since Danny was attacked and he has permanently lost the vision in his left eye. It’s gone that weird grey/white colour you see sometimes. He is struggling to adapt even with Matt and the rest of our help. I hear a soft thud as Danny falls down yet again. I walk around his house to see where I could find him. He was just sitting on the floor in his bathroom with tears falling down his cheeks. Matt had gone out to get groceries and I volunteered to be on hand if Danny needed me to help him navigate around the house. “Hey Danny, what’s the matter?” I ask him, sitting down on the floor next to him. He needs emotional support as well as the physical support that we have been giving him.

“This sucks, I can’t even navigate my own freaking house without falling over,” Danny says, and I knew those were tears of frustration. I hug him, and he hugs me back straight away. He wasn’t completely blind in his left eye initially. He quickly lost his vision in the space of three months and it was only two or three weeks ago that he woke up like he is now. “I know Danny, you haven’t been blind that long though. It takes a lot to get used to. You’ll be stubbornly navigating around everywhere soon enough,” I tell him, and he gives me a small smile. I hope that makes him feel a little bit better about himself while he struggles. I help him up to his feet and hug him tightly, I am going to let him have the privacy if he needs the toilet or something.

“Hey George, can you help me get into the shower and out? That’s why I fell,” Danny asks. I can definitely help him out with that. He got a little bit embarrassed but it’s okay because we have all seen each other at varying degrees of nakedness before. “Sure thing, I’ll help you in then hang around like a creep until you ask me to help you out,” I tell him, and he laughs a little. I grab him a towel out of his linen closest to help him out while he tries to get used to going around his house only being able to see out of one eye. He was naked when I got back, and the shower was running so I lifted him over the edge of the bathtub and into the shower. “Thank you George. I’ll holler for you when I am done,” Danny tells me, and I smiled.

I felt so happy when I heard Danny singing his heart out in the shower. He sounds so good and I am glad that his scars haven’t affected his confidence in his voice. The fans still support him, and we will continue performing until we get into our old age. I enjoy hearing him sing, his voice was the main reason as to why we hired him straight away. It was about five minutes later when he hollered for me to help him out. I walked in a grabbed the towel before wrapping it around him and lifting him out. I decided we should cuddle for a minute, I knew his blindness was stressing him out somewhat. Matt doesn’t mind who snuggles his man as long as we know that Danny is his boyfriend which we do. Danny appreciates the comfort.

I leave him to get dressed in privacy just as Matt gets home with the groceries, so I help him out. “Is Danny okay?” Matt asks me as we start putting stuff away in the cupboards and his fridge. “Yeah, well as good as he can be. I helped him get in and out of the shower a little while ago. He is still struggling to get used to the sudden blindness,” I tell him, being openly honest with Matt while confirming what he probably already knew about his boyfriend. My own boyfriend Jordon was supportive off Danny, so much so Randi left him. It was the same for Jorel, but he found love with Dylan of all people. It is kinda cute that everyone in the band have matched with each other and the love is going strong to this day.

“I figured he was struggling but he is so stubborn he is determined to try and do it with as little help as possible. I know he’s gonna get upset over it but while he adjusts he needs the help,” Matt tells me, and I completely agreed with him. Danny needs the help and he is slowly beginning to realise that himself. “Yeah, he’ll get used to it eventually. Once he starts admitting he needs help more and that we provide him with that help then he is going to find live a little bit easier than it used to be,” I tell him. We had finished putting away all the groceries when Danny managed to make his way into the room and he bumped into the table straight away. “I’m working on watching where I am going,” Danny says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you’ll get there eventually with a few bumps and bruises on the way,” Matt says and hugs his boyfriend lovingly. I decided to give the blonde a haircut, he hasn’t had one in a while. I ask him to sit down and Matt covers Danny’s shoulders in a towel. “Am I getting a haircut?” Danny asks, sounding really happy about it. “Yeah, you sure are,” I tell him, and he cheers. I know he is too scared to go and get his hair done professionally with the scars that are on his face. The cross from his mask is going to permanently going to be on his face. People have had mixed reactions to the new scar when we posted new band photos and we are unmasked. Most of the fans are supportive to be fair, Danny never asked to be scarred.

“Now where are you going?” I ask Danny, I had finished with his haircut and he got off the seat and smiled at me. He was walking to his living room where the piano was. Then I heard a melody being played a few minutes later. He is an amazing piano player and he played the tune all the way through before starting it up again. I hope there was some lyrics to go with it. I know he listens to a lot of different bands and plays the tunes of them. I look at Matt and we walk into the living room to hear Danny play a little bit better and to see if he is going to sing along with the tune that I now vaguely recognise. I was so glad that he feels comfortable playing the piano without sight in his left eye now.

She was staring out the window

And the snow, it was falling

Seemed like everything I used to know

It was crumbling

She cannot cope, and it hurts inside her mind

Couldn't let it go, let it go

Couldn't bear to ever be alone

She wondered how this had happened

He gave you up and then he let you down

All the trust is broken now

Can't remember how it used to be

Doesn't have to be a heartbreak story

Just say you'll let me in your heart

I should've been there from the start

I promise you as long as you're with me

There'll never be heartbreak story

He continued playing and singing along until he was finished. It sounded so good, I knew he was the best fit for the band. Matt and I clapped for him when he was finished, and he looked at us with a blush on his cheeks. “See you are amazing even if you can only see out of one eye. Don’t forget that Stevie Wonder is blind, and he is amazing on stage and when he makes his music,” Matt tells him and kisses his lover on the cheek. Danny kisses Matt back and smiles. He has starting to go back to his little bubbly self and he smiles a lot more know then what he used to back when the attack first happened. I am so glad that he is starting to show how he is recovering as he is doing more and more of what he used to.

“Yeah next you’re going to start playing Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano and we are all going to be singing it at the top of our lungs like we are idiots,” I tell him, and he chuckles. I think he was starting to learn it before the attack, I don’t know how far he got or how hard it is going to be now that he can’t see out of one eye. He struggles to read our text messages to him at the moment, he has to get Matt to read them out or his phone to do it. I feel so sorry for him and we hope that he will be able to adjust to reading again. “I’m going nominate Jordon to cook the barbeque tonight. we all deserve a chill night after what has gone on,” I tell the couple. Jorel and Dylan are already coming and so is Jordon, but we never decided who the cook was going to be.

Well we hadn’t decided until now, Jordon is an amazing cook and he has done barbeques for us on tour in the past and he did a mean thanksgiving feast. “That sounds good to me, I am too terrified to cook anything myself,” Danny tells me, and I feel sorry for him again. He is also an amazing chef and it’s going to take a while to build his confidence back up. “You’ll be back in that kitchen making me the best breakfasts, lunches and dinners in no time,” Matt says, boosting Danny’s spirit up a little bit more. Matt dreams of Danny treating him to breakfast in bed when he feels a bit more confident in himself. Jordon was the first one to come over as he is the chef and we want to get some prep done before the rest show up.

“Shit,” I hear Danny curse as he either walks into something or falls over again. I look to Jordon and shake my head. I don’t think I have heard Danny cuss as much as he has been doing lately. “Still not got the hang of things yet?” Jordon asks me, and I shake my head. “Not yet, he fell in the bathroom this morning, but he accepted my help which is good,” I tell him. He worries about Danny as much as I do. We all care about the blonde, they never did catch all who did it but the ones they did have life sentences for what they did to him. Matt came back into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. “He banged his head on the door, like the bit where the latch bolt is,” Matt tells us, and we don’t even question it. Danny has gotten clumsy since he got his eye injury.

A few hours later we are all gathered around the fire pit Danny has, we are making smores but Danny has already fallen asleep in Matt’s arms, so I was making Matt’s for him. I was making one and I saw Danny stir so I made an extra one just in case. He woke up, ate the smore after thanking me and then fell asleep about ten minutes later. I carried him up to his bed when it was time for us to go home and we got into the car and went home. I smirk at Jordon as we snuggle up in bed. “I love you Jordon,” I tell him. “I love you too,” he tells me, and I kiss him on the lips. He just manages to kiss me back before he falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Jordon p.o.v

“Dan, watch out for that-,” Dylan says and is cut off as Danny falls over the rock that Dylan was trying to warn him about. Matt manages to catch him and help him back upright. “Uh thanks,” Danny says, we are walking back to mine after we went to the skate park. To be fair on the little blonde he was doing pretty well on his board despite the new disability. Since his shades are on you can’t tell that he is blind in one eye. George has gone to the store to prepare for dinner tonight. The police were outside of my house when we got there, and it left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Even the others slowed down as we got to my front door. “We are here to speak to Jordon Terrell?” one of the officers says, and I wanted to hide.

“We’ll go inside,” Matt says, taking my keys from my shaking hands and guiding a slightly disorientated Danny inside. “I’m Jordon Terrell,” I tell the officer and I just saw something in his eyes that unsettled me a lot more. The police officers gestured to me to go inside and sit down on the sofa. The guys were getting a drink in my kitchen. “Mr Terrell, we are here to inform you that George Ragan was attacked, we believe by the same gang who attacked Mr Murillo a few months back,” The first officer says, and I hear a mug smash in the kitchen. The others heard, I knew that even before the mug was dropped. The police officer wasn’t exactly quiet with his words. We knew a gang attacked Danny, he even mentioned they planned to do the same to the rest of us.

We just never believed it until now. “Is he okay?” I ask, George would have fought back, and it could have ended up being worse for him. They haven’t said that he is dead yet, there is still hope. “He is injured but doing fine in hospital,” the female officer tells me. She sounds a whole lot more compassionate and better than the guy did. They told me which hospital it was and what ward he was in. He is not in the intensive care unit, so he is not in a coma like Danny was in the beginning. “Are you driving again or am I?” Matt asks, and I just looked at him. I hoped he understood I didn’t want to be driving right now. Jorel threw the car keys at Matt who caught them. “I guess I am driving then,” Matt says with a chuckle.

I pulled Danny to sit next to me in the car. Something is going through his head, he is the only one who hasn’t said anything since we found out what happened to George. Jorel and Dylan had a mini bicker fight over who was going to sit shotgun. I looked to Matt, he was looking at Danny through the rear view mirror with a lot of concern on his face. I want both George and Danny to be okay. When we get to the hospital I walk with the guys slightly ahead to the ward that they say George is being looked after in. We were allowed in the word, but they wanted to speak to us first. She saw Danny’s scar and gave him a look of deep sympathy. “Your friend is awake and doing fine, however similar to your friend there he has something on his face that will scar him for life,” the nurse says, struggling to find the right words.

So, it was the same gang that attacked Danny. They want to carve our masks into our faces. George will have either a three on the left side of his face or the butterfly on the right eye. It all depends on what the gang douches felt comfortable with doing. Danny really didn’t want to go in at first, but we reassured him that George would want to see him. George is awake as we walk in and he seemed happy to see all of us. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. It turns out he does have the three carved into the left side of his face. “How are you George?” I ask him, he had a hug from everyone off Danny. Danny didn’t want to be anywhere near George and I think it hurt him a little bit to see him like this.

“I’m alright, the pain meds are working great. I know about the three, but I think it’s gonna be okay. I can cover it up if I need to,” George says, I was happy my lover is in good spirits. He looks to Danny and pats the space on the bed, inviting the second youngest to join him. Danny shook his head, walking backwards until he hit the wall. “Danny, are you okay?” George asks, voicing all of our concerns for the blonde. He allows Matt to get close to him, but none of us have the same chance. “Come on Danny, you can tell us,” Matt says, speaking softer to try and calm Danny down, while convincing the younger male to tell us what is wrong. We thought we were about to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he bolted out of the room.

“I’ll go after him. I’ll bring him back once he is calmer,” Matt says, and he leaves the room. I sit where George wanted Danny to sit. I will move when Danny comes back. George was thinking quite hard and I held his hand. “I think I know what’s up,” George says, it had been a few minutes and we were waiting for Matt to bring Danny back. “What is it?” I ask, we both share the same concern for Danny that everyone else in this room does. “I bet he feels guilty about what happened to me. The gang attacked him first and then went after me. The way his mindset works sometimes is he thinks that if he wasn’t in the band then I wouldn’t have been attacked in the first place,” George explains, and it was like a lightbulb went off above our heads.

“That makes perfect sense, I bet you now Matt’s going to come back, and he will say that,” Jorel says and I nod. We would have laughed, but we know that it is the most likely outcome from all of this. “I really hope he doesn’t blame himself. He wasn’t behind the attack on me and I don’t blame him for sure,” George says, and I hug him gently. There was no reason to blame Danny, he had no part in this, he is a victim just like George is now. George hugs me back and we just lay together, hoping Matt would come back soon enough with Danny in tow so we can tell him just how much he is loved here by all of us. I watched as Jorel and Dylan snuggled up together, they are such a sweet yet unexpected couple.

An hour passed and Dylan and Jorel had somehow managed to fall asleep together. It isn’t that late, it’s only 9 pm right now but we haven’t had dinner and all over our plans from three hours ago had gone out of the window. Matt finally reappeared about an hour and a half later from the couple falling asleep and behind him was a very tired and upset Danny. George and I stayed awake waiting for them to return. I got up so that Danny could hug George on the bed if he wanted to now. “Hey Danny, come here,” George says, and Danny instantly went to George and George gently pulled him down onto the bed. Danny buried his head into George’s chest and I gave Matt an emotional support hug. Matt noticed that the other two were fast asleep.

“I’m sorry George,” Danny says and it kinda confirmed George’s theory from earlier without Danny actually saying that he blames himself and that if he wasn’t in the band then this wouldn’t have happened to George. “It’s not your fault Danny. They would have gotten me anyway whether you were in the band or not from what we have gathered. They hurt people, anyone they can find to get the kicks out of it,” George says. It just happens that they have knowledge of who we are with our masks both on and off like most people so that they can attack us with our mask designs when they see us. “I know, but I can’t shake that feeling away,” Danny says as George rubs his back. It’s gonna be tough for the pair of them.

“You guys up for food still?” Matt asks, and I nod, I was definitely hungry by now and I think everyone is as well to some degree. “I’ll go get food. Look after little Lion for me,” Matt says, and we nod just as he leaves the room. Danny was quite happy now, not the way he was at the skate park, but I am just going to appreciate what I have right now. Today could have gone so much worse, George could have been in a coma or died. George budges up and I lie down so we are now sandwiching Danny in between us. It makes Danny feel safer and hopefully happier. “Don’t worry Danny, nothing is gonna happen now,” I tell him. I decided to leave the other two to sleep until the dinner arrives and we can have food together.

“Yeah, thank you guys for making me feel better,” Danny says when we have been laying together for about five minutes. It felt weird knowing that when we look into each other’s eyes he only sees me with one, but I am getting used to it like Danny has to. “You’re welcome bear. We are here to help you, no matter what happens,” George says, and I smile. Little Danny bear is going to be back to his bubbly self soon. It seems like George is already back to his usual self, although I am not quite sure if his is bottling up his emotions. He is less like an open book like the rest of us are to each other. “Yeah, I’ll be here for you guys too,” Danny says. Jorel and Dylan woke up just as Matt walked in with enough food for the six of us.

“Yay Danny and Matt are back,” Dylan says when he has woken up a little more and realised we had the short one sandwiched between us while we were eating our dinner. It was a basic Mc Donald’s meal, but I wasn’t expecting a five star meal either. “Yeah sorry about that, I just needed to get to grips with everything,” Danny says. Matt is sitting in the chair next to the bedside and kisses Danny on the top of his head. Those two are so precious I ship them so hard. I was so glad back three or four months ago we sat in the ICU and Matt asked Danny out. I have no ides what the conversation was on the roof, but I don’t think it is for us to know or we would have known by now. Danny sat on Matt’s lap after we finished eating and he was hugged by Jorel and Dylan.

“Are you guys gonna stay here tonight or go home?” George asks, then the realisation dawned on me. Matt drove here in my car and we all can’t fit in my car. “Uh Jay and I are going to get the taxi home then come and see you when you get home,” Dylan says and Jorel nods. “Danny and I will stay and then drive you guys home in the morning,” Matt says. That makes sense, it might make Danny happier sleeping here knowing for definite that George is safe. We have been told that he is only in overnight for observation and for blood transfusions and he will be well enough to go home tomorrow if nothing else goes wrong. He’s doing pretty well right now which is good. A lot better than the doctor expected.

“That’s okay, I can ask the nurse to set up a cot bed or something for you both to sleep on,” George says. It is getting quite late now, I am not sure how close to midnight it is, but Danny is already dozing off in Matt’s arms. “See you tomorrow,” Jorel says when they decide its time for them to leave for their home and their bed. We all said see you tomorrow to the guys, even though Danny barely said his. He’s had quite the rough day emotionally. Soon he fell asleep and George nudged me. “Have you seen the video I got the other week?” he asks me. I vaguely remember he recorded Danny playing the piano without Danny knowing about it. “I think so,” I tell him, then he decides to show Matt and I the video he recorded.

Danny was playing a song, I think it was called Warzone by The Wanted. I knew they were a British boyband who mainly did pop songs, but Danny made it sound so good. “That’s so good, Danny is such a good piano player still,” I tell George once the video was done. The nurse had come in and we told her that Danny and Matt wished to stay, and she said she would get a bed for them. She came back with the bed halfway through the video. “Wow he sounds amazing, who is he?” the nurse asks, she hasn’t seen the video. “It’s the blonde who has fallen asleep, it was the first time he played piano since he lost the vision in his left eye,” George explains. She was a nurse when Danny got moved to this ward after he woke up in ICU, but she didn’t get the update that his sight was gone.

“Aw bless him, I had no idea the vision had gone now. I hope he is going to be okay and I hope you are to,” the nurse says, and we smile, she is so sweet to us. I think her name is Theresa. She is really nice, and I think she used to date Danny back in high school. “Yeah it went completely about a few weeks ago, he’s been adjusting to it, but it has been a slow process. A lot of falls and near falls involved,” Matt tells her. She smiles and then goes to get the other couple blankets to sleep with tonight and a blanket for me to cuddle up to George tonight. “Yeah I bet, I hope you and Danny recover soon,” she tells George and then she has to leave to see the other patients who might be awake on the ward now.

“Are you tired George?” I ask him, Matt and Danny had moved to the cot bed and Matt was close to joining Danny in his slumber. Danny has surprisingly managed to stay peacefully asleep so far even though he has not been sleeping for long. He does tend to get nightmares of what happened to him, like I guess George might do now. “Not really, I guess I am a little bit, but I am more worried about Danny to sleep right at this moment,” he tells me, and I kiss him on the cheek. He kisses me back and I snuggle up to him. “Danny will be okay George, even if he does have a nightmare tonight I can calm him down. He doesn’t feel half as guilty as he did when he first found out what happened,” Matt says and then kisses his sleeping boyfriend on the top of the head.

I get the blankets for Matt and Danny and cover them with the first one and then the second one. they will definitely be warm on this fall evening. Not that Los Angeles ever really gets cold. “Thanks Jord,” Matt says then yawns. He is gonna be asleep soon I can tell. “You’re welcome Matt,” I tell him, and I join George in a snuggle. He was starting to show how tired he was now too. Everyone was going to be fine, I could tell. “I still love you even if you do have a three carved into your face,” I tell George who chuckles. His vision has not been affected which is a blessing for him. We look each other in the eyes and we share a sweet kiss. I turn to see if Matt was watching but he had fallen asleep holding Danny protectively.

“I’m glad that Danny and Matt are together. They are so perfect for each other and they are going to be a power couple one of these days,” George tells me. We had just watched the other couple in the room sleep for the last five minutes or so. Matt was making sure that nothing touches his Danny while they sleep. “Yeah, just like us,” I tell George who smiles. I am sure Dylan and Jorel will be a power couple too. They might be the weirdest pairing you have ever seen but they work so well and love each other so much. “Part of me kinda wishes that Jorel and Dylan stayed too,” George tells me. “Me too it could have been a couples sleep over. I am sure we can have one soon, I tell him, and he hugs me tightly.

“Yeah that would be nice,” George says, we have to tell management what happened to George and then break the news to the fans that George is going to look a whole lot different now. “Do you know something, I am kinda glad they picked the three over the butterfly. I don’t think I would have liked it if there was a butterfly on your face,” I tell him, and he laughs, he has plenty of butterfly tattoos to make up for it. “Well, I guess it could have been a lot worse,” he tells me, and I put my hand on his face right where the dressing is. George closes his eyes and I hoped to God I wasn’t hurting him. “I’m glad you accept me Jordon,” he tells me after a minute. “Well obviously I love you until death does us part George and I mean that,” I tell him.

“I love you too Jordon, with every beat of my heart and every lasting scar,” he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this one shot there are more like this to come.


	71. Mr Terrell DM x CS

High School AU

Danny p.o.v

“Mr Murillo I need to talk to you after class again,” Mr Terrell says mid-way through his lesson. I sighed, this is not going to end well. I keep getting in trouble with him for not paying attention or in some lessons I do better work than in others. I don’t get why the baby faced teacher is so determined to help me when so many other teachers say I am a lost cause and then not bother telling my parents how badly I am doing. Well, my mom lives in another state and I only get to see her in the summer, so she doesn’t really have much ability to help me. If my step-mother and my father found how just how close I was to failing my life would be so much worse. That’s why I make my school reports look like I am getting straight A’s when I am barely scraping a C.

I was trying to get the work done, I didn’t understand any of it and I didn’t have the courage inside myself to tell Mr Terrell this. I get bullied enough as it is, I don’t want to intentionally make it worse by showing the whole class how stupid I am. Mr Terrell comes over to me and sees that I have written nothing else on the page except for my name. “Danny, are you having trouble with this?” he asks me quietly, I refuse to make eye contact with him because that would just confirm to him how stupid he probably thinks I am. Then he took my no answer as a sign that I was too embarrassed to tell him, so he just started quietly explaining what to do while the class was getting along with the same work that I was doing.

They didn’t seem to pay attention to what I was doing with the teacher. It was like this once no one seems to care while Mr Terrell gives me and in depth explanation about the essay we are supposed to be writing. “Danny, will it benefit you more if I gave better explanations at the start of the lesson? This is the best I have seen you do all year so far,” Mr Terrell asks me, he sounded generally impressed as I wrote a lot more than I thought I was going to. “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” I tell him quietly. He gives me one last explanation and then goes to the front of the class for the rest of the lesson as some people had started to finish already. It was an essay on Of Mice and Men after we read the book.

The question we were all given was this:

Steinbeck presents loneliness as an inescapable part of the characters’ lives in Of Mice and Men.

To what extent do you agree with this statement?

All Mr Terrel did was remind me about some parts of the story that I could write about and how to structure my essay. I could have gone for the lower grade question, but he had faith that I could achieve the higher grade on this. He made me plan it out on one scrap of paper and then I was going to write my full essay on the second page. By the time he said I could start writing the essay he sounded a lot happier with me than he did when he told me he needed to see me at the end of the lesson. I still need to see him then, he is probably going to tell me off for my behaviour and lack of concentration at the start of the lesson, but he sort of knows the reason why and we could possibly work on it.

Steinbeck emphasises the loneliness of the lifestyle led by itinerant workers through the uniqueness of George and Lennie’s friendship. Early on in the novel, they state that men like them are “the loneliest guys in the world.” This extreme language and use of the superlative “loneliest” demonstrates that there is little hope for such men to escape their isolation. The nature of ranch workers’ insecure employment made it impossible for men like George and Lennie to make lasting connections. George and Lennie contrast the universal experience of their peers – “They got no family. They don’t belong no place.” – with their own – “With us it ain’t like that. We got a future.” This use of the contrasting personal pronouns “they” and “we” draws attention to how different they are and separates George and Lennie from all those around them. However, the tragic end of the novel reveals that even this rare friendship is impossible to maintain in the brutal environment of the ranch. George is left alone, demonstrating that companionship is only temporary in this world.

That is only part of my answer, I went on to explain how Curly’s wife was a very lonely character. The fact that she has no name shows how insignificant she really was to the rest of the characters around her. She was the only woman living on the ranch and that meant that she was treated quite badly by the other characters. Curly treats her like his possession that no one can touch, like a spoilt brat with a particular toy. He hated how she used to flirt with Lennie because she got lonely and needed the attention from a male that she didn’t get from Curly all the time. Even Lennie and the puppy showed how companionship was only temporary back in those times and often it ended in tragic ways either through accidents or intentional murder.

I was the second last person to hand in my essay, I had written about three pages and Mr Terrell seemed to be impressed. Then I remembered the impending telling off I was about to receive from him once the class had left. About five minutes later I was all packed up and ready to leave and the class was dismissed. “Mr Murillo, come here,” he tells me, and I sit on the seat next to his desk. I was desperate to fidget. Being called Mr Murillo barely ended well for me. He only said that as one kid lingered so he could tease me for what was about to go down, but Mr Terrell shooed him off. They are going to make all sorts of rumours now about me because of this. “What’s going on Danny? You are a really smart kid. You just tend to show the less intelligent side more often,” he starts, and I look down at my broken shoes.

“I just don’t understand what to do. It’s like the words all blur together,” I tell him, having him verbally explain what was required and what the question actually was, helped me a lot. I could possibly have dyslexia, but my father would never get me help for it. It would just be another excuse to yell at me. I often get distracted by thought of how much I am going to get beaten up during the day too which doesn’t help me either, but I am not telling Mr Terrell that. “Okay, so lets start with more explanations given at the start of the lesson. I really have faith that you can achieve good things in my lessons and if you are more comfortable telling me what is wrong then we can work through those issues. so you can do great things,” he tells me. Then he remembers about the homework he set me and the rest of the class.

“We can start with this homework. Your essay today looked incredibly detailed and well written, so I know you are capable. Now let me explain this better and write it down so you can remember it,” he tells me. We are still working on essays based on Of Mice and Men. He told me how we were supposed to write about Lennie and describe how his character is viewed by other characters in the book. Mr Terrell made sure to hint to spend at least one paragraph mentioning his mental disability and how that affects how people see him. It is clear that if he existed in the modern day that they would probably institutionalise him. “Now can you understand this?” Mr Terrell says, showing me what he had written as help.

“I can, thank you Mr Terrell,” I tell him, feeling a bit more optimistic than I did at the start of the lesson. The work makes more sense to me now and I can probably finish all of this tonight. Well, I plan to do it all tonight because the explanation will be fresh in my head and it will be better for me to do it then instead of last minute like I usually do. Then I leave for the final lesson of the day. “So did you get told off?” Justin asks, his one of my only friends and he usually waits for me after my lessons, so we can walk to the next one together despite being in different classes this year. “No, not this time anyway. He actually helped me, like he sat with me for a huge chunk of the lesson to explain what I had to do and then gave me help for tonight’s homework,” I tell him.

“Really? Mr Terrell didn’t just spend ten minutes telling you off for not paying attention then barely doing the work?” Justin asks. I nod at him then show him the extra piece of paper I was given. He was reading it as we were walking to gym which is the only thing we have together anymore. “Yeah, I kinda cracked and explained why I was so bad at the work. It payed off,” I tell him. Justin handed me back the paper and I stuffed it into my backpack. Justin knows what is going on and he does his best to help, he’s not the best at explanations though so it doesn’t always work out. “Yeah I guess it did. If you did that with all the teachers then you would probably get genuine A’s in all of your tests,” Justin tells me.

“Yeah, Danny is the only smart one here when he uses his brain,” Kris tells us, scaring me at first and then we both start laughing. Kris and I have know each other since we were babies and he has been a good friend to me. Stephen, was already at gym doing all his warm ups and excused us for being late to class again. I mean he should expect it by now, I usually get told off in all of Mr Terrell’s lessons. “Mr Murillo, late again,” the gym teacher says and then doesn’t say anything else as I get changed to do the working out. This is the only class that I literally and generally get a good grade in. Then again you would have to be extremely stupid to fail gym. It makes me good at running away when I need to.

“Sorry sir, had Mr Terrell again,” I tell him. I am sure he knows this by now, the schedule on a Thursday is always the same. “You really should behave like you do in my lessons in those you know Murillo. You would get along with so many more teachers,” the gym coach says, and I nod. I know he has told me this before, but I never actually do it. I just feel like they don’t care, and they don’t put the effort in to recognise my struggle so that I don’t put the effort in myself. I know it is the worst attitude to have, but at this point in my life I really don’t give a fuck. My grades aren’t going to matter if I get killed after I graduate. Well, I think that is the plan. Father was never one for specifics, just punch first ask later.

“At least you know summer break starts in three weeks. I know you’ll be leaving us to go see your mom in Charlotte, but you’ll be safer there,” Kris says while we play doubles table tennis where no one really paid attention to the conversations. “Yeah, I can’t wait for my summer holiday with mom. It will be a lot of fun to spend time with her and my brothers and sister,” I tell him. It was weird, my father has custody of me but not the siblings because they are over eighteen and are able to make choices for themselves, so they decided to go with my mother instead which is what I wanted to do but I can’t choose until a I graduate high school and survive for the summer holidays. Then I don’t have to get the plane back home.

“Do you mind me living with my mom for a little while when we graduate? I want to have a break from you know what” I tell him, and Kris smiles at me. they know what I mean when I tell them you know what or you know who. They only know a small about the abuse that I go through and I can’t tell them much more as would be murdered for revealing too much information. “Yeah sure thing Danny, as long as you come back to spend time with us as often as you are able to,” Kris replies, and I smile at him. I do plan on coming back and I don’t plan of forgetting the best friends I have ever had any time soon. Beside graduation is next year not this one, so I don’t have to worry about leaving them behind.

“True, we can also come and visit you too. It’s not just up to you to come and see us during the summer,” Stephen tells us, and he pulls me into a hug while I beat Kris at another round of table tennis. I chuckle as I hear Kris complain as I beat him for the third time in a row. “Damn it Daniel!” Kris exclaims as the teacher watches me beat him for a fourth time. They keep asking me to join the table tennis team, but I keep refusing because father would never allow me to leave the house to go to the tournaments. “Aww, are you sad that I beat you for a fourth time today?” I tease, and he chuckles. “Yes, all mighty Daniel,” he tells me, and we have a little play fight on the matts on the floor. This is the weirdest gym lesson we have both ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later  
“Danny you should go to the lunch time music group. My friend runs it and it would help you,” Mr Terrell tells me. I had to see him at the end of class once again and I think he was going to start to run out of patience with me. “Yes sir,” I tell him. A new rule had come into place where we have to call the male teachers sir and the female teachers miss. “It will be good for you Danny, I heard you singing in detention yesterday and I had been thinking about it,” he tells me. I looked down, he had already seen the bruise on my face from yesterday. Father had found out about my true grades for one subject when the teacher phoned home and he got very angry at me for it. I excused it by saying that I had fallen into a door handle last night.

“I’ll go at lunch time. I had no idea you heard me yesterday,” I tell him, and he smiles. He still has faith in me somehow and I am getting used to it. I look forward to his lessons the most out of all my subjects. I have had a crush on him for a while now, but it is wrong for a teacher to be dating his student. I could get him fired if he ever felt the same way that I do for him. “I did, it’s amazing what you can hear when the classroom is quiet,” he tells me. It is nearly lunch time and I was going to go to my first session in the music group. I don’t know what to expect from it, but I hope it is going to be something that I can enjoy. I need something to enjoy in my life after everything else that has been going on around me.

In two more weeks it is going to be the summer holidays and I honestly can’t wait. I can’t wait to see my mom again. I look forward to it all year and when it is over I sink back into a hole of depression until I get to see her again the following July. “Good, I think music could be something for you in the future Danny,” he tells me, and I smile. I am glad someone sees a future in me cause I sure as hell don’t. My step mother said if father wasn’t going to kill me when I graduate high school then she was going to do it. I leave the class and go to the lunch hall to get something to eat before I go to the music group which is in the gym hall if I remember correctly. I had some interest to go in the start of the year, but I never ended up going.

“Daniel, how nice of you to join in. I am Mr Ragan. Mr Terrell said he was sending you here today. I bet it is better than being in another detention,” Mr Ragan tells me, when I walked into the hall eating the bag of chips Kris had bought me since I could only just afford the sandwich. Stephen bought me a drink too which is nice of them. They all take turns buying me lunch when I am in school. At home they just bring food and cook it when father and step mother aren’t home. “Hello Mr Ragan,” I tell him, and I sit down, there was a guitar that I hoped I could play. I have been teaching myself at Kris’ house. I can’t wait to show people my skills and to have them listen to it and hopefully appreciate all the effort I have put in.

“Right let’s hear what you can do,” Mr Ragan tells me, and I pick up the guitar and start playing the first tune in my head. I start signing along with the tune that I was playing, and they are all watching in awe. I look at Mr Ragan, looking for approval and he smiled at me. “Mr Terrell was right about the singing, I never knew you could play the guitar so well though. How did you learn?” he asks me, and I put the guitar down. I think I am going to fit in this group quite well. “I was mostly self-taught. My friend Kris let’s me practice in house when I go there, and he taught me little bits here and there,” I tell him. Mr Ragan looked surprised that I was self-taught, but he was impressed all the same which is weird.

“That’s interesting, I have never met someone self-taught at least at your age. You could definitely make a career out of music if you wanted to,” Mr Ragan tells me. I smile at then pick up the guitar again to play another song for them that I learned. I am sure I am going to learn more songs while I am here. Mr Ragan listened to me a little more and then he taught me something new, a song that I heard before, but I never knew until now how to play it on the guitar. He was helping other people in the group too and it was nice to be in a happy environment. I might ask Justin, Kris and Stephen to come next time. They might enjoy it as much as I do and that would be cool. We want to be a band one day.

I chuckled at Jackson who decided to make jokes and they were really awful but a funny kind of awful. “It’s been a good lunch break,” he tells me as we have to leave to go to our second to last lesson of the day. “Yeah, I never thought that I would be in a group that I enjoyed. I think I tried all the nerdy groups first and they didn’t really work well,” I tell him, and he chuckles. It felt weird to not get bullied either. I usually get bullied at lunch time and I was glad that I was able to escape it for at least one lunch time a week. I don’t know how often the group meets but if it is a couple of times a week then I was definitely ready to go more often. I honestly think Mr Terrell has helped me in more ways then he could ever understand. One day I want to repay him for that and I am not sure how.

I don’t even know if he would want repaying for this. I guess I will just have to wait and see. “Hey where did you go after we got you food?” Kris asks me. Kris has one lesson with me now and I smiled at him. “I went to the music group. I think Mr Terrell would have given me a detention if I had not have gone to it,” I tell him, and he chuckles. He knows that I was starting to do a little better now that Mr Terrel has started offering me help and advice during the lessons to become better at concentrating. I am slowly getting better in different lessons now which is good for my grades which is a much-needed improvement on before. Teachers are noticing that I am behaving better now all thanks to Mr Terrell.

“Yeah, I’m going to help you out. I think I can explain things better than I used to,” Kris tells me, and he was pretty good at it before, so I don’t see how dramatic the difference is going to be. I get a C in Maths anyway. I have always been alright at maths, there are only a few topics that I slightly struggle with, but Kris helps with those. Well he helps me the best that he can in the way that he knows best. It helps when my father lets me go to study sessions with Kris and I don’t get beaten up for leaving the house since he has given me permission to go. He only grants me permission to go to Kris’ house since it is on the same street as mine, so he can keep an eye on me and make sure that I don’t go to the police for the abuse.

“Kris is it bad that I have a sinking feeling I won’t live till graduation? I feel like he will really do it this time,” I whisper, I had been having this feeling on and off since last week and I really wanted to speak to someone about it. I wanted to know I wasn’t going crazy with how I feel about my emotions and stuff like that. “Yeah, a little bit, but we both know that it is coming for you. Your father is a ruthless bastard when he wants to be,” Kris whispers back, and he is worried about me. He has every reason to be worried about me and he knows that he can’t really do much about it and I can’t come and move in with him even though I really want to at this point. I wanted to stay at his house tonight, but I can’t.

“I’ll come sneak you out in the summer Dan,” Kris whispers, just seconds before the teacher called us to pay attention. He asked me to answer the question on the board to see if I had been paying attention and I managed it flawlessly. I felt pleased with myself. I knew he was trying to catch me out and it didn’t work again. “Okay but not to your house, we live on the same street,” I whisper back, hoping Kris would realise the flaw in his plan. I hope he realised that father knows that we live on the same street and he would find me there within less than half an hour of him discovering that I have “gone missing”. I fear that could end up worse for both Kris and I. Father could even kill Kris for trying to help me.

“Yeah, I was going to smuggle you to mine for like five minutes while we wait for Stephen to come and get us,” Kris says. I would admire Stephen more if he did show up at Kris’ house at three in the morning to come and rescue me from the hell I currently live in. “If Stephen does that, I will probably owe him for the rest of my life,” I tell him. This plan of his all depends on me being able to survive long enough for them to arrange for me to stay with one of them and to finalise when they are doing it, so my father would not suspect a thing. Well at least I hoped he won’t suspect anything bad is going on at home and he wouldn’t take it out on me. Then I have to worry about my step mom and what she might do.

She is a bit smarter than father and she might find out what is going on sooner than he would. Since he loves her so much he trusts her to dish out punishments on me that she sees fit and he doesn’t really want to know all the details of why she gave me a beating. They have the same beliefs and they both hate the fact that I like both boys and girls. Well, they don’t believe I like girls even though I have taken my best friend Theresa out on several dates and bought her gifts every birthday and valentine’s day. She knows I am into boys more put she was willing to help me try and cover it up for my father. It did work for about three months, I would still get beaten but not for my sexuality which was a welcome break.

“Yeah but we both want the same thing. Which is to have you safe, I know you are supposed to see your mom the day after school ends, but if you have this feeling he might not let you go,” Kris says. That was another thing that could stop his plan, but it would be a plan B. The end goal is to see me safe and away from the evil clutches of my father. I talked to mom over the phone the other day, it turns out Mr Terrell is a good friend of hers and she knows about him giving me extra support, but she doesn’t know the whole truth. She only knows what I have told Mr Terrel which is not a lie, but it is not the whole reason why I don’t focus often during the lessons. I don’t know if she knows the grades are a lie.

She probably does, she is smart, and she could probably see the correction tape and how my handwriting is different from the homeroom teachers. I don’t even know if father sends her my school report if I am honest with myself. He probably doesn’t want her to know about how my education is going. He hates her now, despite having four children with her. If he didn’t want children, then he should have put a condom on while he was having sex with her. Or maybe he didn’t hate kids until he had me. People have said that they can tell when someone is gay just by looking at them or hearing them speak. It was probably what happened between my dad and I. He heard me speak for the first time and hated me ever since probably.

I’m only guessing, I don’t have a clear answer as to why he hates me so much. He has never personally told me “Oh son, I hate you for such and such a reason,” He has also never really attempted to fix our badly broken relationship either which isn’t the best. Then again, I don’t think he wants a good father and son relationship with me, so why would he bother trying to fix what he doesn’t want. The final bell for the day rang and both Kris and I were among the first to leave the classroom. Maybe if I go home in a good mood then I won’t get beaten up tonight. Father usually picks me up every day anyways. “Hello Danny, had a good day in school?” he asks me, and I smiled and nodded at him. Maybe I am right for once, maybe he will be nice to me tonight. Oh, how wrong was I when I got home shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later Jordon p.o.v  
And in other news; police are looking for the man believed to behind the murder of his former wife and three of their children and the attempted murder of the fourth. He is also wanted in connection for arson at his family home where his youngest son was found. The LAPD are working together with police in Charlotte to find Steve Murillo and his current wife Maddison Murillo. They have issued a warning which states that Steve is an extremely violent as is Maddison and they should not be approached if seen. If members of the public see either of these individuals, then they are to phone the police immediately. It is understood that 16-year-old Daniel Murillo is still in a critical but stable condition in hospital.  
I can’t believe that has happened so quickly. School only broke up about two weeks ago. I knew there was more to Danny’s story than it first appeared. I knew there was something he wasn’t telling me, and it was something serious. Then again, I can one hundred percent understand why he wouldn’t tell a teacher or someone about it. His life was at risk, even more so if he told someone about what was going on at home. I didn’t have enough evidence to tell the authorities about it even if I did suspect the bruises he showed up with were not from him falling over. I could have asked his gym coach about his balance during his lessons. He might have told me that Danny balances fine during those lessons. That would have given me some evidence to get CPS involved but it wouldn’t have been a lot. His father could probably lie his way through it.

Then I get a phone call “Mr Terrell, I am calling from Los Angeles Medical Centre. I understand that Margo Murillo wanted you to have Danny live with you if something ever happened to her,” a lady tells me. I think I vaguely remember Margo tell me that she wanted me to have Danny because she was worried about him. “Yeah I can take him in when he is better,” I tell her. I don’t know how bad the injuries are, but I am willing to help him through this. I will look after the kid, I may or may not have developed romantic feelings for him. That doesn’t matter now though, he doesn’t need a boyfriend at this time. Maybe when he feels better and can get through the grief that he will experience.

He’s just lost his mother, and his three siblings. When he finds out he is going to be devastated and I will be here to help put him back together again. It is going to be weird because this is my last year teaching and he is still going to be my student during it. I want to be in a band with me friends and to do that they would need my full commitment. That’s why I am leaving teaching at the end of the school year. I want to help Danny through it and give him the best start possible to adulthood. I guess since George has heard him sing and play the guitar he could be invited to the band at some point. That kid will go very far in life if he puts his mind to it and he could be a successful musician if he wanted to.

I talked to the nurse for a little longer before she had to go. They can’t bring Danny out of the coma yet, he’s still critically injured and needs more time for his body to attempt to heal from what he has gone through. He had the severe beating and stab wounds from his father and step mother and then he got burned in the house fire. I am honestly surprised that he is still alive at this point. It just goes to show how strong he really is and how much he is still fighting to stay alive. Danny’s been strong since the day I met him. I know, and I feel confident that he is going to survive this, and he will live to see the day where the people who should have protected him get sentenced to life or even the death penalty for what they have done to him.

His family at least deserve him to suffer the same fate that they have done at his scummy hands. I would quite happily go to court and look at him while he gets sentenced with the punishment he so rightfully deserves. I want Danny to see the justice for his family and feel the relief knowing that he isn’t in any harm or danger anymore. I am going to visit him in a little bit. I now realise I need to make a teenager friendly bedroom before he gets discharged from hospital. The room I have in mind is not very ideal for a teen. I wanna repaint it but then give Danny the freedom to choose his own colours and then get a desk and a computer in here so it feels more like a teen lives here. The décor is a little outdated in places.

It will be good to see Danny’s face when he realises that he is safe and in a much safer environment than he was before. “Hey Jordon, what are you doing?” Jorel asks me when he walks in. I let them walk in whenever they need to because I trust them with my house and I know they will not steal from me. I was on Ikea’s website to see if I could buy the furniture I need for Danny now because it could take some time to arrive and put together while Danny is in hospital and recovering. “Buying some new furniture for the spare room. I got a phone call from the hospital saying that one of my kids that I teach is now under my care and the spare room needs to be more teen friendly,” I explain. I show him the things that I am hoping to get Danny.

“Yeah, we can help with that. If you know some of the things that he likes, then George and I could probably help sort the room out while you visit him. It will give you a better chance to get it done before he comes out of hospital,” Jorel says. I am glad that he accepts it and I kinda have a rough idea on the colours that Danny likes. We will definitely get him a guitar and see how much he enjoys that as well has having a computer to make doing the school work a little easier. “That would be amazing Jay. I know for now at least the walls will be white, but I will paint one red. I am going to leave most of the decorating up to Danny when he feels more confident. I just need better furniture,” I tell him.

“That sounds like a good idea. If you write down what furniture you need we could get George’s pick-up truck and go to Ikea next week and see if we can get everything sooner. We could do the basics this week and the start of next week. We could all work together to take the old furniture away and whatever else needs taking away and then start redecorating,” Jay tells me. I know George would be on board. He knows Danny well since they did the music group just at the end of the school year. He suspected that something was going on with Danny and he mentioned it to me. We both couldn’t really do much. We have no evidence to suggest abuse at the time which the police has now the father has been arrested.

“Yeah, there isn’t much point in buying the furniture now then if you are going to do it next week. I am going to see Danny in a little while so feel free to take all the furniture out. I am getting all new furniture, so I don’t need any of it. I’m going to get new carpet after the painting has been done. Need to get him clothes too at some point. I need his clothes size for that,” I tell him. I don’t mind letting them do that part for me. I feel quite happy knowing that I have that help for Danny to help him get settled in when I do get to take him home from the hospital. I have all the furniture saved so I can buy it next week, or more like I can give the list so that Jorel and George can go and get it for me if they wanted.

“Fair enough Jordon. Hope Danny recovers quickly. I saw the news earlier, that father of his is a total bastard if I ever met one,” Jorel tells me. I hope that Danny recovers quickly, I don’t know the full extent of his injuries yet, but I guess I will find out when I go to the hospital in a little while. I show Jorel where the room is that I am allowing them to take apart when I am probably in the hospital later today. I don’t think they could wait until tomorrow to do it. They will be excited to destroy some furniture and get rid of some pent-up anger. “So, all of the stuff in here?” Jorel asks me, taking pictures to send to George probably. I would tell them to sell it, but the furniture is so old and broken there is not much point now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 months later – Danny p.o.v

I have been living with Jordon, who I know as Mr Terrel for the last five months. It has been amazing, it did upset him at first to know just how much I suffered before now. He is determined to make sure that I enjoy every day for the rest of my life. I loved having my own bedroom and a comfy bed, I never used to have one until now. I have fully recovered from the last attack even though I have some scarring left from it. I think it’s quite early in the morning and I had another nightmare. I am tempted to go and snuggle up to Jordon so that I can get that comfort from him. He said I could do it, I just have a lingering fear that he is going to snap and get angry at me for it. I don’t like it and it made me too scared to leave my room sometimes.

My father received the death penalty for what he did. I was there when he was sentenced, and the judge mentioned me in his statement. Five life sentences wouldn’t have been enough for what he has done to my family. My step-mother received life without parole and she was called the definition of a wicked step mother when the judge gave a statement on her sentence. They are both going to suffer for what they have done to me. Jordon was right there with me as I sat in the stands watching my father not even show a hint of remorse for what he has done. He killed my mother, my two brothers and my sister and almost killed me in the process. It was so close that if the police had not found me when they did then I probably would be dead by now.

I decided to forget all my previous thoughts and go to Jordon’s room. I crawled under the covers and snuggled up to him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and then rub my back a little bit. “Hey Dan, another nightmare?” he asks me. I knew he was quite sleepy himself. I nodded and buried my head into his chest. I felt very safe in Jordon’s arms and it was quite nice to have someone protect me when I needed it. “Alright, you can stay with me obviously,” he says, and I smiled. It felt weird to share a bed with my teacher but there are clearly mutual romantic feelings between the two of us. We haven’t said anything to each other about it yet though. “Thank you, Jordon,” I tell him. I am still getting used to calling him Jordon instead of Mr Terrell and the same for George instead of Mr Ragan.

“You’re welcome buddy. I said I was going to be here for you,” he tells me, and I smile at him. I then yawned, and I heard a stifled coo from Jordon. I am pretty sure he thinks that I am extremely cute. I have no idea why he would think that honestly. I am not cute, pretty or hot in any way shape or form. I yawned again and snuggled into Jordon’s side. “Good night Danny,” he tells me. I close my eyes and smile. “Good night Jordon,” I say, even though I am pretty sure it is close to three or four in the morning now. I can’t remember what time it was when I woke up or how long it took for me to decide to go to Jordon for a cuddle. I didn’t check the alarm clock on my bedside table before I left the room.

He was there for me when I came round from the coma and he has been by my side ever since. It has been weird to have someone care for me, but he has been trying to help me since the last school year and he has been helping a ton so far this school year too. I think I missed about a month of school recovering at my new home. I kept up with my work while I was off, Jordon made sure of it. Kris isn’t allowed to come see me outside of school, but I got to his house once a week to spend time with him and the others. I was gutted that my plan didn’t work how I wanted it too. I wanted to live with my mom for at least six months when I graduate high school later this year. I just wanted that time that I was not going to have when I was at home during the school year.

“Come on Danny, it’s time to get up now,” Jordon tells me, however long it has been since I fell asleep in his arms. I open my eyes and smile at him. It felt so good to have a better night’s sleep than I did previous nights. “Morning Jordon,” I tell him, knowing it could be early afternoon by now. I don’t know how long he has let me sleep for by this point. “Morning Danny. I am gonna make you breakfast in a minute,” he tells me. I think it is a Saturday, so I don’t have to worry about school today which is good. I can’t really cook breakfast for myself which makes me glad that I don’t have to worry about cooking until I am more confident in asking Jordon to teach me how to cook. It would be nice for him to teach me how to cook.

“Okay, thank you,” I tell him. Then he decides he is going to pick me up and carry me down the stairs, so that I can watch him cook my breakfast. At least I get to start to learn how to cook with his help. I have always been curious to see how he makes the amazing meals that he cooks. “How about a beach day today? I know of a perfectly secluded beach where no one will see us,” Jordon suggests while he is in the middle of cooking my breakfast. That sounds like an amazing plan to me and I have nothing better to do today. I have nothing planned with the guys. “That sounds like a good idea to me Jordon,” I tell him. “Brilliant Danny, I am going to make a picnic while you are getting ready,” Jordon says. I don’t know if I have swim shorts.

I guess he has bought me some otherwise he probably wouldn’t have suggested us going to the beach. I mean I don’t have to go into the water, but it might be a fun since I have not been to the beach in a long time. The last time I went was probably the summer I had 2 years ago when I went to my mom’s house. I didn’t go last year because I felt so sick while I was at my mom’s house and she just wanted to look after me and make me rest. I don’t know how I managed it, but I got so sick for the entire time I was there. I felt better three days after I got home which was good and then I went to school on time. I missed my mom so much and it has been hard to come to terms with her death and the death of my siblings.

A little while later we are at the beach, he did bring us both swim shorts which was amazing. I went for a swim first and then watched Jordon swim too. We tried to make it look like we were not here together even though it is perfectly legal since he is taking care of me until I am eighteen then I could live with him anyway. “Hey Danny, come here. I wanna ask you something,” Jordon tells me. He had been setting up for lunch while I was having another go swimming. I walk up the sand to him and he wraps me in a towel. “Sure, what do you wanna ask?” I ask him, feeling a little worried about what he wanted to talk to me. He hugs me, and I smile at him. “I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend?” he tells me.

“I would love that,” I tell him. For a moment I don’t think that we are student and teacher. We are just two people in love. I was so glad that he has the same feelings that I do for him. “Perfect, when you graduate school you are going to have the best time of your life,” he tells me, and I grin. He told me how he plans to leave teaching at the end of the school year and we are all going to be in a band together. He was going to be in a band with a guy called Aaron, but he turned out to be an asshole, so they don’t want to be associated with him anymore leaving the spot in the band open for anyone else. George already knew me pretty well and knew about my musical talents, so I was given the position without contest.

“I love you Danny,” he tells me later on. I decided to share a bed with him tonight. I would probably

end up snuggling with him anyways. “I love you too Jordon,” I tell him, just before I fall asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed! Leave requests down below!


	72. Forget What You Are DM x DK

AU – 2011 (some mentions of twilight but shhhh)

Matt p.o.v

“When are we going to make Danny one of us? He has been with us for four years now,” Jordon asks George. Danny should be fast asleep upstairs, he wasn’t feeling well earlier today, so he went to bed early, so we can talk at 11pm without him hearing. Well, that is what we are hoping for. He tends to be a deep sleeper, unless he is sick. It does make me wonder why we can’t wait to ask this another time. “Soon, we are waiting for an opportunity to do it. We are on tour with American Tragedy again soon, so we can’t have a new-born vampire then. We will have to have until that tour is over because we have a good break there to turn and train him,” Jorel says, closing the matter with that sentence.

I have been dating Danny since 2006 and waited so so patiently to be able to have him as a band member so I could be with him all the time. I really missed him when he was in Lorene Drive off on Warped Tour and other tours. Now he is the lead singer and I love it. I love being able to spend all the time I want with him. I listen out to see if I can hear his heartbeat, we use it to know when he is coming in the room, so we can stop talking about being vampires while he is around. We don’t want him to know quite yet, so that makes it best for him not to hear about us draining blood from animals and people. Some of us are “vegetarian” vampires and the rest are “carnivore” I guess. Jorel and I go animal hunting together while the others find a human or two when we have our hunting night.

“Wonder what type he would be and if he gets powers like us,” Dylan says, just as I thought we weren’t going to mention vampires anymore. “Yeah, he might be one with powers. He will probably be vegetarian like Matt and I,” Jorel says. He can manipulate emotions, which has been very useful at times. George can hear people’s thoughts, I can compel people to do what I want, Jordon can make people go through the most intense pain, but it’s only imaginary. Dylan can make people hallucinate anything that he want’s them to. I have no idea what Danny would be, but I think it will be interesting to find out when that day comes.

“If he doesn’t have powers though, it makes no never mind. We are very lucky to have powers ourselves. It’s a rare occurrence, the Cullen’s have five but as far as I know that’s it,” George explains. I am hoping Danny gets cool powers that reflect his personality. Then George looks to me, then looks to the ceiling. “They are mostly mumbled messy thoughts but Dan’s awake,” George says, which is where we have to end the vampire talk whether we like it or not. Danny might not be fully awake and aware of what’s going on around him, but we can’t take that chance with him finding out too soon. The stairs are a little squeaky, but Danny has light footsteps, so the stairs don’t always squeak when he walks down them.

I could hear his heartbeat moments before he entered the living room. His brown hair is sticking up in a couple of directions and he’s quite pale. “Come here Danny baby,” I tell him, and he shuffles over and sits on my lap. Poor buddy doesn’t feel good. I could tell he has a fever by how warm his skin was against mine and he was seeking the coolness of mine. “I feel like shit,” Danny tells me, and I let him rest his head on my shoulder. “I know buddy, I hope you can get some good rest, so you can get better,” I tell him. George gets up and walks over to where the kitchen is. I rubbed Danny’s back and let him just try and relax a little. I think he went to the bathroom before he walked down the stairs.

“I think I’m gonna have a kinda cool shower before I go to bed. I feel all clammy and gross,” Danny tells me. I figured as much when he sat on my lap. “Fair enough Danny, take some Tylenol first and have a little snack before that,” George tells Danny. He brought two pills of Tylenol and a glass of orange juice and a pack of cookies. Danny takes the pills and follows it with the juice before he starts eating the cookies. Now its just relax time for my little bear before he goes to bed. I know he is going to ask me to lay down with him and I am happy to do so. It’s nearly our “bedtime” so it’s a perfect opportunity to keep up the game of pretend we play around Danny. When he becomes one of us then the game of pretend will be over.

“Don’t worry Danny, I’ll come up with you when you want to go to bed,” I tell him, and he gives me a small smile. I’d love to borrow George’s powers for the day. I would love to know what my baby thinks about. Danny would have the best day ever, I would fulfil all of his needs without him asking and just treat him to some things he wants. I think it would be a good idea to have a date day with me having George’s powers and then I could make it Danny’s dream date based on what he is thinking about and where he wants to go. Danny yawned and snuggled into me. George mouthed at me to take him to bed. “Come on baby, it’s bed time,” I tell him, and I stand up with my little lion tightly in my arms. Not too tightly to hurt him, but enough to make him feel safe and secure.

“Snuggles?” Danny asks, sleepily as I carry him up the stairs. I am going to snuggle with him, but I want to cool him off and make him feel a little better about himself before he goes back to sleep. “Sure baby, going to cool you off in the tub first okay?” I tell him, and he smiles at me. He has the twenty four hour stomach bug I am pretty sure. I carry him to our room and lay him down on the bed. He pouted at me, I was just about to run a lukewarm bath in the en-suite, so he could cool off. All the bedrooms have an en-suite as we built this house ourselves when we had the money too. We have lived for over one hundred years, we have worked plenty of jobs and saved all the money up we could.

Danny is the only one under one hundred as he was born in 1985 and is now 25 years old. I go to the bathroom and start preparing the bath. He doesn’t have a fever anymore because the Tylenol worked, but the fever left him quite the sweaty mess. Jorel wouldn’t want him turned while he is sick anyway, so we would have had to have waited a few days for him to be healthy again. It’s better that we are waiting a few months, so we can prepare him for what’s to come. “I’ll be back in a minute Danny. Just making the bath ready for you,” I call, just in case Danny is still wondering why I left. I got his favourite fluffy towel from the linen cupboard and made sure I had all I needed before going to get Danny. I had clean boxers and a pair of shorts to change him into when he is done.

“Come on baby, you can go to bed in a few minutes I promise,” I tell him, his eyes were closing for little moments then opening again. He could fall asleep in the bath if he wanted, I would make sure that he doesn’t drown. “Okay Mattie, as long as you stay with me,” he tells me. I think it might have something to do with his childhood, but he is always afraid to be on his own. When he first joined the band and we told him that he was going to be living with us he jumped for joy. Sure, we thought it was an odd reaction, but we never thought anything of it. I guess we just thought it was part of who Danny is and how much he loved to be around us. It was the second night where I learned he was terrified of even being in a room alone.

I have worked with him on this, so he can go to the bathroom alone now, slowly we are going to work on it further, so he can feel more confident going out places or even staying home by himself. That is my ultimate goal for him. I do also want to get to the bottom of why he is so afraid to be alone, but last time I brought it up he got really upset so I left it. I look to my little lion to see he has fallen asleep while I have been carefully washing him. “Never change little lion,” I tell him, then I lift him out the tub and hold him in the fluffy blanket for a few minutes. It felt so nice to just hold him, just to have his heartbeat next to my empty chest and savour the moments where he is still my pure innocent human.

I dry his hair and get him changed and just hold him close in bed. “I know you want him to stay human, but it will have to be done eventually. I bet he will still keep his innocence and purity,” George tells me. He heard me thinking about it, he can’t turn his power off no matter how hard he tries. “Yeah, I hope so. It’s going to be hard for me, I will miss his warmth and his heartbeat,” I tell George quietly. I know that Danny is out for the count, but I was not taking the risk. He could wake up again and hear everything. “I know you will, but if he does become one of us then you can have him forever,” George says. He leaves shortly after while I hold Danny in my arms. I love having him sleep on me, I could stay like this forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months later  
In a few days’ time we will be home from tour and we will be planning to change Danny from a human to a vampire. It won’t be for another couple of weeks yet, Jorel wants to make sure that we are all ready for this and we have no work commitments to fulfil so we can give Danny everything he needs to help him cope with transitioning from human to vampire easily. We don’t know how he is going to cope with it all until it happens. I know he is going to be in immense agony and Jorel will have to spend a lot of time using his powers to keep Danny calm and possibly asleep, he might be in too much pain for it to work. All we can do is wait and see what happens during that day, it only takes 24 hours for us to complete the change.

“What are you thinking about?” Danny asks, we are on the bus traveling to the next location. He has been asleep for most of the day so far and only just woke up about half an hour ago. “Nothing that you should be worrying about baby,” I tell him, and open my arms to invite him for a snuggle. He walks into my arms and sits on my lap. I love cuddling him like this. “Okay, does that mean we can go out and do something together?” Danny asks me, we are protected from the sunlight to help keep the world oblivious to our state. I look at him and he nearly gives me the puppy eyes. He knows I can’t resist those. “Of course we can, where were you thinking of going?” I ask him and chuckle when he cheers.

He’s such a precious bean, I love him so much. “Just the local café we went to last time. It was a really cute place,” Danny tells me. We can’t leave to go the café until we get into town in an hours’ time and I will take him to the café. “Sure baby, if that’s where you want to go then that is where we will go. The owners seemed really nice,” I tell him. I love all the little dates we go on, it just makes me feel happy inside. Seeing Danny’s curiosity about the places we go to makes me so happy. It’s like I can relive my younger days through him. I hope we can have privacy to go on the date together. After this tour I will probably not fit a lot of dates in with him while he is still human. The head vampires have been on our case for a while now about Danny being a human.

We aren’t exactly breaking the law for having him as a human since he knows nothing about us. The leaders are just getting a bit restless about him still being human and him finding out and leaving before we turn him. I guess that is a good fear to have, but I know my Danny won’t leave me. “Matt, you’ve gone into dreamland again,” Danny says, and I kiss him on the cheek. He was smiling now I kissed him. “Well, I’m back now,” I tell him, and he kisses me on the cheek. I love my little lion so much. We are nearly at the next location as well, so I can take him on the date. He hates long journeys because there is nothing to do. By the middle of tour, you have watched most of the shows and played most of the games you want.

“Good, you missed him saying he was bored about three times,” George says, I could imagine him saying it to be fair. He does get bored easily on tours. “Well, as soon as we park I am taking him on a date to cure his boredom,” I tell George. I know it isn’t going to cure the boredom for long, but it is better than nothing. Danny just wants done with the tour like the rest of us do. It’s been a long two months on the road now and we just want to be in our own home and Danny wants his own comfy bed that he can share with me. The bunks are too uncomfortable to share so we have to sleep alone which has meant Danny is more exhausted than usual. He doesn’t sleep well on his own. We try to get him to sleep on me then I carry him to his bunk when he is out for the count.

It mostly works, but if Danny wakes up for whatever reason then he doesn’t fall back to sleep afterwards. We have even tried having him lie down on top of me in the bunk, but he gets too uncomfortable which is fair enough. I don’t want my baby to be uncomfortable for whatever reason. “How long do we have left of tour?” Danny asks, I’m sure he has asked this a few times already. Jorel looks at the calendar on his phone. “About four more days,” Jay tells Danny who cheers. He loves playing for the fans, but he hates the bus so much. Today is our last day off for the tour, we have shows for the next three days and then we fly home the day after. “Yay, can’t wait to go home,” he tells me.

“We know Dan, we will all be home soon,” I tell him. I just can’t get over how adorable he is. Soon enough we arrive at the next location and the bus driver tells us we can do what we want until evening time. I take Danny’s hand, we have been ready to leave for the last three hours of the ride, so I could take him out as soon as we stopped. “We’ll be back in a while,” I call out to the others, I don’t now if they are going sight seeing as well or not. We have been here several times before, so I don’t know if we have seen all the sights there are to see yet. Danny hasn’t, bless his little human self. He has not been here as often as we have. “So, to the little café like I promised then the rest is a surprise,” I tell him.

I am going to make a proper little date out of this, who knows if Jorel wants Danny turned as soon as we get back to Los Angeles. He promised me he would wait at least a week before he did it, but we don’t know how the head is going to react to us having a human with us for so long. They are aware of it, but they might have the same idea as us. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I could know what people think about,” Danny tells me. It was completely out of the blue for Danny and it took me by surprise. I manage to keep my composure. “I think it would be pretty cool. Then I would be able to fulfil all your wishes and desires,” I tell him, and he blushes straight away. I pull him closer to me as we hit a busy part of town.

“I was thinking about the same thing. You do so much for me, so it would be cool to be able to do the same with you,” he tells me with a smile. I love my little lion, maybe I could let him spoil me every once in a while. It would be good for our relationship for this to happen. Soon we arrive at the café and the little old lady who runs it greets us with a smile. “Matthew, Danny, it’s so good to see you both again. How are you doing?” she asks us. Every time we come to this town we come to see her and have a little date here. She loves us and has never been nasty to us once. “We are good Grace; how have you been doing?” I ask her. She knows our orders by now and gets busy making them while I get the money out.

Danny is not paying for the date even though he was the one who suggested it. I’ll let him pay for the next one. He paid for the last one, so it is my turn now. “I’ve been good, we’ve been quiet since you last visited, but we are going to close down anytime soon,” she tells us, then she hands us our orders with a smile. We both smile back. “That’s good, I love coming here when we come to town,” Danny says. We go and sit down after our conversation with Grace ends. She loves seeing us happy together. “So, the rest of this is a surprise, right?” he asks me. I take some of the cream from his drink and bop him on the nose with it then kiss him on the nose. He blushes again, and I smile. “Yep, all a surprise,” I tell him.

A little while later, it has started to get dark and we left the café. We arrived here pretty late to begin with. So, this worked with my plan perfectly. I walk with Danny’s hand in mine to the nearest park, inside my backpack I have a blanket and we can lay on it together underneath the stars. That sounds like the best date for us. A perfect last date while he is human at least. “What are we doing?” Danny asks, luckily this park doesn’t have a close time, so we won’t get into any trouble for being here at night. “You’ll see soon enough my love,” I tell him. He smiles, I am so glad he trusts me so much. I love him back just as much. I spin him around while he holds my hand and he chuckles. My little silly lion.

He gasps as soon as we stop at the perfect spot for viewing the stars. “Surprise baby,” I tell him, then I lay the blanket down on the grass and we both lay on it together. If he falls asleep under the stars, I can carry him back wrapped in the blanket. That way he won’t get cold, it’s a win win situation for me. “You have the best surprises,” he tells me, and I smile. Overall, I think this date night has been quite the success. I pull him so that he is on top of me for a second and I passionately kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and I pull him a little closer to deepen the kiss. This is as far as I will go with him, as a vampire it would look like I have battered him if I tried to have sex with him and that is the last thing that I want.

We stay staring at the stars for over two hours before he falls asleep in my arms. It is like 1 am now so I wasn’t expecting him to be awake. I lift him up while he is covered in the blanket and make my way back to the bus with my precious cargo in my arms. George and Jordon were there when I walked in. The others must have been in their bunks in case Danny was awake when we got back from the date. “Good date?” Jordon asks me, and I nod, I hold Danny in my arms while I sit down on the couch. “Yeah, we ended it with some star gazing,” I tell them. I can’t get over how adorable he is, and I hope he can sleep the full night now. “Aw that’s so cute. I wish I could do that with somebody,” Jordon tells us.

They don’t have a partner like I do, I don’t know why because they are plenty of people out there willing to date them both and we could have as many people as we want in our little clan. I guess they haven’t found someone who is right for them yet. They will find that someone one day. “Yeah, it will happen to you guys one day. You will find the one that is right,” I tell them, then I take Danny to his bunk and crawl into my own. I can’t wait for this tour to be over, I want to hold my little lion tightly at night and let him sleep on my chest comfortable with his breath on my neck while I still can. Before Danny wakes up tomorrow I need to talk to Jorel and find out when exactly he is going to turn Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later ~ Danny P.o.v  
Yesterday Matt told me that the rest of the band that I was in are vampires. It did shock me a little, but I warmed up to the idea quickly. I am grateful that they haven’t decided to kill me, they could have done multiple times when they have been feeling like they need to go hunting and I am the perfect snack living in the same house as them. Then again, I don’t think Matt would let them hurt me. “Don’t worry Danny. I will try and make you feel as little pain as possible,” Jorel tells me. Oh yeah, they told me that they have powers as well and there is a 50/50 chance that I will be given powers when they turn me today. Jorel’s going to do it and then use his powers to try and numb the pain’s effect on me.

That also has a 50/50 chance of working on me too. Matt’s holding me in his arms and I give them permission to turn me. The next few seconds are a blur, but I don’t feel anything straight away. Then I feel it and I feel sorry for all of their ears with the scream that I just did. Oh god this is awful, it feels like someone is setting my veins on fire, letting the fire burn out and then relighting it seconds later. “I forgot how painful turning is, I am so sorry Danny,” I hear Jorel tell me. I could just about hear him though, the pain made it hard to concentrate on anything. I could feel Matt’s cool skin soothing mine where it burned. It gave me some comfort through the hell that I had to go through. I was told that I was going to have to be a vampire anyway because the guys who are the first vampires don’t want me to be human anymore.

They could kill the others for keeping me human and I didn’t want that to happen. Then I felt some calming waves hit me and some ones which I assume were helping reduce the pain. “I think you’re helping him Matt,” Jorel says and I wasn’t sure what he meant by that. I knew Jordon, George and Dylan were in the room as well, keeping an eye on the situation. “What do you mean?” George asks, I could kinda focus on what was going on around me a little better which helped distract me from the pain too. “I think Matt’s cold icy skin is soothing Danny’s fiery skin where it touches and that is helping distract him from the pain a little,” Jorel explains. I think he is right, then again you only go through this once.

“It feels nicer where Matt’s skins on mine,” I tell them, I sounded drunk. I was surprised that they understood me so well. The pain must be making my speech slurred a bit. “That’s good Danny,” Jorel tells me. I was still in agony but able to control how much noise I made. I was sure Jorel could feel it. “Jay take him for a second,” Matt says, and before I knew it I was in the Italian’s arms and Matt was doing something. I closed my eyes, so I could focus on not throwing up. Because Jay has a tank top on his arms cooled my skin. Soon, I am back on top of Matt. He took his shirt off so now my entire back was being soothed. “It’s going to be okay Danny, this time tomorrow it will all be over,” Matt tells me.

I try and make myself as relaxed as my body would allow. The venom in my veins wasn’t allowing much peace but I was grateful for as much as it currently gives me. I knew all I needed to know about the transition which was the whole agony thing, it lasts 24 hours and I have to drink human blood for it to be complete. After that it is completely up to me what diet I chose to follow, and I am more inclined to have the same diet Jorel and Matt have. “I might make you sleepy now Danny. I am only saying might because this has a high tendency not to work when you are in the transition phase,” Jorel says. He was right I could feel the waves of tiredness wash over me but, they didn’t make me any sleepier than I was before.

“Don’t worry about it Jay, he is doing better than we all did when we turned back in the day. He might drift off on his own in a while,” George says. He could hear everyone’s thoughts and I was thinking about telling Jorel not to worry about it. I guess my speech was so slurred George decided to speak on my behalf. “I know, but I agree with Matt by saying I hate seeing Danny in this much pain,” Jorel says. This was a lot different to how I was expecting it to go if I was being honest. Although, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect in the first place. This is all very new and weird to me to say the least. “Yeah, but the pain is only temporary. The only time he will ever experience this kind of pain is if I use my powers on him which I won’t,” Jordon tells us.

His powers are pretty cool to be fair, he could put his worst enemy through the worst pain they have ever been through in their lives, yet it is all in their heads. “Yeah, I hope you don’t put him through that,” Jorel warns. I don’t think Jordon is allowed to use his powers to prank the rest of us. I feel Matt rub my chest which cools my skin even more. It only lasts while he is touching my skin though. When I was in Jorel’s arms I was whimpering quite a bit in pain because I felt the fire all over again. “I swear I will never ever use my powers on Danny,” Jordon says, and I believe him for once. It’s not often that I believe Jordon. I have been informed that I have now got 23 hours left of this torture. That’s a long time.

Twelve more hours pass, leaving me with another eleven hours left of hell before my new life begins. Nothing much had changed; the guys were trying to comfort me as the pain got more and more intense. I found myself crying out in agony more frequently and I knew it was upsetting Matt. He didn’t want to leave my side, but he couldn’t really cope every time I cried in pain, knowing that there is nothing that he could do to ease my pain. “I’m so sorry Danny,” Matt tells me, I have been sobbing for a couple of hours now. “It’s not your fault Matt. He’s going to be okay,” George says, we only have eleven hours to wait now. I was on my stomach with my head in the crook of his neck while I cried. Jordon had left to go do something with my clothes.

“I know George, I just don’t like seeing him in this much pain and crying for this long knowing that I can do absolutely fuck all to help him,” Matt says, and I weakly kiss his neck when I could pause the tears for a second. He kisses me on the cheek a minute later. “See, he doesn’t love you any less for what happened,” George says and sits next to us. I think they were going to try something else to comfort me. He put his hand on my back and I could feel his cool skin cooling mine too. “Shift onto your side Matt, I wanna try something,” George says, then I heard Matt chuckle for the first time in 12 hours. “This is the only time I am sharing him,” I hear Matt say and then we are both on our sides and I felt George’s body on my back.

I am being sandwiched between them and it made the skin on my back and stomach feel so good. I let out a content sigh as the sobs finally subsided. “That good then Dan?” Matt asks, and I nod. For the first time in twelve hours I finally felt some form of normalcy. “There is only a little fire now,” I tell them, finally able to sound normal for once. They both chuckled at me, then Jorel did. I forgot he was still in the room. “I’m glad Danny, I wanted to help you so bad, but couldn’t until now,” he tells me. I smile at him and kiss him on the lips for the first time since this horror began. He kisses me back, it must have been awkward for George to be there next to us. I suppose he is used to the displays of affection from the two of us.

I somehow managed to pass out for the rest of the eleven hours I had. Matt was panicky until I came around. I was now a vampire and it felt so weird. It was like everything was sharper than before and I was dead, but it felt no different to when I was living. I just know now I don’t need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe anymore. “Hello Danny, how are you feeling now?” Matt asks me, realising that I had finally woken up. There was just the two of us and a cup with my name on it on the bedside table. “So much better now,” I tell him. Then I kiss him on the lips. He pulled me in tightly and passionately kissed me harder then I had ever been kissed before by him. He was definitely holding back while I was a human in fear of hurting me.

“You need to drink all of this Danny, it might taste odd at first but you’re gonna like it,” Matt says and we both sit up, so I could drink blood for the first time. They told me that cold blood from a blood bag was not as good as it was fresh from the vein of an animal or a human. I take a sip and Matt watches me carefully, I need to be monitored closely while I get used to this state. It tasted odd at first and he chuckles as I pull a face. Then the instincts took over and I finished it within five minutes. I wasn’t thirsty after that which made Matt feel relieved. “Now we wait to see if you have any powers,” he tells me. It is only a 50/50 chance that I will and depending on what powers I have it might take a few days to show up.

We go down the stairs and I am hugged by everyone. Apparently, there was a chance that even the transformation itself would not have worked and I would have died. This whole thing seems like one big lottery system. “Now we can tell the leaders we have a new-born,” Jorel says happily. They were all relieved that I had made it through the transition just fine and they could tell I had fed and I was feeling fine. “Yep, and we can start training Danny up to be the best vampire he can be,” George says. It seems like they have been waiting for this for a long time now and were starting to get just as impatient as the heads of the vampire world were. They have blamed Matt for it taking so long, he says he wants me to be a pure innocent human for as long as possible. I could still be just as pure and innocent now, he has nothing to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later  
We are all at the studio when I hear a lot of maniacal laughter coming from another room. I had no idea who the voice belonged to, but everyone else did. They all looked slightly panicked but I kept my calm. “So, this is the faggot you brought in to replace me. Never mind, you will all die soon enough,” the voice says, and I finally feel the same dread that everyone else was feeling. The room started getting warmer and warmer and I could see a yellow glow underneath the door frame. There was a ticking sound to add to the fear of the fire that was coming towards us. The whole building will be up in smoke soon enough and we will perish along with it. Moments later, a large boom sounded and the whole building shook.

Matthew grabbed me, he held me tightly in his arms and I hugged back in fear. “Just know that I have always loved you,” he tells me, with tears in his eyes. I kiss him one last time on the lips as the ceiling shakes and cracks. “I love you,” I tell him, just as the ceiling falls down around us, trapping us in the inferno to die.

“Danny, come back to us,” I heard someone say, I couldn’t recognise his voice even though I should have. I am on the floor in the kitchen and everything was slightly fuzzy. “He has precognition. I think it was his first vision,” George says, and I finally realise that the first voice was Jorel. I wanted that to not be a vision into the future. I really didn’t want it to be a thing. “What happened?” George asks, he could tell my thoughts are all over the place and Jorel could feel the fear amongst my confusion. “Not good, really not good,” I mumbled and felt someone sit me up and then hug me tightly. I recognised the scent to be Matt.

“You can tell us Danny, don’t be afraid. Not all of these visions come to pass,” Matt tells me. It gives me a little bit of comfort. I hold back the tears and let Matt try and calm me down before it tell them what happened. Then I got to explain the details of my vision to everyone who had gathered in the kitchen when I had collapsed. They were all shocked by what I told them. “That voice you heard, sounds to me like it was Aron’s. It had to be if he said that you replaced him,” Jordon says. I admit it scared me a lot. I have never once met this man, and now he is out to kill me and those I love most. “Yeah, if only we knew the date to avoid the studio on that date,” George says, I didn’t see the date anywhere in my vision which was cruel.

“Well, if we kill Aron ourselves then this scary vision won’t come to pass,” Jorel says, he was sending me calming waves while Matt hugged me. At least someone agreed with me that the shit that I just saw was creepy as all hell. “Yeah, I’m gonna get that bastard right now, I know where he lives,” George says, and Dylan and Jordon go with him. Jorel said he was getting so animal blood for me while Matt takes me into the living room to distract me with the television while I calm myself down. I was worried for the others, Aron could know that they are coming for him and kill them. “It’s gonna be alright Dan, they will come back you’ll see,” Matt tells me. I hope to God he is right. Jorel comes back with the animal blood.

A few hours later the others are back, and Aron is no more. It made me feel a whole lot better about my vision. My powers came in good timing, he was going to kill us when we went into the studio tomorrow. I relax in Matt’s arms knowing that I have saved everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I hope you enjoyed. As always leave your requests and thoughts below!


	73. What Is Love? DM x CS

Requested by Carsonthememethief.

Danny p.o.v

I am so sick of Jordon bullying Matt for no reason. Both men are gay, both men have a hug crush on the other. They have both told me this. Now I have Matt crying his heart out in my spare bedroom, and I am about to go and comfort him for the second time this week. I am getting frustrated, but I can’t let Matt see this. I am supposed to be helping him, not making things worse. “Matt, come here,” I tell him softly, I walked into the spare room a minute ago to go and comfort him. I allow him to come and speak to me when he needs to, and I am always here for him. Matt walks over to me and I wrap my arms around him as he sobs into my shirt. “I can’t do this anymore Danny,” he cries, and I rock him gently.

“I know Mattie, I know. I hate it just as much as you do,” I tell him. I was not aware that Jordon was this much of an asshole when I first met him. Now I do, and I have mixed feelings about that. Is he really gay and in love with Matt? Or is he just saying that, so I don’t confront him for his bulling of the poor drummer. I manage to calm Mattie down and we sit on my spare bed for a little while. “I’m sorry Danny, I shouldn’t be burdening you with this,” Matt tells me, and I smile at him. He says this quite a lot after he comes to me crying. We were in the studio today. Well, I was supposed to be, but I had my wisdom teeth removed yesterday and I felt shitty from it. “You aren’t burdening me with this Matt, I care a lot about you and I am here to help,” I tell him.

Matt will probably spend the night with me. Reese doesn’t mind it, she knows Matt needs the help and they would do the same if I needed somewhere to get some peace. She’s worried about Matt too, the bullying is taking it’s toll on him and we can all see it. Everyone but Jordon. “Yeah, but you’re still feeling rough from yesterday. I should not be forcing all my problems on you,” he tells me, and I pat his back. I kinda felt a bit sore and rough, but I had spent most of the morning sleeping and I can take pain medication if I needed it. “Hey, I told you that I am here for you no matter what. You would do the same for me. The surgery yesterday wasn’t as bad as I was expecting, I just feel a little pain every now and then,” I tell him.

“Do you want some coffee hun?” Reese asks, she was at the door with a mug for me which I took with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. “Yes please Reese,” Matt replies and Reese smiles and leaves to make the coffee. I need to confront Jordon at some point and get this all figured out. If I can do it and get the bullying to stop then everyone is going to be happier. Jordon doesn’t get offered to hang out with us anymore. Well, if Matt is staying with Austin and having fun with him then Jordon does. We try our hardest to get the bullying to happen as less often as we are able to. Matt appreciates the breaks from the bullying that he gets for sure. “We’ll figure something out to get this bullying to stop once and for all,” I tell Matt.

I want to figure out a plan to get the bullying to stop, if I talk to Jorel, George and Dylan I am sure that they will help me figure something out. Something that will save the band, because honestly, I don’t think it is going to continue that much longer. The bullying is starting to cause a rift between everyone and Jordon and it is going to take something big to heal that rift before it destroys us all. “I know Danny, I just don’t know what would help the band out,” he tells me. Tomorrow I think Matt should go and spend the day off with Austin, I am going to arrange for Jorel, Dylan and George to meet me so we can discuss what to do with Jordon. “Yeah, wanna chill with Austin tomorrow? Get all of this crap off your mind?” I ask his as Reese brings his coffee in.

He thanks Reese for the coffee and she sits next to me. “That’s actually the best suggestion anyone has had for me. I know Austin is in Las Vegas and I could spend tomorrow with him,” Matt replies. I am glad I can help him at last. Sure the comforting helps him a lot but that isn’t really much in the grand scheme of things. I’m not stopping the source of his pain by cuddling him. I am not stopping the bullying that has been going on for years now. Reese plays with my hair and smiles, I know she worries about me, but I am going to be fine. I am not going through any major mental health issues right now.

“We’ll get this sorted out soon enough,” Reese tells us both. She knows Jordon’s ex-girlfriend Randi and we might get her to help stop the bad behaviour if it continues for much longer. Everyone is beginning to lose their patience with Jordon. “Yeah, don’t want Danny burning himself out in the process though. He has done so much to help us already and I am grateful for that, but I don’t want you doing too much,” Matt tells me, and Reese and she nods. Reese wraps her arm around my waist and I let her snuggle into my side. Our daughter is quite content playing downstairs and she knows where we are if she ever needs us. “I won’t burn myself out, I will not let it get to that point,” I tell them.

I would honestly end up punching Jordon before I let that the whole incident burn me out. I want to see how the guys would feel about distancing ourselves from Jordon as if we were thinking about shutting the band down. Well, I guess it is something I can propose to the guys when we meet up tomorrow. I need to text the “Anti-Jordon” group chat, I need to confirm the meet up tomorrow otherwise I have just wasted half an hour calming Matt down by telling him that we have some plans in the works when we don’t. I get a few messages within the space of a few seconds, Matt doesn’t know about the group, he’s busy texting Austin to get tomorrow sorted for him. “You boys and your phones. I’ll cook dinner,” Reese says, with a chuckle.

J3T: Fancy meeting up to plan operation bully stop?

J-dog: Operation Bully Stop? Yeah I’m in.

Funny: I’m in too, where’s Dan?

Dan: Comforting curly again, was gonna ask if the three of you wanted to meet up.

J3T: Aw, is he okay now?

J-dog: I take it you have something in mind there Danny Boy.

Dan: Yeah, he’s fine now. Nothing coffee and cuddles don’t fix at least. He’s really struggling to cope with it now. I have something in mind 


	74. Adoption II J3T x DM

Adoption sequel – a year later – AU – Requested by Ohgv-

Danny 6 – Jordon 13 – Dylan 12 -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

Danny is quite the clumsy little guy. I got a call from the school to say that he has fallen over and they took Danny to the hospital as a precaution because he got really upset every time they tried to move his left arm. I am just a minute away from the children’s hospital they rushed him too, so I could be there to look after him and calm him down because the teacher that went with him said he was very upset and there isn’t a lot she is allowed to do to help him. George is on standby to pick the older two boys from school because there is a high chance that I am not going to be out of the hospital with Danny in time for the pickup. I give Danny’s name at the reception desk and tell them I am his father, so they let me in to where they are treating my little shy six year old.

“Daddy!” Danny cries and my heart broke seeing him in pain and in tears. I look to the nurse who was trying to get the IV set up. “Hey baby, it’s gonna be okay,” I tell him. I stand next to him and play with his hair. There isn’t anything else I can do to comfort my son. He is sobbing and because his arm isn’t stable they won’t let me hold him. I calm him down enough for the nurse to get the needle in and his first dose of pain medication. “They are going to take him for an x-ray once the medication does it’s thing and then when the results come back they will probably give him a cast. I don’t see why you can’t cuddle him in between,” the nurse says, and I smile. Danny will be happy to have a cuddle off me.

They put his arm in a splint and five minutes later I am able to hold him in my arms. As soon as I held him he stopped crying and I kissed the top of his head. “What happened buddy?” I ask him, the teacher who called me left not long after I arrived. I think she said she was going to talk to someone’s parent about what happened. “I got pushed off the climbing frame,” Danny says, it makes sense now why the parent was mentioned, she is probably going to tell the parent what happened and to see if any discipline will happen. I sent George a selfie of Danny and I, so he could be given an update on little Dan and his arm. Even when I picked Danny up I noticed that he was not willing to move his left arm even with the splint supporting it.

“Oh dear, it’s going to be okay little buddy,” I tell him, and I get a little smile. It’s not gonna be his usual smile when I tickle him, but I am accepting any smiles while he feels so rotten. I told George they have a good reason to believe that Danny has a break in his left arm. I felt so sorry for him, it’s not the first time one of our boys have been in the hospital with a break before, but this is the first time for little Danny. He’s quite sensitive too, and the bullying he has gone through doesn’t help. George replied saying that he was getting some treats for Danny when he picks the older two up and then might come and meet us at the hospital if we are still here. “Right little man, time for you x-ray,” the nurse says, they have been wonderful in letting Danny stay with me and stay calm.

I carry him to the x-ray room and place him on the table. They give me the lead apron to protect myself, so I can stay with Danny and keep him calm. “What are they doing daddy?” he asks me, always the curious innocent one. “They are going to take a special picture of your arm, so they can tell us if it’s broken or not,” I explain and the nurse smiles. She has seen me before with Jordon multiple times and once with Dylan, so I know the drill. “And if you’re a really brave boy then you’ll get some stickers,” the nurse says. That sweetens the deal for the little man who was hesitant to have the x-ray done. I almost forgot about the stickers, then again I haven’t been to the children’s emergency room with a child with a broken bone or anything like that for a while.

Danny had meningitis last year, and they didn’t give him a sticker then. He doesn’t remember being in ER either because of how ill he was. It was the scariest time of my life if I was being honest. He was fine the night before, then slowly but surely the symptoms showed up throughout the day. By the time it was dinner time I was so worried about him I had to take him to ER. They said that I had caught it at the right time, any later and he could have had severe brain damage or even died with how sick he was. It was an anxious week for us, but I breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes and I knew he was on the mend. I stayed with him all night and all day while he was in hospital. I hope this time will be not as bad and he can go home for dinner.

The thought has crossed my mind that Danny could need surgery on the break. I just hope that it doesn’t come to that. “All done little superstar, now you can have more cuddles with your dad and we can get you some stickers,” the nurse says. Danny cheers as I take the apron off and I scoop him into my arms. He’s gone back to his happy little self and I am happy. The pain is not that bad now which is good, we did the pain scale with the little emoji faces. He pointed at the one which results to a three on the normal pain scale which is used on teens and adults. He’s only 6 so he isn’t going to understand that. They can’t give him any more pain medication yet, but they said he doesn’t need it while he’s at a three. He’s on a strong one now anyways.

“Okay, a doctor will come in a little while and tell you the results,” the nurse says. Danny has just chosen two ninja turtle stickers which made him a very happy bunny. I don’t think Danny is going to like having his arm in a cast. We will just have to see how it goes when the results come in. I rub his back while we sit on the bed. Danny yawns, I don’t blame my little guy for being tired. It’s been a rough day for him. The doctor came after ten minutes and they told us the news I was slightly dreading. There are two breaks in his arm quite nasty clean break from the picture. “Is your name Danny?” the doctor asks, and Danny nods. I know what’s going to happen next and I hope this goes as smooth as last time.

“My name is Doctor Smith, and we are going to put a special bandage on your arm to make it better okay?” the doctor says, and Danny looks nervous. I rub his back and try and reassure him that he is okay. He’s too young to remember when his brothers had a cast on. He was only a year old at the time. “It’s going to be okay Danny, what’s your favourite colour?” the doctor asks Danny. This might make things a little better and there is a play specialist on hand to distract Danny while the cast is being put on. “It’s red,” Danny says and smiles. Now he has said what his favourite colour is, he will get a red bandage on the cast one it has dried. “Is it? I think I can make your special bandage red,” the doctor says.

Danny smiles, this is getting better by the second. “Would that be nice?” I ask, my little buddy. Danny nods his head. “Yeah, that would be so nice,” Danny says, and we chuckle at his cuteness. The play specialist is an expert at being able to distract children when they are going through a procedure that they might not like. She brought the bubbles with her and a book. “Right dad, I want you to read the book out loud to Danny and we are going to see how that goes,” she says, it was a book that actually Danny really likes me reading to him so I was happy to do it. The play specialist blew some bubbles to aid in the distraction while they put the cast on and waited for it to dry. I made him laugh with the voices in the story.

“You should narrate children’s stories,” the nurse tells me, and I smile. That could be something that I could consider doing. George arrived with the older children just as it was finished. We are going to be discharged soon, they are just keeping an eye on Danny to make sure that he is okay and hasn’t gotten any more injuries in the fall. They gave him a popsicle and he was happy to stay on my lap while he eats it. George walks in and smiles at us. “Oh Danny bear,” George says, and kisses the top of Danny’s head. His older brothers both look worried, but Danny’s all smiles and I bet he can’t wait to go home. “Hi papa,” Danny says, and smiles. I was so grateful that everything went smoothly. They did a head to toe check on Danny.

He’s doing well, he only has a couple of bumps and bruises as well as the two breaks in his left arm. He’s incredibly lucky considering how hard he fell from the climbing frame. Soon we are able to go home, and Danny was showing the nurse how cute he is by saying thank you and waving with his good arm. Jordon took Danny’s good hand and they walked out together with Dylan close behind. They are still as close as they were when they first met Danny. “Let’s go McDonalds for dinner,” I tell George, after the stress of the last few hours I didn’t want to cook. I don’t think George really wants to cook either. “Yeah, then we can chill with our boys at home,” he says, and we get into the car. Danny’s still tired, he was trying to fall asleep in his seat.

Jordon tried to keep him awake on the short car journey from the hospital to McDonalds, but I told him that it was okay. We could wake him up when we get there. He just about stayed awake so when we got there I picked him up and he snuggled up to me. “What does Danny want for dinner?” I ask him, he now realises where we are. “Chicken nuggets please,” he tells me. He’s so cute and has such good manners. They have the self-ordering here, so Danny can chose what he wants for a drink and things like that. The same goes for the older boys. I still can’t quite believe I have a teenager, a preteen and a young child. It’s working well so far though. “You guys pick what you want too,” I tell my older boys.

Soon we have all of our food. Danny was getting back to his bubbly self while he eats he food, but I can see him having an earlier bed time than usual. I felt so sorry for him, but Dylan was helping him out. He’s mostly left handed and now he can’t use his left hand as much. He could only just hold the chicken nuggets in his hand. Danny even shared his fries with his older brother which was cute. They are so protective of their little brother. Jordon even skipped hanging out with his friends, so Danny could have someone to play with when he was lonely. It was weird how Danny doesn’t have many friends, but all of Jordon and Dylan’s friends will let him tag along and even their younger siblings will play with him.

“So what happened exactly?” Jordon asks me, I’m so glad Danny doesn’t seem that fussed about his cast. He loves the colour, he was so happy when the doctor said he was going to look for the red bandage to finish the cast and he came back with it. “He got pushed off the climbing frame at recess. The teacher says that she would talk to the kid’s parent about it. I have let the teacher know Danny’s arm is broken because of it,” I tell him. George didn’t know this either, well he knew Danny fell. What we weren’t expecting was for the kid that pushed Danny to be there with his mom. Danny tried to hide behind me and I picked him up to cuddle him and to calm him down. The kid apologised to Danny and Danny accepted it.

He was already falling asleep by the time we got him home. Jordon carried him inside and they snuggled up on the couch while I put a film on for them. Thursday is usually our film night and this Thursday wasn’t going to be any different. Then Dylan joined the cuddle and Danny smiled. He loves it when his older brothers snuggles him. They are always so cute together. I am so glad that all my boys love each other. I thought Jordon was going to go into the I hate everyone and everything stage. He hasn’t so far which is good. That means I get to get pictures of my boys being cute together and I can use it when Jordon says that he hates his life. That could be like a hah you don’t really hate us. I love having bribing material against my kiddos.

“Dad, can Dan have Tylenol? He says his arm hurts,” Dylan asks me, we have been home for half an hour now and Dan had pain medication about like 3 or 4 hours ago. “Yeah, he last had some medicine four hours ago,” I tell him, and I hand him the medicine to give to his little brother. I have taught them how much to give their brother when he needs it. It’s nearly Dan’s bed time too. I will let them finish the film that they are watching first though, so he can stay up a little later than normal. He does have school in the morning, but I know he will be fine. He’s a strong boy and he won’t let the kid bully him anymore now he’s had a chat with Jordon about how to deal with it. I went to see how the boys were doing and smiled.

Danny and Jordon are cuddled up together like they were when they first got home, but now there is a blanket and Danny’s dozing off in Jordon’s arms. Jordon is also falling asleep with his brother. They had both signed Danny’s cast with cute little messages that Danny can read when he’s feeling sad. Well, that’s what Dylan told me. He said that Danny told him it gets lonely in school sometimes, so Dylan told him to read the little notes on his cast when he feels lonely since they can’t be in elementary school with him. Next year I’m gonna have a high schooler, a middle schooler and an elementary schooler. Danny looked at me and smiled, I went to sit next to the boys to keep my little bear happy.

He’s probably going to end up in mine and George’s bed tonight, he’s definitely not liked being on his own this far at least. I don’t mind having little Dan snuggles in bed, it only lasts so long and then they are growing up and thinking it’s too embarrassing to have cuddles with their parents in bed. Luckily Danny is still little and still loves snuggling with his daddies in bed. “It’s okay little bear, you were very brave today,” I tell him. I had to praise him for what he went through, he barely cried after I arrived, and I think most of his tears were as a result of shock and he missed me. He usually falls when I am around, so I quickly soothe him, but I’m not able to in school which I am sure he doesn’t like too much.

Danny yawned again and by the end of the film he was fast asleep, and Jordon and Dylan were not too far behind. “Bed time boys,” I tell the two who are still awake, or just about awake at this moment. I was going to carry Danny to his bed and see how long he can last in his own bed. “Night dad,” Jordon says, he carefully gets up to hug me. Then Dylan does the same. “Night boys,” I tell them, then I pick up Danny to carry him to bed. He knows where our room is should he wake up in the middle of the night and want cuddles. I would hate to have been his age and pushed of a climbing frame then break my arm during the fall. I am happy to snuggle my little bear if he needs me. I walk back downstairs right into George’s arms.

“Hey babe,” he tells me, and I grin. Today was going to be our date night, my mom was going to pick the three boys up from school and then we were going to pick them up when we were done. George told her what had happened, and she said she was coming over tomorrow if we wanted to retry the date night tomorrow instead. “Hey sexy,” I tell him, he grins. We can have a cheeky make out session if we want to. The boys are going to sleep through the night and they won’t be disturbed by us making out or having sex. Not that I think we are going to have sex tonight. “Rough day huh?” he asks, it’s our turn to watch television for a couple of hours. I nod and relax in his arms. I never want to see Danny cry like that again.

“Indeed, never wanna go through that again with little Dan Man. He was full on sobbing when I got there, and he was not about to calm down either. It was only when I held him he calmed down,” I tell him. I told him all the details of what happened while they weren’t with us at the hospital and what the teacher told us. I don’t have a video of little Dan, but I don’t think George would want to see Danny crying like that anyway. “Yeah, kinda glad I wasn’t there to be honest. I have heard him cry like that before and it was hard,” George tells me. He was looking at the baby monitor we kept in Dan’s room from the day we adopted him. Luckily for us Dan is fast asleep with his favourite lion plush in his good hand. He looks so happy and peaceful which is good.

We stay up till half 11 and then decided it’s a pretty good time to go to bed. We have no clue whether or not Danny is going to wake up during the night, being in pain or something else. “Goodnight my love,” I tell George, we love snuggling up in bed together. “Goodnight babe,” George says, then we share a brief yet passionate kiss. I love this man so much it’s amazing to watch our family grow together and how much he cares about our three boys. He carried Danny out of the restaurant earlier and it was so good to see their bond. Danny doesn’t have a favourite, but Dylan has me and Jordon has George. I think we are both Danny’s favourite dada. He spends so much time with the two of us.

I fell asleep and then woke up at 3 am with George walking in holding a sniffling Danny. “Wanna sleep with dada and I?” I hear George ask our little boy. I see Danny nod his head and snuggle into George. Then George climbs into bed and Danny moves so he’s in between us both and I rub his belly. “What happened?” I ask George, I kind of knew Danny would be joining us tonight. “He woke up and his arm was hurting a lot,” George says, and I kiss our little bear’s cast. I was hopping Danny would see this as dada is trying to kiss it better. George kisses Danny’s cast too and our little one smiles. “Kiss it better,” Danny says quietly. He doesn’t want to wake his older brothers up. “Yep, we kissed it better,” I tell him.

Soon Danny falls asleep in between us and I soak up the cuteness of my little guy. He’d brought his lion plush with him and he was facing me with the plush snuggled between him and I and his hands were on my chest. “This could be such a cute picture in the morning with the sunlight hitting you two,” George says, and I smile. It could be an amazing picture and I could do it with Danny asleep on my chest which would be double the cuteness. “If only he could stay this cute forever. He is going to grow up so quickly in front of us and in the blink of an eye he will be just as old as Jordon,” I tell him. Our boys are growing up quickly and soon enough we will see the older two graduate high school and then little Dan will in time and they will all leave us to start families of their own.

“They do grow up fast, but I am sure while Dan is still so young he will stay cute. Don’t forget he is only six and he has a long way to go before he becomes a teen like the older two. He might surprise us and still want cuddles well into his teen years,” George says, and I smile. He’s right we can’t judge how Danny will be as a teen based on how he is now. He could stay the same or he could be very different. We just don’t know these things right now. “Yeah, let’s enjoy the time where he is little, and we can have this cuddle time with him,” I tell him, and I let George readjust the blanket so that Danny is now covered up. I am tempted to keep him off school tomorrow just so he can have a chill day and we can figure out what’s best to manage the pain.

“I want to wait to see how Danny feels in the morning before deciding whether or not I send him in to school. If the pain is still bad as it has been today and tonight it might be better to keep him at home and work out how to deal with the pain,” I tell George, just we are on the same page when it comes to tomorrow morning and it might be better if Danny stays at home. “Yeah, might be worth it to keep him home anyway just so he has a day to recover from the events of yesterday,” George tells me. I’m sure that his teacher will understand since she was the one who told me about what happened during recess yesterday. She understand what Danny’s like and how he feels. She has been helping out with the bullies a lot lately which is good.

I soon fall asleep with my little bear and the love of my life. Everything is so amazing right now and I wouldn’t have it any other way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

Danny woke up a little later than his brothers and I was snuggling with him in our bed. George was just about to come wake us both. “Morning Danny, morning Jorel,” he says, and I kiss my husband. He kisses back and then we both kiss Danny on the cheek. He said nothing, and I saw tears in my little boy’s eyes. Not even a minute later he broke down into the sobs that I had heard yesterday in the emergency room. The ones we both agreed we never wanted to hear again. I scoop Danny up and follow George to the kitchen where we can give Danny some Tylenol in hopes to relieve him of the pain. We were given some stronger pain medication if that doesn’t work, but we are hoping that Tylenol works fine.

Dylan rubs Danny’s back when he sees us. He doesn’t like Danny crying and neither does Jordon. They haven’t heard Danny cry like this before either. “Let’s get rid of the owwies,” George says and gives Danny the Tylenol and goes to make his breakfast while I snuggle Danny to calm him down a little more. I am definitely keeping Danny off school today, I don’t think George would contest that either. “I think Danny should have a dada and papa day today,” George says, and I nod. The older two understand too. I let Dylan spoon feed Danny his breakfast so that they can have some brother time before school even though Danny was still wanting to snuggle with me on the kitchen chair. “Definitely could use a dada and papa day,” I tell George and despite the pain that he was in Danny is a happy boy.

I let George phone the elementary school to let them know Danny wasn’t attending before the boys get on the school bus. Jordon and Dylan hug Danny tightly before the bus arrives. “You make sure you get the best dada and papa snuggles okay? You gotta get the best ones from them. They will make you feel all better,” Jordon says. I chuckle and smile at my eldest child. He always says the best things that make Danny happy in the morning because he can quite often be a little grumpy butt. “Okay Jordon, I get the bestest snuggles ever,” Danny says, and I smile. I will definitely give Danny the best snuggles that I have on offer. I am sure George will do the same. “Have a good day boys, don’t worry about little Dan man,” I tell him.

“Okay dada, we’ll try not to worry about little bro too much” Jordon says, I chuckle at the fact that he still calls me dada and hasn’t changed it to dad once. I’m sure when he is a little older all of that will change. Then the older boys give Danny one last cuddle as the horn of their school bus went to let them know it was time to go. I pick Danny up, so he can wave the boys off while George is on the phone. The boys made sure they waved back to their little brother which was the cutest thing. I saw one of Jordon’s friends wave back to Danny and even their bus driver waved which made Danny a happy little bear. I think he is still a little sleepy bear and he did not want me to put him down at all.

He almost burst into tears again when I attempted to put him down on the couch, so he could watch cartoons with his little Simba that has been with him since last night. I carry him to the kitchen, so I can make my cup of coffee while I am still holding him. “I’ll make the coffee Jay, you go and watch TV with Danny,” George tells me, then turns me around and gently pushes me in the direction that I had just been in. I just accept it and walk back to the living room, so Danny can watch Paw Patrol while I wait for my coffee and possibly some breakfast. I think Danny should be nicknamed our little monkey for today because we are just going to be holding him all day. He’s so cute though I would never refuse a Danny snuggle.

“Here, one cup of coffee and some toast for my Jay,” George says, Danny was in his trance while watching Paw Patrol. “Thank you,” I tell him, and he sits on the other side of me. He wraps one arm around our son while I eat the toast and enjoy my coffee. It works to keep Danny calm and happy and the separation anxiety he has developed over the course of yesterday doesn’t seem as bad. He knows we aren’t going to leave him any time soon. “You’re welcome,” he says, and when I finish with my breakfast I let George take the plate and mug to get them washed. Danny did notice that George had left the room, but I reassured him that he was coming back. “I got Danny a juice cup we never used when he was smaller. Just so it makes it easier for him to hold it and not spill it on himself,” George says.

Danny has no complaints about this and just sits on my lap drinking from the cup. He’s still in the trance while he watches the TV. I am so glad we are having a chill day today with Danny, he is definitely enjoying himself. He feels happier now that he isn’t hurting so much anymore. I am going to keep an eye on him over the course of the day and see if he does need the stronger pain meds that we have. “Dada, my arm hurt,” Danny tells me, I knew he was still in a little bit of pain and it has been an hour now since he took some Tylenol. I don’t really know what to do so I am going to have to call his primary care doctor and see what he has to say on it. I called them, and they said to wait a few more hours and then give him the other painkiller along with the Tylenol as that wouldn’t do Danny any harm.

“I know buddy, it will be okay,” I tell Danny and George gives him a cookie. There isn’t much else that we can do until lunch time when we can try the new method of managing the pain our little bear is in. His teacher emailed me to say that they made him a get well soon card and wondered if we didn’t mind going to get it later. George is picking up the boys today, so he replied that he would stop by and pick up the card. Danny wasn’t in the best of moods, so we said it would be best if Danny stayed behind and hopefully he will be feeling well enough on Monday to go back. By then we would know how best to manage the pain too. The teacher told me she was going to make sure that boy never bullies anyone again and I know she will keep that.

Danny enjoyed his lunch, I had to give him to George a couple of times, so I could go to the bathroom, but he was content as long as he wasn’t left on his own. “When I take the boys to basketball later, I will get Danny some cookie dough ice cream,” George says, Danny had fallen asleep with his plushie in his arm and he was holding on to me. I covered him with a blanket and let him have a nap. He still takes naps on the weekend. If he gets too tired on a school day then he will take a little nap when he gets home. It’s just those little things that he holds on too which are the cutest. When he’s home he also never goes anywhere without little Simba. It’s funny how he goes from one room to the other holding this little lion.

When he forgets he goes running back and grabs his little lion and runs back to the room he was in. George leaves to get the older boys and bring them home before they have to go to basketball practice. Then I think Jordon said he wanted to snuggle with his little brother tonight which I will let happen. They love each other so much, and they have not fought once. Although I might be jinxing that by saying that. Danny slept until just after the boys got home from basketball practice. They brought dinner and the cookie dough ice cream that made Danny’s eyes light up like Christmas trees. The boys had their time snuggling with Danny and it gave George and I some time to relax as a couple.

Later that night I checked on the boys and all three were snuggled in Jordon’s bed and little Danny was snuggled in between his older brothers. “Aw bless them, they are so cute together,” I tell George. We go off to bed and we snuggle up to each other. “There are, I love you Jorel,” George tells me. We have another passionate kiss. “I love you too George,” I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot! Enjoy. Still taking requests.


	75. Blind Love DM x J3T

AU (George was with Asia, Danny never met Theresa)

George p.o.v

There has always been something different about Danny. He doesn’t always make eye contact with you and he can bit quite clumsy. We are about to go out for lunch. “Danny, be careful you’re gonna-,” Jorel says, cutting his sentence short as Danny misses the last step and nearly falls on his face if I wasn’t there ready to catch him. This happens quite frequently, he has an issue with that last step on the tour bus. “Sorry, thought my foot was on there,” Danny says, looking at me. His cheeks are red with embarrassment. Think we are gonna have to piggy back ride him off the bus from now on. I make sure that he is steady on his feet. “It’s okay Danny, all this means is that we are going to piggy back carry you off the bus,” I tell him.

“Just checking you’re okay,” Jorel says, checking Danny over as he stands steady. Danny didn’t hurt himself as far as I know. I think the only thing he might have done is damaged his ankle if he twisted it when he fell. “I’m okay, I am lucky that George was there to catch me. I probably would have grazed my knees or something by now,” he tells us. Danny’s cheeks were slowly losing the red tint now that he was calming down from that near disaster. I have feelings for the little blonde, I just hope one day he will tell me he feels the same way. Danny likes to hold my hand over everyone else when we walk places sometimes, but I don’t want to take it as a sign that he feels anything romantic towards me. I could be making assumptions here.

Danny takes my hand in his as we walk to the lunch destination. It’s one of our favourites while we are here so only one person needs to go up and make the order for the rest of us. I love the sparks that shoot up when Danny holds my hand and the smile he has on his face. When we get there Danny sits next to me. He always choses to sit next to me for some reason. It’s always been that way, from the day we first met each other. He did bump into the table, he’s quite clumsy when it comes to walking into things. It’s usually the corners of tables and chairs that he walks into. Maybe he needs to go to the eye doctor. I’ll talk to him about it when we get back home from tour. I am going to definitely ask him out before this tour ends.

I just need the perfect time to do it. I need a day off, I need a nice quiet location where Danny is not likely to trip over. I am planning it to go as well as I possibly can make it, it might be difficult though I don’t think it will be impossible. I know the sorts of things that Danny likes and the places he enjoys spending time at, so I can plan it around those. I felt a nudge and it was Danny, looking at me with his chocolate brown orbs. “You okay George?” he asks me, concerned. I smiled at him and he smiled back. “Yeah, I was just thinking about something that we could do on our next day off,” I tell him, being honest without mentioning the fact that I want to take him on the date. “Like the two of us?” Danny asks, quietly.

I love him so much. “Yeah Danny, just the two of us. I think it would be good, I have something I wanna ask you then,” I tell him. I know I am giving the whole thing away, but he doesn’t know what we are going to do together on that day. I haven’t figured out all of the details. “That sounds good to me,” Danny says, with that smile that helped me fall in love with him. At least at this moment in time there feels like there will be no rejection from him. Jorel was staring at us, he knows about our whole thing and has been encouraging me to date Danny and ask him out. If he has heard us then he will know I plan on doing it in a couple of days’ time. I’m so excited to show him how a nice guy treats his partner.

Danny has been single for a while, not long after he joined the band his girlfriend dumped him after some horrible things. I was glad that Jorel was there for him back then, he gave Danny a place to stay until he found the apartment that he lives in now. I wasn’t able to give him that help, I was still with Asia and it would just have ended a lot worse for us. At least we remain good friends and I can see Ava whenever I am able to. We ended it on good terms which was the best outcome for the both of us. I would have hated it if we ended our relationship with a massive argument. Danny was using his phone, with one earphone in like usual when Jorel scribbled a message to me. He passes the note to me while we wait for Jordon to come back with the food.

You want peace to ask Danny out on the next day off? You two should really get together, he literally fell for you earlier.

I chuckled and looked to Jorel. I looked to the note and nodded. Danny and Dylan were off in their own little worlds right now. Danny looked at me and smiled before going back into the daydream world. “I hope I can do it soon,” I tell Jorel, leaving it quite general in case the other two were eavesdropping on us. I decided to talk to Jorel over text and tell him that the peace would be appreciated if I could get it and he said that he would make sure that Danny and I could have a date in peace. Then Jordon came with the lunch for everyone. Danny jumped because Jordon suddenly loudly announced his arrival. Danny is quite jumpy too which I found odd at first, but we have all become used to by now.

We just take measures to make sure that Danny doesn’t get a fright when we start talking to him. “Sorry Dan,” Jordon says, once Danny has calmed down from his fright. I rubbed Danny’s shoulder and he relaxed at my touch which was nice. “It’s okay Jordon, I got distracted by my phone, so I wasn’t paying attention,” he tells Jordon who smiles at him. I barely remember Jorel asking Danny why he always has one earphone in while he is on his phone. He said it was to prevent having a video blast out while he’s scrolling through Instagram. That’s a fair point, I often cringe when that happens to me. Especially when it is really loud, or when you think it’s a nice video and sex noises are over it. I have been given very odd looks for that in the past.

“What was the song you were playing on the keyboard before sound check yesterday?” Dylan asks Danny, which earned him a glare from everyone at the table. Jordon laughed when Dylan tried to hide himself. “You seriously didn’t recognise that it was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen? It’s only like the best song out there,” Jorel says. I was very impressed that it only took Danny less than a week to learn how to play it on the piano. Even I knew that it was Bohemian Rhapsody and I was singing along to it which Danny liked. It helped him get all the timings right having someone sing it while he played it. We all used to belt it at the top of our lungs on long boring car journeys. Danny also knows how to play Don’t Stop Me Now.

“Heh, should have known that,” Dylan says. I have an idea for tomorrow when we have a show. We like to play random songs during sound check. “Well maybe tomorrow when we live stream Danny playing that song and Don’t Stop Me Now, you can announce them, so you don’t forget,” I tell him. As far as I know everyone seems to be on board with it. Danny would probably be nervous, I have just dumped a lot of pressure on him. he’s played the keyboard in front of a sold out show before. “Are you sure people wanna listen to those?” Danny asks me. I could hear how nervous he was for it. “Yeah, they wanna hear you Danny. You are very talented on the piano,” I tell him. It was enough for him to tell us a minute later he was definitely up for it.

“Don’t worry Dan, all that will happen is that people will be ringing our managers to hire you out for professional piano playing,” Jordon says, which makes Danny smile. Danny could totally do that on the side and earn some extra money for himself. He could give is availability as the times when he is not on tour. “I could, but I don’t feel like I will be very popular,” Danny says, I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me. “Of course you will be popular. People would pay good money to have someone play those keys as well as you can,” I tell him. I hate it when that parasite called doubt moves in and knocks Danny down. He deserves all of the opportunities that life throws at him and I would be there to support him if he choses to go down this route.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later

Danny and I have been dating for almost three months now. I’m on my way to UCLA medical centre because Danny’s mom called me. She called all the guys because something happened to Danny and there is something we all need to know. I’m so nervous, a million thoughts are running through my head about all the possibilities of what happened to him. I have been assured that he’s not in a critical condition which is good I suppose. It’s better than being told he could be dead. Margo is waiting outside the ward when I arrive. “I’ll wait for the others to get here, it’s better to tell you before you see him,” she explains, and I hug her. She has been very supportive since she found out that I was dating Danny.

All she wants is someone who will love her son and look after him. I am willing to do that, no matter what the news is going to be. It doesn’t take long before Dylan, Jordon and Jorel arrive. They all look as equally as concerned as I when Margo takes us to the little family room just inside the ward. We all sit down, and she looks nervous. “The doctors say he’s been lucky. He was run over, and he’s only broken his leg and got a few bumps and cuts. It could have been a lot worse. However, this has led to me having a chat with Danny and I have to tell you about something he has been keeping secret from you the entire time that you’ve known him,” Margo says. I was going to sigh in relief, Danny’s fine he’s probably in for observation to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.

I’m a bit apprehensive about what she has to say next. “Whatever it is, Danny will know by the end of today he had no need to be afraid. We will all support him no matter what,” Jorel says, and we are all quick to agree with him which makes Margo smile. We’ll all take very good care of her boy like we have been doing for the last 9 years. “Danny was born blind, I’m not quite sure how but it happened. We first knew for sure when he was six months. He’s not told you because he has been terrified that you would kick him out of the band for it,” Margo says. That’s not so bad, there could have been a lot worse things so could have said. It does explain why Danny misses a step on the tour bus and bumps into things constantly.

“We’d never kick him out for that. It does explain a few things we have been wondering about him, but it would never lead us down the route of discrimination. I find it amazing how well he has been adapting to try and hide that fact from us for nine years. Stevie Wonder has an amazing music career and so has Danny,” I tell her, and she smiles. I do think it is incredible how well Danny has hidden that from us. It must not have been easy for him. I don’t love him any less for it either and I will be telling him that in a little while. “Yeah, now we can stop calling him a clutz when he misses the last step off the tour bus,” Dylan says, making all of us chuckles. I hope Danny feels better when he knows that we are all going to be behind him one hundred percent.

“Thank you boys, I really appreciate you giving him this support. I always know that he is in good hands when he is with you,” Margo says, then I get up to hug her. She is amazing too, she has been the one to help shape Danny into the person he is today. “We will always support you and Danny one hundred percent Margo. You are why we have the best lead singer we could possibly have and if you don’t mind, we want to keep him,” Jorel says, it brings tears to Margo’s eyes and she hugs everyone tightly. “You can keep him, as long as he comes home to me sometimes,” she says, then we go to the room where Danny will be staying tonight. The doctor suggests that we go in one by one and everyone suggested that I go first. I’m the one that Danny will be most worried about since his mom told him she was telling us he is blind.

“Hey baby,” I tell him, speaking softly in case he does have a headache. He wasn’t asleep, he was looking towards the window. “George?” Danny asks, looking in my general direction. He wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he is blind now. “Yeah, it’s me. You have no need to worry baby, we still want you. I still love you the same and want you to still be mine,” I tell him, taking his hand in mine. He looked towards me and he broke down crying. I hugged him as he sobbed into my shoulder. The anxiety of this must have been bad for the last 9 years. “It’s okay,” I tell him, rubbing his back. His mom walks in and helps me calm Danny down. “I was so scared everyone would reject me, especially you,” Danny says, his voice quiet.

I sit on the edge of the bed close to his face and I take hold of both of his hands this time. “We would never do that Danny. Especially me, I fell in love with you for who you are. I honestly don’t love you any less now that I know you are blind,” I tell him, and I softly press my lips to his. He kisses me back almost straight away. When the kiss ends I wipe the tears away. “Can you stay when the others come?” Danny asks. He doesn’t know the are eagerly waiting outside to see him. “Sure I can, they are all waiting for you,” I tell him. I let him snuggle up with me on the bed as Margo lets the others in. They all take it in turns to hug Danny carefully. “So how did you know Danny was blind?” Jordon asks Margo.

I bet it will be nice for him to have people to vent to now. I know from watching a blind youtuber called Molly Burke how tiring it is. He must feel like the world is against him because he was born this way, and nothing can fix it. “Well, we were told when Danny was six months old that he was blind. He had started to crawl, and he would crawl until he hit the wall and carry on going even though he wasn’t moving anywhere. I suspected that he was blind, because he was never really interested in toys and he didn’t reach out for anything. He would also get frightened at any sudden noises,” Margo explains. She then tells us about the video she had so she could show her doctor because a lot of people didn’t believe her.

“I’m still like that with sudden noises now, I don’t think that will ever change,” Danny says, I keep snuggling with him. I was just happy to have him in my arms and safe, nothing else really mattered to me. “Yeah, we can help with that,” I tell him. Now we know why he is so jumpy, we can take more measures to make sure that we reduce the amount of times we scare him, even if it isn’t our fault. “So, you kinda see what a pitch black room looks like?” Dylan asks, trying to understand just how blind our Danny is. We’ve been told there is something wrong with his retinas and his optic nerves. “Yeah, well I guess so. The way Rigo described it is like your eyes are closed all the time even if they are not. I have no light or shadow perception,” Danny says, remaining calm and not taking any offense to Dylan’s question.

I know some people don’t want to go into those kinds of details. I think it’s good because then we get to have a greater understanding of what Danny “sees” and how it affects him, so we can help him out. We also don’t want to baby him too much because he has shown how independent he can be without us knowing he is blind. “Danny, I know you hate this subject, but I think it’s time you get yourself a guide dog. It’s not going to take any of your independence away from you, it’s just be a helping paw in your life. Less risk of you being run over again when going out on your own,” Margo says, and Danny reluctantly agrees. “I can go with you to all of the appointments and stuff if you like Danny. It can be our fur baby too,” I tell Danny.

“I’d like that, our little fur pup,” Danny says, I smile even if Danny can’t see it. I think when we get this dog Danny is going to fall in love with it. He’s just afraid because it’s something new and he has to accept something about himself that he has been hiding and denying for nine years or more. “It’s got to be really fluffy,” I tell him, I think it will have a good affect on Danny’s health and wellbeing. I can picture him being on the couch losing his hands in the dog’s fur as it lays on him to give him attention and to calm him down when he gets anxious. “Okay, I wanted a fluffy one anyway,” Danny says and kisses me on the cheek. He has good directional hearing, so he knew where I was based on where he could hear my voice.

“We’ll leave you two in peace,” Jorel says, then they hug Danny and he hugs them back before they leave. Now it’s just us and Margo. Danny was getting sleepy, but felt more awake when a nurse walked in. “Just going to give you a check-up Danny. You don’t seem to have a concussion, so you can go to sleep after if you wish,” the nurse says. Danny nods and rests his head on my chest and I draw patterns on his. I love this little lion so much. “When will he be able to go home?” Margo asks, the nurse was in the middle of her checks and Danny was in the middle of falling asleep on me. “Today, if the doctor is confident that he has support and we have ruled out a possible concussion which I think we should. He was a very lucky man though,” the nurse says.

From what we know he was only hit at 48 kmh which is 30 mph. Still very lucky, he could have gotten off with worse injures than he has right now. The worst is the broken leg, but that will heal within six or eight weeks. “That’s good, he has at least six people willing to take care of him, so I think he’d be good on that front,” Margo says. She’s right, I will take him home and we’d all take shifts to look after him if he wanted it. They are primarily concerned that if Danny was left on his own then a potential concussion would go unnoticed and it would be bad. The nurse said she would tell the doctor the results of her observation and he will come and speak to us soon. Danny is sleeping peacefully in my arms, I’m just watching him taking in all of the adorableness.

I do find it a little weird that he doesn’t know what he looks like or anyone else. We could be the ugliest men in the world while he stands out with his sexiness and how adorable he is. “I’m glad he has you George. I am happy that I know Danny will be well looked after in the inevitable event that I pass away,” Margo tells me. I knew she has been thinking about this, she has been worry about who would take care of her son when she dies. Death is an unavoidable subject, it will happen at one point in our lives. “I will always protect my little lion. He has got me for life whether he likes it or not,” I tell her. She smiles, I’m glad I am able to give her a peace of mind. She’s happy to know that someone is going to be there for her baby boy.

“Thank you George,” she tells me, and I hug her gently with Danny still in between us. He is still fast asleep and as peaceful as he was when he first fell asleep. Then the doctor comes in. “I have good news for you. Danny can go home when he wakes up. We don’t have any concerns, but if he suddenly shows any symptoms of a concussion then you should take him straight to the emergency room,” the doctor says, and I cheer. I am so happy to be able to take my baby home tonight and then snuggle him when we are at home. “That is good, we’ll keep an eye on him while he recovers,” I tell him. He leaves saying he will bring the discharge forms before Danny wakes up which is good. Margo smiles when the doctor leaves the room.

“You take care of my baby tonight please George. I will come over tomorrow to give him some snuggle time,” Margo says, and I smile at her. She knows that I will take care of Danny well tonight. “I will look after the little lion tonight. We will have a good snuggle when he gets to his home. It will be good for him to be in his own home instead of mine,” I tell her. He’s more used to the layout of his. I think it would be better for us both if I moved into his house when it gets to that point of the relationship. For now I just spend several nights over there like I live there. We’ll make it official one day, just need the right time to do it. Maybe when we have been together a year or two, so he doesn’t have that fear of me leaving him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 months later

“George where are you??” Danny asks, he got his cast off last week and I have been here for the last two months making sure that he knows I am here to stay and I am not going anywhere any time soon. “I’m on the sofa,” I call back, he sounded scared and I want to make sure that he’s okay without him getting scared. He walks over, and I meet him half way. He holds me tightly and I pick him up to hold him close, so he could calm down. He was asleep when I went to the shops a little while ago. “What’s wrong little lion?” I ask him. He held onto me tightly as I carry him towards the sofa where I just was until he started getting upset. “You left me in my dream,” he tells me, his voice very quiet now. I felt bad that he still has that fear of me leaving him.

He should know by now that I have no intentions of leaving him. He knows that I love him and only him and I didn’t see his disability as a bad thing. I didn’t know he was blind when I first got with him, it wouldn’t have affected my feelings for him even if I did know back then. I love Danny for being Danny. We are getting his guide dog next week, he is still nervous about it but more accepting than he was originally. I think he hates the idea of going out in public like “hey look I have a severe disability everyone treat me differently.” That’s what he told me he thinks when he hears about guide dogs. He loves them and what they can do for people, it’s just he hates the special treatment people would give him for it.

“I would never leave you Danny. I am here to stay, no matter what happens. I didn’t know you were blind when I fell in love with you, but I haven’t fallen out of love with you now I know,” I tell him. He smiles at me, despite having tears in his eyes. Poor little lion, I hate how upset, he is over this, his self-confidence has always been low. Lately though, I feel like it has hit rock bottom over the last few days. “I love you too,” Danny tells me, I put my hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes, then I wipe my thumb under his eye gently so that I wipe his tears away. I then place my other hand on his other cheek then press my lips against his. My way of confirming to him that I still love him. He kisses back.

When our kiss ended, I looked at him and for a moment I could pretend that we are a normal couple. He looks like he is looking right into my eyes, I know he can’t see though. He can still show emotion which was a good thing in my opinion. I saw pure love and admiration and I felt the same back for him. “You need a medal for putting up with me,” he tells me, and I play with a lose strand of hair that is going over his face. “I don’t want a medal, I just want you,” I tell him. He smiles at me, I love being his boyfriend. He is so cute, I can’t handle the adorableness. He should have a medal that has Cutest Boyfriend Ever. I would get it written in braille, so it would make it easier for Danny to know what it is without me reading it out.

I would love to see the look on his face when he traces over the bumps and discovers that I have called him the best boyfriend ever and it is in braille. I am going to go to classes soon to learn braille myself, that way I can leave cute little notes for Danny and I could be more helpful to my boyfriend. I want to be able to help him out more without babying him and making him feel like he is too different from me. That is what he wants and if I can accommodate to that then that I what I am going to do. I think Danny has started to open up to me more and let me help him more. His mom says his starting to let go of some of his fears and his stubbornness which is good. We both think when the service dog comes it will help more.

We haven’t met Danny’s service dog yet, they are meeting tomorrow so Danny can get used to him/her and then start getting the dog to get used to Danny giving the commands around the house. Danny’s mom will be helping too while I go on the braille course, it doesn’t last long apparently which is good, I just hope I don’t find it too difficult to get used to. Danny has all the stuff for me to practice with and if I do struggle I could just look up tutorials on the internet. After all, that is what the internet is for. Danny yawns and rests his head against my shoulder again. “Do you want to take a nap Danny?” I ask him.

I know he just had one, but he didn’t get much sleep. I left about a minute after he fell asleep then came back fifteen minutes later and I was on the couch for five before he came in looking for me. I think he might have heard me leaving to buy bread and milk, so he got scared and thought I was leaving for good. “I don’t know, I just slept for fifteen minutes or so,” he tells me. I was also only suggesting he has another nap because he seems to be exhausted. If he doesn’t want one then I am not going to force him into one. “Okay little lion, if you want one just fall asleep on me. I don’t mind,” I tell him. He might have a better nap knowing that I am holding him, and I am not going to get up and walk out the door.

I started watching a film, Danny says he hates audio description and he has more fun trying to imagine what happens in the film based on what he is able to hear. Soon he falls asleep and I decide that I want pizza for dinner. The only problem I can see with that though is I’d have to put Danny down to get the pizza when it arrives, and I don’t know if he is going to be awake in a few hours when I want dinner. I just look at my boyfriend and smile, nothing bothers him when he sleeps. I wonder if he can see in his dreams. Like that’s the only escape from his blindness he has. Now I have to google it. One handed of course. I quickly learn that since he was born blind he can’t really dream. I think what he said earlier was him hiding the fact that he was awake when I left the house but fell asleep so soon after.

It could have been mistaken for a dream. I hope one day science and medicine can figure out a way to get people like Danny to be able to see. It would be amazing for him. Jorel walks in just as Danny wakes up with Domino’s pizza. He texted me and asked if we wanted pizza since he was there, and he wanted to check on Danny. I said it was fine and he could walk right in since Danny was fast asleep on me at the time. “Hey Dan, hey George,” Jay says, and Danny just hid his face in my shoulder. To be fair on him he has only just woken up. “Hey Jay, Dan’s just woken up. He might seem anti-social for the next five minutes or so,” I tell our friend. The pizza will probably cure Danny’s grogginess in no time. He loves his food.

I was right, as soon as he had one slice of pizza he was happy again. “Hey Jay,” Danny says happily. I chuckled, I might have gotten Danny to love pizza as much as I do now, and I am still questioning whether or not that is a good thing. “Hey Dan, the pizza fixed ya?” Jorel asks and Danny nods without hesitation. Can’t blame him really, pizza cures most of my problems too. Jorel and I both chuckle. I prefer the happy Danny instead of the sad one. “I hope I don’t offend you, but how do you cook?” Jorel asks, I bet he has been dying to ask that one. “I have a lot of gadgets. My phone is good for new recipes and timers are good too. Got a lot of smart tech in that kitchen,” he tells me. It helps too that I put things in the same place, so he knows where they are. It’s easy to memorise the layout then.

Later that night I climb into bed with Danny. I need to move my stuff in here soon. I think he wants me to live here now. “I love you George,” he tells me and hugs me tightly. “I love you too Danny,” I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. What did you think of it? Please let me know!


	76. Wings DK x DM

AU Requested by Crazy-fandom-obesssion

Matt p.o.v

I’m worried about Danny, he knows that we are all angels and we all got our wings and he hasn’t gotten his yet. It’s a painful experience and I know how stubborn Danny can be and how he will try to go it alone. That’s just the personality my boyfriend has, he hates worrying or bothering people, so he hides so much. I’m lying in bed, Danny is in the shower cause I can hear the water running, the side of his bed is wet with blood which is making me think his wings are finally making their appearance. “Mattie! Can you come in here please?” I hear Danny call, he sounded scared and it made me run into the bathroom. I’ve seen my handsome and sexy boyfriend naked before, so it didn’t embarrass either of us.

“Why is there blood in here?” Danny asks me, worried. I carefully turn him around to see two marks right by his spine. The two bloody cuts on his back are right where the wings will grow in and I can already start to see his colouring. He is going to have beautiful wings when they finally reveal themselves. “You’re getting your wings baby. I’ll sort these out for you,” I tell him, making him feel calm about what the next few weeks will entail. He’s going to be in a lot of pain, the blood thing is going to happen a few more times and we have a two week tour going on right as this happens. I need to call George and let him know so we can get all the supplies Danny is going to need for this. “It hurts Matt,” he tells me.

I kiss my boyfriends cheek and wrap him up in a towel and hold him protectively. “I know baby, I’m going to ask George to get the stuff to make you feel better,” I tell him, then I carry him to our room. He was done with his shower when I walked in. I let Danny get dressed, he chose to get bottom half dressed only. I put the sheets in the wash as I pressed call on George’s number on my phone contacts. He answered the phone just as the load started washing. I hope I can get all of the staining out of these sheets. Danny saw them as he was getting stuff out of the dresser and he didn’t look that happy and looked guiltier about it. It’s not his fault and I have a mattress protector on the bed, so nothing is damaged.

G: Hey Matt, what’s up?

M: Hey George, Danny’s started to get his wings today, so it would be handy to have all the stuff we had when Jay and Dyl got theirs.

G: Yeah sure, I’ll get some for you guys and some for the tour bus too.

M: Thank you, you’re a life saver. Danny’s already in a lot of pain so far. He’s snuggling with me.

G: Aw bless him, tell him not to worry and I should be over within the next half an hour to fix it all up.

M: Yeah, he says thanks. Gonna get him to lay on his stomach on the couch, he’s still bleeding a little.

G: Yeah, it does tend to bleed a lot at first. I’ll make sure he’ll be comfortable laying on his back too.

M: I don’t see him objecting to laying on his side and snuggling with me either though, he’s quite the snuggler.

G: That’s why we call him the cute one of the guys.

M: yeah, he’s gone to the couch now. I think he’s tired still.

G: He would be, his sleep is gonna be messed up while he gets his wings in.

M: Yeah, I’m going to try my best to look after him through this and let him sleep when he needs it

G: That’s all we can do until the wings come in. I’ll be over in a bit.

M: See you in a bit.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk towards the couch where I knew Danny had gone to take a little nap. He was already out for the count. I kiss the top of his head, then cover his lower half with a blanket. Then I get some gauze to try and stop some of the bleeding while George isn’t here. it’s not as bad as it seemed to be before when he was in bed. Poor little bear, I am sure when we get through this though he will be fine. He loves snuggling under my wings in the chilly evenings and he said that he wished he could do the same one day. Now he can when he is confident using his wings. Mine are hidden right now but I will probably use them later to cuddle with Danny to make him a little happier.

George walks in while Danny is still asleep, and I just let him get to work while I make a coffee and store some spare supplies in the cupboard. Danny has not eaten anything as far as I know so I might make him some grilled cheese when he wakes up, there is no point making it now because it will be cold and not so good by the time he wakes up. I know exactly how to make them the way Danny likes them which is more good boyfriend brownie points for me. Not that I need them anyways, I take good care of Danny all the time and he knows that. I give George his coffee, it’s quite early for him to be around and doing this and he likes his coffee. “Thanks Matt, it’s not the worst that I have ever seen. It is certainly the bloodiest that I have seen out of the six of us,” George says.

I guess that is good. I saw them a little better when George cleaned one cut and Danny’s going to have golden wings. George has blue, Jordon has grey, Jorel has red, Dylan has black and I have one red and one white. “Yeah, it freaked him out a little when we saw how much blood was on the bed and there was quite a bit in the shower too,” I tell him. There was not a lot that we could do in terms of prepping Danny for all of this to happen. We were never one hundred percent sure that he was going to have wings himself. The fact that the five of us had wings was enough for Danny to handle at the time, it was not worth it to pile more information on him. I’m happy that Danny is sleeping peacefully through this.

I hated the pain that he was in before, I hate seeing him in pain full stop to be honest. My poor little lion, I don’t think he has realised how rough this is going to be for him. I am hoping they fully come in after the tour, we are going to have to teaching him how to fly and then hide the wings when he needs to. “These are going to be so pretty to see when they are fully grown,” George says, he managed to tease the wings out, so now Danny has his baby wings out and all they need to do is grow into beautiful adult ones. His feathers do look pretty good. “Yeah, I love the colouring,” I tell him. George has done this with all of us since his wings came in first, so he knows what to do. It will reduce a lot of the pain and bleeding as they aren’t trying to break through the skin anymore.

George decides to stick around and wait to see how Danny does when he is awake. He’ll need food and pain meds that’s for sure. When Danny started stirring, I went back into the kitchen to make his grilled cheese and he was awake by the time I was finished. He was painfully getting to sit up when I brought the food in. “You could have laid down still Danny,” George says, and Danny shakes his head. His stubbornness is showing again, he wanted help at first but now he feels calmer about it he wants to try and do things on his own. I know there is no point arguing with him, so I am gonna accept it and watch from the side and help him whenever he asks me to like a loving boyfriend would do. “Hey, I’ll take a picture of your wings and show you,” I tell him, quickly snapping a picture of his cute baby wings.

They are going to hurt as they grow, but I know Danny will cope with it just fine once we figure out the right balance for the medication. I show him the picture, he doesn’t quite believe it at first. I can see it in his eyes that he’s trying to come to terms with this still. “Those are mine?” he asks me, in awe. He has the best colouring out of all of us for sure. “Yeah, those beauties are yours. Just wait until they are the same size as ours,” I tell him. He smiles at me, it’s going to be a while before he learns how to move the wings as naturally as he would move his legs or his arms. I would love to be able to fly with him soon. Today is just going to be a chill day where we learn what pain management would be best for Danny while he goes through this.

Later that evening I lay with Danny on the couch and cover him with my wings to keep him warm. We haven’t done this in a while and I could tell he missed it. It even shielded him from the pain a little bit. He was fast asleep, and George was in the middle of texting his wife to explain why he wasn’t going to be home tonight and that he would be back in the morning. “I just want to make sure we know what the routine is going to be for the next month or so. Asia knows what it is like to get wings, so she sympathises with Danny,” George says, we had a few tears from Danny when the pain got really bad, but I am hoping if we keep doing it every four hours then Danny’s not going to cry in pain that much.

“Yeah, I almost forgot how painful it is, but at least we can deal with it and it won’t become too bad. He’ll be okay soon enough I’m sure,” I tell him. I love being able to protect Danny like this, it’s almost like my wings create a little bubble where Danny is safe from anything that could potentially do him any harm. George peeked in under my wings to see Danny fast asleep and his little wings were fluttering a little bit now they are clean and dry. He hasn’t has any bleeding since George did that which is good. “His wings are pretty cute,” George tells me. I have to agree with him, those little wings are adorable. “Yeah, can’t wait until they grow,” I tell him. George had sent the picture to the others.

He doesn’t want me to be completely alone in helping Danny through the next few weeks. I know we are going to be on tour for most of it, so George wants the others to take it in turns helping out, so Danny can get the care he needs, and I can go and have some fun with the others too. We all look after each other here. Dylan got his wings just after Danny joined the band and even though Danny knew nothing about it he still cared about Dylan and helped look after the youngest band member through his wing growth. Now it’s our turn to help the new angel through his wing growth. He’s going to be sleeping a lot. I remember sleeping a lot when my wings came in and so did the others. It helps when you barely sleep at night because of the pain you’re in.

I decide to be lazy and fly to our bedroom to put Danny into bed. George flies behind me and goes to the spare bedroom for the night. He’s only a shout away if Danny and I need him during the night. I’m praying Danny can sleep through the night with little interruptions from pain or anything else. I lay down and keep Danny on my chest. I cover him with the blanket and then with my wings on top since they helped him so much before. It’s like my love is numbing the pain slightly which is what I wanted. Danny’s been good other than the pain and the blood he had today, his appetite and energy hasn’t really changed though. I know those will change in time, he will be hungrier than he has ever been and sleepier too.

Gotta make sure that we stock up the snack cupboard when we go on tour, I have sneaking feeling that the hunger is gonna hit right in middle of the tour. We also are gonna stock up on pain meds and sleeping pills cause those are definitely going to help Danny on tour. I don’t think the wings are going to be fully grown during tour, that will probably happen when we get home. That was what happened when Dylan got his wings, which is what I am basing the timeline off since it was like how ours went too, but it is the most recent besides Danny’s, so I can remember that one more than my own. “I love you Danny bear,” I tell my sleeping angel. If he was awake right now I know he’d say I love you back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later – Danny’s p.o.v

Oh god, this is torture. We are supposed to be doing an interview soon and I can’t even find the strength to open my eyes. “Shh, it’s okay Danny. Just rest,” I hear Matt tell me, I could feel his hand on my forehead. “He’s awake?” I hear Dylan ask, obviously my eyes are closed so I can see why he assumes I am currently sleeping. “Yeah, he’s at that really weak and painful stage I think. Luckily once he gets over this then he should be on the up,” Matt says. We are in the middle of the three week tour, next week is our last week then I can go home and finish getting my angel wings. It has been nearly a month since we discovered that I was growing them. Matt says it takes anywhere from a month to two months to get the wings.

“Oh, I remember that. Poor Danny, it must be hell for him right now,” Dylan says, he held my hand like I was in a hospital bed, not in my own bunk with my sweat making me stick to the sheets. “Hell is one word I’d use,” I tell him, my voice sounding as weak as I felt right now. I knew this was coming, they warned me about it and I was there when Dylan got his wings. Today is a day off from performances and I don’t have to go to the interviews if I am too sick which is turning out to be the case right now. I’ve been doing really well hiding the pain from the fans during meet and greets and the shows themselves. I just need to keep this up for another week and a half and I am good to go. “How’s the little angel doing?” I hear George ask.

“He’s at that really shitty stage, the one where you get the most pain and you feel really weak like you have no strength left,” Dylan says, then I feel George’s more calloused hand on my forehead. It felt cold, Matt’s had become warm with my fever. “Yeah, let’s see if he can tolerate being cooled off and spend the day on the couch in the back or something. All of our interviews are off bus today,” George says, unaware that I am awake, and I can hear him, I didn’t mind though. It took a lot of my little reserve of energy to hear what they were saying and focus on it and not the pain. I remember this being the stage where Dylan slept the most and he got a few passes to skip the shows because he couldn’t stand.

I somehow feel like that is going to be me for the next few days. I really feel awful. “We can use ice water right?” Dylan asks, then I lost my focus for a while. I woke up on the sofa and I can just about open my eyes this time. Jorel’s sitting next to me and is styling my hair. I hope I can stay focused for longer this time. I don’t know how long it’s been since the conversation in the bunk room. “Come on Jay, we have to leave in five,” Jordon says, not looking at me at first. Jorel looked at me and smiled. I couldn’t manage a smile back which upset me a little. “Okay, you think you’re gonna be okay on your own? The managers couldn’t get anyone else a skip this interview card,” Jorel says, directing his okay to Jordon and the rest to me.

“Yeah, probably gonna sleep through it. Don’t feel like doing anything extreme today,” I tell them both. Jordon chuckled at me then left the room. I was a little confused but there was a blanket within arm’s reach for me and Jorel grabbed the TV remotes. “Okay, so we have some Twizzlers, Doritos, Gatorade and Oreos in case you get hungry,” Jordon says, bring the snacks and two bottles of Gatorade into the back living area and places them again in arms’ reach for me which is helpful. They have a tray on wheels next to the couch. “Thank you Jord,” I tell him, not having the energy to even say his name in full. Jorel hugs me carefully and so does Jordon, I am not really in much pain right now, so I hug them back.

Then Matt walks in and smiles when he sees that I am awake, and my eyes are open this time. “Hey bear, sorry we’re leaving for a bit,” he tells me then kisses me on the lips. Lingering a little bit, so I kissed him back. “It’s okay, I have enough snacks and stuff. I’ll probably end up sleeping more though,” I tell him. I don’t honestly see myself staying awake for long after they leave, and I am sure Caleb will be checking on me while the guys are gone. He knows about the whole angel thing and was the one who suggested we cover it up by saying I have the flu quite bad when I can’t perform. You always get sick at least once on tour it seems. You can’t escape the germs no matter how hard you try. “Alright bear, I love you,” he tells me.

“I love you too Matt. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” I tell him. He has really worried about me since the day I woke in bed covered in my own blood and we knew my wings were growing. He’s just a loving boyfriend and if I was dating him when his wings came in then I would be the same. “I won’t worry much bear, I just want you to rest as much as you can,” he says, kissing my forehead before they get called to leave. I hate it when I am on my own on the bus, but I know later one of them will snuggle me and it will make it easier. I just hate being on my own in general, I have been called paranoid about it before. You can never be too cautious, especially if you spend a chunk of your teen years living on the streets.

“I will Matt, have fun,” I tell him, before we have one last kiss. The other manager hates it when Matt lingers to give me a kiss before he has to go somewhere, and I am not going too. I think the manager is just a homophobe to be honest, he only acts like that with us. I felt strong for the first time in a couple of days during that moment, as soon as he left it felt like he had taken all of my strength with him. I can focus, but only on one thing at a time now. I’m the only one here so I can watch whatever I want without complaints. Not that I actually see myself staying awake for long enough to watch a full show. I do miss Matt though, I would rather be snuggling with him. When I woke up I heard the guys voices on the TV.

One of the interviews is live and I saw Caleb sitting on the other couch watching me then the screen. “How you feeling?” he asks me. I think this interview just started because they were introducing themselves. “Like shit, I feel as weak as a new born kitten or something,” I tell him. He’s not an angel himself and I don’t think he wishes he was now. He comes to sit next to me instead and moves some of my hair out of the way of my eyes. “Yeah, the guys refreshed me on how you’d feel today. At least we know it will be over soon and from what I’ve been told you’ll have the best looking wings out of all of them,” he tells me. I remember the moment Matt showed me what the baby wings look like after George teased them out, so they would stop breaking out of my skin. They looked amazing.

“So there is one missing, where is he?” The interviewer asks, knowing we are a band of six and not five. I still feel weak, but I could focus on the interview a little bit. Caleb told me earlier that performing tomorrow is most likely out of the question for me, but they have a CD with my vocals on it, so they can play that instead. “Danny is back on the bus, he’s not feeling well today,” Matt says. we can’t exactly tell the fans, oh by the way your idols are angels and one of them is getting his wings. I don’t see it going down too well. “I hope he feels better soon,” the interviewer says, and then George mentions something about letting fans know if I am going to miss tomorrow’s show or not by the time the meet and greet is tomorrow.

I stayed awake and talked to Caleb for a little while. He decided to feed me some Oreos and I wasn’t going to complain about it. I feel like a living vegetable right now. I know I fell asleep before the interview finished. I woke up again and I felt the familiar comfort of Matt’s wings over me. “Hey Danny,” Matt tells me. I heard the TV, but Matt was more content watching me it seems. The pain hasn’t been that bad today, but I keep having meds every four hours, so I guess I don’t really get a chance to feel it. “Hey,” I tell him, I sound a little stronger now which is good. I am no where near back to my healthy self though. I still feel very weak, but I can wriggle a little bit which made Matt laugh.

“Don’t worry Dan, you can rest as much as you need too. Might wake you up for dinner if you fall asleep again,” he tells me. I have been trying to eat as much as I can and stick to the main meals. It might help me feel stronger as I go through this rough patch. “I’m not worried. I just fall asleep whenever my body says nap time I guess,” I tell him, I knew Caleb could vouch for me on that one. He took a picture of us together with the interview in the background too. Just to let fans know who might not have watched the interview that I was not feeling very well today. It’s probably going to be mentioned tomorrow as well because I don’t see myself going through a miracle and being cured of this weakness by then.

“I forgot you had him hidden in there,” Jordon comments, when I spoke I heard him swear because I scared him a little. “Yep, these wings are like a little bubble for him,” Matt says moving one of his wings, so Jordon could see me. I liked being hidden in his wings though, they were comfy, and I always feel warm and safe when they are around him. “Soon he can do that with you,” Jordon says. I’m not sure how it would work out. It’s awesome for me because I am shorter than Matt, so I can comfortably lay on Matt and he can shield me with his wings. “Maybe, the height difference might make it awkward, we don’t really grow in height when we get our wings,” Matt says. I’m always going to stay the height that I am.

“True, maybe you could do it if you were both laying on your sides,” Jordon says, thinking about it a little bit more. That is the only way I can see it working if I am honest. I don’t really see Matt laying on my chest. “That could work,” I tell him, I kinda sound better than I did earlier. By that I mean that people can hear me better without the room having to be quiet. I am sure they struggled to hear me up until now. “Yeah, we’ll just have to wait and see,” Matt says. I don’t think they have heard my stomach growl, but I sure did. Maybe Matt felt it since I am laying on him still. “Are you hungry Dan?” Matt asks me, he definitely heard my stomach. I don’t know what time it is anymore, I lost track when I woke up at 7 am and then fell asleep again.

I have not had the energy or strength to really check my phone. I am pretty sure it has been left on charge on my bunk and only moved while they were changing my sheets cause they were pretty damp with the fever sweat. “Yeah, I think this is part of the whole angel thingy,” I tell him, I was told that I was going to get sleepier and have moments where I would be super hungry. I don’t even know when dinner is or what takeout we are going to have. There is no way I would be able to sit up in a restaurant. Much to Matt’s disappointment since he wanted to take me out on a date night at least once during this tour. Then again, he said that before we knew the wings were coming and plans have changed since then.

“Luckily for you I got Chinese for dinner,” George says, I didn’t have the energy to jump in fright. I guess it is that time in the evening then. I am now leaning heavily against Matt on the couch, so I could eat dinner then go to sleep for the evening I guess. “Yum, thanks George,” I tell the older man. I have had the weirdest food cravings too, mostly Chinese but then I would want chicken nuggets with it too. Then again I can have it in one with the sweet and sour with battered chicken. Which is what George got for me and he got rice and noodles too. He sorted it out for me while I tested my limit on sitting up by myself. I don’t really want to rely on the guys unless I have too. I don’t want to be burden to them.

“Here you go Dan,” George says and passes me the bowl with the food inside. I take it carefully, I was trying to be as independent as possible. “Thanks George,” I tell him. I could see Jordon pouting a little. “Why don’t you do that for me?” Jordon asks, I shoved a forkful of noodles into my mouth. Matt chuckles. He was probably going to end up feeding me before I finish my food. “Because, you’re not as weak as Danny is right now. Pretty sure the blonde can’t even stand up on his own right now,” George replies and ignores Jordon’s protest and sits next to me. He was right, I can’t stand on my own, I can barely sit on my own at the moment. I’m still relying on the couch for support, I was sitting on Matt, but it was easier for him for me to shuffle off.

“I was being silly. I am quite capable of getting it myself,” Jordon says as Jorel and Dylan walk in, unaware of the conversation that just happened. “I swear we should have dropped Jordon off at that mental unit a few miles back,” Jorel says, I tried not to laugh but since the others did I cracked. We have been joking about this for months now. I managed to feed myself a few mouthfuls before I looked to Matt. He knew exactly what I wanted and just fed me. “Aw, the couple is being cute again,” Dylan says, and I blush, my wings have grown quite a bit over the last few weeks, but they aren’t fully grown yet. Everyone said they were jealous of the colouring. Pure golden feathers which have shed a couple of times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later-

Today’s the day where I get to fly for the first time. My wings are fully grown now, and I have been practising moving them and I am getting to the point where I don’t really think about moving them and they flap a little. Matt is taking me to a place where Jorel is going to teach me how to fly. This is the moment all of them having been waiting for, so I have no doubt that they will all be there. I know Dylan texted me this morning to say that he was going to be there. “Are you ready Danny? We are leaving in five minutes,” Matt tells me, then walks behind me. I turn around and cover him with my wings like he has done. “I guess so, I’m just so nervous. What if I can’t do this?” I ask him, feeling a little scared.

I have had a few nightmares about this going terribly wrong and they have all ended up with my death and then I wake up terrified. I have managed to keep the nightmares from Matt as far as I know. Well, if he does know then he hasn’t said anything about it. “There will be six other angels there ready to catch you in an instant. I’m going up with you and Jay as well. Have you thought about this often Danny?” he asks me, and I wrap my arms around him tightly before almost breaking down into tears. “It’s mostly appeared in nightmare form,” I said, talking very quietly. It felt good to get it off my chest, even though the doubt was still there, and I had just convinced myself he was going to call me an idiot and leave.

“Don’t worry little lion, we have all been there. We have all had the same dreams and fears. We will help you through this like you have helped us,” Matt says, referring to the times I have helped them with fears in the past. I couldn’t really help Dylan learn to fly. He kisses me on the top of my head and hugs me back. I still feel as nervous but until I have flown then I am not going to be totally calm. We walk to the car with our wings hidden. I’m pretty sure the government would be called on us if they saw two men walking around with angel wings outside of Halloween. I hope to god Matt is right and everything goes fine later.

I freaking love flying now I’ve done it. They all knew I was a bit scared, but I was eased into it, I even felt confident enough to do a couple of flips in the air which Matt loved, once he got over the initial panic. It was so good, I think I am over my fear of flying now. I lay with Matt in bed and cover him with my wings for once before we both fall asleep. The last few weeks of pain have been worth it in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed the one shot. Let me know what you think and leave any requests down below and they will get done eventually


	77. Roommates DM x FM

AU

Danny p.o.v

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay Daniel? You only came out of hospital a week ago,” my mom asks. She’s reluctantly driving me to the Los Angeles college of music. She’s worried about me, but the doctors said it should be fine as long as I don’t do any dancing. Something I was never planning on doing anyway. I’m not a big fan of the nightlife. “I’ll be fine mom, the college knows everything they need to, so they can accommodate to this. I’m only going to be in a cast for another few weeks and I’ll look after myself,” I tell her. Since my truck is so smashed up, I can’t leave campus or the accommodation easily. I’d have to get the bus or something, I haven’t quite figured everything out yet.

All I know for sure is the accommodation they offer is within walking distance of campus which is good. “I’ll stay nearby and keep an eye of him for the next week or so mom. You won’t need to worry about him,” Rigo says, we both knew that mom wouldn’t like my decision to go to college so soon after coming out of hospital. That is why he is staying with his mate nearby and will come and check on me every day until mom is happier that I am going be okay. This whole thing wasn’t my fault, I was blindsided by a drunk truck driver three weeks ago. They didn’t think I was going to survive, so I can understand why mom is worrying so much about me leaving home again. It has been a rough three weeks to say the least.

“Alright, just as long as I know that you’re okay then I will be fine. I just think it might be a little too soon that’s all,” mom says, if she wasn’t driving right now then I would have hugged her tightly. She’s just doing what mothers do. Mother’s will always worry about their children no matter how old they are. I’m 19 now and she still worries just as much as she did when I was 9. “I know mom, I can always spend my time outside of lectures resting,” I tell her, trying to reassure her the best that I could. I’m on crutches currently, so chances are I will be stopping to rest quite frequently. It takes a lot of energy to move around the house on them, so I know I am going to struggle a bit when it comes to getting around the campus and the dorm I’m staying in.

I don’t think my roommate is going to like me at first. The semester started two weeks ago, and he’d probably have had his friends stay over and would hate the fact that I have arrived and essentially screwed all of his plans up. I will just have to see how the meeting goes when I get there. We are about twenty minutes away now. All I know is I have a male roommate who is called Dylan Alvarez and he’s about a year younger than me. I start singing along to whatever is on the radio and mom smiles. I am basically back to my usual self apart from the pain and the exhaustion. Rigo joined in after a few minutes and my mom just listened to us. She loves it when we get along with each other like this. She hates it when Rueben and Lisa start fights.

“I’ll text you everyday mom I promise,” I tell her, which makes her smile. I could even phone her everyday if it makes her feel better. She knows that I will keep my promise to her no matter what. I will text or call her at least once a day while I am on the course. “It’s only one box and a suitcase, right?” Rigo asks me, I think he expected me to have a lot more things. “Yeah, all I have is my clothes and a few things I think I might need while I’m away,” I tell him, I was not really big on taking a lot of things that I don’t need. I just need my guitar, music books and other things like my laptop and stuff. I am not moving out of my moms completely since we are only about an hour or so away from the college.

Soon we arrive at the dorm and I suddenly feel more nervous than ever. There is no going back now. In a few minutes I will probably meet my new roommate and the decision will be made on if he will hate me for the entire year or not. Rigo squeezes my shoulder and I give him a small smile. I am glad that he is going to be coming to the room with me and will be there when I meet Dylan. “Don’t worry Danny, I will go up with you too when you go to meet your roommate,” mom says, when she parks the car outside the building that we will be walking in shortly. I smiled at her, even though I was very nervous. I sit in the car while Rigo gets my crutches out of the trunk before he deals with my small amount of luggage.

“Thanks mom, I am just so nervous now and I don’t know why,” I tell her. She will give me her usual logical answer like she always does. She gives me a hug and I hug her back tightly. This is all so new to me, I’ve never had a roommate before. What if he hates me forever? I don’t know these things yet. “You will be nervous, the person you are going to be sharing a room with for the year hasn’t met you yet. You have every right to be worried and assume the worst, but I am sure everything will work itself out in the end,” she tells me. I smile and hug her again. I love my mom’s hugs, they are the best hugs ever. “Yeah, I just hope Dylan likes me,” I tell her, and she smiles. I love it when she’s happy. Rigo hands me my crutches and then goes to get my stuff out of the trunk.

“Right, let’s go,” Rigo says. Mom walks in front since she is the only one able to hold the door open easily. I could but it would be a struggle with the crutches. I need to learn how to do it, so I can go places by myself. I want to be as independent as possible while I am here, I hate relying on people when I know that I should be able to do things on my own. Luckily for us there is a lift, so I don’t have to worry about how many flights of stairs I need to do at this current moment. When my leg has healed, and I’ve been given the all clear I will be doing the stairs, but for now the lift is my only option. I currently have pins in my leg to help the breaks in my legs heal as I have managed to break both the calf and the thigh bones in my left leg when the crash happened.

I knock on the door nervously and the guy who I presume is Dylan greets me with a big smile and invites me in. “Danny, it’s so good to finally meet you,” he says, I felt shocked that he was so eager to meet me. I thought he would have hated me right from the get-go. “Yeah, it’s good to finally meet you too Dylan,” I tell him. He guides me towards his bed while Rigo puts my stuff on my bed. I will sort it out later. I can do a little bit of weightbearing on my left leg when I have the boot on. My mom and my brother introduced themselves and explained that they just wanted to make sure that I get settled in okay since I only came out of hospital a week ago. “Don’t worry Mrs Murillo, I will look after Danny as much as he will allow me too,” Dylan tells us.

It makes my mom feel more comfortable about leaving me. I hug my mom just before she left and Rigo hugged me before he told me he was going to his friends and he is only one phone call away. I feel a little bit uncomfortable sitting on Dylan’s bed, but he seems to be fine with it. He didn’t even touch my stuff which is weird. I would have thought that he would have at least attempted to help me with my stuff because of my leg. Not that I want to force that on him in anyway. I just expected someone to see me with the crutches and stuff and just force their help upon me. “Don’t worry Danny, I know how important arranging your own stuff would be, so I’ll leave you to it and if you need help I will help,” he tells me. I like this guy already, this is going a heck of a lot smoother than I thought it was going to.

“Thanks Dylan. This has been a rough adjustment for me to be honest. I’m so used to doing things on my own and I wanna keep doing it while I heal but it might not always be possible. I don’t mind you putting my clothes in the drawers if that helps you,” I tell him, I do know by the time I have the rest of my things the way I want them I am going to be tired. I get tired quite easily these days, they say its because I’m still healing and recovering from quite a nasty brain injury. “Sure, you feel free to rest when you’re done,” Dylan says, before taking my suitcase and walking over to the shared closet. All I need to do is set my guitar up and my laptop on my desk with the charger and my art supplies have to have somewhere to live too.

I got to know Dylan more as we were getting all my stuff organised. We have a couple of classes together even though we are studying different courses. He does have friends here already, but they wouldn’t mind having a new guy in their friend group. I am pretty sure I know George already since he knows my brother, but we will have to wait and see. I was definitely getting tired by the time I was finished with my part, so I just sat on my own bed for the first time. I was amazed by how comfy it is, they gave us really high quality mattresses and stuff. “I felt the same when I sat on my bed for the first time. It’s like a marshmallow,” Dylan says and all I had the strength to do was nod at him. I let him sit next to me.

“If you ever need anything just ask okay?” he tells me. I am still shocked by how welcoming and helpful he has been in the last three hours. I was expecting it be a façade while my mom was around, but this seems genuine. “Okay, I’ll let you know,” I tell him. He smiles, and I feel comfortable enough around him to hug him a little while we lay on my bed. “Isn’t that leg really sore?” Dylan asks, he hasn’t seen the staples on the side of my head yet. “It depends honestly. If I haven’t taken any medication for a while and it’s worn off then yeah it’s pretty sore, but other than that I don’t really notice it,” I tell him. I wasn’t allowed out of hospital until they found a good pain management plan for me. They want my recovery to be as smooth as possible.

“Fair enough Danny,” he tells me. We get to know each other a little better before he offers to order pizza for dinner. I was quite comfy where I was, and I don’t know if Dylan want to keep me relaxed for now after the stress of the day. I admitted to him how nervous I had felt about coming because I thought that he was going to hate me. He told me that he knew about the crash from the news but heard shortly after that I was going to be his roommate. He also told me that when he heard the roommate news he made a promise to himself that he was going to look after me and make sure that I have all the help and support I need while I recover. It made me feel all fuzzy inside that a complete stranger wanted to help so much.

The pizza was amazing, then again all food that’s not hospital food is amazing to me even though I have been away from there for a week. “Is it alright if one of my friends comes over for a bit? I don’t wanna overwhelm you though” Dylan asks, looking at me probably how I did at him when I arrived. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll be just chilling here in this spot I can’t seem to get up from,” I tell him. don’t get me wrong, I am comfortable here. It’s just I kinda need the bathroom and I wanna get changed into my pjs so I can fall asleep whenever. He got my hint and carefully pulled me up to my feet and gave me my crutches. We do have a bathroom in our room, but there is a communal kitchen and living room.

“Okay, just let me know when you wanna sleep and we’ll leave you in peace,” Dylan says, he watched me make my way to the bathroom and I managed to nudge the door to almost closed on my own which was good. I don’t want to rely on my new friend for everything. I finished up in the bathroom and Dylan said his friend was gonna be here in five minutes. “Okay, I’m just gonna chill here again,” I tell him, then flop onto the bed. He smiles and sits down next to me again. I like the friendship that has developed today. Maybe his friend will be as nice as he has been to me. I don’t expect anything though. I just want to get along with people and make new friends, but I know it might not happen straight away. I can wait patiently.

I ended up dozing off, only to be startled awake by Dylan’s friend knocking on the door. Dylan saw me jump a little and then cursed. “Sorry Danny, this should be Jorel,” Dylan says, and I chuckle. I wasn’t expecting an apology off him. “It’s fine,” I tell him. Then he opens the door and I assume the guy on the other side is Jorel. This would be very awkward if it wasn’t him. “Hey Jorel, how are you?” Dylan asks, and it felt good to know my presumption of who it was is correct in the end. “I’m good, you?” he replies. Dylan invites him inside. “Good, finally got to meet the mysterious Danny today,” he says, and I wave from my spot. I was very comfortable, and I am sure Dylan would not complain if I stayed here for longer.

“Nice to meet you Danny, I’m Jorel and you’re probably going to see quite a bit of me since I’m friends with that idiot over there,” Jorel says and he comes to sit next to me. He saw my cast, I have to wear shorts unless I get baggy enough tracksuit trousers to cover it up. Even then you would see it because it goes all the way to my toes. “Nice to meet you too Jorel,” I tell him, then I let him, and Dylan discuss whatever they wanted. I had my latest dose of pain meds and I was starting to get tired. “You can go to sleep if you want,” Dylan tells me. I nod, and it didn’t take me long after that to get into a comfy position and fall asleep. I did hear Jorel call me cute just as I fell asleep which was odd, he’s only just met me.. oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 months later

“So when do you plan on telling him?” George asks Dylan. I have only just woken up, but they haven’t realised it yet. I’ve been having a rough time over the last six months recovering from the car accident mentally, but I think I should be fine now. “I don’t know, I just keep telling myself that when the time is right I will ask him, but I never know when that time is,” Dylan replies. I have no idea what they are talking about though. I really shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but the conversation seems to be too important to be stopped right this second. “Maybe you should do it soon though, it might be too late if you wait too much longer. Maybe go out together on the weekend in a couple of weeks and see what happens,” George says.

I feel incredibly comfy in bed, just as much as I did six months ago when I moved in. We have three months left until the summer holidays and I’m doing really well with my coursework at the moment. I rolled over too far trying to fall back to sleep and I fell out of bed. “Good Morning Danny,” George says, he heard the thud and I acted like I had only just that second woken up. “Uh good morning,” I tell him. I sit up and rub my eyes, it’s already proving to be one of those Monday mornings. I don’t have a lecture for another hour which is good. I am gonna need that hour to mentally prepare myself to get up. “Comfy there Dan?” Dylan asks, I shake my head. The floor has never been comfortable in any way, shape or form.

“Come here then,” Dylan says, before walking over and gently pulling me to my feet before hugging me. It always feels like there are butterflies in my stomach whenever we make close contact with each other, whenever he touches me I feel sparks shooting up my arm. Then Dylan walks over to his bed with me still in his arms and sits down so I am now sitting on his lap. It has been something we have done regularly over the last six months. “What does Danny want for breakfast this morning?” Dylan asks me, he will often take me out for breakfast then drop me off at my lecture because we only have the same one on a Thursday afternoon. George winked at me and I have no idea why. I still haven’t come up with an answer for Dylan yet.

“He’s too sleepy to think about breakfast yet Dylan,” George says. I am quite comfortable sitting here while I try and wake up a little more. “Oh yeah, just wanted to know if he wanted anything other than his usual at Dunkin Donuts. That’s all,” Dylan replies. We usually end up going to Dunkin Donuts, because we can be quite indecisive. It does sound good right about now, I enjoy an iced coffee and a donut first thing in the morning. “Maybe go for that anyway then, I don’t think Danny’s about to complain,” George says, and I let Dylan know I was not gonna complain about the choice of breakfast this morning. I hate going to the communal kitchen anyways, it’s always dirty and smelly so I never bother going. The same goes for the communal lounge, I don’t know how it goes unnoticed by anyone else.

Soon I’m dressed and the three of us are in Dylan’s car on the way to Dunkin Donuts. I swear I saw a look of disappointment in Dylan’s eyes when George announced he wanted to come too. I just ignored it, I kinda like it when George comes too. It helps with the awkward silences that fall occasionally when Dylan and I are in the same room. It happens quite often, more often than people think when they think of what we might get up to. “So Danny, have you got a lecture this morning?” George asks me, and I nod. “Yeah it starts at eleven,” I tell him. It’s currently 10.15 am which gives me plenty of time to devour a donut and some coffee before getting to the lecture. “That’s good Dan. I hated when I had lectures first thing on a Monday morning,” George replies.

“Ugh Monday morning lectures are the worst, I swear I changed course just to escape them,” Dylan complains. I knew the morning lectures are not popular amongst students, especially those who party extremely hard on a Sunday night only to be up at 8 am to go to a 9 am lecture. The course I am on was supposed to have a Monday 9 am lecture only for the professor to say he’d rather have an 11 am one so everyone was happy with that. I was listening to the other two talk, but for some reason I was still very tired and found myself dozing off again. “Danny? You there?” George says, making me jump slightly. I was just about to fall asleep again. “Yeah,” I reply, earning myself a sympathy shoulder squeeze from George.

“Don’t worry Dan, you’ll wake up when the coffee gets into your system,” Dylan says. I tried my best for the last five minutes of the journey to stay awake, George helped a lot as did Dylan, but I still ended up falling asleep. Dylan woke me up, then kissed me and ran off. It was very strange, but I think he was hoping I was still asleep. I don’t even think he realised I was awake at that exact moment; my eyes were closed, and he didn’t stick around. I got out of the car and rubbed my eyes. I managed to make my way into the place without falling over and I found George pretty quickly with my order next to him. “Where’s Dylan?” he asks me, and I shrug. I was still processing what just happened. George looked me up and down then pulled me down to the couch like seat he had picked for the three of us.

“What happened?” he asks, hoping that I’d give him a verbal answer which might explain why Dylan disappeared when he probably told George he was going to wake me up then come back. I only slept for another ten minutes after we got here. “He kissed me, then ran off. I don’t think he knows I know that though. I was only just awake when it happened,” I tell him. It took me a minute or two to get that out. I was still confused, and I swear I woke up on another planet this morning. I did text my mom to ask for help or I was going to end up sleeping all day. She said I should take it easy today, it was my body’s way of telling me I overdid it during physio yesterday. It was my last session too, I had to prove I was fine otherwise I’d have another month of sessions.

“He’s been crushing on you.. hard. We were kinda talking about it just before you woke up this morning, he wants to ask you out, but he’s too afraid,” George says, then it was like everything clicked into place. I have a crush on Dylan, I was just thinking earlier about how he makes me feel. “What do I do if I like him back?” I ask him, my voice going quiet. I was wary of the judgemental people that could be around us right now. “Do the same thing, he’s coming back now, I can see him,” George suggests. I guess that could work. I take a deep breath and a swig of my iced coffee to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. This could still end up badly despite what George has just told me. I’d rather be rejected in Dunkin Dounts then in college to be honest. They’d all forget it by the next time I show my face there.

Dylan walked up to the table and before he got the chance to sit down I stood up and walked up to him. I smiled at him then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in to kiss him back. He was not expecting it, I knew he wasn’t because I felt him gasp against my lips. Then it clicked what was happening, he completely relaxed and kissed back. “I love you Dylan,” I whisper into his ear. George was watching behind us, as was everyone else in the store. “I love you too Danny,” he says, loud enough for other people to hear. That made everyone start clapping for us, which made me blush instantly. I guess we are boyfriends now, that’s got to be the best start to a Monday morning I have ever had.

“I was awake when you kissed me in the car,” I tell him. I want to be honest with Dylan. I don’t wanna tell them I heard the conversation this morning though. George told me what they were talking about, so I will leave it at that. “I’ve been waiting six months to do that, then I was scared I fucked everything up, that’s why I ran off. I’m glad you like me back though,” Dylan replies. I smile at him and we eat our donuts in a comfortable silence. George was grinning at us, I am sure he has told Jorel, Jordon and Matt that we have finally kissed each other. The drive to college was a lot less awkward than I thought it was going to be, everyone was happy. Now that I had caffeine in my system I was more awake too.

Then Dylan decided he wanted to walk me to the lecture room, just like he did on my first day of studies. I happily held his hand and ignored all of the weird looks we received as we walked past other students. I am still on time for the lesson, the professor is usually five minutes late anyway. “I’m glad we are boyfriends Danny,” Dylan tells me, I assumed when we kissed that we were boyfriends. It was nice to get some verbal confirmation though. “I’m glad we are boyfriends Dylan,” I reply. I have never smiled so much until today. Mom would be so happy now that I have found out Dylan likes me back and we are together now. I know she has been pleading with me to tell Dylan how I feel about him and see what happens.

“I’ll be counting down the two hours until I can come get you and see you again,” he whispers. It is cute, he has always said the times where he is not with me are incredibly boring. “I’m sure you’ll survive,” I tell him. Then he puts his hands on my cheeks and leans in for a kiss. I kiss him back and smile when it’s over. “The first one I did didn’t count because you were too sleepy to kiss back,” he says, and I chuckle. He truly is a dork, a loveable dork but I love him none the less. “Okay, that one doesn’t count” I tell him. If it makes him happy then I will say it doesn’t count, in my head it kinda does because it was the only that lead me to talk to George and find out Dylan likes me and then lead to me kissing Dylan in Dunkin Donuts in front of a lot of strangers.

I don’t know how I managed to concentrate through the lecture, Dylan was always there in the back of my mind. I can’t wait to see him again, maybe we can go back to our room and have some couple time and just enjoy the fact that we have only just gotten together and how we would like our relationship to be. Dylan was waiting for me as expected when the lecture ended. I hugged him tightly when I saw him, and he hugged me back. “Hey Danny,” he says, and I grinned. I found it weird that I missed him so much during that two-hour lecture. “Hey Dylan,” I tell him, then I take his hand as we walk out of the building. “I’m taking you out on a lunch date if you would like Danny,” Dylan tells me.

I loved the sound of that. A date where it is just Dylan and I. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the company of the other guys. It’s just we don’t have a lot of time alone with how much time we spend with the others. Now that we are together as a couple it makes it more important for us to have time where it is just the two of us. “I would love that Dylan,” I tell him. We get into the car and he takes us to a nice little cosy cafe that I have been to before. It is my perfect idea of a little lunch date which makes me glad that Dylan chose it as our first date location which makes me so happy. “Did I choose a good location Danny?” Dylan asks me, we are parked outside, and he looks very nervous. I smile at him at hold his hand. “It’s the perfect location Dylan, I love locations like this,” I tell him, and I hear the sigh of relief.

“That’s good then Danny,” he says, and I chuckle. I’d only expect the fancier date locations when we have anniversary dates, not the first date on the first day of the relationship. This is all new territory for me at least. I know for sure I have never dated a boy before. My last relationship was with a girl called Theresa back when I was in high school, but we broke up last year before graduation. It was a mutual split and we are still good friends with each other. “It’s our first little date so I am not expecting like a five-star restaurant or something like that,” I tell him. He asks me what I would like when we walk in then tells me to find a table for us and he would be back when he has made the order. I just sit down and watch him from a distance.

Dylan walks back to me and sits down across from me. “Hey cutie, what are you doing here by yourself?” He asks me, and I smile. “I was waiting for a handsome fella to come and have lunch with me. You haven’t seen him, have you?” I ask him, playing along with the game. He also grins and puts his hand on top of mine. “I don’t know, it depends on what you define as handsome,” Dylan tells me. “I think you’re handsome,” I tell him. He smiles, and I smile back. I like this little lunch date already and the food hasn’t even arrived yet. An old man was smiling at us, I hope he wasn’t being to judgemental considering we are technically gay man dating in a café. We had nearly finished our lunch when he came over to talk to us.

“Now you look after each other well boys. I was like you once, back when this sort of thing was illegal and the one mistake I had made was to not look after my partner during that time. I don’t want you two lovely young men to suffer the same fate I did,” he tells us, my heart shattered at that. It must have been horrible to live when you went through awful things just because of the way you happened to be. “I promise that we will both look after each other well sir. I have to say I’m awfully sorry that that ever happened to you,” Dylan says, and I let them both know I agreed with them. The old man stayed to chat with us for a little while before we had to leave. We both have lectures for the rest of the afternoon.

Dylan held me tightly when he came to pick me up after our last lecture. I could tell what the old man told us had a deep affect on him. “Don’t worry Dylan, they don’t do any of that stuff anymore. Yeah, there is a risk that some douchebag will decide to beat us up for the hell of it, but that’s only a small risk,” I tell him, hugging him back just as tightly before we leave to go on the short walk back to the dorms where we call home. “I know, I just started to overthink it and couldn’t help but picture you in that scenario it was just horrible,” he tells me. I hold his hand tightly, I’m not afraid to let people know who I am and who I am with. I want Dylan to not worry either, I have handled being bullied before. I don’t care if it happens again to me.

“I know, let’s just enjoy some time together in the dorm yeah, I know what will make you feel better,” I tell him, I was quickly forming a plan. Dylan’s favourite thing to do whenever he is upset or just wanting some entertainment is to have a movie night. Tonight we are going to have a movie night, hopefully just me and him where we can treasure these first few days of our new relationship and appreciate all the time we will have together. “Oh you do now?” he says, I chuckle and ignore all the strange looks from people walking past. I nod my head then nudge him and run off. I can sort of run now, it does look very odd at first I have to admit. I heard Dylan say he was coming to get me, so I sort of slowed down a little bit.

My plan worked, he was more relaxed by the time he caught up with me. He grabbed me by my waist and spun me around while I was laughing. I love seeing Dylan happy, it makes me feel like I have done what I am supposed to do when we are friends and now boyfriends. “I love you Danny,” he tells me, then kisses my neck while I’m still laughing. It kinda tickled so he rubbed his nose there a few times. “I love you too Dylan,” I tell him, then we go into our room before one of the other students living on the same floor complains about the noise level again. We sit on his bed and I set up the Netflix, so Dylan can chose a film. “Oh George texted me earlier,” Dylan says. I look at him, wondering what made it so important to announce now.

“He’s getting the others to leave us alone,” Dylan adds, and I sigh in relief. There was always that thought in the back of my mind that our evening would be ruined by the fact that the others love hanging out with us in the evening. “That’s good, I don’t think I want to be interrupted by them tonight,” I tell him, and the nod that Dylan gave hopefully meant he felt the same way that I did. I snuggle into his side as we watch film after film, only breaking to have takeaway for a late dinner when I said I was hungry. I enjoyed the time with Dylan, it didn’t really feel any different to the movie nights back in the beginning. “You have the best evening plans Danny,” Dylan says, we are making this our last film for the night.

“I’m glad you liked it, I wanted to take your mind off earlier a bit. I love quiet nights in with you,” I tell him. I think he has forgotten most of the horrors we were told earlier, but I will stay in his bed with him tonight just in case. You can never be certain nightmares won’t rear their ugly head at any point. “Yeah, I love staying in with you more than anything,” Dylan says, and I could tell he was tired. I turn the TV off and help him get ready for bed before getting ready myself. I join him in bed and we both fall asleep happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, hope you all enjoyed.


	78. More Than Tour DM x CS

Back again with another AU – the only thing I am changing is who is dating who and who the past relationships where  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v - 2009  
“I’ll be back when tour is over, I promise baby. I’ll miss you just as much as you’ll miss me,” Jordon says. We have been dating for a year now and he has to go with his band on tour again. My band has just gone on hiatus, we weren’t enjoying touring, so we decided to stop. I hug Jordon tightly. I don’t want him to leave. “I know that, I just hate being alone,” I tell him. He hugs me back and we just enjoy the moment. I’m taking him to where to tour bus will be picking them all up. We do our goodbyes now because it gets quite hectic when we actually arrive at the drop off place. I rest my head on his shoulder, making the hug last as long as I can. “I’ll face time you every single day,” he tells me. It makes me feel a little better.

At least it will be the closest I can get to talking to him face to face while he is on the other side of the country. “I’ll hold you to that,” I tell him. He’s going to be driving to the place and I’ll be driving home, alone. Jordon leaves me for a moment to make sure that his suitcase is in the trunk and that he doesn’t forget anything. “Gah, I wish I could take you with me the whole tour and not just when we are in LA and Las Vegas,” Jordon tells me when he comes back. I smile, if there was a way that I could join him for the entire tour then I honestly would do it. Unfortunately for me there isn’t a way and I know that Aron really doesn’t like me. Last time we were in the same room he tried to kill me. George found us in time and I was fine afterwards.

I have a scar right below my left collar bone from what Aron did, the other scars on my chest are from the operations I had to have in order to save my life. “I know Jordon, I’d love to be with you for the full tour if I could,” I tell him. As far as I know we are getting hotels for both nights I can join, and I’ll drive to both of them and then spend the day off afterwards with Jordon before going home again and missing him until the tour is over. I yawned at snuggled into Jordon’s waiting arms. The night before tour I always sleep bad because I am anticipating the loneliness which is going to come within a few short hours. “Aw baby, I should make you a body pillow that looks like me for you to snuggle at night while I’m not here,” he tells me.

That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, I would love a body pillow that at least smelled like Jordon. I don’t know how I would feel about one looking like him though. I think that would be a little too creepy for my liking. “Maybe one that smells like you,” I tell him. He smiles and spins around with me in his arms. I love all the little things that go on, just the simple mundane boring things. I love the way he holds me, the way we lay together at night and the way he just gives me little reminders that he loves me. I don’t care much for the fancy dates and expensive gifts. I’d much rather have a night in with a movie and snacks as long as I get to spend time with my man. He means so much to me and I hope he realises it.

Then I get into the car for the dreaded goodbye journey, I just wish he could stay home. He has to make money somehow though, so I can’t be selfish and keep him all to myself. He has to spend time with his friends and have fun too. “Don’t worry Danny, I will count down each day of tour until it is the day I can come home to you. I’m lucky this is only an eight-week tour,” he says, and I agree. I don’t mind the short tours. It doesn’t mean I miss him any less, it’s just I know that I don’t have to wait as long as some of the other tours that he has been on. I know the partners of the other guys feel the same that I do. I am the only man though, George has Asia, Dylan has Anna and Jorel has Vanessa. I feel awkward when I do hang out with the ladies sometimes.

I have to hold back the tears when I see the tour bus ahead. I know this means a temporary goodbye, but it doesn’t make it any easier on me or Jordon. I felt Jordon reach for my hand when we stopped the car. “’Cheer up Danny. I am only going to be your boyfriend. I have no interest in anyone else,” he tells me. I wasn’t really worried about him cheating on me, I know he is loyal and has been since the day he asked me out. He never really goes too overboard with the drinking when he’s on tour no matter how much Aron persuades him otherwise. “I know you won’t cheat on me Jordon. I have never worried about that,” I tell him. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I know it’s reassuring to know that we won’t cheat on each other while we are away.

“Come on Jordon, we’re going to be late,” I hear George call, he was right if Jordon didn’t get on the bus soon then the bus was going to leave without him and then he would get into a lot of trouble with management. Jordon sighs at me and I give him a smile. Just trying to reassure him that we are going to be fine. “One last cuddle outside?” he asks me, and I nod. I know it just makes the goodbye harder on the both of us, but I really want that one last hug. I was hugged by George while Jordon puts his bags on the bus. “Don’t worry Danny, one day you’ll be able to join us for the whole tour,” he tells me. I look at George and smile, he wants me on the bus too. They all said I was nice to have around which is good.

I try not to cry in front of Jordon as I know this is the last hug until the Los Angeles show in a month’s time. “Hey, you look after yourself okay,” he tells me and then hugs me tightly. He does worry a lot about me when he is away on tour, he asks me a lot if I have been eating properly and looking after myself like I should be. “I will Jordon don’t worry,” I tell him. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me on the lips ever so gently. I kiss back and Aron interrupts mid kiss with the horn on the bus. It scared me and made Jordon angry. We didn’t need to rush that kiss, George and Jorel were saying goodbye to their ladies still. Jordon kisses me again while sticking his middle finger up at Aron while he’s doing it. I kiss him back and enjoy it.

“I love you Jordon,” I tell him. The other two have just finished with their goodbyes, so I know I don’t have long. “I love you too Danny,” he tells me. I hug him tightly one last time before Jorel lets us know that it is now time to go. He walks just in front of Jorel, they decided that Jorel was going to be the last one on the bus to stop any arguments. Aron always has a go at Jordon when he is the last one on the bus on departure day. I don’t quite understand why he has to have a go at Jordon. Its not like he has any authority around here. He can’t boss he other members of the band around and get away with it. I finally let the tears fall when I get I get into the car. I know Jordon can see me, but it’s just way too hard on me emotionally.

I drive back home and let Louie snuggle with me on the couch. I wasn’t crying as much but hugging Louie helped me calm down even more. I get a text from Jordon while I flick through Netflix, trying to find something new to watch that wasn’t what I am watching with Jordon. I get another ping and see that George has messaged me too. I forgotten that I had given him my number, when I was in hospital. We don’t really text each other that much because we don’t know each other that well. I have to change that soon. I have to make friends with the other guys, it might make leaving Jordon easier because I would trust who he is with more.

Jordon: I’m sorry that I made you cry again Danny. I hate seeing you upset.

Me: It’s okay baby, I just find the goodbyes really hard. I’m okay now.

Jordon: I know, I hate them too. That’s good baby, I love you.

Me: I love you too.

George: Hey Danny, I feel kinda bad that you can’t come with us.

Me: It’s fine! I know that the ladies can’t join either, so it wouldn’t be fair on them.

George: I know, but it reduces what little couple time you do have now. Jordon told me about your new job.

Me: I’m used to it, since we didn’t see each other much when I was in Lorene Drive. More time with Jordon would be amazing but I just have to be patient.

George: Awe bless your heart Danny. I haven’t told Jordon this yet, but he’s found the best partner for him with you. I really want to give you two something. The others agree how last tour was tough for you both and it really is not fair that you barely get to spend time together.

Me: Thanks. I know it’s not fair that we rarely see each other, but I can’t think of a way that we can while he’s on tour. It’d be way too risky apart from those three days I know I am going to be with you guys. I think I’m still suffering from that, but I don’t want Jordon to worry about me. He worries enough as it is when we are apart.

George: Yeah I get that. We might be able to do something, but the difficulty is planning things and getting you there safely and keeping you safe. It’s not unreasonable for you to be suffering with what happened last year, you could always talk to one of us if it makes you feel better.

Me: Honestly thank you so much George. It feels nice to have someone to talk to. I love Jordon, I really do, and I see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I just don’t want to worry him all the time with what goes on.

We talk for a couple of hours before Jordon face times me for the first time. He missed me a lot, he looked nervous until he saw me then he smiled. “Hey Danny,” he says, and I smile. I’m happy that face time exists. I don’t think I would exist without it while he is away. “Hey Jordon,” I tell him, and we talk for hours, the others said goodnight to him at around 11 pm my time. I don’t quite know what time it is where ever they are. I was laying on the sofa, with a blanket and Louie. The film had stopped long ago while I was talking to George on the phone. Jordon noticed I was getting sleepy and cooed at me. I blushed and smiled at him. “Go to sleep if you want baby,” he tells me. I heard Aron in the background make a disgusted noise and then get punched by someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jordon p.o.v

Danny fell asleep a few minutes ago, but I’m keeping facetime going so I can watch him while he sleeps. He hates worrying me, but I know he has been suffering with the memories of what Aron did that night. I can always hear him mumbling in his sleep if I wake up at a certain time of night. I told George about it and he told me Danny said he was struggling. It was nice that he was being honest with me. George came in and I showed him Danny sleeping in the call. “Aw bless him. I’m glad he has Louie to keep him company,” George says and joins me in watching Danny while he sleeps. I am not going to be watching him the whole time though, just going to wait to keep an eye on him and see if he has no nightmares.

“I would say that this is very creepy, but he is very cute,” George says, he wants to have a little brother type relationship with Danny. Maybe he could be someone that Danny goes to for advice and things like that. It would help Danny get over what happened on the tour bus where he nearly died. I will never forget the moment where I had to walk into ICU and mentally prepare myself to say goodbye to the love of my life. He was medically induced into a coma to give him the best chance of surviving at it paid off. “He is very cute, I am so glad that I have found him,” I tell George, I have talked a lot to George lately about how I feel. It has helped, because he has a lot of good advice and might even help me get Danny to open up to me.

“Yeah, don’t tell the others that I have said this. I do think you and Danny are the cutest couple ever,” George tells me, and I smile. He knows I won’t tell the others. I rarely speak of my love around Aron because of his apparent hatred of the younger man. “Thank you George, I think he’s the one you know,” I tell him. I do plan on proposing one day, our fifth anniversary sounds like the best date so far in my mind. I have four years to prepare to make the best decision of my life. I want to make it the best day possible for Danny especially. I want him to be the happiest man on the planet. “Yeah, I hope you stay together. You both deserve it,” George says. We are staying quiet in case we manage to wake Danny up during the rest of the face time call. When an hour passed I ended the call and went to bed myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 month later – Danny p.o.v

Today I’m working in the zoo. I left my café job when I got a call from the zoo and the offered to hire me. They will train me on the job and I have had a lot of fun so far. Tonight is the time I get to see Jordon for the first time in a month in person. I get to go to the show tonight and I will be protected from a crazy Aron. Then tomorrow morning I drive to Las Vegas for the Las Vegas show and the day after will be my date day with Jordon which has been long overdue in my opinion. “Morning Danny, I have booked your two days off fully paid. Enjoy the time with your boyfriend,” Jackson says, he is my line manager and I have been honest with him from the start. “Thank you Jackson. I can’t believe their tour is halfway done already,” I tell him.

“I know, but they do say that time flies when you’re having fun. You do seem happier here than when I saw you in the café,” Jackson tells me. I was quite miserable in that job, Aron used to come and bully me there too when he was able to. “Yeah, I love this job more than my other one,” I tell him. Then he gets radioed to ask for me to come to the main viewing screen for the lions. “That’s good Danny, can you go to the viewing screen?” he asks me, and I nod. I was not expecting what was about to happen next. I went to the viewing screen and Jordon was there waiting for me. I threw myself into his arms and he held me tightly. “Hello, my love,” he tells me, and I hold back the tears again. I hold onto him tightly.

I felt like this was a dream, I feel like I am going to wake up and be in bed again, not in work in the arms of my love. “Hello,” I tell him, then I look into his eyes and smile. I heard one of my co-workers coo at how cute we are together. “I missed you,” I tell him, and he smiles. I saw George looking at the lions, so I wasn’t dreaming. I guess it’s a band trip that Jordon planned so he could spend more time with me at the show and George is on standby to grab Aron if he has to. “I missed you too baby, it’s been hard not waking up to your cute face every morning,” he tells me, and I blush. He always manages to get me blushing with one simple compliment. He’s going to be happy tonight, he gets to see my cute face tomorrow morning.

“Well, lucky for you I think you can wake up to my face tomorrow morning,” I tell him, and he spins me around. I see Jackson out of the corner of my eye and he just smiles at me. He knows how much I have missed my boyfriend, so he is letting me have this moment with him. “Well, I think there is one thing I want more than that,” Jordon tells me, and I tilt my head to one side to show him I was curious. Then he kisses me, I forgot we hadn’t kissed since we had seen each other. I was just so happy to actually be with him again it slipped my mind. I kiss him back and George claps. Jordon told me that he thinks we are the cutest couple. “I love you Jordon,” I tell him, and he hugs me one more time. “I love you too Danny, I’ll come get you when work is done,” he tells me.

This time I don’t mind going back to work, I love my new job and Jordon can see that with just how much happier I walked without knowing he was here in the first place. “That was awesome. Even I didn’t know that your boyfriend was coming to visit you so soon,” Jackson says, smiling. He was happy to see me happy. He told me to go to the doctors and see if I was going to be diagnosed with PTSD after what happened with Aron. It turned out that he was right with his suspicion, I have now been officially diagnosed with PTSD and Jackson was happy to support me. The doctor told me that it was not uncommon for someone to suffer with PTSD after an attack as serious as my one. I nearly died, I was resuscitated a few times.

“Yeah, I suspected he was going to try and come in. They don’t have any interviews today, so it’s up to them to do what they want until the meet and greet and concert,” I tell him, he likes to ask me a few questions on what it is like to be the boyfriend of someone in a well known band. When you say your boyfriend is on tour they typically assume that you mean a military tour unless you explain that it is a music tour. “What’s up with the big guy. He seems very on guard all the time?” Jackson asks, he does know a little bit about what happened which is why he referred me to the doctor. I don’t mind explaining to him what actually happened that day if I can face it. I can always give him the short version.

“The lead singer or frontman of the band was the one who attacked me and nearly killed me. I am not sure why he did it, but George has always been my bodyguard since the attack since he can grab me out of harm’s way when needed. It’s so bad that I have to have my own security tonight,” I tell him. I hate having the bodyguards, but they do give good protection while not ruining my concert experience too badly. I get to go backstage and hang out with everyone. Jackson seemed pretty shocked, Aron did serve a short prison term for what he did though. The guys always scream that he should have gotten longer. I do agree with them, but I am lucky that he did get the 9 months he did serve. “Oh wow, no wonder they want to protect you so bad. What happened to that guy then?” Jackson asks me.

“He got nine months for assault and attempted murder. No restraining order because I got too scared and it’s kind of pointless since I have to be around him when Jordon’s on tour,” I explain and even Jackson is angry even though he hasn’t known me for too long. It’s almost lunch time, then I have five more hours before I can see Jordon again. “I can understand that bit, but surely he should have had a longer sentence? From what you’ve said you are very lucky to be alive right now,” he tells me, and I nod. “He got a plea deal,” I tell him. Some of the other members of the big cat team are listening. They know too and are angry, just as angry as Jackson is about the situation. “Fuck sakes, that bastard will get what’s coming. You’ll see Dan, karma is going to bite his scrawny ass,” Kath says, she has been fond of me from day one.

“Yeah, the guys are considering kicking him out soon. He’s quite lazy in the band, I have had to fill in for him a few times lately,” I tell them. They know about my interest in music which is good. I am only employed on a part time basis anyways. “He’s gonna end up lonely and hated one of these days,” Kieron says, he is from Ireland and I love his accent. It’s so cool to listen to, I could spend all day listen to him talk about his country if I had the time. “Oh yeah, he’s gonna be alone. The friends he hangs out with aren’t going to be around for long,” I tell him. I know the people he hangs around with won’t stick around once his true colours are revealed. The guys are only keeping him in the band because they have no other choice right now. They have to stay together till at least the end of next year. They hate it, but it’s not much longer from now.

Swan Songs only came out last year and they are sort of in the spotlight, they don’t want people to know that there are a few issues in the band as it stands right now. I think management told them if he keeps up his awful show attendance then they can give him the boot. They are holding out hope for the Vatos Locos tour they are doing later this year. They want him to not show up, they want me instead. Jorel hasn’t exactly been quiet about it if I am being honest. Obviously they have been quiet around Aron, but not around me because they know that I won’t tell anyone. The work day went by kind of quicker than I expected, and Jordon was waiting for me at my car and held his hand out. I put my keys in his hand.

He kissed my hand then my lips. I kissed him back and hugged him tightly. “Right time to take my hungry little love to a dinner date,” he tells me, and I gasp. We haven’t done one in so long. “But I’m still in my work clothes?” I ask him, and he pulls out one of the outfits he loves seeing me in, smart but casual. It was a maroon red top, with black skinny jeans and I could keep my vans on. “I went by the house to get them,” he tells me, and I hug him. He really did plan this one out. I’m impressed, then again all his dates are great. I climb into the back seat to get changed, making sure I tease Jordon while I am doing it. “Oh my god Danny you are such a fucking tease,” he tells me, and I wink while I am in front of him shirtless.

“Only for you,” I tell him, then he joins me in the car. I love moments like this too. Just pure love with a bit of lust between us both. He snogs me and I kiss him back. “Oh I’m going to get you back for this later,” he tells me. I grin, he could totally do that. It’s probably the reason why a hotel has been booked for the guys tonight. We have our make out session before Jordon remembers we have to have the dinner date before the meet and greet. I finish getting dressed and climb into the passenger side while Jordon gets into the driver’s side and as soon as I have my seatbelt on we are off. “I told no one about this, not even George so there is a good chance that Aron will not show up,” Jordon tells me, I hate that we have to worry about him being around.

“One of these days we will be able to go about our lives without worrying about Aron showing up and ruining our day,” I tell him. I know Jordon is annoyed about it, he wants to be able to talk freely about me around the guys, like any partner would. He wants to keep the guys updated on how I am doing and when Aron is around he can’t. “I know Danny, it will be an amazing day when that happens,” Jordon tells me. I smile at him and he takes my hand in his when we arrive at the restaurant. We manage to have a peaceful dinner and even forgot about Aron for a little while which was nice. I still hold his hand when we walk to the venue.

I want to keep doing it for as long as possible as a big fuck you to Aron. He wants to destroy my relationship for whatever reason and I am not going to let him. Jordon seemed to understand and held my hand even tighter, only letting go so that I could hug the people around us that actually like me. “Hey Danny, you look a lot happier than last time I saw you,” Jorel says and I nod. He probably suspects that I had some form of depression. “Well last time we saw Dan we were taking Jordon away and now we are giving him back for three days,” Dylan says. That’s true, I hated the goodbye a month ago and I would not have been my bubbly self. “That’s true, in another month he can go back for even longer,” Jorel replies.

I love watching them perform. They have so much energy and Jordon even came over to me twice to kiss me which I thought was fun. I would never know when he’d do it, he’d just run up and kiss me and leave after I kissed him back. I could see Aron glaring at me, but any time he dared come near me the body guards would step closer to being right in front of me. I have to get them something as a thank you for protecting me. Maybe I can find out what their favourite candy is and buy it before tomorrow’s show as a thank you. Maybe Jordon will know. Once the show is over he scoops me up into his arms and runs away. I don’t even care that he is an incredibly sweaty mess right now. George laughed and asked to bring me back.

Jordon reluctantly brought me back, so we could all have a chat about what is going to go on over the next two days. Just that tomorrow we travel to Las Vegas, for safety reasons I am not allowed on the bus, so I have to go alone. Then the show and then we do whatever we want on the day off which Jordon said he wanted a safe date day with me. The guys said that was fair enough and they could get someone to keep an eye on Aron, so that we are left alone. Then it’s time to go to the hotel room and have some fun. Jordon ran off because he wanted me to have sex with him right away. He has to be patient though and I get to use it as an opportunity to tease him a little further first. He does love it despite the complaints in the beginning.

Later that night we are laying in bed, naked of course and snuggling into each other’s arms. “I missed being around you Danny. I wish that I could spend more time with you,” he tells me. I rest my head on his chest and just enjoy the moment. “Me too, don’t worry though Jordon. Once you come home from tour we’ll have more time together. My job isn’t as demanding this time around and we can have more dates and things,” I tell him, and I look up to see him smile. This has to be the best thing for our relationship. I fall asleep in the arms of the love of my life and I feel so happy right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 month later – Jordon p.o.v

Finally home to my little love, I heard yesterday that one of Aron’s friends attacked Danny on his way home from work last night, so he spent most of it in the ER and then came home very early in the morning. The guys let me get the earliest flight home, so I can check on him and make sure that he is okay. I walk in quietly and put my things in the laundry room to deal with later. I find Danny sleeping on the couch. I can already see some of the cuts and bruising. Bless him, he should really be in bed where it’s comfier. I know it’s 8 am right now, but he needs all the rest he can get. I carefully lift him up in the hopes of not waking him, but he woke up right away. “Hey baby, I was taking you to bed,” I tell him.

He holds onto me tightly and I just stand there holding him. “Can I take my pain meds first please babe?” he asks, then snuggles into me the best he can. It’s not the welcome either of us were expecting, but he is alive and recovering. I carry him to the kitchen and carefully put him down on the stool. All of my movements when it comes to picking him up or putting him down is done as gently as possible, so I don’t cause him further pain and discomfort. Luckily for us, he had put his new meds on the counter, so I grab some orange juice from the fridge and find some biscuits in the jar. I give all three items to Danny who looks so grateful to me. “Do you want to go lay down in bed?” I ask him.

He nods straight away so I quickly clean up the little mess I had made in the kitchen before carrying him up to bed where I would just be laying with him and if he fell asleep I would watch over him. “Thank you Jordon,” he tells me, and I just kiss his cheek. He’s so cute. “You’re welcome baby, just relax okay,” I tell him. He nods, and I cover him with the blanket and just rub his arm a little bit to make him relax more. I text George to let him know that Danny is alright, and we are just taking a rest day today. They are getting on the plane now, I wanted an earlier one because I couldn’t wait any longer. George said the others who cared are thankful that it was not as bad as it first seemed when I got the call last night.

Danny had fallen asleep after a little while and I took the moment to just enjoy the moment. I am back in my own bed with the love of my life in my arms and he looks so peaceful in his sleep right now. I take a selfie and send it to George, he’ll either get it now or when the flight is over. It’s just me and my sleepy little bear. It’s one of the cutest pictures we take, if you photoshop all the bruises and cuts off him. I can’t believe Aron managed to convince one of his friends to hurt my little bear. It was hard enough to leave the house after the last attack and I know this is going to be worse. He will be watching his back so carefully whenever he leaves the house. It will be my job as his loving boyfriend to watch his back and reassure him that everything will be okay.

The day was just as relaxing as I hopped it to be. While Danny slept I managed to get my laundry done and put all my tour stuff away whilst checking on him every now and then. I ate lunch and got the next dose of medicine sorted for my poor babe. He’s going to spend all day in bed, I will make sure of it. He woke up just after I had lunch and I made him some mac and cheese and gave him his meds again. “You’re resting too right?” Danny asks me. I nod and join him in bed. “Yup, only getting up to pee, feed the dog and us,” I tell him. It will make him happier knowing I am right next to him too, it will make him feel safer even though he knows that Aron and his friends won’t be allowed in this house. We watch a film after lunch since Danny wasn’t as tired anymore.

That night we just lay together, looking into each other’s eyes like we did on our first date. I have fallen so much harder for him now. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know now he is the one I want to say I do when we walk down the isle in suits surrounded by our friends and family. I will make it the best day of Danny’s life and something he will remember for the rest of his. I love Danny Murillo so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot hope you enjoyed.


	79. More Than Scars JD x FM

Part 3 of my scars series – As always if you want to read what happened to Danny and George then check out the following:

I’m Bent I’m not Broken

Every Lasting Scar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

Today was Danny and George’s first therapy session. Management asked them whether join therapy would help them deal with their scars and they agreed. Danny would have gone on his own if he wasn’t so afraid to speak about what happened. Matt and Jordon are waiting anxiously with us at my house. I promised Danny we would de a redo of the movie night and include him in it after the therapy. I’m hoping that it would be the last of the attacks now, but an unsettling feeling in my stomach says that gang if larger than we all anticipated, and they will get all of us eventually it’s only a matter of time. It has been six months since George’s attack and a year since Danny’s, so I think one of us is gonna get it soon.

I don’t tell anyone else this even though Danny’s mentioned it in his sleep before. No one asked him about it because he barely remembers the good dreams anymore. If I was to be attacked it would be difficult. Dylan’s wouldn’t give much pay off and Jordon’s is too difficult too. Matt’s would be more worth it for them, but I don’t think they’d go after him just yet. We’ll just have to see how it all goes when one of us leave the house. There is no use dwelling on it too much either though. We could all be left alone now and it’s just poor Danny and George that have to live with theirs for the rest of their lives.

Danny’s almost fully used to being blind in one eye. It does still cause him to be a little clumsier than he used to be, but he is so careful now that he rarely ever falls. George was more self-conscious about his at first, Danny’s lucky he can hide most of his with shades. There is no hiding a three that goes from your forehead to your chin on one side of your face. He embraces it now, as does Danny with his. Soon the other two walk in and Danny goes straight into Matt’s arms and buries his head into the older man’s chest. “It’s okay Danny,” Matt says, I look to Jordon and see those two snuggled like Dylan and I are. “He did so well, he managed to tell the lady everything like I did,” George says, that’s good. I’m glad Danny got it off his chest.

“That’s good, we’re always proud of you Danny,” I tell him, and I see a smile out of the blonde. He finally got the courage to go to his hairdresser who even gave him a slot where they knew the place would be quiet to help reduce the stress. “Thanks, I was a little worried that I was not going to be able to talk like that first attempt with the cops,” he tells us. Matt still hates that insensitive cop that was there at the first interview they had. It’s safe to say that particular cop is not involved in either Danny or George’s cases. “Yeah, we get that. If you ever wanna talk to any of us about it then you can,” Dylan says. Danny yawns, he’s had another rough time with sleep, that’s why I am picking films that might just send him off to dreamland.

It worked, too well since it also made George fall asleep after a while. I smiled at Matt who looked so grateful that his boyfriend was asleep. “Thanks for arranging this Jorel. This is exactly what we need right now. Just some time off to relax and enjoy each other’s company,” he tells me. I get up to get blankets for the sleeping ones and Matt hugs me after I cover Danny with a blanket. “You’re welcome Matt, I know this was badly needed. Everything will work itself out in the end,” I tell him. I hug him back and then go snuggle up with Dylan to enjoy the movies. It’s just perfect, all six of us relaxing without a care in the world.

“Jay? We’re out of snacks,” Dylan says, between him and Jordon I wasn’t surprised that they were all gone. I kept an eye on Danny to make sure he got some too. PTSD is pain in the fucking ass sometimes and I just want to help Matt keep an eye on Danny and make sure that he won’t do something he would regret later. “I’ll go get more. What do you guys want?” I ask, I am going to make sure that Danny has a bag of snacks all to himself that he will eat and the same goes for the other guys. I have the money to get like six bags of popcorn, chips, chocolate and stuff like that. I noticed we were getting low on beer as well. I leave armed with my list and Danny looked really nervous for some reason. Maybe he had a flashback to what happened when he got snacks for his movie night and he was attacked.

I managed to get everything and come back. Danny helped me sort all of the stuff out, he is getting good at being able to see with only one working eye now. “Want help with that?” I ask, the one thing he couldn’t quite do yet was open the beer by himself with the bottle opener. “Yeah please,” he says, and I open the beer before handing it back to him. he puts it down then hugs me tightly. “Don’t worry Danny. I am okay,” I tell the younger male. We just hug in the kitchen for a moment. “I know, but when you said you were getting snacks it took me right back to the movie night I tried to have one and this happened,” he says, pointing at his eye. I knew that would worry him, so I tried my best to be as quick as possible.

“I know Dan, especially now it’s been a year. We’re gonna have a good evening okay. I think I got enough food to sink a battleship,” I tell him, and he laughs. I will be an idiot as long as it makes him happy. “Yeah, sorry for worrying so much,” he tells me. It’s common for Danny to apologise a lot especially when he thinks he has done something wrong when he actually hasn’t. “You don’t have to say sorry Danny. Your worries are completely justified and appropriate after what you went through,” I tell him. He gives me a small smile and we hurry up prepping the food before people start yelling at us both for it. I take most of it just as Danny is still not one hundred percent steady on his feet all the time.

“Hey, mind if we all stay over?” George asks me, and I shrug. They enjoy spending time here and I have two spare bedrooms. “Sure, be my guest,” I tell him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Danny and Matt kiss each other on the lips. Those two are such a cute couple, Matt has been there for Danny through the roughest time in the blonde’s life and their love has just blossomed from there. I see them walking down the isle one day and we’ll all be there when they say I do in front of the vicar and then Matt carries him away. We watch a few more movies before we decide it’s time to go to bed though. “Is Danny okay?” Dylan asks me when we get to our bedroom. I love this man so much.

“Yeah, he’s okay. He did think when I went to get the snacks earlier that the same thing was gonna happen to me as it did him, but it turned out okay. I can’t believe they just went for him as he was buying our movie snacks that day,” I tell him. It just goes to show how heartless they really are and how little they care about anyone else around them. “Yeah poor Danny, that has got to be horrible for him to have to go through that then it come back to worry him when someone else leaves in the same way,” Dylan tells me. We talk a little longer before I start getting really tired and snuggle up to Dylan in bed.

“Goodnight Jorel. I love you,” he tells me. I snuggle closer to him and we just enjoy each other’s company. I feel his arms wrap around me a little tighter as he kisses the top of my head. “Goodnight Dylan. I love you too,” I tell him. Minutes later we both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v – a few weeks later

“Do you know where you are Jorel?” a doctor asks me. I just woke up five minutes ago in the hospital with a fuzzy memory after what happened late last night. Dylan is asleep on the chair next to me. “In the hospital?” I ask, not one hundred percent sure what happened but I had a rough idea. He asked me more memory based questions before saying my memory was fine. I was going to have the dollar sign scared in my cheek and everyone else are on their way. I get some water and I drink it while I wait for Dylan to wake up. He must have been here since last night and then called the guys afterwards. He woke up an hour after I did. “Hey babe,” he tells me, and I smile. I felt weak and sore, but I was glad he was here.

George and Jordon were the next to arrive, they brought breakfast for the two of us which was greatly appreciated. I didn’t really enjoy the hospital breakfast even if Dylan had to feed it to me. “How are you feeling Jay?” Jordon asks, and I give him a thumbs down. I understand how Danny and George felt at first and why they both slept so much initially. “I’ll be glad to be home,” I tell them both, my voice was not good either. George hugged me gently first then Jordon did. Dylan fed me the better breakfast while we wait for the other two to show up. “Danny and Matt should be here soon. Matt said he was on his way,” George says, it’s not like them to not be here when we are in need. Then again this is different to last time.

We were all in our separate houses this time and not all hanging out like the last two times this happened. Matt appeared another half an hour later and looked really stressed out. He hugged me, and Dylan vacated his seat, so the curly haired man could sit down before he collapsed. “Where Danny?” I ask, my voice barely there but Matt heard me. I though he was going to be upset because another member got hurt. It makes half the band now. “He got arrested, no idea what for. We were in bed and then the cops are banging on the door and took him away,” Matt explains. It felt unbelievable. I would never consider Danny to be a law breaker. He’s rarely outside of his house nowadays anyway.

“Our Danny? The little innocent blonde who spends his days painting in the house got arrested?” George asks, struggling to believe it himself. I felt sorry for Matt, I don’t even care about myself right now. I just want Danny and Matt to be okay above anything else. I still have the coffee left, untouched from me because I didn’t like it. I shakily offer the coffee to Matt who accepts it. He’s in a state of shock, his boyfriend was taken by nasty cops while they were both in their pjs. He had to get dressed and come straight here instead of being with Danny and it’s tearing him up inside. “Yeah, and I’m not even with him right now. This fucking sucks,” Matt says, I look to Dylan who gets my message and puts his hands on Matt’s shoulders and rubs them.

“There wouldn’t be much you could do for Dan right now anyway. He’s gonna come here when he’s done, and he won’t be mad that you’re here already. You’d be waiting around on your own for god knows how long without any news on how it’s going over there, and he’d ask you to be here waiting for him,” Dylan says, we all know Danny well enough that he would ask Matt to go wait at home or the hospital for him to get out. I wonder what on earth they could arrest him for. Like George said Danny spends most of his time when he isn’t with us painting or playing instruments since he can still do it. “I know, it’s just stressful. I’m sorry guys,” Matt says, he was going to mention it should be about me right now, but he didn’t.

He knows I’d rather talk about anything other than why I am currently in hospital on a drip with a dressing on my right cheek covering my new addition to my face. I’ll heal from this, we don’t know what is going to happen to Danny. We don’t know what he has been arrested for, what evidence they have on whatever happened and if they would charge him with it or not. It was a rude awakening for Matt who almost downs the coffee in one but realises that it is too hot right now, so he has to take his time with it. “Don’t worry about me Matt. I’ll be fine,” I tell him. My voice was slowly getting better which is good. I don’t mind Danny being the main focus of attention right now. We can’t even call the local police department to ask what’s going on.

I fell asleep a couple of times and each time I woke up I prayed that Danny would be released before I get discharged. I’m still not well enough to leave just yet, so he has some time. Dylan lies next to me and the others make themselves comfortable as best they could. “This is ridiculous, I can’t even focus on the shitty thing that happened to you and I should be,” he tells me. I feel so sorry for Matt. I can’t imagine what is going through his head right now. I can’t get up and hug him right now, but I reach my hand out and hold his in a reassuring grip. “Matt don’t beat yourself up over this. Just you being here is enough for me. I know it’s worrying what happened to Danny this morning. I’m worried too, I just hope Danny can come back,” I tell him.

“Me too Jorel,” Matt tells me. George wakes up next and asks if anyone’s hungry and we both were even if Matt didn’t admit it out loud. He needs to eat, and he needs to keep hydrated or he will end up in a bed like me and I don’t think Danny would want that and neither would any of us. George came back with food and not a Danny following behind him like we had hoped. “Didn’t see him I’m afraid,” George says, before handing the food out. I dig into my food and George encourages Matt to eat his with the same speech I would have given him if I didn’t have food in my mouth tat that current moment in time.

I know George had food saved for Danny. He was careful when giving the other two guys their food that they didn’t take Danny’s as extras and they understood. We all know Danny will be hungry by the time we are finally reunited with the blonde. We don’t know if they will feed him while he is there, but they have a duty of care, so they should do it. Danny finally showed up later that evening and he walked in barefoot, tired with his pj pants on and probably his brother’s shirt. “Danny!” we all say happily, and he goes right into Matt’s arms. “Hey,” Danny says sleepily. The food is still good, and he eats it right away. Poor Danny has had a rough day like me. I get to go home tomorrow morning. They want to keep an eye on me cause I had a couple of moments where I felt worse.

“What happened?” I ask, I’ll explain what happened to me later even though Danny has a pretty good idea by now. “Dunno, someone said they saw someone close to my description steal something on the day we had the movie night. I told them where I was and who could back me up on that and they were fine with that. They couldn’t get hold of any of you even though I don’t think they bothered. They let me go because my left eye doesn’t match the description of the person,” Danny explains. That is the one time he can ever say that having the botched up scarred and damaged eye is a good thing. Matt holds Danny tighter and kisses the top of his head. I think we are all relieved to see Danny here.

We talk about what happened to me and just enjoy all being together again. Tomorrow will be a day of trying to get back to some sense of normality before the next attack happens. By now there is no denying Jordon, Dylan and Matt are all going to be injured at some point. It does take the shock factor out of this somewhat. “You all gonna stay here tonight or go home and all meet up at mine tomorrow?” I ask. Danny looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any given moment. I’m not fair off feeling the same way. “Uh Dan and I are probably gonna go home and sleep. We’ll come over tomorrow to your place if you want,” Matt says, Danny sleepily nods in his arms. I smile at the couple.

“Yeah come to mine for about three or four pm. I’ll text you if I have to stay another night here though,” I tell them and Matt nods. They soon leave, George carries Danny to Matt’s car as the second youngest has fallen asleep already. Poor Danny, it’s been a rough day. I’d hate to be in jail and not know what is going on and what he did wrong even though he knew it was bullshit he just had to wait for the cops to agree on that. “Glad Danny can go home,” I tell Dylan who nods. I snuggle up to him and quickly fall asleep even in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day - Jorel p.o.v

Finally get to go home. I got a picture of Matt saying that Danny was pretty much out for the count this morning and they don’t know when he will wake up but when he does they will come over. I will never get the image of a sleepy confused Danny walking into the room with his Marvel pj pants and a t-shirt with a cat and mouse on it. His brother Rueben is a cop, so it allowed him to give Danny a t-shirt that he could wear since he was arrested without one. I tell Matt to not worry, we could always go to him if they wanted. For now though, I am going to my house and spending time with Tiger and just getting used to changing the dressing and caring for my new wound myself with a little assistance from Dylan.

“You are on sofa rest Jay. Let me take care of you,” he tells me when we get into the house. I sit on the sofa, there is no use arguing with Dylan. I do feel pretty shitty and sore this morning. Tiger sits on my lap and purrs loudly. “You missed your daddy yesterday didn’t you?” I ask my cat in that typical annoying pet owner voice that you only talk to your pets in and no one else around you. Tiger lets out a little noise that makes me think he understood, and Dylan comes in with a cup of coffee and my pain medication. I take the pills and take a good swig of my drink. “Thanks babe,” I tell him. The house is clean, Danny helped me clean it after the movie night. For some reason yesterday I thought it never happened, but I know it did.

I show Dylan the new text message I got of Louie laying on top of Danny who is still fast asleep. I knew the younger one would still be sleeping till at least midday or 1 pm which I why I gave 3 or 4 pm as their time to arrive so they have time to have some sleep catch up. It was a long day with a 5 am wake up for Danny and Matt yesterday which neither of them would be used to. I tell Matt to look after himself and if he needs to rest that’s fine. We could even keep an eye on Danny if Matt needed to sleep while he was here. It’s not a big deal, it is what they would do for us if they were in our situation. When Dylan and I were both sick and couldn’t really look after each other let alone ourselves both men were there looking after us.

Jordon and George are having their date day that they scheduled way back a month ago. I told them it was fine, and they were there all night last night anyway. They could visit me at home any time they wanted. My scar is about the same size as Danny’s and like George it’s not easy to cover up, but Jordon said he could get some Jdog bandanas ordered if I really felt too scared to go out in public. I never really post selfies to Instagram, so I don’t have to worry about that particularly. Dylan makes us lunch while I watch whatever seems interesting on the television. Tiger is not about to let me get up and wander around any time soon, so I will take that as an excuse to be lazy today. I think everyone in the band deserves a lazy day today.

We have all been working hard on our next album and going through the same old bullshit with management trying to censor us and not allow us to produce the music that we want and what works with our fans the most. We have a few good tracks and I have already heard the clean version of one of them and it sounds absolutely fucking ridiculous. “Thanks babe,” I tell him. I was happy to just sit on the couch with him then spend some time with my best friends. Danny has good advice on how to cope with what happened even though he doesn’t always follow it himself. “You’re welcome babe, hope we get to see Dan today. Didn’t get to see much of him yesterday. By the time he joined us he was just too tired,” Dylan says.

“Yeah, bless him. It will be good to see Danny when he is more awake and coherent. He probably doesn’t remember much from yesterday evening if he does remember anything at all,” I tell him. He was arrested rather roughly, and it disorientated him for sure. I saw the bruises on his arms and legs from being held down and cuffed too tightly originally. Danny is the kind of person to not complain so he probably had the cuffs on too tightly until the got removed. Matt sent me a text asking if I have stuff to clean cuts. The cuffs left little cuts on Danny’s wrists and he doesn’t want them to get infected. I tell Matt we can get it sorted out when they get there. Matt says they are coming for three, Danny was waking up while we talked.

Bang on three o’clock Dylan lets Matt and Danny in. I have moved from this seat a couple of times to go to the bathroom but that was it. I hug Danny and Matt and Danny sits next to me. “You okay now Dan?” I ask him, and he nods. He does remember more about yesterday than I thought he did at least. “Yeah, my wrists are sore but other than that I’m good,” he tells me, and Matt lets him snuggle up with me while he gets the first aid kit to sort his boyfriends wrists out. “Rueben better get that cop told off for hurting you,” Dylan says, and I nod. Rueben looks after Danny well and if he hears that one of his colleagues hurt his little brother then there will be hell to pay in the jail for that. “I told him this morning when I woke up and he said he was dealing with it,” Danny replies.

Danny was cleaned up and we spend the afternoon watching movies together. It was like another repeat of a month ago, but a cosier couple double date setting rather than a triple date one. I enjoy this setting more too. Danny and Matt will kiss occasionally, but it never goes further than a harmless kiss on the lips. The other two will go to nearly fucking each other before we tell them to knock it off. We order pizza, no one feels safe leaving the house today I can tell. Dylan is very anxious as he snuggles up to me on the couch and Danny’s feeling the same way. I think he sleepily apologised to me for what happened yesterday even though it was never his fault. We are still alive which is the important thing.

Matt fell asleep not long after dinner and Danny looks at me. “Sup Dan?” I ask, I am more than happy to let them stay over if Danny is too scared to drive home. “Can you guys spend some time with me next week? I want Matt to have a trip where he goes to visit his friends and does not have to worry about dealing with my baby ass for a few days,” he says, he knows he doesn’t have to ask to stay over cause I will say yes anyway. “Sure thing Dan. You are not a baby, I know how you feel about what happened and you are always more sensitive which is a good thing. We will happily keep you occupied for a few days,” I tell him. I look to Dylan who was nodding so quickly his head could have come off.

“Jorel’s right Danny. Nothing about what happened to either of you would make you a weak, wimpy or baby person. You are a man, a strong, brave and good man. Nothing is going to change that, we could find some fun things to do when Matt has his trip,” Dylan says, and Danny smiles. He just needs that reassurance every now and again because of the hate he has been receiving over what happened. Some people just can’t let you live your live I swear. I’d love for them to have their face scarred for life and then get bullied for it even though it was not their fault that it happened to them. They wouldn’t like it so much then that much I could tell them right away. “You can stay the night too,” I add, just in case that was going to be Danny’s next question.

Dylan gets a blanket to keep Matt warm with while he sleeps. My house has a tendency to get cold at random times which is why I have a few blankets stashed in the living room. When I have guests over I can just give them blankets while I wait for my heating to get fixed. I let Danny cuddle up to me, it helps when he gets little anxiety attacks. He did get scared by Tiger picking up on his emotional state and wanted to give the blonde some distraction. “Aw Tiger, you love Danny?” I ask and the cat prups as his little way of agreeing with me which makes Danny smile. Tiger loves all the band, but he often goes to Danny for attention when he comes over. When we had the other movie night I went to check on them in the night and found Tiger cuddled up to Danny both fast asleep.

“I love Tiger too,” Danny says. Tiger then decides to lick all three of us and the sleeping Matt in the face before laying back down on Danny’s lap while we watch another film. “We all love Tiger,” Dylan says quietly. I rub Danny’s shoulder when he falls asleep during the film. It seems no quieter now they are both asleep, but I do enjoy them being here. “How strong do you think you are?” I ask Dylan. I’m not disturbing George to ask him to come put the two sleeping males to bed. He looks at Danny and Matt who are both fast asleep but not snuggling with each other yet. They will when they are in bed together or if Matt wakes up. “Strong enough to take Dan to bed. We’d have to wake Mattie up though,” Dylan says.

I would have given the same answer if I was being honest. Danny is pretty light for his size and if he wakes up he helps support some of his own weight when you carry him. “Yeah, I would have given the same answer. Let’s let them both sleep for now. We can watch a few more films together before it definitely is bed time,” I tell him. I feel pretty good right now, I have been up to date with my pain meds and keep eating and drinking. Danny said he feels good too now he’s rested a lot and relaxed today, so he doesn’t have to worry about the memories of yesterday he has to deal with. It must have been pretty traumatic to wake up hearing cops yelling at you to get down on the ground without really knowing what is going on.

Matt wakes up at the end of the next movie and I let him hold Danny in his arms. Matt can carry Danny up the stairs when it is bed time. “Hey good nap Matt?” I ask, and he nods. He does have a lot of responsibility when it comes to aiding Danny in his recovery from what happened, and it does get tiring and even Danny knows that. It makes him feel a little guilty, but there is nothing that Danny can do about it. “Yeah, it felt good to rest. I know Danny’s in good hands with you guys. Has he told you about the plans for next week?” he asks me. I bet it was Danny’s idea for Matt to go to see Austin and the others and Matt reluctantly agreed after a while. “Yeah, we’ll look after Danny while you’re gone. You got no need to worry about your bear with us,” Dylan says.

“That’s good. I know Danny wants me to do it and so does Austin. Danny thinks I should get my social life back now it’s been a year and things are looking up for him now,” Matt says. Danny is in a better place mentally then he was this time a year ago. Matt told us about the near suicide attempt that happened on that day Danny woke up from the coma alone and afraid. Danny certainly does not want to do that again that is for sure. He’s got a good support network around him like I have when I go through my recovery over the next few months. It’s not easy, but it’s more tolerable when you have your friends around you who you know have your back no matter what shit happens around you during your friendship.

“You know where your little room is right Mattie?” I ask, I’m going to head to bed now. I’m quite tired and the others can stay up if they want. Danny’s still sleeping, I think he’s going to sleep the whole night through now. “Yeah, thanks Jay. Have a good night,” he tells me with a smile. I don’t mind him watching whatever. He’s respectful of my things unlike Jordon. Dylan follows me up to bed and hugs me when we are both in bed. “I love you Jay,” he tells me. I kiss him on the lips, it’s bliss. I smile at him. “I love you too Dylan,” I tell him. I hear Matt take Danny and himself to bed just before I fall asleep myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot I hope you enjoyed.


	80. Blind Love II DM x J3T

Yay sequel time!! I love this one so much. I hope you guys like it too.

Hope you enjoy it Joana_Carter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I wonder what it is like, to wake up in the morning before your loved one and watching the sun rise while they are sleeping. I wonder what George sees in me, I have no idea what I look like and I could be ugly for all I know. I know it is very early morning, I checked my phone without waking George. Although I can’t tell for sure if he is sleeping or not right now. It turns out he is awake because he hugged me, and I jumped. “Oh were you thinking a lot Danny? I’m sorry,” he tells me, and I rest my head on his chest. “It’s okay, was trying to think what it would be like to watch you sleep in the morning for once,” I tell him. I know this upsets George a lot, he wants to be able to cure me, so I can enjoy what he enjoys, but I can’t. Unfortunately due to the severity of my condition I am unable to be cured from it.

“I know Danny, I wish you could experience life in the same way that I can. It’s bliss to wake up every morning to see you laying there peacefully sleeping,” George tells me. I know he’s looking at me and I try my best to look in his eyes. Now they know I am blind I am working less hard to pretend I am a sighted person. That is why I don’t always make eye contact with them, but they nicely correct me which is good. I don’t let them touch my face, but they can guide me pretty well. Since I know how to play instruments I know my left from my right. They’ll just say, “Danny look to your left a little bit” and I know where to look despite not having much of a sense of direction. I don’t always get it right first time though.

“Yeah, I can always have you do it for me. I am used to being blind, it’s all I have ever known and mostly likely all I will ever know for the rest of my life. I know it’s hard and upsetting but it’s not that bad, there are still people worse off than me,” I tell him. He’s more upset about my blindness than I have ever been. Sure there have been times where I hate myself and I want to curl up into a ball of self-pity and cry all day. Then I realise that there are people in the world worse off than I am currently. I can still move around and live a semi-normal life. The disability is always going to be there, but I try my best to make it more of a thing in the background. Make it more of an ability than a disability if ya get me.

I fell back to sleep and woke up again and the bed was empty. It feels weird now George and I have been living together for so long it feels weird to wake up lonely. What if he wants to leave me after all of this time. I still have that doubt in my head, it never really leaves. I get up, no idea what the time is to go and find George and to make myself something to eat. It was not my morning today as I manage to fall all the way down the stairs. I did have a ground floor apartment, but now I am getting a service dog I thought I needed a bigger house and some stair training. It is not working out in my favour just yet though. “What was that noise?” George asks, so he didn’t leave which was good. It eases my anxiety a bit, he hasn’t left me like I thought he had.

“Oh Jesus Danny! Are you okay baby?” he asks me, and I just cry. It’s one of those days where I feel really shitty about how my blindness and just have a depression day. He picks me up and holds me close. He moves to the kitchen and puts me on the counter. “I think you’re alright, maybe just a few bumps and bruises. I will give you a lot of cuddles and keep an eye on you though,” he tells me. I was still crying, but he was working to calm me down. I rest my head on his chest while he rubs my back. He did a head to toe check on my body to make sure I didn’t hurt myself too badly during my fall. “What happened George?” Dylan asks, making me jump. I had no idea he was here, I didn’t know anyone else was here right now. “He fell down the stairs it seems,” George says, and I try calming down.

“Gosh, are you okay Dan? Sorry I scared you,” he asks me, I had finally stopped crying like a man baby for a moment. “Everything hurts. It’s okay, I forgot I live in a two floor house and I was wondering where George went. I woke up lonely,” I tell them both, knowing that George will fill in the blanks in terms of my anxiety. He rubs my back some more and kisses the top of my head. “I’m sorry Danny, that was my fault. I knocked on the door, so George came to answer it and got talking,” Dylan says. I wasn’t looking to blame anyone. It was mainly my fault for being too caught up in my mini anxiety attack than paying attention to find the hand rail and other things I failed. The service dog I am getting tomorrow should help with that too.

“I’m not looking to blame either of you, I let my emotions get the better of me this morning. It’s one of those rough days,” I tell them. I think I know what’s causing it and my mom does too. I am getting the best help I can to remain independence, but at the same time I am drawing more attention to myself like “Hey look at me I am a blind person.” I am personally not fond of drawing attention to myself. I enjoy the quiet life, I don’t wanna deal with the anxiety of people coming to ask to pet the dog when I don’t want them too. “I know Danny, you’ll be alright though I promise I will take good care of you,” George says. I know he will look after me and things, I just don’t know how I’m going to cope with it personally.

“Yeah, I guess I’m being a little paranoid,” I tell him. It’s totally justifiable that I am a little paranoid though. I still think people are going to leave me. I just get the vibe from people that they don’t want to deal with me and my burden of blindness. “I wouldn’t say that you are paranoid Danny. I think you’re fears are justified, and you need time to overcome them. We have only recently learnt that you are blind and its taking some adjustment for everyone involved,” George tells me. I guess he is right, it's only been a few weeks since I was in hospital and they had to find out. I wish I was never blind, but I can’t do anything about it. George is now keeping an eye on me for concussion symptoms because it might take some time to show up depending on how hard I hit my head when I fell.

George took me to the living room and sat down with me on his lap. I rest my head on his chest and relax a little bit. I was sore, and I just wanted to rest a little while. Dylan walked in, I knew because I heard his footsteps. I heard a spoon, but I wasn’t quite sure what was going on. “I brought you some breakfast and pain medication, so you hopefully won’t be as sore,” Dylan says, and I smiled. He’s still treating me as he had done since the day that we have met. He’s making the blindness not a huge factor like we just discussed.

He places it on my lap and I was nervous. I am not that great with bowls of cereal. I have spilled them quite a few times. “Thanks Dylan,” I tell him. Then I ask them both for some help. Dylan placed the pills into my hand and then the glass in the other hand. I took the pills and downed the juice. Then I let George feed me breakfast because I currently do not trust myself with the spoon. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” George asks me, he’s always conscious about babying me and making me upset with my blindness. “I’m fine, I wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I was uncomfortable,” I tell him. He kisses my cheek and I cant kiss him back until this bowl is off my lap. “That’s okay then Danny,” he tells me.

Tomorrow is the big day the day I am getting reunited with Akira my service dog and she is coming to live with me for the rest of her life. I say service dog because even though she will mainly be helping with my blindness, she will also be helping me with my anxiety about being left on my own. Since I joined the band I have never been home alone. I have always had one of the guys over. This way George can go out and feel confident leaving me on my own. He really wants to make me something, I don’t know what, but he says it is an amazing surprise for me. I’ll just have to wait and find out I guess. I so wish I could say wait and see. Jorel really wants to do a video with me this week, probably tomorrow where we all do the bean boozled challenge and they all have to be blindfolded. It’s a good way for me to tell the fans I am blind because they are realising something is up, and I need to come clean.

I could continue to pretend that I have normal eyesight, however I do not see that lasting for very long. Especially when Akria is everywhere with me and I am pictured with her and her little jacket on. “How are we going to do the thingy tomorrow?” Dylan asks me, Jorel just texted us with the time we are all gonna be at mine for tomorrow. “What do you mean? It’s gonna be the bean boozled challenge with the main part of it being us blindfolded while Danny tells our fanbase he is blind because they are gonna find out real soon if they see us in public,” George asks, he knows what we are doing and so does Dylan. This is gonna be the weirdest video that we have ever done, but I feel like it is time to let the fans know the truth.

“Yeah, I was thinking more about announcing the video then protecting Danny from all the harmful comments more than the video itself. We are gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow,” Dylan says. The filming is going to be so much fun. I think we might have more laughs than actually doing the challenge. We have questions, some in braille for me and if we get them wrong then we eat a bean. The fun part is we won’t know what we will be eating, we won’t know the two flavour possibilities. They wanted to make it fair on me since I wouldn’t know, and they thought it would be mean to have that advantage over me. I felt like that was extremely kind of them, they did not have to adjust specifically for me at a disadvantage to them.

“I’m used to the hate by now. Don’t forget people are still having Danny v Deuce debates and Deuce fans come over every now and then to hate on me, more often when we drop new stuff,” I tell him. It is true, I am more than used to the hate comments flooding all of the social media sites I use on a regular basis and it is too tedious to block them all. George and the others are fully aware of the hate I receive, and they do not like it. They intensely dislike it, but the main issue is that no one can do anything expect have someone on my account spending their lives blocking every single hater and I don’t want someone doing that. Let them live their pathetic little lives, they are just sad their life is not as awesome as mine.

“I know, I just felt like it would be nice for you to open your Instagram or any other social media and just hear nice comments all the time,” Dylan says, it technically does happen already. I do get far less hate comments than I did in the beginning and people were still getting used to me being around on a permanent basis. “It doesn’t happen as often any more though, sure there will be some when the video comes out, but I am going to ignore them cause my life is the way it is, and I don’t want to change it,” I tell them, being honest about how I feel about the hate. I know my life is the way it is for a reason and I love it. I would possibly change my blindness but at the same time I am acceptive of it despite having a depression day today.

I snuggle up to George and just enjoy the warmth from his body against mine. It’s amazing having him this close to me at any time of the day. “Is Danny okay now?” Dylan asks George. I am too busy snuggling up with him to pay attention to what is going on right now. “I think so, he’s tired anyway because he had a bad night and as long as he has no symptoms of a concussion he should be fine,” George says, kissing the top of my head. I was also coming down from the panic attack that I was having. It’s making me more exhausted than normal. “I’m okay,” I tell them. Then I fall asleep, making George a little worried, but he could still keep a close eye on me. I know Dylan feels guilty about it even though it was never his fault.

I woke up to George making us all lunch. I could smell the sausage, it was so good. I feel someone to my left and when I moved they rubbed my chest. “Afternoon Danny, you sleep okay?” Dylan asks, I didn’t jump because I knew he was there. I don’t know what time it is, or for how long I managed to nap. “Yeah, I slept good thanks. It’s just gonna be one of those days,” I tell him. He kinda knows about the depression, I think George might have filled him in when I was asleep. There is a TV show on quietly in the background, and I am trying to figure out what is going on based on what I can hear. “I’m sorry I didn’t really help with that,” Dylan says. I don’t believe it was his fault though, people come over and I’m used to that.

“I don’t blame you for any of that Dylan. People come over, I am used to it and I know it’s a part of normal life. I should have watched where I was going when I left the room,” I tell him. I heard George’s footsteps before I smelt the food. “Got some sausage sandwiches for the hungry boys,” George says, he knew I was going to be awake. “Thanks George,” I tell him, and I hope he is smiling at me. I still can’t see what they look like and George says he counts that as a blessing whereas Jorel says he looks pretty good. “You’re welcome Danny, did you have a good rest?” he asks me. I am feeling a lot better than I was before, even though the depression is still there. “Yeah I had a good sleep,” I tell him. He gives me my plate and waits until he knows I have hold of it before he lets it go. The sandwich was so good.

“That’s good Danny, we are just gonna chill until tomorrow morning. I think it would be best for you to have a mental health day,” he tells me. I need the mental health day if I was going to be one hundred percent honest with myself. It’s fine, mental health days are really good and if you can have one then you should go for it. “Yeah, I think one is needed today,” I tell him. Dylan one arm hugs me tighter than he was before. I took a huge bite out of the sandwich and almost regretted it if it did not taste so good. “Just going to relax and enjoy some peace before the craziness of tomorrow. Jorel said that it would be best to leave us alone for a few hours after you get Akira to start settling her in and then come to do the filming,” George tells me.

This made me so grateful that Jorel understands. Akira and I get along really well with each other by now, but she does need a couple of hours to get used to living in a new house. She’s pretty adaptable which is good. It is going to take her some time to get used to the new layout and how she is able to help me out with day to day activities. The lady who was helping me get used to it told me to not feel guilty about asking Akira to grab things for me if she can reach them. It is part of her job to help me whenever I need her too and if I am on my own and need a bottle of drink or something then I can just ask her to go get it for me. I just need to get used to doing it as I have her for a long time now and she will be so helpful.

I ate lunch and listened to what was on the telly. It wasn’t really that interesting to me, but Dylan loved it and I didn’t want to change it because I didn’t like it. I feel like a burden enough already and I don’t want to make him unhappy because of something I didn’t like. It would be totally unreasonable, he shouldn’t have to change what he is watching because I don’t like what is going on. I just rest with Dylan, George told me quietly that Dylan had gotten very upset that my morning routine was ruined, and I had fallen and hurt myself because he showed up while I was still sleeping. I am trying to make him happy and less guilty about something he has no control over. I feel sorry for him, it was my fault he felt guilty.

I was getting a lot of bruising that I knew was there when someone touched it and George said I have a few. “Danny, what would be the best time to come over to yours next time? I don’t want a repeat of this morning,” Dylan says, I hope I look up at his face and convey to him how confused I am right now. I am hoping that I can explain to Dylan why I do not really care. “There won’t be a repeat of this morning, tomorrow I am getting a service dog who will be my eyes and I doubt I will fall down the stairs again with George around, so it’s fine to come over any time you feel like it as long as I know first really,” I tell him, making some sense I think. It’s true though I am not going to fall down the stairs again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

I hate car rides, I literally hate them. I think it’s just because you’re moving but at the same time you are sitting down. I get sick on most journeys I go on, but I have travel sickness pills. We are currently on the way to get my service dog, then get lunch as a celebration and George wants to go to a shop and get some things before we film so that I can get more experience being out in public with her before we do anything. Then we get two hours at home before we do the video filming. Jorel really wants me to be comfortable with the topic before we film, and I offered to let them help me word it when needed. I was going to be the one explaining what exactly is wrong with my eyes and the others will help me if I struggle saying how I can still act like I do have full vision when I know I don’t, and they know I don’t have any vision now.

“I have a present for you as well, think I am going to give it to you when we get home,” George tells me. I smile at his general direction. He’s been leaving while my mom has been over then coming back two hours later and I don’t know why yet. Maybe the gift he is going to give me will explain all. We are at the place where I will become Akira’s owner in a couple of hours. All it’s going to be is a short explanation on what to do and practice some of the commands we are gonna be using. It is fine, and George guided me towards the handle which is how she is going to guide me around. Then the lady helps me sign the papers and we are free to go. Akira was really good at following George around and I felt comfortable having her lead the way.

“Right to Starbucks for lunch then to Walmart for a spot of snack shopping then back home,” George says, sounding really happy. My mom was happy that I was getting Akira, she worries about my safety and she just wants the best for me at all times. I was on my own trying to order something for George when I got hit by a car, so they want that extra security of knowing that I will be safe when I am on my own. I was so fearful that I would lose my independence when I got Akira, but it is very reassuring to know that I am not. I just have to deal with the anxiety of people trying to pet her without asking me first. George is here with me to defend me and probably will make me have someone with me until I have the confidence to say no.

Going into Starbucks was fine, the staff noticed that she was a service dog and when we showed her legitimacy they let us stay. That is another problem I will encounter, there are a lot of fake service dogs around and I have to be careful that I don’t get falsely accused. Lunch was good, we didn’t see any fans though which won’t spoil today’s video recording. Then we went to Walmart which was a bit more nerve wracking, but it seemed to go well. I stayed close to George anyway, I always have a little bit of anxiety going into a store. We get all of the snacks and drinks that we need, and George pays for it. Soon we are both home and I’m relaxing on the couch. It’s nearly time for my present according to George.

“I think you’ll like this Danny. I have a little explanation to it, but I want your reaction first,” George says, and I felt a box on my lap. I pick it up and carefully open it, I don’t want to ruin whatever George has made for me or whatever he has done. I pick up something which feels like ribbon, I follow the ribbon to something metal, these are materials I have been taught what they feel like, so I can identify them despite being blind. I run my hand over the metal circle and feel some oddly familiar bumps. I bet George is recording me right now. To the best boyfriend ever love George is what the bumps read. I ran my fingers over them a couple of times to make sure that I read that correctly. He gave me something with braille on it.

“Oh my god, what the heck? Thank you so much,” I tell him with tears in my eyes. I put the medal down and then George hugged me, and I hugged him back tightly. “You are so welcome my love. The reason I kept leaving was to have braille lessons, so I can make you cards and notes that you will be able to understand,” he tells me. I full on cried after that, how thoughtful of him to do that for me. he held me snuggled in each other’s arms while I calmed down. “George you didn’t have to do that for me,” I tell him. I am always appreciative of what he does for me, I am sure he’ll teach the others how to do it as well.

“I did, you struggle in this world enough as it is, and I just want to make things a little easier. I think it’s awesome to have a new skill which means I can communicate with you a little better,” he tells me. I love this, I really love this. I would never have expected for him to do something like this for me. I still can’t get over that he put braille on something for me. Today’s going to be a good day and I know it now. I am not even worried about the fans reaction to the video we are filming in a couple of hours. Jorel is the most worried about it purely because of the risk of the hate that I get will rise because of the video. They will call me fake and they will try bringing me down, but I am going to do my best to ignore them.

I am going to try my best to prove to them that I am blind, I don’t have to prove myself to any of them, but they will try and make others believe that I am a liar and have them come after me for it. I can quite easily get the proof that I need. All I need to do is go to the doctor to get a note proof that I don’t have fully formed retinas or optic nerves. My mother has also sent me the footage of me as a six month old baby crawling into the wall because I could not see where I was going. I still can’t see where I am going, so nothing has really changed. My mom has also asked if she could write a statement on my behalf that can be shared on social media when the video gets released so that the fans can understand why it has taken me so long to admit what is wrong with me.

There is a knock on the door and when George opens it I hear the familiar voice of my mother. “Hello George, how’s your day been?” she asks. She’ll see me in a minute when she goes into the living room where I currently am. “It’s been really good, the guys are coming over in a bit to film the video and Danny’s happy today,” George says, mom knew about my depression day yesterday and phoned me to make sure that I was alright and make sure that George is looking after me. Mom walks in and Akira sits by my legs. She’s protecting me even though I know my mother is safe. “Hello Danny, are you feeling better today?” she asks me, and Akira lets her sit next to me and I hug her. “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better now,” I tell her.

I show her the medal that George had made for me and she gasped in awe. She knows braille since she was the one to teach me everything that I know about braille from an early age. “Awe George this is amazing for Danny. You’re so thoughtful,” she says, even she has been overwhelmed with the amount of support I have received from the guys since I had to tell them I am blind. Matt left the band before it was revealed that I am blind, but I let him know and he sent me a video message about him still being supportive anyways. I wanted him to know before we made the video, so he has no reason to get angry with us. I don’t want to be the reason why Matt stops being friends with everyone and stuff like that.

Mom spends a good two hours with us before she has to go home and a few minutes after she left the rest of the guys show up. They are excited about today, and even I was beginning to have that excitement and less of the nervousness that I had before. “How safe do you feel being in the kitchen to film?” Jorel asks me. I have been in the kitchen a few times to get used to what the layout is, so I don’t fall. “Totally safe, doggo will keep me safe too,” I tell him, the couple of times I have left the room so far Akira has followed me to make sure I am okay, and I don’t hurt myself. Akira is still at my feet ready for me to move to the next room whenever we are ready. Jordon hugs me and I hug him back.

Then George sets up the kitchen ready for the filming, I was to sit down first so that I don’t get hurt I the rush to sit down and get ready for the weirdest video we will ever film. I don’t really see us filming anything weirder. We all sit down and Jorel claps to make the microphone audio sync with the camera audio. It made me jump and they all laughed. “Hello, we are Hollywood Undead,” Jorel says, and then we introduce ourselves. “Today we are doing the bean boozled challenge with a twist,” Jordon says, and I was going to explain the twist. “The twist is when these guys get a question wrong they will blindfold themselves and pick a bean and then eat it. If I get a question wrong then I just pick a bean and eat it because I am blind,” I start then take a second to figure out what I was going to say next and how I was going to explain it.

George puts his hand on my shoulder and I take a deep breath. “It is a very little known fact that I have been blind since I was born, I was born without fully formed retinas and optic nerves. My mom was a great factor in getting me to where I am today with my blindness barely affecting my day to day life,” I say and then Jordon puts his hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him because they have certain ways of letting me know where they are. “Danny is an incredible person and we are keeping him in the band as it does not directly affect his ability to work with us,” Jordon says, and I smile. Then we get on with the challenge. It turns out George wrote the braille cards for me, which I was still getting my head around.

I had a few beans, most were nice, but I got some really awful ones and the guys laughed. I am sure I pulled the best face for this. “Aw bless you, what was that one?” Jorel asks me, after I spat the bean out into a trashcan. “Think it was dog food,” I tell him. Then Jordon got one that tasted like mouldy cheese. After that the next person to get a bean was Dylan who got the skunk spray one. George had a rotten egg and Jorel got barf. That was had to be the worst out of the lot, having said that I would have hated Dylan’s one because I don’t really like liquorice either. It was a lot of fun to film and we keep laughing and making jokes. I did let them have a few blind jokes and their reaction to being blindfolded for the first time now they know I am blind, and it did freak them out.

It’s like they are living the way that I experience the world which opens their minds up to the struggles I am going through. “I wanna do a twenty four hour blind challenge where I try and go about my day, but I am blindfolded or wearing really dark glasses. I want to really understand how much Danny struggles with his life,” Jorel says, I feel touched by that honestly. They are so nice and caring about me which is amazing. “Yeah, I learned braille so that I can keep Danny included in more things. He was pretty shocked to discover that earlier,” George mentions. They just want to know how I feel so they can help me. Even when there are days when I want to cry, and I want to have a switch that suddenly turns on my eye sight. They are just there for me and try and comfort me the best that they can.

“Who wants Chinese for dinner?” Jordon asks, and we all shout me at him at the same time which makes him a little scared and I laugh. He asks us what we want and then goes to get the food and we go to relax in the living room. I asked Akira to get me a bottle of water from the fridge and a few minutes later I felt the cold bottle in my hand. “Wow, she’s really going to help you a lot,” Jorel says, I did feel a little lazy for asking her, but I was getting tired and I didn’t want to risk hurting myself in the kitchen or grabbing something else that wasn’t water. “Yeah, I am going to have to get used to giving commands like that, but that is what one of her jobs is,” I tell him. Akira sits on my legs again and I just run my hands through her fur.

She is a husky dog, one of the requirements I had was she had long fur that I could lose my fingers in and safe to say she has that fur type. I smiled and just relaxed while I wait for the food to arrive. George stayed next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “I love you so much Danny,” he tells me. “I love you too George,” I tell him. He has got to be the best partner I have ever had. He has been the nicest partner I have ever had, I have never been able to hide my blindness from my partners and they have ended the relationship with me not long after that. George is the only one who has stayed by my side the whole time without judgement.

Later that night I fall asleep in George’s arms with a heart full of love. I really have found the best person for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot! Hope you enjoyed.


	81. Hope | DM x FM |

Another request from OHGV. Feel free to either message me or leave a comment with your own request with the pairing you want and what you would like to see (I won’t accept smut, daddy kinks or stuff like that)

AU - December

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan p.o.v

I’m sure something is wrong with Danny, but I can’t quite put my finger on exactly what it is that is wrong with the poor guy. He is always here super early, and he always leaves after everyone else. Today has been the only exception to that as he walked in an hour late shaking like he was on the north pole or something. It snowed last night, so it’s pretty cold outside this morning. “Are you okay Danny?” I ask him, as he plonks himself down next to me like he always does. He shakes his head and I wrap my arm around him before rubbing his to generate friction. I didn’t want to flinch at how icy cold he felt. George got up to go get something and I tried to focus on warming my older friend up. “What’s up Dyl?” Jorel asks, they were all worried about how cold Danny is today.

“Feel how cold his skin is,” I tell him, Danny was barely focusing at this point and I was getting really worried for his health. This is starting to be more and more like he has hypothermia somehow. I am not sure how someone would get it unless they were out in this weather without a coat on for ages. Jorel puts his hand on Danny’s forehead and keeps it there. “Yeah, that’s pretty cold. Might be hypothermia or something. Let’s get a thermometer and check,” Jorel says, and Jordon looks up hypothermia on his phone. He shows me what they say to do, and I stop rubbing Danny’s arm. It’s doing more harm than good right now. George comes back with a blanket and thermometer for us. I thought he would have gotten a hot drink but Danny’s not really coherent enough to drink right now and that would be dangerous.

George explains what he is going to do with Danny in hopes that if the other man becomes more alert then he won’t be scared. “How the fuck has he gotten this cold? I thought you only got hypothermia if you were exposed to the cold for ages,” Matt asks, when George read what Danny’s current temperature was it confirmed our suspicions and means that Danny will be taking a trip to ER with me to get warmed up. “It’s something we are gonna have to ask Danny when he wakes up and everything is alright again,” Jordon says, he’s right there is no use wondering how Danny got into this position. We have to ask him when he feels better, and we can sort it out then. Right now if we waste too much more time then he will get even worse and possibly die.

George carries Danny to his car. I have failed to mention that Danny and I have only just started Danny in the last 6 months, but the guys know that anyway which is why George is allowing me with him and making sure that I stay calm as well. As we have only been dating for six months neither of us feel that it would be right to move in with each other or anything as the relationship is still new and could still go wrong for both of us. “He’s gonna be okay Dylan, I know he will,” he tells me. I know they will make him better, I’m just worried now while he is unconscious in my arms. I kiss the top of his head and hope that Danny knows I still love him. We arrive in little to no time and George goes up to the desk to explain while I sit nearby with Danny in my arms. I check his breathing like I am supposed to and it’s good for now.

They see Danny pretty quickly considering that Danny is pretty unwell at the moment and hypothermia is considered to be a medical emergency. They get him sorted out and on the road to recovery so all we can do now is wait until his body temperature goes back to a safe level. George is going to keep the rest of the guys updated who have volunteered to stay behind and do some work on the next album and explain why half of the band are not there now. I can’t hold Danny’s hand while they try and warm him up, so I can play with his hair instead. He prefers that more regardless, he feels calmer when I play with his hair. George rubs my shoulder and I look at him with a smile. They are currently trying a combination of warm fluids through his IV and humidified oxygen through a nasal canula because his hypothermia is quite bad.

They have other methods they could use, but so far they are happy their current treatment is working, and his body temperature has started to rise. This morning could definitely had gone better that is for sure. “What do you think happened?” George asks me, maybe there could be something we can work out before Danny wakes up. I think about all the possibilities that are coming to mind when I think about Danny. There was something that was ringing alarm bells in my head. “He did say his landlord was being an asshole,” I mention to George, it could lead to nothing, but it was the only thing that I could think of that could lead to Danny being in this situation. His landlord could do many things that would end up leading to this.

“Yeah, he might have kicked Danny out which would explain some things,” George says quietly. We don’t want to mention too much. Danny might not even want to talk about it which is fine by me as long as he is okay. The doctor comes to take Danny’s temperature again after it’s been half an hour and says it’s almost to where it needs to be, so he will waking up any time now. That’s a huge relief to George and I who is updating the guys back at the studio. They want him to be okay, there is a potential he’ll be feeling sick for a little while after this. The doctor said the most likely cause of this was his clothes got wet somehow in the cold and dried. Even he wasn’t certain on what happened to Danny. All we know is he is going to be fine now.

I was moving his hair out the way of his eyes when he finally started to wake up. He flinched for a moment, but I was talking to him which calmed him down. “Hey Danny,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. “Sorry,” he says, very quietly and I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. “There is nothing to be sorry for, you’re okay now which is all that matters to me,” I tell him. He does apologise quite a far bit when he does not need to. George smiles at Danny who smiles back. It’s good to see Danny awake again. “What happened Dan? How did you get so cold?” George asks, hopefully we can go back to the studio soon where the guys have assured us it will stay warm today. I don’t think Danny’s going to answer to be honest.

“I don’t remember,” he tells, which is fair enough. Anything could have happened while we were not together. “That’s okay Danny, just thought we should ask anyways,” George says, and Danny nods. It’s movie night tonight at Jorel’s and we are all sleeping over because we are all going to be lazy for once and just stay there. “Do you feel any better?” I ask him, and he nods. He’s definitely warmer than he was before. “Yeah, I wish I could have said something about how cold I was when I got into the studio, but I could barely move, and I wasn’t sure what was going on honestly,” he tells us. It all makes sense with how severe his symptoms were when he got here. I want to cuddle with him right now, but I have to wait.

“Yeah that makes sense, you had severe hypothermia from whatever happened so there wasn’t much we could do apart from bring you here,” George says, it did shock Danny to know he had that, and we think he might have been knocked out somewhere when it snowed last night. We just wait and soon a doctor comes in to check on him. He said that Danny should be fine without the oxygen and the IV now and we’ll have to wait another hour to see if he can maintain his own body temperature at the right level then he can go home. I can now cuddle with him which is amazing, and he hugged me back tightly. “Are you still up for movies and sleepover later?” George asks and Danny nods. I think he feels a lot better now.

“Movies sound good to me,” Danny says quietly, and I kiss his cheek. My boyfriend is so adorable, I cannot handle the cuteness most of the time. I’m glad he is feeling a lot better and he isn’t about to die on me. I am holding him tightly and not letting him go, he doesn’t seem to mind being cuddled so tightly by me. I bet he was a little scared by what happened. I would be too if I nearly died and didn’t know what happened to cause it. The hour passes by pretty quickly, George gives Danny a hot chocolate and some cookies and we just watch videos on my phone to pass the time. Jorel says he has a change of clothes for Danny when we get back to the studio and we can wash the ones he currently has on when we get to Jorel’s house later this afternoon.

I allow the rest of the guys to hug Danny tightly when we get back. George gave Danny his hoodie to make sure that he stays warm during the car journey back to the studio. I wasn’t going to be jealous, they all treat him like the younger brother he is to them and it would be cruel for me to deny that after what happened a few hours ago. Jorel takes Danny to get him changed into some better clothes while we work on lyrics for a little while longer. It is nearly lunchtime now and I bet the guys were getting hungry now, I know I was. “Did he tell you what happened?” Jordon asks us, and we both shake our head. “He can’t remember what happened, the doctor thinks he could have been jumped and either fell into a cold lake or fell into the snow and passed out for a while,” George says.

We still don’t know for sure what happened and it’s going to be up to Danny to tell us if he remembers what happened to him. I will still support him regardless. Danny walks in and comes and sits on my lap this time. I wrap my arms around him and let him snuggle up with me. I kiss him on the cheek and he blushes. I miss his blushes, they make him just that little more adorable in my mind. He kisses my cheek when I wasn’t paying attention and when I look at him he just smiles at me. Jordon says he is going to get everyone some hot food for lunch, we all need it with the weather outside taking a turn for the worst. It’s started snowing again, Jorel looks to Danny who is snuggled up with me and doing fine now.

“Glad we already decided that today was going to be a sleepover, looks like the snow is back with a vengeance,” Jorel says and Danny nods. I don’t think anyone in their right mind would want to be out in this weather and the managers might send us home sooner than we thought. Jordon came back with all the food we had asked for. “Luckily shops are still open, they say they want to stay open for as long as they can to make sure the homeless outside get somewhere to stay warm and not get hypothermia,” Jordon says, that is a real risk for the homeless around here. Living on the streets of Los Angeles is hard enough without the added risk of the snow. Jordon gives Danny his lunch first since he was a bit more worried about Danny after what happened this morning.

I was right, we got sent home at 1 o’clock, the manager was worried we would all be stuck here if the snow continued for much longer. This is rare for LA to have this much snow, but I ain’t about to complain. We are going to enjoy our cosy evening in where we just watch movies and relax. George gives Danny his hoodie again to make sure that nothing bad happens. “You can keep it, you look better in it than I do,” George says, before Danny even has the chance to say that he is giving it back when we get to Jorel’s house. Danny just shrugs and smiles at George. We knew he appreciated the hoodie, he didn’t have a coat as far as I know. I am gonna buy him one as an early Christmas present. It’s going to be one suitable for this weather and when we next go to Russia in winter.

Danny’s sitting next to me at Jorel’s completely absorbed with the movie while I look at decent winter coats for him. George looked over my shoulder once and nodded. I think we all have a similar idea for getting my bear a coat to keep warm. “Surely he has a coat of his own?” George asks me, I was looking at all of the coats in Danny’s typical style not my own. I shake my head, if he had a coat he would have been wearing it. “This morning probably wouldn’t have happened if he did,” I tell him, trying not to disturb Danny who was enjoying the film. I look to George who admits defeat, if Danny had a decent coat then we would not have spent over two hours in the emergency room with him today dealing with hypothermia.

“Ah yeah, you got me there,” George says, and Danny looks at us with curiosity in his eyes. He reaches up and kisses me. “What are you talking about?” Danny asks, almost giving us both puppy eyes to encourage us to tell him. “Just looking at coats for you, so today doesn’t happen again,” I tell him, being one hundred percent honest with him. I think it is better for our relationship if I keep being honest with him. He has had a few bad relationships in the past (not Theresa though), so he finds it hard to open up like that. I am hoping if I open up to him then he will open up to me a little more. It might work eventually. “Yeah, definitely need a new coat,” Danny says, at least he agrees with me. I don’t think he is that inclined to disagree with me on it. He would hate a repeat of day as much as everyone else in the room would.

“You can chose one if you see one you like more than what I might think,” I tell him, it will make it easier for me to just have Danny chose one then to spend ages picking one myself then finding out that it is not the right one. I let him scroll through my browser and order the one he wants, he does worry a little about spending my money, but since this is a gift for him I don’t mind how much it will cost me. As long as there is never ever a repeat of earlier then I should be fine. I hated holding him in my arms feeling like he was moments away from dying on me. Danny squeezes my hand after I let him make the order. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” he tells me, and I kiss the top of his head again. He’s so precious. “It’s okay Danny, it was not your fault. I just don’t want to lose you,” I tell him.

Jorel made everyone dinner and we all watched movies before one by one we went to bed. Well, Danny fell asleep on the couch in my arms first, then Matt and Jordon went to bed followed by Jorel who trusts us to not make a mess of his house. Then George carries Danny up to bed for me when I want to go and then he goes to bed himself. I like evenings like this where no drama happens and the six of us just get time to hang out and forget about our worries for a little while. I snuggle up to Danny and he hugs me back in his sleep. This is so cute I can’t wait until we have been together for long enough for us to make that move in together step. I want to sleep with him every night and wake up in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year later – Danny p.o.v

It has been so hard keeping this secret from all of the guys. Especially last year when I got hypothermia and they started asking questions. I could get kicked out, but that would not be the first time that happened to me. I’m currently staying at Justin’s house, but I know it’s not going to be for too much longer and I’ll be back where I was before. I have been homeless for nearly two years now and I just have not had the courage to tell the guys to get them to help me out because being kicked out does not look good when you are trying to get a new place yourself. “Dan, what are you going to do? I can’t stand to see you in the streets again, but you need a better living situation than my couch,” Justin asks, we have been friends since I was young, so he does care he is not being mean.

“I don’t know, probably go back to where you found me. I think I’d be jobless, single and homeless still if I told the guys what’s going on,” I tell him. I am on his couch hugging my legs. He knows pretty much everything that has gone on in my life and he’s waiting for me to come clean to the guys and I just have been a bit weak and too afraid to do it just yet with the fears that I have. He touches my back and I look at him. “The guys seem more accepting than you think they are. All you have to do is sit down and talk with them about it,” Justin says, and he is right. We have some interviews this week and we have time in between where I can ask if one of the guys will let me either stay with them or move in and I’ll pay my share of the rent. All I want is a safe and secure roof over my head, and I can’t get one right now.

“Yeah I guess, I just always over worry about these things I guess. Who would want the frontman of their band to be homeless,” I tell him. Justin is leaving town in a couple of days and as much as he loves me like a brother and trusts me to keep his house clean I know I can’t stay for safety reasons. I don’t love him any less for it, it might be the one thing that makes me come clean to the band and get my situation solved for once. It would be better than bottling it all up and Dylan might have mention us moving in together once or twice. “They’d fixed that so that you wouldn’t be homeless anymore. If you feel too uncomfortable talking about it, I could always mention it to George and get him to start the conversation with you. With what happened last year I doubt they would want you on the streets again,” he tells me.

He’s right again, they all panicked when I arrived at the studio a year ago and basically collapsed with hypothermia and they rushed me to ER and prayed to J3T that I would make it through that. That evening Dylan made me get a winter coat on his account and made sure that whenever we were together that I was warm. They all made sure the studios we were in were warm during the rest of winter and this winter so far, so it is safe to say they have not forgotten what happened. “Yeah, if I can’t tell them myself soon I might ask for help telling them,” I tell him, earning myself a tight hug and I smile from Justin. I hug him back, but I struggle to smile as much as he was, and he rubbed my shoulder.

“I know this is stressful for you Danny, but just know that we can get through this. I can help you get through this,” he tells me, and I nod. I know I will get help eventually, it is just a matter of me being able to ask for it. For now I guess I just have to be homeless until I get that courage. “I just wish that landlord was not such an asshole and it would not have damaged my ability to find somewhere new so badly,” I tell him. He kicked me out without warning, no reason as to why and keeps making up bullshit as to why I was apparently such a shit tenant. I paid my rent on time, kept the house spotless and everything. I was every part the perfect tenant for him and yet he still decided to kick me out onto the streets.

I text Dylan and I was debating confessing to him right now, but I decide against it. I still have a roof over my head for now, when it becomes a problem I might go do it. I’ll make sure they know eventually though. Dylan was happy that I was spending some time with Justin, because I know I had a bad friendship with them when I first joined the band. Well, I was like brothers with everyone in Lorene Drive then there was a little spat and now we are all friends again which is good. I don’t think I could cope not being friends with them anymore. They have been with me through so much and I have paid them back for that. And now Justin is helping me out once again, to be fair though I have been buying the groceries and stuff, so I am not mooching off him completely.

“Again with the groceries Danny! I was gonna buy all these,” I hear Justin shout as I am in the middle of texting Dylan again. He said he wanted no payment for giving me a roof over my head, but I couldn’t help it. I had to do something to say thank you to him. Even if it was buy his weekly groceries while he wasn’t aware of it. “Yeah well I was there, and I had your list memorised, so I thought I might as well get it done,” I tell him, and he hugs me. nothing but brotherly love between Justin and I much to Dylan’s relief. He can get a little jealous at times. “Thank you Danny,” he tells me and I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 weeks later – Danny p.o.v

I’m hiding behind a dumpster with the coat on that Dylan got me, rubbing my hands to warm them up without being spotted. They are gonna find out this week whether I like it or not. Dylan definitely will because there is no way I can hide how cold I feel today. I am meeting him at a café in a little bit, I wanna head there early and get a drink to warm up first to see what happens. I manage to get to our date location without being seen and order myself a hot chocolate before settling myself into a corner. I look at my phone to see I have half an hour left before Dylan arrives. I told him I would meet him here so that way he would not find out I am currently homeless without me telling him that I am. The hot chocolate was so good, and I felt myself feeling warmer as I wait for Dylan to get here.

“Hey Danny,” Dylan tells me, I was in our usual spot so it didn’t take him long to find me at all. I stand up so that he can hug and kiss me then I sit down and smile at him. “Hey Dyl,” I tell him. He knows what we usually get so he goes to put the order through while I sit and wait where I am. I feel nervous, but I am sure everything will be fine in the end, just like Justin keeps telling me it will be. I just need to come clean, maybe Dylan will initiate it because there have been some things that would ring alarm bells for him. He comes back with the drinks and says that the food will be here soon. I take my drink and put it down and he grabs hold of my hand and I look into his eyes. “What’s wrong Dyl?” I ask him.

He doesn’t really hold my hand like this which is a little worrying, but at the same time it feels good to have some couple time with him. “Why don’t I get to come over to your house anymore? It’s been almost two years since any of us have gone there,” Dylan asks, and that was the question that I have been waiting for. It was the one question I was sure that they would have asked me this by now. I look down, trying to hide the tears about to fall. I am so embarrassed by what happened two years ago. “Danny?” he asks, and I look at him and sigh. I want to tell him, but all my fears are back forcing me to stay silent. “It’s because I have no home,” I tell him, my voice very quiet and he probably only just heard me.

“Why didn’t you tell me bear? I could give you one,” he tells me, walking over to sit right besides me. “I was too afraid to tell you even after it cause hypothermia a year ago. I was too scared that you’d dump me and then the guys would kick me out of the band,” I admit, feeling like a huge weight has just been lifted off my chest. He hugs me tightly and I nearly burst into tears, but I stay strong for my own sake. “No one would do that, I won’t tell them either unless you want me to. Come move in with me and I will get you everything you need,” he tells me. I feel so grateful if he is going to do that for me. I’d love to have a home with Dylan, I barely own anything myself right now, but I have the money all saved up for it.

“I don’t want to tell them, it’s best if they didn’t know. I will move in with you though,” I tell him, and his eyes light up. The food arrives which cuts our conversation a little short, but I know we will pick it back up once she has gone. “That’s good, once we are done here we can buy all the clothes and things you will need and then go back to ours,” he tells me, with a wink at the end. I liked how he said ours, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Sounds good to me, I think I’ll like staying at our house,” I tell him, and he grins. He likes it as much as I do, and it’s just naturally fallen into place despite the downside of me being homeless for the last two years. That’s all going to change now, I have a home to go back to.

Dylan held my hand tightly as we walked out, we were just going to go to a few shops, get myself some personal belongings that I no longer have and that I desperately need. It doesn’t take us long and we don’t see any of the others which I have a little bit of mixed feelings about. “I’ll give you privacy to shower while I sort the closet out with all your new stuff,” Dylan says, as we head back to the car to go to our house. I am quickly getting used to this, calling it our house and just moving in with Dylan in general. It is like we are meant to be doing this at this stage. “Thanks, been a little while since I had a decent hot shower. I’ve been to homeless shelters and I’ve showered, and it’s always been cold,” I tell him, not in any way complaining about it, it could have been a lot worse.

An hour later I am back with Dylan and we are snuggling in our living room. It felt so good to know I have a roof over my head for the foreseeable future. “So glad to know that you are safe now. I can understand why you said back then you couldn’t remember what happened. I get the emotional burden that you would have over being homeless and the potential shame that comes with it, but I will always support you and always give you a roof over your head,” he tells me, and this was one of the reasons why I think he deserves a trophy for putting up with me. I can’t quite get over how supportive he has been despite only knowing about this for a few short hours. He could have refused and left me over this.

I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. “I love you so much Dylan, thank you for helping me,” I tell him. He hugs me, and I just relax, I have not been able to relax like this for a long time and I have definitely missed this. “Did Justin let you stay for a little bit?” Dylan asks me, and I nod. “He was also going to tell you guys if I did not tell you today,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. He’s probably going to thank Justin for giving me that roof over my head for the beginning of winter. “I’ll have to thank him later for looking after my bear. It should have been my job, but I was a bit late with that,” he tells me, and I shake my head. I love him so much and he can be such a dork sometimes. It was my fault for being too ashamed to talk about it.

“You’re not late at all Dyl, I never spoke about it to anyone other than Justin until today. Not even my mom knows I was homeless until today. I was too ashamed to speak about it, like who has a homeless lead singer in their band you know?” I tell him. I love being able to be this open with him. He hugs me tightly. “Yeah, I get it. We would never have kicked you our and you would have only been homeless for as long as you didn’t tell us, like today,” Dylan says, I am so grateful that he understands what I am trying to say. I yawn and snuggle up to him some more, the streets are so dangerous that I have not slept properly outside of tours and sleepovers with the guys. I feel Dylan play with my hair, we are still waiting for pizza for dinner.

“You tired there Dan?” he asks me, and I nod. I will probably tell him that I have barely slept but I think he can work that one out on his own. “After pizza we can go straight to bed if you would like,” he tells me, and I nod. I would normally decline but I am so tired right now and bed sounds pretty nice right now. “I think bed sounds good, sorry I am just so tired” I tell him, and he kisses the top of my head just as the doorbell rings. “It’s okay bear, wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t something I’d be happy with,” he says, then gets up to answer the door to Jorel who had taken the pizza and paid for it as well. “Oh hey Danny,” he says, and gives me my pizza box since we ordered two personal pizzas. “Hey Jay,” I reply.

“Danny and I are living together now, finally decided to make that step,” Dylan says, I don’t think Jorel would question why I would spent an evening with my boyfriend, but I was happy he said it regardless. “Nice one,” Jorel says, feeling happy for us. I was grateful that Dylan has an excuse to cover the real reason why I am staying with him permanently now. We ate pizza and enjoy watching movies and Jorel leaves when our third movie ended. I was getting pretty tired and Dylan notices. He nudges me and we both head to bed where I fall asleep next to him with his arms wrapped around me tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, hope everyone enjoyed.


	82. War Child DM x JD

Post-Apocalyptic AU (band doesn’t exist, and they don’t all know each other)

Jorel p.o.v

I cover my boyfriend with a blanket as he shivers. It’s too dangerous for me to light a fire to keep him warm, there are too many zombies around. I can’t do anything else to warm him up though which makes me so angry. I don’t like seeing him suffering when I know there is something that I could do to help him. I need to find a decent shelter tomorrow night if the weather is going to stay like this and it is going to be this wintery. Tomorrow when we go exploring I am looking for an abandoned house with not many zombies around and I am keeping my baby warm tomorrow night. I snuggle up with Danny hoping my body heat will keep him warm while I keep watch tonight. I don’t feel like waking him up to suffer through the cold.

There is someone watching us in the distance and I reach for my baseball bat. I don’t want Danny to get hurt or taken by this creep. I kiss the top of Danny’s head, not caring about the stranger watching then I stand up with the baseball bat raised and ready to hit. “Woah, I am not gonna hurt you. I just want some company is all. It gets very lonely being out here on your own,” The stranger says, revealing himself to be someone familiar to me. I relax a little bit, he does seem familiar to me, but I need to know more before I trust him. “Who are you?” I ask, just to double check. If I know him and he is who I think he is then I feel confident in letting him join me. I would have to ask Danny when he wakes up as well, he has much of a right to make these decisions as I do.

“I’m George Ragan, I think we met a while ago,” he tells me. It clicks something in my head and out of the corner of my eye I see Danny waking up. He looks at me, gets up and walks over and looks at George. Danny does not trust a lot of people, so I wrap my arm around him and rub his arm. “Yeah I think so. I’m Jorel Decker and the little sleepy one is Danny Murillo,” I tell him. Danny gives me a what the fuck look. I guess Danny didn’t hear the name, so he doesn’t realise that I already know the man in front of us. “Hey Danny, I’m George. I’ve known Jorel for a while now,” he tells us. We talk some more before Danny reluctantly allows George to join us.

“I took down some of the zombies nearby, so we should be safe to light a fire now,” George says, and Danny looks up at me. He is still pretty cold, and he was shivering against me. Someone stole his blanket and we found the burned remains of it later. “That would be good, I am pretty cold,” Danny says, and I pull Danny closer towards me to keep him as warm as I can. I was not paying as much attention, there are no zombies in sight currently, so it is perfectly safe for us to finally light a fire and then Danny can feel warm while he sleeps. He barely slept so far, only about two hours according to the watch that I was looking at when he fell asleep and then now. George lights the fire and I let Danny lay down next to it.

“We appreciate you being here George, it does get a little lonely being without many other people,” Danny says, sleepily as the warmth of the fire was making him doze off quickly. I cover him with my blanket and George looks around for a second one for me. “We lost one of our blankets and Danny suffers from the cold more, so I always give him mine,” I explain, and George goes into his backpack and brings out two blankets. He wraps one around my shoulders and keeps the second for himself. “That can be his now. The winters have always been harsh since this whole apocalypse started,” George says, I look over at Danny to see him fast asleep in front of the fire. Bless his cute little heart, he’s so adorable I can’t handle it.

“Thanks George, I’ve been desperately looking for one for him since his other one was stolen. We have not managed to find a lot of supplies left,” I tell him. Maybe now we have the older man on the team then we could have a better chance of finding some decent supplies. “Yeah, tomorrow we could go as a trio and move into the town a little bit. I know some places to get supplies but there is a group of two guys that always go in and get the good stuff first,” George says, it’s probably the same guys who stole our blanket and set fire to it. “What would you do if you saw them?” I ask, just out of curiosity and I did go a bit aggressive when I first saw him tonight, I nearly hit him hard with the bat if he didn’t say who he was.

“Not sure, part of me wants what happened tonight to happen, but you can never be too sure what they have in mind. They could just decide to attack us and go solo if we ever see them,” George tells me. That’s true, if they are feeling aggressive when we do cross paths then it will hurt a bit. “Yeah, we’ll just have to wait and see,” I tell him. There isn’t much else to do, we are in an apocalypse after all. George encourages me to go lay down with Danny and sleep for a while he said he would do the watch for the rest of the night. I have done all of the watches for the last few weeks while Danny has been so cold, and I felt it would be cruel to let him do it while he was struggling with the cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day – Danny p.o.v

Oh god, I have not smelled cooked breakfast in so long. Oh yeah, we got a new member to our tiny group last night. George, he seems nice enough. I don’t really know him that well currently though, I can’t make a total judgement yet. I wake up to see George at the fire cooking. Jorel is asleep behind me, good he’s been so stressed out lately he needs it. “Morning Danny,” he tells me. I smile, before sitting up and stretching. “Morning George,” I tell him, and he smiles back. He hands me a plate once the food is cooked and a spork. “Oh thanks,” I tell him, a bit surprised he is feeding me first instead of himself. It tastes so good, I can’t believe we can have cooked food again. George chuckles at me. I bet Jorel has told him all about how cute he finds me.

“You’re welcome Danny. Jorel said you guys were struggling quite a bit with gathering supplies so I am happy to share mine in return for company,” he tells me. I look down to my hand, which is bandaged because I broke my finger in a fight with a zombie two weeks ago. It’s never going to be the same as it once was, but I’ll accept that I am not dead and not a zombie myself. Jorel would probably scream if I ever turned into a zombie. “Yeah, even though I have Jorel and we are in love. It feels weird not having any friends around,” I tell him. Jorel is still sleeping, I am glad he can get as much rest as he needs now someone else is here to help out. “Definitely, I made sure my family was safe and I have been lonely since the start of this whole thing, so I am glad to have found somebody,” George says.

“Yeah, my family is safe somewhere. They will be worrying about us but one day we can be reunited,” I tell him. My mom, father, older and younger brother are all safe. I got a message before my phone died to let me know that they were safe. I hope one day I can get back to my family and we can enjoy our life like we want to. I doubt it since the Government has barely done anything in terms of rescuing those of us who are still stuck. It’s like they care more about those who managed to make it safely than the ones who struggled more for whatever reason they have. “Mine will worry too, but they know I can hold my own. I wonder if the government would do anything to help us, but deep down I doubt,” he tells me.

“Oh yeah, I get that. Unless people in the safe zones start rioting about our mistreatment then I doubt they will be able to do anything. More like they won’t be willing to do anything because they could argue that there are plenty of people in the safe zones which outweighs the number is zones like ours,” I tell him. The food was so good I didn’t realise it didn’t take me long to finish it all. George smiles at me and I hand my plate back, so he can sort it out. “Glad you enjoyed it Danny, hopefully we can have more nicely cooked meals soon,” George tells me, and I nod. There was no point in talking about the government anymore, it is all boring and just ends the same way every time and we all get angry.

Jorel wakes up after a little while and hugged me tightly. “Morning Jay,” I tell him, George made himself and Jorel breakfast while I get to relax by the fire. “Morning Dan, morning George,” he replies and sits up. I bet it is weird for Jorel, he’s not actually slept like he did last night for a very long time. He’s probably going to be even more tired while he gets sued to our new schedule where we have three people to take watch during the night. “Morning Jay,” George says, and I sit in Jorel’s lap. I love how low the threat is right now, so we can enjoy some precious moments together before we go off in search of food and other supplies. “Oh I wondered what smelled so good,” Jorel says when he gets his own plate of breakfast.

“Yeah, I have the supplies to spare for the three of us to have cooked meals, so I thought why not. You are giving me company after all. I’ve got to give you guys something in return. Jorel could have easily beaten me up last night,” George says. I can barely remember what happened last night, I remember waking up with Jorel standing at the edge of our little makeshift base with a baseball bat and threatening George with it, but not long after I got up to discover what was going on Jorel invited George to join us. I agreed to it and then fell asleep again not long after that. “Yeah, and it’s about time we moved on from this place. Zombies are not as dumb as they appear, if we continue staying here then this could end badly for all of us,” Jorel says and I nod.

“Maybe we can find some better stuff when we go exploring later,” I tell him. I am always, and I mean always on the lookout for better presents to give to Jorel as a way of showing how much I love him and how much I care about him and appreciate him being here for me during this nightmare. It would be nice to find some clean clothes and deodorant as well. I guess at this point it’s just wishful thinking. I help Jorel and George gather up what little belongings we have between the three of us and George notices the broken finger. “Dan are you sure you should be using your hand? That break doesn’t quite look secure,” he tells me, and I nod. “What other choice do I have?” I ask him, we don’t exactly have the medical supplies currently to secure my finger in a way that it will heal properly.

“Fair enough, we are going to find some medical supplies and fix that up,” George tells me. Jorel nods, he’s been worried about me as well. I don’t want to get an infection from it and if it ends up being slightly wonky for the rest of my life then I can accept that gladly. “Okay,” I tell him, and we get going towards where we hope to have some luck with getting supplies. I take Jorel’s hand with my good hand. I wish that my hand was in a better state than the broken mess that it is, he prefers holding my right hand than my left, but we have no other choice. George takes one of the weapons and hands Jorel the other one. I have the comfort of knowing that I am protected by two people who would actually defend me if I need it.

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, but they ran off before much contact was made. I swear I saw that guy when my blanket was stolen, then found the burnt remains of it a week later. Then someone else attacked me and broke a few bones in my hand and finger. It happened two weeks ago and I still haven’t told Jorel I was attacked, he just thinks I took a nasty fall when I was alone. I am sure he is incredibly intelligent and has worked out that I am lying by now, but so far has not called me out on it. He might do once he sees the full extent of the damage done, I have roughly bandaged it myself and George is going to fix it in a little while, probably once we stop for the night. That way it’ll be the safest time to do it.

I see the guy again, the one that stole my blanket. George also spotted him and held his bat a little tighter. “That’s the guy who stole most of our stuff and destroyed my blanket,” I tell him, just so that he was sure. “Part of me wants to teach him a lesson, but the other part of me is not sure that it would be worth it,” George says, Jorel had gone off into a store then we heard him cry in pain. We both run in and George pins the guy by his neck to the wall. I go and check on Jorel who seems to be okay now. “Woa, what the fuck? I thought you were alone not in a group,” the guy says, I do feel a little sorry for him, but he did nearly hurt my love. “Yeah, I’m in a group. What about you?” George asks, sounding a bit calmer.

“I’m Jordon, and I am just with Dylan. We might have raided your camp before, sorry,” Jordon says, and Dylan walks in and nearly knocks me over. Jorel looks at the two males and George stands down. “We forgive you, in fact I have a better idea. What if the two of you joined us? Then you wouldn’t have to raid us again and we all share our supplies to live in this hell hole,” Jorel says, both George and I were immediately up for the idea. It would be cool to go as a group of 5 instead of being alone or going in a small group. “That sounds like the best idea someone has ever had,” Jordon says, and Dylan is in agreement which is good. Tonight is going to be a lot better than the last few. We have more company, more people to get to know and to help.

“Let’s get some supplies then wrap up your hand real good Dan,” George says, and everyone agreed with that. We need another base too, the zombies are more active at night, so we have time. It is the government trying to bomb huge groups of zombies but missing them that is the main problem. Due to them only having a top down view we are often mistaken for zombies and our camps bombed. We have to dive out of the way as quickly as we can, which lets the stupid ass government know that they just tried to kill their survivors. Zombies can’t dive out of the way as far as I know. They are just too slow with their movements and don’t have any other thoughts other than to eat our brains. “Yeah, gotta do that before the night falls,” I tell him.

I wince as I try flexing my hand. Oh god it’s painful as hell, I fucking hate this. Jorel looks at me with worry and I put on my brave face. “Are you sure that you can carry on for now?” Jorel asks me, and I nod. “Yeah, I should be fine Jay,” I tell him, it makes Jorel relax a little, but until he knows for sure that I am okay then he will be completely relaxed then. I kinda want to talk to George beforehand and ask him to not to reveal the full truth to Jorel. I don’t want him to worry when we all have to struggle to survive around here. “Dan, don’t worry I won’t tell Jorel if it’s worse than it looks,” George says, speaking quietly. I forgot Jorel and George grew up together before all of this mess happened and they were quite close.

“Thanks George, I hate worrying Jorel and this is the last thing he needs right now,” I whisper back, Jorel smiles. I am glad that he likes us getting along, he knows no one is going to take me away from him. We are all friends here, that’s how I would like it to be. Well, obviously Jorel and I are going to stay as lovers, but I want to be friends with everyone else. Jordon walks up and starts asking us basic questions, I mention that I’m dating Jorel which prompts him to say him and Dylan are a couple. Poor George being the only single straight male here. I look to George with a smile, and he chuckles. He knows he is the lonely boy now. We get enough supplies and find a good place to be our base for now. We did have to fight a couple of zombie mini mobs though and my hand was hurting so bad.

“Sit down Danny, let me sort your hand out once morphine is in your system,” George says, and I sit down with Jorel worryingly sitting beside me, not sure what to do with himself. George gives me the injection and I wait in Jorel’s arms while the medication gets to work. “Hey Jorel, I know you’re nervous about Danny but come get some firewood with us when George gets to work,” Dylan says, and I am glad he’s here. Jorel reluctantly agrees while George reassures him that I will be fine, I might fall asleep but that would be due to the medication making me more tired than I already was at this point. He’d be there to look after me and Jorel has plenty of time to look after me once he gets back. I sent a thankful look to Dylan when Jorel wasn’t looking and he winked at me.

Soon it’s just George and I at the base camp. “So what happened?” he asks, before carefully cutting off the old bandages and stuff on my left hand. “A dick called Yumma wanted to beat me up for fun. I am pretty sure he managed to break a few bones in my hand, but I can’t exactly go to a hospital,” I tell him. I wince as he cleans up the blood on my hand and I look at him with the best smile I can manage at this point. “Ouch, good thing Jorel isn’t here to worry about that right now. Let’s get you all cleaned up,” George says, we have both been speaking just above a whisper in case Jorel decided to come back early. I really don’t want to worry Jorel and I know he will think I am hiding something from him by not letting him be here.

I was half awake when he came back, and I immediately got up to hug him and he hugged me back before making me snuggle up to him on the floor. “Hey, what’s up with you?” he asks me, and he kisses the top of my head. “He’s fine, I attempted to straighten out his finger and it hurt him a lot, so he wants the cuddles now,” George replies, as Jorel was covering me with a blanket. Dylan is working on getting the fire set up and Jordon is on first watch. They said for tonight I wasn’t to be on watch because of the medical situation I ended up in. I was pretty tired with the way my body is handling things today. I just want to lay down and sleep for a long time. “Bless him, he should be fine though right?” Jorel asks.

“Yeah, he’s going to be fine. He just needs to rest tonight and then he should be fine after that,” George says, and I smile at them both. I yawn and snuggle up to Jorel who wraps his arms around the blanket he covered me with. I close my eyes and just relax. “Goodnight baby, I love you,” he tells me. “I love you too, goodnight,” I tell him. I soon fall asleep in his arms. I overheard Dylan call me adorable just as I fell asleep and I was tempted to pout. I hate it when someone calls me adorable. Well, because I love Jorel he is the only exception to my rule over who calls me adorable and who is not allowed. I think I heard Jorel say something about only he gets to call me adorable. I love this dude with all my heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Jorel p.o.v

Fuck times five billion. We got ambushed by a bunch of zombies and now Danny is missing. He was surrounded, and he begged me to go and save myself. Now we are back at the base we made, and I can’t stop pacing. The guys haven’t attempted to comfort me yet which I am kinda grateful for. It would have made it worse because there is not a lot that they can say about what happened which would make me feel any better about being a shitty boyfriend. Nobody ditches the love of their life when they are needed the most. I could have saved Danny and I didn’t and for that I am going to beat myself up for the rest of my life. I am going to hate the day we either have to kill him because he is a zombie or find what’s left of him.

“Danny’s going to come back, I feel it,” Dylan says, I pause in my pacing for a moment to look at him. I have a slightest bit of hope that he will come back, but until then I am going to pace. I want him to come back to our little ‘home’ so badly just to hold him tightly and never let him go. George puts his hand on my shoulder, making me stop. “I know it’s hard, but you have got this. Danny is coming back to us, we all feel it in our hearts,” he tells me, I look him in the eyes and I nearly break down into sobs right there and then. It doesn’t take that long before I do. I am not quite grieving for my love, I am just upset that he is gone. I am just going to wait for him no matter how late it is before he returns to us.

“Danny!” I call, it’s has been three days now since Danny went missing and he has finally arrived. He drops his gear and runs into my arms where I hold him as tightly as I dare to without hurting him. “Jay, I finally found you,” he says. I take him to the fire which I just made sure was stoked. I am surprised I didn’t wake the other ones with my noise, but they are all deeply asleep at this time of night. “Me too, I thought I lost you forever,” he tells me. I didn’t know that he worried about me as much as I did about him. I wrap him in a blanket and keep guard while he relaxes in my arms. “Well, all that matters now is that you are safe and that you can rest and recover,” I tell him. He is probably all bruised up and hungry.

It didn’t take him long before he fell asleep in my arms and I kept guard while watching him. I want to make sure he’s safe and I will sleep when someone else is awake and able to keep an eye on him. I don’t have the medical knowledge to asses his injures, so I have to wait for George to wake up. I am not sure what happened, but I will ask Danny when he wakes up later. For now I just want to embrace him being back here and safe. “Hey Jorel, we knew Dan would come back,” George says, I forget he’s an early riser and usually the first one of the sleeping to wake up. I smile and yawn, I have been barely sleeping while I have been waiting for Danny to come home. “Yeah, I know. I was just so worried about him,” I tell him.

“I know, you love him a lot and that is what happens. It’s not going to be easy living like this, but you make it work and it’s sweet to see. I’ll give Danny a once over once he wakes up. He needs the rest for now, and I’ll keep an eye on him while you sleep don’t worry,” George tells me. I sigh in relief, I knew I could rely on George to look after Danny. It was nice to have that verbal confirmation too, instead of going to sleep assuming George was going to keep an eye on Danny and make sure that the younger male doesn’t go into a coma or anything. That is the last thing we want here, because I don’t think Danny would be able to survive that. We don’t know how we’d get access to oxygen or other medical supplies we would need.

Danny was awake and talking to everyone when I woke up next. George told me Danny’s fine, just a few minor bumps and scrapes. Danny smiles when he sees me, and I get up to join him. “You slept a long time there Jay,” Dylan teases. I know I slept four hours, but he will make me think that I slept all day and all night. I don’t listen to him though, I know how long I have slept. My watch still works really well especially with the daylight charging it. “Yeah sure,” I reply, not saying anything else while I wrap my arms around Danny. My precious little bear, I can’t wait until the small chance comes that we can live a normal life and have kids together, so we can grow old and die happy. It’s going to take a long time though.

The government still don’t pay attention to us. There was one care package Dylan found yesterday we have yet to open, but Danny and I are still scarred from the last interaction we had with our ‘lovely’ government. “Maybe we should open this, see what’s inside,” Jordon says, pointing to the box near to where we keep the rest of our stuff now that this is a more permanent base or home for us. We are probably going to keep this place from here on out, we can easily build a decent shelter and things like that. “I guess we should, I mean they shouldn’t really put anything bad in these if the zombies can’t open it,” Danny tells us. He has got a fair point, it’s not like the zombies can go and open the box and take what’s in there.

There were a bunch of tents and ration pack meals. Along with things to cook them with and blankets. This is amazing, we could easily live off these for a long time. Danny smiles at me, today has been a good day. “Hey, the thickest blanket should go to Danny, he suffers with the cold much more than we all do, and it would help him out more,” Jordon says, and seconds later Danny catches the blanket. “Thanks Jordon,” Danny says, he’s such a sweet guy. We test out the blanket and Danny is happy. Jordon yells you’re welcome as he goes to sort out the rations that we have received. We are the type of people who would be so careful and make one pack of food go between the five of us with what we already gather for ourselves. We don’t want to waste the precious amount of food we have been given.

No one wants to leave the base today. Especially after what happened last time and we all still wanted to make sure that Danny is completely fine. George said that he did notice some minor concussion symptoms during the time he has spent with Danny so far. We can’t be overly cautious, and we need to make sure that everyone is fit and healthy. We can’t leave Danny to defend the base on his own in the state he currently is in. He could pass out at any moment and that’s it for him. All though, having said that we have not encountered a single person since we all grouped up and zombies don’t really come over here. It’s good that they don’t show up nearby to our base. We would have to move base again and we are running out of non-bombed options.

Danny was getting sleepy throughout the day but refused to fall asleep and rest. He was having a lot of headaches. He’s having one now and he’s resting his head on my lap and I try and relax him. “I need to go get some more pain meds for him. I won’t be long I promise,” George says, we nod and try and calm Danny down in the meantime. “Shh Danny, it’s gonna be okay. George is getting the medicine to make you fell all better,” I tell him, I am not sure of how much he is understanding because I show my hands to him to do the 1 to 10 pain scale and he touches ten every time. Jordon does it and Danny touches the pinkie that indicates 10. “Do we not have any morphine or Aspirin to give him now?” Jordon asks.

Dylan goes to check our medicine box. “I think there is some aspirin that he could have, it’s still good with instructions on the back and then when it get’s worse later he can have morphine and George would be back to deal with that,” Dylan says. He then comes over with some water and two aspirin tablets. Danny carefully sits up and takes the pills before downing the water and Jordon throws a pack of biscuits at us. Danny eats a couple of the biscuits and lays back down again. “I go sleep?” he asks, I can understand the pain is making him less coherent than he usually is. I hold his hand gently. “Of course you can, as soon as you feel sleepy enough,” I tell him. I will keep an eye on him too, just making sure that he doesn’t go into a coma.

Danny sleeps for a good four hours before he wakes up hungry. We give him some food just as George comes back from the scavenger hunt to get us all some medication. Danny does seem to be feeling a lot better now. “I think the headache has gone now,” Danny tells me. I smile at him and he smiles back. “That’s good Danny, just let us know when the headache comes back,” I tell him. It is getting to be quite early in the evening now, but with what has happened I would not be surprised if Danny decided to head to bed early. We enjoy dinner together and Danny stays close to me. I think the experience he has had these last couple of days have made him really scared and nervous. I will give him the security he needs.

It doesn’t take long after we all eat dinner and chat before I feel Danny’s hand relax against mine. He had fallen asleep with his head resting against mine and his hand was still in mine. “So glad he is home and safe now,” I tell the others who agree. They are all glad that Danny is back and mostly in one piece. He still has the headaches and the concussion, but he will be fine. Jordon helps me get Danny into a comfortable position on the ground ready for me to cuddle him, so he can sleep longer hopefully. George is on watch for the first half then it’s Dylan, so I can cuddle with my bear for as long as I want to. I love this little bear with all my heart and one day I am going to be able to prove it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, hope you enjoyed.


	83. Secret Romance DM x TP

It literally feels like forever since I did one of these so let’s go. Slight AU

Don’t forget you can request any pairing with either a current or former member of HU and their real life partners if you so choose. The only thing I won’t write is SMUT and drug/alcohol abuse.

Also I am aware of Aron getting arrested a little while back, I can thank Instagram and my good friend Joana for letting me know about that.

Last thing, if you haven’t already go and check out AwokenMonster on fanfiction.net and AO3. He’s an amazing friend!

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I feel like a teenager back in high school again. Sneaking out in the middle of the night trying to be as stealthy as possible. The guys can’t find out who I am in a relationship with, so I have to sneak around so I don’t get caught. They hate the person I am dating anyways, and I know it will end badly if they do find out. Jorel came over a little while ago and fell asleep on my couch when I had already planned to meet my boyfriend. It was too risky to have him come over like it was originally planned. Jorel is leaving tomorrow, so I am sure that my boyfriend can spend tomorrow night at my house if he so desperately wants. I don’t want to wake Jorel up as I quietly leave my house for a few hours. I will grab some groceries on my way back to help with this.

Jorel will believe me if I said I woke up and realised that I had no groceries left. He can look in the cupboards and see for himself if he really wanted to. I leave my apartment and head to my car to go meet up with my boyfriend and then make a quick Walmart stop before coming back home hopefully before Jorel wakes up. He’s pretty drunk right now, so I doubt he’d question much about my activities. I love the excitement that’s involved with all of this. I have managed to date this man for five years without anyone knowing any different. I prefer it this way anyway, despite the nerves and fear involved when someone mentions dating. Less bother involved, you don’t have to speak about your dating life if people don’t believe you have one.

I have been dating Aron Erlichman for the last 5 years and I have never been happier. I know he wants to fix his relationship with the others, but that’s not possible right now. He knows he has done too much damage to the friendships that he had and now he has to wait until it all calms down before he can attempt again. Luckily I am the link between the band and him even if the band don’t know it. I can tell him when the relationship is getting better, so he can attempt to fix his mistakes. We both know the guys won’t hold their grudges against him forever. Well, we are hoping they won’t hold their grudges against him forever. I have always been too afraid to ask them to their face about Aron because of how quickly their mood changes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Aron asks me, we always meet at the same location unless we think the guys from both our bands know where we are going. “Yeah, just got a drunk Jorel on my couch,” I tell him. I go into his open arms and he hugs me tightly. He has always been gentle and caring around me which is something I didn’t expect when we first started dating. “Don’t worry Danny, he barely remembers his own name when he’s drunk. You’ll be safe,” he tells me, and I nod into his chest. He did barely remember my name until I told him what it was. I feel so comfortable and happy right now. I have my hoodie he gave me on so that if someone does see me then they will not really know that it is not me.

“Yeah, he doesn’t know I am gone either. He’s currently sleeping so he wouldn’t even know that I have left the apartment yet,” I tell him, then I told him about the Walmart plan after we have some couple time together. I am really excited to spend any time with Aron. “Fair enough little love. Let’s enjoy our little time we can have together,” he tells me, and I smile. We usually go to have a little drink and a meal, then go star gazing and go to our own apartments. It’s always sad when we have to part, but we know we’ll see each other soon enough. “Yeah, let’s enjoy our time,” I tell him. I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and enjoy our snuggle time. I miss this cuddle time with him.

“Let’s go to California Donuts tonight, I feel like you need the destress and some donuts,” he tells me. I know he walked here, and I give him my car keys since he is on my insurance. Donuts sounded good to me, it was a good comfort food for sure. I know I need to take my mind of what’s going on in the band right now. “That’s a good idea, these management teams are really getting on our nerves. We’ll get Day of the Dead out eventually but might make our own label for the next one. Being independent might be better for us. We could get closer to our roots,” I tell him. I like being open with him about what’s bothering me, and he always finds a way to help me calm down and make all my worries disappear.

“Yeah, let me know when things calm down a little bit. I wanna go and at least apologise for what I’ve done. They don’t have to be friends with me, but it would be a step in the right direction and I’ve got to stop being childish,” he tells me. I smile at him, at least he said that he was the childish one. I do admit he was a bit childish over the whole thing. He told me that he had to include me in ones in the beginning to make people believe that we hate each other when we are in love with each other in reality. “Okay, we won’t tell them that we are dating until we are sure that you guys are friends and that it is safe to do so. I will be proud of you regardless,” I tell him. I am going to genuinely be proud of him life he deserves, it’s not everyday that he admits that he’s done something wrong and tries to fix it.

“Glad that you will support me little love. I know that it would be nice to mention that we are together and have them be proud of us, but there will be a time and a place for that to be a possibility,” Aron tells me. I would love to have Aron hang out with us on tours, it would be a dream come true. To have all 7 of us in one room talking and joking like they used to before I joined would be incredible. “That would be good, but yeah let’s take it one step at a time first. It might even be a year before we get to reintroduce you to the guys and see how much of a better person you have become,” I tell him while we are in my car on the way to the donut place. Next time we have a date during the day I would love to go to the Dog Café in Silver Lake.

“I couldn’t have been even half the man I am today if it wasn’t for you. Honestly Danny you have been the best thing for me. if you had not have come into my life the way that you have I would still be bitter person that I used to be,” he tells me, and I blush. I have some idea of the impact our romantic relationship has had, but I had no idea it was that powerful with him. I look at him and smile as he parks the car. “Well I am glad I have been able to make a difference, but it wasn’t all me. You had to make some big changes to the way that you see yourself and your life,” I tell him. We get out of the car and hug each other tightly. Now it’s Aron’s turn to blush, he rarely blushes but moments like this when he does makes me smile.

The date was amazing, just me and Aron enjoying ourselves and having some fun. The donuts were soo good. We got them and went to a good place to watch Los Angeles during the night time. Maybe one day we will just sit near the Hollywood sign. I’m driving us back to the meet up spot, so he could go home and then I will go back home. We had so much fun we didn’t want to star gaze tonight, I also have to go to Walmart before Jorel wakes up and I am not sure when that will be if I was being completely honest. “I enjoyed our night Danny. Try not to stress to much my love, when the time is right everything will fall into place,” he tells me, we are still in the car and he touches my cheek with his finger.

“I enjoyed our night too Aron. I trust you, it might take some time, but I do believe that everything will work out in the end,” I tell him, with the smile I know he loves. I do have faith that he knows what he’s talking about and he will have time to work this out without anyone getting hurt in the crossfire. I will be there when it happens anyway to defuse any tension. I kiss him hard before we leave, he decided against coming over tomorrow if people have a habit of turning up to my house drunk since the bar they frequent is only a few blocks away from me. The stress of everything that is going on right now will make them want to drink more and I openly invite them to stay at mine after all, so I should be a good friend.

At Walmart I grab all the things I needed as well as a few hangover cure treats for Jorel. I know it is almost morning now. Well, it’s 7 am now so I guess it is technically morning. I did get 5 hours sleep because I went to bed early in anticipation of the early date I was going to have with Aron. We tend to do them between 3-6 am because that is the time that we are least likely going to be discovered if the others are out and about in Los Angeles because at that time they are most likely going to be in bed or on my couch in Jorel’s case. I silently cheer as I walk in to discover Jorel is still passed out on the couch and does not seem to have moved during the short period of time I was gone. I cover him with a blanket and leave the medicine on the table before I go sleep in my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 pm

“Dan, wake up,” Jorel asks, he sounded a bit worried for some reason. I remember being tired and going to bed. I open my eyes and look at Jorel. He sighs in relief and hugs me. “I forgot you are a deep sleeper, so I tried to wake you up and ask if you wanted a late lunch and you didn’t move. To be honest it scared me,” he tells me, and I hug him back as I allow my brain to slowly wake up. It has been a while since he has had to wake me up for anything, so I can understand why he would freak out. “I’m okay, and yes I would like a late lunch if the offer still stands,” I tell him, and he smiles. I am glad that he is calmer now. He probably texted the others asking for CPR instructions or something. “Yep, lunch offer still stands,” he tells me.

We go to the kitchen/dining room as his phone rings. “That will be one of the guys,” he tells me, and I crack up laughing. “Hello George, I don’t need the CPR instructions because Danny is awake now,” he tells George who is on the other end of the phone. I hold back more laughter, it’s not to make fun of Jorel after how worried he was for me. Jorel looks to me and shakes his head while I am still trying not to laugh. This was going even better than I thought it was going to. There was no need to worry about him seeing me sneak out this morning. “He’s finding this funnier than I am to be honest,” Jorel says, and I regain my composure. “I knew that you were going to do that though, it’s been a long time since anyone had to wake me up for anything,” I tell him, hoping George would hear it too.

“How long did you sleep Danny? It’s one pm by the way,” George asks, Jorel had put it on speaker for us to chat while he makes lunch. “Um I know I slept sometime during the night, but I wasn’t sure how long for, then from seven until ten minutes ago,” I tell him, I did make it sound incredibly convincing and last night was a little bit of a blur. “Alright, that’s a decent amount of sleep to be fair. I’ll leave you two to enjoy your afternoon now I don’t have to give anyone CPR instructions,” George says, I knew he was a little worried about me at first but now he’s fine. We both say our goodbyes and he hangs up. “You having sleeping issues again Dan?” Jorel asks while he’s in the middle of cooking our brunch? I’m not quite sure what he is making yet.

“Yeah, it’s been on and off again,” I tell him, being honest. He knows I have officially been diagnosed with insomnia and I am slowly learning how to deal with that and know when to take medication to help me sleep and things of that nature. “I don’t think I helped showing up last night drunk to be honest,” Jorel says, kind of sounding a bit sad. It doesn’t work like that though. He puts our food down on the island counter and I hug him. “No damage was done by you showing up last night Jay. It’s not like my brain went oh Jay is here, and he’s drunk let’s pull an all-nighter. It was nice to have someone around,” I tell him. He hugged me back while I was talking and then smiled at me. I hope that cheered him up a bit.

“Fair enough, if I show up next time drunk and I disturb your sleep just kick me out okay? I’ll get myself home safely,” he tells me, and I roll my eyes. It’s all well and good him saying that, but I know if I actually did that then I would be panicking about it until I got word from him that he really was safe and back home. “Yeah, we’ll see how that goes,” I tell him before shoving a forkful of omelette into my mouth. It was so good, I know Jorel always says he can’t cook, but he does it to get out of cooking. “Thanks for the food,” I tell him, we had been eating in silence until this point. I am going to do the washing up since Jorel was the one who did the cooking. Technically he shouldn’t have even done the cooking since he is a guest here but that was what he wanted to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year later – Danny p.o.v

Now that everything has settled down, Aron has decided that today is going to be the day that he reintroduces himself to the rest of Hollywood Undead as the changed man he has become. Inside I am absolutely shitting myself, but on the outside I act as if nothing is going to happen. I know that he is going to join us in the studio today and I am going to act surprised about the whole thing. I am not one hundred percent sure that it is all going to work out in our favour but at least we will know by the end of today if they are willing to forgive him for what happened or not. He sent me a text and I am nervous about opening it when some people tend to look behind my shoulder. I changed his name on my phone to be Lion with a lion emoji on either side.

The guys are not stupid, they know that Nora is Aron backwards and even with an emoji on either side they would still realise it, so I decided to put his nickname for me as his name in my phone. The guys are busy doing their own thing right now, so I am going to open that text and answer it. They shouldn’t be nosy as to what I am doing on my phone anyway, I don’t lean over their shoulder when they are on the phone. I deserve that bit of privacy, I could be sending really personal messages to someone or gift ideas for them. I bet it’s going to be a text telling me not to worry about today, he’s quite keen for me to not panic about him being around the guys again. I just don’t want him to get hurt if the guys decided that he needs a punch for what he’s done.

Lion□□: Hey, try not to worry about today. I still love you whatever happens, and I hope we get the reaction we both want.

Me: I’m not worried. If this works it will be nice to spend more time together even if our romance still stays secret.

Lion□□: That’s good baby. I’ll see you in a little while.. I love you

Me: Okay, see you in a little while. Love you more.

I put my phone away before Jorel came and sat next to me. I knew he was making his way over to me, but I still jumped when he sat next to me suddenly. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Thought you looked a bit lonely over here by yourself, so I thought I’d come make you less lonely,” he tells me, I told Aron how I often cuddle up with the guys, so he won’t get jealous when I hug Jorel like I am doing now. “I just can’t really focus on making any good lyrics. I’m okay though, maybe the creativity will hit me soon,” I tell Jorel. He smiles at me and I sit on his lap. I am happy to have friends like him in this. I just don’t know what do to right now with the next album. I can’t concentrate, and I know Matt wants to leave soon.

“Jesus Danny your muscles are tight. Maybe you should go get massaged a bit more,” Jorel tells me, he had pushed me forwards a little bit and started to massage my shoulders a little bit. I was starting to relax at Jorel’s touch and George and Jordon came over. “I don’t have time for that,” I tell him, between the band and my secret romance I really had no time to treat myself to anything like a spa day. “We’ll have to force you into one then Danny,” George says, and I roll my eyes. He is saying that now, but I don’t think he’ll actually go through with it. He will forget that we ever had this conversation. “Feeling any better?” Jorel asks, a few minutes have passed, and I was feeling more and more relaxed.

“Yeah, a bit relaxed now,” I tell him, I am still a little apprehensive about what is going to go down soon. The others don’t need to know that though, they don’t know anything about what is about to go down. Then there was a knock on the door and I knew who it was. The others were confused, so I played along with the game of pretend. “Aron, what are you doing here?” Jordon asks, sounding surprised and not angry. I am curious to see what the other guys reactions will be to seeing Aron for the first time since probably 2009 or 2010. “Came to clear the air and say sorry to everyone I’ve hurt,” he tells us. Jorel seemed calm as did George and Dylan. Only Matt seemed angry at this point. I know George is on guard though.

“Fair enough, I don’t particularly have a grudge against you anymore. Welcome back,” Jordon says, and I could not help the smile on my face. I am glad this is going well, we are going to tell them that we have been friends since 2005 which is true. “Thanks Jordon, I appreciate not everyone is going to welcome me back with open arms. Honestly I am not expecting anyone to after what I did,” he tells us. Then Aron comes to try and chat with us for a little while. I wasn’t expecting George to square up to Aron like a fist fight was about to occur. I was watching the two of them, I don’t want either to get hurt so I will be on my guard ready to intervene if needed. I was confused by the sudden turn of mood with George. I thought he was so calm about Aron coming back.

Matt was glaring at Aron from his spot, the rest of us didn’t really know what to do, we just sort of sat where we were as we watched the pair square off, seeing who will crack first and punch the other and start the fist fight. I have a feeling they will fist fight, I am currently the closest one to them, so I will break them up if I need to. There were no words spoken between the two, I am sure George has his reasons to be angry though. Aron has said a lot of hurtful things to all of us, it pained him to write about me when we were together, but I reassured him I was fine, I knew why he was doing it and he never really meant to hurt me. “Do you think they will beat each other up?” I ask, pretending to be an outsider for now.

“Probably, George is pretty angry over what Aron has said over the years. The punch up won’t be much in the end. I believe Aron means what he said, he’s a changed man now. He just has to prove it will stay like this to the rest of us,” Jorel says, and I was happy someone else said they want to be friendly with Aron again. I saw George get ready to swing for Aron and I got in the way just a second almost too late. I felt the fist connect with the side of my head and I was falling to the ground as I pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Should we call an ambulance? He’s not waking up,” I hear someone ask, it’s all very foggy in my head right now. I’m not on the floor like I was expecting to be after I passed out. George accidently punched me in the head and it was a pretty strong punch. It was meant for Aron, but I’d rather be hurt than either of them and I don’t hear any fighting. “It’s only been an hour, give it a little more time. You did punch pretty hard to knock him clean out like that,” I hear a different voice reply. Someone put something cold on my head which I didn’t like, and my body told them even though I didn’t feel awake enough to open my eyes. “You saw that right?” someone else said. Man I wish I could recognise who is talking right now.

I think the first voice is George, the person who replied to him said that he was the one who punched me, so it had to have been George. The other two I am not sure. “Yeah he moved a little, he’ll probably wake up in a little while,” I hear Aron say. I could pick out his nasally voice quite easily amongst the others. “He’ll be happy to know we are friends again. Well, everyone except Matt,” the third voice said. I think that might be Dylan, I can’t quite tell. The more I think about it the second one might be Jorel because he’s always calm when there is madness around us. “He will, that’s our Danny for ya. It’s probably why he stepped in, he hates conflict and will do anything to stop it if he’s able to,” I can tell that was Jordon talking.

“He will do, and it kinda worked despite him being the injured one in all of this. I’m just worried I might have done some serious damage or something,” George says. I just wish I was awake enough to open my eyes right now, then I’d be able to reassure him that I feel fine other than this headache which seems to be getting worse. “Only time will tell on that one, I think the worst he’s gonna have is a minor concussion and if we are all really worried about him then we will take him to urgent care,” Jorel says. I am feeling more and more aware of what is going on around me as I feel more awake. I am usually reluctant to get medical help, but if I need it then I won’t deny going to urgent care if that is what is needed.

The light hurts my eyes as I am finally able to open them. God this sucks, so bad. Jordon whispered that I was waking up and I felt Aron take my hand. I have fainted around these 6 a couple of times and one of them usually does this when I start waking up. “Hey Danny, take it easy buddy,” George says, I did have my eyes closed against the light for a brief moment. I feel awful if I am being honest with you. “Oww,” was all I managed to say as all the pain in my head just suddenly became more intense. I felt Aron rub my hand and it did bring me a little comfort. “It’s gonna hurt, but we’ll get you sorted,” Jorel says. I do remember them talking about taking me to urgent care if I feel really bad. I have to admit despite not being awake for very long I do feel like maybe a trip to urgent care is needed today.

“You guys aren’t fighting anymore?” I ask, trying to focus on anything but the head pain that comes with being punched once and then knocked out. Aron smiles at me and so do the other guys. “Yeah, we decided to put our differences aside now. Aron has proved now he has changed,” George says, and he gently touches the side of my head that was not punched. I know he wants to apologise for punching me, but it was my fault since I was the one who got in the way of them. Well, from what I can see Matt still is not going to be friendly with Aron. I want to sit up now, I am currently laying on the couch, but I need the bathroom. “Steady Danny, you just woke up like five minutes ago. You don’t want to push yourself too soon,” Aron tells me.

“But I need the bathroom,” I tell him as they help me into a sitting position and I ignore all the dizziness I currently feel. “Alright Danny, just take it easy and I’ll help you,” Aron replies, the guys where happy to let Aron help me to my feet and then support me as we head of in the direction of the studio bathroom. I have a feeling that Aron is going to be the one who takes me to urgent care in a little while. “You shouldn’t have done that baby, I appreciate you saving me from feeling pain, but I hated that,” he tells me. We are in the bathroom now, so we can talk about our relationship a little bit. “I was not expecting to get knocked out by it. I just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt,” I tell him, he sighs.

“I know, but I deserved that punch. You know how much of an asshole I was to everyone. Matt still hates me even though he was worried about you when he saw you go down. Everyone stopped what they where doing when we realised George knocked you out. Never heard six people say fuck at the exact same time without realising that we were so in sync. It was so scary George thought he killed you until I reassured him that your pulse and breathing is fine,” he tells me. It was scary by the sounds of it, but I am on the road to recovery now. We finish up in the bathroom and I find myself needing less assistance walking back to the lounge where Jorel and the others made a comfortable seat for me.

“Aron, are you gonna come with us when we take Danny to urgent care later? You have been friends with the dude for long enough to be included. And what better place to rekindle a friendship than Los Angeles urgent care,” Dylan says, and I covered my face with my hands to stop myself from laughing because my head hurts a lot. “If Danny wants me then then sure. I also think that we should have a movie night for those that want when he’s feeling a bit better,” Aron says, and I know that Matt is not going to come with. “I don’t mind you coming with, who’s explaining to the doctor though?” I ask, it’s gonna be a fun story to tell for sure. Oh how did you get a head injury? Oh just George Ragan punched me so hard I passed out.

“I’ll explain, it is my fault that you’re in this mess anyways. Let’s get going while you’re sort of stable in case the wait is long,” George says, and I smile at him. It is a good plan, I’ll probably leave urgent care with a concussion diagnosis or something. Jorel and Aron work together to help me walk out of the studio because I got dizzy again as I stood up. George and Jordon nervously followed behind. Dylan said he was coming over to mine tomorrow to make sure I was okay, and Matt said nothing. We don’t know if all four of them will be allowed in urgent care with me. I am guessing two people will be allowed maximum. “Who knew this was gonna happen today,” Jordon says, none of us knew I was going to be knocked out today.

Three hours and some Chinese takeaway later, we are finally home. The guys are having a movie night at mine regardless because I know that it will just be a chance to relax. I have a minor concussion, so Aron nominated himself to keep an eye on me over night. Everyone is happy to have Aron back and I was glad that they forgave him now. “Are you okay now babe?” he asks me, and I nod. We all had hugs before going our separate ways back at the studio because we all came to work in our own cars. “Yeah I feel good now, the headache has gone now because of the morphine they gave me,” I tell him. He chuckles as we go to his car, my car was in for repairs, so Dylan brought me to work in his car. Maybe we should carpool more often.

I was very tired when we got home, so I asked Aron if we could relax for a little while before I go to bed. He has to wake me up every four hours or make sure that I respond to him every four hours. Now we can have some couple time, I’m so happy right now. We can’t tell the guys yet, but at least six of the seven guys can have some fun. “Thank you for today baby, I will make it up to you that you got concussed,” Aron says, as we climb into bed. “You’re welcome baby, the punch in the head was worth it in the end,” I tell him, then I kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses me back and we snuggle up under the covers. “I can’t believe I am agreeing with you right now Danny,” he tells me, and I chuckle. I fall asleep a happy man; my boyfriend is friends with my friends again and our romance is still secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another one shot, hope you enjoyed.


	84. Dear Future Husband DM x TM

Inspired by a tweet I saw from Reese that they knew each other back in 10th grade (15-16 years old). I thought I’d try make a story on what would have happened back then.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

“Come on Danny, summer camp isn’t going to be that bad. That pretty girl you like is going to be there,” Kris says, as we lie down on our backs on my bed. I resist the urge to throw one of my pillows at him. “Yeah I know that, nine to twelve weeks where we all live on a campsite and do things that we could have done back here and then come back for another year of high school. How do you know she’s gonna be there anyways?” I tell him. I was half looking forward to it, but at the same time I’d rather spend my summer break here at home. “I overheard her talking to her friends about going to it. Who knows you two might get along really well during this,” Kris says, he has been desperate to set me up with Theresa ever since I told him I liked her.

“Have I ever told you how much I regret telling you about that?” I ask him, and he laughs seconds before I throw a pillow at his face. He throws the pillow back at me, but it misses. “Only when I bring it up and then proceed to tease you about it,” he replies. I’ve seen Theresa so many times since we both started high school and my feelings for her haven’t changed. I’ve been admiring her from a distance and one day I will feel brave enough to admit these feelings, maybe not today or any time soon, but it will happen. “Yeah, but you doing that makes it so much worse. It’s like oh little Danny has feelings for a girl but is too afraid to say or do anything about it,” I tell him. He hugs me, and I hug him back.

“Honestly Danny, I am teasing you for fun. I know that one day I am going to be feeling the same way about a girl and you can tease me for that,” he tells me. I am probably going to hold him to that then if he is offering a free way to tease him. My mom is standing in the doorway now which makes me feel incredibly nervous. I never told my mom about the crush I have on Theresa and how reluctant I was to go on this summer camp. I mean I want to go, and I want to have fun, but it has taken me a while to get to this point where I feel confident enough to tell my brain to screw it and then go to the camp enjoy myself. “Kris why don’t you raid the cupboards and get some snacks for your movie night,” mom tells Kris, and I just want to hide in a corner.

Luckily Kris is hungry, so he accepts it as a go get food not get out of my sons room, so I can have a private chat with him. Mom walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to me. “So, you have a pretty girl you like?” she asks, and I smile at her. She’s the one who has been teaching me about how to treat a lady right, so she might help me get the courage to ask Theresa out. I tell her all about Theresa and when I talk about her all I see is my mom’s smile get wider. “Aw, that’s what your grandma told me your dad was like when he saw me for the first time. You know how to treat a girl right, all you have to do is find the courage to ask her and see how it goes. The summer camp will be a great time for it too,” she tells me.

I like that she’s there for me and supportive. I am so glad that the listening I have done has paid off and I know how to treat a lady with the respect she deserves, and I am determined to act like that if I get to date Theresa. “I don’t want to mess things up mom, she’s really pretty,” I tell my mom, revealing a little of the fears I have. She smiles at me and takes my hands in hers. “I don’t think you will mess this up Danny. If she likes you back then all you need to do is ask. I am sure Kris and the other boys will support you,” she tells me. At least my mom has more confidence than I do about me getting a girlfriend. It’s nice to know that if we do end up dating each other then my mom is going to support us no matter what.

I know that Kris is coming with me and is the only one who knows about my crush on Theresa. “Thanks mom, I just really hope things go okay,” I tell her, and she hugs me. I hug her back and we talk a little more before Kris comes back with the snacks for the movie night. I was lucky that for my birthday I was given a TV with a DVD player, so we can watch movies in my room while mom watches what ever she wants on the main television. It gives her that peace of mind that she can have some peace and alone time while Kris and I have our sleepover in my room. She never has to really worry about me since I am always quiet and respectful anyway. “Enjoy your movie night boys,” she says and goes into the living room.

“You alright Danny?” Kris asks me, and I nod. I feel a little bit better now that I have spoken to mom about it and she’s made me feel less stupid about the nerves I have surrounding summer camp. I will have fun regardless. “Yeah, the pep talk from mom helped a lot,” I tell him. He smiled before handing me a can of Monster which I cracked open and took a swig of it immediately. “That’s good Danny, I’ll be around anyway during summer camp. I can help you out if you need. I can even innocently ask her friends what they think of you,” he says. Kris is very helpful, but I have mixed feelings about this. “Would that really work? I dunno if they’d say yes just to please you because I have a sneaking feeling they know you’d tell me what they say about if Theresa likes me back or not,” I tell him, being honest with my best friend.

“Yeah, I get that. I just don’t want to see you sad if it goes wrong,” he tells me. We have been friends for so long now, it’s almost like we have known each other our whole lives, he always wants to look out for me. “I know, you’re just looking out for me like you always do,” I tell him, I smile and him as he hugs me. I hug him back and relax as much as I can. The camp is still another week away if I remember correctly. We get one week of summer break at home and then spend the other five or so weeks at the camp. I can’t remember exactly how long it is. I think it might actually be four weeks, so we can have time to prepare for the next year at school. I am not sure if I want to be excited or nervous for school.

I also know it is a bad idea to have an energy drink before bed time, but I was going to stay up late anyway because my insomnia has been acting up and I have not been falling asleep till 4 am most nights. When Kris falls asleep, I am just going to watch movies until I fall asleep myself. Kris knows that I struggle with sleep, but we both know there is not much we can do other than not drink a can of monster at 6pm. I know that it was not a good idea, but it was the only drink that Kris brought up with him so technically it is Kris fault not mine that I will be up later than usual. Although I think I might ended up crashing really early as the caffeine wears off and the exhaustion takes over. I have a feeling that it will be pretty quickly after the third movie ends.

“You sure you should drink that in your current state?” Kris asks me, as I take another generous swig of the drink. I nod and smile at him. “I’ll probably pass out third movie knowing what’s going on with my exhaustion currently anyway Kris. Don’t panic,” I tell him. He smiles, and I snuggle up to him to hopefully get some relaxation time. I am sure he wasn’t panicking as the titles for the first movie start to show. “I’m not panicking, just looking out for my little brother,” he tells me, and I let him wrap his arm around me. I finished the can before the end of the first movie and by the end of the second my eyes were dropping, and Kris was asleep holding my waist. I put the third movie on because I was not quite ready to sleep yet. I was extremely tired but I knew that if I closed my eyes to sleep then I was going to be awake longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day of summer camp – Danny p.o.v

My mom gave me some last words of encouragement before I got on the bus. I had managed to point out where Theresa was, so she had an idea of what my crush looks like. She told me that Theresa is really pretty and the only thing I could do is ask her during the trip and see what happens. The worst thing is that she could say no, and we don’t stay friends. The best thing is that I ask her, and she says yes. Kris, Justin and Stephen are also on the bus which makes me feel a little better about this. I won’t feel so embarrassed if the worst happens. I could just hide in the cabin and not see anyone else for the rest of the camping trip or do it on the last day and never see any of them again. That’s going to be my plan.

“Hey Danny, when are you going to ask her?” Kris asks, confusing the other two boys who are with us who don’t know about my crush on Theresa. “Most likely I will ask on the last day if I have the courage too. That way if it goes wrong then I won’t have to see anyone for at least a week and it will all have been forgotten about,” I tell him, I might have over thought about all of this. I bet today I will have to tell Justin and Stephen about it before the end of today at least. “Aw Danny, I don’t think you’ll need to do that. I agree that the last day might be the best day and you could get to know her during the next four weeks,” Kris tells me, the others still have no idea, but they are getting a rough idea of what is going on.

It is just me acting like a teenage girl when I should be a calm and collected. I will definitely take Kris’ advice and get to know Theresa more before I ask her out. That way it gives me plenty of time to come up with something clever. I don’t want it to be overly cheesy or anything like that, maybe just something simple. “You look tired again Danny, when was the last time you got eight hours of sleep?” Justin asks me, and I shrug. I honestly can’t remember the last time I slept more than two hours. The last time was possibly the movie night a week ago. I slept for twelve hours straight because I basically passed out, woke up and passed out again. “We’ll be on the road for a few hours go to sleep Danny,” Justin says.

“Yeah, the last time he slept good was when we had the movie marathon last week and then probably not slept more than two hours since,” Kris tells them. I have kinda kept Kris updated on my sleeping habits during the last week. I make myself comfortable next to Kris while he plays with my hair a little bit. “Those sleeping meds aren’t doing anything to help you are they?” Stephen asks me, and I shake my head, I had been taking them every night hoping that they would work, and they never work. “No, I have taken them everyday and they have done nothing,” I tell him. I am going back to the doctors when we get home to see what else they could do it help me. I don’t know what else they could do to help me.

“Maybe sleeping now will work,” I mumble, and Kris wraps his arms around me. I am pretty tired and there is nothing to do for the next few hours. “Yeah, we got nothing better to do. Some people are already sleeping,” Justin tells me, I look around a little bit to see that Justin was right and some people were already asleep who have been on the bus for a while now. I had eye contact with Theresa for a brief second and she smiled at me, I smiled back and we both looked away at the same time. “Aw, she noticed you,” Kris whispers in my ear, and I nod. He’s like a very big supportive brother who wants to see his little brother get a girlfriend. I do give him permission to tell the guys about my crush on Theresa only if they are going to help and not make fun of me.

I don’t really want them to make fun of me for the crush that I have. I already have moments where I regret telling Kris about it. I did end up dozing off on the bus with Kris trying to make me comfortable.

~~~~~~ Kris p.o.v ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most people would say that Dan has been letting this crush of his get to him and ruin his sleep patterns if they knew he has the crush on Theresa and overheard our conversation about his lack of sleep lately. Since I have known him he has always been a terrible sleeper unless he got sick or something. He’s only just fallen asleep now and we don’t dare speak just in case we wake him up. He’s only slept for three hours last night, two the night before. I think he needs the sleep, he will be better when it is time for him to ask Theresa out at the end of the trip. I saw them smile at each other, they also look at each other the same way. We waited for about ten minutes and Stephen looks at the sleeping Danny.

“So our little Danny has a crush then?” he asks me, and I nod. I tease Danny to make him smile and it works, he usually can’t stop smiling after a minute. “Yeah, she’s called Theresa. He wants to ask her out at the end of this, but he doesn’t know how to go about it. He’s going to wait till the end before we get on the bus back home,” I tell them, making sure that I keep my voice low in case someone else over hears our conversation. Danny only just trusts me to tell the boys and only the two other boys in front of me. I have the faith that they will not tell anyone else. Justin told us about his crush and we kept it secret until they started dating. Since people know they are dating we could tell people if they asked.

“Yeah, let’s keep it on the down low though. I know that Danny is very nervous about it and is sorta convinced it is not going to end well,” I tell them, just to make sure that they understand completely. It’s not the cause of his sleeping issues and they know that. Danny’s brain just doesn’t like to calm down enough to let him sleep. “Fair enough, can we encourage them to talk while they are there at least, life since we know one of her friends we can all hang out together,” Justin asks me. That is a good idea, we’ll have activities together too. We are planning to get Danny and Theresa together slightly behind his back, but it’s okay because we are not doing it with any ill intentions. We are just doing it, so our friends can be happy together.

All we want is to see our best friend smile. We know that she makes him smile a lot which is good, all we want is for Danny to be happy. That’s what a good friend should do, make sure their friends happiness is as good as it can get. “Good idea, that way they are both hopefully feeling more confident with some support around them to get to know each other better and who knows what the last day will bring,” Stephen says. Good to know that they are actually on board with my idea to get those two a little closer before one has the confidence to ask the other out. Who knows, Theresa might throw a curveball and ask Danny out first. We’ll just have to wait and see how the next four weeks will progress.

I look to Danny to see him still peacefully out for the count next to me. Nothing worrying him whatsoever. It’s nice to see that he can fall asleep and get some rest, I was slightly worried that he was going to pass out during the trip. That worry will still be there until I know he has a slightly better time with his sleeping issues. The last thing he needs right now is to have a moment where he collapses and has to get treatment. He’s gonna sleep well on the bus at least. Hopefully we get to share a cabin the four of us, so we can help Danny even further should ne need it. He could always tell someone who could help. That’s if he feels confident enough, not going to force him into anything that will make him feel uncomfortable.

He managed to sleep the entire way there, I woke him up when we got there, and he snuggled, into me. “Don’t worry sleepy head, we aren’t going to do much other than the intro stuff,” I tell him. He slept so well, he probably will sleep tonight too if I am lucky. “I’m good, just need to wake up a little bit for once,” he tells me. I smile, he’s okay and he’s gonna be fine in a little while. He just needs to walk and stretch his legs out a bit more. We’ve been sitting in this bus for hours without the chance to move. We all get off the bus and Theresa is just behind Danny. They stand together and started talking which was amazing. Danny’s never smiled so much, I can’t wait for him to tell us more about it when we make our way to the cabins.

They were kinda reluctant to leave each other when we had to put our bags away and get cleaned up for dinner if we needed to. “Was that good Danny?” I ask, and he nods. He was a little giddy, but not too much to the point where it would be embarrassing. “Yeah we already have started getting along better than we were before. She is definitely up to hang out during this,” he tells us, really excited for what is to come which is better than I was expecting. Last week he was really scared about this and didn’t want to go at all. This makes our plan perfect, if they are willing to hang out without much encouragement then we can roll with it. We can also back off a little bit if they want some alone time.

The last think I want to do is make them uncomfortable about the way things are progressing. Danny and Theresa need to feel comfortable while they are around us if anything good is going to happen at the end of this. I dump my backpack on the floor, just as Danny flops onto the bed. “Danny, you can’t sleep just yet. You need dinner first,” Justin says, and Danny flips him off from where he was laying. I chuckle as it became a flip off war between Danny and Justin for a minute or too. “He’s right Danny, you gotta eat something then I promise you can sleep to your hearts content,” I tell him, sitting next to the tired boy and I rubbed his shoulder. “Fine, as long as I can sleep after dinner,” he says, and I nod.

“Hey you boys coming?” Theresa says, standing in the doorway with her friends. Danny looked towards the door tried to get up, but Stephen tripped him up. He managed to catch himself before he took an embarrassing fall. I shake my head at Stephen. “Yeah, we’re coming,” Danny says, and I get up to walk with Danny out the door. Justin and Stephen are quick to follow us, I think Danny was happy we are coming with him. “So what do you think of the cabin so far?” I ask, bringing some conversation to the silence as we walk to the dining hall. “It’s nice, wish we could mix, but I can understand the reasoning behind it,” Theresa says, sending a smile Danny’s way. “Yeah, it could be a lot worse, at least we all get to spend time together during free time and the activities,” Danny replies.

“That’s very true Danny, we could have be separated from the lovely ladies. These next four weeks are going to be fun,” Justin says, wrapping his arm around Danny nearly taking them both to the ground. Justin’s girlfriend walks up to us and he immediately let’s go of Danny to hug his girlfriend. Theresa walked up so she was standing right next to Danny and I was mentally encouraging them from the side-lines. This is honestly still going better than I could have ever hoped. If they are not dating by the end of the trip I am going to scream. Either that or lock them both in my room until I hear them confess their attraction for each other. I hope by the end of this they do get together, even Danny’s mom will be waiting for the day that Danny comes home and introduces his girlfriend to her for the first time.

Dinner was really nice. Theresa decided to sit next to her friend and Danny was on the other side of her. They were talking the entire time which was incredible since they have barely spoken to each other during the time that they have seen each other at school. I am hoping that they continue to talk more during the time that we are here, and he will come up to me and say he asked her out like he told me he was going to. “This is easier than I was expecting,” Danny tells me, we both went to the cabin first. They all noticed how tired Danny was getting so they suggested that he should have an early night and rest. Theresa seemed to be concerned about his wellbeing. “Yeah, it is going really well Danny, I am proud. My little Danny might finally get the girl of his dreams,” I tell him. Fully expecting him to flip me off but he snuggled into me on the bunk bed and closed his eyes. “That would be nice,” he mumbles before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Week 4 of summer camp – Danny p.o.v

I am so happy that Theresa and I have become really close in the last three and a half weeks. We have been talking non-stop during the time we have together, and I think I am finally ready. We have another two days before we go home and there is a dance tonight. I could ask her out to the dance, and then see what happens after that. I think it would be nice to ask her to the dance and maybe ask her to be my girlfriend after that. Kris was on board with it for sure! He’s been cheering me on this entire time. He’s been so supportive of me, I am going to be the same when he tells me who he crushes on. I want him to have the same support that he has given me. That’s all I can do in terms of repaying him.

“So, when are you going to ask her?” Kris asks me, we are sitting watching the others play in the water during our free time. I wasn’t quite ready to do anything yet. “I was thinking of doing it in stages, ask her to the dance first, then once the dance is over and I walk her back to the cabin I thought I could ask her to date me then,” I tell her. I was enjoying watching her in the water having fun. Kris smiles, I hope he approves of my plan cause it’s the only one that I have, and I don’t know what else I could do. “Brilliant Danny, she’d love that. It’s the perfect way to do it too,” Kris tells me. I smile at him and watch as Theresa looks over to us. “Are you two just going to sit there like lemons or come have fun with us?” She calls, I look to Kris and we both laugh before I get up to chase him into the water.

“Oh god that’s cold,” Kris says, and I laugh. I splash him just and Stephen jumps onto my back and I fall into the water. “That’s cause you’re a pussy Kris. How’s the water Dan?” Justin asks, as I resurface. I saw a hint of concern in Theresa’s eyes, but I let her know I was fine and flipped my fringe out of my eyes. “The water’s great, you have to be dunked in it to really feel how amazing it is,” I tell him. I was just floating on my back in the water. It was really comfortable, I don’t see why Kris was having a problem with it. “Yeah whatever beach boy,” he tells me, before Stephen jumped on him and he went under water like I did. We all looked at each other and laughed. One of the camp leaders was on lifeguard duty, but they knew what we were like and they weren’t worried about us unless we showed signs of needing help.

I smile at Theresa, god she looks so pretty today. She always looks pretty but I am enjoying my view from here. “Theresa?” I call out, trying to hide my nerves. She looked at me and Kris send a wink my way. “Yes Danny?” she asks, with a smile. Oh that smile gets me every time too. Oh no, I can’t mess this up now. I have the perfect opportunity here. Don’t fuck up now. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tonight,” I tell her, I knew there was quite a competition for her. A few boys have asked her already and no one knows what her answer is. “Danny, I would love to go to the dance with you,” she tells me, and I felt the relief wash over me. I grin, and she grins back. “Perfect! I’ll pick you up at your cabin fifteen minutes before the dance starts,” I tell her.

“Ideal, can’t wait,” she says, Kris gives me a thumbs up where Theresa can’t see him. This went so much easier than I expected. “I can’t wait either,” I tell her, we mess around for a while before we get told to go and get changed because we have an archery session in ten minutes. Kris nudged my shoulder as we walk over to our cabin. “Dan, you are gonna be taken by the end of tonight for sure. That was smooth as fuck,” he tells me, and I smiled. I can’t believe that I managed to pull that off. I thought I was going to stutter my way through it and it would be ruined. “Well yeah, I just did what came naturally to me,” I tell him. It did feel pretty natural when I asked her about going to the dance with me.

I did think that another boy had gotten there first, and she said yes to them. “Yeah, that means if you carry on like this tonight after the dance then you could totally be taken,” he tells me, we get changed and then walked over to the archery area. “Hey Danny, we need tips on how to win someone over like that,” Stephen tells me. Kris and Stephen are now the only single ones, well they will be if I manage to ask Theresa to be my girlfriend by the end of the day. “Maybe one day Stephen, I wasn’t even sure how I did it myself. I just asked her, and she said yes,” I tell him. I was being honest too, I had no idea where I got the skill for, I think her liking me too has something to do with it. Her best friend came up to me last week and said she was going to scream if I didn’t get with her during this.

I thought it was funny that both her and Kris want to scream if Reese and I don’t started dating before we get off the bus. Dinner was good, we weren’t going to be served a main meal at the dance, we were mainly there to dance and have some non-alcoholic drinks. We all had some formal wear in our bags for this reason. We were all told to bring it if we wanted to attend the dance. I was a little nervous when I was getting ready, I was shaking so much that Kris had to sort my tie out for me. “Deep breath in and out Danny. It’s fine, nothing bad is going to happen tonight. Go and get your girl,” he tells me, placing his hands on my shoulders for a brief moment. I smile and him then take a few deep breaths in and out.

I know he will be telling me that my worrying is for nothing later on tonight. I will be telling myself that later on as well if everything turns out the way I want it too. “Okay, I’ll see you at the dance,” I tell him, before walking over to the ladies cabin. I took few more deep breaths on the way, it feels so weird almost dreamlike. I am going to the dance with my crush and when we get back here, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Theresa walked out a minute after I arrived, and my jaw could have dropped to the floor. I picked a stunning lady that is for sure. “Well, I was wondering where this handsome man was to come and take me to the dance,” she says before she hugged me. It was a good thing she hugged me because that compliment made me blush for once.

“Well, it’s a lucky day for me to take this pretty lady to a dance,” I tell her, and she blushed. I took her hand in mine, I was definitely getting pictures to remember this night by even if we do end up dating. This is going to be my highlight of the year. People where shocked to see us walking in, I saw a few jealous guys who were hoping she would chose them, not the shy guy with slightly emo looking hair. Our friends cheered as we reached them. I wanted to take my time and talk to Reese a bit more, before we got there. I even asked her if she didn’t mind me calling her Reese. I didn’t know how she felt about it and I didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. That is the last thing I wanted right now.

The dance was incredible. I was holding my crush close to me as we moved in sync across the dancefloor. Some people even stopped as we danced to the music as it played. It was the best night of my life and I can’t wait to tell my mother all about it. She will be so proud of me, I know she will be. She has always been encouraging me to do the right thing and do it with pride. We both leave a little while after our friends. We just wanted one more dance with each other before we had to leave. I held her hand as we walked back to the cabin. “I had fun tonight Danny, it was a really enjoyable dance,” she tells me. I was so glad that she had fun. “I had fun too Reese. I loved dancing with you,” I tell her.

“There was something I want to ask you Reese. I was wondering if you’d like to be my girlfriend,” I ask her, feeling a little more confident than I was at the dance. We are just outside of the cabin they are staying in. She loos at me and never lets go of my hands. “I’d love you be your girlfriend Danny. You are really a sweet guy,” she tells me, and I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. “You’re the sweetest lady I’ve ever met. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” I tell her, and she says goodbye and we part ways. We were both grinning ear to ear. I got the girl of my dreams, I really have done it. I go back to my cabin to the cheers of the others. I guess they could tell by the smile on my face that I had managed to do it. I can go to sleep happy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this one shot! Happy new year to everyone and hope 2019 is enjoyable!


	85. Dear Darling DM x CS

Back at it again with another AU.. This time Jordon is living in another country therefore the band is not together.. Also some family deaths never happened.

Also the Olly Murs song Dear Darling is the inspiration for the title.. feel free to check it out and see if it goes with the story or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v – 23rd March 2008

12th March 2008

Dear my darling Danny,

I am so sorry it has been a while since I last wrote. I am fine, I landed a great job which has the downside of not very good shift patterns. I promise you that I will find more time to write to you. This is important to the both of us and my box of letters with your amazing handwriting will always have a special place in my heart. Anything you send to me has a special place in my heart. I will find a way to move to Los Angeles to be with you. I just need to save up the money to do so first, primarily why I took the job I currently have.

I hope you are doing well, I heard about the band and I’m sorry that it ended. I will always be your Australian Lorene Drive #1 fan. I also hope that you can find another career that you will enjoy to replace that. Maybe when I move to America we can start a band together with your friends. That sounds like it could be a lot of fun and I would love that it means I spend more time with you. I’d do anything to meet you face to face. Meet my precious little bear in person, so I can hold you as tightly as I can without hurting you and never let you go.

My family are incredibly supportive of us. I know I haven’t really mentioned my family before, I was nervous to how they’d react about us considering you are on the other side of the world from me and things. My mom and dad were instantly supportive which is amazing. Anyone else in my family who has negative opinions of us can just rot honestly. I have my immediate family to support me and that is all that I need. My mom says she thinks you’re very cute and gave me a long lecture on when we meet that I should take the best care of you.

I will always take the best care of you when we meet. I feel like what we have is special and I don’t want to ruin that, especially after you have put up with me for the last 5 years without complaining to my face. I always say that I am blessed that you decided to say yes to me being your boyfriend. It has been the best five years of my life and it is only going to get better as we carry on. If I had a fixed date of when I was likely to come to California and meet you in person I could say that I am counting down the days, but at this moment I’d say its another two years at least.

I’m sorry, I’m rambling again. I usually end up doing this in letters to you. It takes me so long to come up with what to say and then I end up doing that. I’ve sent a couple of newer pictures of me since I haven’t gotten Facebook yet. I should get it probably by the time this letter reaches you. I love your letters and am always willing for you to send more but I was thinking that maybe that kinda contact would also help us stay in contact more often as letters take a couple of weeks to reach each other. Maybe then I wouldn’t ramble so much. Unless you’re sitting at home reading this and loving me ramble then.

Anyways I better end this letter before I ramble any further. I love you as always

Jordon Terrell xx <3

I’m sitting on the sofa with a big grin as I read my boyfriend’s letter. I can’t quite believe it myself when we found each other on that dating website, and both said that distance was never something that we considered when looking for a partner. It doesn’t mean that it hasn’t been hard for Jordon and I in our day to day lives. A lot of arguments over the legitimacy of our relationship and each other to friends. Someone will get angry and say oh your boyfriend isn’t even real despite how many pictures we have to prove that we exist to the partner’s friends and family. I could never even attempt to match his handwriting. My handwriting is too awful and would be an insult to Jordon by ruining his handwriting with my own.

He will always tell me that mine is prettier than his and we will go back and forth on that. I have a Facebook profile, but I barely use it anymore. I could bring it back if it meant that I could be able to speak to Jordon more. That would be the one thing that I would want more than anything else in the world. To either talk to Jordon more or to meet him in person would be my ultimate dream. I do wonder what it would be like when the day comes that we actually meet each other. I know that it will take a while and I am very patient so I am willing to wait until he has the money, or I can get the money to have a holiday in Australia. I do need to get a job in order for that to happen though, it does cost money to travel and get visas and things.

I have been living with my friend Jorel while I have been trying to sort everything out. He doesn’t mind me living here as long as I respect his wishes and pay my share of the bills when I am able to which is something that I plan on doing regardless. I had to let Jordon know that I moved a couple of months back. Otherwise he would have sent it to the wrong address and would have been upset for me not being able to reply to it. I often feel sorry for him when I find myself too busy when I was on tour to reply to him. I am hoping that I can talk more frequently with Jordon. I don’t feel like I have to hide my letters from Jorel, I trust him to keep the contents of the letters private from anyone else including our friends.

“Hey, thought you’d be asleep by now Dan. Heard you being sick last night,” Jorel tells me, when he walks in from his job. I have been feeling sick all day, but I have been resting as much as possible and I drank a little bit of water to see if I could keep it down. “I slept a little bit after you left. Then the mailman came, and I was reading the letter from Jordon while watching some TV. I struggled to read it through moments of nausea though,” I tell him. I did notice it took longer than usual for me to read the letter, but I wasn’t expecting to throw up so much last night. Jorel sits down next to me and I allow him to read the letter. “Yeah, but Jordon would understand if you waited a couple of days to reply while you get over this sickness. You also could find him on Facebook to talk to him then,” Jorel tells me.

“Yeah, I guess that is true. I was supposed to be job hunting today though. I know I need to get one soon,” I tell him, and he smiles before playing with my hair. I have been doing little odd jobs for the band he is in which I have been paid for doing, but I need a job that will support me in between that and the times which I am not needed. Lately Aron has been angrier with me and trying to interfere in the way that would make sure that I had no work to do with them. “I know, and Aron being a bitch doesn’t help. I will help you find something suitable don’t you worry about that,” he tells me. I appreciate the help that Jorel will give me, I know he will be reliable with this. He knows what I like job wise so he can pick the best ones for me to enjoy.

“For today though, you just need to rest and get over this stomach bug you have. There is no use applying for jobs when you can barely focus,” Jorel adds, and I relax against him as best as I can. I have a brother type relationship with Jorel, and I have done since I was really young. I used to call him my older brother when we went to school together even though I had an older brother of my own and a younger one. I just thought it was cool to have a second older brother because so many of my friends said that they had two older siblings. “Okay, I’ll rest today then think about both replying to the letter and finding a job,” I tell him. I did feel like it would be better if I did rest today anyway. I was surprised that I was making sense to Jorel at the current moment. “Okay Dan, you feel like eating anything or do you just want me to get you some Gatorade?” he asks me.

I have to think about this one for a moment. I know it has been a couple of hours since I was last sick, but I don’t want to undo my current progress. “Maybe try some Gatorade now and if I keep that down then I might try some toast in a little while,” I tell him. He walks into the kitchen and comes back with the bottle. “Yeah good idea Dan, I’m just going to make myself some dinner so feel free to fall asleep or whatever,” he tells me. I nod and yawn at him, I barely slept today anyways, and I know I need the rest to get better. I have my laptop nearby, just in case I can’t sleep, and I can watch something to relax myself and fall asleep to. I take a cautious sip of the Gatorade and just wait and see what happens.

I can hear Jorel cooking his dinner as I close my eyes. The Gatorade has stayed down so far, but my nausea became so much worse, so I decided to give my stomach a break for a while and wait until it calms itself down a bit. I have the trashcan nearby in case I do need to get sick again. I heard Jorel mutter something about me needing some good days for once. I think he came in to check on me while he is cooking and doesn’t need to pay as much attention to what he is cooking right now. I briefly open my eyes to see that I had received a friend request from Jordon on Facebook. I was feeling a bit more with it and excited because it means now we can talk more, and I think I can even see his face while he talks to me if we ever do one of those messenger calls.

I accept his friend request right away, he has probably just woken up for the day. He’s 19 hours ahead of me. I check the clock here to see it is about 4 pm here so it is about 11 am the next day for him. I leave my laptop to one side for a moment. The nausea had suddenly become a whole lot worse and I felt like I needed the trash can urgently, but I was lucky this time. Jorel was checking on me and I think he just plated up his dinner and was on his way to sit next to me. “You okay there?” he asks me, I bet he was worried that the smell had made my nausea worse. “Yeah I’m fine,” I tell him. I was still going to not drink anything for a little while at least. Jordon’s sent me a message, I look to Jorel and show him the laptop. “Answer him then silly,” he tells me, and I grin.

Jordon Terrell: Hey! We finally get to speak in real time!

Me: Hey! Yeah, about time!

Jordon Terrell: I know, I have been waiting a couple of days. Wanted my letter to get to you first and I am on a little early lunch break at work so I thought I could do it. How’s your day been?

Me: Yeah, I get that! I got the letter today actually. Just been thinking of a way to reply. I’ve still been looking for a job honestly. I have a stomach bug, so I have had a really lazy day on the couch.

Jordon Terrell: Nice, I’ll be patient and wait for that then. I am sure the perfect job will come up soon. Aw no, hope your roommate is taking good care of you for me.

Me: I hope so. Jorel has been looking after me today don’t worry! I have been getting as much rest as I possibly can.

Jordon Terrell: I will keep my fingers crossed for you. That’s good, I’m glad Jorel has been looking after you and I hope you get as much rest as possible. I have to go back to work now, I’ll talk to you later.

Me: Okay, I’ll talk to you later. I love you xx

Jordon Terrell: I love you too xx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4th August 2011

I am so nervous. Jorel has blindfolded me and says he is taking me somewhere and I am not to know where we are going until we arrive. All he has said about it is that I am going to like it. I know he has his camera too, which narrows down the possibilities of what it could be, but I am still not sure. I moved out of his apartment a year ago ready for when the time comes that Jordon can finally move here from Australia, but that is going to be a long time yet. At least, that is what I have been told. “Relax Danny, I’m not about to pull a nasty prank on you,” Jorel tells me. It only reassures me a little bit, I am still very nervous. “Yeah, but I didn’t like the whole you have to come into the car blindfolded thing Jay. This is kinda creeping me out,” I tell him.

It could have been worse I suppose. I could have been thrown into the trunk of his car. “I know and I am sorry for that. I just can’t ruin the surprise,” he tells me. I turn my head to Jorel and sigh. I bet he has my best interests at heart, but I am still incredibly nervous. “This better be worth it Jorel,” I tell him. I hear him chuckle and I was tempted to swear at him. I swear to Johnny Three Tears that Jorel Decker is making this whole thing worse. “This will be worth it I promise Danny,” he tells me. I still don’t believe him yet. I’ll have to wait and see what happens when we get to wherever we are going to. I think we have arrived because I didn’t feel the car moving anymore. “Right, we are nearly at the time where I can unblindfold you,” he tells me.

“Yay finally,” I tell him, and he bursts out laughing. He guides me out of the car and then takes off the blindfold. We are at LAX, why the heck are we here? I look to Jorel and he takes my hand and we walk in towards the arrivals. This is all weird to me, I don’t know what is going on and it is making me feel even more nervous than I was at the car ride. I know Jordon has gone quite silent on Facebook today, I thought he was going to make a letter that said he was going to dump me. We have been together for 8 years now and it has been a rough 8 years this far. “I promise you Danny, you’ll like this surprise,” he tells me. I look to the arrivals to see who is going to be showing up at some point. I have a sneaking suspicion now of who it is.

I didn’t have to wait too long to see Jordon Terrell walk through the door after going through customs I bet. He saw me at the same time that I did. He dropped his bag and I ran towards him. I swear Jorel was recording this, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to hug my boyfriend for the first time ever and we have been together 8 years like I have said before and waited for so long to do. “Hello Danny, it’s nice to finally meet you in person,” he tells me. I hold his cheeks and kiss him on the lips, I have been waiting so long to do this. He kisses me back, and it was the best first kiss that I have ever experienced in my life. “Hello Jordon,” I tell him, then bury my head into his shoulder. This was more than I could have ever wished for.

He lifts me up and I am more than willing for him to carry me over to Jorel. “So you’re here for good then Jordon?” Jorel asks, and Jordon nods. I cheer, this has got to be the best day ever! I can’t believe he is finally moving to Los Angeles so we can spend time together. I take one of Jordon’s bags and hold his hand with the other. Jorel said he has been helping Jordon send his things over and have been hiding them in my spare bedroom that I never go into. I didn’t feel any anger towards Jorel for keeping this from me, if anything I was so grateful that he was so willing to help me meet the man I have been with for 8 years. “Thanks for this Jorel, I apologise if I was very angry when you blindfolded me earlier,” I tell him. He chuckles at me as we walk back to his car.

“No worries Danny, I know you are super nervous when it comes to surprises like this. I just felt like I could do something to help you two get together in person because I know how sad it has made you,” he tells us. I have kept it from Jordon for a little while that I was sad that we weren’t seeing each other in the way that everyone else says they see their partners. We can finally go on dates and I can show him the best places in Los Angeles. I feel Jordon kiss my cheek and I can’t hide the blush. This is almost dreamlike, I feel like this isn’t quite real and I am going to wake up in my two bed apartment alone. “Right to the apartment, then I can leave you alone to get used to being together now you can see each other face to face,” Jorel says, he could probably have stayed over for a while if he wanted to.

Then again, I can understand why he has decided to go home. It is the first time that Jordon and I get to enjoy some time where we can actually touch each other, and he will want us to enjoy that time now that we can have them. We smiled at each other the whole time Jorel drove us back to my apartment. This is amazing, I had pinched myself a couple of times which makes me thing that I am currently not dreaming. I hold Jordon’s hand tightly as I see the apartment building in sight. I hope he likes my apartment. It will be ours now, but I don’t know what he is used to and what he is expecting to see. “I’m sure I’ll love our apartment Danny,” Jordon whispers, and I smile at him. I love how he has already said our apartment.

“I hope so, it’s not the best apartment in the world,” I whisper back, and I saw Jorel smile at us. He must think that we are either crazy or cute. We have now stopped and Jorel helped me take Jordon’s bags up the numerous flights of stairs it takes to reach the door of the apartment. Jorel carried the bags to the spare room where I would let Jordon set up if he wanted or if he wanted to share my room with me that would be fine too. “Right then, I’ll leave you lovebirds in peace. Welcome to America Jordon,” Jorel says and we thank him before he leaves. I still can’t get over Jordon’s accent, I just love it so much and the way he says my name makes me melt inside. I think I love everything about Jordon.

“Wow Danny, this is honestly amazing. Much better than my little apartment back in Australia. My perfect home,” he tells me. I smile at him, I am glad that he loves my little Los Angeles apartment. One day we will be able to get the money to buy a house all of our own which we can spent the rest of our lives together if we want to. “I’m glad you like it Jordon, you can either share the room with me or stay in the spare room,” I tell him, feeling a little nervous for what his answer was going to be. I might have asked a very stupid question. “I think after eight years of being together that it is about time that we shared a bed,” Jordon says, before spinning me around and hugging me tightly. I hug him back and grin, this is going perfectly.

“After being together for eight years it is definitely about time that we shared a bed Jordon. I just wanted to give you both options first,” I tell him, there is no awkwardness and I think that it’s just perfect. “Of course, I appreciate that,” he tells me, then he scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the bedroom we are sharing now. I sit on the bed and watch as he effortlessly moves around the room making everything he owns fit in perfectly with what I own. I was filming a little bit for my Instagram to make a little boast that my boyfriend is real, and we are now living together. The whole thing just felt right to me. “This feels amazing,” I tell him as he gets on with putting his clothes in my closet as I have a lot of free space for his clothes.

“It really does feel amazing. I feel like this is just right like this was meant to be,” Jordon tells me. I smile at him while I swing my legs on the edge of the bed. I have not stopped smiling since I saw Jordon in person for the first time. “I really feel blessed to have you in my life Danny,” he tells me after a while. I had been watching him organise all of his things and how he managed to make things fit with all of my possessions. I was gobsmacked at how easily he had managed to do it. “I’m blessed to have you in my life too Jordon,” I tell him. I just felt overwhelmed with joy that this was real, and we enjoy time together. I can’t wait to wake up tomorrow morning with Jordon sleeping next to me, we had set up skype calls and we could sleep with our phones propped up to the tables so we can wake up with each other next to each other whenever possible. It is nothing compared with the real thing.

“I bet you can’t wait to go to bed either Danny. I would love to wake up in the morning tomorrow when we can wake up together for the first time properly,” he tells me. I smile as he holds me tightly once again, I don’t think he can believe that he has moved to Los Angeles. I hold him back and we set up some picture, so that we can say to his parents that we has arrived here safely and that he has somewhere to stay. I know his mother and father were worried about him moving here and worried that I wasn’t a real person deep down and that this was a whole cat fish type thing. If I can make his parents feel more comfortable about him moving here then I will be happy to do so. I know they want to keep in contact often and want to face time each other whenever possible.

I make us both some dinner and during the middle of it I heard the face time ring tone go off. “Hey mum, hey dad. I managed to make it safely,” I hear Jordon say on this end of the line. I still cook the dinner for us both, I told Jordon he could show me to his parents if he wanted to. Just so that they cold prove I exist. I had gotten hot, so I had taken my shirt off while I cook so I don’t sweat too much. “Oh Danny, I don’t know if I can show you to my mother like this,” he tells me, and I wink at him. I smile at him and continue to stir the cheese sauce for the pasta bake I am making to show him that I can cook. “Oh but Jordon, if she doesn’t see me then how can she know that I actually exist and I am not a female who has been catfishing you this entire time,” I tell him.

He laughs at me and walks around to stand next to me where his mother is on the other end of the line. “Hello Mrs Terrell,” I tell her, and she smiles. I did send him the picture to pass on when I died my hair blonde a few weeks back. “Hello Danny, nice to meet you. You take good care of my boy for me won’t you,” she says, and I nod. I am definitely going to take care of Jordon and make sure that he settles into America. “It is nice to meet you too. I promise to take care of your boy and help him settle into America. Don’t you worry about it,” I tell her. Jordon goes to show her what I am cooking for our dinner tonight. I can hear her sounds approval from here. “Oh Jordon you have gotten yourself a man who cooks. That’s incredible, I hope the meal is good,” Mrs Terrell says, I think I heard her say that she wanted me to call her Jane instead.

We talked until I had finished the pasta bake and had put it in the oven too cook. She says that she will call him again tomorrow and she was glad he is safe and that I am real which made me laugh. “Your mom is lovely Jordon. I am glad she accepts me as a real person,” I tell him. He chuckles and I let him set the table for the two of us as I get some beers out of the fridge. “You said you drink right Jordon?” I ask him, as he grabs the cutlery out of the drawer. He comes behind me and takes one of the cans out of my hands and cracks it open before taking a generous swig. “Yep, I drink Danny,” he replies. We have had so many conversations that I can only remember half of it sometimes. It has been a long day.

“I can’t wait to try your cooking Danny bear. I am sure it will be amazing,” he tells me. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly for once. I can barely believe that we are here, talking to each other face to face until I get used to it. “I hope so, I haven’t done this sort of thing in a little while,” I tell him. I want to have an open and honest relationship with him. “I am sure you will do just fine Danny. It doesn’t smell burned or anything like that,” Jordon tells me. I take the bake out of the oven and dish some of it out between the two of us. There is plenty of it left for us to have as left overs the next day if we so wish. “Enjoy your meal Jordon,” I tell him, and we tap the edges of our beer cans together.

“Oh my god, this is amazing Danny. I would even go as far to say that it is on par with my mothers cooking and that is a hard feat to achieve,” he tells me, and I grin. At least there are no worries of me poisoning him now. I have done well, for the first time he has sampled my cooking and to say that it is on par with his own mother’s cooking. That is definitely something that most people work years and years to be able to achieve. I can’t even match the high level of my mother’s own cooking. “Why thank you Jordon. I am glad that you like it. I don’t think that I could ever match your mother’s level of cooking,” I tell him. We enjoy the meal and we go to the lounge afterwards to have a cuddle session on the couch.

“I insist on doing the dishes for you Danny. After everything that you have done to welcome me into our home. We can share the chores like a proper team would,” he tells me, then carries me to watch him washing the dishes. I like this, just sitting and watching the love of my life do the chores. I still have my shirt off, but I was comfortable being shirtless around him. I get up and put my hands on his shoulders. Then I put my hand into the water and splash him with the warm soapy water. “Oh Danny, now I am going to have to take my shirt off too,” he tells me. I chuckle and help him out of his shirt. I take a minute to admire how sexy he is and how much he has been working out lately. “Oh wow, I have really hit the jackpot here,” I tell him.

I was never one who focused on body images, but I will love whoever I am with for who they are as a person and I have done this with all my relationships, and this is no different. “So have I Danny. You’re really the little hottie here,” he tells me. I almost forgot that I was half an inch shorter than him. “I’m lucky to have you Jordon. There have been many times where I have thought that the distance between us would have made you dump me for a hotter Australian man who would be able to care about you more than I ever could at the time,” I tell him, I love having this relationship with him and this is perfect. He holds me tightly and I love the feeling of our bare chests against each other with our heartbeats in sync.

“Oh Danny, I knew when I saw your picture for the first time that it was meant to be. I know that this is right for the both of us and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he tells me. I like the sound of that, spending the rest of my life with Jordon. Maybe we will get married to each other one day. I love the dream of us walking down the isle and standing at the altar for us to say I do to each other and spend the rest of our lives with each other. “I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you either Jordon. I love you so much,” I tell him. I never stopped looking into his eyes the entire time that we talked. “I love you too Danny, you are always going to be precious to me,” he tells me.

“Your precious to me too Jordon,” I tell him. Then we share our second passionate kiss and I wrap my arms around him tightly as he lowered me down till I was almost on the ground. I smiled and laughed as he pretended to drop me to the ground and the scooped me up as we went back to the lounge. He has already done the dishes. We watch some television snuggled deep into each other’s arms. I love this, I love this whole thing as I take another selfie and upload it to Instagram and add a cute loved up caption with it. I love being with him and he makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I love this cuddle session with him. “So, you’re a cuddly type,” he tells me, and I nod and smile. I have always been one who enjoyed having a good hug with someone and it always makes any bad day better.

“Yep always been a snuggler,” I tell him. I think it is almost time for us both to go to bed. Jet lag is going to hit him hard when he gets used to the 19 hours’ time difference it is between here and where he came from. “Do you mind if we head to bed now Danny? I’m starting to get sleepy,” he tells me. “I don’t mind at all Jordon. I know these next few days will be a tough adjustment,” I tell him. I let him carry me up to our room before I go and change into some sweat pants. When we are all settled in bed I look him in the eyes. “I love you Danny,” he tells me. I kiss him on the lips. “I love you too,” I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another oneshot. I hope you enjoyed. See you in the next one.


	86. We'll Wear Our Scars DM x DK

Welcome to part 4 out of 6 of the Scars series. I highly recommend reading the other three parts first if you don’t completely know what is going on and what happened to Danny, George and Jorel. Check out the following:

I’m Bent I’m Not Broken

Every Lasting Scar

More Than Scars

Slight J3T x CS and JD x FM too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George p.o.v

I watch as Danny is fast asleep in the spare bedroom of my house. The poor dude can’t catch a break, it has been a year and a half since his attack, and it’s happened to Matt now too. It has been hard over the last four days to get Danny to leave Matt’s bedside. I finally managed to do it when he almost passed out from not sleeping. We know Matt is stable in his coma and the nurse will call me as soon as that changes. Matt’s mom is at his bedside while I encourage his loving boyfriend to take good care of himself. Matt will notice when they allow him to wake up that Danny has not been looking after himself properly and will worry more. “Poor Danny, at least he feels comfortable enough to sleep okay,” Jordon tells me, and I turn around to hug him tightly.

“Yeah, the doctor was about to admit him earlier. Not slept since he saw the attack happen. Even though it has only been four days and we know he has gone longer without sleep the stress and the whole shock of the events would have taken their tolls on his body. The doctor said they wouldn’t even consider bringing Matt round until at least day seven or eight, so Danny has time to rest up,” I reply. The doctor was really concerned about Danny’s health. We have been making sure he eats at least three times a day and has showered at least once but no one could get himself to sleep until I put him in the car and made the drive back to mine. We were like five minutes into the drive when he passed out in the passenger seat.

Jordon already knew about the car ride because I told him about it when I carried Danny into the house and straight up to the spare room. “Bless him, he definitely needs the rest then. It must have been the worst thing. He didn’t come out of it unscathed himself either it seems,” Jordon says, I remember when we got the call that both Danny and Matt were in the ER and they had been attacked. It made my heart sink to my stomach, now Danny has been attacked twice. Luckily this time it was in a less visible place. When I saw Matt for the first time while Jordon was with Danny who was unconscious at the time I nearly threw up. They were still working on him, but they allowed me to visit because there was a worry that he was not going to survive.

How the fuck was I supposed to tell the sensitive Danny that the man who basically pulled him through the worst bout of depression he has ever gone through was dead? I wouldn’t have been able to have done it without the knowledge that Danny was going to be joining him not long after. Matt’s mask design makes for a pretty gruesome scar, but Danny will still love Matt regardless. “Yeah, did you see what Danny got us for helping him out last time?” Jordon asks, and I shake my head. We leave Danny for a moment where Jordon takes me to show me the awesome famed canvas I wanted to buy Jordon for our anniversary, but I couldn’t afford it at the time. “Oh my god, that little buggar,” I tell Jordon.

“I know, he’s probably going to get us something else for pulling him through this,” Jordon says, and I hug him again. I want his face to remain pure for as long as possible. “He will do bless him. He has been through a lot since we brought him on as lead singer. I still maintain that it was the best decision we ever made,” I tell him. We go back to check on Danny, who luckily seems to be still out for the count. He will probably be out for the rest of the day, but we want to be there for when he wakes up. We don’t know how much of this past week he is going to remember because of what happened. We can be there to explain what happened and everything. He could do with some good food in his stomach too.

All Danny has managed to eat while he has been glued to Matt’s bedside is the awful hospital meals they have provided him with to help him keep going. We all made a plan in a group chat the couple aren’t part of that we are now going to bring them both cooked food from home since they will probably enjoy that more. I walk over to the bed and lay next to Danny just so he can have some comfort. A lot of the people we know have been worried about Matt and asking us how Matt was doing and haven’t really paid attention to the lover who has been devastated by all of this. He needs just as much support as Matt does through all of this. I play with Danny’s hair and just comfort him in the ways that we know have worked in the past.

Danny is still asleep, but I managed to calm him down while he was a little restless. Jordon was watching from the door as I comfort Danny. “You are such a good friend George,” Jordon says, and walks over to sit on Danny’s other side. “Only because the rest of our friends are not, they don’t really care that we have a broken Danny who prays every moment that Matt will survive this and what is going to happen if Matt does not make it through all of this. It is all about Matt to them,” I tell Jordon. The honest moments between me and Jordon is what I love. We both lay down on the bed with the fragile Danny between us. Jordon touches Danny’s cheek and we watched a small smile appear on his face.

“Bless him, so precious,” Jordon tells me. We both hug Danny gently together, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I didn’t really want him to awake but if he feels rested enough to be awake right now then that’s fair enough. We can take him to Matt when he feels a little better. “Hey, how do you feel now?” I ask Danny, who rubs his eyes and looks at us. He is taking his time to really register that he is not in the hospital right now. “I don’t know,” he tells me, his voice quiet and just about audible to both our ears. I could totally understand why Danny wouldn’t know, he is still suffering from his own injuries and the shock of all of this. “That’s okay Danny, I asked the nurse to tell us if there are any changes. The doctor told me that they wouldn’t think about waking him up until at least three days from now so we can have the rest of today here having a rest,” I tell him.

I felt that it was important for Danny to have all of the information that we have about Matt right now. “You’ll be here right?” Danny asks, and Jordon and I look to each other with an almost sad look in our eyes. Danny is terrified of being on his own again. “Of course we will Danny, we will be right here the whole time. Matt’s mom is with him now and Jorel and Dylan are only a phone call away,” Jordon says, managing to sooth the younger male. It is important that we comfort Danny. I send a quick text to Jorel to tell them about how Danny has been feeling lately and how Matt has been doing. Jorel replies saying that they could take Danny out tomorrow to a little café to distract him unless he really wanted to see Matt.

That would be nice for him, I am sure if Matt was aware of what we were doing he’d be happy that Danny was getting to spend time away from the hospital with us looking after him like he would want us to do. “Do you want just something basic to eat like eggs on toast? I know you might not be up to eating a lot right now, but it will help you feel better,” I tell him. I was even willing to give Danny pop tarts if he requested it. I give Danny some time to think about it, both Jordon and I were hungry, so I was going to make us eggs and beans on toast anyway. “Yeah, I think I can eat something. I know Matt wouldn’t be happy if I wasn’t taking care of myself,” Danny says, with a sad smile. It was almost as if Danny feels like Matt isn’t going to make it.

“Yeah, but he knows that we are looking after you Danny. He’ll wake up from this no worries. His mom just sent a message saying that he is more stable today than he has been for a while,” Jordon says, trying to make Danny happier. Danny smiles a little more and I scoop him up into my arms and carry him down to the kitchen so he could watch me cook our dinner while Jordon sorts out the dressings on Danny’s torso. “That’s good, I want to cuddle Matt again. I don’t like this,” Danny says, I add some cheese to the beans because I know everyone likes it. “I know Danny, he’ll be okay soon though I promise. You’ll be right there when he wakes up too,” I tell him. He smiles weakly at me and I hug him when I could take a break in cooking.

That was one promise I know I can make with Danny and fulfil it. We can take Danny to visit Matt at least once per day during the next few days and make sure that I can co-ordinate with the doctor when they plan to wake him up so that Danny can definitely be there to see his boyfriend open his eyes. That would make both of them happy, I know from what Danny has said during his statement to police that Matt was awake at the point where the attackers turned on Danny. We know that while in his coma he would be worrying about Danny, so his mom has being using updates from us to tell her son about how his boyfriend is doing. I give Danny his dinner first and he reluctantly digs into his meal. He is still a little upset about Matt so we are trying our best to cheer him up as much as we can for now.

We did managed to get one laugh from him. I showed him some new videos from the you tubers he likes, and it worked. I love seeing Danny smile and I might need to watch this group of you tubers myself because they look really good. I’ve heard they livestream everyday so that might help me catch up with them more. Got to make the little bear smile while his boyfriend is currently not well enough to do it. Even though Danny has spend most of today sleeping since I took him out of the intensive care unit so he could rest I could tell that he is now sleepier because of how little he has slept in the last four days and only now has he managed to get some, and it was over six hours before he woke up for some food.

I can understand with the way that he has been feeling how he would be so tired. He wants to see Mattie too, but he has accepted that he can see Mattie through face time if he really wants to and getting rest is better for at least today and tomorrow. We had been in a phone call with Mattie’s mom since dinner. She said that she was fine, and Matt is doing better. She also wanted Danny to have tomorrow off so that he can rest because she said he looked very sick with how tired he was. With the promise of her updating how Matt does throughout tomorrow and we said that Jorel and Dylan were going to take him out for a part of the day to try and get some relaxation time in while Matt is still in the coma.

It’s gonna be hard, we remember Matt being the same when Danny was in a coma after his attack. Jorel and I are lucky that we never ended up in comas after our attack because it wasn’t as bad. Danny felt better after seeing Matt and knowing that he is still fighting. Jordon and I have shared the cuddle time that Danny needs. Jordon wasn’t jealous because he knows that Danny needs the emotional support right now. Danny fell asleep in my arms and I let him hold my hand as it brought him some comfort. “God dang it, I hope this never happens again. Seeing Danny in so much emotional pain is too much to handle right now. I just want to take it all away,” Jordon tells me. I nod, I definitely agree with him. Never heard Danny cry like he has been doing but I never want to hear it again if I am honest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

Everyone is too good to me. I am in between Jordon and George’s arms like I was when I woke up yesterday afternoon. If I was honest I could not remember a lot from yesterday. I know it was the first time I had managed to sleep since Matt, and I were attacked and the first time I have left the hospital since I was discharged because as soon as I was discharged I went straight to Matt’s beside in ICU. It doesn’t sit well with me that I am not going to see Matt until tomorrow. It was his mom that convinced me in the end. Matt would want me to spend a little time away from there and rest if he knew that I had not slept for four days straight. He would not be too happy that I haven’t slept but he would also understand once I explained.

Jordon was already awake, and George is still asleep with one arm around my waist and one arm over Jordon. “Good morning Danny, how are you feeling this morning?” he asks me. I have been honest with them this entire time. “Better now that I have slept some more. I still feel bad about leaving Matt though,” I tell him, hoping they can help me feel less guilty about all of this. I felt George stir behind me, but checking my phone let me know that it is 10 am right now. “That’s good that you feel better. You will do, but we know that Matt wouldn’t get mad at you for having a couple of days to rest and recover from your own injuries and he knows you’re safe with us,” Jordon says, and I feel George hug me as he wakes up.

“Jordon’s right Danny. Matt is not going to be angry if you said oh by the way I was away from ICU to have a couple of days to recover myself. He would want you to have more if anything. He loves you a lot and cares about you a lot,” George says, and I roll over to hug George back. They are both right, my brain is just having a hard time understanding everything that has gone on during the last few days. I love Matt a lot and I know he loves me back the same. I am sure that if we talked when he is awake, and the breathing tube is removed then he would say what the guys have said when I tell Matt that I have taken two days off to recover from my own injuries. One through force and the other by choice.

“Wow, we all slept in the morning. Jorel and Dylan want to come here for two to take you out for a little late lunch. Do you want breakfast now or wait until they arrive?” Jordon asks me, while I am snuggled in George’s arms Jordon got up and stretched a little. “I wanna eat breakfast. It’s only ten so I will be hungry when they get here,” I tell him, with a smile. Ever so slowly I am feeling better with what is going on around me and more like I am in control of the situation than I was before. They are both happy with how I am slowly bouncing back to my usual bubbly self and I only see myself going up from here. “Alright, blueberry pancakes for little bear’s breakfast,” Jordon says. I smile, I really need to get them something else as a thank you for pulling me through this. They didn’t have to do any of this.

“What are you thinking this morning?” George asks me, while we wait for Jordon to come back with our breakfast since he said when he was half way down the stairs that he didn’t want us to move from the bed. “Just about how I need to figure out how to repay you and Jordon for pulling me through this. I’d probably be in a hospital bed myself right now if you didn’t intervene when you did,” I tell him, feeling good about being honest. Looking back on how I was up until yesterday morning I was on the fast track to earning myself a spot on a different ward for not resting properly. “You don’t have to Danny, we know that each and every one of these attacks is hard on you because you were the first one, so you feel it is your fault that they are continuing with their stupidity. We just want to make sure our Danny is as happy and as healthy as he can be,” George says.

He knows that even though he is going to say that he doesn’t want repaying I am still going to send him a gift when everything is sorted out. “I know, I can’t help it though. I feel like I keep ending up in scenarios that I should be able to deal with them on my own, but then I keep relying on you guys to help me. I feel like I should be able to look after myself,” I tell him. He rubs my back and I smile at him. Jordon walks in with three plates of blueberry pancakes and we both sit up so we can eat our breakfast and just enjoy some peace in the madness that has been the last few days. “I think things will work themselves out eventually Danny. We just need to push through these rough patches, and we will come out on top like we always do,” George tells me.

The pancakes were the best that I have had in a long time. “Yeah, everything is going to be fine Danny we promise,” Jordon says, Jorel texts me saying he is coming at half one to spend some time with me before we go out to the café. Think that it will be worth it to have some nice time knowing that Matt is in the safe hands of the doctors in the hospital and his mom will let me know if anything changes. I send his mom a selfie of me and she send me one back of her and Matt. She also followed it up by saying that she thought that I looked a lot better than the last time she saw me which was yesterday. I felt good now that I have managed to sleep a bit and eat some decent food. She said that Matt’s stats perked up when she told him that I was doing better, and I was looking after myself.

It’s good that he is doing better. I can’t wait until I can go to the hospital and see him awake and know for sure that he is getting better. I know how he felt when I was in the coma when I was attacked, and he waited for me to wake up. It’s agonising to not know what is happening and when he was going to wake up. At least I know I will be there when he wakes up and he will be happy to see me. I get all cleaned up and dressed. I bet Matt would be happy with me right now. I should stop talking about him as if he is dead. He is not going to die yet, he has a long way to go right now before death comes knocking on his door. I hope his mom looks after herself, it is all well and good them forcing me into resting, but they need to follow their own advice too.

The late lunch was really good. It felt weird at first, but they wanted me to feel as relaxed as possible while there wasn’t much going on. I kept taking pain medication every four hours because my own injuries were really bad and painful, and I had not been looking after myself as well as I should have done. I was more focused on making sure Matt was okay. I did have more memories of what happened that night too. I had made them attack me, so they left Matt alone after they carved his mask into his face. They weren’t going to stop there I knew it. They were going to try and kill him, so I had to do something to get the attention off him. I tell Jorel and Dylan what the flashback was about, and they hugged me tightly.

“Oh god Danny, we are so sorry. That must have been horrible to go through,” Dylan tells me. I haven’t told them of my own attack yet, only George knows, and I want to come clean about what happened that night soon too. I think for now it is just better if I just tell them what happened with Matt. “Do you want to update your statement now you’ve revealed more?” Jorel asks me. I did have a pretty weak statement because when they asked me I couldn’t really remember what had happened because it was all so fast. “Yeah, it might be worth me updating it now everything is all clearer. You will come with might right?” I ask the two, I didn’t fancy going alone knowing that nasty cop is still working there.

“Sure thing Danny we will be there. We can go today if you want if it helps,” Jorel says, and I nod. We eat lunch and they take me to the police station where Jorel explains to the officer at the desk that I was there to update my statement. I managed to do it with both Dylan and Jorel by my side and they were all shocked to learn what happened to Matt and I that night. I cried at the end, but the officer said I was very brave. What I had just said combined with the evidence they have against the group so far means that they will be put away for a very long time if we can get a successful trial. It is currently 5 counts of attempted murder and assault in total. They have attacked me twice now, and somehow I doubt it will be the last time that they do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt p.o.v – 8 days after the attack

I have been awake for just over 24 hours now and I have felt so rough. Danny is currently asleep curled into my side since the doctor agreed that he could cuddle with me after they knew Danny missed me and I have not been that injured on my side. It is more my face than anything. My mask is now carved into my face which is worse than the other three, but I have never been one who cares what other people think about my looks. All that matters to me is what Danny thinks and my little bear still loves me as much as he did before the attack. George let me know that Danny hasn’t been doing so well this past week, so it is my job as the loving boyfriend to make sure that he looks after himself. He has been resting more since he knows that I am awake and doing fine.

The doctor gave him a once over yesterday in front of me and the doctor recommends when we leave here in a couple of days’ time that we should both be on bedrest and let one of our friends or family members take care of us. The four guys in the band jumped at the chance as did both of our parents. We are going to make a little mini schedule so that no one is doing the brunt of the care work as we recover as we will both want to do things for ourselves. Danny will definitely be more stubborn and independent than me and want to do things for me quicker than I will feel able to. I touch his cheek and he gets the biggest smile. My mom has brought us both Mc Donalds for lunch and we didn’t mind one bit.

“Bless him, I am so glad you didn’t see how sick he looked on day four. I was sure that if George didn’t convince him to go back to his and Jordon’s house he would have ended up back in hospital himself. He did not sleep for the four days, and it took him a lot of convincing to get him to rest,” Mom tells me. I remember hearing a piece of that day, Danny refusing to leave my side, but he sounded so tired and unwell and I knew that he needed to leave this place for a couple days. When I was next able to hear someone it was my mom assuring me that Danny was at George and Jordon’s house sleeping the day away. It was like he had forgotten that he was injured himself and in shock from the brutality of the whole thing.

“I know, I heard some of it and I knew he was too worried about me to really consider looking after himself. In hindsight it would have been better for them to keep him for a couple of days for observation, but they knew he was really worried about me and I knew once George got involved then everything was going to be fine,” I tell her. She knows I have been able to hear a little bit every now and then, but it was all fuzzy like my current memories of the attack itself. Luckily yet unluckily Danny remembers everything that happened and made a pretty solid statement to the police. I just have to give one of my own when I can remember, but it would most likely sound identical to Danny’s just in my perspective not his.

Danny wakes up after I finished my lunch and smiled at me. It was almost like he didn’t believe that I was awake. I kiss him on the lips, bringing him out of his daydream and he kisses me back. “How is my handsome bear doing today?” I ask him, and he blushes. Danny has finally slept for 12 hours straight and I could tell he felt better. “Much better now. It’s like I am almost fully recovered then my ribs remind me I am not,” he tells me, and I chuckle. At least half of his ribs were broken in the attack which surprised me that he didn’t need any surgery. He just needs to do the one thing he hasn’t done so much and take it easy until they heal. “That’s good, in a few days I think I will be in the same place as you,” I tell him.

One of the first questions I had asked Danny when I could speak was if he still wanted to be with me. He quoted I Prevail’s song Scars as his answer. Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars. It did fit our relationship perfectly. That shitty gang has tried to tear us all apart especially Danny and I but we go through it and we will wear our scars proudly as a sign that they have not won and that they haven’t beaten us. “That’s good, I want to look after you Matt. Like you did when I got attacked. It’s only fair,” he tells me, and I can see my mom shake her head. Danny couldn’t though and I was glad. My little stubborn bear doesn’t like what has been planned for us, but the doctor joined in and said that Danny would be admitted himself if he wasn’t more careful with his own recovery.

I am sure we can kind some way of making Danny compromise. Like he can bring me breakfast in the morning and then stay on bedrest for the rest of the day or something. Danny is the kinda guy who hates doing nothing. That’s why the last 8 days have been hell for him as he has been doing nothing but stay at my bedside and he wanted to do more than that. I know he needs to rest though, and it will be better for him to recover himself before worrying about me. My mom gives Danny his lunch and he eats it. I feel that Danny was feeling better now he could at least comfort me with cuddles. It is better than nothing at least. Danny has been happy to give me a lot of cuddles since he is very cuddly.

~ 12 days after the attack~

Danny and I are now at home and we don’t have to worry about visiting a hospital for at least the next three weeks when we both have a check-up for the police report and for a follow up on our hospital visits. I am glad that both of us are both feeling better. We are also living out of takeaways and we don’t mind continuing until either our parent’s cook meals for us or we decide to cook for ourselves. My mom is cooking dinner tonight, she basically said that there was no way we were going to have another takeaway for at least another few days and we would benefit more with healing to have some home cooked meals for once. Danny agreed that we need some decent meals like he had with George and Jordon.

I sent the two males a message thanking them for looking after Danny for me while I was in the coma and they both texted me back instantly saying the I was welcome, and they’d do it anytime it was needed. They couldn’t let Danny get admitted to hospital when they knew that they could do something about it. Danny was certainly appreciative that it was George that made him get some rest that day. “Matt, you should be in bed,” he tells me. He was wincing as he walked over to hug me. I gently hugged him, making sure my arms rested on his hips. “So, should you Danny but here we are out on the porch not resting,” I tell him, and he rests his head on my chest. Mom is cooking in the kitchen but watching us closely.

“I know, but I just wanted to move around a little. My ribs hate me for it right now,” he tells me. I walk inside with him and my mom hands him his medication. “Yeah, that’s why resting is a good thing Danny. Your rib injury is pretty nasty. Have some dinner in few minutes then watch some TV before going to bed,” my mom suggests, and we sit at the island counter because we didn’t feel like going to the dining room tonight. “Good idea, I haven’t watched TV in like two weeks nearly,” I tell him, and he chuckles. We did exactly as my mom suggested otherwise we might have been in a little bit of trouble. I finally get to snuggle Danny in a real bed tonight and not a hospital one. We go to bed a little earlier than usual because of how tired we are. “Goodnight Matt, I love you,” he tells me. I kiss him, lingering for a minute to catch up on the ones I have missed. He kisses back and I smile as his eyes slowly close as he starts drifting off to sleep. “I love you too Danny. Goodnight my sweet bear,” I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of that! Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!


	87. Save Me Tonight DK x J3T

**_Heya, sorry I have been dealing with some health issues these last couple of weeks which has hindered my writing process somewhat! This was a request by[AvengedDoctorDioxide](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AvengedDoctorDioxide) so I hope they enjoy. Sorry that it took longer than I expected._ **

**_TW – DARK/SUICIDAL_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Third p.o.v_ **

A curly haired man sits in his bathroom, a small kitchen knife is in his hands. He spins it around a few times. The blade appealed to him. To the male this blade did so much more than just chop the food which made his dinner. He felt like the blade could take all of his pain away from him. To him the blade could solve all of his problems and fix all of his mistakes.

He knew if he was going to do something he would have to be quick about it. His friends worried about him enough already. He had not shown up to work once this week and had ignored most of their calls other than ones where they threatened to come over. He didn’t want their help, he didn’t think he needed it. He had an argument with someone and that had led to the downward spiral he found himself in. He was surprised he wasn't really upset by the words his supposed friend had said to him.  _"When will you see that no one really cares about you?"_ To the male or had confirmed what he thought all along, no one wanted him around. No one really cared about him, they were just doing it to make him happy. They were just doing it to make the fans happy, they had no idea what was going on behind the scenes, that the drummer was falling apart behind a very securely closed door.

He wasn't really sure that all that pretend was truly making him happy. In the end they are all going to turn their backs on him, so he was waiting for that day to happen. For that day where they all tell him that they have all had enough of him and didn't want to deal with him any longer. He knew that day was going to come soon. The band was only doing it to make it appear to everyone else that they were worried about him, he knew deep down they were going to reject him, just like everyone else.

To him the knife was his paintbrush and his thighs were the canvas today. His arms were already littered with the same lines that he would make on his legs. No one knew about them though, they were all scars and reminders that he was still alive. He had managed to keep people in the dark by hiding them with the tattoos and occasionally some light make up. The world was none the wiser to what he was doing, and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. No therapists around to tell him that they pretend to understand the internal pain and struggle he was going through on a daily basis. The sheer will power it took to get out of bed each morning.

No one knew how much effort it took and how much energy it took to keep his mask up every day and appear happy to everyone around him. No one knew of the demons that haunted him and watched his every move quick to point out where he had gone wrong that day. It was 20 minutes before his bandmates will have finished work for the day and he was finished with his self-infected art project, so he needed to clean up his tools. He needed to keep up the act that everything was fine. He cleaned his wounds and dressed them before making sure everything was clean and the way it was before.

Then George decided to pay a visit, unannounced like usual and with the usual I care about you talk. The curly haired male decided to keep a façade up, George must not know the truth. Especially when it involved him and certain romantic feelings the younger one had for the older. He thought he was doing well to keep his facade going. The band had no reason to suspect that anything was wrong with him. He was his usual cheery self, so they thought. He gave them no reason for them to think otherwise. They didn't know that the demons were already tormenting him for not going all the way.

 _"You really are a failure. You really can't do anything right can you?"_ They taunt and it took all his effort not to yell at them to be quiet. The last thing he needed was a reason for his friend to take him to the mental hospital because he hears voices in his head. The voices sounded like his friends, people who were supposed to care about him. People were already thinking he was insane or slightly crazy, they didn’t need more evidence on it. "Don't forget you promised you would go to that party tonight," his friend reminds him, making the demons behave for now. The party? Oh yeah the rest of the band were having a party tonight and he said he would go. "I will go, I am feeling better now anyways. Just needed a few extra hours rest," he says a dangerous plan forming in his head.

"That's alright Mattie. Just promise me you will stay safe and ask me if you need anything. I know you had that nasty stomach bug recently, so no one will be mad if you think it is too soon," George tells him. He smiles at him, he had no knowledge of what the other man planned to do tonight. "I will George, don't worry about me," he says, sounding cheery like usual which put him at ease. If only he knew the truth. He wouldn't be so encouraging for him to go out then unless someone else knew what was going to happen during the night even though he was going to be there himself. He would get distracted eventually.

There was going to be alcohol at that party, there usually is when one of his friends is hosting. He had friends who loved to get wasted and at first he planned to be the sober one. Then he changed his mind, he always cared for them when they were drunk, but they always pushed him away when he got drunk on the rare occasions he did drink a lot. He wanted to do something different, something dangerous and he knew no one was going to stop him. Why would they stop him when they hated the type of drunk he was? This gave him the perfect opportunity to make everything better for them and everyone else that claimed they cared about him.

A few hours passed and the party was in full swing at his friend’s house. He was on his fourth or was it fifth beer that night? The man had lost count after the second one and no one else was going to keep count for him. His friends were spread out around the house too busy to care about the male's dangerous mental state. Tonight he was going to make the pain end. Make everyone happy again and forget about him for the rest of their lives. He noticed how different they have become since he first met them, and he blamed himself. They could go back to their old selves after this. They would all be fine after this.

No one was going to notice if he disappeared forever after tonight. No one was going to go looking for him. No one would miss him either, the male was certain by now that everyone was going to celebrate him being gone. The night dragged on as a blur. The male was well and truly drunk by now. He was being pushed away by his friends just like he was expecting. The final nail in the coffin for him was when one of his friends had punched him in the face after he walked up to then other male and told him he loves him, and Matt started showing his type of drunk more clearly.

All rational thinking was well and truly gone by now. The male only had one thing on his mind and that was death. He craved it and was sure in his mind that it was the cure to all his problems. He had notes in his drawer addressed to those he loved to provide an explanation as to why he did this. He had his funeral planned out and paid for. It was going to be simplistic since he doubted anyone would show up to it. He believed no one loves him or care about him so no one would show up to his funeral. No one at his job would miss him, that was clear when his friend/co-worker punched him. That punch was probably going to be followed by more by the end of the night if he kept this behaviour up.

If the male had lost count of how much he had drunk at six beers then by now he has completely no idea although it could have been beer fifteen or even twenty by now. His friend told him to go sleep it off in the spare room and he mock saluted before heading up. He felt sick which was what he was aiming for. He wanted to go to bed and never wake up again, that was the way he was going to end his life while no one cared about him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Can you wake him up? I know he is breathing again now. I managed to bring him back" Was the first voice he heard probably the next morning. He had a major hangover, but he could hear some panic in that male's tone. He wasn't sure what happened after he went upstairs, but all he knew was he failed again. "I'm not sure, he isn't responding to me yet. What even happened last night?" A second male asks, this time it was the one who punched him last night. "I don't know, I knew he was drunk. I sent him to bed to sleep it off, but something was different last night. He wasn't himself at all and I don’t think this has happened over the course of the night," the other male says.

He felt the gentlest touch on his forehead and tried to move away from the cold feeling. It shocked the other two males in the room. He bust have been lying completely still until now. "Come on buddy, open your eyes “he heard, and he thought he was in a weird dream. No one cared about him that much did they? No, one of the guys in the room punched him last night so they couldn't care about him. Still he opened his eyes to hopefully make them leave him alone. He blinked a lot and the light was making his hangover worse.

He still thought he was dreaming when he saw relief in both of his friends eyes. The one who punched him frowned when he carefully touches the bruise he made. "Hey how are you feeling?" The first male asks. The male lying on the bed could only give as thumbs down. He didn't feel confident enough to speak. "We'll get you something for the pain now then you will relax with us for a while," the first male says after he received his response. "Why do you care what happens to me?" The hungover male asks, wincing at the tone of his voice. He sounded weak, and whiney and not the strong man he thought he should be.

He also said too much, they would be worried about him now. Especially when they piece together that they had revived their friend from a suicide attempt. "Dude, of course we care about you. Have you not noticed us checking up on you more during the day now?" The second male says. The curly haired man had to think about it for a moment. He did notice some of them asking if he was okay every now and then, but he thought it was going to stop eventually. He kept telling them he was fine when in reality he was far from fine.

"Were you attempting to end it all?" The eldest of the three asks the curly haired man and the curly haired man responds by not looking at either of them. They knew now and he was terrified for their response to it all. They surely hated him now. " I'm tired of being a burden to everyone," the curly haired man admits and then is pulled into a hug by the male who revived him. "Aw dude, you never have been and will never be a burden to us," the male says to the curly haired man who is holding back tears.

The eldest male of the group goes to get the pain medication and the curly haired man some food. He was bound to be hungry by now. He left the two younger men to hug while he did this. He felt confident now that the curly haired man was not going to attempt to do something he was going to end up regretting anytime soon. The other two members of the group were waiting in the kitchen since they were waiting for news on the curly haired man who hasn't woken up.

"How is he?" The blue eyed male sitting at the counter asks. "Hungover and sore but he is going to be okay. We need to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day at least and check up on him when he gets home," the eldest male says, and the rest of the males were a little confused, but they would be given the full explanation in a moment, but the curly haired man needed to get pain medication first which was more important at that moment in time.

Once he was confident that the curly haired man male was now comfortable, and he was going to be okay so he could give the others the explanation they deserved. "Our friend tried to kill himself last night and he almost succeeded of if we didn't get there and revive him in time," the eldest male says and the two others at the table gasp. They never expected it was going to be the curly haired man that was going to be the first one to try and kill himself. They thought he was the happiest one out of all of them.

"Is he going to be okay?" The chubby male says and the eldest male nodded. "Yeah he will be okay, but he is going to need our help to get through this and we need to be strong and show him that people do care about him,” the eldest male says, and the chubby male wanted to get to comfort the curly haired man and the eldest said that he could because they would all be watching a movie later on. That put him at ease a little bit, but they wanted to hug the curly haired man and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

The two males who were upstairs walked down the stairs and then the curly haired man was engulfed in a hug by the chubby blue eyed male then by the youngest male in the group. They wanted to let him know that everything is going to be okay. "You know that you could come to us for anything regardless of what time of night or day it is," the eldest male tells the curly haired man and the curly haired man nods. Everything he was feeling this time yesterday was gone now.

Now he knew people loved and cared about him, all he had to do was to tell them how he felt, and they would make it all go away for him. They were going to take it step by step and day by day, but everything was going to work itself out in the end. They were going to have to let the curly haired man man's mom know what happened and arrange to help him get better. They might be taking him to the doctors but only if he wanted to go. They were not going to force him to go if he didn't want to go.

That would the best thing for him. He would be admitting that he has an issue which can then get him the best help which would suit him the best. They watched a few movies before it was time to go home. The curly haired man was fit enough to drive but the eldest male in the group had some explaining to do that Matt wasn’t aware of at the time. He was going to know soon enough and hopefully it was going to have a better outcome than what George was predicting at the time. George knew something about Matt that the other man had no idea he had known. Danny was very good at keeping the secrets and keeping the peace, but while the craziness of last night went on he revealed a couple of the things that Matt had told him to George.

“I hope you don’t mind me staying with you tonight Matt. We honestly mean it when we care about you. Danny called Reese last night to help us revive you because we all wanted to do the best that we could for you,” George tells Matt, while he drives back. He hopped that Matt would accept that as the truth, the band had no reason to lie to him anymore and he knew that. “Sorry George, I had just gotten myself into a downward spiral and once you get there it is hard to get out of it especially when you convince yourself that it is better not to ask anyone. I do promise that if I ever feel like that again then I will tell you,” Matt says, smiling properly for the first time in what felt like months. George smiles back, he knows Matt will keep his promise. He would make sure of it anyway.

George waited a couple of hours to have Matt settled in his home again, with everything cleared away that he has used before last night. George didn’t think Matt would do it again, but they had to be careful. He couldn’t take any chances on it going wrong, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something like last night repeated itself. “Matt I have something to tell you,” George says, as he brings the younger male a coffee. It made Matt nervous, but the look in George’s eyes reassured and comforted him. “Matt, Danny told me about how you feel about me last night. I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have done this and fixed this mess sooner. I love you Matt, just as much if not more than you love me,” he says, making Matt nearly drop the coffee mug he was holding.

“I’m sorry George, I told Danny because I knew he wasn’t going to reject me for it. I was too afraid that you would hate me for it,” Matt admits, making George put their mugs down and pull Matt into a tight hug. “I would never hate you Matt. I love you and I would love for you to be my boyfriend,” George replies, hoping that would make Matt even happier. He really would be happy if they were both together and Matt could get the help he needs to manage his depression. “I would love to be your boyfriend and I love you too,” Matt says. They both smiled at each other, this was amazing and they were just enjoying the moment.

That night he had peaceful dreams and he was happy that everything was working itself out and everything would be alright from now on. He was starting to get happier now and he was enjoying the cuddles from his boyfriend and the one on one time with him now the demons were leaving him alone properly for the first time in weeks. He hoped that the demons inside his mind will permanently leave him alone. He has family and friends who love him.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_This is from something Danny (my lovely bf) and I did a long time ago and we changed a few parts of it, but I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it’s a little shorter than my normal one shots but I sprained my foot a week ago and it is still pretty sore._ **


	88. Night Cuddles - DM x JD

**_January 2015_ **

**_Jorel p.o.v_ **

Today is another boring studio day, nothing particularly special going on. Only there was the fact that my boyfriend Danny was about half an hour late so far. I had texted him, asking him where he was but so far I haven’t had a reply. I am a little worried because it is not like him to be late to the studio. He usually meets me at my house early so we can have some couple time and then go to the studio together. The guys both know and accept the fact that we are dating each other and have been since 2005. That wasn’t why he joined us in 2009 as a full time member of the band though, they love his voice as much as I do, and he has the talents to help us grow as a band and be the success we are today.

“I’m sure he’ll show up soon,” George tells me, and I nod. Literally thirty minutes later Danny walks in and flops onto my lap. He looks exhausted right now and he rests his head on my shoulder. “Good morning little bear,” I tell him and kiss him once on the cheek. He sighs and holds onto me for comfort. Something wasn’t right, maybe he is sick or something.  “Morning Jay,” he says, and he spoke so quietly I almost didn’t hear him properly. “Are you very sleepy there Danny?” I ask him, and he nods. I make sure that Danny is comfortable if he decides to sleep on me.  I kiss him on the top of the head and let him close his eyes. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep in my arms.  George looks at me sympathetically.

“Poor Danny, he must have had a bad night,” George says as I hold Danny close. He was here in case we decided to record more vocals for him. They are focusing on Dylan and Jordon today from what I have been told so far. “Must have had a few bad nights. He looks so exhausted bless him,” I tell George, we both noticed the bags under his eyes as he slept.  I wanted to touch his cheek, but I don’t know how deeply sleeping he is right now.   “Maybe you can talk to him later, find out what is going on. He’ll end up in hospital if this keeps up for much longer,” George tells me. I have some worried about this, he has seemed to have come into work more frequently exhausted but not to this level where he basically passed out in my arms.

“I’ll try but Danny is very stubborn when it comes to this sort of thing. He’s not gonna open up to me all the time even if I am his boyfriend,” I tell George. I have to be honest with George. I can’t use my status as his boyfriend to get Danny to tell me everything that is wrong with him. Even his mom has asked me in the past if he opens up to me more than he does to her. He doesn’t in fact he barely opens up to anyone regardless of how much he trusts and loves them. “Yeah, I suppose that is the downside to how stubborn Danny is. He just doesn’t want to bother people at all, he will probably apologise a whole lot when he wakes up,” George tells me.  Danny has done that before, I have a few stories of it.

One of them was just after we had our one year anniversary of dating each other. I had gotten a fright filled phone call in the middle of the night from Danny who had a horrible nightmare and had asked me to come and comfort him. It did take a minute for me to get Danny to tell me what was wrong with him and he was sobbing pretty heavily. I went over to his house, held him in my arms and calmed him down until he fell asleep. I woke up before him the next morning and then decided that I should make him some breakfast when he started waking up. I did that and once breakfast was over he hugged me tightly and apologised like ten times for calling me the night before and asking for help even though I told him it was fine.

I tell this story to George and Matt who are in the room listening to me and both equally concerned about Danny’s health and wellbeing. “I definitely see this happening when he wakes up. Maybe not word for word, but he will say sorry a few times,” George says. He’s right, I can picture Danny waking up in an hour or more and when he feels more awake hugging me and saying sorry a lot of times.  Danny does wake up two hours later and it was almost lunch time. “Good sleep baby?” I ask him, and he nods into my shoulder. I kiss his cheek and he kisses me back. I was glad that he had a good sleep though, he’ll feel a lot better than he did when he walked in this morning. “I’m gonna get lunch from that noodle place, do you three want some?” George asks, look to all of us.

I know the noodle place is going to take a while to make our orders. “Yeah I’d like the beef ones I usually get please George,” Matt says, and I give my order too. I look to Danny who I had honestly thought had fallen asleep again. He was awake and sorta looking at us if he needed permission to speak or something. This is honestly turning out to be a weird morning so far. “You can have noodles if you want them Danny,” I whisper, trying to not let the others worry about Danny more than they were already. He quietly gives his order to George who runs his shoulder and smiles. “I’ll be back with the food as soon as they are done with it. This one is one me, so don’t worry about paying me back,” George says.

Danny slowly feels more awake as we wait for George to come back with our lunch.  “I shouldn’t have done that,” Danny tells me quietly and I know what he is talking about almost instantly. He was talking about the fact that he had fallen asleep on top of me. “What do you mean that you shouldn’t have done what Danny?” I ask, trying to get him to open up to me.  I give him some time so that he can come up with his answer.  “Falling asleep on you,” he whispers, Matt was trying to listen in, but I gave him a look which told him to back off. Matt said something about making sure the two in the booth know that lunch time is imminent.  “Danny bear, you looked like you were going to pass out if you didn’t sleep. I don’t mind you sleeping on me anytime. If you need me I’m right here,” I tell him.

“Okay Jay, only also long as you don’t mind. I’ve been really tired lately and I guess it got to the point where my body told me to stop,” Danny says, and I smile at him. I was so impressed by how much he just told me. He usually never talks to me likes this. He’s never usually opened up so quickly but what probably helped when I sent Matt away. That way he knows that unless I have his permission to do so I won’t tell anyone what happened or what we discussed.  “Has your sleep been bad for a while?” I ask him, again speaking quietly in case Matt decided to eavesdrop on us again. He nods, and I feel grateful that I am starting to get to the bottom of this so I can help my love with his problems.

I am gonna ask his mom in a little while about a theory I have. It might not be much, but I’d rather ask her to either confirm or deny it. Then I can work on my plan to best help Danny out. It’s about time I moved in anyway but if it can help Danny sleep at night then it will be even better honestly. I don’t want to be at home without him and the UCLA medical centre calling me up to say that they found Danny passed out somewhere due to exhaustion or something similar.  “Do you want me to stay the night?” I ask him, and he nods. He mumbles something that I couldn’t quite hear so I asked him to whisper it into my ear.  “I think it would be better if you moved in instead,” he whispers, and I smile.

Considering it is our ten year anniversary this year I am more than willing to make this next step with the love of my life. “If you are ready for me too babe, I can start moving my stuff in this week,” I tell him quietly and he nods. When he looks at me I see the brightest smile. I already had started packing some of my things and my house is going to be “bought” by my friend Vanessa soon. I was hoping to have this talk with Danny about me moving in for a while now. “Yeah, I think I’m ready now,” he tells me and kisses my cheek. I kiss him back just as George returns with lunch for everyone. He had been in a text conversation with the other two apparently.  He gives us our lunches first because we were there first.

He got himself his order and said the others could fight over who got it next. “How do you feel now Danny?” George asks my little bear, who had just shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth. He gives a thumbs up at first. “I’m okay. I have just had insomnia creep up on me again. All good now though,” Danny tells him. I suspected insomnia had something to do with it, but I wasn’t one hundred present sure. I also suspect something else is up, but I would rather talk to Danny privately at home about it than in the studio. It would just be more beneficial to us both to have some of our relationship private from the guys even though the guys are like brothers to us and we trust them with our lives, but they don’t need to know this.

“Jay will help you with that. If not, come talk to me whenever you need to and I’ll try sort something out for you Danny,” George says, just as the other three walk back into the room and we decide to drop the conversation for now and focus on eating. I had one of Danny’s favourite chocolate bars in my backpack, so I gave it to him once he was done eating his noodles. He looked at me in awe, he forgot that I know what his favourite chocolate is so I buy plenty of it when I can and give it to him. There was no special reasoning behind it, I just like to treat Danny sometimes especially if he is having a hard time.  It’s not bad to be a loving boyfriend when the opportunity arises. Danny has spoiled me far more than I have spoiled him that is for sure.

I am forever getting little gifts in the mail with love from him. Now it’s going to change a little bit, but I know the gifts are not going to stop. He has already told me he loves me too much to bother changing that bit. He just needs to let me do the same thing for him every once in a while, or more frequently than he does currently. Danny and I work on more lyrics with George after the lunch break is over while the other three head back to the booth. I smile as Danny shows me the new lyrics he was working on. They might not be going on this album as we only have three months or less before Day of the Dead comes out.  

_I'm no shooting star_

_Just a burning heart_

_We never sleep_

_In California, we're dreaming_

_Running through the dark_

_Broken boulevards_

_We never sleep_

_In California, we're dreaming_

_In California, we're dreaming_

It sounds really good, I can’t wait to work on it with the others. The song will definitely go on the next album and not Day of the Dead as the track list for this album has already been set. We are just waiting for the album to get released because of stupid management issues. “This is really good Danny. I think that this could definitely be a track for the next album,” I tell him. We are constantly making songs and preparing for the next album which we have them on a cycle where every two years we drop a new album which works. It isn’t really that stressful, unless you have management which sucks like we have had until Interscope stepped in to take over. I look in the notebook and Danny had written some more for the “California Dreaming” song.

_Tension hidden in the question_

_Underneath the dreams I hold_

_I can see rejection in my own reflection_

_I can feel my dreams grow cold_

_Dreams grow cold_

I definitely can see this working into a really good song for us. I compliment Danny again and then pass the notebook to George who had heard me talk about the song but not actually show what I am talking about. “Jay is right Danny, we could make this into an entire song right now if we work hard enough,” George says, and Jordon walks in and we work on the song together until it was done. Then we even got to the point where we had decided which of the five of us were going to have a part. Matty told us he was thinking that he should leave the band in a few years’ time so that we should make songs with that in mind and “California Dreaming,” will be one of those songs. “Danny you are a song writing genius,” Jordon says.

Not long after we wrote that song I noticed Danny was rubbing his eyes more frequently and he was still tired. We are going to go home soon, I want to go back to my house to get some of my belongings. I want Danny to settle down and possibly sleep. I will go to the pizza place nearby to get dinner for us both. Danny’s not going to complain about more fast food and also getting out of cooking. “Right, I think this is a good place to call it, only five minutes earlier than the other two,” George tells us and Danny nods. He knows that it has been done with him in mind, they have all seen how tired he is right now. “Go get some good sleep Danny. You need it,” Jordon says, and pulls Danny into a hug. They could have been twins if they were born on the same day instead of like 2 months and 18 days apart like they are.

On the way home Danny says if I didn’t mind then he would like to take another nap. It was fine by me because I told him that I was going to get us dinner and make a start on the boxes that I had already packed to move here. Maybe when he has slept a little more I will make a bigger effort in moving in, but for now it is not essential, and I don’t really need to make sure all of my stuff is here. Vanessa is still trying to sell her house. I still own my house, just when she’s moved all of her things in and sold her house I’ll sign the house over to her. It has all be arranged beforehand, she has even been encouraging me more and more to move in with Danny and not worry about my house right at this moment.

I sit down with Danny on the couch and I watch as he rubs his eyes again. “Go to sleep little bear, I won’t be gone for long. I’ll probably be back before you wake up from your nap,” I tell him. Since I know Danny is super tired he will sleep for an hour or two.  “Okay Jay, I love you,” Danny says, settling himself down on the couch ready to sleep. “I love you too Danny,” I tell him. I wait until he falls asleep before I leave to my now old house. I don’t know why I have taken to calling it my old house so soon. Danny literally only told me less than a few hours ago how he’d like for me to move in with him. I decide while I am packing to phone his mom. See if she knows about what has been going on with her son and how we can help the poor bear.

_Margo: Hey Jay, how are you?_

_Me: Hey Margo, I’m good thanks. You?_

_Margo: I’m good. How’s Danny doing?_

_Me: He’s been alright. Having sleeping issues again._

_Margo: Oh no that’s always a worry for me that he doesn’t sleep enough. He’s had sleeping issues since he was a baby honestly._

_Me: Yeah, managed to get two naps out of him today. One in the studio and he’s sleeping at home right now. I am just packing some of my stuff up to move it to his._

_Margo: Brilliant, I am glad you are the love of his life. He’s been so much happier these last ten years._

_Me: I’m glad I could help him. I love him so much. I was wondering actually if he has a fear of being on his own. Maybe that is a major trigger of insomnia for him because he sleeps so well on tour while we are all there and I have always shared a hotel room with him._

_Margo: I think so, he’s never spoken to me about it, but I have noticed it. He stayed with me as a baby and toddler so he could actually sleep. Then he shared a room with Rigo and Ruben until he went to college where he had the worst time with sleep. I think he ended up in hospital a few times with exhaustion._

_Me: Bless him, well I am glad I know about it now and I can fix it. He might open up to George and I and I can pass that on to you. I was worried that he was going to pass out before actually. He was so tired he could barely stand up right._

We talk for a bit long before we both decide to hang up to get on with chores. Knowing what I know now about Danny I don’t want to make my trip longer than it needs to be to keep Danny calm in case he wakes up while I am out and panics because I told him that I would be back before he woke up. I pack the boxes and my kitty Tiger into the car and travel to the grocery store to grab a few things for dinner. When I am home, Danny is still fast asleep, so I put the boxes into the spare room for now and get Tiger all settled into his new home. I pick Danny up once I am done with everything and just hold him in my arms. We don’t get much cuddle time so I am going to take advantage of it while I can and he’s asleep which is good for him right now.

I send a picture to Margo, proof that her son actually sleeps because I was afraid for a moment that I had made her more worried about her son during my half an hour phone call with her earlier about his separation anxiety. I will do my best as his loving boyfriend to support him whenever he needs to, and I cannot wait to spend every night with him in bed and see what sort of difference that makes to his sleeping patterns and health related to that. I feel like it would be a cute couple moment to just hold him for a while. When he wakes up he’ll be happy because I have kept my promise to him to be there when he wakes up from his second nap. I hope I can convince him to go to bed a little earlier tonight too. Just to make sure he sleeps well.

Danny woke up about 20 mins after I got back so I was glad I didn’t stay at my old house longer.  “Sleep good Danny?” I ask him, and he nods. I kiss him on the lips this time, and he kisses me back. Now we are not in the studio anymore we can display our affection for each other now more openly. We are being kind to the others by not being too kissy kissy in front of them when we are together. Not everyone has a partner in the band, and we respect that. “Can I help next time you pack some stuff?” he asks me after a little while. I put a pasta bake in the oven for our dinner, nothing fancy but we honestly couldn’t be bothered doing anything else at the moment. “Sure, I’d love to let you help me move. I only brought over like four boxes,” I tell him.

“Four boxes and a Tiger kitty,” Danny says, as the lovely cat jumps onto Danny’s lap and licks his face. He’s grown a lot closer to Danny now than he was at first. He did scratch Danny a lot back in the beginning, but I worked on getting my kitty to love the love of my life enough so that they can live with each other happily and as injury free as possible. “Yep, couldn’t leave little tiger behind. He’ll be nice I promise,” I tell him, and he smiles. He rubs Tiger’s head and the kitty purrs happily. I rub Tiger’s head and he happily headbutts Danny. He just wants attention from the both of us. I sneak another picture of the three of us while Danny is focusing on petting Tiger just to add that extra cuteness while he is distracted.

All of these pictures will end up on my Instagram page and possible Danny’s. I don’t share romantic things often, but Danny deserves to have me shout from the internet’s rooftops how much I appreciate him and how much I love him. He needs more love honestly, he is just the sweetest and purest man that I have ever met in my life. I am so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I thought that maybe one of the others would ask him out first. I was so glad that I managed to ask him out and he said yes. There was the slight doubt in my mind that he was going to reject me. When he said yes, I had to stop myself from jumping in pure joy. I might have done a little jump when I got home. Tiger thought I had gone mental honestly.

Soon it was dinner time, I couldn’t be bothered making Danny move from where he was comfortable and still sleepy. He was very hungry though, he wasted no time digging in after he thanked me for cooking dinner. “You’re welcome baby. I don’t want you moving your butt off this couch unless you have to pee,” I tell him, and he laughs. Oh man I love that laugh, it’s so melodic and like music to my ears.  “So I take it you’re carrying me to bed then,” he tells me, and I smile at him. I don’t mind that, I love carrying Danny to bed. He’d probably fall asleep in my arms on the way to bed, which I also don’t mind. It means that he trusts me enough and feels safe enough to fall asleep with me.

I know he has that fear of being on his own, but that doesn’t mean that he will automatically open up to everyone who he knows. He doesn’t necessarily feel safest with everyone and that’s fine. I do the dishes when I am done eating, Danny finished a good few minutes before me. He pouted because he wanted to do the dishes with me. Then I reminded him that he was on couch rest until I said otherwise. I don’t want him to collapse even thought he’s had 3 extra hours of sleep than he probably has had for weeks now.

“Hey Dan, how much sleep have you gotten recently? You don’t have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” I ask, we had been sitting watching television for the last hour and a half. I was keeping a close eye on the time to make sure I could attempt to encourage Danny to have an early night if he wanted one.  “Maybe like an hour or two when my body finally lets me sleep. Then I wake up because I have stuff to do and I know in my head that I can’t justify spending the whole day in bed because I only slept a little bit,” Danny explains. It made perfect sense to me, why spend the whole day sleeping if you know you have things to be getting on with during the day. Danny’s never been a lazy person. Today is an exception because I have made him take a lazy evening.

He never usually has a lazy day. Even on the days off on tour he is always doing something, from cleaning his bunk making sure it’s all nice and maybe a couple of other parts of the tour bus. Otherwise he is out exploring the town we are in and seeing what new things he can discover. “I hope that can change now little bear. You can have a lazy day once in a while you know. It is not going to change people’s opinion of you. I bed this evening has felt good for you,” I tell him, giving him a smile. He snuggles into me a little closer, I swear he has enjoyed this, and he won’t admit it. “Yeah, you’re right.. again. I have always been so busy I forgot what relaxing really meant,” Danny says, and I laughed when he said I was right again.

I am just trying to give him a little bit of advice, I don’t want to seem to be seen as controlling when I am not. I just want what is best for my boyfriend and he feels the same way about me. “Let’s make a little goal. One relaxing day a month. Then if you like it we can up them until it’s at least once a week. It will make all the difference,” I tell him, only suggesting the idea to him. He looks at me and smiles. “I don’t see why that would not be manageable. You are probably right, and I would really like it,” he tells me.  Tiger makes a noise and if he was human it would probably be his version of an agreement. “Well now Tiger agrees there is no backing out now,” Danny says with a chuckle. Have I told anyone about how much I love this man? Probably not because then they would get pissed off because I love him so much.

“When do you want to go to bed? Our usual eleven pm or a little earlier?” I ask him, and I watch as he looks at the clock while he considers his answer. He looks at the television show that we are watching as well while he is considering.  “I think I can stay up till eleven tonight. I am not that exhausted right now and I don’t think staying up for another three hours will do me any damage,” he tells me, and I smile. I kiss Danny on the top of his head, and he looks and smiled. It wont do him any harm to stay up for the next three hours. He will hopefully sleep for the whole night with me by the side like I should be. Tiger jumped off to go and explore the house some more because this is still a strange environment to him.

“I think Tiger likes the house. He doesn’t seem to mind the fact that Louie is here either,” Danny says, the dog has been so quiet in the corner I almost forgot that my other fur child was here. That was sort of a good thing though, him and Tiger have not fought. Tiger went up to Louie and sniffed him and Louie sniffed him back before licking him. “I think Louie approves of his new brother,” I tell Danny who grins. Tiger goes off to explore some more and then comes back and sits right next to Louie who is happy to have the kitty there. “I’m glad because I don’t think that you would let Tiger go anywhere else than wherever you go,” Danny tells me. He speaks the truth, that cat is like a child to me and there is no way I would ever give him up.

“Yep, Tiger moves wherever I move to a new house. I just hope you don’t mind Vanessa coming to take care of him when we are on tour,” I tell him. I know he wouldn’t mind, he wouldn’t want the cat to be neglected. “I don’t mind, I have met Vanessa before, and she is really nice. I also don’t want to responsible should anything happen to him while we are gone. I can get a spare key made for her before our next tour,” he tells me. I will pay him back for that, I will also pay for myself to get a spare key to the house since I don’t have one myself currently. I have always come over when he has been awake, so he has unlocked and opened the door for me.  I have never come over when he has been asleep.

It was just not a thing that I felt was right, go over to someone’s house when they are not expecting you and they are fast asleep. I know now that I am living with him that it has all changed and when I get my key and I am out later than he is for whatever reason or we are both going to separate places I don’t have to worry about waiting for him to get back. I notice as we watch the television over the next three hours Danny slowly starts to pay attention less and is starting to fall asleep in my arms. I was cuddling with him the entire time. Just like I wanted it to be, I had a dream about this one night. One day Danny and I would be living together and cuddling just like this on the couch watching something.

“I love you Danny, goodnight,” I tell him, it was clear he was not going to make it to eleven pm now. He is so tired, and I am just going to let him sleep. I know that it is useless to try and keep him up when he needs the sleep. “Night Jay, I love you too,” he tells me. Not long after that he falls asleep. I wait twenty minutes, then carefully and quietly put him in bed and go downstairs to turn off all the electronics and lights that need to be off and make sure the pets have enough food and water for the night. I climb into bed and hold him protectively to my chest as our pets join us on either side. Man I love this life.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_And that is the end of another one shot! Hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next one. Don’t forget I am still open to requests as long as they are not too crazy, or smut related. For instance I will not write a one shot where a character is drug addicted when they don’t take drugs irl._ **


	89. Lords and Ladies DM x J3T

****_Hey guys, this is an AU set in the middle ages. For this I am going to be splitting them up into the following groups:_ ** **

****_Danny and Jorel (brothers, Jorel older than Danny by 4 years)_ ** **

****_George, Dylan and Jordon. (also brothers, George the older boy and Dylan and Jordon twins)_ ** **

****_I have done a lot of research on what it was like in the middle ages to make it as accurate as possible._ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Danny p.o.v - 5 years old- House Murillo_ ** **

“Jorel, don’t forget to look after Daniel when you go out together,” Mother tells us. Father and Mother have lots of boring meetings all day. That is why mother has given us permission to play on the grounds of the house as long as we didn’t go too far. Our older brothers Rigo and Ruben are knights who are expected to fight for our house whenever necessary. Our sister Larissa has to stay at home, she isn’t allowed to do much other than stay at home. “Don’t worry Mother, we will not go farther than the front garden,” Jorel tells her and I was quick to agree. We will have people watching out for us while we play in the garden for a few hours. Jorel has knight training later on in the day while I have reading lessons.

As soon as we got our mother’s approval we went out side to play knights. Jorel says that it is a good way for me to begin to learn the things Jorel is learning earlier. I love playing knights with Jorel, there is not much else we can do here but that makes the day pass faster. We get two very long sticks and start play fighting under the careful supervision of those in charge of looking after us. They do not like it if either of us become too aggressive towards one another and they make us split up before it can cause injuries. We also have to be as careful as we can not to get our clothes dirty. Mother does not like it when we come back from playing covered in mud and dirt. Even though she does not wash our clothes, she does feel sorry for the ladies who do.

“I wonder when Rigo and Ruben are coming home,” I tell Jorel after a while. It is no secret to him that I miss my older siblings. “It should be soon Daniel, we know that father wants them home before the visitors arrive,” Jorel says, he pays more attention to the conversations that father has than I do. I just find them boring, even though as I get older I will have to learn all of these things as one day I know that I will be Lord of house Murillo so these types of things with be more important. I hear the sound of horse shoes on the path up to our manor house, so I stop playing just as Jorel bashes me on the head with a stick. I knew exactly who were on the horses and I rubbed my head while staring at Jorel.

“Sorry Daniel, didn’t realise you at stopped,” Jorel apologies, he was getting a look of disapproval from those looking after us so he had to apologise or else he would face the wrath of father later on. “I think Rigo and Ruben have arrived home,” I tell him, looking towards the two horses which were vaguely familiar to me. “I believe you are right there,” Jorel says, and we cautiously walk towards the horses much to our caregivers displeasure. Rigo took his helmet off first and I went running off to my brothers open and waiting arms. “Hello little brother,” Rigo says and lifts me up into his arms. Ruben did the same with Jorel and then put us down on the ground to chase us around for a while. Father had left his meetings to watch us play as siblings.

“Aha I got you,” I tell Rigo, I had used my small height to my advantage and gotten Rigo onto the floor. He chuckled and seemed to be surprised at how I had managed to overpower him so easily despite my small stature. “Indeed you have Daniel, you would make a fine young knight one day,” Rigo says, as father calls us all in for food. I stay close by my eldest brother, if someone was to suddenly rush us then I would be protected by him. We had been ambushed once before and Jorel and I were lucky to come out of it without serious injuries according to father. Father hugs my older brothers tightly and smiles at us. He rubbed my head; a mark had formed where I had been bashed on the head by Jorel’s stick so it hurt a little.

“Jorel, you must be more careful with your brother,” Father says, and that is usually how far he takes it as Jorel, and I would apologise again and promise that we would not do so again. “I am sorry father, it will not happen again,” Jorel says. Mother looked concerned at the bump on my head as we entered the dining hall. She was happy to see her eldest sons arrive home though, she always worries when they go off for more training. “Daniel what on earth happened to your head?” Mother asks me, I winced as she touched the lump that had formed on my head. She always worries about what we would get up to while we were playing outside especially with our knight roleplay. “Jorel accidentally bashed my head with the stick while we were playing,” I tell her.

“He has apologised a couple of times and all we need to do is keep a little eye on Daniel throughout the rest of day. I think he should be fine though, he is a tough young lad,” Father says as we all go to sit at the table. I was glad that I did not have to see the physician today. He is not keen on the fact that according to him I am a lot shorter than any other boy of my age and always tried to push remedies on my mother to encourage my growth. My mother said as I was only five that there was no need for that yet and I should just be left to grow naturally. Rigo happily sits next to me as we eat lunch and I was surprised he still kept his armour on. Then again he has not really had the chance to change out of it into his normal clothes.

“Who are the visitors father?” Rigo asks, I was going to pay attention this time, so I am not caught out. I knew that father often invited lords and ladies to the manor to make sure that relationships are kept nice and that no civil wars are to break out. “Lord and Lady Ragan are coming in two days’ time. They are bringing their three sons with them this time and I would like you and Ruben to oversee the younger two boys meeting them as they might be unsure what they should do,” father says, I had heard that I was even the youngest there. He has a set of twins who are nine like Jorel and their older brother is twelve. “Of course I will father, I am sure the younger boys will be eager to learn this,” Rigo replies, and I nod my head.

I am so curious to learn about what it would be like to be a proper lord. I was also curious to see what another child would act like as I had not been outside of the manor since the day I was born. Father has said he would like to take Jorel and I on a trip outside of the manor to see what life lay ahead of us as we grow and change and what we would inherit at the time we would become lord of the Murillo house. Rigo was eager to play with Jorel and I after lunch as long as I was not to have another bash on the head from the stick. “Maybe we should get you a helmet made like me to keep your little head safe when you play with Jorel,” Rigo tells me. I don’t think they would make a helmet that small honestly and it would be very costly.

“Maybe, or maybe that Jorel should take more care not to bash me,” I reply, and Jorel smiles at me. I enjoy moments like this with Jorel and Rigo as they do not happen often. Larissa was allowed to watch, but she was not allowed to take part. “Indeed he should, the only people he should consider bashing on the head are the enemy knights and not his younger brother,” Rigo replies. I laugh as Jorel sighs and attempts to bash Rigo’s legs only to have it returned to him because Rigo was very skilled at what he did. That was why he is currently the best knight to represent house Murillo in battle as well as in social occasions. We had a lot of fun until I had fallen quite far, and it had scared one of the horses I was under.

“Oh my goodness, Daniel are you okay?” Rigo asks, as everyone runs to my aid as I had become partially trapped under the horse which had fallen over when it was spooked. “Yes Rigo, I am fine,” I tell him, only lying a little bit. I was shaken up of course and a little sore, but that was not really much to shout about. My father taught me to be brave when such things occur. Rigo scooped me up into his arms just as mother and father ran out of the manor’s front doors. The servants were told to take the horses back to the stables. “What happened, all Larissa could tell us that there was a horse and it fell on Daniel?” Mother asks as they usher me inside the manor and called for the physician to come and check me over.

“I fell underneath the horse and it got scared and fell over,” I tell them, able to speak clearly for the most part. I was shaking a little bit and I did not think that I had been injured during that. Father gives me a very detailed check over and decides there is no need for the physician after all. God had smiled down on me and protected me from harm. “I think all servants should make it very important that any horse that is not attached to a cart should be stabled immediately upon arrival to prevent such incidents to occur. We are very blessed that God has protected Daniel from any serious harm which would call on a physician,” Father states, not happy that the servants who should have already done this had left the horses there.

Mother had taken me in her arms, always super protective over me and hugged me very close. Father had called for an emergency meeting of all staff and servants who work here. Mother had sat in her chair before taking me into her arms. Father sits at her side in the larger chair. Rigo, Rueben, Jorel and Larissa all stood on either side of mother and father evenly. I could tell by my father’s posture that he was not impressed by any of today’s events outside. He spoke in a very serious tone when he told the servants what today’s mistake could have done to his family. He sees us all as very precious individuals and he as equally defensive over every child which is not often seen in this time period. Well, not often written down on paper.

He asked which servant it was who was supposed to lead the horse that fell on me back to the stable. The servants in the room all looked at each other, clearly nervous about handing themselves in if they were the one that did it. I was still shaking a little bit so Rigo got me a cup of water. When the male servant finally revealed himself to be the one tasked with putting Ruben’s horse in the stable he was fired on the spot for putting lives in danger. I felt a little sorry for him, but at the end of the day father is only doing what is right to protect us. He will bring dishonour to his family name now for sure. If there is one thing I know about the village surrounding our land is that people talk whether it is truth or false. Nobody would want to be known as the man or woman who failed to do their duties which could have led to the son of the lord being killed.

“I think that is enough excitement for Daniel for one day. Rigo maybe you should take him to his reading lesson and Ruben can take Jorel to his knight lesson,” Mother says once the room was empty of everyone but us. I was feeling a whole lot better now, just sore from the bruising I knew I was going to get. I will do my best for the teacher and make sure I can learn as much as my brain will allow me to. “He’s incredibly intelligent for a five year old boy, as a result I am giving him harder words to read to see how he does. I want to push him as far as his ability allows him too,” the teacher says when we get in. Mother always sits in the lessons and writes down notes to pass along to father to keep as a record of how I am doing.

“I am very pleased with Daniel’s progress, I have always wanted my sons to push himself to the best of their abilities and I am glad he has the perfect teacher to enable this,” Mother says, I know that I do speak a lot posher for a five year old compared with some of the children in the village. Then again, the poorer people within our community can not always afford the level of teaching mother and father insist that I have. They have insisted that Rigo and Ruben has the same level of education that I have, and I wish that Larissa was allowed the same. I am too young to be told why my sister cannot have he same level of education that I can have, and it feels a whole lot unfair. I get along with reading until the teacher told me to stop.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Two Days later_ ** **

Today is the day that the Ragan house is coming to visit us. They will be staying for a couple of days as Lord Ragan has a lot that he will be discussing with father and we have been encouraged to play with the sons outside in the backyard this time. Mother is worried about us playing in the front since the horse incident two days ago. I was feeling fine now, just sore as I have been bruised from the fall and the horse partially trapping me. I felt incredibly nervous, I have never met these people before and I am afraid that they will not like me because of how young and small I am. The twins should be fine as they are the same age as Jorel, but George is 3 years older than I am. I am hiding in my bed, feeling a little too frightened to come out and have breakfast with everyone.

“Daniel, I know you’re hiding. Why don’t you come and tell me what is wrong?” Rigo says, I could hear him at the door to my room. I don’t make a move, but I hear the footsteps of Rigo’s boots on the wooden floor as he gets close to me. “Daniel, you can tell me anything you know,” Rigo says, sitting on the edge of my bed and putting his hand on my back. I lift my head up and look at him, and I attempt a smile at him. “I’m scared Rigo,” I tell him. that was all that I felt comfortable telling him about right this moment. “Is it about the Ragan’s coming today?” he asks, and I nod. He lifts me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me, making me feel protected and comforted. “Don’t worry too much Danny. I was about your age when I met the Ragan’s for the first time. Back then they didn’t have any children but the thought of meeting another lord even the King sent shivers down my spine,” he tells me.

“You’ve met the king? Oh wow,” I tell him, one day I will meet the king. Father said he is keen to check on the different houses to make sure we are following the rules and things. “Yes I have, but I was just as frightened as you when I woke up that morning knowing of the king’s imminent arrival. You think several different things all at once. Will I act in the correct manner, will I be able to speak properly and know what is required of me. They know when it is the first time and they are patient with you,” Rigo tells me, making me feel a bit better about it all. Rigo is 15 years older than me, of course he has been through all of this before. The king would have met him to make him a knight possibly. I am not sure how all of that works yet.

“Fear not Daniel, I will be there right at your side and make sure that you will do just fine. All that is required of you is to introduce yourself to the lord and then we will have some time to get to know the children of the lord and enjoy ourselves with our father and mother talk boring things about the kingdom and things of that nature,” Rigo says, and I saw father shake his head and smile at the doorway. “Of course it is boring for a boy of five, but one day Rigo you will be a lord, dealing with all of this business while your children play with the other lords children,” father says, making Rigo look at him. It is true, Rigo is far more likely to become a lord than I am. He is the eldest, so he is the first to be in line when father passes away.

“I know that father, Daniel is quite frightened like I was when I first met the Ragan’s, so I am trying to make him feel a little better,” Rigo informs our father who walks into the room and sits next to us on the bed. He takes me from Rigo, and I snuggle into his embrace. “I remember this very well, Rigo as I am sure you are aware felt the exact same way. Lord Ragan will understand, his boys will be feeling the same I am sure,” father says, and shortly after we depart to go and eat breakfast before getting changed into our best clothes to prepare for the arrival of Lord and Lady Ragan and their three sons. Father informed mother of how nervous I have been feeling and she said I could stay by her side initially and by Rigo’s when we go and get to know the sons better.

Soon I am standing by my mother’s side, still nervous but Rigo was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders to make me feel comfortable as we prepare for Lord and Lady Ragan to walk in at any moment with their sons. I look up to Rigo who was smiling at me just as the doors opened, which made me jump. It was Lord and Lady Ragan, behind them was a young man who almost towered over his father and the two smaller boys behind him. Not looking identical in the slightest but even I could tell that they were twins. “Good to see you again Lord Murillo. I am glad to see your family has grown,” Lord Ragan says, standing up to hug my father after a handshake. Father smiles at him and then tries to encourage me over, but I felt too nervous.

It was okay for me to stay next to mother for now. “Indeed, young Daniel was born five years ago. He is just as nervous as Rigo was when he first met you,” father says, and I felt a bit embarrassed. I did not find it necessary for him to say that, but I guess Lord Ragan needed some explanation for how shy I had become. “That is completely fine, Jordon and Dylan are feeling the exact same way as Daniel is. I am sure that once they get to know each other better that they will all feel more comfortable around one another,” Lord Ragan says, and we are ushered into another room while the adults could discuss more private matters. I heard Dylan tell his twin how short I looked, and Jordon reminded him that I was four years younger than them, I had a lot more growing to do before I could catch up with them.

“Dylan you cannot go about insulting the lord’s son of whom you are visiting. I am sure Daniel knows that he is the youngest of all of us. You were his height once,” George says, and I looked at the tall teenager. He looked as intimidating as his father did. Of course he knew more about what to do and what to say than any of us younger boys. “That’s right George. Daniel can also take on a fully grown knight if he needs too. He is a powerful young boy just like your brothers,” Rigo says, ever defending me and Jorel. Larissa is here and mother had given her permission to join in with us and have the day off from learning about what it takes to become a good lady and to be a child for the day. We get to know the Ragan sons better before going out in the back gardens to play.

I had proven Rigo right as I had managed to tackle George to the floor as we all played knights. I smiled as I looked down in victory only to be tackled by Jordon who was then tackled by Jorel. “I see what you mean Rigo. Daniel is an incredible example of how a knight should be in physical form and uses his height as an advantage rather than a disadvantage. I would love to see him fight side by side with the twins and Jorel in the distant future,” George tells him. I knew by now I would follow in my brother’s footsteps and become a knight first and then one day, I will be a Lord and I was learning from my father about what type of lord I should be in accordance to his legacy he wants to leave behind.

The day went well, I was good friends with all of the Ragan boys by the end of the day. George had proudly spoken of how I was proving to be an incredible knight already and how happy he would be to fight alongside any of the knights of House Murillo should any battles arise. This pleased both of our fathers. That was the ultimate goal of the meeting, the Ragan’s are our allies and we all need to get along in order for this partnership to work. I could tell father was incredibly proud of me and walked over to me. “Daniel is definitely a fine example of a knight and I am looking forward to the day where he turns seven and he could finally take up knight training properly,” Father says, proudly. I am excited to take up knight training in two years’ time.

I fell asleep that night relieved that all my fears and worries were for nothing and everything went so well.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_George p.o.v – 20 years later –_ ** **

Something does not sit well with me. House Erlichman have been extremely aggressive in their behaviours and their letters. They had murdered my mother and father ten years ago and my brothers and I have sworn we would get our revenge. House Murillo had plead their allegiance to us, and we even had the king’s support which is something house Erlichman lacked currently. I felt like they had gone to our allies and had caused something, so I put my eldest younger brother Jordon in charge of our house while I make the 2 day trip to house Murillo to hopefully put my suspicions to rest. It was eerily quiet as I rode up the path to the Murillo manor house. Something was seriously wrong; the house is usually full of life and activities.

I dismount my horse, making sure my hand was on the hilt of my sword should any enemies be lying in wait. I was devastated as I walked into the main hall to find bodies everywhere, no one seemed to have been spared. “Hello, is anyone there?” I called out, I could not tell immediately if there were any survivors. I held my breath as I waited in vain for someone to say something. Then a shaky hand appeared from under the table. Young lady Larissa Murillo crawled out from under the table and once she had seen me she threw herself into my arms and I comfort the young lady. “Lord Erlichman was horrible, everyone is gone,” she says, before breaking down into sobs. I felt my heart break; my father and her father were great friends. I had managed one day to express to my father how I wished to marry young Daniel instead of a young woman and I had their full support.

I had brought a physician and my most trusted guards and with my orders they started moving the bodies one by one so that they could all have a dignified burial on their grounds. All servants and knights alike shall be treated as equals as Lord Murillo would have wanted. They had found Daniel’s body after a while. “This boy is alive,” my physician shouted, and we carried him up to his bed chambers where Daniel would have his injuries treated by the physician and Larissa while I take the physician’s place when preparing for the burial of the members of House Murillo.  I wanted to make myself busy, even though Daniel was found alive, I had fears that he would not survive the injuries from the attack.

We had no idea of how long ago the attack was. Larissa has lost her mother, father and two older brother in the attack. We had found Jorel hiding unharmed close to where we found their mother and ushered him to be by his brother and sister’s side. We can ask them questions when they feel more able to do so. Daniel’s health should be their priority currently and Jorel has a huge responsibility upon his shoulders now as he will be Lord Murillo. Once we had laid the bodies in rest, not buried yet I go to write a letter to the king, to inform him of the horrors we have just witnessed and to ask what was going to be next for the broken house I was desperate to fix. I had sent the letter by crow to the king and went to join the young members of the house.

They all need help and support moving forward like they have with me and my siblings when our parents had died. “I am so sorry for you loss,” I told the awake two as the physician worked hard to stabilise the youngest. “Thank you Lord Ragan, we were not expecting house Erlichman to be as violent as they were. We will definitely join you in acting out revenge against the bastards,” Jorel says, acting much as I had done on the day I discovered my parents dead. I feel like I have some blame for what had occurred here. House Murillo did not have to so publicly declare allegiance with us, that might have been their downfall. Now we wait for what the physician has to say on Daniel’s fate. I was nervous.

The physician says that Daniel should survive fine and all we could do is wait for him to wake up. that could take days, weeks or even months due to the severity of the injuries which he has received. Jorel and Larissa were both aware of my affections towards Daniel. They both supported it and did not question me sitting next to them at the young male’s bedside. Later that evening we receive a crow back, the king was angry at what had occurred and set out to capture Lord Erlichman and bring him to public justice for the crimes against the kingdom he committed. He said that we would visit in two days’ time to give the members of house Murillo the burials that they deserved and Lord Jorel Murillo will take his place with as much support and guidance he would require.

Jorel did not receive as much training on what the Lord’s duties were as his older brothers had done as they did not predict that Knight Rigo would have passed alongside his father before he could become lord of the house. The next in line was Ruben who had also passed. Now it is down to Jorel, it would have been Daniel had we not have found Jorel alive. “You can mourn your loss Jorel, do not feel afraid to do so. You have lost so much this day,” I tell him, I was in the middle of writing my letter to my brothers to explain why my absence will be longer than I first thought and to keep them updated. Larissa had fallen asleep at Daniel’s side and Jorel was awake, staring at the peaceful face of his younger brother.

“I do not feel as if I am ready for such responsibility that awaits me George. All of this is too sudden and soon,” He tells me, and I was glad that he could open up to me. I would not mind him calling me George if he made him more comfortable. Once I had sent my letter off I had turned to Jorel, looking him in the eyes. “You will be given all of the support that you require in order to become the greatest lord that you can be. This will be hard at first, I can tell you that from experience,” I tell him, then I go into more detail about how my feelings were the same as him just ten years ago when my father and mother passed away. I sat down beside him and hugged him closely until he had fallen asleep, clearly the day’s events have exhausted him.

The day after the burial of his parents and two of his older brothers Daniel had woken up. Confused and in pain Daniel had cried. I let Jorel take the young lad into his arms and comfort his brother that at least two members of his family had survived. I had waited until he was calmer before I hugged the younger male offering my condolences as he had done ten years ago. It took him a while, but he had managed to calm down and I had smiled at him. One day we will both be Lords of the Ragan house. I am just going to wait for the right moment in order to do so. At the moment it is too soon as the young man will need time to grieve and I will be there with him every step of the way and I will extend the support to his brother and sister.

I carry Daniel supportively to the back garden in which we had one played in so that he could have the proper goodbye to his parents and two older siblings that he desired. I had not asked him if he wanted to do it. He had requested that I take him, so he could say goodbye. The king watched on as I took Daniel to each grave so he could lay down flowers and say his goodbyes to the family he adored so much. The next few weeks will be tough, but we can all unite and defeat our greatest enemy with something that they didn’t have. Friendship, loyalty and support from multiple strong people and the support of the King. The king would surely have the entire house Erlichman killed for treason to the crown.

The king departs, promising to bring the house of Murillo and Ragan the justice that it deserved. I love young Daniel with all of my heart and shall protect him with my life. That is how I want it to be, and I can picture the two of us uniting the house of Ragan and Murillo. I want to do both of our fathers proud like we have done so far in our young lives.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!_ ** **


	90. Over a cuppa DM x FM

****_Hey guys, hope you enjoy this AU. I would like to mention that all my one shot is not what happens to them irl apart from some facts like how Danny joined the band and stuff like that._ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Danny p.o.v_ ** **

“Danny, you are training the new hire today remember?” The boss says, when I walk in to start my 9 – 5 shift. I had totally forgotten that we were getting a new hire again. I had just finished training Jordon just a couple of months ago, so I was not aware that we were even hiring even more. George was the one who trained me initially, but he isn’t here until later. Jorel would train newcomers, but he decided against it because of what happened last time. They are still recovering from what happened with those two both in terms of the friendships that were made and the stuff that it did to the business. “Oh yea, sorry I am not fully with it this morning,” I tell the boss, who smiles and accepts my apology like I knew he would.

“Fair enough Danny, I only hired the kid the other day when you were off sick. After Matt did the same thing Aron did, I decided to try and take everyone’s mind off it and get the café back to how it should be. Dylan is a really nice kid, not too much younger than you, but he is very eager to work and to show me that I can trust him,” the boss explains, and I saw the sad looks in Jordon and Jorel’s eyes in the staff room. It is not fair on them what happened those two nights. If this does not turn out like that, I don’t see any problem with this Dylan guy. Jordon knew Matt from way before he started working here so that betrayal must have been rough for him. “Yeah, I’ll give him a chance,” I tell him, being honest with the boss.

“Are you sure you should throw yourself into this Danny? I know you told me your mental health is not so great right now,” Jorel says, Jordon had walked off to help open up because the boss hates doing it on his own. I also didn’t feel comfortable mentioning my mental health to Jordon because I have not known him for as long as I have known Jorel and George, so I currently trust him less with my sensitive personal stuff. “Yeah, I know it might be too soon, but I will never be completely better honestly. I can deal with the mental stuff as it pops up, so I am not too worried about that,” I tell him, he knows a lot about the depression, anxiety and insomnia I have been suffering with and has been doing his best to help me when I need that extra bit of support.

“I know Danny, I just don’t want this to all backfire on you,” Jorel tells me. He is only looking out for what is best for me and I appreciate it so much. I just want to make sure that I can do day to day stuff without my mental health being an issue. “I will look after myself this time and I can always come to you if it gets too much,” I tell him. He knows I am being one hundred percent honest with him. We both remember what happened the last time that I kept my mental health battles all locked away in my head. It did not work so well for me and I am still paying the price for that. I had made a serious attempt on my own life and if Jorel had not found me and called for the paramedics we both knew I would be dead by now. “Just promise me as a brother that I won’t have to go through that again. It is all I ask,” Jorel tells me.

That is fair enough. I owe him that much as the friend/brother I have become over the years. “I promise brother that I will not put you through that hell again, so heaven help me,” I tell him. He’d probably bring me back only to kill me again if I did the same thing, I did six months ago. I had slipped a little bit, but not too much to cause alarm at this point. Then there was a knock at the door which interrupted the hug that I had initiated to make Jorel feel happier about my mental health as it currently stands. “Danny, Jorel meet Dylan the newbie,” the boss says, and at the door was a shy Hispanic man who gave us a little wave. He was clearly uncomfortable with the nickname the boss had given him.

It was the nickname he has been given to everyone, so we are used to it. “Nice to meet you Dylan,” Jorel and I say one after the other to not freak this poor guy out any more than he was already by this café. “Nice to meet you too. The boss hasn’t told me much other than Danny is showing me the ropes,” Dylan replies, typical I know the boss did the same to all of us. Since I knew Jorel and George previously there was no awkwardness, but this brings back that stand at the front of the class and tell everyone three facts about yourself vibe. It was embarrassing to say the least, I knew Dylan was probably just as awkward in this moment as we are. We cleared the awkwardness by at least telling him how old we both are.

I am currently 24 years old, Jorel is nearly 25 in about 2 months. Dylan is 22 but next month he turns 23. It is nice that we are in a similar age group and it is not like we are a bunch of adults with a young kid fresh out of high school. I teach him the basics of how the till works, and the basic drinks because the one thing I have learned from experience is that overloading them on the first day gets them nowhere. They will forget everything they have learned and that is not what I plan on doing. We want Dylan to be comfortable and ya know, not try and rob and burn this place down like Matt and Aron have done. George was in a mood when he came in, something tells me that I should go calm him down, but I have Dylan shadowing me and that is not going to go well if I show up asking him personal questions with the new guy behind me.

“Dan, wanna go talk to the big guy? I can handle the orders with Dylan for a little while,” Jordon says, it has been three hours since Dylan walked in at this point and I can safely say we are getting along pretty well now. “Sure, I’ll go see if I can talk to the big guy,” I tell them, wiping my hands on the hand towel before making my way to the staff room where I know George is going to be for a while. I knocked first in our special sorta secret knock and he said come in almost straight away which is weird. I sat next to George, trying to approach this from the sensitive angle George appreciates. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back, I felt like the anger I saw this morning was melting away with the hug a little bit.

“What happened George?” I ask, I have brother like friendship with all 3 of the guys now and I will use that to help them out. “Just Aron broke into my house last night. I have fuck all left now and the landlord was already trying to kick me out and now he is trying to get me kicked out by the end of the night,” George tells me, and I felt so sorry for him. Aron does not have the right to do any of this shit. “Come stay with me dude, I have a room at my apartment for you and the house is gonna be pretty secure from that scumbag and we can get you some new stuff,” I tell him. I had been saving up to downsize my apartment, but now I am glad I don’t have to move. Aron really does not know where I am living. I never told him, and he left before I moved.

“I am glad you offered because I feel that I would be homeless tonight. I know your house is safe and I think out of all the people that I could move in with I trust you the most. Maybe it wold even give Jorel peace of mind with your mental health if someone stays with you in the apartment,” George says, and I nod. That does work out well, I can’t wait for George to move in with me now. “Yeah, Jorel has already made me promise that he won’t find me in a bloody mess on the floor again,” I tell him. George also knows about my suicide attempt and has been trying his best to support me because I have always been here for him. “Yeah, ain’t nobody going to forget about that in a hurry honestly. I worry about you too, but I know you can handle yourself,” George tells me.

“Yep I am a big boy I can deal with this. I do appreciate the care though. It is nice to know that people honestly have my back in the same way that I have about them. I think living together is going to be good for us,” I tell him. George smiles and me and I hug him again. He is drawing up a plan for us tonight and I quickly explained the whole new guy thing to him, so he will not be confused when he sees that there is a new guy on the till. “Yeah sorry I didn’t focus too much when I walked in, I should go to Dylan and get to know him before he gets scared off by my nickname big guy,” George says, and I chuckle before gently shoving him. He shoves me back and we chuckle before going back to the craziness which is work.

“All sorted with George now?” Jorel asks me, the bug guy was busy introducing himself to Dylan now. I nod and smile at my older friend. I promised George that unless he gave me permission that I was not going to say anything. Well, I can tell Jorel that George is going to be moving in with me now and that would make him very happy. “Yeah, he’s moving in with me tonight. He kinds of needs to find somewhere new anyway and I have the space for him,” I explain, and I know Jorel will leave it at that. He is happy about it, I could tell that his expression changed to joy when I mentioned the words moving in. “Yay, I am glad he is going to be your roommate. I knew you said that you wanted to advertise the room, but I was worried that you would get the wrong person you know. I just didn’t want things to be worse,” Jorel says, no one was listening to us, so it was fine to talk about something a little more personal.

“I know, I would have carefully considered who I was going to pick if it was going to be someone completely new. I would not want to make the mistake of picking a roommate who would not be a nice person all the time. I know that they could act all nice to get me to let them move in and then turn nasty soon after,” I tell him. I had done so much research into what I should do when I consider looking online and through posters when choosing a potential roommate. The last thing I wanted was to make the worst decision which would make me miserable and then want to move to a new apartment. It took me so long to find this apartment where I was happy, and the rent is affordable. Not every place in California especially Los Angeles is affordable to most who don’t earn a lot of money.

That is why so many have jobs on the side. I would have worked here only in the mornings or afternoons, but I need the money, so I work all day. “I know you would have Danny. I just prefer that it is someone who knows you better to live with you. The face that it is George makes me so happy inside because I know he will do his best to look after you,” he tells me. Then Dylan walks up to us and we decided to leave the conversation for now. “So, how is the first day going?” I ask the younger man. Dylan looks at me with a big smile. “Really good, everyone here has been so nice to me,” he tells me. I am glad he is enjoying his day so far. It would have been horrible for him to have been hired and then immediately hate their job.

“Good, if you need anything just let one of us know. I will be slowly adding more and more new techniques to your skill list as you get settled. Don’t want to overboard you with information on your first day. Tomorrow you’ll probably learn more drinks before learning more about the till. That seems to be how it goes here,” I tell him. Dylan smiles at me again, he seems to be very happy being around us weird people. I am willing to call us weird, because nothing about our friendship would be considered normal to outsiders like Dylan. He is only an outsider because none of us know him that well yet, that will change when we get to know him as he works here obviously. We are not going to ignore him the entire time that he is here.

“Yeah, I guess I will be asked to make more complicated drinks first before I need to learn about the other features of the till,” Dylan replies, and I smile at him. Some of the people we serve here are very particular about how their order is made and I think Dylan is going to learn that the hard way. I know Sheila has not been for a few days, but she could walk in at any time and oh boy do we dread that moment. Sheila has been our regular for as long as I have known, I met her on my first day and it scarred me for life. She hated the fact that I was new, and she hated how I had made her drink the first time and I had to get George to make it in order for her to be happy with her order and it frustrated George so much.

“I hope for your sake Sheila does not show up. That woman is a nightmare,” Jordon tells Dylan, whispering should the name bring forth the devil herself. I looked to Jordon and nodded. I felt the exact same way which is why I made a very silent prayer. “She is?” Dylan asks, and I nod. “Yeah, she was here on my first day and oh my god did it make me want to quit initially. She hated the fact that I was new and also did not like the way I made her drink. I am surprised she keeps coming here honestly,” I whisper, I wanted to give Dylan an honest run down on my first experience with Sheila to prepare him. I did not want to scare him off, but he seemed to be fine with that little chunk of information.

“One of the meanings for the name is blind, maybe she is blind to see how patient we are with her and how much we wish her to go away,” Jordon says, and I could not help the laugh that I did after that. I did not do any research into her name, but I know somehow Jordon is telling the truth. If I was that bothered about the crazy old lady, I would have researched this myself by typing her name into a search engine. “Just out of curiosity, what is the other meaning for her?” I ask, and he shows me his phone screen which showed than heavenly was the other meaning for her name. I looked at him in disbelief. There was no way that her name could mean both blind and heavenly but here we are. “Need to meet more Sheila named ladies to see if they are all the same,” Jordon mutters and then walks off to clean a table.

We talk to Dylan some more and then just as we feared Sheila walks in, her whole presence made shivers run down my spine. I don’t know why I did it, but I shoved Dylan into the hallway that connects the main part of the café to the staff room and he fell on his ass out of sight. Jorel winked at me and sent a thumbs up as he dealt with the crazy lady and I go explain myself to Dylan. Dylan looked relieved to see me and I helped him onto his feet. “I take it that lady is Sheila then?” he asks, we walked to the staff room because I only just realised, I had a bleeding wound on my hand. “Yeah, dunno why my brain thought shoving you would be the best idea sorry,” I tell him. He smiles at me and then grabs the first aid kit for me while I go and sit on one of the chairs.

“No worries, you were protecting me and if she didn’t see me then there was less reason for questions to be asked. Besides your hand needs attention so I might as well put my first aid skills to good use,” he replies, at least no hard feelings are there after that outburst of behaviour. I held out my bloody hand as he gently cleaned it. Man, it stung, and also started bleeding again but I was braving through it. “Didn’t even notice I had done it until after I pushed you and I felt the pain there,” I tell him, I could have done it when I was cutting up something and my hand slipped. He was being very careful when he was cleaning and treating my hand injury and covered it up with a big band-aid. It didn’t need any stitching or bandages thank god.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Sheila did her usual complain and leave after she was not content with the quality of her drink. Jorel was worried about my hand but I told him what I knew happened and later that night I helped George move into my apartment. I warned him about the noise level of the neighbours, but he didn’t seem to mind so much. I was so happy to have someone else in the apartment with me. I had a movie night with George, because I decided to ask him what he wanted to do for the first night in the new place. “Hey, maybe you and Dylan will really get along. He seems to like you a lot,” George comments and I roll my eyes. Since I told him I was bi-sexual he has not stopped pointing out men and women who could be potential partners for me. It does get annoying at times.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_1 year later Danny p.o.v_ ** **

“Danny, are you gonna come out of bed or not?” George asks, I had a bad day with depression yesterday and it seems to have leaked its way into today. “I dunno, I haven’t decided yet,” I tell him. I felt the weight of the bed dip as George sat on the edge as close as he could get to my curled-up form under the covers. “I know what could help,” he tells me, he was rubbing my back to comfort me a little and it did help. I look at him, slightly curious to what he was going to say next. The café is being repaired after a flood, so we are not actually needed in work until the repairs are done, but that was not what triggered my depression episode. “What would?” I ask him, feeling completely deflated by now.

“Dylan, you can tell him these sorts of things you know Danny. He is not going to judge you for it,” George replies, and I actually consider it. That was the one thing about myself I have not told him. I have not told him about any of my mental health struggles. I honestly feel like our relationship is too good to be true. “He’ll leave me though George,” I tell him, wanting to just lay here all day more than I wanted before and to just cry in self-pity. I felt George start massaging my back in soothing circles. “He’s not gonna leave you. Trust me, I know he won’t. He has been asking about you and wanting to make sure you are okay. Yea, I get that your relationship is only about four months old, but I think he’s a good guy for you,” he says, and it was probably the talk I needed.

I let George make decisions for me when he knows I am about to make a mistake. In all honesty I am probably making our relationship worse by not telling him what is going on. “Okay, I want to see Dylan anyway,” I tell him, and he smiles. I heard him call Dylan and saying to my boyfriend that I wanted him to come over and we could talk about stuff. I have to come clean to Dylan today, and pray to George that he was right, and that Dylan will accept me for who I am and the mess that comes with me. Dylan said he would be over in five minutes and I don’t have to worry about being fully dressed or anything. I made the effort to brush my hair and spray deodorant under my armpits. George tells me he is making us some coffee and breakfast and I had to eat it.

I wasn’t going to put up a fight, he is literally like an older brother to me. He is making me take care of myself to make sure that I don’t do something that I am going to regret later on. Dylan hugged me tightly when he was allowed in and I just enjoyed the comfort I got from it. “Hey Danny, you okay?” he asks, and it was like he just waved away all that depression I was feeling five minutes ago. George smiled and passed us the coffees before mentioning getting dressed to go do some food shopping. “Better now you are here,” I tell him, then I went on to explain the things that I had been hiding from him for all of this time. He listened intently to every word I said and did not interrupt me once which was unexpected.

“I am glad I made you feel better already Danny. I want to continue making you feel that way, after all it is what a good boyfriend does right?” he asks me, and I nod. I would never have considered to call him a bad boyfriend though because he has been amazing this entire time without knowing about all my mental health issues. “Yeah, I was just worried about telling you because I know we haven’t known each other that long and it can be too much sometimes,” I tell him, I had finished my coffee a while ago and Dylan just finished his. He hugs me, and we shout bye to George who was leaving to go food shopping. “We can take as long as is needed Danny. We are still young, so we have plenty of time to get through this together,” he tells me.

I feel happy being with Dylan, he just seems to make everything better and takes all the pain away so easily. If George didn’t call Dylan and basically force him over then I would probably still be in bed, hating myself and everything that I had done wrong in that last 24 hours. “I like the sound of that,” I tell him. He takes me to the living room and makes me sit down on the couch. He hugs me again and I just settle in the embrace. I was comfortable being with him, moments like this make me feel like I have known him for years. “Let’s have a movie day, George can join in later if he wants. I have a feeling that this will cheer you up some more,” Dylan says, and I smile at him. A movie day sounds like the best idea anyone has had. George would probably love a movie day; the man stresses almost as much as I do.

“Want me to text George to ask him to get some snacks while he is out?” I ask him, my phone had been in the pocket of my tracksuit pants since I got up. I knew Jorel would want to be checking on me to make sure I am okay after yesterday. “Sure, I would love some snacks and he can choose his own,” Dylan replies, and I quickly type out a message. Then I got messaged by Jorel and I spent the next five minutes reassuring him that I am okay while Dylan tries to find us a film to watch from the DVD collection I have. Jorel was finally convinced that I was okay and didn’t need to send anyone else to check on me. I told him that I have George and Dylan looking after me today and I feel less depressed then I did yesterday. He worries about me so much, it is nice to have that after what happened when I was a teenager.

I was 17 and homeless and he was the one to find me and make sure that I had somewhere warm to sleep and food to eat while I searched for a job and a home. Eventually I was able to work at the café, starting off with part time hours to accommodate my school hours and then full time when I graduated. “I like movie days with you Danny, you have such a wide range of stuff,” he tells me when he had finally decided which movie, we are going to be watching first. “Maybe I should do this every time I need it then,” I tell him, he has put the movie on now and we are snuggling on the couch again. I just love the whole idea of being with Dylan doing something relaxing where the only thing I have to worry about is how much of a good film I might miss when I go to the bathroom.

“Yeah, lets do these more often. I like spending any time with you Danny,” Dylan tells me, and I kiss him on the cheek. I seriously do not deserve this man one bit. He is too good to me, he has never been judgemental and has always been there for me when I need it. I am the same with him, but I don’t know if he has the same emotional baggage that follows me around everywhere, I go. He kisses my cheek back and I instantly go red. He also always does that me to me, he can easily make me blush by doing barely anything. “Never change who you are Danny. Promise me that,” Dylan says, I was laying down now with my head on his lap. “I promise that I won’t change who I am,” I tell him, and I look up to see him smile.

“Good, you are to precious to change. I always have and always will love you for the man I met a year ago in the café. The one who shoved me on my first day to protect me from the craziest bitch I will ever meet in my life,” Dylan says, and I laugh. I always look back fondly on that day, it was like then our fates collided, and we knew what we wanted our end goal to be. It was like we were meant to be together and that’s what has happened. I love being around Dylan, he is amazing, and I can’t sing his praises enough. One day he will know how much he means to me. When George walks back in, Dylan had fallen asleep and I was comfortable relaxing in his arms. “I think I might have woken him up when I called him this morning,” George says, and I help him put the groceries away even though he told me not to.

“Jesus you never listen to what you are told sometimes do ya Danny?” he asks, with a chuckle because he appreciated the help. It took him half the time it would have done if I was not on hand to help him out. I even helped him prepare the snacks and the drinks for the movie day. The one thing we were missing was blankets, it was not necessary to have them, but I like snuggling under a blanket and watching a film with the closet people in my life. The ones that I will trust until the day I die. “Nope, but there was nothing wrong with me helping out a little bit,” I tell him, and he suddenly hugs me very tightly. I pause for a moment but hug him back and smile. I bet he had a long thing about something while he was out doing the shopping.

“Sorry about that Danny. I just had one of those moments when I was out about you and how easily you could be gone if you didn’t have the right people around. Jorel didn’t help either honestly, the poor dude needs to worry less about you now that Dylan is here to look after you,” George tells me, I love Jorel like the brother he is, but I can see where George is coming from. He wants me to have independence, but at the same time he wants to make sure that I keep my mental health under control. “It’s fine, I knew after the depressive episode was coming to an end that it was the first time that I had a major one for a while, so it was going to worry people more than normal,” I tell him. Then we go with our snacks and drinks back to the living room where Dylan was still sleeping. I go back to my position and George smiles.

“If there was ever a competition where they wanted male power couples you two would win it in a heartbeat,” George says, and I shake my head. I never knew this guy was so keen on my relationship with Dylan to start. He was told by both Dylan and I on separate occasions that we had crushes on the other and he was going to make us do something to make it happen whether we wanted it to or not. He’s not a bad third wheel either, it is more like he is a bodyguard in the background, and we are safer whenever he is around. There are still a lot of homophobes around, but we have been blessed to have not seen any so far. Then again, our relationship is very private and hardly anyone knows about it outside of our friendship circle and immediate family.

Dylan slept through the second film and woke up just as George had chosen the third. I felt his arms squeeze my waist a bit while he woke up and took time to get used to where he was now. “Good nap babe?” I ask him, and he nods. I pass him his drink and he almost downed half of it in one go. “Yeah, didn’t think I needed one, but my body told me otherwise I guess,” he tells me, and then kisses my cheek. He saw George and I looked at George and then kissed Dylan on the cheek again. “Don’t mind me being here dude. I don’t mind the kissing or the snuggling,” George says, and I laugh. At least we can snog in front of George and he won’t mind. We can make it very funny if we wanted to, but we won’t.

We will be respectful for George’s sake. I know he wants to have dates with this girl called Asia that he has been speaking to recently. I was excited for that, George deserves the happiness that Dylan and I have and that Jorel and Vanessa have as well. Tonight, we wanted to cook, and George had bought some pizza making stuff which was better than my plan of cooking nothing and getting takeout. I had fun working with Dylan to make our pizzas and I watched George do his with such care. I was a little sloppy about mine, but I am tired. Depression episodes always make me more tired than usual and I was happy to snuggle up to Dylan tonight since he was allowed to stay over if he wanted to do so.

Later that evening I was getting more and more tired and George told me that I was going to bed now and rest. Dylan carried me the short distance to my room and we got changed. George will be okay to watch movies on his own for a little bit longer. He won’t disturb us because when I am out for the count, I am out for the count not a lot can wake me up during those times. “I love you Danny,” Dylan tells me, and I smile at my boyfriend. “I love you too Dylan,” I tell him. Then I kiss him on the lips, not for the first time. It was magical none the less, and he kissed me back without hesitation. I am so glad that he came to me today. I have to get something to thank George for that because it was the best decision with my mental health and interests at heart. I can fall asleep happy for a change.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_At that is the end of another one shot, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one. Don’t forget comments are fuel and requests (bar smut and drug abuse) are welcome any time!_ ** **


	91. There's a voice inside my head DM x TP

****_Hey guys, hope you enjoy this AU_ ** **

****_TW for those who may be affected by the content._ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Deuce p.o.v_ ** **

_14 th February 2013_

_Dear diary,_

_I didn’t have the time to get a present for Danny this year. Valentine’s day snuck up on me again. It always does. I let Danny chose what he wants on my laptop even though he never asks for anything from me. He is so sweet, and I am lucky to have him in my life. In 2015 we will have been together for ten years. Ten years with the love of my life doesn’t seem like very long anymore. He’s currently fast asleep by my side as I have gotten up quite early again. He looks so peaceful and I don’t want to disturb him. He’s dreaming about something nice, I can see his eyes moving underneath his eyelids while he sleeps. Everything about him is so perfect and I don’t want to ruin anything that I have with him. He is too precious to loose._

_The band I used to be part of wasn’t too happy when they heard I was still with Danny after they kicked me out of the band and replaced me with him. I was so bitter and angry and them back then for what I thought was wrong. I realise now that they were in the right and I was in the wrong. I could never expect them to keep me as the lead singer when I wouldn’t show up to the concerts or the studio time slots on time. Danny is much better suited to being in the band than I am anyways. The guys are happier now, they accept Danny and I and I thank them for it. They can see how happy I make Danny and how happy he makes me. I have stopped writing so much hate filled songs about them now. We are not as close as we used to be, but it is a start at least._

_I should really plan better for next year. I know Danny is kind about me forgetting about valentine’s day now, but that is not going to last forever. He is going to grow tired of being asked every year to chose something online or from a store for himself because I have been the idiot and forgotten again. The one thing I can remember is the soppy valentine’s day posts on social media I do every year. We had a huge couple photo shoot done back in 2009 and I still haven’t used all of the pictures from it. I said to the photographer that I wanted as many pictures as they could fit on their memory card and I would pay for it. I know that one day Danny is going to go old and I am going to be old and I have all these pictures from when we were younger to look back on._

_Maybe this year I should also just go ahead and buy Danny a new guitar. He has been needing a new one for a while and it could be a belated valentine’s day present from me and also a good way to make up for forgetting for the last 7 years of our relationship. Since we started dating in October I can’t say we have been together for eight years just yet. I will remember the 15 th of October for the rest of my life. The day I asked Danny to be mine and he said yes. I need an equally amazing date for when I ask him to marry me. I am planning on doing it in 2016 or maybe 2015 after our tenth anniversary. I haven’t quite made up my mind about it. I need to make it the best day possible though, I want Danny to say yes._

_For now though, I will just hold him tightly. Show him every day how much he really means to me. He doesn’t deserve any of the harm that I have brought him with the music I have made. If someone asked me who was better in the Danny v Deuce debate I will ALWAYS pick Danny. He is just more musically talented than I am, I can’t reach half the notes he can, and I certainly can’t scream as well as he can._

I put the diary down, looking at it’s battered cover. It has been badly abused by me in the last couple of years of me owning it. It is full of dents and imperfections all over the covers. I never bother locking it, I have it hidden in my drawer in a box. No one ever looks in the box from what I know. Or at least they haven’t told me that they have seen it. There are a lot of dark entries in there, things I keep from Danny. Danny worries about my mental health enough as it is, I don’t need to give him more of a reason to worry. I browse various guitar selling sites looking for the perfect guitar for my Danny no matter what the cost is. I made the order and closed the lid of the laptop just as Danny woke up. It takes him a couple of minutes to wake up properly, but I didn’t want the surprise to be ruined because he saw what it is too soon.

“Morning Danny,” I tell him, and smile when he smiles at me. I kiss him on the cheek, he doesn’t kiss back. I am not mad though, I don’t always get a kiss first thing in the morning. He is really sleepy this morning, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up then hugged me. “Morning Aron,” he tells me, and I smile again. He always makes me smile. There is a knock on the door, and it was George with breakfast for the three of us. “Morning Aron, morning Danny,” he tells us, then I see it. The medication that I was put on and I still to this day don’t understand why I have been put on it. I feel fine without it. I look to George and down to the medication before hastily downing the pills before the big guy can get mad.

“It’s just to keep you and Danny safe. You know that Aron,” George tells me. I sigh, remembering the incident that let to all of this. The scars all over Danny’s body cause by my anger that he was the innocent victim of. I nearly killed the poor guy before George intervened. He got me professional help and it helped keep Danny and I together. George walks out of the room when we are done with breakfast, he likes to make sure I take my medication then I am not sure what he does with his day after that. “Happy Valentine’s day Danny. I ordered your gift and it should get here soon I promise. I didn’t forget this time,” I tell Danny who looks at me in a little bit of shock. He wasn’t expecting me to remember what today was.

“Happy Valentine’s day Aron. Does this mean you’ll remember every year then,” he says, and then nudges me before laughing. Oh his laugh, it always sounds like music to my ears. I could hear him laughing all day and not become tired of it. “Yes Danny, I will do my best to remember valentine’s day every year from here on out,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. Then I get my kiss on the cheek from him. I wrap my arms around the little lion and smile when I feel his heart beat next to mine in perfect sync. “I am holding you to that Aron,” he tells me after a minute of thinking, and I laugh. He is my little angel and I want to keep him safe and away from any harm that could be around. I feel Danny wrap his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my shoulder.

“You can hold me to that Danny. I know you will like the gift when it arrives,” I tell him. There isn’t anything else I can really do today. I know that I have an anger management therapy session later. Danny does not want to come with me this time, the therapist decided to trigger my anger and I had hit Danny in my rage. So it is safe to say that the experience has put Danny off from going to any future anger management appointments that I had. He is still happy that I am going, and he is supporting me from the side-lines for now. “I hope so, I mean there is nothing to suggest that you would send me something I would hate,” he tells me. I can’t wait for the gift to arrive in the mail. I ordered express shipping so that it would arrive as soon as possible.

The rest of the day went better than it had for ages. I had a positive appointment and Danny had left some chocolates and flowers for me when I got home. He said he had to go visit his mom so he would be back in a little while which was fine by me. I wasn’t going to stop him, he’d become fearful of me if I did that and that is the last thing that I want right now. Poor Danny needs to spend more time with his family. I know he has more family he hasn’t seen for a while, so I will be encouraging him to visit more of his family including his older brother Rigo. He definitely has not seen his brother for years now.

_4 th March 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a dark day, Danny left me. He said that he couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t take my temper any more. I had smashed his new guitar over his head last night in anger. He loved that guitar, I have a video of him opening it. I still keep the video on my phone, I look at it everyday to remind myself of what I have lost through my stupidity. Danny means so much to me and I have thrown our relationship all away. I have a small chance of getting Danny back, but it is a VERY small chance. I don’t think Danny will take me back now after everything that I have done. He has several people queuing to be his boyfriend or girlfriend. With looks like his, I know that he won’t be single for very long. I just wish I had not done what I had done._

_I thought that I was too good for all of the anger management therapy sessions I had left. I was doing so well at keeping my anger at bay on my own. Or so I thought I was. How naive of me to think that. I should have stuck to the therapy sessions. I only had a month of sessions left before I would have graduated successfully. I have now ruined that, if I go back to the therapist then I will have to do another month of therapy before they can clear me. I have to have a certain number of days without an incident and I have reset that days counter with my anger attack on Danny. I honestly regret now that I have ever hit Danny in my anger. I should have taken it out on myself and not him. We would still be together if I was smart about it._

_I had been talking to Jorel on the day of the attack I was trying to calm myself down before what happened did happen. Danny has told him that he had enough of my anger, and it being taken out on him all the time. That is fair enough, Danny is the innocent victim in all of this, and I should at least say sorry to him. I don’t know if I can make it up to him about this. It will take me a long time to fix all the mistakes that I have made when it comes to Danny and I’s relationship. I talked to George as well when he came to make sure I took my meds this morning. He was rightfully angry and me for what I had done. He had not heard from Danny, but he told me after he contacted Jordon that Danny had gone to his house._

_I feel happy that Danny is safe, and I know I should have been the one to have kept him safe and I know I fucked up on that. I sent a message through George’s phone to Jordon to tell him to pass a message onto Danny that I was sorry for what I had done. I quickly received a message back which basically told me to get fucked and to never go near Danny again. I suppose that is fair enough, I know have been an asshole to everyone around us. I have royally fucked up, Matt does not want to see me and neither does everyone else which I guess includes Danny now. George doesn’t particularly want to see me either, but he is only here to make sure that I take my medication and don’t hurt anyone else because of my anger issues._

_I like having a diary like this, it can help me understand all of the times that I have fucked up and gone wrong and how I can fix it and prevent future incidences occurring. It has not worked as well as I have hoped yet. One day I can write in this and say that I have gone a month, six months, a year or even ten years without an anger management incident. One day I will be able to say that I have a partner that I have not harmed because of my issues. That would be the dream life honestly, I would love to be able to control my anger in a way that would be best for everyone involved in my life. My own sister wants nothing to do with me because of all of this._

As I close the diary again, a peace of crumbled paper fell out. You could tell that it has been scrunched up and then unfolded several times out of anger. Even now I can’t control my anger properly and I hate it. Danny always wrote song lyrics in my bedroom. This was one of them, he knew a kid a very talented kid called Nathan Sykes and he sent Danny the lyrics for his song writing and Danny decided he was going to write the lyrics for the chorus properly for the song called Lightning because he said that he felt it summed up our relationship for the time that he had written it. Obviously we are not together anymore so I guess it doesn’t really count. I pick up the paper from the floor and read the hand writing I will never see again.

_13 th March 2009_

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning_

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time_

_Oh oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning now_

_Danny Rose Murillo xx <3_

I let a few tears fall. I really have ruined it all. I have turned the man that I loved with all my heart against me. I will probably get a message in a few days when Danny has had time to think it over and he will tell me that he never wants to see me again. I guess that is fair, I made him frightened of me when he should have just been in love with me. I should have made sure that he was going to come running into my arms instead of running away in fear like he did last night. I set fire to the guitar in anger too. I can’t even apologise to him and say I got it fixed. I would replace it, but he is probably going to reject it. I can’t say that I blame him for that. I would let him smash the replacement guitar over my head if he would ever see me again.

I would let him do all the things to me that I have done to him over the years. I would let him beat me to a bloody pulp just so I could really experience what he felt when I hurt him. I think it would be a good idea to let Danny take all of the pent up anger and frustration he must feel about what I have done out on me. I would let George, Dylan, Jorel, Jordon or Matt take their anger out on me too and even on Danny’s behalf if that is what they wanted. I know Matt would jump at the chance to beat me to a pulp. I keep Danny’s song lyrics back in the dairy and put the diary back where it belongs. George walks in, I had slept in late, so it’s set my medication schedule out. I take the pills without question.

George is very angry, I could tell in his body language. “You should be fucking thankful that Danny has decided not to press charges on you for everything that you have done. You should be thankful that Danny hasn’t died yet because of what you have done to him,” George says, and I admit defeat by lowering my head and looking at my socks. He is totally right though, I need to get a grip on my anger. I could have killed Danny at any point while I was angry. Any time I attacked Danny could have been the last time I ever laid my hands on him. I could have gone too far at any time I attacked Danny during our relationship.

I let George punch me once before he left. He said that he was going to stop coming over now. I have ruined it for myself and I should feel the loneliness that I deserve. Give me some time to think about what I have done wrong. I wrote in my diary that I knew that there was a small chance that he would say yes to me asking him back out. I know now that the answer he would give me is a big fat no. I was happy that he didn’t tell the police that I had hurt him all these years. He has every right to do so though. He could have exposed me for the horrible bastard I really am inside, and he could have ruined my life like I have done his. He could have made me serve jail time he could have written songs about me.

He has chosen not to though and I will be forever grateful to him for doing that. I should have the fucking book thrown at me for everything. I suppose no contact with Danny would be for the best for now. Maybe once all of this has calmed down somewhat I should attempt to fix my mistakes, but first I need to work on myself. I need to make sure that I know exactly where I have gone wrong and how I can make things right to fix all of my now ruined friendships. Although I shouldn’t say that I can fix all of my friendships because the most likely thing is that I am going to have them permanently broken because they will hate me. I should hate myself so much for what I have done to my friends and family.

I think some more, then I get out the paper again with the lyrics. I already miss Danny’s perfect handwriting. The way he spends time to draw the perfect love heart on everything that he sends me. the way that he fills in the heart with either a red pencil or a red crayon he has scraped the top layer off, so it is smooth. It is these simple things that I love the most about the way Danny wrote to me. I wish I had kept more of the letters that Danny had written to me over the years we have been together. I am pretty sure I have a bunch in a box somewhere. I just need to find that box when I feel up to looking in the attic of my house. I am not sure why I put them up there so soon. Maybe it was to keep them safe.

I look further into the diary and found one more letter from Danny. It was from 2009 like the song lyrics and I pause. I carefully put the lyrics back into the diary. Like the lyrics sheet I had found, this one was clearly another victim of my rage attacks. This one more so than the song lyrics one. It was like I had taken more care with the lyrics than I had this love letter from Danny. The love letter I probably never deserved in the first place. I take my time to read it, let it sink into this dumb brain of mine what I have actually lost for good now. He has been so patient with me and I see that now, he was so incredibly patient with me through the years and I was the one to throw it back in his face. I regret all of this now.

_14 th February 2009_

_Dear Aron,_

_Thank you for remembering today’s date. I was so surprised by everything that happened today. I am never really mad at you for forgetting because in my mind this date is not as important as our anniversary. I just felt disappointed sometimes because we miss out on amazing date days like we had today. I would love to have many more of these with you. It doesn’t matter how little it costs as long as we both have fun. I love you so much and I don’t want this love to be wasted because I know you love me too. Let’s have many more days like today._

_Love Danny xx <3_

I never deserved any of this. Even this letter heavily proves that Danny was incredibly patient with me and I was just too blind to see it at the time. Now that we are not together anymore it just makes me regret not spending more time with Danny like he clearly asked for at the end of the letter. We didn’t really have many date days after that. We did have dates though when he wasn’t busy with the bands he was in. They were only short ones to a local café or restaurant, and they were probably no where near as often as Danny would have liked them to be. Not as often as he deserved either if I was being completely honest with myself. Danny deserves the best in life, and I am sure where he is now he is getting it.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Third person p.o.v_ ** **

“So remind me why we have to handcuff this one if he leaves the room?” A young, newly qualified doctor asks as he walks up to the padded cell door. “This one is a dangerous one, he is here to serve a lot of life sentences for what he has done to his friends, but the judge deemed him to insane to be in prison because of how he acted since his arrest,” the older, more experience doctor explains. There was to be more explaining to be done about this patient in particular, but they had to be away from eavesdroppers first. The man was in the room rocking himself clutching a battered piece of paper tightly to his chest. The doctors decided to leave the man to his rocking, they wouldn’t wanna take the risk of angering him.

The more experienced doctor takes the new hire into his office. There was a thick file on the desk in a storage box labled “Criminally insane patients”. The new doctor noticed that there were not many files within that box and the patient he had just seen is the owner of the biggest one. “You’re going to want to sit down for this. The explanation that goes with the patient you just saw takes a while because as you can see his file is pretty big,” the more experienced doctor explains and puts the file on the desk so that the new doctor could see the name before he starts going through what the man had done to wind up here to serve his criminal sentence which from the sounds of it was a few pretty fucked up things.

_Patient name: Aron Erlichman_

_Date of Birth: 02/03/1982_

_Sentence: 5 x life without parole_

“Woah, that’s the former lead singer of Hollywood Undead right?” the new doctor asks, in shock that a guy like him would end up in a place like this and he was curious to find out what he did in order to gain these 5 life sentences. “Yep, all of his victims are most of the members of Hollywood Undead. Only Matthew Busek remains now, and he wants nothing to do with the guy now. Quite rightfully so when you hear what the twisted man has done,” the doctor says, as he opens up the file. There was more patient information which the new doctor read over. Then there were five pictures with names next to them. Daniel, George, Jorel, Jordon and Dylan. The five men that Aron has probably done some horrible things to.

“We’ll start of with this guy’s story,” the doctor called Kevin tells the younger man who was named Steve. Kevin points to the picture of Daniel and flips over a page where there was a short paragraph. “Daniel was the boyfriend of Aron, although I have heard Aron still though Danny was dating him until today. Aron has anger management issues as well as the fact that he hears and sees his victims on a regular basis. Aron abused Danny and took the anger out on the poor lad whenever possible. Danny was found dead in their shared apartment on the date of their fifth dating anniversary. He just could not go one with what happened between the two of them,” Kevin explains, and shows the photocopy of the young man’s suicide note which confirmed all of the abuse which was then later used alongside the diary Danny kept which detailed more of it.

_Daniel Rose Murillo_

_D.O.B: 21/11/1985 – D.O.D 15/10/2010_

_Cause: Suicide following years of domestic abuse._

“Woah that poor guy, he must have been pretty nice to put up with all that for as long as he did. He died so young too. He had a great future with Hollywood Undead from what I heard,” Steve says. Then the page is turned to Jorel. “This guy used to be best friends with Aron, always told him about where he was going wrong in the hopes that he would be able to save Aron’s friendships and relationships. He was incredibly angry with Aron after they discovered that Aron was the ultimate cause of Danny’s death and they had a huge fight. The next time Jorel was in the studio he was killed in a fire which was caused by Aron who refuses to accept any responsibility for Danny’s death even though the judge said he did,” Kevin says and let’s that sink in while Steve looks at the paragraph.

_Jorel Decker_

_D.O.B: 01/05/1984 – D.O.D 02/01/2011_

_Cause: Studio fire caused by Aron._

“Woah, you can definitely tell that Aron is messed up. All Jorel wanted to do was to help him safe himself from himself,” Steve says, feeling sorry for all of the victims even if he didn’t quite know what the crimes were. The next photo was of George, the paragraph looked similar to Jorel’s. “George was the one who made sure that Aron took his medicine once Danny had told him about the anger problem Aron has. Aron always had this anger that George knew about the anger so when Jorel and George were in the studio at the same time he saw the perfect opportunity to get both people who he deemed troublesome out of his life. George had no chance of surviving that fire either. The other three were lucky that they were not in the studio themselves that day otherwise the death toll would have been five not two,” Kevin says. it does not take Steve long to read the little paragraph about George.

_George Arthur Ragan_

_D.O.B: 24/06/1981 – D.O.D 02/01/2011_

_Cause: Studio fire caused by Aron._

Steve did not know what to say anymore. This guy was definitely insane now. “The next two’s stories link pretty well with each other as the death of one caused the death of the other two days before Aron was caught and charged with his crimes. Dylan was on the side-lines when it came to what happened to the other three. He was angry, but he mostly kept that to himself. Aron had become afraid about Dylan exposing him for the monster he really is so he murdered Dylan in his own apartment at 3 am Jordon found them both the next day since he was worried about Dylan and Aron kinda went and murdered him too to make sure that he stayed quiet,” Kevin says, if Steve was speechless before then he was definitely speechless now.

_Dylan Alvarez_

_D.O.B: 11/04/1986 – D.O.D 03/03/2011_

_Cause: Murdered by Aron._

_Jordon Kristopher Terrell_

_D.O.B: 03/09/1985 – D.O.D 04/03/2011_

_Cause: Murdered by Aron._

There was one thing Steve knew for sure. He was not going to be in the same room as Aron alone like ever. It made sense to Steve why the guy had to be treated like the maximum security prisoner he should be if he was not so fucked up in the head. “That makes sense, kinda makes you wish that the death penalty was brought back for people like this,” Steve says, the last execution to occur in California was back in 2006. 4 years before Aron committed his first crime. Steve knew when he went home from work that day he was going to have to keep a very close eye on Aron indeed. He also wanted to pay his respects to the poor innocent victims. They didn’t want to die, but they had to so Aron could live.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that marks the end of another one shot. Hope you enjoyed. Really curious to know what you guys think of this one so if ya wanna drop a comment than that’s fine by me. Requests are still taken and see ya next time._ ** **


	92. Hear me now DM x JD

****_Jorel p.o.v - 2008_ ** **

“How do you live with a deaf boyfriend?” Jordon asks, as we sit in an office waiting for the meeting to start so we can chose which songs we want on our first album which comes out soon. “I know American sign language which helps a lot. We also write down what we want to say sometimes, and he can lip read. I am hoping one day to be able to afford the cochlear implants so he will hopefully be able to hear,” I reply. It was something I have explained before, but I think it was only to George because he was curious about meeting Danny and what would happen. I would had to have told them because they would have thought Danny was rude if he didn’t respond to them. I have been dating Danny for 3 years now and I don’t see it changing any time soon.

Danny was born on the 21st of November 1985 and they quickly realised he was deaf at birth. His mom has worked so hard to get him where he is today, and she is so proud. He can play instruments based on the vibrations he feels, and he can sing pretty good as well. I know he wants to hear, but he is stubborn when it comes to accepting funds from people. Which is why I am planning to raise the money without him knowing and then giving it to him as a birthday or Christmas gift. He can’t refuse it that way and he will be happy to be able to hear for the first time. Although we both know and accept that it is not 100% guaranteed to work and he might still be deaf after they turn it on for the first time.

“It must be hard for Danny though, not being able to hear anything,” George says, I was grateful that at this particular moment Aron is out of the room and late as per usual. He hates it when anyone brings up their partners, but he hates it even more when I bring up Danny. I think he is a homophobe but because we are so close to releasing our first album he has to suck it up that his band mate has been gay for almost as long as he has known him. “I think he has his down days where he wants to hear but knows he can’t. I don’t know about him missing it because it is all he has known,” I reply. There are so many questions they probably have about Danny that I would probably struggle to answer myself.

Most of them are about his feelings, because I don’t know how Danny feels inside. I don’t know about the emotions he hides from me at times where he wants the focus to be away from himself. I get a message from him asking if he could come and wait outside of the meeting. Danny’s upset; I can tell because he never usually asks to come to the meetings. I quickly reply and say that I couldn’t see why he couldn’t sit with me in the meeting. Danny’s not going to go telling the world what songs we chose, heck he wouldn’t even pay attention to what’s going on because I will focus on calming him down while they talk which he can’t hear. One of our managers walks in and I ask him if Danny could join us.

Aron is still not here so he can’t object to it. “I don’t see why not, he’s a good guy,” the manager says, and as soon as I get the text that Danny is outside of the office building I dash down to meet him. When Danny sees me he gets out of the car and throws himself at me. I hold him and rub his back, saying sweet nothings really doesn’t help here. He looks and me and shakily tries to sign what’s going on. I noticed a few bruises on his face and some scratches too. I sign to him “Calm down bear, we can talk about it when you’re calmer.” He was having so much difficulty trying to get the words formed properly with his hands, so the best decision we could make right now is to wait until he is calmer before asking again.

I take his hands and we walk back to the office I was in before. I pull Danny down onto my lap when I sit down again and let the vibrations of my calm heartbeat try and calm him down. “Is he okay? He looks like he’s seen a ghost,” Jordon asks, and I shake my head and shrug. I keep rubbing Danny’s back and it seems to be working. “I am not sure; I think he might have been attacked but he is too scared to tell me anything right now. I am gonna ask again when he has calmed down some more,” I tell them. I knew he had gone to the store nearby and we were going to meet up for lunch today. So it might have happened then. I kiss Danny’s head and he looks at me and smiles. It was the first smile I have seen from him since he ran into my arms. He reaches up a little and kisses me on my cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay Danny,” I tell him, talking a little slower so he has the chance to lip read me. He smiled at me. I am going to protect him while he is with me. Whatever happened to the poor guy is not going to happen again with me around him. He snuggles back into my arms and Aron finally shows up for the meeting. The manager quickly made him shut up over the fact that Danny was here. I knew it pissed him off, but he needed to suck it up. Danny has calmed down quite a fair bit now which is good. I didn’t like that he was upset in the first place, but after the meeting I am gonna ask Danny what happened. Danny asked me for some paper half way through the meeting and I gave him some and a pen.

He showed me when he was finished that he had written what had happened to him and I was so angry and sad at the same time. He was beaten up in the shop he went to, they didn’t steal anything from him because he was in the middle of Walmart with the CCTV cameras on them and people trying to help Danny out even though he couldn’t hear them. That will help when I take him to the police station after the meeting to report the crime. As we were sitting in the meeting more bruises started appearing and I had not checked him over completely. I distracted him with some plain paper and let him draw for a while because this meeting is taking longer than we thought. Aron was being problematic as usual.

We’d all say yes to a song like “Paradise Lost,” then he would say no, and the manager would ask him why then over turn it. It took longer than we expected but we finally chose the songs and I could take Danny to the police station. The guys were going to meet me at my house afterwards so we could have dinner together without Aron there because that was just gonna end in a fight. We were already mad at him for his behaviour during the meeting, so it is safe to say tensions are running pretty high right now. Danny held my hand the entire drive to the police station. I knew he was scared but I am going to defend him with every last breath in my body. I go to the desk and do the explaining, and I mentioned about Danny’s deafness.

That way the officer who will speak to us is prepared. I don’t want Danny to get upset and stressed out further because an officer will just try and talk to Danny and he won’t have any understanding of what is being said to him. We waited five minutes before we were called, and I held Danny’s hand tightly to reassure him as we walked into the room. The officer was very nice and considerate and read Danny’s written statement on what happened. He talked me through the next steps so I could translate that into sign language for Danny. They are going to check the CCTV footage and then look for the people that they find on the cameras. They promise to keep us update on what happens and they took evidence pictures of the injuries done to Danny.

Danny was exhausted when we left the police station so I said I would cook something at home for everyone. George and Dylan quickly said that they would not let me cook and make me focus on Danny who would need more emotional support right now. They were right, Danny is a bit upset still and wants me to stay close to him. He would be more upset when I am leaving him to cook the dinner. It would be more expensive to order pizza for all 6 of us than it would be to make a pasta bake or something with the food I already have in the fridge, freezer and cupboards. I give George the permission to cook whatever he choses for food. If Danny just wants hugs I am not about to deny the poor lad.

When we got into my apartment George went to the kitchen and Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my shoulder. “I would suggest you join us for a movie, but would Danny enjoy that?” Matt asks me, and I shake my head. He is not one for movies now, but I have a list of them saved for when we hope he can hear so we can have a movie marathon. “Maybe I should take him to my room to calm down a bit before dinner. He’d probably appreciate it more,” I tell Matt. He’s still pretty shaken up still I have noticed. He didn’t object when I started walking towards my room, so we can have some more personal time together. Danny lies down with me on the bed and I draw patterns on his back.

I can’t wait for the moment where Danny can hear me say the words I love you. I’d love to have him feel confident enough to say I love you so and he can be able to hear me say I love you too. Even when we get married the vows will be awesome. I watch Danny follow Tiger around the room with his eyes. He loves our little kitten and I am sure Tiger loves Danny just as much. It took some time because Danny would get frightened when Tiger suddenly jumped on his lap. I would hear Tiger coming, he likes to meow before he jumps up. Danny couldn’t hear the little hello, so it scared him at first. He is more used to it now than he was at first, but it still scares him every now and then. Like now when Tiger jumped on the bed when Danny was distracted for a moment.

“Hey Tiger, try not to scare Danny again okay?” I tell Tiger, who just meowed at me in reply and I was hoping that it was cat language for okay. Danny reaches out and plays with Tiger’s fur which helps calm him down. I can hear George singing while he cooks something. I was not sure what he is cooking right now, but it smells good. Danny seemed to notice it too because he looks to me and signs “That smells good.” I love being able to sign with him. Most people will think that we are just making weird signs with our hands, but it is the only way we can communicate right now. “It does smell really good Danny. I know that he can make good meals, so I am hoping this is going to be yummy,” I sign back, and he smiles.

We relax for an hour before George calls us all for dinner. He made spaghetti and meatballs using the vegetarian meatballs I had in the freezer and it was so yummy. “This is really good,” Danny signs to me so I can pass the message onto the chef. “Danny says this is really good George and I agree with him on that,” I tell George, who signed to Danny. He only knows a few words like hello, thank you and goodbye. He signed thank you to Danny at the same time as saying it so I could make sure that he got it right. It makes it hard for Danny to have a conversation because he has to pause in his eating to talk to people which makes it take longer. He pouts after dinner; we are watching a movie and we are trying to put subtitles on so Danny can read what is being said even through he hates them. He feels like it ruins it for everyone else.

“What’s wrong Danny?” I sign, and I try and distract the others who worry about Danny enough even though he is not in the band yet. They want him to be though, despite his deafness he is a really good musician. He can easily play the piano and guitar and sound good on them, we are not sure how but are not about to complain. “I want to stop being a bother and actually hear,” he tells me through sign. I was doing some research; I need to save $75,000 for the surgery or Danny’s insurance company will cover the cost. “I know buddy, we need to ask your insurance to see if they will cover the cost of it or we have to save up the money to do it,” I tell him, and he sighs. He knew I deliberately used the word we because there was no way I am letting him save up for it on his own.

I write myself a to do list because I want to get this sorted before Danny feels worse with his deafness. He does struggle with depression like most people would if they had a life limiting disability. I want it to be done before we are fed up of Aron and want to kick him out of the band and bring Danny in as a replacement. It takes a month after surgery before they turn on the implant to see if Danny will be able to hear. George walks over to sit next to Danny and I. He puts his hand on Danny’s shoulder and Danny wants a hug from the older man which is fine by me. I am not jealous of Danny’s friendship with my friends and if it helps Danny calm down and feel good about himself. He needs that right now for sure. The attack he had this morning has stressed him out a lot more than usual.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_2010- Danny p.o.v_ ** **

I have just come out of surgery and I feel awful but the countdown to me being able to hear for the first time begins now. In one month’s time I should be able to hear like a normal person should. I can’t wait. I am so tired though; I have just woken up from the operation and Jorel is sitting in the chair rapidly typing on the phone in his hand. I look at him and wait for him to finish what he is doing which is probably updating the guys on how my surgery went. Jorel puts his phone down and plays with my hair. I was to groggy to sign hi to him at this moment, but I could mouth it pretty well. Jorel signs hi to me and keeps playing with my hair. I feel a lot better knowing that he has stuck by me throughout all of this.

He could easily have left me because of my deafness. It brings an extra challenge because of the communication issues I have with them. They are desperate for some reason to get me into Hollywood Undead. Jorel is making them wait until we know that the implants have worked or not, so it makes the job a lot easier. Jorel joins me on the bed, we can leave today I just need to keep fever and high blood pressure free. I also need to keep food down and go to the bathroom because Jorel told me that they said the general anaesthetic can affect your bladder. I snuggle up to Jorel while I try and wake up some more. The bandage on my head feels weird, but it’s only a temporary thing to protect the stitches just behind my ears.

Jorel helped me drink some water and I easily manage to keep it down. Then I had a sandwich and went to the bathroom. I was a little bit wobbly on my feet but Jorel was there to catch me if I was going to fall down. Three hours after I woke up from the surgery they thought I was well enough to go home. This surgery and the whole recovery process over the next month has been covered by my insurance thank god. I don’t think any of us wanted to wait to save $75,000. It’s an expensive operation to be able to gain the ability to hear. Jorel kissed me on the cheek when we got at home and I kissed him back. I love Jorel so much, he deserves a trophy for putting up with me and my deafness for 5 years now.

“Don’t worry Danny, soon you’ll be able to hear. They have high hopes on this working,” Jorel signs. I am hoping that it will be the end of having to sign to each other soon. We can still do it to keep our skills up so we can communicate with any fan that we meet who communicates through sign language like I have had to do my whole life since I was about one. The doctors also have warned me that even though they have high hopes of my operation being a success there is the chance that it will not work. They had to make sure that I was aware of that, so I don’t have my hopes up until after the one month check-up when they turn it on, and we see what happens. If it works I will be overjoyed but it if doesn’t then I am not going to be sad about it.

Despite my bouts of depression related to this condition that I have no control over, I have come to accept being deaf as a regular part of life. I was willing to accept there was no cure for me, that I would never be able to do the things most people take for granted. Having the words I love you; I am proud of you signed to you does not have the same emotional impact on a person than it being said and you hearing it, I have had Jorel work with me on testing that theory out. I yawn and snuggle up to Jorel on the couch. Jorel rubs my shoulder and I close my eyes. He’s so nice and comfy, I always feel safe when I am around Jorel. I wish I was with Jorel when I was attacked that day in 2008, he would have protected me.

We have barely been separated from each other since then. There were tours that they have gone on before Aron was kicked out and I was allowed to go on, so I didn’t have to be away from Jorel for any long period of time. He was teaching Jordon, George, Dylan and Matt how to do American sign language so they can communicate with me and any fans who need it too. It has been going so well and they have picked it up quicker than I have expected. I can almost have complete conversations with the guys in sign language now and it makes me so happy. They didn’t have to accommodate my needs at all. They could have gone on their lives with Jorel as the main translator for every conversation that we have.

Even that has it’s downsides, if Jorel is too sick to talk then it kinda makes it impossible for them to learn words they might not know because Jorel speaks as he signs so they understand what he says. They are not as fluent in sign language as I am. Even Jorel has less fluency than me and has taken some classes to help himself communicate with me. He didn’t have to do that either, he could have just dumped me in favour of a prettier person who can hear every word he says. I snuggle as close to Jorel as he will allow me, and he smiles. “Just relax Danny, go to sleep if you need to. I’ll be right here looking after you,” he signs, and after I signed okay I closed my eyes. I felt him start rubbing my arms.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_1 month later ~ Danny p.o.v_ ** **

Today is the day, the day I have been waiting 24 years for. The day I might finally be able to hear for the first time. Jorel is with me at the appointment and my mom was here too. They were the only people I wanted with me because they said that I might become overwhelmed if this works because all of a sudden there will be sounds that I will have no idea what they are. Jorel holds my hand as tight as he can while the lady attaches the equipment to my head and inside my ears. They felt weird at first, but I am going to get used to them. All we had to do now was to wait and see what is going to happen next. They encouraged my mom and Jorel to speak to me while they were sorting the equipment so my reactions will let them know if it starts working or not.

All of a sudden it was like someone switched something on inside my head. “Danny, I love you so much,” mom says, I heard her say it. I look at mom and she looks right back at me. “I love you too mom,” I tell her, my own voice scaring me a little bit. It sounds so freaking weird, this is all so weird. My mom and Jorel gasp before I hug my mom tightly and cry in her arms. “It’s okay Danny, we are here for you,” Jorel says, and the nurse let us enjoy this moment. I like the sound of Jorel’s voice, I get to hear Hollywood Undead’s music for the first time soon and I know I will love it. “I love you Jay,” I tell him, once I had calmed down somewhat. “I love you too Danny,” he tells me. we are going to reveal this to the rest of the band soon.

Today is all about me adjusting to being able to hear and we will see how long that will take me. We are going out for lunch now and then going home, so I can watch a movie properly for the first time. I can’t wait to tick that off my bucket list. I have never been so excited to watch a film in my life. “Can’t wait to have movie marathons with you Danny. You have a lot to learn,” Jorel tells me and I smile. We walk out with me grinning. I love being able to hear as mom tells me we are going to a nice restaurant for lunch. It is going to be interesting to go through the day now I can hear, my beanie hides all the implant equipment, so I can’t be teased from it. People are mean and don’t often care about the story behind the person being bullied by them.

George sent me a text, he got a tattoo which looks like a cochlear implant and I showed my mom. He said he was doing it so that I could have confidence when I was ready to not wear beanies everywhere I go and that I had his support. They still don’t know that it works yet, that will be revealed tomorrow probably because I can’t wait. I am super excited to just sit there like normal and all of a sudden at something to their conversation. That is what Jorel and I have decided that we are going to do as our reveal. They also do not know when the implants are being turned on, they only know that it is happening this month sometime. I am super excited to surprise the guys with the fact that I can hear.

“Can’t wait to see their reactions tomorrow when we go to the studio and carry on as normal then boom Danny can hear,” Jorel says, we are in the car right now and there is no chance the guys will hear us. I want to play the instruments I already know how to play and see how they sound now, if I am actually as good as people keep telling me I am. “That will be fun, I want to play some guitar songs and some piano songs to hear what I should like,” I tell them. I am learning everything, what everything sounds like. We are now at the restaurant of my mom’s choice. She said it is a quite one at lunch time, so I won’t get overwhelmed with all the new sounds I am hearing. All of this is going to be hard to adjust to.

Lunch went better than I expected I felt so happy to make the order on my own and to hear all the sounds going on. I wasn’t even mad when a toddler cried next to us, I distracted them instead while the mom was struggling. I wouldn’t have done that before because I would not have heard the child. Jorel smiles and so does my mom as I work on distracting the child while the mom helps her other children out. The mom was looking around, wondering where her crying child was and saw me helping her and smiled. The mom seemed to be a single mom at her wits end, but I don’t want to make assumptions on her situation. At least I made her smile and I even entertained the other children for a while.

“I’m proud of you Danny. You are such a selfless man, even when you couldn’t hear you probably would have helped them if you saw,” Mom says, when we are on the way home. I smile at her; I know I thought before that I would not have done it. I have always tried to help people wherever I could, but the deafness made it more of a struggle than I would have liked. At least now I have literally no excuse to not help someone in need. “Well, I didn’t want to be that person that is like ugh a crying baby when I could do something about it,” I tell her, I had a mouse plush in my jacket pocket for some reason, it helped a lot. Maybe I should keep it in my pocket it might come in handy more often to help.

I hug Jorel tightly when I get inside. I know how much he wanted me to have this operation for my own sake than his own. He was literally going to earn the $75,000 if we had not found out that my insurance company was probably going to cover the cost. “I’m so happy you can hear Danny. My love for you has never changed but I am overjoyed you can hear me say the words. Like these,” he says, in our living room and gets down on one knee. I gasped and I saw my mom with her phone out and tears in her eyes. I can’t believe he is doing this right now, I thought he would have gone for an onstage proposal or something. “Daniel Rose Murillo, you make me the happiest man on the planet. Will you do the honours of marrying me?” Jorel asks, bringing out the ring.

“Of course I will,” I tell him, and he slides the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit. We share a passionate kiss and mom applauds. “I couldn’t wait to do that,” he tells me when we sit down on the couch and mom takes a few pictures of us together snuggled on the couch. That will be a double announcement for the guys tomorrow then. “I’m glad I could hear that moment. I did think you were going wait until we were in front of a crowd of like thousands of people though,” I tell him. He laughs, and I smile at him. I am finding it surprisingly easy to talk now I can hear; I could say very short sentences before now. “Nah I prefer the more intimate settings for something like this,” he tells me.

****_~The next morning ~_ ** **

In a few short hours, I will be revealing to the guys that I can hear. I have been wearing beanies since the operation, so they will not suspect a thing. The first thing they saw was the ring on my finger when we walked in holding hands. “Congratulations guys,” Jordon says, and he signs it too. I sign thanks, I am gonna let him think I am deaf for a little while longer. “Thanks Jord,” Jorel replies and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss him back and we sit down on the couch. I am going to keep going as if nothing has changed until they notice. I signed to George that I loved his tattoo and he signed thanks back and showed the others. I think Jorel is getting it done next week or something, he won’t tell me exactly when.

I also told him that he did not have to get the tattoo if he did not want to. I don’t want any of the guys to feel as if they were forced into getting the tattoo to support me. Just them wanting me in the band regardless of my condition was enough support for me. They could have said “Yeah you’re talented and all but we can’t have a deaf lead singer” even if they knew I was going to have the surgery to hear again. They don’t even know right now that it was a success and I can hear. The only one who knows is Jorel who is keeping it secret from a very persistent Jordon. I’m suddenly not sure how long Jorel and I can keep this a secret from them. I can hear Jordon begging Jorel to tell him when the devices were being switched on in my ears, so they could be with me when it happened.

Jorel was cleverly using the argument that the doctor would only allow no more than two people at a time at the appointment. It would be best to prevent me from becoming overwhelmed if they did work because it would be scary at first. Luckily for Jorel, Jordon reluctantly accepted the answer because they didn’t want to upset me. Jorel texted me and said that we should try and go until after lunch before announcing/revealing that I can hear again. That seems like a good plan to me, I didn’t have any alternatives to offer to him to be honest. I was happy to see how long I could push it for, but at the same time I was getting desperate for them to now the good news since they have been eager to know how it went.

To be fair on them we did wait until after lunch. They were getting a little desperate now if they were not already before lunch. “Danny,” Jorel says, he was a little way across the room with my cookie I forgot to get from him at lunch. I turn to look at him and he waves the cookie at me. I heard the gasps and smiled. I was facing the total opposite way to Jorel when he called my name. “Woah Danny, when did that happen?” George asks, I take the beanie off to reveal the implants to them. This was one of the only times I am doing this though because I was scared. “Yesterday, just kinda wanted mom and Jorel there with me. He proposed to me when we got home,” I tell them and Jorel went into detail about the story behind the proposal.

They were so happy I can hear now, and they all hugged me. “This is going to be so much fun when American Tragedy comes out. Have you seen this song yet?” Dylan asks, and he hands me the lyric sheet with the title “Hear me now.” I roll my eyes but keep reading, it can be our little inside joke at least. I don’t have to tell the fans that without the implants in my ears I can’t hear anything. The song was really good though fair play to them. We didn’t do much work after that which was what I was expecting after they found out I could hear for the first time in 24 years. Jorel said he couldn’t wait to have the movie night tonight as we were so wrapped up in the proposal bubble that we forgot to do it yesterday.

I really enjoyed the movie night; everything was so different now I could hear what was being said. I put up with attempting to read the lips and I knew I was missing words because it is very hard to lip read movies. I fall asleep that night in Jorel’s arms feeling so happy.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time._ ** **


	93. Homeless DM x DK

****_For my sister MKelly._ ** **

****_2008 – Danny p.o.v_ ** **

At least the winters are not too bad here. It’s not too cold this year so maybe I won’t spend a week in hospital because my dumb ass got both hypothermia and pneumonia in the space of three days and they didn’t want me to leave until I was completely better. I don’t think the lady that was my nurse wanted me to leave at all after she saw I had no home to go too. They made me stay in a shelter, well they didn’t make me. I could not leave the hospital until shelter accommodation had been found for me. It all went well until I was being bullied by someone else in the shelter and since he was there longer than I was, nobody believed me until after I had left.

It was a bit too little too late by that point though. I was back on the streets and I was not about to go to the shelter with a tail between my legs to beg for my place back. I was going to tough it out, the way I have done it since I was eighteen but with less money and no way to make money. I was in a band, Lorene Drive. It payed for some clothes and food and I had a bed whenever we were on tour. Which was fairly often, too often for my band mates and we didn’t really make much in terms of money. We all mutually decided to quit the band, put it on hold for now. They still don’t know I am homeless since we have not really spoken to each other since. Well, I haven’t spoken to them at all.

There was a big fight between me and the guys. That is the reason we stopped talking to each other. They didn’t blame me for the band breaking up, but they thought that I was a bit stupid for agreeing to all of those warped tours and bar shows. It made us some money, it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. I knew a couple of the guys would have probably preferred sitting around and doing nothing, but I had graduated college meaning I was more broke than normal, and I wanted to use my new found skills for something. Even if we did fail at least I could tell my mom I tried. I don’t see myself ever coming off student debt at this point. I am in a vicious cycle of not being able to get employed to get off the streets and stuff.

My biggest regret was selling my guitar. I earned more money when I sang and played. Don’t get me wrong, I still earn money, just not as much as I used to. A man has been standing here listening to me sing, usually people just walk on by and toss a few coins in. I looked to him when I finished my song, he was tall, with this amazing curly hair that you could tell he straightens regularly. “Nice singing why is a man like you in a place like this?” he asks, the streets are a dangerous mess and by the way I barely had any clothes left he could tell I am a homeless man. “Got no place to go to, no money to buy one either,” I reply, I did quietly thank him for the compliment on my singing. Once you become homeless it’s kinda where you stay.

He holds out a $20 note, I look at him with disbelief in my eyes. There is no way he wants me to have this. It is just going to be some cruel joke I know it. He’s building up my trust by asking questions and then he will break it down by taking the $20 away from me. “I will come by with some clothes later, enjoy a proper meal tonight please,” he tells me, and presses the note into my hand. “You don’t have to do this, there are hundred of homeless around. I am not special,” I tell him, trying to hand back the note. I was not ungrateful for the money that he was offering but the promise of clean clothes was too much for me. I get that he is trying to be nice to me, but I really did not deserve any of it. I try again to give him back the money.

“But I did nothing to earn this much money. I literally sang for like five minutes,” I tell him. I didn’t think that five minutes of me singing and it wasn’t even my best deserved $20 for food which I was going to probably end up spreading over a few days because I have always been careful with the money that I have earned though my begging. “Well, I have never heard any of the other homeless men around who sing as well as you do. You have talent kid and I’d hate to see it wasted,” the man says, he never mentioned his name and I felt bad to ask for it this late into a conversation. We talked a little more before he left. He left and said that he hoped that I was going to be here later so that he could give me the clothes.

I don’t want to be mean to the poor man, but I don’t think I can stay here for long enough for him to give me the clothes. The police have a tendency to come and find me, give me a coffee because they have seen me so many times at this point and then move me on to somewhere else. They usually do it just after lunch time. It doesn’t usually end up being the same cops either, they are all briefed on who I am and to just gently encourage me to move along. I don’t fight them even though it would end up being a comfy bed for that night. The criminal record is not really worth it. My chances of getting a job is slim enough right now, I don’t need to purposefully ruin it. I was right about being moved on like usual.

“Good afternoon Danny,” the lady officer tells me, I had my money all stashed away safe and I accept the coffee from the officer. “Good afternoon officer,” I tell her, then she hands me a hot sandwich which I was not expecting, and I was so shocked. “Think we need to start putting some food in your stomach. Don’t want you ending up in hospital if we can take care of you a little,” she says, I remember this officer from previous encounter. She has always been going above the call of duty for people and I have not been an exception to that. I thank her and then start eating the sandwich she gave me. I will eat this without burning my mouth and then I will probably get moved along to somewhere else.

It happens at least twice a day, they tend to leave us alone at night because we all need somewhere to rest our heads as well. It is not fair being moved along when the night life is so difficult when you don’t have a home. There are intense fights over sleeping spaces sometimes. Usually you sleep where you are and if you move to go to the bathroom or to get yourself a cheap burger from Mc Donald’s for your dinner you are screwed. It does feel like people without places are waiting like little rats to scurry onto where you were moments ago to claim the spot as their own. If you try and fight it, you will lose. I have seen people die in fights like these. The police might come and see but they never intervene.

In the end, no one really cares about a homeless man. “Sorry Danny, gotta move you along now,” she tells me. I knew this was coming so I nodded and left the place where I set up onto my next place which is where I usually end up spending the night if I get lucky. The officer was grateful that I didn’t argue. She doesn’t really care about me though, just feels sorry for me. Homeless people die every single day, and no one cares about them. They just get a lonely funeral where maybe one other homeless man shows up. The families of the men, women and even children feel too ashamed to admit that those people where their family members, so the bodies often end up in the morgue unclaimed.

“Hey Danny, you got moved along again?” Fred asks me, he is one of the oldest men around and has taught me everything I know about surviving here. “Yeah, she gave me lunch though which was nice of her,” I tell him. The $20 is weighing heavily in my mind, the curly haired man is going to look for me later and I feel bad for him. He is not going to find me there and I didn’t really promise him that I would be there when he wanted to come back. I felt blessed that he offered me the clothes though, I could have started looking for a job which is probably why he was going to give them to me. “Yeah Officer Kathryn is really nice,” Fred tells me, I never bother learning the officer’s names as Fred said he had high hopes of me leaving this lifestyle.

“Yeah she is,” I reply, not really wanting to talk much longer. I was definitely intrigued by the curly haired man outside of the café I had chosen to start begging at this morning. Fred covered me with a blanket and rubbed my hair. “You got lots on your mind this time kiddo?” he asks, and I nod. I wish I would have asked for that guy’s name. I explain what happened between me and the mysterious man that I saw outside my first begging spot. He listened to everything pretty intently and smiled at me when I finished. “He’s not wrong on your singing Danny. You are wasted out here, you could make so much money if you were in a band again,” he tells me. I know I would make money, but there is that same cycle with the band. I need to be clean, and I need to have decent clothes to be let into a studio.

“I know, but no band would take me in the state I am in. I know the man offered me clothes, but I was moved along before he could come back with them. Deep down I still think that offer from him was too good to be true,” I tell him, I love being honest with Fred. He has so much more life experience than I have, and it means that he will be able to make sense of my thoughts at times when I don’t. “I know, but he gave you twenty dollars, right? It’s not everyday a man will hand you twenty dollars and promise some clothes. Give him a chance next time you see him,” Fred says, he’s right though. I have been homeless since I was 17 and in all my years of being homeless no man has come up and gave me $20 like that.

I was suddenly super tired and Fred notices. We had talked about the mysterious man for a little while. I sang a little bit to earn ourselves more money. I wanted to split the money I was given with Fred, but he refused and told me he would only go and buy me food with the money if I was too tired to go myself. I managed to go and get myself a burger and fries with a drink of coke and I still had money left. A lot of money compared with what I had been earning these last few months. I missed the taste of Coke if I was being honest, I chose the cheapest drinks possible when I need them and took the advantage of free water in places. “Get some rest Dan, I’ll be on watch tonight,” he tells me, I shake my head.

He’s a lot older than I am and someone has been out to attack the homeless for a while now. I fear that he will be easy pickings for someone who might be having a rough day. “I’m not that tired, I can take first watch,” I tell him, I know deep down I was lying to him. He knows probably that I did the last 3 nights in a row without waking him up for him to take his turn and I could get some rest. “Says the kid who has been awake for over seventy- two hours straight. If you keep burning yourself out like this you will end up in the hospital and then back into a homeless shelter because there is no way they will let you return to this,” Fred says, waving at the depressing surrounds we call our home. He was not angry with me though.

He treats me like the son he has never had, he is desperate for me to get my life sorted and myself back into employment and part of that means taking care of myself and not ending up in hospital. I can’t really argue with the man. I yawn and he gently encourages me to lay down on the makeshift bed we have in our little shelter. “Goodnight Daniel,” he tells me, and I close my eyes. I don’t fall asleep straight away, but I don’t react to him ruffling my hair which makes him think that I have fallen asleep. “Guardian angels, if you are out there listening to me please give Daniel the chance at life that I never had. Please make sure this kid doesn’t spend the rest of his life living like this,” Fred says, and I resist the urge to get up and hug the man.

He is a very spiritual person I have known that from day one. He prays at least twice a day. I don’t get why he prays so much as nothing really comes from it. When I told him that he wasn’t angry that I didn’t believe. He told me that if he asked God enough times one time he will listen and do something. I admire his faith and his strong will. He did say once he usually prays for me to have a sign that this period of being homeless is over. He told me while we were talking earlier that he thinks this mysterious man might be my ticket into getting out of homelessness. It would be pretty amazing if it was and I would have to pay him back as thanks for believing in me when I don’t even believe in myself right now. It is so hard to think that I can do something when society dictates to me regularly that I am the scum of the planet even though I had no say in where I ended up.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_2009 – Danny p.o.v_ ** **

This day one year ago I met Matt, the mysterious man who would have such a huge impact on my life. He keeps coming back and giving me $20 each time he sees me. I did get the clothes the next day and I explained about the other place that I go to after I get moved by the police. It makes sure that if he doesn’t see me outside of the café that he knows I didn’t just leave him. Fred still believes one day soon I will be free from this homeless life. I keep asking him teasingly if God has told him yet, only to be shoved over before we both start laughing. At least he knows I am only teasing the beliefs he has, and I never mean any malice behind my words. This morning I am back at the café and I wonder if I am going to see Matt again. I hope so.

I was happy to see Matt, but the happiness quickly changed when I saw the look on his face. I pat the spot on the ground next to me after we make eye contact. Luckily for me he didn’t take it in a creepy way and sat down next to me. “What’s up Matt? I have never seen you this sad before,” I ask him. I feel like over the last year we have become good friends and I don’t like it when my friends are sad for any reason. “We are seriously considering kicking our lead singer out of the band, but we have a tour to go on this month and we can’t be a singer down,” he tells me, I have heard all about the troubles they have had with Aron over the band’s short lifetime. Matt has not been keeping it to himself when he is with me.

It is a good thing though; I am a good listener. “I know, it sucks when one of your band is an asshole. I’ve been there myself and then kinda ended up here because the band has been put on hold for a year,” I tell him. I finally feel confident enough that I can reveal this sort of information to him. He looks at me, and it was like I could see cogs turning in his brain. “Wait you were in a band? I guess it makes sense with your vocal talents,” he tells me. I used his phone to find the music that we made, there a couple of videos on you tube somewhere too. “Yeah have been since before I left high school. We took on a too rough schedule for our young age and it blew up in our faces. I did start being homeless with a guitar, but I had to sell it before it got stolen,” I tell him.

It did feel good having this conversation with him. I feel like Fred will be telling me I told you so if something comes of this. I try not to cringe while Matt plays my music whilst looking at me with a mixture of shock and awe. Especially when it got to the part of So Easy where I start screaming. Then he looks at me. “I have a spare room in my apartment, I am sure once I tell the guys about you, we can get you set up with some things and an in-date passport if you need one. This might be crazy but if we do kick Aron out, you would be the perfect fit,” he tells me, and my jaw probably dropped to the floor. This is my ticket out of here, I am not homeless anymore if I accept this offer. He looks at me with a huge smile.

“This is huge Matt, if you really want a guy like me to live with you then sure,” I tell him. I smile, I need to thank Fred for encouraging me to get up this morning. “Of course, I want you to live with me Danny, I can’t let a piece of perfection like you waste away here,” he tells me, and I blush a little bit. I take his hand when he gets up and we say goodbye to Fred, who gave me an I told you so kind of look when Matt announced he was taking me away from the homeless life. Matt gives him the $20 he was going to give to me until he discovered just how my singing was. Tonight, is going to be the best sleep I have ever had since turning 17. I will be in a clean bed for once and I will be clean. I don’t think that Matt will protest if I take a hot shower when we get back. He calls his friend asking if he hand those bags of small clothes he was throwing out while we walk to his apartment.

“Jorel has said he’ll bring his old clothes and some of George’s to tide you over until we get you some new clothes. Don’t worry no one can tell that they might be hand me downs. They have been kept well,” Matt tells me, and I smile. I can’t really talk right now; I was too overwhelmed by the generosity of Matt and his bandmates already even though I have not met the rest of the band yet. I was thinking now I have a home to get a job at the café I was outside of if I explain that I am no longer homeless and now actively looking for employment. I want to start paying Matt back for the opportunity he has given me even though I know I will get the talk that he was not giving me the opportunity for any other reason than he was doing it for kindness.

“Welcome to your new home. I know it is not much, but I hope you enjoy living here,” Matt tells me, it was better than the apartment I was given for a month before I was evicted because someone made a false claim against me to the landlord. “Are you kidding me? This place is luxury compared to other places I have been,” I tell him. I was overjoyed at the thought of sleeping in a comfy bed tonight and not worrying about all my belongings being stolen. It might be a rough night though; my body will be so used to waking up to take watch that I might keep doing it without meaning too. “I’m going to have a shower okay?” I ask him, and he hands me a towel and some fresh clothes as well as a razor because I was due a shave.

“Go for it, buddy, I will be in the living room when you are done,” he tells me. I nod and head to the bathroom and wait for the shower to warm up. While I was in the shower freshening myself up, I could not hesitate to sing to any song that came into my head. I knew Matt could hear me and he hopefully enjoys the concert. I was done within half an hour and man I felt so good afterwards. I haven’t been this clean in a while and it was the best feeling. I go to join Matt on the couch and I naturally snuggle up to him. “Hey definitely think that you should become our lead singer if we kick Aron out. Your voice fits in so well with the rest of us,” he tells me, and then plays some of Hollywood Undead’s songs from their album.

He played a few and after a couple of listens I sang some of Aron’s parts so Matt could get a clearer idea of how well my voice might or might not fit in with the rest of them. Matt told me all about the band so that I could get an idea of what everyone was like as people and what their roles in the band are. Matt is the drummer of the band and has a few vocal roles in the songs, but not many compared with the other guys and he says that he does not really mind that right now. “Oh yeah, now I am one hundred percent confident that you should be the lead singer,” Matt says, and then there is a knock on the door which startled me. I was not used to doors, that was another thing Matt was discovering.

“I think it’s Jorel. He said he was gathering the clothes up and coming along to drop them off and to meet you. The most important think he wanted you to know was that he will not push you if you are not comfortable with it. He understands that this will be hard to get used to,” Matt tells me. It does kinda feel weird, I wonder how much Jorel knows about me from Matt. I know that he probably knows that until an hour ago I was homeless. “Okay, I am fine with that,” I tell him, and he lets Jorel in. I was nervous, but I know both males will help me feel comfortable here. “Hey Jay, thanks for bringing the clothes, poor guy has nothing right now,” Matt says, as he accepts the bag of clothes from the other guy.

I gave Jorel a shy wave and nothing else because I was incredibly nervous. Jorel sat down on a chair and I stayed close to Matt as the older men talk to each other. “George says he has this old phone he was going to sell, but he wants Danny to have it instead so we can help him get all set up with everything,” Jorel tells me. I was feeling even more overwhelmed with the generosity of these men. I was not expecting to have a roof over my head and clothes to wear and a phone. “That’s good, I think that if we continue down our path with Aron and we do kick him out we have a pretty good replacement sitting next to me,” Matt says, and I just wanted to hide from all of the compliments. People are not usually this nice to me, they are usually nice for a moment and then horrible afterwards.

“Yeah, maybe let’s let the guy settle in first. This must be a lot for him to go from being homeless for so long to having all this stuff,” Jorel says, voicing my thoughts which was nice. At least they have some understanding of what is going on. I wasn’t sure how long I have been homeless at this point. 7 years now, I think. “Of course, I know that Danny needs a lot of settling in time and we will give him that. We have to give Aron another chance anyways. The management will not let us fire him unless he does not bother to show up to the Vatos Locos tour,” Matt says, and I slowly feel myself being able to relax next to Matt. He does know how long I have been homeless as we have had a couple of discussions in the last year on my record of being in shelters and on the streets.

“It’s okay, I am the type of guy who doesn’t take long to adapt to the situation around him. I will be fine by the end of the week and I don’t mind tagging along to rehearsals or whatever so you guys can hear me sing. Would like to get a job in the meantime though just to help pay my share of living here,” I tell them, I know for a fact I have not discussed anything regarding payment with Matt. He probably doesn’t expect anything in return for giving me a roof over my head. “I’m not expecting you to pay any share of the bills so soon Danny. Just settle in first and see what jobs are on offer before starting to talk about that,” Matt tells me, just as I was expecting him to say. It is nice to not worry about that though.

At the same time, I hate it I am worried that people will look on and think that I am just a homeless man sponging off Matt. Heck even I feel like that right now, it is a bit weird that this man who has only known me for a year is so eager to let me live with him and not pay the bills for now. I do know I have no money to my name right now and that will be an issue, but over the next week I will be searching for a job and helping pay Matt back whether he likes it or not. “I know, but it feels a little strange having a home knowing that bills are a thing,” I tell him, struggling to let him know how I feel about it. Jorel was trying to figure it out, but I know that I had verbally fucked that one up quite a bit. “I get it, when you did have a home bills were always on your mind thinking how you can earn enough money to cover them all right?” Jorel asks, and I nod.

We talk a little longer before Jorel leaves and Matt says it is a good time for us both to have some dinner. This will be my first homecooked decent meal for a long while. It has been 3 years since I was last living in sheltered accommodation, and I could get meals like that. I felt like since I lived on the streets I was not entitled to the food and I never asked if it was okay. In hindsight I probably should have asked anyway, it is clear for them to see until now that I was homeless genuinely and the food would have helped. I was told that they can’t say no, but I was too afraid to ask about it. I am a little fearful of rejection despite being rejected several times throughout my adulthood so far. I’m developing a crush on the man who saved my life, but I feel like that is all it will ever be. Just a little crush.

I watch Matt cooking dinner as I felt too awkward to be in the living room by myself. I don’t see this as being my home just yet, but then again today has been non-stop craziness from the minute I woke up. “Hey Danny, it’s okay to come watch me. I know this is probably very strange right now,” Matt says, when he notices that I am in the room. I wasn’t creepily staring at him or anything I was just watching what he was doing and trying to figure out what is being cooked for dinner. I think it is fried chicken and rice tonight. That is a good meal though, I have not eaten rice in years. Matt is a good cook; I have never smelled food this good before. He chuckles when he hears my stomach growl. “Good thing I am making dinner then hey Danny?” he teases, and I smile.

“Yeah, haven’t eaten anything all day, so I am pretty hungry right now,” I admit. I was used to this though. Some days my only meals would be those that the officer gives me at lunch time before I get moved along. I won’t move from the second place, so I don’t get dinner unless Fred forces me to eat something. “Dang, you should have eaten something earlier Danny. You could have told me when I saw you, I would have bought you lunch,” he tells me, and I act on the urge to hug the older man. I made him feel sad about it and that was not meant to happen. “I am kinda used to not eating, it wouldn’t have occurred to me to mention that I haven’t eaten yet,” I tell him, I don’t want to make it his responsibility to make sure that I eat.

“Okay you will probably eat a lot more now you are with me. I won’t remind you because you’re an adult now but maybe seeing me eat will encourage you. You can help yourself whenever you feel hungry,” Matt tells me. That is nice of him. I will probably slowly get an appetite increase as I get used to eating 3 meals a day like I am supposed to. It has been a long time since I ate three meals on a regular basis. It is going to be weird to get used to it while I discover how to be a normal functioning human being with a job. It is going to take a lot to get used to, but I know I am going to be a lot happier. Matt did hug me back briefly and I left him alone to carry on cooking our dinner. I smile at him when he plates up our dinner. I am so grateful for what he is doing for me.

“Enjoy your meal Danny,” he tells me, and he gets us both a drink. I thanked him at least 3 times during our meal. He laughed after the second one because I was adorable in his eyes apparently. I have no idea why though. After dinner, it was movie time and boy was I excited for that. I have not watched a movie in so long. I cuddle up to Matt while we watch the films. I was enjoying how comfortable I am with Matt despite me only living with him for about 5 hours now. It felt like we have known each other for years and years when we haven’t but it felt natural. It felt right to be with Matt like this and if we ever date it will be amazing. “How are you feeling now?” he asks me, and I smile at him. “I’m feeling good,” I tell him.

“That’s good Danny. Let me know if you need anything,” he tells me. We spent three hours watching movies together before I told him that I was too tired to keep going. He thought that I was going to tell him earlier than I did that I was tired. He took me on a tour of the apartment and the spare room which is now becoming my bedroom. Tomorrow we will get some more things to decorate this room and change it from a spare room into a more personal one. I climbed into bed and enjoyed the marshmallow feeling of the bed when I lay down for the first time. Matt smiled at the look on my face. I was already drifting off to sleep. This bed is the most comfortable bed that I have ever slept in in my entire life.

“Goodnight Danny,” he tells me, and I have enough energy to say goodnight back before I fell asleep under the covers. I do agree with Matt that today has been the best yet the weirdest day I am likely to experience. I am sure life is looking up for me now. I am going to have a plan where I save some money whilst I earn my own and pay the bills that I can attempt to buy Fred a little apartment as a thank you for believing that I am going to leave the homeless life when other people would just leave me to die. He has saved my life and I do owe him for that even though he will also deny that. He just sees me as the son he never had and he wants me to have the things that he was not able to enjoy.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of another one shot, hope you enjoyed. If you don’t like what you just read then why are you here?_ ** **


	94. Secret Romance II DM x TP

****_I love this idea so much, so I have made a sequel and I know it was requested as well._ ** **

****_Remember – This is an AU which means not everyone will act like how they would irl._ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Danny p.o.v_ ** **

I love waking up next to Aron. I don’t have to worry about being seen with him anymore since everyone is friends again. George insisted on paying me $100 as compensation for the concussion he gave me which led to them becoming friends. I do admit it was the weirdest way to get them to talk and not fight, but whatever it takes I guess. “Danny, it’s four am go back to sleep,” Aron whines. I wasn’t paying attention to the clock, but after Aron said that I did have to check because he has lied to me before to get me to sleep in on days off. I roll into his arms and rest my head against his chest. I had a feeling, the same sort of feeling I had shortly before Aron made friends with everyone but Matt again. It was like someone is going to find something out.

“What’s wrong? I know that sigh Danny bear,” Aron tells me. I hadn’t even noticed I had sighed until Aron pointed it out. “I just have a sneaking feeling that our relationship isn’t going to stay so secret for long,” I tell him. We should be asleep, but I feel good for getting it off my chest. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. “No worries my love, they will accept us I bet. Everyone but Matt has basically accepted me back in because of you,” he tells me. I don’t feel one hundred percent better about it, but it did help a little bit. I snuggle as close as I can get. I hope they accept us for who we are. “I know they won’t mind because George hinted at getting us together anyways,” Aron says when he realises, I am not quite assured enough to fall back to sleep.

“I know Aron. I know that Matt won’t accept it though, he doesn’t even accept us all being friends and wants to shit stir in studio sessions to try and turn everyone against you,” I tell him. Revealing a little more about what goes on behind closed doors. He doesn’t want any part of the band anymore, so he doesn’t join us in the studio, and we meet up outside of the studio. Aron also said it would be better for tension if he didn’t go to the studio after I was knocked out there. Matt still openly vocally hates Aron, so I can see why he’d stay away. I don’t like confrontations, hence why I stepped in and got hurt last time and Aron knows that I would do it again if the opportunity arises. I will defend any of them if I can.

“Yeah, it’s a shame but in all honesty, he can do what he likes with his life. I don’t care what he thinks about our relationship if he found out about us. He doesn’t know how much I love you and how much I care about you and how much this relationship means to me,” Aron says, touching my cheek and making me blush. I know Aron is telling the truth, I know how much our love means to him. “It means the same to me too. I guess I am overthinking it again like when you said you were going to reintroduce yourself to them,” I tell him, and he frowns. He doesn’t like it when I talk down about myself. He kisses my cheek and holds me close. I kiss him back and yawn, I was starting to get tired now all of these worries were out in the open.

“I don’t think you are overthinking Danny. You’re so used to rejection and the feelings that come with that and you’re worried that it is going to happen again and that is perfectly reasonable. We can’t predict what they will say and do, apart from Matt but I am sure it will go fine,” Aron tells me. I know we will try and keep this secret for as long as possible. I yawn again and Aron coos at me. I push him and he chuckles. “Let’s get some sleep little lion,” he tells me, and I don’t have any issues with that. I close my eyes and fall asleep just before Aron did and he told me he loves me to the moon and back. I want to tell him that I love him 3000 but I was too sleepy to reply at that moment. He knows I love him back anyway.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_A few hours later – Danny p.o.v_ ** **

“Aw it’s a good thing you can get the kiddo to open up to you. It’s so hard getting Danny to talk about what is going on because he hates worrying people,” I hear mom say from the kitchen. I thought I had studio work today. How long did I sleep? “Yeah he’s sleeping as far as I know. The guys all wanted a day off from the studio, so I am letting him have a catch up. He got a lot off his chest at four am. I see your son as being the one I spend the rest of my life with,” he tells my mom. They must be in the kitchen, but they don’t know I am awake yet. I look to my phone to see George has texted me to say the tension that has been building up got too much and today is an emergency day off, so no one explodes in a fit of rage at another person.

My mom’s conversation with Aron naturally died off before I went to the bathroom which would have alerted them to the fact that I had woken up. “Afternoon little lion,” Aron says, coming up to me as I entered the kitchen and we kissed in front of my mom who looked like she was on cloud nine. She has always been supportive of my relationship with Aron as soon as she found out about it. “Afternoon,” I tell them. I had slept from 5 am till 1 pm which is not bad considering I have a bad tendency to suffer from insomnia. “Sleep good buddy?” mom asks me, and I nod. I want some coffee though, I am still kinda waking up a little bit. Aron made me sit down while he made me coffee and some brunch as eggs and beans on toast counts as breakfast and lunch.

“Don’t worry about what the band have to say if you have to spill the beans on your relationship. Ninety nine percent will be happy with it. I saw the way Jorel looked at you two hugging during that home show,” mom says. I had completely forgotten about that show on our last tour because we had a huge argument with Matt over the fact that we had invited Aron to the show. We wanted him to see for himself how big our fanbase became and it was technically because of Aron that we all had our dream job, so we have to repay him somehow. “Yeah, I think Danny forgot that. When you weren’t around Matt had a massive go at them for inviting me and it upset Danny which made me hug him. You never told me this dude was gonna make me into putty,” Aron says, and I just smile at him.

“But you still love me, right?” I ask, giving him the puppy eyes as my mom smirks on. He kisses me on the lips as he gives me my coffee and my brunch. “Of course, I do Danny. You’re too good to resist,” he tells me and sits next to me as I dig in. I know mom was desperate to be the mediator if we all sat around the table and aired our feelings out. If we are not careful then Matt might just bring the band crashing down. “Have you had a reason as to why Matt still hates you?” mom asks Aron who shakes his head. I love having a good relationship with my mom because I can still come to her as an adult with my problems and she will try her hardest to get them solved or guide me in the right way to solve it myself.

“Nope, didn’t really get an answer when the others made friends with me. Then again, this one decided to take a punch to the head for me, so we kinda got distracted,” Aron replies. My mom was fully aware of the whole concussion thing. I had told Rigo because he saw the bruise when I was in a face time call with him and he told mom. “Yeah and something tells me Danny is going to take more punches if he carries on. I am all for defending your friend, but maybe not taking punches so hard you get knocked out and concussed,” mom says, just as protective of me as she has been since the day I was born. “I wasn’t intending to get knocked out. Maybe a shiner was as far as it was going to get, but I underestimated George’s strength,” I tell her.

I suddenly get the urge to tell my mom the full story about the home show when she wasn’t in the dressing room. I know we had just had an interview and Aron was sorta hiding in the corner of the room, so he was brought up. As far as everyone knew we still were not on good terms with Aron, so it must have been a surprise to see him in the dressing room and no one was trying to tear his throat out. It was interesting to hear 5/6 members of the band saying that we all get along great. Matt decided not to answer. We didn’t mention what happened when Aron made up for the mistakes that he had made. I had already forgiven George for the punch even though it was not intended for me, so I was not going to bring it up again.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Flashback – Danny p.o.v_ ** **

_“Why is this asshole even here? He isn’t part of the band anymore,” Matt says angrily. We had just finished what I would consider to be one of the weirdest interviews we had ever had. The interviewer waited until the last 5 minutes to bring up the fact that Aron was in the room and no one had attempted to kill him yet. “He’s the reason we are all here with jobs and a decent paycheck going into our bank account. He was one of the men that made this band, so he at least deserves to see how the band he created is doing,” I tell Matt, feeling a bit fed up of this shit. Aron looked like he wanted to leave, even though we all wanted him to stay. “Danny’s right, none of us would be here if Aron hadn’t helped make this band,” George adds._

_I don’t like where this is going. We tried to not mention that on our home show day and our Las Vegas show day that Aron was coming along. We had been planning this behind Matt’s back since we were told about the tour. Not because we wanted to start a fight, we just want to keep the peace. The tension whenever Aron’s name is brought up is bad enough. “Don’t worry about it guys, I’ll go into the crowd at show time and you won’t have to deal with this,” Aron says, and I hear a collective sigh. This is not the first time Aron has suggested he leave. “And let you get hurt by overexcited fans or any haters that are lurking around? No fucking way, we invited you here and you’re staying,” Jorel says, and I agree with him._

_Aron knows that not all of our fanbase like him similar to how not all of our fanbase likes me. There will always be that Danny V Deuce debate despite the fact that I am dating my so-called enemy. “Jorel is right. It is too dangerous for you to just walk around. You can wander around plenty before the doors open and I am sure it will be more enjoyable from the side lines,” I say, sounding really confident. I don’t usually speak against Aron or Matt, but this time I felt like I had to. Aron smiles at me, and I knew he had accepted it. Matt just scowled, but I pretended that I had not seen it. “They are both right, we don’t want any more ER trips because someone decides to walk into a hostile situation and get their lights out,” George says, and I throw a cushion at him._

_I knew he had only mentioned that because of me walking in between the two of them and getting knocked out. “I still say it was worth it,” I mumble and Dylan laughs. I am doing my best to improve the atmosphere in here and it is not working. “Was it really worth it though Daniel? Think about it, this bastard walks into the studio uninvited and expects everyone to be friends again. You get knocked out and because he shows a little bit of care and less selfishness that he is automatically forgiven. Nah it is going to fuck up in the end, he is going to go back to his old ways this band will fall apart and it is all going to be YOUR fault because nobody listened to me,” Matt says, shouting almost the entire time and shoves me as he storms out._

_That really hurt me emotionally, so when I landed on the floor, I just stayed there trying to take it all in. Aron scooped me off the floor and gave me the best “brotherly” hug he could manage whilst trying to hide our relationship. “Ignore him Danny. You have spoken to me for five years before we arranged the studio thing together. I would have shown that behaviour by now if I was really going to stab you in the back. I didn’t show up to tours and I was in the wrong back then and it took you to come in with your bubbly personality and lift the band up higher than I ever could for me to realise that. Matt is going down the same dark dangerous path I went down, and it will backfire on him eventually and he will see how lonely it is,” Aron says, trying to make me smile and feel better even though I was holding back tears._

_I was trying to fix the band’s relationship with Aron, try and get it back to the good old days when no one had to worry about a damn thing. I had and still don’t have any intentions to destroy the band that saved me from bankruptcy and homelessness. “No one thinks that you will destroy us Danny, but an idiot. You know how appreciative we were when Aron showed up and we forgave him because we knew that was the right think to do. We had no way of contacting him so to find out that you have been talking to him since he left the band was incredible. We would have honestly tried to make friends with Aron again much sooner than we ended up doing if we hadn’t had deleted his number,” Jordon explains._

_“Come with me a sec Danny,” George says, he could tell their efforts to cheer me up were in vain and Aron was working with the situation to hide our relationship as much as we can. He let me go with George who took me to another room. I was on the verge of breaking down the entire time we were talking after Matt stormed out. “It’s okay to get upset about this Danny. Matt can be a nasty bitch when he wants to be. He wasn’t really affected by what Aron did, he’s just being weird,” George says, I had let a few tears slip. Even though I had made friends with Aron pretty much weeks after he had left the band, I decided to not get involved with whatever happened between them. All I knew was Aron’s show attendance was not the best._

_“I don’t want to be the one to bring the band down to the ground George,” I tell him, since there were only the two of us in the room I could speak as quietly as I wanted. He hugs me as I cry. I was letting this get to me, but we have a large fanbase now and I don’t want to break it. We have sound check in an hour ish then the meet and greet before the concert starts. “You will not be the cause of the bands end. I am betting that old age will be the end of the band really. A lot of the fans will be happy that we have made up with Aron. Matt is just talking through his ass, no one is listening to him because no one believes that Aron is going to go back to his old ways as he doesn’t want to be in the band anymore,” George says._

_I was too busy overthinking and panicking to realise what Matt had said. He will go back to his old ways. Well, Aron can’t really skip shows if he is not in the band anymore. “Oh yeah, god fucking damn it I am thick,” I tell him, wiping the tears away as I finally calmed down a little. George chuckles and pretends to dance with me. “You’re not stupid Danny, it took me a while to remember Aron doesn’t want to be a member of the band and he just wants to support us from the side lines. I don’t think Matt quite realised that either,” George says, we have more comeback fuel for when Matt inevitably decides to star another argument over the fact that we like hanging out with Aron. I went to the bathroom to splash my face a bit to make it look less like Matt had made me cry._

_“Oh yeah, I remembered something. Danny why don’t you explain how Matt’s logic is flawed,” George says, I had walked back in and Jorel and Jordon hugged me before Aron pulled me towards him for another hug and I hugged Dylan too. “Matt is working on the assumption Aron wants to have a role in the band again and he just wants to be a supportive friend this time. Aron can’t bring the band down if he is not in it,” I tell them, I secretly thanked George for this I saw Matt frown in the corner of my eye. I chose to pretend that he wasn’t in the room. “Oh yeah, that makes sense. It doesn’t matter if Aron is not at every show because he won’t be performing,” Jorel says, as it all clicks in their heads. I could see the cogs turning in Dylan’s brain._

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Present day_ ** **

“I hated that bit when you went off with George because I knew you had cried and I wasn’t there to comfort you,” Aron says, as my mom took the story in. I was looking at my phone for a moment because Jorel had asked me to meet up with him and everyone else who likes Aron later at the bar so we could have a fun night. “Sounds to me like you definitely need an intervention with Matt. He will possibly bring the band down if he carries on the way he is going. That whole shoving and yelling at you was totally uncalled for,” mom says, and she hugged me. I can’t wait for tonight if we are going to have a good time. Jorel was calling me and I was ignoring him as I had already replied to his text message.

“I know mom, but it is hard. It’s like talking to a brick wall whenever you mention Aron’s name to Matt,” I tell her, I had finished my brunch ages ago and I had washed and dried all of the dishes as I was talking. I was a little worried about the possibility of Matt destroying the band after the way he has behaved, but I am sure this time around all of us will be strong and ignore his efforts. It is not our fault he choses not to see how nice Aron is to everyone. The times where he has been there on tour or a studio day and gives us food because he knows we have been too busy to get it ourselves. I laugh as Aron pushes my phone towards me. Jorel was being persistent with his calls that is for sure. I finally answered the call.

_J: Finally, were you sleeping or something?_

_D: Hello to you too. No, I was talking to my mom in person and I already replied to your text to say I am going tonight._

_J: Ohh yeah... my bad. Have you heard from Aron? He’s invited too._

_D: Yeah, he texted me to say he was going too, and I should to._

_J: Good we need a night out_

_D: Yeah, we do_

_J: I have tried to pick a place that Matt wouldn’t be so hopefully no confrontations tonight and just fun_

_D: No worries about that. I saw his snapchat earlier and he is spending the day in Las Vegas with Austin_

_J: Thank fuck for that man. We don’t need no party pooper tonight_

_D: Yeah, are you sure you’re not drunk already?_

_J: I will have you know Mr Daniel I am perfectly sober right this second. Not had a single drink. See ya later_

_D: Okay whatever you say Mr Jorel. See you later_

“Fucking weirdo,” I mumble as the phone call ends and Aron laughs. My mom shakes her head, I had the call on speaker the entire time. “I shall leave you two to it. Be sensible tonight and for the love of god use protection,” she says, and I laugh while Aron tries to hide. “Alright mom see you later,” I tell her, and I give her a hug. She hugs me back and then goes to give Aron a hug. “Your mom is the best,” Aron says after my mom left. I was so gad that she was supportive of my relationship with Aron. Just because I have a boyfriend does not mean I can’t give her grandchildren. She knows surrogacy and adoption are options and they are something I am considering when Aron and I are further down the line in our relationship. “She really is, I know she will come up with something to stop this silliness going on,” I tell him.

I snuggle up to Aron on the couch and we watch some movies and TV shows. We have a few hours to kill before we have to leave the apartment to go to the bar for dinner. “I can’t get over how through all of this that I still have the guys as my friends. Sometimes I wake up in my apartment and I don’t believe I have you or the guys in my life then you text me and it’s all okay,” he tells me after a while. I know he has changed from the man he was immediately after he had been kicked out and he had given everyone he had hurt formal apologies which all, but one person accepted. We know why Aron did what he did ad we would be very stupid to hold a grudge against him when he has seen the error of his ways.

“I know, but I am happy that it has worked out as well as it has. Yeah, Matt’s an issue right now, but think about it. It could have gone a lot worse than it did. You could have been outright rejected by all of them,” I tell him, and that was where we decided to leave the conversation. An hour before we are due to leave, we get ready and Aron says he will arrive at the bar a few minutes after me to hide the fact that he was in the apartment with me and we look less like we are dating each other and more like we are friends. “Ugh I am going to have to resist kissing your pretty face all night. This is going to kill me Danny,” he tells me, and I chuckle as I wrap my arms around his waist. We can get all our kissing done now.

“Well, nothing is stopping us from making tonight the night we come out to the ones we trust right?” I tell him, it would certainly take a huge weight off us. We would only have to hide our relationship from Matt then and there are plenty of times like tonight where we are away from Matt and with the rest of the guys. “Yeah, we’ll see. After how stressed you got last night over it I kinda want to wait and see if they figure it out for themselves first before we spill the beans. If they ask about it, they will probably be more willing to accept it,” Aron tells me. He is making a fair point, I guess. I know Jorel is more curious about us than the others and I don’t know if they have figured it out yet. I guess we could hint at it during the night as much as we dare and see what happens.

It felt weird to leave at the same time as Aron, but to have Aron arrive at the bar five minutes after I had done. I naturally acted like I had not seen him in a while, and we hugged before I sat down. I already had a drink I was guarding against spiking while I was drinking it. Jorel had gotten me a drink as I arrived. Aron chose to sit next to me, and George was on the other side. Jordon and Dylan looked like they had pre drinks as they “danced” with different girls on the dance floor. At least we know they are having the intended fun and carefree time. “Those two were drunk when they showed up,” Jorel explains as Aron and I watch the younger two men on the dance floor. “Doesn’t surprise me really,” Aron says.

George was wasted by the time we had all finished our meals and he was joining in with the other two who were still on the floor and now starting to get some pretty harsh rejections. Jorel had gone to get us another drink. I had walked from the apartment, so I could get as drunk as I wanted. Which I didn’t want to do tonight. We can use tonight as a date night, and no one will ever know. Aron had driven here so he was dedicating himself to driving any of the drunk trio home if they needed it and refused a taxi. I sneaked a kiss while Jorel wasn’t looking and Aron smiled at me. We are playing a very dangerous game right now. Jorel could come back at anytime and catch us and he wasn’t drunk, so he would question it.

We had managed to get away with it the first time. But when Jorel came back with another round of drinks an hour later Aron had kissed me and Jorel had seen it. “So uhh, when did this happen?” he asks, not sounding in the least bit angry with either of us. “About sixish months after we met. When I said Danny was the reason, we could become friends again I was not kidding,” Aron says, and I nod to confirm it and we were both hugged by Jorel. Okay, so at least one member of the band accepts it. “Nice, I was kinda suspecting it. I just didn’t want to out you guys if you weren’t ready and the drunkards won’t know until then,” he tells us which is nice. I knew one person wasn’t going to know.

“We can probably let the drunkards know in a couple of days and when they are sober. We have your blessing at least and we don’t really need Matt’s,” I tell him. I was feeling a lot more confident about this now than I was at four am. It would lead to me telling Aron I am overthinking yet again, but he hates it when I say that and then he finds a way to justify the whole think which shoots down my self-doubt. Our conversation was cut short by a drunken Dylan who crashed down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. “Dannny, did I ever tell you how sexy I think you are?” Dylan asks, slurring all his words and making Aron very jealous. I look to Jorel who is busy trying to not laugh and give the game up to the man who was not going to remember this in the morning.

Jorel has his phone out and he is recording us. He loves having any kind of bribing material when we are drunk. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me that Dylan,” I tell him, looking at the drunk man. He was nearly falling on me and Aron was doing his best to support me. “Well, I think you are very fucking sexy Danny boi,” Dylan replies and I gently push him upright as I saw a girl nearby who was waiting for him. “Aw I am flattered, but I think the girl over there wants to work her ass for the funny money,” I tell him, quoting one of our songs and succeeding to send the drunk man away. I put my head in my hands and shook it before I looked at Jorel who laughed. “Well, was not expecting that,” I tell them.

Now Jorel knows about us, it is perfectly safe for me to kiss Aron on the cheek to calm him down. Aron never really acts on his jealousy even though I know he really wants to do it. The guys have all been drunk around each other, but Dylan hasn’t really done that to me. He doesn’t really try and hit on any of the guys when he is drunk. He tends to hit on girls until they end up punching him in the face. “Don’t worry baby. I will never leave you for any member of the band no matter how hard they try and hit on me,” I tell Aron, who was recovering from the moment between Dylan and I. Jorel shakes his head and almost tries to down his drink in one. “Poor Aron, Dylan trying to steal his man,” Jorel says. I hold my breath as moments later George walks back over and he was a bit more sober.

“You guys all okay over here?” he asks, and he had not heard the conversation between Dylan, Aron, Jorel and I. “Yeah, just had a very drunk Dylan try and hit on me and I used a war child quote to get him away,” I tell him, without any mention of Aron being my boyfriend. George has a similar reaction to Jorel, and I laughed. I can’t believe the War Child quote worked as well as it ended up doing. By the end of the night Jorel had asked us if we trusted George enough and George found out about us dating. He accepts that and says he has kinda been waiting for the announcement for a while now. Apparently, we were not so subtle back when we were in the hospital. He was really worried about me if I was being honest.

We go back to the apartment together as Jorel and George task themselves with making sure that Jordon and Dylan get home in one piece. Those boys were still pretty drunk when it got towards closing time. I hold Aron’s hand the entire time we walk home, and we get changed into our pjs as soon as we get into the apartment. “Well, that went better than expected apart from Dylan,” Aron says. I kiss Aron on the cheek and blush when he kisses me back. “He’s drunk, he won’t even remember what happened when he wakes up tomorrow,” I tell him, touching my protective boyfriend on the cheek. He hugs me tightly. “I know, but we have to remember Dylan saying how sexy he finds you when I should be the one saying that,” he says.

“I know how sexy you find me you dork. I find you just as sexy,” I tell him, and he grins. I fixed the entire situation and I hug him in bed. “I love you so much Danny,” he tells me. Louie joins us in bed and snuggles up almost like a needy toddler. “I love you too Aron,” I tell him. I laugh as Louie gets up to lick us both and then snuggles back into my side. “Aw Louie, we love you. You silly little dog,” I tell him. I close my eyes and let Aron rub my back a little bit. “Goodnight Aron,” I tell him, and he stops rubbing my back when he realises how close to sleep I am. “Goodnight Danny bear,” he tells me. I fall asleep happier than I did the night before.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_I hope you enjoyed this one shot!! Let me know what you think and I’ll see you next time._ ** **


	95. Let's get a puppy DM x CS

****_Hey guys, first off, I wanna apologise for my lack of usual posts these last couple of months. I have been very busy with work and I am doing a course along side it. Once I am in the summer holidays, I should have more free time to write and upload my usual 3 chapters 3 one shots in a month._ ** **

****_Anyways hope you enjoy some cuteness_ ** **

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_Jordon p.o.v_ ** **

Danny’s birthday is coming up and I want to get him a really good gift. Something that he will love. I have only been dating Danny for six months and even though we have known each other for a long time now this birthday is one I have to get right. It is the first one where I am his boyfriend so the gift will mean more to him than one from a friend would. Not that I am saying Danny doesn’t appreciate the gifts he gets from his friends because I know for a fact that he loves them. I just feel more pressure because I am his boyfriend. I know his likes and dislikes and I need to make sure that the gift I get him is just as perfect as he is. This will be tough, but I think I have the right gift in mind. I just need to make a few arrangements.

I have been doing my best to keep this hidden from Danny and as far as I know he does not suspect a thing. Well, he hasn’t told me that he knows what I plan to get him. I am not even sure if he knows I remember and kept a note of what he likes and dislikes. I knew for a long time that I wanted him to be my boyfriend so I made sure when we got to know him back in the early days what I would need to know in order to be a good boyfriend. He’s currently fast asleep next to me, holding onto my arm so I can’t get up to pee until he wakes up. I guess it’s his way of letting me know that he wants a lazy day. We can have a lazy day if he really wants one. He might feel like doing loads of things, I don’t know yet.

“Good morning Jordon,” Danny mumbles, I had managed to slowly pull my arm out of Danny’s grip and finally went to the bathroom. Danny looked like he had a bit of a rude awakening. “Morning bear,” I tell him, getting back into bed and I play with Danny’s hair. He snuggles into my side and I kiss his cheek. He is not a morning person unless he has to do something. Danny reaches up and kisses my cheek. “You can go back to sleep if you really want to Danny. We don’t have to do anything until later on tonight,” I tell my boyfriend. Danny is still snuggled into my side and since I have given him permission to fall back to sleep, he has decide to do so I think. He’s closed his eyes again and rolled into my side, so his arm was on my chest.

“Don’t worry little bear I am not moving from this spot. We can both have a lazy morning,” I tell him. that was basically his way of telling me he doesn’t want me to leave his side while he’s still sleepy. We are having a BBQ at George’s house later on, but George understands that we won’t be there as early as someone like Jorel who will be there at 2 and we were be there at like 3 maybe 4 depending on when we leave. Danny was fast asleep again within minutes and I made sure that I could get my phone so I can keep myself occupied while Danny sleeps the morning away. He loves his sleep which is fair enough. I am talking to George through text messages and we were planning more of the evening ahead.

I think he’s purposefully making everyone start later as everyone has to bring three things with them, something for the main, the side and the dessert so no matter how early we all arrive we can’t really start until everyone is there. I am aiming to arrive at 3 with Danny, we are also planning a small birthday party for Danny which only the most trusted of the band will know so they will not give it away to Danny before the day. It’s not going to be a huge thing because that is not what Danny will want. Just something with his friends, his mom and siblings will be there too and that is perfect for Danny. I then start playing games on my phone while I wait for Danny to wake up again. I am pretty sure I accidentally woke him up the first time and I don’t want to do it again.

Danny only slept for an extra hour; he was happier to be awake this time compared with the first time around. “Morning again Danny,” I tell him. He looks at me confused. He must not remember the first wake up this morning then. Uh morning again Jord,” he replies, and I kiss him on the lips this time. He kisses me back and I explain that he was awake an hour ago but fell back to sleep. I held back a laugh when I saw Danny realise, he did in fact say good morning to me one hour ago. It was my fault he startled himself awake, so I shouldn’t be making fun of him. “That makes sense I guess,” he tells me. Danny reluctantly gets up to go into our en-suite bathroom and returns about five minutes later. “George wants us all to be there for three. He wants us all to get part of dinner tonight too,” I tell him.

“I was wondering when he was going to put that into place for his barbeques. I know he told me he was wanting to do it because he was a bit tired of having us all arrive at different times of the evening. Dylan showing up drunk that one time was the last straw for him really,” Danny tells me. I didn’t know that information, but George does ask Danny for advice at times because he’s quite wise and someone who is generally good to go to when you want to talk about problems but are afraid, you’ll sound crazy. “Yeah, I get why he’d decide that. Having anyone show up to your party very drunk is not a good thing,” I tell him. I’d love to know what was going through Dylan’s head that day when he turned up drunk.

No one was happy with him being there. It was before Danny and I started dating but he went right over to me and stayed by my side that entire night because Dylan was trying to hit on us, and no one was happy with it. “If anyone turns up drunk today then they have a serious drinking problem,” Danny says, he had read the text we had been sent by George as a reminder that all of us are to turn up at 3 or just before or after. I chuckle and pull Danny a little closer to me. I love how close we have become over the six months we have been boyfriends. People could say that we have been rushing into things as we have moved in with each other on month 4, but it was what felt right for us at the time. We spend a lot of time together when we are on tours anyway, so why no move in together when it felt right.

“We should get ready for the day then. We have to go to Walmart before we go to George’s house,” I tell Danny. It’s not thanksgiving because that’s always between 1 to 7 days after Danny’s birthday. We’ve decided that we will celebrate both as friends and then it means Danny and I can have some family over on thanksgiving. I can’t wait to see Danny’s reaction to his birthday gift. In two weeks’, time I will know whether or not I made a good decision with my gift choice. My sexy boyfriend decides to tease me the entire time he gets dressed in front of me. “So glad you are my hottie,” I tell him. He smiles at me and I tease him while I get changed as a bit of payback. Now we are both out of bed at the same time I can hug and kiss him standing up.

“Let’s have a date morning. We can go and get some breakfast and maybe go for a walk to waste the time before we go to Walmart then George’s house,” Danny suggests. I am all for that idea, it has been a while since I have been able to spoil my love with a date. “That’s a brilliant idea Danny. I am paying by the way,” I tell him, and I was pleasantly surprised when he accepted it. I think he has learned by now that I am quite stubborn when it comes to wanting to spoil him. It is what he deserves after all, he spoils me all the time and he deserves the same treatment. “It’s not like I can block you from doing it,” Danny says, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we walked down the stairs together.

“Nope, but you love being spoiled every now and then,” I tell him as we walk. He’s just the sweetest, he was starting to get a little bit red now. I was right about him enjoying being spoiled. He just doesn’t like admitting it. We are going to enjoy our date before we go to George’s house, I am sure of it. Danny kisses me on the cheek as I open the door for him to get into the car. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. I love spending time with Danny so for us to have a whole day where we are out and celebrating the fact that we are together and just enjoy the day is perfect for me. there is nowhere else in the world I’d rather be than right here with Danny.

“What kinda foods has George asked for or is it not specific?” Danny asks, breakfast was amazing and now we are on a romantic walk through the local park. I try and remember what George told me through our messages. “Nothing specific apart from obviously food for the barbeque and stuff that we won’t say I don’t like it to,” I tell him, it was gonna be a waste of money if we bought food that no one is going to eat. I am going to be the main cook of the evening, George already passed that responsibility onto me when we decided that we were going to have a BBQ two weeks before Danny’s birthday. I also need to plan how I can smuggle my gift into the house without Danny noticing the night before his birthday.

Maybe I can get Danny to spend some time at a friends house, one of the guys for a few hours the day before and get everything set up and then pray to Johnny Three Tears that the surprise won’t be revealed until I was ready for it to be revealed. I was going to have a camera set up to record his reaction because it was one, I was hoping to catch on film for memory purposes. I have a folder hidden away in my attic which has pictures from all of our dates and huge external hard drives full of random video clips which I want to keep up with throughout my relationship with Danny. There will be one day that I am old and will have forgotten all of these things and I want to have these videos to remind myself of the days where I was young and had my adorably sexy boyfriend by my side.

Our walk naturally took us to Walmart, so we could grab all of our items for the BBQ and then walk back to the car and drive over to George’s house. Well, that is the plan I am hoping to go with right now. It is quite packed in the Walmart which makes the fact that we have two hours to go before the meet up time a little stressful. It might take us that time to get everything we need, and it isn’t even a national holiday or something. “Don’t worry about the haters,” I whisper to Danny. He was reluctant to hold my hand while he heard some homophobic slurs from passers-by. Hate has always been something that Danny has been worried about, he got a lot of it when he first joined the band and that was hard for him to deal with.

He’s getting better at dealing with it now, but it doesn’t make hearing the slurs or the nastiness any easier. I give Danny a reassuring smile as he finally takes hold of my hand. We get everything we need and now we have to wait in the long queues at the checkout. We probably should have gone earlier but it is our mistake to make, I guess. It went a lot quicker than I was expecting in the end, I felt sorry for the poor souls who had been shoved onto the checkouts to deal with the sudden surge of people. Not everyone is going to be kind to them for the wait they have endured while they wait to pay for their shopping and get on with whatever they have planned for the rest of today. George will understand.

Everyone is probably buying last minute unless they have the things in the fridge or wherever they keep the food they are bringing. I get a text from George saying half an hour to an hour late is fine if we are stuck buying food because he is also stuck getting the drinks for everyone. I chuckle and Danny looks at me. Spent a total of an hour trying to get these groceries and we were finally done. We might end up being the first ones there and not the last ones like I was anticipating first thing this morning. “What is so funny?” Danny asks, now we are walking back to the car with a bag of food in one had and the other person’s hand in the other. “George forgot to buy the drinks for everyone, so he has to do it now,” I tell him.

“We all get a free pass of being late then?” Danny asks, with a cheeky smile because he knows we will not be late. “Yeah, but he’ll probably end up with the same luck as we did getting our stuff. We might as well head over now. Asia will be there for a bit with Ava and you can play with her while I set up the cooking stuff because everyone knows Ava loves uncle Danny the most,” I tell him. I was planning on asking Asia some questions about puppies and how to sneak one into a house without the other people knowing. I have a plan to get Danny a puppy for his birthday and a breed he will love for sure. The only problem I have is keeping it a secret from him for the next two weeks, once that is over, I am sure he’ll be overjoyed.

“I don’t get why though. It’s not like I have done anything different to what you have done when you’ve been caring for her,” he tells me. I know why Ava loves Danny more than she loves us. he cuddles her a bit longer than we do and there is a natural bond that just seemed to form when they met for the first time. “It’s a sign for the future, I think. You and me in a big house by the beach with little mini Danny’s and Jordon’s of both genders running around,” I tell him, I could be talking way too soon about certain topics, but at the same time I want Danny to have a clear idea of where I stand on them. Danny looked at me with a shocked expression. He wasn’t expecting me to say that so suddenly.

“You really want to have children with me Jordon?” Danny asks, we had gotten into the car now and we have time to talk. “Of course, I do Danny. I can see myself spending my whole life with you. You are the man I want to be with from now until we are one hundred years old,” I tell him, taking both his hands in mine then moving slowly up his arms until my hands where on his cheeks and I kissed him on the lips. He kisses me back and I enjoy the passionate moment between us. “I am glad you want to have children with me and stay with me until we are old. I want the same thing,” Danny tells me. This is another reason why I love this man. The only disagreements we have had is on who buys dinner.

We got to George’s house at the same time George came back from the store, so I was right about the luck I was talking to Danny about earlier. George hugs us both and we were the first guests to arrive. “You had the same luck as me then,” George comments as we got the bags out of the trunk. “Yeah, they stuck like five poor souls onto checkouts by the time we got there,” I tell him. He chuckles and we make Danny walk in first. George whispered that Ava was very excited about the fact that Danny and everyone else were coming over today. I love how she probably did say Danny first and then the rest of us. Danny will be a pro parent when our time comes, I am sure of it. I can’t wait to see us become parents.

Ava tackles Danny as soon as the male managed to get in through the doorway. George and I are behind so that should Danny lose his balance we can catch him. Ava eventually lets us into the house and Danny goes away to play with Ava to keep her happy while I talk to George and Asia about the plan. I forgot it was gonna be worth mentioning the plan to George as well even though Asia might tell him herself. George might be a big help in distracting Danny. I can’t talk too much about the plan because Ava keeps coming in and out of the kitchen asking for water and juice for her and Danny. Well, she asked once for juice but did ask a couple of times for snacks. I thought they were for her, but she kept giving Danny at least half of hers.

“Aw, she’s so kind. She keeps coming back for more because she’s giving Danny some of hers and not asking for him to have one of his own,” Asia says, she went to check on them while this was going on because she was getting suspicious of Ava’s activities. “Aw bless her, Danny is capable of asking for his own food though,” George says, but we know what really happened. Ava was basically forcing Danny to have what she wouldn’t eat. “We know but while it’s kinda cute we can leave it for now,” Asia says, we were too busy prepping the food that we had before Ava and Asia leave to go and visit some of her family or something. It’s not going to be too much longer before the other’s arrive. We are half an hour earlier than what time we were supposed to arrive.

Asia and Ava left just as the others arrived and Danny joined us in the kitchen. I had done all my prep work with George on both the food and my plan to smuggle a puppy into the house the day or night before Danny’s birthday. I think the night before might be the best in case it yips and reveals itself before it is time for Danny to come down in the morning and for me to give him the box with the puppy inside. Danny is still none the wiser as far as I know as George was asking him about Ava and what they got up to while we were prepping the food. It is only 3.00 pm so there is no need to start the barbeque yet. We can start it at 5pm or later, depending on when the others declare they are hungry.

Besides it gives me more time to spend with Danny or prep the food. I honestly do not want to be spending the whole time cooking even though I volunteered to be the main chef of the evening. I want to spend some time cuddling up with my boyfriend and enjoying some quality time together on top of what we did for our date morning before we went shopping. “Split the cooking between you and I tonight?” George asks, I was watching Danny talking with Jorel while they were swinging on the back-porch swing with a beer. “Yeah if that is not a bother George. Kinda wanna spend a bit of time with Danny tonight,” I tell him, watching as Danny and Jorel frown at probably an awful joke by Dylan or Matt because they were good at that.

A cushion being thrown at Matt moments later only confirmed my theory. These boys do need to stop relying on old jokes they have heard and think that might be funny to the others because it doesn’t really work. If they came up with something more original or something that we have not heard 40 thousand times it would probably be alright. “We can take a break from this for a while and join them. The food won’t go off by the time it is ready to be cooked,” George says, and I basically run off towards my boyfriend who was happy to have my company. Jorel looked like he was happy to have a break from all the terrible jokes they had been suffering through while George and I were getting the main parts of prep done.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_The night before Danny’s birthday_ ** **

I’d consider the BBQ we had two weeks ago a success. We aren’t going to do the same thing tomorrow because of that. Besides Danny has requested something small and low key this year, so while it is not super cold, I am going to give him a picnic in the back yard. The guys are taking him out for a meal tonight which was George’s idea to get him out of the house so that I could have a couple of hours to get this puppy settled in our garage for the evening and hope that he is calmer before Danny gets home. I know Danny won’t check the garage because he’ll just want some snuggles before we go to bed. I have the picnic stuff all prepped too so I can dedicate the whole day to me loving on my boyfriend and making it a day he’ll remember forever.

I shouldn’t be panicking about tomorrow as much as I am doing. Everything is fine, it is just going to be like all the other times I have given Danny birthday presents. I should not have put myself in the mindset that because it is his first birthday of us being lovers that I have to make it this huge thing where I overdo it. Danny must have felt the same way a couple of months back when it was my birthday. This feeling won’t be here this time next year I am sure of it. I will be much calmer by then. I won’t be stressing so much for probably no reason. I have my hidden puppy corner all ready to go, just waiting on the lady to bring the puppy to me and get him all settled in. She said that this one is the calmest of the litter which gives me hope that I have a higher chance of my plan working out.

Now that the lady has left with the puppy now in my possession, I am one hundred percent confident that Danny is going to LOVE this puppy when he gets to meet the little guy in the morning. I got a text from Dylan saying that Danny was missing me there. I text Danny a selfie with a caption telling him to not worry, I was getting secret birthday stuff ready. I made sure I was in the kitchen and the birthday candles were in the background by mistake, but I realised before I sent it that it was more helpful. I was going to bake him a cake until the oven broke and we are waiting on a replacement. I got a store cake which I knew he liked, and I was just going to add his name on it. I was trying to make this perfect.

Danny flew into my arms almost when he got home. “Aw, I missed you too,” I tell him, as I wrap my arms around his waist. I have checked on the little pupper a few times now and he was doing great. He’s puppy pad trained which is a bonus and has lived up to his quiet nature that I have been informed about. The pupper should be fine for the few short hours he will be left alone while we both sleep. I plan on getting up before Danny to get the special collar I bought on the pup and get him settled into the box where I will surprise Danny as his last gift from me. Well, I will put the pup in the box last minute and then bring him up. I have worked through this plan a lot since I saw Danny looking at this breed online a few months ago.

It has been a long time coming, we are dog parents now. Although it is weird to say we when one of the parents has no idea, he is a doggy dad until the morning. I get settled on the couch and Danny joins me. We have been binge watching a few shows now and if we are apart for whatever reason we dare not to watch the show until we are back together. “I love you Jordon,” he tells me, and I smile. I can’t wait for tomorrow morning. “I love you too Danny,” I tell him, and he smiles. I have the cameras on charge so I can set them up somewhere Danny won’t see them. I am going to have them in a perfect angle to get the reaction to the puppy tomorrow morning. I have to send it to George as soon as I can because he is just as excited as I am.

I sent him a picture of the puppy earlier when he was in the bathroom. He had the same reaction I did when the lady had left. I did not want her to think I was a crazy person to squeal over how stinking cute this puppy is. She’s happy that the puppy is going to a safe and suitable home. I had to explain that the puppy is a birthday surprise to my dog loving boyfriend to make her less worried about the set up being in the slightly cold garage. I told her he’d be in the main house by this time tomorrow for sure. She was also worried that the puppy was a birthday gift, but I told her how much we love dogs and have been carefully considering this for a while now to make sure that we were capable of the responsibility.

We go to bed at our usual time tonight which surprised me because I was fully expecting him to be all kid like giddy with excitement and want to go to bed earlier so the birthday could come quicker. I know I was feeling that way because I really wanted to give Danny the puppy tonight, but I promised myself that it will be better to do it in the morning like originally planned. “Goodnight Danny, I love you,” I tell him. We share a sweet but passionate kiss in bed. “Goodnight Jordon, I love you too,” he tells me, and we snuggle up all ready to fall asleep. Surely to god he must be excited now. I see a little grin on his face as he falls asleep and I was quick to follow suit with a grin of my own. Tomorrow will be perfect.

****_~next morning~ Danny p.o.v ~_ ** **

“Right stay there, I have one more present left,” Jordon says, this morning has been great. My mom is coming over in a bit to drop off gifts and spend some time with me. She said because thanksgiving is soon, she will not stay for dinner. I have loved all of my gifts and I was curious to discover what the last one will be. Jordon seems to be the most excited for me to open this one. He might be going crazy; I have never seen a man so excited for someone else’s birthday. He did admit at the start he was worried about one present and my reaction to it. He was worried about the whole day if I was being honest. I know I was when it was his birthday a few months ago. It’s like being boyfriends has suddenly ramped up the expectations in our brains when in reality it hasn’t.

Soon enough Jordon walks back in with another perfectly wrapped box. He places it on my lap, and I notice whatever is in there has a bit of weight to it. Jordon sits down next to me and I carefully lift up the lid. As soon as I saw what was in there, I nearly dropped the lid on Jordon in shock. I put the lid down and carefully pick up the little puppy that was in there. I look to Jordon who was grinning like the cat who had gotten the cream. “Surprise baby,” he tells me, and I smile. This has gotta be the best birthday ever. I noticed I was about to cry, and I kissed him on the cheek and then the puppy. It is a Red English Bulldog puppy. “So, this is why you didn’t come with last night?” I ask, putting the puppy down on my lap to sniff around.

“Yeah, the lady said he’s the calmest of the litter. I had to be last minute though because if he wasn’t and he spent the night yipping and stuff then my hard work would have been ruined,” he tells me, and I chuckle. I wonder sometimes if Jordon has the perfectionist trait. “Well, I have been surprised and I love it. Thank you so much baby,” I tell him, and he kisses me on the cheek. I let him clean up the mess like he wants to while I get to know the new little puppy. The bow collar he has on is perfect too. I can start thinking of a name now, I didn’t know I was going to get a puppy so soon and it meant I had no ideas.

I let the little puppy explore more of his surroundings because I bet, he was somewhere else last night and not in the main house. I would have noticed then and he didn’t want that. George was texting me asking if I had been given everything yet. Seems like he was in on the plan Jordon had, it makes sense and I wasn’t mad at anyone. The dinner out last night was pretty good to be fair and I enjoyed myself despite how much I wished Jordon was there. I sent a picture of the puppy to George and told him that I loved the pup. He was happy because Jordon had driven him slightly mad with how worried he was about my reaction. I chuckled and told the puppy that both his dads are crazy but especially Jordon.

Jordon had walked back in when I said that, and I smiled at him. He knows I love him, and I wasn’t meaning any malice behind my words. “Good to know the pup knows how mad we are,” Jordon says, and I laugh. I still can’t think of a name; I had a couple of ideas though. I want Jordon to have a say too because even though it is my birthday present, he has a right to have a say because he got the puppy. “Anyway, have you thought of a name for the little dude yet?” he asks me, and I shake my head truthfully. “I have a couple of ideas but nothing solid yet,” I tell him. Mom is going to be here in an hour, maybe she’ll help me name him. I know she is going to fall in love with the puppy as much as we have done.

Well, after 3 hours of discussion we have a name. Louie Murillo is what the little puppy is going to be called. I wanted the surname to be a combination of mine and Jordon’s surname, but he refused and insisted that it should just be my surname instead. To be fair it didn’t take me long to come around to the idea. All the combinations of our surname sounded weird and Jordon strongly opposed to the puppy having Scene as his surname. I asked why and he said that there was a possibility of either the puppy outliving the band or him finding Scene to embarrassing even though we’d only use the surname when the puppy was in deep trouble. This has been the best birthday ever and I loved every minute of it. Even the romantic picnic we had was perfect. Jordon had nothing to worry about.

****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **

****_And that is the end of another one shot! Hope you enjoyed me staying up till like two am cause insomnia and this needed to get done._ ** **


End file.
